Shonen Alliance Book of the Shadows
by Vineman
Summary: The sequel to SHONEN ALLIANCE. With the worlds corrupted, Edward and Ichigo must lead five new heroes to rescue the Knights of the full Moon and defeat the evil Corruption.
1. A New Battle Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**PROLOGUE**

**A New Battle Begins**

**THE STORY SO FAR**

**Opening Theme: Dragon Soul (Dragon Ball Kai)**

The Kingdom of the Full Moon, once a beautiful and prosperous place, this land has now been reduced to but a shadow of its former glory. It's land has been decimated and it's people slaughtered. Of its noble guardians, the princesses of the full moon, only 8 of the 20 remain; Shantella, Teresa, Renee, Valeria, Silphia, Rinoa, Isabella, and Flora, remain.

However our story truly begins long before that, just after the conquest of the Saiyan race by the evil Frieza. Determined to free his race from the evil dictator's rule, King Vegeta ordered that experiments be performed to create a warrior who could rival the legendary Super Saiyan of old. Knowledge of these experiments was limited to only an elite few, one of whom was a man by the name of Paradon. Unwilling to perform the ghastly experiments, Paradon took his wife, Fiona, and two small daughters, Shantella and Teresa, and left the planet, never to be heard from again.

King Vegeta's experiments proved to be a success, creating 10 genetically augmented, super Saiyan warriors. Dubbed the Dark Saiyans due to the secretive nature surrounding their creation, this warriors boasted strength, speed, stamina, and abilities that far exceeded the capabilities of even Frieza. However, King Vegeta soon realized that with their power, the Dark Saiyans were more of a threat then Frieza himself. Leading an army of saiyans, King Vegeta succeeded in sealing the Dark Saiyans within various realms of existence. Their leader, the mighty Corruption, was sealed deep within the core of Planet Vegeta.

….

Meanwhile, Paradon and Fiona had found a race of human like beings on a planet far away. Feeling compassion towards the beings, Paradon and Fiona became their guardians. In gratitude for the kindness of their Saiyin guardians, the people came together and built the Palace of the Full Moon and named their beloved champions, King and Queen of the Full Moon. It was a happy and peaceful existence as Fiona bore 18 more daughters to bring the final number to 20.

Shantella, the eldest, beautiful and free spirited with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Her wisdom and her alchemical prowess was eclipsed only by her love over her younger siblings.

Teresa, a noble guardian whose calm and carring manner brought even Shantella to respect her as the leader of the Princesses of the Full Moon.

Renee, a fiery, strong-willed young woman who's power and skill were outshined only by her fearsome temper.

Kaya, a strong and resilient girl who sought only for the respect of her elder sisters.

Serena, a gentle spirit whose peaceful nature made her greatly loved by all who knew her.

Lilianna, a young fireball with a temper to rival even that of her older sister, Renee.

Karina, an inquisitive bookwork whose love of fighting was vastly overshadowed by her love of reading.

Sarah, a beautiful drama queen whose only goal was to gain the attention of those around her.

Valeria, a brilliant scientist whose love of experimentation and science was only surpassed by her love of the card game, Duel Monsters.

Taya, a glamorous, beautiful saiyan whose beauty gained her a great many suitors.

Silphia, a woman whose beauty was second only to that of her idol, Taya.

Terra, a determined young girl who could not be swayed once she put her mind to something.

Marina, a girl whose strength of will gave strength to all around her.

Rosette, a courageous girl who would never back down from a fight, no matter how strong the opponent.

Alexis, a wise and intelligent girl who was almost always at the side of her mentor, Valeria.

Rinoa, the first of two twin sisters who were blessed with incredible healing powers.

Isabella, the second twin whose healing abilities surpassed even Rinoa's.

Trina, a young girl who had little desire for combat, preferring instead to spend her time among nature.

Kayla, the second youngest child who lost her arm to a rare disease, despite her handicap, her resolve never wavered.

Flora, the youngest child whose gentle heart and kind demeanor hide unimaginable power and potential.

Despite the loss of their father, only a few months before Flora's birth, the Princesses and their mother lived happily. All of that changed when, in a desperate attempt to prevent the birth of a Super Saiyan, Frieza would claim planet Vegeta… and free Corruption from his captivity.

Corruption spread his terror to the stars, seeking to locate his sealed brethren and take vengeance on the remaining Saiyans. Unable to locate them, however, he soon turned his attention to the Full Moon Kingdom. Less than one year after Corruption had set his sights on her family, Fiona had lost 13 of her children, including her eldest daughter, Shantella. It was not long… before Fiona determined that in order to protect her daughters, warriors had to be gathered to stand against Corruption.

**Cue Background Music: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

And so, the galaxy's greatest heroes were gathered.

Son Goku, the Legendary Super Saiyan…

"Heheh, pop goes the weasel," Frieza declared smugly.

"No… you won't… get away with this!" Goku declared angrily. Frieza and Gohan both watched in awe as the planet seemed to shake before the power Goku was now emiting. Goku stood for a minute, his hair flashing between black and yellow. Then with a roar and a burst of energy, Goku erupted, his hair turning bright yellow and his eyes turning a bluish shade of green.

"What… what are you!" Frieza shouted in despair.

"I am Son Goku… THE SUPER SAIIIYAAAANNNN!" Goku roared angrily.

….

Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper.

Without even thinking, Ichigo dashed past the Soul Reaper and stood alone before the hollow.

"Coward, quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want, come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly monster!" he shouted pointing at himself. Without a second thought, the Hollow charged.

"Oh no!" the Soul Reaper shouted dashing between the foolish boy and the Hollow. Ichigo watched as the Hollow bit down… on the Soul Reaper's shoulder. She pushed him back then dropped flat on her stomach, severely injured.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shouted in dismay…

"I'm to injured to fight, do you want to save your family?"

"Of course I do, if there's a way, then tell me how!"

"You must… become a Soul Reaper yourself… I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work, then it won't matter."

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper," Ichigo ordered as the hollow advanced.

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

"And my name is, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo declared as Rukia stabbed him through. There was a burst of spiritual energy as the hollows arm was cleaved off. Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki stood behind it, his massive Zanpakto resting over his shoulder.

"You will pay the price for hurting my family you hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!"

….

Naruto Uzumaki, the Knucklehead Ninja.

"You'll pay for this," Naruto declared angrily, bending over Sasuke's motionless body. Haku watched in terror as a massive, swirling mass of red chakra formed around Naruto. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared looking up at Haku. His once gentle blue eyes, now they feral red eyes of a monster.

"The blood lust in his eyes, this is no longer a child!" Haku realized as Naruto charged. He threw a needle, but it bounced harmlessly off a wall of chakra. Haku was forced to shift to another ice mirror as Naruto closed in, "I must strike now!" he shouted using his mirrors to bombard Naruto with needles. Naruto was struck but seemed to take no damage as the needles were all instantly blown out by a wave of chakra. Naruto then charged the mirror Haku was in, shattering it. Haku attempted to attack from above, using a piece of the shattered mirror, but crashed into the ground as Naruto spun out of his path! "No!" he shouted trying to retreat to another mirror, but failed as Naruto grabbed his arm, overwhelming him with his red chakra. A fearsome punch to his face sent Haku shattering through his ice mirror. The remaining mirrors shattered as Naruto charged for the kill. Haku's mask, broken by the impact, fell away as Naruto threw the killing punch.

….

Monkey D Luffy, the Gum Gum Pirate.

"No matter who you are… I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Luffy shouted angrily, kicking Crocodile up towards the temple ceiling. Crocodile soared up quite a distance before finally stopping himself in midair. He glared down at Luffy who returned the angry glare.

"Now fall with this ancient temple, and let the desert sands bury you!" Crocodile roared holding out his hand, "Sables!" he shouted forming a sand world wind which he threw down at Luffy with incredible force. The wind broke through several of the temple's pillars, causing the temple to begin to collapse. Sucking in as much air as he could, inflated his rubber body like a balloon. When he exhaled, the air blew him skyward at Crocodile!

"Gum Gum Storm!" he shouted angrily releasing thousands of lightning fast punches on Crocodile! Crocodile was powerless to defend himself as thousands of punches pounded him through the temple roof, the bedrock of Alabarna, and finally up through the city street and high into the sky.

….

**Cue background music: Number One (Bleach)**

Yugi Muto, the King of Games.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi," Kaiba ordered confidently as his three Blue-eyes White Dragons roared.

"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba," Yami replied, "but it does contain… the unstoppable Exodia!"

"Uhhh! Impossible!" Kaiba shouted in dismay.

"I've assembled all five special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle!" Yami declared as his unstoppable beast appeared and faced the three Blue-eyes White Dragons.

"Exodia! That's impossible, no one's ever been able to call him!" Kaiba shouted, watching in dismay as the most powerful monster in Duel Monsters appeared before him.

"Exodia… Obliterate!"

….

Clare, the Claymore Warrior.

"Fine, I've run out of options," Teresa declared, closing her eyes, "just this once, I'll put a little effort into it." Teresa opened her eyes as her power surged and her silver eyes turned to yellow.

Clare hid, trembling as Teresa and Priscilla continued to clash.

"What… is… is that Priscilla!" Noel exclaimed fearfully as the monster who had once been the young number 2 roared with anger.

"Ilena, is she…" Sophia began to ask.

"Not yet, if we stop her now, she should be able to revert to human form," Ilena replied, "if we're able to stop her, how does one even begin to fight against a power like that!" She soon found her answer as Teresa cleaved right through Priscilla's shoulder guard and left a bloody gash in her shoulder. Priscilla released a fierce counter assault, but to no avail as Teresa soon cleaved through the other shoulder, then knocked the powerful warrior flat on her back. Clare smiled happily upon realizing that her hero… was winning.

"Teresa!" she said happily.

Teresa tried to calm Priscilla, but the effort was wasted. "My daddy, give me back my daddy. Daddy was always so kind to me, but he ate them… he made me watch. He ate them… right in front of me!" Priscilla exploded with power, moving behind Teresa and releasing an attack that Teresa barely deflected. "That's when I killed him. While he was eating my big sister… I chopped off his head. He made me do it!" she roared as she exceeded her limit. The back of her Claymore uniform blew away and she dropped to her knees, finally realizing her mistake.

"I am sorry," Teresa said sadly, "I can no longer help you. The best I can give you is a swift beheading, before you are taken by your Yoma side."

It was obvious that that wasn't what Priscilla had wanted to hear, but she knew it was true. "Then take my head, kill me, while my heart is still human."

"So be it, I will make sure you do not suffer," Teresa declared. It wasn't until her arms were no longer attached to her body that Teresa even saw that Priscilla had grabbed her sword. It was over in an instant. Clare watched in horror as her idols head was separated from her body.

"TERESAAAA!"

….

Moka Akashiya, the Vampire.

"You hate humans right… well… I DON'T NEED MONSTERS FOR FRIENDS ANYWAY!" Tsukune shouted angrily. Moka's eyes immediately showed her pain. Tsukune couldn't take it and ran. It took Moka a second to realize what had happened, but she soon gave chase. She never anticipated running into that orc.

"Where ya goin' babe?" he asked emerging from behind a tree. Moka hesitated for a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy now," she replied calmly.

Tsukune heard Moka scream and the orc's monstrous laugh. "Oh no, that jerk again?" he said remembering his encounter with the orc before, "but… even if I go back, I'm still just a human."

Moka yelled with pain as her back was slammed into a tree by the monster's long tongue. She fell to the ground as he watched, enjoying her pain.

"Hey, you!" Tsukune shouted suddenly, "get away from her now!"

"Tsukune?" Moka gasped softly.

"What was that," the orc shouted angrily swatting Tsukune aside as though he was nothing. Tsukune rolled off a cliff and landed near the school bus stop. Moka jumped down beside him.

"Tsukune! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I guess… monsters and humans are just too different to get along!" she cried, "look at me, I'm a vampire. We suck people's blood and hurt them in the process. The truth is, back at my old school, all I wanted was a friend, whether it was a human or a monster, I didn't care, but now… I think maybe… it isn't possible."

"No… I…" Tsukune began to protest, but the orc cut him off.

"What's with all this lovey dovey crap!" the orc shouted descending the hill towards the two.

"No, Moka, you need to get out of here," Tsukune declared standing up weakly. He staggered and fell back into the school scarecrow, "I know I'm weak, and that I'm nothing but garbage to you," he declared looking up at the charging orc. "I don't care if you're a monster and I'm a human. That doesn't matter anymore Moka! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

"I'm getting sick of this!" the Orc shouted punching Tsukune right through the scarecrow and to the ground.

"No Tsukune!" Moka shouted running and kneeling down by him. Tsukune reached weakly up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Even if you are a vampire… I… well I still like you… Moka," Tsukune sighed weakly as his hand fell, knocking off Moka's sealing Rosary in the process.

"My… Rosary!" Moka exclaimed as her monstrous transformation to the silver haired inner Moka began.

….

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Water, 35 liters, carbon, 20 kilograms, ammonia, 4 liters, lime, 1.5 kilograms, phosphorous, 800 grams," Ed named off the ingredients as he added them.

"Salt, 250 grams, saltpeter, 100, sulfur, 80, chlorine, 7.5, iron, 5, silicone, 3 grams," Al continued.

"And trace amounts of 15 other elements," Ed finished, "yeah, that's everything, the physical ingredients of a human body. Now if we can just put together a soul, we should be able to call Mom back from the other side," he continued looking down at the pile of ingredients in the center of the transmutation circle.

"Edward, are you sure we should do this," Alphonse whined.

"Of course," Ed replied "don't wimp out on me now!"

"But, no one's ever done this right! I mean alchemy is equivalent exchange! The body content seems simple enough, but what about the soul, what could we possibly offer?"

"Just hold out your finger, okay," Ed ordered pulling out a knife and cutting both their pointer fingers. He watched as a trickle of blood poured out, "what's a soul, really? When you take out the myth, it's just the spark that starts life," he declared as two drops fell into the ingredients, "this is our blood, from her blood. That's a fair trade."

A short distance away, a man stood in the rain, clad in an overcoat. "There's something foul in the air," Roy Mustang declared looking down into Resembool.

….

And so from all backgrounds, histories, and worlds, heroes gathered and stood against the evil, but in the end, it was not enough. Corruption won and the worlds the heroes had lived in… became no more. Replaced by foul copies, enshrouded in dark, corrupt shadows.


	2. The Soul Reaper Civil War

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

"Ah man, this place sure brings back memories."

"Hey, we lost the others again!"

"Ah don't worry, they'll catch up. You're sure he's here?"

"Yes, I was only able to actually locate two of the worlds after I had the vision that told me the knights were still alive. This is where we'll find him."

"Good, then let's go find my knight." Renee and Flora stood on top of a building… looking down into Karakura town.

….

**A Few Days Earlier**

"Alright, your automail looks like it's in good shape," Winry declared sizing up Shantella's left arm, "it should be ready to use in combat, but I'd still go easy on it. I'm still not entirely sure how well it'll hold up under Saiyan level combat."

"Thank you, Winry," Shantella replied pulling back on her coat as Teresa walked in, "well, what's the verdict?"

"It's been just over a year but Flora has managed to locate only two of our knight's worlds. It would seem that not only has Corruption altered their histories, but their location as well."

"The worlds were already beginning to merge into one plane of existence… that might have something to do with it as well," Shantella declared, "I hope it doesn't take this long to locate the others. Which two did we find?"

"We have found…"

….

**Present Day**

"Ichigo Kurosaki… we're coming for ya!" Renee declared.

….

**EPISODE 1**

**THE SOUL REAPER CIVIL WAR**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

Renee and Flora walked calmly through an empty street of Karakura town, hoping to find their separated allies. Since Shantella had suggested that all the sisters trade in their Saiyan armor for less obvious attire, Renee was no wearing a short white tank top with her traditional red shorts while Flora had chosen a blue, v neck shirt and knee length blue pants with a floral hairpin stuck into the left side of her hair.

"Ah man, where the heck did they go?" Renee sighed, "I hope they didn't accidentally go to a different world."

"I don't think so… we all teleported to the world together, we just got separated once we actually got here," Flora replied, "I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Man, this'd be a lot easier if I could sense there energy. I wonder what's interfering with my senses," Renee sighed trying desperately to get a lock on any sort of power level. She got her answer as a wave of cold energy washed over the two sisters. Both turned and stared up into the blank eyes… of a massive Hollow!

"What's that thing?" Flora asked calmly.

"A Huge Hollow. Well, that explains why I can't sense anything. With this stupid thing so close, I doubt even Silphia could get an accurate read on anything through its Spiritual Pressure. We'd better get rid of it before it becomes a problem," Renee sighed.

"Can we even fight a hollow? I mean aren't they spiritual beings?" Flora asked.

"We can see it can't we? We're outsiders to this world just like it is. That means we're on even footing!" Renee shouted jumping up and planting a powerful axe kick on top of the Hollow's head, knocking it to the ground, "man, this thing's spiritual pressure is immense, so how is it so weak?"

"Maybe it's… holding back?" Flora suggested though she didn't sound convinced. Suddenly, the hollow and the ground beneath it exploded. When the smoke cleared, the hollow was gone, but in its place stood a rather plump Soul Reaper whose uniform had a purple collar over its shoulders.

"Ah great, who the heck is this guy?" Renee sighed, "another freak?"

"He's dressed like Ichigo… he must be a Soul Reaper," Flora replied. The man turned and faced the two princesses pointing his Zanpakuto at them!

"Alright, are you two with Aizen or with the Soul Society!" the man ordered.

"What?" Renee replied, she obviously had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! Don't you know who I am!" the Soul Reaper shouted angrily.

"No," Flora replied gently.

"Don't care either," Renee declared, nowhere near as gently.

"Why you little… I'm Marechiyo Ōmaeda, lieutenant of second company! You'd better show me some respect!"

"You say that like it's supposed to mean jack to me," Renee replied, obviously getting annoyed with the man, "just get lost already, I don't have time to deal with fat idiots!"

"What! Who're you calling fat!" Omaeda shouted angrily, "I'm just plump you scrawny little… gah!" he coughed as Renee slammed her elbow into his stomach and he slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Renee, I think you overdid it," Flora protested as the man dropped.

"Well, that's what he gets for pissing me off," Renee retorted, "anyway, I can sense the others now that that Hollow's gone. Let's go."

"What do you think he meant when he asked if we were with Aizen or Soul Society?" Flora wondered.

"How the heck would I know?" Renee asked, scratching the back of her head, "just sounded like a bunch of nonsense to me."

"Maybe it's some weird Soul Reaper code," Flora suggested, "maybe he was trying to verify who we were."

"Well, he definitely verified that I don't like annoying guys who start spouting nonsense," Renee replied as the two vanished from sight. The man watched as they vanished, and struggled to his feet.

"I've got… to tell the captain. Two more… traitors… and they're… strong," he gasped as he passed out once again.

….

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, a more familiar Soul Reaper was desperately running for her life, five other Soul Reapers in pursuit. The Soul Reaper… was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hado number 4, Byakurai!" Rukia shouted pointing back and firing a powerful bolt of electricity at her pursuers. The surprise attack forced her pursuers to disperse, distracting them and allowing Rukia to escape… or so she thought.

"Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku," a familiar voice shouted. Rukia stumbled and fell as her arms were suddenly bound behind her by an unseen force. "You gave us quite a chase, Rukia Kuchiki, but it's over now. Now, you're going to tell us everything you know."

"I won't tell you anything! You who murdered the Head Captain and threw the Soul Society into civil war… Captain Aizen!" Rukia shouted looking hatefully up at her captor, Sosuke Aizen!

"Oh you'll talk. I can promise you that," Aizen replied smiling wickedly.

….

In the world of the living, Ichigo Kurosaki awoke, drenched in a cold sweat. "Uhhh, what's with these dreams?" he wondered aloud standing up and walking to his bedroom window and looking out at the dark town. Try as he might, he could not shake the feeling… that something was wrong.

"Rukia… Kuchiki. Just who the heck is she?" Ichigo sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Did you say Rukia!" an excited voice shouted as his top drawer slammed open, "where is she! Where's my Rukia! Oh Rukia! You finally remembered us!" a small, stuffed lion shouted happily looking frantically around the room.

"Uhhh, not you again," Ichigo sighed walking over to the drawer and shoving the doll back in and slamming it shot, "darn it, Kon, I told you to stay quiet. Who's this Rukia girl, anyway? You know her or something?"

"Wahhhh! Why won't you remember, Ichigo! How could you just forget Rukia!" Kon wailed from inside the desk.

"You can't forget someone you've never met," Ichigo replied, "now shut up. I'm going back to bed."

….

Outside his window, two dark figures stood watching him.

"It seems some of his memories are starting to come back. Unfortunately, they're a bit jumbled right now," one declared, it was a familiar sounding man. Just then, the moon shone out from behind a cloud, revealing the man to be Kisuke Urahara.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" his partner, a young girl asked.

"There is something, but… I don't think it's very feasible. See, the reason Ichigo came to desire the power that being a Soul Reaper gave him was losing his mother to a hollow," Urahara revealed.

"His mother is… dead? But we saw her?" the girl replied, obviously confused.

"I'm aware. Corruption sure did a number on this world. It's going to be difficult to try to reawaken Kurosaki without accidentally breaking him," Urahara replied, "and with Rukia's memories gone as well, I'm afraid you're the only shot we've got, Senna." The young female Soul Reaper looked up at Urahara with bright amber eyes, a lovely red ribbon tied in her dark purple hair.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Senna replied smiling happily, "just leave it to me."

"Glad to hear it," Urahara declared, "now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go see a princess." Senna looked at him with a confused look in her eyes as he vanished from sight.

"A Princess?"

….

"Bout time you two decided to catch up. Where were you?" Shantella ordered as Renee and Flora caught up with the rest of the group.

"It wasn't our fault. We had this Hollow we had to deal with, then this annoying Soul Reaper showed up and started asking us all these weird questions," Renee replied in an annoyed tone.

"A Soul Reaper asking weird questions, huh? Let me guess, something to do with whether you're loyal to Aizen or the Soul Society. Well, I can explain that if you like," a voice declared behind Renee and Flora. The group looked over to see Kisuke Urahara standing a short distance away, "well, hello Teresa, you're looking as lovely as ever. It's been quite a while, hasn't it."

"You know this weirdo, Teresa?" Renee asked looking at her older sister.

"Kisuke Urahara, it has indeed been a long time," Teresa replied, smiling.

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	3. Return of Grand Fisher

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 2**

**RETURN OF GRAND FISHER**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"I see, so in the end you weren't able to defeat Corruption. Guess I shouldn't be surprised given what's happened to our world," Urahara declared. He had led Teresa's team to his shop where they now sat eating as they exchanged their stories.

"Speaking of what's happened to your world, how is it that you still have your memories, Urahara?" Teresa asked glancing over at the shop owner.

"Let's just say that Corruption… overlooked a few things. Namely a particular Mod Soul in the possession of Ichigo Kurosaki. This particular Mod Soul was sold to Rukia Kuchiki by mistake and I happened to still have the receipt for the transaction. I went looking and found Ichigo. The moment I saw him, it triggered something in my memory and I became aware of the corrupted state of our world," Urahara replied.

"I see… and what is the state of your world?"

"Well, to say it's complicated would be an understatement. You're probably most interested in Ichigo so we'll start with him. For starters, he isn't a Soul Reaper anymore. He still has his deputy Soul Reaper badge and he can still interact with the Mod Soul I mentioned earlier, but aside from that, he has no spiritual power. In fact, he can't even see the spirit of the dead anymore. The badge is nothing but some charm now. In fact, he thinks it was given to him by his 'girlfriend', a girl by the name Tatsuki Ariksawa. That's kind of one sided though, and tends to be hit and miss. I think Tatsuki might be starting to get some of her memories back and it's making her uncomfortable around him."

"I could have done without that bit of information," Renee sighed.

"Jealous?" Urahara asked smiling wickedly.

"Not quite, just feel… sorry for someone else."

"Okay… well, the biggest change is that Ichigo's mother, Masaki Kurosaki… is alive," Urahara revealed.

"What!" Renee shouted, "his mother! Are you serious!"

"This isn't exactly the kind of thing you'd joke about," Urahara replied calmly, "now, I'm not going to lie, I'm happy for Ichigo, but this is certainly going to make things more difficult."

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, obviously confused.

"He means that with his mother still alive," a woman's voice called as a dark skinned woman with purple hair entered the room, "Ichigo has lost one of the events in his life that first drove him to gain his power."

"Yoruichi," Teresa said glancing at the woman.

"Well, look who came to visit us," Yoruichi replied teasingly, "glad to see the Princess was finally able to make time for we little people."

"This coming from the great Princess of the Shihoin family," Teresa replied.

"Hey, come on! Focus!" Renee shouted angrily, "what do you mean 'lost an event in his life that gave him the desire for his power'? Why would that change anything."

"Because Ichigo's mother was killed by a Hollow. I don't even think Ichigo himself realizes this, but that event was largely what drove him to begin desiring the power to keep those around him from coming to harm," Urahara revealed, "that desire to protect his family would eventually lead to him becoming a Soul Reaper when he received his power from Rukia Kuchiki."

"Speaking of Rukia, I attempted to track her down like you asked me to," Yoruichi revealed.

"Oh good, and…" Urahara replied.

"She's been captured by Aizen's forces," Yoruichi replied, "they're planning to execute her tomorrow evening."

"What!" Renee shouted as her comrades all looked at Yoruichi in shock.

"Urahara, what is going on!" Teresa demanded.

"Man, that's not good," Urahara sighed, "alright, well from the beginning, a few months back, Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was murdered by the former captain of 5th company, Sosuke Aizen. Now the Soul Society is divided in a terrible Soul Reaper Civil War between those who have sided with Aizen and those who have sworn to avenge the old man."

"Genryu… Shige…" Renee stuttered, "yeesh, what a name."

"Rukia was one of those who sided with the old man, largely because her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki has been made the impromptu leader of their forces for the time," Yoruichi revealed, "she was captured late last night."

"Well, that complicates things a little… but if we do this right, we may be able to use it to our favor," Urahara declared.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Renee asked.

"You'll see. We're going to need Ichigo ready to go tomorrow though, so if I were you, I'd start praying that this plan works," Urahara declared, "now, it's late. Let's all get to bed. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow."

….

The next morning found Ichigo sitting alone on a park bench, a half-eaten orange creamsicle sticking out his mouth. He was looking up at the sky as though lost in a daze. He was shattered from his daze by a woman's voice. "Haha, there you are Ichigo! I found you!" Ichigo looked over to see who the voice belonged to. He discovered it to be Senna!

"Huh?" he asked taking the popsicle out of his mouth, "do I know you from somewhere?"

"Do you know me from somewhere?" Senna replied scowling angrily, "you jerk. You're supposed to say 'oh hey, Senna, I'm so glad you're alive' or something lame like that." She scowled sharply as though thinking hard, then her face lit up with a smile, as though she'd thought of something brilliant. "I'll bet you remember this! You gotta remember this ribbon, I mean you bought it for me after all."

"You sure you're not confusing me with someone else? I'm pretty sure I never bought anything for you," Ichigo declared

"Oh man, maybe in hindsight, trying to jog your memory by using memories that were supposed to be erased anyway wasn't such a great idea," Senna sighed irately, "you're such a jerk, Ichigo! I bet you haven't forgotten Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes lit with surprise as Senna mentioned the name. He shot upright, grabbing her arm tightly as he did.

"How do you know that name! Just who the heck is this Rukia person!" he shouted angrily.

"What!" Senna replied, her eyes showing her surprise, "no… you've even forgotten her?"

"Hey! Ichigo! Just what the heck do you think you're doing!" Tatsuki shouted suddenly flying in from behind Ichigo and kicking him in the back, "you can't treat a girl like that!" Senna was still to shocked to even respond as Ichigo was knocked flat on his face.

"Oww, what the heck, Tatsuki! What was that for!" Ichigo shouted angrily, turning and looking up at Tatsuki.

"What do you mean what was that for! You can't go treating girls like that! It's rude! Man, honestly, I can't believe you sometimes. I'm sorry, my friend here gets a little eager sometimes. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tatsuki asked smiling at Senna. Senna finally recovered her senses and smiled as she answered.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Just then, a sudden and intense feeling of cold washed over her. Tatsuki noticed as her expression changed from a smile, to an expression of sheer terror as she looked up at something behind Tatsuki. Tatsuki turned, but nothing was there… nothing that she could see at least. Senna however, could see the monstrous Garganta opening behind the girl. An incredibly large and powerful Hollow emerged from the portal. His body looked like a giant rodents body with strange, red, birdlike claws for hands and feet. A long tentacle like object extended from his forehead.

"N… no… it can't be…" Senna stuttered, "LOOK OUT!" she screamed jumping forward, grabbing Tatsuki and jumping to the side as Grand Fisher rose his hand.

"What the heck is your…" Tatsuki began as the ground she'd been standing on suddenly exploded, silencing her. Senna suddenly fell unconscious as her Soul Reaper form separated from her body.

"Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" she shouted drawing her Zanpakuto which took the form of a golden bow staff.

"What the heck… what's… going on?" Tatsuki stuttered in disbelief, looking up at the strange beings who had seemingly appeared before her from nowhere.

"Tatsuki! Are you okay! What happened!" Ichigo shouted, running to her side.

"I…chi…go?" Tatsuki stuttered, "can you… can you see them?"

"See who? This girl? Yeah, it looks like she fainted," Ichigo replied checking Senna's body, "we'd better call an ambulance."

_What? Ichigo… can't see them? But… they're standing right there! How can he miss them! _Tatsuki wondered looking in horror at Senna and the Hollow.

"This must be my lucky day. Two lovely young women for me to devour, and one of them is even a Soul Reaper," the Hollow said smiling wickedly at the still obviously frightened Senna.

….

On a nearby hilltop, overlooking the battle that was about to begin below, Urahara stood watching.

"Grand Fisher… this could be a problem."

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	4. A Disasterous Outcome

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 3**

**A DISASTEROUS OUTCOME**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"Hey! Kisuke! Who the heck is that freak! He doesn't look like any Hollow I've ever seen before!" Renee shouted angrily.

"That would be Grand Fisher. He's the Hollow who killed Ichigo's mother in our world's correct timeline. He's also significantly more powerful than Senna," Urahara replied, still as calm as ever.

"Okay… so is there a reason we haven't stepped in to help her yet?" Renee replied, even more angrily then before.

"Because this may be as good a chance as we'll get to restore Ichigo's memory."

….

"What the heck is going on here?" Ichigo asked looking over at the portion of ground that had exploded, "my body feels so cold… and what's weirder is… I think I've felt this before."

"Ichigo!" the girl Senna's voice suddenly shouted. Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise as the voice seemed to come… from his back pocket! He reached into his pocket… and produced the Deputy Soul Reaper badge.

"What the heck? What's going on!" Ichigo wondered with wide eyes.

….

"Heh heh, well well. If it isn't the Substitute Soul Reaper," Grand Fisher hissed happily as Senna struggled to free herself from the tentacle like lure that had wrapped around her arms, pinning them to her side, "I've been waiting for a chance to get back at him for what he did to me years ago, and if what Aizen says is true, this brat can't even see me anymore."

"What… how do you know about Ichigo!" Senna shouted angrily.

"Please, you think Corruption would waste his energy corrupting the memories of those he could use as allies. Not that it matters to someone who's going to be dead soon," Grand Fisher replied.

"Then… it's true! Aizen's memories are just fine. That's why… he's joined Corruption!" Senna realized.

"It seems you've figured Master Aizen out… and so quickly, as well. I'd better get rid of you before you become a problem," Grand Fisher declared staring down hungrily at the captive Soul Reaper. Senna's eyes widened with fear as she struggled desperately to escape.

"No… no! ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

"What the…!" Ichigo gasped as the scream echoed, but this time, it wasn't from the badge, but from the helpless girl who had suddenly appeared before him!

"Senna!" he shouted anxiously, "hang on!"

"Ichigo!" a voice shouted behind him, causing the knight to turn… and face his Princess.

"Renee? What the heck are you doing here! What's going on!"

"Yes! If you know who I am then I guess you must have your memory back! That means Urahara's crazy plan worked!"

"Memory back? What the heck are you talking about! Why're we in Karakura town! What's going on!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh… and apparently you lost the Corrupted memories… that's interesting."

"Corrupted memories! Darn it! Try making sense for once!"

"Later! Right now, we need to deal with this guy!" Renee shouted quickly ascending to Super Saiyan.

"Right! Let's do it!" Ichigo shouted grabbing his Badge… he was surprised when nothing happened.

"Hey, what's the hold up! No offense, but you're not gonna be much use right now, we need a Soul Reaper!" Renee shouted angrily.

"You think I don't know that! It's not working! I can't become a Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shouted.

"What do you mean you can't become a Soul Reaper!" Renee shouted angrily, "how the heck can you just not be a Soul Reaper!"

"How am I supposed to know!" Ichigo shouted back, "maybe my badge is defective or something! It worked before… ah man I don't have time for this!"

"Someone help me!" Senna screamed again as she was pulled closer and closer to Grand Fisher's open mouth.

"Grrr… darn it!" Renee shouted, "why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Rocketing forward, she planted a fierce, Ki amplified fist into Grand Fisher's face, blowing him to the side as she cut his lure with an energy blast, freeing Senna. Ichigo barely managed to get under Senna, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Keep trying to get your badge to work!" Renee shouted down, "I'll hold him off!"

"Right!" Ichigo replied, "come on you stupid thing! Why aren't you working!"

"This can't be… Ichigo… are you sure you're okay. You remember… everything?" Senna asked, obviously at a loss for words.

"What're you talking about? Did I get Amnesia or something? Now that you mention it, I do remember getting hit by Corruption's blast, but I didn't think it had done anything to me. Did I hit my head or something?" Ichigo replied looking over at Senna, "although, speaking of memories, aren't you supposed to not exist in this world anymore? How is it that I suddenly remember you now?"

"That's not important! We can explain that later, but right now, we need to find Urahara!" Senna replied.

"Calm down, I've been watching the whole time," Urahara replied walking down a hill in the park towards Senna and Ichigo, "I certainly didn't foresee this. This has to be the worst possible outcome."

"Kaioken x 15! Lightning Blade!" Kakashi suddenly shouted, ripping into Grand Fisher with a fierce red Lightning Blade. The monstrous Hollow roared with pain and stepped backwards as Kakashi landed beside Ichigo and Kisuke.

"Kakashi!" Ichigo exclaimed, "when did you learn how to go to 15 times with Kaioken?"

"People tend to change when you disappear for a year, Ichigo," Kakashi replied casually, "in our case, we've all been training."

"Disappear for a year? What're you talking about?" Ichigo replied.

"Guess I'd better start from the beginning. See, that battle you had with Corruption happened just over one year ago, Ichigo. Our world and the worlds of all your friends have been altered pretty drastically. You had all of your memories of being a Soul Reaper stripped away from you, along with your powers. It's obvious you've regained your memories, and with them, the latent power you were born with, but unfortunately since you never met Rukia Kuchiki… I'm afraid you're not a Soul Reaper anymore."

"What! What're you talking about! I still have my Deputy Soul Reaper Badge, don't I!" Ichigo shouted irately as he held up the badge.

"That's nothing but a simple patch now, I'm afraid. A patch that any ordinary human can see, feel, whatever. In fact, your corrupted memory thinks you got it from your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Ichigo asked aloud noticing Tatsuki for the first time, "WHAT! OH NO! DON'T TELL ME!"

"Huh? Hey! You'd better not be talking about me!" Tatsuki shouted angrily, "there's no way in heck that I'd be his girlfriend!"

"Well there's no way I'd be your boyfriend! Ahhh man! What the heck's happened this last year!" Ichigo shouted.

"Does she have her memory back as well?" Senna asked looking over at Tatsuki.

"Looks like it. Ohhh, isn't this interesting. It seems she's not the only one. A few familiar spiritual pressures surged the same moment that Ichigo regained his small portion of energy," Kisuke revealed.

"Familiar… spiritual pressures?" Senna repeated as Grand Fisher suddenly rose above them.

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki has begun to regain what he has lost. I suppose I have no choice but to feed on you all now!" it shouted descending towards the group. It was knocked back, however, as Renee flipped over it, kicking it in the forehead as she did.

"Sorry, we're not on the menu," Renee declared as the monster rose up again, glaring at Renee angrily. Suddenly, a white flash of spiritual energy slammed into the side of the Hollow's head, knocking it over sideways, and surprising the others present.

"I thought I sensed a familiar spiritual pressure all of a sudden, a voice declared from nearby, "but I guess it was just you then, Ichigo." The group looked over and saw Uryu Ishida standing nearby.

"Uryu?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hmm, Renee and the others are here as well? Why exactly are we back in Karakura town?" Uryu asked, obviously confused by the situation he found himself in.

"It's a long story, and it's gonna have to wait," Renee declared facing Grand Fisher again who was just rising, "this guy's starting to get on my nerves."

"Kisuke, we don't have time to keep dealing with him," Teresa declared, "we have to end this, right now."

"Alright, alright," Urahara replied holding up his cane and drawing his Zanpakto from it, "Scream, Benihime!" he shouted as his Zanpakto took its Shikai form. The blade seemed to scream as he swung it, firing several dark red arcs of energy that cut through Grand Fisher, severely damaging the powerful Hollow. Teresa ascended to Super Saiyan as Grand Fisher attempted to back away.

"You won't escape!" Teresa roared unloading a powerful barrage of silver blasts on the Hollow, overwhelming it. When the light from the blasts cleared, Grand Fisher had disappeared.

"Did you get it?" Renee asked.

"Impossible to say. If he escaped, his energy would vanish as soon as he escaped into Hueco Mundo. It's impossible to tell without actually seeing his corpse whether or not I actually managed to kill him," Teresa replied.

"Darn it! That's not the answer I wanted to hear!" Renee declared angrily.

"You'd have rather that I'd lied to you?" Teresa responded.

"Grrrrr… and you, what the heck is wrong with Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers?" Renee demanded.

"Guess you were too busy fighting to hear what I said the first time," Kisuke replied, "to put it bluntly… he doesn't have any. Since he never met Rukia Kuchiki, his Soul Reaper powers were never awakened. Right now, I'm afraid Ichigo Kurosaki is nothing more than an ordinary human with an unusually high spiritual awareness."

"What!" Renee shouted, "you're saying that Ichigo doesn't have any powers now!"

"That's the least of our worries, see in about 18 hours, Rukia Kuchiki is going to be executed. If she dies, we're going to lose any chance of restoring Ichigo's latent power, but Ichigo is in no condition to go to Soul Society and rescue her now."

"What! What do you mean Rukia's going to be executed!" Ichigo demanded, "if she never transferred her power to me then she never did anything wrong! Why would she even be in trouble!"

"It's not Soul Society who intends to execute her this time, Ichigo. We'd better return to my store. I've got a lot of explaining to do," Urahara sighed, _not to mention now I've got to come up with another way for us to save Rukia without Ichigo's help. Man, I don't think I could have asked for a more disastrous outcome to this plan._

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	5. A Possible Answer

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 4**

**A Possible Answer**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

The heroes returned to Karakura's store where Kisuke explained the terrible story of their new, corrupted world to the astonished Ichigo. With Ichigo's powers gone and Rukia captured, Urahara is doubtful that anyone can stop Aizen, but unbeknownst to the heroes… a dark presence has set its sights on Ichigo.

….

"So what do we do now?" Renee asked.

"Well," Urahara replied, "rescuing Rukia would be a good first step."

"Yeah, but how?" Renee asked, "what do we do?"

"We'll just have to send someone other than Ichigo to do the job," Kisuke replied casually, "so, any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Aliasse replied almost instantly.

"We have a taker. You're a pretty brave kid Ms…?" Kisuke replied.

"Ali?" Ichigo finished glancing over at the young Valkyria as though he'd just noticed she was there.

"Heh, yeah if a friend's in trouble and Vine finds out I didn't go help, he'll kick my butt," Ali replied smiling broadly. Vine's doll fell out from under his red cloak, both of which were worn by Ali, as she rubbed the back of her head. Ichigo looked at them both for several moments.

_Those were Vine's… that reminds me… none of the others are here. Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Clare, Moka, Yugi, Edward, and almost everyone else are gone. That attack that Corruption used… just how much damage did it do? Were the other's pasts all corrupted too? _Ichigo wondered, _Kakashi, Miria, Mizore, Ali, Winry, the Princesses, and now Uryu and me… are we really all there are now? _he wondered.

"I can't let you go alone, so I guess you can count me in," Mizore declared.

"You'll need someone who knows their way around the Soul Society," Uryu declared, "since Ichigo's out, I guess that just leaves me."

"We have a better chance of pulling this off if we go too," Shantella declared, "Kakashi, if we leave you and Miria here, can you keep an eye on Ichigo?"

"Hey! I don't need…" Ichigo began.

"They're not just going to be here to babysit you," Shantella declared, "while you're here, see what you can do about restoring Orihime and Chad. Their memories probably began to come back when they initially sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure, but the fact that they didn't come to help us seems to imply that they likely didn't recover all of their memories. See what you can do about it."

"Guess there's no harm in trying," Kakashi replied, "alright, we'll see what we can do."

"Well that settles it then," Urahara declared, "alright. All of you come with me. I'll open up a Senkaimon and send you on your way." He ordered standing up and walking away as the others followed him. Renee was the last to leave and turned to face Ichigo as she did.

"You'd better be ready, because as soon as we get Rukia back, you're not getting to take it easy anymore," Renee declared.

"Hey, it's not like I want to sit this one out! I don't have much choice!" Ichigo replied angrily.

"I know that, I'm just saying, don't get used to it!" Renee shouted back, "once Rukia restores your powers… I… I still need you to be my knight," she said quickly, looking away.

"Relax, you don't have to worry about anything," Ichigo declared, "just make sure you don't mess up."

"Whatever," Renee replied casually. She glanced over at Senna who was still sitting down, "I'm guessing you're staying then?"

"I… don't think it'd be a good idea for me to go to Soul Society," Senna replied.

"Whatever. We'll see you when we get back with Rukia," Renee declared walking out of the room.

"Not a good idea for you to go to Soul Society… why?" Ichigo asked Senna after Renee was gone.

"I'm… worried," Senna declared, "ever since I got my memories back… I've been too scared to go back to the Soul Society."

"Too scared to go back? What do you mean?"

"I'm not the Shinenju anymore, Ichigo. I'm real in this world. I'm a real Soul Reaper. I mean, I even remember my Squad. I'm part of Squad 10 now. But… I got dispatched here to Karakura town as part of an assignment and somehow… being here caused my memory to begin to return. I started to remember what I really am… and it scared me. I began to wonder… whether it was the Soul Reaper or the Shinenju side of me that was real. Now, I don't know any more if I even really exist here," Senna revealed, "I'm scared… of how the Soul Reapers would react if they found out what I really am."

"Huh, sounds to me like your worrying too much. If regaining me memories didn't make me a Soul Reaper again, I can't see any reason to think that you gaining your memories back made you not be one," Ichigo replied, "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Senna replied smiling, "thanks Ichigo."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo declared glancing over at Miria as the Claymore made towards the store exit, "going somewhere, Miria?"

"I'm going out for a walk," Miria replied, "Kakashi's staying with you until Urahara gets back, so you don't need to worry."

"I didn't say I was worried. I just asked if you were going somewhere," Ichigo declared looking rather annoyed, "whatever." Miria chuckled as she left.

"Well, I guess I've got some time to kill now," Kakashi declared pulling out his copy of Make-Out Tactics.

"That one's new, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, noticing the cover was different then the book Kakashi usually read.

"No, I just always keep all three volumes of my favorite book series on hand, just in case. I think I've probably read each one a dozen times while we've been waiting for Shantella to adjust to her new Automail.

"And you're still reading? Are those books really that good?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd let you read one and find out, but you're still a little bit young to appreciate this kind of book," Kakashi replied.

"Oh brother, I'm sorry I asked," Ichigo sighed.

Just then, the door to the shop opened.

"Back already, Miria?" Kakashi asked looking over to the doorway. However, the person who had entered wasn't Miria, but a man with shoulder length black hair, wearing a black coat over a white shirt and black pants. He was carrying a bag with 4 large containers in it. "Oh, sorry, you're not who I thought you'd be. I'm sorry sir, but the store is closed for the day."

"Of course. I'm sorry, my mistake. I was just wondering if you three would like some Ramen," the man replied. Kakashi smiled a bit behind his mask. Where was Naruto now?

"You walked into a closed shop just to offer three strangers some Ramen, and happened to do so with enough containers for the three of them and yourself?" Kakashi replied, "who are you?"

"You're pretty perceptive," the man replied, "alright, I'll come clean. I'm actually here, to offer Ichigo Kurosaki a chance to reclaim his power and save Rukia Kuchiki." Senna, Kakashi, and Ichigo all stared at the man in wide eyed amazement.

"Well you've got our attention," Kakashi declared, putting away his book, "so just who are you?"

"Kugo, Kugo Ginjo. Now, how about that Ramen?"

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	6. Book of the End

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 5**

**Book of the End**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"Kugo Ginjo, huh?" Kakashi replied looking over the newcomer while hiding his suspicion, "and how exactly can you help us restore Ichigo's power?"

"My, you sure are straight to the point, aren't you," Kugo declared placing the containers of ramen on the table, "maybe we should eat first, wouldn't want it to get cold."

"He asked you a question!" Ichigo shouted angrily standing up and grabbing Ginjo by the collar, "now answer. How the heck do you know about my powers and what makes you think you can help me get them back!"

"Take it easy, Ichigo," Kakashi cautioned. Something about this guy didn't feel right, and Ichigo wouldn't be able to defend himself if a fight broke out.

"Fine, but it'd take too much time to tell you, so why don't I just show you," the man declared reaching for a pendant around his neck and pulling it off. Kakashi was just quick enough to pull Ichigo back as the pendant transformed into a claymore sword and Kugo slashed for where Ichigo had been standing.

"You move pretty well," Kugo declared smiling.

"No, you're just slow," Kakashi replied from behind Kugo, startling the assailant. Kugo couldn't react as Kakashi held a kunai knife to his throat, "now, if we're all done trying to kill each other, why don't you explain yourself? You can start with what that power of yours is."

"It's Ichigo's answer to getting his power back," Ginjo replied, "it's called Fullbring."

"Fullbring?" Ichigo repeated, obviously confused about the strange power this man possessed.

"You're familiar with this power, Ichigo, you just don't realize it. This happens to be the exact same kind of power your friend Sado uses," Ginjo replied.

_Sado… he knows Chad as well? _Kakashi wondered, _but he didn't seem to know anything about me, so he can't be with Corruption… unless he's hiding it, but he's doing a pretty good job of it if he is. Just who is this guy?_

"Chad's power?" Ichigo replied, a little shaken at the statement.

"Yep, needless to say, his is a little different from mine, but it's the same basic thing, Fullbring. It's something you have too, Ichigo, you just don't know it yet."

"But that can't be… Ichigo is a Soul Reaper, he can't be…" Senna began to protest.

"A Soul Reaper huh? He sure doesn't look like one, and he sure doesn't have a Soul Reaper's spiritual pressure. I think your mistaken, kid," Ginjo replied, "this boy is no more a Soul Reaper then I am, isn't that right, Ichigo."

"So what if it is?" Ichigo replied, "what makes you so sure that I have this Fullbring thing, either? Up until about an hour ago, I didn't have any spiritual abilities at all."

"But now you do, and all the latent powers that come with it. That includes your Soul Reaper powers… and your Hollow powers."

_The Hollow Mask? Of course, I didn't realize it before, but the armor that forms around Chad's arms when he uses his power… they're similar to Ichigo's Hollow Mask! _Kakashi realized.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ichigo demanded.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Ginjo sighed, "alright, to put it simply, you could say that Fullbring powers are derived… from the Spiritual Power of a Hollow. You have Hollow Spiritual Pressure, therefore, you have the potential to be able to awaken a Fullbring, just like the one I just showed you."

"What was that that you did?" Ichigo asked looking at the claymore. He was surprised when it suddenly shrunk back into the pendant.

"Tell you what," Ginjo replied reaching into his coat and pulling out a sheet of paper, "you meet me at the address on that sheet of paper, and I'll tell you more. That'll give you some time to think about what I've told you. I wouldn't wait to long if I were you though. Who knows how much more time Rukia Kuchiki has," Ginjo declared walking out the door of the shop, "oh and you can keep the ramen as a gift."

"Ramen as a gift huh? Naruto or Luffy would love this, but I can't say I'm overly thrilled," Ichigo sighed looking at the paper, "what do you think, Kakashi?"

"I don't trust him, but… I don't know that we have much of a choice," Kakashi replied, "it's the only chance we have of getting you back in a position where you can do some good before Rukia is executed. I don't have to remind you that if she dies, you'll likely lose any chance of ever getting your Soul Reaper powers back."

"Yeah, but the princesses are taking care of Rukia. Do we really need to take a risk like this?" Senna asked.

"Even so, Corruption beat us once before, and unlike the rest of you, I haven't spent the last year getting stronger," Ichigo replied looking back at Kakashi.

"Probably wouldn't be wise to pass up an opportunity like this," Kakashi replied, "beside, I think I already proved to that guy that I'm more then capable of handling him."

"I'm back, and your friends are safely on their way to Soul Society," Urahara declared walking back into the room, "so, what'd I miss. Oh, you ordered Ramen while I was gone? That got here quick," he said pulling one of the containers out of the bag, opening it, and beginning to eat. "Mmmmmm, BBQ Pork."

"Kakashi, let's stop by my house so I can tell my little sisters not to worry, then let's go find this guy," Ichigo said standing up and heading for the door.

"Alright," Kakashi replied, "Senna, will you stay here and tell Miria what's happened when she comes back."

"Uhh sure," Senna replied as Kakashi and Ichigo both left.

"Huh, something big must have happened if they're not even going to eat. Oh well, I'm sure Jinta and Ururu'll love it," Urahara declared.

"Hey, why do I feel like we forgot to tell Ichigo something?" Senna wondered.

"Well, you did tell him his mother's alive now, right?" Kisuke replied.

"Uh oh."

….

"Okay, let's see, I've got leeks, honey, tofu, and beans. Yep, I think that's everything I need," Orihime declared, "time to eat dinner."

"I don't know what you're making, but it sounds deadly," a woman's voice said from behind her. She turned and looked at Miria who had come up behind her.

"Uh, hi. Do I know you?" she asked staring at the woman for a moment. "Oh wait! Hi Miria! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you without your Claymore uniform!" she shouted as Miria was wearing a red button up blouse with blue jeans in order to blend in in Ichigo's world.

"Oh, then you do know who I am?" Miria replied.

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Orihime replied, "I mean, how long have we known each other? Almost a year now, right?"

"Two years now, actually," Miria replied.

"Two years?" Orihime repeated.

"Forget it, it's nothing," Miria replied.

"Come on, I'll make you dinner. I've got plenty. I live just nearby, come on!" Orihime ordered dragging Miria behind her as she continued towards her apartment.

_Considering those ingredients, I'm glad I can say I don't have to eat much, _Miria sighed. Even though she'd had developed more of an appetite over the last year, there was no reason for Orihime to know that. Neither woman was initially aware of strange young boy who appeared to be stalking them.

"Here we are!" Orihime said happily as they walked towards her apartment, "come on in! I'll get dinner ready."

"Hold on a moment, Orihime," Miria replied, "alright, if you're done following us, why don't you show yourself!" Orihime was surprised when the young boy appeared behind them.

"Wow, I can't believe you noticed me," the boy said proudly, "pretty lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. You're the one whose lucky. Lucky I didn't notice you as soon as I joined Orihime, as much noise as you were making, my ears could have picked you up from a mile away most days."

"Is that right?" the boy replied, "guess I am lucky. Hey you, you're Orihime Inoue, right!"

"Huh? Yeah, that's right. I'm Orihime!"

"Good. Alright, old lady, step aside. I got orders to kill this girl," the boy declared.

"Huh? Kill me?" Orihime repeated, obviously far more confused than frightened.

"Did you just call me an old lady?" Miria ordered, a little annoyed at this strange boy.

"Sure did. So you gonna move or or you gonna make me make you?" the boy asked.

"What's your name, brat?"

"Who're you calling brat! My name's Moe Shishigawara!" the boy responded angrily.

"Shishigawara, huh?" Miria replied, "well, I think I'll move." Shishigawara's eyes widened with surprise as Miria's Phantom faded. Her final word was spoken from behind him. Releasing a small amount of Yoki, Miria placed a strong kick right into the boys backside knocking him flat on his stomach. "Now, mind telling me why you're trying to kill Orihime?"

"Ow, you witch! You kicked me!" Shishigawara shouted angrily.

"I should have done a lot worse, I'm letting you off lucky. Now, why are you trying to kill Orihime?" Miria ordered again.

"I don't need a reason. Master Tsukishima told me too, that's all the reason I need!" Shishigawara replied.

"You don't need a reason yet that's all the reason you need?" Miria replied, "where's Vine when you need a cheesy one-liner?"

"Whatever, just stay out of my way, old woman!" Shishigawara ordered standing up and facing Orihime. He stared at her for several moments. "Gahh!" he shouted suddenly, "I can't do it! She's… she's too hot!"

"What?" Miria replied, "ugh, you're driving me crazy. You need to learn your place!" she shouted angrily, kicking Shishigawara on the side of the head, knocking him over.

"Wow… that was an excellent Moka impression, Miria! You've been practicing huh!" Orihime shouted happily.

"You do realize he was trying to kill you," right?" Miria asked glaring over at the downed Shishigawara.

"Wow, that glare is a sure win for Zoro!" Orihime shouted.

"Uhh, you're giving me a headache," Miria sighed.

"Now you sound like Clare… it's not as fun when you just act like another Claymore."

"What are you doing, Shishigawara?" a man's voice suddenly asked, startling both Orihime and Miria. They turned to see a tall, thin man with wavy black hair standing behind Orihime. He was gazing down at a book that was in his hand, rather than at Miria or Orihime.

"M… Master Tsukishima…" Shishigawara replied, obviously frightened by the man's sudden appearance.

"Who are you," Miria ordered reaching into her blouse and pulling out a small capsule. She pushed a button and tossed it into the air, causing it to pop in a cloud of smoke. Her Claymore fell from the smoke and into her hand.

"Impressive show, now you've gone and made me lose my place," the man sighed, pulling a book mark from the book and then dropping the book to the ground. Orihime and Miria watched as the book mark turned into a sword.

"Is that… a zanpakuto?" Orihime asked.

"A Zanpakuto? Not quite, this is actually my Fullbring. Book of the End." Before Miria even knew what was going on, Tsukishima had driven his sword deep into Orihime's shoulder!

"Orihime!" Miria shouted charging forward. She didn't even have time to use her Phantom as Tsukishima caught her off guard and cut through her arm as well.

"That should do it," he declared, "let's go Shishigawara.

"Uh, yes Master," Shishigawara replied as they both vanished. Miria rubbed her arm where she'd been cut, confused that there was no wound. Orihime seemed unharmed as well.

"What was that about?" Miria wondered.

"Miria… that man… isn't he… one of the knights?" Orihime asked.

"What?" Miria replied, her eyes widening with surprise, "no, of course not. Goku, Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, Moka, Clare, Yugi, and Edward are the knights."

"Oh, you're right. That's weird, I guess I thought he was Naruto or something. Weird, huh?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, weird," Miria replied, obviously troubled. If Orihime had only made a mistake… then why, for only a moment, had Miria also mistook their attacker for one of the knights?

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	7. Ichigo's Resolve

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 6**

**Ichigo's Resolve**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

**(Author's Note: It was brought to my attention by a couple of readers that since Ichigo has not yet defeated Aizen in this fiction's timeline, he wouldn't know his father was a Soul Reaper. This is a new version of this chapter with a revised ending. Sorry to any of you who were confused by the original** ending).

It wasn't long before Ichigo and Kakashi arrived at Ichigo's home.

"Alright, this is the place," Ichigo revealed, "As long as my dad isn't home, this should be quick."

"Alright, we'd better hurry. We're running out of time," Kakashi declared as Ichigo opened the door.

"Karin! Yuzu! I'm home!" Ichigo shouted.

"Welcome home! Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted happily, "Dinner's almost ready!"

"I'm gonna have to pass. I'm going out to…" Ichigo began as he walked to the kitchen but stopped cold as he looked inside. Kakashi walked over next to Ichigo and looked into the kitchen with him.

"Now Ichigo, I've told you before. We eat dinner as a family. Whatever you have to do, it can wait," a woman with wavy brown hair declared scolding Ichigo until she noticed Kakashi, "oh, who's your friend." Ichigo was still silent. "Ichigo?"

"M… Mom?" Ichigo asked obviously surprised by the woman standing before him.

_Uh oh, I think Urahara left out a few details, _Kakashi thought to himself, "pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kurosaki. I'm a friend of Ichigo's. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"ICHIGO!" A man's voice shouted suddenly, "YOU'D BETTER LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!" Kakashi looked up to see a man with short black hair flying towards him, with his foot extended. Reacting quickly, he grabbed the foot and pushed it upwards, dumping the man on his head. "Oww!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi said cheekily as he rubbed the back of his head, "my hand just sort of moved on its own!"

"Such speed and skill! You sir are a natural!" Isshin shouted rising to his feet.

"A natural?" Kakashi repeated.

"Honey, what have I told you about attacking Ichigo when he comes home?" Ichigo's mother scolded, "I'm sorry Mr. Kakashi. My name is Masaki and that's my husband Isshin. It's so nice to meet a friend of Ichigo's. I'm sure you know how my boy can be. I'm afraid he just doesn't bring his friends home very often. Please, make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon and we have plenty of food. Ichigo, dear, you'd better go wash up." Ichigo still wasn't moving or speaking so Kakashi swatted him on the back of the head.

"You heard your mother, Ichigo. You'd better go wash up," Kakashi declared trying to sound calm.

"Uhh… yeah, right?" Ichigo replied, his eyes not leaving his mother until she disappeared behind the kitchen wall.

"What was that about?" Masaki asked looking down at Karin.

"Beats me," Karin replied uncaringly.

….

"Kakashi… that woman was my… my mother," Ichigo declared once they were locked in his bedroom, "she… she should…"

"I know, Ichigo. This world is different from the one your used too. In this corrupted version, your mother is still very much alive. I would have thought that Urahara would have told you, otherwise I would have said something sooner." Kakashi replied, "are you going to be alright?"

"So… if this world is corrupted… what'll happen if we beat Corruption? Will my world go back to normal? Will my mom…?"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I don't have an answer for you," Kakashi replied, "I don't know what will happen."

"Then… what do I do?" Ichigo gasped despairingly, "what if… what if…"

"I can't answer that question for you Ichigo. This choice is yours and yours alone to make. I'll support whatever you decide to do. Just remember that without you, Rukia is likely going to die. If you choose not to take the path that will lead you to having the power to save her… you condemn her and many others to that fate. You have to decide which path you want to follow. It's entirely your call."

"Ichigo! Dinner's ready!" Masaki shouted suddenly.

"Darn it!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "I just don't know what to do!"

"For now, we go downstairs and we eat dinner with your family. From there, if you decide you want to protect your family, no one can blame you. I'll take my leave… and it's doubtful we'll ever meet again. So I'll say it now, just in case," Kakashi replied calmly rubbing the back of his head, "I don't usually say this, and don't you ever tell Naruto I did, but… it's been an honor fighting alongside you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kakashi declared as he walked out the door of Ichigo's room. Ichigo sat dumbstruck for several more minutes before rising and following Kakashi.

….

"Man, I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Ichigo asked walking into the kitchen, he noticed Kakashi standing in the doorway, staring in at something, but he didn't realize what until he entered the doorway himself.

"Mom made her lasagna, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted, "the one you really like. Standing above Yuzu, was a giant Hollow! Ichigo had seen this Hollow before. It was the first one he'd slain after he became a Soul Reaper. The one that had threatened his family the day he had first met Rukia! Ichigo watched in horror as it lunged for Yuzu!

"Yuzu! Move!" Ichigo pleaded hoping Yuzu would do as she was told. Kakashi shot past Ichigo, grabbing Yuzu and jumping to the side as the Hollow's head slammed into the ground, destroying a large portion of the floor.

"What… What was that! What happened!" Yuzu shouted as Kakashi turned to face the Hollow who was coming right at him and Yuzu. Kakashi barely managed to throw Yuzu aside as the Hollow bit down on the upper half of his body!

"Kakashi!" Ichigo shouted as Kakashi's Shadow Clone popped.

"Earth Style! Headhunter Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted erupting out of the floor.

"What's happening Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted, crying as Masaki and Karin ran in from the Dining Room.

"Mom!" Ichigo shouted, "take Karin and Yuzu! You've gotta get out of here! It's not safe!" he ordered as Yuzu ran over and wrapped her arms around her mother, crying. The kitchen wall, blew out as Kakashi managed to dodge the next blow from the Hollow. Masaki couldn't see it, but she knew what was happening.

"Ichigo! Where's your father!" Masaki shouted.

"Dad?" Ichigo repeated, _what good would Dad do. He wouldn't be able to see this thing either…_ His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi narrowly skirted past the Hollow's next attack.

"Kakashi!" Ichigo shouted in a dismayed tone, _darn it! There's nothing I can do to help!_

"This ends right now!" Kakashi declared pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan. He quickly preformed a series of handsigns and held up his hand, forming his… "LIGHTNING BLADE!" he shouted charging forward. The Hollow roared with pain as Kakashi's attack cut right through it, destroying it. Kakashi landed easily behind where the Hollow had been, completely unharmed. "Man, what a mess. We'll need an Alchemist to clean all this up."

"That man… was he able to see the Hollow?" Masaki wondered aloud looking at the man, "and… Ichigo was able to see it, too."

"Mom! Karin! Yuzu! Are you all alright?" Ichigo shouted running to his family.

"We're fine," Masaki replied.

"Hmm, there's another one upstairs in your room," Kakashi replied, "I can feel it's unique chakra, but I don't think we need to worry about this one. It's pitifully weak. I'll go up and handle it."

"Mom… I…" Ichigo began.

"Ichigo… were you able to see what your friend was fighting?" Masaki ordered.

"M… Mom… what do you mean?"

"Ichigo, I just want to know. Are you able... to see Hollows?" Masaki asked. She wasn't angry, but she did sound concerned.

"What... how do you...? Yeah, I can see them, but...," Ichigo revealed.

"I see. I thought something seemed off about you when you came home tonight. You seem confused, son."

"Of course I'm confused. How do you know what that even was? How do you know about..." Ichigo cried, but his mother inturupted him.

"About Hollows and Soul Reapers?" Masaki replied, "I know, Ichigo, because your father was a Soul Reaper.

"What!" Ichigo replied, obviously surprised by what he had just heard, "dad's... a..."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but, you have to believe me Ichigo, we thought it for the best. So if you were able to see the Hollow and knew what it was, then I guess that must mean that you're a Soul Reaper as well."

"I was... but, I've lost my powers. It's hard to explain, but... if I don't get them back, a good friend of mine is going to die. That's why... I have to leave, Mom! I have to get my powers back! If I don't... then a lot of innocent people will..."

"You don't have to say anymore, Ichigo. I would be ashamed of you if you weren't willing to do everything in your power to save your friends. If one of them is in trouble, then you need to be able to help her. You need to have the power of a Soul Reaper. After all, you're your father's son."

"Mom?" Ichigo gasped as a tear escaped from his eye, "I'm sorry Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Ichigo, you don't have to apologize," Masaki replied taking her eldest son in her arms, "now go save your friends."

"Right, I will. I'll come back as soon as I can!" Ichigo declared firmly, looking at his mother.

"Hey, Ichigo," Kakashi asked from behind him, "this Hollow is asking for you by name. Do you know her?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ichigo asked turning to face Kakashi. Kakashi held up a small, green haired girl by her dark green robe. She had a silly, cartoon-like, skullshaped Hollow mask over the top of her head and a red mark that ran over her nose.

"Itsygo!" The childish arrancar shouted happily.

"Well, close enough to by name that I could understand what she was saying," Kakashi replied as the Arrancar wriggled out of his grasp and threw herself at Ichigo!

"Nel!" Ichigo shouted in surprise as he was tackled by the toddling Arrancar.

….

"You're sure he's coming?" a man asked as Kugo Ginjo sat waiting.

"Oh, he'll come. I know how he thinks. He can't help but come if he thinks for even one moment that it'll give him the chance to save his friends. Then we'll have him right where we want him," Ginjo replied smiling slyly, "hurry up, Ichigo. We don't have much time."

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	8. Fullbring

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 7**

**Fullbring**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"Nel! What the heck are you doing here anyway!" Ichigo shouted.

"It's terrible, Itsygo!" Nel cried, "Lord Aizen's taken over Soul Society and he's leading all the espadas and a bunch of Soul Reapers and a bunch of other Soul Reapers are rebelling against him, and… and…!

"I already know all that! I asked what you're doing here in the world of the living! What're you doing in my house!"

"What are you doing here! Why aren't you going to Soul Society to save everybody!" Nel cried, "I came to find you! You've gotta help, Itsygo!"

"Yeah, well right now that's kind of a problem," Kakashi replied.

"What do ya mean it's kind of a problem!" Nel cried back, "Itsygo's super strong! He can beat them! I know it! He just has to…"

"The first thing I've gotta do Nel is get my powers back. I can't do anything before that," Ichigo declared.

"What do ya mean, get your powers back?" Nel asked.

"Well, to put it plainly, right now, Ichigo isn't a Soul Reaper, so sending him to Soul Society would be completely useless," Kakashi replied.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Ichigo said in annoyance.

"What!" Nel cried, "Oh no! That's what Lord Aizen meant!"

"What Aizen meant? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Nel overheard Lord Aizen talking last night. He said that he'd gotten rid of the last threat to him, and that soon it would be gone for good!"

"Gone for good… he must be talking about executing Rukia. Once he does that, it's likely you'll never be able to become a Soul Reaper again," Kakashi revealed.

"That's right! He's gonna execute that Soul Reaper girl tomorrow night!" Nel shouted anxiously.

"Tomorrow night?" Kakashi repeated, "I thought that was happening tonight."

"Nuh uh," Nel replied shaking her head frantically, "it was going tonight, but for some reason, Aizen decided to wait until tomorrow!"

"That doesn't sound like Aizen. If getting rid of Rukia would get rid of the final real threat to his plans… then why wait?" Ichigo wondered, "something's off."

"Lord Aizen changed after Corruption gave him power. He's a lot more certain of himself now. He does a lot of things that don't make sense and he's always talking about how no one could possible beat him now," Nel revealed.

"In other words, he's grown arrogant. Good, we can use that to our advantage. Even so, we don't have a lot of time, so we may want to get going and find Ginjo," Kakashi declared, "we have more time, but it's still not a lot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's strange though. I'm still having trouble believing Aizen would take a risk like this. Nel, you said Corruption 'gave him power'. What did you mean by that?"

"Uhh, Nel doesn't really know what happened. All Nel knows is that when Lord Aizen met with Master Corruption, he became a lot stronger and he started to act differently."

"Interesting, It would seem that Corruption has more unique abilities then we thought he did. He may have 'corrupted' Aizen in order to make him stronger. I'm willing to bet that him acting differently is just a side effect of gaining a large amount of power quickly. That may make things harder for us, but on the other hand, if Aizen is so certain of himself, we may have an advantage. We won't know until we get there, so let's go find Ginjo."

"Yeah, Mom…" Ichigo began but his mother stopped him.

"Good luck, Ichigo. We'll see you when you get home."

"Right. I'll come back as soon as I can!" Ichigo shouted as he and Kakashi took off out of the house, followed closely by Nel.

….

It wasn't long before they arrived at the address Ginjo had given them at Urahara's shop.

"Well, here we are," Ichigo declared, "let's get this over with."

"I'm right behind you," Kakashi declared.

"Me too!" Nel shouted jumping up on top of Kakashi's head, "let's go!"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied as he walked towards the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Kakashi was about to follow him, but suddenly, a beeping sound came from the pocket of his Jounin vest. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small comunicator that Teresa had given him just before they had left for this world.

"Well would you look at that. So this thing really does work in any world," Kakashi sighed pushing the button and putting the device to his ear, "go ahead Miria."

"Kakashi, I found Orihime, and you'll never guess who else I bumped into," Miria replied from the communicator.

"I'm hoping for Goku, but it seems more likely you'll say Chad," Kakashi replied.

"Better than either, I bumped into Shukuro Tsukishima."

"You don't say… I'm thrilled, Miria. Is he an ex-boyfriend or something?" Kakashi replied in a rather uninterested tone.

"Then you don't recognize the name," Miria replied, "I didn't think so."

"What're you talking about Miria?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure, but this man attacked us suddenly when Orihime and I were at her apartment, and ever since he did, Orihime has been convinced that he was one of the knights," Miria revealed.

"Odd, are you sure she didn't just hit her head while you were fighting?" Kakashi replied.

"I would think something like that too, if it weren't for the fact… that a few times now, I've caught myself thinking the same thing and had to remind myself it's not true."

"What!"

"It gets worse. I keep thinking that I knew Tsukishima before I met you or any of the others, but I'm certain that isn't the case. Orihime thought the same thing, but there's no way a person could have been in both our worlds. It just makes no sense," Miria declared.

"I'm sending you some coordinates. Bring Orihime and get here as fast as you can. I'm here with Ichigo, and he's going to need Orihime's help. Besides, we need to talk about this in person," Kakashi declared pushing a button on the communicator, "I'll see you soon." He turned off the device and walked inside. There was a long interior hallway inside the door like that of an apartment building.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked.

"It was Miria. She's on her way here with Orihime," Kakashi revealed, "I figure we may need Orihime's healing abilities if we want to get through this quickly."

"Good thinking. I have a feeling this training isn't going to be easy," Ichigo declared, "now, we're looking for apartment number 75."

"So this guy lives in an apartment. This should be interesting. Something's bothering me though. From the outside, it looks like this would be a multi-story apartment… but I don't see any stairs or anything that would lead up to a second floor," Kakashi declared.

"Huh? Anyone ever told you that you think too much?" Ichigo asked.

"Thinking things through is what separates someone like me from someone like Naruto. It's not always such a bad idea to observe and think before you just dive in and attack," Kakashi replied.

"Whatever," Ichigo replied.

"Itsygo! I found it!" Nel shouted suddenly, pointing up at the number on a door.

"Seventy-five, well, here we go, I guess," Ichigo declared, "there's a doorbell here." He revealed as he pushed the button and a bell rang inside. The door opened quickly.

"Well, it's about time," Ginjo declared looking out the door at them, "come in, hurry. The ramen's starting to get cold."

"Ramen again? You really don't quit," Ichigo sighed, obviously annoyed.

_This guy could give Naruto a run for his money, _Kakashi thought, _something's off here._ As Ichigo stepped inside, Ichigo darted forward and pushed him, knocking him forward as a woman suddenly struck the ground where he'd been standing, causing a small explosion.

"Hey! What the heck!" Ichigo shouted.

"Watch it," Kakashi ordered, "or the other people here will…"

"What other people," Ginjo asked as Kakashi looked around the room. The room alone was as large as Kakashi thought the building itself was. "You don't have to worry. We own this entire building. No one else here," Ginjo revealed as the woman stood up again and prepared to attack Ichigo.

"Well, in that case," Kakashi replied as a red aura erupted around him. He vanished from sight and reappeared between Kakashi and the woman. "Kaioken!" he shouted kicking the woman up towards the ceiling. There was a burst of energy as Kakashi shot up after her, vanishing just before reaching her and reappearing behind her, striking her in the back and knocking her back to the ground. The woman rose slowly as Kakashi landed in front of her.

"That'll do Jackie. Sorry about that, it was a bad idea. I didn't realize just how strong this guy was," Ginjo declared, "need to make a memo not to take you by surprise." Kakashi and the woman, Jackie, a dark skinned woman with chin length black hair relaxed.

"What the heck was that about! Were you trying to kill me!" Ichigo demanded.

"Not at all. I simply knew time was of the essence, so I thought it best to start your training immediately. You've gotten lucky that Aizen has moved Rukia Kuchiki's execution day back to tomorrow, but even so, you don't have much time.

"How do you know that Rukia's execution was moved back?" Ichigo demanded, obviously surprised by the fact.

"Please, Kisuke Urahara isn't the only one with inside sources in Aizen's little empire, but that's hardly important. What is important is how we can help you gain your powers back," Ginjo replied.

"And how exactly can you do that? I'm assuming it has something to do with that power you used back at Urahara's store," Kakashi demanded as the man stood up and grabbed the pendant around his neck.

"Right you are, Kakashi," Ginjo revealed as he formed the claymore once again, "this is how we're going to begin restoring your power. By awakening your ability… to use Fullbring.

….

Back at Urahara's shop, Kisuke sat sipping tea as Senna lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"So, any idea where those two headed off to?" Kisuke asked.

"No, they had a paper that had an address written on it, but I never got to see it," Senna sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure everything will be okay. Oh, my messenger's here," Urahara said suddenly, "come on in, sit down and have a cup of tea, you must be exhausted." Senna sat up curiously, but no one was there.

"Who're you…" she began, but was cut off as the hallway door began to open. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw who was opening it. It was a man with spiky, light blue hair and light blue eyes. A portion of hollow mask hung over the right side of his jaw.

"N… no way," Senna gasped.

"What's wrong kid?" the Espada demanded, smiling wickedly, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	9. Training Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 8**

**Training Begins**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"So what do we do first?" Ichigo demanded, eager to begin.

"Well aren't you in a bit of a hurry," Ginjo declared, smiling slyly.

"In case you've forgotten, if I don't awaken this power before tomorrow, there's a good chance that I Rukia will die. I don't have a lot of time to sit around."

"Heh, good point. Well, let me warn you right now, Ichigo, learning Fullbring in only 2 days isn't going to be easy."

"I don't need easy! I just need possible!" Ichigo shouted back glaring at Ginjo, "now let's start!"

"Unfortunately, we're waiting on someone else. Might as well have a seat, there's no way of knowing how long she'll be," Ginjo revealed with a sigh.

"I heard that!" a woman's voice suddenly shouted from the other side of the door which violently burst open to reveal a slender young woman with magenta eyes and same colored hair which was tied in two pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a black with white fabric over her chest and a white hat. Standing beside her was…

"Chad?" Kakashi said, obviously surprised.

"Hmmm, Kakashi?" Chad replied, "I guess it's been awhile."

"Longer then you realize," Kakashi replied, "_So Chad already recovered his memories as well. I hope everyone else is this easy._

"Chad! What the heck are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo?" Chad asked, obviously as surprised to see Ichigo as Ichigo was to see him.

"I told you didn't I? Chad's powers are a result of fullbring, just like ours. We brought him here to help you," Ginjo revealed.

"Yeah, and do you have any idea how hard this guy was to track down!" the woman shouted irately, "I wouldn't have been late if…"

"Enough! I don't care about any of that! I don't have time!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yes, we need to hurry so we can save Rukia, so could we please start Ichigo's training?" Chad asked.

"Right," Ginjo replied standing up, "you do have it, right, Riruka?"

"Of course I've got it," Riruka replied reaching into a bag she was carrying and producing a small box.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ichigo wondered as the box was placed on the table.

"It's your training ground. Now," Riruka declared, snapping her fingers. Ichigo and his friends watched as a small heart appeared in her fingers and flew at Ichigo, attaching itself to him. Riruka then pointed down at the box. "I admit you."

….

"What the heck are you doing here!" Senna shouted angrily, drawing her Zanpakto and pointing it at the Espada.

"That really isn't any of your business, is it brat," the Espada replied, "now, why don't you run along and let the adults have a chat."

"Shut up! Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna shouted as she released her Shikai, "don't think I don't know who you are, Grimmjow! What do you want with Ichigo!"

"Ichigo? Well that's easy. I want Ichigo to get his power back and beat Aizen, so I can have the privilege of crushing him myself!"

"Why you!" Senna shouted charging at Grimmjow, but Kisuke stopped her.

"Easy Senna. I know it's hard to believe, but right now, Grimmjow here is actually on our side," Urahara revealed.

"Hey, I've told you before; I'm not on anyone's side! I'm just here because I want a rematch with Ichigo Kurosaki, and I can't get that while he doesn't have any powers! You got that!" Grimmjow shouted angrily.

"I won't let you hurt Ichigo!" Senna shouted angrily.

"Try to stop me, kid. We both know how this'll end," Grimmjow replied smiling wickedly.

"He's not wrong," Urahara replied rather calmly, "why don't we all just sit down, have some tea, and talk about what's happening in Soul Society."

"Whatever, actually, I do have some rather interesting information for you. Lord Aizen decided to push back the execution of the Kuchiki girl to tomorrow night," Grimmjow replied, "no idea why, but he did."

"Really? Huh, you don't say. That's an interesting turn of events. Aizen must not realize yet that Ichigo has regained his memory. If he had, then he'd know that right now, Rukia is probably the greatest threat to his plans, due to the fact that she's the one who can restore Ichigo's power. I wonder what he's up to," Kisuke wondered aloud.

"Well, it's not my problem. Just make sure Ichigo finds a way to save that girl. He's not getting out of our rematch, and this time, I'm going to crush him," Grimmjow declared walking towards the exit.

"Where're you going!" Senna demanded.

"Soul Society kid. I've delivered my message, so now I'm going home," Grimmjow replied as he left.

Senna stood, silently fuming for several moments before Urahara asked, "is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong! What the heck does that mean! Of course something's wrong! He's your informant! Are you crazy! HE JUST WANTS TO KILL ICHIGO!" Senna shouted angrily at Urahara.

"Not quite, see if he just wanted to kill Ichigo, he would just do it. Not help us. He wants to help Ichigo get his powers back, just like we do, even though his motives may be different," Urahara revealed, far to joyfully for Senna's liking.

"Yeah, well it's those motives that worry me."

….

"Hey! What the heck did you do to me!" Ichigo shouted angrily looking around at the strange little box he'd suddenly found himself sucked in to.

"I already told you," Riruko declared as the roof suddenly lifted off the box and a giant Riruko looked in.

"What the heck! When did you get so big!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey! I'm not big, you're just little!" Riruko shouted angrily back at Ichigo.

"Who're you calling so small you wouldn't be able to see him… under… a… magnifying glass? So this is what it's like to be Edward," Ichigo sighed.

"What are you going on about?" Riruka demanded, "whatever, it's not like I care. All you have to worry about is that this is where you're going to be training for the time being. Welcome to my dollhouse."

Outside the house, Kakashi watched calmly, his Make Out Tactics book in hand. "So this one can place people and objects inside of a dollhouse. These Fullbrings certainly have some interesting forms."

"Huh, not just the dollhouse. I can place people into any object I find cute. Dollhouses, stuffed animals, anything I like, I can put someone inside of it by simply admitting them and giving them a pass. Oh, speaking of that, I need to introduce you to your opponent. Ichigo, meet Mr. Pork," Riruka revealed pointing to something in the house, behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned just in time to dodge a punch thrown by a large stuffed pig!

"What the heck!" Ichigo shouted as he dodged another attack from his opponent.

"You might wanna be careful. I may have told him that he gets to go free if he manages to kill you and he's a Yakuza gunman, so I don't think he's gonna hesitate," Riruka revealed, "well, have fun!" With that, she closed the lid, leaving Ichigo to face his opponent.

"Hey! What the heck! You can't just stick me in here and not tell me what I'm supposed to do!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he scampered away from the pig. Ichigo's training had begun.

….

Almost 15 minutes had past, and Ichigo's voice could still be heard as struggled not to get killed by his enemy. Kakashi, Riruka, Chad, and Ginjo all sat around listening to the fight inside the doll house. It was obvious from the screams that things were not going in Ichigo's favor.

"Maybe I'm wrong, but usually, when I'm training, I at least tell them what they're supposed to be doing before I leave them to fend for themselves," Kakashi sighed as Ichigo's screams filled his ears.

"He needs to awaken his Fullbring and defeat Mr. Pork. I think that's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"How long as he been in there?" Ginjo asked.

"About 15 minutes now," Kakashi replied, his visible eye narrowing suspiciously, "why?"

"You'll see, right about… now," Ginjo replied as the box suddenly began to erupt with energy, surprising Kakashi, Chad, and even Riruka.

"What's going on!" Riruka shouted.

"Raising the stakes a little bit. Ichigo said time is of the essence, so I put a time limit on his training. That limit has been reached, so now the training becomes more dangerous," Ginjo revealed.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed as a high pitched shriek emitted from the box, which Riruka threw open, revealing that her Mr. Pork doll had grown to almost the size of the entire doll house and had taken on a very fierce appearance.

"What did you do to my Mr. Pork!" Riruka shouted angrily.

"That doesn't matter right now! Get Ichigo out of there! Now!" Kakashi ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a man's voice suddenly declared. A man with a thick black mustache, wearing a make shift eye patch over his right eye suddenly entered.

"Giriko," Riruka asked in surprise.

"Another Fullbringer?" Kakashi hissed.

"I'm afraid that neither Ichigo nor the pig may be removed from that house unless Ichigo Kurosaki either dies or awakens his Fullbring for another 15 minutes. Those are the terms of my contract," the man revealed.

"Your 'contract'?" Kakashi repeated.

"That is correct. That is the power of my Fullbring, 'Time Tells No Lies'," the man revealed, "if the contract is broken, both Ichigo Kurosaki and Mr. Pork will be instantly burned to ashes."

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	10. Awakening

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 9**

**Awakening**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked, coldly but calmly.

"What do you mean; they'll be burnt to ashes?" Chad demanded equally as coldly and calmly.

"They are under a contract. That contract simply states that is either of them are removed before either 30 minutes has passed or Ichigo Kurosaki has begun to awaken his Fullbring, they will both be killed instantly," the man, Giriko, replied.

"I think you're bluffing," Chad declared calmly.

"I don't think he is. If he's lying, he's doing an excellent job concealing it," Kakashi replied, "darn it. Chad, you've got to help Ichigo!"

"What? How do I…"

"He can't, Ichigo has to do this…" Ginjo began but Kakashi interrupted him.

"I'm well aware of that. I'm not saying help him fight. I'm saying give him some tips. Help him figure out how he can awaken his Fullbring," Kakashi ordered Chad.

"A tip? What kind of…" Chad began.

"How do you awaken your power?" Kakashi interrupted, "how do you awaken your Fullbring? I have no doubt that the key for you is the same key for Ichigo." Kakashi's visible eye showed obvious release when Chad's eyes showed that he realized what Kakashi had meant and he ran to the still open dollhouse.

"Ichigo!" Chad shouted into the box as Ichigo narrowly dodged an attack from the enraged Mr. Pork.

"I'm a little busy, Chad, so unless you're about to tell me the secret of Fullbring, I…" Ichigo yelled back up to him.

"Your Substitute Soul Reaper Badge, do you still have it!"

"My badge? Yeah, I've got it here with me!"

"Use it!"

"What!"

"Ichigo, the key to using Fullbring, it's pride! Listen, when I was younger, I was often teased for my dark skin, but I never lost my pride in it or my heritage and that allowed me to awaken my Fullbring! You have something like that too, Ichigo. You have to remember! Remember a time when something about being a Soul Reaper filled you with pride! A time you were proud to be a Soul Reaper!"

"A… time I felt proud to be a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo repeated as he grabbed his badge and stared down at it. He smiled happily as memories began to flood to him. He held the badge down to his side as a burst of Spiritual Pressure erupted from him, "I'd have a harder time thinking of a time I wasn't proud to be a Soul Reaper!"

….

Kakashi and Ginjo ran to the side of the dollhouse as the spiritual energy flooded the room. Ichigo was standing beside, still wearing his regular clothing, but in his hand was his Substitute Soul Reaper badge, which was emitting 4 long, thin, black rods of energy. It only took Kakashi a moment to realize that the rods looked identical to the guard… of Tensa Zangetsu.

"Alright, it worked, now what!" Ichigo shouted, obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

"You might wanna see if you can use it to beat that giant pig… you know, before he kills you," Kakashi replied calmly, holding back up his Make-out Tactics book and continuing to read.

"Oh yeah…" Ichigo replied jumping backwards just in time to dodge another punch, "let's try this then!" Ichigo shouted slashing the doll's arm with one of the rods. Unfortunately… nothing happened. "Huh! Oh crap!"

"Last time I checked, you can't cut something with the hand guard of a sword," Kakashi sighed, "you might want to think harder."

"Hey, shut up! Why don't you come down here and do this!" Ichigo shouted angrily, jumping away from Mr. Pork, "grrrr… wait a minute… if this is Tensa Zangetsu's guard, then maybe…" Ichigo looked like he had just realized something as he jumped up towards Mr. Pork.

"What's he about to try?" Ginjo wondered.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted swinging his Fullbring and releasing a wheel shaped burst of spiritual energy that was very similar to his original Getsuga Tensho from it as he did! The blast collided with the giant pig causing it to topple. It didn't get back up.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall I guess," Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, uhh any chance I can get out of here yet?" Ichigo asked. He was obviously proud of what he had just done.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses," Riruka shouted angrily back at him.

"I'd hold off on that if I were you. If that were truly a fullbring, then the contract is satisfied, therefore, Mr. Pork should soon return to his original form," Giriko revealed as Mr. Pork returned to normal, "there, now you are safe to remove them."

"Yeesh, what a pain in the neck," Riruka whined. Kakashi's eye widened as Riruka suddenly sneezed all of Ichigo and the Mr. Pork doll.

"What the… yuck!" Ichigo shouted as he was sprayed by the sneeze. Suddenly, Ichigo was standing outside the box, full sized but still drenched. Standing beside him was a plump man that they assumed was Mr. Pork.

"She sneezed on him to release him from her fullbring!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"That's… unsanitary," Chad replied calmly.

"Ah man this is disgusting! Now I'm gonna have to take a shower!"

"Kakashi, are you here!" Miria's voice suddenly shouted as she walked into the room, noticing the drenched Ichigo as she did, "uhhhh… what'd I miss?"

"Hi Ichigo! Hi Chad!" Orihime shouted happily as she walked into the room and noticed her friends, "oh, hi Kakashi!"

….

"Hey, where'd Urahara run off to!" Senna shouted angrily, "I've searched the whole store and I can't find him anywhere. Hey Jinta! Ururu! Great, so Urahara isn't the only one missing. Hey!" Suddenly, the bell of the store front door rang. "Ahh, you've gotta be kidding me, what am I supposed to do now, darn that Urahara, the nerve of him, taking off somewhere while I'm left here to…" Senna walked out to see who had come into the store, grumbling the whole way. She had barely laid eyes on the dark haired man who had entered, when her chest and shoulders were suddenly but through by a sword.

….

"Alright, so we've got my Fullbring awakened, but I don't think this is gonna have near enough power to take down Aizen. What now?" Ichigo wondered looking down at his Substitute Soul Reaper badge.

"Calm down. You act like your Fullbring has already fully awakened. You're not even close to a full-fledged Fullbringer yet, Ichigo," Ginjo replied.

"Huh? Wait, so you mean that wasn't the full power of my Fullbring?" Ichigo replied, "Then what're we waiting for? I've gotta hurry and completely awaken my Fullbring before it's too late!"

"Relax, your next training exercise is already being set up. I hope you realize that this would be impossible if it weren't for your friend with the healing abilities," Ginjo revealed, "the strain of just awakening your Fullbring exhausted your body far more then you realize. It's not idea to push it to hard at first."

"That's fine. Now that Orihime's healed my injuries, I'm more than ready to get started again. So what's next?" Ichigo asked as Riruka entered the room.

"We're all set in here," she declared, "come on, let's hurry up."

"Hey, where's Kakashi?" Ichigo asked realizing that the Leaf Jonin was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure. He said he had something he had to take care of and he took off," Miria replied as Ichigo and she followed Ginjo to where Riruka had set up a small toy chest. It was significantly larger than the dollhouse he had trained in earlier.

"Great, another one of these things? Man this is starting to get annoying," Ichigo sighed.

"Hey! Watch it pal!" Riruka shouted angrily at Ichigo, "or you can find somewhere else to do your training!"

"That's enough you two," Ginjo sighed, "we'd better get started."

"Fine," Riruka sighed pointing at the box, "I admit you."

….

Once he was inside the toy box, Ichigo realized that he was surrounded by a giant forest made of toy trees.

"What the heck is all of this?" he wondered as he looked around.

"This is your training ground," a familiar voice declared causing Ichigo to whirl around. Kakashi stood behind him, his open book of Make Out Tactics still in his hand.

"Kakashi!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You'd better get ready, Ichigo," Kakashi declared closing the book and sticking it back in his pack, "this is going to be a lot harder than your last training."

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	11. Ichigo vs Kakashi

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 10**

**Ichigo vs Kakashi**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"Kakashi? Are you going to fight me now?"Ichigo asked, surprised by the Leaf Jonin's sudden appearance.

"That sounds about right. I'm going to continue your Fullbring training, Ichigo, though I should warn you, at your current level of Fullbring, there's a good chance… you're going to die," Kakashi revealed rather joyfully.

"Huh! What do you mean I'm going to die!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "I thought…!"

"I said at your current level, you're going to die, so I guess your only real option is to get stronger, now isn't it?" Kakashi replied.

"Ah man, fine, let's do this," Ichigo declared pulling out his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge.

"Hold on, don't get so anxious, I haven't even explained the rules yet," Kakashi sighed.

"Rules?"

"That's right," Kakashi declared reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small, round bell, "the rules are really pretty simple. All you have to do is get this bell away from me within the next three hours and you pass the training."

"Wait, that's it? All I have to do is get that bell? That doesn't sound too hard," Ichigo declared.

"No, I guess it doesn't," Kakashi replied, "shouldn't be too difficult for a powerful Soul Reaper such as yourself, right?" Ichigo clenched his fist in anger at Kakashi's taunt, "I should warn you though. If you're lacking at all in your resolve, that is, if you're not dedicated to killing me, Ichigo… you won't get this bell."

"Dedicated… to killing you?" Ichigo repeated, his eyes widening with surprise and dismay as Kakashi lifted up his headband… revealing his Sharingan. "You're really gonna go all out, aren't you… that's fine with me! Let's go!" Ichigo shouted as his Fullbring emerged from the Badge and he charged at Kakashi. He hadn't taken 2 steps when he suddenly found himself facing the opposite direction, his sword hand twisted behind his back by Kakashi.

"It's not hard to see that there isn't much difference between you and Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"What the heck… how did…" Ichigo shouted, obviously surprised by Kakashi's sudden action.

"You started prematurely. I hadn't said start yet," Kakashi replied calmly, surprising Ichigo, "now, start," the shinobi ordered kicking the Fullbringer in the back and knocking him sliding across the dirt. Ichigo rose quickly, a little scraped up, but otherwise undamaged.

"Let's get started, shall we. I'm training you as I would any other student of mine, so we'll start with Ninja Art #1, Taijutsu," Kakashi revealed charging at Ichigo. Ichigo was instantly forced onto the defensive, dodging and blocking Kakashi's attacks with his Fullbring.

_Darn it, this isn't gonna be easy. If you overlook Goku or the other saiyans, Kakashi is probably one of the most powerful members of our team. If I had my powers, I'd probably be excited to spar with him, but right now…_ Ichigo thought to himself as he repeatedly tried to evade Kakashi.

"Careful about letting your thoughts wander. That leaves you open!" Kakashi shouted, kicking Ichigo hard in the stomach and knocking him backwards. Ichigo hit the ground hard, but rolled backwards, landing on his feet.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing his Getsuga like attack from his Fullbring. Kakashi, however, was easily able to leap over the attack.

"You may call that technique Getsuga Tensho, but it's nothing but a cheap imitation of the original," Kakashi sighed, "you'll need a new plan if you want to get this bell away from me."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Kakashi," Ichigo warned, "I'm just starting."

"Is that right," Kakashi replied, "well that's good, because your training is only just beginning as well. At any rate, I guess there's no harm in moving on to the next step." Ichigo was startled as Kakashi suddenly just seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"Kakashi! What the heck is…" Ichigo began.

"Ninja arts lesson two, Genjutsu," Kakashi's voice boomed from all around Ichigo.

"Genjutsu… what the heck?" Ichigo replied, obviously confused.

"Ichigo!" the familiar voice of a girl called to him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, whirling around to face the source of the voice. He eyes widened with dismay at what he saw. Rukia was behind him. She lay on the ground, covered with blood from several severe wounds all over her body. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted frantically running to her side, "Kakashi! Help! It's…"

"Why Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"What?" came the reply.

"Why… why didn't you save me, Ichigo!" when she screamed his name, the sound was unearthly, unlike anything Ichigo had ever heard. He watched in horror as Rukia's body began to change right before his eyes. Soon, a new woman appeared before him. She looked like Rukia, but the right half of her face was covered by a broken Hollow mask and her body had changed to look like the body… of an Arrancar.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed as Rukia began to slash at him with her sword, forcing him to defend with his Fullbring.

"You failed me Ichigo! I thought you'd save me, but you didn't! Where were you when I needed you! Why didn't you come to help me!"

"Rukia! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shut up! Why didn't you save me Ichigo!" Rukia shouted angrily as she slashed again, knocking Ichigo onto his back. Ichigo was obviously dazed. "You didn't save me. You failed, Ichigo. You were too powerless."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted angrily, surpring the Arrancar Rukia, "you're not Rukia! I don't care what you say! I won't… I won't let her down! I'm going to save Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as more spiritual energy erupted from his Soul Reaper badge and a wave of black energy covered him. From his hiding spots in the trees, Kakashi watched, pleased with the results he was seeing. As the spiritual pressure faded, Ichigo emerged, cloaked in a black energy that looked like a Soul Reaper uniform and wielding a black energy sword that reminded Kakashi of Tensa Zangetsu. The Arrancar Rukia smiled, surprising Ichigo. The Arrancar mask shattered and Rukia's body suddenly returned to her normal Soul Reaper form.

"Don't let me down," Rukia pleaded as she faded away. Though he was initially surprised, Ichigo soon relaxed as Kakashi appeared behind him.

"So that was you then?" he asked glancing back at Kakashi.

"Genjutsu, the ninja art of illusion, and I must say, it seems that that was just what you needed, Ichigo," Kakashi replied.

"I guess so. Well, I guess we're done here, right?" Ichigo asked turning to Kakashi.

"Not yet, you still haven't taken the bell from me," Kakashi replied calmly.

"That's right," Ichigo replied turning to face Kakashi, "I do still have to finish the training, don't I. So, are you going to fight me for real now?"

Kakashi replied by holding up his hand and forming a Lightning Blade. Ichigo smiled as he held up his Fullbring blade.

"Lesson number three, Ninjutsu," Kakashi declared as both Shinobi and Soul Reaper charged one another.

….

"How long've they been in there now, Miria?" Chad asked, glancing at the Claymore.

"It's been about 2 hours now. Ichigo has one more hour to complete Kakashi's training," Miria replied.

"Do you think he can pull it off?" Chad asked.

"That's hard to say, but Kakashi seemed confident that if Ichigo could figure out how to further awaken his Fullbring, he had a chance of pulling it off. I guess there's nothing left but to wait and find out."

"Further awaken his Fullbring, my doesn't that sound interesting," a voice declared from behind Miria, surprising the Claymore. She turned, drawing her Claymore instantly as she did, and faced Tsukishima. "My, that's an angry face."

"Who the heck are you and why are you here!" Miria demanded angrily as she faced the man who had attacked her earlier.

"My, Miria, I'm hurt. I can't believe you've forgotten me!" Tsukishima replied, causing Miria to clench her teeth in anger.

"Miria, you know this guy?" Chad asked.

"Shut up, we both know that we've never met before today! Now no more games! What the heck are you after!"

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Miria. I'm just here… to satisfy a little… curiosity." Before Miria could stop him, he slashed out with his Book of the End, destroying the toy chest!

"Oh no!" Miria shouted in dismay as Kakashi and Ichigo both burst out of the chest, growing to normal size as they did. Kakashi's sharingan was still uncovered and the bell was still on his belt while Ichigo, still in his Fullbring.

"What happened? It's hadn't been three hours yet!" Ichigo realized.

"Kakashi! Ichigo! Watch out, that's the guy who attacked Orihime and me earlier!" Miria shouted as Kakashi noticed Tsukishima.

"Well, you must be Ichigo Kurosaki then. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Tsukishima declared.

"You seem to know who I am, so who the heck are you?" Ichigo demanded turning to face the man.

"Just someone who has been very interested in meeting you, Ichigo," Tsukishima replied as he held up his sword and pointed it at Ichigo. He charged at Ichigo and swung his Book of the End, only to have it clash against Ginjo's Cross of the Scaffold!

"Ginjo!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise as the Fullbringer appeared between him and the enemy.

"Kakashi! Take Ichigo and run! I'll explain later, but you've got to get out of here, right now!" Ginjo shouted to Kakashi.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise as Miria suddenly appeared behind Tsukishima, her Claymore raised for an attack.

"Impressive Miria, using your Phantom to get behind me for an open attack, but that's kind of ungrateful isn't it? Turning that attack against the man who taught it to you?" Tsukishima asked, surprising Miria. For a reason she couldn't explain, Miria suddenly found herself with no desire to swing her sword. Kakashi was a different story and a Kunai knife soon clashed against Book of the End knocking Tsukishima backwards.

"You're quite a strong one, Kakashi Hatake. Your certainly a formidable opponent," Tsukishima declared rising to his feet and calmly dusting himself off. He looked up at Kakashi, but his eyes soon widened with shock and dismay as a cold feeling of doom washed over him. Kakashi glared at him through the ninja's Sharingan eye.

"Your future… is death."

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	12. Defeat Tsukishima

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 11**

**Defeat Tsukishima**

**Opening Theme: Shojos (Bleach)**

"My future is death is it?" Tsukishima asked, still acting calm but obviously shaken by the unexplainable feeling of dread, "My aren't you confident."

"Guess that remains to be seen," Kakashi replied holding up his kunai and pointing it at Tsukishima, "let's go!"

Tsukishima moved first charging at Kakashi and slashing with his Book, which Kakashi deflected with his Kunai knife. Tsukishima tried twice more in vain to cut Kakashi, only to be kicked away by the Shinobi.

"I want an answer from you. What have you done to Orihime and Miria?" Kakashi demanded.

"What makes you think I've done anything to them?" Tsukishima replied tauntingly.

"Don't play games with me," Kakashi ordered, "now answer my question."

"My aren't you quite demanding, tell you what. Why don't you pay close attention to that friend of yours who's trying to attack me from behind, and see if you can't figure it out," Tsukishima replied.

"What!" Kakashi exclaimed realizing that Chad was preparing to attack Tsukishima from behind with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

"Chad! Stay back!" Kakashi shouted too late as Tsukishima turned and sliced through Chad with ease.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted in dismay as Chad fell.

"Why you…" Kakashi began to shout as he was charging forward but stopping instantly… as the book of the end cut through him as well.

"No! Kakashi!" Ichigo shouted.

"You want to save them, Ichigo?" Tsukishima taunted, "Do you think you can in your current state?"

"Don't Ichigo, you don't have any prayer of beating him in your current state. You need too…" Ginjo began to protest but was stopped as Ichigo's energy suddenly began to erupt again.

"DARN YOUUUUU!" Ichigo shouted as he was engulfed in a black light once again, surprising both Ginjo and Tsukishima. When the light faded, Ichigo had under gone yet another transformation of his Fullbring. This time, he had changed to a form wearing white, bonelike armor over black clothing. His Soul Reaper badge had changed as well, now into a real sword.

"He… he actually did it… in just one day… he mastered Fullbring," Ginjo declared, obviously surprised by Ichigo's accomplishment.

"So this is your Fullbring ability," Tsukishima declared, "interesting… let's see what… WHAT!" he shouted suddenly, surprising all those who were present. "My body… why… why can't I move!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening with terror as the Kakashi had had cut… exploded into a wave of electricity.

"Lightning Style, Lightning Clone Jutsu," the real Kakashi declared from behind Tsukishima as the sound of screaming birds filled the Fullbringer's ears.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!"

….

Senna jolted awake and sat up in her bed. "What happened?" she asked herself, "that spiritual pressure I just felt… that was… oh no!"

….

Blood dripped from a wound that cut straight through Tsukishima's right shoulder. Kakashi's Lightning Blade had faded, but he had yet to pull his hand out of the wound.

"I'm surprised. Even when partially paralyzed by my Lightning Clone's side effects, you were able to move just enough to keep my attack from piercing anything vital. You're a bit stronger than I thought you were, but even so… it's over now. You're finished." Tsukishima glared back at him angrily. "Now, you're going to tell me… what you've done to Miria and Orihime."

"You'll find out soon enough," Tsukishima replied, surprising Kakashi by pulling away from him with incredible speed and force. Before he could be stopped Tsukishima took off, blew through the wall, and fled. He was already gone when Kakashi and Ginjo reached the hole he had left in the wall.

"Well, this is another fine mess," Kakashi sighed inspecting the hole in the wall, "I won't say I'm not glad Winry wasn't caught by Corruption, but I do wish she weren't the only person from her world who doesn't know how to use Alchemy."

"That was quite an interesting trick you used back there, drawing him off guard with that illusion and then striking him from behind," Ginjo declared turning to face Ichigo, "and it looks like you've accomplished what you needed too, and in record time. Well done Ichigo."

"I've gotta admit, I had my doubts, but you've more than proven them wrong," Kakashi revealed as Ichigo's Fullbring faded away.

"I guess so," Ichigo replied, "but we don't have much time."

"No, I guess we don't," Kakashi declared, "that guy won't be bothering us for a while, even if I didn't manage to finish him off. Let's go visit your house and tell your mother what's happened, then we need to hurry to Urahara's shop. I think it's about time we saved Rukia."

"We'll meet you at Urahara's," Chad declared, "there are some other things I need to prepare for."

"I'll go with Chad and Orihime. We'll see you there," Miria declared.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Ichigo are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ichigo declared, "Ginjo, thank you for your help. We couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah whatever," Ginjo replied, "just get going. There's little time for you to waste."

"Right," Ichigo replied, "come on Kakashi."

"Right behind you," Kakashi replied as the two heroes exited through the building's new door. Orihime, Chad, and Miria soon left as well, leaving Ginjo and the other Fullbringers alone.

"Well they sure messed up our house," Riruka complained looking at the giant hole in the wall.

"Ginjo, do you really think they have a chance of pulling it off? Do you really think that they can stop Aizen?" Jackie asked as Ginjo sat down on a couch.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Ginjo replied, "anyway, I'm beat. Giriko, bring me a beer, would ya."

….

"Kakashi, I'll only be a second," Ichigo declared as he ran into his home followed by the Leaf ninja. "Mom! I'm back, I…"

"Welcome back, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted happily running up and meeting Ichigo at the door, "you'll never guess who just stopped by to visit! Cousin Shu is here!"

"Cousin who?" Ichigo replied.

"Not cousin who," Kakashi replied, "cousin Shu."

"Shut up, I mean't who's cousin Shu," Ichigo declared, obviously unimpressed with Kakashi's joke.

"Come on, come on! He's really anxious to see you again, Ichigo!" Yuzu shouted happily running towards the family room.

"Fine, man I don't really have time for this. By the way, Kakashi, next time, do me a favor and leave the cheesy humor to the Alchemists," Ichigo sighed.

"This coming from the guy who was complaining about being called short only a few hours ago," Kakashi replied.

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed walking into the room, "hey Mom, I'm…" he stopped cold, his eyes widening as he did.

"Oh, hello, Ichigo," his mother replied smiling warmly, "I'm so glad your back. Cousin Shu has been so anxious to see you."

"Ahh, there you are. Welcome home Ichigo," Cousin Shu replied smiling wickedly as Kakashi entered, "oh, and you must be this friend of Ichigo's I've… heard so much about." Kakashi's eyes narrowed angrily as he lifted up his headband to once again reveal his Sharingan.

"Tsukishima," he said coldly as the two heroes once again faced the evil Fullbringer who now sat in Ichigo's living room.

**Ending Theme: S.O.W. (Fairy Tail)**


	13. Defeat Tsukishima 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 12**

**Defeat Tsukishima**

**Part 2**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

"My, that's a scary face to be giving the family of a friend of yours," Tsukishima taunted as Kakashi and Ichigo faced him.

"You're shoulder, it's not even injured anymore. How?" Kakashi demanded, "while you're at it why don't you tell us what you're doing here."

"Ichigo, your friend is out of line! Cousin Shu is family, he can't talk to him like that!" Yuzu said angrily.

"It's quite alright, Yuzu," Tsukishima declared, "I'm certain Ichigo's friend just mistook me for someone else."

"I highly doubt that," Kakashi replied beginning to form a hand sign, but Ichigo interrupted him by charging forward and slamming his fist into Tsukishima's jaw!

"ICHIGO!" his mother shouted in surprise.

"You monster! What the heck have you done to my family!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he grabbed Tsukishima by the front of the shirt and punched him again.

"Ichigo! Stop it!" Karin and Yuzu both shouted as they tackled their big brother away from the evil Fullbringer.

"Have you gone crazy or something!" Karin shouted, "why are you attacking Shu!"

"Karin, Yuzu, it's perfectly alright," Tsukishima declared smiling gently, "I'm sure Ichigo's just tired. Maybe he ought to go to bed."

"What! Why you…" Ichigo shouted angrily, standing as Karin and Yuzu got off of him. He began to charge at Tsukishima again, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"We can't afford a fight here. There'd be no way to keep your family out of the fight," Kakashi whispered to Kakashi, "let's go. With any luck, he'll follow us." Just then, the front doorbell rang, surprising both Kakashi and Ichigo.

"I'll get it," Tsukishima declared standing up, "I think I know who it is."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Kakashi declared, "let's get out of here."

"Right… I'm right behind you," Ichigo replied, obviously terribly shaken by what was happening to him.

"Calm down, Ichigo. It'll be fine," Kakashi declared turning to leave just as Tsukishima walked back into the room… accompanied by Tatsuki.

"I hope you don't mind, Ichigo, but I decided to invite your lovely friend over. I thought it would be fun if we all had a bit of a… get together," Tsukishima declared.

"What the… Tatsuki! Not you too!" Ichigo shouted.

"What do you mean not me too?" Tatsuki replied, "is something wrong?"

"Only with Ichigo," Karin sighed, "he's acting like he doesn't remember who Shu is."

"What? You don't remember your own cousin, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, "did you hit your head or something?"

"What! No, I… he…" Ichigo began to protest, but stopped. He didn't know what to say now.

"Ichigo, we're leaving. Now!" Kakashi ordered.

"Ahh, why leave so soon, Kakashi?" Tsukishima asked, "you just got here."

"Ichigo, Shu's been anxious to see you all day, you can't just leave when you only just got here!" Yuzu shouted.

"Why don't you stay awhile dear? It has been such a long time since we saw Shu. You're other friend will be alright for a little while," his mother declared.

"Shut up… ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UPPPP!" Ichigo shouted shoving past Tsukishima and running out the door. Kakashi was startled a bit by Ichigo's outburst, but quickly followed.

"Well that was rude. What the heck was that about?" Tatsuki wondered.

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have just dropped in like that. I guess Ichigo just doesn't like surprises," Tsukishima declared calmly.

"Oh no, that wasn't your fault, Cousin Shu!" Yuzu said reassuringly.

….

"Ichigo, calm down!" Kakashi ordered, catching up and grabbing Ichigo by the shoulder.

"What the heck did that guy do! What did he do to my family, Kakashi!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"I don't know, but you're not helping anything by acting like this. You need to calm down. We need a plan," Kakashi replied trying to calm Ichigo down.

"Itsygo!" Nel's voice shouted suddenly as both Ichigo and Kakashi turned to face the tiny Arrancar.

"Nel," Kakashi replied, "where did you get off too?"

"While Itsygo was training Nel went to see Urahara. Urahara told Nel that something happened to the Soul Reaper Senna and they found her knocked out and put her in bed, but just before Nel left to go find Itsygo, Senna woke off and ran away shouting something about some Tsukishima guy…" Ichigo's eyes widened with dismay at the mention of the name, "…she said someone had hurt the guy, but Urahara didn't know who she was talking about. Then she ran away and we don't know where she went!"

"No… he's got Senna too?" Ichigo exclaimed, "who the heck is this guy!"

"Calm down Ichigo. Let's go find Ginjo. He might know more about this Tsukishima guy. When the guy first attacked us, he acted like he knew something, but we never gave him a chance to explain," Kakashi revealed, "he might be able to tell us what's happening to your family and friends."

"It's not just your family and friends," a man's voice declared from behind them. They turned and saw that it was Ginjo!

"Ginjo! What are you talking about?" Ichigo ordered.

"Whatever Tsukishima did to your family… he got the other Fullbringers as well," Ginjo replied surprising Ichigo and Kakashi, "they've all turned against us."

"How!" Ichigo demanded, "what is Tsukishima's Fullbring!"

"And more importantly, why is he after Ichigo?" Kakashi asked, "it's time you told us the whole truth. You know more then you've let on to."

"Fine," Ginjo replied after a few moments hesitation, "I guess it's time I told you the truth. The reason we've been trying to restore Ichigo's powers is simple enough. We want him to take down Aizen. You see Aizen is very intolerant of Fullbringers."

"You say that like it's something unique. Aizen isn't particularly 'tolerant' of anyone," Ichigo replied.

"It's worse with Fullbringers. Due to their nature as humans with Hollow-like abilities, Aizen views them as particularly inferior creatures who are only fit to be wiped out by more powerful beings. In his sight, we're nothing but vermin and he's the exterminator."

"So you want Ichigo to regain his power so he can defeat Aizen for you then," Kakashi realized, "but that doesn't explain Tsukishima. He's a Fullbringer as well, so why wouldn't he want Aizen stopped as well?"

"Because for whatever reason, Aizen is… lenient towards Tsukishima," Ginjo revealed, "the two of them are allies."

"That doesn't make sense, why is Aizen teaming up with a Fullbringer if he hates them?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless this Fullbringer's ability is something Aizen is interested in," Kakashi replied, "what is Tsukishima's ability? It seems to go well beyond a simple memory manipulation."

"Yes, I've noticed. His victims don't simply act like they remember him, but as if they'd known him their entire lives. I'm only guessing, but it seems that it would be more accurate to say that Tsukishima is able to insert himself into the past of those he cuts. He makes them remember him as though he had been there the entire time."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kakashi replied, "it's the only thing that could explain what Miria told me."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"While you were cleaning up after getting sneezed on by Riruka, Miria told me about what had been happening to her since Tsukishima had attacked her. She told me about all of the things she'd suddenly 'remembered' that she knew couldn't have been right. She said that she remembered it being him who defeated all of the Homunculus and drove Corruption out of Amestris, that it was because of him that Moka, Yugi, and Clare were able to win the Capsule Corp Grand Prix in the ruined future and return to our time, and that he had slain Dordan and rescued Shantella. In fact, nearly everything that we accomplished, right up from that first battle when we pulled together to defend the Full Moon Kingdom from that giant monster, was attributed entirely to Tsukishima. Even before that, Miria claimed to have memories of him."

"Before that? You mean like when she was in her own world?" Ichigo asked.

"That's right. She claimed to remember Tsukishima saving her from Rigaldo the Silver Eyed Lion King, the awakened being I defeated in that northern town shortly after we first met, but she said that that happened almost nine years ago."

"That doesn't make any sense though, how could…" Ichigo began to question but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"There you two are," the voice called from behind, causing them to turn. It was Senna!

"Crud, if what Nel said is true, she's under Tsukishima's control too," Ichigo cursed.

"Under Tsukishima's control? What're you talking about. You two should be ashamed of what you did to Tsukishima, attacking him like that. He was hurt pretty bad, you really need to apologize," Senna declared as though she were lecturing a pair of naughty children, "honestly, you're lucky Tsukishima isn't mad."

"Isn't mad, huh?" Ichigo repeated, "like heck if I'm…"

"Easy Ichigo, this might work out to our favor," Kakashi declared, stopping Ichigo, "you're absolutely right Senna, we should apologize to dear Tsukishima. After all, we owe him so much."

"Well, I'm glad you're at least willing to see reason, Kakashi. I hope certain other people can learn from your example," Senna declared smiling cheekily at Ichigo, "oh, I almost forgot. Tsukishima invited everyone to this big party at a mansion on the edge of town! He asked me if I'd come and find you guys."

"My, how considerate of him," Kakashi continued "well then, lead the way, Senna."

"Right, come on, I'll show you where it is," Senna shouted happily as she led Ichigo, Kakashi, and Ginjo.

"Pretty good acting, but you think you laid it on a little thick there?" Ginjo asked.

"I don't think so," Kakashi replied, "this Tsukishima guy has quite the inflated ego. Given how great everyone else has been making him to be, I may have undersold it just a bit. After all, he is claiming to have effortlessly accomplished things that Super Saiyans struggled with."

"Kakashi, as soon as we find him, I want you to stay out of the way," Ichigo ordered as he followed Senna, Kakashi, and Ginjo.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey don't get rash, Ichigo. We can't afford too…" Ginjo began, but was cut off.

"Shut up!" Ichigo ordered.

"Itsygo…" Nel almost cried.

"Nel," Kakashi whispered to the small Arrancar, "I need you to do me a favor."

"When we find him, I don't want either of you to get involved… because I want to be the one to kill him for what he's done!" Ichigo declared angrily.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	14. Defeat Tsukishima 3

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 13**

**Defeat Tsukishima**

**Part 3**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

It didn't take long for Senna to direct the trio to the large mansion. Kakashi knew that within a matter of minutes, it would be a warzone.

"Remember, Ichigo. Don't do anything rash. We need to lure Tsukishima somewhere where the others won't be in danger," Kakashi cautioned.

"I know that, Kakashi. You don't have to worry about me," Ichigo replied.

"I only wish that was true," Kakashi whispered to himself, his visible eye narrowing, "but as he is now, I can't help but worry."

"Well look who finally made it," Tsukishima called casually from the doorway as they approached.

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted angrily preparing to charge, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Not yet. There's a good chance this is a trap," Kakashi ordered.

"Please Kakashi, if I were going to set a trap, don't you think it would have been more logical to set them up along your route here?" Tsukishima asked.

"That's what worries me," Kakashi declared calmly, "that would have been the logical thing to do, and logical traps are always the least effective."

"Well put, but I'd expect nothing less from you, my old friend, Kakashi," Tsukishima declared.

"Keep talking, Tsukishima," Ichigo hissed, "we're going to shut you up for good soon enough."

"Ichigo! How can you…" Senna began.

"It's alright, Senna," Tsukishima interrupted, "I'm sure that Ichigo's just tired. Please, come in. Everyone's been waiting so patiently." With that, Tsukishima entered the house. Senna soon followed and left with no other choice, so did Ichigo, Kakashi, and Ginjo. They soon wished that they hadn't. Ichigo was instantly greeted by his mother, his younger sisters, and Tatsuki who swarmed around Ichigo inquiring if he was okay.

"Brother, are you sure you're alright?" Yuzu asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Ichigo replied.

"That's good, but even so, you really need to apologize to cousin Shu," Yuzu declared firmly.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed, apparently a little taken aback by Yuzu's statement.

"You need to apologize to cousin Shu for how you acted back at the house. That was uncalled for, Ichigo," Karin replied as though it had been an obvious fact.

"What!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "I don't…"

"Ichigo please," his mother spoke up before he could protest further, "you really should admit your mistake. There was no reason for how you acted back at the house."

"You too, Mom?" Ichigo questioned, his resolve suddenly and obviously shaken, "no… I…"

"Ichigo, stop being so proud and just do it," Tatsuki ordered.

"Please, Ichigo. Cousin Shu's not mad, I'm sure he'll forgive you if you just apologize."

"Apologize Ichigo."

"It was your fault, son. You need to admit your mistake."

"Ichigo, stay calm," Kakashi cautioned, "we don't need…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, surprising everyone present as he ran further into the house, "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"What's gotten into him?" Senna asked.

"I'm sure he's just upset. You all stay here, I'll go talk to him," Tsukishima replied following after Ichigo.

"He wasn't able to take it," Ginjo declared.

"No but he's got the right idea. If we can isolate Tsukishima, we can take him out without having to worry about the others here," Kakashi replied, "let's go."

"I'm right behind you," Ginjo declared as the two ran after Ichigo and Tsukishima.

Ichigo had run up several flights of stairs before he stopped and waited. It wasn't long before Tsukishima caught up.

"You're quite the rebellious child, aren't you Ichigo, yelling at your own mother like that. Why I bet that…"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "you coward. Using my family like that, shielding yourself from my attacks, I don't care what you and Aizen have planned. You're not going to stop me!" Ichigo declared as he released his Fullbring. A loud explosion rocked the house as Kakashi entered the room.

"I just destroyed every flight of stairs leading up here, Tsukishima. There's nowhere left for you to run," he declared as Ginjo walked in holding the Cross of the Scaffold, "and no one left for you to hide behind."

"Whose hiding?" Riruka asked as she and the other Fullbringers entered the room from a door on the other side.

"What makes you think that we didn't want you to come here?" Giriko asked as he, Jackie, and Riruka entered along with a boy neither Ichigo nor Kakashi had seen before.

"Ginjo, who's that boy?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea, I've never seen him before," came the reply.

"My name's Moe Shishigawara, mask face, and you'd better not forget it," Shishigawara replied rather proudly.

"Shishigawara, huh? Well, I can't really say that I care, and the name's Kakashi Hatake, not mask face," Kakashi replied calmly.

"At any rate, it doesn't make one bit of difference," Ginjo declared, "no one can interfere, so, Kakashi, Ichigo, fight with everything you've got!"

"You don't have to tell me!" Ichigo shouted charging angrily at Tsukishima and cutting through his arm with his sword before Tsukishima could raise a defense. Tsukishima was caught off guard by Ichigo's incredible speed.

"Impressive. He's almost as fast as when he uses Bankai," Kakashi realized, "with this Fullbring, we might have a chance at this."

"Dollhouse!" Riruka shouted causing Kakashi to turn his attention to her. He looked up just in time to sidestep a dollhouse that was rocketing towards him. Riruka was holding an unusual gun in her hands that she was pointing at Kakashi.

"That's an interesting weapon," Kakashi declared.

"Time Tells No Lies!" Giriko shouted holding up a stop watch. The watch began to glow and several green numbers flew from the watch face at Kakashi. Kakashi vanished from sight as the numbers hit the ground and exploded.

"You three need a lot more training," Kakashi sighed from behind Giriko who turned quickly. Kakashi was holding open his copy of Make Out Paradise, having obviously lost all interest in the fight.

"Why you!" Giriko shouted throwing a punch which Kakashi easily dodged. The force of the punch caused Giriko to turn a complete 180 degrees.

"I guess I have some time on my hands, so I'll give you some training exercises," Kakashi sighed, "lesson one, Taijutsu," he said as his eyes lit up and he closed his book slightly, holding two fingers out away from the books spin, "we'll start with a favorite of mine. HIDDEN TAIJUTSU, 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi shouted as he shoved his fingers towards the off balance Giriko.

"Watch out Giriko!" Jackie shouted too late as Kakashi's attack stabbed right into Giriko's backside. Giriko yelped as he was thrown forward and right through the wall of the room.

"He poked him?" Jackie asked, a little surprised by what happened, "uhh, that seemed… ineffective."

"What're you talking about! You want a technique like that used on you!" Riruka shouted angrily.

"Lesson number 2," Kakashi's voice declared causing a confused Riruka to look in his direction, only to find him standing right next to her, his face pressed against hers. "Genjutsu." She shrieked as he exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"What on Earth was that about?" she asked looking around her. Suddenly, she let out a high pitched shriek. All around her were all of her stuffed animals, doll houses, and cute possessions that she adored so much… and every last one of them had been lit ablaze.

"NOOO! Put it out, put it out!" Riruka shouted running around trying desperately to douse imaginary flames as Jackie watched in utter disbelief. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she glared at Kakashi.

"He took out both Riruka and Giriko like they were nothing," she realized as she calmly faced him, "Dirty Boots!" she shouted as her Fullbring took effect and her clothing altered to her Fullbring state.

"Lesson 3: Ninjutsu," Kakashi declared preforming a hand sign, "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" he shouted blowing a ball of fire at Jackie. Jackie blocked the flames away from her, but lost sight of Kakashi as she did.

"Where did he…" she began to yell but soon got her answer as Kakashi shouted from behind her.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as he slammed a ball of wind like Chakra into her back, blowing her forward and through a wall.

"Lesson complete," Kakashi declared, "I'm afraid you all fail."

"Did he really just take out all three of them just like that?" Ginjo sighed, "that guy is something else."

"Don't drop your guard. That leaves Tsukishima and this new opponent we don't know anything about," Kakashi declared as Ichigo and Tsukishima continued to exchange blows. Tsukishima was doing his best, but was struggling due to the severe injury Ichigo had inflicted to his arm early in the battle. It seemed that Ichigo had the advantage.

"It's over, Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted angrily preparing to charge for the killing blow. Suddenly, a window on the side of the room exploded. Ichigo's blade glanced harmlessly… of the giant shielded armor of Brazo Derecha de Gigante. There was a powerful burst of spiritual energy and Ichigo was blown back to stand by Kakashi and Ginjo.

"Well that certainly complicates things," Kakashi sighed as he looked over the new opponents. Standing between the three fighters and Tsukishima… where Orihime, Chad, and Miria.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	15. Battered Bonds

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 14**

**Battered Bonds**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

"Orihime? Chad? What're you guys doing!" Ichigo shouted, "why are you protecting him!"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten already, Ichigo. All three of them were cut by Tsukishima as well," Kakashi declared as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan, "they're memories have been altered just like your families."

"What? No, then… you guys are against us, too!" Ichigo shouted. The despair in his voice was obvious.

"This is going to be a lot harder now," Kakashi declared.

"Why don't you just do what you did to my friends. It got the job done but none of them honestly seem that badly injured," Ginjo suggested.

"I wouldn't be worried if it were that simple," Kakashi declared, "the problem is that your friends are nothing compared to Miria. Even just trying to incapacitate her will be difficult. This isn't going to be easy."

"Soten Kisshun," Orihime shouted pointing her hands at Tsukishima's injured shoulder.

"Uh oh. I think I just figured out how he recovered from that injury I inflicted on him in our last fight so quickly!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Orihime! Wait! Don't heal him! He's the enemy!" Ichigo shouted desperately.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Chad questioned.

"How can you say that Tsukishima is our enemy?" Miria asked, "what's gotten in to you two?"

"It's no use Ichigo," Kakashi declared, "in their minds, Tsukishima is a hero. They likely remember him being the one who pulled off everything we managed to accomplish as a team over the last two years."

"Darn it. Tsukishima! You're going to pay for this!" Ichigo shouted as he charged again, only to be blocked by Miria.

"Stop it Ichigo! Did Corruption do this to you? Have you not gotten back all of your memories yet!" Miria demanded as she forced Ichigo back.

"If that were the case, Miria, then I'd remember who Tsukishima was," Kakashi declared, "but as you can see, that's not the case."

"Then why. What's gotten in to you two!" Miria demanded.

"Snap out of it Miria!" Ichigo pleaded, "Tsukishima's your enemy, not us!"

"Soten Kisshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted as her power activated and the wound on Tsukishima's arm almost instantly closed.

"Well there goes our advantage," Kakashi sighed, "we've got to do something fast, or this is going to get out of hand!"

"Tsukishima!" Ichigo roared as he charged again. This time it was Orihime who intervened, blocking Ichigo's attack with Santen Kesshun. However, her eyes widened when the Ichigo she had blocked suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"A Shadow Clone!" Orihime exclaimed as the real Ichigo shot past her, kicked Tsukishima up through the roof, and quickly gave chase.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Orihime," Kakashi declared, "Ichigo can't use Shadow Clones. I simply combined a Shadow Clone and Transformation Jutsu, and you just happened to fall for it."

"You did what! How? When did you…" Miria demanded.

"You should have known better, Miria, then to make eye contact with my Sharingan. The moment the three of you did, you were trapped in my Genjutsu," Kakashi revealed.

"A Genjutsu? Darn it, of all people, you'd think I'd know better than to fall for that trap," Miria declared.

"Perhaps. Well at any rate, I've gotta figure out a way to keep Chad and Orihime from interfering with Ichigo while trying to fend off my own wife. This… should be interesting," Kakashi declared as he stored his Make Out Paradise. Safe to assume I won't be able to finish my book today."

….

Up on the roof, Ichigo continued to battle Tsukishima. A fierce wave of spiritual pressure shook the air as the two Fullbringer's clashed. Shoving with all his might, Ichigo managed to force Tsukishima back.

"Tsukishima!" he roared as he flew forward and clashed with Tsukishima once again. The two continued to exchange fierce blows in mid-air while Kakashi continued to fight on the ground, struggling to keep Orihime and Chad from doing anything to intervene while trying to fend off attacks from Miria. Determining that Kakashi would not want him to interfere, Ginjo turned his attention to Shishigawara. Ichigo continued to gain the upperhand on Tsukishima, fighting him back with the full power of his Fullbring. Tsukishima grimaced as he was blown back by a fierce blow from Ichigo's sword and slammed into the ground.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted releasing his trademark attack on the downed Tsukishima who just managed to evade the attack.

"His Fullbring is developing well. I'd have to say that it's about time," Tsukishima declared as he charged back at Ichigo. Inside, Shishigawara smiled wickedly as he threw a punch at Ginjo, who easily deflected it with Cross of the Scaffold and blew his assailant away.

"That punch was pathetic. You're not very strong at all," Ginjo declared holding up his sword. His eyes widened as he realized that part of the sword's hilt had broken away from the impact!

"What do you think? That's the effect of my Fullbring, Jackpot Knuckle. With it, I can alter the effect of anything I punch. In your case, I just happened to hit your sword in the sweet spot and it just happened to break from wear and tear. What do you think?"

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Ginjo replied as he prepared to continue the fight.

"Kaioken x 2!" Kakashi shouted as a red Kaioken aura appeared around him and he kicked Chad backwards, knocking him on his back before raising a kunai to block Miria's Claymore.

_This is getting out of hand, _Kakashi thought, _I can't keep them held back forever. Ichigo, hurry up and finish that guy or it'll be too late!_

"It's over Tsukishima!" Ichigo shouted as he charged for Tsukishima. He was surprised when Tsukishima completely vanished.

"I agree, Ichigo," Tsukishima declared from behind Ichigo, "it is over."

Smiling arrogantly, Shishigawara threw a powerful punch into the floor of the room. As he did, a loose floorboard was flung upwards by the punch, knocking Ginjo flying out through the window and out into the open air. Ginjo stopped himself from falling and quickly looked for Ichigo, finding him in a helpless position above him!

"Ichigo!" Ginjo shouted flying up at Tsukishima who was beginning to swing. Ichigo's eyes widened with dismay as Ginjo moved between the two opponents, taking the slash that was meant for Ichigo!

"Ginjo!" Ichigo shouted as Tsukishima pulled back his sword and Ginjo began to fall! "No! Ginjo!" Ichigo shouted rocketing after Ginjo and catching him just before the Fullbringer crashed into the roof of the mansion.

"Ginjo! Hey, come on! Don't tell me Tsukishima got you too!" Ichigo pleaded, "Ginjo!" As he spoke, Ginjo's eyes slowly opened.

"You idiot…" he began quietly but then began shouting, "DON'T DROP YOUR GUARD! IF HE CUTS YOU FROM BEHIND IT'S ALL OVER, KUROSAKI!" Ichigo realized to late that Tsukishima was attacking him and was only saved by Kakashi deflecting the Book of the End with a kunai.

"That was too close," Kakashi sighed, "so, Ginjo, you still on our side then?"

"For now at least, I still see you two as my friends, and him as my enemy," Ginjo replied.

"Friends, huh, well that's a relief I guess," Kakashi declared, "Orihime and Chad are taking a bit of a nap. I finally managed to catch them in a Genjutsu," Kakashi revealed as Miria appeared on the roof, "she, on the other hand, is a… different story."

"How do you do it, Kakashi? How can you still fight so effectively against someone you care for so much?" Ichigo asked glancing over at the shinobi.

"Well, it helps that I have plenty of techniques that could incapacitate her without hurting her, though in order to use any of them, I need to hit something that isn't a Phantom. That aside though, I'm not foolish enough to think there's any other way I can reach her right now. The only way I can save Miria is by taking down Tsukishima, and to do that, I can't afford to hold back."

"I see," Ichigo replied, his eyes narrowing sadly.

"Now, let's finish this, before…" Kakashi cut short as a sudden, hostile presence caught his attention. He turned to late as Ginjo's Cross of the Scaffold… cut through the unsuspecting Ichigo!

"Ichigo!" Kakashi shouted attempting to rush to Ichigo's aid, only to be forced to turn his attention back to Tsukishima to avoid being cut. Ichigo dropped to his knees, completely dumbstruck by what had just happened.

**Cue Background Music: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)**

"Ginjo… don't tell me… you…" Ichigo stammered.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kurosaki," Ginjo declared, smiling wickedly, as he reached into his back pocket, "but that's not why I became your enemy." What he produced from his pocket shocked Ichigo.

"A Substitute Soul Reaper Badge!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You see," Ginjo declared attaching the Soul Reaper badged to his Cross of the Scaffold. The badge shifted into a Skull shaped emblem on the guard of the sword as the sword itself changed forms, "that was the second time Tsukishima has cut me, and when Tsukishima cut's a person a second time, his power over them is removed, understand?" He smiled as Ichigo's eyes widened with dismay at the realization of what he meant. "Good."

Kakashi deflected Tsukishima's sword and kicked him away only to be forced to deflect Miria's Claymore.

"Ichigo!" he shouted desperately as he struggled to reach his friend to save him.

"Just give up, Kakashi," Ginjo ordered, "there's nothing you can do now. Ichigo's Fullbring is all mine." Kakashi could only watch, powerless to stop Ginjo, as Ginjo stabbed the upgraded Cross of the Scaffold deep into Ichigo's chest.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	16. Defeat the Fullbringers

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 15**

**Defeat the Fullbringers**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

"Ichigo!" Kakashi shouted, pushing forward with all his might to push Miria away and trying to charge at Ginjo.

"Dirty Boots!" Jackie shouted attacking Kakashi from behind. Kakashi was surprised and just managed to duck under Jackie's powerful kick.

"Time Tells No Lies!" Giriko shouted attacking with his number based technique.

"Doll House!" Riruka shouted firing her gun which produced a giant cabinet that fired at Kakashi.

"Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted rapidly preforming a hand sign and firing out a wave of flame that engulfed the cabinet and the numbers and forced Riruka and Giriko to leap to opposite sides to evade the flame. Kakashi stopped his attack just in time to step backwards and dodge a fierce punch from Chad's Left Arm of the Demon! "How did you break the genjutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed as Chad punched with his fully awakened Right Arm of the Giant, only to have Kakashi leap over his head.

"Darn it, this is bad," Kakashi hissed as he started towards the ground.

"Jackpot Knuckle!" Shishigawara's voice suddenly called from overhead. Kakashi looked up to see the young Fullbringer coming right down towards him. There was no time to evade as the Jackpot Knuckle connected with Kakashi's stomach. There was a burst of smoke as the attack connected, revealing the Kakashi to be no more than a Shadow Clone. "Darn it, an illusion!" Shishigawara shouted as the real Kakashi landed on the roof beneath him and jumped up over the Fullbringer, kicking him hard down into Riruka, knocking them both flying. Kakashi landed, surrounded by the remaining Fullbringers and Miria.

"I see, so if Ginjo was working with Tsukishima this entire time, then it's probably safe to assume that all of you were as well. Meaning when Tsukishima cut you, it returned you all to the way you really were. That certainly explains how even I wasn't able to catch on to your deception," Kakashi declared.

"What're you going to do, Kakashi," Tsukishima asked, "in a few moments, Ichigo's Fullbring powers are going to be gone and he'll be useless to you. You're fighting a one-on-eight battle. You can't hope to win."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we," Kakashi replied preparing to fight.

"Just hold your horses," Ginjo declared, "I want Kakashi to be conscious to see this." Tsukishima smiled as he stepped aside.

"With this, I'm putting an end to the final threat against Lord Aizen!" Ginjo shouted as Ichigo's Fullbring began to dissolve away and be absorbed into the Cross of the Scaffold.

"Ichigo!" Kakashi shouted as Ichigo's Fullbring disappeared entirely into the claymore. His Substitute Soul Reaper badge falling powerlessly next to his knees. Ginjo removed the claymore and Ichigo dropped to his hands and knees as the wound in his chest instantly closed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are no longer a Fullbring," Ginjo declared looking down at the shattered and powerless Substitute Soul Reaper, "your power belongs to me now. You are lost, and with you, any prayer you ever had of saving Rukia Kuchiki or defeating Lord Aizen."

"Lord Aizen… no! Then… you were on his side… from the very beginning," Ichigo sobbed, the weight of his helplessness almost seeming to crush him, "all that about Aizen hating Fullbringers… was…"

**Cue Background Music: Treachery (Bleach)**

"A lie, implanted into my memories by Tsukishima to throw you off," Ginjo revealed, "and it worked. You two never suspected a thing."

"GINJOO!" Kakashi shouted angrily charging towards the treacherous Fullbringer, a Lightning Blade in hand. His lightning blade slammed against the Fullbringer's new and improved Cross of the Scaffold.

"Getting angry, are we, Kakashi?" Ginjo asked, "you can't hope to defeat all nine of us."

"Nine?" Kakashi exclaimed as a small, feminine figure suddenly appeared over the edge of the roof.

"Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna shouted as she released her Shikai and charged at Kakashi who just managed to deflect the attack with his kunai. Miria and Chad were the next to strike, unloading on Kakashi with Claymore and Fullbring as Kakashi struggled to deflect all of the attacks that were coming against him.

"Kaioken x10!" Kakashi shouted as an intense Kaioken aura formed around him, blowing both Miria and Chad back. Chad landed just as Kakashi charged forward and threw a powerful kick which Chad blocked with Right Arm of the Giant. Kakashi stepped off the large shield and pushed off, jumping over a punch attack from Shishigawara then forming a Shadow Clone who threw the real Kakashi to the side as it was crushed by an axe kick from Jackie's Dirty Boots. The real Kakashi landed and jumped back as three toy chests struck the roof where he had been standing.

"Not bad, but you can't dodge forever, Kakashi Hatake!" Ginjo shouted as he swung down at Kakashi from above. Kakashi stepped to the side and kicked Tsukishima aside before jumping away as Giriko's Time Tells No Lies attack hit where he had been and exploded.

"I had no intention of dodging forever," Kakashi declared.

"Of course not," Ginjo taunted, "let me guess, you're just waiting for the right moment to counter attack." He smiled confidently as Giriko charged at Kakashi, clutching his pocket watch in hand and preparing to attack.

"You might say that," Kakashi replied, planting his foot against the roof and vanishing from sight. He reappeared in front of Giriko, holding a lightning blade. The time Fullbringer had no prayer of reacting or dodging as the Lightning Blade cut right through him, severing the Fullbringer at the torso. As the dead Fullbringer hit the ground, Kakashi faced his remaining foes. "Looks like now I've only got eight to deal with."

"Why you…!" Jackie shouted preparing to charge at Kakashi herself.

"Scream, Benihime!" a familiar voice suddenly called out as a blade of red light suddenly cut through the air, forcing Jackie to jump backwards, away from Kakashi.

"What!" Ginjo exclaimed as a burst of blue light shot towards him. He rose Cross of the Scaffold to block the attack but was still forced back several feet.

"Who's there!" Riruka shouted. Shrieking and jumping to the side as seven Ice Spears stabbed into the roof where she'd been standing.

**Cue Background Music: Stand Up Be Strong**

"You know something Ichigo, you're completely pathetic," a woman's voice declared as a female figure rose up over the roofline, "I turn my back on you for less than a day and the next thing I know you're blubbering like a baby." There was a burst of energy as the woman, Renee, ascended to Super Saiyan. "You'd better not get used to this, because this is the last time I've saving your sorry butt." Kakashi smiled as Urahara, Mizore, and Aliasse landed on the roof, surrounding the Fullbringers and those under the control of Book of the End.

"You'd better be grateful, Carrot Top!" Aliasse shouted angrily, "we had to come all the way back from that Soul Society place to save your skin!"

"What! Hey, what did you call me!" Ichigo shouted angrily at the young Valkyria.

"It can't be helped," Mizore declared, "let's just finish this quickly."

"Fine," Ali declared brandishing her lance and shield as her blue, flamelike aura appeared around her.

"Hold on," Ichigo shouted, "why are you…" He didn't get his answer as a small, green figure suddenly tackled him flat to the ground.

"Itsygo! Nel so glad you're okay!" Nel shouted happily, "Nel went as fast as Nel could to find Urahara, but… but…"

"Nel… why did you…"

"Kakashi sent her to inform me what was going on," Urahara declared, "so, I sent her to tell the Princesses. Wasn't more then 20 minutes later that Renee and these other two kids burst into the shop saying they needed to help Ichigo. I didn't have much choice but to come myself at that point."

"So it seems you've received reinforcements," Ginjo declared, "too bad you dropped your guard!" he shouted happily. Kakashi's eyes widened as Tsukishima's book of the End cut into him from behind!

"Kakashi!" Ichigo shouted desperately.

"Another ally falls from your side and joins our fight," Ginjo declared smiling wickedly. Suddenly, it was his eyes that widened with despair. Tsukishima was surprised as well to discover that the 'Kakashi' he'd cut… was actually Miria!

"A Genjutsu!" Tsukishima realized to late as the familiar sound of screaming birds filled his ears!

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as he lunged forward. This time, his attack hit the intended target. Tsukishima had no chance to struggle. It was over too quickly.

….

"That's… impossible!" Riruka exclaimed as Tsukishima fell, "he got… Tsukishima!"

"This is bad. Ginjo, if Tsukishima is dead then…" Jackie began.

"Then all trace of his power will die with him," Miria declared rubbing her shoulder, "or am I wrong?"

"You're not," Senna declared angrily jumping back and landing next to Urahara, facing the remaining Fullbringers as Orihime and Chad rushed to Ichigo's side.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted frantically, "talk to me, Ichigo! Are you alright!"

"Ginjo, what do we do?" Riruka asked, "we're the ones who're outnumbered now." Shishigawara didn't wait for an answer. He was already charging at Kakashi.

"You monster! You killed Master Tsukishima! I'm… I'm going to kill you!" he shouted throwing a punch. His punch glanced against a hard surface that turned out to be Aliasse's shield. Even the luck of Jackpot Knuckle was unable to crack the young Valkyrur's shield as she knocked the Fullbringer away.

"Don't try that again. You won't survive another attack, I promise you," Aliasse declared calmly, "I'd rather not kill you, but I'll do what I must."

"You little witch, get out of my way!" Shishigawara shouted charging again, "I'll kill that man and avenge Master Tsukishima!"

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!" Aliasse shrieked charging forward. She jumped over his head and fired an arc of blue flame down on the Fullbringer. It crashed down on Shishigawara, causing him to scream with pain as Aliasse landed on the roof between her blast and the remaining Fullbringers. When the blast cleared, Shishigawara lay on the ground, badly burned, but alive. "I held back enough to make sure it wouldn't kill you. You're lucky, the only reason you're alive is because Vine would scold me if I took your life when I had the power not too," Ali declared coldly, "but if you try to attack again, I'll finish the job."

"Gotta give her credit, for a little girl, she can sure be intimidating when she wants to be," Kakashi declared.

"Oh man. Now there's only three of us. I think we'd better surrender guys. We're in trouble here!" Riruka declared.

"Surrender? If you want to surrender so badly, Riruka, then why don't I help you with that. You can die a coward's death!" Ginjo shouted swinging his Cross of the Scaffold for the unsuspecting Riruka. Fortunately for Riruka, Ginjo's swing was stopped when Super Saiyan Renee blocked his attack with her bare arm.

"You'd turn your sword against your own teammate? Your obviously nothing but the kind of worthless trash who would side with Corruption," Renee declared coldly as Ginjo increased his force trying to force his sword through the princess' arm.

"Worthless trash? You've got quite a mouth, girl. I think I'm going to quiet it for good!" Ginjo shouted pushing on his sword with all his might.

"Is that all you've got?" Renee demanded, "you're completely pathetic!" Renee shouted angrily pushing back against the blade of the sword which broke in half. Ginjo's eyes widened with terror as his blade snapped and Renee stepped forward, punching clean through the wicked Fullbringer's stomach. "You're such a pain in the butt," Renee declared pulling her arm out of the Fullbringer who stepped backwards, coughing up blood as he did, "that Fullbring thing would have been perfect. We could have used it to get Ichigo to Rukia so she could restore his powers. Now, thanks to you, we're going to have to find a different way before tomorrow night!"

"Gah, you witch!" Ginjo shouted, "you don't have to worry about saving Rukia, because none of you are leaving here alive! BANKAI!" Ginjo shouted as a burst of spiritual energy covered him. When he emerged, a skeletal armor much like Ichigo's had covered him and his hair and eyebrows had turned white. He had a red cross shaped mark over his face and when he opened his eyes, they were completely black with red pupils. "It's over for every last one of you!" he shouted.

"Shut up. You should have just stayed down!" Renee shouted in annoyance as Kugo charged at her, "Red Cannon!" she shouted pointing both hands at the charging Ginjo and firing a red burst of energy at the attacking Ginjo. Ginjo had no time to dodge and was completely engulfed in the blast. He yelled with pain as the blast completely disintegrated his body.

"Ginjo?" Riruka said in surprise as she and Jackie watched Ginjo's final moments. Before either of them could move again, they were both trapped up to their necks and a block of ice. Mizore sat calmly behind him, her legs dangling off the roof as she stared up at the moon, completely uninterested in the two female fullbringers she had just frozen.

….

Less than an hour later, the group had returned to Urahara's shop. Riruka, Jackie, and now Shishigawara were all now frozen up to their necks in ice. Riruka was screaming angrily to be let go while Jackie and Shishigawara both sat and quietly steamed over their predicament.

"So what should we do with them?" Miria asked glancing over at the three trapped Fullbringers.

"Without Ginjo around, I doubt they'll be much of a threat," Kakashi replied, "even so, we probably ought to leave them here until we finish up with Aizen."

"Yeah, speaking of which," Aliasse spoke up, "if Carrot-top is useless again, then what're we going to do?"

"Hey! Knock it off! Stop calling me that!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Make me!" Aliasse replied sticking her tongue out at Ichigo.

"Well, at this point, our only real chance is to free Rukia and have her give Ichigo back his powers. It'll be more difficult, but it should still be possible," Urahara revealed as calmly as ever, "now we won't have to worry about Ginjo or Tsukishima causing more problems for us, so we have a good chance at pulling this off."

"Right, Ginjo," Ichigo repeated.

"Something bothering you Ichigo?" Senna asked.

"It's just that… after Ginjo took my Fullbring away from me," Ichigo began, "he told me that he and these other Fullbringers were all on Aizen's side. I was just wondering, what else are we going to face once we reach Soul Society?"

"Well, I can answer that question," Urahara revealed, "I don't know if we'll have any more Fullbringer's to deal with, but Aizen is in command of an army of Arrancars and Hollows, not to mention that he still has all 10 of his Espada, even the ones we managed to kill before."

"So that's it?" Ichigo asked.

"If that were all, this would be easy," Urahara replied, "we'll also have to deal with several rouge Soul Reapers who joined up with Aizen after the head captain was killed, including three captains."

"Three?" Ichigo repeated, surprised by the number.

"Yep, of course you already know that Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, but now we've also got Mayuri Kurotsuchi to deal with."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed, obviously surprised by the name.

"Don't act so surprised," Urahara declared, "after all, Aizen has plenty of interesting specimens for Mayuri to study. It's in his nature to defect in exchange for an opportunity like that."

"Ah man, this is starting to sound out of hand. Do you really think we've got a chance?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course we do," Urahara declared, "all we have to do is recover Rukia before she's beheaded tomorrow night."

"Oh, is that all," Renee sighed in irritation, "well at any rate, we'd better hurry up and head back then. We're not going to have a lot of time."

"Wait," Jackie spoke up, "you're taking down Aizen, right? I want in."

"Jackie! What the heck is wrong with you!" Shishigawara shouted angrily, "you can't just betray Lord Aizen! You're his hench…"

"Me too. I'm done letting Aizen push us Fullbringer's around like he owns us. It's time for him to pay," Riruka declared angrily.

"You too, Riruka!" Shishigawara shouted in distress, "you traitorous witches! You can't just…"

"What makes you think we'd fall for something like that?" Ichigo demanded, "after what you've done and after we took out your leaders, how do we know you won't just stab us in the back the moment we…" Ichigo wasn't able to finish his argument. Mizore had already removed the ice from the two female Fullbringers while freezing Shishigawara's head as well so that he couldn't yell anymore.

"Mizore!" Ichigo shouted irately.

"You have no reason to trust us, Ichigo," Jackie declared cracking her knuckles and stretching out her cold body, "but I'm not lying to you. I have reasons for wanting Aizen taken down. Something I want to make sure he pays for. If that's your goal, then for now, I'll join you. This may be just the chance I'm waiting for."

"Whatever, I'm just joining because I'm sick of Aizen pushing us Fullbringers around. It's all his fault that Ginjo and Tsukishima died! He ordered them to come here and stop Ichigo Kurosaki from interfering with his plans, even though he knew it'd be dangerous. I just want him dead, alright, this has nothing to do with any of you!" Riruka shouted.

"Well, that's certainly a convenient twist," Urahara declared smiling, "alright, you two are in. I'll get everything ready. Get some sleep everyone, because we're all going to Soul Society at first light."

"Right," Ichigo declared, _hang on, Rukia. We're coming for you now._

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	17. Death and Strawberry

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 16**

**Death and Strawberry**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

Early in the afternoon of the next day, Ichigo Kurosaki and his comrades arrived in the Soul Society.

"Well, we're here," Kakashi declared as they stepped out into the Soul Society, "so how much time do we have until the execution is supposed to take place?"

"If everything goes according to plan, we have eight hours until Aizen publically executes Rukia," Urahara replied.

"I know where they'll be holding her. If we can just…" Ichigo began.

"Let me guess, you were going to suggest we use the underground tunnels to reach the Senzaikou. Good luck with that. Those tunnels are filled with Hollows now, and above ground is guarded by Soul Reapers and Arrancars. No, I'm afraid that attempting to rescue Rukia from the Senzaikou will be virtually impossible," Urahara revealed.

"So what do we do then!" Ichigo demanded as Urahara reached into his coat and produced a large sheet of paper. Kneeling down and unrolling the paper he motioned for everyone to gather around. The paper contained a large map of the Seireitei with several markings drawn on the map. "Okay, so what's this?" Ichigo asked.

"This is the route they're going to transport Rukia along to her public execution site," Urahara revealed.

"What! That can't be right. This route doesn't go anywhere near Sokyoku Hill!" Senna exclaimed.

"They aren't executing her on Sokyoku Hill. Aizen is being arrogant. He's sending a message to the 13 Court Guard Squads that he's not afraid of them. He's hoping to draw them out by using an opportunity to rescue Rukia as bait, so he's going to execute her himself, outside of the Seireitei where all of Soul Society can bear witness," Urahara revealed, "we're going to snatch her right out from under his nose."

"I see. You're planning to rescue the Soul Reaper when Aizen will be least expecting it. It won't leave much room for error though," Jackie declared.

"I've already alerted Teresa and the others that we're back. They're on their way now," Renee revealed, "this had better work, Urahara, because we're only going to get one chance."

"Don't worry," Urahara replied, "we're not in this alone."

"I just hope we're enough," Ichigo sighed, the helplessness weighing as heavily on him as it had when he'd been forced to watch his friends protect him from Ginjo and Tsukishima.

"I'd advise making any preparations you need to," Urahara declared, "cause we only have seven hours to be ready to go."

….

Seven hours came and went far too quickly for Ichigo's liking. It was dark when Ichigo, Kakashi, and Miria knelt down on top of a hill, overlooking the execution grounds.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked glancing over at his two comrades.

"This doesn't make any sense. This area would be easy to surround and mount a surprise attack from. It'll be difficult for Aizen to defend it and keep us from our target," Kakashi replied.

"I'd be willing to bet that he knows that as well, so we need to be careful. He could be luring us into a trap," Miria declared.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. Here they come," Kakashi revealed as Miria and Ichigo spotted a large group walking towards the execution grounds. There were at least 20 Arrancars walking with Rukia walking in front of them, her arms bound behind her back. She was looking down at the ground. It hurt Ichigo to see her the way she was. She seemed frightened and hurt. Aizen was going to pay for anything he had done to her. The heroes watched as Rukia was marched up onto a large platform.

"Alright, this might be our best chance, let's…" Miria began.

"Hold on," Kakashi ordered as there was a bright flash of light in top of the platform. Ten more arrancars had appeared, five on either side of Rukia, along with 3 human figures standing in front of Rukia and facing off of the platform. A dark skinned man with dark hair and a blindfold over his eyes, a lighter skinned man silver hair, and the center man, a tall man with dark red hair, all clad in white cloaks.

"That's him, the one with the red hair," Ichigo declared, "it's Aizen."

"Those 10 arrancars who just appeared. I'm guessing they must be the Espada," Kakashi declared looking down at the scene below him, "looks like all 10 of them are here. This might be tougher then I originally thought."

….

Sosuke Aizen, the renegade Soul Reaper captain, stood, proudly overlooking the area below the execution platform. His plan had been orchestrated to perfection. Soon, the younger sister of the Kuchiki clan would be dead, and her brother would soon join her. By the end of the night, there would be no one left to oppose him.

"It won't be long now, Lord Aizen," Gin declared smiling wickedly, "just one hour and we can kill this Soul Reaper girl."

"It's unfortunate, I went to all this trouble, even gave them one extra day, and not a single renegade Soul Reaper has attempted to rescue this girl. I'm almost disappointed. I had hoped this would be the end of my problems, but no matter," Aizen declared, "I'll destroy the renegades eventually. There's no one left who can stop me."

"You're insane," Rukia called from where she stood tied. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen all turned to face her, "if you think you three can stand against the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads, you're even more insane then I thought you were, Aizen!" She was silenced by a hard backhand that struck the side of her face. Tosen had moved quickly, catching her by surprise with a heavy backhand and she clenched her teeth, her face stinging from the pain. "You will never… get away with this," she continued after a moment to recover, "my brother… and the other captains will stop you."

"You're slow to learn," Tosen declared raising his hand to strike her again, but as he brought it forward, a gloved hand grabbed his wrist. All three renegade Soul Reapers were caught off guard by the man who had suddenly appeared on top of their platform.

"It takes a lot of courage to strike a defenseless woman," Kakashi declared pulling Tosen's hand away from Rukia, "why don't you try me instead." Tosen drew his sword and swung quickly, but not near quickly enough as Kakashi leaped over the sword and kicked the Soul Reaper in the stomach, knocking him flying backwards, past Rukia and the Espada and off of the platform.

"Well isn't this interesting. I don't recognize this man," Ichimaru declared, "he must be the man Tsukishima sent us a message about."

"I see Tsukishima didn't exaggerate regarding his strength, though I'm surprised to see him here," Aizen declared as Kakashi turned to face the remaining two enemies.

"You must be Aizen," Kakashi declared as a Lightning Blade formed in his right hand, "I've been waiting to meet you." Without warning, Kakashi charged, slamming his Lightning Blade for Aizen who barely drew his Zanpakto and blocked the attack as both he and Kakashi were propelled off of the platform. Both rouge Soul Reaper and Shinobi landed on the ground beneath the execution platform as Kakashi instantly preformed a hand sign.

"Earth Style, Mud Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted as a dragon head made of rock emerged from the ground and fired several mud bullets at Aizen as Kakashi preformed another hand sign. "Fire Style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted spewing a large wave of fire that engulfed the mud bullets, igniting them and pelting Aizen with several bullets of flame, only most of which were blocked.

"Well isn't he a brave one. He tore right into Lord Aizen without a second thought," the third Espada, and only female in the group, Tier Harribel declared watching the battle unfolding beneath the platform.

"He must have quite an interest in the girl, so, should we help out?" the seventh espada, Zommari Rureax asked glancing around at the other espada.

"Just let those Arrancars deal with this guy," the Eighth Espada, Szayal Aporro Granz ordered, "I have no interest in such a simple creature."

"That's fine with me. If he's the only one who's going to show up, no need to get our hands dirty," the number one Espada, Coyote Starrk declared motioning to the 20 Arrancars down below the back of the platform to attack. The arrancars wasted no time in charging at the fighting Kakashi, hungry for blood. Their advance, however, was stopped as suddenly as it had begun as the front 10 were suddenly engulfed by a blue flame. The remaining 10 were awestruck as Ali shot through the flame, blowing it aside with her lance and revealing that the front most Arrancar had been burnt to ash.

"Well well, looks like there's another one now," Ichimaru declared, "quite a display of power this one put on."

"Strange, I'm not sensing any Spiritual Pressure from either of them," Tossen declared as the remaining Arrancar's charged Aliasse.

"You're gonna pay for that kid!" one of them shouted as they attacked, only to all be frozen solid as they moved forward. Aliasse swung her lance again, shattering the ice to shards as Mizore jumped in and landed beside her.

"My, another little girl, what an interesting little rescue team we have here," Ichimaru declared as Mizore and Ali glared up at the execution platform. Kakashi appeared behind the two young girls as Aizen appeared in front of Ichimaru and Tosen, atop the platform.

"So, the 13 Court Guard Squads have decided not to show up and have sent the likes of you to rescue their own for them," Aizen declared, "I must admit, I'm disappointed."

"Sorry, I honestly have no idea who the 13 Court Guard Squads are. I haven't met very many Soul Reapers, I'm just a friend of Rukia's. Although, if you're allied with Corruption, then you already knew that, Aizen," Kakashi declared.

"Oh, I see. You know about Corruption, which must mean, you must have been with those accursed Princesses. So you're all that's left of that annoying Alliance. Tell me, what happened to your lovely princesses after Corruption's moment of triumph?" Aizen asked smiling wickedly.

"We're alive and well, thank you, for your concern," Teresa declared as she and Shantella appeared on either side of Kakashi. Renee and the younger sisters appeared moments later behind their two elders.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Aizen declared, "Corruption is quite certain that you all perished in the battle one year ago."

"Well, as you can see, Aizen," Shantella declared, "Corruption was wrong."

"I can see that. So let me guess, you must be planning on getting your team back together, and you need Rukia Kuchiki so that she can restore the power that Corruption took away from Ichigo Kurosaki, am I right?" Aizen asked.

"That makes no difference," Renee declared, "you're going to be dead soon so it's not the least bit important to you."

"Such an ill-tempered little girl," Aizen declared, "well then, perhaps it's about time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more!" Renee shouted erupting into a Super Saiyan and charging at Aizen.

"Cry, Suzumushi!" Tosen shouted as he released his Shikai, "Benihiko!" he shouted as he swung his sword in a semi-circle and creating hundreds of blades that all fired towards the charging Renee.

"Scream, Benihime!" Urahara's voice called out as several red beams of light erupted from nowhere and collided with the blades, exploding and creating a cloud of smoke.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Urahara," Aizen said calmly looking down in the direction Benihime's attack had come from. Urahara stood, his sword pointed up towards the sky and his eyes fixed angrily on Aizen. There was a sudden eruption of golden energy as Super Saiyan Renee burst through the smoke, still charging Aizen.

"Bakudo #9, Horin!" Ichimaru suddenly shouted as a tendril of orange energy shot from his hand and wrapped around Renee, binding her arms to her side. Ichimaru swung his arm around and brought it down, slamming the third eldest princess hard into the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Renee!" Flora shouted erupting into her Super Saiyan state and flying in to help Renee. She hadn't gone far when a Horin wrapped around her, pulling her up into the air as Renee's did the same and bound the two princesses together in midair!

"So long, Princesses," Ichimaru declared, smiling joyously, "Shoot to Kill, Shinso."

"Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna shouted as both Soul Reapers released their Shikai. Senna acted quickly, creating a whirlwind that blew the bound Renee and Flora higher into the air, just as Shinso extended, piercing the air where Renee and Flora had been.

"My, well that was certainly quick thinking, Senna," Ichimaru declared as his blade retracted, "but can you do it again?" He didn't have time to test that statement as he was forced, instead, to block several shards of ice from Mizore. He stepped backwards just as Ali soared over the side of the execution platform and swung her lance, blowing Ichimaru backwards with a burst of blue energy. Shantella appeared above her two bound sisters, her left automail arm transmuted into a blade and glowing with yellow ki energy. Swinging the blade, she sliced through the Bakudo, freeing her two younger sisters.

"Phew, that was too close," Flora sighed as she was freed.

"That was a dirty trick!" Renee screamed charging down at Aizen once again.

"She just never learns," Shantella sighed.

"Lilynette, I guess we're going to have to get involved," Coyote sighed as Renee charged. A young, childish looking, female Arrancar appeared beside him.

"It's about time," she declared.

"Kick About, Los Lobos!" Coyote sighed as both Arrancar's were engulfed in a bright spiritual pressure. Renee had almost reached Aizen when she was forced to jump back to evade being shot through the chest by a Cero. Coyote Starkk faced her, largely unchanged except for the fact that he was now wielding two pistols.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to proceed any further," Starkk declared pointing both pistols at Renee.

"Just try and stop me!" Renee shouted as a golden energy aura erupted around her.

"That idiot, she's always getting herself into trouble," Shantella sighed, glancing over to her side, "but I guess I don't have much room to talk." Standing in the air, off to the eldest princesses left, was the number 2, Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn.

"Such a youthful and powerful princess, but a mere Princess is no match for the great King of Hueco Mundo. You won't escape me," the Espada declared as Shantella scowled, "Rot, Arrogante," he said releasing his Ressurecion. Shantella watched as the Espada transformed into a skeleton figure wearing a large purple cloak and a golden crown.

"So you're a skeleton. Am I supposed to be scared?" Shantella asked facing the Espada.

"Shantella!" Flora shouted beginning to charge to her sister's side until another Espada appeared in front of her. This one was Espada number 3, Tier Harribel. Flora jumped back, preparing to fight, but Teresa appeared between her younger sister and the Espada, releasing a burst of energy as she ascended to Super Saiyan.

"So, you wish to fight me in the younger girl's place. You're a noble older sister, I'll give you that," the female Espada declared as she faced Teresa.

"Shut up and come at me," Teresa ordered preparing to fight.

"If that's what you want," Harribel replied, "Destroy, Tiburon!" she shouted releasing her Ressurecion, which didn't change her physical appearance much, but changed her clothing to far more revealing attire and created a large, shark-like weapon over her right arm.

Teresa quickly nodded back to Flora who returned the nod before descending towards the ground and leaving her sister to fight the third espada. As she was descending, however, she was caught off guard as the Fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, jumped over her head, his massive, crescent shaped weapon held ready to swing.

"So long, Princess!" he shouted swinging the blad for the helpless Flora's neck. The blade, however, bounced harmlessly off of Miria's Claymore as she intercepted the blade and swung, knocking Nnoitra away from Flora.

"So, you want to fight me first do you? How sickening, a woman thinking she has a place on the battlefield fighting a man! Why don't I show you the difference between a man and a woman!" Nnoitra declared pointing his weapon angrily at Miria.

"Let's see if you can fight as well as you talk!" Miria shouted releasing a surge of Yoki that changed her eye color from silver to gold.

"Looks like the battles are about to begin," Silphia declared, looking around her at the fights that were set to begin, "Isabella, Rinoa, get ready. You'll need to heal anyone who gets hurt as quickly as possible!"

"Don't worry about us!" Rinoa declared, "we'll do our part."

"I'll help too," Orihime declared, "we'll keep everyone healed!"

"Alright, we're counting on you," Silphia declared, her eyes narrowing with anger as a presence behind her caught her attention. She held up her hand, just in time to grab the arm and block the attack of the seventh Espada, Zommari Rureaux.

"Not bad, you're quicker than I anticipated," Zommari declared as Silphia spun around, easily nailing the Espada in the stomach with a kick and knocking him backwards.

"That's funny, because you're a lot slower than I expected," Silphia declared preparing to fight.

"Slow? You must be mistaken, for you see. I am the fastest among the Espada. There is no chance that you could consider me slow," Zommari replied rather arrogantly.

"Well aren't you just the arrogant one," Silphia declared, "we'll see soon enough who is and isn't slow."

"Arrogant? How do you figure that I am arrogant? I judged your level to be the equal of my own and reacted accordingly. I simply…"

"Ha, that's rich," Silphia declared, "you 'judged my level to be the equal of your own' huh? You really are the arrogant one."

The eighth Espada, Szayal Aporro Granz, stood floating in the air above the execution platform, staring down at the battles beginning beneath him and smiling maniacally.

"Well this should be interesting. I can't wait to see what these unusual beings are capable of," Szayal Aporro declared as he waited anxiously for the fight to start.

"If you're that anxious, then why don't I give you a firsthand demonstration," a woman's voice declared from behind him. He turned and faced Valeria.

"My, so there's another one," Szayal Aporro declared, "and you want to fight me? How cute."

"Come to my aid," Valeria declared drawing a card from her deck and placing it on her Duel Disc, "Dark Magician Girl!" she shouted as Dark Magician Girl appeared beside her and faced Szayal Aporro.

"My, what an interesting technique. I'll have to make sure to leave you alive when I'm finished with you so that I can study you," Szayal Aporro declared, gazing at Valeria with a look that made the princess uneasy. "Sip, Fornicarus."

Gin extended his sword once again, slamming it into Ali's shield and forced the young Valkyrur back as Mizore charged forward firing shards of ice and Gin and forcing him to dodge.

"I don't have time to deal with these two. I'll leave them to you," Gin declared vanishing from sight.

"Sure, I'll take care of them," a familiar voice declared from behind Mizore and Ali who turned… to see that the source of the voice was Moka Akashiya in her silver haired vampire form.

"Moka!" Mizore exclaimed.

"Hyaaaahhh!" Ali roared firing a burst of flame at Moka and forcing her backwards.

"You saw through me, not bad," Moka declared as she suddenly exploded. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, a strange arrancar with two masks floating in a vial of liquid in place of its head stood in her place, the number nine, Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"Yuck, this guy's a real freak," Ali declared.

"Let's finish this fast," Mizore suggested as the two girls faced off with the Espada.

….

"Ichigo, get ready," Kakashi ordered, "I'll clear you a path and free Rukia! You've got to get her to restore your powers, quickly."

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go!" Ichigo declared.

"I've got your back!" Senna declared as the Soul Reaper and the shinobi joined their powerless comrade.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered leaping forward and forming a Lightning Blade. Aizen barely noticed him in time to block the attack with his Zanpakto, causing him to step backwards. As he did, however, he spotted Ichigo running towards the platform with Senna.

"So that was your plan then," Aizen sighed, "how utterly predictable. Ulquiorra, kill her!" Aizen ordered back to the final Espada standing near Rukia.

"As you wish, Master Aizen," Ulquiorra responded drawing his sword. Kakashi cursed silently. He wouldn't be able to get past Aizen in time to stop the Espada, who was already swinging his sword for Rukia's neck.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra, but I can't let that happen!" Grimmjow shouted suddenly appearing and blocking Ulquiorra's sword before kicking the number 4 Espada away and cutting Rukia free.

"Grimmjow, am I to assume that you've betrayed us then?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"Nothing personal, but without this girl, I can't get my rematch with Kurosaki. Besides, listening to Aizen's orders have become a real pain in the butt. I'd say it's time for him to go!" Grimmjow declared confidently, "alright girl, it's time for you to do your part. Get over to that carrot top and restore his powers now!"

"What! I don't know… that's illegal, isn't it?" Rukia protested.

"Shut up! Time to wake up, kid, we don't have time for your memories to keep napping!" Grimmjow shouted angrily as Rukia looked down at Ichigo. She stared down at Ichigo for several moments before her eyes lit up as though she had remembered something important. Kakashi managed to push Aizen aside and stepped beside Rukia.

**Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach)**

"Rukia! Please tell me you remember me!" Kakashi begged.

"Kakashi! What's going on!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I'll explain later! For now, Ichigo's Soul Reaper powers are gone! You have to do whatever it was you did when you first gave Ichigo his powers, and you need to do it now!" Kakashi ordered.

"What?" Rukia replied.

"Look, girl, there's no time to explain," Grimmjow declared, "just do it! Grind, Pantera!" he shouted releasing his Ressurecion.

"Your betrayal won't be tolerated, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra declared, "Enclose, Murceilago!"

"Do it Rukia!" Kakashi ordered forming another Lightning Blade as Aizen approached them, "I'm running out of chakra!"

"Right!" Rukia shouted drawing her Zanpakto and leaping from the platform towards Ichigo. "ICHIGO!"

"RUKIA! DO IT!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia's blade pierced his chest. There was a massive burst of spiritual pressure and Rukia as well as her sword were blown backwards. Aizen watched as the level of spiritual pressure emerging from Ichigo forced him to shield his eyes. It was a moment before the black spiritual pressure began to clear. The first thing that became apparent was Zangetsu, resting on Ichigo's shoulder. Its shape had changed in appearance and seemed far more powerful than Kakashi remembered. Ichigo's Soul Reaper uniform had changed as well, with black cloth across the v-neck in an x-shaped and red wrist bands in the same pattern.

"Well look who's back," Renee said smiling, _and with a vengeance. His look isn't the only thing that's changed._

Rukia stood up and faced Ichigo who glared angrily up at Aizen.

"Aizen," Ichigo declared holding Zangetsu out to his side, "it's time to finish this!" As he shouted he pointed Zangetsu forward and up towards Aizen as another burst of spiritual pressure surrounded him. "BAN-KAI!"

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	18. Fade to Black

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 17**

**Fade to Black**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

"BAN-KAI!" Ichigo shouted as an intense burst of black spiritual energy engulfed him. Aizen looked on in surprise and anger as Ichigo emerged from the aura. His Bankai had changed as well, now featuring white arm guards that extended to his elbow in a crossing pattern over his black sleeve and a white shirt with high neck underneath a black uniform that looked a little like the old Tensa Zangetsu uniform but was open all the way down and connected together by 3 black, x-shaped straps. Tensa Zangetsu itself also had a different shape, as the back of the blade had 3 curves in it that all met in sharp points. His spiritual pressure was even more intense than it had been before. Without another word, Ichigo charged, flying above the execution platform and swinging his sword. An intense burst of energy emitted from his zanpakto, slamming into Aizen and blowing the renegade Soul Reaper flat onto his back. Ichigo landed in front of Kakashi, who was completely in awe at the Substitute Soul Reaper's new level of power.

"Well," Aizen declared rising to his feet, "that wasn't half bad, but I'm afraid you don't have nearly enough power to defeat me."

"What makes you so certain of that?" Ichigo inquired.

"Simple, your best technique, Getsuga Tensho, while undoubtedly more powerful, still lacks the power necessary to give you any chance of defeating me. It's hopeless, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen revealed, "all that and you're still not strong enough to…"

"You really are an idiot," Ichigo declared, "you thought that was Getsuga Tensho? That was nothing but the latent energy that was released when I swung Zangetsu," he revealed as Aizen's eyes widened with dismay as he realized what that meant, "if you want to see Getsuga Tensho, then I won't keep you waiting." Ichigo rose his zanpakto towards the sky and swung it down, releasing a massive black, crescent shaped blast of spiritual energy. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

….

Renee leapt to the side, easily dodging two Cero's before deflecting a third away and firing an energy blast back at Coyote who dodged her attack. The two continued to exchange fire from a distance, each dodging the other's attacks before counter-attacking.

"She's stronger than I thought she'd be," Coyote sighed, "well, let's see if she can handle this." Raising both pistols into the air, he began to charge up another Cero. Renee began to feel a bit uneasy. This Cero was taking longer to charge then the others.

_I've got a bad feeling about this, _she thought as she prepared to try to evade the attack.

"That should be enough," Coyote declared, "here we go." Renee panicked as an uncountable number of Ceroes suddenly fired from the two pistols and filled the air around her.

"What the heck! You've gotta be kidding me!" she shouted, her arms flailing about in order to deflect the Ceroes. Two of them managed to hit her in the left arm and right hip, badly burning both areas, but she was still able to evade most of the attacks. When the Ceroes fired, Renee quickly checked over her two injured spots. _Phew, I may have gotten lucky there. That could have been a lot worse._

"Well, that was pretty impressive. I honestly thought you'd at least take a bit more damage from that attack then that," Coyote declared as Renee glared angrily down at him.

"My turn!" she shouted angrily, "Energy Rain!" she shouted as she began to rain energy blasts down on the Primero Espada.

"Well, she's certainly a fiery little red-head, isn't she," Coyote sighed as the blasts rained down on him. The explosions from the blasts hid Coyote from sight but Renee continued to fire a few dozen more blasts into the smoke. When she finally stopped her bombardment, she held her hand out to the side, forming a small but intense ball of energy and spinning as Coyote appeared suddenly behind her. He fired his weapon just as Renee slammed her blast into the pistol's head, causing the blast and the cero to explode, blowing both fighters apart. Renee recovered in midair and vanished, appearing above Coyote and slamming her foot down into his stomach, sending him flying straight down into the ground. She landed a few feet away from the crater as Coyote simply stood and brushed the dust off of his clothing.

"You're really strong," he declared glancing up at Renee, "you're not the strongest warrior among your sisters?"

"Heh, I only wish. I'm afraid that that honor probably goes to big sis, Teresa, but don't get the wrong idea. One day, I'll beat her and then I'll be the strongest," Renee replied.

"I see, well, just my luck I'd end up paired with the future strongest of the Princesses of the Full Moon," Coyote sighed, "guess it can't be helped."

"Enough talking!" Renee shouted firing another blast at Coyote who jumped above it and fired another Cero at Renee.

….

"Guh, she's getting carried away again," Shantella sighed as she watched Renee continue to fight, "I hope she doesn't blow up something she shouldn't." She vanished from sight, reappearing several feet away as her skeletal opponent landed where she had been standing. She clenched her teeth angrily as the ground he stood on seemed to rot under his feet.

"I'm starting to get really sick of this guy," she said quietly to herself as she turned to face Barragan.

"You're quick, but it makes no difference. Even you cannot escape the effects of my power," Barragan declared pompously as he faced the eldest princess.

"I'm aware of that. Your power affects time, accelerating the passage of it for any object that gets near you, and no matter who or what you are, everything is affected by the flow of time. Coming up with a way to beat you definitely isn't going to be easy," Shantella replied clapping her hands together and placing them against the ground. A pillar of earth rose from the ground and curved down towards Barragan, however as it did, a purple mist emitted from Barragan, rotting away the pillar and forcing Shantella to move farther back.

_Alchemy isn't going to work on this guy. I need a new plan,_ Shantella thought as the miasma dissipated around Barragan, _he's not immune to time either, so why isn't his ability affecting him. If I could just figure that out, maybe I could find his weakness._

"Stop moving around and accept your fate. You can't hope to defeat me!" Barragan shouted as the mist again began to emit around him.

"Let's try this!" Shantella shouted unloading a barrage of ki into the mist. She clenched her teeth in anger as the Ki blasts all exploded only halfway through the mist.

"Those get farther through then my transmutations do. I need something with a bit more power. Maybe…" her eyes widened as though she'd just thought of something, _I have an idea!_

"What are you hoping to accomplish by continuing to fight! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Barragan declared confidently as he once again began to release his aging mist against Shantella.

"If I want to beat you, all I have to do is use the one weapon that your technique isn't doing anything to," Shantella declared clapping her hands together and pointing her automail hand towards the encroaching miasma and firing a blast.

"Why bother! That won't work!" Barragan shouted arrogantly as the blast burst into the miasma, through the miasma, and through Barragan's side, ripping through it before continuing on. "What… what was that!" Barragan shouted clenching his side.

"Looks like my theory held true. Your miasma isn't effecting the air around it, which makes your weakness Blast Alchemy, a technique which, in all honesty, does nothing but bombard an opponent with condensed air. The 'blast' is just a flash of light created by the concentrated gathering of heated air. Even if the heat were to dissipate by the effect of your miasma, that much concentrated air is still going to pack quite a wallop," Shantella declared, "it's time like this I wish I knew some of Vine's secret Raging Blast Alchemy, but what I know should be enough to finish you." Clapping her hands again, she began firing blast after blast into the miasma. All of them had the same effect, cutting through the Miasma and piercing Barragan.

"Curse you!" Barragan shouted angrily, "cut that out!"

"Ahh, is someone sore that I figured out his weakness so easily? Honestly, I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. It almost makes me feel stupid," Shantella declared firing another blast that cut right through Barragan's chest. Barragan coughed weakly as the blast cut through him and his miasma dissipated.

"Don't feel too bad, Espada," Shantella declared. Barragan's eyes widened with fear as he realized she was standing only a short distance behind him, "at the end of the day, you were quite simply outclassed!" she shouted firing a large and powerful blast that completely consumed the damaged Espada.

….

Miria landed on the ground and vanished from sight as Nnoitra's weapon slammed into the ground where she'd been standing. Both warriors landed and faced each other.

"Not bad, I'll admit, you move pretty well," Nnoitra admitted.

"You're not half bad yourself," Miria declared as the phantom standing before Nnoitra faded away. Nnoitra raised his massive weapon just in time to block Miria's attack from behind. He swung his weapon, cleaving through Miria's stomach, but it was only a phantom which quickly faded as Miria charged him from the front and slammed her claymore against his massive Zanpakto, pushing him back a step before he pushed forward and made Miria jump back several feet.

"You're quick, but you're lacking as far as strength goes," Nnoitra declared smiling wickedly, "you won't be able to do much damage at this rate."

"Is that right? I suppose we'll just have to find out," Miria declared charging once again. She vanished from sight, reappearing behind Nnoitra and swinging down towards his shoulder. Nnoitra raised his weapon to block, but was alarmed as the sword passed right through it, Miria dissolving to reveal that it had only been a phantom. The real Miria appeared in front of him and slashed for his stomach. With his arm still raised, Nnoitra was forced to jump back, but he wasn't quick enough to evade receiving a deep gash on his stomach. He landed several feet away, clutching at his injured stomach.

"You're quite a clever little witch, aren't you," Nnoitra hissed, "that almost got me."

"Next, I'll take your head," Miria declared firmly preparing to charge again.

"That's it, come at me with everything you've got! Let's have some fun!" Nnoitra shouted holding out his zanpakto, Pray, Santa Teresa releasing a burst of spiritual pressure that hid him from sight. When the pressure cleared, Nnoitra's physical appearance had drastically changed. Two horns now protruded from the top of his head and two extra arms had grown from his body. All four hands were holding scythes that looked like the limbs of a praying mantis.

"Four weapons!" Miria exclaimed as Nnoitra grinned.

"Don't tell me you're scared already. Maybe I overestimated you," the 5th Espada declared tauntingly.

"Not at all," Miria replied confidently, "it looks like you're the perfect person to test out what I've trained for the last year." Reaching into her shirt neck, Miria pulled out a small, capsule shaped object with a button on the top of it.

"What're you going to do with that little thing?" Nnoitra demanded. Miria replied by pushing the button and tossing the capsule into the air. The capsule burst into a cloud of smoke and a second Claymore fell out of the smoke which Miria skillfully caught in her left hand.

"Shantella helped me make this using her alchemy and for the last year, I've trained to use a two sword style as well as my one sword style," Miria revealed as she pointed the sword at Nnoitra.

"Is that right? Well, maybe this'll be somewhat interesting after all, although I can't help but notice that it looks like this Shantella messed up the symbol on your second sword. It's not the same as the one on your chest and your other sword," Nnoitra remarked.

"That was intentional. The symbol on the second sword is the symbol that represented an old friend of mine, someone who I was forced to kill with my own hands. You might say, it's a reminder of why I take up this sword to begin with," Miria revealed.

"Is that right? Well, it's not like I care. The only thing that matters is whether or not you can give me a good fight with that second sword!" Nnoitra shouted charging at Miria and swinging with all four scythes simultaneously. Miria raised her two claymores, deflecting the attacks which drove her a few steps back.

"You've gotten stronger!" Miria realized.

"Let's just say in this state, I'm full of surprises!" Nnoitra declared as two more arms instantly appeared from his body, growing two additional arms which produced two additional scythes from their wrists.

"Shoot!" Miria exclaimed as the two scythes swung towards her. She jumped back as all six scythes cut through her from different directions. Nnoitra hissed angrily as the phantom he'd cut vanished. He glared behind him at the real Miria who was standing calmly a few feet away.

"That one was different, what did you do?" Nnoitra demanded.

"A slight change of technique," Miria revealed, "the Phantom's I'd been using up until now where a technique I developed over the years since I left the organization. It's a more precise but slower technique, due largely to the fact that it relies on my physical ability and not my Yoki power. That also means that I can use it a virtually unlimited number of times in a single fight. To dodge that attack, however, I needed a bit more speed, so I was forced to revert back to my original phantom, which uses Yoki to amplify my speed. It has limited use, but it is a bit faster than my other technique."

"Heh, you might actually be more fun to fight then I thought you'd be!" Nnoitra declared charging at Miria once again.

….

As the Getsuga Tensho faded, Aizen stood in wide eyed amazement, blood flowing down a badly damaged left arm.

"Well, you lucked out, looks like I missed," Ichigo declared lowering his sword back to his side.

"That attack was definitely more powerful than it used to be," Kakashi declared as he and a surprised Rukia watched.

"Is that really Ichigo? He seems so much… stronger?" Senna declared, "how did…"

"Well, if I had to take a guess, I'd have to say that all that work developing his Fullbring's Spiritual Pressure had an affect on his Soul Reaper Spiritual Pressure as well," Kakashi replied, "I guess Ginjo wasn't as thorough removing Ichigo's Fullbring as he thought he was."

"It's kind of ironic, actually," Jackie declared joining the other 3 fighters, "Aizen sent us to make sure that Ichigo would never be able to regain his power, and in the end, he made Ichigo stronger than ever before. Aizen has no one but himself to blame for his fall now."

"So, you think I'm beaten that easily, do you Jackie?" Aizen asked, "you ought to know better than that. You of all people should know that I am always a step ahead. I foresaw this as a possibility and I've already taken precautions against this."

"What!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Just watch," Aizen declared, pointing his finger at Rukia.

"What's he up to now?" Kakashi wondered. He got his answer when Rukia suddenly screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching her chest.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as Kakashi knelt down at Rukia's side.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Pay attention, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen ordered as Rukia's hair and skin color became more pale and her Soul Reaper uniform turned white, "this is the next generation of hollowfication."

"Hollowfication!" Ichigo exclaimed, "no, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as Kakashi jumped back pulling Senna and Jackie with him as Rukia rose to her feet and opened her eyes which had turned pitch black.

"Aizen… what have you done to her!" Ichigo exclaimed as Dark Rukia drew her sword and charged him. Aizen smiled victoriously as Tensa Zangetsu clashed with Sode No Shirayuki.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	19. Return of the Gotei 13

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 18**

**Return of the Gotei-13**

**Opening Theme: Ichirin no Hana (Bleach)**

"What's going on! What's happened to Rukia?" Senna asked Kakashi as Dark Rukia continued to clash with Ichigo.

"This is bad, I don't have enough chakra left to take on Aizen again. There's nothing I can do to stop this," Kakashi replied, his voice sounding worried.

"How… what did he do to her? She… she looks more like a hollow then a Soul Reaper!"

….

Teresa held up her hand, easily blocking Harribel's shark-like weapon's swing attack before countering with a kick to the female Espada's stomach, knocking her backwards.

"Is that really the best that you can do?" Harribel asked, "I expected more from a saiyan princess."

"Sorry, you're disappointed, but since you don't seem to be giving this fight your all, I saw no reason why I should," Teresa replied, "it seems to me that you have as little interest in this fight as I do. I see no point in continuing it, so I'll give you a chance to resolve this peacefully and walk away."

"Resolve this peacefully? I must admit, I'm intrigued. What reason would you have to allow me, your enemy, to walk away so easily?"

"It's not that complicated. I'd simply rather not have to kill if there is a way that I can avoid it," Teresa replied, "that said, if you decline my offer and refuse to walk away, I'll have no choice, and I won't hold back any longer."

"Is that so? How unfortunate. Usually, I'd be inclined to agree with you, but… I'm afraid my orders are to see to it that the execution of Rukia Kuchiki is carried out. That includes dealing with those who would interfere."

"I see. It seems that I misjudged your character, Espada," Teresa declared surprising the 3rd Espada, "my initial judgment of you was that you and I were not so different. Had I not made that judgment, I would not have considered offering you a peaceful solution. Like me, you did not begin the fight using your full power. I assumed that to mean that like me, you were not hesitant to fight, but also did not desire to take the life of your opponent if it could be avoided. However, I know see I was mistaken. You would willingly execute the orders of a man who takes his orders from Corruption, an evil madman who is likely the most dangerous threat currently facing not only this world, but every world in existence. I have no more time to spend with you, Espada, so it appears I have no choice but to end your life here and now." Teresa seemed disappointed but determined to carry through with what she had just said, which surprised Harribel. She prepared to defend herself as Teresa made her charge. A charge that was interrupted as a red Cero cut through the air from the side, forcing Teresa to jump back. The blast surprised both the saiyan and the espada who turned to see who had fired the blast. The culprit was a female arrancar with short dark hair and a small strip of a hollow mask that ran over the top of her head with a unicorn like horn jutting out from over her forehead. Two additional female arrancars were with her as well, a slender one wearing a long sleeved dress, the sleeves of which extended down far past her hands, who had long, olive-green hair, and a dark skinned one with a more tones and curvaceous body wearing more revealing attire, who had long, wavy brown hair.

"More Arrancars. This is going to be harder then I initially thought," Teresa declared calmly facing the three new comers. Harribel seemed far more irritated by their arrival.

"Hey, you ugly cow, How dare you talk to master Harribel like that!" the one who had fired the Cero shouted angrily.

"Ugly cow?" Teresa replied, obviously unimpressed.

"Apacci, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, I told you to stay behind!" Harribel shouted angrily.

"I tried to stop them, master, but they wouldn't listen to me," the second girl, Sung-sun, said innocently.

"Shut up, Sung-sun!" Apacci shouted angrily, "you didn't want to stay behind any more than we did!"

"Listen, I really don't have time for this, and I'd rather not have to hurt you if we can avoid it. Do what your master says and go home while you still can," Teresa ordered almost pleadingly.

"What did you just say!" Apacci shouted angrily, "listen, Cow, the only person who's getting hurt here is you!" Apacci shouted angrily as she charged recklessly at the Super Saiyan Princess.

"No Apacci, stay back!" Harribel shouted in vain as Apacci threw a punch for Teresa who vanished the moment before her punch connected, causing Apacci to punch air and nearly lose her balance.

"What! Where the heck did she…" Apacci shouted angrily.

"Apacci! Look out below you!" Sung-sun shouted.

"What!" Apacci shouted looking down beneath her, "huh? What the heck, Sung-sun, there's nothing beneath… Ugggghhhh!" she shouted suddenly as Teresa slammed her foot into the top of the Arrancar's head from above knocking her all the way down to the ground. She rose slowly and shook her head, glaring up angrily at her 'comrade'. "You jerk! You did that on purpose!" she shouted angrily.

"I don't know what you mean, she was below you before you looked down," Sung-sun replied. It was obvious by the tone of her voice that she was lying.

"You're sure you want to claim these three?" Teresa asked Harribel who simply sighed.

"Grrr… come on you two! Stop standing around and let's deal with her!" Appaci shouted angrily as she soared back up towards Teresa. Teresa easily side stepped her attack and spun around, kicking her in the back and knocking her higher into the air.

"Your attacks are to rash. You won't be able to hit me like that," Teresa declared as Appaci came at her again. This time, Teresa grabbed her fist as she punched and pulled it to the side with enough force to turn Appaci a full 180 degrees as she twisted Appaci's arm behind her, causing the Arrancar to scream with pain. "I have plenty of experience fighting a loud-mouthed, hot-headed young woman, and unlike her, you lack the raw power and instinct to make up for your impulsiveness when up against me. You have no chance of winning this fight," Teresa revealed turning to her side while still holding Appaci's hand in her left hand and reaching up with her right to grab the wrist of Mila Rose who had been swinging a broad sword zanpakto for her from behind. "It appears your friend isn't the only one who doesn't tend to think before she acts. What would you have done if I had dodged your attack instead of blocking it? There's little chance you could have stopped or diverted your attack before you cleaved off your comrades arm."

"Who the heck do you think you are you ugly…" Appaci began but didn't get to finish her insult as Teresa turned her around so she was facing the princess who slammed a heavy knee attack into the Arrancar's stomach causing her to cough heavily and bend over. She then grabbed the Arrancar's neck and slammed her head first into her companion, taking care not to stab the horn on her mask into Mila Rose's stomach, and kicked both combatants towards the ground. Teresa shook her head as both arrancar's managed to stop themselves just before hitting the ground and charged right back at her.

"Some people just never learn," Teresa sighed vanishing from sight as the two Arrancar's rocketed past her. They both glared angrily back in the direction they had just flown up from as Teresa reappeared below them. "I'll give you one more chance. If you walk away now I won't harm you, but this is your last warning."

"Darn you!" Appaci shouted as a red cero formed over her horn.

"We'll see how much longer that confidence lasts!" Mila Rose shouted as an orange cero formed in her left hand.

"Those idiots," Teresa sighed, "they have no idea where they're even aiming."

"Die!" Appaci shouted firing her Cero.

"Disappear!" Mila Rose shouted doing the same.

"Appaci! Mila Rose! Don't!" Harribel warned too late. Teresa vanished as both Ceroes shot passed where she'd been and continued on their path… straight towards Sung-sun!

"Crap!" Appaci shouted angrily, "move it Sung-sun!" Sung-sun moved to try to dodge the misfired attack but it was obvious she would not be quick enough as the attack was quickly closing in on her. Suddenly, both attacks were launched off in opposite directions, much to the surprise of the 3 arrancars and the espada. When the blasts had cleared away, Teresa was standing over Sung-sun with her arms spread out, a small amount of smoke rising from the backs of her burned hands.

"No way… she deflected both of those attacks!" Sung-sun declared in amazement.

"But why… she had already dodged the attack," Harribel realized, "did she really move back just to save Sung-sun's life?"

"You're recklessness is not only endangering you but your allies as well," Teresa declared, "I'd advise you to take my final offer and leave." A sudden burst of energy nearby caught her attention and she grabbed Sung-sun and vanished as a wave of fire rolled over where she'd been. Teresa and Sung-sun reappeared near Harribel as Appaci and Mila Rose hovered down near them, starring down in horror at the flames that had appeared.

"That's impossible, who could have…" Teresa began to exclaim as she looked to the source of the flame, her eyes widening with horror when she saw it. Sosuke Aizen stood on the execution platform, his Zanpakto still in its sheath… and a second Zanpakto held out to his side. "No… that Zanpakto! It can't be… is this… is this Corruption's doing!"

"I have no use for Arrancar who require rescue at the hands of their enemy," Aizen declared holding up the Zanpakto again, "you three will die with the princess." The three arrancars looked stunned as Teresa began to increase her power as fast and as high as she could in preparation for the attack. "All things in the universe turn to ash, Ryujin Jakka!  
>Aizen shouted as a burst of flamed roared from his second Zanpakto.<p>

"I was right… that Zanpakto is Genryusai's!" Teresa realized as she released as much Ki as she could to generate a barrier around herself and the three endangered Arrancars. The flame slammed into the barrier, pushing Teresa to her limit before stopping. Teresa dropped the barrier and instantly fell, slamming face first into the ground. She attempted to rise, but fell again, coughing hard as she did. "No… not now!" she cried as she rose to her knees, coughing up blood as she did.

"Such a foolish little princess," Aizen declared, "any normal person would have abandoned her enemies and simply dodged that attack, especially a person with a health condition such as yours. You're much to soft, Teresa."

"You monster," Teresa coughed, "how did… you get that Zanpakto!"

"Oh this? A parting gift from Corruption. You might call it my reward, for slaying the Head Captain," Aizen replied.

"You… you killed Genryusai? How… how did…" Teresa began to ask but couldn't finish as she began coughing again.

"That makes no difference, to someone who's about to be dead," Aizen declared as he released another burst of flame that engulfed Teresa. When the flames ceased, Teresa was gone.

"I'm disappointed, Harribel. I'd have expected better from you," Aizen declared glaring up at his third Espada who was carrying a now unconscious Teresa under her arm.

"Aizen, you monster. How dare you attempt to attack my Fraccions!" she shouted angrily.

"Apparantly, I'll have to deal with you now as well," Aizen declared raising his sword, "how unfortunate." He didn't get a chance to fire his attack on the now defenseless fighters, however, as Shantella tore into him, unloading a fierce barrage with her left arm, transmuted into a blade, which Aizen was forced to deflect with his ill-gotten Zanpakto. He locked blades with Shantella for only a moment before the eldest sister kicked him away and prepared to fire a blast at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice declared from her side. Szayel Aporro stood near her. His Ressurecion active and a helpless Valeria bound by a tentacle like wing and held in the air, "unless you'd like something to happen to your dear little sister."

"Darn you," Shantella hissed as she halted her attack.

"Lord Aizen, if you don't mind, might I allow these women to remain alive?" Szayel Aporro asked, "I would very much like to study they're unique abilities." His eyes widened with surprise as his tentacle was suddenly severed and Valeria freed. "What!" he exclaimed as he was suddenly surrounded by millions of small pink objects. Aizen watched, a surprised look on his face as more and more of the objects gathered around the eighth Espada.

"You should feel privileged Espada," a man with long black hair declared as he walked up onto the back of the execution platform, "you have the honor of perishing at the hands of my Bankai. Now, be swallowed by blades and turn to dust, before another thought passes through your mind. Gokai, SenbonZakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya Kuchiki declared as the ball of blades around Szayel Aporro exploded.

….

Ali swung her lance, releasing a burst of blue flame that slammed into Aaroniero and driving him backwards as Mizore bombarded him with ice spikes.

"You're stronger than I thought, but no matter. You can't defeat one of the Espada," Aaroniero declared confidently, unaware of a giant figure who had suddenly appeared behind him, frightening the two young girls he was fighting. "Are you afraid? You…" he didn't get to finish as a zanpakto cut through him, cleaving him completely in half! Both girls froze as the giant lifted up his Zanpakto and rested it on his shoulder.

"Is that really the best an Espada can do? Talk about boring," Kenpachi Zaraki declared irately.

"Come on Kenny!" a small girl with pink hair shouted suddenly appearing on his shoulder, "we gotta go find someone stronger!"

"You're the one who said you thought that one would be the strongest!" Kenpachi shouted angrily.

"Well how was I supposed to know! He looked strong!" Yachiru protested.

"Who the heck is this guy?" Ali whispered to Mizore.

"Some sort of giant Soul Reaper!" Mizore whispered back.

….

Silphia ducked under an attack as a duo of Zommaris appeared on either side of her. Standing up on her hands, she split kicked them both before rolling and tripping a third one as it appeared before vanishing from sight to dodge the attack of two more and elbowing them both in the back. The real Zommari was sent sliding along the ground by the attack.

"Just give up. You're not fast enough to beat me," Silphia declared facing the Espada.

"I'll show you," Zommari declared holding out his sword, "suppress, Brujeri…" before he could finish his release call, a powerful kick to the stomach from Silphia separated him from his Zanpakto.

"Like I said," she declared vanishing from sight and reappearing behind the Espada with a yellow ball of energy in her hand, "too slow!" she shouted turning and pushing the ball through the Espada's chest.

….

"It looks like the other Espada are starting to lose ground," Appaci declared.

"Szayel Apporo, Zommari, and Aaroniero have all been defeated," Harribel revealed, "with Barragan gone and Grimmjow defected, that's more than half of the Espada gone."

"Master Harribel, the princess… she's in really bad shape," Sung-sun declared from where she and Shantella were hovering over Teresa who was breathing heavily and coughing weakly.

"She's not gonna make it," Appaci declared, "I don't get it… why'd she save us? I mean, we're her enemies, aren't we?"

"That doesn't matter to Teresa," Shantella declared firmly, "she saved you because she was there, that's the only reason she needed. I swear, Teresa if you die on me I'll beat you like a drum! You hear me!"

"She saved us… because she was there?" Mila Rose asked, a little taken aback by Shantella's declaration, "she's a strange woman."

"Perhaps," a kind, woman's voice declared from nearby startling the arrancar's who all quickly stood up, ready to fight. Two female Soul Reapers, a smaller one with long black hair rapped in a ponytail down the front of her body and a much taller one with short, silver hair stood a short distance off, "though she certainly sounds like a good woman. I'd much like to speak with her when she awakens."

"Who are you?" Shantella demanded facing the Soul Reapers.

**Cue Background Music: FT (Fairy Tail)**

"It's alright, I am Captain Retsu Unohana, and this is my Lieutenant, Isane. We're with the 13 Court Guard Squads and we're here to heal your sister, Princess Shantella."

"The… 13 Court Guard Squads?" Shantella replied, a little surprised.

….

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Eleventh, Squad 3rd seat, Ikkaku Madurame shouted as he released his shikai and clashed against four of Nnoitra's weapons as Miria blocked the remaining two.

….

"Bankai!" Toshiro Hitsugaya shouted as he released a burst of spiritual pressure. Two wings of ice and a dragon like tail emerged from his back as he charged at Gin Ichimaru, "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"Bankai!" Ichimaru shouted preparing to intercept the attacking captain, "Kamishini no Yari!"

….

Tosen jumped back, barely dodging an attack from Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi, I'll handle this one!" Squad 2 captain, Soi Fon declared landing next to Yoruichi.

"All right then. I'm going to go help Ichigo. He's all yours, Soi Fon," Yoruichi declared as she vanished.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon shouted releasing her Shikai and facing the rebellious captain.

….

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself, Byakuya Kuchiki," Aizen declared smugly as he faced Shantella and Byakuya.

"This civil war ends today, Aizen," Byakuya declared firmly, "Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"I couldn't agree more, captain Kuchiki," Aizen declared.

….

Ichigo ducked under Sode no Shirayuki as Rukia swung for his head. He rose and deflected another attack, steeping backwards as he did.

"Stop it! Snap out of it Rukia!" he pleaded as Rukia jumped back and leapt into the air to attack him.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" a familiar voice shouted as a familiar Zanpakto burst in and slammed into Rukia's sword, knocking her backwards. Ichigo looked back to see Renji Abarai standing behind him, Zabimaru retracting.

"Rukia… what the heck did Aizen do to you?" he demanded angrily, "he's going to pay for this."

"Renji!" Ichigo shouted, but there was little time for a reunion as Rukia quickly climbed back to her feet.

"Darn it. I have no choice then," Ichigo declared holding his hand over his face, "Rukia, I'm going to save you and then I'm going… TO DEFEAT AIZEN!" he shouted as he formed his Hollow Mask and prepared for the final battle. The final conflict between the Soul Reaper rebels and the 13 Court Guard Squads had begun.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	20. The Final Battle

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 19**

**The Final Battle Begins**

**Opening Theme: Velonica (Bleach)**

Ichigo swung Zangetsu with incredible force, forcing Rukia to jump backwards.

"Darn it, that Hollow's making Rukia a lot stronger and a lot faster. This is gonna be tougher than I thought," Ichigo cursed as Dark Rukia quickly charged back at him. Using Tensa Zangetsu's speed, Ichigo rocketed around behind Rukia and took a swing from behind, but Rukia turned to quickly and deflected the blade. _There's only one chance to save Rukia. It's a long shot, but it's all I've got, _Ichigo thought jumping up into the air.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted swinging out his extended Zabimaru. Ichigo yelped and rose Tensa Zangetsu just in time to deflect the attack which knocked him backwards.

"Darn you! What have you done to Rukia!" the Lieutenant Soul Reaper shouted angrily.

"What the heck!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he removed his Visored mask, "you idiot! It's me! Ichigo!"

"You say that like I should know you! Know, I'll ask you again. What did you do to Rukia!" Renji shouted again.

"You idiot! Think! If I did something to her then why is she attacking me!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Huh… guess I didn't think about that," Renji replied, "still, that doesn't mean you're my ally, Hollow!" He was forced to turn his attention away from Ichigo as Dark Rukia charged him, locking her sword against Renji's Zabimaru. "Stop it, Rukia! It's me, Renji! Don't you recognize me!"

"Not as much fun when you're the one who's forgotten, is it!" Ichigo shouted as Renji forced Dark Rukia away from himself.

"What're you talking about! I haven't forgotten anything! I never knew anyone named Ichigo!" Renji declared firmly.

"Gah, we don't have time for this!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "I need you to use your Bankai!"

"What're you talking about! I've never achieved Bankai!" Renji declared. Finally fed up with it, Ichigo swung his fist, backhanding Renji across the nose and knocking the Lieutenant flat on his back.

"You remember yet?" Ichigo asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oww! Remember what! What the heck was that for, Ichigo!" Renji shouted angrily.

"You sayin' that because you remember who I am, or just because I told you my name a few seconds ago?" Ichigo asked.

"Ow, what're you talking about?" Renji asked wiping a small amount of blood from his nose and looking up at Dark Rukia, "what the… is that Rukia?"

"Great… I forgot about that whole forget the corrupted memories thing. Just me luck," Ichigo sighed.

"What happened to her? Did Corruption do this?" Renji asked.

"Not quite, take a look up there," Ichigo replied motioning towards the execution platform. Renji looked up and spotted the three renegade captains.

"Aizen! How did he…" Renji began but Ichigo interrupted him.

"I have no idea, but I think I know how we can save her. I need you to use your Bankai," Ichigo revealed.

"What's your plan?" Renji asked as Ichigo whispered something to him, "I'd hate to say it, but that actually sounds crazy enough to work."

"Let's give it a shot," Ichigo ordered charging forward and locking blades with Dark Rukia.

"Right, here goes! Bankai!" Renji shouted as he was surrounded by an orb of red spiritual energy. The orb separated and formed a serpentine like object that transformed into… "Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Do it Renji!" Ichigo ordered as he vanished from sight. Dark Rukia jumped into the air just as Hihio Zabimaru's head slammed into the ground where he'd been standing.

"Make your move, Ichigo!" Renji ordered as Ichigo suddenly appeared on top of Hihio Zabimaru's head and jumped off of it towards Dark Rukia.

"Alright Rukia, you gave me some of your power, so I think I'll return the favor!" Ichigo shouted as he stabbed Tensa Zangetsu right through Dark Rukia's heart. A burst of black spiritual pressure blew the two Soul Reapers away from each other, Ichigo landing on his feet near Renji, and Rukia landing on her feet, facing the two, her upper body still hidden by the black energy.

"Did it work?" Renji asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied as the energy around Rukia faded. Her uniform had turned back to normal, but her head was completely covered by a white and grey Hollow Mask! "What in the world!" Ichigo exclaimed as the mask shattered, revealing that Rukia was back to normal. She opened her eyes and faced her two Soul Reaper companions.

"Ichigo… Renji… what's going on?" Rukia asked.

"Uhhh… you feeling alright, Rukia?" Renji asked inspecting Rukia much to Rukia's annoyance.

"What're you talking about, I'm fine?" Rukia replied matter-of-factly, "why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo and Renji both exchanged a worried look before responding.

"Uhh, no reason at all," Ichigo declared trying to act as though nothing was wrong, "I guess, you know… Renji was worried about you."

"Yeah, no particular reason why you wouldn't be fine, I just wanted to make sure you were," Renji declared.

"You two are acting strange. What're you hiding!" Rukia demanded.

"What're you talking about? We're not hiding anything!" Ichigo declared firmly Rukia was about to reply, but was interrupted as someone crashed into the ground behind her. Grimmjow rose from the dust kicked up by the crash as Ulquiorra landed in front of the group.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo exclaimed as Grimmjow faced Ulquiorra.

"Well, look who's back," Grimmjow declared smiling wickedly as he looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, "you and I have a score to settle, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I guess it's going to have to wait until after I deal with this guy."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ulquiorra declared coldly, "I thought I sensed your spiritual pressure return. So it would seem that the other Soul Reaper has succeeded in returning your Soul Reaper powers to you."

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo said angrily.

"Ulquiorra? Why are the Espada here in the Soul Society?" Renji asked.

"It's a lot worse then that, Renji," Ichigo replied, "Aizen pretty much owns the Soul Society, now that he's killed the old man."

"The old man? You don't mean… Aizen was able to kill the Head Captain!" Rukia exclaimed.

"It's time I finished all of you," Ulquiorra declared, "once you are defeated, Ichigo, there will be no one left who can stand before Lord Aizen."

"Bring it on, Ulquiorra," Ichigo ordered preparing to fight.

"Itsygo!" a small voice shouted suddenly as Nel ran up beside him.

"Nel! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Ichigo ordered as Ulquiorra held up his hand as though preparing to fire a Cero.

"Oh great, here it comes!" Grimmjow shouted pointing his hand back at Ulquiorra, "Gran Rey Cero!" he shouted firing his powerful Espada Cero at Ulquiorra.

"Cero Oscuras," Ulquiorra said as he fired a black Cero back at Ichigo's team. The two Ceroes collieded and Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero was almost instantly blown away by Ulquiorr'a black cero.

"Crap!" Grimmjow cursed.

"No way! Is Ulquiorra's Cero really that strong!" Ichigo exclaimed as the blast closed in on his team, "I've got it! Getsuga…" he didn't get a chance to fire his counter attack as Nel suddenly shot in front of the heroes, hoping to protect them from the Cero.

"Nel! Move, you'll be killed!" Ichigo shouted angrily as the cero closed in. The cero struck the tiny arrancar and exploded into the sky. Ichigo and Grimmjow watched in amazement as the cero was deflected, but Nel couldn't be seen. "Nel!"

"What the heck just happened?" Grimmjow wondered, "did that little runt really manage to deflect Ulquiorra's cero? She looked familiar, but there's no way that woman is alive."

"What're you talking about!" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow as Ulquiorra landed and faced the pillar of black energy that was still shooting up to the sky. His eyes showed as much surprise as Grimmjow's. "What's going on?" He got his answer as the energy finally began to disperse. A feminine figure began to become visible through the, a figure that was obviously not Nel. At least… not the Nel Ichigo knew. The energy cleared to reveal a tall and beautiful woman with long hair that was the same color as Nel's and wearing a tattered green outfit that barely covered her that was the same color as Nel's cloak. She had a broken ram skull shaped hollow mask over the top of her head and when she turned her head to look at Ichigo and Grimmjow, Ichigo saw that her face was also the same as Nel's, including the red mark over her nose.

"Nel… is that…" Ichigo stuttered.

"No way… is that really that tiny Arrancar?" Renji asked.

"Well, isn't this interesting," Grimmjow mused, "I'm going to have to remember to ask Nnoitra a few questions if he ends up surviving this fight."

"What're you…" Ichigo began to ask but was interrupted by Nel.

"Ichigo, you have more important things to deal with. You can leave this one to me," she declared reassuringly as she faced Ulquiorra.

"Nel, are you crazy! He's the number 4 Espada! You don't stand a chance against him,"

"You obviously have no idea who you're talking to, Ichigo, so let me fill you in," Grimmjow declared, "that woman's real name is Nelliel Tu Odelscnwanck, and she happens to be a former Espada, until she disappeared quite some time ago," Grimmjow revealed.

"What! What're you talking about! Nel's an Espada!" Ichigo exclaimed, obviously surprised by Grimmjow's revelation.

"That's right, in fact back in the day, she used to be Espada number 3."

"Number 3… Nel's ranked number 3!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"She was some time ago. It's been quite a while since then, but she should at least be able to hold her own against Ulquiorra. Which is fine by me. There's someone else I'm looking to get at."

"Sorry, Grimmjow, but our rematch is gonna have to wait a while longer," Ichigo declared glaring up at Aizen.

"That's fine, I wasn't talking about you just yet, Kurosaki," Grimmjow declared. He was also starring up at Aizen with a maniacal grin on his face. Nel charged at Ulquiorra, forcing him to turn his attention to her as both Grimmjow and Ichigo shot past both the Espada and the former Espada, both charging straight for Aizen.

"Well, it looks like in the end, I'll have to settle this with my own hands after all," Aizen sighed, "you're quite the handful, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen declared as he drew both his own and Yamamoto's Zanpakto. Ichigo was surprised as Aizen pointed Ryujin Jakka up into the air and shot a pillar of flame skyward.

"What's he doing?" Ichigo shouted.

"Signaling his army!" Grimmjow cursed, "he's going to bring out everything he's got to stop us." Grimmjow's revelation was soon confirmed as an army of Arrancar's and Soul Reapers soon joined the battle on Aizen's side.

"You've gotta be kidding me! It's just one thing after the other with this guy!" Ichigo cursed.

"What will you do now, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Aizen asked turning his attention back to the captain who simply glared at Aizen with an uninterested look in his eyes.

"I came here well aware of the fact that you wanted this to be our final battle, Captain Aizen," Byakuya declared, "we were more than prepared to meet your full force." As Byakuya spoke, even more Soul Reapers suddenly appeared on the battle field, among them, the remaining captains and lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads.

"Well, look like break time's over," Kakashi declared as he and Senna prepared to rejoin the battle.

….

Miria swung her claymore once again, but was once again deflected by Nnoitra who forced her to dodge a swing from his remaining scythes. Nnoitra smiled as the flame shot into the sky. "Well, looks like the real fun is about to begin. Aizen's calling his entire army to the fight!"

"His entire army?" Miria repeated, her expression showing some worry at the revelation.

"That's right, but don't worry. The only person who's killing you is me!" Nnoitra shouted swinging for Miria again who raised both her claymores in defense.

"That's reassuring," Miria declared, "but I'm running out of time." She jumped back several feet from the Espada and drove them both into the ground. Releasing their hilts, she put her hands together as though praying.

"What's this? Don't tell me you're already saying your prayers, woman," Nnoitra said tauntingly, "we haven't even started yet."

"You're wrong, Espada," Miria declared reaching out and grabbing her two Claymores as a burst of electricity shot through and emitted from her claymores, creating a sound much like the singing of hindreds of birds, "this fight is over."

"What the…" Nnoitra exclaimed as Miria charged at him.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Miria shouted swinging her claymores.

"No you don't!" Nnoitra shouted angrily as he swung all six of his scythes. The two shot past each other, swinging their weapons as they did. Miria stood and held her blades out to her side as a large amount of blood exploded from Nnoitra's body. "I… impossible… how did you…" he didn't get to finish his question as Miria appeared in front of him. Without another word, she swung her claymore for his neck.

….

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo Hinamori shouted releasing her shikai and firing a ball of flame into a group of enemy Soul Reapers, scattering them and knocking them unconscious. The female Soul Reaper landed on the ground and soon found herself surrounded by half a dozen arrancars who closed in for the kill.

"Reap, Kazeshini!" Shuhei Hisagi shouted releasing his Shikai and launching the two pinwheel like blades on either side of Momo, reaping down the Arrancars with relative ease.

"Hinamori, don't drop your guard," he ordered landing back to back with the other Lieutenant, "if you can't handle it then you shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine, thank you Shuhei," Momo replied, "he's going to pay for what he's done." Several dozen more arrancars charged at the two, only to be incinerated by blue flame. Ali and Mizore appeared suddenly in front of Momo.

"Who're those two?" Momo asked.

"I've never seen either of them before," Hisagi declared as three badly burned arrancars emerged from Ali's flame only to have Mizore's ice spears imbedded through their masks. Ali finished the job with another flame from her lance. "Whoever they are, I'm glad they're on our side."

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku Matsumoto shouted releasing her shikai which released a mist that but down several arrancars, "well this isn't near as hard as I thought it would be." Her confidence was cut short as an enemy Soul Reaper grabbed her from behind. "Whoops, that was a little careless," she declared though she didn't sound at all concerned.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, I've been waiting for a chance to get my hands on you. I'm going to… uhhh…" the soul reaper began, suddenly grunting as he released Rangiku and fell forward, a kunai knife lodged in his back.

"Okay, that wasn't how I was expecting to get out of that, but I guess I'll take it," Rangiku declared as Kakashi and Senna walked past her on either side, "so, who's your cute friend, Senna?"

"Who, me?" Kakashi replied, "the name's Kakashi Hatake. I'm hardly worth mentioning." Several more arrancars charged at the trio as Kakashi formed a hand sign, "Fire Style, Fire Dragon Bomb!" he shouted blowing a ball of fire into the ground in front of the arrancars.

"What was that!" one of the arrancars shouted arrogantly, "you missed completely!"

"Wind Style, Air Bullet Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted blowing a burst of air into the fire that caused it to intensify and expand as it easily engulfed all of the arrancars.

"Whoa!" Rangiku explained, "I thought he said he was 'hardly worth mentioning'!"

….

Near where she was being treated, Teresa opened her eyes and sat up.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," Unohana declared, "how good to see you again, Princess."

"Retsu?" Teresa asked sitting up, "you… know who I am?"

"Of course, Teresa," Unohana replied calmly, "you're alright to stand, your sickness is back under control," she revealed helping Teresa to her feet.

"How… your memories should have been effected just like the others," Teresa declared as she stood.

"At first, I was, but my memories were restored about six months ago. You can thank Isane for that," Unohana replied smiling gently.

"Isane?" Teresa repeated turning to face the much taller lieutenant who was smiling down at her, "I see you're still taller than me. How did…"

"I found this," Isane replied holding up a small keychain with a tiny stuffed bear attached to the end, "you gave me this when you visited here with your mother some time ago, remember? I found it with some of my things a few months back and when I picked it up, I almost instantly remembered everything. It took me some time to figure out that anything was wrong, but once I did, I showed it to my captain and she suddenly remembered you as well. In fact, we were able to use it to restore all the memories of the people you and your father met when you visited our world."

"Everyone?"

"That's what she said, little lady," a male voice said from behind the princess who turned to face Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, "guess I can't call you little lady anymore though. You've grown into quite a fine woman, princess."

"Shunsui," Teresa said happily.

"I'm here as well. You've certainly grown up, Teresa," another man with long silver hair declared walking up alongside Captain Kyoraku.

"Jushiro," Teresa declared, "it's good to see you all again."

"I'd hate to cut this reunion short," Harribel declared from a short distance away, "but in case you've all forgotten, there's a battle taking place."

"Gotta admit, it's kinda weird having an Espada telling us to get back in the fight," Kyoraku declared, "gotta hand it to ya, Teresa, you sure meet some interesting people."

"Harribel? Why are you…" Teresa began.

"I owe you a debt," Harribel replied, "you saved the lives of my friends, and by so doing princess, you have earned my loyalty."

"Yeah! Looks we're helping the Soul Reapers, this time!" Appaci shouted energetically.

"I don't care about that," Mila Rose declared, "but I do think Aizen's been in charge long enough. Time for him to go down."

"It won't be that simple," Harribel declared, "Sung-sun, I need you to deliver a message to Coyote for me. Right now, there are only 3 Espada left in the fight. We'll need Coyote's help if we're to stop the 3rd."

"The 3rd? How, I just felt Nnoitra's spiritual pressure vanish," Appaci declared.

"You don't mean…" Mila Rose exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so," Harribel replied, "Yammy is making his move."

….

On a hilltop overlooking the battle field below, Flora was just wrapping up with a large group of Arrancars.

"These guys aren't that tough," she declared calmly as she landed after dispatching the last ones.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice declared from behind her, causing her to turn quickly. Another arrancar stood behind her, but this one was obviously stronger.

"An Espada," she hissed fiercely as she prepared to fight it, "but you're not as strong as the others. I should be able to deal with you easily."

"What makes you so sure?" Yammy asked confidently.

"Easy, there are 10 Espadas, ranking from 1 to 10. Renee is still fighting number 1, Shantella defeated number 2, Teresa fought number 3, number 4 and number 6 started to fight each other, Miria defeated number 5, Silphia got 7, Valeria was fighting 8, and Ali and Mizore were fighting 9. That only leaves you, number 10. Am I wrong?"

"Dead wrong, brat? Who said the Espada were ranked from 1 to 10?" Yammy demanded, surprising Flora, "Be enraged, Ira!" he shouted as he exploded with spiritual energy. Flora watched in dismay as he became a giant, the 1 on the 10 on his shoulder disintegrating.

"Espada are ranked from 0 to 9!" she exclaimed in surprise, "which makes this guy the strongest Espada!"

….

Ichigo roared as he swung Zangetsu against Ryuujin Jaka. Aizen glared angrily at him.

"Aizen! This ends now!" Ichigo shouted as the two powerful Soul Reapers squared off for their final battle.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

**(A.N. Make sure you stop by my profile and vote for your favorite fight from SHONEN ALLIANCE book 1. The winning fight will get an illustration put up on my deviantart account.)**


	21. The War Ends

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 20**

**The War Ends**

**Opening Theme: Velonica (Bleach)**

Renee knocked aside another Cero and countered Coyote with another blast of energy which Coyote dodged. The two's long range battle was still continuing with no sign of determining a winner soon.

"You're strong, Princess," Coyote declared as the two held their fire for a moment, "gotta give you that."

"You're not half bad yourself," Renee declared, "but I'm not going to lose."

"Well, let's finish this then," Coyote sighed preparing to fight again. They were cut off, however, as Sung-sun suddenly appeared next to Coyote.

"Master Coyote, I have a message for you from lady Harribel," Sung-sun revealed.

"You're one of Harribel's Fraccions. What is it?" Coyote asked.

High above the two talking Arrancars, Renee looked down at them, wondering what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it didn't look like Coyote liked what the newcomer was saying.

"I see," Coyote sighed, "so it looks like Aizen has betrayed us. Guess we should have seen this coming. Well, Princess, I guess you and I won't be finishing this fight," he called up to Renee.

"Huh?" Renee exclaimed, "what… what's going on!"

"There's not much time to explain things," Coyote replied, "but if you want to save your sister, you'd better hurry to her."

"My sister?" Renee repeated, "Flora!" she exclaimed as she suddenly sensed Flora's energy… and the massive power level she was fighting against.

….

Flora held up her arms, protecting her body from the force of a cero that slammed into her, blowing her back into a rock. Yammy fired another Cero at the princess, but she managed to dodge it and fired a blast of energy that hit the giant Espada in the nose, causing him to step backwards. It did little damage, however, as Yammy quickly recovered and slammed his fist towards Flora who dodged the giant hand and charged at Yammy, punching him in the forehead with all the force she could muster.

"That wasn't bad, kid. That stung a little," Yammy declared wickedly. Flora's eyes widened with dismay as Yammy swung his hand, slapping Flora and sending her flying towards a large rock. Her flight was stopped as a small figure jumped in and caught the youngest princess before she hit the rock. Aliasse landed carrying Flora in her arms as Mizore leapt up behind Yammy and peppered the strongest Espada with Ice spears. "You'll have to do better than that. You're attacks feel like little more than a mosquito bite to me!" Yammy shouted turning to strike Mizore. He was stopped as a blue flame slammed into him, knocking him flat onto his back.

"How was that?" Ali asked as Mizore landed beside her.

"You little brat," Yammy shouted as he climbed to his feet as quickly as someone his size could, "let me assure you, you don't want to make me angry!" he shouted as he seemed to grow in size and power.

"What the heck?" Ali exclaimed as the three young girls watched in awe at the still growing Espada.

"My Resurrecion, Ira, grows in strength the angrier I become!" Yammy revealed swinging his fist down at the three girls who all shot in different directions to evade the attack. There was a burst of energy as Flora erupted to her Super Saiyan state and charged at Yammy, Ali and Mizore close behind her.

"Kamehameha!" Flora shouted firing a Kamehameha wave into Yammy's head as Ali fired her blue flame attack and Mizore fired a bombardment of ice spears that both slammed into Yammy causing him to step backwards again.

"Little gnats, knock it off!" Yammy shouted swinging his hand which was suddenly skewered by several white arrows. He roared angrily as a burst of spiritual energy slammed into him, unbalancing him but doing little real damage. Flora looked back to the ground and saw Uryu and Chad standing down below her.

"This guy's pretty big," Uryu declared as Flora, Ali, and Mizore landed beside them, "this may be tough."

"Nah, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?" Ali replied enthusiastically.

"She's… confident," Chad declared calmly.

"I wish I were that confident," Uryu sighed as he drew back his bow again.

"Annoying little runts," Yammy shouted as he began to grow once again, "I'll tear you apart limb from limb!"

"He just keeps getting stronger and stronger," Flora declared, "this isn't going to be easy."

"I've humored you long enough! Now die!" Yammy shouted angrily as he swung at the five heroes who were against him. They all dodged, but Yammy swung his hand again, knocking Chad flying into a rock and knocking him unconscious!

"Chad! No!" Uryu shouted firing an arrow at Yammy's forehead which Yammy blocked with his hand. He moved his hand down and instantly fired a cero at Uryu. Who dodged the bulk of the attack, but was sent flying by the explosion, hitting his head on a rock and losing consciousness.

"That's two," Yammy declared as Mizore fired several ice spears at him. They all shattered against his skin as the Espada swung his hand, catching Mizore with a powerful slap and sending her flying.

"Mizore!" Ali shouted jumping up and catching the already unconscious Snow Fairy before she hit a large stone.

"Ali! Watch out!" Flora shouted. Ali jumped aside as Yammy's fist slammed into the ground where she had been. Throwing Mizore towards Flora, Ali turned and raised her shield in hopes of intercepting Yammy's second attack. Yammy, however, rather than strike her, grabbed the young Valkyrur in his giant hand.

"Enough of this, you'll die first!" Yammy shouted as he began to crush the young Valkyrur's body, causing her to scream in pain.

"Ali!" Flora shouted setting Mizore down and flying up to try to save the young Valkyrur.

**Cue Background Music: Invasion (Bleach)**

"Just stay down and wait your turn!" Yammy shouted as he swung his other hand and knocked Flora back to the ground before grabbing Ali with both hands and beginning to crush the Valkyrur.

"Ryuujin Jaka!" Aizen shouted releasing a burst of flames that shot at Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted countering the flames with his crescent blast. The attack kicked up a cloud of smoke which Grimmjow shot out of, charging Aizen. He swung his claws for Aizen sho rose Kyoka Suigetsu to defend, blocking the attack and knocking Grimmjow backwards, the Espada stopped himself easily and rose both hands in front of himself.

"Desgarron!" he shouted slashing with his claws which began to glow, creating a blade of energy for each claw that shot at Aizen.

"Taimatsu, Ryuujin Jakka," Aizen said releasing a massive amount of flames that crashed into Grimmjow's Desgarron and continued towards Grimmjow, only to once again be suppressed by Getsuga Tensho.

"I'm impressed how much stronger you've become, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen declared, "to be able to deflect Ryuujin Jakka's attacks is no easy feat of skill."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ichigo declared as he formed his Hollow Mask, "this ends here Aizen."

"Your reign wasn't short enough!" Grimmjow shouted angrily as Visored and Espada charged at the renegade Captain.

….

Tosen slid away from Soi Fon as a butterfly mark appeared on his cheek, the fourth to appear on his body.

"Make this easier on yourself, Captain Tosen," Soi Fon ordered, "just submit and allow yourself to be taken into custody."

"You have left me with no choice, Captain Soi Fon," Tosen declared as he calmly rose to his feet, "now, Bankai."

"Oh no!" Soi Fon shouted leaping away from Tosen as a black sphere emitted from the renegade captain and overtook her, causing everything to turn black.

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi," Tosen said, but Soi Fon couldn't hear it. All her senses, save her sense of touch, had been sealed away by the Bankai!

_This is bad, _Soi Fon thought, _how could I have been so careless?_ _Focus… all I can do now… is trust my instincts._

"You fought well, Captain Soi Fon, I am sorry, but you will not get in our way again," Tosen declared charging forward, his sword held, ready to cut through Soi Fon who closed her eyes and stood calmly. He was swinging his sword for her neck when her eyes suddenly opened again.

"Shunko!" she shouted as a burst of spiritual energy blew away her captains jacket and her Soul Reaper uniform leaving her wearing only her special Shunko outfit. Tosen was surprised as his blade was stopped by a large amount of spirit energy. Feeling the disturbance in her reishi, Soi Fon reached out with her left hand and managed to grab Tosen's sword, returning her other senses to normal.

"Sting All Enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon shouted stabbing Suzumebachi into the butterfly mark on Tosen's cheek. The renegade was unable to dodge as the attack struck, causing the mark on his cheek to glow red.

"You should have accepted my offer to let you surrender," Soi Fon declared as the black barrier around her vanished, "you left me with no alternatives, Captain Tosen."

"So it would seem," Tosen declared smiling, "although, I suppose for my actions, this is a just fate." He said no more as Soi Fon's butterfly overtook him and completely disintegrated his body. The first renegade captain had been defeated.

….

Toshiro leapt to the side, barely able to dodge Kamishini no Yari's extended attack and charged at Ichimaru with Daiguren Hyorinmaru. Ichimaru's sword instantly retracted and the two exchanged several fierce blows before Ichimaru managed to knock Hitsugaya away.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but it's over now!" Ichimaru shouted extending his blade towards Toshiro. Toshiro rose his sword to block, but it was unnecessary as the attack shot wide to the left. Shantella hovered just below him, the still extending blade causing sparks to fly from her automail arm as she pushed it to the side.

"So, one of the princesses is getting involved as well," Ichimaru sighed, "I really do have a difficult fight on my hands, don't I." He gritted his teeth as a sudden pain shot through his shoulder, which exploded, releasing a large amount of red energy. "What the… what is this?" he exclaimed as he grabbed his shoulder and let out an inhuman roar. His Zanpakto shattered to pieces as he dropped to his knees, his roar blowing Toshiro and Shantella backwards a short distance.

"What's going on! What is this!" Shantella exclaimed in horror.

….

Ichigo and Grimmjow noticed the screams as well.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo asked.

"My insurance policy," Aizen replied surprising both of his opponents, "a small gift I picked up from Corruption. If Ichimaru continues to battle against the princess, Shantella, he will no doubt be killed, therefore his usefulness has ended, so I have another purpose for him to serve."

….

Shantella and Hitsugaya both watched in horror as Ichimaru's body began to change, becoming bulkier and more monsterous.

"Shantella!" Silphia shouted appearing behind her sister, "I've seen this before. When I first arrived in Luffy's world, Corruption's power did this to a navy soldier who was attacking the straw hats. It's one of Corruption's abilities!"

"No, you're wrong," Shantella declared, "this is bad. Our situation is far worse then I realized."

"What're you talking about! What do you mean I'm wrong!" Silphia asked.

"This isn't a power of Corruption… I've seen father's notes, I know what Dark Saiyan was given this power… this ability belongs to Desolation, not Corruption!"

"What!" Silphia shouted, "what does that mean?"

"It means that at least one other Dark Saiyan is free!" Shantella replied as Ichimaru finished his transmutation. Shantella clapper her hands together and transmuted her left hand into a blade.

"This is bad," Toshiro declared as the monster who had once been Ichimaru roared at the three air born warriors.

"These creatures have a massive amount of energy, but they have a weakness," Shantella declared, "the saiyans, wanting to ensure that these creatures would not become unruly, made them so that they're power drops significantly after every attack. We just need to counter-attack it when it strikes and it won't be a problem. Concentrate on evading and countering rather than attacking."

"Right," Toshiro replied as he and Shantella charged at the monster. As soon as Shantella was in striking distance, the monster swung at Shantella who ducked under the attack and slammed her right fist into its stomach causing it to step backwards. The monster swung at her again but she jumped backwards, allowing Toshiro to sever one of its arms from its body. It swung at Toshiro who barely managed to fly above the attacks reach and opened up the monster for Shantella to cleave off the final arm with her automail blade, causing the monster to roar with pain.

_Aizen, you monster,_ Shantella cursed silently, _how could you do something like this to your ally. This monster may have been more powerful than Gin Ichimaru, but it's lack of intelligence combined with my knowledge of its weakness meant you've done nothing but sacrifice your own ally. I might have let Ichimaru live, but now that decision is not an option. _The monster roared loudly as Shantella and Toshiro ran through its chest from the front and back. The monster seemed to smile as his body began to deterorate.

"Thank you," a voice seemed to whisper in Shantella's ear as she gritted her teeth angrily.

….

Ali continued to scream with pain as Flora struggled to her feet.

"Ahh, that attack broke some of my ribs," Flora gasped as she winced with pain, "but if I don't do something… then Ali will…"

"I think I've made you suffer long enough," Yammy declared loosening his grip as Ali stopped screaming, "let's see if I can get your head to pop off."

"Help me… Vine, please help me…" Ali cried fearfully as she struggled to free herself.

"Hmmm, who's Vine? Ahh, is the little girl scared? Where'd all your enthusiasm go?" Yammy asked tauntingly, "don't worry, you won't be scared once you're… gah!" he roared suddenly as a blue blast of energy ripped right through his wrist forcing him to drop Ali. Ali fell towards the ground, her fall only stopped as Mizore managed to slide under her and catch her. Yammy gripped his wrist and looked in the direction the blast had come from. Flora stood nearby, an intense yellow aura glowing around her super saiyan body.

**Cue Background Music: Stand Up Be Strong (Bleach)**

"Don't you dare hurt my friends… I won't let you… I WON'T LET YOU!" she screamed as her aura erupted, shaking the entire area.

"What in the world?" Teresa stammered as she and Harribel noticed the shaking.

"That power is immense… is that the girl who is fighting Yammy?" Harribel asked.

"If it is, that little princess has more power than old man Yama," Shunsui revealed glancing in the direction of the battle.

"Is that… is that really Flora?" Teresa wondered.

"Teresa!" Renee shouted landing next to her older sister, "Teresa, is that…"

"It has to be, there's no one else it could be," Teresa replied, "but… how does she have this much power?"

Back at the battle, Ali and Mizore watched in awe as Flora's power continued to increase. Her already long hair had grown slightly longer and thicker, spiking more in the back. Ali was unaware, but Mizore soon realized that Flora's appearance was not at all unlike Goku… in his Super Saiyan 3 form. The princess stopped yelling and at last the aura around her dissipated as her power level stopped raising. The look in her eyes seemed glazed over as though she were in a trance and she simply glared up at Yammy.

"Oh, you do not want to make that face at me, little princess!" Yammy shouted angrily, "not unless you want your death to be excruciatingly painful!" It was obvious he had no idea of the level of power he was up against as he threw his punch. Flora held up her hand and blocked the attack without even taking a step backwards. "What!" Yammy exclaimed as a sudden pain shot through his stomach, causing him to bend over and open himself up for a flying uppercut from Flora.

"Did you see what happened there?" Mizore asked in wide-eyed surprise.

"Nuh uh," Ali replied, equally surprised.

Yammy stammered backwards but didn't fall until after Flora flew back in and planted a fierce kick into his forehead, toppling him.

"You… little brat!" Yammy shouted as he rose to his feet, "I warned you what would happen if you made me angry!" his power and size began to increase again.

"You've got to be kidding me. Does this guy ever hit a ceiling?" Mizore asked. She didn't get an answer to her question, however, as a giant blast suddenly cut through the hollows chest, creating a large hole.

"Wha… what happened?" Yammy gasped as he fell. Flora stood over him, her hands pointed at him as though she'd just fired a Kamehameha. She vanished and appeared directly above the fallen arrancar and fired another Kamehameha down on him. Despite the fact that no more energy could be detected from Yammy, the youngest princess began a savage Ki barrage on her likely dead opponent.

"Flora! Stop it, it's over!" Mizore pleaded as she watched in horror. Was this really Flora. Flora raised her hand to fire another attack, but another hand grabbed her. Teresa and Renee stood on either side of their sister. As soon as Teresa grabbed her, Flora stopped, her hair reverted to its blue color and she fell unconscious in her elder sisters arms. The smoke finally cleared, but there wasn't enough left of the cero espada to even be seen.

"What was that?" Teresa wondered as she stared down at her sleeping sister.

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho (Bleach)**

Ichigo charged, exchanging blows with both of Aizen's zanpakto as Grimmjow charged from behind. Visored and Arrancar unleashed a barrage of strikes on Aizen who was hardpressed to defend against the attacks with his zanpakto. The two fighters jumped away from their foe and prepared to fire their best attacks.

"Desgarron!"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

The two attacks met right on top of Aizen and exploded with incredible force. The Renegade Soul Reaper emerged, injured but alive.

"You're both becoming quite the nuisances!" he shouted as a wave of flame emerged from Ryuujin Jakka only to once again be intercepted by a Getsuga Tensho.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done," Ichigo declared charging at Aizen, "for Rukia, Gramps, Ichimaru, and everyone else you've hurt! I'm going to finish you right now!" Ichigo shouted.

"Not likely," Aizen declared, "I would rather see all of Soul Society burn to ashes around me!" he shouted holding up Ryuujin Jakka!

"What!" Ichigo shouted in surprise as Aizen released a giant burst of flame that spread out from Ryuujin Jakka! All around the battlefield, pillars of fire began to erupt from the ground!

"Ennetsu Jigoku," Aizen said calmly as pillars continued to erupt, "Ryuujin Jakka's ultimate technique. The flames of Hell shall now erupt and engulf this entire battlefield. We're all going to die together!"

"Why're you doing this! Stop it Aizen!" Ichigo demanded as the flames continued to expand.

"With this, the princesses will truly die and my victory assured! As for me, I shall simply be resurrected by Lord Corruption and rebuild! You may have set me back, Ichigo Kurosaki, but in the end, I am the one who shall prevail." Suddenly, there was a burst of spiritual energy and Ryuujin Jakka exploded! Aizen's eyes widened with dismay as the flames vanished entirely. "What…"

"Oh my, did I do that?" a voice declared from behind the fighters. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was walking up onto the platform where they were fighting looking rather pleased with himself.

"Kurotsuchi… what is the meaning of this!" Aizen shouted angrily.

"It's quite simple, 'Lord Aizen'. You see, about a month before you started your rebellion, The Head Captain came to me with a rather odd request…"

**Several months earlier**

"So let me get this straight, Head Captain. You want me to rig your Zanpakto so that it will self-destruct if Ennetsu Jigoku is ever activated?" Mayuri asked while sitting in his chair in the department of research and development.

"I trust that will not be a problem, Captain Kurotsuchi," Yamamoto declared.

"Of course not. Such a simple task is child's play for the likes of me, though I must admit, I am curious. Why would you want to seal away the strongest ability of your zanpakto?"

"All will become clear in time, Captain Kurotsuchi, for now you need only worry about carrying out my order."

….

**Present Day**

"So this is what you were planning for," Kurotsuchi declared after he had relayed the story to Aizen, Grimmjow, and Ichigo, "though I'm curious as to what could have possible made you think this would be the outcome of all of this."

"That is not information you are entitled to, Captain Kurotsuchi," a familiar voice called out, surpring all three warriors on the execution stand. Aizen's eyes were wide with shock as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto climbed the steps onto the platform, "Sosuke Aizen, you've created quite a mess, you arrogant young pup, not only for Soul Society, but for our entire realm of creation."

"Gramps?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"That's impossible! I… I ran you through myself! You're dead!" Aizen declared, it was obvious that even Aizen could had not foreseen this.

"You are not the only one capable of making it so things are not as they seem, Aizen," Yamamoto declared, "I've known for some time of your scheming with Corruption."

"How… how do you know of Master Corruption!" Aizen demanded.

"My memories were restored to me by Lieutenant Kotetsu, who had developed a close friendship with Princess Teresa when she and her father visited us several years ago. As for my knowledge of Corruption, I am one of five beings outside of the Saiyan race whom was entrusted Paradon entrusted with the knowledge of the Dark Saiyans. I have known of Corruption longer then you yourself."

"Five beings… there are five others who know about the Dark Saiyans?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"After my memories were restored, I quickly caught on to Corruption's plot and took precautions to counter them. My restored memories of your prior treachery allowed me to estimate your every move and plan accordingly. You have done exactly as I supposed you would, right from the beginning Aizen.

"You sly old fox," Aizen declared slyly, "not that it matters. I still have half of the 13 Court Guard Squads and my entire army of Arrancars at my disposal. You're outnumbered and outmatched."

"I would not be so sure, Sosuke," Yamamoto replied, "why don't you take another look." At Yamamoto's suggestion, Aizen turned and realized that his arrancars had all nearly been defeated and that all the Soul Reapers he thought were on his side were aiding the other Soul Reapers in dispatching them.

"How… when did you…" Aizen exclaimed.

"It's over Aizen. If you surrender now you may yet be allowed to live. Come quietly and make this easier on yourself," Yamamoto ordered.

"And why would I do that? I still possess Master Corruption's power. I'll defeat you all myself!" he shouted charging at Yamamoto with Kyoka Suigetsu raised to slash. He slashed for Yamamoto, but his attack was intercepted… by Tensa Zangetsu.

**Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach)**

"It's over, Aizen!" Ichigo shouted forcing Aizen back, "give up!"

"You can't defeat me, Substitute Soul Reaper!" Aizen declared as a red aura appeared around him, "I'll kill you all, in the name of my Master Corruption!"

"He's losing it, I guess I have no choice then!" Ichigo shouted charging at Aizen. The two vanished from sight for a moment and reappeared behind each other. Ichigo slumped forward slightly and dropped to his knees.

"This is something I certainly didn't foresee," Aizen declared smiling, "it seems your more powerful than I had anticipated, Substitute Soul Reaper. I wonder though… while you're here protecting the Soul Society with all of your friends… who as home… protecting your dear mother?"

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed looking back at Aizen, his eyes opened wide with dismay. Aizen couldn't answer his question, however, he had already fallen forward and breathed his last.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted jumping up onto the execution platform.

"I've got to get home!" Ichigo shouted, "my families in danger!"

"I heard," Rukia replied, "come on, we've got to hurry!"

….

At the Kurosaki home, Masaki, Karin, and Yuzu stood in the kitchen, slicing vegetables together.

"Mom, do you think Ichigo will be home for dinner tonight?" Yuzu asked.

"He might be," Masaki replied, "let's be sure to prepare extra, just in case he brings some friends." None of them were aware of the hole opening in the air behind them… or of Grand Fisher coming out of it.

**Ending Theme: Let It All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	22. The Soul Reapers Resolve

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 21**

**The Soul Reapers Resolve**

**Opening Theme: Velonica (Bleach)**

"Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra shouted firing his black Cero at Nelliel who quickly absorbed the attack and fired a Doble Cero back at the 4th Espada.

"You're as strong as I'd heard, Nelliel," Ulquiorra declared as he narrowly dodged the cero, "you certainly earned your number 3 ranking."

"You're strong, yourself. I guess the current Espada are stronger then I remember," Nelliel declared charging with her sword raised. Ulquiorra was able to block her sword and the two exchanged blows for a few moments before Nelliel was forced to jump back.

"Help me understand something. Why would you, an Espada, betray Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra demanded, "to join a Soul Reaper no less."

"Odd, if I recall correctly, isn't Lord Aizen himself a Soul Reaper?" Nelliel replied, "I don't see that much of a difference. I like Ichigo because Ichigo is nice. I can't say the same for Aizen." Ulquiorra charged her again and the two once again began to exchange fearsome blows. This time, it was Ulquiorra who was forced back as Nel fired a cero at him that blew him back even further. The two powerful opponents faced each other angrily. Ulquiorra emerged from the cero as a powerful burst of spiritual energy surrounded him.

"I'd hoped to evade using this but you've left me with little choice, Nelliel. Segunda Etapa!" he called as a burst of spiritual energy surrounded him, transforming him into his second state, a vampiric looking being with 4 black wings from his back and two devil like horns coming from his head.

"So you haven't even been fighting at full power yet?" Nel exclaimed in surprise as Ulquiorra charged at her again. She rose her sword and blocked the attack, but was knocked onto her back by its force as Ulquiorra soared over her and came down for another strike. Nel fired a cero at him, but he dodged it and responded with Cero Oscurus which overwhelmed Nel, blowing her backward. Ulquiorra appeared behind her and kicked her in the back, knocking her flying several feet. Nel rose slowly to her feet and held up her Zanpakto. "I have no choice, Praise, Gamuza!" she shouted releasing her ressurecion. A centaur like Nel faced Ulquiorra with a large lance held in her hand. "Let's end this now! Lanzador Verde!" she shouted holding up her lance which began to glow with purple energy. She threw the lance which struck, Ulquiorra, blowing him out of the air and flat into the ground. The Espada coughed as he rose to his knees.

"There's no reason for us to continue fighting," Nelliel declared, "just stop." Just then, the ground around them erupted with flame. "What's going on!" she exclaimed as pillars of fire erupted from the ground.

"It seems this is the end," Ulquiorra declared, "Lord Aizen has been defeated, but all others will fall as well. Lord Aizen will now incinerate all of Soul Society to ashes," Ulquiorra revealed, rising to his feet as a pillar of flame burst behind him. Nelliel watched in dismay as Ulquiorra stepped back towards it.

"You are right, Nelliel, this battle doesn't need to continue any further. We're all going to die now anyway," Ulquiorra declared as he took another step bac. Nelliel tried to stop him, but was too slow as Ulquiorra stepped back into the flame and was consumed.

**(A.N. Lot of people asked me to finish Nelliel's fight with Ulquiorra, so I decided I'd better do it really quick before continuing with the final chapter of the saga).**

"Karin, Yuzu, why don't the two of you go set the table," Masaki suggested, "dinner will be ready soon and I'm sure Ichigo and your father will be hungry when they get back."

"Okay," Yuzu said happily as she run through a side kitchen door that was out of Grand Fisher's reach.

"Mom… I…" Karin protested.

"Go help your sister, Karin," Masaki ordered turning to face Grand Fisher.

"But… Mom… can you even see…" Karin pleaded.

"Go help your sister, Karin," with that final order, Karin finally obeyed her mother and left the room.

"My, such a noble and protective mother, but then, you were like that the last time as well. If I recall correctly, it was you who stopped me from dining on that rather delicious smelling child," Grand Fisher hissed menacingly, "though you probably don't even remember that this isn't the first time I've killed you."

"Who are you?" Masaki asked as she stared in the direction that the hollow's voice had come from.

"That makes no difference to you!" Grand Fisher declared as he charged the defenseless woman.

….

Karin and Yuzu both heard a loud explosion from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Yuzu shouted beginning to run, but Karin stopped her.

"You can't," Karin declared, "it's not safe!"

"What do you mean! Karin, what's going on!" Yuzu almost screamed as Karin looked in the direction of the kitchen as Grand Fisher emerged, breaking through the wall as he did. Yuzu screamed in terror and buried her face in Karin's chest as the wall crumbled.

"I'm still quite hungry. I wonder what Ichigo Kurosaki will think when he comes home, thinking he has attained victory of Master Aizen, only to discover the corpses of his entire family waiting for him!" Grand Fisher roared. Karin tried to pull Yuzu away as Grand Fisher charged, only to be stopped by the Zanpakto of a Soul Reaper. Karin stared at the Soul Reaper with wide eyed astonishment.

"Dad?" she gasped. Isshin Kurosaki stood between his daughters and Grand Fisher, Engetsu stabbed into Grand Fisher's mask.

"Darn it," Isshin cursed, "I was… too late again. Darn you Grand Fisher!" he cried as he swung his Zanpakto with enough force to send Grand Fisher flying up and through the roof of the building. "Karin, look after your sister!" Isshin ordered as he gave chase to the wicked Hollow.

….

Grand Fisher was high in the air before he stopped ascending from the force of the strike. Isshin appeared in front of him.

"Another Soul Reaper? Who are you?" Grand Fisher demanded.

"My name is Isshin, Isshin Kurosaki. I'm the man who's going to take your head for what you've done!" Isshin replied.

"Kurosaki… I see, so you are family of Ichigo Kurosaki. In that case, I have orders to kill you as well!" Grand Fisher shouted charging at Isshin.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a voice shouted as a blue Getsuga Tensho cut through the air between Grand Fisher and Isshin. Ichigo appeared between his father and the hollow, his Shikai Zangetsu resting over his shoulder.

"Old man, leave him to me. You get down there and take care of Mom, Karin, and Yuzu!" Ichigo ordered.

"Ichigo?" Isshin exclaimed in surprise, he smiled as he replied, "you don't seem to surprised to discover that your old man's a Soul Reaper."

"I'll admit, I was surprised when Mom told me before I went to Soul Society, but after I started thinking about it, it made sense. After all, I had to get my spiritual power from somewhere," Ichigo replied calmly, "I'm more surprised that you aren't surprised that I'm a Soul Reaper."

"Heh, I've known that since it happened, Ichigo. Ever since you got your powers from the Kuchiki girl," Isshin revealed.

"Is that right?" Ichigo replied, "judging by how your talking, I'm guessing you must have gotten your memories back at some point. I can probably thank Kisuke for that." Their father/son chat was interrupted as Renji, Rukia, and Senna suddenly appeared around them.

"You two'll have to catch up later," Renji declared, "your sisters are fine, but your mother's in really bad shape. Orihime's tending to her right now though, hopefully she'll be alright."

"If Orihime's here, then she'll be fine," Ichigo declared confidently, "which means I can focus on making sure this Hollow scum never bothers my family again! BAN-KAI!" he shouted shifting to his Tensa Zangetsu state.

"Not without me you don't," Renji declared, "BAN-KAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!" he shouted releasing his own Bankai.

"Now dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted releasing her Shikai.

"Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna shouted as she released her shikai as well.

"This ends here, Grand Fisher, you won't escape this time! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing a blast that cut through Grand Fisher's tentacle like lure.

"If that thing escapes, then even if we defeat you here, you'll just be resurrected in Hueco Mundo. Which means…" Renji declared brandishing Hihio Zabimaru fiercely, "Hikotsu Taiho!" he shouted as Zabimaru fired a red beam of energy from its mouth, striking the lure and obliterating it.

"What… no!" Grand Fisher exclaimed as both Engetsu and Zangetsu stabbed into his Hollow mask.

"It's over! Getsuga…" Ichigo shouted.

"Tensho!" Isshin shouted as both Soul Reapers released their trademark attacks that cut through Grand Fisher, slicing him into thirds. Grand Fisher roared with pain as its entire body disintegrated.

…

"Karin! Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted as the Soul Reapers, now in either their real body in Ichigo and Isshin's case or Gigai in the case of the others, burst into the house.

"Ichigo! Daddy!" Yuzu cried as she ran and threw her arms around her brother. Ichigo was surprised when Karin did the same.

"It's alright, you're both safe now. Where's Orihime and Mom?" he got his answer as Orihime suddenly emerged from the kitchen. Ichigo's heart sank when he saw how sad she seemed.

"No…" he gasped as he ran past her into the kitchen.

"Orihime… what happened?" Rukia asked.

"Remember when Corruption killed Fiona?" Orihime asked.

"Fiona… that's right, you tried to heal her, but you said that her wound was surrounded by an energy you couldn't remove," Renji remembered.

"Ichigo's mother is covered by the same energy… no matter what I tried I… I couldn't reject it! I couldn't save her!" Orihime cried as she dropped to her knees.

"No… we… we were too late then," Senna gasped as tears rolled down her own cheeks, "Ichigo."

….

In the kitchen, Ichigo stared in disbelief at the motionless form of his mother.

"Not again… no… Mom… MOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

….

Two days came and went quickly, but for Ichigo, they felt like an eternity. He hadn't left his room once since they had taken Masaki's body away. Renee stood on a building where she could see in through the window, watching sadly. She had no idea what she could do to help. Teresa appeared beside her.

"What do we do, Teresa? This is all our fault… we can't just leave him like this," Renee sighed sadly.

"I wish I could disagree, but I suppose in a way, you're right," Teresa replied, "if we hadn't come here and meddled with things then Ichigo's world would have remained the same. It is highly doubtful that Aizen's command of Soul Society would have affected the world of the living during Ichigo's life time and he could have lived out the rest of his life in peace with his family. It wouldn't have been until many years into the future that Aizen's command would endanger this world as well as Soul Society. We've ruined the life of our present friend in order to save the lives of those we will likely never know."

"What do we do?"

"We have been called back to Soul Society," Teresa revealed, "Head Captain Yamamoto has something he wants to talk to us about." Renee looked hesitant to go anywhere so Teresa grabbed her shoulder.

"It's up to him now. There is nothing else you can do," Teresa declared.

"I know… I just… I just don't want to have to choose another knight," Renee revealed sadly. She glanced one last time at the heartbroken Ichigo… then turned to leave.

….

"I am greatly saddened to hear of the passing of your mother, Princess Shantella" Head Captain Yamamoto declared after Shantella had finished telling their story to the Captains, "but I am grateful that you and your sisters are still alive. Your survival means that there is yet hope for keeping Corruption from gaining full control over the universe."

"I am sorry we're late, Head Captain," Teresa declared as she and Renee both appeared in the audience chamber with their other sisters, "we got… held up in the world of the living."

"Indeed… so how is our Substitute Soul Reaper?" Shunsui inquired.

"I would be very surprised…" Teresa began, hesitating as she glanced at Renee who looked away sadly, "if he continued his journey with us."

"I see… the boy must come to terms with what has happened in his own time. You cannot force anything upon him. For now, a far more pressing matter is our top priority," Yamamoto replied.

"I have successfully restored all of the memories of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads," Mayuri Kurotsuchi revealed, "it wasn't easy, mind you, even for my genius, but as I promised, it worked perfectly."

"That is very good," Yamamoto declared, "then it is time for the Soul Society to take action. I am assigning Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Zaraki to take their Lieutenants and the Lieutenants of the traitors, Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen, as well as Teresa's old friend, Lieutenant Kotetsu and any other volunteers you can gather, to accompany the princesses and aid in the destruction of Corruption and his Dark Saiyan brotheren."

"Three Captains and seven Lieutenants?" Teresa replied in amazement, "that's…"

"That is still not sufficient for the crisis at hand," Yamamoto declared firmly, "but the 13 Court Guard Squads cannot spare anymore of its strength. I trust that those who have stood with you in the past, with the possible exception of Ichigo Kurosaki, will be accompanying you as well, and I know that Kisuke Urahara will be accompanying you as well. I will leave the rest up to you."

"Thank you Head Captain, we appreciate your support," Shantella declared.

….

"You're certain you won't come with us," Teresa asked Tier Harribel as she and her Fraccion prepared to return to Hueco Mundo. Coyote Stark had departed the day before.

"No. I'm needed in Hueco Mundo now. With Aizen gone, the remaining Espada will be hard pressed to keep Hueco Mundo from crumbling. Besides, you should have plenty of help without needing Arrancars help," Harribel replied, "even so, that doesn't change anything. You have my loyalty, princess. If you do end up needing us, you know where to find us."

"I appreciate it, Harribel, though I hope I won't have to take you up on that offer," Teresa declared.

"Very well, then until we meet again, Princess," Harribel declared as she followed her Fraccions through a Garganta and returned to Hueco Mundo.

"So, what about you, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?" Teresa asked as she turned to face Nel. She was surprised to see the former number 3 Espada now wearing a Soul Reaper uniform.

"There's already one Number 3 in Hueco Mundo," Nel declared, "I think I can do more good now if I go with you."

"We'll be glad to have you along," Teresa declared, "we will need all the help we can get."

"Hey, Teresa! We're almost ready to leave!" Renee shouted, "move your butt or you're gonna get left behind."

"I hope you'll excuse my younger sister," Teresa sighed to Nel, "she's a little lacking in manners."

"It's alright, I don't mind at all," Nel replied smiling.

"Hey, hold on just a second!" an angry voice shouted behind them. Teresa, Renee, and Nel turned to see Grimmjow standing behind them.

"Grimmjow? Why are you still here?" Teresa asked.

"That should be obvious. I still want that rematch with Ichigo Kurosaki, but while this Corruption thing is going on, he's not going to be able to focus on our match. So, I'm going with you to make sure he doesn't get killed until I'm the one who kills him!" Grimmjow revealed.

"You honestly think we'd let you come along for a reason like that! Dream on, Espada!" Renee shouted angrily, "besides, Ichigo's not even coming with us, so you're just wasting your time."

"I'm not coming with you? What're you talking about?" a voice from behind Renee surprised her, causing her to turn quickly.

**Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach)**

Ichigo Kurosaki stood behind her.

"What the heck? I'm one of the knights, aren't I? You can't just replace me? Can you?" Ichigo asked, "so who'd you pick? If you say Byakuya then I'm quitting right now because I've already beaten that guy before."

"Ichigo? What're you doing here!" Renee almost shouted.

"Huh? Teresa told me we had to leave soon, so I got here as fast as I could. At least this time, I had a chance to put Kon inside my body before we left, though given the fact that we were gone over a year last time, I'm not sure how comfortable I feel leaving him here… not that I have another choice," Ichigo replied, "now, what's this about me not coming along? Did I get replaced?"

"What! No… I didn't think you would want to come after everything that's happened!" Renee revealed, "I mean… what about…"

"Oh, yeah," Ichigo replied, "don't get the wrong idea. I'm still upset about what happened, but at the very least I owe Corruption thanks for giving me a chance to see my mother again. Even so that doesn't change things. She was dead before, and now she's dead again, so as soon as I thank Corruption for giving me the chance to talk to her again, I'm going to stab Zangetsu straight through his corrupt heart for what he's done."

"Is that right. Well that's what I wanted to hear," Renee declared, "I mean… uhhh…"

"She means that's what she wanted to hear," Teresa declared earning her a wicked glance from her younger sister.

"Ichigo!" Nel shouted tackling him with a fierce hug.

"Nel! Gahh… cut it out Nel… I… can't…" Ichigo gasped.

"Nel, stop! He's turning blue! You're gonna kill him!" Renee shouted angrily as she planted her foot into the former Espada's backside, knocking her off of Ichigo.

"What was that for?" Nel asked innocently.

"I already told you, you were strangling him!" Renee shouted angrily.

"There you guys are," Renji called as he, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime approached them, "what the heck took you so long, Ichigo. We've been waiting for you for quite a while."

"What the heck? Shut up, it's not my fault, no one told me when we were leaving, let alone that we were leaving from Soul Society!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Well, at any rate, we have several more Soul Reapers who have joined us now," Uryu declared, "it's certainly going to make things easier."

"More Soul Reapers… what do you…" Ichigo declared.

"Well, look who finally showed up," a frighteningly familiar voice shouted. Kenpachi stood behind Ichigo causing the Substitute Soul Reaper to jump. "You'd better hope we find some strong opponents soon, Kurosaki, because if we don't I'm going to be coming after you."

"You should fight him anyway, Kenny!" Yachiru shouted as she peered over Kenpachi's back.

"Oh man, you've gotta be kidding me? Not you two!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised, Ichigo," another familiar voice called. Ichigo turned to see Ikkaku Madurame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, "we stick close enough to you and we're bound to find some good fights. Of course we of Squad 11'd be the first to jump on board."

"Honestly, how do you always manage to make such terrible messes, Ichigo?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked as he and the remaining Soul Reapers approached along with the other members of the alliance.

"Guess what, I'm part of the team too," Rangiku declared smiling happily.

"And don't forget about me," Senna declared, also looking happy.

"All of you guys are coming along too? Even you Byakuya?"

"I have been ordered to assist you by the Head Captain," Byakuya replied, "that is what I intend to do."

"I don't get it," Renee whispered to Teresa, "he was so depressed just yesterday, but now he's acting normal… what…"

"He was never depressed," Kakashi declared, frightening Renee who hadn't noticed him walk up beside her.

"What do you mean?" Renee asked.

"I was worried so I went to check up on him yesterday," Kakashi declared…

**The day before**

"Ichigo, mind if I come in?" Kakashi called from the other side of the door.

"Sure, it's not locked!" Ichigo replied as Kakashi entered the room.

"How're you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm alright, Kakashi, strange as that sounds," Ichigo replied, "I'm ready to go."

"I must admit, I knew you were strong, but I'm still surprised by how quickly you recovered. You realize that what happened last night really happened right?"

"What? Of course I know that," Ichigo replied, "the last two days, I've gotten to see my Mom again. That's something I never thought I would be able to do. I know she's gone now… but… she was gone before too. I got two days with her that I never should have, and strangely enough it was thanks to Corruption."

"Well, that's a point I certainly can't argue with," Kakashi declared, smiling behind his mask.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still going to make him pay for this when we see him again. This time, he won't get away," Ichigo declared.

"I couldn't agree more," Kakashi declared, "for now, you'd better get ready to go. Who knows when you'll be home again."

"Right," Ichigo declared rising to his feet and busying himself, "hey Kakashi… thanks for checking up on me."

**Present Day**

"I don't get it… doesn't he feel any pain at all?" Renee asked.

"Of course he does," Kakashi replied, "but it's a pain he's familiar with, and it's not something he's going to let stop him. He's stronger than that. When we were training with Ginjo to awaken Ichigo's Fullbring, Ichigo revealed to me that he was worried. He wondered if his mother would still survive when we defeated Corruption. He didn't want to admit it then, but at the time, I could tell his resolve to fight was shaky, but not anymore. He'll fight to protect the rest of his family, and everyone else from Corruption. He's gotten his resolve back."

"His… resolve…" Renee repeated.

"So how come everyone wants to fight Carrot-top anyway?" Aliasse inquired.

"What the heck kid? You never called me Carrot top before, why now!" Ichigo demanded.

"Because Vine always scolds me when I make fun of people… other than shorty of course," Ali replied cheekily.

"What, so just because Vine isn't here right now, that gives you a free pass to just make fun of whoever you want?"

"Pretty much," Ali replied drawing a laugh from many of the present heroes.

"Hey, as long as we're on the subject of Alchemists," Shantella piped up.

"Oh no, don't tell me," Ichigo sighed.

"Yay!" Aliasse shouted happily as Shantella smiled as well.

….

In Central city Amestris, Roy Mustang sat at a desk, full of papers. "I always thought getting promoted would be a good thing, but now I've got more paperwork then ever!" he exclaimed angrily as he continued to sign papers.

"More forms for you to fill out General," Hawkeye declared as she walked into the room with a stack of papers to fill out.

"How is this fair, Raging Blast is out in the field while I'm stuck filling out papers? What is this world coming to?" Mustang sighed.

"You'd rather have General Vine's job, sir?" Riza asked.

"I know, his job isn't exactly a glamorous one, and being a Darcsen certainly doesn't help things at all. Mustang sighed as he opened his desk and rummaged around for a new pencil. His eyes widened with surprise as he pulled his hand out, revealing a chain with a very tiny doll with dark colored hair wearing a shawl and a small red ribbon in her hair.

_Do you like it?_

_It looks fine, but what's it for?_

_It's a Darcsen good luck charm. Vine showed me how to make one and I used my alchemy to make a tiny one for you to carry in your pocket._

_A Darcsen good luck charm? Certainly unusual for a princess to be making Darcsen charms._

_Just shut up and take it._

"What've you got there General?" Riza asked but Mustang didn't answer her, "General? General Mustang."

"Hmm? General Mustang? Did you hit your head or something Lieutenant?" Mustang asked.

"What're you talking about, General?" Hawkeye asked.

"There you go again? Why're you calling me a General? We both know I'm only a Colonel," Mustang declared turning in his chair and looking out the window, "Colonel Roy Mustang."

….

"General, we've found her, sir," an Amestrian Soldier declared approaching Vine in a settlement deep in Gallia.

"Show me," Vine ordered as he followed the man. The Raging Blast Alchemist was wearing no cloak and no doll over his Amestrian uniform, though he still wore his Darcsen headband.

The man led him to a home in town where several soldiers stood guard.

"What's her name?" Vine asked calmly.

"Riela Marcellius, sir. She lives here with her grandmother. There's no doubt she's the one," the soldier declared as Vine entered the home. An old woman sat on a couch, holding a frightened looking younger woman in her arms. The younger woman's hair long and red near her scalp, but faded to a beautiful shade of silver about halfway down. As Vine walked in, she looked up and stared at him through red eyes.

"During the Imperial invasion, this girl earned the title of Grim reaper, due to several incidents in which whe was the only survivor of enemy attacks in which the rest of her squad was entirely wiped out. We've determined this to be due to an incredibly advanced healing ability," the man declared.

"I already told you… my Grandma always said that I heal quickly because I always drank my milk when I was growing up," Riela shouted as though pleading the General to believe her. Vine chuckled, but he didn't know why. Something about milk seemed… funny.

"It's alright, Riela, isn't it?" the girl nodded, "I'm not here to hurt you," Vine continued, "but I need you to come with me. It's for your own protection."

"Her own protection? How can you say that when…" Riela's grandmother began to shout, but Riela stopped her.

"It's alright Grandma," Riela said smiling, "this man's not scary like the others… I'll go with him."

"Mrs. Marcellius, believe me, I can understand your concern," Vine declared as he took Riela by the hand and helped her to her feet, "but don't worry, I promise, I'll take good care of your granddaughter. She'll be home before you know it… as soon as she's safe to return, I'll bring her back myself."

When they went outside, the girl wouldn't leave Vine's side out of fear of the soldiers around her, so Vine gently guided her towards an army truck that was waiting for her.

"What is this about," Riela's grandmother demanded of a soldier.

"Ma'am, by order of the Valkyrian Incarceration Act, your granddaughter is being placed under arrest and taken to Amestris," the soldier replied.

"Valkyrian Incarceration… what! No! Riela!" the old woman shouted anxiously as she ran towards her granddaughter.

"Grandma?" Riela said as she turned around.

"Riela… you can't go with him… he's…" her eyes widened as a pistol was suddenly pointed at her head. Vine noticed the sudden look of fear in Riela's eyes and, fearing the worst, turned quickly, but not quickly enough. A gunshot rang out over the otherwise quiet town.

….

"Alright Al, looks like that's everything we need," Ed said happily as he and his little brother finished shopping, "let's hurry home. Mom'll be back soon and we need to get these vegetables back."

"Alright, brother!" Al said happily as he followed his brother. Both boys were wearing short sleeved shirts, even Edward despite the fact that it didn't cover his automail right arm. The two laughed happily as they ran all the way home.

"Mom, are you home yet!" Ed shouted as he and Al burst in through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen boys," Trisha called happily, "did you get everything?"

"Yes ma'am," Alphonse declared happily as the two boys ran into the kitchen where two glasses of milk were sitting on the table.

"Now Edward, I want you to actually drink your milk today," Trisha ordered.

"Ahh, but Mom, you know I hate milk," Edward said in an upset tone.

"Now, Edward, listen to your mother," Hohenheim ordered as he walked out of his study, "if you don't drink your milk, you'll never grow any taller."

"Who're you calling a silly little half pint!" Ed shouted angrily at his father.

"Dad, you're home too?" Al shouted happily.

"Yes, my trip ended early and I just got back today," Hohenheim replied.

"When're you gonna take me with you on one of your trips, Dad?" Ed asked.

"Now Edward, we've talked about this. Your father is a State Alchemist. His trips are far to dangerous for you," Trisha declared.

"Ah, but Mom… Dad always gets to work with the coolest guys. I mean, just last week you were helping out avalanche victims in the north with the Raging Blast Alchemist, the week before that, you were in the East with the Flame Alchemist and the week before that, the Strong Arm Alchemist in the west? Why don't you ever bring any of your State Alchemist friends home so Al and I can meet them, Dad?" Ed asked.

"Don't forget, Edward, your father is the legendary Light Alchemist. He's pretty cool in his own right," Trisha declared.

"Yeah, but can Dad blow up a tank? The Raging Blast Alchemist can," Ed declared.

"Well, if we can't go with dad, then Mom, can we go with you next time you go to central?" Al piped up.

"Yeah, Fuhrer King Bradley told us we were welcome to come with you whenever we wanted!" Ed said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, the next time I'm going to Central is when Pinako wants Edward in to adjust his Automail," Trisha declared, "but you can certainly come with me the next time."

"Yeah, alright!" Al shouted happily.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm starving, what's for dinner?" Hohenheim asked.

"My specialty," Trisha replied, "Beef Stew."

"Yes… you gotta love stew, even though it has milk in it, it still tastes awesome!" Ed shouted happily as he and Al sat at the table.

"Speaking of milk," Trisha said glaring at her son.

"Oh, right," Ed sighed sadly as he grabbed his glass of milk, "man, why do I have to drink this stuff? I hate milk."

**Ending Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	23. Return to Amestris

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 22**

**Return to Amestris**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Let me make sure I'm understanding you correctly, General Vine," King Bradley ordered as Vine stood in his office, "when you confronted the soldier, he gave you this?" he declared holding up an execution order for the old Marcellius woman."

"Yes sir," Vine reported as Bradley looked over the order, "the soldier told me that he'd received the execution order to kill any of the Valkyria's family just before I arrived. The signature checks out, it's defiantly Grand's handiwork."

"Brigadier General Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist? Why would he be getting involved with the Valkyrian Incarceration Act? I've assigned you to oversee all aspects regarding it. What of the family and friends of the other 2 Valkyria we've taken into custody for the time being?" Bradley asked.

"As you're aware, we know nothing of the Imperial Valkyrur's family, and as for Alicia Melchiott… uh well… let's just say that Welkin Gunther isn't returning my calls… and probably won't be in the foreseeable future.," Vine sighed in reply.

"You're a brave man, Raging Blast, taking on this responsibility, despite knowing full well the consequences would be for you. I'll look into the matter with Grand. Whatever he's up too, we'll get to the bottom of it soon enough. For now, I believe you're due in Liore in a few days, aren't you."

"Yes sir, I'll take my leave then."

….

Far to the south east of Central City, Ichigo Kurosaki and Winry Rockbell arrived in Resembool. "This is your home, right Winry?" Ichigo asked as they walked through the streets of the town.

"That's right, Ichigo," Winry replied, "This is where I grew up. I'm home."

"Remember Winry," Shantella ordered as she walked up behind the two, "due to Corruption, it's likely that no one here is going to remember you at first. You're going to need to be patient."

"I know, but Ichigo's memories were restored fairly easily, right? Maybe Ed and Al will regain their memories quickly as well," Winry replied.

"I hope so," Shantella declared, "it would certainly make our lives a lot easier."

"Well, no time like the present to find out," Ichigo replied, "let's go."

….

"Man, why do I have to get my Automail examined today. I wanted to go with mom to Central," Ed whined.

"I wonder why Grandma Pinako is always checking on your automail. It's not like you ever do anything to damage it," Alphonse declared.

"Never done anything to damage his automail? Are you sure you're Edward Elric?" Ichigo suddenly called to the two.

"Huh? Who the heck are you carrot-top?" Edward asked rudely.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Who're you calling Carrot top, you miserable little runt?" Ichigo demanded.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT!" Edward shouted angrily as he assaulted Ichigo with a barrage of kicks which on Ichigo, each of which was blocked by Zangetsu.

"Yeah, you're definitely Ed," Ichigo sighed.

"Whatever, who the heck are you anyway?" Edward shouted.

"What the heck? You don't recognize me? It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki… you're friend?"

"Uhhh… not ringing any bells pal," Ed declared calmly, "why don't you just get lost."

"Get lost? What the heck, you miserable little runt? How're you so rude. You sure you and Alphonse are related?"

"YOU CALLED ME A RUNT AGAIN! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Edward shouted angrily.

"Well you're sure still sensitive about your height," Ichigo sighed, "where're Vine or Mustang when you need 'em?"

"Wait a second! You know General Vine and General Mustang! As in the Flame Alchemist and the Raging Blast Alchemist!" Ed shouted happily.

"What're you getting so worked up about? Last I checked you guys were always at each other's throats. You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhh… Full what now?" Ed asked, "sorry pal, but you've got me mixed up with someone else."

"Huh, alright, maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I was hoping," Ichigo sighed, "but I know someone there's no way you could forget."

"Oookay, if you say so," Ed declared looking over his shoulder as Winry approached him from behind.

"Ed… do you… remember me?" she asked hopefully as Ed spun completely around to look at her, his eyes wide with surprise as Winry smiled at him.

_I think it's gonna work, _Ichigo thought happily as he waited for Ed to respond.

"Never met ya before," Ed declared uncaringly as he turned and walked away, "let's go Al."

"I'm sorry about Brother, but we really are in a hurry," Al said apologetically as he turned to follow his brother.

"You… don't remember… who I am," Winry hissed, causing Ichigo to panic.

"Man, who the heck were those… GAH!" Ed shrieked as a wrench struck him in the back of the head.

"Alright then, Edward Elric, if you're not gonna remember the easy way then I'm just going to have to scramble both of your brains until you remember!" Winry shouted angrily, holding a wrench in both hands and staring angrily at the trembling Elric brothers.

"Oh man, well this isn't going according to plan," Ichigo sighed as Winry chased the two Elric brothers in circles around him.

"Come back here, Ed!" she shouted angrily.

"What's with this girl! She's insane!" Ed shouted.

"Someone help us!" Alphonse shouted. As Ichigo sighed.

"What is all this commotion about?" an old woman's voice suddenly declared. Ichigo looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Down here." Ichigo looked down and saw an old woman who was even shorter then Edward.

"Grandma Pinako!" Al shouted as he and Ed both hid behind her… though very ineffectively.

"This crazy girl's trying to scramble our brains with a wrench!" Ed shouted as he pointed at Winry.

"What the… this woman's so short even Edward can't hide behind her," Ichigo declared.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT!"

"Grandma?" Winry stammered as she stopped short and stared at the woman, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Listen up you two, I don't know who you are, but we don't take kindly to troublemakers around here. I suggest you leave right now," Pinako declared as she turned to leave, "let's go boys."

"Grandma, wait!" Winry cried in desperation, "please, don't you recognize me! It's me! Your granddaughter, Winry!"

"What did you just say?" Ed shouted back at the girl as Pinako froze completely. Ichigo was alarmed to see how angry Ed looked as he began to walk back towards Winry.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Ed hissed angrily, "you just said you were Grandma Pinako's granddaughter. You witch, what kind of game are you playing!"

"Ed, let it go," Pinako ordered but Ed didn't pay any attention.

"Ed… what're you talking about?" Winry cried as tears began to appear in her eyes.

"You witch!" Ed shouted again, "Grandma Pinako's real granddaughter was murdered eight years while she was visiting her parents in Ishval!" Winry's eyes opened wide with surprise and fright as Ed pulled back his automail arm as though he was about to throw a punch, "what kind of sick joke… ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!" he shouted angrily as he threw the punch. Winry held her arms up and waited for the impact but it never came. She looked up to see that Ichigo had blocked the metal hand with the flat of Zangetsu's blade.

"What the heck are you doing! Darn it Ed, that's Winry you were about to hit! Try to remember, darn it!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted, "get out of our town, both of you!" He jumped away as Ichigo swung Zangetsu.

"Darn it, fine! If you won't remember then I'll just force you to!" Ichigo shouted angrily holding Zangetsu out in front of him, "BAN…" he stopped as Winry grabbed his arm. "Winry?"

"Let's go, Ichigo… we're not welcome here," Winry pleaded as she turned and began to walk away. Ichigo watched behind her, his eyes showing his pain as he watched his friend walking away. He could tell that she was hurt, even if he'd taken the physical blow.

"Darn right you're not welcome here!" Ed shouted angrily, "both of you just get lost!"

"You stupid little monster!" Ichigo shouted back at him as he held up Zangetsu and rested it on his shoulder, "I don't care if your memories are corrupted… you can count that one of these days I'm gonna kick your butt for this, Ed! This isn't the last time you're gonna be seeing us," he declared firmly as he turned and followed Winry.

"Is that right? Well, I'll be looking forward to it, you carrot haired freak!" Ed shouted.

"You're going to eat those words you tiny little shrimp!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he used Flash Step and vanished.

"What the heck was that all about," Ed said angrily.

"Edward, that wasn't necessary. I don't think those people meant any harm," Pinako said angrily as she hit Edward on the head with the wrench Winry had thrown earlier.

"Ow… didn't mean any harm? Grandma, that girl was pretending to be your granddaughter! We both know she's dead," Ed declared angrily.

"I am aware of that, Edward," Pinako said sadly, "now come on. We don't have all day to get your automail checked out after all."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Ed sighed, obviously still upset, as he followed Pinako.

**Ending Theme: A Love Passed On (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	24. Vine and Ikkaku Battle in Liore

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 23**

**Vine and Ikkaku's Battle in Liore**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Man, I can't believe that little jerk. Next time I see 'im, I'm gonna ring his neck," Ichigo said angrily as he, Winry, and Shantella arrived in the town of Liore. They had teleported to the town where Shantella's sisters and the rest of their comrades had gone just moments after their encounter with Edward and Alphonse.

"Even so… did you see Al?" Winry asked, her voice betraying her emotions, "he… he had his body… his real body."

"Al… oh that's right, he's the one who was trapped in that suit of armor before, isn't he," Ichigo sighed, "yeah, I guess that's at least one good thing."

"It doesn't change our situation though. I thought that with Winry, we had a good shot at restoring Ed's memories just like seeing Senna quickly restored Ichigo's, but I guess I was wrong," Shantella declared, obviously disappointed by the outcome of their mission, "I wonder… if Roy and Vine will be the same."

"Man, I have a feeling things are going to be a lot tougher here than they were in Ichigo's world," Winry sighed sadly as she hung her head.

"Not to change the subject, but what happened to this place," Ichigo asked, realizing for the first time that the town of Liore was in a terrible state of disrepair.

"Yeah, I noticed," Shantella replied, "Teresa and I asked around when we first arrived here and found out that a false priest created quite a stir here in Liore about a year ago. Two State Alchemists were dispatched and managed to prove the priest as a fraud, however, six months ago, for an unknown reason and despite the death of the priest, half of the town took up arms against the Amestrian government, claiming that they had wrongfully executed their priest. When the other half opposed them, the followers of the priest attacked them, and Liore was thrown into a bloody civil war."

"That's terrible," Winry exclaimed, "why would…"

"The results would have been far more catastrophic if another State Alchemist hadn't arrived with a squad of Amestrian supporters to rescue those who opposed the priest," Shantella continued, "they were able to quickly end the fighting with only minimal further loss of life, but the damage had already been done."

"Man, that's terrible. Looks like things here in Amestris are in a pretty bad shape," Ichigo declared.

"Hey, Shantella, if I can ask, why did we choose Liore to come to instead of Central or East City?" Winry asked, "those would make more sense."

"Liore is more out of the way, making it out of sight of those who might… cause trouble for us."

"You think the Homunculus are active here in Amestris again?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, Ichigo, but there's a good chance," Shantella replied. The three heroes continued to walk through the streets of the town and didn't notice a small group of soldiers who passed through behind them, led by two familiar soldiers… a woman with whose long hair was braided down the front of her body… and a man with spiky, dark colored hair wearing a red headband.

….

At an outdoor bar in Liore, Ikkaku Madurame sat drinking from a large cup.

"Hey bartender, another one," he said to an older man who quickly pored him another drink.

"My, you're quite the heavy drinker," the man declared, "I don't believe I've seen you here before though. You from out of town?"

"Something like that," Ikkaku replied as he sipped from his new drink, "we're here on some sort of royal business or something."

"Royal business?" the man repeated in obvious disbelief, "I think I might have let you have one to many drinks."

"What do you mean I've had too many drinks!" Ikkaku shouted, "this is only my second one!"

"Morning old man, someone told me you had some things around here that needed fixin'," a voice suddenly called from behind Ikkaku causing him to turn. Vine was walking towards the bar, "what can I do for ya?"

"Ah, good morning, General Vine," the bartender replied, "did you just arrive?"

"Yep," Vine replied sitting at the bar, "some of the locals are getting my men set up right now, so I thought I'd take a walk around and see what I could do."

"Well, first things first, I'll prepare you something to eat. You're probably hungry after your trip."

"A little bit, some breakfast doesn't sound half bad, thanks," Vine replied cheerfully as he turned around and leaned back against the bar, "so… what's this about Royal Business?"

"Huh? What's it to you, pal?" Ikkaku replied rather angrily.

"I dunno… something about that uniform you're wearing seems familiar though," Vine revealed pointing at Ikkaku's Soul Reaper uniform, "for some reason, I do seem to recall that I've seen that uniform before somewhere, associated with royalty… Princesses or something like that."

"Princesses? You're crazy, ya know that. The only reason I'm here right now is because I was hoping I'd find a good fight around here, but for the time being, my allies are making me sit around here and wait, so I thought I'd get a drink," Ikkaku declared.

"Is that right," Vine replied chuckling, "I know the feeling. I feel completely useless if I'm not single-handedly winning wars every once in a while."

"Single-handedly winning wars, huh?" Ikkaku replied.

"Here ya go, General," the barkeep said placing a plate of sausage and eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of the alchemist.

"Thanks," Vine declared turning in his seat, "alright, so that Flame guy in Central might have helped a little… but just a little."

"Of course, General, by the way, how'd your trip to Gallia go?" the barkeep asked, "I heard there were some… unforeseen complications."

"Word travels fast," Vine replied, "ole Iron Blood's getting a little irate. I won't say anything bad about Yggdists since my Lieutenant is one, but Grand's asking for it."

"What?" Ikkaku asked.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand? But I thought he was a Yggdist, aren't the Valkyrur like goddesses to them?" the old barkeep asked.

"That's the problem," Vine sighed in reply, "apparently this new girl, Riela, is an… incomplete Valkyrur. Some Yggdists view her Half-Valkyrian nature to be a mockery of the god-like image that Valkyria are supposed to hold. Very few people even realize that a Valkyrur's power is based on alchemy, nothing really all that special about it."

"Okay… ya lost me," Ikkaku declared firmly.

"You from Xing or something?" the old Barkeep asked, "you're tellin' me that you haven't heard of the Valkyrian Incarceration Act?"

"The what?"

"The Valkyrian Incarceration Act," the old man replied, "it's a brilliant plan our Fuhrer came up with. Amestris 'arrests' people of Valkyrian descent in exchange for a peace agreement with the Imperial alliance in the South. What the Imps don't know, though, is that the entire act is actually designed to shield the Valkyrur from them."

"How does everyone know about that?" Vine sighed, "can no one keep a secret around here?" Just then, a figure in a cloak emerged from around the side of the bar. It whispered something into Vine's ears and then walked past both Vine and Ikkaku and disappeared into an alleyway. "Just my luck," the alchemist sighed.

"Was that who I think it was?" the barkeep asked.

"Hey, you just said you were looking for a fight, right?" Vine asked turning to Ikkaku.

"Huh?" Ikkaku replied, initially looking confused, but quickly smiling, "got something in mind?"

"Come with me and you might get your wish."

….

The cloaked figure walked into a large cemetery on the side of the town. She continued to walk until she came to 10 tiny headstones, nestled alone in the far corner of the cemetery and stopped, starring down at them. The girl removed her cloak, allowing her black hair and pink bangs to blow in the wind. Rose Thomas stared down at the graves, all of which had the same date of death, the oldest of which was only 10 years after the date of birth. A tear rolled down Rose's cheek as she looked down at the headstones.

"You wouldn't contact me if it wasn't important, Rosie, what's going on?" Vine's voice called from behind her. The girl turned to face Vine and Ikkaku.

"General…" she cried as tears began to roll more freely down her cheeks, "something terrible is happening."

"I gathered that," Ikkaku declared.

"Quiet Short Stuff, don't make me regret inviting you along," Vine replied.

"Short stuff? What's that about?" Ikkaku asked.

"Huh?" Vine replied, "uhh, I have no idea… something about your voice made me suddenly want to call you short." **(A.N. Playing a bit with the fact that both Ikkaku Madurame and Edward Elric are voiced by the same voice actor) **"Quiet Baldy, don't make me regret inviting you along."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BALD!" Ikkaku shouted angrily, "MY HEAD IS SHAVED! SHAVED! NOT BALD!"

"Weird… why was that the result I was expecting to get from the short comment," Vine mused as he scratched his head, "anyway, what's going on, Rose?"

Rose was silent for several moments before she responded, "I don't know… we're I should begin."

"Beginning'd be the best bet," Ikkaku replied.

"I'd hate to admit it, but Baldy does have a point," Vine replied, "just tell us the whole story, Rosie."

"SHAVED!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Alright, I'll try," Rose replied, "it started about 3 days ago… two State Alchemists known as the Diamond Dust Alchemist and the Blade Alchemist arrived here in Liore with a small group of soldiers to begin helping with the rebuilding operation."

"Diamond Dust and Blade?" Vine repeated, "nothing good can come of this."

"Why, they trouble or something?" Ikkaku asked.

"Understatement of the year," Vine repeated, "we've had a lot of reported problems with them and their teams in the past, but nothing we've been able to prove to the military leadership, so they're still allowed to keep their State certification. What're they up to here, Rose?"

"I… I can't prove it yet… but… the same night they arrived, one of our towns women was walking home from working at one of the kitchens… she… she was… assaulted… by two men wearing masks. She said that one of them, a larger man, held her down while a smaller man…" Rose cut off.

"And conveniently, Diamond Dust is a big guy while Blade is smaller," Vine hissed angrily, "you don't have to keep going Rose, I think I get it."

"State Alchemists?" Ikkaku said, the anger in his eyes showing that he knew what was going on as well, "who the heck are these guys."

"Down boy," Vine ordered, "I'm a State Alchemist too. We're supposed to be protectors of the people… but as you can tell, we don't all take our jobs as seriously as others. Some just like to use our positions to be able to get away with crap like this."

"It's worse… after the first attack… it happened again the next night. We sent out a warning to everyone, but it didn't help because another report came in the day after that… it's happened every night since they've arrived… and I know it'll happen again tonight. I'm scared for the people of my town… Vine, you have to help us, please," Rose cried as she dropped to her knees. Vine only needed a moment before he knelt down and helped Rose to her feet.

"Those two are gonna regret this. They won't get off this time. I'll take 'em down myself," Vine declared as he put a gentle hand on Rose's head, "you just leave this to me, Rosie, Diamond Dust and Blade are tough, but they've got nothing on old Raging Blast."

"Heh, this sounds like it might actually be fun. I'm gonna enjoy this," Ikkaku declared.

"Thank you…" Rose cried, "thank you."

….

That night, Vine and Ikkaku waited outside the building where their two targets forces were set up.

"I've confirmed that they're both still inside," Vine revealed as the two sat hiding in an alleyway, "Rose is safe with some members of Squad 72, so she'll be safe. We can concentrate completely on taking these two down."

"Whatever," Ikkaku declared, "why don't we just take 'em down now?"

"Because if we don't wait until we have proof, we'll be the ones who get in trouble," Vine revealed, "relax, I got a plan to catch their hands in the cookie jar."

"If you say so, doesn't matter to me… although I am curious. That girl, Rose, something about this seemed… difficult for her," Ikkaku declared.

"You say that like any good person would enjoy talking about this king of crap," Vine replied, "even so, you're not wrong. There's a reason why she choose that graveyard to meet."

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know if you heard, but there was a huge revolt here recently. During the revolt, Rose refused to take a side and choose instead to protect as many of the town's children as she could. She hid them in an abandoned building near the center of town, until she was found by a loyalist of a corrupt priest named Cornelo. After he assaulted Rose, he bound her and forced her to watch as he executed the 10 children who were with her, one by one," Vine revealed, "the only reason he didn't kill her was because Amestrian forces stormed the building after hearing the gunshots and eliminated the man. Even so, the damage was done. Rose knows what the victims of these two monsters are going through. That's why she came to us for help. She's been there before and she doesn't want the rest of her people to suffer what she suffered."

"Man, definitely wasn't expecting something that depressing," Ikkaku sighed, almost regretting that he'd asked, "so those 10 headstones…"

"Are the graves of the 10 children Rose couldn't protect. She feels responsible for their death and she visits those graves every day. It's also where she always asks me to meet her if she ever needs a favor from me," Vine replied.

"I see," Ikkaku declared, "hey, they're moving," he said as two men matching the descriptions left the building.

"Alright, keep your guard up," Vine ordered, "Diamond Dust's uses special alchemy where he chills the air around him to extremely low temperatures and uses them in a freezing based attacks while Blade is a master of melee Weapons alchemy. He's even more proficient then I am at forming melee based weapons so keep an eye on him. I'll handle Diamond Dust, since I happen to have the perfect counter to his alchemy."

"Right, let's do this," Ikkaku ordered.

"Not yet, we'll attack when I tell you to attack," Vine declared, "just shadow them for now."

….

The two heroes shadowed the villainous alchemists to a dark, poorly lit street where they stopped and waited for several minutes.

"So we have to wait until they find their next victim before we take 'em? Isn't that what we're trying to avoid?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Will you relax; I've got this taken care of. Let's just say that if I'm right, they're gonna wish they'd never messed with their so called, next victim," Vine declared. Just then, a woman dressed in a military uniform emerged out into the street.

"Hey," Diamond Dust said, "is that who I think it is?"

"Well, if it isn't the pretty little Lieutenant of Squad 72," Blade replied as he pulled a mask out of his shirt pocket and pulled it on, "I wonder what Raging Blast'll think when he finds out what we're gonna do to his Lieutenant tonight."

As the woman approached their hiding place, both men emerged suddenly, Blade in front and Diamond Dust behind, blocking her exit.

"Audrey Gassenarl," Blade declared, "Raging Blast's right hand girl. You know, I've wanted to get my hands on you since the very first time I saw you."

"So, you're the scum the General warned me about," Audrey declared coldly as she glared angrily at the two alchemists on either side of her, "you'd better leave now or you're going to wind up dead."

"Scum the General warned you about?" Blade replied, "isn't that interesting, so someone informed him of us already, yet he still let you wander around unprotected. He's mighty careless. Grab her." At Blade's order, Diamond Dust made his move and wrapped his arms around Audrey, pinning her arms to her side. Audrey however, still looked very unconcerned.

"Last chance to walk away," Audrey declared as Blade approached her.

"Oh no, not going to happen. There's no way I'd walk away from this," Blade declared as he approached.

"Your funeral, Blade," Vine declared as a blast cut through Diamond Dust's left shoulder, forcing him to release Audrey who quickly kicked the giant alchemist under the jaw, knocking him on his back before running past Blade to join her General and Ikkaku who had emerged from hiding, "sorry to get you involved in this Lieutenant, but I had to get proof so I could take these two down. Not that I was worried that you couldn't handle yourself."

"I may prefer to be inside my tank, General, but that doesn't mean I can't hold my own," Audrey replied.

"It's the Raging Blast Alchemist!" Diamond Dust exclaimed as Blade put his hand against a wall. A ring on his finger began to glow and he transmuted a long spear from the wall.

"Great, well, guess there's nothing left but to kill all three of them," Blade declared angrily as he pointed his spear, "freeze them solid!"

"Yes sir," Diamond Dust replied as he held his hands up. A ring on his finger began to glow and the air around him began to turn to ice crystals.

"Step back, Lieutenant," Vine ordered as Audrey stepped back. Vine fired three rapid shots of blast alchemy into the encroaching ice crystals. The first hit the crystals and melted them, creating a cloud of steam. The second and third slammed into Diamond Dust, one cutting through his arm and the other cutting through the ring on his finger, causing it to fall off. Diamond Dust fell to the ground, yelling in pain as he grabbed his damaged hand with the other hand. "Nice try, but you should have known better to think you could even get close to me," Vine declared as Diamond Dust dropped.

"That makes no difference!" Blade shouted as he charged the three heroes, "you can't beat me once I'm close Vine! You're finished!" he shouted as he swung his sword, only to have it bounce off of Ikkaku's sheath. Ikkaku held up his sheath in his left hand while clutching his Zanpakto in his right hand.

"You're all mine, pal," Ikkaku declared as he swung his sword around and cut the Blade Alchemist's spear in half. The Blade Alchemist's eyes opened wide with fright as Ikkaku slammed his sheath over the alchemist's skull, knocking him unconscious. "You've gotta be kidding me, I thought for sure I'd get a better fight out of that guy then that."

"Yeeahhh, I said he was better at Melee Weapon transmutations then me… that doesn't make him better than me at the use of said weapons," Vine declared, rubbing the back of his head. He put his gloved hands against the ground and transmuted a cover of earth over the two alchemists, trapping them, "Audrey, go get the troops and tell them to make preparations to transport these two back to central. With any luck, maybe the next time we see these two, they'll be in front of a firing squad."

"We can only hope, sir," Audrey replied as she busied herself with her General's order.

"Alright, well now I guess I owe you now," Vine sighed as he glanced over at Ikkaku, "how does a bowl of ramen sou…" Vine began to offer but stopped himself.

"What's wrong," Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know… however, I seem to recall I offered someone wearing a uniform like yours Ramen before and ended up going for broke," Vine declared looking rather contemplative, "meh, must just be my imagination, anyway, I want some Ramen."

"Ramen, huh? Alright, I guess that'll cover it," Ikkaku replied smiling happily as he rested his Zanpakto over his shoulder, "who knows, maybe next time, we'll actually find a strong opponent to fight."

"Huh… you remind me of someone I know… at least I think I know him… meh, I have no clue," Vine declared as the Soul Reaper and the Alchemist waited for the Amestrian soldiers to arrive.

**Ending Theme: A Love Passed On (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	25. Return to Risembool

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 24**

**Return to Risembool**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

**Before we Begin**

"Greetings, wonderful readers. I am your favorite State Alchemist, Colonel Vine!"

"Shut up, I'm the real favorite State Alchemist, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

**Vine: **"Shortest State Alchemist maybe."

**Ed: **"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE…"

**Vine: **"So, I bet you're wondering something to the effect of 'what the heck is this, this has never happened before in a chapter of SHONEN ALLIANCE. Well, we've got a big announcement to make, the winner of the SHONEN ALLIANCE BOOK 1 FAVORITE BATTLE POLL!"

**Ed: **"You voted and now those votes have been tallied. It's time to announce the winner."

**Vine: **"Because we love to build up suspense, we'll start with last place. Tied with one vote a piece is Kakashi's battle against Rigaldo the Silver-eyed Lion King, and the climactic final battle in which I single handedly drove Corruption out of Amestris and saved the day."

**Ed: **"Single handedly?"

**Vine: **"With minimal help from Colonel Mustang… and Alphonse Elric… alright and a little help from that short guy."

**Ed: **"I hate you. Second place with two votes is Ichigo Kurosaki's awesome sword fight with Fuher King Bradley."

**Vine: **"Or as I like to call him, Wrath the Furious. Man, I wanted to take him down. Guess you can't have everything."

**Ed: **"Honorable mention write-in votes included Goku's battle against the Dark Saiyan Morio…

**Vine: **"and my fight against the Crimson Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee."

**Ed: **"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for."

**Vine: **"Drum roll please."

**(Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach))**

**Ed: **"With a staggering 4 votes, the winner of the first SHONEN ALLIANCE FAVORITE BATTLE POLL is…"

**Vine: **"The epic first clash of SHONEN ALLIANCE's number one fused warrior! You know him, you love him, it's none other than the mighty Ninja/Pirate, Luto in his daring conflict with the Dark Saiyan, Morio!"

**Ed: "**This fight will soon be gaining a simple illustration on the deviantart page of ssvineman."

**Vine: **"Alright, we're done with this award show thingy, so let's get back to what you're all here for. SHONEN ALLIANCE: BOOK OF THE SHADOWS.

**NOW BACK TO THE SHOW**

"So, it seems that not all of the knights are proving as easy to restore as Ichigo was," Teresa sighed after Shantella told her the bad news, "I suppose we should have anticipated this." The Risembool team had just arrived at a local inn the alliance was using as their base of operations in Amestris.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy, but after seeing that… I mean Ed attacked Winry," Shantella declared, "his memories are even more messed up then Ichigo's were."

"There's something that's bothering me," Ichigo revealed, "Ed's arm, wasn't it still made out of metal? I was under the impression that that happened because he misused alchemy, but the Ed we saw in Risembool didn't use any alchemy. It almost seemed to me like he didn't know how to use it."

"You didn't notice that Alphonse wasn't a suit of armor anymore but you noticed Ed's arm," Shantella sighed, "I don't think that encounter could be used as conclusive evidence that Ed can't use alchemy. There could be any number of reasons why he didn't perform alchemy."

"Yeah, but he didn't even transmute his arm into a blade when I drew Zangetsu. The Ed I know wouldn't have hesitated for a second," Ichigo declared.

"We simply don't know enough about what has happened in this world's timeline. Until we are better informed, we're going to have a very difficult time accomplishing our goals here," Teresa declared.

"Yeah, but where do we even start looking for information?" Shantella sighed, the fact that she was upset was apparent in her voice. Just then, Renji walked into the room.

"You guys are finally back. Good, we've got a problem. Ikkaku's been gone all night. Noone's seen him since early yesterday," Renji revealed.

"Ikkaku? What the heck could he be doing around here?" Ichigo sighed, "he's probably lost. Maybe we'd better go find him."

"Hey, Carrot-top! I wanna come along!" Aliasse shouted running out into the room.

"Will ya stop calling me that, and why do you want to come?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe Vine's here! If he is, then maybe I can find him and make him remember!" Ali replied as though it should have been obvious.

"Vine, huh?" Ichigo replied, "not a very good chance of that. He'd probably be either in Central or in Gallia, but I guess you can come along," he sighed which got a cheer out of Ali. "We'll find Ikkaku and meet you back here," Ichigo said to Shantella and Teresa.

"Alright, hopefully, by the time you get back, we'll have a plan," Teresa replied as Ichigo, Renji, and Aliasse left to find Ikkaku.

….

Little did they know, Ikkaku was enjoying his second bowl of Ramen with General Vine, Lieutenant Gassenarl, and Rose Thomas. The food was being provided free of charge by a very grateful barkeep.

"You guys can eat as much as you want. You've earned it after last night," the barkeep declared.

"You might live to regret that, old man," Vine declared, "cause I'm starving."

"This stuff isn't half bad," Ikkaku declared as he slurped down the last of his noodles, "I think I'm up for one more."

"Just one more, Baldy?" Vine said cheekily, "that's pretty pathetic."

"Oh, was that a challenge pal?" Ikkaku demanded.

"It might have been. We've both downed two bowls and are about to start our 3rd, right?"

"Seems that way, but it won't stay that way. I bet I can eat five bowls more than you can," Ikkaku declared as the barkeep placed two fresh bowls in front of the two competitors.

"You're on," Vine declared as they both grabbed their chopsticks, "on your mark, get set, go!" he shouted as both Soul Reaper and Alchemist dug into their new bowls. Two minutes later, both had downed 3 more bowls… and both were groaning and clenching their stomachs.

"I thought you said you could take down five more," Vine groaned.

"Shut up, if I ever see another bowl of ramen, it'll be too soon," Ikkaku declared.

"It's your own fault," Audrey declared as she sighed with frustration. Just then, she looked up as though a sound had caught her attention, "excuse me, old man, would you mind turning up your radio a bit? I really like this song."

"What song?" Vine and Ikkaku asked in unison as they sat up in their seats.

"Oh, I forgot I even had this thing on," the barkeep replied, "you've got quite a good ear lieutenant," he declared as he reached up to a radio that was sitting on a shelf above the bar, "hold on, I'll turn it up." He reached up and fiddled with the nob on the front of the radio, allowing Vine and Ikkaku to hear what Audrey was hearing, a beautiful and charming melody.

"_You stood, always smiling, _

_ever quiet, ever tender, and I a lost child, _

_always frightened, I remember_

_That you came_

_And found me,_

_Blinded by… unshed tears…"_

"Ack, why'd you ask him to turn it up for this song," Vine sighed as he put laid his head against the bar.

"What's your problem, it sounds like a good enough song to me," Ikkaku declared.

"It's nothing to do with the song," Vine replied, "it has to do with the singer. Bridgette Stark, affectionately called 'Rosie'. She was in a squad of mine during the last war, when I was serving in the Gallian militia."

"You served in the army with her? So are the two of you friends or something?" Ikkaku asked.

"Once upon a time, maybe, but not anymore. Remember that Valkyrian Incarceration Act? Well, while the truth behind it is known by almost everyone in Amestris, the information about its true purpose is kept secret from Gallia. One of the first Valkyrur we took into custody was a friend who was in that same squad. I don't think my Gallian comrades will ever forgive me for that," Vine revealed.

"Huh? I don't get it, if these Gallia guys are your allies, then why not tell them?" Ikkaku asked.

"Because right now, Gallia is not an allied nation to Amestris," Audrey sighed sadly, "it was conquered and subjected to the rule of the Imperial Alliance three years ago. That was a large reason behind the instigation of the Valkyrian Incarceration Act. In the eyes of Gallia, the act is Amestris' final betrayal of their trust and their people. If the Gallians knew the truth, it would only be a matter of time before the Imperials found out as well, and we can't allow that to happen. Not yet at least."

"The Imperial Alliance. That's the second time you've mentioned them, but I don't have any idea who you're talking about," Ikkaku declared.

"The Imperial Alliance is a large group of nations that have come together under a single monarch. The countries are mostly concentrated East of Amestris and south of Xing. Their a power hungry alliance who are almost constantly at war with the rest of the continent over land and resources. They set their sights on Gallia 3 years ago due to the nations immense supply of natural Ragnite, a very valuable resource, and it took less than a year before Gallia was entirely under their control," Vine revealed.

"So what the heck are you doing here?" a voice declared behind them. Vine was caught off guard by how familiar it sounded. Both he and Ikkaku turned… to face Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai.

"Ichigo, Renji?" Ikkaku said, obviously surprised by their appearance.

"Gallia's your home, isn't it! Why the heck aren't you there? You're Colonel Vine, aren't you! The Raging Blast Alchemist, you're the guy who never gives up and never goes down without a fight! Why are you here in Amestris if your home needs your help!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Who the heck are you kid?" Audrey said angrily as she rose from her chair. Vine had to rise quickly and grab her to keep her from going after the Substitute Soul Reaper, "who do you think you are, talking to the General like that!"

"General?" Ichigo repeated, at first he looked surprised, but his surprise was soon replaced by annoyance, "how'd you get promoted Vine? Betraying your friends and sitting on your thumbs while your people were slaughtered! Where were you while these Imperial guys were taking over Gallia!"

"Ichigo, don't…" Renji began to protest as Vine looked away.

"What's wrong! Don't you have an answer! You're the Raging Blast Alchemist, aren't you! What's wrong, no smart mouthed remarks? You're not even going to stand up for yourself, 'General'," Ichigo demanded.

"You're awfully mouthy about things you couldn't possibly know anything about, kid," Vine declared, his voice was calm, but his body was trembling with anger, "who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substite Soul Reaper, and I happen to be a friend of yours!" Ichigo said angrily.

"A friend of mine, huh?" Vine repeated, "I do know someone with orange hair, but I'm certain you're not her, so care to tell me who you really are?"

"I told you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, your friend! Come on, remember, darn it!" Ichigo shouted back.

"What exactly is it that you'd like me to remember?" Vine demanded.

"Vine!" a little girl's voice shouted, surprising Vine. Aliasse charged right past Ichigo and buried her face into the stomach of the Raging Blast, wrapping her arms around him as she began to sob, "I found you! I knew you'd be here!"

"Who're you?" Vine asked as he looked over the little girl who pulled away from him and looked up at him as though she'd just been slapped.

"She's wearing a red cloak," Audrey observed, "just like you used too. You think she's a fan of yours?"

"This is your cloak!" Aliasse protested, "remember! Mrs. Alicia made it for you 'cause you'd lost your old one and she thought you looked more dashing with a cloak!"

"Huh? Uhhh, okay, if you say so kid. I assure you though, Alicia Melchiott hasn't made anything for me in recent years, and certainly not because she thought it made me 'look more dashing'," Vine replied.

"Stop it! You can't have forgotten Vine!" Aliasse shouted, "you have to remember, please!"

"Look, I'm sorry kid. I don't know what you want me to remember, but I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about," Vine declared, trying to be gentle, but it was an obvious waste. The pain in Aliasse's eyes was apparent.

"Darn it Vine! Remember! It's Aliasse! She's the Valkyrur you saved!" Ichigo shouted angrily as Ali broke down into tears. "Ali, wait!" Ichigo shouted as Aliasse shot past him and ran. She didn't watch where she was going and ran smack into a man leading a large group of soldiers, knocking her flat on her back. She sat up, but was pushed back down by the man's foot as he glared down at her angrily.

"Watch where you're going brat," the man said angrily as he pressed his foot against the young valkyrur's chest.

"General," Audrey exclaimed, "those men were part of Diamond Dust's forces. What're your orders sir?" She was surprised when Vine didn't answer, but instead, stared at the man and girl with a mixture of surprise and rage in his eyes, "General?"

Aliasse, too shaken by her experience with Vine to call upon her Valkyrian powers and defend herself was left completely at the mercy of the wicked soldier.

"Little runt," he declared pressing down on the tiny Valkyrur's ribs with his foot and causing her to scream, "you should know better then to mess with the Diamond Dust Force. We're the strongest fighting force in Amestris. Now why don't you apologize to me before I get angry."

"Ali!" Ichigo shouted reaching for Zangetsu.

"Get off of her before I get angry!" Vine shouted suddenly, causing Ichigo to turn and face him. The Raging Blast Alchemist's face showed an incredible amount of rage.

"Excuse me, pal? Do you have any idea who you're talking to? We're the forces of the Diamond Dust Alchemist! We're untouchable!" the man declared.

"Then you haven't heard the news? You're commander has been arrested and is already on his way to Central for trial. I wouldn't make things worse for your division if I were you, soldier," Audrey ordered.

"Diamond Dust huh, so Bradley finally got smart and took that overgrown monkey down, huh," Vine declared, "good to hear."

"Hey, what're you talking about? You took him down last night," Ikkaku reminded him.

"Now, as for you guys, I could care less who you are. You're nothing but trash to me. I'm Colonel Vine, the Raging Blast Alchemist, and that little girl happens to be my kid!" Vine shouted angrily.

"Colonel?" Ichigo repeated, a bit surprised.

"Colonel Vine, huh?" the soldier replied.

"I know him, he's that Darcsen dog who's been getting too big for his britches lately," another soldier revealed.

"This little girl's your kid? Nice try pal, she obviously ain't no Darcsen," a third soldier declared.

"Alright, so obviously Ali isn't my biological daughter, but she's still my kid, and if you hurt her, I'll pay you back a hundred fold," Vine declared angrily as he reached to a metal wall on the bar and transmuted his trademark sword.

_That sword…_ Audrey thought as she saw it, _he hasn't used that since the war!_

"As for me, if I'm a dog, then you're dog food," Vine declared charging at the man and kneeing him in the stomach, knocking him off of Ali, "what the heck're you doing, squirt?" he demanded as he knelt at her side, "you shouldn't have any problem kicking these guys butts."

"Vine? Is it really you?" Ali asked as she stared up at him.

"Huh? What do you mean is it really me?" Vine replied in confusion, "and why're you wearing my cloak?"

"I was keeping it safe for you!" Ali shouted happily as she shot to her feet.

"Okay, I'm not sure I get what's going on here, but oh well," Vine replied as he ruffled the young Valkyrur's hair, "that guy didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nope," Ali replied, "I'm fine!" She quickly pulled off the cloak and the doll underneath it. "Here! You need these now!"

"You had my doll too? I'd ask, but I'm not sure I wanna know," Vine declared as he took the cloak and doll and pulled them over his head.

"That's better!" Ali shouted happily.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Vine replied, "now, back to you guys." He turned his attention back to the group of soldiers. "Tell you what; I'll give you until the count of three to be out of my sight."

"You don't scare us, old man," the soldier who'd been tormenting Ali declared as he rose to his feet.

"Three, time's up," Vine declared angrily as he held out his sword.

"I knew I liked your style. Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted as he released his Shikai, "so, who wants to be first."

"Hey Vine, you back to yourself then?" Ichigo asked as he approached Vine with Zangetsu resting on his shoulder. Vine turned to look back at him.

"Ichigo? Hey, is something different about you?" Vine replied as he noticed the new uniform and sword.

"It's a long story," Ichigo replied.

"Well, you'll have to tell me all about it," Vine replied, "once we finish with these guys that is."

….

Between the three Soul Reapers, the Alchemist, and the Valkyrur, it wasn't more than a minute before the entire group of badly beaten and bruised soldiers were incarcerated and on a train back to Central. After that, Ichigo gave Vine a brief explanation of what had happened since the battle with Corruption.

"I see, so that's what's been going on," Vine sighed, "then Shantella and the princesses are here as well."

"Yeah, there staying at an inn right here in town," Ichigo replied, "all eight of them are okay, and we've got some others with us. Kakashi and Miria Hatake, Mizore Shirayuki…"

"Whoa whoa wait, did you just say Miria Hatake? How long have I been out?" Vine asked.

"That's not even the biggest surprise," Renji revealed, "just wait til you go back to the castle."

"I'm… not entirely sure I want to find out," Vine replied.

"Yeah, needless to say, things have been interesting while we've been out," Ichigo declared, "but there's a bigger problem, we…"

"General," Audrey shouted suddenly as she joined the group.

"Colonel!" Vine and Ali both declared simultaneously in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, Colonel!" Audrey shouted, sounding equally annoyed, "General Mustang is on the radio asking for you. You must have both contracted the same sickness because he called in as Colonel Mustang too."

"General Mustang? Oh right, Fire Guy!" Ali shouted excitedly.

"If he says he's a Colonel, then he must somehow have his memories back as well!" Ichigo declared.

"That may be good news," Vine sighed, "but that doesn't change the fact that a call from him means bad news for me."

….

The team arrived at the radio tent for Squad 72 a few moments later. Vine went for the radio and grabbed the speaker.

"This is Vine," he said as he was almost instantly tackled to the ground by Ali.

"That you fire guy! Do you know who I am!" she shouted excitedly into the microphone.

"Ali, knock it off," Ichigo ordered, "Mustang, that you?"

"Aliasse? Ichigo? Why are the two of you in Liore?" Mustang's voice asked through the radio.

"Get off of me!" Vine shouted as he shot up and knocked both Ali and Ichigo off of himself, "You called Colonel?"

"Ah, Raging Blast, good. Judging by the sound of things, I'm assuming you're normal… as normal as usual at any rate,"

"I'd say it's good to have you back Colonel, but my mother taught me not to lie," Vine declared, "even so, you wouldn't be calling me if there wasn't a reason. What's up."

"Oh, right," Mustang replied, "I need you to look into something for me. I need you to go to Risembool."

"Risembool? What for?" Vine asked.

"I need you to look into a name I found and a name I didn't find while I was looking through the State Alchemist records," Mustang revealed.

"Let me guess, the name you didn't find was Fullmetal," Vine predicted.

"So you already know then," Mustang replied.

"Guess as long as I'm headed for Risembool anyway I can look into this other name for ya. Who do you want me to find?"

"He's called the Light Alchemist. I'm not certain, but the name Hohenheim of Light quickly comes to mind," Mustang revealed.

"Ed's father is a State Alchemist but not Ed himself?" Vine asked.

"Like I said, I'm not certain. That's what I need you to find out," Mustang replied.

"Okay… not sure if I wanna know, but what're you going to be doing while I'm busy in Risembool?"

"I have some… things to attend to. Why don't you send Ichigo and the Princesses here to Central. I may need their help very soon."

"Oh… uhhhh… okay," Vine replied, "I'll get to it then, Vine out," he said as he hung up the radio.

….

In Central Mustang did the same. "That was easier than I thought it would be," he declared, "so what now? Looks like our ally in common already has his memories back." As he spoke, he looked up at Ling Yao."

"I say we start hoping Greed's right, because I think it's time we confront your ruler," Ling replied as he glanced back at Mustang.

"Fuhrer King Bradley, the Homunculus, Wrath. You sure we shouldn't wait for Shantella and the others to arrive?" Mustang asked.

"Relax man," Ling replied. The sudden change in his character made Mustang's eyes narrow angrily, "You can just leave old Wrath to me," Greed declared, smiling wickedly as he looked back at Mustang.

….

"I can't believe it, so Roy has his memories as well?" Shantella said after Ichigo and Vine had returned and told the others what had happened.

"Sounds like it, now sorry to cut this short, but I think we have things to do, don't we. I've left Audrey in charge of things here in Liore so I'm on my way to Risembool. Mustang asked me to send the rest of you on to Central to meet up with him," Vine revealed.

"What're you planning to do?" Shantella asked.

"I'm gonna make Fullmetal come to his senses. If words won't do it, then I'll beat them back into him," Vine replied.

"I'm coming too," Winry declared firmly.

"I thought you might say that," Vine replied, "that's fine, but we need to hurry up so we can catch a train."

"I'm going to have Aliasse and Mizore go with you as well," Shantella declared, "just in case you run into trouble."

"By trouble, I assume you mean Homunculus," Vine replied, "that's probably not a bad idea. It wouldn't be wise to work alone when we don't know what dangers are waiting for us."

"Alright then, we'll see you guys and Ed when you get to Central. Don't rough him up too much, because I still owe him a beating for what happened when we tried to talk to him," Ichigo ordered.

"No promises, but I'll do my best," Vine replied as he turned to leave followed by those who were accompanying him, "see ya in Central."

"Right," Shantella declared, "I guess we'd better go as well."

….

As the heroes departed, they were unaware of three figures watching them from a church tower high above them.

"What do you think, Lust, should we inform Mother of what's happening?"

"I see no reason to get her involved just yet," the one called Lust replied, "we'll follow Raging Blast to Reole, and if he starts to restore Fullmetal's memory, we'll kill him."

"Can I eat him after we kill him?" the third one asked.

"Of course, Gluttony, once we kill him, I want you to eat every hair of that filthy Darcsen's head," Lust replied.

"And what about those ones who're heading to Central?" the final one asked.

"What's the point, Envy? You know as well as I do that they're just chasing shadows. Leave them be for now. We have no interest in them," Lust replied, "now, I think we should head for Risembool."

**Ending Theme: A Love Passed On (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	26. Fullmetal vs Raging Blast

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 25**

**Fullmetal vs Raging Blast**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

It wasn't long before Vine and his team was on a train bound for Risembool. Ali and Mizore were staring out the window at the passing scenery while Vine ate hungrily from a bowl of rice. Winry sat quietly and stared at the ground.

"You worried?" Vine asked as he sat down his bowl

"What? No, of course not," Winry lied trying to put on a smile, "I'm… I'm sure everything'll be just fine."

"Right, if you say so," Vine replied, deciding it was probably best not to press the matter, "at any rate, it'll be quite some time before we get to Risembool, so you might want to get some rest."

"I will, thank you, Colonel," Winry replied as she rested back in her seat.

_Don't thank me yet, _Vine thought as he sighed, _the hard part is going to begin once we get to Risembool. It's easy to talk about it, but will it be as easy to do it?_

…_._

Soon enough, the time came to find out as the train came to a stop in Risembool station. Ali and Mizore were the first to hop off of the train, followed by Vine, and finally Winry.

"If you're gonna drag your feet like that the whole way, it'll take us forever to get to town," Vine declared as he glanced back at Winry.

"I'm not welcome here. I shouldn't have come, Colonel," Winry replied.

"What're you talking about? This is your home," Vine replied reassuringly, "we just gotta restore your family's memory of that fact."

"And what if we can't?" Winry asked.

"No use worrying about what if's, I always say," Vine replied.

"Since when?"

"Since right now," Vine replied, smiling, "don't worry. This'll work, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, I'll trust you then," Winry replied, "let's go."

….

A short while later, they approached the Elric residence. Edward and Alphonse were outside and Winry and the others quickly concealed themselves out of sight.

"So what's our plan?" Winry asked as she and Vine stuck her head around their hiding place.

"You three just stand there and look pretty and leave this to me," Vine replied, "we'll try this the easy way first and when that doesn't work, we'll do it the hard way."

"When it doesn't work?" Ali asked, "you mean if, right?"

"Hopefully I mean when. After I found out how Fullmetal treated Winry the last time she was here, I really feel like doing this the hard way," Vine replied.

"Poor shorty, everyone wants to beat him up now," Ali sighed.

"Alright, let's do this," Vine ordered as he moved out of his hiding place and started towards the Elric home.

"What do we do again?" Ali asked.

"Keep quiet and follow," Mizore replied as she followed Vine.

"Oh, right," Ali replied as she followed Mizore.

"What! No, we were supposed to stay… oh why do I bother?" Winry sighed as Mizore and Ali were already following Vine.

….

Vine had almost reached the house and Ed and Al showed no sign of even noticing him.

"Well, this should be interesting, well, let's see what happens," Vine sighed, "Hey, Short Stuff!" Ed immediately went tense.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE RUNT, SO TINY YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" he shouted frantically.

"Well, at least he's still sensitive about his height. I'll be able to have some fun at least," Vine snickered as Ed and Al both turned to face him.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Ed asked angrily.

"Who me? I'm Colonel Vine, the Raging Blast Alchemist, you know me, but…"

"Are you serious! You're the Raging Blast Alchemist!" Alphonse shouted excitedly.

"Huh?" Vine replied.

"Oh wow, you're one of the State Alchemists that Dad's always talking about!" Ed shouted.

"Dad? You mean Hohenheim? Since when do you call Hohenheim, Dad?" Vine asked, "Wait… State Alchemists your dad talks about? Is Hohenheim a State Alchemist as well?"

"What do you mean is Dad a State Alchemist? Our father is the Light Alchemist, you know him," Alphonse declared.

"Well, guess Mustang's theory proved true after all," Vine sighed, "is your father here?"

"No, Dad's in central right now," Al replied.

"I see… you're… Alphonse? So this is what your real body looks like. Wow, you're like an easy head taller then Edward," Vine declared.

"WHAT THE HECK! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! WHY'RE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!"

"Easy, Mouse, don't blow a fuse."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A MOUSE! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO EATS CHEESE!"

"Wow? You still use all the same lines. What's the deal, Fullmetal? Did you're memories come back and your just scared about what I'm gonna do to you for attacking Winry the last time she was here?"

"Fullmetal?" Ed replied, his eyes showing some confusion from the name.

"Hey, now that Al's not a suit of armor, maybe people will actually stop mistaking him for you… hey! I'm not the only non-knight in the group who's not an actual suit of armor anymore!" Vine realized as he smiled happily.

"Why're you calling Brother Fullmetal?" Al asked, "only his arm is metal."

"Oh right, Metal Arm," Vine replied, "speaking of, how do you have Automail and yet Al still has his whole body? Let me guess, Al was smart in this world and decided not to go along with your crazy Human Transmutation plan."

"Human Transmutation? What're you talking about?" Ed asked.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? You lost your arm and your leg when you tried to preform Human Transmutation, right?" Vine asked.

"Human Transmutation? That's alchemy, and Brother and I don't know any alchemy," Al declared.

"Huh? What're you talking about? Your brother's a State Alchemist," Vine declared.

"Sorry pal, I think you're confusing me with someone else," Ed replied, "I lost my arm and leg in an accident about five years ago."

"You lost your right arm and your left leg in an accident. I'd love to hear the details of that one," Vine replied, scratching his head in confusion, "on that note, what's the point of automail then? It'd be far less painful and far less expensive just to get regular prosthetic limbs, Automail is more for combat personnel here in Amestris, civilians rarely if ever use it."

"Sure it hurts a lot more," Ed replied, "but we got a great Automail mechanic here in Risembool who's an old friend of Dad's, so she maintains my arm and leg at a huge discount and we don't even have to leave home."

"Wow… that actually makes sense… as much sense as anything else that's happened today at least," Vine sighed, "you guys sure aren't making it easy on me, guess I have no choice. Let the record show that I tried to do this the easy way and it didn't work."

"What're you talking about?" Ed asked as Vine cracked his knuckles.

"I'm just gonna have to make you remember. Should have just taken this route from the beginning, after all, you never were one to listen to what I had to say!" Vine replied, charging forward and planting a hard punch in Ed's stomach, knocking the Fullmetal Alchemist to his knees. "I should warn you, I'm gonna fight you at the same level as I'd fight Fullmetal, so if you don't become Fullmetal, your not gonna last 10 minutes against me!" he shouted grabbing Ed by the shirt collar and throwing him over his shoulder and into the ground.

"Brother!" Al shouted charging at Vine and throwing a punch. Vine easily caught his fist, however, and used Al's momentum to launch the boy over his shoulder.

"The same goes for you as well, Alphonse," Vine declared as Al flew over his shoulder.

"Al!" Ed shouted.

_Come on Al, recovering from a move like that should be easy as pie for you,_ Vine thought as Al descended. He was surprised when Al shifted his weight, landed on his feet, and came back at him.

"There we go, not bad, but you're not fighting like the Alphonse I know just yet!" Vine shouted. Ed's shout caused him to turn his attention and Vine back stepped just as Ed slashed through the air where he'd been with his automail arm. "What was that, Fullmetal," Vine declared dodging Al's attack and stepping back, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say the mouse thought he had a blade for a hand."

"Shut up! I don't know why I attacked like that, I just did!" Ed shouted in response, "why're you attacking us!"

"Stop fighting against the memories, Fullmetal! Just remember!" Vine shouted. Reaching into his cloak and donning his alchemy gloves, he reached over to the Elric's house and put his hand against a drain gutter, using the metal to transmute his sword, "alright, time to up the ante!"

"Whatever you say!" Ed shouted as both alchemists prepared to charge one another.

….

They were unaware that the three cloaked figures from Liore were watching him.

"If this keeps up," Envy declared, "then that runt is going to get back his memories."

"Just stay put. I'll handle this," Lust declared walking away from the other two Homunculus.

….

"Here I come, Fullmetal!" Vine shouted swinging his sword as Ed swung his metal fist. Suddenly, a cloaked figure leapt up behind him, a sword held over its head.

"Colonel, above you!" Ed shouted as he noticed the figure. Vine turned just in time to swing his sword and deflect his assailant's slash.

"Darn, it looks like I was too late to prevent Fullmetal's memories from reawakening. Mother certainly won't be pleased," the cloaked figure declared in a woman's voice.

"Who're you?" Vine demanded as both he and Ed faced the attacker who shed her cloak. She was a tall and attractive looking woman with short, dark brown hair and light red eyes. She wore a very revealing black, short tank top, black short shorts, and black, knee length boots, and printed on the center of her collar bone was…

"An ouroboros tattoo," Ed said coldly as he clapped his hands together and formed his automail blade, "a Homunculus."

"Yeah, but… I don't recognize her. She's not one of the seven we dealt with before… on a side note, good to have you back, Fullmetal," Vine replied.

"I'm gonna assume that whatever you're talking about makes sense to you and ignore it," Ed declared as he focused on the Homunculus, "now, who're you?"

"You already guessed, Fullmetal. I'm a Homunculus, but if you'd like to know, you can call me Lust," Lust replied.

"Lust? Nice try lady, I've fought Lust before and you're not her. She had long black hair and she didn't carry a sword," Vine replied.

"You're referring to the Lust made by the Dwarf in the Flask, I presume? Don't make me laugh, those Homunculus were nothing compared to those made by our Mother!" Lust shouted as she held up her sword and charged. She exchanged blows with both Vine and Ed for a moment before the alchemist's separated and a burst of blue flame sent her flying backwards. Ali ran up between Vine and Ed, brandishing her lance as the two alchemists once again faced the new Homunculus who was rising to her feet, only to have her legs frozen by Mizore.

"I wonder, how many times will I have to kill you before you don't get back up," Vine declared as he prepared to blast the trapped Homunculus. Suddenly, a much larger cloaked figure jumped over them from behind. "Ahh crap!"

"Look out!" Alphonse suddenly shouted as he burst in. Vine was surprised and a bit dismayed to see that he was in the suit of armor again.

"What the heck? Al… how're you back in the armor?" Vine demanded.

"I'll explain after we deal with them," Al replied as the three alchemists faced the newcomer.

"Gluttony, I told you to stay behind with Envy!" Lust shouted angrily.

"Gluttony?" Ed replied as the cloak fell from the larger homunculi. He looked as large and as lacking in intelligence as the original Gluttony, though a good amount of black hair hung down, hiding his eyes from view.

"I'm sorry, Lust, but I'm so hungry," Gluttony replied.

"And did she say Envy? Well isn't this convenient. I still have a bone to pick with that guy," Vine declared coldly.

"Is that so, Raging Blast," a cloaked figure declared, suddenly appearing beside Lust. The heroes were surprised as the ice around Lust's legs melted, "I apologize, but I'm not certain…" he continued as he removed the cloak, revealing a man who looked slightly older then Vine who had spiky green hair and a green beard, "…what grudges you may have had against the previous Envy you dealt with."

"Well he's definitely not the same Envy," Vine declared as the three Alchemists each faced one of the Homunculi.

"We're finished here. We need to report to Mother, so we'll allow you to keep your lives a while longer," the new Envy declared, "we'll be meeting again very soon."

"You're not getting away!" Vine shouted, "Ed!"

"Got it," Ed replied, clapping his hands as both alchemists fired Alchemy blasts at Envy. Both alchemists were surprised as a wall of flame emerged from Envy's feet, negating both blasts.

"What the…" Ed gasped as the flame vanished, revealing that the Homunculi was gone as well. Lust and Gluttony had vanished as well.

"Just what we need," Vine sighed.

"More freaks to deal with, Ed declared, both obviously worried by the appearance of these strange new Homunculi.

**Ending Theme: A Love Passed On (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	27. A Dangerous New Foe

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 26**

**A Dangerous New Foe**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Lust, Gluttony, and Envy have failed to prevent the restoration of the Fullmetal Alchemist's memories, Mother," a tall, harsh sounding man wearing a cloak declared as he looked up at the woman hidden in shadows who sat on her throne.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," the woman replied.

"If Corruption where to find out about this," another cloaked figure declared in a woman's voice, "we're certainly going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Not if Fullmetal, his brother, Raging Blast and Flame perish," the man replied, "it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of them."

"No," Mother replied, "it isn't that simple. If only those particular alchemists were to perish, Corruption may become suspicious and destroy our world anyway. It isn't going to be as simple as killing a few people."

"But… Mama…" a smaller cloaked figure asked with a voice that sounded like a little girl's, "what… what if Corruption never finds out? He hasn't come here once in the entire year since he beat the princesses."

"Are you willing to take that chance, Sloth," the man replied angrily, "I say if just killing them would be too suspicious, why not simply wipe out all the human trash in Amestris?"

"You would be the one to suggest a plan like that, Wrath," the woman replied.

"What does it matter to you, Greed?" Wrath responded angrily.

"It doesn't. So long as I can have everything I want, I don't care how many worthless humans die," Greed replied, "it just means I'd have to go elsewhere. I hear Gallia is quite nice this time of year."

"Silence," a final figure clad in a very dark colored cloak ordered menacingly, "or I'll kill you both where you stand."

"My my, Pride, you're in a rather foul mood today I see," Greed replied.

"Enough," Mother ordered as all of her Homunculi fell silent, "you are correct Wrath. In order to save our world, all of Amestris will have to perish."

"But… but Mama… what about Edward and Alphonse?" Sloth asked timidly.

"They are the root of this problem," Mother replied, "even they cannot be spared."

"But… Mama…"

"Silence, Sloth," Mother ordered angrily, "you will all leave at once. Relay my orders to your 3 brothers and sister as well. You will begin gathering human souls with which to make a Philosopher Stone. Once we have enough souls, we will use Pride's power to purge Amestris of all life, right down to the smallest rat and insect."

"Yes, Mother," both Wrath and Greed replied as they vanished. Sloth simply disappeared.

….

"What the heck was that all about? What'd you do, Colonel?" Ed demanded angrily after the three attacking Homunculus departed.

"Watch it pipsqueak, we both know you're the Homunculus magnet of this team," Vine replied.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!"

"Although, speaking of," Vine continued, ignoring the infuriated Edward, "Al, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Al replied, "oh right! I've gotta show you guys something! You'll never guess what's inside the house!"

"The house?" Ed replied looking over the house as though he'd just noticed it was there, "what the… this is… our house! But… we burned it to the ground years ago. What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a loooooonnggg story, Shorty," Ali shouted happily, suddenly appearing from out of nowhere and startling Edward.

"Ali?... WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SILLY LITTLE PIGLET RUNT!"

"Hahahaha, I've missed you Shorty. Carrot-top is nowhere near as fun to tease as you are, though he's still fun?" Ali shouted happily as Mizore peered around the side of the house.

"Carrot-top?" Ed asked.

"It's the nickname she gave Ichigo," Vine sighed, "not really sure when she picked it up though."

"Ichigo?" Ed replied, "Ichigo's here?"

"Uhhh… I wouldn't sound so interested in seeing Ichigo if I were you," Vine cautioned, "the next time he sees you, he's going to beat you like a drum."

"Huh! What'd I do!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ask her," Vine replied pointing down the path leading to the house. Ed looked over to see Winry approaching the house. Her head was hung as though she was depressed.

"Huh? Winry? Hey, Winry! Is something wrong?" Ed asked as Winry walked up in front of him and stopped. "Uh, Winry?" Ed asked one more time. His blood ran cold as Winry looked up at him with an enraged look in her eyes. Edward yelped as Winry suddenly started strangling him.

"You idiot, do you have any idea how worried I've been about you!" she shouted angrily as she shook him.

"Easy Winry, don't kill him," Vine ordered.

"Right, Carrot-top wants to do that," Ali replied happily.

"Would someone please tell me what I did!" Ed pleaded.

"Brother, Colonel, hurry!" Al shouted happily.

"Well, if nothing else, I'm curious," Vine declared as he and Ed followed Al into the house. Once they were inside the first room, Al stopped and turned.

"Alright, wait here, I'll be right back," Al declared as he clapped and pointed his hands in at himself.

"Al! What're you doing!" Ed shouted frantically as there was a bright flash of alchemical power and Al's arms fell to his side. "ALLL!" Ed shouted running to the armor and removing the helmet, looking inside. The blood seal was gone! "Al… no! What… what did…"

"Relax, Brother, I'm over here," a voice called from behind the armor. Vine and Ed stuck their heads around the armor, looking at the source of the voice. Alphonse Elric had just exited a back room… with his real body.

"Huh?" Vine gasped, a confused look on his face.

"Al! Wha… how… you're…" Ed gasped, unable to get any words to come out until Vine clubbed him over the head with his fist. "Ow… you're body… how did you…"

"I don't know," Al replied, "I guess I was unconscious for a while, and when I woke up, I was in the house with my body! I looked out the window and saw you two fighting and I was going to come and help you, but I felt like I was being pulled back into Dad's study, so I went in, and I found the armor that my soul had been bound too before!"

"Okay…" Vine replied, "so how did you get your soul bound back to the armor… and more importantly, how did you get back into your body afterwards?"

"I don't really know how I knew it would work," Al replied, "but… I was able to alchemically transfer my soul into the armor and back out again. I guess that since my soul was already pulled out of my body once, it must be loose enough now that I can move it freely between myself and the armor!"

"Huh… not gonna lie, that's a little weird," Vine replied.

"But… I don't get it? How did… how did you get your body back, Al?" Ed asked.

"Ali, Winry, I think you'd better explain what's been going on this last year for Ed and Al," Vine ordered.

"Oh, right!" Ali replied happily.

Asking Aliasse to explain the situation proved not to have been one of Vine's better ideas as they ended up spending more time listening to him explain Ali's story then actually listening to Ali's story, but after a while, Ed and Al finally seemed to understand what had happened.

"So Corruption beat us, huh," Ed sighed, "guess we'd probably all be happy we're still alive… but what happened to my arm and leg if I never learned alchemy?"

"Uhhhh… you said something about an accident," Vine replied.

"An accident that took off my right arm and my left leg? I didn't happen to explain how that happened, did I?" Ed asked.

"Nope, my only theory right now is you must have gotten fallen on by a very awkwardly shaped book shelf," Vine replied.

"Maybe there were two separate accidents?" Winry asked.

"Well, you've never been particularly well known for your luck, Fullmetal, though you did only say an accident," Vine replied.

"I guess it's really not that important," Ed sighed, "so, what're we supposed to do now?"

"The others all headed to Central to join up with Mustang. We're supposed to meet them there as soon as we can," Vine replied.

"Oh great," Ed replied, "just who I wanted to go see."

"Don't sound so excited, Shrimp," Vine replied, smiling wickedly.

"SHUT UP! STOP CALLING ME A SHRIMP!"

….

Far away, in Central HQ, Colonel Roy Mustang and Ling walked calmly towards the office of Fuhrer King Bradley. As they entered the room, they were greeted by Trisha Elric.

"Oh, good afternoon, General," Trisha said in a friendly tone as she saluted the colonel, "are you here to see the Fuhrer?"

"I have a few questions for him, if you don't mind," Mustang replied as he returned the salute.

"He's just inside," Trisha replied, "my husband is in there with him right now, but he won't mind if you go in."

"Thank you," Mustang replied as he and Ling walked towards the door, opened it, and walked into the room. His eyes widened with disbelief when he saw the man who was conversing with Bradley.

"Wait a second," Ling whispered, "that's that woman's husband? But… isn't that…?"

"Oh, General Mustang," Van Hohenheim said happily when he turned and noticed Mustang.

"Who's your friend, General?" Bradley asked.

"Van Hohenheim, you're… Edward Elric's father, right?" Mustang replied.

"Huh? Yes, that's right," Hohenheim replied, looking a bit suspicious.

_I see, then if that woman is his wife… then that must make that woman Fullmetal's mother, but she should be dead, _Mustang realized.

"Well, I should go," Hohenheim declared, "I have some work to attend to." He turned to walk away, but stopped near Mustang. "Does the name, Fullmetal, mean anything to you?" he whispered to Mustang. The look in Mustang's eyes gave Hohenheim his answer. "We'll talk later," Hohenheim whispered as he opened the door and left.

"Now, General Mustang, what can I do for you?" Fuhrer King Bradley asked as Mustang turned his attention back to the Fuhrer.

"Enough playing dumb, Wrath," Greed ordered angrily.

"Wrath?" Bradley replied, "you've got quite an amusing friend here, Mustang."

"Alright, pal, if that's how you want to play. Why don't you take off that eye patch of yours? Show us your Ultimate Eye."

"My Ultimate Eye? General, is this some sort of joke?" Bradley replied.

"Got something to hide, Bradley!" Greed shouted angrily.

"Not at all," Bradley replied pulling off his eye patch, "just a little confused since General Mustang was with me in Ishval when I lost this eye of mine." Sure enough, the eye was missing entirely.

"What the…" Greed gasped when he saw that the eye was gone.

"I'm not sure what this is all about," Bradley replied as he pulled his eye patch back on, "but, then again, maybe that's for the best. All the same, I'm glad you came, General. I was planning to wait until General Vine returned as well, but as long as you're here, I'd like to discuss a few things with you. It's concerning our present situation with the Imperial Alliance."

"The Empire, sir?" Mustang replied, realizing just how little he knew about the situation Bradley was about to talk to him about.

"Daddy!" a small voice shouted as the door burst open and Selim Bradley ran into the room.

_Greed, _Ling called from inside Greed's consciousness, _that little boy used to be Pride, right?_

_That's right, why, _Greed replied.

_He's definitely not anymore. Wrath was unique since his Philosopher Stone only had a single soul inside of it, but Pride should be just like any other Homunculus, but I'm not getting the same feeling from him that I usually get from Homunculus, _Ling replied.

_So, what you're saying is that neither Bradley nor his brat are Homunculus? What's going on here? _Greed wondered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Selim," Bradley said, "I almost forgot that I promised to take you into town today. I'm sorry General Mustang, but maybe it'd be best if we waited for General Vine anyway."

"Uhh, yes sir, I agree," Mustang replied as Bradley rose from his desk.

"Alright then, we'll finish this discussion later," Bradley said smiling happily, "now, let's go Selim."

"Alright, Papa!" Selim said happily as his father took his hand and led him back out of the office.

"Well, I think we dodged a bullet there," Ling declared casually.

"The Empire…" Mustang thought, "I wonder what he wanted to discuss about them. At any rate, Shantella and the others should be arriving soon. We'd better go meet them so we can let them know what we've found out."

"Right," Ling replied, "but I can't help but wonder… if Bradley isn't a Homunculus anymore, then does that mean there aren't any more Homunculus in this world?"

"I honestly don't know," Mustang replied as they both left the office.

**Ending Theme: A Love Passed On (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	28. Declaration of War

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 27**

**A Declaration of War**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

As Mustang was discovering the truth about Bradley, Ichigo and his team arrived in Central.

"Hey, shouldn't we have sent a Princess with Vine so they could get here quickly? It'll take a couple of days for them to get here if they come by train," Ichigo declared.

"Don't worry, Vine has a wireless radio with him, so once he's done, he can radio Roy and we can go get him," Shantella replied.

….

"What do you mean we have to take the train back!" Ali whined as Vine, Ed, and their team marched towards the train station.

"I can't call for someone to come and pick us up, because," Vine replied holding up the shattered remnants of his radio, "someone, who shall be nameless but is also heightless, broke my radio."

"Hey," Ed shouted angrily, "if you hadn't lost some of the parts we could have fixed it again using alchemy."

"If you hadn't broken it in the first place, we wouldn't have to worry about it!" Vine shouted back in reply.

"It's so nice having everyone back together again," Ali said happily as Vine and Ed continued to squabble, "at least until Carrot-top gets ahold of Shorty. By the way, why're we making Big Guy ride in a box?" she asked looking over at a large box that was sitting with the luggage to be loaded on the next train to Central.

"I'm not In the box, Ali," Al replied, "I'm not the suit of armor anymore."

"Huh? Hey wait, you're Big Guy!" Ali shouted, "but you're not much bigger then Shorty!"

"I swear, I'm never having kids," Ed declared firmly.

"You know, last I checked, Ali's only 3 years younger than you are," Vine replied, laughing a bit. Suddenly, he expression changed from a pleasant one, to a serious one as he turned and looked up at the roof of a nearby station building. Edward and Alphonse both did the same. Standing on top of the building… was another figure wearing the same cloak that the three Homunculus had.

"Now what," Ed wondered.

….

Back in Central, a similar figure standing on top of a roof had caught the attention of Kakashi Hatake and Ichigo Kurosaki. It stood on a tall building looking over the city, however it didn't seem to notice them.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"There's no doubt about it," Shantella replied, "that guy up there is emitting the same energy as a Homunculus."

….

High above the city, Wrath the Furious stood looking down over the crowds of humans in the streets below him. "So much garbage just waiting to be cleansed. I'll be able to harvest a fair number of souls in this town," he declared as he allowed his cloak to be blown away by a burst of wind. He was a tall man with jet black hair and a very muscular body. An eye patch covered his right eye. "Let's begin!" he shouted as he jumped off of the roof and descended towards a young family of four who were walking down the street and his entire arm transformed into a razor sharp blade. "You shall be the first of my harvest!" he shouted as the father looked up at him.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted suddenly as his attack slammed into Wrath, knocking him flying. Ichigo landed between the downed Wrath and the family he'd been attacking, Zangetsu resting over his shoulder.

….

Back at the Risembool Train Station, Team Edward continued to watch the Homunculus, who seemed to have taken no interest in them. Instead, it was looking around at all the people on the platform.

"What do you think it's planning?" Ed asked.

"I've got a bad feeling we'll find out soon enough," Vine replied as he pulled on his gloves. Unfortunately, he was right. The figure leapt from the roof. It's hand emerged from its cloak as a black substance crept across the hands and the figure cut down three security guards patrolling the platform instantly.

"No way… that's…" Vine stuttered.

"The Ultimate Shield! It can't be!"Ed shouted as he charged at the Homunculus who had finished with the security guards and now turned its attention on the waiting passengers, leaping and preparing to cut down a nearby woman. However, a slash from Ed's Automail blade forced the Homunculus to jump into the air.

"Well, it is my lucky day," Greed declared, "here you are, after all."

"That's a woman's voice!" Ed realized as Vine jumped up behind the woman and slashed, cleaving the cloak in half. The Homunculus herself landed in front of Ed. She was an attractive young woman wearing a golden pair of earrings, several valuable looking rings, and an expensive looking evening dress.

"I wasn't certain," Vine declared, "but she definitely dresses like I'd expect Greed to."

"Yeah, but… a female Greed? What's going on?" Ed asked.

"We already established that these aren't the Homunculus we're used to," Vine replied, "at this point, nothing surprises me."

"My, are you boys saying you know a different Greed, aside from my beautiful self? My that's certainly interesting, however, I doubt this Greed is one tenth as beautiful as I am," Greed declared.

"Unfortunately… I can't argue with that," Vine replied.

"This lady talks too much! She's just like the squinty-eyed, Greedy guy!" Ali whined.

"Yeah, unfortunately, that's not Greed… that's Ling," Ed replied.

"My, are you all ganging up on me?" Greed asked, "you're not very Gentlemen-like, are you?"

"Hey! I don't have to be a gentleman, cause I'm a girl!" Ali shouted, "same for Mizore!"

"Mizore?" Greed replied, obviously confused. There was only one other girl present, and she'd been under the impression that she was the Elric's friend, Winry. Her confusion turned to surprise when her entire body was suddenly encased in a block of ice. Mizore stood calmly, leaning against the wall of the station building, looking quite proud of herself for having snuck up on the Homunculus.

"Your Shield may be as hard as diamond…" Ed declared.

"…but in this condition, it'll be as fragile as glass!" Vine finished as the two alchemists charged, smashing through the ice and shattering the Homunculus.

"Is it over?" Al asked.

"Based on what you know of Homunculus, what do you think?" Vine replied. Unfortunately, he was right. No sooner had he spoken then Greed's entire body began to regenerate until the woman once again stood before the Alchemists and their comrades.

"You little brats," she declared, "I'll remember that, I can assure you."

….

"My, a silly human swordsman wants to take their place as the first of my sacrifices?" Wrath asked as he faced Ichigo, "I admire your courage boy, but you have no idea who you're dealing with."

"I think I know full well what you are," Ichigo replied, "you're one of the Homunculus, though I'll admit, I don't recognize you as one of the seven I'm familiar with. Who are you?"

"One of the seven you're familiar with? I don't know what you mean by that, but I know this. My name is Wrath, and that is the last name you're going to hear!" Wrath replied.

"What!" Ichigo replied, his eyes showing his surprise. He remembered his fight against Wrath the last time he'd been in Amestris, but this man wasn't Fuhrer King Bradley.

"I hope you're prepared to die, boy!" Wrath shouted preparing to charge.

"If you really are Wrath, then I can't afford to hold back here!" Ichigo shouted, "BANKAI!" he shouted as he was engulfed in a black aura. "Tensa Zangetsu," he said as the aura faded, revealing him in his Bankai state and wearing his Hollow Mask.

"Here I come!" Wrath shouted as he charged at Ichigo. His blade arm swung for Ichigo who stepped backwards and swung at him with Tensa Zangetsu, only to have it be deflected by the Homunculi's other arm, which had also turned into a blade. "You move better than I anticipated, but you're still nothing I need to worry about."

"I'm just getting started," Ichigo declared as he kicked Wrath in the stomach and jumped into the air above the Homunculi. "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing his crescent blast into the grounded Homunculus, engulfing him.

"Piercer of the Heavens, eh," Wrath declared as he emerged from the attack, several deep wounds were rapidly regenerating across his body, "not bad. I might actually have to get serious!" he declared as he reached up and grabbed his eye patch.

"I won't let you use that Ultimate Eye!" Rukia shouted suddenly as she drew her Zanpakto, "now, Dance! Sode no… guhh," she gasped suddenly. Wrath was nowhere near her, but even so, she dropped to her knees.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"Rukia! What's wrong! What did he do to you!" Renji shouted running to his comrade's side.

"What… what is this!" Rukia asked out loud as she pressed her hands against her face, "what is… this voice in my head!"

"What!" Ichigo replied, the image of Rukia's hollow mask suddenly becoming vividly clear in his mind.

"Darn you, Roar, Zabimaru!" he shouted releasing his shikai and swinging it at Wrath who raised his arm and blocked it.

"Not good enough!" Wrath shouted as he prepared to remove the eye patch. He was stopped, however, as his arm was suddenly sliced from his body. "What in the…" he gasped as the arm disintegrated and a new one grew in its place. Rukia stood before him, her sword drawn and held out as though she'd just slashed. Her head was hanging to the ground and her hair hid her face from view. "You little witch," Wrath shouted angrily as his arm turned back into a blade and he raised it as though preparing to strike.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, charging towards the Soul Reaper and Homunculus. He was too slow and Wrath swung down… only to have his arm blocked by Rukia's sword.

"What!" Wrath exclaimed.

"Dance," Rukia said in a voice that made Ichigo's skin crawl, "SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" she shouted raising her head and glaring at the Homunculus. Half of a hollow mask covered the left side of her face!

"What the…" Renji stammered.

"No… Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hakuren!" the hollowfied Rukia shouted as she performed her second dance and fired a massive avalanche of freezing energy at Wrath.

"What the…" Wrath shouted as he leapt to the side, preventing all but his left arm from freezing, "that was close."

"Rukia! Stop your attack!" Ichigo shouted as he realized that the attack was headed towards several innocent bystanders who were standing nearby, but it was apparent that Rukia was not in control of her actions, and this Rukia's only concern was destroying the enemy in front of her… just like it had been for Ichigo when he had been under the control of his Hollow Mask when he first acquired it. Ichigo knew there was nothing he could do to save the civilians and watched, horror struck, as the attack approached them. Suddenly, a burst of red energy shot in front of the civilians and a giant flame erupted, intercepting Rukia's dance.

"That was pretty careless. Good thing I happened to be in the neighborhood," a familiar voice declared as a second burst of flame overwhelmed Wrath. Roy Mustang approached the team, accompanied by Ling.

"Mustang?" Ichigo shouted as Rukia turned her attention to the Colonel.

"Interesting mask, Kuchiki, though I don't think it suits you," he declared snapping his fingers and firing a pin point blast of flame into the cheek of the mask. The mask shattered instantly and Rukia was flung onto her back. Renji was instantly by her side.

"Rukia! Rukia are you hurt?" Renji shouted as Rukia slowly opened her eyes.

"Owww," she said, sitting up and rubbing her cheek, "why does my face feel… hot?" She noticed Mustang, but the colonel pretended not to notice her.

"Naruto and Luffy aren't here, so I'll say it for them," Rukia declared, "You really are the 'Friendly Fire Guy."

"You say that as though you were leaving me a choice," Mustang replied, "now, where's the Homunculus? There's no way that that was enough to finish him."

"You will not find him, Colonel Mustang," a woman's voice declared from behind him. Mustang and Ichigo both turned to the source of the voice, prepared to attack, and were faced with an ominous looking black figure.

"Who are you?" Mustang demanded.

"That is none of your concern, Colonel," the woman replied, "Greed!"

"What do you want, lady?" Ling/Greed replied rather rudely.

"I was not referring to you," the figure replied.

….

Back in Risembool, Ed's team faced the same figure.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Ed wondered.

"She was just talking… like Mustang was here," Vine replied.

"I understand, Mother. We'll finish this another day," Greed declared as an ominous black cloak engulfed her. When the cloud vanished, Greed was gone.

"What the…" Ed exclaimed.

"Surprised, Fullmetal and Raging Blast?" the woman asked, startling the two alchemists, "I'd imagine you are. Allow me to explain, this message…"

….

In Liore, Audrey and Rose looked up in awe at the same black figure who was standing on top of the church house.

"…is being carried throughout all of Amestris, on the wings of my dear son, Pride."

"Pride?" Audrey repeated, confused by what was happening.

….

Far in the North in Briggs Fort, General Olivier Armstrong stared angrily at the figure that had appeared in her office.

"You filthy humans have been allowed for far too long to simply do as you please. We have sat and watched as you…"

….

Elsewhere in Central, Selim Bradley hid fearfully behind his father as the same figure stood before them.

"…have torn apart your country through your wars and aggressions. You have abused the meager powers that have been allotted to you, and as such…"

….

In Ishval, several Ishvalan men and women had halted work on repairing the buildings of their city to stare in awe at the figure that had appeared in their streets. Closest to the figure, an angry looking, scarred Ishvalan glared angrily at the woman.

"…we have passed our judgment upon you, and found you in desperate need… of extermination."

"Extermination?" a man asked.

"What does she mean?" an Ishvalan woman asked as Scar continued to glare at the figure. His eyes widened as seven more figures appeared, two women and a small cloaked figure on her left and three men and a second cloaked figure who looked far more menacing then any of the others.

"Meet the instruments of your demise."

….

Back in Risembool, Ed's team continued to watch as the rest of the town's attention was soon drawn to the woman.

"Lust, Greed, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, and Pride. My Seven loyal Homunculus," the woman replied, "your end is soon coming. All of Amestris, will burn at their hands."

"I'll give you this, you're certainly a lot more talkative then the other Homunculus we've dealt with!" Ed shouted suddenly.

"I'd say the reason why is obvious," Vine replied, "you know full well that we've beaten your kind before and we'll do it again! Why don't you cowards come out and fight! We'll see who fate decides needs extermination!"

"Filthy Darcsen! How dare you…" Lust began to shout but Mother silenced her.

"You think you can resist?"

"We know we can resist!" Colonel Mustang's voice suddenly shouted.

"Is that…?" Vine asked.

"The Colonel?" Ed finished.

….

In Central, Mustang and his team faced the figure.

"It's just like Vine said. We've already beaten your kind before, and there's no reason we can't do it again!" Mustang shouted.

"That's right," Ichigo declared, "if it's a fight you want, then you've got it!"

"If you're looking for a fight," General Armstrong's voice suddenly shouted, "then just set foot in Briggs. My men will be happy to show you the fight you're looking for."

"If you think you can intimidate us, you're wrong!" Audrey's voice shouted.

"Everyone, don't listen to them," Rose pleaded, "we'll stand against them!"

"If you want war, Homunculi, then you'd better be prepared for what's to come!" Scar's voice shouted.

"Oh yeah! Bring it on, I'll show you the difference between you rejects and a real Homunculus!" Ling/Greed shouted proudly.

….

Back in Risembool.

"General! Are you listening!" a familiar woman's voice shouted.

"Is that… Alicia?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Vine replied.

….

In a large room in a tower just outside of Central, Alicia Melchiott faced the seven figures as well.

"I don't care if I am supposed to stay here because of this Valkyrian Incarceration Thingy. If you leave me out of this fight, I'll never forgive you!" she shouted.

….

"Valkyrian Incarceration what?" Ed asked.

"You're looking at me? I've forgotten as much as you have, remember," Vine replied.

"You filthy Homunculus!" Fuhrer King Bradley's voice suddenly shouted.

"Was that Bradley?" Ed asked.

"More importantly, did he say filthy Homunculus?" Vine replied.

….

In the streets of Central, an enraged Bradley faced the seven figures.

"You dare to march into my country and threaten its people! If its war you want, then you'll find Amestris to be more then capable of giving you just that!" Bradley shouted. His shouts were met with roars of approval from villages, towns, and cities all across the country of Amestris. Mother clenched her fist angrily. This was not what she had anticipated. Her declaration of war had now increased the human's determination. Perhaps she had underestimated them.

"Worthless fools. Your deaths could have been quick and painless, but now that you have determined to fight, you will die slowly and painfully! Every last human being in Amestris, whether they be Gallian, Valkyrian, Darcsen, Ishvalan, or any other race, is going to be exterminated!" she shouted angrily, "wait patiently for your fates, because they're coming soon." With that, the apparition ended and the seven figures faded from view.

….

"Shantella, I think now's a good time to go get Raging Blast and Fullmetal," Mustang declared calmly.

"Right, I'll be right back," Shantella declared as she vanished from sight.

….

"All men, prepare yourselves, your country is now at war!" General Armstrong shouted as the men of Briggs ran around preparing weapons and equipment.

….

"Heh, doesn't feel like all that long ago, we were defeating Corruption and his Homunculus," Vine declared.

"Let's make sure we take these guys down just like we did them," Ed ordered.

"I'll stalk them all and freeze them solid with my ice," Mizore declared.

"And then I'll melt them all with my flame!" Ali shouted energetically.

"I'll do what I can too!" Al shouted.

"I'm sure Ed'll go through plenty of automail during the fighting, so I'm sure I'm going to be busy," Winry sighed.

….

Somewhere just outside of central, Van Hohenheim stood, staring up at the sky, his eyes wide with dismay and despair.

"That voice…" he gasped, "it couldn't be…"

**Ending Theme: Ano Kaze ni Notte (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	29. The Peaceful Homunculus

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 28**

**The Peaceful Homunculus**

**Opening Theme: Hologram (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

An hour later, Amestris was in an uproar as military personnel were preparing for the war that was certain to soon begin. In central, in a large street, the Elric brother's and their team were teleported into the city by Shantella.

"Man, been awhile since we've been here," Ed declared.

"Yeah, I honestly can't say I'm sure how accurate a statement that is," Vine replied, "for all either of us knows, we could have been here yesterday."

"It would have to have been longer than that because it took you a few days after getting your memories back to arrive in Risembool from Liore," Shantella replied.

"Ahh, be quiet, you know what I meant," Vine replied, "speaking of, aren't you this little lady's knight, Fullmetal?" Vine replied glancing back at the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Huh, oh yeah, something like that," Ed replied.

"Ah, General Vine, I'm glad to see you," a familiar voice said from behind them. They all turned to see Fuhrer King Bradley standing behind them.

"It's the Fuhrer," Alphonse declared.

"Well, if it isn't the two Hohenheim brothers," Bradley declared, smiling gently, "I didn't know you were acquainted with Van Hohenheim's sons, Raging Blast."

"What do you mean 'Hohenheim brothers'!" Ed shouted angrily, "we're the Elric brothers! There's no way we'd let ourselves be called by our good for nothing father's last names."

"Soooo… am I the only one who noticed he called Vine General again?" Ali asked.

"I noticed, I just gave up. Apparently, I'm not a Colonel anymore," Vine sighed, "too bad, Colonel Vine just sounds so much cooler then General Vine."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

"Well, think about it this way, my name is Vine. Now it's true that it is my heritage rich Darcsen name, of which I am very proud, but it's also a type of plant. Now when you say Colonel Vine, it's easy to realize immediately that you're talking about the person, because I've never heard of a vine called Colonel. On the other hand, when you say General Vine, people could get confused as to whether you're talking about yours truly, or a general, run-of-the-mill plant," Vine replied.

"You're kidding right?" Winry sighed.

"How long were you rehearsing that line for?" Ali asked, obviously annoyed.

"Please, at least when I rehearse my spills, they at least sound half way well thought out. Even I have to admit that that argument sounded like garbage," Vine replied.

"Hmmm? Well, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but…" Bradley replied.

"There you are!" a familiar voice shouted as an orange flash shot past them, tackling Edward as it did. The other heroes turned their head to see Ichigo, strangling Edward from behind.

"Gahh… I…chigo… what're you doing!" Edward gasped.

"This is payback for that carrot-top crack you short little mouse! It's bad enough I've gotta deal with Aliasse now!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE MOUSE YOU CARROT HAIRED FREAK!" Ed shouted angrily as the two began an all-out fist fight.

"Well they're certainly… energetic," Kakashi sighed.

"They're idiots, this is almost as bad as actually having Naruto or Luffy around," Miria sighed.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear any complaints," Renji declared, "I have to deal with Ichigo on a regular basis."

"I don't even wanna hear it," Vine ordered, "Al and I have to deal with Ed on a regular basis, so you can just deal with it. Compared to Fullmetal, I'll take Kurosaki any day of the week."

"These two are the only two knights we've been able to locate so far? This alliance really is in a sorry state," Uryu sighed.

"Not gonna lie, I'd trade 'em both for Goku," Mustang declared.

"I would trade most of this team for Goku," Renee replied.

"I'd be offended if I hadn't been thinking the same thing," Vine sighed.

"Oh, you're here as well, General Mustang. How fortunate, I was just headed back to command to summon you two, but as long as I've got you both here, I want to discuss some matters with you. Our enemies seemed very familiar with you two so I want to know anything you might know about them."

"I had a feeling that was where this was going," Mustang sighed in reply, "unfortunately these particular homunculi really have us at a disadvantage. We're not familiar with any of them."

"Not true, Fullmetal and I fought all but the 2 cloaked ones and one of the others in Risembool. The woman wearing the rather revealing attire was the new Lust. All I know about her is that she uses a sword… and as far as her skill with it goes, she was able to match me blow for blow," Vine replied.

"The older looking one with the green hair was the new Envy," Ed continued, "as far as I can tell, his abilities now include manipulation of fire, though I honestly don't know whether or not he also has the original Envy's abilities."

"The fat one was Gluttony," Al continued, "as far as we can tell, he hasn't changed much."

"Alphonse? Your body," Mustang declared, obviously a little surprised.

"Oh, that's right. I'm not stuck in the suit of armor anymore!" Al shouted happily, "I have my real body back!"

"Yeah, yeah, the second woman is the new Greed," Vine continued, "she…"

"What did you just say!" Ling/Greed blurted out suddenly.

"Is every bit as annoying and rude as the original Greed," Vine finished.

"Hold on, pal. What do you mean there's another Greed? I'm the one and only Greed, and don't forget it," Ling/Greed replied.

"Whatever, although I'll admit, I'm curious as to how you still exist," Vine replied, "oh and she was using the Ultimate Shield as well."

"The other one, the one you hadn't fought," Ichigo piped up, "he's the new Wrath. I went toe-to-toe with him here in Central. He's as skilled as the original Wrath and if I'm not wrong, it looks like he still has the Ultimate Eye at his disposal."

"I see. You all certainly seem to know what you're talking about, so I'll have to trust you to explain our situation further," Bradley declared, "what about the remaining two?"

"I've got no doubt that the scary looking one in the darker colored cloak was Pride," Vine replied.

"Which leaves the smaller Homunculus to be Sloth," Mustang declared.

"Wait, I thought Sloth was giant and Pride was smaller then shorty," Ali declared.

"That's what I thought as well, but… even through that simple projection, it was impossible to miss the dark energy that was emitting from that larger one," Vine declared.

"He's no doubt the strongest of them," Mustang replied, "meaning he's most likely Pride."

"I see," Bradley declared, "I trust it's safe to assume that neither of you know anything about either enemy."

"Probably," Vine replied.

"Unfortunately, we've yet to encounter either Homunculus. There's no telling what they're capable of," Mustang declared.

"Then they have us at a disadvantage. To think we'd see the day when 8 individuals could declare war on the entire country of Amestris," Bradley sighed.

"If anyone can do it, it'd definitely be the Homunculus," Ichigo declared.

"Right, there level of power is really something else," Shantella declared.

"Guys, do you think someone ought to go get the Soul Reaper Captains?" Flora asked.

"Wait, you mean Toshiro, Byakuya, and Kenpachi? Where're they?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we weren't exactly expecting to encounter trouble quite like this, so I left them behind to protect the castle," Shantella declared.

"And… Kenpachi agreed to that?" Ichigo asked.

"Shantella can be pretty convincing when she wants to be," Renee sighed in reply.

"Wait, who're we talking about?" Vine asked.

"No one you'd know," Isabella replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to make whatever preparations you need to make," Bradley declared, "I'm heading back to my office now. Oh, by the way, Raging Blast. Seeing as how it seems your Valkyrian friend wants to help us out, you'd probably better go to the incarceration tower and let her out. While you're at it, maybe that new girl, Riela, would be willing to help us out as well."

"Huh? Oh… right, uh, Incarceration tower, good idea," Vine replied as Bradley left.

"Where's the incarceration tower?" Al whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea," Vine replied.

"It's located just outside the south end of Central. Honestly, Raging Blast, even if you had lost your memory of this world, you could have at least done some research on what had happened, but then, I guess that would have required reading," Mustang declared.

"I'll be mad at you later," Vine sighed, "right now, I guess I'll head to that tower and get us some allies. Ed, Al, why don't you two come along."

"I guess," Ed replied, "maybe Alicia will have some bread or something to eat."

"That's right, I still need to try some of her bread… and Vine promised me he'd buy me all the ramen I could eat," Al declared.

"Darn it, I'd hoped you'd forgotten that last one," Vine sighed.

"I'm going to head back to command. Do you want me to contact Audrey and tell her to report back to Central?" Mustang asked.

"No, leave Squad 72 in Liore for now, just in case. It's been a hotspot for Homunculi activity in the past so let's make sure that it doesn't end up in trouble again before we pull troops out," Vine replied.

"Makes sense," Mustang replied, "alright then, I'll leave you to it."

"Vine, mind if I come along too? I never got to meet Ms. Melchiott," Winry asked.

"Huh? Nah, more the merrier I guess," Vine replied.

"Meet us back at Central Command when you're done," Mustang ordered.

"Yes mother," Vine replied as he, Ed, Al, and Winry walked away.

….

Elsewhere in central, a young girl with long, brown hair tied in two ponytails wandered the streets of town. She was looking down at the ground and looked quite sad.

"I… I don't know what to do," she whispered to herself, "I know Momma says that all the people here have to die, but… why… why do we have to kill them? They're not all bad. Most of them are really kind, I… don't want to…" As she was thinking she passed a small street side shop and looked up at it. Reaching down to her side, she ran her fingers over a cute little teddy bear charm that hung off of her skirt.

(Six Months Earlier)

Only a few days after her completion, Sloth had been exploring Central. Her mother had taken great care to construct Sloth as though she were a regular little girl, and with that had come a natural curiosity about the world around her that was natural to a child. She couldn't believe how kind many of the people were to her as she wandered the streets alone. It wasn't long before she spotted a small toy store and decided to go inside. The little bear charm had caught her attention almost instantly, but Sloth knew that she wouldn't be able to get it without any money, so, disappointed, she turned to leave just as two boys, each with golden hair, had walked in.

"Alright Al, hurry up and find what you're looking for, we're supposed to meet Mom at Central Command in 20 minutes," the older brother said.

"I'll be quick brother," Al replied as he walked over towards the counter, but stopped when he noticed the sad looking Sloth between him and the counter, "hey, what's wrong? How come you're sad?" Sloth was surprised by his question and didn't know how to respond. "I get it, you don't have any money, do you," Al realized, "come on, I've got more money then I need," he declared, grabbing the little girl's hand and pulling her back towards the counter.

"Huh? Wait, but I…" Sloth began to protest.

"It's alright, you don't have to worry about paying me back," Al replied, "no kid should have to go into a toy store and leave empty handed. Now, anything special you wanted to get?"

(Present Day)

The little girl turned and continued to walk past the toy store, still holding the bear charm that Alphonse Elric had bought for her that day. She'd been a complete stranger to him, and yet… he had bought it for her just because he didn't want her to look sad. She couldn't figure out how Momma could be wrong, but she also couldn't figure out how people as kind as Alphonse and his brother, Edward, deserved to die. She continued to wander, not really paying attention to where she was going, and wandered into a long alleyway. She stopped in about the center of it, looking around her. She'd been here before as well.

(Six months earlier)

Excited about her present, Sloth had wanted to hurry home to tell her mother and had decided to take a short cut through an alleyway in order to get home sooner.

"I wonder what Momma will say when she sees it," Sloth wondered as she ran through the alley. She was about halfway through when she tripped on something large. She took a moment to recover from her fall, and looked back to see what she had tripped on just as something started to growl at her. A large, angry looking dog had been sleeping in the alleyway and now glared at her with its fangs bared. Sloth screamed and began to back away from the dog, right into the wall of the alleyway. She was trapped as the dog climbed to its teeth and turned to face her. Frightened, Sloth pressed herself as close to the wall as she could, hoping the dog would leave. Instead, it leapt for her with its mouth opened to bite. Sloth shrieked with fear as the dog closed in. Suddenly, a flash of red light slammed into the dog, knocking it flying to the side. Sloth watched the dog slam into the ground several feet away, her eyes still wide with fright. She felt a gentle hand on her back and turned to see a man wearing a military uniform. He had dark colored, spiky hair and wore a red headband with a white spiraling pattern on it.

"Are you alright?" he asked smiling. Sloth only nodded her head. "Good, I'm glad. My name is Vine, what's your name." Just then, the sound of the dog growling caused Sloth to shriek again and bury her face in the chest of the man who had saved her.

"Ouch, ear," Vine whined as he put his other hand under the girls knees and picked her up, then turned his attention to the dog, who had arisen and was now baring his fangs at Vine. "Baring your fangs against me, you miserable mutt? You must have a death wish."

(present day)

Sloth's thoughts were interrupted as 10 men suddenly gathered around her.

"Well, what do we have here?" one of the men asked, "what an adorable little girl."

"She's just a kid. I doubt she has anything worth taking," another man declared.

"I disagree. Look at those clothes, they're quite expensive by the looks of them, which means her family is probably rather wealthy," a third man observed.

"I get ya, they'll probably pay quite a ransom to get their little girl back," a fourth man declared.

"Exactly," the third man declared, "and even if they won't, I hear Creta pays quite good money for Amestrian slaves, even if they are just little kids."

"You're wicked boss," another man declared, "alright, boys, tie this little beauty up and keep her quiet.

Terrified, Sloth tried to back away, but her escape was cut off by five of the men. She was trapped. Her lip began to tremble as tears rolled down her cheek. These men… they weren't kind or caring. They planned to sell her, as far as they knew, a fellow human being, for money. Was it because of men like these that all the kind people had to die? How was that fair? One of the men began to advance towards her, several coils of rope in his hands. Realizing that these men were serious, the tiny Homunculus prepared to fight. She didn't have to, however, as a large, round object suddenly struck the man in the head. When the ball rolled back to Sloth, she realized the ball had a goofy looking face drawn on it and a single strand of material, like a loose strand of hair, stuck up out of the top of it. She quickly turned around to see who had helped her.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Man, talk about scum. They're country just went to war and here they are pestering a little girl," Edward Elric sighed as he and Vine walked into the alleyway.

"What a nuisance. I'll tell you boys what," Vine said, "I'm feeling nice today, so I'll give you until the count of 3 to leave the girl alone and get lost."

"Who the heck are these guys?" one of the men shouted.

"I don't care, kill 'em," the leader ordered.

"Three," Vine said.

"Time's up!" Ed shouted as both alchemists charged into the group of men. Ed knocked two men down with powerful blows to the stomach from his automail arm while Vine went straight for the child, dodging two attacks before kicking the man closest to the child away, grabbing the girl, and dodging his way back to the exit where Winry stood waiting. He handed Sloth off to Winry and then turned his attention back to the men, charging in to help Ed. It took only minutes for nine of the ten men to be unconscious.

"Why you, you'll pay for this!" their leader shouted as he turned to run. He ran right into Alphonse Elric, who had transmuted his soul into his armor. The armored fist crashed down on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, that was easy," Vine declared, "let's give the police a call and get these guys taken care of."

Outside the alleyway, the still trembling Sloth hugged Winry tightly. She looked back into the alley to her helpers as they walked out of the alley. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she buried her face into Winry's chest. The humans her Momma wanted her to kill… had helped her again.

**Ending Theme: Ano Kaze ni Notte (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	30. The War Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 29**

**The War Begins**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

"Hey, did something about that child seem strange too you?" Ed asked as his group continued their journey after leaving Sloth with the police.

"A little, but we don't have time to really worry about that. We've got other things to take care of," Vine replied

"Yeah, I know, let's hurry. I'm starting to get a bad feeling," Ed declared.

"I noticed it too. Do you think something's going to happen?" Al asked.

"We did just declare open war on a group of Homunculi, I'd say it's very possible," Vine replied, "now… where is that tower we're supposed to be going to?"

"We should be able to see it by now. Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Al asked.

"Maybe we won't be able to see it until we're out of the city. Colonel Mustang said it was just outside the south side of the city," Ed replied.

"Right, so if we keep going South we should find it," Vine declared, "I hope."

"I'd hate to say it, but that whole losing all of your corrupt memories thing can be really inconvenient at times," Winry sighed.

….

In the Valkyrian incarceration tower, a young woman with her brown hair tied into two pigtails under a red bandana sat on a bed staring at a picture on a bed of herself, Vine, and several other individuals.

"Ooooo! What's taking him so long!" she shouted angrily, "I'll bet my bandana he's lost somewhere!"

….

"Can we ask for directions now?" Winry whined as the group continued walking.

"I'm pretty sure this is the third time we've passed this alley," Al revealed.

"WE'RE NOT LOST!" Vine and Ed both shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah, we just don't know where we're going," Winry declared.

….

"What an idiot," Alicia Melchiott sighed as the door to her room suddenly opened and an Amestrian soldier walked into the room. His eyes were wide as though he were surprised by something. "Is something wrong? Is Vine here yet to pick me up?" She didn't get an answer from him as the man fall forward. A large gash was clawed into his back. "What!" Alicia exclaimed. Running to the door she looked outside. There was a large room with five other doors leading outside of it connected to her room. A door leading into the hallway that lead to the exit had been knocked from its hinges Two of the remaining doors she knew led into empty rooms that were made for housing any other Valkyria Amestris discovered in the future, and the remaining two…

Alicia quickly ran to one and began hammering on the door with her fist.

"Riela! Hey, are you…" she stopped hitting the door as it opened. The girl who had only arrived at the tower a short while earlier, Riela Marcellius, peered out at her.

"What is it Alicia? Is Mr. Vine here yet?" Riela asked as she opened the door. Just then, a loud explosion shook the tower.

"Not unless he's gone crazy… not entirely impossible, but…" Alicia replied. Just then, a very large and muscular man burst in through the door. He was carrying two large, silver lances in one arm and two round, spiral patterned shields under the other.

"Sergeant Melchiott, thank goodness you're safe," the man shouted when he spotted her.

"Major Armstrong! What's happening!" Alicia shouted.

"Our enemies have made their move," Armstrong replied, "they're attacking this tower. I believe they intend to assassinate you three Valkyria before your power can be turned against them."

"What! Those new enemies are here!" Alicia shouted.

"One of them at least, a young woman capable of hardening her skin to the consistency of diamond. No attacks are capable of penetrating her defense, therefore we must get the three of you away from here before she arrives," Armstrong replied.

"You're already too late," a woman's voice said calmly from behind Armstrong who jumped away from the source of the voice and turned to face it. The new Greed stood before him and the two Valkyria.

"Impossible, how did you reach us so quickly!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"You're men were nothing special. Nothing but worthless human trash. I disposed of them rather easily," Greed replied.

"You killed them?" Riela exclaimed fearfully as she backed away from the enemy who faced them.

"That's right, I did," Greed replied, "and I think I'll take your life next!" she shouted charging at the surprised Valkyria.

"Sergeant Melchiott!" Armstrong shouted throwing one of the lances. Alicia grabbed it as a powerful blue aura appeared around her, turning her brown hair silver and her brown eyes bright red. She stepped between Riela and Greed, deflecting the attack with her lance and blowing Greed back with a burst of blue flame.

"My, you certainly are as powerful as they say you are, Valkyria," Greed declared as she landed a few feet back.

"So, you're one of these Homunculus things who've declared war on Amestris," Alicia declared, "why. What has Amestris done to you?"

"What has Amestris done to me? You say that as though I need a reason to clean up a little trash. Truth be told though, I'm only doing this because it is Mother's wish that Amestris be clensed, nothing more, nothing less."

"Nothing more and nothing less?" Major Armstrong repeated, "and who is this Mother of yours?"

"I see no reason to reveal Mother's identity to those who are about to be dead," Greed replied.

"I swear, how is a woman supposed to get any sleep around this place?" another voice called from the other corner of the room. Alicia turned to the source of the voice. A woman wearing a black, sleeveless outfit stood leaning against a corner wall. She had long, silver hair and she glared at the Homunculus with dark red eyes. "I was quite looking forward to seeing Sir Vine again, but you're not him. You should leave while you can," the woman continued as she walked forward and took the second lance from Major Armstrong, "I'm not as forgiving as Alicia is, and I will kill you."

"My, what a vulgar woman, and who exactly might you be?" Greed asked, chuckling at the newcomer as though she were amused.

"My name is hardly important to you, but since you'll be dead soon, I suppose you at least deserve to know the name of the one who will kill you. My name is Selvaria," the woman replied.

"Selvaria? You mean Selvaria Bles, the Azure Witch of the Imperial Alliance!" Greed shouted, "Ha, you're certainly a long way from your precious Emperor, Witch. Let me guess, he betrayed you into the hands of his enemies in order to solidify the terms of their treaty, am I right? I've heard all about you, little witch. You claim to be such a proud and noble Valkyrur, but in truth, you're just a silly little girl who wanted to be her Emperor's shield, but found she was nothing but a trashy rag to be used up and then cast aside with the rest of the trash. You're hardly a threat to me. Such a worthless dog as you should be a good girl and put herself down and save me the trouble of doing it for you."

"Grrrr…. SHUT UP!" Alicia shouted holding up her lance. A giant blast of blue flame fired from it and engulfed Greed.

….

From where they were standing, Vine and Ed noticed a large, blue explosion to the south of them.

"Found it," they both declared simultaneously.

"Finally," Winry almost cried.

….

As the light cleared, Greed was nowhere to be seen.

"What a waste of time," Selvaria declared, "I thought as much. These Homunculus are all talk. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when Sir Vine arrives."

"This isn't over yet," Major Armstrong replied.

"What do you mean it's not over yet?" Selvaria asked, "there's no way she dodged that and no human could have survived a direct blast from a strong Valkyrur like Alicia."

"No human, perhaps," Greed's voice declared as a burst of red light suddenly emitted from where she'd been standing. The 3 Valkyrur watched in horror as Greed's body slowly regenerated back into her full form, "but I'm no human. That's more than I can say about you, though. You Valkyria possess pretty impressive abilities, for humans, but even so, you're only human in the end, and no human can kill a Homunculus."

"Is that right?" Selvaria replied turning her attention back to the Homunculus, "I hope you'll forgive me if I decide to prove you wrong."

"I invite you to try," Greed declared as her Ultimate Shield extended over her entire body.

"You asked for it!" Alicia shouted as she charged at the woman and swung at her with her lance. Greed rose her arm and easily deflected the attack, knocking Alicia away as Selvaria came at her from the other side. Greed deflected several blows from Selvaria and managed to knock her away, only to have Alicia resume her assault. Greed was forced to jump backwards as Selvaria leapt over Alicia's head and swung her lance down. "Now I've got you!" Alicia shouted stabbing her lance for the off balance Homunculus' chest. It hit against her body and stopped, surprising Alicia.

"That's not how you do it. You won't even be able to scratch my Ultimate Shield like that!" Greed shouted as she slid past the lance and landed a powerful right hook into Alicia's cheek, knocking the Valkyrur flying off of her feet. She crashed to the floor hard, a deep gash was cut into her cheek.

"Alicia! Are you alright!" Riela asked as she knelt at Alicia's side.

"Why you…!" Selvaria shouted as she fired a blast of blue flame at Greed who was engulfed by the blast. The blast cleared to reveal a largely undamaged Greed.

"I'll admit, I wasn't certain whether or not my shield would be able to withstand the force of your power, but it seems I had no reason to fear. Your attack really isn't as strong as I thought it was."

"Impossible!" Selvaria exclaimed.

"I'm getting bored of this, it's time to die!" Greed shouted as she charged at Selvaria. Suddenly, three giant spikes or earth slammed into her, knocking her off of her feet. Major Armstrong charged at her, landing several fierce punches into the Homunculi's stomach and knocking her backwards.

"You three should leave now while you have the chance," Major Armstrong ordered, "I'll hold her here as long as I can!"

"Forget it, I'd rather die than run," Selvaria replied, "I'm staying here."

"Not bad. For a human, you have incredible strength. That actually stung a little," Greed declared as she rose to her feet, "but you didn't really think that would be enough to get through my invincible shield, did you!"

"Invincible shield, huh? Why don't we test that," Ed's voice suddenly shouted from behind her. She turned to face Edward, Vine, and Al in his armor.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"You three again," Greed hissed angrily.

"General Vine!" Major Armstrong shouted, relieved that reinforcements had arrived.

"Let's see how much you and the other Greed have in common," Vine declared as he fired a blast at Greed.

"You think that'll work against m…ahhh!" Greed shouted, stopping short as the blast cut right through her chest.

"Looks like we were right, her shield's made out of Carbon too," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade., "this shouldn't be too difficult."

"Alright, let's do this," Vine declared as both Fullmetal and Raging Blast charged at the Homunculus.

**Ending Theme: Ano Kaze ni Notte (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	31. The First to Fall

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 30**

**The First To Fall**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Cue Background Music: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"I'm ending this right here and now!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands together and threw a punch with his automail hand.

"That's not going to work!" Greed shouted as she punched at Ed with her shielded hand. The two fists slammed into each other and Greed's shield immediately broke away up to her shoulder.

"What… gahh!" she screamed as Vine's sword cut through the now exposed shoulder, separating the arm from the body. The arm disintegrated instantly as a new arm regenerated to take its place.

"Darn it, how much energy does her Philosopher Stone have?" Vine cursed.

"Grrr… stupid humans, how many times do you think you can defeat me!" Greed shouted angrily.

"As many times as it takes!" Ed shouted as the two alchemists resumed their assault. While Ed used his alchemy to soften Greed's armor, Vine continued to use his sword to cut away the vulnerable areas which Greed quickly regenerated. As Ed managed to weaken the stomach around her stomach, Vine fired a blade like blast which cleaved through the Homunculus, separating her upper and lower body. The severed legs quickly vanished and new ones began to grow in their place, but the rate of regeneration had slowed considerably.

"If I can land a few more fatal blows on her, we should have her," Vine declared, "don't let up."

"I know that already!" Ed shouted as the two continued their attack.

"Darn, a Homunculus can't be defeated by humans! It's impossible!" Greed shouted as she charged at her two opponents, "I'm going to end your existence here and now!"

"You said that already!" Ed shouted, stabbing his automail blade into her arm and causing the shield to disrupt.

"No she didn't, you said that!" Vine replied as he cut through the arm.

"Shut up, will ya!" Ed shouted.

"Watch it Mouse, I'm a General now, remember. I can have you thrown in the brig. Or better yet, I'll just throw ya to Briggs," Vine replied.

"They're not even taking this fight seriously anymore," Alicia sighed, "they're not human."

"I recognize Sir Vine, but who's the short one?" Selvaria asked.

"Huh? I… I don't know," Alicia replied, "I've never seen him before. What about you, Major?"

"Something about that boy… does seem familiar," Major Armstrong replied.

"Darn it. How can simple humans possibly be this strong!" Greed shrieked angrily.

"I think once more should do it. Hey Fullmetal, mind if I handle this?" Vine asked.

"What? Why?" Ed replied, sounding more annoyed then concerned.

"I have a new technique I've been dying to give a field test to," Vine replied.

"A new technique? Fine I guess… wait, **you **want to try out a new technique!" Ed shouted.

"What?" Vine asked.

"What's with Ed?" Winry asked turning to look at Al, who was now hiding behind a corner of the hallway and peering out timidly, "Al what's wrong?"

"Brother and I have bad experiences with his new techniques. Something always seems to blow up when he tries them," Al replied.

"Something blows up? You sure you aren't just exaggerating?" Winry asked as Ed joined Al behind the corner.

"You don't believe us then stand out there in the open, but it's not our fault if you get blown to bits!" Ed shouted. Winry stood still for a moment as though thinking… then dashed behind Alphonse.

"Alright, here we go. Bear with me, I've never used this trick in a real fight before," Vine declared as he held his sword out in front of him.

"How do you intend to cut through my shield without your little friend to soften it for you!" Greed shouted as she charged at Vine.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of the Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Guess we'll find out," Vine replied as his blade began to glow red, "looks like it's gonna work, good, here goes!" Vine shouted as he charged at the Homunculi. Vine swung the glowing sword just as Greed swung her fist. The two attacks met at Greed's arm was almost instantly obliterated.

"What the…" Greed shouted as Vine cut through her stomach, blowing away a large portion of her.

"Oh good, my theory held true. You just got hit with the purest form of Blast Alchemy. All it was, was a condensed burst of hot air, pinpointly released at the moment of impact. It lost absolutely no power due to expanding or being fired over a distance, therefore, you were hit with roughly 10 times the force I usually use to destroy tanks. Even the Ultimate Shield couldn't hold up against that," Vine revealed as the Homunculi's body began to glow with Philosopher Stone energy. "Huh… hey, what're you guys hiding for?" he asked as he spotted Ed, Al, and Winry.

"So sue us, the last times you tried out new tricks, we nearly died because of it!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a little?" Vine asked.

"Remember when you tried that rapid fire blast attack?" Ed asked.

"You sunk a battleship, with us still on it," Al replied.

"Or maybe that giant blast fired out of a transmuted cannon?" Ed continued.

"You leveled a church with that one," Al revealed.

"Or maybe…"

"Alright, shut up, I get it," Vine replied, "me plus new trick equals boom. Yeesh, what a couple of pansies," he said as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "YIKES!" he shouted throwing his sword off of his shoulder and into a nearby wall. Smoke rose from Vine's shoulder as the wall around the sword began to melt, "HOLY COW THAT'S WARM!" he shouted as he rubbed his shoulder, "memo to self, don't ever do that again!"

"You really didn't think that having superheated air kept that close to a metal surface for that long was gonna superheat the metal? You really are an idiot," Ed declared.

"Watch it runt, or I'll lock you in this tower in Alicia's place," Vine declared.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Greed shouted suddenly, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yeah, I'd take another look at yourself if I were you," Ed declared pointing to Greed's body. The large hole in her torso had mostly closed, but the arm still hadn't even begun to regenerate, "you couldn't even completely close the hole in your stomach, let alone heal your arm. If you'd been fighting anyone who was actually planning to kill you, you'd be Philosopher Stone dust right now. You should quit while you're ahead."

"You should also quit while you have a head, because if you attack again, that'll be the next thing that comes off," Vine declared, "I don't like killing when it can be avoided, but don't mistake me for the runt here. I won't sacrifice victory in order to spare your life. I'm not that good a guy."

"That's not true, you… oh," Alicia protested.

"So much for bluffing," Vine sighed, "smooth work, Licia."

"STOP CALLING ME RUNT!" Ed shouted angrily as he punched Vine on top of the head with his automail hand.

"Owww, that does it, I'm commissioning an extra small prison cell, just for you," Vine declared.

"That's abusing your power!" Ed shouted.

"I'm a General now, where's the fun if I don't take advantage of some of the perks," Vine replied.

"Will you two focus!" Winry pleaded, "there's still an enemy here!"

"Oh right, the 'armless Homunculi," Vine replied.

"What did you just call me!" Greed shouted angrily as Riela chuckled.

"Huh… hey, my joke actually got a laugh, eat that Fullmetal," Vine ordered.

"You realize that was probably just a pity laugh, right," Ed replied.

"And people wonder why we don't get along," Vine sighed as the two alchemists turned their attention back to the Homunculi, "alright, live or die Greed, your choice."

"I'll live and you'll die!" Greed shouted, "do you have any idea who I am! I'm Greed the Avaricious of the Homunculus! I never give up once I set my sights on something I want, and right now, what I want more than anything else in the world… is you two's heads!"

"Then I guess we'll have to finish this," Vine declared holding up his hands, only to remember that his sword was still melting a path in the wall down to the ground, "ah crap, has that thing still not cooled down?" Vine panicked when he saw the blade.

"Just use a blast!" Ed shouted, "a big one!"

"Got it!" Vine shouted pointing his hands forward and firing a blast that engulfed Greed. The blast cleared, showing her to be unharmed, but only for a moment as her shield suddenly completely shattered.

"What!" Greed shouted.

"I'm not as merciful as either of them," Selvaria's voice suddenly shouted. Greed's eyes widened with fear and dismay as she realized the voice… was above her!

"Now, die!" Selvaria shouted as she fired a blast of blue flame down on the homunculus, who was completely engulfed.

"NOOOOOO!" Greed screamed as the flames engulfed her, "this… THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! How can simple humans defeat a Homunculus!"

"We told you before, you're nothing special. You're only the eighth Homunculi to be defeated by humans," Vine replied.

"Seventh, remember, the previous Sloth was defeated by Goku, a saiyan," Ed reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Vine replied, "oh it's not like we had to be honest about it! Our team has defeated eight Homunculus in total so it's the same thing. Besides, technically it was we alchemists who defeated Corruption here in Amestris, so that at least counts for one more Homunculus."

"If you say so," Ed replied as the blue flame cleared from Greed. Only a small, red stone was left which fell against the ground and then shattered to dust. The first Homunculi was gone.

….

"Greed has been defeated," Mother hissed angrily.

"The humans have slain our sister," Lust declared, "they must be made to pay."

"I agree, I say we make our move now," Envy suggested.

"Yes, the humans will soon regret slaying my daughter. It is time to put our plan into motion," Mother replied.

**Cue Background Music: Invasion (Bleach)**

Colonel Mustang, Fuhrer Bradley, and the remainder of the alliance were still walking through the street towards Central Command when the entire city suddenly began to shake.

"What the… what's going on!" Ichigo shouted.

"I… don't know!" Shantella shouted, "but… I suddenly sense a very strange energy!"

"What's happening over there!" they suddenly heard a citizen shouted.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at the sky over central command, "wha… what the hell!"

"What is that… and why is it emitting this bizarre energy?" Shantella gasped as they others looked up at what Ichigo was looking at. In the sky over Central Command, a thick black orb of energy had suddenly appeared. The heroes watched in awe as the orb suddenly began to fire out five black tentacles from itself that slammed into the ground at five points around Central in the shape of a pentagram.

"What's… going on?" Mustang asked as the black energy slowly slid down the tentacles and surrounded Central Command.

"That's impossible," Teresa gasped as the energy solidified, forming a large, dark colored castle as it did. As they watched, a giant projection of the Homunculus mother filled the sky.

"We, the Homunculus, now claim Central City as our kingdom."

**Ending Theme: Ano Kaze ni Notte (Valkyria Chronicles)**


	32. All Out Assault

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 31**

**All Out Assault**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

"Huh?" Vine said as the building stopped shaking, "that was weird, what a strange earthquake."

"I don't know, that didn't seem like an earthquake," Ed replied, "ya think something happened?"

"I… don't know," Vine replied.

"Sir Vine!" Selvaria shouted suddenly as she ran at Vine and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Gahhh! Can't breathe!" Vine shouted, flailing about frantically, obviously caught completely by surprise by the Valkyria.

"Oh Sir Vine, I'm so happy to see you!" Selvaria cried, not loosening her grip even a little.

"I… definitely missed something, because it looks to me like you're trying to… wait a second… Selvaria Bles?" Vine said suddenly, his eyes widening with surprise after he took a good luck at the woman who was attempting to murder him.

"What's wrong, Sir Vine?" Selvaria asked as she finally released Vine and stepped away, "what troubles you?"

"What troubles me?" Vine repeated, obviously still trying to figure out what the woman standing in front of him was doing here. The first comment that came to mind was to say something about it being troubling to get strangled by a lifelong enemy, however as he opened his mouth to speak, a frightening glare from Winry reminded him that that probably wasn't a good idea. "Nothing at all, I was just curious as to what you were doing here."

"Curious as to what I'm doing here?" Selvaria replied, "oh, I suppose you must mean you're curious as to why I would be willing to leave my cell to help Amestris," Selvaria finished looking rather sad.

"All of the sudden… I think I would have been better off just keeping quiet," Vine sighed as Selvaria sadly looked away from him.

"Ya think?" Ed asked, "I think ya made the poor girl cry."

"I didn't mean to," Vine protested, "I… just have absolutely no idea what's going on in this world right now."

"Absolutely no idea what's going on in this world right now?" Selvaria repeated, "oh no, Sir Vine, did you hit your head and get amnesia. Don't worry, I'll help you remember!" she said as she rose her lance over her head.

"You hit me with that thing and you're liable to get very close to the floor," Vine threatened.

"My apologies sir," Selvaria said respectfully as she lowered her lance.

"Sir… I think I finally found the one thing that's worse than being called Mr," Vine sighed.

"Hello Mr. Vine, do you remember me?" Riela shouted suddenly.

"There's my luck for ya," Vine sighed, "lots of it… all of it bad."

….

"Well, this is pretty bad," Ichigo declared as his team looked up at the Homunculi's new castle, "these Homunculus are definitely a lot more aggressive then the last ones were."

"Hello!" a voice shouted from behind them. The group turned to see Van Hohenheim walking up behind them.

"I remember you, we met the last time we were here. You're Edward's father, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I'm glad none of you have forgotten me, especially since we weren't together very long the last time you visited us," Hohenheim declared, "so I see she's decided to make her move. I honestly didn't expect her to move so quickly."

"You say that as if you know something we don't, Hohenheim," Bradley declared, "I'd appreciate it if you would fill us in on whatever you know."

"Yes, I suppose that would be best. You're right that I do know the identity of the woman who called herself mother. That woman… is…"

….

"That can't be right," Bradley declared, "you're sure of this?"

"How is that possible?" Mustang asked, "isn't that woman supposed to be dead."

"She may very well be," Hohenheim replied, "after all, this woman is obviously not the same as the one I knew, but even so, the voice is definitely hers."

"I see… so… does he know about this?" Mustang asked.

"I doubt it, not now that his memories have been successfully restored," Hohenheim replied.

"I see," Ichigo replied, "well… that definitely complicates things."

….

"Mother, what are your orders?" Pride asked as Mother sat on a large, throne like chair in her new palace.

"Let's test this countries resolve. Send out the immortal army and drive the humans from this city and slaughter any who are not swift enough to escape. We'll show them how hopeless their situation really is," Mother replied.

"Ooo, I like your style Mother," Envy declared, smiling wickedly.

"With any luck, we won't even have to dirty our hands," Lust declared.

"Can I eat them after the army is done with them?" Gluttony asked.

"I expect you to eat them all, when this is over, Gluttony," Mother replied as she glanced in the direction of another woman sulking in a corner, "oh, and Greed, don't fail me again, because I won't bring you back a second time."

"Yes, Mother," Greed replied angrily.

….

"So what's our plan of attack now?" Mustang asked as the team stared up at the castle.

"Uh guys," Aliasse whined.

"Looks like we have no choice, we're going to have to attack their 'palace' and defeat the homunculus," Ichigo replied.

"Guys!"

"Yeah, but that's not going to be easy. Not only are we up against all seven Homunculus here, but who knows what else that woman might…" Kakashi began.

"FLAME COLONEL! MASKED GUY! CARROT TOP!" Ali screamed.

"What!" Ichigo shouted angrily glaring at Aliasse who was standing next to Mizore. Both girls simply pointed back towards the castle, causing Ichigo, Mustang, and Kakashi to look in the direction they were pointing.

"What the…" Ichigo gasped when he saw what the two girls were pointing at.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Kakashi declared.

"Well, this is just what we needed," Kakashi sighed. An army of strange looking, humanoid white creatures were beginning to emerge from the Homunculus castle and were flowing out into the streets of Amestris. Several surprised civilians stood nearby, watching as the white beings flooded the streets. Frightened by the strange creatures, a little boy clinging to his mother's skirt began to cry, attracting one of the monsters attention. The woman screamed and grabbed her child as the monster opened its mouth, roared, and charged at her and her son. The monster didn't even get close, however, before it was cut down by Zangetsu.

"Everyone get out of here right now!" Ichigo ordered as several more monsters charged at him and the nearest civilians.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Bomb!" Kakashi shouted as he fired a burst of flame which incinerated several charging soldiers. A few well-placed flames from Mustang incinerated more, but more monsters appeared to take their place and charged again at the now fleeing civilians. One leapt for a man and woman who were to slow to get away, only to find the upper half of its body cleaved away. Fuhrer King Bradley landed behind the fallen abomination, which continued to struggle and claw its way towards the couple until the Fuhrer beheaded it.

"I'm giving a direct order as the leader of this country!" Bradley shouted, "relay this to all the soldiers positioned in central! All troops are to immediately begin evacuation protocols for all civilians of Central City and all State Alchemists are here by ordered to the front lines."

"Guess that means us, Fullmetal," Vine's voice suddenly declared from behind them. The heroes turned to see that Ed's team, complete with Major Armstrong and the three Valkyria had arrived.

"Turn our backs for three seconds and you guys go and let this happen," Ed sighed, "you really are helpless without us."

"Shut up, Runt," Ichigo ordered.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU CARROT HAIRED FREAK!"

"Guys, focus," Vine ordered, stepping forward as another group of enemies advanced and tightening his grip on his sword.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his ace attack as Vine fired a blast from his blade. A red and blue crescent beam fired from the two warriors, engulfing the advancing group and slamming into the castle, knocking out a large portion of the castles wall.

….

"My, such unruly children," Mother said angrily as her castle shook.

"I guess we should have known it wouldn't be that easy," Lust growled, "let's go Gluttony."

….

The smoke from the explosion hadn't even cleared yet when another group charged onto the offensive. Vine quickly cut through the closest one then stepped backwards, evading an attack from another one. As he did, Ed used his left hand to vault off of Vine's shoulder and came down on the attacking monster, slashing through its middle with his automail blade.

"Who's next?" Ed asked as several more enemies advanced on him, only to be roasted by Mustang's flames.

"Looks like we've got our alchemist trio back," Shantella declared smiling as the three Alchemists stood side by side, facing the damaged castle.

"That was pathetic," Vine declared, "I hope this castle actually proves to be more of a challenge," he revealed as he pulled his blast alchemy glove tight.

"That was only the beginning, this isn't over yet," Mustang replied.

"No, but it soon will be," a female voice declared from the shadows of the broken wall. The three alchemists watched as Lust and Gluttony emerged from the shadows and faced the heroes.

"Looks like two of the Homunculus came to greet us," Renee declared cracking her knuckles, "good, I was starting to get bored."

"Ed, based on what we've seen of these newbies, I think it's safe to say that these two are near the bottom of the power scale," Vine declared.

"Gluttony wasn't much of a threat before, and it doesn't look like this Lust has the original's powers. You're probably right, so what's your point?" Ed asked.

"I'm worried about the people who were inside Central Command. These Homunculus have already proven that they're not the type to take prisoners. Those people don't have time to wait for us to play with the weaklings," Vine replied.

"What're you thinking, Raging Blast," Mustang asked.

"I think I'm more then capable of handling the two weakest by myself," Vine replied, "at least as long as no more of those freaky white guys, show up at least. Get moving and I'll catch up when I'm done here."

"Hey, no fair, Vine!" Ali whined, "you just wanna hog all the fun!"

"When did fighting two Homunculus become fun?" Ichigo asked.

"Ali, I need you to stick with the others for now. There're four more where these two came from, plus who knows what other fun surprises," Vine declared, "we're gonna need all Valkyria on deck when the real fight begins."

"Fine," Ali moaned.

"Well?" Vine asked.

"If you wanna get yourself killed fighting these two, that's your problem," Ed replied, "getting this over with as quickly as possible sounds fine to me."

"I'll remember that, Short Stuff," Vine declared.

"I've got no objections. You're not wrong, the people who're inside that thing don't have time to wait for us," Mustang replied, "all right, these two are yours. Let's go, we can get in through that hole," he ordered as he walked forward.

"Where do you think you're going, General Mustang?" Lust asked drawing her sword and blocking Mustang's path.

"You'll move if you know what's good for you, Homunculus," Mustang declared.

"Oh? How barbaric, General, threatening a… AHHH!" Lust began to respond, but screamed as a red blast suddenly slammed into her chest, knocking her flat onto her back.

"Eyes on me, Homunculus," Vine ordered, "you're not gonna want to take me lightly."

"Lust?" Gluttony gasped, "why you… YOU SHOT MY LUST!" Gluttony shouted angrily as he charged at Vine.

"That's smart, charging at me head on," Vine said sarcastically as he swung his sword, releasing a crescent blast that cut through Gluttony, knocking the Homunculus onto his back, "this battle of brains definitely goes to the Darcsen." His expression became serious as he held up his sword and intercepted a sword strike from Lust. "Well, I think someone's angry."

"Arrogant human. I'll cut off your head and give it to Mother as a trophy," Lust hissed.

"Just what every loving mother wants for Mother's day," Vine replied, "the severed and mutilated head of her enemies!" Pushing forward with all his might, he forced Lust back and the two exchanged blows for a moment before they locked blades again. "Good luck with that." Just then, a sound behind him caught his attention. Gluttony had recovered and was leaping at him from behind. "Crap, should have seen that coming," Vine cursed.

"It's over!" Lust shouted as Gluttony lunged at Vine.

"Not yet!" Ed's voice shouted suddenly as Vine heard a thud behind him followed by the much louder thud of Gluttony hitting the ground.

"I thought I told you to get going Short Stuff," Vine declared as he kicked Lust backwards.

"Who're you calling short?" the calm state of the voice caused Vine to look back at who was behind him. Instead of Edward Elric, he saw Ikkaku Madurame.

"Oh, it's you Baldy."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BALD! MY HEAD IS SHAVED!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Yeah, don't care, shaved is still bald," Vine replied, "now remind me again why you didn't go with the others?"

"Matter of opinion," Ikkaku declared, "see, I'm of the opinion that a real fight should be a one on one battle fought man-to-man. My pride as a member of squad 11 just won't let me walk away while someone's fighting a two-on-one fight."

"Man-to-man, huh?" Vine replied, "in that case, I'll let you take the big, dumb one."

"What! Hey, that's not what I meant!" Ikkaku shouted, "I want the actual swordsman!"

"Too bad the enemy is a swords**woman**. Besides, I saw her first," Vine replied.

"That's not a good reason! Fine, whatever, just this once, I'll let you have your way," Ikkaku declared as he faced Gluttony.

"Good boy, you're a fast learner," Vine declared as he faced Lust and assumed a battle stance, "now, let's go!"

**Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	33. A Terrifying New Foe

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 32**

**A Terrifying New Foe**

**(And a more Terrifying new ally)**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Vine and Lust immediately charged at each other and began to exchange fierce sword blows, just as Gluttony leapt for Ikkaku who swung up with Hozukimaru's Shikai.

"Man, just my luck that I'd get stuck with the lame one," Ikkaku moaned, "this is pathetic."

"Relax, mine's a bit of a disappointment too," Vine declared as he over powered Lust and severed her sword arm. As it quickly regenerated Vine sighed. "Their philosopher stones have more power then the originals, I'll give them that much. The original Lust would have probably stopped healing by now as many times as I've cut you."

"I think I've probably killed this blob 10 times and he's still coming at me," Ikkaku declared.

"I think Greed stopped coming back after about the 25th time she should have been dead. If the more powerful Homunculus are this tough to take down, we may have more to worry about the I thought."

"I wouldn't be worried about the 'more powerful Homunculus' until after you defeat me, because I'm far from as weak as you're assuming," Lust declared as she picked up her sword.

"I don't assume, it does bad things to u and me," Vine replied as he prepared to go another round, "let's end this."

"Fine with me, I want to get inside and get to the real fights," Ikkaku declared as he charged at Gluttony again, "Split Apart, Hozukimaru!" he shouted breaking Hozukimaru into its three sections and swinging it, slamming one of the end sections into the side of Gluttony's head then reconnecting the pieces and stabbing the spear head through Gluttony's mouth.

"Owww! That hurts!" Gluttony roared as Ikkaku pulled Hozukimaru out and the wound closed.

"Stop regenerating and it'll stop hurting," Ikkaku declared charging again.

….

Vine kicked Lust to the side again before charging her and severing her sword hand before driving his sword into her chest. The Homunculus gasped with pain as she wrenched herself off Vine's sword and regenerated.

"You just don't quit," Vine sighed as he kicked her her sword, "man, I hate having to fight girls, can't we just get this over with?"

"You're pretty certain that you can win this fight," Lust declared, "but I still have plenty of energy left."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Vine replied, "you Homunculus are pretty resilient, I'll give you that."

"Pretty annoying too," Ikkaku shouted flipping Gluttony over himself with Hozukimaru and slamming him into Lust, "this is starting to get annoying," he declared, walking up beside Vine as the two Homunculi stood up.

"I'm going to eat you both!" Gluttony shouted angrily as he leapt at Ikkaku who spun Hozukimaru around, slammed it into the side of Gluttony's head, and pinned him to the ground with its end.

"Not likely," Ikkaku declared angrily as he held Gluttony in place, "Now, just stay still for a bit."

"Oh brother," Vine sighed, "I didn't sign up for this."

"Darn you, I'm going to make you pay for embarrassing superior beings," Lust hissed coldly as she prepared to charge at Vine and Ikkaku. Suddenly, a burst of flame behind her drew the attention of both the two Homunculus and the two heroes. It appeared out of nowhere and continued to burn in one spot for several seconds.

"Now what?" Ikkaku asked.

"Why are you here, Envy!" Lust demanded, "we can handle these two on our own, we don't need you! Do you hear me Envy, I want you to go back to…" she stopped speaking as the flame suddenly began to die. Standing in front of her was a strange, cloaked figure whose face was covered by a demonic looking mask. Strange, dark colored armor covered its body in various locations and it held a large, elaborate sword in its right hand. "You're not Envy," Lust realized as the being swung its sword, cleaving Lust in two at her stomach. Lust's eyes still showed her surprise right up until her head disintegrated into Philosopher Stone dust.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine declared as Ikkaku pulled Hozukimaru from Gluttony's head and both heroes prepared to fight.

"Lust… what… what did you do to Lust?" Gluttony whimpered as he rose and turned sadly to face Vine.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything," Vine replied pointing at the newcomer, "he did." Gluttony looked up and spotted the armored being for the first time.

"You… you killed Lust? You… I'LL EAT YOU! RAHHHH!" Gluttony roared angrily as he leapt into the air at the enemy.

"You idiot! Don't…" Vine warned but it was too late as the sword swung up cleaving Gluttony in half. Gluttony didn't even hit the ground before his entire body was reduced to Philosopher Stone dust. "What is this guy?" Vine cursed, _and what is this sensation I'm feeling? It's almost as though a thick cloud of pure evil is emitting from him. _He wasn't able to think about it anymore as the newcomer rose its hand and pointed at Vine and Ikkaku. The two heroes were surprised as a couple dozen more flames suddenly appeared around them. Every one dissipated to reveal a frightening look creature. The creatures looked like wrinkled, bald, slightly short humans with elf ears and sharp black horns pointed from their forehead. Their clothing consisted only of a black loincloth wrapped around their waist and when they opened their hands, Vine and Ikkaku could see that their finger nails were actually razor sharp, black claws.

"What in the Hell?" Ikkaku asked.

"Judging by the looks of these guys, that could probably be a statement and not a question," Vine replied as the demons charged.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Vine easily side-stepped ones poorly placed stab attack and beheaded it with his sword before ducking under another one, stabbing his sword through his stomach and lifting it over his head, blasting a third charging demon through the chest with his other hand before slamming the demon on his sword to the ground and spinning to fire a crescent blast through two more. Ikkaku had also gone on the offensive, cracking a separated Hozukimaru's two end pieces off the skulls of two demons before rejoining it and stabbing the spear side into the head of another, forcing it down to the ground and using Hozukimaru as a pole to vault up and kick another attacking one in the stomach, causing it to slouch and grab its stomach and allowing Ikkaku to pull out Hozukimaru and stab the spear through that monsters stomach. The original intruder watched carelessly as one by one, its minions dropped by Vine's blade and Ikkaku's Zanpakto. After all, there were still plenty of demons left.

"This is gonna take all day," Ikkaku declared as he and Vine stood back to back facing the two dozen or so demons who remained.

"Yeah, we definitely need a new plan," Vine replied. One of the demons tensed as though he were ready to charge, then stopped as a red current passed through him. The creature exploded forward to reveal Scar had been standing behind it. His destruction arm held up. "Scar!" Vine shouted happily. Another demon lunged for Scar, but the Ishvalan simply grabbed it and sent a destructive wave through it causing it to explode.

"You never fail to land yourself in the strangest types of trouble, Darcsen Vine," Scar declared.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment," Vine declared, "at the very least, it looks like you've got your real memories back. That's good, I'd rather not have you try to kill me, after all. I think we've been there before and I seem to recall it didn't end well… for anyone involved." He didn't notice a demon charge at him from behind, but turned as a gunshot rang out and the demon fell as a bullet passed through the top of its head.

"Colonel Vine!" a girl's voice shouted from above causing them to look up as a girl wearing a strange black outfit, with a device with bat like wings attached to her back landed beside the team. As three more demons charged, the girl clapped her hands together and put them against the ground, causing three spikes to burst from the ground and skewer the demons.

"Friend of yours?" Ikkaku asked as the girl stood up and looked at them, her face and hair were hidden by a black face mask.

"I… don't know," Vine replied as the girl removed the mask revealing an attractive young woman with dark green eyes and red colored hair, "huh… wait… you're that girl from Milos!"

"Colonel, have you already forgotten my name?" the girl asked.

"Huh? No… it's Juvia?" Vine asked.

"Julia. Julia Crichton," the girl replied, looking a little disappointed.

"I was close," Vine sighed.

"Alright, so happy reunions all around," Ikkaku declared, "let's finish this before you start catching up."

"Right," Vine declared turning his attention back to the demons and preparing to attack, however he didn't get the chance as transmuted spike suddenly surrounded them, bowling aside all the demons around them. The spikes crumbled to reveal that only the original had survived the attack.

"Who are you," the demon demanded while still facing Vine and the others. Vine was surprised to realize that the voice sounded like that of a woman.

"I believe you're supposed to introduce yourself before asking someone else who they are," a woman's voice declared from behind the assailant. It was a voice that froze the blood in Vine's veins as he suddenly went stiff with fright.

"What's you're problem?" Ikkaku asked.

"I… know… that voice," Vine replied with difficulty.

"Since you asked though," the woman continued, "I'm a housewife!" she shouted. Izumi Curtis stood behind the unknown assailant.

"A housewife?" Ikkaku repeated, "a housewife did all this?" he asked looking around at the debris and dead demons surrounding them.

"She's more like the housewife from Hell," Vine gasped.

"Vine, that's horrible to say," Julia lectured.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's true," Vine declared.

"Enough of this, I've accomplished my goal," the invader declared, "you're powerful heroes, but enjoy your victories while they last," she continued as another flame engulfed her, "the day is soon coming when you shall bow… to the fallen one."

"The fallen one… alright, time out, is that really the best name the writer could come up with, pathetic!" Ikkaku shouted.

"The fallen one? What the heck was that about?" Vine wondered.

**Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	34. Fire and Ice

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 33**

**Fire and Ice**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

As Vine's team struggled against the strange new enemies, Mustang's team was making their way through the Homunculi's castle, cutting down the strange white beings as they went. Soon, they came to a large, dark colored room with a very large door on the far wall.

"We've gotta be getting close," Ed declared, stepping forward, "let's keep moving." Just then, a wall of flame rose from the ground, blocking their way. "Huh? Hey, what's the deal, Colonel?" he shouted at Mustang.

"This isn't me," Mustang replied, his eyes narrowing angrily as Envy emerged from the flames.

"Great, it's him again," Ed said angrily as Envy walked towards them.

"Ah, what's wrong pipsqueak? I thought you'd be happy to see me. After all, it's been awhile," Envy replied.

"Shut up," Ed declared transmuting his automail blade, "and get out of our way!"

"Oh? Why don't you come over here and make me?" Envy taunted.

"Bakudo #21, Sekienton!" Rukia shouted, surprising everyone present while surrounding Envy with a cloud of red smoke.

"What're you…" Ed began to ask.

"We don't have time to waste with him," Rukia replied.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted using his signature move to blow out the fire.

"Hurry, let's…" he began to order, but was stopped as a ring of fire erupted from Envy, surrounding himself and Rukia!

"Rukia!" ichigo shouted as Rukia disappeared into the flames.

"I'm alright, don't worry!" Rukia shouted, "get moving, I'll catch up when I can!"

"Alright, we'll leave him to you then, but you'd better be careful!" Ichigo ordered.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Renji asked.

"She can handle one Homunculus," Ichigo declared, "we need to hurry up and stop Mother."

"I'm going to stay here as well," Mustang declared, "I have a bone to pick with this guy's predecessor. Since he's not around anymore, this Envy will have to do. I'll make sure Rukia doesn't get hurt to badly."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Ichigo said, "fine, I'm not gonna argue."

"Let's keep moving then," Kakashi suggested, "there's still plenty to do where he came from."

"Right, let's go," Ichigo ordered as the other fighters took off, leaving Rukia and Mustang to challenge Envy.

"The only problem is, how do I get through this wall of flames," Mustang wondered looking at the ring inside which, Rukia was trapped. Inside the flame, Rukia stood alone, uncertain of what had happened to Envy.

"Well, would you look at you. You're quite the brave little girl, aren't you, sending your friends away while you challenge me all by yourself," his voice called. It sounded like it was all around her.

"Is he in the flame?" Rukia wondered, "show yourself!"

"As you wish?" Envy replied. The first words came from the flame, but the final word came from directly behind Rukia, startling her. Instinctively, she jumped away and turned, backing through a pillar of fire that suddenly appeared behind her, which badly burned her. She backed out of the flames, dropping her knees and coughing, her arms and head were singed, as was the fabric of her uniform, but she was soon able to get back to her feet. Envy stood in front of her.

"My, aren't you reckless," he declared as he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her onto her back, "backing into a flame like that, you really ought to watch where you're going."

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted suddenly, surprising Envy by firing a burst of blue energy at him which blew him onto his back.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises," Envy declared as the burn Sokatsui had left healed over and both he and Rukia stood up, "maybe I didn't give you enough credit."

"Let's go," Rukia ordered drawing her Zanpakto, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she cried as she released her Shikai.

"As you wish," Envy replied as pillars of flame appeared on either side of him and he charged at Rukia.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as she fired her Hakuren at Envy, only to have it intercepted by a wave of flame which Rukia was forced to dodge.

"So your powers are Ice based. How unfortunate, you really oughta know what happens when fire meets ice," Envy said, chuckling as three waves of fire shot at Rukia.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia shouted as a pillar of ice rose from the ground. The three pillars hit it, shattering the ice, but giving Rukia time to dodge the attack. "This is bad, his flames are easily breaking through all of Sode no Shirayuki's abilities," Rukia realized, "what do I do now?"

"You could try dying," Envy's voice whispered in her ear, surprising her as the Homunculus grabbed her by both arms. Smoke began to rise from his hands as Rukia felt the flesh on her arms begin to burn.

"What… ahhh," she screamed as her the pain in her arms became more intense.

"I'm going to have some fun and make you scream," Envy declared, "I'll burn your entire body, one bit at a time. Now, what should I…"

"Hado #4, Byakurai!" Rukia shouted as a burst of lightning burst from her finger tips, which were pointed at Envy, cutting through him and knocking him away from the Soul Reaper. Rukia stepped forward and quickly turned, "Tsugi no mai, Haku…" she stopped cold when she realized that Envy was no longer in front of her. She was surprised as Envy's hands suddenly clasped over her waist and mouth.

"That was a cheap shot, but I bet you can't fire your spells if you can't chant those incantations of yours. Too bad though, I so was looking forward to enjoying your screams of agony. Oh well." Rukia didn't like the sound of what he was saying. Suddenly, she felt the hand over her mouth begin to grow warmer and warmer. Her eyes widened with fright as the heat continued to increase.

"Let's do an experiment, shall we. Let's see how much heat it'll take you make your tongue melt in your mouth!" Envy shouted joyfully as a frightened Rukia looked back at him, just in time as a burst of flame slammed into his own mouth, knocking him away from her. Rukia dropped to her knees and looked over to the source of the flame.

"The tongue actually melts at a surprisingly low temperature, but I'm sure you already figured that out," Mustang declared as he lowered his hand, "good thing it didn't take me longer than it did to get through your flames."

"Colonel Mustang?" Rukia asked in surprise.

"You? How did you get through my flames?" Envy asked when his tongue regenerated.

"It wasn't hard. I just used my flame alchemy to manipulate the flames and make a doorway for me to get in. You're in a bit of trouble, Envy. You really couldn't have picked a worse element to have control over when I'm your opponent."

"Is that right? How do you figure!" Envy shouted as he launched a pillar of fire at Mustang. He was dismayed as the pillar split just before hitting Mustang and the two ends bent around and came back, scorching him instead.

"Well, to put it bluntly, my Alchemy allows me to manipulate flames, and not just the ones I create," Mustang replied, "I can manipulate the flames you make just as easily."

"What!"

"So, Envy, how many times will you burn before you don't get up again?" Mustang wondered as he prepared to open fire on Envy. Just then, a wave of cold, wicked energy stopped both flame masters in their tracks.

"What is that?" Envy wondered as Mustang turned his attention to Rukia.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed as Rukia rose to her feet and faced Envy, whose eyes widened with fright. Rukia's hollow mask had appeared again. Rukia let out a low, menacing growl as she began to walk towards Envy!

"What's the matter, little girl? You want to try me again?" Envy asked, "do you think your little mask is going to scare me or something? I'll…" he didn't finish what he was saying as he suddenly found himself with Sode no Shirayuki sticking out of his chest. Rukia fired a Sokatsui into his chest which knocked him flying onto his back.

"Since you were enjoying listening to me scream, so much," Rukia's frightening Visored voice declared, "I think I'll return the favor."

"What the heck? She was so fast just then, I wasn't able to follow her movement," Envy realized as he rose up, "so you sped up. You still can't beat me. I still fully intend to enjoy listening to your screams of… AHHHHH!" he shouted as he was cut through once again by Sode no Shirayuki. He was knocked onto his back just as another Sokatsui hit him, blowing him into the ground. He rose to his feet, clutching his arm in pain as his injuries began to heal. "You little witch," he hissed as his injuries finished healing and he formed two flames on either hand, "I'll kill you! I'm going to burn you to a crisp!" he roared as he charged. He threw a flame enhanced punch at Rukia who dodged it. He threw three more punches, all of which were dodged, before Rukia stabbed him through the stomach with Sode no Shirayuki.

"The only one about to die, is you," Rukia declared coldly as a ring appeared around Envy. A Tsukishiro shot up to the ceiling trapping Envy inside. "Why don't you just stay there and continue to freeze to death until your energy runs out and you die for good, Homunculus."

"That mask… every time it appears, she becomes like an entirely different person," Mustang declared as he watched Rukia, "I've got a bad feeling." As he said that, Rukia turned and faced him, her mask still on. "Great, I was right. Take it easy, Rukia. We're on the same side," he reminded her, hoping she'd calm down and the mask would break. Fortunately for him, it seemed to work as the mask cracked and then shattered. Rukia starred at Mustang, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Colonel? What…" she began to ask turning as she noticed Envy, "What… happened? Did I do this?"

"Are you saying that you don't remember anything?" Mustang asked.

"What do you…?" Rukia began to reply, but a loud crack behind her interrupted her as she turned to see what was happening. A burst of flame erupted from the ice pillar. Rukia tried to step back, but was too slow as Envy exploded from the flame and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his.

"I wouldn't fire if I were you, Mustang. You wouldn't want to hit poor Rukia by mistake," Envy cautioned as he glared into Rukia's frightened eyes. "You almost got me you little runt. A few more minutes frozen inside that pillar and I probably would have been finished. I hope you don't mind if I return the favor!" Rukia felt a wave of heat begin to wash over her as several pillar of flames emerged, surrounding her and Envy.

"Why don't you just stay there and continue to burn to death until your energy runs out and you die for good, human!" Envy shouted maniacally, only to have a burst of flame shoot into his eyes, blowing him away.

"Eyes are another thing that melt at a surprisingly low temperature. I guess no one ever told you that I can fire pinpoint blasts. Too bad for you. Not only can I burn a wider area then Raging Blast, but if need be, I can also fire a smaller more accurate burst then he can. I'll admit, I wasn't sure if flame could hurt you, after seeing the way you've been attacking Rukia, but I understand now," Mustang said as Envy rose to his seat to face the Flame Alchemist. "I'm guessing that when you touch an object, including a person, you can increase it's temperature at whatever point you're touching. It appears your burning them, but in reality, you're causing them to burn themselves. You're not resilient to heat, you're just able to make sure that it doesn't hit you. Too bad for you, because I have a feeling that this burst will be your last," Mustang declared as he fired a massive flame that engulfed Envy. The Homunculus roared with pain as the flame engulfed him.

"No… it can't be! Stop, ahhhh it burns! Stop!" he screamed as his body was reduced to ash and Philosopher Stone dust.

"Are you alright?" Mustang asked, walking over beside Rukia, "we need to catch up with the others."

"No, I'm not alright," Rukia replied.

"What's wrong? Were you injured by his flames?"

"No, it wasn't his flames… I just… I don't know what's wrong with me," Rukia revealed surprising Mustang, "what's happening to me? That's the second time now where I've blacked out like this. What does it mean?"

"Well, both times its happened has been when you formed that mask. I'm willing to bet that it's the cause of it," Mustang replied.

"Mask? What mask?" Rukia asked.

"Wait, then you don't even know you were wearing that mask?" Mustang asked.

"I… was wearing a mask? What's happening to me?" she wondered again, her voice betraying her fear.

**Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	35. A Weapon or a Shield

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 34**

**A Weapon… or a Shield?**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

As Rukia and Mustang battled Envy, the remainder of the alliance… were having some difficulties.

"We've been down this hall before," Renee said angrily.

"How can you tell? They all look the same to me!" Ichigo shouted, "where're we going Ed?"

"Don't ask me! I'm just following Ali. She ran out in front, so I figured she knew where she was going!" Ed replied.

"Wait, you're following me?" Ali replied coming to a stop, "well there was your first mistake."

"Even Aliasse knows that was a bad idea. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, you little runt!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"STOP CALLING ME A RUNT YOU CARROT HAIRED FREAK!" Ed wailed in response, "look, there's a door up ahead! I told ya I knew where I was go…" he shouted as he and Ichigo crashed through the door and found themselves falling through the air, "…IIIIINNNNGGGG!" Ed continued to shout right up until he landed on the hard floor below, with Ichigo landing on top of him.

"That'll teach ya to watch where you're going," Ali taunted as Mizore formed an ice slide for her and the others to slide down on while the Princesses simply flew down to the ground. Ichigo and Ed were still dazed from their fall, "hey, now's no time for a nap! Get up!" Ali shouted pushing her foot against Ed's head while Mizore knelt down beside Ichigo and began poking his cheek with her finger.

"Hey, cut it out," Ichigo ordered, pushing Mizore's hand away as he stood up.

"Stop stepping on me!" Ed shouted as he pushed up on Ali's foot knocking her onto her rear end.

"Ow, you jerk!" Ali shouted glaring at Ed, who she noticed was staring at her. Panicking, Ali held her hand down to push down the skirt she was wearing and kicked him in the nose. "HEY! YOU PERVERT!"

"Ow! WHAT THE HECK! I WASN'T EVEN LOOKING AT YOU!" Ed shouted angrily pointing behind Ali who turned to see what Ed had been looking at.

"Oh… sorry," she replied. Standing in the far corner of the room was Greed.

"My, you're certainly an entertaining lot," Greed declared, "so, what happened to the man who killed me before. Don't tell me he actually stayed behind to fight one of the other Homunculus. Just my luck, now he's going to die before I can pay him back."

"Greed? How? You should be dead!" Ed declared.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it," Greed replied, "did you really think it would be that easy to get rid of me?"

"Guess not, after all, you Greeds always have been one of the hardest ones to get rid of," Ed replied as he transmuted his automail blade.

"Let's begin then, Sloth! Get out here!" Greed shouted angrily.

"Sloth?" Ed repeated.

"This is one of the ones we don't know anything about," Ichigo cautioned, "don't drop your guard."

"Yeah, I got it," Ed replied as both knights prepared to fight and waited for the newcomer… who didn't seem to be coming out.

"Now Sloth!" Greed shouted, now even angrier then before.

"But… Greed," a voice called from just behind another doorway. Both Ichigo and Ed were surprised by how young it sounded, "you said…"

"I said get out here you spoiled little brat!" Greed shouted.

"Alright," the voice whined as the door opened and Sloth walked timidly into the room. Ed recognized her immediately.

"What? Wait, you're a Homunculus?" Ed stuttered as the girl walked in, "but you're…"

"You know this kid Ed?" Ichigo asked.

"Sort of," Ed replied, "Vine, Al, and I rescued her from some kidnappers on our way to that tower where Alicia was being kept. I can't believe that she was really one of the other two Homunculus."

"Oh you remember me?" the girl said, smiling happily, "I'm so glad, thank you so much for earlier."

"If you think trying to be nice'll help you you're wrong," Ed declared raising his blade up in front of him, "what's your game, where you spying on us for your Mother? Trying to figure out what our weakness was by watching us fight before you Homunculus had to take us on?"

"What? No… I…" Sloth began to protest.

"You Homunculus really make me sick. What makes you think you have any right to say that we humans only deserve to be killed!" Ed shouted, surprising Sloth, "I'm not going to let it happen! I'm gonna stop you right here!" he shouted, "Ichigo, let's go!"

"Right behind you!" Ichigo shouted as Ed and Ichigo charged at the two Homunculus.

"Wait… I…" Sloth protested.

"Enough talking! It's time to die!" Greed shouted, forming her Ultimate Shield over both her arms. She and Ed began a fierce exchange of blows while Ichigo went after Sloth.

"Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing his attack at the small Homunculus. She shrieked and shot to the left, dodging the attack and surprising Ichigo with her speed. "Whoa, her speed is incredible!"

"I'm sorry," Sloth said timidly, "umm, actually, I'm the fastest Homunculus."

"What're you apologizing for?" Ichigo sighed, "just my luck. How does the one called Sloth end up being the fastest? Isn't sloth supposed to mean lazy? That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm sorry," Sloth apologized again.

"Will you cut that out! What're you apologizing for!" Ichigo shouted again, "alright, guess I have no choice. I can't fight what I can hit, so I'll just have to match your speed," he declared holding Zangetsu out in front of him.

"BAN-KAI!" he shouted as a wave of spiritual energy engulfed him, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"What?" the little girl shrieked with surprise.

"Alright, time for round 2," Ichigo declared vanishing from sight. He appeared over the girl and began to swung the sword down, causing Sloth to squeal and hold her arms up to protect herself. However, the blade never hit her so she pulled her arms down to see that Ichigo had stopped the sword a few inches away from her.

"What the heck is wrong with you kid? You didn't try to dodge, or defend yourself, or anything!" Ichigo shouted angrily. He regretted it, however, as the girl broke down into tears. "Ah great, what's wrong now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Sloth cried, "it's just that… it's just that I don't wanna fight!"

"What?" Ichigo replied.

"I don't want to fight," Sloth sobbed again, "I know Momma says I'm supposed to, but… I don't wanna kill people. I don't wanna hurt anyone! Why… why do I have to kill people!" she cried.

"What do you mean, 'why do you have to kill people'!" Ichigo shouted angrily, surprising Sloth, "if you don't want to then just don't! Just because your mother tells you to do something, that doesn't mean you have to do it, and it doesn't make it right either!"

"But… you don't understand," Sloth shouted angrily, "I… I have no choice. I'm not… I'm not normal. I have all this power, and the only thing it's good for is destroying things! I… I can't do anything else!"

"Is that all?" a girl's voice from behind Ichigo shouted angrily. Ichigo turned to see that Aliasse had walked up behind him!

"Ali?" Ichigo said, in confusion.

"What a cowardly little girl. Is that all you can do is run away?" Ali spat angrily at the small Homunculus.

"What? What do you…" Sloth asked fearfully.

"All you can do is destroy, huh!" Ali shouted angrily, "that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard! You only say that because you're too scared to try to see what else your power can be used for!"

"Aliasse," Ichigo began to protest.

"What do you mean… I'm too scared?" Sloth replied, "I…"

"I should know," Aliasse declared, "I used to be just like you. I thought that since I had all of this power I possess, the only thing I was capable of was destroying and hurting others. I was sure that my only purpose was to be a weapon for destroying whoever and whatever I was told to, and because of that, I killed a lot of people who had never done anything to hurt me."

"Ali?" Ichigo said. This was the first time he was hearing any of this, and it made him realize just how little he knew about the yound Valkyria standing beside him.

"You… but… why?" Sloth asked.

"I asked myself that question a lot," Ali replied, "I finally convinced myself that that was my only purpose. My power had been given me for no other reason than destruction, and I was okay with it. If it hadn't been for Vine and Ed… I don't know what would have happened to me."

….

_Ali hit the floor hard, tears forming in her eyes as she held her hand to the cheek that had just been struck._

"_Colonel! What're you…" a girl in her class protested trying to stop Vine._

"_You idiot! Just what the hell is your problem!" Vine shouted angrily as he stood over the downed Aliasse._

"_I'm not like you! I'm not like you or Shorty! I can't protect people with my power like you do! The only thing I'm good for… is destroying!"_

"_Is that right?" Vine replied angrily as he reached into his cloak and donned his alchemy gloves, "if that's the case, then maybe I ought to destroy you right here and now!"_

"_What? Colonel, wait, you…" the girl protested._

"_Quiet!" Vine ordered as he walked towards Aliasse, "this is for her own good."_

"_What?" Aliasse cried, a look of fear appearing on her face as she tried to crawl away, _

"_No. Papa, please, I don't want… please, don't… DON'T!" she screamed as she shielded her face as Vine knelt down and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly._

"_Now you see the truth," he said as he hugged her, "my power is no different from yours. I can use it to destroy you or I can use it to protect you. I use it to protect you because I choose too. There is no nature to power. There is no such thing as 'power to destroy' or 'power to protect' there is only power. You choose what that power will be used for. You're the only one…"_

…_._

"…who can choose whether your power is a weapon to destroy those around you or a shield to protect them," Ali finished. Sloth just stared at the young Valkyrur, her eyes wide with surprise.

"A weapon… or a shield?" Sloth repeated. Just then, Greed slammed Edward into the ground and pinned him with her shielded hand against his throat.

"Shorty!" Ali screamed.

"Now, die Edward Elric!" Greed shouted raising her arm as several dozen shards of ice suddenly pelted her, forcing her away from Ed. Mizore continued to fire on her as the Homunculi's shield covered her entire body.

"You wanna die first, huh you little tramp!" Greed shouted as she charged at Mizore. Mizore stepped back as Greed attacked, but Ali stepped between them, blocking Greed's attack with her shield before pointing her lance right at Greed's chest and firing a point blank burst of blue energy that blew Greed into a far wall.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Ali screamed as she prepared to fight the Homunculus.

"You little brat. You can't even scratch my Ultimate Shield with those pitiful attacks," Greed declared as she walked out of the smoke, completely unscathed by Ali's attack. "You can't all die first, some of you will have to wait your turn!" she shouted charging at Ali who held up her shield to intercept the attack, but it didn't reach her as Selvaria stepped in to intercept the attack.

"So the young princess can't scratch you," she said in a menacing tone as an intense blue aura formed around her, "but let's see how you fare against a fully matured witch." Like Ali, Selvaria put her lance right against Greed's chest, but this time, the blue blast blew right through Greed's shield, blowing her onto her back.

"It would appear that my attacks are able to harm you," Selvaria declared, "the rest of you keep moving. I can more than handle this myself."

"Alright, she's all yours then, Selvaria," Ed replied standing up, "Ichigo, let's go."

"Right," Ichigo replied as the two knights prepared to leave.

"Well well, would ya look what I found! A voice shouted from above them. The heroes looked up to see Ling/Greed standing in the doorway they'd fallen from. "I knew if I followed you kids around long enough you'd lead me to my 'other half'. Lucky me, looks like I get to kill this little poser myself after all!" he shouted joyously as he jumped down and faced the female Greed.

"Who're you?" Greed demanded.

"Me? The name's Greed, baby. I'm the guy who want's everything, and right now, the thing I want the most… is to be the one and only Greed, just like I should be."

**Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	36. Battle of Avarice

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 35**

**Battle of Avarice**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

"Ah great, now the greedy guy is here!" Ali whined.

"The greedy guy?" Sloth replied looking up at the man who had just joined the fight, "he's emitting the same aura as a Homunculus… who is he?"

"That would be Greed," Ichigo sighed in reply, "just what we needed, now there are two of them."

"What? That's Greed as well?" Sloth replied.

"Unfortunately," Ed replied, "sooo, what's the deal? Is this Homunculus good or something?"

"Uhhh," Sloth replied, obviously uncertain of what to say. She yelped a little when Ali suddenly grabbed her from behind and smiled.

"What are you, thick or something, Shorty? Of course she's one of the good guys! Does she look like a bad guy to you?" the young Valkyria replied smiling.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORTY!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Are you guys still here?" Ling/Greed shouted suddenly, "get lost, you're all cramping my style."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Ed replied, "like we'd stay here anyway."

"Come on, let's get going," Ichigo ordered.

"Wait," Sloth pleaded, "I… please… can I…"

"Stop stuttering and come on, we're wasting time," Ichigo ordered.

"Huh?" Sloth replied, "wait, but…"

"You want to help save the people here from getting killed right? Well if she's your mother, then maybe she'll listen if you tell her you don't want to kill anyone. Maybe you can end this without anymore fighting."

"Do you think so?" Sloth asked, suddenly looking very hopeful.

"I wouldn't count on it. There's no way Mother will even allow a little traitor like you to even see her. I'll let you go, but I doubt Wrath will be so kind," Greed declared, smiling wickedly.

"Wr… Wrath?" Sloth replied timidly. She was obviously frightened by the name of the other Homunculus.

"Don't worry, I can handle him," Ichigo replied, "now, let's go."

"Right," Ali replied, "oh, which reminds me, we can't just call you Sloth all the time. I know, how about Senna!"

"That's my name! We'll get confused," Senna replied.

"Oh, that's where I heard that name before," Ali replied, "Umm, how about Momo?"

"We have one of her," Kakashi replied, "she's the one with the bun in her hair who stayed at the castle."

"Oh man, uhh… Rangiku?" Ali tried again.

"We definitely don't need two of her," Miria replied.

"Ooooo, Mizore, you pick a name!" Ali shouted angrily, glaring at Mizore.

"Tsukune," Mizore replied simply.

"Huh? That's a boy name!" Ali shouted angrily, "you can't just say the name of the boy you like when we're trying to name a girl!"

"Guh, I swear, I'm never having kids," Ichigo sighed as the team began to leave.

"Selvaria, come on," Alicia said as she began to follow.

"I said that I was staying behind," Selvaria replied.

"Huh? But that Greed guy has things under control here," Alicia replied, "if you're worried about Vine, he'll be fine."

"I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT SIR VINE!" Selvaria shouted angrily.

"You're always lying whenever you shout like that," Alicia replied cheekily. Selvaria looked rather dismayed that she'd been figured out so easily. "Alright, just take it easy on those two Greeds. I'll see you when you catch up," Alicia declared as she took off after the rest of the group.

"Heh, of course," Selvaria replied, "you should know by now that you can't get rid of me that easily.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ling/Greed asked as Selvaria readied her Lance and Shield, "another one of the dark hair's Valkyrian girlfriends. Man, gotta hand it to him, he sure knows how to pick 'em."

"How dare you speak ill of Sir Vine!" Selvaria shouted angrily.

"Whoa, easy there Babe, I don't recall saying anything 'ill' about 'Sir Vine'. Apparantly, your body isn't the only thing hotter then the brunette Valkyria."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" Selvaria shouted angrily.

_Greed, if your done pestering the Valkyria, we have a bigger problem to deal with, _Ling declared irately from inside Greed.

"Quiet Prince. Don't forget who you're talkin' to here," Ling/Greed replied as the Ultimate Shield spread up Greed, "I said I wanted this girl's head and to be the only Greed, and I don't forget about things I want!"

"Prince, huh?" female Greed declared, "you've got a pretty high ego for an inferior Homunculus."

"Ego? Hardly! You happen to be talking to the Prince of Xing!" Ling/Greed shouted as both Greeds charged at each other with their shields covering their arms. Female Greed took the first swing and connected with Ling/Greed's jaw, causing him to step back.

"Gonna have to do better than that, babe," Ling/Greed declared as female Greed realized that he had spread his shield to cover his cheek.

_She's not the only one. You realize that if her shield is just as hard as ours, we're not gonna be able to puncture it either, right? _Ling asked.

"I remember telling you to shut up!" Ling/Greed shouted as he slammed his fist into female Greed's cheek, knocking her through the air and onto her back, "it doesn't matter that our shields are equally hard, because I'm the stronger Greed!" he shouted as female Greed rose to her feet. Her shield had covered her cheek as well… and there wasn't a scratch on it.

_What was that you were saying?_

"No one likes a smart mouth, Ling!" Greed shouted angrily.

"That's unfortunate. It appears your theory about strength doesn't turn out to be true. Too bad, because since it looks like our shields are both equally hard, this might take a while," female Greed declared cheekily.

"You're forgetting me!" Selvaria shouted firing a large burst of energy from her lance which engulfed Greed.

"You're not even worth forgetting," female Greed declared as the flame dispersed revealing her to be fully shielded and unscratched, "if you're not right next to me when you fire your attack, you can't even scratch me, and don't even think that I'll let that happen again."

"What?" Selvaria gasped, surprised by the fact that her attack had no effect.

"Well, looks like you're just in the way now," Ling/Greed declared as his Ultimate Shield covered his entire body, "guess I'll just have to cut loose!"

"That won't do any good," female Greed replied, "not when our shields are equally powerful!"

"We'll see!" Ling/Greed shouted as they both charged each other. Ling/Greed made the first move, kicking female Greed in the stomach before planting his feet again and bringing his fist up to uppercut her under her shielded jaw. She only took a step back before regaining her footing and slamming her head into Ling/Greed's knocking him back a step. The two Greeds continued their exchange of blows, neither one gaining any ground, while Selvaria watched from the sideline's obviously annoyed.

"I don't know which one is which anymore," she said angrily, "I might be able to get the enemy with a sneak attack, if I knew which one she was." Just then one of the Greeds was able to knock the other one back a good distance so Selvaria made her move, appearing in front of the one that was still standing, her lance pointed directly at the Greed's throat.

"Now I have you!" she shouted.

"You idiot! Wrong Greed!" Ling/Greed shouted angrily at the Valkyrur.

"What?" Selvaria gasped, her eyes widening with a look of surprise, which soon turned to one of pain as a large amount of blood suddenly erupted from her back, knocking her forward.

"I told you, you're little more than an annoyance right now," Greed declared, shaking Selvaria's blood off her shielded hand.

"What an idiot," Ling/Greed declared, stepping to the side as Selvaria fell past him.

_How… how could I be defeated so easily… with only one blow? _Selvaria wondered, _have I grown so weak during these last years? Is this… Is this because I allowed myself to grow soft… have I… _her thoughts were interrupted as she fell against something soft which gently lowered her to the ground, laying her on her back.

"Well look who showed up," she heard Ling/Greed declare, "what keapt you."

"Shut up," she heard a voice call back. The voice sounded so… familiar.

"My… my lord, Maximillian?" she asked.

"What?" the voice replied.

"What did she just say, Raging Blast?" another familiar voice asked, causing the wounded Valkyrur to snap back into reality.

"Sir Vine!" she exclaimed in dismay as she stared up at Vine kneeling next to her and Colonel Mustang who was standing above her on her other side. She was dismayed to see that they both had worried looks in their eyes.

"Vine, I think I can treat her injuries," Rukia declared running over to them.

"Yeah, sure," Vine replied, his voice showing that he was troubled, "I'll leave her to you then."

"Sir Vine… wait, I…" she tried to cry, but he had already stood and began to walk away.

"So what's the deal? I thought you were gonna prove you were the one and only Greed, weren't you?" Vine taunted.

"Shut up!" Ling/Greed shouted, "there's not much I can do when I can't get through her shield!"

"Sure sounds like an excuse to me," Mustang replied, "pretty pathetic, actually."

"Just weaken her shield a little bit and I'll show you pathetic!" Ling/Greed shouted angrily.

"What? Is the one and only, mighty Greed asking this ordinary human for help?" Vine mocked.

"And a Darcsen no less, where's your Homunculus pride, Greed?" Mustang asked.

"Uhh, let's leave Pride out of this. That's a different monster entirely," Vine suggested.

"Just do it!" Greed shouted angrily.

"Fine, but only once. After this one, you'll have to figure out another way to pierce that shield," Vine declared.

"Once is all I need!" Greed declared.

"I have no idea where you get your confidence from!" Vine shouted as he fired a large blast that engulfed female Greed.

"That was useless! It couldn't even begin to damage…" she began as Ling/Greed charged her and put his armored hand through her stomach.

"What?" female Greed gasped.

"Not much fun is it? I didn't think so either when he used that dirty little trick on me!" Ling/Greed declared, smiling wickedly.

"You realize that the moment you pull your hand out, she's gonna heal and her shield'll go back to full strength, right?" Vine asked, "if you'd caught Selvaria instead of just letting her fall, I might have been nice and helped you one more time, but as it is, I'm gonna enjoy…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Greed declared, "I happen to know a Homunculus' weakness!" he shouted as he pulled his hand out of the female Greed's stomach. Vine was surprised when it didn't begin to heal.

"What… what did you…!" female Greed began to cry, realizing her body wasn't healing. Ling/Greed held up his hand, revealing a Philosopher Stone clutched in it.

"The core of a Homunculus," Greed declared, "I wonder what would happen to you if I smashed this to dust. Why don't we find out?" he said as he crushed the stone with his shielded hand.

"What happens now?" Mustang asked.

"Given that she uses souls from her stone to heal, I'd have to guess that Greed's wound just became fatal," Vine replied as female Greed stared in disbelief as Ling/Greed let the powder from her stone slide through his fingers.

"You… how could you?" she stammered the area around her wound began to turn to philosopher stone dust.

"I told ya before. I'm gonna be the one and only Greed!" Ling/Greed declared in response as the female Greed faded entirely to dust.

_Wow, I didn't know that crushing their Philosopher Stone actually killed a Homunculus, _Ling declared.

_Neither did I. Honestly, I'd never tried it before,_ Greed replied, _at any rate, I'm taking a nap, so take over for a while._

"Well, color me impressed, you actually pulled it off," Vine declared.

"Ah, come on Vine, you ought to know better then that," Ling replied, "that was easy."

"Uck, your Prince Squints again, aren't you," Vine hissed in reply.

"Sure am," Ling replied, "you don't sound happy to see me."

"You oughta be used to that by now," Vine replied.

"Vine," Rukia declared as she and Selvaria walked up to the group.

"Hey, Ms. Valkyrur," Ling said, waving joyfully, "glad you're alright, sorry about before with Greed and all, I…" he was silenced when Selvaria slapped him. "Ow, hey, what was that for?"

"You insulted Sir Vine, you will take back what you said now!" Selvaria shouted, glaring angrily at Ling.

"What! Wait a second, that wasn't me, it was Greed. Tell her Vine," Ling pleaded.

"You look like Greed to me," Vine said as he walked away.

"What? Hey, wait… uhhh, Colonel Mustang?"

"I honestly don't care," Mustang replied as he turned and followed Vine.

"Wow, you two are pretty cold," Ling declared.

"What do you think?" Mustang asked when he caught up with Vine, "if she'd just accidentally said his name, I wouldn't be worried, but she was still calling him Lord."

"I love how you always ask what I think and then tell me what you think," Vine replied.

"This isn't exactly the time for jokes," Mustang replied.

"Yeah, I know," Vine replied, "so what do you want me to do Mustang, run her through?"

"I know I don't have to remind you how much of a threat she'd be to all of us if she turned back to the Empire. I'm not asking you to take care of this right now. I'm asking you if you're prepared to do so should the need arise," Mustang replied, "how far do you really think we can trust her?"

"I don't know," Vine replied. "I'll worry about that when the time comes."

"I wish I could be as simple as you sometimes," Mustang declared.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel complimented or insulted," Vine replied, "but right now, we have more important things to deal with. We'll worry about Selvaria later."

"I hate it when you're right," Mustang replied, "alright, let's get moving. The others can't be far ahead!" he shouted back to the team.

"Yeah, and I bet once we find them, we'll get to have some real fun," Ikkaku declared as the rest of the team began to follow Mustang and Vine. Vine's gaze never left Selvaria. He tried unsuccessfully not to wonder if they could really trust the imperial Valkyrur.

**Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	37. Ichigo vs Wrath

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 36**

**Ichigo vs Wrath**

**Opening Theme: Melissa (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Ichigo and Ed's team, now led by the young Sloth, continued on their way towards where the Homunculus' Mother was. After awhile, the child homunculus lead them to a large room with several ledges suspended from the ceiling by chains.

"This room seems… off," Ichigo declared.

"This is big brother Wrath's room," Sloth replied nervously, "this is where he's going to fight."

"Did you say big brother?" Alphonse asked.

"That's right, since we Homunculus are all born from the same mother, Mama says we're all siblings. Wrath's the second oldest, next to big brother Pride," Sloth revealed.

"And the youngest sister has proven to be a traitor!" a loud and angry voice shouted suddenly. Before anyone could stop him, Wrath suddenly appeared, grabbed Sloth by the throat and jumped up to one of the platforms.

"Sloth!" Ali shouted in dismay as she and the others turned to face Wrath, who was still holding Sloth several feet off the ground by her throat.

"You always were an annoying little brat 'sister'," Wrath declared, "but I didn't think even you would prove to be this stupid." Sloth struggled to reply, but couldn't get any words out while Wrath had a hold of her.

"Let her go!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Shut up and wait your turn! I'll kill you afterwards, but for now, I"ll handle this matter," Wrath declared as his freehand suddenly morphed into a sword.

"Sloth!" Ichigo shouted as he drew Zangetsu and charged for Wrath.

"Too slow!" Wrath shouted as he held up his sword arm and prepared to stab for her heart, "I'll crush your philosopher stone with one powerful strike and be rid of you forever!" he shouted as he shoved his sword towards the helpless Sloth! The sword stabbed into air as Wrath's arm which was supposed to have been holding Sloth was suddenly gone.

"What the…" Wrath exclaimed.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"If you're looking for your arm, try over here," a voice shouted from behind him, causing him to turn. Vine stood on another platform, Sloth hiding timidly behind him.

"Vine!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll be taking that little runt off your hands, Darcsen," Wrath demanded as his arm grew back. Vine didn't even respond. "Hey, did you hear me you dog!"

"Shut up, you piece of trash," Vine replied suddenly, glaring at Wrath, "you call her your little sister and then threaten to kill her in the same breath! Scum like you only deserve death!"

"What was that you just said!" Wrath shouted angrily as both his arms morphed into blades, "and do you intend to kill me?"

"The thought crossed my mind!" Vine shouted angrily as he held up his sword and pointed it at the enemy homunculus. There battle never began, however, as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of Vine. "Ichigo?"

"This one's mine," Ichigo declared, brandishing Zangetsu, "get going."

"Heh, you always get Wrath," Vine complained, "fair enough. He's all yours." Grabbing Sloth, Vine jumped from the platform and landed by the others.

"Vine!" Ali shouted happily.

"Nice timing Colonel, but you always did specialize at cutting it close," Ed declared.

"Let's cut this short, Fullmetal, we both know how it ends," Vine replied.

"HEY STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" Ed shouted angrily.

"If you two are done bickering like an old married couple, we need to move," Mustang ordered.

"You did not just make that comparison," Vine hissed angrily.

"Die Mustang!" Ed shouted angrily trying to charge Mustang, only to be restrained by Alphonse.

"Sir Vine, I didn't know you were married," Selvaria declared.

"Don't you start," Vine threatened, "let's just go."

"You're not going anywhere except straight to Hell!" Wrath shouted angrily as he leapt from his platform at the group with his two bladed arms ready to strike. He was knocked off course, however, when Ichigo shot in and knocked him away with Zangetsu.

"I wouldn't waste time worrying about them," Ichigo declared, "your opponent is right in front of you!"

"Is that so!" Wrath replied, "no matter, I doubt they'll even reach mother!"

"I wouldn't underestimate them, not that it matters because I'm stopping you right here!" Ichigo replied as a Getsuga Tensho formed over Zangetsu which Ichigo fired to push Wrath away from himself, "let's go!" he shouted as Homunculus and Substitute Soul Reaper charged one another. The battle between Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Wrath the Furious had begun again.

….

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho (Bleach)**

Ichigo and Wrath both swung their swords, knocking each other back a step before they both came at each other again and exchanged a couple of fierce blows.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his crescent blast which slammed into Wrath blowing him into the air. Wrath escaped the blast before it hit the ceiling and landed on one of the platforms just as Ichigo landed on another one.

"You're stronger than I expected, but I hope you don't think that matters. Your attacks are far too broad and choppy to handle my blades," Wrath declared.

"How do you figure? I can handle your two blades pretty easily," Ichigo replied.

"My two blades, huh," Wrath replied, "I don't recall ever saying that I only had two blades."

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed as Wrath charged at him with a flying kick. Ichigo blocked it with Zangetsu and realized that the leg had formed a blade! Another blade suddenly extended from Wrath's upper leg and wound underneath Zangetsu, aiming for Ichigo's head. Ichigo swung Zangetsu, knocking Wrath backwards, but 8 blades suddenly shot out of Wrath's shoulder's, sides, arms, and legs and closed in on Ichigo from all directions.

"I guess I should also mention that I can stretch my blades a lot farther then you might think!" Wrath shouted as Ichigo rose Zangetsu to try to block the blades, only to have them all stretch towards the ceiling just before connecting and then coming back down at the off guard Ichigo.

_Crap, I'm not gonna make it! _Ichigo realized as the blades overtook him, slamming him through a platform and into the ground.

Ichigo was hidden in a cloud of smoke when Wrath landed on the ground and his blades retracted.

"That was pitiful. I only released half the blades I'm capable of. You were outmatched from the beginning. I can create 16 blades that can extend up to 15 meters in any direction from any part of my body. You had no prayer of… what!" he exclaimed suddenly as he was forced to the side to evade a black Getsuga Tensho.

"Only 16 blades huh? That's not gonna be near enough to do the job," Ichigo declared as the smoke cleared to reveal he was in his bankai state, "maybe if you could produce billions of blades, you'd be a threat, but as it stands, you have no chance of overwhelming me with just your number of blades."

"Is that so!" Wrath shouted angrily as 16 blades suddenly emerged from different points of his body, "let's test that shall we! You barely escaped 8, you have no chance against all 16!" The 16 blades once again shot at Ichigo, but were suddenly being forced back by a rapidly moving force. "What!" Wrath exclaimed as he realized that the force was Ichigo swinging his sword. He was completely dumbstruck as the blades retracted into his body. "So it seems you weren't bluffing after all."

"I've got a question for you, Wrath," Ichigo revealed, "Sloth… do you really consider her to be your little sister?"

"Sloth? I suppose to put it as humans do, yes, you could say she is my little sister," Wrath replied.

"So tell me, were you really gonna kill her!" Ichigo asked.

"Without hesitation," Wrath replied, "she has betrayed our Mother and our cause. Death is her only option now."

"I see, so that's how it is then. Sloth decides to take a stand and do what's right, so you want to kill her. Your own sister!" Ichigo shouted angrily as a tense black spirit aura formed around him. "Your own little sister! Wrath, do you know what big brothers are born first? There's a reason!" he shouted angrily.

"Is that so, that's hardly important to me," Wrath replied.

"You're a big brother, which means it is important! Big brothers are born first so they can look after and protect the ones who come after them!"

"Look after and protect? You must be kidding. Those fools were defeated by humans and deserved death. What happens to those fools was not my responsibility!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared angrily, "you weren't responsible to protect your siblings! Even a homunculus…" he shouted as he formed his Hollow mask, "has no right to say something like that!" he roared as he fired an immense Getsuga Tensho that Wrath had to jump up onto a platform to avoid. Ichigo appeared in the air above him and Wrath extended all sixteen blades from his body in an attempt to skewer Ichigo, who vanished, reappearing on a platform in front of Wrath. Wrath roared angrily as his sixteen blades curved down and came at Ichigo again who charged forward as they destroyed his platform, slashing at Wrath who barely managed to avoid the attack with only a deep cut over his chest which healed. He wasn't so lucky with the next attack, however, as a Getsuga Tensho ripped through his back, leaving an immense hole, which was slow to heal.

"What the… your wounds are already beginning to heal slowly?" Ichigo realized.

"That's the price I pay for being one of the more powerful Homunculus," Wrath replied as the wound finally closed, "so much of my philosopher stone energy is devoted to attack that there's little left to devote to healing. Pride would likely only be able to die one death, that is if anyone were able to hit him."

"Pride?" Ichigo repeated the name. He remembered the terrifying Pride who had once gone toe-to-toe with Luto. Could the new Pride really be even more terrifying?

"Alright, enough talk, let's end this!" Wrath shouted as his blades retracted. Two of them suddenly shot at Ichigo who had to raise Tensa Zangetsu to block them.

_He got faster!_ Ichigo realized.

"You didn't really think I was going all out, did you!" Wrath shouted as he charged forward with his two arm blades formed, "careful, if you try to dodge these blades, you'll likely be skewered by the two your holding at bay before you can evade!"

"Don't be so sure!" Ichigo shouted as he vanished from sight.

**Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach)**

Wrath stopped short and looked around himself for Ichigo, only to realize that he was suddenly surrounded by an army of Ichigos, all of whom were leaping from platform to platform at incredible speeds.

"What's wrong? Am I still moving too slow for you? I can move a little faster if you'd like!" Ichigo declared.

"You arrogant human!" Wrath shouted angrily as his sixteen blades all shot at the source of the voice. The real Ichigo jumped over them, causing all the illusions to vanish, and then disappeared.

"All of your defenses are shot out in the wrong direction," the substitute Soul Reaper suddenly declared from behind Wrath. The Homunculus' eyes widened as Tensa Zangetsu suddenly stuck through his heart. He coughed as a fair amount of blood came out of his mouth. "Sloth will never have to be afraid of you again. You're finished, Homunculus."

"Arrogant little fool," Wrath replied weakly, "you think I'm some sort of monster to be feared because I'm a homunculus, and you're wise to do so, but what do you think Sloth is? She is a homunculus as well, vastly superior to ordinary humans. She can never hope to live peacefully with your kind. All she's doing is setting herself up for inevitable tragedy. I had hoped that I could perhaps spare her from that fate, but you have now made that impossible. You have prepared Sloth for tragedy and heartbreak when she realizes that human beings will never allow her to exist peacefully among them."

"What?" Ichigo gasped in reply.

"You think I'm quite cruel, Ichigo Kurosaki, for wanting to kill my little sister, but tell me, is it wrong for a big brother to want to protect his little sister from heartache by any means necessary. You're a big brother yourself, so surely you must understand that feeling. Sloth believes that all humans are kind and deserving of life, but she'll soon find out how young and naïve she really is, and when she does, she'll wish that my blade had destroyed her. Because of you, I've failed to spare my little sister from that tragedy." Both fighters stood silent for a while. It was Ichigo who finally broke the silence.

"Your wrong, your failure had nothing to do with me," Ichigo replied, "you failed the moment you thought that killing her was the only way you could save her, Wrath. You don't know what'll happen. Sloth's future isn't guaranteed to be full of suffering!"

"What do you know!" Wrath demanded, "how can you be certain!"

"I know this at least, whatever comes, she won't face it alone! As long as Aliasse is still breathing, Sloth doesn't have to worry about suffering, because Ali'll be her shield! Sloth is going to have to make her own decisions now, but she's not scared of that, because now she has people around her who'll help her make those decisions and help to ease the pain when it comes! You can't protect her from every pain, sooner or later you have to let her grow up!" Ichigo shouted angrily, surprising Wrath.

"Let her… grow up…" Wrath replied as his body began to fade into dust, "is… is that what Sloth is doing? I… I see. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I do need to allow her to grow up. Ichigo Kurosaki, I have a favor to ask of you," he said, surprising Ichigo as he turned his head so Ichigo could see a smile on his face, "watch my Sloth… grow up for me." With that, his body completely faded to Philosopher Stone dust, and Ichigo was left alone.

"Watch her… grow up for you?" Ichigo repeated the request, "that's twice now. Twice when in their final minutes, the Homunculus known as Wrath made me wonder if he was really more human then he let onto. How did your heart suffer as you threatened to kill Sloth… as both Vine and then myself accused you of not caring for her. Is this what all the Homunculi feel? Do they all have dreams they want to chase, people they love and want to protect? And are they all forced to throw that away for this woman who dares to call herself their mother?" Ichigo wondered as he landed on the ground again and began to leave the battlefield behind. Visions of his own kind and caring mother filled his head, bringing tears to his eyes as he walked. "This 'Mother of the Homunculus', has no right to call herself by the same name as Mom!" he declared angrily.

Ed, Al, Vine, Mustang, and Sloth were running ahead of the group by a considerable way as they approached the door where Sloth said that the Homunculi mother was waiting.

"We're almost there, let's end this!" Ed ordered as they charged forward. Suddenly and without warning, hundreds of flames erupted from the ground between the five front runners and the remainder of the group and the room was suddenly filled with the demons who Ikkaku and Vine had fought.

"These guys again!" Vine exclaimed angrily.

"Relax, these guys are a bunch of chumps," Ikkaku declared, "we can take 'em!"

"There's not much time," Teresa declared as she kicked aside the first demon to attack, "Ed, Vine, Al, Roy, leave these ones to us. You go ahead and finish this!"

"Got it," Ed replied as the alchemists and Sloth charged at the door.

….

The burst into a dark colored and dimly lit room. In the center of the room, the cloaked Pride stood next to a throne. The throne's back was turned to the heroes, but they knew who was sitting in it.

"What unruly children. You break into my home, kill my children, ruin my plan, and now here you are, eager to put an end to everything I've worked so hard to build. You certainly have no respect."

"Shut up, lady!" Ed shouted as he formed his automail blade, "you only have one Homunculus left! Just give up!"

"How dare you…" Pride began but Mother silenced him.

"You're certainly a rebellious little child, Edward," the woman replied as she stood up so they could see the back of her head. Ed's eyes widened with dismay as the woman turned, "is that any tone for you to be taking with me?"

"What? There's no way… you can't be here, your dead!" Ed exclaimed.

"That face… I've seen it before in one of Al's old photographs," Vine realized, "it can't be."

"No," Al cried, his dismay, "you can't be the Mother of the Homunculus. It's not possible."

"You seem surprised to see me, but then I shouldn't be surprised, after all, with your corrupted memories gone, you wouldn't remember that I'm still alive now. So tell me boys, are you happy to see your mother?" the woman asked. The mother of the homunculus, the woman who stood before them, was Trisha Elric.

**Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	38. The Final Battle Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 38**

**The Final Battle Begins**

**Opening Theme: Rain (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"There's… no way? How… how can you be?" Ed stammered as he stared up at his mother.

"Mom?" Al asked, his voice breaking from emotion, "but… why?"

"What kind of game is this? Just who are you!" Vine demanded.

"I don't care much for your tone, but I'll answer your question anyway," Trisha replied, "I'm Trisha Elric, Ed and Al's mother, and also the mother of the Homunculus."

"So let's assume I actually believe you're Fullmetal's mother. What reason do you have for declaring war on Amestris?" Mustang replied.

"You want to know my reason? Well, I suppose there's no harm in telling you. I decided to exterminate Amestris… so that the rest of our world could survive," Trisha replied.

"Ya lost me," Vine declared.

"Listen closely you dark haired vermin," Trisha declared, "after all, you and my sons are the reason things have been forced to happen as they have."

"I assume you're going to explain," Mustang ordered.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Trisha replied, "well it all started after you all decided to join the princesses and stand against Corruption, and by so doing turned Corruption's attention to Amestris. After your defeat, our world was one of the ones targeted by Corruption's destructive influence which altered our world to the state it's in now. Of course, at the time, I was dead. Lord Corruption was able to change that. By imbuing me with his power,, he rose me from the grave and allowed me to return to my family on the single condition that I must prevent my sons from ever breaking free of their corrupted states by any means necessary. If I were to ever fail and their memories of being knights of the princesses of the Full Moon were to return, Corruption would punish me by eradicating all the life on our planet. Amestris, Creta, Drachma, Xing, Gallia, the Empire, the Federation, not a single person in any part of our world would be spared, and their deaths would all rest squarely on the shoulders of my son, whose memories you restored, thereby breaking my pact with Corruption."

"And let me guess, you're naïve enough to think Corruption cares about Ed or any of us. He's so certain he's won this fight, he'll probably never look at Amestris again," Vine replied.

"But why, Mom?" Al asked, "why would you help Corruption?"

"So I could save our world," Trisha replied, "I assume you haven't seen the state your friends are in, so I'll tell you this, none of them are good. You are one of only two knights whose corrupted worlds were made to be better than their originals. In your world, your entire family is together, your brother never lost his body, though you still lost your arm and leg being a little fool."

"Still trying to figure out how that one worked," Vine declared.

"You never shut up do you," Mustang replied.

"Occasionally."

"It's true that since we were unable to locate Winry from your actual world, I had to kill the Winry of this world, but in the end it was a small price to pay to give my children the happiness they deserve."

"The happiness they deserve?" Vine replied.

"Gotta admit, Fullmetal's lot in this world didn't sound half bad, even if everyone else had to suffer for it," Mustang replied, "what've you got to say, Fullmetal?"

"I don't know," Ed replied, his voice showing that his surprise had been replaced with anger, "why don't you answer that, Mom! If you were really doing all of this to make our world better, then why does it look like our situation was the only one that improved!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking," was Trisha's reply.

"You locked Alicia in a tower, you killed Winry, you let Gallia be taken by the Empire, destroyed Liore, and I don't even know whatelse! How do you explain that!"

"You stuck me behind a desk," Mustang piped up.

She made me Gallian public enemy number one and you're still whining about paperwork," Vine replied.

"I don't see how you can blame me for any of that. All of that was your doing," she replied pointing at Vine and Mustang. Vine, you're the one who ran out on Gallia in its most critical hour."

"To carry out one Valkyrian Incarceration act which ordered all State Alchemists, including Raging Blast, out of the country of Gallia unless they were there to arrest at Valkyria. An act that was suggested to the military by one Trisha Elric, personal assistant to Fuhrur King Bradley," Mustang replied.

"Is that right? Well what about Liore, was that my fault as well?"

"Well, you were the one who suggested to Fuhrer King Bradley that a certain Raging Blast Alchemist be sent to resolve the issue with the priest of Lito. I know from personal experience that eradication of Darcsens is basically a creed of theirs, so I'm sure having one dethrone and then execute their priest didn't help steer them to peace," Vine replied.

"How do you guys remember all this stuff?" Ed asked.

"We read the military reports from those incidents. We were curious as to just what had changed from Corruption's power, so I sent Vine some papers to look over on his trip to Risembool and we made sure we were up to date on what you had done. Nearly all of the things in this version of our world that have turned worse can be attributed to a suggestion made by the Fuhrer's personal assistant, and every decision involved either myself or Raging Blast. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been trying to get rid of us for a while now," Mustang replied.

"And now you understand why. I could easily manipulate things to make sure that Ed and Al did as they were supposed to, and neither my husband nor any of the other alchemists or Valkyria who knew my son were really a threat, except for you two. Fuhrer Bradley always used to say that you two were the strongest of all the State Alchemists, and given that you've each destroyed one of my Homunculus, I'm beginning to see why. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, you're both incredibly strong. I knew that allowing you to live was dangerous, but try as I might, I couldn't get rid of you. You've more than proven how you two have survived every battle you've been in from Ishval to the Gallian Civil War, single men performing tasks their higher ups believed would have been impossible for battalions. My failure to dispose of the two of you has proven to be the cause of this world's downfall. Now thanks to you, I'm left with no choice but to end every human life in Amestris in order to save the rest of the world."

"Is that so? Do the world a favor and stop doing the world favors. If Corruption wants to try, let him try. The only difference between this time and last time is that this time, we won't let him get away," Vine replied.

"It is clear that our opinions are far too different for us to ever understand one another," Trisha declared, "I have been left with one option. Pride, exterminate them."

"As you wish, Mother," Pride replied.

"Fine with me, let's end this," Vine declared as both he and Mustang prepared to fight the final Homunculus.

"Mama, wait!" Sloth shouted suddenly. The four alchemists had almost forgotten she was even there. "Please Mama, why do we have to do this? Isn't there another way!"

"My little Sloth," Trisha replied, "because you're my little girl, I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. If you kill these men in Pride's place, I'll overlook your betrayal."

"Pretty generous, Mother, let me guess, you're running out of Homunculus aren't you," Vine replied, obviously a bit disgusted.

"I won't, Mama!" Sloth replied, "I won't just kill them for no reason at all! Please, does it have to be this way!"

"No reason at all? You are nothing but my weapon. You don't need a reason to do what I say!" Trisha shouted in reply.

"What… but… Mama, I thought…" Sloth replied as tears began to gather in her eyes.

"You thought what, that you were my precious little girl? Don't be naïve. You're an artificial creation made by me using alchemy and human lives sacrificed to make a philosopher stone. You're hardly fit to be called **a **child, let alone **my **child," came the reply.

"But… Mama…"

"A weapon that refuses to perform its function is only to be thrown out with the trash, and seeing as we're dealing with a Darcsen, you really picked the lowest of trash to be thrown out with."

"I think she likes me," Vine declared.

"What was your first clue?" Mustang asked as both alchemists once again prepared to fight the final Homunculus.

"So that's it, huh, all that talk about being their mother, and in the end, they were all only your tools," Ed declared.

"Brother?" Al asked.

**Cue Background Music: Stand Up Be Strong (Bleach)**

Ed clapped his hands together and formed his automail blade. "You witch, how could you. Every last one of them was willing to give their lives for you, and you go and say that they were nothing but weapons for you to see fit. How could you be so heartless."

"What did you just say. Watch your mouth, have you forgotten who your addressing?" Trisha demanded.

"No, I haven't forgotten," Ed replied, "I'M ADDRESSING AN ARROGANT, SELF-SERVING MONSTER! All you've talked about the whole time we've been here is how you've screwed everyone else in this world so that you could have what you wanted! My mother was the kindest, most giving woman I ever met. She never hated anyone, not Darcsens, not Ishvalans, no one. Her heart was always full of love and kindness towards everyone she ever came in contact with, right up until she died, and you want me to believe you're her?" he continued as he charged the woman who claimed to be his mother, "NO WAY IN HELL!" he shouted as he swung at her. She dodged his attack and the two began a fierce exchange of Ed slashing and Trisha dodging the attacks.

"Mother!" Pride shouted preparing to join the fight.

"You don't have time to worry about their fight!" Vine shouted suddenly as he swung his sword, forcing Pride to leap over his head, "let's let the Elrics sort this out for themselves, you've got us to deal with."

"If you want to die first, then that is your choice," Pride declared as a dark purple aura formed around him. Two purple beams of energy fired at Vine, but both were intercepted by a flame from Mustang.

"This ends now," Mustang declared.

"Time to take down the final Homunculus!" Vine shouted as Greed fired another blast. Vine slammed his hands to the ground, creating a thick wall which shattered to pieces when the blast hit it. Vine didn't wait for the debris to finish falling before firing his own blast which slammed harmlessly against the purple aura.

"It's a shield!" Vine realized.

"Then we fight him the same way we did Corruption," Mustang declared as Pride fired on the two again. Vine returned the favor and the two blasts collided in a blinding flash of light.

"Drain him!" Vine replied. Suddenly, two more blasts shot out from the side of the aura, curving towards the heroes, but well placed flames from Mustang intercepted the blasts while Vine fired three rapid slash blasts from his sword into the shield. Pride responded by firing a larger blast which Vine and Mustang split up to dodge.

"That one was stronger," Mustang declared.

"This is gonna get messy," Vine declared as he fired three blasts into the shield before dodging another of Pride's attacks. The shield was engulfed in flame from an attack from Mustang, but a pulse of energy from the aura cleared the flame just as a cylinder of earth rose around him, leaving only a small hole in the side.

"I have you now!" Mustang shouted, bombarding the hole with flames until fire shot out the top of the cylinder like a volcano. When the flames stopped shooting out the top, Vine leapt above it and fired a blast down into the cylinder, causing it to explode. The debris fell to reveal a still shielded and largely unharmed Pride.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought," Vine cursed as he was forced to evade another blast.

"Doesn't matter, we can't afford to lose here!" Mustang shouted in reply as they continued to fight the strongest Homunculus.

….

"You selfish child, why do you deny what your eyes are clearly telling you!" Trisha shouted at Ed.

"There's no way your my mother, and I'm stopping you here and now!" Ed shouted as he charged at her with his automail blade.

**Ending Theme: Let it All Out (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**


	39. Final Farewell

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 39**

**The Final Farewell**

**Opening Theme: Rain (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Ed slashed for Trisha once again who just managed to dodge. He continued his onslaught until Trisha rose her arm as she dodged and Ed's automail blade cut deep into it, drawing blood and causing her to drop to her knees, clenching the wound with her hand.

"Enough of this charade!" Ed shouted, clapping his hands and placing them to the ground, transmuting the ground under Trisha's feet and causing it to wrap around her and bind her from her ankles to her neck, "I want the truth, who are you!"

"You want to know who I am? Fine, I guess there's no harm in telling you. My name, is Trisha Elric," the woman replied. She fell silent as Ed's metal fist slammed against her cheek.

"Shut up, I'm not going to ask you again!" Ed shouted.

"Foolish child!" Trisha shouted as a burst of red energy suddenly passed through her body, blowing Ed and her restraints away from her. Ed landed and instantly retransmuted his automail blade.

"A Philosopher stone. I should have known, you're a homunculus!" he shouted angrily.

"Perhaps in the same sense that makes your father a Homunculus," Trisha replied, "however, it would be far more accurate to call me a living Philosopher Stone."

"I don't believe this. How many innocent people have you killed? You still want me to believe your my mother!"

"Why does it matter, Edward," Trisha replied, "if you're so certain that I'm not your mother, then you don't need me to confirm or deny it. Why don't you just admit it. You know in your heart who I really am, but your desperately hoping that if you say it enough times, maybe I'll tell you that you're wrong at that I'm not who I claim to be. I won't say it again either, so listen very carefully. I am Trisha Elric."

"Fine, so you're Trisha Elric," Ed declared, "you're right, I've known it all along, but I didn't want to believe it."

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it. Now…" Trisha began.

"But that doesn't matter one bit," Ed continued.

"What was that?" Trisha asked, obviously surprised.

"I said you were Trisha Elric, but I didn't say anything about you being my mother. You're the twisted and corrupted version of her from this world who doesn't care about anyone but yourself. My mother is nothing like that, so it really doesn't matter if you have the same name, you're still not her!" Ed shouted as the two resumed their fight.

….

Meanwhile, Vine and Mustang were still battling against Pride, who was barely showing any signs of slowing down.

"Well, this is going well," Vine declared.

"We need a new plan," Mustang declared as the two dodged another of Pride's blasts. Vine countered with a blast of his own, but was unable to penetrate the barrier.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"I'm getting sick of that," Vine declared, "alright, let's see you take this."

"Take what?" Mustang inquired as Vine held up his sword which began to glow red.

"This is my most powerful single attack, let's see if it takes out that shield!" he shouted as he charged forward.

"You think close combat will work? You fool," Pride declared as he fired a blast. Vine sidestepped the blast without slowing his charge, running his sword through the blast which dissipated as the sword hit it until Vine reached Pride.

"We'll see, Raging Blast Blade Attack!" he shouted as his sword struck the shield. Vine shot past Pride, blowing the shield away as he did.

"Raging Blast Blade Attack? I'd expect better from you, Raging Blast," Mustang declared.

"So sue me, it's not easy to come up with cool names for attacks," Vine replied.

"I'm impressed, that attack was able to shatter my shield. Too bad for you that in the end it wasn't enough to finish me off. You two have failed, and now you will finally die," Pride declared as he prepared to fire on the two state alchemists.

"Speaking of attacks with cool names, ya mind taking care of this guy for us?" Vine said.

**Cue Background Music: Number One (Bleach)**

"Fine with me," a voice called from behind Pride, "Getsuga Tensho!" Pride turned just in time to be engulfed by Ichigo's Getsuga attack. With his shield destroyed, he was unable to block the attack and it overwhelmed him, reducing him to dust.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Vine declared as Ichigo landed beside Mustang.

"Where's Ed?" Ichigo asked.

"He's finishing this fight," Vine replied.

"Well what're we standing around here for! Let's go help him!"

"If you wanna watch, that's fine, but this fight is Ed's to handle by himself," Vine replied as he turned and began to walk towards where Ed and Trisha were fighting."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly what I said," Vine replied, "this is a fight Fullmetal has to fight on his own. There's no place in it for us."

"Alright, I got that. Now're you gonna tell me why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I guess to put it simply, for Fullmetal, this is the fight that separates a boy from a man," Vine replied.

….

Ed swung his blade again as Trisha ducked under it. She held her hands behind her which began to glow with philosopher stone energy. From a nearby wall, a spear suddenly emerged from the wall and flew into her hand and she used it to parry Ed's next strike. She swung at him with the spear blade, but Ed leapt over her head, cleaving the spear in half ashe did. He landed behide her and swung again, grazing her with the blade as she dodged.

"I… I'll admit, I didn't think you were this strong," Trisha declared.

"Are you finished now?" Ed asked, "Let's stop this now before anyone else has to get hurt." Trisha responded by repairing her spear.

"I can't do that, Edward," she replied.

"Why not!" Edward demanded.

"Because if I don't carry through with this, then every person in this world perishes. I can't allow that to happen, not even to spare my own child," Trisha replied as she charged.

"You idiot, OPEN YOUR EYES!" Ed shouted angrily as he cut right through the spear with his arm, "If he could do that, if he had the ability to just get rid of us like that, then why didn't he. Why didn't he kill us in that fight last year, instead of just changing our histories!"

"I don't know!" Trisha replied, "but you've seen his power for yourself, Edward. You can't be foolish enough to believe that he doesn't have more than enough power to eradicate every last person in this world with ease."

"That isn't true!" a woman's voice shouted suddenly from behind the mother and son. The turned, to discover that Shantella had arrived.

"Shantella?" Ed exclaimed.

"A… Princess of the Full Moon has survived?" Trisha exclaimed, obviously taken by surprise.

"You said only a fool would believe that Corruption wouldn't have the power to exterminate all the life in this world,, but… while that may be true, I can tell you that he has no intention of doing so," Shantella revealed.

"What do you mean?" Trisha demanded.

"Because that isn't how Corruption's power works. He rarely attempts to kill his opponents outright. He prefers far more diabolical means, destroying them from the inside out. He prefers to do despicable things such as using the people you admire most as a weapon against you. A friend, your husband, or even your own mother."

"What?" Trisha replied.

"He gave you the power you possess and then told you that he'd kill everyone in your world if Ed and Al ever regained their powers and memories, but that was a lie. He did that with the intention that if that was ever the case, you'd do exactly what you choose to do. I'll bet his plan all along was to have you eliminate Ed and Al if that ever happened, because I know he wouldn't care to get his hands dirty over it. After all, if all of us are dead, which he believes we are, the knights are hardly a threat to him," Shantella replied, "funny, this is the second time now that Corruption's underestimated the people of this world."

"But… that can't be true!" Trisha shouted, "you're just trying to stop me. If I don't do this… then…"

"Wake up!" Shantella shouted angrily, "you know I'm right. Corruption has no further interest in this world. He's convinced that it belongs to him now and that no one in the universe can change that. He's lost all interest in this world. As for your little pact with him, that doesn't mean anything to him either. He'd destroy this world on a whim if he wanted to, whether you held up your end of the deal or not. If you're not willing to take a stand against him, then all you're doing in reality is delaying the inevitable, because eventually, this world and every other one in the galaxy will die anyway if Corruption isn't stopped."

"But… but that's impossible, I…"

"You've just joined a growing list of people who Corruption has made fools of for his own purposes," another voice declared. Vine, Mustand, and Ichigo walked into sight behind Shantella.

"By the way, you're out of Homunculus," Vine declared, "little Sloth is the last one, and she's not going to be killing anyone anytime soon."

"You… You defeated Pride?" Trisha stammered, "I don't understand. How… how are you all so powerful?"

"You're trying to act surprised, but your feelings betray you," Shantella declared, "you knew all along that your Homunculus would not be enough to destroy these people."

"What do you…" Trisha replied.

"Enough of this game, Trisha. I don't believe you were foolish enough to fall for Corruption's trap, so why don't you tell me the truth. What was your intention for creating the Homunculus?"

"Her intention for creating the Homunculus?" Ed repeated. There was silence for several minutes, then finally Trisha dropped to her knees, her sobs shattering the silence.

"What's…" Ichigo inquired.

"Shhh," Vine threatened.

"I had almost lost all hope. I thought everything I had been doing was in vain. Thank goodness, thank you, Princess," she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Edward, please, forgive your foolish mother. I longed to protect you, but in the end, I've only made things worse," Trisha revealed, "you're right, Princess Shantella, I had hoped from the beginning that this is how it would end. The Homunculus were not meant to exterminate Amestris. I had actually hoped that I could use it to restore the fighters here to themselves, to try and give ourselves a chance at freedom."

"Alright, she lost me," Ichigo declared.

"Same here at this point," Vine revealed.

"You had dealt with Homunculus before, and when they appeared, all of you came together in order to drive them away. I had hoped that if I was able to repeat that same scenario, the familiarity of it all might awaken the memories sleeping inside our warriors and allow them to overcome what Corruption had done. Even if Edward did not awaken, I knew that I stood a fair chance of waking either Colonel Vine or Colonel Mustang and that together they would be able to awaken my son, however, a gift from the princess and the young Valkyrur proved to be far more effective than what I had planned and Vine was able to restore Edward, just as I had hoped."

"But if that was your plan all along, why declare war on Amestris?" Mustang inquired.

"The Homunculus were beyond my control, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before they got out of hand. I couldn't handle them myself, so I had no choice but to involve all of you. I decided to use them as a test to see whether or not you had the strength that I believed you did, and you proved that… I was right."

"And you let innocent people get killed for that?" Vine asked.

"I know I'm a fool and that what I've done is unforgivable," Trisha replied, "if you're going to kill me, then please, at least let me see Sloth and Alphonse one last time before you do."

"Oh brother, I didn't say anything about killing you," Vine sighed in reply, "but, I'll bet Sloth and Al are eager to see you as well. Where'd they sneak off to anyway. They were here a minute ago."

"We're here!" Al shouted suddenly, spooking Vine. He was in his armor running towards them, with Sloth close behind.

"Mama!" Sloth cried running straight into Trisha's arms.

"Oh my little Sloth. How can you ever forgive me for what I've done to you. I have always loved my sons dearly, but… I've still always wanted a little girl. I'm so sorry for everything," Trisha declared as she held the small Homunculus close to her.

"Mom… is it really you?" Al asked.

"I'd call you my little Alphonse, but I don't know that that would be accurate now. You hardly look like the younger brother anymore," Trisha declared, smiling up at her younger sword.

"That's cause Ed's so short, right Short Stuff?" Vine replied.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT STUFF! I'M NOT LITTLE, I'M NOT A RUNT, I'M NOT VERTICALLY CHALLENGED, I'M…"

"…not a puny little ant so small you'd crush him under your foot without noticing, we get it," Ichigo declared.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU CARROT TOP!" Ed shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Ichigo shouted angrily as Zanpakto clashed against Automail, "Why don't you say that to my face!"

"Carrot top!"

"Runt!"

"Who're you calling so short you couldn't see him under a magnifying glass!"

"I think we need to get those two a restraining order," Vine sighed.

"I'm glad to see my son has found people he gets along with so well," Trisha said, smiling happily.

"Are we watching the same exchange?" Shantella asked.

"For Fullmetal, that's getting along," Mustang declared, causing the others to laugh. Their laughter however, was cut short as a burst of flame suddenly appeared behind Trisha. Her eyes widening with surprise, Trisha was just able to push Sloth away as a sword suddenly stuck through the flame… and through her chest. The armored figure Vine and Ikkaku had confronted earlier emerged from the flame, holding the sword.

"Pawn of Corruption, it is time for you to disappear," the figure said. This time the voice was male. Different soldier, same armor.

**Cue Background Music: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)**

"Mama?" Sloth said, her eyes wide with dismay as she stared in disbelief at her impaled mother.

"Mom!" Al shouted.

"No!" Ed shouted

"You monster!" Vine shouted charging at the man who withdrew his sword and blocked Vine's attack which drove him back several steps. Trisha began to fall forward, but Mustang stepped forward, supporting her as Ed, Al, and Sloth knelt beside her.

Vine quickly overwhelmed the man and drove his sword through the enemies stomach, but he didn't drop, instead, grabbing Vine's sword and pulling it deeper into his stomach.

"You cannot kill a servant of the Fallen One," the man declared as he pulled Vine close to his helmet.

"I reject your fantasy," Vine declared as he pulled back with all his strength as the sword ripped out of the stomach. He spun and swung for the neck, cleaving off the assailants head, "and submit reality in its place." He continued as the man dropped dead.

**Cue Background Music: Trisha's Lullaby (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

"Mom! Hey, hang on!" Ed shouted.

"What's going on? I thought Trisha had the power of the philosopher stone. Shouldn't her wound be healing?" Mustang asked.

"I dealt with a similar opponent who killed Lust and Gluttony. Neither of them had run out of philosopher stone energy, but it still took them out in one shot. I don't know why, but I don't think a Philosopher stone can heal injuries these things inflict," Vine whispered in reply.

"What was it… and who is the Fallen One?" Mustang asked.

"I don't know, but after this, I know he isn't our friend," Vine replied.

"Mom!" Ed shouted as Sloth and Al sat, obviously stunned speechless by what had happened. Finally, Trisha's eyes opened.

"Mom, just hang on, you'll be okay!" Al pleaded.

"Mama…" Sloth sobbed.

**Cue Ending Theme: Ray of Light (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Edward… Alphonse…," Trisha said weakly as she rose her hand. Ed, Al, and Sloth all grabbed the trembling hand, "my dear Sloth."

"Please Mom, don't leave us again!" Al pleaded.

"It's up to you now. Find your friends, protect the princesses… and… bring peace… back… to… the world," as she spoke the final word, her strength failed. Her body grew limp and her breath stopped, her hand falling from the grasp of her children.

"Mama…" Sloth pleaded as she tried to shake her mama awake.

"Mom… please no," Alphonse cried.

"Darn it," Ichigo cursed silently and angrily.

"No… how did that… did that really just happen?" Shantella stuttered, still surprised by the suddenness of what had just happened.

"I was… too slow," Vine cursed stabbing his sword angrily into the ground.

"What else could you have done. None of us had a chance to stop this," Mustang replied.

"Mom… MOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Ed shouted in despair.


	40. Matters at Home

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 40**

**Matters at Home**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

The next days passed slowly for the few gathered members of the alliance. Vine had busied himself leading a small team of State Alchemists, Ikkaku, and Kakashi to repair the severely damaged Central Command and Central City, leaving Mustang and Alicia, to accompany Ed and Al back to Risembool with Trisha's body, in order to bury their mother yet again. They were joined by Ichigo and Shantella while the remainder of the Alliance returned to Liore to give Ed time to recover. In Central, Vine sighed in annoyance as, for the ninth time in less than hour, he repreformed a transmutation on a wall that had been less than well put together the first time.

"Man, I'm off my game today," he sighed in frustration, "maybe it's time for lunch."

"I don't think food is going to help," Kakashi declared from behind him, "why didn't you go to Risembool with Ed and the others?"

"Not my place," Vine replied, "Honestly, I wish Mustang and Armstrong had stayed put as well and just let Ichigo and Shantella handle Ed. Right now, I'll bet those two are the only ones who can relate to what he's going through."

"I don't know about that. I lost both my parents at a pretty young age too," Kakashi replied.

"Did you lose them twice?" Vine replied.

"You made your point," Kakashi replied, "but if that's not what's bothering you, then what is?"

"I… just have a lot on my mind right now," Vine replied.

"Is it about your home?" Kakashi inquired.

"I didn't say anything about home," Vine replied.

"You were thinking it," Ikkaku declared.

"Great, you're both a Soul Reaper and a Mind Reader," Vine replied.

"You should talk to Teresa when she comes back from Liore. As much as you've done to help us, I'm sure the princesses would agree that it'd only be right for us to help you with the situation here," Kakashi replied.

"Right, because it's a good idea for the people who are the only hope for every galaxy in existence to keep wasting time helping small countries with political affairs," Vine replied, "the Princesses and you guys have wasted enough time in Amestris. Now that we've got our memories back, we need to get moving. If I'm still as good at math as I used to be, we have two knights out of eight which means there are still six left, and given the headache that Ed was, I can't wait until we get to try desperately to restore Goku's memories without getting reduced to dust."

"Well… maybe the others won't be that bad," Kakashi suggested.

"And I thought Fullmetal was naïve at times."

"Ah, just the man I was looking for," a voice called from behind them. The three heroes turned to face Fuhrer King Bradley. "Raging Blast, mind if I borrow you for just a moment? I promise to have you back before your friends even know you're gone."

"Uhhh… if you say so," Vine replied, _man I keep having to remind myself that this guy isn't a Homunculus anymore._

….

The funeral services for Trisha were short, but Ed, Al, and Sloth sat in front of the grave for hours. It was early evening when Ichigo finally came to check on them.

"You know, it's ironic. A few years ago, Al and I sat right here in this spot for hours, wondering what was going to happen to us now that our mother was gone," Ed said after he noticed Ichigo's presence, "that day, I made what was probably the stupidest choice I've ever made."

"That was your decision to attempt the forbidden, wasn't it," Ichigo replied, "so, what happens now? This time, you don't have an arm or a leg to lose if you try something stupid again."

"That's not true," Ed replied, "I still have a left arm and a right leg, but I've already been down that road. I know now that once a life is gone, there's no way you can bring it back. Besides, I'm not willing to pay what it cost others the last time we tried." He glanced at Alphonse, who was in his real body, as he said that.

"Well, I guess maybe you've grown up after all," another voice said from behind Ichigo, who turned to see that Colonel Mustang had just arrived, "so what are you going to do now?"

Ed sat quietly for a moment, then sighed. "I guess the only thing I can do now is become a knight again. I can't leave the fate of the Princesses, and by extension the whole universe, to some carrot-top, can I?"

"I'll let that one slide, just this once," Ichigo declared, "what about you Al?"

"I can't let brother go with you alone," Al replied, "so I'm definitely coming along too."

"I still can't believe Shantella decided to make you her knight," Mustang sighed, "well, I guess she knows what she wants better than I do. At any rate, I'd have to be a fool to leave the fate of the entire universe in the hands of these two. I'd hate to say it, but looks like Raging Blast and I are gonna be dragged into this as well."

"Great, guess that means we're still gonna be putting up with Ali," Ichigo sighed, "maybe having someone along who was closer to… acting her age to keep her under control." He turned his attention to Sloth, "what do you say?"

"Huh? You want a Homunculus to come with you?" Sloth replied.

"Well of course," Ed replied, "Mom said she always wanted a little girl, huh? I honestly never would have guessed. You don't look much like either of us, but you do look a lot like Mom, now that I think about it."

"Do you think so?" Sloth asked, looking happy.

"But we can't always call you Sloth," Al said, "Brother, what do you think we should call her?"

"Now that Aliasse isn't here, we can actually think," Ed replied, "although, I think I've already got the perfect idea. What do you think of Trish Elric?"

"Trish… Elric?" Sloth repeated the name thoughtfully, "yeah!" she shouted, jumping up and down joyfully.

"Alright then, it's settled," Ed declared, "from now on, your name is Trish."

"Trish, huh? That's a nice name," a woman's voice called. Shantella and Alica had arrived and Alicia, who had spoken, looked quite pleased, "you named her after your mother, huh. I think that's perfect."

"Ms. Alicia," Al said.

"Shantella," Ed said, rising to his feet.

"It's time. If you're ready, we need to head for Liore," Shantella revealed.

Ed paused for only a moment before he replied. "Yeah, let's go."

….

It was several hours before Vine finally returned to Kakashi and Ikkaku. Most of the repairs had already been completed, and Teresa had arrived to take the three stragglers to Liore.

"So much for 'before you're missed,'" Ikkaku declared.

"What was that all about?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Vine replied, "let's… head for Liore. I'm ready whenever you are."

….

It wasn't long before the entire regathered alliance had arrived in Liore. This time, with Alex Louis Armstrong also accompanying them, the alliance was prepared to depart from Amestris once again, or so they thought. They were making the final preparations to leave when the door to the building opened and Audrey Gassenarl entered.

"Audrey?" Hawkeye asked, obviously surprised to see the other Lieutenant.

"Hey, Ms. Gassenarl are you coming with us!" Al asked.

"I'm… afraid not," Audrey replied.

"Then what brings you here?" Teresa asked as both Kakashi and her attention turned towards Vine. The room was silent for a moment, before the Raging Blast Alchemist finally spoke.

"She's here… for me. I'm not coming this time," he revealed. The statement sent a wave of shock through the gathered alliance.

"What do you mean, 'not coming this time'?" Ed asked.

"Just what I said," Vine replied, "you guys can get along just fine without this old war relic, however… by the sounds of things when I'm not around to kick a certain lieutenant's butt into gear, he goes and lets our home country get taken over by an Imperial Alliance. It's my job to set things right here."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Shantella asked, "if that's all it is, then we can…"

"You can what? Burn more time here while Corruption makes life miserable for the rest of the galaxy. Believe me, compared to what you guys are up against, I think I'm getting off pretty easy. Besides, it's not like I'm fighting an enemy that I haven't beaten before. I'm sure that I'll be just fine," Vine replied.

"But Vine, maybe…" Shantella protested again.

"Look, don't worry about me," Vine replied, "like I said, I'm pretty sure I'm getting off easy compared to what you guys are gonna be up against. Just make sure someone gives Corruption a punch for me, alright."

"You've made up your mind then," Mustang declared, "no use trying to talk you out of it."

"Nope, probably not," Vine replied.

"Isn't there anyway we can change your mind?" Al asked.

"Vine, I…" Shantella tried to protest one last time.

"Let him go," Ed shouted casually, "one less headache for me to deal with. I won't miss his smart mouth."

"Oh is that so," Vine growled in annoyance, "well I'm definitely not gonna miss having a whiny **little **brat around to have to babysit for your information."

"Don't call me a little brat!" Ed shouted angrily, charging at Vine who sidestepped the younger alchemist with ease.

"Ah come on Ed, can't you just say goodbye?" Winry pleaded.

"I don't see the point in saying goodbye," Ed replied, "he'll still be here when we get back, and I'm sure he'll still be just as annoying as he is now. The only difference is that now he'll have kicked that Imperial prince guy's butt twice instead of just once."

"Heh, I appreciate the vote of confidence. I just hope it ends up going that well," Vine replied, "It's an entirely different ballgame then it was last time. At any rate, I guess I'd probably better go and let you guys all get on your way. I gotta admit, I'm gonna miss traveling with you bunch of clowns. Ya got a lot of… something, not entirely sure what, but I'm pretty sure it's a good thing."

"I think we just got insulted and complimented in the same sentence," Ichigo declared.

"Probably," Vine declared as he turned to leave, "oh, Fullmetal, do me a favor and keep an eye on Ali for me."

"Yeah, whatever," Ed replied.

"Well, see you guys around," Vine declared, waving as he left.

"Alright, where's Aliasse?" Ed asked the moment he was gone.

….

**Cue Ending Theme: Ray of Light (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

Vine let out a sad sigh. It had been several days since his friends had left, and he was just approaching the Gallian border with three Valkyria in tow.

"Are we almost there, Mr. Vine?" Riela asked.

"Soon enough," Vine replied, "once we get over this hill we'll be able to see Gallia."

"But you would have been her sooner if you would have taken the train from Amestris to the Gallian border," a familiar voice shouted from the top of the hill, causing Vine and the Valkyrur to look up, "by the way," Ed continued, "you feeling sick or something, because you didn't say anything about Riela calling you Mr."

"Ed?" Alicia asked in surprise.

"So I'm not hallucinating," Vine declared, "what do you think you're doing here, Runt?"

"Don't call me a runt!" Ed shouted angrily.

"It's your own fault we're here," another voice declared as Kakashi emerged from behind a tree, "you didn't say goodbye to Ali."

"Ali?" Vine replied.

"You heard him!" Aliasse shouted angrily as she and Mizore suddenly tackled Vine from behind, "you jerk!"

"Oww! Ali, that hurts," Vine complained.

"Man, maybe I picked the wrong group to stick with," Ikkaku groaned as he walked up and joined the group.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Miria asked as she joined Kakashi, "you said you wanted to be here because you thought we'd find the best fights."

"And I meant it," Ikkaku replied, "these alchemists are like trouble magnets. I stick with them for a while, I'm bound to find one heck of a fight."

"Wait, we got stuck with Baldy and Shorty? How do we end up with all the bad luck?" Ali whined.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORTY!"

"I'M NOT BALD! MY HEAD IS SHAVED! SHAVED!"

"Great, not only are they both loud, but they both even sound a little alike," Mustang declared as he and Hawkeye walked up to the top of the hill with Mustang's team and Major Armstrong, "not to cut this touching reunion short, but we're not here to chat."

"What are you guys doing here? What about the princesses," Vine asked.

"Remind us to tell you later," Ed replied, "for now, let's get into Gallia."


	41. On To Gallia

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 41**

**On To Gallia**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

With Gallia only a short distance away and night approaching, Vine suggested that the team stop and rest in a border town just outside Gallia, allowing them to get some much needed sleep and to acquire transportation.

"So why exactly do we need to buy a car?" Ed asked.

"Alright, one more time, Fullmetal, and clean the wax out this time," Vine replied, "here to Bruhl with a car, 10 hours, give or take. Here to Bruhl without a car, several days sleeping out in the woods because we don't know who we can trust in towns. Did you get it that time?"

"What I don't get is why we're wasting time going to this Bruhl place," Ikkaku declared, "if this Prince Maximillian guy is in Randgriz, why don't we just go there, take care of him, and be done with it?"

"Superior numbers can't have anything to do with it," Mustang replied, "right now, we're nine people trying to take on the entire army of the Imperial Alliance. Even with Kakashi, well…"

"We are not unlike an ant fighting the sun," Vine finished.

"Well, that's… not a very bright outlook," Ed declared, "wait, nine? I counted…" he began to continue, but Vine silenced him with a glare.

"We'll talk about that later," Vine replied quietly.

….

Once the heroes were in town, it only took a short while for them to locate an inn where they could stay the night. With two rooms rented, the gathered Alliance strike force's male and female members separated to rest for the day ahead. Once they were apart, Ed confronted the two colonels.

"Alright, so what's the deal?" Ed asked, "earlier you said we only had nine guys for this fight, but if you count Alicia, Selvaria, and Riela, we have 12."

"We're not counting them," Mustang replied.

"What? Why not?" Al asked.

"To put it simply, right now, we need to plan on not having those three's support for our plans," Mustang replied, "right now, the Valkyrur are stuck with us thanks to the Valkyrian Incarceration Act."

"That's the treaty between Amestris and the Empire. The one where the Empire traded Selvaria in exchange for a peace treaty with Amestris, right?" Al asked.

"It wasn't just Selvaria," Vine replied, "the details of the treaty also required that the Gallian Valkyrur, Alicia, be detained as well. Beyond that, when a second Gallian Valkyrur, Riela, was discovered, the act required us to take her into custody as well. By the terms of the agreement, none of them are to ever set foot on Gallian or Imperial soil again."

"So what does that mean?" Ed asked.

"It means that when we enter Gallia tomorrow morning, we'll have officially broken the agreement. I didn't want to talk about it around them, but all three of them are completely aware that once we enter Gallia, they're free to go where they please. And I'm worried that all three of them… will," Vine revealed.

"Go where they please? But why, I thought they were our friends," Al replied.

"Alicia is an old friend," Vine replied, "and no matter how well she tries to hide it, I can tell that she's still a little bitter towards Amestris for kidnapping her from her home and locking her in a tower for three years, wouldn't you be?"

"Riela wasn't part of Vine and my squad during the first Imperial invasion," Havoc continued, "in fact, we only worked with their squad twice, once while we were working with Squad 7, and once after Vine was put in command of Squad 72."

"Even if that all happened the same in this corrupted timeline, I had very little interaction with Riela and I don't think she liked Havoc hitting on her. Plus, there's the fact that Amestrian troops killed her grandmother. She's got no reason to help us once she's free."

"And what about Selvaria?" Ed asked.

"Selvaria is probably the worst situation of them all. She's not a Gallian, but an Imperial Valkyrur. Right now, she's in the habit of praising her 'Sir Vine'," Mustang began, "but in her heart, it became obvious during the fight with the Homunculus Greed that her loyalty still lies with Maximillian. I'm willing to bet that in this fight, we can count on Selvaria as an enemy, not an ally."

"What? Selvaria is our enemy?" Al exclaimed.

"During the war, I had roughly 10 encounters with Selvaria, nine of which ended in a fight," Vine continued, "though I've always felt sorry for her, those feelings of hostility don't die easily. I want to trust her, but I can't let my desires drown out my reason. Right now, Selvaria is the most unpredictable member of this team. She could be trying to kill us just as easily as she could be on our side."

"What's unpredictable about it?" Havoc asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Havoc," Vine hissed.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna cross the border into Gallia and she's going to be heading straight for Randgriz to tell her precious prince we're coming so she can be his little lap dog again. You know I'm right Vine. You and Alicia both tried to be friendly to her before, and she repaid you by blowing herself and more then half the Gallian army to Hell! Maximillian's got her so wrapped around his finger, that our best bet is to put a sword through her as soon as we get into Gallia."

"Well… that's… one opinion," Vine replied hesitantly, obviously a bit frightened by Havoc's ferocity concerning Selvaria, "anyone else want to inject their opinion to the discussion?" The room was silent for several minutes as the others thought. The silence was suddenly pierced by a scream.

"That came from…" Vine began.

"…the girls room!" Ed shouted as both alchemists took off.

….

Vine and Ed were the first to reach the room and burst in as Ed transmuted his automail blade and Vine donned his gloves, both ready for a fight. They had barely entered the room when Vine was nearly bowled over by Selvaria.

"Owww!" Vine exclaimed, "what the heck!"

"Sir Vine, thank goodness, come quickly!" Selvaria pleaded pointing towards her bed. Vine glanced around at the other girls. They were all… surprisingly calm.

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Vine asked Alicia.

"You might," Alicia replied, smiling lightheartedly as Vine began to move towards the bed. When he reached it, he sighed with annoyance when he saw what Selvaria was so upset about. Sitting on the wall next to her bed was a small, harmless spider.

"Selvaria," he said as Selvaria crept up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, "please don't tell me this is what had you so scared."

"Please Sir Vine, just get rid of it, I don't like spiders!" Selvaria pleaded hiding her face in Vine's back while Ed walked up beside Vine.

"Don't look now, but that enemy your worried about is crying over a spider," he whispered to Vine.

"Can it Shrimp," came the reply as Vine reached for a cup on Alicia's nightstand.

"Hey, don't use mine!" Alicia shouted in protest, but to no avail as Vine placed the cup over the spider, scooping it up and then taking it over to let out a window.

"Here ya go little guy, it'll be quieter out here. Right about now, I wish I had your luck," Vine declared as the spider crawled away.

"Yeesh, all that over a spider," Winry sighed into her pillow, "some Valkyrur."

"I know a few Claymore who don't care for spiders, Helen is one of them," Miria replied, "it's only human to be scared of something."

"Personally, stage lights scare the heck out of me, kinda like 'you must be this tall to ride' signs for Fullmetal," Vine revealed.

"You just can't resist, can you!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Forgive me Sir Vine, I know it was childish of me to involve you in this," Selvaria declared, "thank you for understanding. If there is anything I can do then…" she was going to continue, but Ali suddenly ran into her side, shoving her away as the much younger Valkyrur buried her face into Vine's uniform.

"What was that for!" Selvaria shouted angrily. Ali replied by turning her head and sticking her tongue out at the older Valkyrur. "Why you little…" Selvaria began.

"Huh, I'm kinda surprised your being so affectionate," Vine said to Ali, "aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Ali suddenly grew stiff as if she'd just been caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Pushing away from Vine, she turned and folded her arms snobbishly.

"Mizore, please tell Vine that I'm mad at him and I'm not speaking to him," Ali replied.

"Where does she pick up all these things?" Ed asked.

"Anymore, I find it best not to ask," Vine replied as Alicia and the others laughed, including Selvaria.

"Ali says she's mad at you and she's not talking to you," Mizore said from behind Vine, frightening him a little.

"Don't you think you're a little to good at that whole sneaking up on people thing?" Vine asked.

"She takes pride in being the best stalker there is," Winry replied.

"I don't think that's… a good thing," Vine declared.

….

While the event with the spider lessened Vine's worries for a time, the morning after, they returned just as strong. From the moment everyone woke up, it was clear that something wasn't right. As the team ate breakfast and searched for vehicles to transport themselves to Bruhl, Riela, Selvaria, and even Alicia were completely silent. To make matters worse, no one in the town was willing to sell or rent a car to Amestrian strangers so close to Imperial land.

"Any luck," Mustang asked as a dejected looking Vine and Ed joined the team after talking to what felt like their hundredth car salesman that day.

"Same story no matter where we go," Ed replied.

"Noone wants their town being associated with Amestrian State Alchemists trying to cross Imperial borders. They're scared to death. As heartless as Maximillian used to be, I'm getting the feeling the added ego from taking Gallia didn't help," Vine declared, "they're afraid that Maximillian'll take them out on his way to Amestris if anything happens."

"They have to realize it's only a matter of time before that happens anyway. The Empire has always been about conquering other nations to add to its strength, and Maximillian is worse than any other Imperial we've ever seen. He's not going to rest until all Europa is under his control," Mustang replied.

"Even so, not a lot we can do about it," Vine finished, "looks like we're walkin' for now."

"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear," Ed sighed.

"Alright whining isn't gonna make our situation better. We might as well find somewhere to eat lunch while we're here and then get on the road," Vine sighed, "we got a good walk ahead of us."

….

As the disappointed alliance team enjoyed a final meal before entering Gallia, Vine and Mustang decided it would be best to speak to Alicia in order to better judge their situation. They found her sitting alone a short distance away from where the others were eating.

"Alright, you gonna tell me what's wrong, or are you gonna make me guess?" Vine asked as he walked up behind her.

"Huh? Oh, Vine, what do you mean?" Alicia asked, surprised by Vine's question.

"Alright, so you're gonna make me guess. Alright, then tell me how close I come. My guess is, you don't know what you're going to do once we reach Bruhl. You're still debating whether you really want to become involved with the fighting or if you just want to stay in Bruhl and live peacefully for a while. Am I wrong?"

"Heh, you always were pretty good at figuring out when something was wrong," Alicia replied, sounding sadder than before, "and… you're not wrong. I don't know what to do. I'm worried about everyone else. Vine, I… I don't want to put them in danger by going against the Empire."

"I see, so that's what it is," Vine replied, "I should have guessed that might be the case." He hesitated for a moment to think before continuing, "Alicia, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

"Our current mission is not to actually liberate Gallia," Mustang replied before Vine could, "As your aware, Amestris is having a few problems of its own, so simply trying to invade Gallia and push the Empire out is out of the question."

"We're here to see just how much strength Gallia has left. If Gallia can still fight, then Amestris will move in and assist them," Vine continued.

"But if Gallia lacks either the will or the power to fight for itself, then it's on its own," Mustang finished.

"Lacks the will?" Alicia asked, "what do you mean?"

"When Gallia was first taken 3 years ago, Amestris was constantly receiving news of rebel factions who were trying to liberate the country. However, for about the last year, those rebels have gone completely silent. Fuhrer Bradley believes they may have given up fighting the Empire, but he's hoping the promise of Amestrian aid might get them moving again," Mustang revealed, "that's the real reason behind going to Bruhl."

"What?" came Alicia's astonished surprise.

"Amestrian spies were able to determine that one of the most efficient rebel groups was headquartered in Bruhl. They were a team comprised of ex-Gallian militia men led by a tank that had a unfamiliar design. The spies said that that tank was far more efficient than any Gallian, Imperial, or even Amestrian tank we have records of. I was curious so I decided to read the reports about the tanks description," Vine revealed. "The description almost perfectly matches the designs for Edelweiss. It's likely that Welkin is, or at least was, the commander of that particular faction."

"What!" Alicia almost screamed as she shot to her feet and faced Vine and Mustang.

"We're heading to Bruhl because we're hoping to talk to him," Mustang revealed.

"If anyone can get things rolling again in Gallia, it'd be him," Vine replied.

"You've gotta be kidding me," a voice from behind them shouted. The three heroes noticed Ed and the others walking towards them, "are we really betting everything on the plant nut?" Ed asked.

"That 'plant nut' happens to be the biggest hero in Gallia," Havoc replied.

"Right, in our worlds actual timeline, Welkin Gunther is an even bigger name for Gallians then Raging Blast," Vine declared, "right now, he's got a better chance of rallying Gallian troops then I do, all things considered."

"Well, what're we waiting for then?" Ed demanded, "it's gonna be a long walk to Bruhl, so let's get on the road!"

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Shrimp," Vine replied, "on to Gallia."

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	42. Selvaria's Betrayal

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 42**

**Selvaria's Betrayal**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

The crossing into Gallia and the first three days of the alliances trip to Bruhl went smoothly and the team was easily able to reach the Kloden Wildwood. A large and dangerous forest on Gallia's border.

"Kloden Wildwood," Vine declared, "a natural labyrinth said to be all but unnavigable by any but birds and beasts. I hate this place."

"Good thing we've been here plenty of times," Havoc replied, "but why are we here now. We've easily added another couple of days to our trip."

"It's worth the added time. We're far less likely to run into Imperial forces if we travel through the forest," Mustang replied.

"Ah just great, sleeping on the cold, forest ground with nothing but bugs to keep us warm. I'm starting to wish I'd gone with the others to the nice warm castle," Ed sighed.

"You want a little cheese with that whine, Fullmetal?" Vine asked.

"No thanks, Colonel. I've had more then enough of your cheesy jokes," Ed replied.

"Ouch, the flea has fangs," Vine replied.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A FLEA!"

"Keep it down you two, you're going to attract attention," Hawkeye hissed.

"Hawkeye, you and I both know that the only thing within earshot are bugs and the occasional porcavian. We're fine," Vine replied, "and as for the sleeping on the ground thing, we're actually in luck, because I happen to know where there's an abandoned cabin just large enough for us all to sleep in comfortably not far from here. We'll be able to have a fire and a hot meal and a dry place to sleep."

"Thank goodness," Alicia gasped in relief, "I hate camping."

"Ah, but Alicia, it's so much fun," Riela said happily, "right Selvaria?"

"Hmm," Selvaria replied as though she'd been distracted.

"Is something wrong Selvaria?" Riela asked.

"No, it's nothing," Selvaria replied, "what were you asking?"

"I asked if you enjoy camping," Riela replied.

"Oh, well… I do find it… different. I've never been 'camping' before," Selvaria replied, "the stars are… quite lovely."

"I love camping as much as the next guy, but I'm still looking forward to a warm place to sleep tonight," Vine declared.

"And some hot food," Ed declared.

"But where are we going to get the food from?" Al asked.

"The forest will provide," Vine replied, "don't worry about it. Let's get to the cabin for now."

….

It took less than an hour to reach the cabin Vine had talked about and only a couple of minutes to make a few minor repairs to have it fit to live in.

"Alright folks, there's only one rule in this forest and that is don't wander off without someone who knows their way around. That means either me, Havoc, or Hawkeye," Vine declared, "just as Alicia what happens if you get lost in these woods."

"I still have nightmares about that," Alicia sighed in reply.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Ed declared.

"Ali, you got that, no wandering off without me, alright?" Vine asked. He got no reply as the young Valkyrur wouldn't even look at him. "Man, I really pissed her off, didn't I."

"That happens when you try to sneak off without saying goodbye," Mustang replied, "give her time."

"Yeah, this is Aliasse we're talking about," Ed declared, "she can't stay mad at you for long."

"I hope so," Vine declared.

"So, where're we getting this food you were talking about earlier?" Al asked.

"Right, leave that to the four of us," Vine declared pointing at Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and himself, "the rest of you stay put, and try not to do anything stupid."

"Alright, but you'd better hurry. I'm starving," Alicia moaned.

….

It took almost no time at all for the experienced alchemists and soldiers to hunt and gather enough food for a small feast, but food was the last thing from their minds.

"We've been in Gallia for three days and so far, she still hasn't tried to leave," Mustang declared, "what do you think?"

"She's biding her time, waiting for us to drop our guard. She knows that right now, we're expecting her to run and that we'll try to stop her if she does. She's hoping we'll relax after a few days and then she can get away," Havoc declared.

"I'll admit, that thought had crossed my mind as well," Mustang admitted, "what do you think, Raging Blast?"

"Don't get me wrong," Vine replied, "I'm still keeping an eye on her, but I'm starting to think she deserves the benefit of a doubt. Alicia, Riela, and even Ali seem to trust her. I think Fullmetal and the others may have forgotten she's even a potential threat. Right now, I think the four of us might be the only ones who are worried whether or not Selvaria can be trusted."

"Aside from Alicia, we're also the only four who have a history with her," Havoc replied, "they don't know what she's capable of like we do. What about in Barious Desert where she put half of Squad 7 in the hospital, and I know I don't have to remind you what she did to Faldio's squad at Naggiar."

"You forgot Ghirlandaio," Vine spoke up.

"Yeah, I actually considered that a favor," Havoc replied, lighting his cigarette.

"Alright, you've made your point, quite well," Vine sighed, "I'm not saying we shouldn't keep an eye on her. I'm just saying that I don't think we need to watch her as though we're waiting for her to betray us. At any rate, I'm sure the others are hungry by now, so we oughta head back."

….

"Alright!" Ed said happily as the others brought back what they had found, "I can't believe you found so much food!"

"Don't get too excited twerp. The meat is all mine, but you're more than welcome to help yourself to the vegetables and berries," Vine declared wickedly.

"Stop calling me twerp!" Ed shouted.

"I had some extra supplies that I packed when we set out. I had just enough to make a batch of bread. I've got it cooking in the cabin now," Alicia said happily.

"Alright, there's nothing quite like Alicia's bread. Al, this is easily gonna be the best meal you've had since you got your body back," Vine declared.

"I'll finally be able to mark Alicia's bread off the list of things I have to eat!" Al shouted happily.

"Well, I'd better get busy then," Vine declared as dragged out a long line of fish he had caught in a nearby river, "Ali, you wanna help me out with the fish?" He got no reply. "Well alright, I guess if you don't want to, I'll just have to ask Selvaria if she'll give me a hand," he declared, smiling with satisfaction as Ali's body suddenly grew stiff and tense. She was quickly by Vine's side, looking grumpily away from him. Vine chuckled, "alright then, I guess that settles it then. Time to cook."

….

After about a half an hour, the smell of cooking meat, roasting vegetables, and freshly baked bread filled the cabin and the surrounding woods while the Alliance team ate happily.

"Ahh, I'm glad I don't get to eat like this every day, cause I would definitely be fat," Vine declared as he sunk his teeth into a piece of grilled meat.

"Man, we don't eat this well when we're at home," Ed declared as he munched happily on a loaf of bread, "we should go camping more often."

"Here here!" Ikkaku shouted happily, "you know what this party needs? Some good Sake!"

"Good luck finding that in the wild," Vine declared.

"I don't have to find it," Ikkaku declared reaching into his uniform and pulling out a large container which he opened and took a long drink, "ahh, that's good," he declared as he tossed the container towards Ed and Al, "you boys have gotta try this stuff." His eyes lit with dismay as a red blast cut through the bottle, cleaving it in half and spilling its contents all over the forest floor. "What the…"

"Trying to give alcohol to little kids? I'm ashamed, Baldy," Vine declared without rising from his seat or looking up from his meat, "besides, that stuff'll kill ya faster than Havoc's cigarettes."

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!"

"I'M NOT BALD! MY HEAD IS SHAVED!" The others laughed. Selvaria sat alone a short distance from the group. She hadn't eaten much and she seemed to be in a daze. She was snapped back to reality when someone suddenly held a loaf of bread in front of her nose. It was Alicia.

"Here, you better get one of these, because it looks like Ed and Al are going to eat them all if you wait much longer," she said smiling.

"Oh, thank you, Alicia," Selvaria replied taking the loaf and biting into it, "it's good, as always."

"I'm glad, I'll admit, it's been so long since I've baked in the field, I was worried I'd forgotten how," Alicia admitted. "We may have supposed to been prisoners, but we were still pretty pampered in that tower, weren't we."

"Yes, we were. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me when I was first taken there, but looking back now, I'm glad," Selvaria revealed, "because of it, I was able to meet you and Riela, and Sir Vine and Colonel Mustang, Ed and Al. I've gotten to meet and know such wonderful people while I was in Amestris."

"I'm glad to hear that," Alicia revealed, "I was beginning to worry. You'd been so quiet the last three days, I was worried that…" she paused for a moment as though debating to tell Selvaria what was worrying her.

"You were worried that I would want to return to the Empire?" Selvaria guessed.

"I'm sorry Selvaria," Alicia replied, "I didn't want to doubt you, but I was scared, and…"

"It's alright," Selvaria replied, "Three years is not so long a time that one could forget the things I've done to you and your friends. It's only natural that you would not trust me."

"No, Selvaria, it's not that I don't…" Alicia began to protest.

"Mmm, this bread is delicious. I think I'll see if there's any left," Selvaria said as she rose and walked away.

"Selvaria…" Alicia sighed sadly.

….

The embers of the fire had all but died and inside the cabin, the heroes all sat and lay on the floor and against the walls, sleeping. All but one. In the pale light of the moon, Selvaria Bles stood. A sad look in her eyes as she tied her lance and shield over her back. A sound in the corner of the room caused her to turn quickly. She sighed with relief when she realized that it had only been Alicia, turning in her sleep. She sighed sadly as she looked down at her sleeping fellow Valkyrur.

"You were right to doubt me, Alicia. In the end, my loyalties do lie with the Empire. I won't ask you to forgive me, or to understand. I know you never will. I hope we don't meet again, but I'm not foolish enough to believe that that is a possibility. **(Cue Background Music: Treachery ((Bleach))) **The next time you and I meet, it will be once again, as enemies." A sad look in her eyes, Selvaria turned and walked towards the door. Spending only a moment to look back at the men and women she'd come to see as her friends, she turned and began her long trip to Randgriz and her prince. As she walked out the door, Vine rose his head, his eyes wide open and filled with disappointment. Rising to his feet, he walked out into the night.

….

The moon in the night sky hid Selvaria from view as she moved through the trees. She entered a clearing and stopped. A familiar presence causing her to freeze. Just then, the moon began to move out from behind the clouds and shone down into the clearing, illuminating Vine who was standing in the center of the clearing, his disappointed eyes fixed on Selvaria and his sword in his hand.

"You're going the wrong way if you wanted to get an early start heading for Bruhl," Vine declared. His voice lacked the kindness Selvaria had been used to hearing over the last few years she'd known him.

"Step aside," Selvaria ordered.

"You know I can't do that," Vine replied coldly, "if you intend to go to Randgriz to warn Maximillian that we're coming, then I can't let you leave here."

"Step aside Darcsen," Selvaria declared as she pulled her lance from her back and pointed it threateningly at Vine, "or face the wrath of the Azure Witch!"

"Darcsen? If this is how you want it, Selvaria, then fine," Vine declared holding up his sword, "you won't leave these woods alive." For the first time in three years, Darcsen and Valkyrur faced each other as enemies.

Selvaria made the first move, firing a blue beam from her lance which Vine was easily able to redirect with a blast of his own. He responded by firing a blast at Selvaria which slammed into her shield, driving her several feet backwards.

"You can't beat me, Selvaria," Vine declared, "just give up." Selvaria simply answered by charging forward, swinging her lance at Vine who blocked it with his sword. The two exchanged physical blows for a while before Vine landed a hard kick into Selvaria's stomach, bringing her to her knees.

"You idiot! Wake up, if you go back to him, it's only a matter of time. You're not strong enough to beat me and you're nowhere near strong enough to beat Alicia. If you go back to the Empire, you're going to die!" Vine shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Selvaria screamed as she grabbed a lance and fired her beam at Vine. The explosion from the attack shook the cabin where the others were sleeping. A startled Alicia shot awake.

Back in the clearing, Selvaria couldn't see any trace of Vine. Her hands trembled as she held her lance and shield. Had she really killed him? She got her answer when a sharp pain suddenly cut across her back. Vine stood behind her, his sword raised towards the sky after cutting through Selvaria's defenseless back. Selvaria fell, flat on her face and Vine pressed his free hand against the back of her throat, pinning her to the ground before he kicked away her lance and shield. He turned her over and placed his hand on her shoulder, pinning her back to the ground before pointing his sword at her throat.

"It's over, Selvaria," he declared. He never saw Alicia coming until she had suddenly tackled him off of the downed Selvaria. Selvaria sat straight up, looking in surprise at Alicia who had knocked Vine to the ground and was doing her best to keep him pinned.

"Run!" she shouted to Selvaria as Vine slammed the hilt of his sword into her stomach to knock her off. He rose to his feet and faced Selvaria who had also managed to get back to her feet, however, instead of grabbing her lance, the Valkyrur turned and took off at an incredible speed. Vine tried to fire a blast at her, but Alicia slammed her hands against the sword, burning her hands and diverting Vine's blast so that it flew to the right of the fleeing Selvaria. Selvaria was gone before Vine could fire again. Vine silently cursed as he looked in anger at where Selvaria had vanished from sight.

"You idiot," he hissed at Alicia, "do you have any idea what you've done!" Alicia looked frightened as she faced the enraged Vine. "When Maximillian finds out where we're going, he'll wipe Bruhl off the map and then he'll force Gallia into the middle of an all-out war with Amestris. I hope you realize the consequences of what you've just done Alicia!"

Alicia's silence only made Vine madder. Finally, in frustration, he threw his sword into the ground and turned to leave.

"Whatever, I wash my hands of it. She's your problem now," he declared as he left Alicia alone in the clearing. Alicia stood trembling from head to foot until she felt a friendly hand placed on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see that it was a sad looking Riela who had found her. At the sight of the other Valkyrur, Alicia's will failed and she dropped to her knees and began to cry. She wondered if she really could accept the consequences of letting Selvaria go.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	43. Unexpected Outcome

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 43**

**Unexpected Outcome**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

Vine wasn't particularly talkative the next morning when the others woke up to discover Selvaria had left. A morning rain blew in, making travel even more miserable as the heroes left the safety of their cabin.

"No reason to stick to the wild woods now," Havoc declared, "we'd be better off just leaving the woods and making straight for Bruhl. It's the only chance we've got of beating Selvaria."

"Agreed," Vine replied, "stealth isn't an option anymore so we need to move quickly."

"The good news is that Selvaria isn't as familiar with Gallia as we are and she has more ground to cover," Mustang declared.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't get picked up by an Imperial squad somewhere between here and Randgriz," Havoc declared.

"Nothing we can do about that now," Vine declared, "let's just go."

"I get the feeling the next couple of days will be rough," Kakashi sighed.

"Man, I can't believe this actually happened," Ed groaned, "just once, can't everything go as planned?"

"The sad thing is, we did plan for this. Selvaria just caught us with our pants down," Ikkaku replied, "we'll have to make sure to pay her back the next time we see her."

"This is terrible. What should we do, Alicia?" Riela asked, turning to face her Valkyrian friend. Alicia didn't reply, and it looked to Riela like she was in pain. "Alicia, are you okay?"

"My… hands hurt," Alicia replied.

"Your hands?" Riela replied as she looked at Alicia's hands. Both palms were covered in severe burns from the night before. "Vine!" Vine looked back at the two Valkyrur. He only needed one look at the worried expression on Riela's face as she held up Alicia's hand to figure out what was wrong.

"Great, it's just one thing after the other," Vine sighed in frustration, "Havoc, start taking the others out. I need to have a word with Alicia."

"Huh? Alright," Havoc replied, "you'd better hurry though. You just said we don't have a lot of time."

"I won't be long," Vine replied, "Riela, go with them."

"What, but Vine, can't I…" Riela began to protest.

"Go with them. I need to talk to Alicia alone," Vine ordered.

"But…" Riela protested, but Vine's glare silenced her, "okay," she finally said in defeat as she left with Havoc and the others. When Vine was confident they were far enough away, he turned to Alicia.

"Vine, I… I'm sorry, I…," Alicia began to stammer, obviously frightened by Vine.

"There's a river nearby, come on," he declared as he walked past Alicia, who hesitated for a moment and then followed him.

….

Alicia sighed with relief as Vine placed her hands into the cool, clear water.

"There's a reason why I wear those gloves you know," Vine declared, "you're lucky you're a Valkyrur, but even so, a serious burn like that isn't going to just heal without some treatment."

"I'm sorry," Alicia said sadly as Vine stood up and walked away from her.

"Well, thanks to your Valkyrian body, the burns'll still heal quickly," Vine replied, "if we keep your hands bandaged overnight, I imagine they'll probably be fully healed by morning."

"Why are you only talking about the burns?" Alicia asked, "I messed up last night. Aren't you even a little bit upset about that?" she sobbed.

"Not anymore," Vine replied, "I yelled at you enough last night. I think you got the point."

"How can you say that?" Alicia replied, "I…"

"The fact that we're having this conversation is proof that you know you did something stupid. I won't deny that, but being angry or depressed isn't going to help," Vine replied as he performed a transmutation on some items Alicia couldn't see. He walked back to her holding two bandages which he soaked in the cool river water before wrapping them around the burns on her hand. "There, that should do for now. You feelin' better yet, Licia?"

"Huh?" Alicia asked, looking up at Vine.

"Uh, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that… you called me Licia just now," Alicia replied.

"Huh?" Vine replied, his face showing his confusion, "uhh, don't I usually call you Licia?"

"Oh, uhh, it's nothing. I'm fine now," Alicia declared, hopping to her feet suddenly and smiling, "let's go, the others are waiting for us."

"Uhhh… okay," Vine replied as Alicia ran past him, "try as I might I can never figure that girl out."

….

In Randgriz, in the large and majestic castle Randgriz that had served as home to the Gallian royal family for thousands of years, Imperial prince Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave sat on the throne meant for the Gallian Archduchess. Three long years had passed since his conquest of Gallia, and soon, he was certain he'd possess everything he needed to carry forward his master plan. His thoughts were disrupted as a soldier entered the room.

"This had better be important," the prince declared.

"Sir, someone wishes to see you," the soldier replied as the door to the throne room began to open wide.

"Well, well, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you," Maximillian said as the figure opening the door came into view, "my dear Selvaria."

"My lord, please forgive me. I wished to return sooner, but I wasn't able to escape," Selvaria revealed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I was the one who betrayed you into the hands of the foul alchemists. I am the one who ought to apologize to you," Maximillian replied, a sly smile creeping across his face, "the fact that you are here must mean that Amestris has begun to move against us."

"Yes my lord," Selvaria replied, bowing respectfully to her prince, "The Flame and Raging Blast Alchemists are leading a small team to the border town of Bruhl in order to raise a resistance army using the remnant of the Gallian militia. If you mobilize your armies now, you can crush them before they have the chance and…"

"Raging Blast? This is certainly working in my favor. I wonder what the Amestrian Fuhrer is planning. At any rate, it hardly matters. Let them reach Bruhl. It will make no difference," Maximillian replied, his expression looking even more pleased then before.

"But my lord…" Selvaria protested.

"Have no fear, Selvaria. All will become clear soon enough."

….

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm relieved to see this little town is still here," Vine declared as the team came into sight of Bruhl, "and no sign of Imperial forces anywhere. I guess we must have beaten Selvaria after all."

"Wow, for once, luck's actually on our side," Ed declared.

"What do ya mean for once? Just so you know, I'm the luckiest guy in all of Soul Society. With my luck, we were bound to get here first," Ikkaku declared.

"So if you're so lucky, how'd ya lose all your hair?" Vine asked.

"Shut up, my head is shaved, not bald!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Alright, that's enough. We still need to get into town and find Lt. Gunther. No time to celebrate yet," Mustang declared.

"Right," Vine declared, "to be honest, this is probably the part of the mission that has me the most worried."

"Why? This should be the easy part," Ed declared, "We just kick Welkin into shape, find some volunteers, and phone the Fuhrer to send in Amestris' troops."

"I wish I knew where all your confidence comes from Short Stuff," Vine declared as they set out the final distance to Bruhl.

….

"It's kinda weird being here again," Havoc declared as the team crossed the small bridge leading into Bruhl.

"So, anyone know where we're going?" Ed asked.

"Uhhhh…" Vine replied, "maaayyybe."

"You don't know your own friends home address!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Hey, I was already in Squad 72 when Squad 7 liberated Bruhl. I've been here once and I didn't exactly have time to look around the time I was here," Vine replied, "I have no idea where Welks lives. That's what we have Licia for."

"I think Welkin is probably living in the Gunther estate on the other end of town," Alicia replied, "I was there once at the very beginning of the Empire's invasion so I think I can find it."

"Well, I'm glad someone knows where we're going," Ed declared.

"You say something runt? I couldn't hear you from all the way down there," Vine replied.

"Do you ever get tired of listening to yourself talk?" Ed asked.

"Once in a while," Vine replied. Suddenly, a small, round object nailed him in the back of the head, knocking him flat on his face. He shot up to a sitting position, rubbing his head. "Owowowowowow!" he yelped in pain.

"Oops, sorry about that Mister!" a girl's voice shouted from behind as Vine stood up and picked up the ball. Three children ran over to the group. Alicia recognized one of the boys.

"Hans!" she exclaimed.

"Where!" Vine shouted, crouching as though he were anticipating an ambush.

"Uhh, not that Hans," Alicia replied, "he's the son of the baker I used to be an apprentice for. He's the boy we named our pet after."

"Oh," Vine sighed in relief, "phew, that's a relief. Pleased to meet ya kid. I'm Vine."

"You're Vine? As in the Raging Blast Alchemist Vine!" the girl shouted.

"Uhhh… yes," Vine replied a little timidly.

"You're the one my mom said betrayed Gallia and took Alicia away!" Hans shouted angrily.

"Uhh, when you put it that way… who's this Raging Blast Alchemist Vine you speak of? He certainly sounds like a nice, non-treasonous man," Vine replied nervously. His ruse didn't work however as Hans ran over and slammed his foot down on Vine's toe. "Owowowowow!" Vine shouted, jumping up and down while gripping his toe, "Ouch, I can see the resemblance between him and that piglet!"

"Hans!" Alicia shouted in dismay, "that was uncalled for! Vine didn't take me away!"

"I'm starting to see why Vine was worried about this part of the job," Kakashi sighed as he cracked open his Make-Out Tactics book, "I feel sorry for him."

….

It only took about 10 minutes before the team came into view of a large and extravagant mansion that Vine could only guess must have been the Gunther's place.

"So this is where Welkin lives, huh?" Ed asked, "big place."

"I'd make a short joke, but it really is quite large," Vine replied.

"It's almost as big as Major Armstrong's home," Al declared as he, Ali, and Trish looked up in awe at the large mansion.

"Well, this is definitely the place," Alicia declared, "come on! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

"Everyone?" Vine and Ed both repeated as the exchanged a confused glance. They discovered what Alicia meant. As they drew closer to the house, a large and muscular man could be seen tending to a small vegetable garden in front of the house. Vine recognized the man almost immediately.

"Hey… that's Largo Potter," he realized.

"Old man Largo? What's he doin' here?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Mustang replied.

"Huh, I don't know why, but I'm getting a bad feeling all of a sudden," Vine revealed as the group continued to approach the house, "like a feeling of imminent danger."

"What're you talking about?" Ed asked.

"I wouldn't lose any sleep if I never got the answer to that question," Vine replied as Alicia started to run towards the house, waving happily.

"Largo!" she shouted happily as she ran, causing the muscular man to look up.

"I don't believe it," he stuttered when he saw Alicia running towards him, "Alicia, is that you!"

"It's me, Largo! I'm sorry if I worried everyone, but I'm back now!" Alicia replied happily as she stopped in front of Largo.

"Yep, she's back, safe and sound," Vine declared as the others joined Alicia, "long time no see, old man."

"You!" Largo shouted angrily as he grabbed a hoe that was laying by his garden, "you've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here again, dog of the military."

"Uhhh, okay, I know you don't like the 'old man' bit, but doesn't that seem a bit harsh?" Vine asked. He yelped and ducked as the hoe in Largo's hand swung over his head, "yike! I think I figured out where that 'feeling of danger' I was talking about earlier was coming from!"

"What'd you do now?" Ed asked in annoyance.

"What did he do!" Largo shouted angrily, "what do you think he did! He betrayed his country and allowed Amestris to hand us over to the Empire!"

"How come when we pull off a huge victory, it's Welkin's doing, but whenever we goof, it's my fault?" Vine asked as Largo's hoe suddenly slammed against the top of his head, knocking him flat on his stomach, "shutting up now."

"So that's how you do it. I need to remember that," Ed declared.

"Get on your feet," Largo ordered as he rested the hoe over his shoulder.

"Not unless you promise not to hit me again," Vine replied.

"Get on your feet, or I'll knock you unconscious!" Largo shouted angrily.

"Sir, yes sir!" Vine shouted as he stood up and saluted.

"You know, now would probably be a good time to stop with the smart mouth," Mizore suggested.

"After you're around him long enough, you start to realize his 'smart mouth' doesn't have a stop button," Havoc sighed in reply.

"Sure I do. It's called being in a daze due to a migraine that just suddenly **hit **me from out of nowhere," Vine replied as Largo turned his back and Vine almost immediately fell flat onto his back.

"Keep talkin'. You won't be so talkative once the boss is through with ya," Largo replied angrily.

"Largo, please, calm down," Alicia pleased, "Vine didn't betray us. He was just trying to…"

"Is that what he told you?" Largo asked, "funny. That's not what I heard."

"I'd ask what you heard, but given the five star treatment, I assume it isn't good," Vine replied as he rose back to his feet, still rubbing his head as he begrudgingly followed Largo into the house.

….

"Man, it looks even bigger on the inside," Ali shouted energetically as she looked around the house.

"Please don't touch anything Ali. Everyone's already mad at me, and we don't need to add you breaking something to the list of problems," Vine pleaded.

"Mizore, remind Vine that I'm still mad at him to," Ali said to Mizore as she folded her arms and looked away from Vine.

"She…" Mizore began to repeat.

"I heard her," Vine sighed, "it just isn't my week."

"I'm just glad Vine's the only one everyone's beating up," Havoc declared, "I know I wouldn't want to get hit on the head by Largo."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Havoc," Largo replied angrily, "we won't be forgiving any of you Amestrians for what you did to us anytime soon, Vine is just the worst."

"Why, because I'm a Darcsen?" Vine asked. It was clear his patience was quickly running dry.

"Because you're supposed to be a Gallian," Largo retorted which only made Vine more irritable.

"Largo, listen to me! It's not what you think! We don't have time to be fighting each other!" Alicia pleaded.

"Don't bother Alicia. It's clear they've made up their minds and their not gonna hear what anyone else has to say," Mustang replied, his temper boiling as quickly as Vine's.

"You wanna talk, then you can talk to the boss," Largo declared, "he's the one you stabbed in the back three years ago, not me." He led them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a large door. He opened the door to reveal a large study. The walls were covered with various sketches of different species of bugs, birds, fish, and other animals.

"This definitely looks like Welkin's room," Havoc declared as he and Vine entered the room behind Largo. Vine took a glance around the room and saw who he was looking for. Welkin Gunther was sitting next to an open window, sketching a pair of lovely blue birds who were standing on the window sill. He was so involved in his sketch, he didn't even notice the others walk in.

"Hey boss," Largo said to get Welkin's attention.

"Just a second Largo," Welkin replied, "I just want to finish sketching these. Their Gallian Blue Feathers and they just landed on the window and started singing. It was amazing. They say that hearing the song of a Blue Feather means something very lucky is going to happen to you."

"Do they define whether it's good luck or bad luck?" Largo asked.

"I think I just got called bad luck," Vine declared.

"You know, we brought Alicia back. That could be categorized as good luck," Ikkaku replied.

"Alright, all done," Welkin said happily as he closed the book and stood up which caused the birds to fly off. I've never seen anything like it before. They just flew right up to the window while I was sitting here looking outside and just sat there the whole time I was sketching them. It was incredible."

"Here we go. Time for fun animal facts with Welkin Gunther," Vine sighed, earning him a rather heavy blow to the top of his still tender head from Largo. He dropped to his knees clutching his injured skull in his arms. "Owowowowowow! Do we have to resort to violence every time I make a comment!" he shouted irritably. Welkin turned immediately upon hearing Vine's shout, his eyes opened wide with surprise. Alicia smiled happily and waved at him joyfully.

"Hi Welkin," she said pleasantly. Vine, who was still kneeling on the floor, looked like a deer in the headlights as he waited for Welkin's reaction.

"Alicia? Alicia is that really you!" Welkin exclaimed.

"Oh for the…" Vine said in annoyance, "no, I dressed up some other girl with long brown hair up just like Alicia and taught her how to mimic Licia's voice. Sorry if I'm a little irate right now, but my head feels like it's been split in half by a hoe!"

"I thought I told you to keep quiet!" Largo shouted as he rose his fist to hit Vine again. However, before he could, Vine shot forward and began to bite at the larger man's ankle.

"You did not, you just started throwing punches!" Vine shouted angrily.

"Ow!" Largo shouted as he kicked Vine off of him.

"That's it, it's on!" Vine shouted angrily as he shot up and tackled Largo.

"Alicia, I'm glad…," Welkin began, but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound as Vine and Largo's brawl continued. "I'm glad you're alright! We were all worried about you!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," Alicia replied timidly, her eyes narrowing angrily when she realized she couldn't hear her own voice over Vine and Largo. "I'm sorry, Welkin! I didn't mean to make everyone worry! I'm fine, really! Vine and everyone took good care of me while I was in Amestris!"

"That's good. I'm…" Welkin began to shout.

"You can stop shouting now," Mizore said suddenly, startling everyone who noticed it had fallen quiet, "they were ruining the romantic reunion," Mizore continued as she pointed to a frozen Largo and Vine, "so I quieted them down."

"Uhhhh," Welkin stuttered in surprise, "I guess that's effective."

"It… just… isn't… my… day," Vine shivered as the ice around the two broke and Vine let out a loud sneeze.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	44. On to Randgriz

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 44**

**On to Randgriz**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"I see, so that's what's been happening in Amestris," Welkin declared as sat across from Vine, who, along with Alicia, had just finishing Welkin the trush behind the Valkyrian Incarceration Act.

"To the best of my knowledge, yes," Vine replied, "sorry you had to be left in the dark over this. In order for deception to be truly effective, you have to fool allies as well as enemies. If the Gallian military had known, it would have been a lot more difficult to take the empire by surprise."

"Unfortunately, Selvaria Bles' escape means you've lost the element of surprise anyway," Largo replied, "so how'd she manage to get away from you of all people. I thought you were a specialist when it came to fighting Valkyria."

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about it," Vine replied, "the fact is the same. I don't know why the Imperial army isn't knocking on Bruhl's front gate yet, but if we don't act fast, we're done before we even begin, we've gotta…"

"Apparently, you're not very up to date on Gallian current events. The Empire's not coming," Largo declared, "they don't need to."

"Uhh, what do you mean?" Ed asked, "if the Empire knows we're on our way here to raise an army to fight them, why wouldn't they come to stop us?"

"Cause they know you're not going to get an army," Largo replied.

"Not going to get an army?" Alphonse repeated, "why not?"

"Listen Vine, I'm sorry. It's not that we don't want to help, but right now, we're powerless to do anything," Welkin revealed.

"Care to elaborate on that one?" Vine asked, obviously a little surprised by Welkin's revelation.

"Well to put it bluntly, the Empire has our hands tied," Largo replied, "after he took over, Maximillion took Princess Cordelia Randgriz and made her is 'queen', but it's more accurate to say he made her his hostage." Vine sat silent for a moment.

"Okay, say that again," he finally said.

"Vine, Maximillian has Princess Cordelia as a hostage," Welkin repeated, "we can't do anything to him without endangering her."

"Great, so I did hear right," Vine sighed, "so, I can't imagine you guys don't have a plan. What can we do to change that fact?"

"Ah how I've missed your naivety, Raging Blast," Largo declared.

"We do have something in mind, but we lacked the ability to pull it off. With you guys around though, we stand a much better chance of success," Welkin declared.

"Heh, well then, what's your crazy plan?" Vine asked.

….

"Okay, when I said 'crazy plan' I had no idea you had something this crazy in mind," Vine declared.

"I know it's risky, but it's the only chance we've got," Welkin replied as he pointed at a map of Randgriz lying on a table between them. "Our sources in Randgriz have confirmed that both Maximillian and Cordelia will be joining the parade that passes through Randgriz for the feast day. There's no better chance than this, because the only security he's going to have on his parade float, is Selvaria Bles."

"The feast day, as in the Feast of All Spirits? Ah man, just once, can't the feast day come and go without us having to fight some sort of life or death battle?" Ed groaned.

"So if security's gonna be so loose, why don't we just assassinate Maximillian?" Kakashi asked.

"Believe me, if the opportunity presents itself, I won't hesitate to take him out, but that's not the top priority right now. We can't risk a failed assassination endangering the princess," Vine replied as he looked over the map.

"We're not gonna be able to give you much help," Welkin revealed, "the only people who are here in Bruhl are the former Sevens."

"What happened to Gallia's regular army after the war?" Mustang asked.

"Any of the commanders who didn't swear loyalty to the empire were executed. Most of the soldiers were arrested and put in Imperial work camps like the ones in Fouzen," Largo replied.

"There are a few stragglers, but like us, their hands are tied right now and they can't do much against the Empire," Welkin finished.

"What about my squad," Riela suddenly blurted out, "what happened to squad 422?"

"You were from the 422nd?" Largo repeated, "we have one member from their squad here in Bruhl with us, but I'm pretty sure she's the only survivor. The rest of the squad was entirely wiped out by an Imperial group that called themselves Calamity Raven."

"Man, the bad news just keeps coming," Havoc sighed as Riela fell silent with disbelief.

"Alright, let's see," Vine said as he sized up the map, "alright, I know what we have to do, everyone gather around."

….

"Yeesh, and you said Welkin was crazy," Ed declared after Vine had finished explaining his plan.

"Can it runt. I'm well aware it's crazy," Vine replied, "but…"

"But it also looks like fun," Ikkaku declared, "I say we go for it."

"We don't have much of a choice," Welkin replied, "I can try to round up some volunteers. A lot of Vine's closer friends from the squad still hold him in pretty high regards, so I can probably get a few, but…"

"Unless you can get us a tank, any extra personnel are just going to be in the way at this point," Mustang replied.

"Just have everyone ready to go once we get back," Vine ordered, "let's go, we don't have a lot of time to make it before the parade day."

"I have someone who'll drive you most of the way. She'll probably be anxious to see Vine anyway, so let's go talk to her," Welkin suggested.

"She? Another girl friend of yours? Sheesh, who's he talking about this time?" Ed teased.

"I can honestly say I have absolutely no idea," Vine replied as he walked out the door into the hallway.

"Moink! Moooiiinnnkkk!" a loud squeal suddenly filled the teams ear. Ed and Vine looked up just in time to see a pink blur fly out of nowhere and knock Vine over. Vine shot to his seat as the form leapt off of him. The two saw that the figure was a small piglet with what looked like small wings growing from his back. Clutched in the animals mouth was a small doll hanging of a string that looked too familiar. Vine lifted up his cloak to discover that the doll was indeed gone.

"You've gotta be kidding me, do I look like I have time for this!" he shouted angrily as he shot to his feet, "alright, stop that breakfast meat!" he shouted as he took off after the pig.

"Hans! Bad piggy, bad!" Alicia shouted as she joined the pursuit. The pursued piglet rounded a corner Vine couldn't see around.

"Vine, slow down, there's a…" Welkin shouted to late as Vine rounded the corner. Almost instantly, his feet became tangled in a length of rope that was on the ground and he tripped and flew over a guard rail and began plummeting towards the bottom floor. "Heh, I guess he found out the hard way… never mind."

Down on the first floor, Vine found himself hanging upside down several feet above the floor and staring into the annoyed eyes of a young woman whose brown hair was tied up in two buns.

"What're you doing?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm just hanging around," Vine replied, giving the woman an equally annoyed look.

"I swear, how someone like you can be such an idiot is beyond me," the woman declared as she turned and began to walk away.

"Nice to see you again to, Ms. Stark," Vine replied.

"I've told you before, just call me Rosie," Rosie replied in the same annoyed tone.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I really need to get down now, all the blood is running into my head," Vine declared as he tried to pull himself up to cut the rope that held him up, "you gonna help me or do I get to start firing pot shots around all of Welk's valuable looking stuff."

"You do, and I swear you'll regret it," another woman's voice said, causing Vine to look in the other direction. Three young girls were standing nearby. All three had short, dark blue hair. The littlest one had a giant smile on her face as she looked up at the alchemist. She had a red headband and cloak that looked identical to Vine's and a silver, plastic chain hung out of her pocket that Vine knew was attached to a plastic pocket watch inside the pocket of her dark blue dress. She almost looked like a smaller, female version of Vine. The second was wearing a red colored shawl with the Darcsen spiral embroidered across the bottom. Her hair was short and well groomed, especially when compared to Vine's and the smaller girls. Vine was very familiar with both of these girls, but it was the third, the one who had spoken that held Vine's attention.

"Big Brother! Is it really you! I'm so glad you're back!" the littlest girl shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down with glee.

"Did I hear someone say big brother?" Ed asked as he and Al looked over the edge.

"Hey, it's Lara and Karen," Alphonse replied as they spotted the Darcsen girls below them.

"Looks like it, but who's the girl whose with them?" Ed asked as Havoc approached the edge. His eyes and mouth opened wide at the sight of the third girl, causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth.

"It… it can't be," he gasped in disbelief. Down below, Vine still had the same look in his eyes as he stared at the girl, as though waiting for her to disappear suddenly.

"Hey, bud, cat got your tongue?" Rosie finally asked, "say something, will ya."

"Vine? Hello, earth to Vine," the girl said as she waved her hand in front of Vine's face.

"It… can't be. I… Isar… ahhhhhh!" he shouted suddenly as Ed cut the rope, dropping him flat on his head. He shot up to his feet glaring up at the Fullmetal Alchemist. "What the heck! Haven't I had enough headaches for one day!"

"I'm sorry," Ed replied sarcastically, "I was under the impression you wanted down."

"Why you little… that does it, I'm shoving you in a jar and putting you with the other insects in Welk's collection!" Vine shouted.

"Who're you calling a tiny little cockroach!" Ed shouted down angrily.

"I'm calling you a tiny little cockroach!" Vine shouted.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think he's actually gotten more annoying," Rosie sighed.

"Who's your cute friend, Vine?" Isara asked, chuckling joyfully.

"I'm definitely gonna ignore that remark," Vine sighed.

"Wow, he's pretty calm given that he's talking to someone whose supposed to have been dead for 4 years," Havoc declared.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Mustang replied, "he's acting cool because he knows we're the only ones who remember that fact, but I bet you it's about all he can do not to cry right now."

"I guess. Maybe we should have warned him," Havoc declared.

"Warned him of what, that I had a theory Isara was still alive since Envy never existed to kill her?" Mustang replied, "This scenario seems a lot more desirable then to have told him only to find out I was wrong."

"Alright, you win," Havoc replied, "so, I guess something good came of all this after all."

"Wait, so that's Isara, as in the same Isara who died?" Al asked.

"Something good huh?" Ed repeated, "well let's hope it stays that way this time."

….

"So, let me get this straight Welks, you want me to drive all the way to Randgriz with Vine and his friends?" Isara asked as she walked through the house's front yard with Welkin and the others.

"I'm sorry, Is, I know it's sudden, but given the circumstances I thought you might enjoy a chance to…" Welkin began to explain, but he didn't need to finish the explanation.

"It's alright, I'll be glad to do it," Isara replied, "it'll be nice to be able to visit with Vine and Mr. Havoc for a while. Besides, it'll be nice to get out for a while."

"Thanks kid, we owe you," Havoc declared as he lit a new cigarette. Isara shot Vine a rather serious glare, causing Vine to sigh and cut through the freshly lit cigarette with a small blast. "Ah come on. I'm just about to head off for what could be a certain suicide mission with no Gallian support. I think I deserve at least one cigarette for that."

"You need to be in your best shape if you don't want it to be a suicide mission, so you'd better not smoke," Isara replied, smiling happily.

"Man, she always did make a good point," Havoc sighed in reply.

"Well, good. I'll let you guys talk for a while. I'm gonna go talk to Largo about borrowing his truck," Welkin declared as he left to find Largo.

"Gotta admit, I'm glad to see not much has changed with the old bug nut," Vine declared, "I was a bit worried that…"

"He's better now. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. He's been so… depressed lately." Isara replied, "I'm glad," she sobbed as tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm so glad."

"Is… are you?" Vine began to ask, stopping short as Isara suddenly turned and buried her face in his cloak.

"First you and Alicia left, then my brother… changed. I've felt for so long like my entire family had just left me again," she sobbed, surprising Vine, "I'm so glad you're back. I've… I've been so lonely. It's like I lost both my brothers when the Empire took over."

"Is… I…" Vine tried to think of how to respond. He was interrupted as Welkin returned.

"Alright, good news, you're ready to go," he revealed.

"Alright, well what're we still waiting around for?" Isara said, suddenly as chipper as before, "we've got a long ways to go!"

"Sure do," Vine replied, obviously grateful for Welkin's rescue.

"That was… weird," Ed declared.

"You have no idea," Vine declared, "alright, let's saddle up and get ready to move. I think we'll leave Alicia and Riela here for the time being."

"But Vine, if you're worried about how we'll react w/ Selvaria, I…" Alicia began to protest.

"It has nothing to do with that. If this goes south, I'm counting on the two of you to get things rolling here in our place, you got that?" Vine replied, giving a confident thumbs up, "now, Ali, are you coming with me or staying with Licia?" he asked, turning his attention to the younger Valkyrur. She stood completely still as though she were pondering the question. Her expression became a bit mischievous as she turned her back on Vine, folding her arms as though she were still angry. "Still mad at me, huh?" Vine said, smiling a bit mischievously himself as he walked behind the younger Valkyrur. Pulling his foot back, he lashed forward and gave his young friend a solid kick to her rear end, turning quickly before she could turn to face him.

"Hey!" she shouted angrily.

"That's fair enough. You and Mizore can both stay here. This battlefield is gonna be no place for a couple of **little **girls," Vine declared as he waved farewell to the Valkyrur and the snow witch and left with the others to depart for Randgriz.

"Why you…" Ali growled.

"Ali, are you really still mad at Vine? What if something happens?" Mizore asked with concern as she turned to face her friend.

"Please, this is Vine we're talking about," Ali replied, "of course I'm not mad at him, but this is the first time I've really had a chance to get even with him. He'll be fine without me for one day."

"I guess if you say so," Mizore replied.

"Besides, Vine said he didn't really need us, and it'll be nice to sleep under a roof tonight," Ali said, smiling like she was trying to reassure herself.

"I guess so," Mizore replied.

"Mooink," a small, muffled grunt next to the two kids caused them to look down at the small piglet who still held Vine's doll clutched in its teeth!

"Oh no! Vine's good luck charm!" Ali shouted frantically as she lunged for the pig who bolted, "no, bad piggy! Vine needs that!" she shouted as she and Mizore both bolted after the fleeing piglet.

….

It took a few days even by car to travel to Randgriz, but soon, Vine, Ed, and Mustang stood on a hill overlooking the outer wall of the Gallian capital.

"Alright, we're here, and just in time to," Vine declared, "when does the parade start."

"Three hours," Isara revealed, "you should have just enough time to get in position and get everything ready."

"We owe ya one Is," Vine declared, "now get your butt back to Bruhl before the fireworks start. One thing's for certain, whatever happens today, we're going to be giving Maximillian one heck of a show."

"Maybe I should wait here. I can take you back to Bruhl after you…" Isara began to protest.

"It's too risky for you to wait here. I'm not gonna take the chance that the Imps'll find you. Just leave it to us from here," Vine replied.

"Fine," Isara replied, obviously disappointed, "but you'd better not do anything stupid."

"Please, remember who you're talking to here," Vine declared, giving her a thumbs up as she started the car again.

"That's what worries me!" she called back as she drove away.

"So," Ed finally spoke up after a few moments of silence, "how do you feel?"

"Better than I have in a long time, squirt," Vine replied, "now, let's do this."

**(A.N. Sorry about the large number of rather dull chapters. Even I have to admit these last chapters have been frightfully dull as I've tried to set things up for a new series to join the alliance, but now that things are set, be ready for the heart stopping action to recommence as the war with the Imperials begins, next time on SHONEN ALLIANCE: BOOK OF THE SHADOWS).**

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	45. Overwhelming Might

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 45**

**Overwhelming Might**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

A loud, booming sound echoed through the streets of Randgriz as a cannon fired, sounding that the Feast of All Spirits parade was set to begin. All through the street, people were beginning to crowd into the streets. A simple glance over the crowd and an onlooker could easily tell the difference between the excited and enthusiastic Imperial citizens and the defeated and saddened looking Gallian citizens. It was painfully clear that for the people of Gallia, this once happy holiday meant little to the now enslaved nation. The parade being allowed to continue was not so much an act of generosity from their new emperor as it was a chance for him to remind him who was in charge, and with rumors spreading that Maximillian's pet Valkyrur had somehow escaped from Amestrian custody gave Gallians plenty of reason to believe that their suffering had only just begun, as the first parade floats began to roll down the city streets. No one was aware of the daring plan that was about to be set into motion.

….

Back in Bruhl, Largo was desperately fiddling with a radio. "Darn it, how do ya work this thing!" he shouted angrily as he started hitting it.

"Not like that," Rosie replied as she pushed Largo aside and turned a knob on the radio, "man, to bad Is isn't back yet. This is gonna be one heck of a broadcast."

"I'd still feel better if he'd taken one of us along to help him fight Selvaria," Alicia admitted.

"Ah, don't worry so much," Aliasse piped up, "once Vine decides to get serious, Selvaria's the one who's gonna need help."

"Alright, quiet kids," Rosie ordered, "I found the station."

"We're live from Randgriz, where the Feast day parade is about to begin," a voice declared from the radio.

"Hey, isn't that that reporter who was always followin' the boss around during the invasion?" Largo asked.

"Irene Ellet? You gotta be kidding me. Oh boy, she's gonna enjoy this broadcast," Rosie replied.

….

On the front most parade float, a very pleased looking Maximillian sat on an extravagant throne looking out at the crowd gathered around him. To his left, his loyal Valkyrian pawn stood a new lance and shield held in her hands. She had a rather angry look in her eyes which were not looking away from a sad looking, young Darcsen woman sitting in a throne to the right of the prince. That woman was Cordelia Gi Randgriz, former princess of Gallia who now served as both Maximillian's trophy and his hostage.

"You shouldn't look so upset," Maximillian declared, "you'll make your people upset as well."

"There is little that can change that now," Cordelia replied.

"As defiant as ever," Maximillian replied, "though I suppose you're not wrong. Your people's situation could not be more hopeless. Not now that the Empire's greatest power has returned to them. It's quite fitting your people should bow like dogs before their true master." Cordelia couldn't reply, so she just closed her eyes and sat silently, trying not to cry. "Hmm, how sad."

"You're one to talk," a voice suddenly shouted from the crowd. Maximillian's float shook as a pair of stone walls suddenly rose from the ground, lifting the wheels of the float into the air. "a sad little prince who lost his mommy and decided to make everyone else around him miserable as payback, oh boo hoo, boooo hooo!" the voice continued, mock sobbing as Vine emerged from the crowd and stepped in front of the float, "would you like me to cry you a river before I kick your butt back to the Empire?"

"Well well, if it isn't Colonel Vine," Maximillian declared as he rose to his feet and moved to the front of the float, accompanied by Selvaria while Cordelia stayed in her seat, staring at the alchemist before her in dumbstruck awe. She was even more surprised when the throne she was sitting in suddenly began to descend into the float. "I'll admit, I'm surprised you have the courage to show yourself in Gallia again, after what you've done." Neither he nor Selvaria even noticed as Cordelia's throne sunk all the way into the throne, then returned up to its original position without its **original **occupant.

"Ah, did you miss me, Maxi. I know I've been dying to get at you again. I'm itching to carve you a second smile to go with your wonderful second face," Vine replied, "and I see you've gotten your favorite pawn back. Gotta admit, I'm a little glad. It just wouldn't feel right, taking the king when he didn't have all his pieces to protect him."

"Alright enough already," another voice behind Maximillian and Selvaria surprised them and caused them to turn and face Edward Elric who was now sitting in Cordelia's place and looking rather uninterested, "will ya stop using the chess analogies like ya know anything about the game."

"What? Who are you!" Maximillian demanded.

"Edward?" Selvaria gasped in surprise.

"Man, I gotta admit, I was hoping things wouldn't go this well," Ikkaku declared as he and Kakashi joined Vine, "not only did we save the princess without so much as raising our swords, but now we've got these two surrounded and dead to rights. Looks like this war is over before it even began."

"Your bald friend has quite an arrogant tongue, Colonel," Maximillian declared.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BALD! MY HEAD IS SHAVED!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"I think he's got a reason to be, Max," Vine replied, "you aren't exactly in a favorable position right now."

"Is that what you believed?" Maximillian asked, "you thought that after Selvaria warned me you were coming, I wasn't expecting some half brained scheme from you. You always were an over-confident Darcsen. Tell me, do you believe I decided to host this little parade out of the goodness of my heart? Hardly, I merely wanted a grand stage on which to demonstrate my new weapon."

"New weapon?" Ikkaku replied.

"Don't care for the sound of that," Ed declared, hopping to his feet. He was nearly knocked off his feet again as the entire ground suddenly began to shake. Vine clenched his teeth.

"Ah, this isn't gonna be good," he said to himself. He was right. No sooner had he spoke then a large army of armored soldiers bathed in an artificial blue flame began to march down the streets of Randgriz towards them.

"Uhhh Vine, please tell me those aren't what I think they are," Ed pleaded.

"Well, things have certainly got a lot more interesting," Mustang declared as he emerged from the crowd and stood beside Vine.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Vine cursed.

"So, you guys gonna fill us in on what these things are or just keep us in suspense?" Ikkaku demanded as Ed jumped off the float and ran over to join his allies in facing the approaching enemies.

"They look like… but they can't be!" Ed replied.

"They can be and they are," Vine replied, "they're Artificial Valkyria, the V2s."

"Artificial Valkyria, huh," Kakashi repeated, "that doesn't sound good."

"It's not," Ed replied, "these guys are very bad news, but what's the deal? Aren't these guys the Gassenarl's pet project?"

"They're the empire's weapon now!" a voice shouted from above them.

"Scatter!" Vine ordered as the heroes dove in all directions just as two blue beams of energy slammed into the ground where they'd been standing. By this point, chaos had broken out in the streets and townspeople were desperately fleeing to get away from the fight that was certain to happen. Vine and Ed rose to their feet as a man crashed to the ground in front of Maximillian's float. His hair was short and grey and his body was slim but muscular. He wore a pair of large, gun like weapons on both hands attached to a bizarre devise on his bare back, and a pair of dark brown trousers. His entire body was covered in an intense blue flame.

"It's been a while, Darcsen. Have you been taking good care of my treacherous sister?" the man asked. Vine recognized the voice.

"Baldren Gassenarl? Uhhh, you look different. Let me guess, you lost weight," he said.

"Mock me all you'd like, Darcsen," Baldren replied, "for now, I've become a true Valkyrur!"

"Where have I heard that one before?" Vine replied tauntingly as he leapt to the side to dodge another of Baldren's attacks just as the V2 army arrived. "Well, this isn't going as planned," he shouted as he used some nearby metal from a building to transmute his sword.

"We should be used to this by now," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade, "nothing ever goes as planned."

"We need a plan of attack," Mustang declared, "or we won't be able to get past this many."

"I have a plan," Ikkaku replied as he drew his Zanpakto, "attack! Extend, Hozukimaru!" he shouted as he released his Shikai and charged on the nearest enemy soldiers.

"Do we really all have to say the word plan in every sentence?" Vine asked.

"He makes it sound simple, but he isn't wrong!" Mustang replied as he snapped his fingers and engulfed a group of soldiers in flame while Vine opened fire with blade blasts from his sword.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Barrage!" Kakashi shouted breathing out a rain of fire bullets that pelted the armored soldiers. The soldiers responded by opening fire with a barrage of small beam attacks which forced the heroes to scatter.

Within minutes, the streets of Randgriz had become a warzone. The burnt and broken bodies of Artificial Valkyria began to litter the street, but no matter how many were taken down, there were always more to take their place, however, the heroes showed no sign of backing down.

"If you think these dime store rejects can stop us, you're dead wrong!" Ed shouted as he knocked another V2 aside with his automail arm as Ikkaku clubbed one over the head with Hozukimaru.

"You can take on the mass produced models, but let's see how you handle a true Valkyrur!" Baldren shouted suddenly as he shot through the V2s at Ed.

"A true valkyrur! Give me a break!" Ed shouted as he swung his automail blade and locked it against Baldren's weapon. "You've gotta be the worst of the lot!" he shouted as he kicked Baldren away from himself and began to exchange fierce blows with the Artificial Valkyrur.

Elsewhere, Vine cleared away the V2s that had swarmed around him as a woman's shout filled his ear. He turned and held up his sword just in time to block Selvaria's lance.

"I won't allow you to harm my lord. I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass!" Selvaria shouted as she futilely attempted to overpower Vine.

"You know Selvaria, I've always felt so sorry for you. I thought you were being taken advantage of by a manipulative monster because you were blind to his true nature, but now I realize that I judged you wrong," Vine replied **(Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword ((Rurouni Kenshin)))**, "You're not blind to his true nature. You know exactly what kind of man he is, but you're more than willing to let him use you and throw you away like a dirty rag. You deserve better, but I won't have pity on you because you're a fool. Let's see how you hold up when I'm not holding back anymore!" Vine shouted as a red blast formed around his blade, "Raging Blast Blade Attack!" he shouted swinging the sword and unleashing a fierce attack on Selvaria which snapped the Valkyrur's lance in half and knocked her several feet backwards.

A burst of transmutational energy surged through the sword, creating a small ring on the hilt of the sword which Vine stuck his finger through and began to spin the sword around on his finger. "Now try my Raging Blast Rain Attack!" he shouted as several bullet sized blasts shot from the spinning blade, pelting Selvaria like hundreds of angry bees and forcing her to hold up her shield to try to protect herself. Exactly what Vine had been waiting for. As soon as Selvaria could no longer see him through her shield, Vine charged. Before the Valkyrur even knew Vine had moved, his blade had cut through her. She dropped instantly to her knees, than fell on her back, yelling with pain as she dropped her shield to grip the large gash on her stomach.

….

"I don't believe this!" Ellet's voice shouted excitedly through the radio in the truck Isara was driving, "I wasn't sure what to think when Amestris' alchemists appeared out of nowhere, but now, not only have the Amestrians successfully kidnapped the princess but it looks like Gallia's own Colonel Vine, the Raging Blast Alchemist who was recently promoted to a General of Amestris, has actually defeated the Imperial Valkyrur. The smaller alchemist is currently engaged with Baldren Gassenarl, but it looks as though the alchemist may have the advantage as Amestrian forces continue to decimate the imperials new Artificial Valkyrur. Things aren't looking good for Prince Maximillian's forces."

"There was never any doubt," Isara declared, "but did she have to say they 'kidnapped' the princess. I know what she means, but I really don't like her word choice."

"Hold on, something's not right," Ellet suddenly revealed, causing Isara's attention to turn back to the radio.

….

In Bruhl, Largo nearly tackled the radio, "What do you mean something's not right!" Largo shouted, "Vine and Mustang are kicking the Empire's butts, what's not right about that!"

"Quiet Largo, let the lady talk!" Rosie shouted angrily as she pulled Largo off the radio.

"I can't tell for certain from where I'm positioned, but it looks like… it looks like Prince Maximillian himself is approaching the Raging Blast Alchemist!"

"Maximillian is going to fight Vine?" Alicia asked in surprise.

"No way is that snot nosed prince goin' up against Raging Blast," Largo replied, "he's probably going to beg Vine to let him surrender and go home."

"You know, you sure pulled a one-eighty since you were beating poor Vine with your shovel," Ali declared cheekily.

"What? Not a chance," Largo replied, "I always trusted Raging Blast. I just… wanted to make sure he hadn't lost his edge, that's all, and besides, it was a hoe, not a shovel."

"You're a terrible liar, buddy boy," Rosie replied.

"Shh, I'm trying to hear what's going on," Welkin ordered as he turned up the radio, "Ms. Ellet's not wrong. Something's off."

….

"It's over, Selvaria. You lose," Vine declared pointing his sword at Selvaria's throat.

"Now, now. Is that really necessary?" Maximillian's voice caused Vine to look up and notice the prince approaching him.

"My lord! Please, you must run away while you can!" Selvaria pleaded.

"And turn our back on a Darcsen?" Maximillian replied, "such things are beneath us."

"Us huh?" Vine repeated, "Looks like the crazy prince finally snapped. You're being pretty brave, coming up to me unarmed like that."

"Hardly, that woman is simply still of some value to us. We can't allow you to kill her just yet," Maximillian replied.

"Still of **some** value to you? Can't let me kill her **just yet**? You never fail to make me sick, Maximillian," Vine declared, "but that's fine. I'd rather not have to kill Selvaria anyway, so I'll just end this right now and take you out!" he shouted as he charged the Imperial prince with his sword held back to attack.

"No!" Selvaria shouted desperately as Vine swung for the prince's neck. However, just before the impact, the prince rose his hand… and caught the blade between two fingers, stopping the attack cold.

"What the…" Vine gasped as both he and Selvaria watched in surprise as with just a twist of his wrist, Maximilian left Vine holding only the broken hilt of his sword while Maximilian cast aside the blade.

"Surprised, Darcsen?" Maximilian asked, "you should be." Clenching his fist, he slammed a punch into Vine's stomach, causing Vine to lurch backwards and begin to drop to his knees, however, Maximillian grabbed Vine by his cloak and used it to heft Vine back upright and into perfect position for a fierce kick into Vine's defenseless stomach. The cloth around Vine's neck ripped like paper and Maximillian was left holding the cape as Vine crashed through the parade float and back into the street where his friends were fighting.

"Hey, what's happening!" Ed shouted, knocking Baldren away from himself. Vine struggled to his hands and knees, coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

"Gah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say I was getting beaten up by a tank disguised as a prince," Vine replied as he rose to his feet and Maximillian walked through the destroyed float.

**Cue Background Music: Invasion (Bleach)**

"If only you were so fortunate," Maximillian replied as he tore the cloak in half like a piece of paper and threw the two halves behind him.

"That was uncalled for," Vine declared as he braced himself for another round with the prince.

"Do you still believe you can win?" Maximillian asked as Selvaria stepped up onto the destroyed float and Ed ran up alongside Vine, "allow me to show you… how foolish you are." The two alchemists' eyes widened with dismay as the final words were spoken from behind them. Before either of them could react, Maximillian had elbowed them both from behind, knocking them both forward. The two alchemists slid several feet along the ground before regaining their feet. Vine shot upright and attempted to fire a blast, only to discover that Maximillian was only a few inches in front of him. Before the Raging Blast Alchemist could react, the prince had slammed his fist into Vine's stomach, causing him to bend over and allowing Maximillian to slam him down into the ground with a fierce overhead, club attack, knocking Vine flat on his stomach.

**Cue Background Music: Stand-up be Strong (Bleach)**

"It's over," Maximillian declared as he rose his foot and slammed it down onto Vine's left arm. Vine yelled with pain as he felt the bone in the arm shatter.

"You don't seem to be doing so well," the prince taunted as Vine tried to get up again, "why don't you just stay down?" the prince demanded as he walked around to Vine's side and crushed the alchemists right leg. Vine clenched his teeth to keep from yelling again as the bone in his leg snapped as well. "There, now we are quite certain you won't be a problem."

"That's what you get for thinking," Vine replied as he suddenly rose his right hand, revealing a small dagger he'd transmuted from the ground beneath him. Using the dagger he began to rapidly fire a barrage of blade shaped blasts at Maximillian, forcing the powered up prince backwards. He was driven back even further as a wave of flame suddenly shot in front of him. As Ed struggled to help Vine to his feet, Mustang, Kakashi, and Ikkaku joined their injured comrades.

"How do you always manage to get yourself into so much trouble?" Mustang demanded, "he's just an Imperial Prince."

"If you'd like to take a crack at him, be my guest," Vine replied as the heroes found themselves surrounded by the V2s, "any ideas?"

"I've got one trick left up my sleeve," Ikkaku replied as the Valkyrur prepared to fire on the helpless heroes, "but it stays our secret, got it."

"That's fine, but you can show us later," Mustang declared, "for now, let's make sure we stay alive to keep that secret. Raging Blast!"

"Got it," Vine declared as he dropped to the ground again. As the V2s opened fire, Mustang snapped his fingers, creating a pillar of flame which surrounded the heroes. The beams hit the flame, causing a massive blue explosion which engulfed several of the V2s. When the flame from the explosion cleared, the heroes were nowhere to be seen.

….

Isara's truck slammed to a stop as she stared in wide eyed disbelief at her radio, which had suddenly gone silent. She wanted to believe that she had heard those final words wrong. Right before the broadcast had cut, Ms. Ellet had said that the Amestrian fighters had all been engulfed in an explosion and were now gone.

….

Back in Bruhl, Welkin and the others just sat silent, hoping that Ellet would say something else.

"There's… no way. It can't be over like that, can it?" Rosie stuttered in disbelief.

"That can't be right. Raging Blast… and Mustang can't be dead," Largo gasped as he stared at the radio. The others continued to sit silently, until finally, Aliasse stood up and began to leave.

"Ali, where are you going?" Alicia asked as she stood up as well.

"I'm going to Randgriz. I've gotta find Vine and Shorty and the the others!" she shouted in reply.

"There's nothing you can do now," Mizore replied, "I'm sure they're fine. They did what they went there to do so they'll be back soon."

"WHAT IF THEY'RE NOT!" Ali screamed in response. "Vine was already hurt… what if the others are hurt now to? What if they're in trouble and can't get back! What if…," her voice began to break as tears flowed down her cheeks and she dropped to her knees, "why didn't I go with them?" she cried, "why wasn't I there to protect my friends!" She continued to cry and sob loudly as the others watched sadly. Finally, Mizore knelt down and pulled her friend into a tight hug as both young girls continued to cry.

….

On a hilltop just outside Randgriz, Alphonse Elric stood in his armored form with Trish and Miria overlooking the city. They'd seen the explosion and wondered what had happened. A short distance away, Havoc and Hawkeye stood with princess Cordelia.

"Where are they?" Havoc cursed aloud as they waited for the others. Suddenly, there was a burst of energy that ran through the ground a short distance away and a hole opened, allowing Ed, Kakashi, Mustang, and Ikkaku to crawl out. "It's about time," Havoc declared, "where's Vine."

"Stuck in the hole!" Vine's voice shouted up, "a little help here!"

It took a minute but with a little help from the others, Vine was finally pulled out of the hole and leaned up against a tree to rest. He sighed loudly as he sat down. "Next time, I'm coming up with the crazy escape plan," he declared.

"You're awfully chatty for someone who has a broken arm and a broken leg," Mustang replied.

"We're lucky to be alive," Kakashi declared, "that got a little bit too close."

"Let's hope the Empire doesn't figure out we escaped," Ed declared, "with Vine in this state, it's gonna take forever for us to reach Bruhl now."

"Don't tell me you let Selvaria work you over like this. What happened to not going easy on her?" Havoc taunted as he lit a cigarette.

"Can it Havoc, it wasn't Selvaria who did this to me," Vine replied.

"It was Maximillian, wasn't it?" Cordelia suddenly asked, surprising Vine.

"Uhhh, yeah," Vine replied as though he were embarrassed.

"You let the prince kick your butt this bad! Apparently, you're losing your touch," Havoc declared.

"If only… it were that simple," Vine replied, his eyes narrowing with frustration as he remembered what Maximillian had just done to him.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	46. Back to Bruhl

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 46**

**Back to Bruhl**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Havoc asked.

"You have to ask," Vine replied, "we need to get Cordelia back to Bruhl."

"Yeah, easier said than done when we got a cripple to lug back with us," Ikkaku replied.

"Then leave the cripple behind," Vine ordered, "I'll make my way to Bruhl when I can."

"Yeah, no way that's gonna happen," Ed declared, "so, who's got a plan?"

"What do you mean no way that's gonna happen?" Vine replied angrily, "we've got more important things to worry about right now, this isn't the time to be arguing. If they catch Cordelia again, I got my arm and leg broken like twigs for nothing!"

"Yeah, and how are you gonna get all the way to Bruhl with a broken leg!" Ed retorted, "you gonna crawl all the way!"

"Uhh… I'll… alright, so I don't have a plan. How about you smart guy, you got a better idea!" Vine shouted.

"Will you two keep your voices down. You're going to get us caught," Mustang ordered.

"Vine's not wrong though," Hawkeye declared, "we came here for Princess Cordelia. If we lose her, then we came for nothing. We need to get her back to Bruhl as fast as we can."

"Too bad someone sent our ride home," Mustang declared, "we could use that truck right about now."

"Maybe we can steal a car from someone in the capital?" Ed suggested.

"How're we going to sneak into the city now? They're gonna have the entire Imperial army looking for us," Mustang replied.

"What if we send Mustang's crew ahead with the princess and the rest of us will stay behind and help Vine back," Kakashi suggested.

"I don't see why that wouldn't work," Havoc replied, "what do you think Colonel? Oh, sorry, I meant General."

"I don't wish to leave," Cordelia finally piped up after sitting silent through the entire discussion.

"Wow, she does still talk," Vine replied, "I was beginning to think she'd forgotten how to speak."

"You know, if there were ever a good time to shut up, now would be it," Ed suggested.

"Yeah, if I stop talking then I remember that my leg really, **really **hurts right now," Vine replied.

"Oh really, so what happens if I do this?" Ed asked tapping on Vine's leg with his automail hand.

"Owowowow! Why you little…!" Vine roared as Ed jumped up and scurried away, "come back here! I can still bite your ankles!"

"Yeah, you can really tell he's in such writhing pain," Havoc mocked.

"Princess Cordelia, what do you mean you don't wish to leave?" Hawkeye asked, a concerned tone to her voice. Cordelia was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I know you all suffered greatly to try to rescue me," Cordelia replied, "but I cannot leave. I won't abandon my people to the Empire. You should all return to Amestris. If I go back, then they will likely allow you to leave in…"

"Not an option," Vine interrupted, trying but failing to get to his feet, "alright, I can't go over there so you come over here," he ordered, pointing at Cordelia as he fell back to his seat. Cordelia hesitated for a moment, then cautiously approached the injured alchemist. "Sit down," Vine ordered. Cordelia shook her head defiantly.

"You're gonna hit me," Cordelia replied timidly.

"If you think I can't still hit you while you're standing," Vine declared grabbing a stick from the ground and tapping the princess lightly on the forehead with it, "then you've forgotten who you're dealing with. Now, you wanna run that by me again?"

"I can't abandon my people," Cordelia replied, "if I leave then…"

"Alright, that's enough," Vine declared, "so, you don't want to leave. That's fine, you heard us when we said we were going to Bruhl, right?" Cordelia hesitated for a moment before finally nodding her head. "Good, then I don't see the problem. We're not abandoning your people. If anything, we're getting them back into the fight. We need to give them back their princess so they'll get back on their feet and stop letting themselves be pushed around. You gonna take that chance away from them cause you don't wanna leave your castle?"

"Hey, that's not what I…," Cordelia began to protest, but stopped when Vine smiled cheekily at her, "fine, but I'm not leaving you."

"And now we're back at square one," Mustang sighed, "what do we do now?"

"Well, walking is out," Ed declared, "you had to let him break your leg."

"Yeah, because I definitely just **let **him break me like a stick. Less whining, more thinking," Vine declared, "although while we're on that topic. You guessed that it was Maximillian and not Selvaria who worked me over," he remembered as his attention turned to Cordelia, "Cordelia, what do you know?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Al replied, "when you guys got here, Princess Cordelia guessed right away that Vine got beat by Maximillian."

"Of all people Vine, you should have figured out what happened," Mustang declared.

"I have a theory, but I'm hoping I'm wrong," Vine replied.

"Wait, you guys know what happened to the prince," Havoc asked.

"There was a tower missing from the castle. Why don't you figure out the rest," Mustang declared. Havoc thought for a minute, and then his eyes lit with dismay.

"You don't mean… so he has that then," Havoc cursed.

"Has what?" Ed asked.

"An ancient Valkyrian artifact that was hidden inside castle Randgriz," Vine revealed, "A Valkyrian lance the size of a castle tower, the Valkof."

"The what?" Ikkaku asked.

"That doesn't sound good," Ed declared.

"It's not. For all intents and purposes, it's a Valkyrian siege breaker," Havoc revealed, "it's the most powerful known Valkyrian artifact and gaining it to help him invade Amestris was Maximilian's original reason for invading Gallia. So if he has it, why is he still here?"

"And more importantly, what does it have to do with his new found power?" Vine questioned, "has he somehow learned how to tap into the Valkof to drain some of its power into himself?"

"If that were the case though, you'd think that he'd have a Valkyrian flame aura around him," Havoc suggested.

"Either way, why is he still in Gallia. He has what he wanted. You don't really think he was planning on honoring the treaty of the Valkyrian Incarceration Act, do you?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, he was never planning to honor the treaty," Cordelia replied, "he's after something else, something with even more power than the Valkof. That is the only reason he hasn't invaded Amestris yet."

"Something with **more **power than the Valkof?" Mustang exclaimed, "but what else has that kind of power."

"I think I know," Vine replied, "and if I'm right, we've gotta get back to Bruhl now. We have to stop him, or he's gonna make the Darcsen Calamity look like a school yard brawl."

"You know, if you don't wanna be found, you might want to be a little quieter," a man's voice suddenly called as an imperial soldier emerged from the trees.

"Uh oh, looks like they found us," Ed declared.

"I know that voice," Vine declared.

"So do I," Havoc declared, smiling casually as he lit a new cigarette and took a deep puff of it, "so, you're playing a double-agent these days, eh, Landzatt?"

"A double-agent? Not at all," the man declared as he removed his helmet to reveal a handsome young man with short, well groomed, brown hair, "Actually, I was just on my way to try to kidnap the Princess myself, but as usual, you two showed up and stole my thunder."

"You're welcome," Vine declared, "glad I could get my leg broken so you didn't have to, Faldio Landzatt."

"My thanks, General, though I still can't believe you let that whinny prince beat you that badly," Faldio replied.

"You know what, next time, one of you jokers can fight him, and we'll see if you fare any better," Vine declared in annoyance.

"Okay, so hold on, who exactly is this guy?" Ed finally asked.

"He's from the Gallian Militia," Havoc replied, "Lieutenant Faldio Landzatt of Squad 1. Don't worry, this guy is as trustworthy as Welkin. We've got nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about, except apparently how you're getting back to Bruhl," Faldio declared, "I assume you could use a lift for your injured."

"Keep enjoying this Landzatt, and once I can move again, I'm gonna snap **both** your legs," Vine threatened.

"Ah, definitely missed your sense of humor," Faldio declared, "though I don't think it's a good idea to threaten your ride when you're really in no condition to walk."

"The man does have a point, Raging Blast," Mustang retorted, "why don't you be a good boy and stay quiet for a while."

"I swear, my leg is gonna heal eventually, and when it does, payback is gonna be a nightmare," Vine replied in annoyance.

"Hey, weren't we just talking about hurrying?" Havoc asked, "we can chat on the way to Bruhl, let's go."

"Two Generals getting ordered around by a lieutenant, I think 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc is getting a little too big for his britches," Vine declared, "I'm just waiting on you guys."

"Well, not anymore you're not," Mustang replied, "let's go." At Mustang's order, the others all stood up and began following Faldio who turned to lead the way to his vehicle, leaving Vine, sitting in annoyance in the clearing.

"Somewhere in the world, some anti-Darcsen jerk is having a hay day seeing all the suffering I'm being put through this week," he sighed as he rolled onto his stomach and began crawling after his friends as best he could with only one arm and one leg, "with friends like them, I really need to consider making a few less enemies."

….

In the throne room of castle Randgriz, Maximillian sat fuming as Selvaria entered the room with another of the Empire's generals. An older looking man in his early 50s, dressed in an Imperial uniform, Berthold Gregor.

"Well," Maximillian demanded angrily.

"My lord," Selvaria replied as she bowed to her prince, "there is no sign of the Amestrians, but it is unlikely that anyone could have escaped alive. However, it seems that they succeeded in handing the princess off to their allies before their demise."

"If they manage to take her to Amestris, she'll warn them about our plans. Next time, there'll be more than just two State Alchemists knocking down the gate. We'll…" Gregor began to declare.

"It doesn't matter. Soon we shall possess a weapon that will make all the alchemical power in Europa look like a child's fire cracker," Maximillian declared, silencing Gregor, "when that happens, no one, not Mustang, not Vine, not even Fuhrer King Bradley himself will be able to stop us. As for taking the princess to Amestris, we have nothing to fear. Princess Cordelia is young and naïve. She will not abandon her people even if it means sacrificing her own safety. Selvaria, what town did you say the alchemists traveled to before coming here?"

"Bruhl, sir. It's a small town near the Gallian and Imperial border," Selvaria replied.

"We had trouble in that region from ex-militia men a while ago, but they haven't bothered us in quite some time," Gregor declared, "I'll lead a squad there and have the town reduced to ashes in an afternoon."

"Yes, we don't doubt it," Maximillian replied, "but that isn't enough. Take Baldren and his V2s with you."

"Sir?" Selvaria replied to the order, a look of concern entering her eyes.

"It's good to let Gassenarl get out once in a while," Maximillian declared, "besides, the V2s will easily send the message to the princess of just how dangerous it is to defy our will. Do not allow even the smallest child to escape this backwater town alive."

"As you wish, my lord," Gregor replied, a wicked smile crossing his face. Selvaria's eyes widened with horror at the order, but she didn't say anything. She simply turned and left with Gregor, destined for Bruhl.

….

"There, that ought to… do it," Vine declared, wincing a bit as he felt the bones in his leg snap back into place, "ahhh, I haven't missed that feeling. Nothing quite like setting your own broken bones to make a grown man cry like a baby girl," he declared as he used some materials from the army supply truck they were riding in the back of too transmute a makeshift cast over the leg. His arm was already in a cast.

"Hey, keep it down back there," Ed shouted back from the cab, "if cargo starts talking it probably oughta be thrown…" he was silenced as Vine's casted arm, backhanded him.

"That hurt, but it was worth it," Vine declared.

"Yeesh, you guys never give it a rest, do you," Faldio sighed as Ed settled back down into his seat and looked in the rearview mirror at the four other trucks behind him, which between them carried his team and a large number of other men and woman who had been with Faldio.

"So are these guys all from the militia too?" Ed asked as he looked back at Faldio.

"All used to be at any rate. They're all my guys from Squad 1," Faldio replied, "we may not be as famous as Squad 7, but that's actually worked out in our favor because unlike Welkin and his team, we've been pretty much free to do as we've pleased."

"Like trying to break the princess out during the feast parade?" Ed asked.

"Yep, though frankly, I'm glad you guys showed up. I'd hate to have seen one of my guys get beaten like Vine back there did," Faldio revealed.

"They probably wouldn't have survived it," Vine declared, "I barely did."

"Well, at any rate, we should be back in Bruhl in just a couple of days, so just sit back and relax til then," Faldio ordered, "keep your head down, looks like there's a truck coming our way."

"You probably better stop," Ed replied, "we know that truck." He stuck his head out the window and began frantically waving to the truck, which slammed to a stop just after passing Faldio's truck. Faldio's eyes widened with surprise when Isara jumped out of the truck.

"Isn't that Welkin's sister. That's a bit of a step down from being a tank pilot," Faldio declared as he came to a stop, allowing Isara to catch up.

"Ed, it is you!" Isara shouted frantically as she caught up to the truck, "where're the others."

"Present and accounted for," Vine shouted from the cargo bay, "though not unscathed."

"Vine!" Isara shouted as she ran around to the back of the truck, "thank goodness. Did everyone get out okay? I heard you got the princess, but then everything went bad! What happened to your arm and leg!"

"Well, like you said, after we got the princess, everything sort of went bad," Vine replied, rubbing the back of his head as he rose to his feet using a cane he'd made from the materials in the truck. Right now though, we need to hurry back to Bruhl. I'll tell you what's going on when we get there."

"Okay, I guess I have to take Largo's truck back, or he'll have a fit. It's his only way to take his vegetables to market," Isara revealed.

"Ah, you can tell Veggie nut to put it on my tab. I'll feel better if your with us. Besides, I think I know a certain person in the truck behind us who'd like your company," Vine replied, smiling mischievously. Isara looked back at the truck to see Mustang in the passenger seat, sitting next to a man wearing an imperial helmet who quickly looked away after making eye contact with Isara.

"I can see I'm about to become a third wheel here," Mustang declared as he crawled out of the cab, "I guess I'm riding with Raging Blast and Fullmetal the rest of the way. I'll let you two love birds have some privacy," he said as he walked past Isara, obviously confusing the young Darcsen.

"What do you…" Isara began to ask.

"Oh, and tell Ramal I told him to get that helmet off," Faldio shouted back to her, "it doesn't look good on him at all!"

"Way to ruin the surprise, Landzatt!" Vine shouted irately.

"Ramal?" Isara repeated the name, her eyes lighting up a bit as she nodded to Vine and went to join her new chaperone in his vehicle.

"Ah, young love," Vine declared, "hey, what do you say we keep both of them from getting killed this time?"

"Fine with me," Mustang replied, "I wasn't here to see them get killed last time."

"What're you two talking about back there?" Faldio asked, curious about the strange conversation.

"Uhh, it's just some State Alchemist talk, you can ignore them," Ed said, laughing awkwardly, "by the way, whose Ramal?" he shouted back to Vine and Mustang.

"I'll fill you in later, for now though, Landzatt, you were an archeologist back in the day, right?" Vine called.

"Huh, yeah, why do you ask?" Faldio replied.

"I have a few questions to ask you, pertaining to the Hammer of the Valkyrur," Vine replied.

….

It took a couple of days to reach Bruhl. As the small convoy pulled up in front of Welkin's home, Welkin himself came out to meet them. Faldio got out, wearing the Imperial uniform, complete with helmet, while Ed hid in the cab.

"Are you the head of this house?" Faldio asked, trying to disguise his voice.

"Uh, yes, is there something I can do for you?" it was apparent by the tone in Welkin's voice that he wasn't at all happy to have an Imperial convoy parked in his front yard.

"We have an injured man in the back of that truck. We need to use your home to rest for a while, while he recovers. Also we could use some food, and if Alicia wouldn't mind baking us some bread, I'm sure none of us would object, right Ed?" he shouted back to the truck as Ed climbed out of the cab.

"What the…?" Welkin gasped, his eyes widening with surprise at the sight of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I heard Alicia and bread," Ikkaku declared, hopping out of the back of his car, "I'm sold."

"At this point, I'd settle for Aliasse and bread, as long as its edible," Havoc declared as he hopped out the back of his truck and turned to help Cordelia out as well.

"You'd probably regret that," Vine declared as he tried to climb out himself, only to have his cane slip and dump him out on his side, "ow, I hate life."

"Vine, are you alright!" Isara shouted as she and a young man with spiky black hair jumped out the truck that had been behind Vine's and running to the downed alchemist.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" Welkin asked.

"It's a long story, Welkin," Faldio replied as he pulled off the helmet, "but if you don't mind, can we discuss it over some food. We haven't had much to eat the last few days and my men are all pretty hungry."

"Faldio!" Welkin exclaimed, "Is that really you? I heard you'd been killed!"

"Well, those rumors weren't at all true. I'm still just fine," Faldio replied, "along with my squad, and by the way, as you can see, we've managed to rescue the Princess."

"Who managed to rescue the princess," Vine replied as he finally managed to get back to his feet, "I think I'm the one with two broken limbs hobbling along on a stick, thank you very much."

"So you guys all made it out then," Welkin declared.

"Please, you forget who you're dealing with. If we were that easy to do in, we wouldn't be State Alchemists, now would we," Vine declared in reply.

"No, I guess not," Welkin replied chuckling, "although everyone's still worried about you so you might want to go say hi."

"Yeah, uhh, I'll get right on that, just as soon as I hobble up the front steps," Vine replied, "how long is this thing gonna take to heal, 'cause it's already getting annoying."

"It's about to get worse," Welkin replied, "the person you need to go see isn't in the house."

"Oh for the…" Vine howled as he fell down the 3 steps he'd managed to climb, "will you people stop enjoying this! It isn't national beat the darcsen day! Heck, for me, it's been more like national Beat the Darcsen month!"

"Sorry," Welkin replied, laughing.

"Don't lie to me," Vine threatened as he stood back up, "so who exactly do I need to go see and where is he, she, or it?"

"Let's see, right about now she's probably sitting on top of one of the sister mills," Welkin replied.

"You know, I really hate you right now," Vine hissed in reply.

….

At the center of the town of Bruhl were two large mills known as the Sister Mills. On a small outcrop on the building a short distance up, a gloomy looking Aliasse sat next to Mizore. Both were preoccupied and completely unaware of the figure hobbling their way until he was right underneath them. Vine sighed when he looked up at the two girls, then began drawing in the dirt with his cane.

"Found a nice spot to sit, did we?" he asked as a transmuted pillar raised him up to level with the two girls, "wow, you can really see a lot from up here." Mizore and Aliasse, who had both been in a bit of a daze, suddenly looked up at Vine as he spoke. "So, am I forgiven yet?" Aliasse just continued to stare for a moment, then suddenly, jumped onto Vine's platform as tears formed in her eyes.

"Vine!" she cried as she embraced him.

"Yikes, easy Squirt, you knock out this piece of metal and I'm falling down faster than a Christmas tree," Vine declared, barely managing to keep the cane underneath him.

"Vine! I'm not mad! I'm not mad any more, and I'll never be again, I promise!" Ali screamed sadly, "I'm sorry, please don't leave me!"

"Whoa, easy kid, I'm not going anywhere," Vine replied, "don't worry, I promise I'm not gonna leave you without one heck of a fight, okay, so stop crying," he comforted as he wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I thought you died! I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again and that you'd always think I was still mad at you when I wasn't," Ali cried in reply, "I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, stop yelling, you're alright," Vine replied, "you had every right to be mad, Ali. I tried to abandon you without so much as a good bye. I promise, I won't make that mistake again, alright, so what do you say we just call it even, okay?"

"O… okay," Aliasse cried in response she pulled back from Vine, "huh, hey Vine, where's your cloak!" she shouted, realizing that Vine's red cloak was gone.

"Uhhh, oh Vine, what happened to your leg? Vine, what happened to your arm?" Vine replied teasingly, "nothing? Just my cloak, huh? Well, it's easy to see what you really care about."

"Oh, uhhh," Ali replied in embarrassment, "oh, Vine, what happened to your leg?"

"It broke, thanks for asking," Vine replied as he hugged the Valkyrian youth, "ahh, it's good to have my lovely little girl back."

"I'd hate to break up the reunion," Mizore declared pointing behind Vine, "but I think we have trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked as she and Vine looked in the direction Mizore was pointing, "uh oh." Just coming over the hill into sight of Bruhl was a large force of V2s.

"Ah, come on, it's just one thing after another!" Vine shouted angrily.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	47. Reinforcements

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 47**

**Reinforcements**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"Everyone, hurry," Welkin ordered as the people of Bruhl continued to rush towards his mansion, "there's not a lot of time left. They'll be here soon."

….

In front of the house, Ed and Al had just finished setting up several thick walls of Earth which Rosie and a small group of her fellow sevens were setting up machine gun bunkers for the fight that was soon to happen. The other Sevens were busily checking their weapons and equipment for the fight. Mustang watched the set up with Kakashi and Ikkaku.

"I'm willing to bet we have Selvaria to thank for this," Mustang sighed, "if there are very many of them, this is going to be tricky."

"If we can't keep them away from Welkin's home, the people of Bruhl are going to be in a lot of trouble," Kakashi declared, "what do you think?"

"Vine's anti-tank blasts are the best way to deal with these things quickly, but since he's out, we're going to have to rely heavily on the three Valkyrur. The artificial Valkyrur aren't as strong as real ones, but that doesn't change the fact that in a large number, they're a very serious threat," Mustang replied.

"Who're you calling out?" Vine shouted from behind them. They turned to see Vine, hobbling towards them. His cane was still clutched in his right hand, but he wasn't using it to walk, not needing it due to a thick and tight brace that had been transmuted over the broken leg, though his left arm was still in a cast and sling.

"And just what do you think you can do in your condition?" Ikkaku taunted, resting his Zanpakto over his shoulder.

"I think I can fight," Vine replied, throwing a powerful kick with the braced leg that left a dent in one of the stolen Imperial supply trucks.

"Does that hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe, but I can bear it," Vine replied.

"You'll think if you re-break your leg," Mustang declared.

"Don't worry, mom, I promise I'll be careful," Vine replied as Ed and Al joined them.

"We're all set here," he declared as Welkin and Alicia returned from the town.

"The townspeople have all been evacuated to the house. We're as ready as we're going to be," Welkin revealed.

"Alright," Vine declared, sighing, "I hope this all ends okay. We're outnumbered and outgunned here."

"It's not the first time," Largo declared as he and Rosie joined the team, "We're all set here."

"Alright, gather everyone around," Welkin ordered, "we'll go over the plan one more time."

….

It only took a minute to gather up the soldiers of Bruhl and they quickly joined Mustang and the other heroes while Welkin finalized their strategy.

"Alright, our number one priority is protecting the people here at the house," Welkin declared, "Rosie, you're in charge of defense here with Faldio's squad and a few of our own. The rest of us are going to try to stop the enemy in the town borders. We've got to do everything we can to make sure they don't get through."

"The Edelweiss is ready to go sir," Isara declared, "we can have it take point and use its firepower to drive them back."

"The Edelweiss firepower will be effective against these things," Vine replied, "but they're extremely durable and may not go down quickly, so don't get frustrated. Concentrate your fire and focus on picking them off in small groups. Mustang and I are extremely well suited to taking these things down, so we'll handle as much as we can, and we also know from past experience, that even though they're called Artificial Valkyria, their heavy armor and weapons make them extremely poorly suited for actual Valkyrian combat. Aliasse can easily deal with several of them, and we also have Alicia and Riela. I've handpicked our attack team because I think they're the best suited for handling the opponents we're facing, so if you hear your name, step forward," Vine ordered, "Welkin and Isara Gunther, Alicia Melchiot, Riela Marcellius, Largo Potter, Emille Bielert, Oscar Bielert, Edy Nelson, Homer Peron, Susie Evans, Marina Wulfstan, Aisha Neumann, Lynn, Jann Walker, and Karl Landzatt. Any questions?"

"Wait, those are your choices for attack team?" Havoc asked.

"Along with us, of course, are you really going to make me say Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, yatayata?" Vine asked.

"That's not what I meant! I wanna know why you choose all the strangest member of the squad!" Havoc shouted loudly.

"Who're you calling strange, darling!" a silver haired girl, Edy Nelson, demanded.

"If anyone's strange here, it's you!" a young man with short brown hair, Oscar Bielert, shouted.

"Yeah, you're the strange one, Havoc!" a slightly younger man whose brown hair was slightly messier then the older boy, Oscar's younger brother, Emille.

"How am I the strange one!" Havoc shouted angrily.

"Alright, now's not the time," Mustang declared, "we've got more important things to worry about right now. If we don't head out now, the Empire will be here and we'll still be twiddling our thumbs."

"Right," Vine replied, "we can all go back to getting on each other's nerves once the fighting's done. For now, let's get going."

"Hold on, why are we taking orders from you hon?" a large, muscularly built man, Jann Walker, asked suddenly, "not only did you run out on us, but you're a cripple. Can you even fight?" Vine's eyes instantly narrowed in annoyance as he glared at the man.

"I don't know Jann, why don't we find out," Vine replied as he hobbled forward.

"Ooo, Mr. Vine's getting aggressive. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a cripple, honey," Jann replied. He didn't get a chance to, as Vine's cane suddenly slammed into his gut, causing him to double over and allowing Vine to pull the cane back and crack it over Jann's back, knocking him to the floor.

"Please, don't insult me, Jann. You won't be able to beat me three years after I'm dead. Now, any more objections?" Vine asked.

"Not a chance, hon. I'm satisfied," Jann replied as he struggled back to his feet.

"I hate you," Vine replied calmly, though he was smiling as he shook his head, "alright, like I said, we can get back to driving each other nuts when we get back. For now, let's go!"

….

On the hill top overlooking Bruhl, Gregor watched triumphantly as his army of V2s approached Bruhl. Only a short distance behind him, Baldren Gassenarl and Selvaria Bles stood watching as well. Selvaria was looking away from the advancing V2s while Baldren seemed almost, angry.

"Pay careful attention, dog of Gallia. I'll show you how a man of the empire wins his battles," Gregor declared arrogantly as he glanced back at the former Gallian. Baldren gritted his teeth angrily, but said nothing, which only broadened Gregor's smile. A smile that soon faded, when a flash of red light suddenly mowed down three of his V2s, followed by a flame that washed over many of the front most soldiers. "What!" he exclaimed in surprise as both Vine and Mustang emerged from the town and approached the encroaching V2s.

"Them, but how are they alive!" Baldren exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the two alchemists. Selvaria didn't say anything, but her eyes were opened wide with shock.

"Well well, look who's here," Mustang declared as he and Vine looked up the hill, "isn't that General Gregor?"

"And he brought Selvaria and Baldren with him. If they decide to get involved, this could be problematic," Vine revealed, "let's hope that isn't the case."

"If Selvaria does get involved, you'd better leave her to Alicia this time. In your state, you probably won't be able to stop her," Mustang suggested.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea. So, how do we wanna handle this. You take the group on the right and I'll get the ones on the left?" Vine replied.

"Sounds like as good a plan as any. You sure a cripple like you can keep up though?" Mustang replied.

"Just try to stop me," Vine replied as both alchemists charged at the V2s.

"What're you fools waiting for!" Gregor shouted, "gun them down!" The forward most V2s began to open fire, only to be instantly mowed down by blasts and flames as the ones further back opened fire on the two alchemists who immediately went on the offensive, both easily knocking down V2s with their trademark alchemy styles.

"Impossible!" Gregor shouted angrily, "how could they have escaped. They should have been killed back in the capital."

"What's wrong, don't tell me a 'man of the empire' is afraid of two simple alchemists," Baldren taunted, "they won't make a difference. I'll end this myself." As he spoke however, a tank shell suddenly shot through the V2 lines, blowing two of them that were close to one another aside. Gregor gritted his teeth as the Edelweiss rolled into sight.

"They're fighting back as well!" he shouted angrily, "it's that man's tank, which must mean that that blasted Seventh militia squad must be here as well!" No sooner had he spoke, then the Squad 7 attack team charged around the Edelweiss. After finding positions of cover the sevens began to open fire on the V2s as Ed, Armstrong, Ikkaku, Miria, and Kakashi charged to Vine and Mustang's aid!

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted using his trademark move to tear through the V2s.

"Lightning Blade!" Miria shouted as she used her lightning enhanced claymores to do the same.

"I don't have any lightning, but let's try my Raging Blast Cane Attack!" Vine shouted, preforming his sword attack on a V2 with his cane as a substitute.

"Why don't you just use the sword!" Ed shouted as he joined Vine and, standing back to back, the two alchemists began fending off V2s with automail and cane.

"This leg isn't as stable as it looks," Vine replied, jabbing the cane into the ground and using it to vault up and slam his unbroken foot into a V2s helmet, opening it up from a blast attack from his good arm as he momentarily released the cane then grabbed it again. "If it decides to go down, I want a back-up plan close at hand."

"I can accept that, I guess," Ed replied, "looks like Baldren and Selvaria are both here too. Do you think they'll get involved?"

"What do you think?" Vine replied. As though to answer the question, Baldren suddenly let out a roar and charged at the two alchemists. "Here he comes!" Vine shouted, preparing as best he could to challenge the superior artificial Valkyrur. He wasn't forced to, however, as a flash of blue light suddenly shot past him and Aliasse intercepted the attack with her Valkyrian shield before knocking Baldren back with her lance.

"I won't let you attack Vine while he's hurt," Aliasse declared as she faced Baldren, "if you wanna fight, then you'll fight me!"

"Allowing a little girl to take your place. That's cowardly even for a cripple, Darcsen," Baldren shouted in disgust.

"Less cowardly then attacking a cripple!" Ed shouted in reply, "if you don't wanna fight a little girl, Gassenarl, I'd be happy to kick your butt for old time's sake!" he shouted as he charged at Baldren, leaving Vine to fend off the V2s. Gregor watched in disgust as the combined assault of the alchemists and Gallian miltia began to drive off his V2s.

"Even if he survived, he's still weak from fighting Lord Maximillian," Gregor hissed as he glared at Selvaria, "kill him." Selvaria hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded her head as she began to head down the hill. She was halfway down the hill before her blue flame surrounded her. Pulling her lance and shield off of their resting places on her back, she charged at Vine who was now fighting alongside Ikkaku to pick off the V2s. She let out a loud yell as she leapt into the air and swung at the Raging Blast Alchemist with her lance.

"Darn it, here she comes," Vine cursed as he tried to prepare for the attack. As Selvaria attacked, however, a blue flash suddenly moved between the two and Riela held up a shield of her own to block the attack. The red half of her hair had turned as silver as the bottom half and she was glowing with the same blue aura as Selvaria.

"Riela, stay back! You can't take her!" Vine shouted a warning, before being forced to resume his fight against the V2s.

"Why are you doing this Selvaria!" Riela pleaded as she tried desperately to hold back Selvaria's attack, "I thought you were our friend!"

"Step aside. A half breed such as yourself can't hope to hold against me," Selvaria declared as she swung her lance with substantially more power, sending Riela sliding backwards.

"Selvaria!" Riela shouted angrily as she swung her lance at Selvaria, only to have it blocked by the stronger Valkyrur's shield.

"I warned you, Riela," Selvaria declared as she swung the shield forward, slamming it into Riela's stomach and dropping the half-Valkyrur to her knees. Selvaria then rose her lance and slammed the flat of it down across her former friends back, flattening Riela into the ground. "Stay down." Riela refused to give in, however, as she slowly rose to her feet and prepared to try and fight again.

"Riela! Stay back!" Vine shouted as he tried to intervene, only to be forced back by more V2s.

"We trusted you," Riela coughed, "how could you do this!"

"Your reaching your limit, Riela," Selvaria cautioned, "if you continue to use your Valkyrian power at this rate, your half-Valkyrian body will burn out and you'll die."

"Why do you care," Riela replied, "it'll just make things easier for you, won't it. One less enemy Valkyrur you have to deal with!" Riela's response surprised Selvaria. She was still a little dazed at the reply when Riela charged her, slamming her shield into Selvaria's jaw and knocking her onto her back. The attack had little effect, however, as Selvaria easily rose to her feet and glared at the other Valkyrur who had fallen to her knees from the strain of using her power.

"Are you going to kill me now, Selvaria?" Riela asked, trying to look brave, but it was apparent that she was scared. Her powers were exhausted and there was nothing she could do to continue to fend of Selvaria.

"You've left me no choice, Riela. You should have gone home and lived your life peacefully. You must have known that this is where you'd end up if you followed Sir Vine and opposed Maximillian," Selvaria replied as she approached the tired Riela.

"Where would I have gone. Your Empire killed all my friends and my Grandma's gone. Vine… and Alicia… and the others are the only family I have left," Riela replied. By now, Selvaria stood directly over her and glared down at her, a mixture of sadness and pity in her eyes. "But… before you kill me, answer me one thing."

"What," Selvaria replied, trying to sound cold and ready to strike down the other Valkyrur.

"If you're really the Empire's Azure Witch again… if your loyalties really lie solely with Maximillian… then why did you say Sir Vine?" Riela asked. Selvaria's eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't even realized she'd said it. The pity in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger as she rose her lance to strike the killing blow. Riela looked away, unable to do anything to defend herself!

"Riela!" Vine yelled as Selvaria swung the staff. Suddenly, a stone wall rose in front of Riela, blocking the lance and preventing it from hitting its target. Vine, Selvaria, and Riela were all surprised.

"Looks like I made it here just in time," a voice called from behind Vine. He turned and found himself looking… at Van Hohenheim!

"Hohenheim! When did…?" Vine gasped as Hohenheim walked calmly past him, ignoring the V2s entirely.

"When did he get here?" Ed asked as he knocked Baldren onto his back.

"How would I know?" Ali replied, "uhh, who is he?"

"That's… my dad!" Ed replied, though he seemed upset to have to admit it.

"Your dad!" Aliasse replied in astonishment.

"General Gregor, I assume," Hohenheim called to the top of the hill, "I'd advise you to leave, that is if you want any chance of escaping alive!"

"Is that right?" Gregor called back, "I don't know who you are, but I hope you don't really think that one man will make a difference.

"He isn't the only one here, Gregor," a voice declared from behind him, both surprising and frightening the Imperial General, "he just happens to be the first one to show himself. Standing behind General Gregor… was Fuhrer King Bradley!

"The Fuhrer of Amestris is here!" Selvaria exclaimed.

"Hey," she heard a woman's voice say gently from behind her. She turned to see a woman with black hair kneeling next to the downed Riela, "are you alright?" the woman asked as she tended to the injured Valkyrur.

"Who are you?" Selvaria gasped. She hadn't sensed the woman approaching. The woman glared up at her with a look that sent chills up Selvaria's spine as she shot up and covered Selvaria's face with her hand.

"I'M A HOUSEWIFE!" Izumi Curtis shouted as she slammed Selvaria into the ground so hard, it left in impression of the back of her head in the ground!

"Looks like the reinforcements from Amestris arrived just in time," Mustang declared as Welkin climbed out of the Edelweiss.

"What's going on? I didn't know there were more Amestrian's coming," Isara said happily as she climbed out of the tank behind her brother.

"I don't get it," Vine said, "when did they…" a V2 behind him broke his chain of thought as it charged at him. Suddenly, it stopped cold as a current of red energy passed through it, causing it to slump to the ground. Scar stood behind it, his hand held up as though he'd just released it

"Scar!" Vine exclaimed as two more suddenly shot past him on either side.

"Man, who the heck comes up with something like this? Artificial Valkyrur? Even I wouldn't be interested in this, and I'm supposed to be the guy who wants everything," Ling/Greed declared as he walked up to join Vine and Scar, dragging a dead V2 behind him.

"So, Amestris has decided to intervene after all," Gregor hissed angrily as he glared back at Bradley.

"That's right. Now be a good boy and run home to tell your prince, and make sure he knows that I'm coming for him," Bradley replied, "now, get out of my sight."

"I suppose I'm left with no real options," Gregor replied as Baldren rejoined him at the top of the hill, "but first, I hope you don't mind if I settle some business."

"What!" Bradley exclaimed, his visible eye widening a bit with surprise, then dismay as 4 artificial Valkyrur began to charge their weapons for a powerful flame attack. The four weapons all pointed at Vine!

"Watch out!" Bradley shouted, getting Vine's attention who spotted the 4 attackers to late.

"Don't bother, in his injured state, he has no prayer of dodging their attack!" Gregor shouted as the four V2s opened fire, "he won't be a thorn in my side anymore!"

"Crap," Vine cursed as the blasts closed in on him!

"Vine!" Isara shouted as the blasts covered the darcsen alchemist and exploded, hiding him from view in a cloud of smoke.

"No!" Riela shouted.

"Raging Blast!" Largo shouted.

"S… Sir…" Selvaria stuttered as the smoke began to clear, revealing a pink dome where Vine had been. The dome dissipated into hundreds of small, cherry blossom like objects to reveal an unharmed Vine.

"What was…" Gregor stuttered as the blossoms began to fly up towards the top of Bruhl's town gate. Standing on top of the gate, a man with long black hair wearing a white coat over a Soul Reaper uniform stood, holding out the hilt of a sword as the pink blossoms formed around it, forming the blade of the sword.

"Who the…" Vine gasped as he rose to his feet.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Byakuya?" Kakashi gasped as the man jumped from the gate and landed gently on the ground. Without a word, he began to walk calmly towards the remaining V2s.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," Gregor cautioned, "against all those V2s, one man will be torn to shreds!"

"Is that so," Byakuya asked as he held up his sword and released the hilt.

"He dropped his sword?" Welkin questioned.

"So one man would not last against so many of your V2s," Byakuya declared as his sword hit the ground and dissolved into it, causing several giant swords to emerge from the ground, "but I ask you, what can so few V2s hope to do, against the billions of blades of my Bankai?" Gregor watched in horror as the giant swords shattered into billions of cherry blossom like blades, "Senbon Zakura Kageoshi," Byakuya said as the blades washed over the remaining V2s like an ocean of pink blades. When the blades returned to their master, even the armor of the V2s couldn't be seen.

"Who is…" Vine began to ask again, as he watched in awe the destruction of the remaining V2s.

"Vine," a woman's voice called from above him. He was surprised when Isabella suddenly landed beside him.

"Princess!" he exclaimed.

"Hang on, I'll heal you," she declared as she used her healing powers to restore his arm and leg. He smiled gratefully as he used his free hand to use alchemy on his casts, removing them and stretching his arm out so that the bones in his shoulder and elbow cracked.

"That feels better," Vine declared, "hey Fullmetal, you asked me why I didn't transmute my sword earlier."

"Yeah, Ed replied, smiling a bit.

"Well, I did make this cane out of a lot more material then I needed," Vine declared, smiling confidently as he held out the cane which he transmuted into his trademark sword.

"What's going on! He was broken, how did…" Gregor stuttered as he watched what was happening below him.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" Baldren shouted suddenly as he leapt at Ed from behind. He swung his weapon for Ed, only to have the attack stopped by a large sword.

"You're losing your touch, runt," the man holding the sword declared.

"Watch it, Carrot top," Ed hissed threateningly, "I didn't ask you to step in."

"No, but you still needed it," Ichigo declared as he swung Zangetsu and knocked Baldren backwards.

"Wha… who are you?" Baldren demanded of the newcomer.

"I'm Substitute Soul Reaper and Knight of the Full Moon, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied, holding up Zangetsu and pointing it at Baldren.

"That was a rather foolish move, Gregor," Bradley threatened, "you're lucky I still want you to deliver a message to Maximillian. Otherwise I'd cut your head off right here. Now, scurry back to Randgriz before I change my mind."

"You'll regret this, Fuhrer," Gregor hissed threateningly, "fine, Gassenarl, order the retreat."

"There's no one left to order!" Baldren replied angrily, "I swear, you'll pay for this insolence, Substitute Soul Reaper and Knight of the Full Moon, Ichigo Kurosaki. Selvaria, we're pulling out!"

"Very well," Selvaria groaned as she struggled to her feet. Being careful not to make eye contact with Riela, she charged back up the hill as quickly as she could.

"So this was your choice after all," Bradley declared, sounding disappointed as Selvaria walked past him, "I'm sure you realize you've all but sealed your fate now. Vine will never forgive you for what you attempted to do here." Selvaria was silent for a moment before replying.

"Then perhaps we'll finally see an end to this fight," she said as she retreated from the battle of Bruhl. The town had been saved.

….

Isabella, Rinoa, and Orihime were dealing with the few minor injuries that Squad 7 had suffered during the fighting. Vine sighed with relief as Shantella approached him.

"You guys definitely saved our skin," Vine declared as he looked up at the eldest princess, "but why are you…" he was silenced by a rather painful slap from Shantella's automail hand

"Owww!" he shouted, rubbing his injured cheek, "really? You know it's one thing when Ed does that, his dominant hand is the metal one, so he can blame it on instinct, but you have to actually make a conscious choice before you hit people with that thing."

"I'm aware, and I did," Shantella replied, "did you really think we were just going to leave because you told us to! I thought we were friends, you jerk!"

"Uhhh, wait, so where did you guys go?" Vine asked.

"We can fill you in later," Teresa replied, approaching from behind Vine.

"Right now, we're here to help our friends, and there's nothing you can say to change that," Shantella declared firmly.

"Okay, okay," Vine replied defensively, "I get it. I'm sorry, alright. I'm a knucklehead with trust issues. You say that like it's new news or something."

"Fine, I guess as long as you know it, then I can forgive you," Shantella replied angrily, "but while we're talking, what did you do to Selvaria?"

"How is it that you automatically assume it was my fault?" Vine demanded.

"Because you were the one she was so friendly with when we left!" Shantella shouted back, "what happened?"

"Nothing happened, or at least, nothing changed," Vine replied.

"What do you mean?"

"If Selvaria's actions here proved anything today, it's this. Selvaria Bles is an enemy. One I fully intend to deal with the next time we meet," Vine replied. Shantella seemed saddened by the declaration, but not surprised.

"That'll have to wait," a voice declared, catching the two's attention. Fuhrer King Bradley was approaching them.

"Raging Blast, I want to see you at the Gunther's home now, and bring your friends. It's time we discussed our plan for handling the Empire," Bradley ordered. Vine nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he declared as he and Shantella headed towards the Gunther home.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	48. Infiltration of Fouzen

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 48**

**Infiltration of Fouzen**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"Owwie," a younger girl with black hair tied up in two pig tails on either side of her head., Aisha, moaned as she held her hand over her leg.

"You'll be alright, Aisha," a girl whose brown hair was tied in two pony tails that hung over her shoulder, Susie, "you've just got a small wound on your leg."

"Let me handle it," Orihime said happily as she knelt down next to the two Sevens, "you'll be fine in just a second, alright. Now, Soten Kisshun!" she shouted as her healing barrier formed over Aisha's injured leg. In just a few seconds, the leg was healed.

"Oh, wow, it feels better already! Are you an Alchemist, Miss?" Aisha exclaimed excitedly.

"That power… that wasn't alchemy," Susie replied as she looked at the girl.

"No, I'm not an alchemist," Orihime replied happily, "my powers are different. It's hard to explain though."

Nearby, Kenpachi Zaraki stood still as a statue with Ikkaku. Jann Walker stood watching him, fidgeting like a young school girl who was talking to a boy she liked.

"My, would you look at the muscles on you. You're even bigger then Papa Largo, hon," Jann said happily.

"What exactly are you? You look like a man, but you sound like a woman," Kenpachi hissed, "either way, you're getting on my nerve. Get lost or I'll slice you into a hundred pieces!"

"You should cut him anyway, Kenny," Yachiru shouted happily as she climbed up on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Uhh, I'll just be leaving now," Jann said timidly as he bolted away from the terrifying Soul Reaper.

"That giant Soul Reaper can be pretty scary," Aliasse declared. She and Mizore were standing a short distance off, eating snow cones that Mizore had made. A snow cone sat on the ground as well and Hans was happily eating at it.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's on our side," Mizore declared, "Vine and the others have been gone a long time. What do you think they're talking about."

"I dunno," Ali replied happily as she continued to enjoy her snow cone, "what do you think piggy?" she asked looking down at Hans who suddenly pulled away from the snow cone, shaking his head as though he were in pain.

"Moink moink moink!" he grunted.

"Uh oh, I think piggy got brain freeze!" Ali said, smiling.

….

"So, that's the situation then," Bradley sighed. He was gathered with Vine, Ed, Mustang, Ichigo, Welkin, Alicia, Shantella, and Teresa in Welkin's room and Welkin had just finished filling him in on the situation in Gallia.

"I'm afraid so, sir. Right now, the majority of Gallia's army are imprisoned in several work camps across the country, and without them, there's not much the few scattered rebel groups can do to stop the Empire, even now that we've got Princess Cordelia where she'll be safe and Amestrian support. I'm afraid it'll all be useless without the main army," Welkin replied.

"I guess that's how it seems," Bradley sighed, "what's your take on this, Vine?"

"Welkin, where is the largest work camp?" Vine demanded as he glanced over a map of Gallia that Welkin had.

"If I remember correctly, the largest work camp is in Fouzen," Alicia replied.

"The industrial city," Vine replied as he looked over the map, "good, then this'll be easy."

"Easy? How do you figure that? That entire city is on lockdown," Welkin declared, "we'll never get into the town."

"Not only that, but that's also where that Imperial Rail Cannon is stationed," Alicia revealed, "just trying to approach it would be suicide!"

"Rail cannon?" Vine replied smiling wickedly, "right, Gregor's alive, which means they still have the Equus. Are Darcsen laborers still held at the camp?"

"Uh, yeah they are," Welkin replied, obviously confused, "why?"

"Gregor, you couldn't make this any easier if you were trying to let me break the army out," Vine declared, smiling wickedly, as he grabbed a pen and started drawing on Welkin's map.

"So, I'm guessing your of the opinion that we attack Fouzen then," Fuhrer Bradley declared, smiling, "well, who am I to argue, when you clearly seem to know what you're doing."

"So what did I miss exactly?" Ichigo asked, "Welkin and Alicia both say this is impossible while both Vine and the Fuhrer are convinced this'll be easy."

"You're asking me?" Ed replied, "I don't know what they're thinking."

"Alright, tell everyone who'll fight with us to get ready to go. I wanna be in Fouzen as soon as possible," Vine ordered as he finished looking over the map and turned back to face the others.

….

"You're kidding right? The Amestrians want to try their hand at Fouzen?" Rosie asked in shock when Welkin told the rest of the squad what was going on.

"Didn't we try this once and fail? What's with Raging Blast, he got selective amnesia or something?" Largo asked.

"I guess… he's just got a lot of confidence in those new guys who showed up today," Alicia replied, though she seemed unconvinced, "I mean, Ichigo's really strong."

"That could be it," Edy declared, "hey, and don't forget, last time we tried this, we didn't know about Alicia's power. Maybe he's counting on that this time."

"I doubt it," Welkin replied, "Vine knows how Alicia feels about her powers, and it's not like him to make her use them if it's not absolutely necessary. No, this was different. I looked at some of Vine's drawings he made on that map. I think he was drawing paths, but they didn't make any sense. Most of them cut right through the mountains Like they're tunnels or something."

"Or mineshafts…" Isara replied, looking lost in thought, "what does Vine know?"

"You think Vine is planning to use the mineshafts around Fouzen to get into the town?" Alicia asked.

"If that's his plan, then it's brilliant," Welkin declared, "if we could get into the mines, we'd be able to move around freely without having to worry about the Empire's men, and if we could take out the Rail Gun…"

"Man, since when is Raging Blast the one with a plan?" Largo asked, "a lot really has changed in just a few short years."

"I guess, but how did he know about these mine shafts?" Marina asked, "has he been to Fouzen before?"

"At any rate, we'd better get ready. The Amestrian's will already be set to go. They're just waiting on us, so get ready as quickly as you can," Welkin ordered.

"Yes sir," came the unanimous reply. Isara stood up quickly and left the room.

"Hey Isara, where're you going?" Welkin asked.

"Leave her alone, boss-man," Largo replied, "the tank's already set to go. She's going to talk to her now."

….

Isara stopped in front of a large door in the far end of the house. Without hesitating she reached up and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a female voice called from the other side of the door.

"It's me, can I come in?" Isara asked.

"I don't care," the voice replied, so Isara opened the door and entered a large room. The room had little in the way of décor and the only furniture was a bed and night stand in the far corner of the room. There was a window but the drapes had been pulled shut so that no light could get in. "What do you want?"

"Uh," Isara replied, "we're going to Fouzen. We're going to try to liberate the soldiers from the army who're imprisoned there and… we could use your help if you want to come with us." The woman on the bed gave no reply. Isara's expression changed from hopeful to sad as she turned to leave. "Okay, well, you know where we're going. Oh, I almost forgot, Vine's back. He's the one who's planning the attack." The figure said nothing, but she did twitch under the covers. Isara hoped she might be getting up, but when she didn't move for a minute, that hope was dashed. Without another word, the saddened and defeated Isara left the room.

….

Vine sat on top of the Edelweiss studying the map he'd drawn on back in Bruhl. The tank along with the heroes now sat near a large cliff face. It had taken a couple of days to reach Fouzen and now the heroes were positioned on the opposite side of a large mountain range that enclosed the town.

"So what's your plan here?" ichigo asked as Vine hopped off the tank and started walking along the cliff face, "you're not planning on trying to fly the tank over the mountain, are you?"

"Of course not, don't be an idiot, Carrot top," Vine replied.

"Great, now you too," Ichigo growled angrily.

"We're gonna take the tank under the mountain," Vine declared.

"Right, and who's the idiot now?" Renji asked.

"I'm serious," Vine declared tapping on a portion of cliff wall, "it's just a matter of finding the right spot." He reached for where his cloak usually was to retrieve his alchemy gloves, only to remember that his cloak was gone. "Ah man, I miss that thing already," he groaned as he reached into the pocket of his military uniform for the gloves.

"While we're on the subject, what happened to your cloak?" Renji asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," came the reply as Vine put his hand against the wall. He performed and transmutation on it which caused the cliff wall to open up and reveal the inside of a mineshaft several feet away from the wall.

"Wow, first try. Not bad," Vine declared as he removed the gloves, "if memory serves these shafts are even large enough for a tank to fit through, so we can even move Edelweiss through pretty easily."

"I'm impressed' Vine,"Faldio declared as he looked into the shaft, "this should actually work."

"Hey, question," Ramal spoku up, "if you knew about these last time we were here, how come you didn't say anything?"

"What do you mean, last time we were here?" Vine asked in reply.

"This is the part where the whole loss of corrupted memories thing really turns into an annoyance," Ed sighed silently.

"Being able to get in is one thing," Ikkaku declared, "but what do we do once we're in?"

"That's the tricky part," Vine declared, "the Equus needs to be destroyed if we're going to have any success. Best way to do that is to knock if off the rails, and for that, there's someone in town I need to see."

"Are you talking about the informant we were supposed to meet up with on the failed mission the last time we were here?" Rosie asked.

"Uhhh… probably," Vine replied as he looked over the map, "alright, the biggest problem here is going to be not getting caught. It'll be best if I move in alone with just two or three extra men to find the guy I'm looking for, so for now, the rest of us you are going to move into the shaft and wait. I'll contact you with new orders once I find the guy I'm looking for. Alright, I need volunteers to go with me. Who feels like tackling the dangerous job?"

"I'm in," Ichigo declared.

"Same here," Ed replied.

"Don't think you guys are getting away from me, if this is the hard part then I'm in," Ikkaku declared happily.

"Great, a baldy, a shorty, and a carrot-top," Ali whined, "why do I always get stuck with the sucky teams?"

"You know, you've got a real mean streak going on, kid," Vine declared teasingly, "alright, but remember, stealth mode. We need to be quiet."

"If this is a stealth mission, shouldn't we wait until it's dark," Ed asked.

"And we also need to wait until it's dark," Vine declared, acting as though he'd thought about that himself.

"I hate you."

"I know you do runt."

….

As night approached, the workers all left the mine and headed back for their respective camps. Up near the mines, two armed guards stood looking down at the two separate camps, one for the darcsens and one for the Gallian army.

"Heh, you know the only problem with this job. We never get any action. I'd love for a couple of Darcsens to try to make a break for it. Give me a chance to shoot some of 'em,"

"I heard the last group that tried to run, Gregor had them captured alive then executed their entire families in front of them. After that he made them clean up the mess before he had them shot. Needless to say, noone's tried to escape since."

"Serves 'em right, Dang Dark Hairs, I can smell 'em all the way up here," the first soldier cursed.

"I've got the perfect remedy for that," a voice whispered behind them as a pair of strong arms clamped down over each of their necks, strangling them until they passed out. Vine walked past them, "it's called nap time."

"Wow, you're in a bad mood tonight aren't you," Ed declared as he, Ali, Ichigo, and Ikkaku joined Vine.

"Not at all. I always get like this right before I go into predator mode. I'm itchin' to crack some imp skulls," Vine replied, cracking his knuckles as they started their mission.

….

A lone guard stood watching over a search light that was trained down at one of the two camps. He was caught completely off guard when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away from the light. A firm hand covered his mouth, keeping him from sounding an alarm as he was forced around to look at Ichigo who held Zangetsu over his shoulder.

"Alright, here's the deal, you yell and my friend there, cuts you in half, understood?" Vine asked as he walked in front of the man. The man panicked and quickly nodded that he understood. "Good boy," Vine declared as Ikkaku released him, "now. I'm looking for a Darcsen. He's the man in charge of overseeing the Darcsen mining operations here and his name is Zaka. Ring a bell?"

"I'm not telling you anything," the man replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Vine replied, smiling as he approached the man, "it's been a while since I got to do an interrogation."

"That so? Do your worst," the soldier taunted.

"Don't tempt… wait a minute, I know that voice," Vine realized, his eyes widening with surprise as he charged the man and ripped off the Imperial helmet. He was a young man with well-kept hair that was medium brown and color and his eyes were dark blue. "Darn it, I was right."

"Who is he?" Ed asked.

"Johann Oswald Eisen, also known as Oswald the Iron," Vine replied, "he's Selvaria Bles personal assistant. If he's here, then that means that Selvaria is probably in Fouzen."

"Are you kidding?" Ichigo asked, "just once, can't things go as planned?"

"Welcome to my world," Ed complained in reply.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	49. The Second Round Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 49**

**The Second Round Begins**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"Great, so now we have to deal with Selvaria too? This just keeps getting better and better," Ikkaku cursed.

"Don't worry, this is the last time we'll have to deal with her," Ali declared fiercely.

"Hey, you stay away from her kid. I don't want you getting anywhere near Selvaria, alright," Vine ordered.

"I'm not Riela, Vine. I'm a full-blooded Valkyrur just like Selvaria. She won't get off so easy with me," Ali declared.

"Your also a lot younger than her and your powers aren't as developed yet. I'd be foolish to believe we can evade a fight with Selvaria here, but leave it to either me or Licia, got that. I do agree with you on one point though. This'll be the last time we have to deal with her," Vine declared.

"Wait, hold on, what do you mean the last time?" Johann suddenly pleaded, "wait, you can't. I'm begging you."

"Shut up," Vine ordered, "I'm sorry, Johann, I like you, and I know you want what's best for Selvaria, but even you have to know that there's no saving her now. Maximillian will just use her until she's dead. At this point, beating her is the only way we can save her from that. The fates are the same in the end, but at least she won't have to have her heart broken before it happens. Darn it, it had to be you. Talk about taking all the fun out of an interrogation."

"You know, you can really be a bit scary some times," Ed declared, "alright, we don't have a lot of time, so tell us where the guy we're looking for is." Johann looked away in defeat.

"The Darcsen camp is on the west side of the town. They'll know where the guy you're looking for is," the young imperial sighed.

"Thank you, Johann, oh and I'm sorry about this," Vine declared as he punched the young man and knocked him unconscious, "alright, there's no time to lose now."

….

In the command center for the Empire in Fouzen, the captain who had been in charge stood at attention as General Gregor walked into the room, followed by Selvaria and Baldren.

"Sir, welcome back," the captain declared, "I heard you were attacking a border town. How did it…"

"It went according to plan, soldier," another voice declared from the back of the room, both surprising and terrifying Gregor, Selvaria, and Baldren. A large chair was positioned at the far end of the room facing away from the three new arrivals. The chair slowly turned so that it's occupant faced them. It's occupant… was Prince Maximillian!

"M… my lord, why are you here?" Selvaria asked as she bowed respectfully to her prince.

"I thought I'd come and check on the progress of the labor camp," Maximillian replied, "besides, this is the largest of all our work camps in the country. Now that the Fuhrer and his pet alchemist dogs have decided to move, I have no doubt that this will be there first target. I intend to break the back of this 'revolution' here."

….

Once inside the Darcsen work camp, the heroes were finally able to track down the man they were looking for. As they entered the cabin he stayed in, they were greeted with a terrible sight. Filthy beds that reeked of ragnite fumes lined the walls and the room was stuffed with sickly, malnourished, and battered looking Darcsens. The beds seemed to be reserved for the sick as there were far too many Darcsens to each be able to sleep in one of the beds. As such, most of them were forced to sleep on the floor.

"This is a nightmare," Ed declared as he looked around.

"Who would do something like this?" Ichigo gasped as he looked around at the horrors around him.

"The Empire, that's who," Vine replied, "This site in particular is run by General Gregor, the guy who attacked Bruhl. In his mind, Darcsens don't even deserve to exist."

"Is the Empire really this calloused to their own fellow human beings?" Ichigo asked, "how can they live with themselves?"

"This is far from the worst of it," Vine replied, "according to international treaty, the taking of civilian hostages for any reason is illegal, however, the Empire doesn't prosecute offenders of that law provided the civilians taken hostage were Darcsen, and roughly once a year, Imperial forces will invade Gallian territory on what they call Darcsen hunts. Rosie's parents and siblings were all killed during one such hunt. The Imps burned her entire town to the ground. The Non-Darcsens were accused of being tolerant of Darcsens and weren't spared. Take a good look, Ichigo. This is the world we live in. Now come on, we need to find Zaka."

"Looking for Zaka huh?" a man asked standing up and approaching the heroes. He wore a bandana over his dark hair and his right eye was closed, "and what do you need him for?"

"Nice try, Zaka," Vine replied, "but I know your face."

"The famous Raging Blast Alchemist knows my face?" Zaka replied, "I suppose I should be flattered, but I'm not. So tell me, Alchemist, what does a heathen need with me?"

"Heathen?" Ichigo asked, "why's he calling you that?"

"It's because I'm a Darcsen who practices alchemy," Vine replied, "see I'm kinda the black sheep of the black sheeps. For whatever reason, Darcsens hold a belief that the practice of alchemy is a forbidden taboo. Relax, it's not the first time I've gotten this response from him. He'll still help us. I need to liberate your city. You care to give a heathen a hand?"

"Liberate my city, huh?" Zaka replied, a smile creeping across his face, "you're speaking my language. I'm at your disposal, Alchemist."

"That's a step up, I guess, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Vine," Vine replied.

….

Back in the tunnel, the others were waiting impatiently for Vine to radio them.

"How much longer are they going to be?" Renji moaned.

"I still don't know what he thinks this is going to accomplish. Tank fire is useless on that railgun. Will his blasts have any effect?" Edy asked.

"I'm not sure, but he did seem to have a plan. I guess we'll just wait until he calls in," Welkin replied.

"Hello, anyone home?" a voice suddenly called through Welkin's tank radio.

"It's about time," Renji declared.

"We're here. Tell us what to do, Vine," Isara replied into the radio.

"Alright, everyone listen up. In order to fire on the town, the Equus' best position is on a bridge that passes over Fouzen canyon. That's when it's at its strongest, but also when it's at its most vulnerable. You sevens already know this, but for the others, I'll say it anyway. The Equus' main cannon fires an extremely potent projectile. The shell itself is a container that breaks open in flight and litters the target with dozens of explosions. It's effective range and kill potential are huge, so I don't care who you are, if that thing points at you, move. Now, we'll be working in three separate teams. Shantella, you and the others will engage the Imp forces in their manufacturing area. While they're distracted, Faldio and Welkin will lead their squads into the work camps and evacuate them from Fouzen. Squad 7 can handle the Darcsen camp to the west and Squad 1 the military to the east."

"What about the third team, Vine?" Shantella asked.

"That'd be me, Ed, Ali, Ichigo, Ikkaku, and Zaka. We're going to handle the train. Alright, anyone got any questions?"

"Let's get this show on the road," Largo ordered.

"I agree. We've been sitting here long enough," Renji replied.

"Alright then… oh, one more thing. I haven't confirmed it yet, but I have good reason to believe that Selvaria is in Fouzen," Vine revealed.

"What?" Alicia exclaimed.

"Your orders concerning her are simple. If you spot her, take her down if you can or if you can't, signal someone who can. Alright, enough chatting, Let's get this done."

….

At a large warehouse far back into the town. The Empire was assembling tanks and various other weapons for their army, unaware of the heroes approach.

"Alright, here goes," Renji declared as he charged at the warehouse, "Roar, Zabimaru!" he shouted releasing his shikai and swinging it through the wall of the building, blowing a large hole in the wall.

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm!" a soldier shouted as the imperial soldiers all moved quickly to their defensive positions.

"Let's go!" Renee shouted, charging at the Imps who opened fired on the princess. Not a single bullet, however, was even able to touch her as she dodged and broke through their line, sending Imps flying in all directions. Just then, a tank burst through the doors of one of the warehouse. It's turret turned towards the heroes and it fired a tank shell at them.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Orihime shouted forming her defensive barrier which blocked the tank shell.

"Hado #33, Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted firing her Hado attack at the tank which exploded.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Renji declared, "alright, let's take these guys down!" he shouted swinging Zabimaru again.

….

"Everyone hurry, we don't have a lot of time!" Welkin ordered as the Edelweiss broke through the fence around the Darcsen work camp, "that rail gun'll be here as soon as they hear what we're doing. We need to be as far from here as we can before that happens!" The Imperial soldiers who were guarding the camp charged at the attacking sevens, but were quickly mowed down by Edy and Rosie as the sevens advanced into the camp.

….

"You're sure this'll work?" Ichigo asked as his team ran up a path towards the target bridge..

"Provided the bombs on both sides of the track detonate," Zaka replied, "we'll have just enough fire power to send this bridge to the bottom of the canyon, and the rail cannon with it."

"We've gotta be quick though. If I had to guess, I'd say we've got less than 10 minutes before Equus gets here," Vine declared as they ran up onto the track and ran to the center of the bridge to set the explosives.

….

Back at the imperial command post, Maximillian sat calmly, eating an extravagant dinner, Selvaria by his side while Gregor sat at his desk looking over his papers. Suddenly a soldier burst into the room.

"General Gregor, the rebels are attacking the city! They're trying to liberate the workers and a force of them are charging are manufacturing plants!" the soldier shouted frantically.

"So, the arrogant fools think they can take back the city then," Gregor declared as he rose from his desk, "my lord, allow me to take the Equus and show those fools how futile it is to stand against the empire."

"Do as you wish Gregor," Maximillian replied, "and when you fail, we shall step in."

"Sir?" Gregor replied in surprise.

"Selvaria, Baldren, take the few V2s we have here and prevent the workers from escaping. Kill whoever stands in your way."

"As you wish," Baldren declared, a pleased smile spreading over his face.

"Yes, my lord," Selvaria replied as Valkyrur and Artificial Valkyrur departed to pursue Welkin and Faldio's squads.

"Soon, all the pieces will be in place and I'll be able to finally break the final threat to my plans. Once they're gone, no one will be able to stop me," Maximillian declared as he continued to enjoy his meal.

….

As quickly as they could, the escaping prisoners followed behind the militia squads, who were clearing a path through the imperial guards.

"Not much further Welks," Isara declared, "I think we can make it!"

"Boss-man, heads up!" Largo shouted suddenly.

"Darn it, not now!" Welkin cursed as he saw what Largo was pointing back at. The fleeing heroes were being pursued by a group of at least 20 V2s with Baldren Gassenarl at their head. "Faldio, you and your squad keep leading the prisoners out! We'll.."

"That isn't going to work!" Ramal shouted pointing in front of them. Welkin looked and immediately saw why. Standing in front of the heroes path was the real Valkyrur, Selvaria Bles.

"Darn it. Raging Blast was right. She is here. What now, boss-man?" Largo asked.

"Riela, can you handle the V2s?" Welkin asked.

"I don't know how much power I have right now. I still haven't completely recovered from my fight with Selvaria, but I'll try," Riela replied.

"We have a chance of beating the V2s, we don't have a prayer of stopping Selvaria. Alicia, we'll have to leave her to you," Welkin declared.

"Right," Alicia declared nodding.

"I stored the lances in the Edelweiss' back storage compartment on the left side," Isara revealed as Alicia and Riela both ran to the compartment and retrieved their Valkyrian weapons.

"Here we go," both Valkyria declared as their blue auras erupted around them, turning their hair silver and causing their eyes to glow bright red. Riela charged at the V2s while Alicia charged Selvaria.

"So it's finally our chance to fight then," Selvaria declared brandishing her lance as she charged Alicia with her shield held forward. The two shields clashed, creating a blinding flash of blue light that blew the Valkyrur a few steps back from each other. Both regained their balance almost simultaneously and charged each other again, exchanging powerful blows with both their lances and shields. Selvaria swung her lance which Alicia blocked with her shield. Selvaria then jumped up and pushed off of Alicia's shield, jumping high into the air over Alicia's head, she fired a blue beam of flame down at Alicia who swung her lance, deflecting the beam harmlessly into the sky before firing a beam of her own which Selvaria knocked away into the ground in a similar way. The Imperial Valkyrur landed and immediately charged the Gallian Valkyrur and the two resumed their fierce exchange of blows.

Meanwhile, Riela was doing her best to overpower the V2s, but it was becoming painfully obvious that her power was failing fast.

"Riela, fall back, you can't keep going like this!" Welkin cautioned.

"I'm alright," Riela shouted firing a large blast of blue flame that overwhelmed most of the remaining V2s. That, however, proved to be the end of her power as her hair returned to its normal color and she collapsed.

"Riela!" Rosie shouted, kneeling at the downed Valkyrur's side.

"Rosie, pull her back!" Welkin ordered.

"We wouldn't worry about that, if we were you, Lieutenant Gunther," a voice called from above them. The Sevens looked up the cliff face to see Prince Maximillian standing above them. "No matter how far you run, you can't escape from us."

"Maximillian!?" Welkin exclaimed in shock.

….

How much longer is it gonna take, Zaka, we're running out of time," Vine declared as Zaka finished up rigging the explosives.

"I'm done. Now we just fall back and wait for the train to arrive on the bridge," Zaka replied.

"Then we blow it to kingdom come," Ikkaku declared, "Heh, too bad though. It sounds like it'd be a lot of fun to take this thing on."

"Apparantly, not having any hair has left your brain sun baked," Zaka replied.

"I'm not bald, my head is shaved!"

"Right, and the kid's not short, he's just vertically challenged," Zaka replied.

"Do all your friends have to pick on me?" Ed demanded of Vine.

"They just have good taste, Short Stuff," Vine replied.

"Colonel Vine, can you hear me?" a familiar voice suddenly shouted over the city's loud speaker system.

"Oh man, that's not…" Ed stuttered as he stood up.

"Great, so two-face is here too. This just keeps getting better and better," Vine declared angrily.

"Two-face? So is that the Prince Maximillian guy who broke Vine's arm and leg?" Ichigo asked.

"The one and the same, but if he thinks the outcome is going to be the same this time, he's sadly mistaken," Vine replied.

"I hope you can hear us, Colonel," Maximillian continued, "it'd be quite unfortunate for your friends if you couldn't."

"Friends?" Ichigo repeated, suddenly growing very worried.

"Perhaps we need to be more clear," Maximillian continued, "why don't you say something to your friend, Darcsen. Beg him to come save your life."

"Darcsen?" Vine repeated, his expression horrified.

"V… Vine…" Isara's voice stuttered weakly over the intercom.

"Oh no," Ed stuttered.

"He captured the escaping prisoners!" Zaka realized.

"Vine, don't worry about us, we'll be alright!" Isara pleaded, "just…"

"My how noble," Maximillian declared, "but you'll be far from alright." The next thing heard through the intercom was a scream from Isara. "Try to guess what I just broke, Colonel. I'll give you a clue, your little tank pilot won't be able to hold her steering wheel for quite a while."

"MAXIMILLLIAAANNNN!" Vine roared angrily as he fired a powerful blast into the air.

"My, it looks like you've heard me. How fortunate."

"YOU JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I'M COMING FOR YOU, AND WHEN I FIND YOU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vine roared angrily as he charged back down the path down the cliff face, "Ichigo, Ed, Ikkaku stay with Zaka! Ali, you're with me!"

"Got it!" Ali declared as she took off after Vine.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me out of this one!" Ikkaku shouted as he took off after Vine and Aliasse.

….

Back at where the Militia men had been captured, Welkin, Rosie, and Alicia knelt next to the injured Isara. The remaining V2s had surrounded them and Baldren held Riela by her hair, using her as a hostage to discourage Alicia from attacking. Selvaria stood just outside the circle, but not far enough back to escape Alicia's hateful gaze as she tried to ease her friends pain.

"So Maximillian makes his threat and then leaves," Baldren declared mockingly, "don't tell me that with all his power he's afraid of a Darcsen."

"No," Welkin replied defiantly, "if he's smart, he's terrified of an Alchemist."

"You've got a sharp tongue, Lt. Gunther. If you don't want me to break your filthy sister's leg to go with her hand, you'd better be quiet," Baldren threatened, "or maybe you'd like to take a stab at me yourself?"

"I'm tempted," Faldio replied standing up and facing Baldren, "I heard you Gassenarls were extremely loyal to Gallia. What happened, Son of Gassenarl? Lose your pride?"

"Hardly. My pride is as strong as ever, but what good do you think can come of defying the Empire. Soon, your little revolution will have failed and you'll all be dead. Meanwhile, I'll survive and live to guide Gallia into its future."

"As part of the Empire? And what happens when Maximillian gets his hands on the hammer? Then what future will Gallia have?" Faldio demanded.

"The hammer?" Welkin repeated quietly.

"Who told you about that?" Baldren demanded.

"I'd read about it in some text books back at my university, but it was Vine who figured out that Maximillian was after it, after he discovered that Maximillian wanted something with more power than the Valkof."

"It doesn't matter. The Hammer will only be used on those who stand against the will of the Empire or who aren't considered fit to survive. Although, you can count that Amestris and all your little Darcsen villages around Gallia will disappear as soon as we possess that power," Baldren replied.

"Is that right? So if we're all just going to die anyway, how come you're letting us live?" Faldio demanded.

"I was just asking myself the same question," Baldren replied as he pointed his weapon at Faldio and prepared to fire his blue beam, "your naïve vision of a free Gallia, dies here with you!" he shouted as he fired on the helpless Militia, who were all engulfed by the blast.

"No!" Riela screamed, desperately trying to pull away from Baldren.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough," Baldren declared menacingly. Suddenly, the smoke from is attack was blown away by another blue beam that fired from the smoke, engulfing all of the remaining V2s and forcing Selvaria to raise her shield in defense.

"What!?" Baldren shouted in surprise. The militia soldiers were completely unharmed and Aliasse stood in front of them, her shield held towards Baldren and her lance towards Selvaria.

"It's Vine's Valkyrian pup," Baldren hissed angrily, "put down your weapons or I'll kill her!" he ordered Aliasse as he pointed his weapon at Riella.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted, swinging his Shikai and striking Baldren in the back of the head and knocking him flat on his face, "lucky me. Looks like I get the strongest of the Artificial Valkyria!"

"So, the Colonel sends his subordinates to rescue his friends," a voice called from behind Ikkaku who turned to see Maximillian standing only a short distance behind him, "is he too frightened to fight us himself?"

"Not a chance!" Vine shouted suddenly, dropping down from the cliff wall right behind Maximillian.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Maximillian was caught off guard by Vine's sudden appearance and was unable to react before the alchemist kicked him in the back, knocking him onto his stomach.

"I should warn you, this won't end like it did last time. Last time, you beat me, because I made the mistake of assuming that you were still trash," Vine declared cracking his knuckles as Maximillian rose, "now, come!"

"You're quite confident, but how will you fare now that you've lost the element of surprise!?" Maximillian shouted as he charged at Vine and throwing a powerful punch. Vine however, easily sidestepped the attack, causing Maximillian to miss completely. Vine then tripped Maximillian, causing the prince to crash into the cliff wall and allowing Vine to deliver a powerful kick to the back of his head, slamming his face hard into the cliff wall and causing him to fall to his back.

"All the strength in the world won't help you if you can't hit me," Vine declared as he backed away from the downed prince and waited for Maximillian to come at him again.

"My prince!" Selvaria shouted as she charged at Vine from behind.

"Ali, take her," Vine ordered as Aliasse charged and knocked Selvaria back.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done, Selvaria!" Aliasse declared as she glared angrily at the older Valkyrur.

"Aliasse?" Selvaria gasped in surprise as she braced herself to fight the younger Valkyrur.

"You're better than we anticipated, but do you think you have the strength to defeat us?" Maximillian taunted as he rose to his feet.

"Shut up and fight," Vine ordered as he prepared for Maximillian's next attack.

"That's all the great Vine has to say. No clever banter, no confident declarations of his superiority, nothing at all?" Maximillian said as he charged, "so you're finally serious!" he shouted as he threw his punch, which Vine ducked under, delivering a powerful uppercut to Maximillian's jaw, staggering him and allowing Vine to grab his foot. Lifting with all his might, Vine was able to throw the prince into the air, kicking him in the back as he came down and launching the imperial prince several feet across the ground.

"Darn right, I'm serious," Vine declared angrily, "that girl you just hurt was my best friend's little sister! You broke her hand, so I'll pay you back by snapping your neck."

….

Up on the bridge, the Equus finally began to pull across the bridge.

"Show time," Zaka declared as the train rolled over his bombs and he pressed the detonator. The explosion on the bridge could be seen from anywhere in Fouzen.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	50. Race to the Hammer

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 50**

**Race to the Hammer**

**Opening Theme: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"Did it work!?" Ichigo wondered as the smoke from the explosion began to clear.

"Something's wrong, I don't think that explosion was large enough," Ed declared.

"It wasn't," Zaka cursed angrily, "something happened! Half the bombs didn't go off!" he shouted as the smoke cleared to reveal the Rail-cannon to be intact and hanging between two damaged portions of track, unable to move.

….

Vine ducked under another of Maximillian's punches and delivered 4 quick jabs to the princes stomach before side stepping an overhead slam from him and kicking him in the back, knocking him to his knees.

"Why you Darcsen dog!" Maximillian shouted angrily, "stop dancing around!"

"Ah, what's wrong Maxi?" Vine asked, "I too quick for you? You may have gained enhanced strength and even enhanced speed thanks to whatever you did with the Valkof, but your skill-level is still pitifully low. I can read you like a book and then plan my defense accordingly. You'd need 15 years of training to have the level of skill you need to fight me."

"Is that so," Maximillian replied, "perhaps, but we do have one advantage over you. We know your weakness."

"My weakness, huh? And tell me, what exactly would that be?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Maximillian replied as something crashed into the ground behind him. As the smoke cleared, Vine was horrified to discover that the something was Aliasse! The young Valkyrur tried to rise, but was to slow and Selvaria jumped onto her back, and put her hand against the back of the young Valkyria's head, pinning her to the ground.

"Ali!" Vine shouted.

"Your strategy is painfully transparent. You allow us to make the first move and then plan out your counter-attack after you've dodged and evaded our attacks, but we wonder if your young pup will be able to do the same," Maximillian revealed as he began to walk towards Aliasse, "now, should I kill her quickly or make her suffer a slow, agonizing death." Selvaria looked horrified as Maximillian approached her.

"My lord, please, she's only a child. She's hardly a threat to…" Selvaria began to plead.

"Be silent, Selvaria. You only need to hold her down. Don't question my decisions," Maximillian ordered.

Y… yes my lord," Selvaria replied as she looked sadly away from the younger Valkyrur.

"I won't let you!" Riela shouted suddenly as her Valkyrian aura erupted around her and she charged at Maximillian, not bothering to grab the lance and shield!

"Riela, don't…!" Selvaria shouted.

"You think a half Valkyrur has the power to stop us?" Maximillian shouted angrily as he stepped forward, slamming a powerful right hook into Riela's left cheek and sending her flying backwards until she slammed into the cliff wall and fell in an unconscious heap to the ground.

"Riela," Vine shouted, "darn you!"

"Raaaaa!" Alicia roared as she charged at Maximillian next.

"So the most powerful known Valkyrur finally steps forward. Perhaps you can actually give me a challence," Maximillian declared as he side-stepped Alicia's attack, "or perhaps not." Alicia yelped as Maximillian delivered a powerful kick into her stomach, knocking her back first into the Edelweiss!

"Alicia!" Welkin shouted as he and the other sevens quickly swarmed to the downed Alicia's side.

"How disappointing. Is that all the mighty Valkyrur are capable of?" Maximillian asked in disgust, "perhaps it's better that your race all just die here."

"If your disappointed with Valkyria, why don't you try a Darcsen!" Vine shouted, quickly transmuting is favorite sword and swinging it for the back of Maximillian's neck. Maximillian, however, surprised Vine by turning and catching the blade as he had in Randgriz. "Uh oh."

"And there you have it. The one weakness of the supposedly invincible Raging Blast Alchemist. You can enrage or endanger him, but that will only increase his vision and focus and his ability to defeat you, but if you threaten his comrades, that is when he becomes weak and predictable," Maximillian revealed, "you could likely have defeated me, if you had allowed the Valkyria to die and continued to fight me as you had, but your narrow mind likely never even considered that a possibility." Pulling the sword away from Vine, Maximillian was able to pull the Raging Blast Alchemist forward and leave him open for a powerful elbow attack to the back of the neck, slamming Vine flat into the ground. Vine quickly tried to roll away from Maximillian, but the Imperial Prince slammed his foot against Vine's back, pinning him. "we think we should end this here, don't you?"

"Darn you," Vine cursed, "what're you planning to do with the Hammer of the Valkyrur!?"

"Oh, so you know about the Hammer, do you, but do you know what it's capable of, we wonder."

"It's the Valkyrian's ultimate Doomsday weapon. With that thing's fire power, do you realize it could turn all of Europa into a nationwide Barious desert if its power were abused!?" Vine demanded.

"I'm fully aware of what the Hammer can do," Maximillian replied, "that's exactly what I'm counting on."

"What!?" Vine exclaimed angrily.

"With the power of the Valkof combined with the power of the Hammer, we'll be able to reduce all of my enemies to ashes. We shall burn Gallia, the Federation, and Amestris to dust using the power of the Hammer, then we shall use the Valkof to conquer the Empire and claim that which is rightfully mine. I'll either rule this continent or see it burnt to ash around me."

"You psycho, If you think I'll let you get away with this, you've…" Vine began to threaten.

"Oh, I think you'll be quite powerless to stop me," Maximillian replied as he grabbed Vine by the back of his shirt collar and lifted him up until Vine was dangling up over the Imperial Prince's head.

"What're you…" Vine exclaimed.

"We said earlier that we wanted to break the back of this revolution here. We think we may have meant that quite literally!" Maximillian shouted as he slammed Vine's spine down against his knee as hard as he could. Vine yelled with pain as he felt his spin bend and then break over the Imperial Prince's knee. As he rolled off the prince's knee, Maximilian delivered one final kick which sent Vine sliding across the ground until he finally landed, lying on his stomach, and lay still and silent.

….

Inside the Equus, Gregor, who had been dazed by the explosion, slowly began to recover. Half of his team had been killed by the blast, but the others were already busy assessing the damage to the rail gun.

"Give me a report," Gregor demanded.

"Sir, the main engine has been disabled. We can't move," one of the men shouted.

"We don't need to move. What is the status of the cannon!?" Gregor shouted angrily.

"It's still functioning, sir," another soldier replied, "we're ready to fire!"

"Then aim it for the fleeing prisoners," Gregor ordered.

….

Outside the train, Ichigo and Ed watched in horror as the train cannon began to move.

"Darn it, the blast didn't disable it!" Ed shouted, "it's going to fire!"

….

Vine struggled desperately, but in vain, to try to rise to his feet.

"Darn it, I can't move," he cursed as he realized that even his fingers weren't listening to him now, "he really… did a number on me with that last attack."

"At last, you shall be a thorn in our side no more," Maximillian declared as he stood over the paralyzed Vine, "We're surprised you're still conscious, but that won't last long. A force of our V2s are already on their way to kill of you and your friends. I personally find it more appealing to allow you to witness your friend's death. To let you hear them cry for help and know you're powerless to do anything about it. I bet that before it's over, you'll be begging them to end your life. As for me, my Marmota is already waiting for me outside the city," he revealed, "ready to take me to my newest prize. My ambitions will soon be realized while you and your comrades will all die here like dogs. You've failed, alchemist." Smiling victoriously, he turned and left the paralyzed alchemist to struggle futilely.

"Vine!" Aliasse screamed as Selvaria stood and the younger Valkyrur rushed to the side of her badly injured friend.

"My lord, I…" Selvaria began to say, but was silenced when Maximillian suddenly punched her in the stomach, dropping her to her knees.

"I have no further use for you. You can stay here and witness the destruction of all the little people who actually cared for you before you die with them. I should thank you Selvaria. None of this would have been possible if it hadn't been for you," Maximillian declared as he walked past the downed Valkyrur. Slamming the back of his hand into the back of her head and knocking her to her stomach as he continued walking out of the city. "My, it would appear that Gregor survived your attack after all. Perhaps you'll be lucky and you can all die together."

"Darn it, so our plan didn't work?" Vine realized in horror as a cannon shot from the Equus was heard. The shell fired from the Rail Cannon and began to head straight for the gallian laborers and squad 7. Vine desperately struggled to try to do anything, but it was hopeless. "Darn it. Got so far, just to end up dying here. I can't believe I let that whiny prince get the best of me!" he cursed, realizing all that he could do was wait for the explosion that would end both his life and the lives of Welkin and the sevens, the Gallian prisoners, and his other friends who were nearby. "Useless, I even got a second chance, and I still couldn't protect them. Maybe in the end, I really deserve to die like a dog, face down in the mud."

"Vine, what do we do!?" Aliasse pleaded, "you have to get up!"

"I can't," Vine declared, beginning to cry, "my body is incapable of moving now. It has nothing to do with will or strength or anything like that. I can't do anything to stop it. It's over. He got us."

"Giving up already, huh? I'm starting to think I figured you wrong," Ikkaku declared suddenly as he walked forward with Hozukimaru over his shoulder.

"Ikkaku?" Vine declared in surprise.

"At any rate, it doesn't matter. You don't get to die until after we fight, got that!" Ikkaku shouted, "I've got this, but there's a condition. All of you take this secret to your graves, got it!? Now, BANKAI!" he shouted twirling Hozukimaru over his head as a massive spiral of spiritual energy engulfed him. The spiral grew to a massive size before Ikkaku emerged, holding two massive blades in either hand with a third on his back. "Ryumon, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted as he charged into the air at the approaching shell just as it split open and half a dozen smaller explosives shot out of the two halves and continued to fly at Ikkaku.

"Watch out!" Vine warned.

"Just shut up and watch!" Ikkaku shouted, grabbing Ryumon Hozukimaru by its center portion and spinning it so that the other two ends were swinging around him on the chains they were attached to them. The heroes bellow him watched in awe as the explosives were all struck, causing them all to detonate before they even got close to the sevens.

"Well, I'll be. He actually pulled it off," Vine sighed happily as Ikkaku landed beside him.

"Well, what do ya think?" Ikkaku asked, smiling happily as he resealed his Zanpakto.

"I think if my back wasn't broken in half, I'd hug ya, baldy," Vine replied.

"AND I'D KILL YOU, AND FOR THE LAST TIME, MY HEAD IS SHAVED!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Hehehe, ow, don't make me laugh it hurts," Vine pleaded as he laid his face down into the dirt.

"Yeah, yeah, although we're not out of the woods yet," Ikkaku replied, looking back to the canyon entrance as a squad of V2s marched into view, "sure are a lot of them. How many can you take? Oh right, none, cause your broken."

"And you're bald, so what's your point?"

….

"Sir," a soldier shouted to Gregor, "our shell detonated before it reached the target. Target was not destroyed!"

"Then prepare to fire again!" Gregor ordered.

….

"Uh oh, looks like they're going to fire again!" Zaka realized as the Equus prepared to fire a second shot, "I don't think your friends will be able to stop a second shot."

"They won't have to," Ichigo declared as he drew Zangetsu, "Bankai!"

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho (Bleach)**

"Fire!" Gregor ordered.

"Sir! We have an unidentified hostile approaching us!" a soldier shouted.

"What!?"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, firing his crescent blast at the cannon. The attack ripped through the cannon barrel, causing it to fall into the canyon.

"Main gun has been disabled sir!" a soldier shouted frantically.

"Shoot him down!" Gregor ordered as the Equus' maching guns all focused on Ichigo who began zipping around the train at his top speed, surrounding the Equus with after images. "What is this!?" Gregor stuttered.

"What's wrong, am I moving to slow? I can move a bit faster if you'd like," Ichigo declared as he vanished from sight all together.

"Ichigo! The bombs on the left side are the ones that didn't go! Use your attack!" Zaka ordered.

**Cue Background Music: Number one (Bleach)**

"Got it! Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, firing his attack down at the Equus' left wheels. The attack hit its target, detonating the remainder of Zaka's explosives. The damaged bridge had stood all it could and gave out, crumbling underneath the Equus which fell and didn't stop until it hit the bottom of the ravine and exploded.

"That was payback for all the hell you put my people through, Gregor," Zaka declared triumphantly as he watched the train explode.

….

**Cue Background Music: Power to Strive (Bleach)**

Ikakku knocked away three more V2s with Hozukimaru, but he was getting nowhere fast. With Riela and Alicia still unconscious, Squad 7's tank pilot out of commission, and Aliasse to distraught by Vine's condition to offer any help, Ikkaku was on his own and vastly outnumbered.

"We've gotta do something," Faldio cursed as he watched Ikkaku fight.

"But what? Regular weapons won't scratch that thing, and no one can pilot the Edelweiss but Isara," Welkin declared.

"Alicia and Riela still won't wake up," Susie revealed, "and Vine is…" she stopped before she could finish reporting as she almost began to cry.

"Vine'll be alright," Isara declared as she rose to her feet. Using her unbroken hand, she reached into her shawl and began searching for something. When she pulled her hand out again, there was a ring on her pointer finger.

"What're you doing, Isara?" Ramal asked.

"We have to survive this and stop Maximillian," isara declared as she walked out in front of the Edelweiss and held up her hand, pointing the ring at the V2s.

"Isara, what are you…?" Welkin began to ask, but his question was answered before he could finish, however, as a burst of energy emitted from Isara's ring and two cannons of earth grew from the ground around her and opened fire on the V2s, blowing several of them away! "Isara, you can use alchemy!?" he shouted happily.

"Come on, Welks," Isara declared, "I've known Vine for almost four years now. You didn't think I went all that time without picking up a few tricks, did you?"

"Watch out!" Edy shouted as the V2s prepared to return fire on Isara. Holding up the ring, Isara transmuted a thick wall of earth between the V2s and her and her friends which blocked the attack.

_There're still to many of them, _Isara thought as she lowered the wall, _Ikkaku's easily as strong as Vine, but I've never used alchemy in a real fight before. They have a huge advantage right now._ Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud explosion was heard from above her and a rocket fired into the middle of the V2s, blowing several of them away. Surprised, Isara looked up the cliff to see who had fired the shot. Standing on a ledge a short distance above her, stood a darcsen woman whose long hair was tied in a pony tail that ran down her back. She wore a Gallian army uniform, but with much thicker armor, particularly over her left arm, and in her hands, she held a massive, cannon like weapon with a large bayonette attached to it that was easily the size of Ichigo's Zangetsu. Isara smiled happily when she saw the woman.

"Imca! You made it!" she shouted joyfully.

"Sorry I'm late, Is," the woman replied, "I'm afraid I kind of let my weapon maintenance slip during my pity session," she revealed as she ejected a massive shell casing from her weapon. Pulling a rocket from her weapons belt, she twirled it gracefully and loaded it into her weapon. Slamming the loading compartment closed, she pointed the massive weapons back at the V2s and fired, blowing more of them away and gaining the others attention. The all fired up at her, but with a level of speed and agility that easily matched Vine's, despite her massive weapon, the woman leapt from the ledge, evading the fire, and landed gracefully on the Edelweiss. Isara transmuted another wall that blocked the V2s fire which Imca charged around, zigzagging and ducking under the enemies' fire, she charged in and began cutting down the V2s with her weapon's bayonet!

"Imca!?" Welkin exclaimed, "what's she doing here. I haven't seen her leave her room since the rest of her squad were wiped out!"

"Who cares?" Largo replied, "she's as tough as Raging Blast. Right about now, she's just what we need!"

"Even so, we're in trouble," Isara declared, "I think I can still operate the Edelweiss' turret, maybe we can use it to…"

"Don't!" Vine shouted suddenly, "don't attract their attention to the Edelweiss when you can't move it very well. The blasts they're using right now are small, but they have more than enough destructive capability to destroy a tank if they need to!"

"Then what do we do!?" Isara shouted back.

"You can leave it to me," another voice declared, surprising the sevens. They all looked back to see Colonel Mustang and Major Armstrong walking calmly past them.

"Colonel Mustang?" Welkin said as Mustang passed.

"I've had just about enough of these V2s," Mustang declared.

"Hold your horses!" Vine shouted getting Mustang's attention, "not a chance, I'm not letting you hog all the fun."

"And what're you going to do to stop me? You can't even lift a finger right now," Mustang declared.

"Armstrong, get over here and help me," Vine declared as Major Armstrong ran over and grabbed Vine, lifting him into the air.

"Yikes, I never get used to that," Vine declared, "alright, like the very observant Flame Alchemist just said, I can't move right now, so I need you to point my arms for me, alright, I'll handle the rest."

"With pleasure my friend, it's time we show the Empire the true power of an alchemist!" Armstrong shouted as he tore of the shirt of his Amestrian uniform to reveal his massive muscles.

"Was that really necessary?" Vine asked.

"Wow, would you look at the muscles on him," Jann declared.

"Now really isn't the time, Jann," Rosie sighed.

"You Imperials had best flee in terror, for now you face the might of my special Strong Arm Alchemy which has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!" Armstrong shouted, charging forward and dropping Vine flat on his back.

"Ow, okay that was a bad idea, I know I'm going to regret this, but Largo, Jann, front and center!" Vine shouted.

"You're determined, but I hope you don't think I'm going to wait for you," Mustang declared as he began to fire on the V2s, engulfing them in flame as Armstrong began to launch rocks at them which he transmuted into arrows with his powerful punches. With the intervention of the two alchemists, it didn't take long at all for the remaining V2s to be dealt with.

"Well that sucked, I didn't get to do anything at all. Alright, where's Orihime?" Vine demanded in annoyance.

….

"Ahhh, it feels good to move again," Vine declared, stretching out his arms and legs after Orihime had finished healing his back, "man, I don't know if I could have lasted another minute like that."

"You were only paralyzed for 20 minutes," Isara declared, "it probably did you some good to hold still for a while."

"So it looks like Maximillian got away again, huh?" Ed declared.

"Yeah, but I know where he's going. We need to hurry, there's not a lot of time. Fortunately, Marmota is fairly slow, so I think we can catch up to him."

"Marmota. I've heard you mention that name before," Ed declared, "what is it exactly?"

"For all intents and purposes, it's a walking battleship. It's a land based juggernaut who's defensive and offensive capabilities dwarf any other tank ever built. It makes the Equus we just dealt with look like a child's play thing, and what's worse is that it's also what he uses to carry around the Valkof. We're up against Maximillian's most powerful weapon now, and if he beats us to the hammer, a lot of innocent people are going to die," Vine revealed.

"Then what're we waiting around for?" Welkin asked, "we need to get going so we can beat Maximillian to the hammer."

"The Hammer of the Valkyrur… Vine, is it really as terrible as you said? Could it really be used to destroy all of Europa?" Isara asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. Without a doubt, it's the most terrifying weapon in our world, which is why I intend to see both it and the Valkof destroyed before this battle is over."

"It'll be a shame. The hammer is built on top of some Valkyrian ruins and it'll definitely be a shame to lose those," Faldio sighed, "but I guess you're right. We can't allow something with that kind of power to exist unchecked."

"Which is why I'm going to have to ask you all for a huge favor. If I take Ichigo, Ed, Is, Welkin, and Edelweiss, I can easily disable and destroy the Hammer, but it'll take some time. I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to stall the Marmota while we do that," Vine replied.

"What is with you and always asking for suicide missions?" Rosie asked, "just once would it kill you to ask us to, I dunno, throw a beach party or something?"

"I know it won't be easy, believe me though, if I'm right about what's waiting for us at the ruins, the Marmota might be the safer of the two jobs," Vine revealed.

"Either way, let's make sure that this is our final battle here," Mustang suggested, "Maximillian doesn't escape again."

"He won't, I intend to make sure of that," Vine declared, "Alright, well, let's go. It's time for the decisive battle."

"Vine, wait. What are we going to do with her?" Ali asked, pointing at Selvaria. She'd been sitting in the same place since she'd regained consciousness and hadn't spoken or even looked at anyone.

"Just let her sit there," Mustang replied, "there's no way we could trust her after what she did. She almost got everyone killed.

"She had to know this was coming when she left. She's just getting what she deserves," Havoc declared.

"But…" Ali pleaded.

"Man, you guys are cold," Vine declared, "what's the deal, Mustang? I would think you'd be the first one trying to comfort a beautiful young woman like Selvaria." Vine yelped as a small flame suddenly singed his nose. "Ow, why do we always have to resort to the shooting of flames?"

"You asked for that, Raging Blast," Mustang replied, "and are you telling me you intend to try to ease her pain? Of Orihime weren't around, you'd probably be spending the rest of your life in a wheelchair because of her."

"Yeah, well, anything sounds bad when you put it that way," Vine replied.

"You can't actually be thinking of forgiving her after what she did, are you an idiot or something?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hold on guys, please," Riela begged, "we can't just…"

"Quiet!" Vine ordered, "now, I've been called a lot of things during my 31 years of living. I've been called Darcsen, I've been called Alchemist, I've been called Vine, I've been called Heathen, I've been this, I've been called that, yatta yatta yatta, it's all depended on the person's opinion of me, but whether they've liked me or hated me, every person I've ever met has always come to one common conclusion about me. That conclusion is that I may very well be one of the top 10 idiots ever to inhabit Europa. So, Ikkaku, you asked if I was an idiot and if I really plan to forgive Selvaria for what she did. Yes, and yes."

"You're kidding right?" Havoc asked.

"I don't kid… okay that was a lie, but I'm not kidding this time," Vine declared, "come on guys, I know she messed up, but we're all she's got now. Are you guys really gonna look me in the eye and tell me you're okay with just leaving her alone?"

"I'm considering it," Havoc declared.

"Come on," Vine was almost pleading by this point, "are you gonna say no to this face?" Vine asked, pointing at Aliasse who looked pleadingly at Havoc. Havoc was strong for a moment, but finally sighed in defeat.

"I say she deserves a second chance," Ichigo declared, "I know I wasn't here when she betrayed you guys, but I was here while she was helping us fight the Homunculus, and I know that she was genuinely our friend then. Maybe being in love can make you do things you regret, but I still think we can trust her moving forward."

"The Substitute Soul Reaper and current leader of the knights has spoken," Vine declared, "anyone else."

"Hey, how am I the current leader of the knights!?" Ichigo demanded.

"You really gonna leave that position to the runt, Carrot-top?" Vine asked.

"Stop calling me a runt!" Ed shouted.

"Enough with the Carrot-top already!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey, look at the bright side, better Carrot-top then bald right?" Vine asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"You say something pal, I couldn't quite hear you," Ikkaku hissed angrily.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Vine replied cheekily.

"He must be feeling better, because he's back to his annoying self," Ed declared.

"Just consider this payback for all the grief I've gotten the last little while, Bean sprout," Vine replied.

"Who're you calling tiny Bean Sprout!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Come on, why are you picking on me!? I didn't do anything?" Ichigo protested, "I'll I've done the whole time I've been here is save your life again and again!"

"That's Vine for ya, Carrot-top," Aliasse shouted happily, "but it still doesn't feel complete."

"Really? Again? I get it now, you only liked me for my cloak! You gonna stop following me around now that I don't have it?" Vine asked in mock anger.

"No… that's not what I meant, I just…!" Ali replied defensively.

"I am inclined to agree with Aliasse, though," Teresa declared calmly as she joined the group, "it really doesn't feel right when you're not wearing it. I've just gotten to use to seeing you in it, I guess."

"Yeesh, maybe I should stop wearing it," Vine declared, "even Teresa is more concerned with the cape then the man wearing it."

"This is not the case," Teresa replied pointing her finger at Vine, "nor is that an option for you." There was a sudden flash of bright light and when the light cleared, Vine stood, once again clad in his traditional red cloak.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in surprise as he looked down at the cloak, "that… was… awesome, how did you…"

"That's a secret," Teresa replied, "but that certainly is much better."

"I agree!" Aliasse shouted happily as she threw her arms around Vine's waist and hugged him.

"Oh sure, now that I've got the cape back, you're interested in me again. Why you little… come here!" Vine ordered grabbing his young friend.

"Ah, Vine, stop it! That tickles!" Aliasse shouted, laughing which caused everyone else to laugh happily as well. Selvaria couldn't help but look up at the group, her eyes red from crying.

"So, are you finally done crying?" Alicia asked her as she walked over and stood above her.

"Alicia? I… I can't…" Selvaria cried in reply.

"You can't what?" Alicia asked offering Selvaria her hand, "come on. We're in a hurry aren't we?"

"What? Alicia, I… how can you… after what I've done? You have to be angry with me!" Selvaria demanded.

"Not anymore," Alicia replied smiling gently, "you've suffered enough, so I think you got the point."

"What? How can you…"

"The fact that we're having this conversation is proof that you know you did something stupid. I won't deny that, but being angry or depressed isn't going to help," Alicia declared, grabbing Selvaria's hand and pulling her to her feet, "so are you feeling better yet?" Selvaria stared at her fellow Valkyrur, her eyes wide with surprise as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," Selvaria cried, "I'm so sorry, for everything. I… I'll…"

"It's okay," Alicia replied, "I'm just glad to have my friend back."

"Hey Licia, you know I'm going to charge you a royalty fee for using my pep talk, right," Vine declared teasingly.

"Oooo, why you come here!" Alicia shouted charging at Vine angrily.

"Owww! Hey, this is discriminatory, Valkyria shouldn't pick on Darcsens! How is this… OWWWW!" Vine shouted as Alicia attacked him.

"I'm not picking on you because you're a Darcsen, I'm picking on you because you're a jerk!" Alicia shouted back.

"That's… fair enough," Vine replied, "ow!"

"Are Alicia and Sir Vine always like this?" Selvaria asked as she walked up next to Aliasse.

"More or less," Ali replied.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've all managed to become friends again," a voice called from the canyon entrance. The gathered heroes looked down to see Fuhrer King Bradley standing at the entrance to the town along with Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Toshiro. "Now though, I think it's time we caught up to Maximillian and put an end to this war."

"Got it," Colonel Vine replied, "let's end this."

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

**Author's Note: The SHONEN ALLIANCE OVA collection: ****So I've been writing on Book of the Shadows for 50 Chapters now and we're still only in Valkyria Chronicles (although it'll be done in two chapters at most) Even though Yu-gi-oh GX, Rurouni Kenshin, and Murder Princess will all be extremely short, we're still looking at a good 200 chapters before all the knights are gathered again. My answer to this for all of you (including myself) who are eager to see Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Yugi, Moka, and Clare in action again… the SHONEN ALLIANCE OVAs, a collection of one to two chapter short stories featuring not only the SA crew but a variety of other animes and even video games not seen in SHONEN ALLIANCE. The tricky part for me is writing such short stories between updates of SHONEN ALLIANCE and the Vine Trilogy (That's right Trilogy. Europa War II and Invaders of Gallia aren't the end of Vine's story) so I had a thought. What would people think of an interactive type project where anyone can write their own SHONEN ALLIANCE mini story. It's just a thought for now, but I wanna hear opinions about it so PM me or leave your thoughts in your review, whatever and let me know what you'd think of an interactive SHONEN ALLIANCE OVA project.**


	51. Power of the Darcsen

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 50**

**Power of the Darcsens**

**Opening Theme: Moshimo Kimi ga Negauno Nara (Valkyria Chronicles 3)**

Near the Gallian/Imperial border, the massive dreadnaught, the Marmota, continued to roar towards its ultimate destination with Maximillian aboard.

"Sir, we'll arrive at our destination in approximately 1 hour," an imperial soldier revealed as he saluted Maximillian.

"Excellent. With no one left to stop us, this is almost going to be too easy," Maximillian declared, smiling wickedly. Suddenly, the Marmota slammed to a sudden halt, nearly throwing Maximillian from his chair. "What's happening!?"

"We've lost power sir," a soldier reported as he began to talk on the Marmota's radio, "what? Sir, it appears there's a buildup of… **ice** on the engines that's stopping us from building up power!"

"Ice?" Maximillian replied, obviously as confused as the soldier.

….

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro Hitsugaya shouted as several ice dragons erupted from his shikai, freezing the Marmota's propellers in place.

"Way to go, Toshiro," Ichigo shouted.

"Not bad," Vine declared, "with their engine's frozen, they won't be moving for awhile."

"Even so, you don't have any time to lose," Bradley ordered, "get to that hammer and destroy it!"

"Don't have to tell us twice," Vine declared, "Ichigo, Ed, let's go!" he shouted as the three of them climbed up on top of the Edelweiss.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me behind," Ikkaku declared as he leapt onto the tank as well, "you said this was going to be the hard part, which means it's the part that's going to be the most fun."

"I'm coming too," Imca declared as she climbed up on the tanks tread guards, "they have plenty of manpower here. I can do a lot more good with you."

"Fair enough," Vine declared, "honestly, I'd be lying if I said I was worried about this group."

"Not a lot of reason to be," Renee declared confidently, "eight saiyan princesses, 3 Soul Reaper Captains, a handful of Soul Reaper Lieutenants, and 4 Valkyria. I think we'll manage."

"Right," Vine declared, "like I said, I'm not worried, alright, Isara, pedal to the metal time."

"Hold on tight," Isara ordered from inside the tank as the tank began to roll forward at its top speed.

"Alright then, I say it's about time we end things here," Bradley declared, "all forces, concentrate fire on bringing the Marmota down once and for all!"

….

"Sir, we're under attack by a combined strike of the Gallian Militia and Amestrian army!" a soldier revealed to Maximillian.

"So Gregor failed even to destroy the militia men. What a waste. No matter, we shan't make the same mistake. Release the V2s, all of them," Maximillian ordered.

"Yes sir," the soldiers replied as they busied themselves with carrying out the order.

….

Outside, the attack force watched as several hatches began to open on the Marmota's underside and lower to the ground, carrying on them a massive number of V2s!

"Maximillian's really giving it everything he's got," Bradley declared as he drew the two swords from his back, "I have to admit, I almost feel sorry for you dime store mockeries. You really have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into."

….

It only took the much quicker Edelweiss a little over half an hour to reach the site of the Hammer of the Valkyrur. It was a massive structure, though not unlike any other Valkyrian ruin Vine had see before. However, the alchemist knew that this was just a clever disguise fot the most powerful weapon anyone in Europa had ever built.

"Looks like the hammer is heavily guarded," Welkin declared as he looked down through his field binoculars, "I don't recognize their armor design though. They don't look like any Imperial soldiers I've ever seen."

"Let me take a look," Vine ordered taking Welkin's binoculars and looking down at the enemy forces bellow. Sure enough, their uniforms were very different from traditional Imperial uniforms, consisting of very dark colored cloaks with gold trimmings and white, skull like masks that covered their faces. "Well, well, you sure they don't look familiar Welky? We've dealt with them before."

"We have?" Welkin asked as Isara poked her head out of the tank.

"Let me take a look, Vine," Isara asked taking the binoculars back, "oh no."

"So who are they, exactly?" Ikkaku asked.

"They're a special squad of the Imperial Army," Vine revealed, "an all Darcsen division known as Calamity Raven."

"I heard Largo mention them before," Ed declared, "aren't they the ones who killed off Riela's old squad?"

"They are, and it wasn't just Riela's squad," Imca declared angrily as she slammed her fist against the side of the Edelweiss, "it was mine too!"

"No time for elaborate strategies. Besides, the 422nd's Squad leader, Kurt Irving, was a good man and a good friend of mine. These guys have a major thrashing coming, Darcsen or not," Vine declared, "let's do this. Isara, Welkin, stay up here and bombard their lines with mortars. We'll have to get inside the ruins in order to destroy the Hammer."

"Fine with me," Ikkaku declared drawing his zanpakto, "I'm not interested in anymore strategies or sneak attacks. We'll take 'em down head to head! Extend, Hozukimaru!" he shouted releasing his Shikai.

"No time to lose, let's end this," Ichigo declared, drawing Zangetsu, "BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!" he shouted activating his Bankai. The two Soul Reapers charged down the hill.

"We'll, here goes nothing, I guess," Ed declared.

"Game time," Vine replied as the two alchemists followed their Soul Reaper comrades.

"Everyone, I promise, I'll avenge you. Just watch!" Imca shouted angrily as she followed the charging Alliance heroes.

"Alright, Is, let's give 'em some cover," Welkin ordered.

"Got it!" Isara replied as the Edelweiss' turret turned towards the enemy forces below them.

….

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his trademark move at the Calamity Raven soldiers, blowing several of them away.

"Raging Blast Rain Attack!" Vine shouted firing his rapid fire attack down at the enemies.

"Alright, let's see what you can do!" Ikkaku ordered as he jumped through the enemy lines and began to take them down with Hozukimaru as Vine and Ed joined him and began to easily incapacitate the enemies soldiers. The ones who went against Imca weren't so lucky as the enraged former Nameless began cutting down any soldier who came within her range without hesitation. Pulling a rocket from her belt, she loaded Var and fired the rocket into a group of Calmity Raven before repeating the process. After firing off two more rockets she went back to cutting them down with her weapon's bayonet.

"Anyone ever tell you your girlfriend has serious anger issues?" Ed asked as he knocked a soldier out with his automail arm.

"For the last time, runt, she's not my girlfriend," Vine declared, parrying a sword attack from a CR fencer and kicking the man past him, "and you can feel free to tell her that yourself. Personally, I'm scarred she'll use that thing on me. Are you aware that her Var can be configured to act as an assault rifle, sniper rifle, Anti-tank lance, Mortar lance, Sword, and Maul? You really wanna piss of a girl who has an entire battalions worth of weaponry in her hands?"

"Good point," Ed replied fearfully as the two alchemists continued to fight, "there aren't very many of these guys! What do you think?"

"The worst has yet to come," Vine replied, "their commanders are likely inside the structure. Two of them are extremely talented soldiers who've given me a run for my money in the past, and the final one is extremely familiar with not only my fighting style, but Imca's as well. This isn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, I didn't figure it would be," Ed declared as he and Vine both charged at one of the final remaining soldiers, knocking him out with simultaneous punches, "that's the last of 'em, so, shall we?"

"Let's," Vine replied as the two alchemists headed into the ruins. Imca cut down the final one near her and turned her attention to the ruins as well.

"He's here," she growled angrily as she ran into the ruins after Vine and Ed.

"Great, we were the last to finish up," Ichigo sighed as the final Calamity Raven soldier fell to a powerful blow to the back of his head from Hozukimaru, "we're never going to live this down."

….

"How far do we need to go?" Ed asked as he and Vine continued to run through the ruins, taking down Calamity Raven soldiers as they went.

"The hammer is a giant missile launcher," Vine replied, "and its launch mechanisms are at the center of the ruins. If we destroy that, the hammer will never be usable again."

"How so?" Ed replied.

"It's Ragnite based," Vine replied, "and the knowledge of how to make such weapons and the mechanisms to operate them, died with the ancient Valkyrur after the Darcsen Calamity."

"So the Empire wouldn't know how to fix it," Ed declared, "good then let's trash it."

"I'm not going to let you," a voice declared from in front of them, causing both alchemists to stop in their tracks. A Darcsen youth stood before them dressed in an Imperial officers uniform. He wore a scarf with traditional Darcsen markings over his neck and carried a large, oddly designed sword over his shoulder that also had a Darcsen spiral running down the length of the blade.

"Zig," Vine cursed.

"He one of the ones you were talking about?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Vine replied, "he's a swordsman and a darn good one too. We're not going to be able to just knock him down like we've done the others so far."

"Then I guess it's time to get serious," Ed said as he formed his automail blade.

"Guess so," Vine declared, readying his sword to fight, "let's take him!" he ordered as both alchemists charged the man. Sword and Automail released a blindingly fast barrage of slashes on their new foe who was obviously hard-pressed to keep pace with the two talented alchemists. Ed made a final swing that forced Zig to lock blades with the Fullmetal Alchemist, opening him up to a powerful kick to the stomach by the Raging Blast Alchemist who then elbowed him in the back, knocking him to his stomach. As he fell, Ed pushed forward with his automail, disarming the Darcsen enemy by knocking his sword into the air. Clapping his hands, Ed slammed his automail against the sword and broke it in half as it fell."

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ed declared.

"Well it was two against one, but we don't really have time for fighting fair right now," Vine declared, "It could have easily taken either of us 15 minutes to take him down on our own. Heck, when I fought him in Yuell, it took me almost an hour to finally push him back."

"Yuell… Yuell… that name sounds familiar," Ed declared.

"Cosette's hometown… Avan shot himself there… Civil war… none of this ringing any bells?" Vine asked.

"Yeah, I remember now, alright," Ed replied angrily, "sheesh. So what do we do with him?"

"Let him nap. He won't be able to get in our way now," Vine replied as the two alchemists prepared to leave.

"Hold it!" Zig shouted angrily, "I'm not done with you yet, Heathen!"

"Ah, and here I thought we'd gotten past that nasty little word. For the last time, my name is Vine. Four letters, V-I-N-E. Say it with me, Viinnneee," Vine declared as Zig rose to his feet, "stay down kid, you can't beat me in a fist fight."

"I don't care. You won't destroy the hammer, I won't let you!" Zig shouted angrily.

"Why are you so adamant about letting Maximillian get the Hammer?" Ed demanded, "don't you know that once he gets it, he's planning on driving Darcsens to extinction!? He'll kill you and all your friends as soon as he gets here!"

"What do you get out of this Zig?" Vine asked, "is Maximillian still promising you that Independent Darcsen Nation he promised you? I'm sure he'll give it to you, right before he reduces it to a pile of ash."

"I don't care about Maximillian. I'm here to carry out Dahau's orders," the enemy soldier replied as he prepared to charge unarmed at the two alchemists.

"Who?" Ed replied.

"Dahau, the leader of Calamity Raven," Vine replied, "wait a minute, Dahau's orders. Of course, Dahau has no intention of handing the Hammer to Maximillian. He's planning to use it!"

"It doesn't matter to you!" Zig shouted, "what could a heathen like you understand! General Dahau is trying to save the Darcsen race!"

"By killing everyone else!?" Vine shouted angrily, "I'm all for saving the Darcsen race and all, but if it requires the genocide of millions of innocent people then I say to Hell with your Darcsen free nation, and after I knock you silly, I intend to tell your boss the exact same thing! Now, come!" The boy began to charge forward, but was stopped as a gunshot suddenly echoed through the ruins and a large amount of blood burst from the back of his leg. He fell to the ground, grabbing his leg and screaming with pain.

"What the…?" Ed exclaimed in surprise as Imca approached them, loading a sniper round into a compartment on Var as she did.

"Imca!?" Vine said in surprise.

"The only reason I didn't shoot you in the back of the head is because I need you to answer a question. Answer it and you'll die quickly, but if you don't, you'll suffer until you do," Imca declared coldly.

"Calm down, Imca, you're not helping anything!" Vine shouted.

"He's down, just leave him be, we have to stop the hammer!" Ed ordered.

"SHUT UP!" Imca shouted angrily, surprising both Ed and Vine, "what do either of you know!? While you were both cowering in Amestris, I was forced to watch all of my friends get slaughtered by these men. Now, I'll only ask once! Where is Gusurg!?"

"Gusurg? So that's what this is about," Vine cursed.

"Who's Gusurg?" Ed asked.

"He was part of Squad 422, until he betrayed Gallia and signed on with Calamity Raven," Vine revealed, "Imca, what is this about!? Talk to me!"

"He killed him," Imca hissed angrily, "he killed Kurt, right in front of me. I'll make him beg for death before I finally take his life. NOW WHERE IS HE!?"

"Gusurg, huh? So you're the last of the Nameless. The poor little girl who got away," Zig replied, "here to avenge your friends, well, I'll…" he was interrupted as the sniper round in Imca's Var fired into his right shoulder.

"Wrong answer, try again," Imca threatened, "and this time, if you answer me wrong, I'll cut off your arm, got it. Now answer my question!" He didn't get a chance to, however, as Vine suddenly grabbed Var, wrenching it from Imca's hands and laying his fellow Darcsen out with a powerful punch to her cheek.

"Idiot, why do I always have to be your babysitter," Vine hissed angrily as he kicked Zig in order to knock him unconscious, "what're you helping? Huh? Do you think this is going to bring Kurt and the others back? Or maybe you think that bloodying your hands is somehow going to make it right. If you can't get your head on straight then go back and wait with Isara and Welkin, because I don't have time to be changing your diapers while you have your little pity party. I've got a country to save!"

"So what!?" Imca shouted angrily, as she shot to her feet and punched Vine, knocking him back a couple of steps, "you're just going to let him go after what he's done!?"

"I have no intention of letting him go," Vine declared, rubbing the cheek Imca had struck, "Gusurg has had this coming for a long time, but you're in no condition to take him down right now. You won't help anyone while your mind is clouded with vengeance. You can't bring people back with vengeance, Imca, it only makes more graves, and in the end, you'll be the one getting buried for it!"

"I don't care! If I get to take down the people who killed Kurt and my friends, then I don't care if I die because of it, I'll…"

"I DO!" Vine shouted, both surprising and silencing people, "I am sick and tired of watching people I care about die! I'm not going to lose you, even if I have to knock you unconscious and have Ikkaku carry you back to Welkin and Isara, I'm not going to lose you here!"

"Hey, what's the hold up!?" Ikkaku and Ichigo shouted as they caught up to the other three.

"The others at the Marmota can't hold out for ever, we need to finish up here and get back to help them!" Ichigo shouted. Vine nodded his agreement and then handed Var back to Imca.

"If you don't intend to let this go, then the first person you kill is going to have to be me, because I won't let you pass the way you are now," Vine ordered as Imca took the weapon, her eyes widening with surprise as Vine finished his statement.

"That goes for me too," Ed declared, holding up his automail blade, "I may have never met this Kurt guy, but if he was half as good a guy as you two thought he was, then I'm sure he wouldn't want this. So what's it going to be, Imca?" Imca stood silent, unable to answer the question. Finally, it was Vine who spoke.

"Go back and wait with Welks and Is," Vine ordered, "I'm sorry if you feel I'm being insensitive, but at this point, we'll be better off without you. Ikkaku, Ichigo, Ed, let's go. The firing chamber is just ahead."

"Got it," Ichigo declared as the two Soul Reapers and the two Alchemists continued into the ruins. Imca stood, just staring after her friends as she was left alone in the hallway.

….

"Alright, just through this door and…" Vine began to say as he and Ed burst through the door into the Hammer's firing chamber just before Ichigo and Ikkaku. The two barely noticed that they were surrounded by Calamity Raven soldiers in time to raise a wall of earth around them and intercept their gunfire. The Calamity Raven soldiers weren't so fortunate as pieces of the wall suddenly shot at them like cannon balls, knocking them all out cold.

"Would it kill them to at least try?" Ed asked confidently as the two alchemists lowered their wall.

"It's about to get more interesting, so keep your heads down. Shouldn't be a problem for you, short stuff," Vine declared.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"Ah, how I've missed that," Vine declared smiling happily as the 4 heroes advanced towards a large structure in the center of the room.

"So that's it, huh?" Ichigo inquired.

"That's it," Vine replied, "smashing time."

"Ah, why're you in such a hurry, Raging Blast Alchemist?" a voice from the side called, catching the heroes attention. A Darcsen man who looked like he was only a couple of years younger than Vine stood nearby. His hair was long and he was wearing an Imperial officers uniform. Vine recognized him immediately.

"Gusurg," he said bitterly as he turned to face the new enemy, "you have a lot of nerve, letting me see your face after what you've done."

"So you heard then. I'm guessing you found out from the one who got away," Gusurg replied.

"I'd ask you why you did it, but I don't really care. This ends right here and right now. I'm cleaning up the mess I made when I let you go," Vine declared as he held up his sword, "Ichigo, Ed, Ikkaku, trash that machine. This won't take long."

"Is that so? Then why don't you end it, Raging Blast Alchemist?" Gusurg asked mockingly.

"Fine, just remember, you asked for it!" Vine shouted, swinging his sword and releasing a crescent shape blast that fired at the treacherous Darcsen. Vine was surprised when a wall suddenly rose between him and Gusurg.

"It's sickening, being forced to protect a filthy Darcsen, but at least I get to kill the worst of their kind in exchange for it," a man declared as he emerged from some shadows. He had long, black hair that covered the left side of his face and the visible half of his face was covered with scars. His body was covered by a long, brown cloak with the exception of his hands which were covered by two metal gloves, each of which had a transmutation circle engraved into it. Vine recognized him easily.

"Heh, I should have guessed. Baldren fell in with the empire, so why not his Alchemist lap dog. I never caught your name. Don't bother telling me know, because I don't care. This time, I'll make sure you don't come back, Bomb Alchemist!" Vine shouted as he charged at the man who transmuted his two metal gauntlets into blades which he used to deflect Vine's fierce sword assault. It was immediately obvious who had the advantage, but Gusurg had planned for that, and while Vine was distracted, the Darcsen traitor drew his sidearm and prepared to fire at Vine.

"Drop it," Imca's voice ordered from behind him as he felt Var's bayonet press against his back. He sighed and rose his hands in defeat.

"Come to take revenge for the rest of your squad, Ace? Why don't you just get it over with?" Gusurg questioned.

"I'd love nothing more than to cut your head off right now," Imca hissed angrily, "but I know Kurt would rather see you in front of a firing squad for what you've done. Your under arrest for treason, Gusurg."

"Oh look, my pep talk had the desired effect," Vine declared as the Bomb Alchemist went flying past Imca and Gusurg, "don't look so disappointed, Gusurg, he wasn't much of a match for me during the civil war either."

"Civil war?" Imca asked, obviously confused, "you mean Ishval?"

"Oh, right, that didn't happen in this timeline, did it. Eh, remind me to tell you about it sometime later, right now we have a job to do," Vine declared.

"Right," Imca declared beginning to step forward. She was caught completely off guard when Gusurg swung his fist around and caught her in the neck, knocking her flat to her side.

"The one who got away," Gusurg spat angrily as he lowered his pistol toward Imca, "I won't miss this time." His eyes opened wide with horror as Vine grabbed his arm and placed his gloved hand over the man's stomach.

"Funny you should say that. Neither will I," Vine declared as he fired a point blank blast that easily pierced through the traitors stomach, blowing him onto his back. Vine didn't know if he was dead, but it didn't matter much at that point. "Not quite the firing squad, but I'm sure Kurt'll forgive me since I did it to save your life. Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride," Imca replied as she climbed to her feet.

"Getting knocked out by a tank commander, Audrey would be laughing at you right now if she were here to see this," Vine declared laughing lightly.

"Don't we have a job to be doing?" Imca asked.

"Right, let's finish this," Vine ordered in reply.

….

"It's over!" Ichigo shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" He fired his trademark attack which slammed into the Hammer, creating a huge crack in the structure which began to emit a blue light. Almost instantly, the building began to shake.

"Nice work, alright, we don't want to be in here when this thing goes!" Vine shouted.

"Right, then let's go!" Ed shouted as he, Ichigo, and Ikkaku began to run towards Imca and Vine. Suddenly, Vine felt the floor beneath him and Imca begin to shake violently. He pushed Imca forward just in time as the ground beneath him gave way and Vine found himself falling into a dark pit underneath the hammer!

"Vine!" Ed shouted as he got to Imca's side.

….

Vine sat up rubbing his head, "I'm alright! It wasn't a far drop!" he shouted up to his friends. He got no reply, "hey!" he shouted looking up, but all he could see was darkness. "Crap," he said standing up, "what the heck happened? I don't see the hole I fell through from. Guess I'll just have to make a new one," Vine declared as he pointed his hand up to the ceiling.

"Wait," a voice suddenly pleaded from the shadows, causing Vine to turn and face the blackness.

"Who's there!?" he shouted but he got no reply. Forming a blast but keeping the lit air around his glove, Vine used the light as a makeshift torch and began to have a look at his surroundings he was in a small room of the ruins with several markings on the wall. One marking in particular caught Vine's attention and he went to inspect it closer. He was surprised by what he saw. "A Darcsen spiral!? What is that doing in a Valkyrian ruin?" he wondered, "come to think of it, none of these symbols look Valkyrian. In fact, they all look… Darcsen! Where am I? Some sort of ruin inside a ruin? And if that's the case, then does that mean the Valkyria built their greatest weapon over a Darcsen ruin?"

"Hey!" a loud, menacing voice caused Vine to turn quickly and face the voice's source. He was horrified to see that the only thing in the room other than walls and broken rocks… was a skeleton near the far corner of the wall.

"That's… really creepy," Vine declared as he tightened his grip on his sword and approached the skeleton. He was surprised when something on the skeleton's right arm began to glow, momentarily blinding Vine. When the light faded, Vine found himself instead facing a Darcsen man wearing an ancient looking tribal outfit with a Darcsen Spiral running across the bottom. "What the…?" Vine began, holding out his hand and preparing to fire his blast. Suddenly, his own arm began to glow with a blinding red light. "What the…!?" he yelped as he felt his arm began to burn. He pulled back his sleeve and realized that the light was glowing in the pattern of a Darcsen Spiral. When the light cleared, the spiral was now burned into the flesh of Vine's right arm. "What is this?" he wondered aloud as he looked up at the man.

"If you are to defeat the power of the Valkyria, you must possess the power of the Darcsen," the man declared in the same voice Vine had replied earlier.

"Who are you!?" Vine demanded.

"Remember, only the power of Darcsen can best the power of Valkyria."

….

"Imca! We need to go!" Ed shouted desperately as he tried to pull Imca away from the hole.

"I'm not going," Imca declared, "I'm done. Just get out of here and leave me!"

"You can't do anything to help Vine right now," Ichigo shouted desperately, "and I don't know how much longer this place is going to last!"

"That's fine," Imca replied, "I'm ready… I'm ready to join my friends."

"Well, I am too," Vine declared as he leapt up out of the hole and landed beside Imca, "but we're not gonna do that standing here."

"Vine!?" Ed exclaimed in surprise, "what the heck! Why didn't you say anything when we shouted at you!?"

"I was having a really weird dream," Vine replied, "now as for you, since when did the mighty number one become a quitter? You're not even the last Nameless anymore. You've still got unlucky number 13, Riela Marcellius. Now get off your butt and move or I'm going to carry you out of here. That's an order, Lieutenant." Imca was just staring up at him, her eyes opened wide with surprise. Finally, she smiled at him.

"Yes Colonel," she replied standing up.

….

A short while later, the heroes were moving quickly through the halls of the ruins, which were beginning to shake apart due to the deteriorating Hammer.

"I can see the exit!" Ikkaku shouted as rocks suddenly began to fall in front of the door.

"And now we're going to need a new exit!" Imca shouted.

"Not quite!" Ichigo shouted as he formed his Hollow Mask.

….

Outside, Isara and Welkin watched nervously as the Hammer began to shudder more and more violently. Suddenly, a burst of black light exploded through the door and their friends ran out into the open air just in time as behind them, the entire ruin crashed to the ground.

"Phew, not bad," Vine sighed, "new mask, Kurosaki?"

"Actually, the mask is the only thing that isn't new," Ichigo replied as he removed the mask.

"Right," Vine replied as the Edelweiss began rolling down the hill towards them, Welkin waving to them from outside the hatch. Ed and Imca returned the wave.

"Alright, now let's get back and help our friends," Vine ordered as he began to stretch out his arms. His eyes widened with surprise as he felt something strange on his right arm. "What the heck?" he exclaimed as he pulled back his sleeve, revealing a scar on his right forearm in the shape of a Darcsen spiral.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	52. Forbidden Attack

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 51**

**Forbidden Attack**

**Opening Theme: Moshimo Kimi ga Negauno Nara (Valkyria Chronicles 3)**

"Daiguren, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted as he activated his Bankai and used it to freeze several V2s.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo shouted, firing several fireball attacks down into the V2 ranks.

"Scatter. Senbon zakura," Bayakuya ordered unleashing his Shikai attack on the enemies.

Scar threw down another V2, using his destructive power to finish it before rising and grabbing another. Several tried to attack him from behind, only to be taken down by earthen spikes transmuted by Hohenheim. As the spikes shattered, Ling/Greed charged through in his full Ultimate Shield and began to knock V2s in all directions with powerful punches and kicks.

"How many of these guys are there!?" Ling/Greed shouted.

"Who knows," Mustang replied, "I doubt there's any limit to the number of these things that Maximillian can power using the Valkof. Just keep taking them down!" he ordered as he engulfed several more V2s in a large flame.

Elsewhere, the V2s were being overwhelmed as for the first time, all four Valkyria stood together on the battlefield. The difference between the Artificial Valkyria and the real ones was immediately apparent as massive numbers of V2s were wiped out by the combined might of Alicia, Selvaria, Aliasse, and Riela.

"Do you think Vine and the others were able to take down the hammer yet?" Riela asked.

"Of course," Aliasse replied as she wiped out another group of V2s.

"Selvaria, how many of these things do Maximillian have?" Alicia shouted.

"I don't know, but judging from what I heard Baldren say, he likely has at least several thousand!" Selvaria replied.

"Sevaral thousand!? How is that possible!?" Alicia shouted.

"Why do you think he took so many of the Gallian soldier's prisoner?" Selvaria replied, "the process that converts a man into an Artificial Valkyria also strips them of free will, making them little more than a mindless machine to be commanded by its master. With the Gallians at his disposal, he could make as many as he desired without having to even sacrifice his own forces!"

"That's terrible!" Alicia shouted, "then most of these are…"

"Not anymore!" Selvaria replied, "now their nothing but abominations! Mockeries of our proud heritage and must be destroyed!"

"I see," Alicia sighed sadly, "but how does he power so many of them? That must take an incredible amount of power to keep them able to fight like this!"

"It does, but Maximillian has the most powerful Valkyrian weapon in existence next to the Hammer," Selvaria replied pointing her lance up at the Valkof mounted on the Marmota, "with that, he can easily power every Artificial Valkyria at his disposal and more!"

"Wait, so he's using the Valkof to power these things!?" Alicia realized looking up at the Valkof, "then if we can destroy it, these things will all lose power!"

"It won't be that easy," Selvaria replied, "even with all four Valkyria attacking it at once, there's no guarantee that we'll have enough power to do any damage at all to the Valkof. The power it possess far surpasses the power held by any Valkyria."

"Grrr, but if we don't do something, we're going to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of these things," Alicia cursed. Suddenly, a massive blast of Valkyrian energy shot at her. Alicia dodged the attack easily, but panicked when she looked back and realized that the attack was heading straight for her Squad 7 comrades!

"Guys! Get out of the way!" Alicia shouted desperately as Rosie and Largo looked up and saw the blast coming at them.

"Scatter Sevens!" Largo shouted, despite knowing there was no prayer of any of the sevens being able to evade the encroaching attack. Suddenly the blast chanced directions and flew harmlessly into the sky. Teresa stood in front of the Sevens, her hand held towards the sky.

"Teresa!" Alicia shouted thankfully.

"Haaaaa… AHHHH!" Teresa shouted as she ascended to her Super Saiyan level. Flora and Renee both landed on either side of her and did the same as Shantella landed in front of her younger sisters and ascended as well.

**Cue Background Music: Opening American Audio from Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi.**

"Enough is enough!" Shantella shouted as she transmuted her automail arm to a blade, "Let's go!" she charged at the V2 ranks and began to knock them aside.

"Maybe the little sick girl ought to sit this one out," Renee teased.

"Please, I hardly need to rest against such weak opponents. I'd be more worried about myself if I were you," Teresa replied charging after Shantella.

"WHY YOU… COME BACK HERE!" Renee shouted angrily as she charged in as well.

"Come on guys, save the fighting for the bad guys!" Flora pleaded as she joined her older sisters.

….

On a hilltop overlooking the fight below, Vine jumped from the Edelweiss along with the others.

"Man, I've never seen that many V2s active in one place before," Ed declared.

"Of course not. All the resources at Baldren's disposal couldn't power that many V2s for more than a few seconds," Vine declared, "but with that Valkof active, it's a different story."

"So what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"There's gotta be a devise attached to the Valkof that's channeling its power to the V2s," Vine replied, "I should be able to get aboard and destroy it without to much trouble. If all the V2s are busy down there, then it'll only make it that much easier."

"So I assume you want us to help the others keep the V2s busy then," Ed sighed, "don't give us the easy job or anything."

"What's wrong, don't tell me the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist is getting cold feet right before the final battle. I'm disappointed Short Stuff," Vine declared.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! And I didn't say anything about cold feet, just don't take to long," Ed ordered.

"No promises, but I'll do my best," Vine declared.

"I'm coming with you," Imca declared, "just give me a minute to reload Var."

"That's fine," Vine declared, "the rest of you might as well get going."

"Alright," Welkin replied, "but don't go and get yourselves killed, alright. Everyone'll be waiting for you to come back."

"Relax, I can't die just yet. I haven't fulfilled all of my objectives," Vine replied, giving Welkin a confident thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's do this! Bankai!" Ichigo shouted, shifting to his Tensa Zangetsu form and charging down the hill at the V2s followed by Ikkaku, Ed, and the Edelweiss. Vine watched them descend down the hill and sighed, reaching into his cloak and pulling out his alchemy gloves which he pulled over his hands.

"Imca," he said to Imca who was kneeling down to attend to her weapon.

"What?" she asked, looking up as Vine's red cloak suddenly flew into her face, blinding her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Vine declared as he knelt down and transmuted a pillar of earth that carried him towards the Valkof.

"Vine, what're you doing!?" Imca shouted desperately as she pulled the cloak out of her face.

"I'm finishing this fight!" he shouted back.

"No… you idiot! You can't do this alone!" Imca shouted angrily, but Vine was already out of earshot. "Darn it! You jerk!"

….

Vine landed on the deck of the Marmota, just below the Valkof. "Alright, now where if I were a devise for transferring power from a giant Valkyrian lance to artificial Valkyria, where would I hide?" he wondered as he began to search for his target.

"Looking for this?" a familiar voice demanded from in front of him. Vine looked up to see Maximillian standing before him. A large, gun-like weapon in his right hand and a shield in his left that were both emitting blue light. "You want to know how I'm transferring power to the V2s, well, you don't have to look any further. This spear is the catalyst that allows me to transfer power to the V2s."

"Your being strangely helpful," Vine declared as he transmuted two identical copies of his trademark sword from the metal of the Marmota, "so all I have to do then is defeat you."

"All you have to do? Have you forgotten that I've defeated you twice with my bare hands. Do you think this time will be different when I now possess the full power of a Valkyria?" Maximillian demanded as he held up the gun and fired a thin blue blast which Vine dodged.

"Guess we'll find out!" Vine replied, charging at Maximillian and locking his sword against the Imperial princes shield. Swinging the other sword to force Maximillian to step back, he unleashed a fierce barrage of attacks against the prince with both swords, all of which were blocked by the shield. Maximillian responded by firing a blast from his gun which Vine leapt over, landing several feet back from Maximillian.

"You'll have to do better than that," Maximillian declared tauntingly.

"Don't worry, we're just getting started!" Vine shouted as he charged at Maximillian again. Maximillian and Vine, both fired blasts simultaneously which collided and exploded, creating a blinding cloud of smoke. Vine roared through the smoke straight at Maximillian and swung his sword which Maximillian was forced to intercept with his lance. A pulse of blue energy emitted from the weapon, forcing Vine to jump back, but he responded by firing a rapid sequence of blade shaped blasts from his two swords which Maximillian blocked with his shield. As Vine landed, Maximillian fired a blue blast which Vine narrowly evaded, but the force of which knocked him onto his back.

"I don't know how you managed to recover after I broke you the last time we met," Maximillian declared, "but I'll make sure this time that you and none of your friends every bother me again. I'll kill every one of them as slowly and painfully as I can. I wonder if any of them will cry for you to help them before they die. I'll bet…"

"You're getting ahead of yourself," Vine declared as he rose to his feet, "you won't leave this ship alive." Reaching up to the neck of his Amestrian uniform's shirt and pulled it off. Maximillian's eyes widened with surprise. Carved into Vine's chest and several other parts of his upper body were scars… in the shape of Transmutation circles. "I didn't want to use this, but you've left me without a whole lot of choice. You should feel privileged, Maximillian. You'll be the first and the last person to ever witness my final attack."

"Your… final attack?" Maximillian repeated as Vine took a deep breath. There was a burst of alchemical energy and Vine's entire body was suddenly surrounded by an intense red aura, "your using your entire body to transmute your blasts!"

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"You've seen the power I can muster from just my hands or a tiny sword, so just imagine how strong my attacks are going to be now!" Vine shouted, wincing a bit, _Darn, I thought I had an idea of how much this was going to hurt since I've burned my hands on more than one occasion, but this… my entire body feels like it's on fire. I won't last more than 10 minutes of continually using this attack, so I need to wrap this up._ "Now, no time for messing around!" Vine shouted as he charged, "I'll finish this quickly with my Raging Blast Blade Attack!" he shouted as he swung his sword for Maximillian. Rather than block however, Maximillian dodged the attack and fired b blast at Vine at point blank range, engulfing the alchemist.

"It seems your final attack was not that impressive after all, Alchemist," Maximillian declared, laughing. His victory, however, was cut short as a blast shot from the smoke from his blast, forcing him to raise his shield. Even so, he was sent sliding several feet back by the impact. Vine emerged from the smoke unharmed, though his swords were both broken in half. "So that's it then. Your aura acts as a shield. You've surrounded your body with blast alchemy, similar to what you do with your sword for your Raging Blast Blade Attack. So that's why you consider it to be your 'final attack'. How long can you last before you're boiled alive by your own ability? Ten minutes? Fifteen at most?"

"Doesn't matter," Vine replied, "you aren't going to last that long!" he shouted as he charged at Maximillian again, landing a powerful punch into the shield which blew Maximillian back several more feet. The prince hadn't even stopped flying when Vine charged again, lashing out with a side kick which knocked Maximillian to the side. The prince crashed to his back, but instantly rolled to his feet and fired another blast at Vine which Vine countered and overwhelmed. Maximillian barely rolled out of the path of the blast as it shot past him.

….

Down below, Alicia and Selvaria saw the enormous blast fire from the side of the Marmota.

"Someone's getting carried away up there," Alicia sighed.

"Alicia!" Imca's voice shouted suddenly, catching Alicia and Selvaria's attention.

"Imca!? I thought you were going with Vine!" Alicia declared as Imca joined the group.

"The jerk left me behind," Imca replied, "I don't know what he's planning, but I've got a really bad feeling."

"What!? Darn it, what is that idiot doing now!?" Alicia shouted angrily, "we should…" she was interrupted as a blue flash shot past her. She looked in the direction it had gone to see that Aliasse was charging towards the Marmota! "Ali, wait!"

"Mizore! Help me!" Ali pleaded as Mizore ran to her side.

"Got it!" Mizore replied creating a ramp of ice up as high as she could. Charging up the ramp, Aliasse gave a monsterous leap and was able to reach a turret on the Marmota's side which she landed on and used to launch herself the rest of the way up to the Marmota's deck.

"Hurry! Go help Vine, we can handle things here!" Mizore shouted to Alicia and Selvaria.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Alicia declared as she followed Aliasse's lead. Selvaria nodded gratefully to the snow witch and followed as well.

"Alright," Mizore declared as her ramp shattered, "I hope you V2s have insulated armor."

….

On the deck of the Marmota, Maximillian had clearly lost the advantage as he was forced time and again to block Vine's fierce attacks with his shield.

"I need to get through that shield," Vine declared as he tightened the grip on his two half swords and slammed them together, using them to transmute one sword, "and my Raging Blast Blade Attack should be just what I need." Just then he felt a wave of pain course through his body which caused him to lose his footing and fall, sliding several feet across the deck before her gracefully rolled up to a kneeling position. "Darn," he gasped, _My body is already starting to feel the effects of the heat. I'm not gonna make it at this rate, _rising to his feet, Vine glared at Maximillian, _that's fine. All that matters now is stopping Maximillian. If I die, then I die. I'm okay with that result. Heh, sorry guys, I don't think I'm going to get to come with you after all, but… I'm sure Alicia and Selvaria will be more than enough to make up for me. Sure they lack my devilish charm and amazing sense of humor, but… ahh who am I kidding? That annoying sense of humor of mine isn't going to be missed. You'll all probably be glad to be rid of my cheesy jokes. _Vine chuckled a bit at the thought.

"What're you laughing at, Darcsen?" Maximillian demanded.

"I was just thinking. You really think of some strange things before you die. I'd like to be thinking about all the good times I've had with my friends over the years, but the only thing I can seem to think of is whether or not anyone'll miss my cheesy jokes," Vine replied, laughing a bit. "Now," he declared, becoming suddenly very serious again, "it ends now!" Charging at Maximillian with all the strength he could muster, he rose his sword to strike, "Raging Blast Blade Attack!" he roared as he began to swing. Just then, an overwhelming burst of pain coursed through him, dropping the Raging Blast Alchemist back to his knees as the aura around him disappeared.

"Darn it, no not now," Vine pleaded, "I can't be reaching my limit now."

"Well, what's this? It seems the invincible Raging Blast Alchemist has a limit after all," Maximillian declared arrogantly as he approached the downed alchemist. "Your aura vanished. Am I to assume that that means your energy has finally run out? My, you must be in quite a bit of pain with all the heat and strain that blast put your body under. I bet if I were to leave you alone for a few minutes, you'd eventually die anyway, but I find the idea of ending your life with my own hands to be so much more enjoyable," Maximillian revealed as he pointed his weapon at Vine.

"Darn it, move, come on, move!" Vine shouted angrily at himself as Maximillian fired. The blast never hit its target, however, as Aliasse stepped between them and blocked the attack. "Ali!?"

"So the Valkyrian pup has arrived," Maximillian said uncaringly, "do you think you can make a difference in this fight? I possess far more power than you do, little one."

"Ali, he's not wrong. You can't beat him, now get out of here!" Vine pleaded.

"And you can!?" Ali shouted angrily, "what were you planning up here!? Did you think I'd just be okay with it if you decided to die up here!? Why do you always have to be such a jerk!" she shouted as she dropped her shield and slapped Vine as hard as she could. She pulled her hand back, yelping as the heat of Vine's flesh scalded her. Her eyes widened with horror, "wha… what did you do to yourself?" Vine didn't answer her. "Vine!" the young Valkyrur shouted, running towards him.

"Don't touch me," Vine ordered, "my body temperature is dangerously high right now and I'm pretty sure I burned out all my sweat glands, so it's continuing to rise. Right now, just being near me is dangerous. You need to get away from me, Ali."

"What!? No way, I'm not leaving! What do I have to do to help you!?" Ali shouted desperately, "what if I got Mizore up here, she could cool you off and…"

"There's no time. I'm not going to last much longer at this rate," Vine replied, "listen to me, you have to destroy that lance Maximillian's holding. It's what's transferring power from the Valkof to the V2s, so if you can destroy it, then the V2s'll stop."

"Do you think she has the power to accomplish that task after her beloved Darcsen has already failed?" Maximillian demanded, "why not accept it, Vine. Your failure has sealed the fate of you and all of your friends. It's over."

"Not yet," Vine declared smiling confidently, "she's not alone."

"What?" Maximillian replied as Alicia and Selvaria both charged over the side of the Marmota and landed before him, "ah, Selvaria and the Gallian Valkyrur. What a pleasant surprise."

"Ali, what's wrong with Vine?" Alicia demanded.

"He's really hot!" Aliasse replied, "he feels like he's going to light on fire!"

"What… what did you do to him!?" Selvaria demanded angrily as she turned her attention to Maximillian.

"My, are you sure you should be giving a look like that to the man who saved your life, Selvaria?" Maximillian demanded.

"Shut up!" Alicia shouted angrily, "you can't manipulate Selvaria anymore! Now what did you do to Vine!?"

"I didn't do anything to the Darcsen. He inflicted this pain upon himself by using his 'Final Attack'. Quite unfortunate too, If he had lasted only a short while longer, he likely could have defeated me," Maximillian replied.

"What?" Alicia gasped.

"You did this to yourself!?" Aliasse exclaimed angrily as she glared down at Vine, her worried expression replaced with rage.

"Uh, possibly," Vine replied timidly, cowering away from the enraged Valkyrian youth.

"Rahh, you idiot! You'd better not die before we beat that prince, cause I'm gonna kill you!" Ali shouted angrily as she stood back up and faced Maximillian with the two older Valkyrur.

"Right, because that's definitely gonna convince me to keep trying to stay alive," Vine replied.

"Well, what do you say we get this over with," Maximillian ordered, "now that the Darcsen has destroyed my hammer, it's going to take me a great deal longer to conquer this continent, so I'm afraid I have little time to play."

Aliasse charged first, swinging her lance which slammed against Maximillian's shield.

"Not good enough," Maximillian declared as he fired his weapon which slammed into the young Valkyrur, blowing her onto her back.

"Ali!" Alicia shouted charging at Maximillian and unleashing a fierce barrage of attacks on his shield with her lance.

"Even the strongest known Valkyria is little more than a nuisance to me," Maximillian declared as he shot Alicia as well.

"No, Alicia!" Selvaria shouted as Maximillian turned to face her.

"So, what can a useless traitor like you hope to do against me, Selvaria," Maximillian asked as he approached her, "the strongest of your kind has fallen, and can you honestly say you can fight me with all of your power? Admit it, right now, your hoping I'll offer you a second chance to stand at my side, even if it means you'd be betraying them again. Well, don't let it be said I'm not without mercy. I'll tell you what, if you bring me the head of the final Valkyria, I'll give you the second chance you so desperately want."

"Shut up!" Selvaria shouted angrily, "I won't… I betrayed them once and for some reason, they were all kind enough to give me another chance. They didn't cast me aside because I was no longer useful to them. They were still willing to accept me even after everything I had done to them. I can't believe I was ever blind enough to believe that you cared for me, but now… I've seen what it's like to be with people who truly care for each other. Ed and Sir Vine, Alicia, Riela, and Aliasse, Welkin and Isara, Ichigo and the Princesses… they're true friends and I choose them over you!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh, and where are these true friends of yours?" Maximillian taunted.

"Right here pal!" Ikkaku shouted suddenly as he landed on the Marmota's deck carrying Imca. Imca immediately dashed to the side of the downed Vine while Ikkaku walked past Selvaria and faced Maximillian.

"Vine!?" Imca shouted as she knelt at Vine's side. Vine's eyes were closed and he gave her no response, "Vine, say something, please!"

"Sir Vine?" Selvaria gasped.

"Darn you," Ikkaku hissed angrily at Maximillian as he drew his Zanpakto, "I'm gonna make you pay. BANKAI! RYUMON HOZUKIMARU!" Ikkaku shouted releasing his Bankai.

"Vine no, please, don't be dead," Imca pleaded, "wake up, please! VINE!"

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

**(Author's Note: I was planning for this to be the final chapter, but I decided to finish this up with a part 2 and post what I have now so you all can read it as I likely won't be able to finish it tonight. Now the real reason for this note is to tell you all that so far, the SHONEN ALLIANCE OVA has gotten some positive feedback. I'm working on the first OVA story to post in the next couple of days, but I'm not sure how the interactive thing is going to work. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know.)**


	53. End of the Empire

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 52**

**End of the Empire**

**Opening Theme: Moshimo Kimi ga Negauno Nara (Valkyria Chronicles 3)**

Vine rose slowly and looked around. He didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there, but he was sure of one thing. He wasn't on the Marmota anymore.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud as he struggled to his feet, "am I… dead?" Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation over his right arm. He looked down and realized that the mysterious mark that had appeared on the hammer had begun to glow.

"What in the… what is this?" Vine wondered.

"You're not dead yet, and I don't think you're going to die today," a voice suddenly shouted from all around Vine. Vine was haunted by how familiar it was, but as he looked around he couldn't see anyone. "Who's there!?" he shouted.

"Why are you so determined to fight alone, Vine. Is it because you don't want to see your friends come to harm?" the voice asked, surprising Vine.

"Who… are you?" the alchemist asked curiously.

**Cue Background Music: Dragon Soul (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**

"But what about them? Do they want to see you come to harm?" the voice called from directly behind him. He turned and his eyes widened with surprise as he stared at the back of a muscular man with spiky black hair wearing an orange gi over a blue shirt and orange pants.

"There's… no way," Vine gasped as he spotted the man.

"It's not too late, Vine. You can still change, but if you continue to walk this lonely path, it won't be long," the man declared as he turned to face Vine, "before you end up like him." Vine was horrified when as the man turned, he suddenly faded away and Maximillian stood in his place. Maximillian released an eruption of blue light that blew Vine back several feet. He landed on his knees and faced the Imperial Prince.

"Darn it," Vine cursed as he rose to his feet, "that's it, I'm taking you down!"

"He's already beaten you three times on your own," the same man's voice declared from beside Vine, spooking the Raging Blast Alchemist who turned… and found himself standing next to…

"Goku!?" Vine exclaimed in surprise at the sight of the man.

"You don't have to try and fight him alone. There's a reason why you've always been stronger than the opponents you've faced in the past. Time and again, you've proven that your selfless devotion to your friends is a source of strength that self-centered men like Maximillian or Baldren Gassenarl could never match, but once in a while, you have to let your friends help you out as well. Otherwise, no matter how many battles you win, in the end, you'll find yourself alone," Goku declared.

"Great, I'm getting lectured by dreams now. Well, it doesn't really help now but even if I'm not dead yet, it won't be long. I tried to do too much by myself and burnt my body to a crisp. I won't last more than a few minutes," Vine declared.

"It's only over when you give up, and if I recall correctly, that's supposed to be something you don't do," Goku replied tauntingly as Vine glared up at him.

"Nobody likes a smart mouth," Vine declared rising to his feet, "I should know, I've got one of the smartest there is, but… you aren't wrong. I'm not finished yet. Not while the Empire still has control of my home, not while Maximillian still threatens my friends, not while Corruption still threatens every universe in existence. There's still too much to do for me to take a nap just yet. Alright then, break times over. It's time to finish this," he declared as he walked towards Maximillian.

"It's about time," Goku replied, "hey, make sure you give that guy a good punch for me, alright."

"Sure, on one condition. You promise not to punch me when we come to get you," Vine replied.

"No promises, but I'll see what I can do," Goku replied as he and the place Vine had been in faded to black.

….

A shattered Imca sat over Vine's body, clutching the man's cape. Vine had stopped breathing only a minute earlier and Imca could feel a pulse or a heartbeat. She didn't want to believe it, but there was no way she could deny it. The Raging Blast Alchemist… was dead.

"You're quite powerful," Maximillian declared as he blocked at attack from Ikkaku's Bankai with his shield, "in fact, I'd wager that you'd easily be able to hold your own in a fight with the deceased Raging Blast Alchemist, but that hardly matters. After all, I'm the one who killed Vine. What can someone who is only his equal hope to do to me?"

"You always did like to get ahead of yourself," Vine's voice called suddenly, causing Maximillian too look over at the supposedly dead Alchemist in dismay. Vine had risen to his knees, the Darcsen spiral on his right arm glowing with an intense red light as he rose to his feet.

"Vine…" Imca gasped with surprise as Vine took his cloak from her and pulled it back over his own shoulders.

"Sorry to worry you, Imca," Vine declared as he began to walk towards Maximillian, "now, it's time to end this fight."

"Well, it's about time," Ikkaku declared, laughing, "did you enjoy your nap."

"Not really. Do you have any idea how intimidating it is to get lectured by a Super Saiyan about not leaning on your friends enough. I'll tell you this much, it isn't fun," Vine replied.

"What're you talking about?" Ikkaku replied, obviously confused.

"Remind me to tell you about it later," Vine replied as he transmuted his sword from the metal of Marmota's deck, "after we finish this up."

**Cue Background Music: Asu e no Kizuna (Valkyria Chronicles)**

"Darn you, why won't you just stay dead!?" Maximillian shouted angrily.

"The likes of you could never kill me, you arrogant Prince," Vine declared, "do you know what separates me from you, Maxi? You've pushed away every person who ever stood by you, choosing instead to choose a dark path of vengeance and destruction. You've isolated yourself from the world and chosen instead to stand all alone. I'll admit, I've mad that same stupid mistake myself in the past, but even so, I've always known that if I ever ran into anything I couldn't overcome my friends. No matter what the challenge, I always had Alicia and Welkin, Riela, Imca, Kurt, Isara, Rosie, Old man Largo, Ed, Al, Roy, Riza, and all my other friends to help me through, and now I have new friends as well, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Clare, Moka, Naruto, Luffy, Yugi, Goku, and all the others. You may have proven that I can't defeat you alone on three separate occasions now, but unfortunately for you… I'm not fighting you alone."

"Is that right?" Maximillian replied, "you're honestly telling me that you believe your friends give you an advantage over my power?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Vine replied, "I intend to show you."

"Let's see it then!" Maximillian shouted angrily as he pointed his lance at Vine, firing a blast which Vine easily dodged.

"Fine with me," Vine replied leaping into the air, "why don't we start with Ichigo!"

"What!?" Maximillian exclaimed.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Vine shouted, firing a massive, crescent shaped blast from his sword which slammed into Maximillian's shield, sending him flying backwards.

"What was that? It was far more powerful than his usual blast attacks!" Maximillian realized as Vine landed.

"Wow, looks like maybe this mark on my arm has some power after all," Vine declared, smiling, "alright, now, Clare! Quick Sword Attack!" Vine shouted, swinging his sword as quickly as he could and firing a barrage of blasts at Maximillian who was forced even farther back.

"Luffy's turn," Vine declared, transmuting a wall of metal out of the Marmota.

"What're you planning!?" Maximillian demanded as Vine placed his hand against the metal wall.

"Gum Gum…" Vine shouted as a metal fist suddenly expanded from the wall and slammed into Maximillian's shield, driving him even back yet again, "…PISTOL!" Maximillian destroyed the fist with a shot from his lance as Vine transmuted a long rod from the remnants of the metal wall. "Now for Yugi," he declared as the entire rod began to glow with a red blast, "Dark Magic Attack!" he shouted as he fired a massive blast from the rod which slammed into Maximillian's shield again.

"Darn you, knock it off!" Maximillian shouted angrily as he fired a shot which Vine sidestepped.

"Alright, time to get rid of that shield," Vine declared, forming a blast close to his right hand, "don't let me down, Naruto!" he shouted as he charged at Maximillian.

"What're you planning!" Maximillian demanded as he rose his shield.

"RASENGAN!" Vine shouted as he slammed the blast into Maximillian's shield, knocking the prince off balance. "Alright, as my friend Moka would say, it's about time for you to learn your place!" Vine shouted as he kicked out and knocked the shield out of Maximillian's hand before jumping back.

"Curse you!" Maximillian shouted, "I won't see my ambitions ruined by a Darcsen!"

"Alright then, how about a saiyan!" Vine shouted, slamming his hands together, "this one's for you, Goku! KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted firing the most powerful blast he could muster with both hands just as Maximillian pointed his lance to fire a shot. The blast slammed into the front of the lance, causing it to crack.

"What!? No!" Maximillian shouted in dismay as he realized his weapon was vulnerable.

"He's vulnerable! Hit him with everything you've got!" Vine shouted to everyone on the Marmota's deck.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Imca shouted as she slammed shut Var's freshly loaded missile compartment which she fired, nailing the lance with the rocket before switching Var to its Submachine gun configuration and opening fire on the lance with a rain of bullets.

"Let's show 'em how it's done!" Ikkaku shouted, spinning his Bankai's center portion, "Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Swinging his massive weapon with incredible force, both weapons slammed into the vulnerable lance, causing the crack in it to widen.

"Raging Blast Rain Attack!" Vine shouted, twirling his sword and firing his rapid fire attack which pelted the lance with hundreds of tiny blasts as Selvaria and Alicia charged on either side of Maximillian and Aliasse leapt above him.

"Now Alicia!" Selvaria ordered.

"Do it Aliasse!" Alicia ordered.

"Yeah!" Ali shouted as all three Valkyria opened fire on the lance with their own lances. Maximillian was horrified as his weapon had finally taken all it could stand and shattered to pieces.

….

Down below the Marmota, all the V2s suddenly fell, completely drained of their Valkyrian power.

"Heh, bout time," Ed declared as he sidestepped a falling V2.

….

"Curses, it can't end like this," Maximillian hissed angrily as the smoke from the three Valkyrian attacks still surrounded him, "I'll crush you all with my bare hands!" Suddenly, Vine's sword shot from the smoke for Maximillian's head. Maximillian caught the sword easily. "You should know by now that won't work."

"I do," Vine replied as a second sword shot from the smoke and pierced the Imperial prince's chest. The smoke cleared to reveal Imca holding the sword that had stabbed through Maximillian while Vine held the sword Maximillian had grabbed.

"I…impossible," Maximillian gasped as he fell to his knees, "how could a Valkyria be defeated… by Darcsens."

"Not by Darcsens," Vine declared, "you were beaten by a group of heroes who stood together. Someone like you who's only association with others was to manipulate them to his own selfish ends could never understand." Maximillian coughed once and drew his final breath. The Imperial Prince had been defeated.

"So, you finally won," Imca sighed happily as she looked up at Vine.

"Me? Hardly, all I did was get my butt kicked three consecutive times by a whiny mama's boy," Vine replied, "we beat the Empire, but I had very little to do with it."

"Right, so, one more thing to do now," Imca declared.

"Right," Vine declared as he walked to the edge of the Marmota and looked down at his friends below.

….

Down below, the heroes heard Vine shout.

"Hey! Everyone listen up!" Vine shouted, "I'm giving a direct order as a General of Amestris! All units, concentrate your fire on the Valkof! Bring it down!"

"Well?" Ichigo asked glancing at Ed.

"General's orders, I don't think we have a choice," Ed replied as he clapped his hands together.

"Fine with me," Ichigo declared, "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing his attack at the Valkof while Ed fired a shot of blast alchemy from his automail.

"Senbon Zakura, Kageyoshi."

"Reap, Kazeshini."

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Growl, Hainako!"

"Praise, Gamuza!"

Within seconds of Vine's order, the Valkof was being pounded by every Soul Reaper, Saiyan, Alchemist, Valkyria and Gallian soldier in the area. Even with all its power, it was only a short while before the massive lance began to explode.

"Time to go," Vine declared as the weapon began to blow.

"Yeah, probably," Alicia replied as the heroes left behind the Marmota. The battle for Gallia's freedom had been won.

….

It took a couple more days, but in the aftermath of the battle aboard the Marmota, the Empire officially withdrew from Gallian soil and Amestrian relief efforts were able to begin to aid the affected townspeople of the battered nation. Meanwhile, Vine and Mustang were in the audience hall of Castle Randgriz, conversing with Fuhrer King Bradley and Archduchess Cordelia Gi Randgriz.

"So your both determined to do this then?" Bradley declared when the two generals had revealed their plans to accompany the princesses of the Full Moon.

"Yes sir," Vine replied, "this battle is going to affect the fate of not only Amestris and Gallia, but the entire world. I can't very well sit by and leave it be."

"The same goes for me, sir," Mustang replied, "besides, we can't just leave the fate of the princess to Fullmetal and Carrot top."

"No, I suppose you can't," Bradley replied, laughing, "however, I hope you understand that I also can't just leave something this important to the two of you alone."

"Uh… what do you mean?" Vine asked.

"The Fuhrer and I have discussed this," Archduchess Cordelia revealed, "and I have decided to assign the other two Valkyria and the survivor of the nameless to Squad 7 of the militia, and assign that squad to your command, General Vine. They're orders are to aid you in the journey that lies ahead."

"Wait, you're sending the Sevens with us?" Mustang asked, obviously surprised.

"All of them?" Vine asked in dismay.

"I'm sure with all of you to help them out, the Princesses will be in good hands. I trust you'll all look out for each other and return to us safely," Cordelia pleaded.

"Don't get to excited, Princess," Vine replied, "you haven't seen the last of us. We'll be back before ya know it."

"We'll be counting on it," Bradley replied, "now, you'd better get going. I think it's about time for you to leave."

"Right, alright then, until we meet again, Princess," Vine declared.

"Please, be careful Vine, and come back safely," Cordelia pleaded.

"I will, you can count on that," Vine declared as he and Mustang turned and left Castle Randgriz behind. Neither were honestly sure they'd ever see it again.

….

Squad 7 had already received their orders and were waiting with the princesses and the alliance when Vine and Mustang rejoined them.

"So, I take it you all heard the news then," Vine sighed, "well, I guess we're stuck with you guys for a while."

"Who's stuck with who, Raging Blast?" Largo demanded, "I'm gonna miss my harvest now because of you."

"We're about to embark on a mission that could easily determine the fate of the known universe and you're still worried about veggies?" Vine asked, "what's wrong with you ya Veggie Nut?"

"Ya know, if you ate veggies once in a while, I bet Maximillian wouldn't have beaten you three times," Largo replied.

"Watch it, Old Man Potter, I can still kick your butt any day of the week," Vine declared.

"Not so much fun when people are making fun of you is it?" Ed asked tauntingly.

"What did you say runt? I can't hear you from all the way down there," Vine declared.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Anyone else keeping track, because I'm pretty sure that's three times now," Vine declared, smiling wickedly.

"No! You've gotta be kidding me, why do I keep letting you do this to me!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Great, we've got them back again," Renee sighed, "just when I was getting used to the quiet."

"Just consider us as a warm up for when we're dealing with Naruto and Luffy again," Vine declared.

"I don't want to," Renee sighed sadly.

"At any rate, we'd better hurry back," Valeria declared, "we have something important to discuss."

"Huh… oh, uh, okay," Vine replied as he looked up at Ichigo and Ed who both looked as confused as he was, "Sevens, are you ready yet!?"

"We've been ready for a while now," Welkin replied as he walked up to them, accompanied by Isara who was carrying Hans.

"Oh no, we're taking the pig… and we're not taking the tank?" Vine asked.

"I've got the tank right here?" Isara replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two tiny capsules.

"Hey, I've seen those things before," Vine realized, "what's in the second one?"

"That's… none of your business," Isara replied suddenly looking dismayed. Vine realized she probably hadn't intended to pull out both capsules.

"Alright, everyone gather around, it's time to go," Teresa ordered.

"Got it," the heroes replied as they gathered around the princesses.

"See ya later, Gallia, try to stay out of trouble for once while we're gone," Vine pleaded as the heroes suddenly vanished, departing from Gallia once again.

**Cue Ending Theme: Shunkan Sentimental (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**


	54. On to Duel Academy

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 53**

**To Duel Academy**

**Opening Theme: Game on (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

It was late the next morning before the exhausted Vine finally awoke to find himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It took him a second to remember that he was now in the palace of the Princesses of the Full Moon. Sitting up, he let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms. "Ahhh, man it felt good to get some sleep after all that insanity in Gallia," he sighed as he fell back in the bed. A loud crash from outside suddenly caught his attention, causing him to sit up. "Ughhh, I'm not entirely sure I want to know," he sighed as he walked towards the door of the room he'd been sleeping in. He'd barely walked out the door when a frantic young woman bowled him over, knocking him off his feet.

"Owowowow," he moaned as he sat up and looked over at the girl, who had tripped when she'd ran into him and now sat next to him, rubbing the back of her head. She was a lovely young woman with long brown hair dressed in a red night gown. "Hey, I remember you. Uh…," Vine said thinking for a moment, "Serena, right?"

"You're Vine, aren't you," Serena replied frantically, "please, you have to help me, I'm begging you!"

"Huh?" Vine replied in confusion, "wait, what happened?"

"I lost her!"

"Who?"

"I lost the baby and if Miria finds out, she's going to kill me!"

"Baby?" Vine repeated, completely lost.

"Come on, we have to find her!" Serena ordered, shooting to her feet and running off. Vine was still sitting still, completely confused.

"Baby?"

….

"Oh, where is she!?" Serena cried after a half an hour of searching, "she's only a few months old, how far away could she have gotten?"

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Vine asked, sighing in annoyance when he realized Serena was too upset to answer him. Thinking for a moment, Vine came up with an idea. "Hey, come on, I know who can help us."

"Huh?" Serena replied as Vine turned and walked away, "hey, wait for me!"

….

"Valeria, are you sure?" Teresa asked as Valeria worked on a large computer.

"To be honest, Teresa, not at all, but this particular world is a hot spot for dueling. Even if Yugi isn't here, we might be able to find some leads, or even some more help," Valeria declared, "I was finally able to produce 5 more of the dueling chips Yugi, his friends, and I have been using. If there are some good duelists in this world, we can at least build up our forces, even if we don't find Yugi. At any rate, I don't think it'd hurt to take a look. We don't even need to send the two knights we've got, I can take Vine and Ikkaku and check it out myself. I doubt we'd have much trouble with Corruption in a world like this."

"Corruption's not the one who worries me," Shantella revealed.

"What do you mean, Big Sis?" Silphia asked.

"Your more concerned about this 'Fallen One' whose forces confronted us in Amestris. Am I wrong?" Teresa guessed.

"You're not," Shantella replied.

"They're the ones who killed Ed, Al, and Trish's mother, right?" Renee asked, "but we didn't see any signs of them in Gallia."

"Even so, I doubt that that's the last we're going to see of them. No, if we're going to do this, I want the eight of us to stick together and take a team. Valeria, I respect your judgment, so if you think it's worth investigating, then I see no reason not to follow through," Shantella declared. Just then, a knock on the door interrupted their meeting.

"I've got it," Flora declared as she made for the door, but Rene beat her to it. "Ah, Rene, I said I had it!"

"Two slow, runt," Rene replied as she opened the door. Vine and Serena stood on the other side.

"Oh, Vine," Shantella said, "what brings you here?"

"I need to borrow one of your sisters," Vine replied, "mind if I steal Silphia for a bit?"

"Not at all," Teresa replied, "we were just finished here. Silphia?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll go with him," Silphia replied as she joined Vine and Serena, "who'd you lose?"

"What makes you think we lost someone?" Vine replied.

"You specifically asked for the princess who is the best at detection. Am I to assume that you did that for a reason other than to help you find a missing person? Unless of course you're hopelessly attracted to me. That's understandable, since I am the pretty one after all. Sorry to shoot you down though, Vine, but you're too old for me?" Silphia declared.

"What?" Vine replied, obviously a little taken aback by Silphia's response, "alright, beauty queen, we're actually looking for a baby. Don't know who's baby, but it's a baby. That shouldn't be a problem for the 'princess who is the best at detection.'"

"Oh," Silphia replied, looking a little disappointed, "but you do still think I'm the pretty one, right?"

"If I say yes, will you help us find the kid?" Vine asked.

"Of course," Silphia replied.

"Fine, then…"

"Hold on, don't do it!" Flora suddenly shouted.

"Huh? What's wrong, Squirt?" Vine asked.

"If you tell Silphia she's the prettiest princess, she'll make sure everyone else knows it. You won't be able to walk down the hallway without someone saying 'Vine, do you really think Silphia is prettier than the other girls?' or 'Vine, do you really like Silphia!?'" Flora continued to shout, "and before you know it, everyone'll think you're in love with Silphia and you'll be stuck?"

"Huh? Uhh, will you run that by me again?" Vine asked, obviously confused by the youngest princess' logic.

"Wow, not bad kid, I wish I'd thought of that," Silphia revealed chuckling a little.

"Oh brother," Isabella sighed, "my little sister's an evil genius."

"I thought that was what Silphia was trying to do, I'm sorry," Flora replied apologetically.

"And apparently, she thinks I'm evil too," Silphia declared, smiling wickedly, "now Vine, I believe you were about to tell me I was the prettiest princess."

"Shantella, permission requested to be a little rough with your sister," Vine requested.

"Permission granted," Shantella sighed.

"So, we're looking for a baby huh, well we'd better get looking," Silphia said, panicking a little at the thought of being picked on by the Raging Blast Alchemist. The other princesses laughed as the three searchers departed.

"The alchemists are sure fitting in well," Isabella declared, "I was worried since they really didn't get to spend much time with us last time, but I guess I was worried for nothing."

"Yeah, Vine can get along with just about anyone, and I'm sure Roy will continue to be perfectly content traveling with a group that has so many pretty girls in it," Shantella declared, "Ed's a little hot headed, but compared to Renee, he's as calm and collected as Alphonse is, so he's fine."

"Hey!" Renee shouted angrily.

….

"So, Serena lost the little tyke, huh?" Silphia asked as the two walked, "well, not to worry, finding a baby's energy will be child's play for me."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Silphia," Serena gasped, "I'd hate to think of what Miria would do to me if I lost the baby!"

"Did I hear something about a baby?" Ed shouted from behind the group as he and Alphonse joined them.

"I didn't know we had a baby in the group," Al declared.

"Neither did I, and why would Miria care?" Vine asked.

"Wait, didn't anyone tell you guys?" Silphia asked, "it's Miria and Kakashi's baby we're looking for, Naruta." Vine and Ed both froze instantly but Al continued walking as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Really, so Mr. Kakashi and Mrs. Miria had a baby while we were gone? Oh, I bet she's so cute!" Al shouted happily, "when do we get to meet her?"

"As soon as we find her," Silphia replied, "she's such an adorable little thing, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair."

"Naruta, huh…" Ed stuttered, "sounds like she even looks like Naruto."

"Wow, I guess that answers the question about whether or not Claymores can have children," Vine declared, "I did not see that one coming. Why name her Naruta though?"

"Well, when she was born, Serena told us that Naruta was the name of the little girl who Kakashi and Miria had together in her timeline, so they decided to go ahead and name their first child Naruta," Silphia declared, "oh, I found her, and by the way, she isn't lost."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Serena asked.

"You'll see," Silphia replied, "follow me."

….

A short while later, they arrived in a large room and Vine laughed when he saw what had happened to the baby Naruta. "Your right, she wasn't lost," Vine declared, "she's just become the subject of affection or every Squad 7 girl between the ages of 18 and…," he hesitated a bit as he looked down at Selvaria who was happily sitting on the floor playing with the baby, "uhh… however old Selvaria is." Naruta was laughing happily as she was entertained by Aisha, Edy, Susie, Alicia, Riela, and Selvaria who were all enjoying playing with the child.

"They've been like this for hours," Ichigo sighed as he joined the group, "I don't know how they do it."

"Well, she may not remember it, but Alicia is a mother. I'm sure it just comes natural to a girl," Vine replied, scratching his head.

"So, where're Isara and Imca?" Ed asked as he looked around for the two Darcsen girls.

"Oh, I think Valeria made some space for them in her workshop," Silphia revealed, "Isara is apparently working on something pretty big and wanted a place to work on it in secret."

"Secret?" Vine repeated.

"Any idea what she'd be working on?" Ed asked.

"Not a clue, but I'm curious," Vine replied, "let's go check it out."

"Hold on you four, we need to talk for a second before while I've got you here," Teresa revealed as she approached the gathered heroes.

"Teresa?" Ed said.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to be heading out again soon. We've found something that we think it would be a good idea to check in to," Teresa revealed, "we want all 5 of you to come along with us."

"All five? Wait, you mean I'm finally getting to go with you guys?" Serena shouted excitedly.

"That's right, we're going to need your abilities for this one," Teresa revealed, "we're going to a duelist world."

"A duelist world?" Ichigo repeated, "so does that mean we found Yugi?"

"No, not quite, it just means we've found another world that's similar to Yugi's. We're not sure of the details just yet, which is why we're going to investigate," Teresa revealed.

"But is it really necessary to bring all of you princesses along just to investigate a new area? Just have Flora take us there and I'm sure Ed, Al, and I can take a look around for you," Vine suggested.

"Honestly, Valeria suggested just taking you and Ikkaku with her to have a look around," Silphia replied, "but Shantella disagreed. She's worried."

"About the Fallen One, I'm guessing," Ichigo guessed, "we may not have seen him in Gallia, but I'm sure none of us have forgotten what he did in Amestris."

"But didn't Vine kill that guy?" Al asked.

"That was just one of his cronies," Vine declared, "I doubt we've seen the last of the fallen one. When you put it that way, it probably is a good idea that the princesses stay together, and stay where we can keep an eye on them."

"Sheesh, you don't have to treat us like kids," Silphia declared.

"This coming from the girl who was trying to black-mail the new guy by getting him to call her pretty," Serena declared.

"Hey, just because Flora suggested it, doesn't mean I was actually gonna do it!" Silphia shouted angrily.

"So, when do we leave?" Ichigo asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Teresa replied.

"Then let's get this done," Vine ordered.

"Fine with me," Ed declared.

….

It only took a short while to gather up a few others to go and an hour later, The eight princesses arrived in a large city accompanied by Ichigo, Ed, Vine, Ikkaku, Al, Aliase, Mizore, Alicia, Serena, Selvaria, Rukia, Kakashi, Imca, and Mustang.

"Okay, so one more time, how exactly does someone fight using cards?" Imca asked as she looked around the city.

"Alright, pay attention this time. The cards summon monsters, the monsters fight for the card user. It's not that difficult," Vine declared.

"So, what're we looking for here exactly?" Mustang asked.

"I have five extra of the summoning chips that Yugi and I use," Valeria revealed, "so if we can find five talented duelists who'll come with us, it'll be a big help down the road."

"So, what? We just search around until we find five duelists to come with us? That seems a bit… like a waste of time," Ed declared.

"What do we need card players for anyway?" Ikkaku asked, "shouldn't we be trying to find real warriors?"

"Uh, baldy, you realize the princess you're talking too is one of those card players, right?" Vine asked.

"So, unless I'm mistaken, she's also the weakest princess," Ikkaku declared.

"Yeah, but she's still a saiyan and when she decides to use your bald head for a basketball, just remember, I warned you."

"Someone, please help me!" a woman's voice suddenly screamed.

"That doesn't sound good," Ed sighed, "should we go take a look?"

"What kind of a question was that, Short Stuff?" Vine sighed in reply.

….

"No one's going to come save you from us, lady," a young man dressed in a red jacket declared as he continued to torment a young woman who was surrounded by 10 other men in similar apparel, "we're the Red Dragon gang. There isn't another duel gang in town who's as tough as we are. No one stands up to us."

"Oh, I beg to differ," Vine declared catching the attention of the men as he and Ed approached them, "I think we'll stand up to you."

"I'd get lost if I were you pal," one of the other men threatened, "you and your little kid there don't look like you could duel your way out of a plastic bag."

"Is that right?" Ed replied, "why don't you try us."

"Haven't even been in this world for ten minutes yet and I already get to crack some skulls. It's shaping up to be a pretty good day," Vine declared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Joel, Michael, teach 'em a lesson," the lead boy ordered as two of the others approached Vine and Ed.

"Uh, I don't think I'd be trying to take us on 2-on-2 if I were you. All ten of you'd better gang up on us if you don't want to get hurt," Ed suggested.

"The only ones who're gonna get hurt here are you two," the boys declared holding up the arms to reveal Duel Discs attached to them, "now where're your duel discs!?"

"He's kidding right?" Vine asked looking down at Ed.

"You're mugging an innocent woman and you think we're letting you off with a card game? Not likely," Ed declared.

"You might wanna find someone to call an ambulance for you, cause you boys are probably gonna be spending a night in the hospital," Vine declared.

"Wait, you're not gonna duel us?" the two men asked.

"Uh, no, we're gonna kick your butts to next week. Why did you think we were gonna play a card game with you?" Vine asked.

"Probably because that's the normal thing to do in this world," Valeria whispered to Vine and Ed.

"Seriously, so when these guys say there a duel gang, does that mean they're actually a gang of duelists?" Ed asked.

"Yep," Valeria replied.

"And they think they can get away with whatever they want, just because they're better at dueling then other gangs?" Vine asked.

"Uhh, I guess so," Valeria sighed. Both Vine and Ed were silent for a moment.

"Are these guys even worth fighting?" Ed asked.

"How do we beat a bunch of pansies like these guys without accidentally killing them?" Vine questioned, "this is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Why don't you let me handle this," Valeria suggested as she stepped past Vine and Ed, "this won't take long. Alright boys, change of plans, I'm going to challenge all 10 of you!"

"Oh, what do you want, Babe?" the man who'd been tormenting the woman asked.

"If I win, you let that woman go and you answer a few questions for me," Valeria declared.

"Alright, so what happens when we win?" the man asked.

"Uhhh," Valeria replied, "how about if you win, I'll join your gang and you can do whatever you want to me. Does that sound fair?"

"No," Ed whispered.

"Relax, if she loses, then we crack their skulls and everything's fine," Vine replied.

"You got a deal, lady, but you're gonna regret it. So who's first?"

"Sorry, but I don't have all day. All ten of you come at me at once and we'll settle this in one shot," Valeria suggested.

"You wanna take on all 10 of us at once? You sure about that Babe? You're dealing with the Red Dragons after all," the man declared.

"Not really, 10 losers like you, I can probably wipe out in two turns, but there's no one else to help you guys, so it'll have to do," Valeria replied as she turned on her Duel Disc.

"You got a sharp tongue, babe," the man declared as the 10 gangsters activated their duel discs as well, "I'm gonna enjoy listening to it scream."

….

**Valeria's Turn: "**I tribute Queen's Knight in order to Special Summon Turret Warrior! Turret Warrior now gains Queen's Knight's 1500 attack points which raises his attack to 2700, and I attack your life points directly!" Valeria shouted as her Turret Warrior charged the final remaining gangster and wiped out the last of his life points.

**(Valeria: 4000 LP Gangster 1: 0LP, Gangster 2: 0 LP, Gangster 3-10: 0 LP each) (Duel End) (Victor: Valeria)**

"Wow, that was pretty impressive," Ed declared.

"I don't know how this game works, but taking down 10 people by yourself is pretty impressive in anything, so I'm gonna say that that was incredible," Vine declared.

"H… How did… oh I get is. You little tramp, you cheated didn't you!" the leader of the men shouted angrily as he began to move towards Valeria.

"How do you figure that?" Valeria asked, "you lost fair and square, now, I wanna know where I can find good duelists in this city. We had a deal and I won, now tell me."

"Oh no, I ain't gonna answer no questions for no cheatin' tramps!" the man shouted, "I'm gonna…" He stopped when Vine grabbed his arm.

"You know, ain't aint a word and all that. Oh, and if you keep calling Val a tramp, I'm gonna break your arm," he declared.

"You wanna piece of us, pal!?" the man shouted, "we're the Red Dragon gang!"

"The Red Dragon gang who just got beaten by a girl," Ed declared, "you might wanna cut your losses and hold up your end of the deal before we decide to make you."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" the man asked as his partners gathered around him.

"Like this," Vine declared as he spun the man around, twisting his arm behind his back and causing the man to yell with pain, "now, I'd behave if I were you. Just the slightest amount of pressure on your arm right now, and it'll break in such a way that it'll never heal properly. You'll probably cry yourself to sleep from pain every night when the cold winter winds blow and wonder 'why did I piss off that mean and angry guy in the red cloak?' I assure you, there's no good reason to do that."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Ed whispered.

"I'm bluffing, keep quiet," Vine whispered back.

"Okay, okay, take it easy. No reason to get violent," the man pleaded, "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"That's a good boy," Vine declared as he released the man's arm, "now, answer the lady's question. Where would a person look if they were looking for great duelists?"

"I'd start looking at the Duel Academy. It's on an island not far from the city. You can get a boat to take you there from the harbor. Not that it matters to you! Kill 'em boys!" the man ordered as the 10 men converged on the two alchemists and the princess.

"I was hoping you'd try something stupid," Vine declared pulling his alchemy gloves from his cloak and transmuting his sword from the ground, which caused the men to panic and back up a bit.

"That's right, it's been way to long since the last time I got to bleed some idiots!" Ed shouted, laughing maniacally as he transmuted his automail blade.

"Y… you're on your own boss!" the men shouted as the scattered, leaving the frightened leader behind.

"Wait, come back here, you idiots!" the man ordered turning after his fleeing men. He turned back and panicked as he found himself staring into the eyes of the Raging Blast Alchemist.

"Boo," Vine said calmly, causing the man to scream, turn, and run. "Good acting, Fullmetal."

"Not half bad yourself Colonel. You'd have never guessed you get crippling stage fright?"

"Yeah, well you'd easily guess that you're two heads short for your age, so what's your point."

"Alright," Valeria declared, "we've got a lead. Let's contact the others and look into the Duel Academy."

"Great, looks like we're going to school," Ed sighed sadly.

"Hey, we're not gonna have to get any shots, are we?" Vine asked.

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**

**Author's Note: Have a new poll up on my account page for SA. Make sure to stop by and vote, because you may well be deciding the ultimate fate of the SHONEN ALLIANCE incarnation of the Raging Blast Alchemist.**


	55. The Hero in Red

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 53**

**The Hero in Red**

**Opening Theme: Game on (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

**Note: I forgot to list Renji as one of the characters who came to this world in the last chapter.**

It took some time to gather the remainder of the team together, but soon the gathered alliance members arrived at a large port on the edge of the town. After some negotiation, Valeria was finally able to get them a boat to take them to the island.

"Why're we bothering with a boat?" Ichigo asked, "most of us can fly. Can't we just carry the ones who can't and fly over there?"

"I guess the princesses don't want to risk making a scene," Ed suggested, "it'd be hard to explain to the people here how people were just flying around."

"I guess so," Ichigo replied.

"Guys, I got us a boat! We're ready to go!" Valeria shouted waving to the others.

"Well, I guess it's time to get a move on," Vine sighed, "all aboard."

"This is going to be so awesome! I've never been on a boat before!" Ali shouted energetically.

"Sure you have," Vine declared, "Remember that really big one we rode on?"

"Oh yeah… well that didn't count, it was so big I forgot it was a boat," Ali replied.

"Well, this one's not very big, but it'll do the job," Valeria declared as she led the heroes towards a large yacht.

"Let me guess, this is one of those gags where we get all excited because we're walking towards the large luxary ship, but then Valeria just keeps walking past it towards a tiny little row boat, right?" Ichigo asked.

"That's my bet," Vine replied.

"Well, here we are!" Valeria called happily as she climbed onto the yacht.

"That's her idea of a small boat?" Ed exclaimed, "what's a big boat to her? Marmota!?"

"Heheh, uhhh, she is a princess. I'm sure her idea of luxary is a little different from us common folk," Vine replied.

"Come on you guys, let's hurry and get a move on!" Valeria shouted anxiously.

"Oh this is gonna be great!" Silphia shouted as she and her younger sisters ran past the other heroes, "look at the size of that thing!"

"So the younger sisters all think the ship is big but the older sisters think that it's small?" Ichigo asked.

"I gave up trying to figure out Princesses years ago," Vine declared as the remainder of the heroes boarded the ship.

….

"Let's see," Ed said looking across the table at Ichigo, "I'll take three," he said tossing three cards into the discard pile and drawing three new ones from the deck. Darn it, more junk, he thought looking at his hand, consisting of a single black jack and a few low number cards.

"Let's see, I'll pick up one," Ichigo replied discarding and drawing a single card. He stared at his cards for a few moments, thinking.

"Well, you gonna make a move, or what?" Ed asked.

"Straight, 6 to 10," Ichigo declared revealing his hand.

"Not bad, but not good enough. Royal Flush," Ed replied revealing his hand.

"You're kidding, ahh, I'm done," Ichigo sighed throwing his cards on the table, "Man, how much longer?" he asked looking around him. It seemed like hours had passed since they'd boarded the boat.

"Duel Academy is still a ways off," Renee sighed in reply, "so do we really think we can find worthwhile duelists at a school? I mean, if they're in school, doesn't that mean they're just learning how to duel?"

"I don't know, maybe there're a few naturals among the group. Just because a person is in school doesn't mean they aren't good," Vine replied looking up from a fishing pole.

"Oh, who asked you, and what the heck are you doing.?" Renee shouted back.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm fishing," came the reply.

"That was a pretty dumb question," Ichigo declared looking to the front of the boat where Alphonse Elric in his human body hung over the rail, "hey, you okay Al? You're not dying over there, are you?"

"Uhhh, I'm fine!" Alphonse called back waving but not looking back, "just… a little seasick."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised. This is the first time you've been on a ship since getting your body back, well that you remember at any rate," Ichigo sighed.

"Come on, Al, let's go inside the cabin," Ed suggested standing up. As he did, several cards fell out of his lap, "huh… uh oh," Ed gasped as Ichigo picked up one of the cards.

"Huh… hey, what the heck! You cheated!"

"Look at the time, gotta go!" Ed shouted running away from the enraged Ichigo.

"You better run! When I catch you, you're going overboard!"

"Those two, can't they give it a rest," Renji sighed slouching over the guard rail of the ship.

"Makes me glad we haven't found Naruto or Luffy yet," Colonel Mustang declared.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shantella?" Flora asked walking up to the center of the deck.

"I'm pretty sure she's down below having Winry check her arm," Vine replied.

"Yeah, I saw them earlier, but I haven't seen Valeria since we left the port," Renji replied.

"Come to think of it, Mizore's been missing as well," Kakashi declared looking up from his copy of Make-out paradise.

"That's nothing new," Vine declared, "Hey, Ali, have you seen Mizore?"

"Nuh uh," Ali replied, "I don't know where she vanished too."

"That's weird, these two are usually inseparable. Maybe someone should look for her," Vine suggested.

"Thank you for volunteering Vine," Renee declared.

"Huh, wait… I didn't…"

"GOOO!"

"Yes ma'am," Vine sighed as his fishing pole began to jerk up and down. "Are you kidding!? Now I get a bite! Ali, reel it in, will ya?" he ordered.

"Reel what in? Hey wait, I don't know how to work this thing!" the young valkyrur protested as the pole was shoved into her hands.

"So what exactly is the deal with this world?" Renji asked as Vine ran below deck, "how can it be a world just like Yugi's but not actually be Yugi's?"

"We aren't sure," Teresa revealed walking out from the back of the deck, "our best guess is that this world ia a parallel to Yugi's world, but we're still trying to figure that out."

"But even so, how many different worlds can there be that run their entire world based on a card game?" Silphia asked jumping down from the roof of the ship's cabin.

"Who's to say. I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't far more worlds then we've discovered so far," Teresa replied looking over at her sister. Her look became a curious one when she realized her sister was clad in only a yellow bikini style bathing suit. "What are you doing?"

"I can't remember the last time I was able to get a tan, so while all of our resident perverts are M.I.A. I'm taking the opportunity to make up for lost time," Silphia replied.

"We're not missing all of them," Kakashi sighed glancing at Colonel Mustang.

"What's that supposed to mean, Hatake?" Mustang asked.

"I didn't say anything about you, Colonel," came the reply.

"So where're Valeria, Isabella, and Rinoa?" Flora asked.

"We're up here!" Isabella shouted as she and her twin stood up on the roof Silphia had jumped down from. Isabella was wearing a green and Rinoa a purple version of the same swimsuit Silphia was wearing.

"Silphia doesn't come up with good ideas very often, but I have to admit, this wasn't too bad a one," Rinoa declared.

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know!" Silphia shouted angrily.

"Shantella is below deck. Winry is looking over her left arm," Teresa replied.

"Oh," Flora replied, "and what about Valeria?"

"I'm not sure where she got off to," Renee declared.

"Oh I doubt she wandered very far," Isabella declared jumping down next to her third oldest sister, "she's probably just below deck tinkering with her deck or something.."

"Hey, Ichigo, where's my brother?" Al asked as Ichigo returned from chasing Ed.

"Yay, I finally got it reeled in!" Ali shouted happily as an automail hand grabbed the ship guardrail and Ed pulled himself up.

"Man, it's about time, I thought I was gonna drown for sure," he sighed.

"What? Ahhh, you're not a fish, just a shorty!" Ali whined,, "Waaaahhh!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHORT LITTLE… WAHHHH!" Ed began to shout, letting go of the guardrail and falling back into the water with a splash.

"Idiot," Renee sighed.

"Hey, we better get him back on deck," Isabella protested, "his automail'll rust if he stays in too long."

….

"How's it holding up, Shantella?" Winry asked glancing over the left arm, "it looks okay, but how does it feel?"

"It's fine. I've gotta say, I'm impressed Winry, In only on year, you were able to come up with an automail that could withstand the force of saiyan level combat. You certainly must be among the best automail mechanics of your world," Shantella declared as Winry finished making a few adjustments to the arm.

"I couldn't have done it without your mother's notes. I'm surprised. If you don't mind me asking, why did she do so much research into automail?" Winry replied.

"My little sister, Kayla, the sister who was born right before Flora, had a really rare condition that forced her arm to be amputated at a young age. Isabella was always able to produce prosthetic limbs for Kayla as she grew, but it always upset Kayla that she couldn't fight like her sisters. When I discovered automail during my visit to your world, my mother started researching how she could make the automail stronger so Kayla could do everything her sisters could do. Sadly… Kayla was killed by Corruption before she ever received those limbs," Shantella replied.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know," Winry replied.

"I know. That monster… Kayla was the first one he went after. He wanted to send the rest of us a message. She couldn't even fight back."

"I'm so sorry, Shantella," Winry said sadly, "well, we're all done with that. You can put your coat back on if you want." As Shantella reached for her brown jacket just as the door opened and Vine walked in.

"Whoops, sorry, should've knocked first, huh?" Vine exclaimed.

"it's fine, I just finished up," Shantella replied turning and facing Vine, "how do I look."

"Let's see, how can I put this… you look like a taller, hotter, inverted Edward Elric with brown hair," came the reply.

"Uhh, okay, I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Shantella replied pulling on her coat and flipping her hair out the back of it, "what's up?"

"Renee asked me to come down and check on Valeria, but I forgot which room's hers," Vine admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Not a bad idea, I haven't seen her since we got on board, so I was getting a bit worried about her. I'll come with you," Shantella declared, "let's go."

"That Vine," Winry sighed beginning to clean up, "I swear, he'd lose his head if it weren't attached to his body. He's as bad as Ed."

….

"Valeria!? Valeria, I'm coming in!" Shantella shouted opening the door and walking into Valeria's room, "Valeria, where are you?"

"Not here by the looks of it," Vine declared, "huh, Valeria, uh, I don't feel much like hide and seek! Oli oli oxenfree!" Suddenly, something crashed against a closet door in the corner of the room, "huh, wow, I didn't think that'd work."

"Valeria? What are you doing in… here?" Shantella asked opening the door. Valeria wasn't in the closet, instead a bound and gagged Mizore stared out at the eldest Princess. Vine glanced in for a moment, turned and walked away.

"I don't even wanna know," he declared as he left.

"Darn it, this is just what we need," Shantella declared, clapping her hands and triggering her alchemy, "Valeria what're you up to?"

….

"Alright, go for the finish, Elemental Hero Neos!" a brown haired duelist in a red coat shouted as his trademark creature attacked. (Jaden Yuki: 2100 Life Points, Tyranno Hasselberry: 0 Life Points).

"Ah darn it, ya got me again, Sarge," Hasselberry groaned as his life points dropped to zero.

**Duel end: Victor: Jaden Yuki**

"Are you Jaden Yuki?" a woman's voice called from behind the two duelists. Jaden looked up to see a cute young woman with short pink hair standing behind him.

"Sure am, what can I do for ya?" Jaden replied happily.

"My name is Valeria, and I'd like to challenge you to a duel," Valeria revealed holding up her Duel Disc.

"A duel? Alright lady you're speakin' my language," Jaden said energetically, "alright, it's time to get your game on!"

"Right, let's duel!" Valeria shouted as both Duelists held up their duel discs. **(Valeria: 4000 LP Jaden Yuki: 4000 LP)**

**Valeria's Turn: (Hand: 6) (4000 Life Points) (Opponent's Hand: 5) **"Alright, ladies first, so I set one card face down and set one card in defense mode! Next, I activate the spell card, Golden Sarcophagus. This card allows me to choose any one card from my deck and remove it from play. Then, on the second stand-by phase after I activate this card, I get that card added to my hand," Valeria declared as she performed her move, "turn end!"

**Jaden's Turn: (Hand: 6) (4000 Life Points) (Opponent's Hand: 3) **"Alright, now it's my move!" Jaden declared as he drew his card, "alright, here I go! Time to throw down! I activate the magic card, Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elamental Hero Avian in order to summon my Elemental Hero: Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as his Flame Wingman **(2100 attack)** appeared behind him, "Flame Wingman attack her defense mode card!" Jaden ordered as Flame Wingman attacked Valeria's monster.

"Nice try, but your monster is too strong," Valeria declared, "my face down card is the Sonic Chick, which cannot be destroyed by any monster with more than 1900 attack!" Flame Wingman's attack slammed into Sonic Chick, but did nothing to it.

"Wow, not bad," Jaden declared, "alright then, I'll just throw down a face down and end my turn!" Jaden declared as he placed one card face down.

**Valeria's Turn: (Hand: 4) (4000 Life Points) (Opponent's Hand: 2): **"Alright then, first, I activate the trap card, Dust Tornado to blow away your face down card!" Valeria shouted as she destroyed Jaden's face down card.

"Uh oh, that's not good," Jaden declared as his card was blown away!

"Now I activate my Lightning Vortex spell card! Now by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!" Valeria shouted as Flame Wingman was destroyed.

"No, Flame Wingman!"

"Now, I summon Celtic Guardian **(1400 attack),**" Valeria shouted summoning her Celtic Guardian, "and attack your life points directly!" she shouted as Celtic Guardian attacked Jaden **(Jaden: 2600 Life Points)**, "that ends my turn."

**Cue Background Music: Jaden's Theme**

**Jaden's Turn: (Hand: 3) (Life Points: 2600) (Opponent's Hand: 1) **"Oh man, you're really good. This is awesome! Alright, no more holding back," Jaden declared as he looked up at Valeria. A smile on his face.

_Well, what's this. He sure doesn't look like a guy who doesn't have any monsters on his field and has lost almost half his life points. What is he planning? _Valeria wondered.

"First, I activate the magic of O-Oversoul in order to special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix from my graveyard!" Jaden shouted as his female Elemental Hero appeared **(Burstinatrix: 1200 attack) **"Then I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden shouted as he summoned Sparkman to the field as well **(Sparkman: 1600 attack).**

"Uh oh, he turned that around in a hurry," Valeria realized in dismay!

"First, I'll have Burstinatrix destroy Sonic Chick!" Jaden shouted as Burstinatrix incinerated Valeria's Sonic Chick, "now, Sparkman attack Celtic Guardian!" he ordered as Sparkman obliterated Celtic Guardian. **(Valeria: 3800 Life Points)**

"That ends my turn," Jaden declared.

**Valeria's Turn: (Hand: 2) (Life Points: 3800) (Opponent's Hand: 1) **"I thought you might be able to recover from that, but I didn't think you'd do it that quickly. Alright, now my Golden Sarcophagus opens and returns the card I placed inside it to my hand!" Valeria shouted adding the card from her Sarcophagus to her hand, "and I'll summon it right to the field, the Skilled Dark Magician!" Valeria shouted as she summoned her Skilled Dark Magician **(1900 attack). **"Attack Burstinatrix!" Valeria ordered as Skilled Dark Magician destroyed Burstinatrix **(Jaden: 1900 Life Points)**

**Jaden's Turn: (Hand: 2) (Life Points: 1900) (Opponent's Hand: 2) **"Uh oh, I'd better make this move count," Jaden declared as he checked what he'd drawn, "alright, here we go, I set one card face down and switch Sparkman to defense mode to end my turn!" Jaden declared as he switched Sparkman to defense **(1400 defense)**.

**Valeria's Turn: (Hand 3) (Life Points: 3800) (Opponent's Hand: 1) **"That's it, huh?" Valeria asked, "guess I gave you too much credit."

"You think so? Well, I guess we'll find out," Jaden declared.

"I guess so!" Valeria declared as she drew her card, "I summon Green Gadget to the field which allows me to add Red Gadget to my hand! Now, I attack Sparkman with Skilled Dark Magician!" Valeria shouted as her Skilled Dark Magician obliterated Sparkman, "now I attack you directly with Green Gadget!"

"Sorry, but I activate a Trap Card, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden declared.

"Uh oh," Valeria gasped.

"So usually, with this card you'd pick 1 card at random and if it was a monster, I could summon it, but right now, I only have one card to choose, and it's the Elemental Hero… NEOS!" Jaden shouted summoning his trademark card to the field **(Elemental Hero Neos: 2500 attack). **Green Gadget's attack was intercepted by Neos and the Gadget was reduced to scrap metal. **(Valeria: 2800 Life Points)**

"Great, that's not good," Valeria realized.

**Jaden's Turn: (Hand: 1) (Life Points: 1900) (Opponent's Hand: 3) **"Alright, time to finish this! I activate the Spell card Megamorph which doubles Neos' attack as long as my Life Points are lower then yours!" Jaden shouted activating an equip card **(Neos: 2500 5000 attack) **"That's the duel," Jaden declared, "Neos, attack!" Jaden ordered as Neos blew away Skilled Dark Magician.

"I can't believe it, he beat me," Valeria gasped as her life points hit zero.

**(Jaden Yuki: 1900, Valeria: 0) (Duel End) (Victor: Jaden Yuki)**

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	56. Valeria's Mission

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 54**

**Valeria's Mission**

**Opening Theme: Game on (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

_I can't believe this kid actually beat me, _Valeria thought to herself as she watched Jaden cheer about his victory, _even if I was refraining from using my Synchro Summons, that was still impressive. Maybe I can count on him after all. _She smiled happily as she began to walk towards the celebrating Jaden.

….

"Ooooo, what's she thinking going off on her own!?" Renee fumed, "she knows it's dangerous!"

"Everyone simmer down," Teresa ordered, "Valeria must have had her reasons. We need to trust her."

"Yeah, but still, I can't help but wonder what she's doing," Shantella declared.

"I've got it," Silphia spoke up, "Valeria is a really good duelist, right? Maybe she went ahead to start gauging the academy student's abilities."

"I guess that makes sense," Ichigo declared.

"I don't know," Imca said quietly, "what do you think?" she whispered to Vine.

"Mizore, come with me for a sec, I need to talk to you," Vine requested, glancing over to Mizore and standing up to walk away.

"Okay," Mizore nodded as she stood up and followed Vine below deck.

….

"Alright, so what happened?" Vine asked Mizore after they were in Valeria's room, "we found you tied up in Valeria's closet. Did she do that?" Mizore nodded. "Why?" Mizore hesitated for a moment, as though she were unsure whether or not to tell Vine what had happened. "This conversation never leaves this room, alright. I won't even tell Ali, Imca, and Ikkaku what's going on, so you can talk to me."

"Okay," Mizore replied, seeming reassured by Vine's promise, "well, I was down here searching the hallway for good hiding places, but I wasn't having much luck. That's when I heard Valeria talking…"

….

Mizore was about to head back up to the top deck when a voice from one of the rooms caught her attention. Pressing her ear against the door, she soon realized that the voice… belonged to Valeria.

"Darn it, this can't be right," Valeria said angrily, "darn it, if this is right, then that means the Shadow Heroes are somewhere at the Duel Academy. Crap, if those cards fall into the wrong hands, it would be a catastrophe. I've gotta hurry to the Academy and destroy those cards before it's too late."

"Shadow Heroes?" Mizore repeated, "what is she talking about?" Just then, the door opened, and Mizore suddenly fell into the room, spooking Valeria who had been about to leave.

"Yikes!" Valeria shrieked, "Mizore, don't do that, you scared the daylights out of me!"

"Ow," Mizore growned as she rose to her feet, ashamed that she'd been caught, "where are you going?"

"Oh, I was just heading up above deck for some fresh air," Valeria said nervously.

"Is that right?" Mizore asked, "so who are the Shadow Heroes you were talking about before." At the mention of the mysterious Shadow Heroes, Valeria panicked.

"You heard that!?" Valeria exclaimed.

"They're bad, aren't they?" Mizore asked, "what are they exactly?" Valeria averted her attention as though she were ashamed of something.

"I'm sorry Mizore," she said, surprising Mizore. Mizore's eyes widened with both pain and surprise as Valeria slammed her fist into the Snow girl's stomach. Within seconds, all Mizore could see was blackness.

….

"The next thing I remember was being tied up and staring out at you and Shantella when you found me," Mizore revealed as she finished her story.

"Shadow Heroes, huh," Vine repeated, "looks like Valeria had an alternative motive for wanting to come to this world. I wonder what she knows that she isn't telling the rest of us. I've got a bad feeling that things in this world aren't going to be as simple as we first thought."

"If it helps, she said that the Shadow Heroes were cards," Mizore revealed.

"Duel Monster cards no doubt," Vine replied, "I'll have to ask Serena if she's ever heard of those kinds of cards. Thanks for telling me kid. Now let's go join the others before we're missed."

….

"Hey, I see land!" Flora shouted happily, pointing to an island as Vine and Mizore walked back up on deck.

"There's a building on the island," Teresa realized, "Silphia."

"Valeria's there," Silphia replied, "looks like she's waiting for us to arrive."

"Good, cause I'm gonna throw her in the ocean for the stunt she pulled," Renee declared.

"Speaking of, what did Mizore say?" Imca whispered to Vine.

"She doesn't know anything. Valeria just blindsided her and tied her up for some reason," Vine replied, "Maybe Duel Monsters just isn't Valeria's only interest."

"You're lying through your teeth," Imca declared, "fine, if it's a secret, then I won't press the matter."

"Thanks, I promise, I'll fill you in once I have a better idea of what's going on," Vine replied as the team stared out at the Duel Academy.

….

Just as Silphia had predicted, Valeria was waiting at the port that the rest of the heroes arrived at as their ship pulled in.

"Why you little," Renee shouted angrily as she jumped from the boat to the shore before it had even stopped and tackled her sister. "You'd better have a good explanation for running off, because if you don't, you're swimming," she declared as she grabbed her younger sister in a choke hold.

"Ow, Renee, stop!" Valeria pleaded, "I just came ahead to start scouting the duelists here, I swear!"

"Even so, you took an unnecessary risk," Teresa lectured as the other princesses exited the boat and stood over their sister, "what would you have done if something had happened?"

"I'm sorry," Valeria replied, "I promise, it won't happen again." She yelped with pain as Renee began punching her head.

"It'd better not, because if it does, you're going swimming, got it!" Renee declared.

"Yes ma'am," Valeria replied timidly.

"Huh, so these're your sisters, huh?" Jaden asked as he and a group of Duel Academy students approached the group, "colorful bunch, literally."

"No kidding," a shorter young man with light blue hair declared, "they're all color coded."

"Let's see, blue, green, violet, yellow, pink, red, silver, and brown… wow, they're a full rainbow!" Jaden shouted energetically.

"How do ya figure, Jae?" the shorter boy asked.

"Yeah Sarge," a taller man in a yellow jacket asked, "Rainbows have indigo and orange in 'em, and I ain't ever seen pink, silver, or brown in a rainbow."

"Uhhh…" Renee sighed, staring at the three newcomers, "Valeria, who are these idiots?"

"Uhhh…" Valeria replied, laughing a bit awkwardly, "well, these are three of the duelists I scouted. Everyone, meet Tyranno Hasselberry, Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden Yuki."

"These three are duelists, huh?" Serena asked, "good, so which one of you is going to go up against me then?"

"Huh? What do you mean Serena?" Valeria asked.

"Exactly what I said. You say these kids are good, but I'm not convinced. If they can last more than 2 turns against me, then I might consider deeming them worthy to duel alongside me," Serena replied.

"Someone's confident," Ed declared.

"Maybe just a wee bit arrogant," Vine replied.

"If we can last 2 turns, huh?" Jaden asked, smiling like a child, "that sounds like a challenge if I ever heard one. Lady, you're…"

"Hold on!" a loud voice suddenly shouted from behind the 3 duelists. They were dismayed when they saw a man with blonde hair wearing a long blue coat walking towards them. "What do you slackers think you're doing here!? You should all be in class right now, and you people, all visitors to Duel Academy must register with the main office."

"Is that a guy?" Ed whispered to Vine.

"I can't tell," Vine replied, "it sounds like a guy, but it looks like a woman. I really can't tell."

"Come on you two, she's wearing lipstick," Ichigo whispered, "she's obviously a girl."

"So does Jann, but he's not a girl either," Vine replied.

"Wait really?" Ed asked.

"Well… he did once anyway," Vine replied.

"I'm sorry," Shantella apologized, "I'm afraid this is our first time here, so we don't know much about the area. My name is Shantella, Mr…" she said offering out her hand.

"What did you call me?" the man asked, sounding as though he were insulted.

"Huh… oh, I'm sorry Ms…"

"Why the nerve. I'll have you know that I am Dr. Crowler, the esteemed director of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. I have a PHD in dueling, which makes me far above these Slifer slackers here."

"That's not true, teach, don't forget, I beat you once," Jaden declared, smiling happily.

"Grrr, why you little Slifer slacker!" the man shouted in dismay, "you'd better get to class, or I'll…"

"Grrr, enough. You're driving me insane! I'll mop the floor with you first!" Serena shouted angrily.

"What was that girl!?" Crowler shouted angrily.

"You heard me! Duel me right here and right now! I'm sick of listening to you talk!"

"Yikes, I think someone's blown an aggression inhibitor," Vine declared.

"For a card player, she's kinda scary when she's upset," Ikkaku declared.

"Tired of listening to me talk!? You, dear child, need a lesson in humility. One which I shall gladly give you," Crowler declared, "I'll accept your challenge. If you'll come with me please."

"What? What's wrong with dueling here?" Serena asked.

"Please, why duel here?" Crowler replied, "I think I'll gather the students to watch me teach you some manners. Who knows, perhaps it'll teach those slackers in Slifer a lesson." With that, the man turned and walked away.

"This guy is gonna embarrass himself in front of a lot of people," Ichigo declared.

"No kidding, I've seen Serena duel Yugi to a standstill," Renji revealed, "this guy's not going to last more than a few minutes."

"I've gotta see this!" Jaden declared as he took off after Crowler and Serena.

"I suppose we should go as well," Teresa declared as the team agreed, and followed. Valeria stood still and waited as all the others walked past her. When the others were far enough away, she prepared to take off, but was stopped as a powerful arm grabbed her from behind and a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shh," Vine cautioned her, "come with me. We need to talk." Valeria nodded her head to show him she understood and he released her. Valeria followed Vine back onto the ship, obviously curious as to why the Raging Blast Alchemist had suddenly decided to 'kidnap' her.

….

"Alright, we should be able to talk here," Vine declared as he locked both himself and Valeria in Valeria's room on the yacht, "you know, you owe Mizore an apology for what you did."

"I know, I'm sorry," Valeria declared, "was that all. You know you really didn't have to kidnap me to tell me that."

"Kidnap you?" Vine asked in confusion, "when did I kidnap you?"

"Come on, you grabbed me and made me come onto this boat without any of the others knowing, then you locked me in this room, I think it's pretty obvious that you've kidnapped me," Valeria replied. Vine's expression was one of utter confusion.

"Where do you girls come up with these things? First Flora and Silphia and now you? You princesses have a few screws loose," Vine declared, "alright, off of that topic now. What're the Shadow Heroes and why is it so important that your sisters not find out about them?"

"Oh… Mizore told you, huh?" Valeria sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, I know you probably think I overreacted, but I panicked."

"Okay, slow down. Start from the beginning," Vine ordered. Valeria sighed and then replied.

"Look, I didn't want the others to come here," Valeria revealed, "I could have handled this myself. I would have just brought along a couple of fighters, probably you and Ikkaku since you two work really well together, and I was just going to come here and take care of the problem. I never wanted the others to become involved."

"Okay, you're still not starting from the beginning. What did you think you could handle?"

"The Shadow Heroes. It's a deck of cards that were forged created in the Shadow Realm. I found out that the deck had turned up here in this world and decided I'd destroy them before someone accidentally stumbled upon the deck and started using it."

"Shadow Realm?" Vine replied in confusion.

"It's gonna be a long explanation," Valeria sighed.

….

It took the better part of a half hour to fill Vine in on the details of the Shadow Realm and when Valeria was done, she continued her story.

"The Shadow Heroes are a deck of extremely powerful cards that feed of the souls of defeated duelists. Once the cards begin feeding, they'll continue to devour souls until they're defeated. The real problem is what happens to a duelist who wields them. These 'Heroes' bring out the darkest parts of a duelists heart, manipulating them until they're only desire is to destroy other duelists to feet to the Shadow Heroes. They're likely more dangerous than any other item to ever emerge from the Shadow Realm and I have good reason to believe they're here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, these things definitely don't sound like fun, but so what? We just find the cards, I transmute a giant pair of scissors and cut them in half, and we're done, right?" Vine asked.

"Well, yeah, as long as their powers aren't activated," Valeria replied, "if someone plays with that deck though, they'll have to be beaten in a duel before we'll be able to destroy them, though, and that won't be easy. That's why I need to find them fast."

"Then why not tell the others? With Silphia's detection abilities, I'm sure she could…" Vine began.

"No, I don't want to get them involved in this. It's my problem to deal with."

"Wow, you know, you're starting to sound like someone I know. A certain idiot who nearly blew his body to Hell in the last world we were in. You're gonna be disappointed if you think you can do this on your own," Vine declared, "take it from someone who got his butt handed to him by a whiny mother's boy prince on three separate occasions because he was determined that it was his 'problem to deal with.'"

"This is different," Valeria declared.

"It always is. Look, if you're determined to do this, then fine, but you're not on your own. You said you'd planned to bring Ikkaku and me anyway, so Ikkaku and I'll help you out. With any luck, the cards are lying in a pond somewhere and we can find 'em before anyone else does."

"We can hope so," Valeria declared, "but when is it ever that easy?"

"Never, which kinda makes me glad," Vine declared, "it'd be no fun if things were ever that easy."

"Thanks Vine," Valeria sighed, "it feels like a little less of a burden, now that I'm not on my own. So, just so we're clear, did you or did you not kidnap me?"

"Does that really matter?" Vine asked.

"Sure it does, to a young and beautiful princess, it matters a lot to know whether or not someone finds her worth kidnapping."

"Oh brother, didn't I get enough babysitting teenagers in the militia?"

"Hey, I'm not a teenager, I'm 20!"

"Wahoo, one year over teenager. No difference."

"Stop avoiding the question!"

"I'm not answering the question!"

….

High above the boat, an ominous figure clad in the same armor as the Fallen One's minions from Amestris hovered in the air looking down.

"So she knows about the Shadow Heroes, does she," he said slyly as he held up a deck of cards, "well, why don't we make thing's… interesting?"

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	57. The Shadow Heroes

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 55**

**Shadow Heroes**

**Opening Theme: Game on (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

Vine and Valeria tracked down the others who were in a large room near the center of campus standing next to what looked like a giant arena of some sort. In the stands surrounding the arena, various students dressed in blue, yellow, and red uniforms were filing in and finding seats. In the arena itself, Serena and Crowler stood facing one another, Serena wearing her standard Duel Disc over her arm while Crowler was wearing what Valeria could only think of describing as a Duel Vest that hung over his chest.

"Huh, that's quite a device for playing cards," Vine declared as he joined, "it seems like it'd be… well…"

"Bulky and impractical?" Ikkaku suggested.

"Ugly and unfashionable?" Imca spoke up.

"Any of the above?" Ed finished.

"All of the above," Vine declared.

"This is your final chance, you little upstart. If you apologize for what you said to me earlier, I may consider showing you some mercy," Crowler ordered.

"Please, the one who should be begging for mercy here is you," Serena replied confidently, "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, you're certainly confident. We'll see how long that lasts," Crowler replied.

"I guess so," Serena replied, "now, duel!"

**(Duel Begin: Dr. Crowler: 4000 LP Serena Kaiba: 4000LP)**

**Dr. Crowler's Turn: (4000LP) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 5) **"The first move is mine, and I place two cards face down," Crowler revealed as he placed two cards face down, "then I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm."

_He's playing Heavy Storm right after placing two face-downs. What've you got up your sleeve?_ Serena thought to herself as Crowler's two cards were destroyed. She got her answer when two fearsome looking creatures appeared to replace the traps.

"A duo of wicked statue cards, huh?" Serena sighed, "the only reason to make a move like that this early in the game is if you want to make a tribute summoning right off the bat."

"My, you must think you're quite clever. A kindergartner at Duel Elementary school could have probably guessed that," Crowler replied mockingly, "but you're not wrong. I tribute my two tokens in order to summon my mighty Ancient Gear Golem!"

"You're kidding. An Ancient Gear Golem. That's annoying," Serena hissed angrily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crowler demanded angrily.

"About three years ago, I got invited to do an exhibition duel at a local Duel Academy at my home. The joker who was dueling me was an arrogant, snot-nosed professor who had been trying for months to expel some of the kids who he considered inferior Duelists," Serena replied irately with her eyes closed, "he thought he was pretty hot stuff when he pulled three Ancient Gear Golems on me…"

**Serena's Turn: (4000LP) (Hand:6) (Opponent's Hand: 2): **"…he was wrong," she declared opening her eyes and giving Crowler a glare that made the Doctor's blood run cold. "I summon the Lord of Dragons combined with two flutes of summoning Dragons! Your oversized junk heap should be bowing in reverence to my 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons and my Red-eyes Black Dragon!" she shouted as she summoned her most deadly monsters to the field.

"Whaaa!?" Crowler yelped as the 4 Dragons appeared and loomed over his Golem.

"I'm not done!" Serena shouted, "I activate Polymerization to fuse my 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons into the Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!" she shouted fusion summoning her even deadlier dragon to the field **(Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500 attack), **"Now, obliterate his Golem with Neutron Blast!" she ordered as her Ultimate Dragon attacked and obliterated Ancient Gear Golem.

"Oh no!" Crowler shouted desperately **(3500 attack).**

"This isn't over, because now, I'm activating the spell card, De-Fusion in order to separate my Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon into three Blue-eyes White Dragons yet again!" Serena shouted as she carried out her next move, "now I attack your life-points directly with both one of my Blue-eyes White Dragons and my Red-eyes Black Dragon! White Lightning and Inferno Fire Blast!" she shouted as her two dragons blasted Crowler.

"Nooo!" Crowler shouted as his life points were reduced to zero.

**Duel End: Victor: Serena Kaiba**

"Worthless wannabe. A PHD in dueling, huh, well compared to me, you'd be lucky to earn a GED, Ms. Crowler," Serena declared coldly as she stepped off the stage, leaving the stupefied Crowler to sulk.

"Yeowch, she took down the teach in one turn," Jaden declared in awe.

"She's incredible," Syrus declared.

"She's frightening. Is it just me or did her personality pull a complete 180?" Ichigo asked.

"She may be Joey Wheeler's niece most of the time, but when she duels, she's definitely Seto Kaiba's daughter," Valeria sighed quietly.

"That was… a Blue-eyes White Dragon," Crowler stuttered, "but… I thought… the last of that card vanished 10 years ago!"

….

As Crowler sulked over his loss to Serena, a sinister presence watched the heroes from the shadows.

"Perfect," the Fallen one's soldier declared quietly, smiling wickedly under his helmet.

….

"Alright, who's up for some chow!?" Jaden shouted happily, "watching a good duel always works up an appetite for me!"

"You know, we haven't eaten anything since we left the castle," Ed replied.

"I'm so hungry, I'd almost be willing to eat vegetables," Vine declared, "and if Old Man Largo ever finds out I said that, whoever told him is dead."

"I don't think you could carry out that threat," Imca replied tauntingly.

"I don't have too, I know your weakness, mushroom girl," Vine declared, causing Imca to suddenly look sick.

"Alright, that settles it, lunch is on us!" Jaden declared, "well, on the Slifer dorm at any rate."

Crowler watched in awe as the group left. "How can this be. Those cards vanished 10 years ago, along with their owner and hundreds of other duelists around the world. Where did that girl get a Blue-eyes White Dragon?"

"You want to know the answer to that, Dr. Crowler?" an ominous voice asked from behind him. Dr. Crowler turned and faced the Fallen One Soldier. He gasped when he realized that all the students in the stands had passed out, leaving only him and the soldier conscious in the room. "It's not a difficult question to answer. The woman is the eldest daughter of Seto Kaiba."

"What? What are you talking about?" Crowler demanded, "who are you!?"

"I'm the man who's offering you a chance to gain back your lost pride," the soldier declared as he held up his deck.

"What is that?"

"It's a deck so powerful that if you use it, you'll be virtually undefeatable. Even the Egyptian God Cards would bow in reverence at your feet if you used these cards against them," the man replied.

"The Egyptian God Cards?" Crowler replied in awe, causing the man to smile behind his helmet. He knew he was lying, but Crowler didn't, and even so, he wouldn't need to make the Egyptian God Cards kneel to defeat Princess Valeria.

"I'm intrigued by your abilities, Dr. Crowler, so I'm offering these cards to you, on one condition. The pink haired girl among those visitors who went with the Slifer Slackers. I want you to defeat her for me," the soldier declared.

"Let me see those cards," Crowler ordered as he took the deck and began thumbing through it, "is this some kind of joke? You expect me to believe that a simple HERO themed deck would bring Egyptian Gods to their knees?"

"These are no ordinary HERO cards, but I can see you aren't convinced. A test then," the soldier declared as he pointed his hand up into the stands. A mist covered an Obelisk blue girl with shoulder length black hair who woke with a start.

"What's going on?" she stuttered, glancing at a girl sitting next to her, "hey, Jasmine, wake up," she begged shaking the girl roughly.

"Mindy?" Crowler inquired curiously as the girl spotted him and made her way down to the arena.

"Doctor Crowler? What's going on?" the teary eyed Obelisk pleaded.

"She's one of your student's isn't she?" the soldier whispered in Crowler's ear. Crowler turned to face him, but the soldier was gone. "An Obelisk Blue, a most worthy opponent to test a new deck on, don't you agree?"

"Professor?" Mindy asked again.

"Nothing is wrong, Mindy," Crowler replied, "but I'll be needing you to duel with me."

"A duel? But why?" Mindy replied.

"You're going to help me test a new deck," Crowler replied as he replaced his Ancient Gear deck with the deck the stranger had given him.

….

"Alright, here's the dorm," Jaden declared energetically as he ran to the door, "alright, time to…" Just then, a noise from inside the room caught Vine's attention, causing him to rush forward and tackle Jaden away from the door just as an immense blue flame burnt through it.

"What the…" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's Valkyrian flame!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Did you miss me, Darcsen filth?" a voice called out as a man exited the destroyed door and faced the Raging Blast and Jaden who were just getting to their feet.

"No way, it can't be," Vine stuttered when he saw the man, "BALDREN!" he shouted as he discovered that Baldren Gassenarl, the Artificial Valkyria, once again stood to confront the heroes.

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	58. Curse of the Shadow Heroes

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 56**

**Curse of the Shadow Heroes**

**Opening Theme: Game on (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

"Did you miss me filth. I came along way to find you again," Baldren declared as he faced the surprised Alliance.

"Forgive us if we seem a little less then hospitable," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade and Vine transmuted his sword from the iron guard rails of the dorm. The two alchemists both immediately went on the offensive, knocking Baldren away from the Slifer dorm. Al pulled out a capsule and tossed it into the air, releasing his armor.

"Take care of my body," Al ordered as he transmuted his soul into the armor and joined Vine and Ed.

"Don't fall behind you two," Vine ordered, "you know the drill, let's incapacitate him and find out how he followed us to a different world."

"Yes sir," Al replied.

"Got it," Ed declared as the three alchemists attacked the artificial Valkyrur. Vine reached Baldren first and swung his sword, forcing Baldren to lock his weapons against Vine's sword. Springing off of Vine's back, Ed jumped over Baldren's head.

"You think you're pretty impressive, Gassenarl, but to bad I know your weakness!" Ed shouted, spinning in midair and using his automail blade to cut through two wires that connected the pack on Baldren's back to his guns.

"No!" he shouted as the blue glow around his weapons faded. His eyes widened with dismay when Vine jumped back, back flipping over Alphonse as he charged in and tackled Baldren. Ed, unfortunately, didn't quite land in time to evade the attack and was bashed right along with the Artificial Valkyria who fell on top of the alchemist.

"Uh oh," Vine sighed, "Fullmetal just got squashed like a bug."

"Brother! Brother, are you alright!? Say something!?" Alphonse pleaded.

"Who're you… calling… a bug?" Ed croaked from underneath the downed Gassenarl.

"He's fine," Ichigo declared.

….

Elsewhere on campus, Alexis Rhodes and her friend Jasmine were in the dorm working on homework they'd gotten earlier that day.

"I wonder where Mindy is," Jasmine admitted, "she's really late." Just then, the two heard a knock on their door.

"I wonder if that's her," Alexis declared as she got up and went to answer the door, "what's wrong, Mindy, don't tell me you forgot your key," Alexis demanded as she opened the door. She was surprised to discover that the person on the other side of the door was not Mindy… but Dr. Crowler.

"Ah, Alexis, thank goodness. I'd hate to have to inform you of this, but I'm afraid there's been an accident and Mindy's been injured," Crowler declared, sounding sympathetic.

"What do you mean, Mindy's been injured!?" Jasmine shouted as she ran to the door to join Alexis.

"Where is she?" Alexis demanded.

"Don't worry, I'll be sending you to join her soon," Crowler replied as his Duel vest suddenly activated.

"Dr. Crowler?" Jasmine questioned.

"What're you doing!?" Alexis demanded.

"Get your decks and duel discs girls. If you can defeat me, then I'll tell you what happened to Mindy," Crowler replied.

"What did you do!?" Alexis demanded as Crowler reached to his side and pulled a bound and gagged Mindy into the doorway and through her through. The girl's eyes were open, but they looked very distant.

"Mindy!?" Jasmine shouted as she gently shook her friend with no response.

"What've you done to her, Crowler!?" Alexis ordered.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you two. Now get your decks," Crowler demanded.

….

It only took a minute for Alexis and Jasmine to both follow Crowler's order.

"If we win this, do you promise to fix whatever you did to Mindy!?" Alexis demanded.

"It hardly matters, you can't beat my Shadow HEROES, but yes, if you somehow manage to win then your friend's soul will be set free," Crowler replied.

"That's all I need to know," Alexis declared.

"Let's Duel!" all three duelists declared simultaneously.

**Duel Begin: (Dr. Crowler: 4000, Alexis Rhodes: 4000, Jasmine: 4000)**

**Alexis' Turn: (LP: 4000) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 5) (Partner's Hand: 5): **"I'll make the first move," Alexis declared as she drew her card, "and I'll start off by summoning my Blade Skater in Attack mode!" Alexis declared as she summoned her Blade Skater (1400 attack) to her field.

**Crowler's Turn: (LP 4000) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hands: 5 and 5): **"That's the best you can do, Alexis? I'm very disappointed," Crowler declared as he drew his card, "I'll start with Shadow HERO: Electrobolt in attack made!" Crowler shouted as he summoned a card that resembled Jaden's Elemental HERO Sparkman but that was a darker blue and had red trims instead of yellow ones around its outfit to the field (Shadow HERO Electrobolt: 1600), "And thanks to his Special Ability, when he's summoned you take damage equal to half his attack points for a total of 800," Crowler revealed as Alexis was suddenly shocked, causing her to scream with pain. **(Alexis: 3200 LP).**

"Alexis!?" Jasmine shouted in dismay.

"That damage… it felt… real," Alexis gasped.

"Oh, it's very real, I assure you," Crowler replied.

**Jasmine's Turn: (LP:4000) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 5) (Partner's Hand: 5): **"That doesn't sound good," Jasmine gasped as she drew her card, "I summon my Cyber Harpie!" Jasmine shouted as she summoned Cyber Harpie to her field **(1800 Attack) **"Now, I combine my Harpie with not one but two Elegant Egotists to summon two more Cyber Harpies from my deck!" Jasmine shouted as two more Cyber Harpies joined the first.

"Good work, Jasmine. If you attack his HERO then attack his life points with the other two Harpies, he'll only have 200 Life Points left," Alexis revealed.

"Is that so? Then why don't you attack me?" Crowler taunted.

"With pleasure!" Jasmine shouted, "Cyber Harpy number one, attack!" she ordered as her Cyber Harpy charged and destroyed Electrobolt.

"Now, I attack your life points directly!" Jasmine shouted as her two Cyber Harpies nailed Crowler. **(Crowler: 200)**

"Poor little Jasmine, I thought an Obelisk Blue would no better then to take such an obvious trap," Crowler declared, "you see, when one of my SHADOW Heroes are destroyed and I suffer a direct attack in the same turn, I'm allowed to Special summon Shadow HERO Dark Emperor from my deck straight to the field!" Crowler shouted as a man clad in black armor suddenly appeared. "Oh, and his attack, is equal to the amount of Life Point damage I suffered this turn," Crowler revealed **(Shadow HERO Dark Emperor: 3800 attack)**

"Uh oh," Jasmine gasped.

**Crowler's Turn: (LP: 200) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hands: 5 and 3): **"Oh, I'm afraid it get's much worse," Crowler declared, "see if my opponent has more then one monster on the field, my Shadow HERO Dark Emperor can attack you twice."

"Oh no!" Jasmine exclaimed as she realized what that meant.

"Dark Emperor, destroy two of her Cyber Harpies!" Crowler ordered as Dark Emperor fired two blasts from its hands which pierced two Cyber Harpies and struck Jasmine, blowing her onto her back.

"Jasmine!?" Alexis shouted to her fallen comrade, "hey, talk to me!"

"She won't have much to say," Crowler declared, laughing, "not when her soul has been devoured by my Shadow HEROES!" **(Jasmine: 0LP)**

**Alexis Turn: (3200 LP) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 5) (Partner defeated): **"Darn you, this ends now! I summon my Cyber Tutu in attack mode, and when there aren't any monsters on the field with fewer attack points then Tutu, my little Ballerina gets to attack you directly, and with only 200 Life Points left, this attack is going to end the duel!" Alexis shouted.

"My, how unfortunate. Perhaps I underestimated you, Alexis," Crowler declared, smiling wickedly.

"Sure looks that way!" Alexis shouted, "attack, Cyber Tutu!"

….

Back inside the Slifer dorm, Baldren was beginning to regain conscious. He awoke to find himself surrounded by the members of the Alliance.

"Well, look who finally woke up," Vine declared as he approached the artificial Valkyria, "how did you get here, Baldren?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything, Darcsen filth," Baldren spat angrily.

"Shantella, permission requested to interrogate the prisoner," Vine declared.

"Why're you asking, we both know you're gonna interrogate him whether I give you the okay or not," Shantella replied.

"Good answer," Vine declared, "Jaden, I promise I'll fix whatever I break later."

"Ah, don't worry about it, we've been meaning to redecorate anyway," Jaden replied light-heartedly.

"Besides, what're ya gonna break playin a little good cop/bad cop, soldier?" Hasselberry asked.

"Spoken like someone who's never seen Vine interrogate," Alicia sighed.

"Wait, what's so bad about it," Ichigo asked.

"Come to think of it, I have no idea either," Ed realized.

"You're about to find out," Alicia declared.

"Yeesh, make me sound like a villain," Vine declared, "however, why'll we're on that topic, I'd rather not look like an extremely violent, grumpy butt freak with a bad temper on the first day in front of new friends…"

"Even if it's true?" Ed piped up.

"Will someone shove the runt into a can for me please?" Vine asked, "now back to what I was saying. I'm gonna give you one more chance to do this peacefully. Tell me how you got from Gallia to this world, or getting tackled into the ground by a giant man made of steel is going to be the least painful activity of your day."

"Wow, I was told you were frightening, but I really didn't have any idea how frightening you were," an unfamiliar voice declared from the corner of the room. The source of the voice suddenly found himself being pointed at by an automail blade, a blast alchemy glove, three Valkyrian lances, a flame alchemy glove, an ice spear, three Zanpakto, and quite possibly the largest gun ever manufactured and not mounted to a tank. "Yikes, you guys don't mess around," the man, who was wearing the same armor as the Fallen One's minions from Amestris, declared, "what would you have done if I were some innocent little school girl and you big mean men, and women, had all just threatened to shoot me?"

"You're with the Fallen One," Teresa declared,

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't blow you to pieces!" Renee shouted angrily as she ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Wow, let me guess, you have a great personality," the man taunted Renee.

"I don't think you're in much of a position for jokes," Ed declared.

"And I ever am," Vine replied, "still doesn't stop me."

"Ah, good, at least one of you has a sense of humor," the man declared, "now, you wanna know why Baldren is here. Well, I'll tell you. Boys, meet the newest member of club Fallen One. He still has a long way to go yet, heck, about all he get's right now are pool benefits, but he's showing a lot of promise. I'll bet you we'll be letting him out on the golf range any day now."

"And I thought you had a problem with not knowing when to shut up," Ed said to Vine.

"After all, he did such a good job of stalling all of you," the man finished.

"Stalling us?" Ichigo repeated in surprise.

"Exactly," the man replied, as a dark aura engulfed both him and Baldren, causing them to vanish, "you'll find out soon enough."

"That was… weird," Imca declared.

"Oh good, you guys thought that was weird too, cause I was starting to wonder if you guys thought anything was weird," Syrus admitted.

"But what was that all about?" Jaden wondered, "why was that guy stalling you."

"I have a bad feeling, that we're going to find out," Valeria revealed, an ominous feeling suddenly washing over her.

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	59. Duel Academy Beseiged

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 57**

**Duel Academy Besieged**

**Opening Theme: Overlap (Yu-gi-oh)**

_This is bad news. So not only are the Shadow Heroes here, but the Fallen One is active here as well. What should I… _Valeria thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when a sudden burst of pain in her head caused her to yell out.

"Valeria!?" Flora shouted as Valeria dropped to her knees, clutching her forehead.

"Something's wrong…" Valeria cried, "I… I'm too late!"

"Too late? What're you too late for, Valeria?" Teresa asked.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Syrus asked in a worried tone. Just then, Jaden heard a familiar sound and looked to his side to see his spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh, floating off to his side.

"Huh?" Jaden said softly, "Winged Kuriboh? What is it buddy?" Winged Kuriboh continued to squeal frantically as it flew around Jaden's head. The sound seemed to attract Valeria's attention as she suddenly looked up at Jaden.

_A Duel Spirit? _She thought to herself, the expression on her face making it clear to Jaden that she could see his spirit partner. "Jaden, where did you get that card?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Winged Kuriboh? Well, you're not gonna believe this, but he was actually a gift from the King of Games himself!" Jaden replied energetically.

"The… King of Games?" Valeria asked.

"Sure. A great duelist like you has to have heard of him," Jaden replied, "His name is Yugi Muto."

"Did he say Yugi?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"That, or I need my ears examined," Vine replied.

"Still going on about that, huh Jae?" Syrus asked.

"What do you mean?" Valeria asked.

"Come on, Everyone knows that the King of Games, Yugi Muto, disappeared about 10 years ago without a trace, along with Seto Kaiba, Maximillian Pegasus, and a whole bunch of other world famous Duelists," Hasselberry revealed, "most people thought it'd be the end of Duel Monsters, but one of Pegasus' contract holders, a boy by the name of Duke Devlin, stepped up and took Pegasus' place, enabling the game to survive."

"Ten years ago?" Flora repeated.

"I don't get it," Renee declared, "does that mean we're in Yugi's actual world? But if that's true, then where is he, and how has it been 10 years when he only joined us a little over 2 years ago?"

"I'm tellin' ya, Sy, I'm not making it up. This Winged Kuriboh card was really given to me by the King of Games!" Jaden declared firmly.

_And more importantly, if Yugi disappeared 10 years ago, when did Jaden meet him? _Teresa wondered as Jaden and Syrus continued to argue.

"Alright, break it up, soldiers. If the Sarge wants to think he got given a card by the disembodied spirit of the King of Games, I don't see any reason to shatter his fantasies," Hasselberry ordered.

"Not really helping, Hasselberry," Jaden declared.

"Oh man," Ichigo sighed suddenly.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Just thinking," Ichigo replied, "if this kid is coming with us, and he's already driving me crazy, how much worse is it gonna be when Naruto and Luffy are going at it with him?"

"Relax, Carrot top, it's not like they have far to drive ya," Vine declared, warranting a chuckle from everyone except Ichigo.

"Can't you just go back to making fun of Ed?" Ichigo growled.

"He never stopped making fun of me, he just started making fun of you, too," Ed sighed in reply.

"Seriously, Winged Kuriboh, what's wrong?" Jaden asked as his Kuriboh continued to behave frantically.

"A duel spirit… can sense their energy all too clearly," Valeria cursed, "someone's awakened the Shadow Heroes."

"The Shadow Heroes?" Teresa repeated, obviously confused by her sisters revelation.

"That can't be good," Jaden declared. Just then, two figures came running through the still broken doorway.

"What happened to your door, Jaden?" one of the boys, who was wearing a yellow jacket like Hasselberry and Syrus with well combed black hair asked.

"What did you slackers do!?" the other boy, who was wearing a black coat with slightly messier black hair demanded.

"Bastion? Chazz? What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Trouble is what, Jaden," Bastion replied.

"It's Professor Crowler. He's completely lost it," Chazz revealed, "he's leading a revolt to overthrow Duel Academy, and most of the Obelisk Blue Dorm has gone with him."

"What!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"It's true," Bastion revealed, "the duelists who've sided with Crowler are calling themselves the new Shadow Hero Black Dorm and are acting like mindless zombies. Even Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy have joined."

"No way, Lex is fighting against the school?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Three guesses who found the Shadow Hero cards," Vine declared glancing over at Valeria.

"What are the Shadow Hero Cards, Valeria?" Teresa demanded.

"Busted," Vine sighed.

"So much for the solo op," Ikkaku declared.

"You two, too!?" Imca shouted angrily, "so when were you gonna let me in on the secret, huh!? I thought we were a team!"

"Since when?" Vine asked.

"Sorry, lady, but I work alone," Ikkaku declared.

"Again, since when?"

"Wow, there's irony for ya. The two lone morons are the only ones who know what's going on," Shantella sighed in frustration.

"Heh, uhh… I think I'm gonna be quiet for a bit," Vine declared.

"Finally, so that's how ya do it," Ed sighed.

"Quiet, Bean Sprout."

"So was that why you wanted to come to this world!?" Renee shouted angrily, "you wanted to collect some stupid cards. I think it's about time you and I had a heart to heart about priorities little…"

"I'm not here to collect the Shadow Hero cards," Valeria protested, "I wanted to come to this world, because they need to be destroyed."

"Come again?" Renee demanded.

"The cards are evil," Valeria declared bluntly, "I came here because they need to be destroyed, but I'm too late now."

"What do you mean, too late?" Teresa asked.

"If the cards have been played, that means the seal I placed over the Shadow Heroes was broken. Now… even if the cards themselves are destroyed, it won't be enough to stop them," Valeria declared.

"Okay, you lost me at Shadow Heroes," Ichigo declared.

"She lost me at cards," Ikkaku declared.

"Ughh," Valeria groaned, "guess it's time to come clean. The Shadow Heroes are a deck of evil monsters and spells that were forged in the Shadow Realm about 100 years ago. Their only purpose was to ravish the world of Duel Spirits and they definitely did their job pretty well. The Shadow Heroes decimated the Duel Spirit world and threatened to destroy it. A few years ago, after I had just begun to play Duel Monsters, I discovered something was amiss with the cards themselves. I did some research and discovered the Shadow Heroes Deck in the hands of a young man who had played the cards without realizing their power. The cards took over his mind and imprisoned the souls of countless duelists, planning to use them as his personal dueling army. That was when I found him…

….

**Several Years Earlier**

"This ends now!" Valeria shouted to that the wicked Shadow Heroes had possessed, "I'm ending your tyranny of both the Duel Spirit world and this world right here!"

"You want to stop us, young princess, then duel us," the man replied in an eerie, lifeless voice.

"Fine, if you won't release your victims, then I'll force you to!" Valeria shouted.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Duel Begin: (Valeria: 4000 Shadow Heroes: 4000)**

**Valeria's Turn: (Life Points: 4000) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 5): **"I'll start with two face downs and activate the spell card, Golden Sarcophagus!" Valeria shouted as she played her cards, "now, I take a card from my deck and remove it from play, then in two turns, I can add it to my hand!" she declared as she placed a card into the Sarcophagus. "Now, I summon Red Gadget from my hand which allows me to move Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand!"

**Shadow Heroes' Turn: (Life Points: 4000) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 2): **"How worthless," the man declared, "I summon Shadow Hero Electrobolt to my field in attack mode!" he shouted **(Electrobolt: 1600 attack) **"Electrobolt, attack!"

"Right into my trap!" Valeria shouted, "Miniaturize! Now your monster loses 1000 attack points as well as one of its levels! That means my Red Gadget is stronger then it now!" **(Electrobolt: 600 attack) (Red Gadget: 1300 attack) **Electrobolt's attack deflected harmlessly off of Red Gadget and the Gadget destroyed the Shadow Hero. **(Shadow Heroes: 3300 Life Points).**

**Valeria's Turn: (Life Points: 4000) (Hand: 3) (Opponent's Hand: 5): **"A lucky move," the man declared.

"Hardly," Valeria replied, "I summon Yellow Gadget in attack mode, allowing me to summon Green Gadget to my hand! Now, Direct Attack!" she shouted as both Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget attacked her opponent directly **(Red Gadget: 1300 attack) (Yellow Gadget: 1200 attack) (Shadow Heroes: 800).**

**Shadow Heroes' Turn: (Life Points: 800) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 3): **"Darn you!" the man shouted, "fine, but let's see you get through this! I summon Shadow Hero Rockslide in defense mode!" he shouted summoning a monster that looked like a darker colored version of Elemental Hero Clayman **(Rockslide: 2000 defense)!**

**Valeria's Turn: (Life Points: 4000) (Hand: 4) (Opponent's Hand: 5): **"With pleasure!" Valeria shouted as she drew her card, "I sacrifice my two gadgets in order to summon my Duel Spirit partner! Dark Magician, lend me your strength!" she shouted as a Dark Magician appeared on the field. It was similar to Yugi's except that the armor was a darker purple and the flesh was green. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" she ordered as her Magician blasted the Rockslide to pieces **(Dark Magician: 2500 attack)!**

**Shadow Heroes Turn: (Life Points: 800) (Hand: 6) (Opponent's Hand: 3): **"You aren't going to win!" the man shouted, "I summon the Shadow Hero: Dark Swarm to the field in defense mode, and due to his special ability, every one of my monster zones is now filled with a Dark Swarm token! You won't get past all five of them."

**Valeria's Turn: (Life Points: 4000) (Hand: 4) (Opponent's Hand: 5): **"Looks like I lucked out. In the hands of a competent duelist, you might have been a real threat, but with just some child you happened to find on the street, you were easy to defeat. First, my Golden Sarcophagus now opens, returning my Diffusion Wave Motion to my hand!" Valeria shouted, "your tyranny is at an end! First, I summon my Amazoness Trainee, then activate Diffusion Wave Motion! Now, by paying 1000 of my life points, my Dark Magician can destroy every one of your monster cards!" she shouted activating her spell card. **(Valeria: 3000 Life Points) **Sure enough, the Dark Magician rose his staff and blasted all five Dark Swarm tokens and Shadow Hero: Dark Swarm to pieces **(Dark Swarm and Dark Swarm Tokens: 500 Defense). **"Now, my Trainee moves in for the kill!" Valeria shouted as her Amazoness attacked **(Amazoness Trainee: 1500 attack).**

….

**Present Day**

"I see," Bastion declared, "so if what you say is true, then we may have a problem, because Dr. Crowler isn't exactly some 'child they happened to find on the street'."

"Ah, come on you guys, it's no big whoop," Jaden declared, "we'll just beat these guys and then you can finish what you started."

"Oh brother, don't tell me you guys actually believe this crap," Renee sighed, "I'm so sick of this crap."

"Renee," Teresa warned in a threatening tone.

"Stop Teresa, it's time she woke up!" Renee shouted angrily, "ever since she discovered this game it's been, Duel Spirits this and Dark Magician that. Well I'm done feeding her obsession with this game! There just cards! They don't have any 'Dark Powers' or 'Heart' or any of that crap! They're small, rectangular pieces of paper with a picture drawn on it! She's just wasting our time so she can either get her hands on some rare card she wants, or so that she can take out some competition. Tell me you don't agree!" Teresa was silent for a moment.

"Teresa, you believe me, right?" Valeria pleaded.

"If you don't then you're a fool," Serena shouted irately at Renee, "this is my world, or at least a past version of it, so I'll let you in on a secret. Your sister's right. In this world, these cards are a lot more then just pieces of paper. They're the heart and soul of the duelists who carry them." Reaching into her deck case, she produced three cards and showed them to Renee. The Blue-eyes White Dragon, the Red-eyes Black Dragon, and Violet-eyes Silver Dragon, "these cards are all I have left of my father, the man I admired more than anything else in the world, my uncle, who was the best friend I ever had, and my beloved mother. If you dare call them 'just a rectangular piece of paper with a picture drawn on them' I don't care that you're a saiyan, and I don't care that you're a princess. You'll be fighting me. If you're the best she has for support, then I can see why she wanted to come alone!"

"Hey, don't start throwing accusations at me!" Renee shouted back, "I never said I didn't support my sister! It's her obsession with this card game I don't support. I stomached it when she started developing a way she could use her precious cards to help us fight Corruption, but abandoning our real mission, just so she can get her hands on some rare cards…"

"Oh brother, do you ever shut up and listen!?" Ichigo shouted angrily, "she's not here to collect these Shadow Heroes, she wants to destroy them!" Renee fell silent and looked as though she'd just been slapped.

"Ichigo?"

"So what if it doesn't make sense to us!?" Ichigo shouted irately, "how can someone who spent a year with Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo not believe that cards have real power. Yugi, Yusei, and Valeria have done so much good with their cards, who's to say there aren't people who can do just as much bad! I don't know how it happened, but one thing we know is that this is Yugi's world! If we don't save it, then we've betrayed one of our closest friends! I'm not willing to do that!"

"Good, cause we're gonna need that sword of yours," Chazz declared.

"What do you mean, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Oh that's right, there's something we forgot to mention," Bastion revealed.

….

Outside, Duel Academy was suffering a fierce assault as various Duel Monster spirits attacked the campus, causing large amounts of damage.

"Uh oh," Jaden said, "now I get what you mean."

"This is a nightmare," Valeria declared, "if these spirits are here, then that means the Shadow Heroes have begun to corrupt the Spirit Realm. This is a nightmare."

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	60. Battle for Duel Academy

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 58**

**Battle for Duel Academy**

**Opening Theme: Overlap (Yu-gi-oh)**

"Well, this certainly doesn't look good," Vine declared, "we've got some work to do."

"Sure looks that way," Ed sighed in reply, "well, let's get this over with."

"Guys, slow down, it isn't that simple. The Duel Spirits are easy enough to deal with," Valeria declared, "The Shadow Heroes can't control other Duel Spirits so the spirits attacking the school are already evil ones, but the students are a different story. We can't just take them down, they're under the Shadow Heroes control."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Ikkaku asked.

"Relax, Valeria, we know the students aren't at fault here," Ichigo declared.

"We'll make sure not to hurt the students and take down their monsters as they summon them, but we have to hurry up and figure out a way to break the control," Teresa declared.

"The only way to do that is for a duelist to defeat the Shadow Hero deck in a duel," Valeria declared, "if we can do that, then we can break the control of the students by releasing the souls that the deck has taken."

"Well, don't keep us waiting too long, then," Ed ordered Valeria.

"I wish it were that easy," Valeria declared, "I still don't know who has the deck. It could be Crowler who has the deck or the deck holder could just be using Crowler as a front to draw our attention. Any one of the rioting duelists could actually have the deck."

"Way to overcomplicate things," Vine sighed, "but, it's not a bad point, and with that many duelists stirring up trouble, we can't expect one Duelist to handle all that."

"Do we look like we only have one duelist," Serena demanded, "you, Bastion, right? You said that the rioting students were from the Obelisk Blue dorm, right?"

"That's right, so far, the rioting students are all part of the Blue dorm," Bastion replied.

"Then we have an army of our own," Serena declared, "I thought I recognized this place. This academy was originally founded by my father, and if this alternate world version has the same structure, then we still have the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red, not to mention the duelists we have here."

"Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red, huh? I'm sensing a little Egyptian God Envy on the part of your father," Ichigo declared.

"Shut up," Serena ordered coldly.

"A dueling army, huh?" Ikkaku sighed, "sounds about as intimidating as a puppy."

"You're asking for it," Vine declared, "I'm surprised Valeria hasn't decided to use your bald head as a basketball yet."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BALD!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Alright, so we need to rally the other students and find the duelist holding the Shadow Heroes Deck, all while preventing the spirits of evil monsters from destroying the school. Did I miss anything?" Kakashi asked.

"You say that like something like this is a regular occurrence," Alicia declared.

"Just another day in paradise," Ichigo sighed as he drew Zangetsu.

"Well, we're not getting anything done here," Imca declared.

"Right, let's do this," Renee ordered as the Alliance warriors moved out to engage the attacking Duel Spirits, leaving Valeria with the duelists.

"Alright, now, let's…" Valeria began to order.

"Help… me," a small, weak sounding voice called out suddenly, attracting Valeria's attention.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Jaden asked suddenly.

"Hear what, Jae?" Syrus replied.

"I heard it," Chazz revealed.

"I did to," Valeria declared moving towards the source of the voice. Looking down at the ground, she discovered a card lying on the ground nearby and picked it up.

"A card?" Syrus asked as Valeria flipped over the card so everyone could see what the card was.

"Hey, that's Alexis' Cyber Tutu card," Chazz realized.

"I don't think so," Valeria replied, "it's not likely that it's the same card, but the reason the card seems familiar, is that this card is inhabited by a Duel Spirit."

"A Duel Spirit?" Jaden replied, "so what does that mean?"

"It means that your friend lost her soul to the Shadow Heroes, and in desperation to save her master, the spirits of one of her cards escaped and came to the nearest familiar presence she could find," Valeria declared as she activated her Duel Disc, "this spirit has something she needs to tell us," she revealed as she placed the Cyber Tutu card on her Duel Disc. The other duelists (except Serena) were all surprised when a physical Cyber Tutu monster appeared in front of Valeria.

"Whoa!? Is she… real?" Jaden asked as he looked over the monster that had appeared.

"She looks real, doesn't she," Serena replied in annoyance, "for someone who can see Duel Spirits, I wouldn't think something like this would be much of a surprise." Their conversation was cut short when the Cyber Tutu suddenly slumped and began to fall forward, forcing Valeria to step forward to catch her.

"This Duel Spirit is in rough shape," Valeria declared, "looks like she was involved in a pretty rough battle."

"H… help… me," the girl pleaded again, gazing up at Valeria, "please… help me."

"It's alright," Valeria declared, "please, tell me who did this to you."

"The… professor of Alexis' class. He was… using the Shadow cards," Cyber Tutu revealed.

"Well, that confirms it," Bastion declared, "it looks like Crowler really does possess the deck."

"Then that makes it easy," Valeria declared, "now I can end this quickly."

"Uh, I don't know. It almost seems too easy," Jaden declared.

"What do you mean, Jae?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, Sae, but something doesn't feel right. I'm not saying that I don't trust Lex's duel spirit, but still, something's off," Jaden replied.

"Even so, we know where to look now," Valeria declared, "so, let's go confront your teacher."

….

As Valeria led her duelist allies to find Dr. Crowler and the evil Shadow Heroes card, a massive number of monsters were assaulting the Academy building and students. Two Ra yellow students were trying to escape the mayhem when they were suddenly jumped by a large snake like monster. One of the students, a girl, let out a loud scream while the boy accompanying her stepped between the girl and the monster, just as Ed suddenly moved between the two students and their assailant using his automail blade to cleave the snake in half, destroying it.

"Get out of here!" Ed ordered as the two students took off as three more monsters lunged at Ed.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Lightning Blade!"

"Raging Blast Blade Attack!"

The three monsters were destroyed as Vine, Ichigo, and Kakashi landed near Edward.

"These things aren't very strong, but there sure are a lot of them," Vine declared.

"I'd be just fine if it stays that way," Ichigo declared, "I've got nothing against not seeing any Dark Magicians or Blue-eyes White Dragons in this group."

"Good point," Kakashi replied, "I'm willing to bet not all Duel Spirits are as weak as the ones we just destroyed."

"Doesn't matter, we've gotta hold these things off!" Ed ordered, "let's go!"

"Yeesh, you know, as much as you enjoy barking orders, Short Stuff, maybe we oughta make you a General," Vine declared as the two alchemists charged one group while the Soul Reaper and Ninja charged another.

….

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted, freezing a half a dozen monsters in ice.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji roared as he used Zabimaru to destroy several more monsters.

"Heh, this isn't so bad," Renji declared, "this guys are pretty weak."

"I don't know, I've got a bad feeling that this is just beginning," Rukia replied. Just then, there was a massive crashing sound behind the two Soul Reapers who turned to find themselves both facing an Ancient Gear Golem apiece.

"Those two are a bit bigger," Renji declared.

"They're stronger too, it's about to get more difficult," Rukia declared.

….

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted using his powerful attack to destroy more monsters. Just then, a sound behind him caused him to turn just in time to block an enemy sword and knock it away. He looked up at his enemy and found he was facing a Black Luster Soldier in much darker armor then the Soldier used by Yugi.

….

"Looks like the more powerful monsters just showed up," Vine sighed as he and Ed faced a wicked looking Dark Magician with red armor. Aliasse and Mizore had found themselves faced with a Dark Magician Girl in similar colored armor and Alicia and Selvaria were being stared down by a Red-eyes Darkness Dragon. The true battle to save Duel Academy was set to begin.

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	61. Rukia's Nightmare

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 59**

**Rukia's Nightmare**

**Opening Theme: Overlap (Yu-gi-oh)**

Ed swung his automail blade which was deflected by the enemy Dark Magician's staff. The two of them continued to exchange blows as Vine struggled to keep the other monsters around them busy so that Ed could focus on the stronger monster.

"Grrr… how many of them are there!?" Vine shouted angrily as he cut down another one. It doesn't matter how many I take down, two more just pop up to take it's place!" He jumped back just as a flame rolled over many of the monsters, destroying them and Imca charged past him and cut down two more using Var. Mustang ran up behind him and the two alchemests began to bombard the other monsters with flames and blasts.

"Any ideas?" Mustang demanded as he continued to fire.

"I'm working on it, but it isn't going to be easy, no matter what we try. There're a lot of these guys and only a few of us."

"So what?" Mustang asked, "this isn't the first time we've been outnumbered."

"It's the first time we've faced circumstances like this. Not only do we have to be careful not to accidentally torch one of the possessed students, but not all of these guys are as weak as this group. Just look at that guy Short Stuff is fighting."

"Isn't that Yugi's Dark Magician?" Mustang asked, observing the monster Ed was still exchanging blows with.

"Not Yugi's, but I'm pretty sure it's the same card," Vine declared, "and we're probably not the only one with a powerful monster to deal with."

….

Vine had no idea how right he was as Ichigo continued to sword fight with Black Luster Soldier.

"Darn it! I recognize this thing. It's one of Yugi's best monsters! Guess I'll have to go all out if I wanna end this quickly!" Ichigo declared jumping away from the soldier, "Bankai!" he shouted shifting to his Tensa Zangetsu form and charging at Black Luster Soldier. The two sword fighters locked swords and began to push against each other with all of their strength.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted using his signature move to drive Black Luster Soldier away from himself. The soldier quickly recovered from the attack and charged at Ichigo again. "Enough," Ichigo declared as he formed his Hollow Mask, "this ends now!" he declared as he charged at the Black Luster Soldier.

**Cue Backgroung Music: Number One (Bleach)**

Swinging Tensa Zangetsu with all of his might, Ichigo broke the Black Luster Soldier's sword and knocked it onto it's back. Then Ichigo jumped into the air over the monster. "Getsuga TENSHOOOO!" he shouted releasing a massive Getsuga that completely engulfed the Black Luster Soldier, destroying it.

….

Ali held up her shield, dispersing the Dark Burning attack that had been headed for her and Mizore as Mizore stepped around her comrade and began to bombard the evil looking Dark Magician Girl with several ice spikes. The Dark Magician Girl responded by holding up her rods and summoning a magic cylinder. Mizore's ice shards shot into one cylinder and out the other one, headed right at Mizore who was forced to once again step behind Ali's shield so she could intercept the attack.

"Darn it, what is she!?" Ali whined, "some sort of Magician!?"

"I recognize her. She's a monster that was one of Yugi's favorites. I think she's called the Dark Magician Girl," Mizore replied calmly.

"Wait, so she really is a Magician?" Ali replied, causing Mizore to nod, "Grrrr, I hate magic!" she shouted, swinging her lance and releasing a burst of blue flame that engulfed the Dark Magician Girl.

"Hah, take that!" Ali shouted as her blast cleared to reveal that 3 Magical Hats had appeared in Dark Magician Girl's place. "Ahh, now what! Don't tell me that she hid under one of those hats!"

"It looks that way. She's tricky," Mizore declared, "Ali, be careful, this might be a trap."

"No problem, I'll just attack all three hats!" Ali shouted as she fired a beam at one of the hats.

"What did I just say!?" Mizore protested as Ali's beam blew away the hat. "Empty!"

"Alright, two left," Ali declared as she prepared to fire another blast, "huh? Hey, my arm won't move!" she shouted suddenly as a Spell-binding Circle suddenly appeared around her.

"I warned you," Mizore replied as Ali struggled to escape the circle.

"Help me!" Ali ordered.

"Hold on," Mizore declared as she formed an ice blade over her hand and held it up to strike the circle. She wasn't able to destroy the circle, however, as a Dark Burning Attack suddenly shot at her, forcing her to jump back and face the Dark Magician Girl who had emerged from the hat.

"Enough of your tricks, I'm ending this!" Mizore shouted as she charged at her enemy and swung the ice blade which the Dark Magician Girl blocked with her staff. Jumping back, Mizore fired several dozen ice spikes at the monster who leapt aside and fired her own attack back at Mizore who narrowly dodged it.

"Hey, get me out of this thing!" Ali shouted desperately as Mizore was forced to narrowly dodge the Dark Magician Girl's attacks, "ahh crap, this isn't good." Just then, she spotted something flying down at Mizore from above the fighting snow witch. "Uh oh, Mizore, watch out! Above you!" she shouted desperately. Mizore looked up to late as she suddenly found her arms and legs bound under the cuffs of a Handcuffs Dragon! "Uh oh," Ali gasped as Mizore fell flat on her face.

"Thanks for the warning!" Mizore shouted irately.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I didn't see it!" Ali shouted back as the Dark Magician Girl approached the downed Mizore, "uhh, if you've got a plan, it might be time to stop clowning around!"

"Yeah, I know!" Mizore replied as she fired an ice spike at Aliasse. The spike broke through the Spellbinding Circle, cracking it and allowing Aliasse to break free and fire a burst of blue flame which engulfed the surprised Dark Magician Girl, destroying her.

"Yeah, I got ya!" she shouted energetically.

"Good for you, now get this thing off of me!" Mizore replied.

"Got it!" Ali shouted happily as she ran to Mizore's side, "uhh… how?"

….

As the Red-eyes Darkness Dragon lunged down at Alicia and Selvaria, the two Valkyrur separated, causing the attack to miss completely, but before the two could counter-attack, the Dragon flew back up into the air and fired and Inferno Fire Blast attack at Selvaria who batted the fire ball aside with her lance.

"Annoying lizard," Selvaria hissed angrily.

"He's a pretty big lizard," Alicia replied, jumping out of the path of another fire blast. "Take this!" she shouted as she fired a blue flame which the Darkness Dragon flew over and fired at Alicia again.

"Alicia, move!" Selvaria ordered.

"Activate Trap Card, Negate Attack!" a woman shouted behind them as a barrier covered Alicia, negating the attack of the Red-eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Phew, that was close," Alicia sighed, "thank's Serena."

"Don't thank me yet," Serena declared as she walked up between Alicia and Selvaria, "you can thank me after I show this lizard what a real dragon looks like."

"Again, he's an awfully big lizard," Alicia declared.

"Well, I've got a larger one," Serena declared, "come to me, Blue-eyes White Dragon!" she shouted summoning her Dragon out to the battlefield, "White Lightning Attack!" she ordered as her dragon fired at the Red-eyes Darkness Dragon, who dodged and counter attacked. The two Dragons began a fierce mid-air battle which the Blue-eyes held the obvious advantage in, quickly overwhelming the Red-eyes Darkness Dragon and destroying it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Alicia declared.

"I have a feeling that it's going to get worse soon," Serena hissed as her eyes narrowed. She was right. The three women watched with surprise as a sudden burst of lightning cut across the sky.

"Huh?" Selvaria gasped.

"What's going on? How can lightning strike out of a clear blue sky?" Alicia asked.

"That wasn't ordinary lightning," Serena hissed angrily. She turned out to be right as a massive yellow dragon suddenly appeared in the sky above them, "It's Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder."

"Who?" Alicia replied.

"An insignificant piece of trash from a bygone era. I'll deal with this," Serena declared as she drew three cards. "Come to me, my remaining two Blue-eyes White Dragon and my Blue-eyes Silver Dragon. Now, Silver Dragon, tune to the three Blue-eyes White Dragons to summon Blue-eyes Divine Dragon!" she ordered as her dragons merged into her Blue-eyes Divine Dragon which faced the Sacred Beast that had suddenly appeared. "Disappear," she ordered, "Divine Neutron Blast!" she ordered as her monster blasted and destroyed the Sacred Beast.

"She scares me a little," Selvaria whispered to Alicia.

"Really, cause she scares me a lot," Alicia replied.

….

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted as she froze one of the Ancient Gear Golems. She gritted her teeth as the ice around the Golem shattered and the Golem swung it's massive metal fist at the Soul Reaper.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji roared as his Zabimaru slammed into the metal fist and knocked it to the side. Renji managed to save Rukia, but left himself open as the second Ancient Gear Golem slammed him into the ground.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted, forgetting to pay attention to her own opponent who slammed its hand down on her, crushing her into the ground.

"Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted summoning his Bankai to free himself from the Golem and knock it away, "Hang on, Rukia!" he shouted as Hihio Zabimaru charged at the second Golem, Mikotsu…" he shouted preparing to fire his attack. He didn't get a chance to, however, as the Golem's arm was suddenly frozen and shattered. Rukia shout out of the hole the attack had left behind and beheaded the Golem, destroying it. "Oh no," he sighed as Rukia turned to face the second Golem. Her Hollow Mask had formed once again and she glared at it with terrifying black eyes. "Rukia!" Renji shouted as Rukia charged forward and beheaded the Golem. Renji was dismayed to see that the Hollow Mask didn't shatter as Rukia defeated the final opponent. Instead, the masked Rukia continued to launch a brutal attack against the remaining Duel Spirits. "That's not good."

….

"Gahhh!" a Ra yellow student shouted as a final attack connected with him. **(Ra Student: 0 LP). **

"Yet another soul joins my army," Crowler declared, smiling wickedly at the defeated student, "soon, all of Duel Academy will be under my control."

"That isn't going to happen," a voice shouted from behind him. He turned to find himself facing Valeria, Jaden, Syrus, Hasselberry, Bastion, and Chazz.

"Well, if it isn't the Slacker brigade," Crowler declared, "I don't need slackers like you for my army, so why don't you just run along home to your mommies and never darken my academy grounds again."

"This has gone far enough, I'm ending this here and now!" Valeria declared angrily, "Get ready to duel!"

"Oh, so the Princess has decided to try to stop me, has she," Crowler declared, "you'll make a valuable addition to my army."

"I don't think so. I'm going to defeat you and destroy the Shadow Heroes once and for all!" Valeria shouted.

"Oh, if only I had time to deal with the likes of you," Crowler declared, "Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, deal with these upstarts will you," Crowler ordered as Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine suddenly walked past him and faced Valeria.

"Whoa, so you guys were right. Lex really has lost it," Jaden declared.

"Yes, it seems that she and her friends have all lost their souls to the Shadow Heroes," Bastion declared, "this is unfortunate."

"You think so? Well, I disagree," Jaden declared, "is it alright if I leave Mindy and Jasmine to you guys?" he asked looking back at the rest of his friends.

"What do you mean, leave Mindy and Jasmine to us?" Chazz replied.

"I mean that Valeria and I are gonna handle Alexis and Crowler," Jaden replied, "hey teach, you're not running away from a 'Slifer Slacker', are you!?"

"Hardly, I simply have more important things to attend to then to play with your little duel club," Crowler replied.

"That so, cause I think you don't wanna duel us because you're chicken. After all, I've already beaten you once before, so why wouldn't you be scared," Jaden declared.

"What did you just call me!?" Crowler shouted angrily, "why you little, I'll have you know that I now possess power beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Oh yeah, then prove it! Accept Valeria and my challenge to a Tag Duel with you and Lex!" Jaden ordered.

"A tag duel, very well. I can take you both out simultaneously and save myself some time. Alexis, prepare to duel," Crowler ordered as Alexis stepped forward.

"Yes Master," Alexis replied.

"Alright, time to bring my A-game. You ready Val?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, let's duel," Valeria replied.

"Awesome, then get your game on!"

"I suppose we have to decide which of us will duel Mindy and Jasmine," Bastion declared.

"You can leave these two to me, I'll bust 'em back to boot camp," Hasselberry declared.

"Man, dueling these two'd be a waste of my time," Chazz declared.

"Is that so, well, I can't say I blame you for being frightened, after all, they are both Obelisk Blue students," Bastion declared.

"What did you just say, Bastion!?" Chazz shouted angrily.

"Well, I suppose if you're nervous then I'll…"

"Outta my way, pal. It's time to Chazz it up!"

**(Jaden Yuki and Valeria: 8000 Life Points vs Dr. Crowler and Alexis Rhodes: 8000 Life Points)**

**(Chazz Princeton and Tyranno Hasselberry: 8000 Life Points vs Mindy and Jasmine: 8000 Life Points)**

**Duel Begin…**

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	62. Elemental vs Shadow

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 60**

**Elemental vs Shadow**

**Opening Theme: Overlap (Yu-gi-oh)**

**Team Jaden vs Team Crowler**

**Dr. Crowler/Shadow Heroes Turn: (LP: 8000) (Hand: 6) (Partner's Hand: 5) (Opponent's Hands: 5 and 5): **"I'll be taking the first turn," Crowler declared as his duel vest ejected a card into his hand, "I'll set one card face down and summon the Shadow Hero Whirlwind to the field in defense mode," Crowler declared as he set a monster that looked like a dark version of Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode **(Shadow Hero Whirlwind: 1100 Defense).**

**Valeria's Turn: (LP: 8000) (Hand: 6) (Partner's Hand: 5) (Opponent's Hands: 4 and 5): **"Whoa, is that Avian!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"No, that's one of the Shadow Heroes. Almost all of them have devastating special effects that make them extremely dangerous. I have to take that monster out quickly," Valeria declared as she drew a card, "I'll start us off! I summon X-Saber Airbellum to the field in attack mode and attack your Whirlwind!" Valeria shouted as she summoned her monster which attacked and destroyed the Shadow Hero.

"Due to the effect of Whirlwind, you lose life points equal to the level of the monster that destroyed it times 300," Crowler revealed as Valeria was hit for 900 points of damage **(Team Jaden: 7100 LP)**

"See what I mean," Valeria declared, "we have to be careful how we handle this."

"Well, this should be fun," Jaden declared.

"Oh, it's going to be anything but fun," Crowler declared.

**Alexis' Turn: (LP: 8000) (Hand: 6) (Partner's Hand: 4) (Opponent's Hands: 5 and 5). **"It's my turn now," Alexis declared as she drew her card, "I summon Cyber Petit Angel to the field in attack mode," she declared summoning her Petit Angel **(300 attack), **"that allows me to add a Machine Angel ritual card from my deck to my hand. I set one card face down and end my turn."

**Jaden's Turn: (LP: 7100) (Hand: 6) (Partner's Hand: 5) (Opponent's Hand: 4 and 4): **"Alright, finally, it's my draw!" Jaden declared as he drew a card, "alright, your Shadow Heroes are pretty cool, Crowler, but I'll show you a real hero. The Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" Jaden declared as he summoned Avian to the field **(1000 attack). **"Alright, go Avian, attack that Petit Angel!" Jaden ordered as Avian attacked and destroyed Cyber Petit Angel **(Team Crowler: 7300 LP). **"How's that. I'll throw down a face down and I'm done."

**Dr. Crowler's Turn: (LP: 7300) (Hand: 5) (Partner's Hand: 4) (Opponent's hand: 5 and 4): **"Is that the best you can do. Well, I suppose I shouldn't expect much from a Slifer Slacker. I set one card in defense mode and end my turn."

"Just a card in defense mode. Looks like we've already got you on the run," Jaden declared.

**Valeria's Turn: (LP: 7100) (Hand: 6) (Partner's Hand: 4) (Opponent's Hands: 4 and 4): **"Not if that's the card I think it is. It's probably Shadow Hero Dark Defender," Valeria replied as she drew a card, "that monster has 2000 defense and the ability to deal double damage if it's attacked by a monster with fewer attack points then it has defense, as well as destroying the monster."

"Are you serious? So if we attack it with anything that has less then 2000 attack, we'll lose that card!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Relax, I just need to borrow Avian," Valeria replied.

"Huh? Oh, alright," Jaden replied.

"Thanks," Valeria replied, "alright, here we go, I tune level 3 Airbellum to level 3 Elemental Hero Avian!" Valeria shouted as she began to tune her monster to Jaden's, "now, witness as two worlds join together to call forth a colossal new power! Arise, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" Valeria shouted as she summoned out Gaia **(2600 attack), "**crush his face down with Fierce Joust!" Valeria ordered as her monster charged. The card flipped to reveal a monster in dark colored armor that was carrying a massive shield. Gaia's lance struck the shield, shattering it and destroying the monster. "When Dark Defender is destroyed by battle, the difference between my monsters attack points and Defender's defense points are deducted from your life points," Valeria declared as Team Crowler's life points dropped to 6700.

"Darn it, that woman is familiar with the Shadow Heroes, but that doesn't matter. Familiarity alone won't be enough to save her."

….

"Whoa, what kind of summoning was that, Bastion?" Syrus asked as he watched Valeria's Synchro Summoning.

"I don't know, Syrus," Bastion declared, "I've never seen a monster summoned like that before."

"Alright, time to finish this, Tyranno Infinity, attack!" Hasselberry shouted as his Tyranno Infinity attacked Mindy and Jasmine.

**(Mindy and Jasmine: 0LP) (Duel End: Victor: Team Hasselberry)**

"Sorry that took a bit longer than I thought it would," Hasselberry declared, "what we miss?"

"Synchro summoning," Syrus replied.

"What summoning?" Hasselberry replied, "you ain't making any sense, soldier."

"Synchro summoning!" Syrus shouted back at him.

"We heard you," Chazz declared, "but what's Synchro summoning?"

"It's how Valeria summoned that monster she and Jaden have on the field right now," Bastion replied, "she combined two of their monsters to summon it."

"Sounds a lot like Fusion summoning to me," Chazz declared.

"Similar perhaps," Bastion replied, "but still very different."

….

**Alexis' Turn: (LP: 6700) (Hand: 5) (Partner's Hand: 4) (Opponent's Hands: 5 and 4): **"It's my turn now," Alexis declared drawing a card. "Now, I activate my Machine Angel Ritual card!" Alexis declared playing a ritual card, "now by banishing Blade Skater and Cyber Gymnast, I can summon Cyber Anger Dakini!" Alexis shouted as she summoned her Dakini to the field **(2700 attack). **"When Dakini is successfully summoned, my opponent selects one monster on their side of the field and destroys it, and since you've only got one choice, I'm afraid your Gaia Knight is toast," Alexis declared as Gaia was destroyed, "now, I attack you directly!" she shouted as her Cyber Angel landed a fierce attack on Valeria **(Team Valeria: 4400 LP)**

**Jaden's Turn: (4400 LP) (Hand: 5) (Partner's Hand: 5) (Opponent's Hands: 1 and 4): **"Darn it, she turned that around pretty quickly," Valeria hissed.

"Heh, so much for your Synchro summon, Princess. Are you ready to give up yet and admit your failure?" Crowler demanded.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, teach. I've only just begun to duel. It's my move, and I start by playing Monster Reborn to resurrect Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" Jaden shouted as he summoned back Gaia.

"That's not going to help you, Jae," Alexis taunted.

"Come on Alexis, you should know better than that. I activate my Polymerization spell card to fuse Gaia Knight with Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden shouted as he summoned his ace monster, "alright, let's go, Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" he shouted as Gaia Knight merged with Neos to summon Neos Knight **(2500 attack).**

"Big deal, it will doesn't have enough power to defeat our monster," Crowler declared.

"Maybe not alone," Jaden declared, "but when Neos Knight is fusion summoned, he gains half the attack of the monster I merged with Neos. Since Gaia Knight had 2600 attack, that means Neos gains 1300!" he revealed as Neos' attack climbed from 2500 to 3800.

"Oh," Crowler replied, his gleeful expression changing to one of despair.

"And I'm not done yet, teach. Now, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Jaden shouted summoning another of his Elemental Heroes, "now to reveal my face down, Miracle Fusion! By removing Burstinatrix and Avian from play, I can summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted summoning another Elemental Hero to the field, "now Neos Knight, destroy Lex's Cyber Angel!" Jaden ordered as his Neos attacked and destroyed Cyber Angel Dakini **(Team Crowler: 5600 LP). **"Alright Flame Wingman, direct attack!" Jaden shouted.

"I don't think so," Crowler declared, "since you're attacking directly, I can automatically summon Shadow Hero Martyr from my hand in attack mode!" Crowler declared summoning a small, weak looking monster from his hand **(Shadow Hero Martyr: 0 attack) **"Your forced to attack him and all damage I take after his destruction is reduced to zero," Crowler revealed as Flame Wingman took out Crowler's Martyr.

"That card was new," Valeria declared, "what else does he have?"

"One way to find out. I throw down two face downs and end my turn," Jaden declared placing two cards face down.

**Crowler's Turn: (LP: 5600) (Hand: 5) (Partner's Hand: 1) (Opponent's Hand: 0 and 6): **"Now, I believe it's time for this to end," Crowler declared, "you've sealed your doom when you destroyed my Martyr."

"What!?" Valeria exclaimed.

"Now, by removing Shadow Hero Martyr from play, I can special summon from my hand, the Shadow Hero: Dark Prophet!" Crowler shouted summoning a fierce looking man clothed in a dark robe to the field **(Shadow Hero: Dark Prophet 0 attack).**

"Uh, hate to break it to ya teach, but your monster doesn't have any attack points," Jaden declared.

"Not yet, but once it's ability activates, and I summon 4 Dark Follower Tokens to fill my field, my Dark Prophet gains 1000 attack for every one of them," Crowler revealed as 4 more men in dark robes appeared kneeling behind the first **(Dark Followers: 1000 attack each) (Dark Prophet: 4000 attack).**

"Uh oh, looks like I may have spoken too soon," Jaden declared.

"Indeed," Crowler declared, "now, to end this. You see, my Dark Prophet has another ability. If it destroys a monster, then the combined attack of all of your monsters are dealt as damage to your life points, meaning that once I destroy your Flame Wingman, the attack points of Neos Knight will be dealt to your life points and you'll lose."

"Uh oh," Jaden gasped.

"A noble effort, for a bunch of slackers, but in the end, it was in vain," Crowler declared.

"No way, this can't… this can't happen," Valeria cried desperately.

"I'm afraid it can," Crowler replied, "now, Dark Prophet, destroy Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" he shouted as the Dark Prophet fired a beam of dark light at Flame Wingman.

"Darn it. It's all over, I couldn't beat them after all!" Valeria shouted angrily.

"Come on, you're not giving up already, are you?" Jaden asked.

"What?" Valeria replied in surprise.

"It's not over until the last card is played," Jaden declared, "we're not out of this yet."

"Are you so sure, Slacker, because it looks to me like the final card has already been played," Crowler declared.

**Cue Background Music: Judai's Theme**

"You think so?" Jaden replied, "I'm not so sure, but why don't I just show you! I activate my De-Fusion spell card to separate Flame Wingman into Burstinatrix and Avian! That means your attack misses entirely!" Jaden declared as Flame Wingman separated into Avian and Burstinatrix and the two monsters evaded Dark Prophet's attack.

"What!?" Crowler exclaimed in dismay.

"How was that teach, not bad huh?" Jaden declared.

"That was futile, there was something I didn't mention. If on my next turn, Dark Prophet or even just one Dark Follower token is still on the field, my Prophet and all of my Follower's will return to the field. All you've done is delay the inevitable."

**Valeria's Turn: (4400 LP) (Hand: 7) (Partner's Hand: 0) (Opponent's Hands: 4 and 1): **"I don't think so," Valeria declared as she drew a card, "I'm ending this right now! I sacrifice Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon Dark Magician to the field!" Valeria shouted summoning her copy of Yugi's ace card.

"Big deal," Crowler declared.

"Oh it's a very big deal, once I combine him with this," Valeria replied, "Diffusion Wave Motion!"

"Oh no!" Crowler exclaimed.

"Oh yes, now in exchange for 1000 Life Points and Neos Knight's ability to attack, Dark Magician can battle every card on your side of the field!" Valeria declared, "and best of all, you take full life point damage for every attack!" she declared as Dark Magician released 4 pulses of energy that destroyed the 4 Dark Followers and reduced Dark Prophet's attack to 0. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Valeria ordered as her Magician fired one final pulse that destroyed Dark Prophet.

"This can't be!" Crowler cried with dismay as his monster was destroyed.

"Sure it can, Crowler," Jaden declared pointing at Crowler and winking, "that's game!"

**(Team Crowler: 0 LP) Duel End: Victor: Team Valeria.**

**Cue Ending Theme: Game On (Yu-gi-oh GX)**


	63. Duel Academy Destroyed

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 61**

**Duel Academy Destroyed**

**Opening Theme: Overlap (Yu-gi-oh)**

"Phew, I think that's the last of 'em," Ed sighed as the last of the monsters finally vanished.

"Looks like Val pulled it off," Vine declared, "good thing too. A few more minutes and I might've actually broken a sweat."

"Shut up," Imca ordered bluntly joining the two alchemists.

"So, I guess the battle's pretty much over now. It looks Isabella and Rinoa are tending to the few injured academy students and it looks like all of the students are returning to themselves," Teresa declared as she joined the group as well, "the rogue duel spirits have all vanished as well. It looks like Valeria was able to defeat the Shadow Heroes."

"Sure looks that way," Ichigo declared as he and Kakashi approached them as well, "so where's everyone else."

"We're here!" Ali shouted as she and Mizore joined the group.

"Where've you been, squirt?" Vine asked curiously.

"Sorry, we got a little slowed up because Mizore got tied up by some dragon thingy. I couldn't get it off, so I was trying to carry her. Thankfully, the thing suddenly vanished," Ali replied.

"We're here too," Alicia declared as Selvaria, Serena, and she joined the group.

"Who're we still missing?" Shantella asked the quickly gathering alliance members.

"Where're Renji and Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking around for his two fellow Soul Reapers.

"Guys!" Renji shouted suddenly, getting the others attention, "we have a problem."

"Huh? What do you mean we have a problem?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, we just beat all the bad guys!" Ali shouted energetically.

"The problem isn't a bad guy," Renji replied.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind them. The team turned to see Jaden, Valeria, and the other Academy duelists running towards them with three new girls.

"Well, there're the conquering heroes now. Judging by the circumstances, I'm guessing that you guys pulled it off," Vine declared.

"We sure did," Valeria declared holding up a deck of cards, "here they are, the Shadow Heroes. Now, I'm gonna make sure they never cause any harm again." Placing the cards down on the ground she pointed her hand at them and fired a blast which burnt the entire deck of cards to ash.

"Yeesh, hard to believe that 40 cards caused all of this trouble," Ikkaku sighed in annoyance.

"These things were nothing compared to the Sacred Beasts, and those were just three cards. Of course, I took those down, too," Jaden declared, smiling proudly.

"Well, at any rate, it looks like Duel Academy is safe now," Bastion declared, "it seems the crisis has passed." He was proven to have spoken to soon as a portion of the campus building was suddenly frozen under a sheet of ice. All eyes suddenly turned to Mizore.

"Why're you all looking at me? I'm not the only one with ice powers," Mizore replied calmly.

"And the other one has a slightly psycho alter ego," Silphia realized, "Renji, what was that problem you were talking about?"

"Why don't you take a guess," Renji replied irately.

"How's this for a guess," Vine replied, "Kuchiki's lost control of that spooky mask thing again and has gone on the attack."

"Good guess, Sherlock," Imca replied sarcastically.

"Crud, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted suddenly as he took off towards the campus at top speed.

"Man, there's never a dull moment, is there," Imca complained as the others took off after him.

"Welcome to my world!" Ed shouted back.

….

Several students fled as a wave of ice suddenly rolled over them, freezing them in place. The hollowfied Rukia was attacking anyone in her path as she continued to reduce Duel Academy to a frozen wasteland. Two students managed to evade being frozen, only to have Rukia immediately turn her attention on them and charge at them.

"Somebody help us!" a female student shouted as Rukia swung her sword for her head.

"Help us out, guys!" Jaden shouted as Elemental Hero Neos and Sparkman grabbed the two students and pulled them out of the path of the attacking Rukia. "Yikes, that's a pretty scary mask."

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he swung Zangetsu at Rukia, locking it against Sode no Shirayuki, "stop it, you've gotta control yourself!" Rukia responded by swinging her sword with all her might and knocking Ichigo backwards and firing a breezing blast at him from Sode no Shirayuki! A dome of flame engulfed Ichigo just before the blast hit him, dissipating the attack.

"Ice doesn't hold up particularly well against flame," Mustang declared as he fired a burst of flame at Rukia who charged at him with her sword.

"Yeah, but sword'll probably do just fine," Vine replied as he stepped between Mustang and Rukia and intercepted the attack with his sword, only to be sent flying back into Mustang and then through a wall behind them.

"That went well," Mustang taunted as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Ow, when the heck did Rukia get that strong?" Vine moaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

"It's that mask," Mustang replied, "we need to break it off."

"Yeah, let's not get frozen first!" Vine shouted as the two alchemists scattered to evade being frozen by another of Rukia's attacks. She didn't see Ed jump over her head and charge down with his automail blade which he swung at her from above. Unfortunately, Rukia looked up just in time and was able to step back to evade Ed's attack, forcing Ed to step back to evade a counter-attack. He was nearly blown back forward as Bankai Ichigo charged past him and clashed with the hollowfied Rukia.

"Stop it Rukia! Don't let the hollow win! You have to fight it!" Ichigo pleaded as Rukia once again forced him back.

"Both her strength and speed are increasing!" Vine realized as Rukia charged at Ichigo quickly and began to exchange blows with the bankai state Ichigo!.

"The hollow is beginning to take more complete control," Teresa revealed, "if we don't act quickly, then we'll lose Rukia to her hollow half."

"Just once, can't you have some good news," Vine moaned.

"When there's good news to give, then we'll give you some good news," Shantella replied, "now quit whining and come up with a plan!"

"You heard her, Mustang. Tell her what our plan is," Vine suggested.

"You tell her. Then we'll both know," Mustang replied.

"Darn it, Rukia! Stop!" Ichigo pleaded again as Rukia fired a blast at him, "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted using his trademark attack to deflect Rukia's attack. "Alright, if you can't get it under control, then I'm just going to have to rip that mask off of you!" Ichigo shouted, roaring as he formed his own Hollow mask and charged at Rukia.

"Since we're fighting ice, I guess I'll fight with fire!" Jaden declared, "Come on out, Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix! Now fuse together to form Elemental Hero: Flame Wingman!" Jaden shouted as he summoned out his Flame Wingman to join Neos and Sparkman, "alright guys, knock off that mask!"

"So much for a plan," Mustang suggested, "come on."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Vine replied as the two alchemists took off to join Jaden, Ed, and Ichigo.

….

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his Getsuga at the hollowfied Rukia who dodged and fired an attack of her own which froze more of the academy buildings after Ichigo dodged it.

"Hey Rukia!" Ed shouted, getting Rukia's attention and distracting her as Vine leapt up behind her and fired a crescent blast from his sword which slammed into Rukia from behind, knocking her into a frozen academy building which collapsed to the ground.

"Uhhh, can we try to not destroy the place we're trying to save?" Ed suggested.

"Not my fault," Vine declared bluntly as Rukia burst out from the rubble and fired a kido spell at random that knocked down another building. "Uhhh… I don't think we're going to be able to save the school."

"Then let's stop holding back and finish this off," Mustang demanded.

"Did that sound like an order?" Vine asked.

"Unfortunately," Ed replied.

"Great, fine, but let's at least try to keep one building standing," Vine suggested as the two alchemists charged at Rukia. They were beaten, however, by Ichigo who began a fierce exchange with the hollowfied female Soul Reaper.

"Keep her busy, Ichigo!" Ed ordered as Rukia slammed Ichigo through another building and Ichigo charged out of the building and used a Getsuga Tensho to launch Rukia back at the base of another building bringing it to the ground. "Preferably without destroying everything around you!"

"We gotta figure out a way to hit that mask," Vine cursed.

"Yeah, but how. She's so strong and fast, that Ichigo is the only one who can get close, and even then only using Tensa Zangetsu's speed," Ed replied.

"Then we need to slow her down so we can hit her," was Vine's response, "hmm, maybe if Mizore were to freeze her it could buy us a few seconds to destroy the mask."

"Will ice attacks work on her?" Ed asked, "her Zanpakto's power is manipulation of ice, isn't it?"

"I don't know? I've never seen her manipulate ice like Mizore does, just create it."

"Guess we've got nothing to lose. Where's Mizore?" Ed asked.

"You called?" Mizore replied from behind them, spooking the two alchemists.

"Stop doing that!" Ed shouted angrily.

"How long have you been standing there?" Vine asked.

"Long enough to know you want me to try to freeze Rukia," Mizore replied, "I can do it, but I'll need her to be closer."

"No problem, that's what we've got Ichigo for," Vine replied, "we just need to let him know what we need him to do."

"Right, leave that to me," Ed declared as he took off towards where Ichigo and Rukia were fighting.

"Alright, let's get ready," Vine ordered Mizore who nodded.

….

As Ichigo and Rukia's fierce hollowfied duel continue, Ed ran up bellow them.

"Ichigo!" Ed shouted up.

"I'm a little busy, runt!" Ichigo shouted back between attacks.

"Who're you calling a runt you carrot haired freak!" Ed shouted angrily, "I came to tell you we have a plan! You need to drive Rukia close to the ground!"

"Oh, is that all!?" Ichigo shouted back down as he rapidly dodged several stab attacks, "alright, but I hope this works!" he shouted as he flew up to just above Rukia, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he shouted firing a powerful blast that slammed into Rukia and propelled her into the ground.

"Mizore!" Ed shouted as Rukia slammed into the ground. Right on cue, Mizore froze Mizore up to her neck in a block of ice. "That won't hold her for long, hurry Vine!" Ed shouted as Vine jumped over the frozen Rukia.

"Raging Blast style!" Vine shouted forming an intense red blast in his hand, "Rasengan!" he shouted slamming the blast into Rukia's mask with all the force he could muster. Rukia's mask held strong for several seconds, then finally cracked and shattered.

….

Rukia regained consciousness only a few minutes later to find Ichigo, Ed, Jaden, Vine, and Mustang all staring down at her. "What happened," she asked as she sat up, "my face feels… sore."

"Sorry about that," Vine replied.

"Huh?" Rukia replied looking around her at the destroyed and frozen buildings of the Duel Academy. Her eyes widened with shock, "did… did I do this?" The others looked at each other silently, unsure of how to respond.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Vine said desperately when he saw Rukia's mortified expression, "no students were severely injured, and look, one building's still standing." The moment he finished speaking, the final building gave out and crashed to the ground.

"Not anymore," Jaden declared, earning him a rough hit on the head from the alchemist.

"Perhaps, but we were lucky this time," Teresa declared as she approached the group, "there's no telling what may happen the next time Rukia loses control.

"Loses control? What did I lose control of?" Rukia pleaded looking around at her concerned comrades for an answer. Finally, Ichigo stood up and formed his Hollow Mask.

"You lost control of this, Rukia," Ichigo replied apologetically, surprising Rukia.

"That can't be. When did…" Rukia stuttered.

"Ever since our fight with Aizen," Ichigo confessed, "Aizen did some sort of experiment on you that merged your soul with a Hollows. Renji and I were able to expel most of the Hollow side, but some of it wasn't destroyed. It was enough… to turn you into a Visard."

"A visard with no control of her abilities," Teresa declared, "as things stand, Rukia is a very real and very pressing threat. This is the third time she's lost control, and each time has been worse than the last. It's apparent now that I've waited too long to address this issue."

"What do you mean by 'address the issue'?" Ed asked.

"Teresa, what're you planning to do? Rukia's a friend, we can't just…" Vine began to protest as well.

"It's alright," Teresa replied, "I have no intention of harming Rukia or expelling her from our group. Honestly, I should have done as soon as we left Ichigo's world, but at the time, I didn't believe Rukia's mask would evolve into a problem."

"So… what are you going to do?" Rukia pleaded, looking desperately at Teresa.

"We're going to go and visit someone who can help you control your power, so it can become an asset rather than a threat to our cause," Teresa replied, smiling gently at the distraught Soul Reaper, "you have nothing to be afraid of, Rukia. Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh boy, so we're already going on another adventure," Vine sighed, "never a dull moment, that's for sure."

"Awesome, this is gonna be my first time going to a new world!" Jaden shouted excitedly, "so, where're we going."

"Hold on, when did we pick up this kid?" Vine asked in confusion.

"What do ya mean, when did you pick up this kid? Valeria said you came here cause you wanted someone new to your team. That's why she gave us these chip thingys for bringing our duel monsters to life," Jaden replied, sounding like he'd thought they'd all known.

"Us?" Ed groaned as he looked around at the other duelists.

"Ya heard right, soldier," Hasselberry declared, "we're all joinin' up with you guys."

"Oh brother, these guys make Joey and Tristan seem perfectly normal, do we really have to bring them along?" Ichigo pleaded.

"Hey, do you have a problem with my uncle!?" Serena shouted angrily.

"Oh man, why did I agree to come with you numbskulls?" Imca moaned.

"Yeesh, never a dull moment with this group," Alicia sighed.

"Hey, so come on, where're we going!?" Jaden asked, "what's the first new world that gets to welcome the future New King of Games!?"

"The 'New' King of Games? I liked the old one a lot better," Renji groaned.

"We're heading to a land called Magnolia in a world filled with magic," Teresa replied, "I think Jaden will fit right in."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Renee groaned.

"This is awesome!" Jaden shouted, "alright guys, time to get our game on!"

"What game are we talking about?"

**Cue Ending Theme: Game On (Yu-gi-oh GX)**


	64. Fairy Tail

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 62**

**Fairy Tail**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

It wasn't long before the Alliance team arrived in yet another new world. "Man, we sure left Duel Academy in a hurry," Vine declared, "five bucks says the princesses didn't wanna get stuck with the bill for the damages."

"I still say we shoulda left you behind. You know, to help fix some of the buildings," Ed declared sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly why you wanted to leave me behind."

"What do you think all these people are getting ready for?" Ichigo asked looking around at the small town they'd arrived in. The people around them were all busy with various activities, and setting up various stalls and attractions.

"Oh yes! We couldn't have timed this better, this is awesome!" Silphia shouted excitedly.

"Timed what better?" Ed replied, obviously confused.

"This world is one of the few that Teresa and my younger sisters have ever been too outside of our own," Shantella replied smiling happily, "every year, before he died, our father used to bring us here to attend the yearly Harvest Festival hosted by the local wizards guild. It's just coincidence, but it looks like we're here just in time for this year's festival."

"Your father, huh? You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard any of you mention your father," Kakashi declared, looking up from his Make Out Tactics book.

"How many times have you read those books? You've always got one in front of your nose, but I've only ever seen three different covers," Vine asked as he noticed that Kakashi was reading.

"Oh, I don't know, 4 or 5 times each," Kakashi replied.

"Our father died just before Flora was born. It always made Mama depressed when we talked about him, so I guess after a while, we kinda stopped talking about him. He was an elite Saiyan warrior named Paradon and he was one of the lead scientists who engineered the experiments that ended up creating Corruption and the other Dark Saiyans," Isabella admitted, sounding ashamed.

"Wait your father was one of the ones who helped make the Dark Saiyans?" Ichigo asked. The revelation had obviously surprised many members of the alliance.

"Is that a problem?" Renee asked threateningly.

"Not really, I'm just a little surprised. Your father must have been really smart," Ichigo replied.

"Ah come on you guys, that's ancient history," Silphia piped up, "what's important is that we're here for the festival. This is awesome, Flora's never been here before!"

"Neither have any of us for that matter," Jaden declared, "this is awesome, I love festivals."

"I don't," Vine sighed.

"Me either, too many people," Ed declared.

"I do! This looks like a lot of fun!" Ali shouted energetically, looking around, "huh, I wonder where I can get one of those cat costumes," she declared noticing a young boy wearing a costume that looked like a blue, winged cat and a young girl wearing a similar, white costume.

"Let's not find out," Vine suggested, "my wallet probably wouldn't appreciate it." He was smiling as he spoke, but his expression suddenly turned serious as he glanced to his side. Standing nearby, watching the group closely, was a man wearing a cloak that completely hid him from view. Vine and the mysterious stranger faced each other for a moment as though they were each analyzing the other, as the rest of the Alliance continued to walk.

"Hey Vine, hurry up or you're gonna get left behind!" Alicia shouted suddenly, causing Vine to look back at the group. By the time he turned his attention back to the stranger, he was gone.

"That was weird," Vine declared as he continued to work.

"What was weird?" Alicia asked as Vine joined her.

"That man in the cloak. There was something… different about him," Vine replied.

"What do you mean? You don't think…" Alicia began.

"No, don't worry. He was different, but he didn't seem hostile. I don't know how to explain it, but I wouldn't worry about it," Vine replied.

"Oh, alright," Alicia replied, sounding less worried.

"Vine!" Ali shouted suddenly.

"Uh oh, I think she just found what she was looking for," Alicia declared.

"Crap," Vine sighed.

….

A few minutes later, a pleased looking Ali was clad in one of the blue cat costumes while Mizore was wearing the white one. "Ah man, I gotta find a costume," Jaden declared.

"Like that costume you had for our Cosplay duel tournament last year, Jae?" Syrus asked, "I think you should just stay the way you are if that's the case."

"Ah come on, I thought it was pretty cool. Wasn't any worse than Chazz's XYZ Dragon Cannon," Jaden replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Jaden!?" Chazz demanded.

"Come on, Chazz, even you've got to admit that a costume you can't even move in isn't a very good costume," Jaden replied.

"Better than mixing parts from a bunch of different costumes!" Chazz shouted, "that's it, it's on Jaden. I challenge you to a costume contest. We'll just see who has the better fashion sense and creativity."

"Costume contest huh? This sounds like fun. I'm game," Jaden replied.

"I thought you would be. Alright, here's the deal. Whoever has the better costume by the end of the day wins," Chazz declared.

"Alright, you'd better bring your A game, Chazz, cause it's time to get your game on, or I guess in this case, get your costume on," Jaden replied, accepting the challenge.

"Oh believe me," Chazz replied, "I intend to. I think this festival needs a little Chazzing up."

"Hey shorty, how come you don't have a cool catch phrase like those two?" Ali asked Ed.

"You call Get Your Game On and Chazz it up 'cool catch phrases'?" Ed replied, "AND STOP CALLING ME SHORTY!"

"Actually Ali, he does have a catch phrase," Mizore replied, "it's 'stop calling me short!'"

"Wow, you just got burned by the Snow Fairy," Vine said teasingly, "Talk about Freezer-burned runt."

"STOP CALLING ME…" Ed began to shout but cut off, "uhh, I mean DON'T CALL ME A RUNT!" The others couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, everyone, I know it's tempting to want to enjoy the Festival, and I'm not going to stop you as long as we're here, but don't forget, we have another reason for being here," Teresa declared, "it's not a vacation."

"Come on Teresa, you and Rukia are the only ones who're really here for a reason," Shantella replied, "the others are just here because they had nothing else to do. I think a little vacation is just what we need, as long as we're here anyway."

"I've been wanting to ask for awhile now. What is our reason for choosing this world instead of returning to the Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"I was wondering that myself. Wouldn't the Vizards be a better choice for teaching Rukia how to control her Hollow powers?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not so sure," Teresa replied, "I think the man we're here to see may be just who we need."

"So, who is it that you have in mind, anyway, Teresa?" Shantella asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet, Shantella?" Teresa replied.

"So you are planning on asking him then. Guess it really couldn't be anyone else. He is one of the most powerful wizards in this world, after all," Shantella sighed in reply, "I hope that old geezer is still kicking, though. It has been awhile."

"He's still alive," Teresa replied, "and as strong as ever based on what I've heard."

"That's good to hear," Shantella replied.

"So, are you guys gonna give us a name, or just keep us in suspense?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, right," Shantella replied, looking a bit embarrassed, "sorry about that. The man is the leader of the local Wizards Guild, a group called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tale? As in Goldilocks and Red Riding Hood? Sure sounds intimidating," Hasselberry said mockingly.

"It's not Fairy Tale, it's Fairy Tail, like a dog tail," Silphia replied.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Still doesn't sound overly intimidating," Ichigo declared.

"Oh, and a name like Strawberry definitely strikes fear into the heart of evil doers every where," Renee replied.

"I'm sure it'd be pretty intimidating if you were allergic to strawberries," Ed replied.

"Marina's allergic to strawberries," Vine remembered, "come to think of it, she hasn't gotten within 10 ft of Ichigo since the sevens joined us."

"Marina Wulfstan? When does she get within 10 ft of anyone?" Mustang replied.

"Good point."

"There it is!" Isabella suddenly shouted excitedly pointing out in front of the group. She was pointing at a large building that was just up the street ahead of them. The Guild Hall of Fairy Tail.

"They've done some renovations since the last time we were here," Valeria realized, "this place looks a lot bigger then I remember."

"It has been a long time," Renee replied, "I'm not surprised a lot has changed."

"This is gonna be awesome! The whole city is bigger then it was last time. I bet it's going to be even more fun now!" Silphia shouted energetically.

"Well, what do you say we go say hello and introduce everyone," Shantella suggested.

"Everyone we remember at least. Thirteen years is a long time for faces in a group to change," Teresa replied as the group headed towards Fairy Tail.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	65. Fairy Tail 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 63**

**Fairy Tail Part 2**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

"Huh, so this is what a Wizard's guild looks like, huh?" Ichigo asked, looking around the large room they'd just walked into.

"It's definitely… cozy," Vine declared.

"Cozy? It's huge," Ed declared.

"You just say that because you're tiny, Fullmetal." Just then, a large, muscular man with spiky silver hair noticed them.

"Hey everyone, look sharp, we've got company!" the man shouted in a familiar voice.

"He sounds like Piccolo," Vine declared.

"I was thinking Zoro," Ed replied.

"Huh, well, I'll be. Those aren't just any guests," another man with blue hair declared, "alright, everyone on your best behavior. Looks like we're entertaining royalty this year!"

"Is that you, Macao?" Shantella asked.

"Sure is. Please tell me you're Fiona, because if you're Shantella, you're gonna make me feel really old," the man replied.

"No kidding," a man smoking a pipe with messy, light brown hair declared, "last time we saw you girls, Silphia there was younger than your kid, Macao."

"Wakabe too, huh. It's nice to see a few faces we still know around the guild, because I don't recognize anyone else," Shantella declared, smiling happily.

"Well, it's good to see you girls. When we'd heard your father died, we were pretty sure we'd never see any of you again," Macao declared, noticing Flora, "hello, this little lady looks like she'd be one of your sisters, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Macao, this is our youngest sister, Flora. She hadn't been born yet the last time we were here," Shantella replied.

"So this is the little one who was born a few months after your old man passed away, huh?" Wakabe asked, "well, it's a pleasure to finally meet ya, kid."

"Thank you sir," Flora replied nervously as she bowed respectfully.

"Wow, look at that Macao. We've got a princess bowing to us," Wakabe said, chuckling.

"To bad all her sisters aren't so well behaved," Macao sighed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, old man!?" Renee shouted.

"Point and case," Ichigo sighed.

"Nice to see you haven't changed much, Renee," Macao sighed, not sounding at all sincere, "so, are you girls here for the festival, or is it business that's brought you back to us?"

"Well, officially, we're here for business, but as long as we're here, we're planning on staying for the festival," Shantella replied happily.

"That so? Well, that's good to hear. The Master just stepped out for a bit, so why don't you all make yourself comfortable," Macao suggested.

"Sure, man this place sure looks different. It's so much bigger then I remember," Shantella replied as she walked into the Fairy Tail lounge area.

"The old building got torn apart a while back, so we had to rebuild it," Macao replied, "we figured as long as we were building a new guild hall, we might as well go all out."

"Hey guys, I just had a thought," Isabella said, "as long as we're gonna be here for a while, shouldn't one of us go back to the castle and invite the others to come enjoy the festival."

"The only ones who aren't here are the Sevens and a few of the Soul Reapers," Shantella replied, "oh, and Riza, Jean, and Alex."

"I'm with Isabella," Vine sighed in reply, "I can think of a couple of the Sevens who wouldn't be happy if they found out we had a party without 'em."

"Sounds like you're volunteering, Isa," Valeria replied.

"Sure, I can do it," Isabella replied, "be back in a flash," she declared as as she suddenly vanished.

"If she's bringing back some of the others, I guess we should stick around here for a bit," Shantella declared, "besides, it'll be a good chance to get to know the new members of the guild."

"Hold on," Jaden protested, "I gotta start getting a costume together or Chazz's gonna beat me for sure!"

"Huh, you're still here?" Ichigo replied, "I thought you and Chazz both left to do… whatever it was you were doing."

"Chazz did, but I had a great idea," Jaden replied, "I'm gonna have the alchemists help me with my costume."

"Wow, that was actually a pretty intelligent idea, you know, given who it's coming from," Alicia sighed.

"Wouldn't that be cheating though?" Ed asked.

"Of course not. We didn't establish any rules for the contest," Jaden replied, "it's just like a duel, and I'm playing a trap."

"I'm pretty sure that analogy only makes sense to you and Valeria," Vine declared, "but if we get to make Jaden look silly, then I'm definitely in."

"Oh brother," Ed sighed as he sank down onto a bar stool. Glancing over to his side, he spotted a man with long black hair. His eyes widened with surprise as he realized the man was eating what looked like an iron pipe! Just then, the man looked up and saw Ed staring at him.

"What're you staring at, kid? You got a problem?" the man asked in a rather irate tone.

"Not at all, why? Have you got a problem?" Ed replied rudely.

"Nothing I'd wanna discuss with some runt," the man replied.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT!?" Ed shouted angrily as he tackled the man in a fit of rage. A fierce brawl had soon broken out between the alchemist and the guild wizard.

"Hey, Fullmetal, cut it out, you're making us look bad," Vine ordered as the two continued their fight.

"Alright you two, if you gotta fight then take it outside," the silver haired man from before ordered as he walked towards the two fighters. Unfortunately, he got too close and got caught by a punch from the wizard that knocked him onto his back. He shot to his feet and roared with anger. "So that's how you want it, huh! Fine, let's see if either of you have what it takes to take on a real man!" he shouted as he joined the fight as well.

"Oh boy," Vine sighed as Fullmetal was suddenly thrown out of the fight and right into him, smashing both alchemists into the wall. Both enraged alchemists shot to their feet and glared at the two wizards. "That's it, it's on," Vine hissed angrily as he donned his alchemy gloves.

"Is that right? Well, let's see what you've got then!" the black haired man shouted as he charged at Vine and threw a punch. Vine caught the fist and used the wizard's momentum to throw him over Vine's shoulder, then slammed his foot into the wizard's stomach, slamming him into the wall.

"How's that?" Vine asked as the man rose to his feet.

"If you think some fancy footwork is gonna help you beat me, then you've got another think comin'" the man declared as he faced Vine, seemingly unphased by the attack.

"Ah come on, Fullmetal started this, how'd I get dragged into it?" Vine moaned as the 4 warriors began a fierce battle royal. One that soon ended with the two wizards smashing through several tables and sending several of their guild mates flying.

"Vine! What were you saying about making us look bad?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"They started it!" Vine and Ed declared simultaneously.

"Alright, that's it, the kid gloves 're comin' off!" the black haired man shouted angrily.

"Easy Gajeel, you don't wanna be too rough on the guests," Macao almost pleaded.

"Oh, trust me, you don't wanna make that bet," Gajeel replied as he charged Ed and Vine, "Iron Dragon Club!" he shouted as his hand turned into an iron poll that extended towards the two alchemists who scattered to evade it.

"Hey! No fair using magic!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Sure it is," Vine declared, "it just means we can use alchemy."

"Maybe we should stop this before someone gets hurt," Alicia suggested.

"Are you kidding? If we try to get in the way, we're just gonna get dragged into the middle of it!" Ichigo protested.

"Hey no way!" a voice suddenly shouted behind him," WHO STARTED A FIGHT WHILE I WASN'T HERE!" Ichigo yelped as a large fireball suddenly tackled him, "and who the heck are you supposed to be, carrot top?" the fireball asked. Ichigo realized that it was actually a young man with spiky pink hair wearing a white scarf with a black crisscrossing pattern.

"Who're you calling a carrot top!?" Ichigo demanded.

"Who's the pink head?" Aliasse asked.

"Loud," Mizore replied.

"Natsu! What's the deal!" a dark haired boy clad only in a pair of shorts shouted angrily, "you're back for three seconds and you're already picking fights!?"

"You wanna make something of it Gray!?" Natsu shouted angrily, "let's go!"

"Iron Dragon Sword!"

"Raging Blast Blade Attack!" A burst of wind blew away several more tables in several directions as Vine's sword locked against Gajeel's Iron arm which had now transformed into a blade.

"Look kid, a real man doesn't pick on little kids, so why don't you…" Elfman began to order.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID!?" Ed shouted knocking Elfman flying with a kick to the face.

"Those two fit in a little too well," Imca sighed as Natsu and Gray began to go at it as well. Just then, a flying table flew past her, nearly taking her out. "Hey! The one almost hit me! Alright, that's it!" she shouted angrily, as she twirled Var fiercely and charged. Vine yelped as he barely managed to step back in time to evade a slash attack from his 'ally'. Gajeel wasn't so lucky as Imca slammed her weapon into him, knocking him backwards and onto a table which he crushed.

"Oh boy, this is getting dangerous," Vine declared as he was suddenly blown onto his back by a stray flame from Natsu.

"I think staying with these guys is bad for our health!" Ed declared, barely ducking under a shard of ice as the two alchemists tried to sneak away, only to be ambushed by Gajeel and Elfman.

"ENOUGH!" a loud and angry voice shouted. The fighting stopped almost instantly as all eyes turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to a beautiful woman with long red hair. Well, Vine and Ed at least assumed she was beautiful, when her expression wasn't so terrifying. "What do you all think you're doing!? You should be ashamed, acting like this when we have guests at the guild."

"Hey, don't look at me! He started it!" Gajeel shouted angrily, pointing at Vine.

"Uh, don't you mean he started it?" Vine replied pointing at Ed.

"No way, he started it when he called me short!" Ed shouted angrily.

"The truth doth offend, Short Stuff, now do us both a favor and apologize before the scary, yet still very attractive young woman kills us," Vine ordered.

"No way! You apologize before the scary lady kills us!" Ed shouted back angrily.

"And the Wizards are the ones making themselves look bad?" Alicia sighed.

"We should know better by now then to take these two out in public," Rukia sighed.

"Hi yaa!" Natsu shouted as he slammed head first into Vine's back, bowling over both Vine and Ed. The two alchemists quickly turned the tide on the Dragon Slayer, however, as they managed to pin him to the ground.

"Not so tough now… OWWW!" Vine shouted suddenly, shooting off of Natsu and gripping his hand, "THAT LITTLE TROLL BIT ME!" he shouted angrily.

"Ah man, this is great! Where've you guys been all my life!?" Natsu shouted excitedly as he jumped back to his feet and prepared to fight again.

"That's it, it's on now," Vine hissed, "you better have had all your shots, you little monkey." Before either fighter could advance, however, they both suddenly found themselves lying on the ground with a sore skull, Vine with Alicia standing over him and Natsu with Erza.

"Go sit in a corner, and don't cause any more trouble," Alicia ordered as Vine and Natsu both struggled to their hands and knees.

"Now look what you did, you got me in trouble," Vine groaned, rubbing the top of his head.

"I don't wanna hear it," Natsu groaned in reply.

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" Ichigo sighed, "oh boy."

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	66. Master Makarov

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 64**

**Master Makarov**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

"I'm back, with friends!" Isabella announced as she burst in through the door, "whoa, what happened here? Did we get attacked?"

"Yeah, by a moron and a mouse," Ichigo sighed in reply.

"I'm too tired to even get mad right now," Ed sighed. He was holding a pack full of ice over his eye and was just glaring at Gajeel with his visible eye. Gajeel also had an ice pack tied on top of his head and was giving Ed an equally nasty glare.

"I can't believe you! I let you out of my sight for five seconds and you go and cause this much trouble!" Winry shouted angrily, causing Ed's face to freeze with fear.

"N… now hold on Winry, it wasn't my fault," Ed protested, "this guy…" he didn't get a chance to finish his protest as a wrench suddenly crashed into his forehead, knocking him off the barstool he was sitting on, over the bar, and onto the floor.

"Heh, take that, Fullmetal," Vine said, snickering until he was knocked off his chair by a fireball. "Hey! What the heck is your problem ya little flame head!?"

"I don't like the sound of your voice, it gives me a headache," Natsu replied tauntingly.

"Why you little monkey, you've gotta have a death wish or something," Vine hissed back, "Well, who am I to deny you your wish."

"I recall telling you to behave!" Alicia shouted angrily, "why don't you make yourself useful and help Jaden?"

"Yes ma'am," Vine sighed in defeat.

"You're in trouble again?" Welkin asked, "what did you do this time?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," came the reply.

"Man, you gotta be kidding me. I thought you two were cool, but it turns out you're whipped. Ah well, I guess that just means I'm stronger then you," Natsu taunted looking like he'd become uninterested in fighting either alchemist.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Ed shouted.

"That's it, come what may, I'm teaching this little lizard some manners!" Vine declared.

"Natsu, I thought I told you that that was enough," Erza declared angrily.

"Ah, come on Erza, if they wanna go, then I don't see the problem," Natsu declared, forming a fireball over each of his fists as Vine pulled on his gloves and Ed transmuted his automail blade.

"Here we go again," Ichigo sighed.

"Welkin, do something!" Alicia ordered.

"Right, because Vine always listens to Welks," Isara sighed.

"You're not helping!"

"Don't worry, I don't think we have anything to worry about," a friendly young woman with long, silver hair declared.

"Huh, what do you mean? You're not worried that those three are gonna break anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, this kind of thing is a regular occurrence around here," the girl replied, "those two just fit right in. Oh, my name is Mira-jane. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Hi old lady, I'm Aliasse! It's nice to meet ya!" Ali shouted.

"Ali, I don't think this girl is that old," Mizore whispered.

"How can she not be old? Her hair's all white," Ali replied.

"You're hair is silver, but you're not old."

"I'm a Valkyria, that's different."

"Alicia's a Valkyria too, and her hair is brown."

"Uhhh, sorry," Ali apologized as a loud explosion rocked the building.

"Ugh, can't you guys keep it down!?" a young woman with long, dark brown hair clad in a blue bikini shouted angrily, "can't a girl have a drink in peace!?"

"Alright, that does it. If you boys were real men, you'd take it outside!" Elfman shouted.

"I'm getting sick of this, let's go!" Grey ordered.

"Grrr, that does it. I'll just have to break this up myself," Erza declared, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh boy, I think things are about to get a little dangerous," Vine declared fearfully.

"Ya think it's to late to run?" Ed asked.

"Where do you two think you're going!? I got a score to settle," Gajeel declared.

"Oh boy, now what?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, think of something!"

"Okay, I've got something."

"Well?"

"It's a little something I like to call FULLMETALMEHAMEHA!" Vine shouted grabbing Ed and throwing him at Gajeel, knocking both Fullmetal and Iron Dragon over.

"Vine! You traitor, how could you do that to your friend!?" Alicia shouted.

"Easy, it's called self-preservation," Vine replied as he hid behind Major Armstrong.

"Some man, hiding like a coward!" Elfman shouted.

"You dare to refer to one of my dear comrades as a coward!? If you desire to see how a real man fights, then allow me!" Alex Louis Armstrong shouted, flexing his muscles, "behold these muscles! Could muscles such as these belong to anything less than a real man!?"

"Ugh, they even sound alike. Why is it that things always seem to play out in a way that annoys me the most?" Vine groaned.

"That would be payback for everything you put me through, Raging Blast," Mustang replied.

"What do I do to you? If anyone deserves payback for grief I inflict on them, wouldn't it be Fullmetal?"

"Definitely," Alicia declared.

"Can't disagree with that," Welkin replied.

"It's not like Ed doesn't deserve it," Ichigo sighed.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this!" Renee shouted erupting to a Super Saiyan.

"Ah great, I was wondering how long we had before she lost her temper," Ichigo groaned.

"Alright, everyone, settle down or you're gonna regret it!" the drinking girl shouted pulling out a card that began to glow with magical energy.

"Graahhh!" Elfman roared, punching his fist into the air as a magic circle covered his arm.

"Let's see how your magic compares to the might of the legendary alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!"

"Iron Dragon…"

"Ice Make…"

"Fire Dragon…"

"Ah man, wait, don't shoot! I don't wanna die!" Ed shouted, frantically as he retreated and took shelter behind the bar. The fighting was just about to begin in earnest when the door to the guild suddenly erupted open. An eerie silence fell over the Fairy Tail guild as an extremely short old man walked through the door and into the room.

"Who's the old geezer?" Aliasse asked loudly.

"Welcome back master, you're back a little earlier then I expected," Mira-Jane declared, "I thought you'd be so caught up in the festivals, you'd be gone for at least another hour."

"The master?" Ed repeated, peering out over the bar at the man who had entered, "this is your master!? Hahahaha, this tiny little beansprout!? Hahahaha, now who's the short one. Hey, wait a second, where'd you go? Oh, there you are, I'm sorry, I couldn't see ya all the way down there!"

"Brother!" Al exclaimed in horror.

"He never learns, does he," Mustang sighed.

"Short am I?" the old man replied, a mischievous look in his eye. A wave of magical energy burst from the man and Ed suddenly found himself staring up in wide-eyed terror at a giant.

"Who're you calling a beansprout, beansprout?" the giant asked menacingly.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PATHETIC LITTLE BEANSPROUT!?" Ed shouted anxiously.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he's a bit sensitive about his height so he tends to over react when he meets someone shorter than he is," Al apologized as he bowed reverently to the giant.

"Sensitive about his height huh?" Natsu repeated, snickering maliciously.

"Way to go Alphonse, I think you just empowered a terrorist," Ichigo sighed.

"Why can everyone shorter than me grow taller at will?" Ed stammered in disbelief, "wait! I've got it, maybe it's a power that all short people have, and I just haven't figured it out yet! That's gotta be it! Alright, Elric Brother Magical Height Gaining abilities activate!" Ed shouted raising his hands towards the sky.

"Good luck with that, Shorty," Aliasse declared.

"Hey, I think it's working. He does look a little taller," Mizore declared.

"Really!?" Ed shouted in disbelief.

"No," both Ali and Mizore declared simultaneously.

"Hello, Master Makarov! I don't suppose you remember us, do you?" Shantella shouted at the giant.

"Well I'll be," Makarov declared as he shrunk down to his original size, "if it isn't Shantella. My how you've grown. You look more and more like your mother every time I see you, and I see you brought some of your sisters to visit us. To what do we owe the pleasure, I don't suppose you came for the Harvest Festival."

"I'm afraid not, Master Makarov," Teresa declared, "while our timing was certainly convenient and we certainly do welcome the chance for some rest, I'm afraid our reunion is owed entirely to business."

"I see, I was afraid of that," Makarov replied, "so tell me, does this have to do with the Dark Saiyans?"

"He knows?" Ichigo asked Shantella.

"Yep, along with Head Captain Yamamoto and three others, Master Makarov is one of five non-saiyans who knew of the Dark Saiyans existence back before Corruption began his attack on us," Shantella replied.

"That isn't it, Master," Teresa replied, "we have not come to involve your guild in our mess. We need your help for something more… personal. I think it'd be best if we talked alone with the person this concerns."

"So this doesn't involve you or one of your sisters then?"

"No," Teresa replied.

"Very well, come with me then and we'll talk," Makarov replied, turning towards a flight of stairs.

"Thank you, Master. Rukia, come with us. The rest of you are free to do as you please, so long as you don't cause any more trouble," Teresa ordered as she and Rukia followed Makarov.

"Well, now what!?" Ichigo asked.

"Now we go and enjoy the festival!" Silphia exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Rinoa and Isabella shouted simultaneously.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen the princesses get this excited about something," Miria declared.

"Hey, did you bring, Naruta?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Kakashi replied walking back into the guild hall carrying the baby, "Miria made me keep her outside during the fighting. She said she didn't want to expose the baby to so many bad examples."

"You name the brat after Naruto and then call us 'bad examples'?" Ed declared, "that's almost hypocritical."

"Come on!" Aliasse shouted, "let's go have some fun!"

"I agree," Mizore replied softly.

"Do we have to? I really hate festivals," Vine sighed.

"What've you two got against festivals, anyway?" Ichigo asked Ed and Vine.

"Too much noise," Ed declared.

"In our case, usually in the form of gunfire and explosions," Vine finished.

"Would you listen to you two whine," Mustang lectured, "a military academy happens to get bombed one time during a festival and suddenly you two are assuming you'll get attacked at every festival you attend."

"It seems to have proven right so far, Colonel," Lt. Hawkeye declared, glancing around at the Fairy Tail guild.

"Well you two party poopers can stay here then and the rest of us'll go have fun," Silphia declared.

"Stay here?" Vine repeated.

"With them?" Ed finished as he glanced between Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Erza, and Grey, "I think I can handle a festival."

"Same here, let's go have some… 'fun'," Vine sighed though he didn't sound entirely convinced that this would actually be fun.

….

Elsewhere, mingling with the crowd attending the festival, a man in a dark colored cloak glanced around.

"So, this is where the little princesses have gone," the man hissed angrily, "prepare yourself, Darcsen. You won't escape this time."

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	67. The Fallen Army

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 65**

**The Fallen Army**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

Far away from the festivities of Fiore, in the ruins of a building that had been long abandoned, ten mysterious wizards had gathered, five male and five female.

"My, what dull accommodations. As much money as this contractor is paying us, you'd think he'd be able to afford a more extravagant meeting place," a tall, slender woman with long blonde hair wearing a long, flowing white dress declared, looking around the run down ruin.

"Heh, what's wrong, toots?" a boorish, bald man wearing only a pair of black trousers demanded, "afraid you'll get some dust on your pretty dress.

"Not all of us enjoy wallowing in the mud like some filthy pig," another man, a tall, handsome man wearing an expensive looking suit declared, "some of us actually have a little class.

"Class? Right, which is exactly why you became a Mercenary, I'm sure," another woman, with a curvaceous figure and short, dark colored hair dressed in a black and red tunic declared.

"This is unacceptable," a man in a black trench coat declared, holding up a pocket watch, "our employer is exactly 1.34 seconds late."

"Wow, a whole 1.34?" the 4th man, who was tall and muscularly built with long, well kept, golden hair who was clad in a gi similar to Goku's that was green in color, "I certainly don't care, as long as he arrives in a beautiful fashion."

"What a bunch of morons," the third woman who had a plain looking face with a long scar that cut over her left eye and across her nose, short, red hair, and was clad in a thick suit of steel armor, "as long as I get my money, I don't care who this guy is, what he looks like, or how late he is."

"You shouldn't say that, sister," a much younger girl who was much cuter then her older sister with long hair that was the same shade of red declared. Her child like body was covered by a dark grey tunic with chainmail underneath it that extended from her neck to her ankles.

"Well, personally, I'm sick of waiting," the final man declared standing up. He was an older man with a thick, dark colored mustache, long, dark hair, and a muscular build, clad in a sleeveless red shirt and black trousers, "If this guy thinks he can drag me here and then not show up, he's got another think comin'. I hope he doesn't think he's getting his investment back. The final person was a wrinkled old woman with silver hair that extended down to her hips. Her eyes were dark and lifeless and she was clad in brown clothes that looked like little more than rags.

"I'd advise you to sit down," a voice suddenly declared from the shadows.

"Who's there!" the impatient man demanded, turning to the source of the voice.

"Kenrio Zen, better known as the Iron Fist, due to your potent use of Metal Maker Magic. One of 10 extremely potent Mercenary Wizards gathered here to hear what I have to offer you. Each deadly in his or her own right, but not one of you is really anything I need to be concerned about. If you'd like to leave," the voice replied as a man emerged from the shadows, "I'll simply exterminate you here."

"No way…" the elder of the two red headed sisters stammered, "you're Jose, the former leader of the disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. Are you the one who contracted us?"

"What kind of foolish question was that?" Jose replied, "I'd have to say that that is quite obvious."

"B… but why?" the boorish man asked timidly, "what job could a former Wizard Saint need a group of mercenaries for?"

"So these are then 10 you selected, Jose?" another voice declared as a figure clad in a terrifying looking suit of armor emerged behind Jose, "my, they certainly are an amusing looking lot."

"Perhaps, but these 10 are the perfect start to building up our master's army, and with them, we'll easily be able to crush the only obstacle that stands in our path. Once that's done, no one will be able to resist us, and our master will be able to establish complete control of this entire Kingdom," Jose replied without looking at the newcomer.

"Hold on, what's this about, I think you'd better explain yourself," the man in the expensive suit demanded.

"I don't care much for your talk of an army," the younger red-haired sister declared, "my sister and I don't work for anyone but ourselves."

"Is that right? Well, I'm sorry if it sounded like I was making you an offer," the armored man declared, "let me put it another way. You'll join us and swear undying loyalty to the fallen one or you'll die. It's as simple as that.

….

"Alright, I need to get the things I need to make an awesome costume!" Jaden declared running through the crowded festival.

"Man, how'd I get stuck helping you with this?" Ed moaned as he, Al, and Trish followed the energetic Slifer student.

"What did you have in mind for a costume, Jaden?" Alphonse asked.

"That's easy, I'm gonna be the single coolest monster card ever. I'm gonna make a Dark Magician costume!" Jaden replied.

"Dark Magician, huh? I guess that's fitting, since we're in a world of wizards," Ed declared.

"Valeria has the card, so it'll be easy too…" Jaden began to suggest.

"Relax, it just so happens that I've seen the Dark Magician before, the very card, in fact, that belonged to Yugi Muto. I can easily replicate it's appearance," Ed declared confidently.

"Are you sure, brother?" Alphonse asked, "maybe we should ask Valeria if we can borrow her Dark Magician card."

"Ah come Al, what're you worried about? This'll be a piece of cake. I've got this under control," Ed replied.

"And if Al is half as smart as I think he is, that's what he's worried about," Ichigo, who'd been following just behind them, declared.

"Hey! Check it out, one of those shops is selling stuffed blue cats!" Aliasse shouted happily, pulling on Vine's arm.

"I wonder what's so special about blue cats in this place?" Mizore declared.

"High School mascot maybe? Oh, please don't tell me you want one of those things," Vine sighed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Aliasse shouted happily.

"Guh, spoiled kid," Vine sighed.

"It's your own fault," Isara declared.

"And what's wrong with wanting something so cute?" a high pitched voice asked from behind them, causing the two Darcsens to turn and find no one behind them.

"That was weird, I thought I heard someone," Isara declared.

"You did, I'm over here!" the voice called again.

"Alright, if your that fire jerk from Fairy Tail and this is your idea of a joke, I'm about to introduce you to your spleen," Vine threatened, looking for the source of the voice.

"Hey, what's your problem with Fairy Tail, pal!?" the voice called again from above them. The two Darcsens looked up to see a small blue cat with wings hovering just above them.

"What the… it's a cat!?" Vine exclaimed.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Have you got something against cats?" the feline asked.

"Alright, this has gotta be some kind of prank," Vine declared, "cats can't fly, and they certainly can't talk. I get it, you're one of those goons from Fairy Tail in disguise, aren't you."

"Vine, I don't think he's in disguise," Isara sighed.

"I dunno, we're in a world full of magic after all. Who knows what those weirdoes could cook up."

"So you believe magic could produce a talking cat disguise but not an actual talking cat?" the cat replied, "you might wanna be careful who ya call a weirdo."

"I'm sorry, Vine had a bit of a rough experience with the Fairy Tail wizards when we were visiting them, so I hope you can forgive him," Isara apologized, "I'm Isara Gunther, and my ill-mannered friend is Vine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Isara. You're a lot more pleasant to talk to then your friend," the cat replied, "I'm Happy."

"Oh brother, this is quickly turning into my least favorite world," Vine declared, "so what's your name cat."

"I just told you, I'm Happy," Happy replied.

"I got that, but I'm not asking how you feel about meeting Is, I'm asking you what your name is," Vine replied in annoyance.

"Vine, I think he means his name is Happy," Isara whispered.

"Ohh… oops," Vine replied.

"Wow, you're almost as dumb as Natsu," Happy declared.

"Ah come on, it was an honest mistake," Vine protested.

"Hey, come on, Vine! Are ya gonna buy me the toy!?" Ali asked.

"I got something better, why don't you talk to a real blue cat. It's cheaper," Vine replied pointing at Happy.

"Huh? Whoa, there's a real blue cat after all!?" Ali exclaimed in excitement.

"Aye, I like you're outfit by the way!" Happy replied, referring of course to Ali's Happy costume.

"Thanks, Vine bought it for me!" Ali replied.

"Well, you've got pretty good taste, you know, for being stupid," Happy said gleefully.

"Why you little… why don't I pop off one of your wings and bury it? Then who'll be the stupid one?" Vine threatened.

"As if we haven't caused enough trouble with these Fairy Tail guys," Isara sighed in dismay.

"There you are, cat!? What's the big idea of just wandering off, huh!?" a female voice shouted suddenly. Vine and Isara turned to the source to find a young woman with long blonde hair walking towards them. She was accompanied by another cat, this one was white, a little girl with long, dark blue hair, and another young woman with short, silver hair.

"Uh oh, I'll bet ya money those girls are with Fairy Tail, too," Vine whispered.

"Let's try not to cause any more trouble, please," Isara begged.

"As long as they don't start it," Vine replied.

"Oi, Lucy! I was just checking out the festival attractions!" Happy shouted back, "there's a lot more stuff than usual this year!"

"Well yeah! That's what we were doing too!" Lucy shouted back angrily, "you know, together!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wander off," Happy replied.

"Now who's the stupid one?" Vine whispered to himself.

"Huh, hey, you two were with the guys who arrived at the guild earlier today," the silver haired girl realized, "I'm sorry Natsu and my brother gave you so much trouble earlier. We weren't introduced back at the guild. My names Lisanna, I'm Mirajane's sister," the girl revealed.

"Mirajane… oh yeah, the silver haired woman, sorry about Ali's old lady comment, she uhh… doesn't tend to think before she speaks," Vine apologized.

"Wonder where she got that from," Isara declared.

"Anyway, I'm Vine, nice to mee ya. So I'm guessing you're all from the Fairy Tail guild."

"That's right, I'm Wendy," the little girl declared a bit shyly, "and this is Carla," she said nodding at the white cat, "we're really glad to meet you."

"Whoa, another cat!?" Ali exclaimed, "does this one talk too!?"

"Yes, I can," the white, female cat, Carla, replied plainly.

"Talking cats, wizards, and magic, this is turning into an interesting vacation," Vine whispered to himself as he looked around. He could hear Isara, Aliasse, and Mizore still chatting behind him, but something else caught his attention causing him to begin to wander away from the group. He'd gone several feet when Isara noticed him walking away.

"Vine, where're you going!?" she called after him.

"Huh?" Vine called back looking over his shoulder. As he did, he heard a loud and familiar sound. Instinctively, he reached into his cloak, pulled out his gloves, and fired in front of him, his red blast intercepting the blue one that had been headed his way. The explosion that followed kicked up a cloud of dust that blanketed the area, frightening several of the festival attendants. "I thought I smelled a rat," Vine sighed in annoyance, "can we do this later, I'm supposed to be on vacation."

"Did you honestly think I'd leave you with time to rest, Darcsen," a cloaked figure declared as it emerged from the direction the blast had fired from, "after the dishonor you've caused me, I intend to see to it that you spend the rest of your life suffering until the day that I finally end your filthy existence."

"That voice… uh oh," Ali said.

"It's Baldren," Mizore declared as Baldren blew away the cloak with a burst of his artificial Valkyrian flame.

"Grr, the spoiled prince himself isn't a big deal, but if he's here, then the Fallen One must be up to something," Vine cursed, "what's worse, with this festival, the number of innocent people who could become involved in whatever he's planning is going to be much higher than it was a Duel Academy. Our timing may not have been as convenient as Shantella and the others thought.

"If you're concerned about the fallen one, there's a simple way for you to avoid any trouble with him. I can simply kill you here and then you won't have to worry about my new master's plans," Baldren declared.

"Yeah, great plan, but you forgot an important detail. There's no way I'm gonna let you kill me," Vine replied as he transmuted his sword from the ground, "that'd just be embarrassing."

"Vine, this is a bad idea. There're to many people around who can get hurt," Isara declared, "I hope you have a plan."

"Take him out before anyone has a chance to get hurt," Vine replied calmly as he and Baldren prepared to charge one another.

"That will do, Baldren," a male voice declared suddenly, stopping the two in their tracks. The two enemies looked to their side to see a man in the Fallen One's minion's armor standing a short distance away. "We both know how this fight will end. Don't embarrass our master any further. Stick to the plan or else."

"You presume to order me. Do you know who you're speaking too!?" Baldren shouted angrily.

"I'm talking to a spoiled boy who mistakes privilege for power. Were you to die, it would be of no consequence to me, however, I will not tolerate for our master's orders to be ignored so that you can get yourself killed trying and failing to prove your superiority to a man who by all reason should have never allowed you to leave your homeland alive. Now stand down or I shall kill you right now."

"Grrr, fine, don't get comfortable Darcsen, this fight is merely postponed, and it won't be postponed for long," Baldren declared irately as he was engulfed in a black cloud and vanished.

"My apologies for my companions impatience, but I'm afraid you're partially to blame. Our master certainly didn't foresee that your group would choose to come to this world. I'm really quite interested to know what you're reasons for being here are," the Fallen One minion declared.

"I fail to see how that's any of your concern," Vine declared as he raised his sword towards the man, "if you aren't here to follow us, then why is the Fallen One here?"

"You say that as though you believe that our purpose in the past has been to follow your little boy scout group," the man replied, "it's true that in Amestris, we attacked your group in order to determine its strength, but since then, our encounters have been purely coincidence. We happened to be seeking the Shadow Heroes deck when you happened to be at Duel Academy, and now, our paths have just happened to cross again. Though, if you're going to be rude about it, then I suppose that why I'm here is none of your business either."

"You expect me to believe you're not here because we are? I wanna know, what is the connection between your Fallen One and Corruption?" Vine demanded in a threatening tone.

"I don't like your tone," the man replied, "but I must admit, I'm disappointed. You were much stronger when we faced you in Amestris, in fact you attacked and struck down on of my fellow soldiers without hesitation. I'm curious, what has a man of your level of strength relying solely on strong words to get the information out of me that you want? Wouldn't it be far more expedient to attack me and force me to answer your questions."

"You're kidding, right. I'll give you credit for guts, not very many people have actually invited me to attack them," Vine declared, "but if that's what you want, then I'll be glad to break every bone in your body."

"Huuahhh, more idle threats," the man replied, "how unfortunate. You're not as much fun as I was led to believe you were. I can't help but wonder what's different between my brother you killed and me."

"How about that your 'brother' killed Fullmetal's mother?" Vine replied irately.

"Ah, why didn't you say so, if killing someone is the only requirement, then I should more then be able to handle that," the man replied coldly, causing Vine's eyes to widen with concern, "Tell me, if I cut the head off of that dark haired girl you're with, would you attack me then?"

"You're treading on thin ice here, pal. You so much as take a step forward and I'll liberate your head from your shoulders," Vine declared, pointing his blade threateningly at the would be assailant.

"I suppose we'll find out later, won't we. For now, I have no business to attend to with you, so I'll leave you to scurry off and tell your friends we're coming. We may not have planned for it, but how convenient that you've given us the opportunity to wipe out two headaches at once," the man replied as he vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

"Two headaches?" Isara replied in confusion.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine declared, obviously concerned with the developing events.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	68. Magnolia Beseiged

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 66**

**Magnolia Besieged**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

"Well that guy was weird, who was he?" Lucy asked after Baldren and the Fallen One minion had departed.

"Creepy," Happy replied.

"That man was wearing the same armor as the enemies who attacked us in Amestris and Duel Academy," Mizore declared.

"And the guy who killed Trish and Shorty's mama," Ali realized.

"What do we do, Vine?" Isara asked, "it sounds like our enemies are planning something terrible for this world."

"Let's head back to Fairy Tail. With any luck, Teresa will still be there with Rukia and Fairy Tail's Master. We'd better inform them of what's going on," Vine replied. Just then, a loud explosion was heard from the general direction of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Uh oh, hey, you don't think that that's maybe just Natsu and Grey having a particularly violent argument, do you?" Lucy asked.

"Actually, I think that might be one of ours," Vine replied, surprising the others with him."

….

Sure enough, back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, the Fairy Tail wizards were all facing off with Rukia, whose Hollow Mask had once again formed and who was proceeding to trash the guild.

"Ah man," one guild member cried, "are all of these guys completely off their rocker?" Just then, a massive hand crashed down on Rukia, trapping her underneath it.

"You weren't kidding when you said she had no control over this," Makarov declared as he removed his hand to reveal an unconscious and maskless Rukia, "this is quite unusual. I've never encountered a Vizard with so little control of their hollowfied state, and what's more, when her mask is removed, she has no recollection of what transpired while she was hollowfied. Tell me, what was Kisuke Urahara's analysis of this situation?"

"He said almost exactly what you said," Teresa replied, "Rukia's condition is the result of experimentation that was done to her while she was a prisoner of Sosuke Aizen. Originally, Aizen succeeded in transforming her into a Hollowfied Soul Reaper that didn't wear a mask. It was a far more powerful and far more complete hybrid, but when Ichigo Kurosaki defeated her and clensed her of the Hollow, part of it remained. This particularly violent form of hollowfication is the result. What's worse is that as time has gone by, the hollowfication has begun to occur more frequently and with less warning."

"And it will continue to occur more and more frequently. At this rate, if Rukia does not gain control of that mask, she'll lose control of her Spiritual Pressure all together. When that happens, the Hollow will take over and transform her into a complete Hollow and she'll be lost forever," Makarov replied.

"So how do we help her get it under control?" Teresa asked.

"In order to gain control of this Hollow, Rukia will need to force it to submit to her, and in order to do that, she will need a great deal more power then she currently has. I'd advise that you send for Kisuke Urahara. Her training will be difficult and time is short," Makarov revealed, "I'll need Urahara's help if we're to have a chance."

"I heard the explosion, what happened!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he, Ed, Al, Trish, and Jaden burst into the guild hall.

"Uh oh, don't tell me Rukia lost it again," Ed realized when he spotted the unconscious Rukia.

"It's nothing you kids need to worry about," Makarov replied sternly, "your friend will be just fine. Her condition is slightly more extreme then I originally believed, but it isn't anything that can't be handled."

"I'd hate to disagree with you old man, but we've got plenty to worry about," Vine declared as he and Isara walked in followed by their group, "you're not gonna believe who we just ran in to."

"Who'd you guys run into?" Ichigo asked.

"Baldren Gassenarl, and he was with one of the Fallen One's men," Mizore replied.

"The Fallen One? No way, how'd they know we were gonna be here?" Ed asked.

"According to his goon, they didn't. He claims they came here for a different reason and that both of us coming to this world at the same time is just a convenient coincidence," Vine replied.

"A different reason?" Ichigo repeated, "why would they come to this world?"

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling we're going to be hearing back from 'em really soon," Vine replied. He didn't realize how right he was until a loud sound from outside was heard across Magnolia, causing the ground beneath them to shake.

"That can't be good," Ichigo declared as the heroes ran outside. Ichigo burst through the door first and was forced to leap into the air as a beam suddenly struck the ground where he'd been standing.

"Well, aren't you a quick one. Not many men can dodge my Shadow magic," a woman with long blonde hair dressed in a long white dress declared as she stared down at the heroes from a nearby rooftop.

"She doesn't look like one of the Fallen One's goons," Ed declared, "so who is she?"

"Bright Shadowwalker," Makarov replied, "she's a rather famous mercenary wizard in the kingdom. If she's attacking us, then it's likely she's been contracted to do so."

"My, what an honor, the great Wizard Saint, Makarov knows who I am," Bright declared tauntingly, "and you're right. Someone is paying us quite handsomely to eliminate you fairies."

"Us?" Ed repeated as the ground beneath them began to shake. The group turned to see what looked like a massive red bull running on two legs charging at them, forcing them to scatter to evade being trampled.

"A second mercenary," Makarov hissed as the bull transformed into the boarish, bald man wearing only a pair of black trousers, "Zeagrim the Bull."

"Heh, so you've heard of me too," the man snorted, "well, then you must realize you're about to be ground into hamburger."

"A bull making hamburger jokes, and people say I don't think through my wise cracks," Vine said.

"What was that, are you saying I'm stupid!?" the bull shouted angrily.

"I didn't say that," Vine replied.

"You were thinking it," Ed declared.

"What, so you're a mind reader now?"

"My, such ill-mannered barbarians," another voice declared as a tall, handsome man in an expensive looking suit appeared on the roof beside Bright, "with such class-less, vulgar life forms as my foe, this is going to be such a bore."

"Who're you calling class-less and vulgar!?" Ed shouted angrily, "well you may have hit the nail on the head with him," he said pointing at Vine, "and him," he said after a moment's thought, pointing at Jaden.

"Why don't you crawl back into your hole, little mouse," Vine sighed in annoyance.

"DON'T CALL ME MOUSE!"

"Such loud and annoying creatures," the man declared, pulling a rose from the pocket and smelling it, "why don't you just die," he ordered as he threw the rose at the two alchemists. Instinctively, Vine and Ed both dodged, and it was a good thing they did as the rose hit the ground, pierced the rock and drove all the way into the ground until only the rose head was sticking out above the ground.

"Holy cow, I know roses have thorns, but that's a little extreme!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's my special projectile magic," the man replied, "I can transform any item I hold in my hand into a beautiful and deadly projectile for throwing. You lower life forms may refer to me as Charles."

"Lower life forms? Chucky here has an ego problem that makes Mustang look like the picture of humility," Vine declared.

"How unfortunate, at the rate we're going we're exactly 1.7 seconds behind schedule for destroying the Fairy Tail guild," yet another voice declared as a fourth figure, a man in a black trench coat who was staring down at a pocket watch in his hand, appeared on a separate rooftop.

"Great, another one," Ichigo cursed, "what does this one do?"

"You're pattern of speech is quite slow," the man's voice declared from behind Ichigo, surprising the Soul Reaper who was still looking up at the spot where the man had been, "it takes you .2 seconds more then it would take an average person to speak that same sentence."

"What in the…" Ichigo exclaimed as he drew Zangetsu and swung at the man. His eyes widened with surprise as the man vanished just as Zangetsu cut through him and reappeared between Vine and Ed. The two alchemists attacked, only to have him vanish again. Vine's punch was over Ed's head, but Vine himself wasn't so lucky as Ed's kick from his automail leg caught the Darcsen alchemist squarely, instantly dropping him to his knees.

"Owwww!" Vine groaned in pain, "I don't like this game."

"Guess being short has its advantages," Isara declared.

"What is this, some sort of teleportation magic!?" Ichigo exclaimed angrily as the man reappeared beside his comrades.

"I'm not sure," Makarov replied, "I'm not familiar with this wizard."

"I am simply referred to as the Time Master," the man replied.

"Time Master, huh?" Ed replied, obviously unimpressed with the name.

"Guh, what cereal box did you steal that name from," Vine groaned as he managed to get back on his feet.

"So these are our targets? What a joke. This'll be the easiest paycheck we've ever earned," a female voice declared as the two red headed sisters appeared on another rooftop.

"I think I'll have a little fun," the younger sister declared as she pointed her hand at the group.

"Everyone, be wary, that girl uses Heart Manipulation Magic!" Makarov shouted.

"Oh pooh, you're no fun," the girl declared lowering her hand.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Her magic enables her to manipulate the feelings of a person's heart, causing them to do whatever whe desires them to do, but once a person is made aware of her magic's ability, it can't have an effect on them," Makarov revealed.

"And now that the party pooper told you all, I can't manipulate you into killing each other for us," the girl sighed.

"That's what you get for using such a worthless magic, Seirra," the older sister declared, "it doesn't matter though, if Seirra can't make you kill each other, then I'll just kill you directly," she shouted. She opened her mouth wide, and to the amazement of the heroes, a black, spectral figure suddenly appeared out of her mouth.

"Well that's gross," Jaden declared.

"Lilith and Sierra, the witch sisters," Makarov cursed, "Sierra uses Heart Manipulation to turn her opponents on one another while her sister destroys them using her Dark Summoning Magic. They're a deadly team to fight against."

"Knowing what I can do won't help you stop me!" Lilith shouted as he specter fired a beam of dark colored energy at the heroes.

"No, but this will!" Jaden declared, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Jaden shouted as his two Elemental Heroes merged into the more powerful Rampart Blaster. Holding up it's shield, Rampart Blaster blocked the attack and fired an energy beam from its gun which pierced the specter, destroying it.

"Well, look at that sister, he's a summonner type wizard, just like you," Sierra declared.

"I don't know if I'd say wizard, but I'm gonna be a Dark Magician once Ed finishes making my costume," Jaden declared proudly.

"Now's not the time, Jae," Ed ordered.

"Metal Make Spear!" a voice shouted suddenly as the heroes diverged to avoid a large metal spear that slammed into the ground. The final man, Kenrio Zen, along with the silent, elderly woman stood on top of a final building.

"Any more uninvited guests we should be aware of!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"A few more, but they won't be coming here. You'll meet them later," Bright declared calmly.

"If any of you manage to survive the next five minutes," Charles declared as he pulled out another rose.

"Against you guys, that shouldn't be hard," Ed declared transmuting his automail blade. Charles threw the rose at Ed who side stepped it, splitting the stem perfectly in half with his automail blade as it flew past.

"Shadow Magic, Shadow Ball!" Bright shouted, forming a large ball of dark energy over her head which she threw down at the heroes.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted using his trademark attack to blow the ball away.

"I hope you're all ready to be trampled!" Zeagrim declared as he resumed his bull form and charged. Vine removed his cloak and held it to his side.

"Taro, Taro," he said as Zeagrim came closer. As the bull made a final lunge at him, Vine sidestepped and moved the cloak, revealing a thick stone wall that Isara had transmuted behind him. Zeagrim was powerless to stop before he crashed headfirst through the wall, "ole."

"Hmph, how annoying, we weren't counting on these other guys being here, who are they?" Sierra demanded.

"I don't care, they're going down," Lilith declared.

"Enough," a man shouted as a cloud of black smoke appeared on the roof and the Fallen One's minion emerged from it, "impatient fools. I had not yet given you the order to move out. Now you've revealed yourselves to our enemies and ruined our chances of catching them off guard. If you desire to fight them head on, then you're welcome to remain here and die, but if you hope to defeat them, I'd advise you imbeciles retreat and obey your orders," he declared angrily.

"Ah, what do you care whether or not we follow your worthless plan, as long as we get rid of these guys," Lilith hissed.

"I wouldn't, if I believed for a second that you morons had the ability to wipe out these 'guys' on your own," the minion declared, "now return to our Guild Hall at once."

"Fine, ruin the fun. We'll finish this later, I guess," Zeagrim declared as the black auras engulfed the eight mercenaries who vanished.

"How pathetic. It's as though I'm surrounded by complete morons who can't follow simple orders," the minion declared, "It's to bad for you that I arrived when I did, heroes. Had you continued to fight, you would have won easily, but now… well, let's just say that you'd best enjoy your little carnival, because you won't live to see its second day." With that, he vanished as well.

"Now do you see why I hate festivals?" Vine asked the other heroes.

"I think I'm starting to share your opinion," Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	69. Magnolia Beseiged 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 66**

**Magnolia Besieged 2**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

"Man, just once, can't we go somewhere without all Hell breaking loose?" Silphia groaned. Teresa had regathered all of her sisters and as many of the alliance members as she could find at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and had filled them in on what had happened.

"Eight powerful wizard mercenaries, and listening to them talk, I'd wager there are at least a few more," Teresa declared, "this is the last thing we needed right now."

"Indeed, if these mercenaries are allowed to interfere, your friends training will become significantly more difficult, and time is already running short," Makarov declared, looking at Rukia as he spoke, "we need to begin immediately, but we certainly can't leave this alone."

"I don't get what the big deal is. We beat them all pretty easily just now," Ali said enthusiastically.

"Maybe so, but I still can't help but feel uneasy," Vine declared.

"Several of my Fairy Tail children are still participating in the festival and are completely unaware of the danger that threatens us," Makarov declared.

"So are a lot of our guys," Mustang revealed.

"Vine, Alicia, Rosie, Largo, and Welks aren't here," Isara revealed, sounding worried.

"Neither are several of the Soul Reapers," Major Armstrong declared.

"Fullmetal, let's go see what we can do about tracking down our comrades. They're gonna be in a lot of danger if those Mercs find 'em before we do," Vine ordered Ed.

"Yeah," Ed replied as he and Al in his armored body joined the Raging Blast Alchemist.

"Happy, you go with them," Makarov ordered, "your flight will prove valuable to quickly tracking down our missing comrades, and they'll need someone who knows the members of our guild."

"Aye sir," Happy replied, saluting the master as the cat and the three alchemists left.

"Master, as soon as Urahara arrives, will you please begin Rukia's training?" Teresa requested, "the rest of us can handle whatever our enemies are planning, but you said yourself that Rukia's training must begin immediately."

"Well then, what're we waiting around here for," a voice suddenly called from the entrance to Fairy Tail. Kisuke Urahara stood at the door along with Valeria who had gone to retrieve him from the castle since he had elected to stay behind initially.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said when he spotted his hat and clog wearing ally.

"Old Man Makarov. You're looking well," Kisuke declared, "it's been quite some time."

"Mind explaining to me how you two know each other?" Renee asked.

"It's not that complicated. A few years back, I was doing some research with a devise that I hoped would allow me to travel between worlds. It worked… a little too well and I found myself stranded here. Makarov along with his guild helped me to build a new machine so I could get back to our world.

"Kisuke, you did bring everything I asked you for, correct?" Makarov demanded.

"Of course, got to admit though, I feel sorry for you, Rukia. The next several hours are going to be… very unpleasant."

"Nothing could be worse then being possessed by that… thing," Rukia declared, "I'm ready for whatever you've got to do."

"Brave words, but then, brave words are easy to say before the pain begins," Kisuke warned.

"It's not as though we have a choice in the matter, Kisuke," Makarov declared sternly, "every moment we waste, Rukia moves closer and closer to being consumed entirely by her inner hollow. There is no time for more traditional means of training her."

"Well, I guess if there's no choice, then there's no choice. Well, might as well get started," Kisuke declared, "I think the rest of you have matters of your own to deal with, don't you?"

"He's right, the faster we track down these mercenaries, the better," Erza declared.

"Well, what're we still standin' around for!?" Natsu shouted, "let's go!"

….

"Whoa," Rosie exclaimed as she watched a wizard preforming several magic tricks on a large stage, "gotta admit, this magic stuff ain't half bad."

"What do you think, Welkin?" Alicia asked after watching the mage for a moment herself, "Welkin?" she called when she realized that Welkin wasn't standing next to her.

"Oh, sorry Alicia, I just came over here to look at the flowers in this stand!" Welkin called from a large stand that was full of various beautiful flowers.

"Flowers?" Alicia repeated, blushing a bit, "uhh, who're you buying flowers for, Welkin?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm not buying any," Welkin replied, "I was just observing them. The flowers in this world are so much different from the flowers in our world. It's incredible."

"Uggh, of course they are," Alicia sighed in disappointment.

"You set yourself up for that one, missy," Rosie declared.

"Grrr, I know," Alicia growled in reply, "hey, where'd Largo go?"

"Oh great, we said not to wonder off. I hope he's not lost somewhere," Rosie sighed in dismay.

"My, what lovely young ladies we have here," a male voice suddenly declared from behind them. The two sevens turned to see a man with long golden hair wearing a green gi standing behind them, "what are such beautiful young women doing all by themselves?"

"That's none of your business, buddy boy," Rosie replied sternly.

"Rosie, you don't have to be rude," Alicia protested.

"My, your beauty hides quite the sharp tongue, Ms. Rosie," the man declared, "I meant no disrespect. I'm merely here to offer two beauties my assistance, I overheard you saying you were missing one of your friends."

"Thanks, but no thanks, we can find him on our own," Rosie declared.

"Oh, but I insist," the man replied as he held his hands up and pointed his pointer and middle fingers at Rosie and Alicia, "Slave."

….

"The flowers of this world are so amazing, I wonder if it's all the magic in the world that makes them so different from ours," Welkin wondered as he continued to observe the flowers, "hey, Alicia!" he called turning to where Alicia and Rosie had been only a moment before. He was surprised to discover that they were both gone!

"Huh? Alicia!? Rosie!? I wonder where they got off to," he wondered aloud.

"Are you talking about the girl with the brown hair with a red bandana tied over it?" a female voice asked from behind him, causing him to turn. The younger of the two witch sisters, Seirra.

"Huh? Yeah, that's her," Welkin replied.

"Oh, I saw her leave just a little while ago. She said something about being bored and wanting to find someone else to hang out with," Seirra replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I overheard her telling the girl with the two buns in her hair that she was tired of spending time with a guy who'd rather look at a bug then talk to her, so she went of looking for someone else. She said something about a man named Vine," the girl replied.

"Oh, she went to find Vine and Isara? Why didn't she say something?" Welkin asked.

"Well, if I were to guess, I don't think she wanted to tell you. She probably didn't want to distract you from your plants, or maybe she didn't want you getting between her and this Vine guy," the girl said slyly.

"Huh? Oh, I get it. I didn't realize that Vine and Alicia were that close," Welkin declared, "Hmm, she was talking earlier like she wanted some of these flowers, maybe I should buy one after all."

"Grr, this isn't going as planned. Forget it, I'll just do it the easy way. Heart Manipulation Magic: Green," she called as she held up her hands to form a cross shaped pattern. Welkin was surprised when a green magic shot from her hands and struck him in the heart.

"What is this?" Welkin cried as he dropped to his knees.

"My Heart Manipulation Magic can force your heart to feel any emotion I choose," Sierra revealed, "Green is jealousy, and when I combine it with Heart Manipulation Magic: Red," she continued as she fired a red blast into Welkin's heart, "your reaction to finding out your best friend is trying to steal your girl is going to be a lot more severe than 'buying her flowers'."

….

"The pieces are all in place," the Fallen One minion declared as he sat in a dark room glaring down at a chess board set up in front of him, "Soon, both the Princesses' forces and Fairy Tail will be crushed, and there will be nothing to keep this world from falling into the hands of the Fallen One.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	70. The Battle Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 67**

**The Battle Begins**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

Vine and Ed hadn't been gone long when the rest of the Alliance and Fairy Tail had headed out themselves to track down the 10 mercenaries who had declared war on them.

"Ah man, this sucks, no way I'm getting that costume done now," Jaden complained as he ran through the streets of Magnolia, "now, I wonder where the others are. Come to think of it, I wonder who the others are. The only people we're looking for who I've met are Alicia and Selvaria. I probably should have gone with one of the others." Just then, a sound from above him caused him to leap forward, just in time to evade a blast attack that slammed into the ground where he'd been standing.

"Well, lucky me. I found the summoning wizard," Lilith declared as she stared down at Jaden with 3 dark, phantom-like figures hovering around her.

"Well, guess I don't have to worry about finding anyone now," Jae declared as he activated his Duel Disc, "cause it looks like I'm gonna have to get my game on."

"Let's see who's the more powerful summoner, shall we," the older witch sister declared as she pointed her hand at Jaden, causing the three phantoms to attack.

"Let's go, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Burstinatrix, and Avian!" Jaden shouted summoning three of his Elemental Heroes who began a fierce mid-air dog fight with the spectral enemies.

As they fought, Lilith opened her mouth and two worm like entities emerged from her mouth and charged to attack Jaden's Elemental Heroes.

"Oh no you don't! Come on out, Clayman and Bubbleman!" Jaden shouted summoning his remaining two heroes who attacked and quickly destroyed the two worms.

"So what if you can take a couple of small fries, let's see you handle something bigger!" Lilith shouted as her three wraiths retreated and then merged into a much larger wraith."

"Fusion, huh? Well, two can play at that game! I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse my Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian, and Bubbleman and form Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden shouted as his heroes merged to summon Tempest.

….

"Oh man, trying to find the others in this crowd is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," Lucy complained as she continued to search for her Fairy Tail allies who were scattered throughout the festival. Suddenly, a loud explosion caught her attention. "Ah man, now what!?" she cried as she headed towards Jaden's fight with Lilith.

….

"Hey, Warren!" Gray shouted as he ran through the streets, "darn it, if I could find Warren it'd be easy to track down the others. Where is he!?"

"Metal Make Spear!" a voice suddenly shouted, causing Gray to leap into the air to evade the iron spear that shot through where he'd been and stuck into a wall.

"Great, looks like I've got company," he hissed as he stood up and faced Kenrio Zen.

"You move pretty well, boy," Zen declared as he and Gray faced off.

"I don't have time to deal with the likes of you, so get out of my way," Gray ordered.

"I don't think so, I'm gonna skewer you, kid! Metal Make Spear!" Zen shouted firing a metal spear at Gray.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray shouted firing a spear of ice right back. The two attacks collided and the metal one easily broke through Gray's ice! "What the…"

"Did you think you could match my Metal Make Magic with Ice Make!? My metal is several times stronger then your ice!" Zen shouted as the spear closed in on Gray. Suddenly, it was frozen solid, and a blue burst of energy shot through it shattering the spear into hundreds of pieces. "What!?"

"Your metal may be stronger then ice, but once it's frozen in ice, it shatters like glass." Mizore declared from a rooftop.

"Hey, underwear guy! Are you hurt!?" Ali shouted rudely at Gray.

"Underwear guy!?" Gray replied angrily.

"A couple of little girls? I hope this isn't what you call the Cavalry," Zen declared.

"This guy's getting on my nerves, Ali, let's teach him a lesson," Mizore ordered forming several ice spikes around her arm.

"You got it!" Ali replied as her Valkyrian aura formed around her.

"Heh, well this shouldn't be too tough. Let's wrap it up quickly," Gray ordered.

….

Above Magnolia, a green flash shot across the rooftops, moving quickly above the crowded festival below as Kakashi quickly searched for his other allies. He was stopped in his tracks when five roses suddenly embedded themselves into the roof in front of him. "Well, guess I've got company," he declared as he looked up at a taller rooftop to see Charles standing above him, smelling a rose.

"Ahhh, such a vulgar and undesirable creature. Do yourself a favor and at the very least, die beautifully," he ordered as he throw the rose at Kakashi who responded by throwing a shuriken which deflected the rose.

"Just my luck, getting stuck with you," Kakashi sighed as he lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan, "alright, guess I'll just have to take you on."

….

Zeagrim the Bull roared angrily as he charged at Elfman who was just able to evade the attack, causing the bull to take down a wall.

"No real man would resort to something as underhanded as a sneak attack!" Elfman declared angrily as he faced his mercenary opponent.

….

Using her Phantom, Miria was able to effortlessly evade a shadow blast that had been aimed at her. After using her Phantom three more times to dodge blasts, she appeared behind her opponent, Bright Shadowwalker.

"Darn in, looks like I got a fast one," Bright cursed.

….

Vine and Happy were dashing quickly through the city streets. They'd separated from Ed and Alphonse only a short time ago in order to cover more ground, but it wasn't doing much good. "Ah come on, where could the others have wandered off too?" Vine wondered, "Alicia! Welkin! Where are you guys!?"

"Hey you guys, this isn't a good time for hide-and-seek!" Happy shouted, "come on! Oliolioxenfree!"

"Vine!" Isara shouted suddenly as she stumbled upon the searching duo, "any luck!?"

"No good, you're the first friendly face I've seen since I separated from the Elrics," Vine replied, earning him a glare from Happy, "you know, besides the cat."

"That's better," Happy declared firmly.

"I'm worried, what if we can't find them before those other guys do?" Isara cried.

"Don't worry, Is. Licia and your brother can take care of themselves. They'll be fine," Vine replied, though Isara didn't seem convinced. Just then, a loud sound caught Vine's attention. "Scatter!" he ordered as he, Is, and Happy all shot in different directions to evade a blast of dark energy. Vine slid back a few steps and turned back to Is and Happy. "Are you two alright!?"

"Aye," Happy replied nervously.

"I'm fine, but who fired that attack?" Isara replied as Vine turned back to face their assailant.

"No way," he exclaimed, his eyes opening wide with surprise and dismay.

"What's wrong, Vine, you seem a bit surprised," Welkin Gunther declared as he stared down at Vine and Isara from a building top.

"Welks!?" Isara exclaimed in surprise.

….

"Huh?" Ichigo gasped suddenly as he stopped dead in his tracks, "I just got a really bad feeling all of the sudden."

"Your sensory abilities are quite slow," a familiar and annoying voice declared from behind the orange haired hero, "your most recent friend to enter combat has now been fighting for 5.32 seconds and you are only just now realizing their trouble."

"Great, I got stuck with you?" I've got some pretty bad luck," Ichigo declared as he drew Zangetsu.

"This fight will not last more than 3 minutes and 58 seconds," the Time Master declared as Ichigo faced him.

"You think so? I disagree! You're not going to catch me off guard with your teleportation magic again!" Ichigo cried as he charged at his opponent.

"Teleportation magic? You still haven't figured it out yet," Time Master declared as he vanished just as Ichigo swung for him, reappearing behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned instantly and swung again, only for the Time Master to vanish again and appear on the ground below him.

"Darn it, hold still! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing his crescent blast which the Time Master jumped out of the way to dodge. _Wait a second. He jumped? Why didn't he teleport away from the Getsuga?_

"Your reaction time is a little faster then I'd anticipated," the Time Master declared as he landed back on the ground.

"Grrr, BANKAI!"

….

"Ahhh," Rukia shreaked as she dropped to her knees, using her sword to prop herself up, "I can't… I can't do it anymore."

"Get up. If you don't endure this, then you've lost," Makarov declared, "your inner hollow will devour you and you will cease to exist."

"While we're taking a breather, I thought you might want to know that, Ichigo and the others have started fighting, and it's not exactly looking promising for them," Urahara declared smiling a bit when Rukia rose to her feet.

"Let's keep going," Rukia demanded as she held Sode No Shirayuki out in front of her.

"Now that's the spirit," Makarov declared.

….

"Brother, I think we're lost," Alphonse declared.

"Well we wouldn't be lost if someone hadn't taken the cat and bolted!" Ed shouted angrily.

"How can you blame Vine for this? It was your idea that we separate."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have suggested it if he weren't always so annoying!" Ed replied in defense.

"Man you guys are loud," a familiar voice said from behind them. The two Elric brothers turned to see Natsu standing behind them, "I was able to hear you two from clear back at Fairy Tail."

"Natsu!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Oh great, just what we need," Ed sighed. Just then, his eyes widened as a cold feeling of dread washed over him.

"Whoa, do you two feel that, too?" Natsu asked suddenly, surprising Ed even more.

"Feel what?" Al asked, "I don't feel anything." Natsu and Ed both turned and looked up at a nearby rooftop. Standing above them, was the mysterious, silent old woman, who just stared back down at them through cold, black, lifeless eyes.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	71. Defeat the Mercenaries

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 67**

**Defeat the Mercenaries**

**Opening Theme: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

"Destroy him my minions!" Lilith shouted as her giant wraith fired a blast at Jaden's Elemental Heroes.

"I don't think so, I activate Hero's Barrier!" Since I have an Elemental Hero out, I can use this trap to block your attack!" Jaden declared as a barrier formed in front of Jaden's monsters and blocked the blast. "Alright, Tempest, counter attack!" Jaden ordered as his Elemental Hero Tempest attacked with all its might and blew away Lilith's wraith.

"Grrr, this kid is stronger than I thought he'd be," Lilith growled angrily, "I'm not getting anywhere."

"So, you ready to call it a day?" Jaden inquired?

"You little rat," she growled in reply, "fine, I'll show you some real power." She opened her mouth as a cloud of black smoke emitted from it. The smoke continued to spew from her mouth until a large cloud of it floated in front of her. When she finally quit exhaling, the smoke immediately began to vanish, leaving a creepy looking dark clown standing in its place.

"Uh oh, is this a bad time to mention that I'm scared of clowns?" Jaden asked.

"Well then, you should probably find this to be terrifying," Lilith replied as the clown attacked. A fierce punch from the clown shattered both Burstinatrix and Clayman to pieces, leaving Tempest and the clown facing each other alone.

"Oh boy, looks like that thing's pretty tough, no problem though, so am I!" Jaden declared, "I activate the magic card Burial from the Different Dimension in order to return Sparkman, Bubbleman, and Avian who were removed from play by the effect of my Miracle Fusion to my graveyard, but I'll do more with that later, for now, it's time for your clown to take a bow! Tempest, attack!" he ordered as Tempest charged and began a fierce aerial dogfight with the clown. The two summoned creatures were incredibly evenly matched as neither creature was able to gain any ground and both were eventually knocked away from each other. "Uh oh, that thing's pretty tough," Jaden realized.

"Ah, what's wrong, you seem surprised," Lilith snickered, "well, I hope you don't find this thing to be to terrifying. He's not even my strongest beast!"

"You've got stronger monsters then this thing?" Jae repeated in surprise, "wow, this might be kinda tough," he declared, smiling brightly as Tempest landed in front of him.

"Why're you smiling?" Lilith inquired, "oh, I get it, you're so shaken with fear that all you can do is smile in the face of your doom."

"Uhh, not quite," Jaden replied as the clown landed in front of Lilith and the two monsters faced off again.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" a female voice shouted suddenly as a giant bull with a massive axe crashed to the ground next to Tempest.

"Huh? I didn't summon anything new," Jaden declared as the bull rose to its feet and stood to face the clown.

"Jaden!" Lucy shouted as she ran up beside the Slifer hero, "I've got your back!"

"Huh? Oh hey, you're from Fairy Tail, right?" Jaden asked, "Uhh, Lily?"

"It's Lucy!" Lucy shouted in reply.

"Grr, a Celestial Spirit wizard," Lilith growled, "why don't you run along home to your mommy and daddy. I have no business with you. You're merely an annoyance."

"What did you call me!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Celestial Spirits are such worthless abominations. Your bull would be wise to retreat before my Shadow Spirits tear off his head," Lilith declared.

"Hold on, you're a Shadow Spirit wizard!?" Lucy realized.

"A what now?" Jaden replied.

"A Shadow Spirit wizard. They're pretty much the exact opposite of a Celestial Spirit wizard like me. Shadow Spirits are dark, wicked creatures that dwell in our world in astral form. In astral form, they're completely harmless, but by signing a blood pact with a Shadow Spirit wizard, the Shadow Spirit can attach itself to the wizards soul and use the wizard's magic energy to gain physical form," Lucy replied.

"Okay… uh you lost me at 'Shadow Spirit wizard.' Actually scratch that, you lost me at 'A'," Jaden replied.

"What do you mean I lost you!?" Lucy shouted.

"If you know what I am, then you know that you have no chance of defeating me," Lilith declared.

"What're you talking about? Shadow Spirits don't have any sort of advantage of Celestial Spirits, pal. If anything, they're both equals," Lucy revealed.

"Perhaps in the hands of equal wizards, but I can promise you that no pampered Celestial wizard can compare to my level of power," Lilith replied.

"Hey, who're you calling pampered!?" Lucy shouted angrily, "alright, let's see what you can do then! Taurus!"

"You've got it Ms. Looocy!" the bull shouted as it pulled the axe from its back and leapt into the air above the clown. Twirling its axe as it began to come down, he swung the axe at the clown who ducked under it and slammed a powerful kick into Taurus' stomach, forcing the bull to step back a step. A fierce exchange of blows followed as the two spirits both went on the offensive. Unfortunately, when the exchange finally ended, it was with Taurus flat on his back.

"Oh no! Taurus!" Lucy shouted desperately.

"Enough of this," Lilith declared, breathing out more smoke which gathered around the clown's hand, creating a dark colored sword, "finish him."

"Oh no! Taurus, get up!" Lucy shouted desperately at the dazed bull, "close the spirit gate! Do something! Wake up Taurus!" her cries fell on unconscious ears as the clown rose the sword for the kill.

….

"Metal-make sword!" Kenrio shouted forming a metal sword with his magic.

"Ice-Make Blades!" Gray shouted forming blades of ice over his hands. The two maker wizards charged each other and locked blades. After a brief pushing match, Gray was able to force Kenrio backwards and knock the sword from his hand.

"Ice-make Cannon!" Gray shouted forming a massive cannon which he fired at Kenrio.

"Metal-make Shield!" Kenrio shouted forming a large metal shield which blocked Gray's ice bullet. Another shield rose behind him blocking several ice spikes from Mizore who had been trying to take advantage of Gray's distraction.

"Block this!" Aliasse shouted as she swung her lance, releasing a massive burst of blue-flame which engulfed Kenrio. When the flame cleared, a red hot iron dome had formed over Kenrio which fell apart revealing the metal wizard to be unharmed. "You gotta be kidding! He actually blocked it!"

"His defense is incredible," Gray noted, "he's going to be difficult to land a hit on."

"Not if I freeze his shield again so it'll shatter," Mizore declared, "Ali, are you ready to attack."

"You're quite the annoying little ice wizard," Kenrio declared as he turned to face Mizore, "but if I can get rid of you, I'll have nothing to worry about." As he spoke, he held his hands up in a different position from his Metal Making magic.

"What's he doing?" Gray wondered aloud.

"Molten Metal Make Magic! Molten Coffin!" he shouted as he pointed his hands at Mizore. The heroes were both surprised and dismayed when a wave of molten metal fired from his hands at Mizore!

"Mizore!" Ali shouted holding up her shield and stepping between Mizore and the lava, blocking it and causing lava to spew around the two girls like a molten barrier. "Mizore! Freeze it!" Ali ordered as smoke began to rise from both the outside of her shield and her forearm that was held up against the shield, "hurry!" She didn't realize until she glanced back to see what Mizore was doing that her snow fairy friend had collapsed, unable to bear the extreme heat of their prison. "Oh no! Mizore!" she shouted in dismay as she intensified her Valkyrian aura.

"Mizore! Aliasse!" Gray shouted from outside the magma stream.

"Don't bother! By now, those two's bodies have been melted into my Molten Metal!" Kenrio shouted. He was proved wrong when a blue burst of flame suddenly exploded from the lava and crashed to the ground next to Gray. A badly burned Aliasse crumpled to the ground almost instantly, causing the unconscious Mizore to roll off of her back.

"Ali!" Gray shouted, kneeling next to the badly injured Valkyrur.

"So, she was able to save her snow friend using her flame magic as a barrier. Not the wisest move, but it seems it was effective," Kenrio taunted as Mizore began to rise.

"What happened?" Mizore asked noticing Ali, "Aliasse!" she gasped, putting her arm under the injured Valkyrur and lifting up her head, "Ali, say something!"

"Oh, I doubt she'll be saying much. Honestly, I'm a little impressed. She, along with you, are the first to ever emerge from my Molten coffin in a solid state. Of course, you alone are the first to survive it." As he spoke, however, Aliasse let out a low, pain ridden groan.

"She's alive!" Gray realized.

"Her Valkyrian body is beginning to heal her injuries," Mizore declared as she laid the youngest of the Valkyrur back down and formed a dome of protective ice over her, "this shouldn't have happened though. I was too careless. I won't make that mistake again." She turned and faced the Metal Make wizard. A tense expression of anger and hatred burned in the young snow fairy's eyes as she formed ice spikes over both of her hands.

"Are you angry little snow witch, or are you just eager to rejoin the other girl in the next life?" Kenrio asked.

**Cue Background Music: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario + Vampire)**

"The only one who's going to the next life is you!" Mizore shouted as she charged at her enemy.

"Ice Make Swords!" Kenrio shouted, forming two metal swords which he used to begin sparring with the angry Mizore who began attacking with her ice claws.

"Ice Make Sniper!" Gray shouted, forming an ice rifle which he used to fire a small ice bullet into Kenrio's chest, blowing the Metal Make wizard onto his back. Mizore jumped into the air above him.

"Ice Hammer!" she shouted forming a massive pillar of ice which fell down at Kenrio.

"Metal Make Shield!" Kenrio shouted, raising a shield which was easily crushed under the hammer. A metal spike exploded from the top of the hammer, grazing Mizore's cheek and drawing a small trickle of blood as Kenrio exploded out the side of the pillar.

"Ice Blizzard!" Mizore shouted firing a barrage of tiny, snow like ice shards down on her enemy.

"You little, Metal Make Armor!" Kenrio shouted forming a suit of metal armor around him that prevented him from taking damage from Mizore's attack. "Enough of this! Molten Metal Make…" he shouted, forming his Molten Metal Make hand sign. As he did, Mizore took a deep breath of air. "Molten Coffin!" he shouted firing his lava attack at the still airborne Mizore. Mizore responded by blowing a chilling blast of freezing air. When the air hit the lava, it was almost instantly solidified and then frozen, creating a pillar of ice that Mizore jumped on and began to slide down.

"Impossible! She froze my lava!" Kenrio shouted in dismay.

"You're done!" Mizore shouted as two blades of ice extended out from both of her long sleeves and she continued to slide towards Kenrio.

"I don't think so!" Kenrio shouted, "Metal Make…"

"Ice Make Prison!" Gray shouted suddenly using his Ice-make magic to create a small ice shell over Kenrio's hands, freezing them together and preventing him from being able to use his magic.

"What!? No!" Zen shouted as Mizore closed in on him!

"I told you the only one going to the next life was you!" Mizore shouted angrily as she leapt from the pillar, and cut through, Kenrio, knocking him to his back. The Metal-make wizard was instantly knocked unconscious, but wasn't killed, "fortunately for you, I don't feel like spilling blood today."

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	72. Defeat the Mercenaries 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 68**

**Defeat the Mercenaries II**

**Opening Theme: S.O.W. (Sense of Wonder) (Fairy Tail)**

Kakashi leapt sideways, evading five roses which imbedded themselves into the rooftop before retaliating against Charles with a barrage of Shuriken, forcing his enemy to dodge as well.

"You're beginning to get on my nerves," Charles declared holding out his hands. Kakashi was surprised when an entire bouquet or roses appear in his opponent's hand, "why don't you try this. A lovely bouquet for the vulgar lowlife!" he shouted as he threw every rose in the bouquet at Kakashi.

"Fire Style, Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted quickly performing a hand sign and spewing out a wave of fire that engulfed the roses, burning them to ashes.

"What!?" Charles exclaimed, "you possess fire magic!?"

"Please tell me throwing flowers isn't the only thing you know how to do," Kakashi sighed, obviously not impressed with his opponent's technique.

"Arrogant little lowlife! I was going to go easy on you, but now that you've irritated me, you've forfeited your chance at that!" Charles shouted as he reached into his coat and produced a deck of playing cards which he began to expertly shuffle, "now watch closely lowlife. My flowers are merely the opening act. The real show is about to begin! My 52 card buzzsaw!" he shouted, separating the deck between both hands and throwing the entire deck at Kakashi. The deck separated and all 52 cards began whirling at Kakashi like 52 tiny buzzsaws.

"There're too many of them!" Kakashi realized as he lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan and drew a kunai knife. Using it, he began to deflect and dodge the deadly cards, but in the end, it was in vain as one of the cards cut through his neck, separating his head from his shoulders!

"Heh, you shouldn't have been so arrogant. Now you die, like the lowlife you are," Charles declared as Kakashi's head crashed to the roof… and dissolved to mud as did his entire body. "What is this!?"

"Earth Style, Earth Clone Jutsu!" a voice called that seemed to come from all directions.

"Where are you!? Show yourself!" Charles demanded. His question was answered when Kakshi exploded up through the roof underneath Charles and blew the mercenary wizard onto his back.

"You asked for it," Kakashi declared as Charles rolled to his stomach and rose slowly to his feet.

"Why you impudent, little lowlife!" Charles shouted angrily as he pulled three roses and three cards from his coat, "I'll dice you into hamburger and feed you to that brat of yours."

"You just love listening to yourself talk, don't you," a third voice shouted from a nother rooftop. The owner of the voice was Gajeel who was watching the fight from a slightly higher rooftop, "I think it's time someone shut you up!"

"Be silent!" Charles ordered throwing the cards at Gajeel who rose his hand and formed an iron dragon club. The three cards imbedded themselves into the club and went no further.

"Guess your cards don't work so well against iron," Gajeel declared as the club turned back into his hand and the cards fell harmlessly to the rooftop, "my turn now!" he shouted slamming both his fists together, "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted using his powerful breath attack which slammed into the rooftop beneath Charles and blew him onto his back.

"Grr…" Charles growled angrily as he rose to his feet, "I won't be bested by lowlifes!"

"Enough!" Kakashi roared angrily, "before, you said you were going to 'cut me to hamburger and feed me to that brat of mine'. Were you referring to Naruta?"

"Naruta? Whoever that little blonde haired brat you were holding at Fairy Tail's guild was, I don't care what her name is," Charles replied.

"I see," Kakashi declared as he formed a hand sign and held up his hand, which formed his Lightning Blade, "that's all I needed to know. The future of anyone who'd threaten my family is death!" With that he charged at Charles at his top speed.

"The only one dying is you!" Charles shouted throwing the three roses at Kakashi only to have them blocked by Gajeel.

"Uh uh uh, this is what you get for threatening the man's kid, so live with it," Gajeel ordered, breaking one of the rose stems in half.

"I won't die at the hands of lowlifes!" Charles roared as he pulled out another deck of cards and threw his buzzsaw attack at Gajeel at Kakashi.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted engulfing most of the cards with his breath.

"Kaioken x 10!" Kakashi shouted, erupting with the Kaioken's power and reducing any cards that came close to him to ashes. Charles didn't have time to reach for any more of his projectiles before the Lightning Blade cut through him. He stood still for a moment, as though he wasn't sure what had happened, then fell.

….

Miria held up both her swords in front of herself and used them to deflect Bright's shadow blasts then charged at the shadow mage who was just able to duck under Miria's sword and used a shadow blast to knock Miria flying backwards.

"What're you after!?" Miria demanded as she skillfully landed on her feet with both swords at the ready.

"Well, let's see, if I had to pick, I'd say destroy the Fairy Tail Guild and collect my pay," Bright Shadowwalker declared, "don't look so surprised. I'm a mercenary. The only thing I care about is finishing my job and collecting my pay."

"Even if that mean's harming people who've never done anything to you!?" Miria hissed angrily.

"Oh please, don't try to make me feel guilty with that holier-then-thou nonsense," Bright replied, "though since you brought it up, this job is a little personal. You see, once upon a time, I was part of an extremely powerful wizard guild known as Phantom Lord, at least until Fairy Tail destroyed my guild and forced me to petty mercenary work just to make ends meet. Of course, I'm still only in it because the pay is good, but if I get to make those Fairy Tail dogs bleed, even better."

"Phantom Lord?" Miria repeated the name uncertainly.

"It used to be the most powerful guild in the kingdom, before Fairy Tail came along. Our two groups went to war and Fairy Tail's master, Makarov, decimated our guild's leader and caused our guild to be disbanded. Now I'm here to return the favor," Bright shouted angrily as she fired a shadow blast which Miria dodged. Bright fired two more shadow blasts, one of which Miria dodged and the other she knocked away with one of her swords.

"Tell me, is your reason really worth risking your life over?" Miria demanded sternly as she faced Bright.

"Worth risking my life over?" Bright repeated, sounding like she found the question to be a hilarious joke, "please, risking my life to make a paycheck is part of my daily life!" she shouted as she began to fire at Miria again.

"I see, then it seems there's no further point in talking to you!" Miria shouted as she used her Phantom to evade the blasts and charge Bright. A burst of lightning chakra ran through her swords as she closed in on her target. The lightning Blades never struck their target, however, as a wave of water shot between the two cutting Miria off from her enemy. Miria looked to the source of the water and discovered it to be a young woman with medium length blue hair wearing a blue dress and a white hat. She was a woman whom Miria had seen before.

"You're from Fairy Tail," Miria declared, "why did you stop me?"

"Please, forgive me," the woman replied, "but please, would you allow me to just talk to this woman for a moment."

"Talk to her?" Miria replied in confusion.

"Don't bother," Bright replied angrily, "I've got nothing to say to a traitor like you, Juvia."

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other, Bright," Juvia declared, "you could at least pretend you're happy to see me."

"But I am happy to see you," Bright replied, "two former Phantoms, one whose life was ruined by our guilds fall and one who took the first chance to get in bed with the enemy. I couldn't be happier to see you. Now, I can ruin your life just like Fairy Tail ruined mine."

"No one ruined your life but you Bright," Juvia replied angrily, "you could have chosen to move on with your life, like I did. You could have joined a new guild, made new friends, and found the man who it was your destiny to spend eternity beside, but you instead choose to remain bitter and alone. Since we both used to belong to the same guild, Bright, I'll give you an opportunity to leave. Please, take it."

"Leave? Sorry, Juvia, but that's not going to happen!" Bright shouted as she fired a blast that blasted a hole through Juvia's chest.

"I was afraid that would be your choice," Juvia sighed sadly as a pool of water formed in the hole and solidified, closing the hole, "very well, then I'll have to force you to leave."

"Good luck with that!" Bright shouted angrily as she began to unleash a barrage on Juvia who didn't even bother to doge.

"You know your attacks can't harm my water body, Bright," Juvia declared, "please, stop before you get hurt."

"You want me to stop!? Fine, I'll stop once you're dead!" Bright cried as she charged at Juvia, only to be sent flying back into a wall by a cascade of water. When the water stopped, Bright crumpled to her hands and knees, soaking wet and gasping for breath. The water in front of her suddenly began to rise in the air and solidify into Juvia who now stood over the mercenary wizard.

"I don't want to fight you, Bright," Juvia declared.

"It's not fair," Bright hissed, "I wasn't even there when Phantom attacked Fairy Tail like you were. Why do I deserve this miserable existence while you get to be happy!? It wasn't my fault." Miria was surprised when she heard the girl begin to cry as she rose angrily and threw several harmless punches through Juvia's water body. "Why! Why! Why! You attacked them, not me! You tried to destroy them, not me! Why did they have to ruin my life and not yours!?" Her eyes widened with pain as a small amount of blood burst out of several places on her body and she fell to her back, unable to move.

"Bright!?" Juvia cried in dismay.

"She'll be alright," Miria declared, "I only cut her deep enough to paralyze her for a while. So the truth finally comes out. This has nothing to do with Fairy Tail or collecting your pay. It only has to do with you feeling sorry for yourself and wanting others to be as miserable as you are."

"What would you know about it!?" Bright shouted angrily, "I never attacked any members of Fairy Tail. I never did anything to them! I was just trying to pay my bills so I could live my life. Do you have any idea what it's like to have your entire life torn apart by someone you'd never done anything too!?"

"Try me," Miria replied, reaching to her stomach and lifting up the white shirt she was wearing so the mercenary wizard could see her stomach. She watched as the eyes of both Fairy Tail and Mercenary wizard widened with horror and disgust at what they saw. "I was a child when the organization did this to me. My only crime was surviving while the rest of my family was slaughtered by a yoma. Since I was an orphan, no one objected when the organization kidnapped me, put me through the most horrendous treatments and augmentations you can imagine, and forced me to fight for them. I can't count the times I've wanted to ruin the lives of the people who did this to me, just like you're trying to do now. Instead, I found a man I love, friends I cherish, and on top of all of that, I've discovered that despite what's been done to me, I'm able to bear an ordinary little girl who's as human as her father," Miria revealed, "I choose to move forward, and because of that, my little girl is free. She can follow in her father's footsteps and become a great shinobi, or maybe she'll choose to learn alchemy and become an alchemist like Vine or Edward, or become an engineer, like Winry or Isara, hell, she's even free to become a pirate like Luffy if she wants, but that's a choice she'll only be able to make because I didn't become so engulfed in self-pity that I failed to see what was around me. Something you're dangerously close to doing right now." Despite the fact that she'd lowered her shirt, Bright's eyes were still fixed on her stomach, where the horrible scar that betrayed Miria's state as a half-yoma was hidden just beneath a thin layer of cloth. "I'm going back to the guild hall," Miria declared, "I want to check on Rukia, and my daughter. You can do whatever you want now." With that, she vanished from sight, leaving the two former Phantoms alone.

….

Elfman was barely able to evade as the bull charged past him, crashing into another wall. He'd entered his full Beast body possession mode, but was struggling to keep pace with his opponents strength and speed.

"Is that all you can do? Some man," Zeagrim taunted as he and Elfman faced each other.

"This fight's not over! A real man keeps fighting until the last breath!" Elfman shouted as he charged at Zeagrim who charged as well. The two slammed into each other head on and Elfman grabbed Zeagrim by the horns as he was pushed backwards. Elfman tried to push back, but didn't stop sliding until he was backed into a wall. Surprisingly, however, that wall began to push back as well, causing Zeagrim to be the one to begin to slide backwards.

"Hold tight friend!" Elfman heard a voice shout as the wall suddenly grabbed him and began spinning both him and Zeagrim like a hammer. After the third spin, Elfman released the bull who was thrown into a stone wall that crumbled onto the bull.

"Raghhh!" the wall, which turned out to be Alex Louise Armstrong roared as he flexed his massive muscles to the point that his Amestrian uniform shirt was reduced to shreds, "behold my perfectly carved muscles. Could such muscles belong to anything less than a real man!?"

"Graaahhh!" Elfman roared in approval as he flaunted his own, relatively large muscles, "finally, someone who can measure up to a real man like myself."

"Guhh, did anyone get the license number on that bus that hit me," Zeagrim stammered as he pushed his way out of the rubble.

"You were not fortunate enough to be struck by a bus, bull," Major Armstrong shouted dramatically.

"You were struck by the overwhelming power of a real man!" Elfman shouted as both muscle obsessed men slammed their fists under Zeagrim's jaw, knocking him skyward. As he was going up, the two each grabbed one of his legs and swung him over their backs, slamming the bull face first into the hard rock floor.

"Now behold, the beauty of my exquisite Strong Arm alchemy, which has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!" Armstrong shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground, transmuting a massive cage over the bull that was accented by a massive statue of Armstrong himself, posing and flexing his muscles.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zeagrim groaned as he noticed what he was trapped inside, "please let me out. This is animal cruelty," he mooed loudly as Armstrong and Elfman clasped hands in celebration of their 'manly' victory.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	73. Defeat the Mercenaries 3

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 69**

**Defeat the Mercenaries III**

**Opening Theme: S.O.W. (Sense of Wonder) (Fairy Tail)**

"Man, I'm not seeing any of the others," Ikkaku declared as he and Imca searched for their allies.

"Darn it, trying to find anyone at this festival is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack! Alicia! Welkin! Can anyone hear me!?" Imca shouted angrily. She got her answer when a blue blast suddenly fired at her and Ikkaku from out of nowhere, blowing both of them in separate directions.

"What the heck was that!?" Ikkaku shouted as he shot to his feet and glanced to the source of the attack. He expected to see Baldren but what he saw instead surprised him. It was Alicia, not Baldren, who had launched the surprise attack, at least he was pretty sure it was Alicia. He'd never seen her without her red headband before and he was certain that the Alicia he knew would never wear the revealing, black leather armor that the valkyria in front of him was wearing. Selvaria, maybe, but Alicia definitely not. Even so, the girl whose stood before him, her silver hair tied into two pigtails and her blood red eyes staring lifelessly into Ikkaku's definitely looked like Alicia when she released her Valkyrian power.

"Alicia?" Imca questioned. She was obviously every bit as surprised as Ikkaku, "what are you doing… and what are you wearing?"

"She won't be answering you," a voice called from behind them. The two comrades turned to see the male mercenary in the green training gi walking towards them. Rosie stood beside him, carrying her standard issue militia assault rifle and wearing the same outfit as Alicia.

"Alright, I'll bite. Who are you and what have you done to Alicia and Rosie!?" Imca demanded angrily as she pointed Var at the man.

"Such a rude and barbaric young woman, and so plain to look at. Enslavement would be wasted on you," the man declared matter-of-factly, "as for who I am, my name is Yamir. I am a mercenary, currently employed to destroy Fairy Tail, though my true profession is in my greatly successful slave trade, thanks in no small part to my enslavement magic, which I freely demonstrated for your friends here."

"Enslavement?" Imca repeated in surprise.

"That is correct," Yamir replied, "my mercenary contracts often have me fighting various wizard guilds, and more often than not, I'm privileged to find myself against lovely, young, female wizards. When I do, I trap them in my enslavement charm and sell them to the highest bidder. Of course, now and then I find someone of particular interest and choose to keep them as my own personal bodyguards. After all, combat is not my specialty, though I can't say the same for this beauty," he declared pointing at Alicia.

"Whatever you've done, you'd better undo it before I decide to cut off your head!" Imca threatened.

"Hmm, how unfortunate. You're such a crude woman and not very pleasant to look at, so I don't think I'll add you to the collection. It'd merely be a waste of my time. You'll both die here." He pointed at Rosie and Alicia who both unwillingly rose their weapons, preparing to fight their comrades.

"I'd love to stay and watch, but I have a contractor who is willing to pay top dollar for Fairy Tail wizards I bring to him. I need to track them down before all the best ones are killed by my allies," Yamir declared as he turned and began to walk away.

"Stop right there!" Imca shouted beginning to charge at the retreating mercenary. She was quickly forced, however, to retreat behind a stone wall to evade Rosie who opened fire on her comrade with her rifle.

"So, I get to fight Alicia, huh? Well, this should be good," Ikkaku declared drawing his Zanpakto and slamming both sword and sheath together, "Extend! Hozukimaru!" he shouted as he released his Shikai and leapt at Alicia who charged at him with her lance and shield at the ready.

….

For several, silent moments, Vine and Welkin faced one another. Vine knew that Welkin had no special powers, so how could he have fired the beam of energy at them. On the other hand, Vine couldn't deny that the only person who could have been in a position to fire that blast was Welkin. All of that made Vine very uncertain whether he should be glad his friend was okay, or very worried.

"Welks!" Isara shouted happily as she ran and hugged her brother, "thank goodness. I was worried. Where're Alicia, Largo, and Rosie? Weren't they with you?"

"Why don't you ask him," Welkin replied coldly as he pointed at Vine.

"Ask me what? If I knew where Licia, Rose, and Old Man Largo were, ya think I'd be looking for 'em?" Vine replied, obviously irritating Welkin who pushed away from the surprised Isara.

"I can't believe I never saw you for what you really were before. Nothing but an arrogant show off who thinks he's better than everyone else," Welkin declared coldly as he began to walk towards Vine.

"Excuse me?" Vine replied in annoyance.

"Welks, what's gotten into you?" Isara asked.

"You know, you are a bit of a show off," Happy declared.

"Not helping, Cat," Vine hissed angrily.

"I've got news for you Vine. You're not as great as you think you are, and now, I'm going to prove it," Welkin continued, ignoring both Is and Happy as he continued towards Vine.

"Not as great as I think I am, huh?" Vine replied, "look, I don't know what's got you in such a bad mood, Welkie, but right now, we've got more important things to worry about. We're under attack and Alicia and the others are in serious trouble right now. We need to find them, before…"

"The only one who's in trouble right now is you!" Welkin shouted as he charged forward, catching Vine completely off guard as he planted three firm punches into Vine's stomach before the Raging Blast could even raise a defense. A final, powerful kick to the stomach sent Vine crashing through a festival stall which crumbled, burying him under a pile of wood.

"Welkin!?" Isara shouted in dismay.

"Whoa, if this is how you guys treat your friends, I'd hate to see how you treat people you don't like!" Happy exclaimed as Vine burst out of the debris. A piece of wood had cut his forehead, causing a small stream of blood to run down the side of his face, but other then that, he seemed unharmed.

"Oww!" he shouted as he gingerly touched the scratch, "that hurt! What the heck was that for!?"

"I'm tired of you thinking that you can just take anything you want, I'm tired of my own family acting like I'm not even there just because you're around, and I'm tired of watching you steal Alicia from me! You know what, I'm just sick and tired of you in general. Why don't you do us all a favor and just die!?" Welkin demanded as he attacked Vine again, knocking the defenseless Raging Blast Alchemist back into a stone wall before slamming a kick into his chest that put Vine through the wall.

"Welks! Stop!" Isara begged as she ran towards her fighting brother and friend.

"Oh man! He's not getting up!" Happy exclaimed. Fortunately, he'd spoke to soon, as Vine pushed his way out of the rubble of the wall. This time, though, he had a lot more than one bloody scratch to worry about. His uniform was ripped in several places while blood soaked through several more. Isara was left speechless as Vine staggered, barely managing to stay on his feet.

"What's your problem?" Vine demanded, "what do you mean that I'm stealing Alicia from you!?"

"Shut up! You know exactly what I mean!" Welkin shouted, "stop trying to play innocent. You've had this coming for a long time, Vine. Now fight for real so I can prove to you that you're not the strongest anymore!"

"I haven't been the strongest for a long time," Vine replied, "if you want to get that title, you're going to have to take it up with your girlfriend."

"If you think I'll go easy on you if you don't fight, you're wrong," Welkin declared, "I won't hesitate to take you down!" Pointing his hand out, he surprised both Vine and Isara by firing a dark beam of energy which struck Vine, slamming him into another wall and burying him under more rocks.

"Whoa! I didn't know your brother could use shadow magic!" Happy exclaimed.

"Shadow Magic!?" Isara replied, "he can't!"

"Well he just used a Shadow Magic attack!" Happy exclaimed, "it's a really strong type of magic. Vine's in big trouble!"

"Get up, Vine! I know that wasn't enough to finish you off!" Welkin shouted as Vine pushed his way out of the stone.

"What happened to you, Welks," Vine demanded, "this power, doesn't belong to you."

"Of course it doesn't," Welkin reply, "heaven forbid that someone other than you have power."

"What is this about, Welkin!? Why are you so determined to fight me!?"

"You know, I never realized it, but you really have a problem with not paying attention. Are you really so arrogant that you don't find those around you to be worth listening to!?" Welkin shouted angrily, "I am sick and tired of you using your power to show everyone else up! I'm tired of your arrogant banter, I'm tired of everyone treating you like you're some sort of god, and most of all, I'm tired of you taking away everything that's precious to me!" he roared as he kicked Vine into another festival stand.

"Oh man, Vine can't even fight back!" Happy exclaimed, "hang on Vine, I'll go get help!" he shouted as he flew away.

"No, it's not that he can't fight back," Isara replied as she watched her brother once again put Vine down as soon as he managed to rise, "he's just not fighting back… Welks, stop! He's not even fighting back! You're gonna kill him!"

"Stay out of this, Isara!" Welkin shouted back as he slammed Vine into the hard ground, "I know you feel the same way I do. All Vine ever does is build himself up and tear down anyone who rises to challenge him. I'm done letting him step all over everyone and act like he's better than everyone else. I'll prove once and for all that Vine can be beaten."

"What're you saying Welks!? I know you don't feel that way! What's gotten into you!?" Isara pleaded.

"I woke up," Welkin replied as he grabbed the downed Vine by his cloak and swung him through yet another stand. "Not going to fight back, Vine? I always thought you were supposed to be the big strong hero."

"Part of being the big, strong hero," Vine replied weakly, "is knowing when not to fight. Fighting your best friend when he's being manipulated by heart manipulation magic, definitely falls into the 'when not to fight' category."

"Heart Manipulation Magic? Of course! One of those mercenaries can manipulate feelings when the person doesn't know about her power!" Isara remembered.

"You think that's how Heart Manipulation works, Isara!?" Welkin shouted back at his sister, frightening her, "Sierra doesn't 'manipulate feelings'. She awakens dormant feelings that live deep in her target's heart. In my case, it was the envy deep inside me that wished that I was like Vine. That I could be the one everyone idolized and adored, instead of the one that even the people I cared about the most forgot about because I wasn't as strong or as fast or as heroic. This is the side of Welkin Gunther that's tired of living in the shadow of the Raging Blast Alchemist!"

"Heheh, so the truth finally comes out," Vine chuckled as he rose to his feet, "so deep down in your heart, you envy me for my abilities. You think that just because I have the powers of a State level Alchemist, I'm something worth aspiring to be like. Interesting theory, but I'll get back to that in a moment. For now, why don't I teach you a lesson? A lesson about how you'll never get what you want by relying on a power that isn't yours." Rushing forward, Vine slammed his fist into Welkin's stomach, causing Welkin to double over, allowing Vine to punch him across the cheek, sending him sprawling.

"Welkin!" Isara shouted, running to her downed brothers side. Finding a large slab of metal from some festival stands, Vine pulled on his alchemy gloves and transmuted his sword, then rose and walked towards the two Gunther siblings, with the sword in hand.

"Vine, what're you doing!?" Isara shouted, standing up and stepping between Vine and Welkin, "what were you just saying about this being a time not to fight!?"

"Move Is," Vine ordered.

"I won't! I don't care what he's done, if you want to kill my brother, you'll have to kill me first!" Isara shouted.

"You think I'm going to kill your brother, huh," Vine declared as he tossed the sword into the air and catching it near the point by the back of the blade. Isara was surprised when he offered her the hilt of the sword, "not even close, though if you're determined not to move, maybe you'd like to do the honors for Welks. After all, if anyone genuinely deserves to put this sword through me, it'd be you."

"What're you talking about?" Isara replied, too surprised to stop him as Vine walked past her, "Vine wait! What're you planning to do!" she got her answer, when Vine offered the rising Welkin the hilt of his sword.

"What're you doing?" Welkin asked, obviously as surprised as Isara had been.

"You want to surpass me Welkin? You want to kill me and take my place? That's fine, but at least take my sword and run it through my heart with your own power. Don't rely on whatever dark power you got from the person who did this to you."

"Vine, no!" Isara begged.

"What're you playing at?" Welkin demanded.

"There's no game, Welkin. This is your chance. You can even keep my sword as the proof that you have taken my place. There's only one catch. You also inherit all the responsibilities held by the man who wields that sword," Vine replied, "first off, when you take up this sword, the burden of protecting those around you comes with it. It doesn't matter if you like them or not or if you agree with them or not. Even men who would otherwise be seeking to take your life are your responsibility to protect when danger threatens. You'll lose the privileges of doubt and failure, because when you fail, people you care about will die. You'll lose the privilege to pursue what you personally want, in exchange for protecting the wants and freedoms of others. Most importantly, and likely most painfully, you'll lose the right to allow others to know when you've been hurt. If you show weakness, then it's only a matter of time before those under your command are harmed because of it, so no matter how much you want to cry, you'll have to put on your strongest face and endure, silently and alone, for the sake of those who look to you for guidance. It's a painful job that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy, let alone my best friend, but it's your call Welkin. The sword, and everything that comes with it, are yours, and all you have to do is use the sword to kill me. What's it gonna be?"

"Welks, don't do this!" Isara pleaded as Welkin stared in disbelief at the sword. She was dismayed when her brother reached out and grabbed the sword. "Welkin!" she cried as Welkin stood up and looked over the sword.

"The job can't be that bad," Welkin declared as he grabbed the back of the blade and held the hilt back to Vine, "what about the 'rescuing beautiful damsels in distress perk you always talk about?"

"Heh," Vine chuckled as he took the sword, "telling jokes that aren't really funny and no one really wants to laugh at, but some of the nicer girls laugh out of pity anyway. Maybe you're better at this job then I gave you credit for."

"Welks, are you alright?" Isara asked.

"I'm fine now, Is. I'm sorry I worried you," Welkin replied, "so Vine, is your job really that bad?"

"Oh and so much worse. I didn't tell you the worst parts because I didn't want to scare you. For instance, there's this guy you have to deal with on a regular basis. Maybe you've heard of him. He's arrogant, prideful, and likes to listen to himself talk. Stop laughing Is, I'm not talking about me. His name is Roy Mustang, and he's quite the pain in the neck."

"Vine," Isara scolded.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, there's also this little squirt who's a lot of fun to tease but is really annoying, a giant whose favorite pastime is the rearranging of your spine, and this guy who shows you the same picture of his daughter for three hours that you've already seen 100 times before. Honestly, I don't know how I've lasted this long."

"Oh yeah, sounds like murder," Isara said, getting a laugh out of both Vine and her brother.

"Ow," Vine cried out, clutching at his ribs, "don't make me laugh, it hurts too much."

"Did I really do that much damage," Welkin asked, surprised by Vine's rough state.

"Yes you really did this much damage," Vine replied, "where'd you learn to do that anyway?"

"It was something that girl did," Welkin replied, "I don't really know what it was though."

"It wasn't anything I did," a girl's voice shouted suddenly. All three heroes turned and faced Sierra who was sitting on one of the few remaining festival stands, "bravo, that was pretty impressive, breaking your friend out of my heart manipulation magic. Guess know I'm going to have to get my hands dirty."

"Oh good, an opponent I don't have to hold back against," Vine declared, "come!"

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	74. Sisters

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 70**

**Sisters**

**Opening Theme: S.O.W. (Sense of Wonder) (Fairy Tail)**

"Welks, Is, I can take care of this by myself," Vine ordered, "go find Licia and the others."

"Vine, what about your injuries!?" Isara protested.

"I'm fine," Vine replied, "her power is Heart Manipulation, but since I know about it, it's useless against me. I'll wrap this up and join you as soon as I can, but right now, I'm worried about Licia and Rosie. Given what just happened, I don't think it's a long shot to assume our enemies have them."

"Vine, are you sure?" Welkin asked.

"Hey, you worry about your girlfriend, Bug Nut, and leave this to me. Finding Alicia needs to be your top priority right now," Vine declared.

"Alright, she's all yours then," Welkin replied, "Come on Is."

"Right," Isara replied as she and Welkin left Vine to fight Sierra.

"Sending your allies away when you're injured," Sierra taunted, "you're underestimating me. Just because you know my ability isn't going to save you. You don't know everything about me."

"That's fine," Vine replied, "honestly, I'm not the one you have to worry about."

"Oh, then who is?" Sierra demanded.

"That would be me," a woman's voice called out, causing a terrified Sierra to turn and look up at a rooftop that was behind her. Standing on the rooftop, glaring down at the younger Witch Sister, was Erza Scarlet, accompanied by Happy.

"I found reinforcements," Happy shouted happily.

"Heh, busting out the big guns for me, huh? I'm flattered," Vine declared.

"Titania Erza..." Sierra stuttered, still looking terrified. Vine was surprised when a smile suddenly formed on her face to replace her terror, "this is perfect. Beating you is just what I need to finally earn Sis' respect."

"Your sister?" Erza replied in confusion.

"Hah! You're gonna beat Erza?" Happy taunted, "that's a laugh."

"Let's go, Titania!" Sierra demanded.

"If that's what you want," Erza replied summoning a sword in each hand, "here I come!" she shouted jumping from the roof. Sierra jumped away as Erza slammed down onto the stand she'd been sitting on, destroying it and kicking up a cloud of dust, which Erza almost immediately exploded out of the dust and pursued Sierra, who had no choice but to narrowly dodge several slashes from Erza's sword. She finally managed to put some distance between herself and Erza, but Erza quickly closed that distance and resumed her attack.

"Hah, she doesn't have a prayer of beating Erza!" Happy declared.

"Something isn't right here," Vine declared, "is that really all she can do when she can't use her Heart Manipulation magic?"

"Guess she isn't much use when someone figures out her secret," Happy replied.

"I don't know, maybe," Vine replied, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Alright, enough! It's time I let you in on my secret!" Sierra shouted suddenly, "there's one type of Heart Manipulation Magic I can use regardless of whether or not my opponent is aware of my power!"

"What!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise.

"Heart Manipulation magic, Yellow!" Sierra shouted, firing a yellow beam of magic that cut right through Erza's heart. Vine and Happy both watched in dismay as Erza crumpled to her knees and began to shake.

"Erza!" Vine shouted running to her side. The red headed Fairy was still conscious and didn't seem to be hurt, but her eyes were opened wide, as though something had frightened her, and she didn't respond to Vine's call. "What happened to her."

"What did you do!" Happy shouted angrily as he charged at Sierra.

"You idiot! Stay back!" Vine shouted angrily, but he was too late.

"Yellow!" Sierra shouted as her yellow beam pierced Happy's heart, causing the little cat to instantly fall. Vine reacted quickly, grabbing the little cat before he hit the ground, but his expression was the same as Erza's and he was just as unresponsive.

"Hey, come on cat, say something!" Vine ordered as Sierra began to laugh.

"I told you. I told you I could defeat Titania Erza! Now sis'll have no choice but to respect me as her equal!" she cried as Vine stood and faced her, raising his sword.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Hold still, and I'll show you!" Sierra shouted in reply, "yellow!" Vine sidestepped the attack and charged onto the offensive. Unfortunately, his injuries were proving to be more of an issue then he thought, as Sierra was easily dodging every one of his attacks.

"Ah, crud," Vine cursed as he stumbled and dropped to his knees, barely managing to roll away from a yellow beam. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge the next one and it cut through him, causing him to drop to his knees. Quickly, he shot to his feet and faced his opponent. "Looks like your ability didn't work," he declared.

"Vine!," he heard Isara call from behind him.

"Stay back, Is. I'll handle this!" he called back to her, glancing over his shoulder at her. What he saw caused him to turn completely, his eyes opened wide with horror. Blood dripped from several deep wounds that covered Is' body, which had dyed her shawl and the blue dress she'd been wearing a dark shade of red. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked as though she were barely managing to stay standing, which she didn't for much longer as Vine rushed to her, managing to catch her before she hit the ground. "Isara! Talk to me, what happened!?"

"They… they ambushed us… two of the mercenaries. Vine… Welks… Alicia… and Rosie… they're all dead, Vine," Isara cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I… I couldn't…"

"Shhh," Vine ordered, "save your strength, you're going to be alright."

"I couldn't… I couldn't do anything…" Isara continued to cry. Vine listened in horror as Isara's voice began to grow weaker and weaker, until finally, she stopped crying and grew silent and still.

"Is…" Vine stuttered in disbelief, shaking her gently, "Isara! Don't even think about it, I'm not letting you die! Hey! Not again… No… NOT AGAIN!" he cried, "how could I let this happen!? I shouldn't have sent you away… how did… how did this happen!?" his eyes suddenly widened as though he'd just realized something, then narrowed with anger as he laid Isara down and rose to his feet.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Raging Blast… FINAL ATTACK!" he shouted as a burst of blast alchemy releasing a burst of Blast Alchemy that blew away his Amestrian uniform's shirt, leaving him in only his red cloak and the uniform's pants. The pain was brief and intense, and had the effect he'd been hoping for as the dead Isara disappeared and he discovered he was still kneeling where he'd been hit by the beam.

"What is…" Sierra stuttered as Vine rose to his feet.

"It was just an illusion," Vine hissed angrily, "I see, so that's your trump card. No matter how strong an enemy is, if you can take advantage of the thing that frightens them most, then you can gain an advantage over them. Your attack allows you to manipulate a person's fear and cause them to see an illusion of the worst thing that could possibly happen to them. It's a dirty trick, and it didn't work, because I'm not scared, I'm pissed off!" he roared as he charged and planted his fist into Sierra's stomach, causing her to double over and drop to her knees. Vine followed up with a powerful uppercut that struck under her jaw, knocking the girl onto her back. Grabbing his sword, he rose it over his downed enemy and stabbed for her heart. Sierra closed her eyes in terror, but the killing blow never came. She opened her eyes to find Vine holding the tip of the blade just inches from her chest.

"I can't do it," he declared, "I'll see your face every time I look at Aliasse if I do."

"What're you doing? Are you really going to show me mercy?" the girl stuttered, "did you forget what I did to you? The only thing I deserve from you is a quick death, right!?"

"What?" Vine replied, a little surprised by the girl's reaction.

"Don't try to do me any favors," she demanded, "finish the job! Hurry up!"

"What's your problem kid?" Vine demanded.

"Just do it!" she nearly screamed as she tried to rush towards Vine, hoping to stab Vine's sword through her herself. Vine was too quick for her, however, and moved the blade, transmuting it into a metal pole which he used to roughly hit the girl on the top of her head, knocking her back onto her seat.

"Hey, I've got a lot of issues with stupid girls who try to commit suicide on my watch," Vine declared angrily, "what're you trying to do? When someone defeats you and decides to spare your life, you're supposed to be thankful, not distressed."

"You don't know anything!" Sierra shouted, "I lost the fight. I was supposed to have the advantage against you… I did have the advantage against you, and I still lost. When sis finds out… I'm better off dead."

"Your sister?" Vine repeated, still obviously confused.

"It's none of your business," Sierra declared angrily, "why would you care anyway? It's not like sis does. She'd probably be happier if I were gone. She doesn't respect me. I don't even think she likes me. Just do everyone a favor and kill me."

"Is that all? You just want to die because your sister is going to be disappointed? Grow up!" Vine ordered, surprising Sierra. "Tell me something, kid. How old are you?"

"What difference does that make?" Sierra cried in reply.

"Just answer the question," Vine responded, more gently then before. The girl was quiet, as though she were thinking before she answered.

"I just turned 20 a little while ago," Sierra replied.

"You don't say," Vine replied, "listen, you may not believe it, but I think I understand your situation better than you think. See, I have a little sister myself, and it just so happens that she's the same age as you are."

"What does that have to do with me?" Sierra replied, sounding both confused and curious.

"Look, I could be wrong, but… I think I might know what's really going through your sisters head. You see, I spent my entire life, learning alchemy, training to be a soldier, learning to fight so I could protect my family, and the reason I did that, was so Karen would be free to choose her own path. She wouldn't have to fight to protect everyone, so she would be free to do as she pleased."

"What did… your sister decide to do?" Sierra inquired.

"She decided… to follow in her brother's footsteps. She didn't have to, but even so, she chose to fight, in order to protect the ones she cared about. At first, I was upset by her decision. I pretended not to approve. I pretended not to respect her abilities, but it was useless. She was stronger than I was, and in the end, the only thing I could do was acknowledge her abilities and allow her to make her own decision. I had to remember that what I had always wanted for her, was for her to be able to make her own decision. I just didn't want her to be forced to fight, like her brother was. Well, she wasn't forced to fight, it was her own decision. Exactly what I'd always wanted. It just took some time to realize that."

"I don't get it," Sierra replied after Vine had finished his story, "what does that have to do with me?"

"Man, you're slow," Vine sighed in reply, "have you ever considered that maybe your sister acts the way she does, because the life of a mercenary isn't what she wanted for you? I'm not your sister, and I could easily be wrong, but… I know if I were in her position, and was watching my little sister put her life in danger, I would react the same way, and I know that because when it was my little sister putting her life in danger, I did react the same way." Sierra was silent for several moments before she answered.

"Do you… do you really think that that's true?" she finally stuttered after a moment.

"I do," Vine replied, "but there's only one way to know for sure. You need to ask her, yourself."

"I can't," Sierra replied, "I'm scared."

"Can't say I blame you," Vine replied, "but if you don't overcome that fear, you'll never know. You know what you have to do, so do it. Get off your butt and get moving." Holding out his hand, Vine offered to help the girl to her feet, an offer she accepted by reaching out and taking Vine's hand, "let's go find your sister."

….

"It's over!" Lilith shouted as her clown struck for Taurus' heart.

**Cue Background Music: Judai's Theme (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

"Not yet!" Jaden declared, "I activate De-Fusion!" Jaden shouted, "now Neos Knight splits back into Elemental Heroes Neos and Tempest! Neos, attack!" Jaden ordered as Neos struck the clown, knocking it away from Lucy's spirit.

"What happened?" Taurus asked groggily as he rose to his seat.

"Taurus! Close the spirit gate!" Lucy ordered as her bull disappeared.

"Alright, here goes, I activate the Field Spell, Fusion Zone!" Jaden shouted playing a Field Spell, "now I can fuse my monsters without needing polymerization!" Jaden exclaimed, "so come on out, Elemental Heroes Blade Edge and Wild Heart! Fuse into Elemental Hero Wild Edge! Finally, Burstinatrix and Clayman are going to merge in order to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Jaden shouted as he now controlled Elemental Hero's Tempest, Wild Edge, Rampart Blaster, and Neos.

"Now, I'm replacing Fusion Zone with Neo Space and summoning Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!" Jaden shouted as the field they were fighting on morphed into Neo Space, "Now, initiate Contact Fusion! Neos, Fuse with Flare Scarab in order to summon Elemental Hero: Flare Neos!" Jaden shouted as his ace merged with his Neo Spacian monster to summon Flare Neos.

"You're not leaving me out of this," Lucy declared, holding up another of her keys, "now, Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" she shouted as her maid spirit, Virgo appeared.

"Annoying little… fine, get ready because I'm going to end this now!" Lilith shouted, spewing more black smoke from her mouth, that formed into five powerful looking Samurai warriors clad in dark armor that hid their faces from view, except for red, glowing eyes that could be seen shining through their helmet's visors.

"Oh boy, this looks interesting," Jaden declared.

"These are my most powerful spirits," Lilith revealed, "let's see if you've got any real strength, Celestial Wizard."

"Alright, this is gonna be awesome!" Jaden declared, "time to bring my A game!"

"Right," Lucy declared, "uhh, it's time to… Get Your Game On?"

"Huh? Hey, not cool! You can't steal my line!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Huh!? Oh, I'm sorry, I just… I just thought…" Lucy stuttered nervously.

"Attack!" Lilith shouted angrily as her five monsters charged Jaden and Lucy.

"Alright, here we go!" Jaden exclaimed, "time to throw down, guys!" Jaden's monsters didn't need a second invitation as they all charged and began to fight the Samurai shadows that Lilith had summoned.

"Alright, Virgo, let's show them how it's done!" Lucy ordered.

"Yes, Princess," Virgo replied, bowing to her master before disappearing underground.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaden shouted, "Flare Neos, attack!" Jaden ordered as Flare Neos unleashed a burst of flame that engulfed one of the Samurai. The attack didn't manage to destroy it, however, and the Samurai charged at Neos and began a fierce exchange with the Elemental Hero.

"Uh oh, these guys are pretty resilient," Jaden declared as Neos was forced back, "I've got to think of something, fast."

"Look out, Virgo!" Lucy shouted, giving Virgo just enough time to retreat underground as a samurai sword struck where her neck had been, "oh man. How do we stop these guys!?"

"That's easy," Jaden declared, "we just have to make our monsters stronger!"

"That's easy to say, but how do you plan to do it!?" Lucy screamed angrily.

"By using this," Jaden replied drawing a card, "the field spell, Skyscraper!" he shouted as he activated his ace field spell. Lucy was terrified as the ground beneath her began to shake and several large skyscrapers suddenly began to burst out of the ground, replacing the small buildings of Fiore with the massive skyscrapers of a giant city.

"What good is a change of scenery going to do!?" Lucy shouted angrily.

"That's easy," Jaden replied, "a big city is where super heroes feel right at home, so when they're fighting in a city, my Elemental Heroes are stronger!" As he shouted, his Elemental Heroes all leapt up to the top of the surrounding Skyscrapers, starring down at the five shadows that had been facing them.

"Whoa… that's so cool," Lucy squealed as Flare Neos fusion expired and he reverted to regular Neos.

"It's been fun," Jaden declared, pointing at Lilith and winking, "but this is game! Alright, everyone attack!" Jaden ordered as his monsters all leapt from the top of the Skyscraper. Rampart Blaster struck first, firing a shot from his cannon that blew away one of the Samurai. Tempest was next, creating a massive bolt of lightning that struck the second. Then, Neos and Wild Edge both soared down at their enemy, Wild Edge struck first, slicing his Samurai in half as Virgo burst out of the ground and surprised the second to last Samurai with an underground attack, destroying it.

"Go, Neo Force!" Jaden shouted as Elemental Hero Neos threw a powerful punch at the final Samurai, destroying it as well.

"And that's game!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey, you're stealing my lines again!" Jaden protested.

"Oh, sorry!" Lucy exclaimed in dismay.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	75. Law

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 71**

**Law**

**Opening Theme: S.O.W. (Sense of Wonder) (Fairy Tail)**

"No… how… you beat my spirits!?" Lilith exclaimed angrily.

"Looks that way," Jaden replied, "Don't feel too bad though. That was an awesome duel!"

"Alright, it's over, so give up," Lucy ordered as Virgo landed in front of her.

"Give up?" Lilith replied, "I think I'll pass. You may have beaten my strongest spirits, but that doesn't mean you've won. I still have hundreds of spirits I can summon. I'm not even close to being beaten."

"I don't know," Jaden replied, "every time you've summoned one of your spirits, you've seemed a little more drained of energy. I don't think you can summon many more of your spirits."

"Shows what you know," Lilith replied, releasing more black smoke from her mouth which formed three more spirits that looked like small, dark colored orbs.

"Uhh, not to complain, but those spirits don't exactly look intimidating," Lucy declared.

"Neos, attack!" Jaden ordered as Neos charged and easily destroyed the three orbs, "that was kind of a letdown."

"Darn it, that can't be all I have left," Lilith cursed silently, "I can't lose to a Celestial Wizard!"

"Soo, mind if I ask, what've you got against Celestial Wizard?" Jaden asked.

"Shadow Wizards hate Celestial Spirits because of the difference in our methods for contracting our spirits," Lucy revealed, "they consider us pampered because while we only have to set up a contract with our spirits, Shadow Wizards have to undergo a painful blood ritual to bind their spirits to their souls. The tradeoff is that Shadow Wizards can summon their spirits at any time using only their magic energy, while Celestial Wizards have to abide by their contract, and have to use their spirit keys to call their spirits. That fact causes a lot of Shadow Wizards to see themselves as superior to Celestial Wizards."

"Oh, well that went right over my head, but whatever," Jaden declared, causing both Lilith and Lucy to fall down, surprised by Jaden's utter cluelessness, "so, uhh, now that we've beaten her, what do we do with her?"

"What do you mean 'what do you do with her'?" Lilith spat angrily, "last time I checked, when you defeat an opponent, you're supposed to kill them."

"Kill them?" Jaden replied in confusion, "but if you kill them, then you can't take them on again sometime. Wouldn't you eventually run out of people to duel?"

"'Take them on again'? Do you think this is some sort of game, boy?" Lilith demanded.

"Huh? No, I know it's not a game," Jaden replied, "but that doesn't mean it wasn't a lot of fun. We've totally gotta duel again sometime." He showed a large smile as hey gave Lilith a confident thumb up. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of dismay. "OH NO!"

"What's wrong, Jae!?" Lucy exclaimed in a worried tone.

**Cue Background Music: Jaden's Theme**

"Oh man! I completely forgot about Chazz and my costume contest! He's got a huge advantage over me now! I've gotta find an alchemist fast!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What!?" Lucy exclaimed, "that's all you were worried about!? You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"What do you mean 'that's all'!? If I don't have a costume, Chazz is never going to let me live it down!?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Oh stop whining," Vine's voice called suddenly. He, Erza, Happy, and Sierra had just found the group, "I'll help you with your costume later, but for now, we've got more important things to worry about."

"Yikes, what happened to you!?" Lucy explained when she saw Vine's condition.

"Let this be a lesson for ya, kids, this is what happens when you try to get between a nature geek and a blade of grass. It isn't pretty," Vine replied sarcastically.

"A blade of grass?" Sierra asked in confusion.

"Apparently, it was a rare blade of grass," Vine replied, chuckling a bit.

"It's okay, you can call him a loony," Happy declared, "we're all thinking it."

"Oh yeah, who's gonna be the loony when I pop of your wing and throw it across the street?" Vine demanded.

"Bet ya can't catch me when you're broken," Happy replied.

"I'm broken, cat, not dead."

"Sierra!?" Lilith shouted suddenly, "what are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry sis," Sierra replied timidly, "they… they beat me."

"They beat you? You don't look hurt, so how did they beat you!?" Lilith replied.

"Uhh, just pointing out, you don't look hurt either, but you sure look beat," Vine declared in annoyance.

"So you guys managed to beat one of the mercenaries too, huh? That's great, that's two down and… I don't know how many to go," Jaden declared.

"And Welkin says I don't pay attention," Vine sighed.

"Sis, I need to talk to you about something!" Sierra revealed.

"We can talk later! Use your Yellow ability and turn this around!" Lilith ordered her younger sister. Her sister's expression become one of terror as she glanced back at Vine.

"Try it again, and I'm not gonna promise I won't accidentally break a rib," Vine threatened.

"Uh, that's okay, Sis, I choose life," Sierra stuttered in reply.

"Good choice."

"Don't tell me… the one useful technique you actually have failed!?" Lilith shouted, "I swear, can't you do anything!? You had control of one of their friends, you had every advantage you needed to beat them and you couldn't even accomplish that!?"

"I'm sorry, Sis… I… I just couldn't… Vine, he…" Sierra began to stutter, uncertain of what she should say next.

"You're worthless. Why I even bother is beyond me. I gave you one job and you couldn't even do that right! You should've just stayed home and stayed out of my way!" Lilith shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Vine shouted angrily silencing Lilith, "someone who's been defeated themselves is in no position to lecture another about the things that led to their defeat, so why don't you drop the mightier-then-thou act. Your sister came here to talk to you, and with everything you've put her through, I think you owe her some straight answers!"

"What I've put her through?" Lilith replied, "I haven't put my little sister through anything. Everything that's happened to her is her own…" she didn't finish her sentence as Vine suddenly grabbed her and slammed her against the wall of a building, getting close enough to her that he could speak and only she and he could hear what he said.

"Haven't put her through anything? Lilith, you have to be either the most blind or the most arrogant person I've ever met. I don't know all the details, but I know this. When I broke her illusion and beat her in our fight, your sister begged me to take her life because she couldn't bear to face how you'd react when you found out she'd lost. If I had been someone else, you wouldn't have a sister anymore. If you care about her at all, then it's time to drop the tough girl act and let her know it, because if you don't, you may not have another chance," Vine hissed angrily before he released Lilith who dropped to her seat, looking dazed. "If you really hate her, then that's your decision. As much as I can't understand it, I certainly can't do anything to change your mind, but you certainly don't deserve the title of older sibling if that's really the case." With that, Vine turned away and rejoined Erza, Lucy, and Jaden while Sierra approached her sister.

"Sis… I…" she stuttered uncertainly as her older sister looked at her, then looked away and stood up, turning her back to her younger sister. Sierra hung her head sorrowfully at the reaction, "Sis… I'm… I'm sorry. I know you're disappointed in me, and that… you don't want me around. I always get in the way, and my magic isn't very useful, but… I'll try harder. I'll try to develop a more useful magic and I'll learn to fight so I can really help, just please, let me stay with you," she pleaded tearfully of her older sister.

"Wait, those two are sisters?" Jaden asked loudly, causing Vine to punch him on top of the head, "OWW, what was that for!?"

"This doesn't look good," Erza declared, "her sister isn't saying anything."

"That's so cold," Lucy said angrily, "we should say something."

"Say what?" Vine replied, "we can't do everything. It's up to them now." Meanwhile, the two sisters continued to remain silent, while Lilith still refused to turn and look at her sister. Finally, Lilith spoke.

"You know, Sierra, I've been thinking about something for a while," she declared.

"Yeah Sis?" Sierra inquired, sounding a little worried. There was another moment of silence before Lilith continued.

"I've been thinking… what if… what if we joined a Guild? The work is more stable, and less dangerous, and it'd be nice to have a roof over our heads once in a while, don't you think?" Lilith finished, still without turning around. Everyone present, even Vine, was stunned by that revelation.

"Didn't see that coming," Vine whispered to the others, Lucy and Erza of which nodded their head in agreement. Jaden just looked lost, which wasn't nearly as surprising.

"Sis, I didn't think any guilds would be willing to accept a Shadow Wizard," Sierra replied doubtfully.

"Fairy Tail doesn't have any Shadow Wizards!" Lucy piped up suddenly, causing everyone to look at her, "uhh, you know, if you can stand working with a pampered Celestial Wizard."

"You'd just offer to let us join you?" Lilith replied, "did you forget we were just trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't be the first people we let join who used to be trying to kill us," Lucy replied.

"Aye, if the Master'll let Gajeel in, he'll probably let anyone in," Happy replied.

"Shadow summoning isn't a forbidden style of magic," Erza revealed, "so I don't see any reason why not. Of course, we'll have to ask the master first, but he should be okay with it."

"Really!? Do you mean it!?" Sierra gasped as though she were anticipating them to tell her they were just kidding.

"Well, there you have it," Vine declared, "see what happens when you stop feeling sorry for yourself and take a step? If I had killed you like you'd asked, nothing would have ever gotten better for you, or for your sister, but as long as you're still breathing, there's always a chance."

"Right, I promise, I won't give up again," Sierra cried thankfully as she dropped to her knees, "thank you… thank you so much for everything!?"

"Ahh, I love a happy ending," Jaden declared.

"Well then, you may not like the ending to this story as much as you think!" a voice shouted from above them. The group watched in horror as a beam of fire suddenly cut through Lilith's chest, blowing her onto her stomach.

"Sis!" Sierra shouted in dismay as Vine and Erza quickly faced the source of the voice. Two figures stood on a rooftop. One, the final female mercenary, had her finger pointed down at Lilith as smoke rose from the tips of them. The other was the Fallen One's armored minion.

"So, we meet again," the minion declared, "the man who murdered my brother in Amestris."

**Cue Background Music: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)**

"You monster… what have you done!?" Vine shouted angrily.

"This woman sought to betray my master, the Fallen One. I've merely dealt with her accordingly," the man replied.

"Who've we betrayed!?" Sierra shouted, "we're mercenaries! We're not your soldiers, we just do a job and get paid, and if we don't do the job, we don't get paid."

"Is that how you thought our agreement worked?" the man replied, "such a foolish young woman. You forfeited your freedom to not do as you were told when you agreed to work for the Fallen One. You and your sister belong to me now, and if you don't want to share her fate, I'd advise you finish the job you were sent to do. Otherwise, Ms. Terra here will just finish you off as well."

"We'll see!" Vine shouted angrily as he stepped between Sierra and the two enemies.

"So, the dog from Amestris intends to interfere. You have no place in this fight, so I'd suggest you see yourself out of it," the minion declared.

"Like Hell I will!" Vine replied holding up his sword, "you were determined earlier to get me to kill you, and well… you've succeeded. Sierra's not going to belong to you much longer because I'm ending your life here!"

"Is that right?" the man replied, his voice sounding pleased, "Terra, kill the traitor. This won't take long."

"Vine, don't. You're hurt," Sierra pleaded.

"That's fine. This guy'll need a handicap if he wants a chance of defeating me," Vine replied reassuringly.

"Well, you're pretty confident," a voice called suddenly from behind Sierra. Vine turned and instinctively rose his sword… and found himself facing the cloaked figure he'd faced before, "well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to get involved, but if my hunch is right and I need you alive to get back to my world, I'd better not let you get yourself killed playing hero. I'd better step in here." Walking forward, the man stopped next to Vine and joined him in facing the two enemies. "Girl, you might want to step back. You're going to be in the way once the fireworks start."

"Uhh… and you are?" Vine asked.

"The man who's going to save that girl's life," the man replied, pointing at Lilith, "just as soon as we end theirs'. For now, though, all you need to know is that I'm a doctor."

"A doctor," the woman, Terra, declared in an unimpressed tone, "am I supposed to be afraid of a doctor?"

"Well, guess there's only one way to find out," the doctor replied as he drew a large sword, "alright, I'm guessing you're not going to hand over the armored guy."

"I said I was going to kill him and I'm a man of my word," Vine replied facing his opponent.

"Fine, just don't get in my way," the man replied as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a large nodachi style sword.

"Same to you, stranger," Vine replied he rose his own sword.

"Enough of this. It's time for you to die!" the Fallen One minion shouted as he leapt at Vine and locked swords with the alchemist.

"Fine, let's end this!" Vine shouted forcing him back with a burst of alchemy. The man charged again and Vine locked his sword with the minion again, this time pinning the sword against the ground. The minion watched in surprise as Vine used his foot to keep the sword pinned and freed up one of his hand to transmute a dagger from his opponent's sword. The man had no prayer of evading Vine as the dagger stabbed into his throat. He was dead almost immediately.

….

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, 'Doctor' because when I'm through with you, you're going to need a doctor," Terra declared as she formed a ball of fire in one hand, "the only thing I need to decide is how to kill you. I can burn you to ash, freeze you like an ice cube, or crush you under a ton of rock. Take your pick."

"Alright, I'll choose… none of the above," the doctor replied, "after all, you've already lost this fight, the moment you let yourself be trapped inside my Room," he declared holding up his hands.

"Your room? What is that supposed to mean?" Terra replied.

"This," the Doctor replied as he swung his sword. He was nowhere near Terra, which made it even more surprising when Terra's body split in two at the waist. "So, are you ready to quit, or am I going to have to operate some more?"

"What… what did you do to me?" the woman exclaimed in horror as she used her arms to raise herself up to look at the doctor.

"Just a small taste of the power of my Op Op Fruit," the man replied, "if you don't want any more, I'd advise staying down."

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	76. Crashing Thunder Roaring Flame

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 72**

**Crashing Thunder, Roaring Flame**

**Opening Theme: R.P.G. Rockin Playing Game (Fairy Tail)**

"Split Apart, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted as his zanpakto divided into its three parts which he swung and wrapped around Alicia's lance. Unfortunately, a burst of her Valkyrian Flame blue her opponent and his Zanpakto away and she fired a beam which Ikkaku barely managed to evade.

"Darn it. It had to be Alicia," Imca cursed as she watched the fight from behind the wall she was using as cover to evade Rosie's rifle fire, "what do I do now? Var doesn't exactly have any settings for non-lethal." Suddenly, three small spikes shot in from the side, impaling Rosie's rifle and ripping it from her hands.

"Imca, are you okay!?" she heard a familiar voice shout, she peeked around her corner to see Isara standing between her and the enslaved Rosie, "what's going on!?"

"One of those mercenaries," Imca replied, "he used a magic that enslaved Rosie and Alicia. They don't have any control of their actions!"

"Any idea how we break the control!?" Isara asked.

"No," Imca replied, "I guess we could try taking out that Yamir jerk, but he ran off to enslave members of Fairy Tail before I could get off a shot."

"Then we'll have to find him," Isara replied pointing her right fist at Rosie, "first things first, though. I'm sorry about this Rosie." A burst of alchemical energy surged through the ring on her finger and a cage rose around Rosie, trapping her.

"Wow, Isara, I didn't know you could use long range alchemy," Imca revealed.

"Yep, my range is nearly double that of Vine's non-blast alchemy," Isara declared, sounding proud of herself, "unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to transmute anything strong enough to trap Alicia using only the materials we have around he…" she stopped in the middle of the word as a card suddenly stuck into the ground at her feet. A burst of magic erupted from the card as Isara was sent flying and crashed onto her back, completely winded.

"Isara!" Imca shouted in dismay.

"What the heck was that!?" Ikkaku shouted, ducking under a slash from Alicia.

"Alicia!" Welkin shouted suddenly, causing Alicia to look in his direction. He was caught completely by surprise as Yamir landed in front of him from out of nowhere, grabbed him by the face, and slammed the back of his head into the hard ground.

"You should either be dead or still under that emotion manipulation girl's control. No matter, there's nothing you can do, little man. Your lover's mind is completely under my control."

"Yamir!" Imca shouted angrily as she charged the mercenary, Var ready to separate his head from his shoulders.

"And I guess I should mention, she's not the only one," Yamir revealed. Imca was forced to stop dead in her tracks and jump backwards as a red beam of energy suddenly cut in front of her. She looked up to the source of the beam to find it had been fired by a woman with long, silver hair who was wearing a revealing red outfit and golden, claw-like gauntlets and had two, black wings emitting from her back stood hovering in the air high above her.

"What the heck is that?" Imca gasped, pointing Var at the new enemy.

"It's not a what, but a who. In fact, it's a who you've met," Yamir replied, "Body Soul Take Over Magic: Satan Soul. That is the name of this technique used by a famous S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. You know her as Mirajane.

"Mirajane?" Imca repeated in surprise, "the silver haired woman from Fairy Tail? That… that can't be."

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is," Yamir replied, "back in the day, Mirajane was a powerful wizard, who even rivaled the mighty Titania Erza in power. Of course she still has considerably more power than you do, and she's not the only piece of merchandise I was able to acquire from Fairy Tail," the slaver revealed as Lisanna and Kana suddenly appeared on rooftops on either side of Mirajane.

"You've gotta be kidding," Imca cursed as the three enslaved Fairies glared down at her.

"What… are you planning… to do with… Alicia!?" Welkin demanded as he struggled to escape from Yamir's grip. Yamir replied by lifting the Squad Seven commander up until Welkin's feet dangled above the ground.

"What I plan to do with my property is my concern. Alicia isn't yours to be concerned with anymore, boy," Yamir replied, "it doesn't matter anyways, to someone who only has another minute or so to live." As he spoke, he began to tighten his grip around Welkin's throat, attempting to strangle the life out of him.

"Welkin!" Ikkaku shouted preparing to charge Yamir, only to be stopped by Alicia, "ah come on, get out of the way, Alicia!"

"Alicia!?" Isara shouted as she slowly rose to her feet, "please! He's going to kill Welkin!"

"It's no good," Yamir declared coldly, "your friend can't see or hear you. She only lives to serve my every command. Now, I believe you have more pressing matters to be concerned with," he stated as Kana leapt over Isara's head and flung several magic enhanced cards at the young Darcsen. Using her alchemy, Isara created a dome which stopped the card and absorbed the magical energy that burst from them, protecting Is. Kana was unphased by Isara's defense however, and began bombarding the young, inexperienced soldier with cards which Isara had to desperately attempt to dodge. Her situation only became worse, when Lisanna joined the fray and began attacking Isara directly as Kana continued her long range bombardment. Isara was unable to continue dodging for much longer and a punch from Lisanna caught her in the stomach, knocking her backwards several feet before she was able to regain her footing and stop herself, just in time to jump back and evade one of Kana's cards. She was surprised when Lisanna jumped over her head and a burst of magical energy covered her arms, causing them to change into bird wings which she used to fly down at Isara with incredible speed. Isara was too slow to dodge as Lisanna head-butted her in the stomach, knocking her flat onto her back.

"Isara!" Imca shouted trying to run to her fellow Darcsen's aid, only to be stopped in her tracks as Mirajane appeared between the two. Imca lunged forward and swung Var, forcing Mirajane to leap above her to evade the attack but she quickly soared back down, landing feat first on Imca and driving the Darcsen face first into the ground and sending Var flying away from its wielder. Mirajane stepped off and Imca tried to roll away, only to have Mirajane kick her in the side, rolling her onto her back and allowing Mirajane to slam her foot against Imca's chest, forcing all the air out of the injured Darcsen's lungs. Welkin could only watch the two darcsen's plight in silent horror as Yamir continued to strangle him.

"Hmm, it seems your only remaining comrades are hopelessly outmatched," Yamir declared confidently as Imca was sent crashing against a wall by another kick from Mirajane. Isara was still trying to rise from the head-butt she'd suffered from Lisanna. "Don't worry, you won't have to watch them suffer much longer. I'm sure you'll black out soon." His prediction was proven false as a burst of flame suddenly slammed into his arm, forcing him to release Welkin as he pulled his arm back, yelling with pain.

"You sevens, I swear, I'll never understand why you all idolize Raging Blast as much as you do. After all, I'm the one who always ends up having to get you out of trouble," Colonel Roy Mustang declared as he approached Welkin, who had fallen to his knees, and Yamir.

"So another bug comes to be squashed," Yamir declared, "who are you?"

"Colonel Mustang, from Amestris," Mustang replied, "and you are?"

"Yamir the slaver," Yamir replied.

"Yamir the slaver, huh," Mustang replied, sounding disgusted, "so tell me, are you the one who did that to Alicia?"

"Alicia? Ah, you mean, the brown haired girl. What if I say yes…?" Yamir replied, he yelped a burst of flame slammed into his shoulder, knocking him onto his back.

"I wouldn't be playing games if I were you," the Flame Alchemist declared angrily, "I'm not some little girl whose mind you can manipulate. Now, I'm going to ask you again. Are you the one who did that to Alicia!?"

"Why you… yes, it was me. You're friend Alicia is now one of my slaves, completely submissive to my will. She will do whatever I tell her to do, whenever I tell her to do it, and that isn't going to change any time soon."

"We'll see about that," Mustang replied, "you won't be able to bark orders after I reduce your tongue to a bubbling grease."

"You don't frighten me, Colonel Mustang of Amestris. I command not only your extremely powerful friend, but an S-class wizard and two powerful wizards of Fairy Tail, while you only have three, severely injured weaklings to help you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mustang replied, "see, I happen to have met up with someone else on my way here, and they're pretty eager to get their hands on you mercenaries."

"Eager are they," Yamir replied, smiling wickedly, "Colonel Mustang, please tell me you've delivered Titania Erza to me. I have a buyer lined up for her who'll pay me more than I could get for all the other members of Fairy Tail combined. You'd be doing me quite a favor."

"You're not that lucky," a voice called that made Yamir's blood run cold, "honestly, I wish I knew why Gramps still wants to host this festival every year. It rarely causes anything but trouble. Oh well, I guess I can't complain. I've sure had a lot of fun at the last couple of festivals, although, I don't think you're going to be having any fun at this one, pal, because no one, and I mean no one is going to mess with Fairy Tail on my watch!" the voice shouted as a man with spiky yellow hair emerged onto the battlefield. The ex-Fairy Tail S-class wizard, Laxus Dreyer.

"That's impossible… you were expelled from Fairy Tail! Why are you here!?" Yamir shouted in dismay.

"I thought I'd drop in and see how the festival was going this year," Laxus replied, "apparently, it's going about as well as last years. Well, on the bright side, at least this year, I get a chance to enjoy the 'festivities'."

"Grrr… no matter. You may be an S-class wizard, but have you forgotten that I have an S-class wizard under my control as well!?" Yamir demanded as Mirajane left Imca and charged at Laxus.

"No, I didn't forget," Laxus replied, holding up his arm and blocking Mira's attack, "sorry about this, Mira, but you'll think me for it later." One thunder enhanced punch later, Mirajane had been knocked onto her back and lay unconscious. Her Soul Swap spell broke and she morphed back to her regular self.

"Uhhh… no way! One punch!?" Yamir exclaimed in dismay.

"To bad, looks like you forgot to do your homework. If you had, you'd know that Mira hasn't been an S-class wizard since her sister, Lisanna died," Laxus declared, "she's still one of the stronger members of the guild, but she's not exactly what she used to be."

"Darn you," Yamir cursed.

"Imca, are you alright," Isara groaned as she ran to her fellow Darcsen's side.

"I'll be fine, but whose the guy with Mustang?" Imca replied, sitting up and looking at Laxus who was facing off with Yamir. Their conversation was interrupted as the still enslaved Kana attacked them, throwing several cards at them. The cards were, fortunately, intercepted by a wave of flame that incinerated the cards.

"Stay focused you two, we're still in the middle of a fight," Mustang ordered.

"Right," Isara replied, standing up. She was caught completely off-guard, however, as Lisanna grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her back, placing her other hand against Isara's throat. Isara was surprised to discover that Lisanna's other hand had morphed into a large cat's paw and a claw was held against her throat, ready to slit it if Mustang or Imca made a move.

"So, what're you going to do no, Laxus Dreyer, ex-member of Fairy Tail. Will you endanger my hostage's life in order to beat me?" Yamir demanded.

"Is!" Welkin shouted in dismay when he was his sister's plight. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light from behind Lisanna that his her and Isara from view for a moment. When the light cleared, Lisanna's blank, hypnotized expression had been replaced with wide-eyed surprise and she quickly released Isara.

"Isara? What happened?" she asked, sounding confused.

"What!? How!?"

"Yayyy! Looks like you were right Wendy!" a familiar and excited voice shouted from behind Lisanna and Isara. The two young girls turned to find Aliasse, Mizore Shirayuki, and Wendy Marvell standing behind them.

"Your healing magic was able to break the mind control after all," Mizore revealed.

"I'm… glad," Wendy gasped, sounding exhausted, "but it took… just about everything I had just to free Lisanna."

"That's fine," Gray declared as he walked past the three young girls, "we'll free the others by beating this guy."

"Gray?" Laxus said in surprise.

"Hmmm? Laxus? What're you doing here?" Gray demanded.

"You haven't won yet. I still have one slave whose power dwarfs all of yours! Your brown haired friend will be your demise!" Yamir shouted, "kill them all, Alicia!" he ordered. When nothing happened , he turned to see what his remaining slave was doing. He nearly screamed with dismay when he realized that his slave was frozen in a massive ice formation.

"He didn't even notice you freezing Alicia," Aliasse giggled.

"What did you expect. A professional stalker never gets caught," Mizore replied matter-of-factly.

"What… how… when… I…" Yamir stuttered in disbelief when he realized that he only had one slave remaining. He was quickly reduced to one as Gray used his ice make magic to trap Cana.

"Messing with Fairy Tail was your biggest mistake," Laxus declared as a burst of lightning magic erupted from him, causing Yamir to panic, "your days of enslaving innocent girls are over, because I'm going to obliterate you! Lightning Dragon Heavenly Halberd!" he shouted firing a spear of lightning magic at the slaver mercenary. The blast engulfed the enemy who screamed with pain as he was obliterated. The eighth mercenary had fallen.

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	77. The Angel of White Snow

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 73**

**The Angel of White Snow**

**Opening Theme: R.P.G. Rockin Playing Game (Fairy Tail)**

In a room that was now completely covered in ice, Kisuke Urahara stood looking around.

"Well, it looks to me like she's ready. What do you think, Makarov?" he asked glancing down at Makarov who was standing a short distance away.

"I agree. It's time she rejoined this fight," Makarov replied as the two looked at Rukia who'd been silently watching them as they spoke.

….

Ichigo swung Zangetsu once again, but just before the blade cut through his opponent, the man vanished from sight and reappeared behind Ichigo.

"Darn," Ichigo cursed as he turned his attention back to the Time Master, "I just can't hit him."

"In your current state, it takes you well over 2.7 seconds to swing your sword completely," the Time Master declared, "how you've survived this long with such a slow swing is a mystery."

"Will you shut up already!? I don't care how many seconds it takes for me to do every little thing!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "but if you really want to complain about my swing speed, try this on! BANKAI!" he shouted triggering his Bankai and shifting to, "Tensa Zangetsu!"

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho**

"So, how many seconds does it take me to swing my sword now!" Ichigo shouted, swinging his smaller Zanpakto for the Time Master. He was surprised when his opponent vanished just before the sword struck.

"I'm impressed. You've reduced your sword swing time to a mere .97 seconds," Time Master declared from behind Ichigo, "but it is still useless."

"Stop teleporting already!" Ichigo shouted swinging his sword, "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, firing a black crescent at his enemy. Once again, rather than teleport, Time Master dodged the attack!

"Again? Why doesn't he teleport when I use Getsuga?" Ichigo wondered, "whatever the reason is, maybe that's how I can beat him!" Ichigo realized as he prepared to fire another Getsuga.

"What're you aiming at?" Time Master suddenly asked from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned to face his opponent, but he was already gone again!

"Over here," the enemy called again from behind Ichigo, causing Ichigo to turn quickly, but not quickly enough as the Time Master was gone again. This continued for some time with Ichigo completely unable to track his opponent.

"Darn it. He's teleporting too fast. I can't even find him," Ichigo realized in dismay, "how the heck am I supposed to hit him?"

"Bring them to the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted. Ichigo was surprised when the Time Master was suddenly blown up into the air.

"What're you doing, Ichigo!" Senna shouted angrily as she shot to Ichigo's side, "why're you letting this guy run in circles around you like that!?"

"It's not my fault! I can't track his teleportation magic!" Ichigo replied angrily.

"Teleportation!? What Teleportation!? You've just been standing there like a lump on a log letting him run circles around you for the last five minutes! What's your problem!?"

"Five minutes?" Ichigo replied in surprise, "no way, we haven't been fighting that long!"

"What do you mean you haven't been fighting that long!?" Senna replied, "what's wrong with you!"

"Darn, I didn't realize one of your friends was watching," Time Master cursed, "looks like now my secret's out."

"You're secret?" Ichigo replied in surprise, his expression becoming angry as he realized the truth, "you aren't using Teleportation magic!"

"No, you slow fool," Time Master replied, "I'm using Time Magic! More specifically I have the ability to disorient my opponents perception of time, causing them to perceive minutes as milliseconds."

"So that's why you had to dodge Getsuga," Ichigo realized.

"Energy and inanimate objects are immune to my power due to the fact that they don't perceive time," Time Master revealed, "so yes, for that reason, I had to dodge your energy attacks. Had I attempted to use my power then, you would have been able to notice the time distortion through the movement of your Getsuga."

"Time distortion… there sure are some strange kinds of magic," Senna declared, "how do you beat a power like that?"

"You can't. My magic takes effect through sight, meaning anyone looking directly at me is affected. You girl, were probably only unaffected by my ability because you weren't looking directly at me when I used the attack. How do you intend to fight someone who has complete power over you when you're looking at him?"

"Well, that's easy. You don't look at him," Senna replied.

"Then how do you know where he is? You'd be in no better a position then you would be when I'm using my power," Time Master replied.

"I could just close my eyes and attack where you were," Senna replied, "I've been watching you, and I don't think you'd be fast enough to dodge me."

"You're quite clever. Unfortunately…" Time Master declared, vanishing suddenly, "you're still vulnerable to my power when you're looking for my location," he declared from behind them. Senna turned immediately, and as soon as she did, she froze in place, an expression of surprise on her face.

"This is far too simple," Time Master declared, "I can enjoy toying with you for hours before I finally…"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted suddenly as a Getsuga cut through the air, slicing through the mercenaries left shoulder.

"What!?"

"I'm guessing that since I'm not frozen in time like Senna, your power doesn't affect people who look at you after you initially activated it," Ichigo declared as the spell over Senna broke and she finished turning, "guess your spell isn't as unbeatable as you thought it was."

"Well played," Time Master cursed angrily, "but that technique was far from 'unbeatable'. There's this small problem of being unable to attack anyone who is caught in the spell. It is a spell used solely for confusing and disorienting an opponent. I usually use it for the first 12 minutes, 15 seconds of a battle, but since it's been discovered, even though we've only been battling for 10 minutes and 5.3 seconds, I suppose it's time to switch to my offensive technique."

"Man, this guy has everything timed out, doesn't he," Senna sighed in annoyance.

"Guess that's why he's called Time Master," Ichigo replied, sounding equally annoyed.

"Now, moving on," Time Master declared as he reached down to the ground and picked up a small pebble. "Catch this," he ordered as he tossed the pebble at Ichigo. Ichigo and Senna were both surprised when the pebble stopped and began floating in midair.

"What the…" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"Impressive, don't you think?" Time Master asked, "my magic is divided into two types. I have the ability to manipulate the perception of time of living beings, and then I have the ability to truly manipulate the flow of time for inanimate objects. For instance, I can stop time completely such as I am now, or…" Ichigo yelped when the pebble rocketed forward, clocking him on the forehead, "speed it up and throw a simple, tossed item into a speeding bullet."

"I don't like the sound of that," Senna declared nervously.

"Now, I wonder what will happen when I do this," Time Master declared as he picked up a whole handful of rocks and threw them at the two Soul Reapers. They both moved to dodge, but weren't nearly quick enough as they were both bombarded by the tiny projectiles.

"Owowowow!" Senna cried, "that hurts!"

"No kidding!" Ichigo shouted as he formed his Hollow Mask, "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted firing a Getsuga that blew away the rocks that were still flying at them.

"This is getting beyond a joke! The most powerful current member of our team and a Lieutenant level Soul Reaper getting beaten by a clown and his clock trick!?"

"Man, if Naruto ever finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it, having to hollowfy for this guy," Ichigo groaned as he removed his mask.

"If you were smart you would have left the mask on," Time Master declared as he picked up another handful of rocks.

"Oh great, here comes more," Senna yelped as the two Soul Reapers braced for another attack.

"Here they come!" he shouted as he began to toss the pebbles.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" a familiar voice shouted suddenly as a wave of ice formed between the two Soul Reapers and their attacker, intercepting all of the projectiles.

"Huh?" Ichigo exclaimed looking in the direction the wave had come from.

"I swear, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I, Ichigo," Rukia Kuchiki declared from where she was standing. The ice shattered and Rukia jumped between Ichigo and Senna and faced the Time Master.

"Rukia? Is your training with Urahara and the Fairy Tail master really finished?" Senna asked.

"That's right," Rukia replied, nodding, "I have to admit, I'm a little eager to try out what I've learned."

"Why, what'd you learn?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"You're about to find out," Rukia replied cheekily.

"Another one," Time Master declared as he reached down to his feet and picked up a larger rock, "well, let's see how you like getting hit with this one," he threatened preparing to throw the large rock.

"Uhh… this is gonna hurt," Senna panicked.

"I've got it," Ichigo declared.

"No, I've got this," Rukia declared stepping forward and holding her sword horizontally in front of her.

"What're you planning?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused by Rukia's unfamiliar stance.

"Just watch," Rukia replied as she closed her eyes, "Bankai!"

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise as a burst of white energy emitted from Rukia, encasing her in ice.

"When did Rukia get a Bankai!?" Senna exclaimed as cracks began to appear in the ice.

"Is this what Urahara and Makarov were doing!?" Ichigo wondered in surprise, "incredible…" just then, the ice exploded, revealing Rukia. Her only weapon was a long white staff with a snowflake like design on the end and her Soul Reaper uniform had been replaced by a pure, white kimono with pink trimmings and a pink sash wrapped around her stomach. Ichigo watched in surprise as the air around her seemed to be forming ice crystals. "Tenshi no Shirayuki." (Angel of White Snow, many thanks to Kuroui who suggested that name). Time Master threw the rock which instantly vanished. It soon reappeared, however, as it was frozen solid and instantly dropped to the ground.

"What!?" Time Master exclaimed in dismay.

"The Fifth Dance, White Barrier," Rukia declared calmly as she began to poke her rod against the ground in several locations and held it up, pointing it at Time Master, "now, Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" she shouted as she fired off a much more powerful variant of her second dance which engulfed the Time Master before he could even let out another cry. Rukia then placed the flat end of her rod against the ice. "Now, Shatter, Tenshi no Shirayuki," she ordered as all of the ice shattered to pieces, taking the Time Master with it.

"What the heck just happened!?" Ichigo shouted in surprise as he realized that Rukia had just beaten the Time Master!

"Was that really Rukia's Bankai?" Senna wondered to herself, "Tenshi no Shirayuki… it's almost as powerful as Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Well, what do you think?" Rukia asked as she rested her rod over her shoulder, "it wasn't easy, but I finally managed to pull it off," she declared, looking proud of her accomplishment.

"What the heck," Ichigo sighed, "it took me three days to achieve Bankai. Trust Kisuke to hold out his best stuff for the girl."

"It takes most people 10 years to unlock Bankai, and you're complaining about three days!?" Senna sighed in disgust, "alright, I'm so going next. It's my turn to get a Bankai."

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	78. Nightmare

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 74**

**The Nightmare**

**Opening Theme: R.P.G. Rockin Playing Game (Fairy Tail)**

A cold, dreadful feeling washed over Edward and Natsu as they and the armored Alphonse faced the unknown woman who stood before them. She'd been staring down at the ground for several minutes now and the three young heroes wondered what she was doing.

"What's with this lady? Is she really one of the mercenaries or not?" Natsu asked. Suddenly, with almost inhuman quickness, the woman's head shot straight up and she stared at Natsu and the Elrics through cold, grey, lifeless eyes.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade. His feeling was soon confirmed as the woman opened her mouth and let out a ghastly, devilish scream that chilled both alchemists and magician to the bone. Without a word, she charged at the three fighters, causing them to scatter. She stopped and turned her attention to Natsu, charging him with another frightening roar.

"Fire Dragon…" Natsu shouted pushing off of a building wall and charging at the deranged mercenary, "…Sword Horn!" he shouted slamming into her with a powerful, flame enhanced headbutt right into her face that sent her sprawling. He was surprised when she got up to see that his attack had twisted her neck a full 180 degrees, and even more surprised when the woman grabbed her head and twisted it back into place without so much as a cry of pain. "Whoa! What's with this lady!?"

"That's impossible," Ed stammered, "an injury like that… her neck should be broken, shouldn't it?"

"What kind of magic does she use?" Alphonse wondered.

"I don't know Al," Ed replied, "she hasn't cast a single spell yet, but whatever it is, I doubt it's the fun kind of magic you see at birthday parties."

"Alright, since that didn't work, let's try this, Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted punching the woman in the cheek with his flame enhanced fist and knocking her back into a wall. As she crashed, Ed clapped his hands together causing three pillars to emerge from the wall, binding the woman's arms and legs and trapping her against the wall.

"That'll hold her!" Ed declared. He surprised when he was proved wrong as the woman easily broke out of the bindings, "or not."

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted attacking the mercenary with his Wing Attack which she easily jumped over. She then attacked Natsu, catching him with a powerful punch to the jaw and sending him crashing into a wall.

**Cue Background Music: Knives and Shadows (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Man, what's with this woman?" Ed cursed as the woman, suddenly shifted her weight so that she was rocketing down at the two Elric Brothers. "Al!" Ed shouted as both Elrics clapped their hands.

"Right!" Al replied as they both placed their hands against the ground and formed a barrier of rock above them which the woman crashed into head first. She seemed unaffected, however, as she immediately leapt from the barrier she'd crashed into and landed on the ground, turned, and charged the two Elrics from behind with a blood curdling shriek. Neither Elric brothers had a chance of reacting before they were bowled over by the attack and sent sprawling. The woman left them with no time to recover before she leapt into the air again and came charging down at the downed Elrics.

"Crap, does anything phase her!?" Ed wondered as he tried to think of a way to stop her. Fortunately, she was stopped for him as a small figure suddenly flashed in, sending the mercenary flying into a wall. Ed and Al both rose to their feet as Sloth landed in front of them.

"Trish!" Ed called in relief, until he realized that his adopted little sister was trembling strangely. She turned to face him, a hand covering her left eye as a large amount of blood flowed out from under her hand.

"What happened!?" Al wondered as a burst of philosopher stone energy healed the tiny Homunculus who removed her hand and wiped away the leftover blood.

"When I attacked her…" Trish replied in a terrified tone, "just as I hit her, she swung out and crushed my left eye. It was so fast, I couldn't even react."

"What?" Ed replied in surprise, "you're telling me that she was fast enough to hit Mom's fastest Homunculus before she was hit?"

"Whoever this woman is… she's a monster, even to a Homunculus," Trish replied backing up until she was standing behind her two older brothers as the woman stood up and faced the three Elrics.

"Brother, she's coming again!" Al exclaimed in dismay.

"She just doesn't know when to quit!" Ed declared as he charged her with his automail blade which he used to deflect her punch attack. The two began a fierce exchange with Edward swinging with his automail blade as he used his size and agility to evade the powerful attacks of his physically stronger opponent. Suddenly, a loud roar from behind her caused her to look up just as Natsu slammed a fire enhanced kick under her chin that knocked staggered her backwards. Ed took advantage of the distractions, jumping over the woman and grabbing her by the neck, then using her weight and his momentum to slam her face first into the cement beneath them. The woman didn't stay down long, unfortunately, as she almost instantly rose and faced the heroes again.

"No way, that should have at least done something," Ed cursed, "what's with her?"

"Brother, it must be some kind of spell," Alphonse suggested, "maybe her magic prevents her from feeling pain!"

"No, if she just weren't feeling pain, then at least her body would still be taking damage," Trish replied, "it's more like her body is regenerating the damage it's taking instantly."

"Regeneration?" Ed replied, "great, how do we stop her now?"

"Even a philosopher stone only has so much energy," Trish suggested timidly.

"We just beat on her until she runs out of magic energy," Natsu declared forming flames on both his hands, "sounds like fun!" he shouted as he emitted flames from his feet to rocket himself at the woman with incredible speed. "Fire Dragon…" he shouted as his elbow ignited, "Flame Elbow!" he shouted as he slammed the firey elbow across the woman's cheek, causing her to step back. Ed and Al quickly responded by charging forward and hitting the woman with two powerful punches which knocked her another step back, where Trish slammed into her from behind at top speed, sending her sprawling. Ed stepped forward and clapped his hands as Natsu landed on the other side of the woman and slammed his fists together.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted spewing a wave of flame at the woman just as Ed pointed his automail hand forward and released a burst of blast alchemy. The two attacks met right on top of the woman and exploded, engulfing her in a cloud of flame. "There's no way she's still standing after that!" he was once again proved wrong when the smoke cleared to reveal the mercenary still standing and largely unharmed.

"Here she comes again," Ed warned as the woman took a step forward to attack the Elric siblings. She was stopped cold, however, when a blue flash suddenly shot in and a foot slammed into the side of her cheek, knocking her into a wall. Flora landed where she had been followed closely by Silphia.

"Edward, are you okay!?" Silphia demanded, "do you even have any idea what you've been fighting!?"

"Silphia?" Ed exclaimed in surprise.

"Silphia… is that her?" Flora asked, sounding a little frightened.

"Yeah, you can sense it now too, can't you," Silphia replied.

"Yeah, what… what is she?" Flora stuttered in reply.

"What're you two talking about? What do you sense, Silphia!?" Ed demanded.

"This woman…" Silphia replied, "has no life energy."

"What?" Ed replied in confusion.

"Every being has two types of energy," Silphia replied, "one is their unique energy, Ki, Chakra, Alchemical energy, or in this woman's case, Magical energy. However, the second type is a common type of energy all beings shared, life energy. When it runs out, it means that the being has died, and usually when that happens, their other energy falls still. It still exists and I can still detect it, but it stops moving. That's what causes a body to deteriorate is the lack of movement of their energy, but this woman… her life energy is gone… and her magic energy is still reacting as though she were alive."

"Uhhh, could you explain that again… in English please," Natsu asked.

"Wait… does that mean she's a… a… zombie!?" Alphonse exclaimed in terror.

"A Zombie!?" Natsu shouted, "oh man, she touched me! Does that mean I'm going to turn into a zombie too, cause I don't wanna be a Fire Dragon Zombie!"

"You idiot, you only turn into a zombie if a zombie bites you," Ed declared as he face palmed in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Silphia replied, "if this thing were 'living dead' it would have a type of Life Energy that was reanimating the corpse. She's not 'living dead' she's just dead. A corpse that refuses to die."

"Wait, so it's some kind of puppet?" Flora asked, "like that Master Puppet we fought two years ago?"

"No," Silphia replied, "if it were a puppet, there would have to be an outside source manipulating it, and I'd be able to sense it. This is only a guess, but given how she's so mercilessly attacking anyone who gets close to her, I'd have to guess that her magic energy is driving her body to kill using pure instinct. It's likely when this woman was alive, she had an intense love for killing. A love that didn't die with her."

"Sooo… you're saying she's a murderer… an dead murderer… who's not dead… am I right?" Ed asked.

"Close," Silphia replied, "she's a dead murderer whose still dead but her magic energy is allowing her to move around as though she weren't dead. That's probably why she doesn't move much when she isn't attacking. She's instinctively conserving magic energy to use for the kill."

"Okay, so how do we beat her?" Ed demanded, "just run her out of magic energy?"

"I don't think that'll work," Silphia replied, "no matter how much damage we do to her, her magic energy hasn't dropped at all. I don't think she's actually using any magic energy to attack and she's not losing any when she's attacked. I doubt we'll ever run her out of energy. Our only hope is to bust her body to the point that it can't move. Cut off her limbs, reduce her to dust, that sort of thing," Silphia replied.

"That's nasty," Natsu declared.

"Well she's already dead, so it's not like we're actually killing her," Silphia declared, "we're just making her stay dead."

"Guess that's one way to look at it," Ed declared, "so what's our plan?"

"If we cut off her head, it should stop her from being able to move," Silphia replied, "either that or we can just destroy her entire body with a large energy attack or flame. Either way, it should be enough to stop her."

"It's worth a try, I guess," Ed replied as he prepared to charge, "I'll take care of it," he declared as he charged forward with his automail blade he swung for the woman's neck, but she dodged him and another exchange began with Ed trying to evade her blows while trying to cut her with his blade.

"It's not working," Trish declared, "Edward can't land the hit!"

"That's fine, the runt's doing a great job of being a distraction!" Natsu declared as he jumped into the air and held up his hand, forming a massive ball of fire above his head. "Hey, Shorty!" he shouted, "you might want to move! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" he shouted as he threw the fire ball down at Ed and the woman.

"Who're you calling shorty!" Ed shouted angrily up at the fire dragon slayer, panicking as he saw the massive fire ball descending towards him, "whoa, wait… don't… ahhh!" he shouted as he turned and fled to late. The explosion caused by the blast sent him flying and he crashed into the wall of a wooden building. He managed to push his way out of the wood just as the smoke cleared to reveal the woman was gone. Natsu landed in front of him, looking proud of himself.

"Well, how was that?" Natsu asked giving a confident thumbs up.

"Huh," Ed sighed, "isn't one nuisance with fire power enough?"

**Cue Ending Theme: cHAngE (Bleach)**


	79. Separated

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 75**

**Separated**

**Opening Theme: ½ (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Phew, well, that was quite the 'vacation'," Ed moaned. The group had regathered outside Fairy Tail to discover that all 10 mercenaries had been successfully defeated.

"'This time'll be different Vine.' 'I'm sure no one will get shot or cut or burned this time, Vine.' 'You're so paranoid, Vine.' So help me, I am never coming within 500 feet of a 'festival' again," Vine groaned, "OWWW! Take it easy!"

"I swear, I end up working on you more often than anyone I've ever met. Just once would it kill you to try to avoid taking damage," Isabella replied harshly as she finished Vine's treatment.

"Not my fault the bug nut attacked me," Vine replied.

"I thought it was lotsa fun!" Ali shouted excitedly.

"Glad someone did," Alicia sighed as she sneezed, "I'm pretty sure I've got a cold."

"Sorry, we didn't know how else to keep you from attacking us," Mizore replied plainly.

"On the Brightside, though," Urahara spoke up, "our training with Rukia turned out to be a huge success. We shouldn't need to worry about that Hollow anymore."

"No kidding!" Senna exclaimed, "Rukia's bankai was awesome! So Kisuke, I'm next, right?"

"Uhh… maybe some other time. I'm still exhausted from Rukia's training," Urahara revealed in response.

"So, what do we do with the mercenaries we captured?" Ichigo asked glancing over at Zeagrim who was still struggling to break out of his Armstrong prison and the Kenrio Zen ice sculpture Mizore had produced.

"I've notified the magic counsel of what's happened. Someone will be along to take these two into custody soon enough," Makarov replied.

"Most of the others didn't survive their fight," Mustang declared, "but what're you going to do with the other three?"

"That's right, what became of your friend, Juvia?" Miria asked the water mage.

"Bright?" Juvia replied, "she said she was going to find work that was more consistent then Mercenary work and left. I'm hoping that she perhaps meant she was leaving to find another Guild to join. She always had a particular interest in Lamia Scales so I'd think she'd try there first."

"Lyon's group, huh?" Gray replied, "well that should be interesting."

"I asked the master if it would be okay for you and your sister to join us, Sierra," Lucy revealed, "he said it'd be okay, so welcome to Fairy Tail." Sierra looked up at her, acknowledging that she'd heard her, but she didn't look very happy, "oh no, what happened? Where's Lilith?"

"That doctor is still working on her. I'm worried," Sierra replied, "she was badly injured, and I thought for sure she was going to die. What if I wasn't wrong?"

"Ye of little faith," a voice suddenly declared as the 'doctor' emerged from Fairy Tail's guild hall. He'd removed his cloak a short while ago, revealing himself to be a younger man, roughly a couple of years younger than Welkin by the looks of him, with black hair under a large hat and a black goatee, "your sister is just resting inside now, but as long as she takes it easy, she'll recover."

"Well that's a relief," Lucy sighed, "I guess your sister is going to make it after all, Sierra."

"Thank goodness," Sierra cried, "I was worried."

"Well, good news all around, I guess," Urahara declared, "so, I take it you're not from around here, Law was it?"

"Why would you think that?" Law inquired.

"There's no need trying to hide it, my boy," Makarov declared as he walked up beside Urahara, "I believe you possess the power of the Op Op fruit, correct. Quite an interesting type of Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit, huh?" Urahara replied, glancing at Law from under his hat, "so you're from Shanks' neck of the wood, huh. Well, isn't that interesting. You're a long ways from the North Blue, Trafalgar Law of the 11 Supernovas."

"How do you know who I am?" Law demanded, looking quite surprised.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this guy's probably a victim of Corruption throwing the worlds out of balance. That could also explain what happened it Jaden's world," Urahara sighed, "the universe is in a real mess right now."

"Uhhh, not to change the subject, but what kind of a name is Shanks?" Ichigo inquired.

"You'd probably know him better as the guy who gave Monkey D Luffy the Straw Hat he's so fond of," Urahara replied.

"Wait, so this guy's from Luffy's world? Shoot me now," Ed pleaded.

"Tempting, but if I have to suffer, so do you," Vine replied.

"Ah come on, Shorty," Ali piped up, "that three sword guy was from Luffy's world and he was kinda cool."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Luffy?" Law replied.

"Yeah, Luffy," Vine sighed in reply, "yay tall, straw hat, rubber body, annoying beyond belief, only gets worse when you add Naruto to the mix."

"Heh, sounds like my kind of guy," Natsu declared energetically.

"The scary thing is… I think he might be right," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh boy, we're not taking Puff the magic dragon with us are we?" Vine groaned.

"No kidding," Ed replied, "Jaden + Luffy + Naruto + him definitely equals something I don't want to be within a hundred miles of."

"Ugh, I was trying not to think about it," Ichigo groaned.

"It'd certainly be… interesting," Kakashi declared.

"Not the word I would choose," Miria revealed, "I think nightmare would be more accurate."

"Although, seeing as he's not here to say it, I guess someone had probably better," Renji declared, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too!" Aliasse exclaimed, "Oooo, Mizore, you should make some of your iced curry!"

"Iced Curry?" Ed replied, "no offense, but that doesn't exactly sound appetizing."

"Iced spicy food…" Ichigo thought for a moment, "how does that work exactly?"

"I don't know about you guys, but after all this fighting, I'm up for a feast! Come on guys, what do ya say! I say, let's have a party!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No thanks," Ichigo replied.

"No kidding, after this 'festival' I'm all 'partied out'," Vine groaned in reply.

"My, what a sad little lot you all are," an ominous voice suddenly declared from above the group. The heroes quickly turned to face the former master of Phantom Lord.

"Jose!?" Makarov exclaimed in surprise, "why are you here!?"

"Come now, Makarov," Jose replied, "who did you think hired those worthless mercenaries to destroy your precious Fairy Tail?"

"Uhh, the Fallen One?" Jaden suggested.

"Yikes, who's this little ball of sunshine?" Vine whispered to Ed who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm, you must be the 'champions' of the Full Moon Princesses. You certainly don't look like much," Jose declared.

"Lot of men have said that, right before we kicked their butts," Renee declared angrily.

"Is that right, well, I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you just yet," Jose declared as he held up his fingers and formed a small black orb above his hand, "I just came to deliver a going away present before I return to report to my new master." The heroes prepared for an attack as Jose threw the ball into the ground in the middle of the heroes.

"Wow, way to completely miss your target!" Natsu taunted, looking up to face Jose again, only to discover he was gone.

"That was weird," Isara declared.

"He didn't even do anything," Ikkaku commented.

"I don't know," Ed hissed, looking at the small black orb that had embedded itself into the ground.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine declared. Suddenly, a burst of energy pulsed through the orb and it quickly expanded, quickly engulfing the heroes closest to it. The orb continued to grow until it was many times its normal size, engulfing any of the heroes who had been too close to it. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and the princesses were able to evade being overtaken, as were Kakashi, Alicia, Selvaria, and Miria, but most of the others were caught in the orb!

"Guys!" Ichigo exclaimed in dismay as he realized that a large number of his friends, including Ed, Vine, Ikkaku, Ali, Mizore, Isara, Imca, Jaden, and Riela had been caught in the orb.

"No!" Makarov exclaimed in dismay as he realized that Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel had also been caught in the orb.

"FLORA!" Shantella exclaimed as she realized that the youngest of her sisters was missing as well.

….

Edward Elric let out a loud groan as he became aware of a throbbing pain in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He was lying on a soft floor in the middle of a room he'd never seen before with a soft pillow under his head and a blanket covering his body. His red jacket hung over and he quickly rose to his feet and pulled the jacket back on, covering his automail arm. His boots were also lying on the floor nearby and as he pulled them on, he tried to remember what had happened.

"Oww, my head, last thing I remember is being caught in the explosion from that creeps attack. Am I in Fairy Tail's guild hall? Ohh, how long have I been out?" he wondered as he fastened on his boots and walked to a sliding door that left the room. The door led out into a hallway and Ed followed the hallway to another door which he slid open to find himself in what looked like a large dojo.

"Uhhh… I don't think this was in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall," he thought as he looked around for anything that might tell him where he was. He found what he was looking for in a plaque that hung on one of the training room walls. The plaque read Kamina dojo.

"Oh, it seems one of our guests have finally woken up, that it does," a friendly voice suddenly said from behind Ed, causing him to spin around and face a gentle looking man with long red hair and an x shaped scar on his left cheek. "Good morning, you've been out for quite some time, that you have. This one's name is Kenshin, it's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to the Kamina home."

**Cue Ending Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)**


	80. A New Enemy

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 76**

**A New Enemy**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Vine shot awake with a start and shot to his feet as quickly as he could. His head hurt and he couldn't remember anything that had happened since the attack from that Jose creep had engulfed him. Sizing up his surroundings, he discovered himself to be in a small wooden room. He'd been leaning against a wooden wall as he'd slept and his red cloak as well as his sword, which he'd still been holding when they were attacked, lay on the ground next to where he'd been.

The room itself looked like it'd seen better days. The walls were chipping and damaged in several places and the only window in the room was covered with dust allowing little light to enter the room.

"Ugh, reminds me of the time Oscar and Emille thought it'd be funny to lock me and Rosie in that storage shed in that farming town," he sighed as he pulled his cloak over his Amestrian uniform.

"Yikes, I'm complaining about the room when I'm wearing this thing," he sighed as he realized his uniform was a mess, "I knew I should have packed a spare uniform just in case I got blasted to another dimension by some mustached maniac. So help me, when I get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna cut him a second smile, of course, I'm gonna have to figure out where I am, first, and where the others are. Let's see, Is and Erza were near me when I got hit, and I'm certain I saw Fullmetal, Natsu, and Jaden get hit. Unfortunately, I don't know if anyone got caught in the attack after I did, and even if I did, that doesn't mean much. I don't even know whether I'm only a few miles from Fairy Tail... or in a different world altogether. Besides that, who's to say we were all sent to the same place. This is gonna be tricky."

Grabbing his sword, Vine cautiously made his way towards the door, unaware of what was waiting for him on the other side. Cautiously, he opened the door and peered in to the next room. While the room was larger than the room he was currently in, that wasn't saying much. It was still a very small and crowded room, and looked like it was probably used as a living and dining area, as well as the kitchen. There were three other doors that lead out of the room but Vine doubted any rooms behind those doors were that much bigger than the one he was currently in. Vine quickly realized that he had likely found himself in a small house somewhere.

As he opened the door, it let out a loud creak in protest to the movement, which startled an elderly gentleman who was standing near a cooking pot. "Oh, you're awake," the old man said kindly, "I was beginning to wonder. You've been out cold for the better part of three days now. You must be starving," he said as he grabbed a bowl, filled it with rice from the pot, and offered it to the confused alchemist. "Here, don't be shy now, rice is one thing my wife and I have plenty of."

"Did you say I've been out for three days!?" Vine exclaimed in surprise as his stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he had been hungry before the attack, which had apparently occurred three days ago.

"That's right," the man replied as Vine gratefully accepted the rice, "we found you and the two young women you were with lying unconscious in our field 3 days ago."

"Young women?"

"Yeah, there was a younger woman with short, dark hair and another woman with longer red hair in armor. They're sleeping in my wife's and my room. I wouldn't check on 'em just yet though. My wife insisted that while it was commonplace for a Samurai to sleep in their own filth, it wasn't proper for young ladies to do the same. She set out some clean clothes out for them and put there clothes in with the rest of the laundry. She's cleaning them now."

"Heh, sounds like my little sister," Vine chuckled as he ate some of his rice, "wait, did your wife call me a Samurai?"

"Is she wrong?" the man asked, "you have the rough and calloused hands of a warrior, and you carry a sword. You don't need to be secretive here, my friend. I may not look like it now, but I was a Samurai myself, once upon a time."

"I don't know if I'd say 'Samurai'," Vine replied, "so... I don't suppose you can tell us where we are, could you?"

"We're just a few miles from Tokyo," the man replied, "you could easily reach the city in an hour."

"You don't happen to know how far we are from Fiore, do you?" Vine asked, deciding it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Fiore? I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that town," the old man replied.

"Guess that answers the question of whether or not I'm in a different world. That's not good," Vine cursed to himself. Just then, the two men heard movement from the other room.

"Sounds like your friends are up," the man declared. It wasn't long before the door slid open and Erza emerged cautiously, dressed in a white kimono with a light colored sash tied around her stomach. Isara followed close behind, also wearing a white kimono, but with a darker colored sash.

"Vine," she called when she spotted her friend as he stood and walked towards the two girls.

"Where are we?" Erza asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure we're not in your world anymore," Vine replied, "best guess is that the blast that Jose guy hit us with was some sort of portal. Most likely, the Fallen One was trying to divide us. I'm sure that Fullmetal, Natsu, and Jaden were caught in the blast, but I don't know where they are or who got hit after us. To say we're not in a favorable situation is an understatement."

"Is there anyway we can get back to Erza's world?" Isara asked.

"Not unless Interdimensional travel happens to be one of Erza's skills," Vine replied, " unless we can find the princesses, we're stuck here."

"So what if none of the Princesses were hit in the blast?" Erza asked.

"Uh you heard what I said about 'unless we can find the princesses', right?"

...

Fortunately for Vine and the others, Flora had been caught in the portal and was walking through the streets of Tokyo with Ali, Mizore, and Wendy.

"Flora, do you know where we are?" Mizore inquired.

"Uhhh, well the only magic energy I sense is coming from Wendy," Flora revealed, "the other people around us are all emitting very low levels of Ki energy."

"Uh, what does that mean?" Ali asked.

"It means we've been sent to a different world," Flora revealed, "and it's not one I'm familiar with."

...

Back at the Kamiya dojo, Natsu and Jaden were hungrily devouring a plate of rice and fish as Ed and a young boy who had been introduced as Yahiko watched in disgust.

"Yuck, how can anyone eat Kaoru's cooking?" Yahiko demanded, "I'd rather starve."

"Mmmm, sure it's not great," Jaden declared between bites, "but it's no worse then what they serve at the Slifer dorms."

"You know, Yahiko, you could learn something from them," a woman declared as she walked into the room carrying more rice and fish for her guests, "like how to be grateful for what you have."

"Anyone who'd act thankful for your cooking'd qualify to be called a saint, Ugly," Yahiko replied.

"Why you little..." the woman, Kaoru Kamiya, the leader of the dojo, growled angrily.

"Now now, we really should not fight in front of our guests, that we should not," Kenshin protested.

"You picked the wrong guys to worry about impressions with," Ed declared as he was suddenly tackled out of his chair by Natsu.

"What's that supposed to mean, Short Stuff!?" he shouted angrily as Ed's automail fist caught him in the jaw.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Ed shouted angrily as he jumped up and kicked Natsu onto his back.

"Uhhhh, and you were worried about us?" Yahiko sneered.

"Huuahhh," Kenshin groaned.

"Hey, can I have another plate please?" Jaden asked, causing Ed and Natsu to pause their scrap to glare at him.

"Guh, if you two are done being idiots, we need to figure out where we are," Ed declared.

"What's there to figure out?" Jaden asked, "we got blasted by some dude, wound up unconscious in Kaoru's yard, and got a free meal."

"You were blasted by 'some dude'? Are you guys from another country or something?" Yahiko asked.

"No, we're from a different world," Jaden replied, "it's no big whoop."

"A different world? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh, we'll maybe it is a bit of a big whoop. I don't know, I've only been to one new world myself, and the princesses knew everyone there, so I kind of just assumed people from other worlds all knew each other, ya know?" Jaden replied.

"Man, I'd pay to see what kind of things go through your mind," Yahiko declared in confusion.

"Not a lot to see, kid," Ed replied.

"Who're you calling a kid, ya shrimp!?" Yahiko shouted angrily.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PUNY LITTLE SHRIMP!?"

"I don't know about different worlds, but if these boys lived nearby, I'm certain we would have noticed them by now, that I am," Kenshin sighed.

"No kidding, their nuts," Yahiko declared.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the entire dojo. Edward and Jaden instantly glared at Natsu.

"Hey, I didn't do anything... this time," Natsu protested.

"That came from outside," Kenshin revealed, his gentle tone growing tense.

"Why have I got a bad feeling it's for us?" Ed groaned as he, Natsu, and Jaden made for the door.

...

Outside, 3 large, muscular men had broken through the Kamiya home's front gate, under the supervision of a slimmer forth man who was wearing thick, red samurai armor.

"Are we sure this is where the Battosai lives?" one of the large men demanded.

"This is the place," the smaller man replied, "smash everything."

"With pleasure," another of the larger men declared as he began to charge into the dojo. Suddenly, Natsu burst out of the dojo and slammed a fire enhanced fist into the man's face, launching him through the dojo's outer wall and into the street.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you ya shouldn't break things that don't belong to you?" he taunted the surprised men.

"Alright, who are you, and what do you want here!?" Edward demanded as he and Jaden joined Natsu.

"Who're these runts? Which one of them's the Battosai?" one of the remaining large men asked, causing Edward to launch him through the wall with a fierce kick.

"CALL ME A RUNT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" Ed threatened loudly.

"That was a bad move, kid!" the final man shouted as he charged Edward.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style- Ryūtsuisen," Kenshin suddenly counted as he crashed down onto Ed's assailant, slamming his sword into the man's shoulder, knocking him down while terrifying a surprised Edward.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Jaden exclaimed.

"You will not cause any more harm to Ms. Kaoru's home. If you seek an opponent, then this one will gladly provide what you seek, that I will."

"That scar... you're him! You're Battosai the Man Slayer!" the armored man exclaimed.

"What's a 'Battosai the Man Slayer'?" Jaden asked.

"I thought that guys name was Kenshin," Natsu declared.

"If you seek a man-slayer, then you have come to the wrong place, I am but a wanderer, that I am," Kenshin replied.

"Yes, so I was told, Himura the Wanderer," the man replied as he reached into his armor, "I'm not here to fight you, but to deliver a message for my..." he'd just pulled out a piece of paper when he was interrupted...

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted as he slammed head first into the man, knocking him out of the door and into a tree that was outside.

"NATSU!" Ed shouted angrily.

"What? I didn't know what he was reaching for!" Natsu replied in defense as Jaden collected the paper from the unconscious man.

"What's it say?" Ed sighed.

"I guess the princesses must have friends here too, because someone's inviting us to a hot spring," Jaden replied, smiling.

"REALLY!? Oh man, that's awesome!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed the letter from Jaden.

"Yeah, I'm sure one of the princesses friends ATTACKED US SO THEY COULD INVITE US TO A HOT SPRING!" Ed shouted angrily as he snatched away the letter and looked it over, "hey, who...!?" he began to demand only to discover that all 4 men had vanished. "Great it's just one problem after another."

**Ending Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	81. The Resurrected Demon 1

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 77**

** The Resurrected Demon**

**Part 1**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Vine sat quietly looking out the window of the small hut that he'd woken up in a couple of hours earlier. Nearby Erza and Isara were still sitting enjoying hot rice and having a conversation with the two old farmers who had found them, but Vine wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He needed to figure out where they had ended up and more importantly how they were going to reunite with the others. Unfortunately, he wasn't having a lot of success.

"Alright so let's take stock of what we know," he whispered to himself, "We have likely been sent to a different world, we have no way of knowing how many, if any of the others are here, and even if we did, if we can't contact the princesses, we're gonna be here for awhile." As he was watching, he spotted a group of about 15 horsemen ride over a hill towards the rice farm. "Oi, are you expecting company?" he asked the old man.

"Company? No, why?" the man replied.

"You're about to get it, and it doesn't look like they're coming to help harvest your crops," Vine replied as the man looked out and saw the men riding towards them.

"Darn, those punks again," the man cursed, "they're just a bunch of ruffians. They used to just ride up to the top of the hill and shout threats, but since that man slayer took over the hot springs to the south, they've gotten a lot bolder."

"What do we do, dear?" his wife asked, but the man was already grabbing a sheathed sword from off it's resting place on the wall.

"You all just stay here," the man ordered, "I'll just go scare them off. They shouldn't cause any trouble." With that, he walked outside to meet the men who were just riding up to the edge of the field. The wife watched nervously from the doorway while Vine and Erza both watched through the window.

"Should we do something?" Isara asked.

"We will if those bandits try anything," Vine replied, "but for now, let's just see how this ends up."

The men had stopped their horses and dismounted a few feet from the old farmer who stood firmly in the face 15 armed men.

"You'd better put down that sword, Old Man," the bandit leader declared, "unless you want us to kill you and burn your farm, and your wife with it."

"What do you men want?" The farmer demanded.

"We're looking for donations to our benevolent master," the bandit replied, "so we'll be taking all of your gold and rice as a generous donation."

"We have no gold, and our rice is our only source of food," the old man revealed, "we cannot give it to you."

"Your only food, huh?" the leader declared as he walked towards the old farmer, "we'll, I suppose that is alright." Without warning, he suddenly punched the old man in the stomach, dropping him to his knees. "I'll just kill you and your wife. That way, you won't need your rice and you can donate it to our master."

"Who... Is your master? Who is this man-slayer you serve?" The farmer gasped.

"All you need to know is that it is your honor to die to put food on the table of my master," the bandit declared as he rose his sword to strike the farmer down.

"'His honor to die', huh?" Vine asked mockingly as he and Erza walked out of the house, "you guys are real pieces of work, you know that? Threatening hard working people and taking what's theirs for yourselves. You guys ever consider a career in politics?"

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" the man demanded as he looked up at Vine and Erza.

"Who, us?" Vine replied, "we'll, I'm hardly worth mentioning, but you might wanna watch out for her. She's kinda dangerous."

"This girl," one of the men replied as he eyed Erza, who was still dressed in the kimono, "well, you're quite the cutie," he said as he moved towards Erza who simply glared angrily at him. As he got close to her, he reached to to grab her, but before he could lay a hand on her, she threw a jab with her right fist, catching the man in the nose and knocking him flying backwards several feet before he hit the ground and slid several more feet before finally coming to a stop.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Vine ordered.

"That was a bad move!" one of the other men shouted as he and four of the others charged the two.

"You think so?" Vine replied, "cause I don't think it was." He made the next move, charging forward and quickly incapacitating the five attacking bandits as Erza took out the remainder except their leader.

"What!? Impossible, how did you...!?" The leader stammered as he began to back away.

"You'd better leave," Erza ordered, "unless you want to get hurt."

"Hold on, before you go, you're going to tell me something. Who is this 'master' you were talking about, and where can I find him!?" Vine demanded.

"I can't tell you that. He'll kill me," the bandit replied fearfully.

"What makes you think I won't?" Vine replied as he grabbed the man by the throat, "let me make myself clear. You don't tell me, and death is going to look like a blessing when I'm through with you."

...

In a nearby town, Imca, Riela, and Ikkaku walked down a crowded street. "Man, how do I keep getting stuck with you?" Imca demanded as she glared at Ikkaku.

"I'm sorry, did you have someone else you'd rather be stuck with?" Ikkaku demanded in annoyance.

"I think she'd rather be with Vine," Riela replied cheerfully.

"What was that, Riela!?" Imca shouted angrily in reply.

"Uhhhh... it was nothing," Riela replied timidly.

"That's what I thought," Imca replied.

"Whatever," Ikkaku replied as they continued to walk.

They were walking towards a store where three large, grouchy men was obviously upset about something.

"Darn it," one of the men shouted, "if I ever see that runt again, he's dead. Ughh, I swear, his foot was made of metal or something, because that hurt!"

"I got hit by a punk whose fist was on fire and you're complaining about that runt!?" another one of the men hissed.

"I wonder if 'that runt' is our runt," Imca wondered.

"Excuse me," Riela called, getting the men's attention, "the runt who kicked you, did he have golden blonde colored hair and wear a red coat?"

"Yeah, you know him?" the man demanded as he glared down at Riela , who stood a good head shorter then him.

"It must be Edward!" Riela suggested to Imca and Ikkaku.

"Definately sounds like him," Imca declared, "so Ed is here to."

If Ed's here, Vine probably is to," Riela suggested, "can you tell us where you saw him?"

"No, I don't think so," the last man replied as he cracked his knuckles, "but if you'd like, we can send your heads to him after we're done."

"Why do the big ones always want to do it the hard way?" Imca asked as she tightened her grip on Var, "must be all that muscle messing with their brains. I've got this."

...

Sure enough, it only took Imca a moment to have all three men laying on the ground with several bumps and bruises covering their head. One of the men let out a loud groan as Imca slammed her foot against his chest. "You should have answered Riela's question. She's nice, I'm not. With me, you're going to show me where the boy who beat you is, or I'm going to break both your legs."

"Wait, wait," the man pleaded, "they're going to the hot spring."

"A hot spring? Are you kidding me!? We're probably lost in a completely different world, and we'll probably be lost here for quite awhile if we can't find a princess, and Ed and Natsu are going to a hot spring!?" Imca shouted angrily.

"Calm down," Ikkaku ordered, "Flora was hit with Aliasse, Mizore, and that little Fairy Tail girl. If Elric and that pink haired dork ended up here, they probably did too."

"Oh that's right," Riela replied, "hey, Vine got hit too, with Isara and the red headed woman from Fairy Tail. I bet they're here too!"

"You're saying that like it's a good thing," Imca growled.

"Red headed woman? You mean Erza, right?" a male voice declared from behind them. The heroes turned to see Gray and Lucy standing behind them.

"You two are from Fairy Tail," Riela realized, "Gray and Lucy, right?"

"That's right," Gray replied.

"So Erza and Natsu got hit in the blast, too? I wonder how many of us ended up getting caught in it," Lucy wondered.

"Imca! Ikkaku!" a familiar young voice shouted.

"Lucy' Gray you're here to!?" another voice called. Flora, Ali, Mizore, and Wendy had found the group and were running towards them.

"So you're here to Wendy? I guess quite a few of us must have gotten caught in that attack," Lucy declared.

"Vine and Isara are here somewhere to, and so is Edward," Riela revealed.

"Actually we know where Ed and Natsu are. They're on their way to a Hotspring!" Imca declared irately.

"Imca, if you're so upset about it why don't we go to the Hot Springs and find them?" Riela suggested.

"Oh of course why didn't I think of that, Riela?" Imca replied irately, "Oi, you, you're going to take us to whatever Hot Springs our friends were going, got it?" she shouted as she stomped her foot down on one of the men she'd taken down. "You try anything funny and I'll break your arm got it?"

"G... Got it," the man groaned fearfully.

...

Vine, Erza and Isara were the first to arrive at the Hot Springs, or at least that's what they thought when they arrive.

"So this is where you guys ended up to, huh?" And annoyingly familiar voice called to them. They were surprised to discover Gajeel standing in front of the door.

"What're you doing here?" Vine demanded.

"I'm guessing we're here for the same reason you guys are," Laxus revealed as he slid open the door and walked out, "a bunch of punks attacked us, and after we beat them they directed us here to meet their leader.

"Laxus, you're here too?" Erza exclaimed.

"So what are we looking at here?" Vine inquired.

"It looks like the springs consist of two areas," Laxus revealed, "There's the outer wall here and then there's the actual Springs building in the middle of the compound. The grounds are full of bandits, but they'll be no problem. It looks like whoever their leader is in the center building."

"Heh, soaking in the Hot Springs, huh?" Vine smirked, "Alright then any objections to a quick smash and grab? Will smash through his guards and take him down quickly. I don't know who this guy thinks he is but I'm pretty sure he's not gonna last long."

"Fine with me, but maybe is the best if you left the little girl out here," Gajeel suggested.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Isara reassured them.

"I don't doubt it, but on the other hand I doubt the bandits inside are the only ones that're nearby, Is I need you to hide out here and keep watch. We're counting on you to keep us from getting blindsided if more bandits show up. If more come, wait for them to get inside and then shoot a flare. We'll see it and know to prepare for company," Vine ordered.

"Alright but be careful in there, please," Isara replied.

"Relax this'll be over quick," Vine replied, "Alright let's do this. Move out."

**Ending Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	82. The Resurrected Demon 2

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 78**

**The Resurrected Demon**

**Part 2**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Inside the hot springs, several dozen armed bandits stood in the courtyard guarding the main building.

"How long is the Battosai gonna make the boss wait?" One bandit moaned.

"If he's smart, he won't show up at all," another declared, "if he does, he's as good as dead."

Suddenly, the main gate on the outer wall blew off, surprising the men. Vine charged through the smoke, firing a barrage of blasts that knocked several of the bandits flying. Erza struck next, using her Heaven's Wheel Armor to summon several swords, she spun them around herself in a wheel shape, then shot them out away from herself, knocking a dozen more men flying.

"What the... Which one is Battosai!?" a terrified bandit shouted.

"Uhh... well, I don't think Battosai is a woman, so it must be the man," another bandit declared.

"I don't care who it is! Kill them both!" a third bandit shouted.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted as he burst in and sent the speakers flying with his Dragon Roar as Laxus jumped over the wall and fired several Lightning Bullets into the bandits, knocking the few remaining stragglers flying.

"That was easy," Vine declared as Erza requipped her regular armor.

"We're not done yet," she reminded him.

"Right, take down leader, then say 'that was easy'. I need to put that on a push button recording or something."

"Don't they already have those?" Gajeel asked as they walked towards the hot springs.

"Uhhh... maybe," Vine replied.

...

In a large steam room, two men stood guard in front of a veil on which the silhouette of a man sitting on a chair was cast. Suddenly three bandits crashed through the door followed by Laxus and Vine.

"You should have moved when I asked nicely," Laxus declared.

"I'm sorry, is shooting Lightning bolts at a person's face a Fairy Tail way of 'asking nicely'? Where'd you learn your diplomatic skills, Sparta?" Vine asked as the two guards charged at the two heroes, only to be knocked onto their backs by a pair of Iron Dragon Clubs.

"My, such ill behaved guests," the man behind the veil declared in a deep, menacing voice.

"You must be the leader. You're gonna need more henchmen. You may also wanna consider getting better henchmen," Vine suggested as Erza and Gajeel walked in.

"You're pretty confident, considering you've only defeated a few peons," the leader replied, "none of you are the Battosai, meaning you've come here without being invited. I would advise you to leave before you regret coming here."

"You may want to wait until after we fight to make claims like that, because I can definitely say that you have no idea what you're up against," Gajeel declared.

"Is that so?" the man replied, "well, I could say the same to you. If you think I'm some simple bandit, you're in for a surprise. Unfortunately, I'm waiting for someone and have no time for the likes of you. If you're determined to fight, though, I do have someone you can fight instead." As he spoke, 10 trap doors suddenly opened and 10 figures began to emerge from the holes, 8 males and two females, all armed with various weapons.

"Where'd these guys come from?" Gajeel hissed.

"I don't know, but judging from their equipment, I get the feeling they aren't like the bandits we fought before," Vine declared.

"Very observant," the leader declared, "meet my ultimate fighting force, The New Juppongatana. I can personally guarantee you'll find them to be a far more serious threat then the men you've fought up until now."

"I really doubt it, but I guess they're free to try and stop us," Laxus declared as he fired several Lightning bullets at one of the enemies. Much to his surprise, the man, a tall man with long, jet black hair in rather simple clothing, drew his weapons, dual katanas, and sliced through every one of the bullets

"Well, didn't see that coming," Vine declared.

"Those who stand in the way of my master, deserve only a slow and painful death," one man declared.

"Sure, but that don't mean these punks don't deserve a fair shake," a man with red hair in a style similar to Laxus' declared, "there're four of 'em, so how 'bout we make this a fair, four-on-four fight."

"Fine with me, as long as I get the woman," a woman who bore an almost erie resemblance to Erza, except for her hair which was black, declared, "she looks like the kind of girl who could actually get me excited."

"Yikes, quite the gathering of freaks we've got here," Vine declared as the black haired Erza look alike stepped forward to face Erza, the man who had suggested the four-on-four fight faced Gajeel, the man who had cut through Laxus attacks faced Laxus, and Vine found himself facing a man who wore a bizarre, striped outfit and used three metal claws on each hand as his weapons. Gajeel's opponent drew a large cleaver that was slung over his back while Erza's wielded an incredibly long katana that was at least twice the length of a normal katana.

"Alright, let's see what you punks can do," Gajeel's opponent ordered, "by the way, the names Kaito. I don't expect ya to remember it, but I think it's polite to give yer name to someone before ya kill 'em. Otherwise, they can't tell everyone in heaven who it was who took 'em down."

"I don't care what your name is," Gajeel declared, "let's go."

"Well, guess yer mama never taught ya many manners. Fine, let's do this."

...

"Your techniques are quite unusual," Laxus' opponent declared as he cut through another of Laxus' attacks.

"I'm kind of surprised. How are you able to defend against those attacks?" Laxus inquired.

"Well, that's quite a story actually," the man replied, "my name is Raika, also known as 'The Lightning Slayer' because I once used these blades to slice through a bolt of lightning before it struck the ground."

"A bolt of lightning, huh?" Laxus replied unbelievingly, "sounds like a tall tale to me, but even if it is true, just being able to cut lightning won't help you."

...

The woman wasted little time striking at Erza who blocked the long katana with her own sword.

"You have potential. What is your name, fellow female warrior?" the woman demanded.

"My name is Erza," was the reply.

"Erza," the woman replied, sounding pleased, "a strong and beautiful name, befitting a female warrior. I am called Titania the Elegant of The New Juppongatana, and it has been quite some time since I faced a fellow woman who was able to give me any excitement in battle."

"Well, I'll try not to disappoint," Erza declared as the two female fighters jumped back.

"That's what I like to hear!" Titania shouted as they locked blades again.

...

Vine jumped backwards, narrowly dodging his opponents claws. "Yikes, I didn't think I cut it that close," he declared as he stepped back, "those vertical stripes are throwing off my depth perception more then I thought."

"So your familiar with my tactic then," the man declared, "amusing."

"This isn't my first rodeo, pal," Vine replied, "I've been studying martial arts since I was 13 years old and swordsmanship since I was 16. There're very few tricks I can't figure out the secrets of."

"I see. How fortunate to be pitted against a fellow, well studied warrior. I believe we're both well mannered warriors. What is your name, soldier?"

"I believe 'well mannered warriors' give their name before asking another for theirs."

"Well meant. My name is Guren, Guren the Shadow Blade of The New Juppongatana."

"Colonel Vine," Vine replied, "Colonel Vine the Raging Blast of the old Gallian Army."

"Vine, a simple and unusual name, but the simplest names often hide the most powerful soldiers," Guren declared.

"Guess we'll find out," Vine declared as he rose his sword. Before the fight could begin, however, there was a sudden explosion and a fire ball burst into the room, knocking Vine flying into a wall.

"Alright, I got one!" Natsu shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, but I thought Vine was on our side," Jaden reminded him as Vine got to his feet.

"Grr, given the nature of my allies, I need to stop making enemies," he groaned.

"Great, looks like Salamander's here," Gajeel cursed.

"Vine, are you alright?" Isara asked as she ran over to her friend.

"Ahh, he's fine," Ed declared, "it's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"Great, you're here too, Short Stuff? Is, what happened to shooting a flare if more enemies showed up?"

"Huh? But no more enemies did show up," Is declared

"Who're you calling short!?" Ed shouted, kicking the still fire dazed Vine onto his back.

"Really, because my burnt and battered face disagrees."

"So you are the men responsible for all these bandit attacks," Kenshin declared as he walked as he walked into the room, "this one has answered your challenge, that I have. Now what is it that you want with me?"

"Ahh, the guest of honor has finally arrived," the figure behind the veil declared, "Himura the Battosai."

"That voice... it can't be!" Kenshin exclaimed in disbelief.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Kaito declared, "that's the Battosai? He's scrawnier then a newborn calf. He don't look so tough."

"You're welcome to test him yourself, Kaito, but know that I fully expect that you will lose," the leader declared.

"Underestimatin' me is a big mistake, even for you, Master Shishio."

"Shishio? It can't be," Kenshin gasped as Kaito attacked him.

"You'd better focus, Battosai, 'cause I ain't holdin' back!" he shouted as he swung for Kenshin. Kaito never saw Kenshin move or draw his Reverse Blade Sword, but the next thing he remembered was crashing into the veil that hid his master from view, tearing it down and finally revealing his master.

"Impossible," Kenshin stuttered as he saw the man sitting behind the veil.

"You seem surprised to see me, Himura the Battosai." The man was wrapped from head to toe in bandages like a mummy and the small amount of skin that could be seen looked dried out and badly burned. Kenshin's expression dissolved from one of surprise to one of anger as he stared the man down.

"Makoto Shishio. How can you possibly be alive? This one witnessed your death with my own eyes, that I did," Kenshin declared.

"Witnessed his death?" Vine repeated, "ah crud, you've gotta be kidding."

"I guess us ending up in this world wasn't a mistake," Ed declared as he transmuted his Automail blade, "this must be the Fallen One's doing!"

"The Fallen One?" Kenshin asked curiously.

"So your familiar with the Fallen One then," Shishio declared, "I see. That explains your unusual abilities. You must be the warriors who were charged with protecting the Princesses of the Full Moon after their knights were defeated by Corruption."

"Anyone else bothered by the fact that our enemies usually know more about our situation then some of our allies," Vine whispered to Ed, "for this Fallen One to know so much, he must have been watching the Princesses for a long time. I can't help but wonder what his end game is."

"No kidding," Ed declared, "his men claim they're not after us, but we can't be bumping into them by accident."

"What's your game, Shishio? What is it that you want!?" Kenshin demanded.

"What do I want?" Shishio replied, "well I suppose my end desire hasn't changed, but currently, my more immediate objective is to take revenge on the man who defeated me, Battosai."

"I see, well if it is this one you desire, then leave these people and the innocent people of this land alone and we shall settle this one-on-one, that we will."

"Tempting, but defeating you here would be meaningless. There's only one place where are rematch can take place. I'm only here now to deliver my challenge. If you're going to accept, then you know where to find me"

"Kyoto," Kenshin growled as Shishio rose to leave.

"If you want me to leave these people alone, you'd better meet me in Kyoto, but if you don't it hardly matters. In the end, you and every other weak piece of meat in Japan will be consumed to nourish me."

"If you think you're leaving here, you're in for a rude awakening," Ed declared as he and Vine both prepared to attack.

"I think you'll be far to busy to stop me," Shishio declared as a man from The New Juppongatana stepped forward. Vine couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the man before, because he was wearing the armor worn by each of the three Fallen One soldiers he'd encountered before.

"Great, how did we miss him?" Ed cursed as a dark cloud appeared around the Fallen One soldiers hand forming a dark colored long sword.

"Until we meet in Kyoto, Battosai," Shishio declared as a dark cloud engulfed him and he vanished.

"I hate that trick," Vine cursed as the other nine New Juppongatana members vanished in a similar fashion leaving only the Fallen One soldier facing the heroes. "Not planning on running?"

"I have been ordered to allow the Battosai to leave, but I have no such orders for the rest of you."

"If you think you can stop us, please be my guest," Laxus taunted the minion looked around as if realizing for the first time he was outnumbered and outgunned.

"We'll settle this in Kyoto," he declared as he vanished.

"Well, we found something to do while we're stuck here," Ed groaned.

**Ending Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	83. Battle in Kyoto

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 79**

**Battle in Kyoto**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

A couple of days after their encounter with the newly revived Shishio, the heroes arrived in Kyoto.

"Been awhile since we've been here," Sanosuke declared, "although I never thought we'd be returning to deal with someone we already dealt with."

"Get in line. Between Aizen, the Homunculi, Maximillian, and Baldren, defeating enemies we've already dealt with is quickly becoming a favorite pass time for this team," Vine groaned.

"This fallen one is really becoming a pain," Ed declared.

"It looks like another one of his goons are here to, just like the ones we took down in Amestris and Magnolia," Mizore declared.

"Speaking of his goons," Isara declared, "we never saw Baldren again in Magnolia. What do you think he's plotting?"

"Don't know, don't care," Vine replied, "right now, I'm hoping he died or something and will never bother us again."

"I guess we can always hope, though I doubt we're that lucky," Ed sighed.

"So where do we start looking, Kenshin?" Sano asked.

"Hmm, I suppose we should check at the Aoi-ya, that we should," Kenshin replied.

"The Aoi-ya, huh? Well, I guess if anything strange has been happening in Kyoto, the Oniwaban would know," Sano declared.

"Oniwaban? That's a funny name," Aliasse chuckled.

"You know, before you start making fun of someone else's name, you may wanna remember that 'Aliasse' isn't exactly a common name," Vine lectured.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not named after a plant," Ali replied cheekily.

"Heh she's got you there."

"Watch it runt, or we'll see how well you fly."

...

Much to the surprise of the Alliance heroes, the Aoi-ya turned out to be an inn.

"This is the place, that it is," Kenshin declared.

"How're innkeepers going to help us?" Ed asked.

"You kidding? Innkeepers know everything," Vine sighed, "you'd be surprised at the amount of classified, top-secret, military information I've gotten through innkeepers in Gallia and Amestris."

"Get enough booze in someone and they'll tell you anything you want," Imca sighed, "gotta be careful of innkeepers."

"Sounds like your speaking from experience," Erza suggested.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"The Oniwaban are not your typical innkeepers, that they are not," Kenshin revealed, "they are a group of shinobi who have defended Kyoto for many generations."

"So they're ninja then!?" Natsu exclaimed, "that's awesome!"

"Wait, I thought he said they were Shinobi," Jaden protested.

"In his defense, Luffy probably wouldn't know the difference between a Ninja and a Shinobi either," Ed sighed.

"So Jaden's as dumb as Luffy... How is that a defense again?" Vine asked.

"Naruto probably only knows the difference because he is a ninja," Mizore declared.

"Wait, so what is the difference between a ninja and a shinobi?" Jaden asked.

"I think they're the same thing," Riela replied sweetly.

"They are the same thing, moron," Imca replied.

"Hey, are you calling me a moron, or Jaden a moron?" Riela asked.

"Both."

"Oh boy, here we go," Ed sighed.

"Do those two not get along very well?" Erza asked.

"It's... complicated," Vine sighed in reply.

"Imca's got a list of grudges against Valkyria a mile long," Ed revealed, "and poor Riela is usually unfortunate enough to be the closest one when she's in a bad mood."

"Is Imca ever not in a bad mood?" Ikkaku asked.

"I heard that!" Imca shouted angrily.

"Alright, we'd better get inside before something get's broken," Ed sighed.

"Maybe we should wait until their done breaking stuff," Lucy suggested. Just then, a loud explosion from inside the Aoi-ya shook the heroes.

"Sounds like stuffs already breaking in there, come on!" Vine ordered.

...

Inside, two men stood just inside the remains of a broken wall. One was a large man who looked like a sumo wrestler and the other was a smaller man who wore a loose fitting cloak over his body. Surrounding them were several men and women wearing identical outfits and carrying various weapons.

"Who are you guys!?" one girl, the youngest of the group, demanded sternly as she held up several kunai knives.

"We're messengers," the smaller man hissed, "we're here with a warning for the leader of the Oniwaban. You will surrender yourself the will of Master Shishio or you will perish."

"Aren't those two part of Shishio's New Jupongatana?" Ed asked suddenly from behind the Oniwaban members.

"Good eye, Short Stuff. Looks like we figured out where the gunpowder smell was coming from back at the spring," Vine replied as the two alchemists entered the Aoi-ya.

"You two had best leave. The inn is closed," the smaller man declared as he opened his cloak to reveal he had several dozen explosive devices strapped across a black, sleeveless shirt.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Vine asked as the other heroes entered, "I mean, if one accidentally got lit, there wouldn't be enough left of you to clean up with a shovel."

"Not a bad idea. Why don't I light one?" Natsu suggested as he held up a flaming fist.

"Actually, that IS a bad idea."

"Himura!" The youngest girl shouted as she turned her back on her enemies as the small one grabbed one of his explosives.

"Hey, watch it Weasel Girl!" Sano ordered as the man lit the fuse by hitting it against a metal buckle on his belt.

"This should get the message across!" he declared as he threw the lit explosive at the off guard girl.

"Move, Ms. Misao!" Kenshin shouted as the grenade blew up inches in front of Misao.

"Misao!" one of the Oniwaban girls shouted in dismay.

"Have fun picking up her pieces," the bomber taunted.

"The only person who's going to be in pieces is you," a voice hissed from the smoke as a blue aura blew it away revealing Aliasse who had protected Misao with her shield. "Vine, can I take 'em?"

"Don't get greedy, Squirt," Vine replied, "there're two, so see if one of your friends wants one before you take 'em both out."

"Wendy, Mizore, one of you want one?" Ali asked.

"I've got the big one," Mizore replied from right beside Ali, startling the Valkyrur.

"Huh!? Hey, you're not supposed to stalk me!" Ali complained.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Who the..." Misao stuttered in confusion.

"Good luck guys! I'll do my best to heal your injuries!" Wendy declared.

"Do ya think that'll be necessary?" Ali asked.

"No, but it's nice to have the support," Mizore replied as she covered her hands in her ice claws.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" Ali ordered as her opponent grabbed two of his explosives and lit them.

"Catch!" He shouted as he threw the grenades.

"No thanks!" Ali shouted as she swung her lance with so much force that the wind from the swing blew out the fuses just as Mizore's opponent charged her.

"I'll crush you like a bug!" He shouted.

"We'll see!" Mizore replied as she formed a thick ice wall between herself and her enemy. She was surprised when he crashed through the ice wall, forcing her to dodge. "He's strong."

"What'd you expect? He looks like a gorilla!" Ali replied as she jumped over an explosive. "Alright, that's enough! It's my turn now!"

"Keep it under control, Ali," Vine ordered, "no collateral damage and no corpses... well, other then the bad guy's."

"Right!" Ali replied as her Valkyrian aura intensified and she fired a wave of blue flame that engulfed her enemy... and blew a hole through the Aoi-ya's back wall.

"Why do I bother?" Vine sighed.

"So much for 'no collateral damage'," Ed sighed as the remainder of the Inn's back wall collapsed.

"Oops..." Ali gasped.

"What the... YOU BLEW OUT THE ENTIRE BACK WALL!" Misao shouted angrily.

"Sorry... it was an accident," Aliasse said apologetically.

"You need to work on your self-control, Ali," Mizore lectured as she froze her enemy in a massive iceberg that broke through the inn's ceiling.

"Hey, you're no better then me, Mizore!" Ali shouted.

"In hindsight, letting those two handle this was probably a bad idea," Isara sighed.

"Now she says something," Ed sighed.

...

"Master Shishio," the Fallen One minion under Shishio's command said as he entered Shishio's quarters.

"Let me guess. The Oniwaban rejected my generous offer," Shishio guessed.

"Our two Jupongatana members who delivered the message were defeated in combat with Battosai's team. That leaves us with only eight remaining."

"So, Battosai is already here in Kyoto," Shishio said, grinning, "perfect. He's just in time. Tell the rest of the Juppongatana to prepare to move. This city burns tonight."

...

"Ahhh, Vine can't you just fix this?" Ali whined.

"Ali, you broke it, you'll fix it," Vine replied.

"This is gonna take all day," the young Valkyrur whined as she kept trying to repair the Aoi-ya's broken wall.

"Finished," Mizore declared as she looked up at the ceiling she had just 'repaired'.

"Mizore, just freezing over the hole is not the same as 'fixing it'," Isara scolded the snow fairy.

"Why not? There's not a hole anymore?" Mizore replied.

"But what happens when the ice melts?"

"I didn't think about that."

...

"So wait a sec, you're saying that those guys who attacked us were working for Makoto Shishio? I thought Himura took that guy down!" Misao declared.

"He did," Yahiko replied, "but some guy called the Fallen One brought him back to life and now he's working for the guy!"

"What!? How can you bring someone back from the dead!?" Misao demanded.

"I don't know how he's doing it," Ed admitted, "somehow he's figured out how to bypass equivalent exchange and call souls back from the dead without suffering any drawbacks."

"I'm pretty sure Maximillian, Selvaria, and the others in our world who were restored to life were Corruption's doing," Vine revealed, "unless there was someone in Duel Academy or Magnolia I wasn't aware of, this is the first time we've fought someone the Fallen One has brought back."

"I've got a bad feeling about all of this. We can't have ended up here by accident," Ed declared, "I can't help but feel we're being baited."

"You say that like there's a second possibility," Vine replied, "but what is he trying to bait us into is the real question."

"Nothing good, that's for sure."

"Hey, what're you two whispering about over there?" Natsu shouted suddenly.

"Important Alchemist stuff. You wouldn't understand, Dragon Breath," Vine replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Jaden exclaimed, "while we've got a minute, can one of you help me with my costume."

"Are you still going on about that!?" Lucy shouted angrily, "I don't know if you noticed, but we've got bigger things to worry about!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know, but there's no sense in worrying about it right now, so why not?" Jaden replied.

"Wish I knew how he's so relaxed all the time," Ed sighed. Just then, a loud explosion shook the Aoi-ya.

"Ali!?" Vine shouted.

"Vine! Come see this! Hurry!" Ali shouted excitedly, causing the heroes to run to look out the broken wall. A cloud of smoke was rising from the center of the city and it appeared that something was on fire.

"That can't be good," Ikkaku declared.

"No kidding," Imca replied.

"It looks like Shishio is making his move, that it does. Ms. Misao, where is Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, Lord Aoshi and Gramps are out traveling! I'm not sure where they'd be right now!" Misao revealed.

"I don't think we have time to worry about them right now," Sano declared, "we've got company!" he shouted as several dozen swordsmen clad in black robes and masks charged down the street towards the Aoi-ya.

"Guess there's no time to worry about my costume now. Alright then, get your game on! I fuse Neos with Blade Edge to summon Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" Jaden shouted as he called out Neos Knight to face the approaching enemies.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed one of her keys and summoned a young, pink haired maid.

"You summoned a maid?" Jaden exclaimed, "that's awesome."

"Ali, you, Mizore, Flora, and Wendy stay here and help the Oniwaban. Jaden and Lucy, we'll leave these grunts to you." Vine ordered.

"Got it!" Lucy replied as she gave Vine a thumbs up.

"A lot of innocent people are gonna be caught in the crossfire if Shishio's bringing the battles out into the streets. Imca, Riela, Isara, I need you three to help any civilians trying to escape the battlegrounds. Erza, Ikkaku and I will cover you."

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Natsu asked.

"Anyone else here been promoted to the rank of Colonel in one of their world's most powerful armies?" he waited until he was sure no one was going to answer before continuing, "then close your mouth and listen. With the possible exception of Kenshin, I can promise you I've been in a lot more of these do or die situations then most of you combined, so I know what I'm doing. Yahiko, Sagara, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, I'd be surprised if this city's police forces aren't responding to this situation, but if what we know so far is anything to go by, they'll be outgunned and outmuscled. Do what you have to in order to keep Shishio's men away from populated areas. Anyone gets to close, you turn 'em back or take 'em down."

"Sounds good to me," Gajeel declared, smiling wickedly.

"That just leaves Shishio and the Juppongatana. Kenshin, Shishio's all yours which means it'll be up to Ed and Natsu to handle the eight remaining Juppongatana by themselves. Darn it, this is gonna get a little dicy with so few of us, but... this plan gives us the best shot of driving this back. It won't be easy, but at least it's doable."

"It's a sound plan, that it is. Now all that's left is to carry it out," Kenshin replied.

"Short Stuff, Dragon Breath, the rest of us'll be there to help you as soon as we can, so don't get carried away!" Vine ordered.

"No promises there," Natsu replied, smiling as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright enough planning," Laxus ordered, "let's do this."

With that, the heroes divided to carry out their various objectives. The battle for Kyoto had begun.

**Closing Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	84. Defeat the Juppongatana

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 80**

**Defeat the Jupongatana**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Go Neo Force Slash!" Jaden ordered as Neos Knight charged forward and took down several dozen enemy soldiers.

"Take 'em Virgo!" Lucy ordered.

"As you wish, Princess," Virgo replied obediently as she charged through more of the enemies.

...

"Hurry! This way!" Imca ordered as a small family followed her instructions, fleeing through the streets.

"My street is clear!" Isara declared as she joined Imca.

"That's the last for this one," Imca replied, "where's Riela?"

"I'm here!" Riela replied as she joined the two Darcsens, "I think the civilians are clear of most of the fighting."

"Let's hope so," Imca revealed, noticing Isara looked troubled, "what is it, Is?"

"Do you guys... Hear that?" Isara asked causing the two Nameless to listen quietly to what wounded like a vehicle moving towards them.

"Does this world have cars?" Riela asked.

"That's too big for a car... It sounds more like..." Isara began to say. She was interrupted as a building was suddenly brought down as what Isara could only describe as a primitive iron tank suddenly burst through it.

"What the hell!? Is that some sort of tank!" Imca exclaimed as a hatch on the tanks roof suddenly opened and a woman emerged onto the roof. She wore a black, revealing, one piece outfit with several sections cut out of it around her stomach and legs, and had short, dark brown hair!

"She's part of the Jupongatana!" Isara exclaimed in dismay.

"Well, looks like I found three little cuties to play with. What do you girls think of my little toy?" the woman asked, "perfect for dying the streets of Kyoto red with blood, don't you agree?"

"Who is this freak?" Imca wondered.

"Me? My name is Tiara. I develop the weapons for Lord Shishio's army. My little beauty here is a personal favorite of mine. Would you like a demonstration? Let me show you what it can do," she suggested as she climbed back into the tank.

"Take cover!" Isara shouted as she pulled her alchemy ring out of her shawl and put up two barriers between Imca, Riela, and herself and the tank just as the Gattling gun that made the tanks front barrel began to spin and pepper the streets with lead.

"Darn it, that thing'll tear us apart if we try to get to close!" Imca exclaimed as Isara reached under her shawl again and pulled out a capsule. "What's that?"

"If she wants a tank battle," Isara replied as she threw the capsule, "she's got one."

...

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted as he sent several enemy soldiers flying.

"Well, if it ain't that ill mannered boy from the hot springs," a familiar voice called out. Gajeel looked up to see Kaito of the Juppongatana standing on a rooftop above him. "Pretty good luck, us gettin' ta finish our fight and what not."

"You again huh," Gajeel hissed, "you're not going to run away again, right?"

...

"So, you want to face me again, huh?" Laxus demanded as Raika made his way over the large group of soldiers Laxus had defeated.

"Our battle was interrupted last time. Now that Lord Shishio isn't here to break up our fight, why don't we see if your lightning can reach me," Raika replied.

"You might regret saying that," Laxus replied.

...

Enemy soldiers flew in several directions as Erza, in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, blew them away with her sword wheel before requipping her Giant's Armor and throwing a massive spear which bowled through several more.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted as he released his Shikai, spinning it around as he knocked more enemies flying.

"Raging Blast Twin Blade Dance!" Vine shouted as he leveled the remaining soldiers with his attack.

"You think they're running out yet?" Erza asked.

"Hard to say, I doubt it though," Vine replied.

"Well, what good luck," a familiar voice declared. The heroes were surprised as they were approached by Erza's black haired twin, Titania, and Guren the Shadow Blade.

"Titania?" Erza asked in surprise.

"Thank goodness, you're here, Erza," Titania said smiling., "I was beginning to worry there was no one here who could excite me."

"Guren the Shadow Blade," Vine declared.

"Ah, Vine the Raging Blast," Guren said respectfully, "I was rather disappointed that our battle at the spring was interrupted, but it would appear fate has offered we two soldiers a second chance to finish what we started."

"You know these guys?" Ikkaku asked.

"They're part of Shishio's Jupongatana," Erza replied as she requipped her combat outfit of red sweats and bandages wrapped over her chest while summoning two swords, "our fight at the hot springs was interrupted when Shishio retreated."

"Great, what am I supposed to do while you all catch up?" Ikkaku sighed.

"Stand aside, Guren!" another familiar voice demanded. Both heroes and Jupongatana looked up to a housetop to see a familiar foe standing above them.

"I was wondering when you would show up again," Vine cursed.

"The only one who will end this filthy Darcsen's life is me!" Baldren Gassenarl shouted angrily.

...

"Oh man, how come we got left behind?" Ali groaned, "I'm so bored!"

"How're you bored? These guys haven't stopped coming since the others left!" Misao shouted angrily as she knocked down another henchman.

"Yeah, but they're no fun," Ali replied, stepping over several badly burned, unconscious soldiers.

"We need better opponents," Mizore declared as she looked over the several dozen human ice sculptures.

"Umm, I don't mind if we don't have to fight very strong opponents," Wendy declared.

"I'm with Wendy," Flora replied, "Vine told us to try to stay out of trouble."

"But you're a Saiyan, Flora! I thought Saiyan love fighting!" Ali declared.

"I'm not that kind of Saiyan," Flora replied.

"Oh fine, I guess these guys are okay," Ali moaned. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound shook the five girls.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know," Misao replied.

"I don't like the feel of this," Ali declared as a wooden wall suddenly exploded, bringing the house attached to it to the ground as a massive, muscular man emerged from it.

"Looks like we just got the stronger opponent we wanted. I'm pretty sure he was one of the guys the others went after," Mizore declared.

"Hand over the princess and stand aside. There is no reason for you to be harmed," the man threatened.

"I don't think we're the ones who have to worry about getting hurt!" Aliasse shouted as she fired a wave of blue flame at the man. She was surprised when the man threw a punch, the shockwave from which dissipated the flame! "Uh oh."

"You had to ask for a stronger opponent," Misao moaned.

"We can handle it," Mizore declared as two long ice blades emerged from her long sleeves.

"Yeah! No problem!" Ali exclaimed.

"I wish I had their confidence," Wendy declared nervously.

"You had your chance. Now you will suffer the consequences of your decision," the man declared as he began to walk towards the girls.

...

Tiara laughed maniacally as her tanks mounted Gattling gun continued to pepper the makeshift barricades.

"Quit hiding and come out so I can stain you red with your own blood!" she shouted. Suddenly, the wall Isara and Imca were behind exploded. Tiara watched in horror as the Edelweiss rolled out to confront her tank!

"Since you showed me your tank, I think it's only fair I show you mine," Isara called over her tank's speaker, "it's called the Edelweiss."

"I don't think there's any doubt who wins this fight," Imca snickered as the Edelweiss main cannon pointed at Tiara's "tank". One shell was all it took to reduce the iron frame to scrap metal.

"Heh, you definitely don't want to have an engineering battle with a Darcsen," Imca declared confidently.

...

Laxus roared loudly as he fired several Lightning Bullets at Raika who simply cut them all down with his sword.

"Enough of this," Raika declared, "your lightning can never how to harm Raika the Lightning Blade of the New Juppongatana."

"Keep talking. I haven't even begun to fight seriously yet," Laxus declared confidently.

"Is that so? Then show me what you can do! Use your most powerful lightning against me, so I can show you how futile it is!"

"Just remember, you asked for this," Laxus replied as massive amounts of Lightning Magic began to emit from his body and surround the two fighters!

"What!? How can you produce this much lightning?"

"I told you just being able to cut lightning wouldn't be enough to help you beat me," Laxus replied, "Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halbeard!" Laxus shouted as he fired an immense Lightning Dragon attack. Raika tried to cut through the attack in vain as his blade shattered.

...

"Iron Dragon Hard First!" Gajeel shouted as his iron fist slammed into the ground where Kaito had been standing.

"Well, bit destructive, ain't ya," Kaito declared as he swung his massive cleaver for Gajeel who blocked it by turning his arm into an Iron Dragon Sword.

"You have no idea," Gajeel replied, "you may want to get lost before I decide to break you in half."

"Still no manners, threatenin' like that. Oh well, I guess it don't much matter. I ain't goin' nowhere," was Kaito's reply.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Gajeel declared as he shot out his Iron Dragon Club at Kaito who blocked the attack with his cleaver. The exchange continued for a short while longer, until Kaito rose his cleaver to charge at Gajeel who lashed out with his Iron Dragon Sword and snapped the blade!

"What the..." Kaito shouted as Gajeel grabbed the broken blade and began to eat it.

"That was just what I needed to refuel," Gajeel declared as he finished the last bite of the blade, to Kaito's astonishment, "now, this is over. Let me show you why you should have run away the moment you laid eyes on me," he hissed as he glared menacingly at the still speechless Kaito. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

**Closing Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	85. Defeat the Jupongatana II

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 81**

**Defeat the Jupongatana II**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

Erza charged forward without hesitation and locked her sword against Titania's. The two powerful swordswomen kept their blades locked for several seconds before both jumped back and charged again.

"That's it, Erza! Show me you have the spirit of a swordswoman! Show me the passion that can finally get my blood boiling!" Titania shouted has she parried Erza's strike with her long katana.

"I've got to admit, I'm impressed. That sword of yours must be incredibly difficult to wield due to it's length," Erza replied.

"Of course. I've yet to meet a man capable of wielding it."

"I see. Can I ask you something? Why do you look down on male swordsmen?" Erza inquired.

"Why shouldn't I look down on male swordsmen? They've looked down on me for being a woman for as long as I can remember," Titania replied, "I'm sure you've had it happen as well. Men think you naturally inferior in combat, simply because you're a woman."

"Actually, no," Erza replied, "most men I know are to frightened to challenge me."

"I can vouch for that!" Vine shouted as he ducked under a blast from Baldren.

"You can't tell me you're actually scared of her," Ikkaku declared as he knocked Guren backwards with Hozukimaru.

"You can't honestly tell me you're not. Man, how'd I get stuck with you again? Ikkaku, trade me!"

"No way, I always get stuck with the lame opponents while you steal all the glory and screen time!" Ikkaku shouted.

"I don't care, Guren was supposed to be my opponent to begin with until this bum showed up!" Vine exclaimed angrily as he haphazardly ducked under a swing attack from Baldren, "and how can you always be the one stuck with lame opponents when I'm always stuck with this guy?"

"Not my fault that Edward and Isara are the only ones ever around when you tackle this guy! Besides, he only keeps annoying us so he can kill you! If you're so sick of him, just let him do what he wants to do and be done with it!" Ikkaku shouted back.

"So just let him kill me? Thanks for the support, baldy! It's sure nice to feel loved!"

"You're welcome, now if you don't mind, some of us are actually fighting strong opponents who we need to concentrate against!" Ikkaku shouted as he blocked Guren's claws with Hozukimaru.

"Wish I were that lucky," Vine sighed as he evaded another of Baldren's attacks.

...

As Vine's team continued to fight, Ed's team was still searching for Shishio.

"Hey Kenshin, any idea where he might be?" Ed asked.

"I'm not really certain, that I am not," Kenshin replied, "but I am certain that he is nearby."

"We've got company!" Natsu shouted as the three heroes noticed the sinister presence on a roof above them. They looked up to discover the Fallen One minion standing on the rooftop.

"It's him," Ed cursed as he transmuted his Automail blade.

"Follow me," their enemy ordered plainly as he dropped down off of the roof and turned to lead the heroes somewhere.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked.

"I think he's taking us to Shishio," Ed replied as the three heroes followed the man.

...

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted as she fired her dragon roar at the massive opponent facing herself and the other girls. She was dismayed when the man swung his arm and knocked the roar away.

"Hey, buddy, chill out!" Mizore ordered as she shot a bombardment of ice spikes at the enemy, which he dodged.

"Try dodging this!" Misao challenged as she jumped into the air and threw several kunai knife down at her enemy, who met the challenge by jumping over the knives which embedded themselves into the ground.

"Now he's toast!" Ali shouted as she swung her lance, releasing a massive, arc shaped flame which shot towards the airborne and seemingly defenseless man! Unfortunately, the man proved to be anything but helpless as he swung his arm down through the flame, creating a shockwave which divided the flame and caused it to pass harmlessly on either side of himself.

"Dang, this guy's good," Mizore cursed.

"Grr, I don't care how strong he is! We're still gonna kick his butt!" Ali shouted confidently.

"Right," Misao replied as she held up several more kunai, "I couldn't agree more!"

"I don't know. Our attacks can't touch him," Wendy replied in a worried tone.

"Grrrr... that doesn't matter! All that matters is that we're gonna roast this guy!" Ali shouted.

"Or freeze him," Mizore reminded her.

"Right, or freeze him!"

"How unfortunate. You are all so young. There is no reason for your short lives to be brought to an end like this. Simply stand aside," the man demanded.

"So you can hurt Flora? Not gonna happen, pal!" Ali declared firmly.

"Then I am left with no choice. I hope that you will forgive me for this when you enter your next life," the man declared as he held up his hands as though he were praying.

"If we're going to the next life, how come you're saying your prayers?" Ali asked as the man lowered his hands. Before anyone could stop him, he charged forward, landing a bone shattering punch into Wendy's stomach. The surprised Dragon Slayer coughed up a mouthful of blood as her friends watched helplessly as she was sent flying backwards and through the Aoi-ya's wall!

"Wendy!" Ali shouted in dismay.

"Darn you!" Mizore shouted as she rose her hand to fire ice shards at the man. He was to quick however, and charged past the dismayed Mizore, swinging his arm and catching her in the back of the neck with a brutal chop attack. Mizore stood in shock for a moment before dropping to her knees. A monsterous kick to the back of her head put her down and sent her sliding face first along the ground for several feet.

"Mizore!" Misao shouted in surprise.

"Misao watch out!" Ali shouted in horror as the man stepped behind Misao. Misao turned her head just in time to catch a brutal punch with cheek which knocked her down, causing her head to crash off the ground with a sickening crack.

"NOOOO!" Aliasse shouted in dismay as a massive blue aura erupted around her. Blasting forward, she swung her lance, striking the man across his chest and sending him flying backwards and into a building as she grabbed Misao and jumped away. She laid the badly injured Misao on the ground and jumped towards Mizore as the man burst from the building, shot above Aliasse, and came down on her with a punch that created a large crater. He stood up and glared angrily at where Misao was lying as Ali suddenly appeared next to her carrying Mizore and Wendy under her arms.

"Looking out for your friends despite being faced with a powerful opponent. You're quite noble for one so young," the man declared as Ali laid her two injured friends on either side of Misao who had regained consciousness but seemed to be completely unable to move as she simply groaned with pain.

"My papa is a good teacher," Ali replied as she rose and glared angrily at her friends' attacker, "he taught me that when someone is precious to you, you protect them with all the power you can muster. These people are my precious friends, and I won't let you hurt them anymore." As she spoke, her dark red eyes began to glow bright, blood red as a thick and powerful blue aura formed around her."I'll use all of my power... to beat you!" she shouted as her aura exploded, creating a pillar of blue flame that reached up to the sky.

...

The pillar of flame was easily visible throughout Kyoto.

"That's a Valkyrian flame," Riela realized, her eyes widened with dismay, then grew tense as the also began to glow blood red and the red half of her hair turned silver.

"What're you doing?" Imca asked as Riela's Valkyrian aura erupted around her and she took off towards Aliasse, "Hold on! We should go together!"

"It's got to be Aliasse," Isara declared as she placed her Edelweiss capsule back into a box with 9 other capsules. "We'll never catch up with a Valkyria on foot, so I guess it's time to test this one," she declared as she pulled out another capsule and deposited the box back inside her shawl.

"What is it?" Imca asked.

"Something I developed based on a motorbike I found in the Princess's castle while you were all at Duel Academy," Isara revealed, "Valeria's computer said it belonged to one of the knights, a woman named Clare. I was able to use some spare parts in Valeria's lab to build this." Isara tossed the capsule which opened to reveal a sleek looking motorcycle that was painted in a fashion similar to the Edelweiss and had a Gallian flag painted on the bikes front. "I hope this works. I haven't gotten to test it yet."

"You built this while we were at Duel Academy," Imca stuttered in disbelief, "I know Darcsens are supposed to be good at building stuff, but you've got to be some sort of Super Darcsen, Isara."

...

Riela wasn't the only one who noticed the flame as Vine and Edward had both spotted it as well.

"Crud. That's gotta be Ali," Vine realized.

"Hey!" Erza shouted, "what're you waiting around for!?" Ikkaku and I can handle this! Go take care of Aliasse!"

"It won't be that easy! You cannot escape from me!" Baldren shouted angrily as he fired two more blasts which Vine had to dodge. Baldren continued, firing a barrage of blue blasts which forced Vine onto the defensive as the Darcsen had to dance around the blasts.

"Darn it! I don't have time for this!" he shouted angrily.

...

"We're here," the Fallen One minion declared, breaking Ed's gaze off of Ali's flame.

"Darn. I'll just have to hope Vine can take care of any trouble Ali might be in," Ed cursed as he looked up at what looked like a large temple with steps leading up to it. Standing at the top of the stairs was Makoto Shishio.

"Why did you bring these two?" Shishio demanded, "I told you to only fetch Battosai and bring him here."

"My apologies, Master Shishio. I shall quickly dispose of them so that they will not interfere in your battle," the minion replied reassuringly.

"Guess we get to handle this guy," Ed declared as he transmuted his Automail blade, "Kenshin, we'll leave Shishio to you."

"Very well, I will not fail to defeat him, that I will not," Kenshin declared as he drew his reverse blade sword. With god-like speed, Kenshin shot up the steps and leapt into the air. Shishio was barely able to draw his sword and raise it in time to block Kenshin's Ryushosen attack as the two man slayers began their rematch.

"Alright, let's do this!" Natsu shouted as he formed flames over each of his hands and he and Ed faced the Fallen One minion.

...

"Grrrr... I'm ending this right now!" Vine shouted as he unleashed his Final Attack and knocked away one of Baldren's blast, "Aliasse needs me, which means I have no more time to play with you, you Valkyrian reject!"

...

"You're power has increased quite a bit," Ali's badly scalded opponent declared as he rose to his feet, "but you will need more then flames if you wish to stop me."

"We'll see if you're still talking so tough, once I turn you to ash!" Aliasse replied as she charged at the man again.

...

Worlds away in Magnolia, Kisuke Urahara stood looking proudly at a large device he had set up where Jose's portal had opened. "Alright, I think we're about ready to follow the others," he declared as he smiled proudly.

**Ending Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	86. Reunion

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 82**

**Reunion**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Hyaaaa!" Ali shouted as she cracked her lance against her enemies chest, sending him crashing into a wall. "Did... Did that do it?" Ali gasped as she struggled to catch her breath. Her question was answered when the man exploded out of the rubble and slammed his fist into her chest, sending her flying backwards and knocking the air clean out of the young Valkyrur. "I..." she coughed, "I can't breathe."

"You were a fool to stand against me," her enemy declared, "I will not force you to suffer any longer."

"HEY!" Flora roared as she erupted into her Super Saiyan form and charged, "get away!" She threw a bone shattering punch that sent the man flying away from Aliasse. "Ali!" she cried as she knelt next to the still down Valkyrur.

"Ahhh!" Ali could only cry in reply.

"Oh no. They're all in really bad shape," Flora cursed, "I need to get them some help, but if I leave them, then that guy will kill them! I need help!" As she tried to figure out what to do, the man rose to his feet and turned his attention to her. "No... how... no human should be able to shake of my attack that quickly. I know I'm not a very strong Super Saiyan, but still... he can't be normal."

"Gah, Flora, you gotta get out of here!" Ali groaned as she rose to her feet. "I'll... hold him off," she gasped as she nearly dropped to her knees again.

"Ali!" Flora cried as she caught the young Valkyrur and held her up.

"Enough. Your friends are in no condition to help you now. Surrender and I'll spare their lives," the man offered.

"No... deal, you freak," Mizore hissed as she struggled to her own feet, "hey, Ali... quit... sleeping on... the job!"

"You don't... have room to talk... Mizore," Ali gasped as she steadied herself.

"Guys, no, he'll kill you!" Flora protested as Ali brushed past her.

"No way," Ali hissed as her aura reappeared around her, "I feel better already. We're gonna beat this guy."

"Your resilience is impressive, but you can only resist so much," the man declared, "it is time I ended this. I'll make it quick." As he spoke, he rose his hands and surprised the girls by forming an energy ball in his hands.

"What? I didn't sense any Ki energy... and... I still don't. Is that... Chakra? No, it's to strong for Chakra, but what kind of energy is it!?" Flora exclaimed as the man threw the energy ball at the battered Valkyrur and Snow Fairy.

"Mizore! Put up an ice wall!" Ali ordered.

"I don't... Have enough power left to block an attack like that," Mizore gasped.

"Oh no, I don't think I can block it all with just my shield!" Ali exclaimed.

Suddenly a blue flame struck the ball from the side, blowing it away and surprising Ali and Mizore. They looked in the direction the flame had come from and saw Riela standing a short ways off with her lance held up.

"Riela!" Ali shouted happily.

"Another young girl," the man said in annoyance, "you children should learn to place more value on your lives." As he spoke, he held up his hand and knocked aside a rocket with his bare hand, knocking it into a building before it exploded, leveling the building.

"How the..." Imca gasped in surprise.

"His skill and strength are inhuman. What is this guy?" Isara wondered.

"Disappear," the man ordered as he clapped his hands together. Pointing his hands forward, he fired two blasts, one of which cut through Riela's shoulder and the other which tore through Imca's hip, instantly incapacitating both former Nameless.

"Imca! Riela!" Isara shouted in despair only to have a blast strike her in the side, knocking her flat on her back.

"So much for the cavalry!" the man shouted as he jumped over the battered and beaten heroes and formed a massive ball of energy over his head, "now die!" he shouted as he prepared to throw it. Before he could, however, he was struck by two incredibly powerful blue beams which blew away the energy ball and caused him to crash into the roof of a nearby building. Aliasse and Mizore could only watch in surprise as both Alicia and Selvaria suddenly landed in front of them.

"There you guys are. I was beginning to worry!" Alicia exclaimed.

"A...licia... Sel...varia," Aliasse gasped happily as the last of her strength failed and she fell forward into Mizore's arms.

"Ali!" Alicia exclaimed in dismay.

"She's alright, just exhausted!" Mizore revealed, "she really took it to that guy when he knocked the rest of us out."

"Aliasse is feisty, but she lacks the power to handle an opponent such as this," Selvaria declared as the man staggered out of the building, blood flowing from a deep gash on his forehead.

"Two more women with powers similar to the younger one," he cursed.

"Perhaps similar in appearance," Selvaria replied, "but there is no similarity in terms of power between the little princess... and the Azure Witch!" she roared as her eyes began to glow blood red and a powerful aura surrounded her. The man fired a beam of energy at her, but the former Imperial Valkyrur was able to easily knock it away with her lance and charged him. Swinging her shield, she caught him in the stomach with a powerful blow, staggering him and causing him to bend over, allowing Selvaria to crack her lance over his back, slamming him hard into the ground. He rose quickly and attempted to counterattack, but Selvaria simply swung her shield up, catching him under the chin and launching him into the air.

"You're a strong one," the man declared as he steadied himself in mid air and began to form another large ball of energy, "but you're going to die now!"

"I won't be killed that easily!" Selvaria roared as she pointed her lance up at the man and fired a massive beam just as the man threw his energy ball. The two attacks clashed and Selvaria's instantly began to push her opponents right back the way it had come. "Now, die!" she roared as she released even more energy.

"No, this can't happen!" the man shouted as he reached out his hand and caught the energy ball, as he was pushed skyward by it and Selvaria's beam. "NOOOOO!" he shouted in horror as his own ball engulfed him and obliterated him.

"Now you see the power of a mature, Valkyrur," Selvaria hissed as her aura dissipated and her eyes returned to their dark red color.

...

Erza and Titania both roared as their swords locked. Pushing against Titania's blade with all her might, Erza was able to push Titania back several feet, but Titania simply swung her long katana, forcing Erza to duck underneath it.

Meanwhile, two deep gashes on Ikkaku's cheeks revealed that he was having a difficult time reading Guren's technique.

"Your physical strength may be on par with your comrade's, but you lack perception if you are unable to determine the secret behind such a simple trick," Guren declared as he swung his claws, once again cutting a gash across the Soul Reaper's nose.

"Heh, so what?" Ikkaku responded, "unlike my 'comrade', I don't mind the sight of a little of my own blood. Besides, who needs perception when you've got my luck?"

"Only a fool relies on a mistress as fickle as luck," Guren replied as he crossed his metal claws in an X across his chest, "let me show you why."

"Fine, let's see it," Ikkaku taunted as he pointed Hozukimaru at his enemy.

"As you wish," Guren declared as he attacked, swinging his claws against Hozukimaru.

"I was wondering how long you were going to wait to take me seriously," Baldren declared as his artificial Valkyrian aura surrounded him.

"You're a problem I've swept under the rug for far to long for Audrey's sake," Vine hissed, "I'll have to apologize to her when I see her next, but I can't let you go unchecked any longer. Our fight ends here."

"As you wish, Darcsen," Baldren declared as the two charged. There was an intense burst of energy as Vine's sword clashed with Baldren's lance.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as he equipped her Black Wing armor and flew along the ground in attempt to quickly close the distance. She was disappointed, however, Titania swung her sword as soon as she stepped into it's extensive range, forcing her to fly above the blade and fall back.

"Darn it, it doesn't matter how quickly I move, I can't get close enough to attack her," she cursed.

"Don't quit on me now, Erza, I'm just starting to get excited!" Titania ordered.

"I guess I have no choice," Erza declared as she requipped her Purgatory Armor, "no more holding back. This is one of my strongest armors. Only one other person has lived after seeing me in this armor."

"Is that right?" Titania asked, "well, you should know that that fact only serves to make my blood boil even hotter."

"I imagined as much," Erza declared, smiling as she slammed her armor's massive mace into the ground, "get ready, here I come!" Erza exclaimed as she charged at Titania who charged as well and the two swordswoman struck, shooting past each other as they did and stopping behind one another. Erza once again drove the mace into the ground as the neck guard, left shoulder and left arm guards of her Purgatory armor shattered and fell away, leaving her left arm and shoulder completely bare.

"Heh, looks like I was able to damage one of your most powerful armors, Erza," Titania declared proudly as the blade of her sword broke away at the hilt, "to bad... I still ended up... lacking," she sighed as she fell on her stomach as blood flowed out of a deep wound on her shoulder.

...

Gurren watched as Titania fell. "It would appear that the women's battle has ended in your favor," he declared, "that woman must possess an incredible amount of power in order to have defeated Titania. "I wonder, do you think she also so heavily favors blind and fickle luck?" he taunted as he looked down at Ikkaku. Deep gashes and scratches covered the Soul Reapers head and body, reducing the top half of his uniform to ribbons as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Darn it, I can't believe I let a woman finish her fight before I did," Ikkaku grumbled as he rose to his feet.

"Is that your only concern?" Guren asked, "in that case, perhaps you should end this battle."

"Yeah, well, that's not easy to do when you're doing whatever you're doing to throw of my attacks and dodges," Ikkaku growled.

"Still haven't figured out my trick, have you?" Guren sighed in shame, "do you truly believe that strength is the only requirement a warrior requires?"

"Depends on if the warrior has enough strength," Ikkaku replied, "your brains won't do you any good if I kill you with one shot."

"Perhaps, but against a truly worthy opponent, you would not be able to accomplish such a feet," Gurren replied.

"Keep talking, pal. I never said I was using all of my strength," Ikkaku revealed, "tell you what, I'll show you what I mean, but it stays our little secret. You're not allowed to tell anyone about what you're about to see, not that you'll be able to."

"You're quite confident in this secret power of yours," Gurren observed.

"You'll understand when you see," Ikkaku replied, "BANKAI!" There was an explosion of spiritual energy which transformed Hozukimaru into "Ryumon Hozukimaru."

"That's your power?" Gurren asked sounding unimpressed.

"Keep talking, you won't be so talkative when I'm through with you!" Ikkaku roared as he swung one of his Bankai's massive sections at Gurren, destroying the ground it struck and hiding Gurren from sight. Gurren soon emerged from the dust of the attack, causing Ikkaku to swing the second piece of his Bankai horizontally for Gurren's neck. Gurren responded by bending backwards and allowing Ikkaku's attack to fly harmlessly above him, then jump back away, distancing himself from Ikkaku.

"So what's the deal? If my power isn't that impressive, why are you only dodging?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Only a simple minded gorilla would mistake what you've done for truly increasing power," Gurren lectured, "anyone can increase their strength by picking up a larger weapon, but only a fool would favor that option. Even a novice should know that increasing the weight you are carrying will only harm you against an opponent who has any kind of speed."

"What did you just call me!?" Ikkaku demanded.

"Your physical strength may be on par with your comrades, but you are hardly worthy to be called a warrior. Merely a mindless gorilla who is obsessed with flexing his muscles."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Gurren said in annoyance, "that means that you are inferior to Erza Scarlet and Colonel Vine. Nothing more then a pretender who believes his muscles alone makes him the equal of warriors."

"You'd better take that back!" Ikkaku shouted angrily at Gurren's declaration.

"The truth is hard, but it is valuable to hear," Gurren declared, "thus, I will not apologize for what I have said. If you wish to prove me wrong, then defeat me and show you are deserving of the title of warrior."

"If that's what you want!" Ikkaku roared as he charged. He swung his Bankai down into the ground, but Gurren easily repositioned himself so that the blade missed him. Ikkaku seemed unphased by his miss, however, and swung for Gurren again who ducked and slashed with his claws, cutting across Ikkaku's chest as the Soul Reaper tried to step back.

"Darn it, I was sure I'd dodged that one," Ikkaku cursed, "how does his arm keep getting longer after I dodge? Darn it, maybe just this once, it would be handy to be as smart as one of those alchemists."

"I wouldn't waste my time worrying about my trick," Gurren replied, "I doubt that you have the capacity to figure out the secret. Why not simply focus on fighting with all your strength and skill."

"Shut up!" Ikkaku ordered, _'The problem with that is that he's to fast. I can't get a clean shot at him with Ryumon Hozukimaru. Oh well, no helping it. I'll just have to bank everything on one attack.' _Grabbing his Bankai's central segment, he began to spin it with all his strength, allowing the two ends to spin freely on their chain.

"He's using his blades momentum to increase his swing speed," Gurren realized, "I must admit, that is impressive. I suppose it is time to see how this ends. As Ikkaku continued to spin his weapon, Gurren made his move, charging at Ikkaku with incredible speed. "It's over!" he shouted as he lunged with his claws.

"I couldn't agree more!" Ikkaku roared as he swung Hozukimaru with all his might.

Blood erupted from Ikkaku's shoulder and side as the two enemies passed one another, but he was lucky compared to Gurren as Ikkaku carved a deep gash that extended from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip, causing the Shadow Blade of the New Jupongatana to fall flat on his face.

"Well, not bad for someone you were saying didn't even qualify as a warrior a moment ago," Ikkaku taunted victoriously.

...

"We've dragged enough worlds into our meaningless struggle. This goes no further," Vine declared as he and Baldren once again faced each other down.

Baldren made the first move, firing a blast at Vine from his lance. Vine used his Final Attack to blow through the beam with ease and landed a devastating punch into Baldren's gut, causing him to double over, allowing Vine to crack a bone shattering elbow over the back of the artificial Valkyrur's neck, slamming Baldren face first into the dirt.

"Cursed Darcsen!" Baldren roared as he pushed himself to his knees, only to receive a kick under his chin which knocked him up and onto his back.

"It's time you payed for all the people you've hurt, Baldren. For all the innocent Darcsens you've killed and all the lives you've ruined, I'm going to make you suffer," Vine hissed angrily, dissipating his final attack while he waited for Baldren to rise.

"Darn you," Baldren hissed, "I swear, I'll repay every blow a hundred times!" he roared as a flame aura appeared around him and he shot forward, swinging his lance and cracking it across the side of Vine's head and sending the alchemist sprawling. "Now you see the price of challenging a superior being, you Darcsen filth," Baldren hissed as Vine rose to his feet.

"Is that all you can do?" Vine demanded as he turned to face his foe.

"What?" Baldren hissed.

"Stop wasting my time," Vine ordered, "if that's the best you've got, then do yourself a favor and get out of my sight before I decide to stop being nice."

"You insolent Darcsen! How dare you insult me!" Baldren shouted as he fired a blast that Vine easily dodged and countered with a blast of his own which struck Baldren in the stomach, dropping him to his knees.

"D... Darn you," Baldren coughed as he covered his stomach and glared angrily up at Vine who now stood over him.

"Game over," Vine declared as he pointed his hand at Baldren's head.

**Ending Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	87. Kyoto Burns

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 83**

**Kyoto Burns**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Game over, Baldren!" Vine roared as he prepared to fire a blast through his opponent's head. However, as he fired, a strong hand struck his arm, diverting his blast so it only cut through Baldren's shoulder, doing only minor damage. Before Vine could identify who had saved Baldren, a gloved hand slapped him, knocking him flat on his back.

"Oww!" Vine growled angrily as he sat up and rubbed his cheek, "who the hell..."

"Hey, watch your mouth," Vine's attacker, who turned out to be Shantella, ordered.

"Shantella? How did you get here? And more importantly, why the hell are you interfering with my fight!?" Vine demanded, earning him another hard slap from Shantella's Automail hand.

"Hey, I said watch your mouth!" Shantella declared, "and you know why I interfered. You were about to lose it and blow Baldren Gassenarl's head off!"

"Wait a second, you were protecting him?" Ikkaku asked in surprise, "whose side are you on, Princess?"

"I wasn't protecting Baldren, I was just stopping Vine from going overboard," Shantella replied, "he's already beaten. You don't have to kill him!"

"I wish that were true," Vine declared as he stood up and walked past Shantella, "but that's not how it works with this guy. If I don't finish him, there's no telling how many more innocent people will be hurt by him. I am going to stop that from happening." As he finished speaking, he rose his hand and pointed it at Baldren once again.

"Good, for a second there, I thought you were going soft. Finish him off," Ikkaku ordered. Vine however pointed his hand skyward and fired what would have been the killing blast into the air, "hey, what're you doing?"

"Shantella's right," Vine revealed as he turned and walked away from Baldren, whom Ikkaku finally realized seemed to be frozen with fear. "Look at him, his pride is gone. In all the years since he received the V0 augmentations, he never imagined in his wildest nightmares that a Darcsen could take him down. Now he knows he can never defeat me, and in the end, that's good enough for me." He turned his attention to Baldren. "Either go home or crawl off and hide, I don't really care where you go now, but don't ever stand against me again. I never want to see your face again."

"As I'd expect from Gallia's number 1 Alchemist," Shantella declared proudly.

"Hard to take that as a compliment seeing as how I'm Gallia's only alchemist," Vine replied, "how's Ali?"

"She's fine," Shantella revealed, "Selvaria saved her and Isabella and Rinoa are tending to her and the others now."

"Good, then let's go help Kenshin, Ed, and Natsu finish this fight," Vine ordered.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Baldren roared angrily as he rose to fire a blast at the off guard heroes. Before he could, however, a massive explosion of flame engulfed him.

"Should have taken Raging Blast's offer and gone home, Gassenarl," Roy Mustang declared as the flame cleared and he stepped past the severely charred and burned Baldren, "even so, I'm pretty sure we won't have to worry about you again anytime soon.

"Sheesh, you should have just killed him if you were going to go that far," Vine declared.

"Didn't you just say we need to go help Fullmetal and Salamander, Raging Blast?" Mustang replied.

"Who's Salamander?" Ikkaku asked.

"Natsu," Erza revealed, "I hope they're alright."

...

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted as he landed a crippling, flame enhanced head butt against the Fallen minions mask, "and Flame Elbow!" He shouted using his elbow attack to knock the enemy back into a wall. Ed followed up by transmuting several stone pillars that slammed into the foe with bone shattering force. As the attack stopped, the man dropped out of the wall and fell to his knees.

"You're certainly as powerful as our reports indicated," he gasped, "perhaps even more so," he declared as he stood.

"Guess you're not done quite yet," Natsu declared as he prepared to fight again.

"You won't defeat me that easily," the man declared.

"I disagree," a voice called from beneath the ground. He was surprised when Kakashi Hatake burst out from under the ground, striking him with a lightning blade that launched the Fallen minion skyward. "Lightning Blade, Twin Lightning Shimmer!" he shouted as he shot above the minion and struck with a second Lightning Blade which sent him crashing to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Ed exclaimed as Kakashi landed in front of him and Natsu.

"Another... Warrior," the now badly injured Fallen Minion gasped, "now you've... done it."

"I'm a little surprised you're still able to speak," Kakashi declared.

"Don't be... to proud of your abilities... Sharingan Kakashi," the enemy declared, "by defeating me... you've sealed... Kyoto's fate." With that, the enemie's breathing ceased.

...

Kenshin and Shishio both roared as they attacked each other, exchanging blows with their swords.

"I hope you're not feeling to confident, just because you defeated me once before, Battosai," Shishio declared.

"I certainly do not," Kenshin replied, "this one realizes that our last battle could have gone either way, Makoto Shishio, that I do. That said, you should also know that this one has no intention of losing this fight, that I do not."

"We'll see about that," Shishio declared as the two exchanged slashes again. Pushing back, Kenshin was able to knock Shishio's blade away and strike him with the Reverse Blade sword, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Hiten -Mitsurugi Style, Ryushosen!" Kenshin shouted as he leapt skyward and brought his sword down on Shishio's shoulder. This caused Shishio to buckle a bit under the force of the Reverse-Blade, but it wasn't enough to make him drop.

"I hope that isn't the best you can do," Shishio declared as Kenshin jumped away.

'He's certainly stronger then he was last time. This will be difficult,' Kenshin declared. As he thought, Shishio glanced up at the sky and smiled wickedly.

"It looks like my Jupongatana have all been defeated. How unfortunate for your comrades. Curious, Kenshin glanced up at the sky. His eyes widened with shock and terror when he realized that a massive black portal had been opened in the sky.

"What is that!?" Kenshin exclaimed.

"That is Kyoto's doom," Shishio replied as flames began to emerge from the hole and ignite the buildings of Kyoto. Kenshin was horrified as what looked like a massive red dog with blood red eyes and covered by flames emerged from the hole and crashed onto the city, crushing several building under its feet.

"What is that!?" Kenshin exclaimed.

"It's a demon, the likes of which this world has never seen," Shishio replied.

...

"What was that!?" Ikkaku shouted as the ground beneath them shook.

"Watch it!" Erza shouted as several fireballs shot into the sky.

"Great, now what!?" Vine hissed as the heroes made their way to the rooftops around them, "I'm sorry I asked," he declared when he saw the demon that was now attacking Kyoto.

"Guess we're going to have to stop that thing, now," Mustang sighed.

"Ya think," Vine declared as Kakashi and Miria both landed alongside them.

"Well, this will be tough," Kakashi declared.

"Guess we won't know until we take a crack at that thing," Vine replied.

"Right, let's do this!" Shantella ordered.

...

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted as he used a water dragon to douse several flames that were burning Kyoto buildings.

"Take this!" Vine shouted as he fired a bombardment of blasts which all struck the demon, causing it to stumble backwards, "I can't tell if that did anything!"

"Then hit it harder!" Mustang ordered as he fired a wave of flame as Vine fired a stronger blast, both of which struck the beast, knocking it off of its feet. It rose and fired a wave of fire the direction from which it had been attacked as Miria jumped between the two under attack alchemists.

"Lightning Style!" she shouted as she tossed her twin Claymores skyward and preformed a hand sign, "Twin Beast Jutsu!" she shouted as she caught her Claymores and swung them, emitting what looked like two wolves of lightning which charged at the fire attack, crashing into it and causing it to explode in a cloud of flame and electricity. A cloud which began to be drawn to a single point on a nearby rooftop where Natsu Dragneel stood sucking in the flames beside Edward Elric.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fists together while Ed clapped his hands and pointed the Automail one at the demon.

"Mustang, we can't let these kids show us up," Vine declared as he activated his final attack just as Miria finished a hand sign.

"And we won't," Mustang declared as he prepared to attack.

"Fire Style, Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted.

"Lightning Style, Pulse Cannon Jutsu!" Miria shouted.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted as three flames, two blasts, and a lightning bolt slammed into the demon, knocking it down again.

"Grr," Vine growled as it stood up, "you're tough, but we're not going to lose here!"

...

"Impressive. It looks like your friends are holding their own against my beast," Shishio declared as he and Kenshin watched the Hellhound be knocked down only to rise again.

"It seems there is little this one can do now, that it does. Thus, I will leave the demon to my friends and focus all of my power on defeating you, Makoto Shishio," Kenshin declared.

"If you think it'll be that easy, Battosai, you're a fool. Have you forgotten that I have witnessed and memorized both your Kuzuryūsen and your Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. There's nothing left in your bag of tricks that can harm me," Shishio taunted.

"I would not be so certain of that if I were you, that I wouldn't," Kenshin declared.

"Is that right? Well, why don't I show you where my confidence comes from!" Shishio shouted as he slid his blade across it's sheath, igniting the blade, "Ichi no Hiken: Homura Dama."

"Don't forget, Shishio, this one is also familiar with your 'secret sword' techniques," Kenshin declared as he parried Shishio's burning sword with his reverse blade, "this fight will not be ended so easily."

"You think so, Battosai?" Shishio taunted, "did you forget that my final secret sword was interrupted by your Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki before I had the chance to fully utilize it?"

"I am aware of that, but this one witnessed enough of the attack to know I could counter it, that I did."

"I guess we'll see if that's true," Shishio replied as they resumed their fight.

...

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as he threw a massive fire ball down on the hound.

Snapping both his fingers, Mustang fired two flames into the beasts eyes, momentarily blinding it as Miria leapt at it, slicing through it's nose with her claymores and causing it to stumble backwards.

"Try this!" Ed shouted as he transmuted a massive cannon which he used to bombard the beast.

"That had to have done something," Vine declared as the smoke cleared, revealing the hound to be only slightly damaged, "darn, we're not making much headway here."

"We need a new plan," Kakashi stated, "we'll all run out of energy before we defeat that thing at this rate." Just then, a massive ice formation formed on the hounds back, weighing it down as a combined blast of wind and blue flame slammed into it, sending it flying into several buildings which it crushed.

"You morons! You're supposed to be protecting the town, not destroying it!" Misao shouted angrily

"Oh, all the people are gone, we'll just fix the buildings later," Ali declared.

"The question is who's we," Ed sighed in reply.

"Not Ali, Wendy, and Mizore, I can promise you that," Vine sighed as well.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he used flame from his feet to rocket up and slam his fist into the hound staggering it. The hound responded by firing a wave of flame which Natsu quickly ingested and fired back with a Fire Dragon Roar. The roar only staggered it a bit, but three Valkyrian flames followed the roar, knocking the hound onto its back.

"You look like you need help," Alicia declared as she landed next to Vine.

"I think you need to have your eyes checked, Licia," Vine replied.

"Oh shut up," Alicia growled angrily at him.

**Cue Background Music: Heart of Sword Remix (Rurouni Kenshin)**

"Alright, let's hit it with everything we've got," Ed suggested.

"Why not, what've we got to lose," Vine replied as he triggered his Final Attack.

"That's the spirit!" Natsu shouted, "I'm all fired up now."

"Alright, everyone fire on my signal!" Mustang shouted.

"Three!" Kakashi and Miria preformed their hand signs.

"Two!" Ed clapped his hands as a flame appeared around Natsu.

"One!" Alicia, Aliasse, Riela, and Selvaria's Valkyrian auras intensified.

"FIRE!" Mustang shouted as he snapped his fingers, firing a flame as the others all fired their best attacks at the hound. The hound was simultaneously struck by flames, lightning, blasts, Valkyrian flames, ice, and wind, the force of which knocked him into the air, blowing it clean onto its back.

"Flora!" Shantella shouted as she jumped over the hound and ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Right!" Flora shouted as she joined her eldest sister and ascended as well.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" both princesses shouted as they fired a combined Kamehameha wave down at the hound, obliterating it.

"That's how ya get it done," Shantella declared.

"She's sure proud for someone who didn't do anything until the end of the fight," Mustang declared.

"Yeah, nothing like stealing credit for someone else's work to boost your self-esteem. Not that you'd know anything about that, Mustang," Vine declared ducking as a flame shot over his head, "missed."

...

Kenshin was breathing heavily as he held his reverse blade with badly burnt hands.

"It looks like you're beginning to wear down, Battosai," Shishio declared as he ignited his sword, creating a cyclone of flame that rose high above him, "Now, I'll end this with my Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi."

"This is Shishio's final secret sword. I'll have to use my own final attack," Kenshin declared as he sheathed his sword and prepared to use the Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki.

**Cue Bacground Music: Number One (Bleach)**

"Now our fight ends, Battosai!" Shishio shouted. Even Shishio was surprised when a whirlwind of black energy suddenly canceled his whirlwind of flame.

"You must be the source of the unusual energy Silphia sensed," a voice declared as a figure clad in black landed between Shishio and Kenshin, "now that I'm close to you, I can definitely sense it to. You've got a spiritual pressure that doesn't belong in the world of the living."

"Who are you!?" Shishio demanded in annoyance.

"I'm the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied as he rose to face Shishio in his Bankai state.

**Ending Theme: Heart of Sword (Rurouni Kenshin)**


	88. Conclusion

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 84**

**Conclusion.**

**Opening Theme: 1/2 (Rurouni Kenshin)**

**Cue Background Music: Stand Up Be Strong (Bleach)**

"Another of the Battosai's annoying comrades. You just don't know when to quit," Shishio declared.

'_Something definitely doesn't feel right about this guy,'_ Ichigo thought,_ 'his spiritual pressure is so cold and menacing. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. I need to try to end this quickly.'_

"Well, don't keep me waiting, Ichigo Kurosaki," Shishio taunted. Ichigo responded by charging at his opponent.

"Wait, you must not be so reckless!" Kenshin warned, "he is baiting you, that he is!"

'_I know, but there's no way he can match Tensa Zangetsu's speed,' _Ichigo thought confidently as he closed in on Shishio.

"Your quick, but not quick enough," Shishio declared as he reached out and grabbed Ichigo by the collar, surprising the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"How did you...!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo, you must get away from him, right now!" Kenshin shouted as Shishio placed his blade over his glove.

"What's that smell," Ichigo wondered as he smelt something in Shishio's glove, "it smells like... GUNPOWDER!"

"Ni no Hiken: Guren Kaina!" Shishio shouted as he pulled the blade across the glove, igniting the gunpowder and causing it to explode, blowing Ichigo onto his back.

"Well, now that that's finished, let us continue, Battosai," Shishio demanded.

"Hold on," Ichigo groaned as he used Tensa Zangetsu to push himself to his feet, "that was a cheap trick," he declared as he managed to stand and raise his Zanpakto.

"Well, you're pretty resilient to be able to stand after being hit with my Guren Kaina," Shishio declared in an amused tone as Ichigo stood.

"He was able to catch me, even when I was using Tensa Zangetsu. Is he really that fast?" Ichigo wondered.

"It was not his speed, but his perception that was your undoing," Kenshin replied, "he tracked your movements and attacked accordingly, that he did."

"Are you kidding? Is he really that skilled?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, this is actually a stroke of luck. I was beginning to get bored with Battosai alone. Perhaps the two of you together will be a little more interesting."

"Grrrrr, Getsuga..." Ichigo declared as he rose Tensa Zangetsu, "Tensho!" he shouted as he released his attack.

"Using the technique you used to cancel my Kaguzuchi," Shishio realized as he ignited his blade and used the flame to negate the Getsuga, "it seems no one warned you that once I've seen a technique, it's useless against me."

"You've got to kidding," Ichigo gasped in surprise, "so I can't use my Getsuga against this guy!? This isn't going as well as I thought it would."

"I would expect nothing less from Makoto Shishio, that I would," Kenshin revealed.

"Well, I hope that wasn't your best, Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps I gave you to much credit," Shishio declared as he ignited his blade and swung. The flame intercepted a blue flame that had been heading at him.

"Ichigo!" Alicia shouted as she jumped down next to him in her Valkyrian state, "are you alright?"

"Do I look alright!?" Ichigo shouted, "I've been burned, blown up, and I'm fighting an opponent who's blocked not only my Getsuga, but now you're Valkyrian flame attack!"

"I saw that," Alicia replied, "I can't believe this guy is that strong."

"Another one," Shishio growled.

"Your hair and technique are similar to Ms. Aliasse and Ms. Riela. I see, you two must be friends of Edward, Natsu, and Colonel Vine."

"That's right," Alicia replied, "who are you?"

"Oh, this one's name is Kenshin. I am a simple wanderer, that I am," Kenshin replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kenshin, I'm Alicia," Alicia replied.

"Hey we'll have time for introductions later," Ichigo declared, "for now, we need to take this guy down."

"Right," Alicia replied, "so what do we do?"

"Another annoyance," Shishio sighed, "enough, it's time for you all to disappear."

"I do agree, Shishio, that it is time we ended this, that I do," Kenshin replied.

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho (Bleach)**

"Alicia!" Ichigo shouted as he charged at Shishio.

"I'm right behind you, Ichigo!" Alicia replied as she followed Ichigo.

"Not quick enough!" Shishio shouted as he dashed between the two Alliance heroes, slashing and burning through the closer shoulder of both Valkyrur and Soul Reaper with his secret sword.

"Ahhh!"Alicia shrieked, "so... this is what it feels like to be on the other side of Colonel Mustang's flames."

"That blade cuts and burns at the same time," Ichigo realized, "this isn't good. A technique like that can inflict a lot of damage quickly!"

"How is he igniting his sword, though?" Alicia asked, "is it magic or a Zanpakto?"

"It's definitely not a Zanpakto, I would have felt the spiritual pressure if it were, and I don't think it's magic either," Ichigo admitted.

"So what then!?" Alicia shouted as Shishio ignited the blade again.

"Doryūsen!" Kenshin shouted as he struck the ground with his sword, launching an incredible amount of debris at Shishio who leapt over the attack.

"Not good enough Bat..." his taunt was cut short as Kenshin's Reverse Blade struck under his chin.

"Ryūtsuisen!" Kenshin shouted as Shishio was launched over Ichigo and Alicia, landing on his back while Kenshin landed on his feet between the injured duo.

"The blade of Shishio's sword is serrated," Kenshin revealed, "and whenever it cuts a victim, large amounts of blood and human fat are absorbed into the blade. After that, only a tiny spark, created by striking his blade against its sheath, will ignite the absorbed fat, creating the flame."

"That's... disgusting," Alicia groaned, looking like she might puke after hearing Kenshin's revelation

'_But effective. With no special abilities I can see, this guy is effortlessly fending off Alicia's and my attacks. We're fighting someone who's easily as resourceful as Vine, as clever as Mustang, as quick as Ed, and as strong as Alphonse. That's definitely not a good combination for us,' _Ichigo thought as Kenshin stepped in front of Alicia and him, _'and yet, this guy is managing to hit him. He's only human, but it'd be no stretch of the imagination to say his skills and techniques are easily on par with a captain, and his speed is almost god-like. I barely even saw him move when he struck with that last attack. If we all hit him with everything we have, we may be able to stop him.'_

"Alicia," Ichigo ordered, getting Alicia's attention as he formed his Hollow Mask, "get ready. We're going at him with everything we've got!"

"Got it!" Alicia replied as she intensified her aura.

"Alright, don't fall behind!" Ichigo ordered as he charged.

"Don't worry about me!" Alicia ordered as she followed suit.

"You two are slow learners," Shishio declared as he blocked Tensa Zangetsu, "learn your place!" he shouted as he grabbed Tensa Zangetsu by the back of the blade, pulling Ichigo between himself and Alicia just as Alicia attacked. Alicia was dismayed and Ichigo yelled with pain as Alicia's lance cracked across the Soul Reaper's back!

"Ichigo!" Alicia shouted in horror at what she'd done.

"Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi!" Shishio shouted, swinging his sword which cut through Ichigo and created a tempest of flame which engulfed both Ichigo and Alicia, launching them skyward and behind Shishio where they both fell to the earth with a crash.

"Ichigo! Alicia!" Kenshin shouted as the two slowly and painfully rose to their feet. The upper part of Ichigo's uniform had been reduced to half a sleeve that hung from his left elbow to his wrist with a deep gash that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. His body was covered with severe burns from both the Guren Kaina and the Kaguzuchi he had endured, with a particularly severe burn on his back where Alicia had accidentally struck him with her flame. His Hollow mask was still formed, but a quarter of it around his right eye had shattered.

As for Alicia, the shirt of her Gallian uniform had been burned away completely, leaving her in only a thick, white, button-up shirt she wore underneath her uniform to protect her body from the heavy armored parts of the uniform, and her blue skirt, though they were both visibly burned as well and her hair, face, arms, and legs were covered with severe burns as well. Both were having visible difficulty staying on their feet.

"Well, you're pretty resilient, I'll give you that. Not many people have evaded being turned to ash by my Kaguzuchi. You deserve some credit, though you certainly didn't escape it unscathed."

"Darn it," Ichigo gasped, "Alicia, are you alright?"

"Sure, if you... overlook the fact that I... now know... what it must be like to fight Colonel Mustang," Alicia gasped between breaths as she tried to sound unconcerned with her injuries. She failed, however, as the burning pain brought her to her knees. "Okay, I'm going to be honest, this really hurts."

"Can you... keep fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"I... think so," Alicia replied as she got back on her feet.

"Your stubborn for a couple of weaklings. I suppose your lives will serve as excellent nourishment for my blade."

"I will not allow this to go on any longer!" Kenshin suddenly shouted as an intense wind kicked up suddenly blowing the leaves off of several nearby trees which began to blow around the battlefield as if caught in a tempest.

"Where did this wind come from all of the sudden!?" Alicia exclaimed as she held up her arm to shield her face from the wind.

"I don't know!" Ichigo replied, "but whatever it is, I'll bet it's related to Kenshin!"

"From this point forward, this one will be your only opponent, Shishio, that I will!" Kenshin declared.

"That's fine with me Battosai," Shishio replied as he turned his attention back to Kenshin.

"It's not fine with me, though," Ichigo declared.

"Speak for yourself," Alicia gasped, "personally, I'd rather wait until Ed, Vine, and Mustang get here. Where are those three anyway!?"

...

"Feel free to jump in any time, guys!" Vine shouted as he threw one of Shishio's men over his shoulder and into two more men.

"Nah, I'll just keep watching," Ed replied.

"You're doing fine, Raging Blast. Why would I want to ruin your fun?" Mustang replied.

"Gah, I hate you both!" Vine shouted angrily as at least 15 of Shishio's men converged on him as Ed and Mustang watched from a rooftop.

...

"Guh, they're probably having a good time taking out this guy's soldiers," Alicia sighed in dismay.

"You know those three pretty well, don't you," Ichigo declared.

"Better, sometimes, then I care to admit," Alicia sighed.

"Huaaaahhhhh!" Kenshin and Shishio both roared as they charged each other and locked blades. The two began a fierce sword exchange as Ichigo charged as well. Moving past Kenshin and turning so he could face both Kenshin and Ichigo, Shishio began to parry both swordsmen's attacks.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he fired a Getsuga that succeeded in blowing Shishio backwards.

"Got you!" Alicia shouted as she fired a flame that Shishio barely managed to leap over. "Darn, he dodged it!" she exclaimed as Shishio leapt over both Kenshin and Ichigo, bringing his blade down on the Valkyrur who used her shield to protect herself. The force of the attack drove her several inches into the ground as Shishio bounded off her shield and landed behind her, charging at her exposed back before she could turn.

"Alicia!" Ichigo shouted in dismay as he shot towards the powerless Alicia as Shishio swung for her neck. His blade never reached it's target as it was blocked by a magic barrier!

"Made it just in time!" Jaden Yuki shouted as Elemental Hero Neos tore in and knocked Shishio away from Alicia, "and since I have Neos on the field, my Hero's Barrier can stop your attack!"

"Jaden!" Alicia shouted in relief.

"Man, that was way too close," Ichigo sighed.

"They just keep lining up, like moths to the flame," Shishio growled as he brushed off the cheek Neos had struck.

"Jaden!" Kenshin exclaimed.

"Oh, yo Kenshin, Ichigo," Jaden said as he gave a joyful salute to the two swordsmen.

"Thanks for saving me, Jae," Alicia sighed with relief.

"Huh? Oh, hey Alicia. Long time no see," Jaden said smiling.

"Huh? He didn't even know I was here," Alicia sighed sadly.

"Well, it's certainly been interesting, but this little game is growing old, and our time is almost up. I'm afraid I'll have to end it now," Shishio declared.

"Time? Of course, you've been brought back to life, but your body has not been restored. If this fight continues, you will burn up, just like last time," Kenshin declared as he sheathed his sword, "then I agree, Shishio. It is time we ended this once and for all, that it is."

"This will decide it," Shishio declared as he ignited his sword, "I'll incinerate you all with my Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi."

"If that is what you wish, then I shall match your Tsui no Hiken: Kaguzuchi with my Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki."

"Amaka-what Rio no Who?" Jaden asked, "that's a mouthful."

"It's time for all of you to die!" Shishio shouted as he charged at Kenshin who stood calmly with his hand over his sword.

"Here he comes!" Alicia yelped.

"Darn it... GETSUGA...!" Ichigo shouted, preparing his attack as Kenshin struck. Faster then the eye could see, Kenshin drew and swung, locking his blade against Shishio's and creating a tense pushing match.

"Die, Battosai!" Shishio shouted.

"...TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he fired at Shishio. The attack struck its target, knocking Shishio off balance!

"Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted as Shishio's blade shattered and his attack struck it's target, throwing Shishio over Kenshin and flat onto his stomach.

"He got him!" Alicia almost cried with relief. Her relief changed to dismay as Kenshin began to to fall forward. Fortunately, Neos was able to reach him to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Good catch Neos!" Jaden called. Suddenly, Shishio let out a frightening roar as he rose to his feet.

"Oh no!" he's still up!" Alicia exclaimed.

"He just doesn't quit. His endurance is incredible!" Ichigo cursed, "and right now, Jae's the only one in any condition to stand against him."

"I'd have to disagree with that, Kurosaki," a familiar voice declared as Ed, Mustang, and Vine walked up alongside the two badly burned hero.

"Vine, Ed," Alicia gasped happily, "WHAT KEPT YOU!?"

"Lousy help," Vine declared, glaring at his two fellow alchemists as he put an arm around Alicia in order to stabilize the injured Valkyrur who had been teetering and coming dangerously close to falling, "easy, I wouldn't get to worked up right now if I were you."

"Man, this guy really worked you two over," Ed declared as both he and Jaden placed one of Ichigo's arms over their shoulders to keep the severely injured Soul Reaper on his feet.

"Grrr, so you've all caught up then," Shishio growled, "I guess this means my Juppongatana have been defeated."

"There not the only ones," Vine declared, "your sword is broken and you're not doing a very good job of hiding the fact that you're hurting right now, too. Just give up already."

"If you think you'll take me alive, you're mistaken," Shishio declared.

"If that's how you want it to be, then fine. Given the shape you're in, this will end it," Mustang declared as he snapped his fingers. Shishio didn't even yell as the flames engulfed him. He just stood glaring angrily at the heroes who had assured his second defeat until his expression of hatred, along with his entire body, were reduced to ash.

...

"Owwww!" Alicia screamed, "Vine, that stings!" The heroes had gathered back at the Aoi-Ya to tend to their injured.

"Sorry, Alicia. If I'd realized we were going to encounter so much trouble, I wouldn't have sent Isabella and the others home," Shantella apologized.

"Oh, she's fine," Vine declared as he continued to apply a large amount of Ragnaid to Alicia's badly burned back and shoulders, "beside, she's not the one who took a Valkyrian lance to the back."

"No kidding," Ichigo hissed, "I'll say one thing. After this fight, I can definately sympathize with anyone fighting you two," he declared, glancing at Vine and Mustang.

"Why do you say that, Kurosaki?" Mustang asked.

"Well, first Vine cuts an opponent with his sword then Mustang burns them with his flames. That Shishio guy just did both at the same time," Ichigo replied.

"Shishio is certainly a dangerous opponent, that he is," Kenshin declared.

"How the heck was that guy still alive, anyway? I thought you said he burned up, Sano!" Yahiko shouted.

"You calling me a liar you little brat!?" Sanosuke shouted back angrily.

"I'm sorry, it seems that we've gotten your world involved in our mess. We definitely owe you all a debt of gratitude for saving our friends," Shantella declared graciously.

"It was no trouble at all, really," Kaouru replied, "they helped us out quite a bit as well."

"You got stuck with Jaden, Natsu, and Short Stuff and you still say it's no trouble at all? Ms. Kaoru, you must be a saint," Vine declared.

"Not at all, honestly, it was nice to have my cooking appreciated for once," Kaoru declared.

"Hey, speaking of which, Ms. Kaouru, can I have another bowl please?" Jaden asked.

"Same here! I could eat a horse!" Natsu shouted as both knuckleheads held up their empty rice bowls.

"Of course," Kaoru replied, "eat all you like!"

"That reminds me," Erza said, "what happened at Fairy Tail?"

"After Jose attacked, Master Makarov realized that the Fallen One was an issue we couldn't afford to take lightly," Shantella revealed, "that's why he sent Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Kana, and Elfmann back with the others. He figured the rest of you would just come with us from here."

"Oh no, are you saying we're stuck with Dragon Breath?" Vine groaned.

"There goes the neighborhood," Ed sighed.

"Yay!" Ali cried, "did you hear that, Wendy! You're coming with us!"

"We have twice as many enemies to deal with now, so we're going to need double the fire power to stop them," Kakashi declared.

"I see, well then, if this one will do, then this one will help as well, that I will," Kenshin declared.

"Same here! As leader of the Oniwaban group, it's my duty to protect Kyoto, which means I have to protect this world too!" Misao declared.

"Yeesh, just what we need, more kids," Mustang sighed.

"What're you 'yeeshing' for?" Vine asked, "I'm the one who alway's gets stuck with babysitting duty."

"Well if Kenshin's going, then I'm going to!" Kaoru declared.

"That goes double for me!" Yahiko declared, sounding excited at the idea of getting to see new worlds.

"I was afraid of that," Sano sighed, "well, if I want to eat, I guess I have no choice but to come, too."

"Oh boy, like I said, there goes the neighborhood," Ed groaned.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mouse?" Sano demanded.

"Don't call me mouse! I'll break down your feet and stick 'em on your head!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Well, I certainly can't say no to extra help," Shantella declared, "thank you very much, Mr. Himura."

"It is no trouble at all, Ms. Shantella, that it is not," Kenshin replied, "and you may refer to this one as Kenshin, that you may."

"Kenshin," Shantella replied, "well thank you very much, Kenshin."

"Another new face," Kakashi declared, "we're almost starting to look like an Alliance again."

...

Outside the Aoi-ya, Flora stood, staring up at the sky.

"There's no mistaking this energy. It has to be his world I've found!" she exclaimed happily.

Closing Theme: Super Infinity Stream (Infinite Stratos)


	89. The Kingdom of Forland

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 85**

**The Kingdom of Forland**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

The heroes had returned to the Full Moon Palace to rest and recover from their injuries and were now engaged in various activities. However, an air of unease still hung over the Alliance heroes as the Princesses met in Valeria's lab.

"You're certain of this, Flora?" Teresa inquired as her younger sister nodded furiously.

"There's no mistaking it. It's him," Flora declared, "and I know what world we need to go to."

"Teresa, this is Flora we're talking about," Renee declared, "if she's sure of it, it must be true."

"I'm sure it is," Valeria replied, "but even so, this could be dangerous. We'll be walking into uncharted territory here."

"It won't be the first time," Silphia declared.

"No, it wouldn't," Teresa replied, "but even so, I'd prefer to tred cautiously here. Flora, you know where we're going, so I'll leave this to you. Gather a small team of our friends and meet me in the courtyard. You, Renee, myself, and those you choose will go alone to scout what is ahead of us, unless you have a better plan, Shantella."

"So we're actually going to divide up us princesses for this one," Shantella said thoughtfully, "I don't mind. Sending a small party to scout the situation first is a good idea, and the rest of us can always join you if we need to."

"Alright, Flora, meet Renee and me in 20 minutes and we'll go," Teresa declared.

"Got it," Flora declared as she left to gather a team.

...

The team that arrived in the courtyard with her consisted of Ichigo, Ikkaku, Rukia, Ed, Mustang, Armstrong, Vine, Kakashi, Alicia, Isara, Imca, Natsu, Erza, Jaden, and Kenshin.

"Alright, we're going to another new world already!" Jaden declared excitedly, "I wonder what awesome new things we'll see this time."

"Glad someone's excited," Ed sighed as he glanced at Jaden. His expression quickly became a curious one.

"Uhhh, Jae? What're you wearing?" Alicia asked, causing Jaden to have a frustrated look in his eyes. Poking above his hair were a pair of pink cat ears.

"Since we got stuck in Kenshin's world for so long, I never got my costume made and I lost to Chazz! Now he's making me wear these things for the rest of the week!" Jaden cried.

"Ouch, that's cruel and unusual punishment," Natsu declared.

"So is being forced to deal with you two for another adventure. I say it's poetic justice," Vine declared.

"Well, this is to be this one's first new world, that it is," Kenshin revealed, "I'm interested to see what other worlds are like, that I am."

"Hey!" An angry voice shouted suddenly from the castle. The Alliance was surprised as Misao suddenly shot in tackling Kenshin from behind.

"What the heck, Himura! You were going to go to a new world without me!?" she shouted angrily.

"Oh brother," Mustang groaned.

"Looks like the kids are all here now. Ali, Mizore, Wendy, you might as well come out. I saw you sneak behind those bushes three minutes ago," Vine declared.

"Ahhh, I thought we were being sneaky," Ali groaned as the three girls poked their heads out of the bush.

"You two aren't very good stalkers," Mizore declared.

"Sorry," Wendy sighed sadly.

"I really don't think that's something you need to apologize for," Ichigo declared.

"Well, I think this should be everyone," Flora declared, "Teresa, we're ready to go."

"Then we shouldn't tarry," Teresa declared, "time is short."

...

On a castle on a hilltop that overlooked a small kingdom, all Hell had broken lose as sword armed knights in armor were being slaughtered by powerful, Chimera like monsters who were rampaging through the palace. The palaces throne room had been barred off and the few lucky soldiers who had escaped stood waiting for the inevitable break through of the dangerous beasts that now invaded their kingdom. On the throne of the kingdom sat its mortally wounded king.

"Where... is she?" the king gasped weakly.

"She'll be here soon, my lord," the soldier replied, "she is on her way now."

"Father!" a woman's voice called suddenly. A frightened, beautiful young woman with long, blonde hair and wearing an elegant dress had just entered the throne room from a side entrance.

"Alita," the king gasped, "hurry... my child, there is little time." Alita did as she was told, quickly running to her father's throne. "Alita, I'm afraid... that I have failed in my duty as king. Our enemies will be here soon, though I doubt I will even live that long. With your brother missing, you are the last of the Forland line. Our kingdoms fate rests with you. You must escape and flee to our allies. Find your brother, find help... you must find a way... to do what I could not. You must... save our kingdom." The king let out a weak, bloody cough as his breathing continued to weaken.

"Father! What do you...!? I can't... I won't leave you!?" Alita protested.

"You must!" Alita's father shouted with incredible strength for his weakened condition, "if you are captured, all hope is lost for our land." The king motioned to two of his knights who moved to open a secret door in the back of the room. "This path will take you to the edge of the forest. Use the forest to cover your escape and make your way west. Hopefully, you will find your brother once you are in the lands of our allies." Alita still seemed nervous, but nodded her head that she understood. Her father looked relieved for a moment, before his injuries finally defeated him and he let out his final breath.

"Father? FATHER, NO!?" she cried tearfully.

"Lady Alita, we have to go, now," a knight ordered. It was apparent, Alita did not want to leave, but finally, she relented and allowed herself to be led towards the secret exit. She stopped cold and her eyes widened with horror as a young woman wearing an identical dress to hers and whose long brown hair was styled similarly to her own.

"Milano, no..." Alita protested.

"I'm sorry Princess, but please, stay alive," the girl begged.

"No, I can't let you do this! You'll be killed!"

"Then I'll die protecting you," Milano admitted, "there's no greater honor for a hand maid."

"But... Milano..." Alita desperately tried to protest again.

"My lady, we can't wait any longer!" the knight declared.

"Please, stay alive," Milano pleaded as Alita sorrowfully relented as the knight led her into the passage and Milano sealed it behind her, both could barely hope that they would ever see the other again.

...

Meanwhile, the Alliance heroes had arrived in the small town just outside the palace.

"Huh, that's weird. These homes all look to well cared for to be abandoned. I wonder where all the people are," Vine revealed a the heroes looked around.

"Flora?" Teresa inquired.

"I don't get it. The familiar energy I sensed from this world disappeared as soon as we arrived, but... now I'm sensing something else," Flora revealed.

"I feel it, too," Renee declared, "there're several distorted Ki signatures coming from that palace, like the ki energies of several different creatures have merged, and I've felt several more normal Ki sources vanish since we got here from the same place."

"Merged creatures... sound like Chimera," Ed declared.

"Great, looks like we've stumbled into yet another freak show," Imca sighed.

"Come on, we should go see what's going on!" Ali blurted out.

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine admitted, "something doesn't sit right here."

"Guess we'll find out soon," Mustang admitted.

"Hold on," Teresa warned, "I'm sensing 3 other energies fleeing from the palace, and they're heading straight towards several dozen more unusual powers."

"Teresa, if you princesses want to see to those three, we'll see what's what at that castle," Ichigo suggested.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Teresa replied, "Renee, Flora, let's go."

"Right," the other two princesses replied as the heroes divided.

...

Back in the throne room of Castle Forland, a wave of fear washed over the gathered knights as a sudden crash splintered some of the wood being used to seal the door. The thick wooden planks would not keep the invading beasts out for long, so the final remaining knights of Forland prepared for what they knew would no doubt be their final battles. Soon, the wood gave and shattered, allowing the doors to be blown wide open. The gathered knights were shocked as two little girls and a man entered a head of the beasts.

'_That's one of the doctors who served Alita's father!_' Milano realized, '_but why would he be doing this?'_

"You... You're Doctor Akamashi!" A short old man exclaimed in surprise, "why are you doing this."

"Silence!" one of the little girls ordered, surprising the man, "the doctor is in charge now! Hand over the princess or else!"

"Like heck! We'll never hand the princess over to you!" a soldier shouted as he charged the enemies. His comrades watched in terror as the child's fist suddenly shot from her wrist, connected by a long metal rod. The fist crashed into the soldier, penetrating shield, armor, and flesh before bursting out the back of the armor, killing the soldier instantly."

"They're... androids!" the old man realized in surprise.

...

In the woods to the west of the war torn castle, three figures stood, surrounded by a pack of vicious looking wolves.

"This must be the pack, boss. Looks like we found what we're after," one of the figures, a shorter man with a skeletal appearance declared.

"Good, then let's wrap this up," the boss, a female with short, purple hair, ordered as she drew her sword. One wolf jumped at her, but she easily evaded its attack and sliced it in half before charging the rest of the pack. Her comrades attacked as well, the smaller one with a scythe, and the other, a massive, muscular man, with his bare fists. It wasn't long before half of the wolves were dead. Half the remaining wolves turned and fled while the remainder remained and growled fiercely at the woman.

"Hey, if they get away, it's coming out of you two's cut!" She shouted.

"They aren't getting far," the scythe wielder declared as he and the others pursued the others.

"Now, why don't we finish this," the woman ordered as she proceeded to dispatch the remaining wolves. One ran, but the woman quickly chased it down, cornering it on a cliff and dispatching it.

"Well, that's all of mine," the woman declared, "Pete and Dominakov had better not have let any of there's get away."

"HEEELLLPPP!" a woman's voice suddenly screamed from the forest. The female warrior was surprised when Princess Alita Forland suddenly burst from the tree line.

"What the..." The girl began to ask before a massive beast emerged after the girl, "well, the Forest Guardian. Talk about big scores." Unfortunately for the bounty hunter, Alita was so afraid, she didn't notice her or the cliff behind her. The bounty hunter barely caught a glimpse of Renee appearing above the Guardian and flattening it with a blow to the head before she and Alita began their fall to their almost certain deaths.

"Darn, I'll bet Teresa blames me for that," Renee fumed.

"I've got them!" Flora shouted as she flew down over the cliff, catching the girls mid fall and gently descending to the ground below with them.

"Well there's something you don't see every day," Dominakov declared as he watched the blue-haired, Saiyan youth land with his boss under one arm and Alita under the other.

"Good catch squirt," Renee declared as she landed beside her sister, "looks like these two are still alive."

"Hey boss, rise and shine," Dominakov ordered as he tapped on his bosses forehead with the butt of his scythe. His boss sighed lightly, then opened her eyes. Seeing the creepy man standing over her with a scythe in his hand was apparently not what she'd been expecting as her eyes lit up with fright and she let out an ear shattering scream!

"Well, that should help Teresa find us," Renee growled as she rubbed her ear.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?" Dominakov asked.

"Uhhh, can it Dominakov," Alita sighed as she began to sit up.

"Huh?" Dominakov replied, "how do you know my name, Princess?"

"What're you talking about?" Alita groaned as she rose to her feet, "uhh, I've got a terrible headache," she said as she opened her eyes, which quickly widened with surprise, "whoa, what the... these aren't my clothes! What..." just then, her eyes met those of the bounty hunter she'd nearly died with and both women's eyes widened with surprise as two ear shattering screams pierced the night air.

"Wh... what's going on?" the bounty hunter stuttered.

"You tell me! Why the hell is my body over there when I'm over here, and why am I in that girls body!? Did I die and possess her or something!?" Alita cried.

"What did you do, Flora?" Renee asked in confusion.

"Wasn't me," Flora replied.

...

Back at the castle, almost all of the Forland knights had been killed and Milano stood trembling as their killer, a little robotic girl with purple hair tied in a pony tail on one side of her head, advanced towards her.

"Don't look so scared, Princess. We're not going to kill you. You're far to important," the girl declared.

"Ana, this girl isn't the Princess," the other girl who had similarly styled pink hair said timidly, "she's an imposter."

"A fake huh?" Ana declared as she grabbed her right hand with her left and pulled it off, revealing a blade under the metal arm, "well to bad for you. You don't want to know what we do to liars."

"I'm certain this one does not wish to know either, that I do not!" a voice shouted as Kenshin Himura suddenly jumped over Milano and Ana, "Ryūshōsen!" he shouted as he landed between the two, creating a shockwave that blew Ana backwards.

"Who the heck are you!" Ana shouted angrily.

"I am only a wanderer, that I am, however, if an opponent is what you require, you will find what you seek in this one's Reverse Blade sword," Kenshin declared as he faced his small, metal opponent.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	90. Murder Princess

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 86**

**Murder Princess**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

"Why're you talking to funny?" Ana demanded, "you'd better get out of my way!"

"If you do not wish to be harmed, you should leave this place immediately, that you should. However, this one will not allow this meaningless killing to continue any further, so if you remain, I will use all of my power to defeat you," Kenshin declared as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Ohh, a tough guy playing hero, huh? Tear him to shreds," Ana ordered as several dozen wolf and ogre like beasts leapt above Kenshin. They never noticed a red cloaked figure jump up into the middle of them until t was too late.

"Raging Blast Twin Blade Dance!" Vine shouted as he began to spin agilely in mid air, firing blasts from his two swords which sent beasts flying into walls and through windows as Vine landed behind Kenshin. "Never send a Chimera to do a real man's job. Great, now I'm sounding like Elfmann."

"What the!? How did you do that!? Was it magic!?" Ana demanded.

"Not hardly, though if you're looking for magic, I know someone who can oblige," was Vine's reply as two more Chimera charged him and Kenshin.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

Two voices shouted as wind and flame magic burst through the broken door and struck the two beasts, blowing them over their intended targets and out a back window.

"Wow, it's a regular circus in here," Natsu declared as he looked around at the dozens of ogres, wolves, and various other beasts.

"What are they?" Wendy asked as she was joined by Ali, Misao, and Mizore.

"Vine showed me one of these things before. I think he called it a Chimera. It's made by fusing two creatures together using alchemy," Ali revealed.

"No," Ed replied as he walked in, "they may look like it, but I don't think these things are Chimera. There's something different about them. Not to mention those two little metal girls. This definitely isn't a result of alchemy.

"So the cavalry's here," Ana growled, "I hope you're all ready to die like the others!"

"Kenshin, we'll handle the monsters. The loud mouthed metal brat is all yours," Vine declared, causing Kenshin to nod in agreement as he planned to fight Ana.

...

"Darn it! What happened!? What did you do you blue haired brat!?" Alita shouted as she began to violently shake Flora.

"I didn't do it!" Flora replied.

"Oh brother, talk about a pain in the neck," Renee sighed. Suddenly, a loud roar shook the air as the monster who had attacked Alita and Falis on the cliff suddenly crashed to the ground in front of the group and glared hungrily at them.

"Renee, I thought you cracked that things skull," Flora said in surprise.

"Dang, that thing's skull must be as thick as Naruto's to have survived that attack," Renee hissed.

"Well well, the Forest Guardian. This guys worth more then all of those wolves combined," Dominakov declared.

"Well, it might be our lucky night after all," Alita declared as she reached for her sword, only to be reminded that it wasn't on her new body's hip. "Huh? Oh crap! Time out!" she shouted as the Forest Guardian attacked and she was forced to scurry away from it, "NO FAIR! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY BODY!"

"Alright, no more playing nice!" Renee roared as she ascended to her Super Saiyan state and charged at the Forest Guardian, kneeing it in the face. Dominakov struck next, using his scythe to cut off the beasts arm as Pete charged in and shoulder charged the beast in the gut, bowling it over.

"Hey, Princess!" Alita shouted to her original body, catching the original Alita's attention, "the Princess of Crane! Throw it to me!"

"The what?" the original Alita replied.

"The Princess of Crane! Throw me the sword on your belt!" Alita replied.

"Oh right!" the original exclaimed drawing the sword and throwing it to Alita, "here catch!" Alita did just that, catching the sword by its hilt and leaping above the Forest Guardian. The beast tried to rise to bite at her, but Super Saiyan Flora struck it in the stomach as it did, allowing Alita to deliver the killing blow by taking the beast's head. Flora yelped as the monster's blood drenched her.

"Uck!" Flora cried in disgust, "that's disgusting, it got in my mouth!"

"Well, your clothes are definitely never going to be blue again," Renee declared as she looked over her younger sister, who'd been dyed red from head to toe.

"That's not funny, Renee!" Flora protested.

"I think it's pretty funny," Alita declared, "it'll teach ya to stand underneath a monster that's about to get its head chopped off."

"I didn't know you were gonna cut off its head!"

"Now, back to the matter at hand," Alita said calmly, "WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS PAMPERED, LITTLE PRINCESS' BODY!?"

"It's called Soul Transfer," a calm voice declared from above them.

"Teresa!" Flora exclaimed as Teresa landed next in the middle of the group.

"Bout time," Renee hissed, "where have you been, and what's a Soul Transfer?"

"It's a rare and unexplainable phenomena," Teresa replied.

"I've heard of it," Dominakov revealed, "supposedly, when two people face their deaths in the same instant, their souls will sometimes swap bodies in their final moments."

"That's right, though usually, the two die before ever realizing they've even swapped bodies," Teresa revealed, "to be honest, I thought it was a myth."

"Guess you shoulda let 'em die, Squirt," Renee declared, "so I guess it really is your fault."

"I think I'd rather switch bodies then die, Renee. Unless I had to swap bodies with you," Flora replied.

"Hey, what's wrong with my body!?" Renee shouted angrily.

"It stinks! When was the last time you washed that armor!?" Flora shouted back in reply.

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that from the twerp covered in monster blood! It's not my fault! I didn't have time to shower before we left!"

"Uhh, great, so how do we un-Soul Transfer?" Alita demanded.

"As I said, most who undergo this phenomena die within moments of transferring. I have no way of knowing how or even if there is a way to change you back," Teresa admitted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? DON'T TELL ME I'M STUCK IN THIS PRINCESS BODY!" Alita shouted angrily.

"Uhh, shouldn't the princess who got downgraded to a bounty hunter be the one that's upset?" Renee asked.

"Hey, watch what you say about my body!" Alita shouted angrily.

"Renee, why do you always have to aggravate things?" Flora moaned.

"All of you, please, I need you to hear me out!" Falis shouted suddenly, surprising the others.

"Uhhh... hear you out about what?" Renee asked.

"Please, I am Princess Alita Forland from the Kingdom of Forland," she revealed, "my kingdom is to the east of here, but it's been invaded by rebels."

"East? That must be the castle we sensed all of those bizarre powers from earlier," Renee suggested.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Flora asked, "they'll be walking right into the middle of a rebellion."

"They're probably fine. I'd be more worried about that castle," Renee replied.

...

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he launched a large lizard man through a wall.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as a Getsuga propelled two more lizards through the same hole after their buddy.

"At this rate, I'm gonna die of boredom," Ikkaku sighed, "I've got 24."

"Twenty-three," Imca admitted as she took off an ogres head with Var, "now 24."

"Twenty-eight," Vine declared, "you're falling behind, baldy. Well, Scarlet?"

"I've gotten 48 so far," Erza replied proudly.

"Ouch, she's got as many as you two combined," Vine declared, glancing at Imca and Ikkaku.

"Darn it, I better get busy!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Why do I bother? I'm just a normal girl with an oversized weapon competing with three super humans," Imca sighed.

"Well, you're tied with one of those super humans, so you should be proud," Isara declared.

...

"Yeah, you're probably right," Flora replied.

"Please, I've seen you fight, and I know how strong you are. Please, you have to help us. They've already killed my father, the king," Falis pleaded, "I'll do anything, just please help us!"

"No thanks. I'm just a bounty hunter. I track people down for the prices on their head, and I have a strict policy to steer clear of politics," Alita replied casually after a moment of thought.

"Not a bad policy," Renee declared.

"But... we can pay you any price you ask! Just name it and it'll be yours, our entire kingdom is at stake!" Falis cried desperately.

"Uhh, not to sound rude, but do we even need this body swapped bounty hunter?" Renee whispered to Flora who could only indicate that she wasn't sure.

"Since when has sounding rude ever bothered you, Renee?" Flora asked, earning her a sharp blow on the top of her head, "owwie!"

"As trustworthy as governments always are," Alita said sarcastically, "this sounds pretty dangerous, so unless you have some sort of collateral, you're on your own, Princess."

"But I don't have anything to give you!" Falis cried desperately.

"I might," Teresa declared, "what about this?" As she asked, she pointed at Falis' body.

"My body?" Alita replied, sounding confused.

"My younger sister, Valeria is an incredibly intelligent scientist. If you'll help us, I'm certain that for you're compensation, my sister will be able to restore you to your original body," Teresa replied.

"Restore me to my body? How do I know I can trust you, lady?"

"My name is Teresa, Bounty Hunter Falis," Teresa replied, "and you say that as though you have a choice. If you don't accept my offer, then you'd best get used to being mistaken for a runaway princess."

"Huh, you're a pretty good negotiator, Teresa," Alita declared, "alright, I guess that sounds fair. Dominakov, Pete, get ready. We're visiting a castle."

"Great, a bunch of aristocrats. Just the sort of company I love to keep," Dominakov sighed sarcastically.

...

"You're gonna regret standing up to me, you weirdo!" Ana shouted angrily as she and Kenshin exchanged blows, "I'm gonna cut you up!"

"You will not find this one to be so easily done in, that you will not," Kenshin declared as he jumped over the robotic runt.

"Hey! Stop moving around and let me cut you!" Ana ordered angrily.

"Oro?" Kenshin replied in confusion, "you are certainly not a patient little girl, that you are not."

"Of course not, after all, I have a date with the princess' little double," Ana declared glancing back at Milano who backed away fearfully, "after you're dead, I'm gonna torture her until she tells us where Princess Alita went."

"This one will not allow that, that I will not," Kenshin replied as he sheathed his sword and assumed his Battojutsu stance, "if you intend to harm the innocent then I will use all of my power to stop you."

"Well, guess we'll see if it's enough, won't we!" Ana shouted as she began her charge.

"Amakakeru..." Kenshin said as he prepared to attack. Both Samurai and Android were stopped cold as one of the throne rooms remaining windows blew out as what looked like a motorbike burst through it.

"Huh, well there's something you don't see everyday," Natsu declared as the bike carrying Dominakov, Pete, Alita, and Falis landed in the middle of the throne room.

"Not to complain..." Vine began to say.

"And yet, you always do," Imca growled.

"I'm chatty, so sue me. Now back to my point, couldn't they have just come through one of the already broken windows? Now this room only has one good window left."

"I've got it!" Aliasse shouted as she fired a beam which shattered the only remaining window.

"Ali, I don't think that's what he meant," Misao sighed in annoyance.

"Ohh... oops."

"She's here," Dr. Akamashi, who was now sitting on Forland's throne, whispered when she spotted Alita who had just jumped off the bike.

"So you're the old man who's responsible for this revolt," Alita growled, "well move over gramps, you're in my chair."

"No Princess! Why did you come back!? You have to get away!" Milano cried in dismay.

"Quiet you!" Ana ordered as she jumped over Milano ready to kill the handmaiden, "this is Dr. Akamashi's kingdom now!"

"No, Milano!" Falis shouted helplessly.

"Ryusui...!" Kenshin shouted as he leapt up and knocked Ana away from the frightened Milano.

"Ow... What the...!?" Ana cried as she hit the ground.

"...shosen!" Kenshin shouted as he landed with his Reverse Blade Sword slamming down on the robotic child's shoulder, slamming her into the ground.

"Owww!" Ana cried as she tried to move, "hey... I can't move! What did you do to me!?"

"Well, that guy's not half bad," Alita declared as she observed Kenshin fight, "now, you deaf Gramps!?" she shouted at Akamashi.

"What's wrong with her?" Milano wondered, "she's acting so differently."

"Milano, thank goodness, you're alright!" Falis cried as she ran and threw her arms around her friend.

"Huh? Who're you!?" Milano exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh that's right, I keep forgetting," Falis groaned, "it's me, Alita."

"Princess!?" Milano exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey rip them apart!" Ana shouted to all the remaining beasts who surrounded the heroes.

"These guys don't give up," Ed declared as he held up his Automail blade, "alright, let's go!"

"Well, looks like this guys got an army of synthetic beasts with him. That's interesting," Dominakov declared.

"Who cares, just take 'em!" Alita shouted as the synthetic beasts charged. Alita charged forward and almost instantly decapitated three beasts before they had any chance to react.

"That's a princess!?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise as Alita continued to decapitate synthetic beasts.

"She's definitely the scariest princess I've ever seen," Alicia replied.

"Whoa... she's awesome!" Natsu shouted.

"Uhh, not the word I was looking for," Vine declared as the Synthetic beasts began to back away. "Oh sure, now they're scared."

One final beast attacked Alita only to have her sword stab through its head. The others watched in shock as she continued to walk to the throne.

"Last warning, Gramps, move it," she ordered.

"You're not the princess," Akamashi declared, "who are you? Tell me."

"Deaf and blind? You're a real mess," Alita declared as she grabbed him and threw him out of the chair. "I'm Alita Forland, Princess of this kingdom, and I'm taking my place on the throne. Any objections?"

"Uhh, I think anyone who's going to object at this point is probably suicidal," Imca declared.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	91. A New Foe

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 87**

**A Deadly Foe**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

"Now, Doctor," Alita hissed as she pointed her blade at the still dumbstruck Dr. Akamashi, "you've attempted to overthrow this kingdom and are guilty of murdering its people and its king. As Forland's ruler, I hereby sentence you to death."

"You'd better not, or you'll regret it!" Ana shouted angrily.

"Keep quiet. I'll deal with you in a moment," Alita replied.

"Well, looks like this is about to be resolved," Imca declared triumphantly.

"Maybe," Vine replied, "I dunno, something isn't right here."

"That second android," Kakashi suggested as he nodded towards Yuna who looked to be having a panic attack, "doesn't it bother you that she hasn't done anything this entire fight?"

"Yeah, it does actually, quite a bit," was Vine's reply.

"Maybe she's not a combat android," Isara suggested.

"Maybe," Mustang replied, "but..."

"...Why would you build a tank without giving it weapons?" Edward finished Mustang's thought.

"There you all are!" Renee shouted as she and Flora flew through a broken window.

"What a mess. This poor castle never had a chance," Flora declared as she looked around the devastated throne room.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be blue," Jaden said to Flora, whose hair and clothing were still dyed red by the Forest Guardian's blood.

"I don't want to talk about it," Flora sighed sadly.

"Hey, you guys mind?" Alita asked, "I'm trying to execute a war criminal here."

"Nooo!" Yuna cried as several holes opened up on her metal arms.

"Uh oh, look out! Those are rocket pods," Isara warned.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding!" Edward shrieked as rockets fired out of the metal child's arms.

"CRAP!" Alita shouted as she evaded the rockets. Falis and Milano both screamed with horror as Kenshin grabbed them and pulled them out of the line of fire.

"Everyone, down!" Vine ordered as he and Ed transmuted a wall to intercept the rockets that were headed for them. Everyone was forced to take cover as the throne room was bombarded with explosions. When the attack finally stopped and the heroes dared to poke their heads out again, Akamashi and the two androids were gone.

"Aaaand... They got away. Why am I not surprised," Vine sighed.

...

"Soul Exchange?" Rukia repeated after Teresa explained Alita's situation to her comrades, "I've never heard of that."

"I'm not surprised. Under normal circumstances, the exchange would happen seconds before the two victims death. It's doubtful even the souls would realize what had happened. It's also extremely rare, even in the case of two people approaching death simultaneously. I honestly thought it was just another of Mother's old wives' tales, but it would appear those stories were true," Teresa revealed.

"So what exactly does this have to do with us?" Ikkaku asked.

"Falis is a bounty hunter, and in exchange for her help here, I have agreed that Valeria will attempt to restore both her and Princess Alita to their own bodies," Teresa revealed.

"Translation: we've officially gotten ourselves into a literal royal mess," Vine sighed.

"Sounds about right," Ed sighed in reply.

"And that doctor and his two little robot girls got away, just to make things a little more interesting," Kakashi declared as he glanced up from his Make-Out Tactics book.

"After the one android tried to blow us all to pieces," Isara reminded them.

"One fights with swords and short ranged weapons while the other prefers rockets and long range weapons," Mustang mused, "those two are very well developed weapons."

"And then there were those Chimera like beasts," Ed declared, "this is going to be tough."

"I'm curious though," Isara revealed, "when I first got here, I didn't see anything that suggested this world had any technology that was more advanced then Kenshin's world, but those androids were incredibly advanced. Beyond anything from even our world."

"That's a long story," Dominakov revealed, "the short version, though, is that those girls were based on technology that was lost a long time ago when a disaster nearly wiped out all life in this world."

"Lost technology?" Isara replied curiously, "but if it's lost, then how did that guy find it?"

"Hard to say," Dominakov replied, "and there's a good chance that unless the real princess knows, the only people who would know are dead."

"Great, well that's going to make things difficult," Is sighed, "it'd be a huge help if I could study those androids anatomy and find a weakness."

"Yeah not really. I know all about their anatomy," Vine declared as he skillfully twirled his sword, "you cut off their head and they die, just like anything else."

"And what if they don't die?" Isara asked, "they're a machine, Vine, not a person. For all you know, their brain could be in their feet."

"Then you remove their legs and their arms so they can't move."

"What if they can fly."

"Oh come on, who did that guy look like? Dr. Gero? They're androids, not Super Saiyans," Vine replied.

"What's a Super Saiyan?" Isara asked.

"Awesome."

"Speaking of which," Ichigo spoke up, "Flora, did you ever pick back up that energy that led us here?"

"No," Flora replied in a disappointed tone, "it just completely vanished. I think I must have been mistaken."

"Who was it you sensed, Flora?" Alicia asked.

"Uh, would you even know who it was if she told you?" Ed asked.

"Uhh, I guess not," Alicia replied.

"You might as well tell them, Flora," Renee declared, "it's not like it makes a difference now."

"It's not important," Flora replied sadly, "I was wrong anyway." Sobbing, the youngest princess turned and ran out of the throne room.

"Flora, wait!" Aliasse pleaded as she moved to go after the princess. Vine grabbed her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's alright, leave her be for a moment, Ali," Vine replied comfortingly.

"I think it's pretty obvious who it was she thought she sensed," Kakashi sighed.

"Too bad she wasn't right," Ichigo declared.

"The question is, what drew her to this world she didn't sense what she thought she did. It can't be a coincidence," Teresa revealed.

"Well, whatever the case, if we hadn't have gotten here when we did, I'll bet this Kingdom's situation would have been a lot worse," Mustang declared.

"Maybe, but I doubt they see it that way," Alicia declared, "their king was killed."

"And the only heir to the throne is a literal Murder Princess," Vine declared, "and I thought Cordelia was scary."

"And to make it worse, our enemy escaped," Ed declared, "and I doubt we've seen the last of him."

"Looks like we've got another tough battle between us and finding the others," Kakashi sighed.

"So, when do we eat?" Jaden asked.

"Take off those cat ears, Jae," Alicia pleaded, "you look ridiculous. I promise, no one will tell Chazz."

"You might wanna be careful what you promise," Ed hissed wickedly.

"Oh yeah, ahh, it's no big whoop. I forgot I was even wearing 'em, but I am really hungry," Jaden declared.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu shouted energetically, "this is a castle so there's gotta be some really great food."

"We really need a no talking rule for idiots when we're discussing important stuff," Vine sighed.

"It's only going to get worse," Ed reminded him, "two words. Ninja. Pirate."

"Don't remind me, Short Stuff."

"Excuse me," a woman's voice called gently from beside them. They turned to see Falis and Milano standing a short distance away.

"What can we do for you, Princess Alita?" Teresa asked.

"I wanted to thank all of you for what you did," Falis declared as she bowed gratefully, "this was not your fight and I know you all must have put yourself in terrible danger, but I also know that I would have never made it back in time to save my kingdom or my friends without you. I am eternally in your debt, please at least allow me to have provide you with a meal to show my thanks."

"Alright, lady, you're speaking my language!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Alicia shouted in dismay as she grabbed Natsu and covered his mouth with her hand, muffling his continued joyous shouts, "that's no way to act in front of a princess!"

"You know, we're Princesses too," Renee reminded her, "how come you never stop him from acting like an idiot when we're around?"

"That's different," Alicia replied, "you're all used to it."

"Please, it's quite all right," Falis declared, laughing gently, "you don't need to be so formal. After all, I'm only a bounty hunter."

"Alita," Milano protested.

"It's true, Milano," Falis declared, "look at me. I don't look like the princess. This isn't even the princess' body, so how can I say that I am still the princess?"

"This is really confusing," Ichigo sighed.

"MMMMMM MPPPPHHHH!"

"Uh, Licia... Natsu's starting to turn blue," Vine said to Alicia who looked like she was trying to suffocate Natsu

"Huh? Oh no! Natsu, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she released Natsu.

"It amazes me how you can attempt to stop someone from making a scene and never fail to make a scene yourself."

"Milano, will you please have the servants prepare baths for our new friends and I'll have preparations made for dinner," Falis suggested.

"Uhh, as you wish, Princess," Milano replied.

"Wow, we really are getting the royal treatment today," Ed declared.

"Yeah, I guess so," Vine replied in an uncaring tone.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Not sure, but something about all of this isn't sitting right with me," Vine replied.

"Yeah, same here," Ed declared, "there're just to many coincidences. Something's up."

"There's definitely more going on here then meets the eye, but only time will tell. We need to be ready for anything."

...

"Ahhh, this is the life," Jaden sighed as he sunk down to his nose in the steaming water.

"Man it's gotta be nice being royalty," Ikkaku declared as he leaned against the wall of the pool sized hot spring that made up their bath.

"This castle is even nicer then the Full Moon palace," Ichigo declared, "and I thought we were spoiled there."

"It's a little to fancy for my taste," Ed declared as he leaned against the wall with his Automail held up across the edge of the pool and out of the water, "so, what do you think of our host?"

"Are you referring to the body with the princess' soul or the girl in the princess' body?" Ichigo replied.

"Both," Ed replied.

"Well, the princess' soul is definitely awesome!" Natsu shouted energetically.

"Is that just because she's going to feed you?" Ed asked.

"Yep," Natsu declared, "hey, the girls are just on the other side of that wall, right?"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's a bad idea," Ed declared, "don't forget, Erza and Alicia are both over there and if they even think someone's peeping in on them, they'll kill all of us."

"Why? Erza caught us spying on her once, and she didn't even care," Natsu revealed.

"Really?" Ed replied in confusion, "well, Alicia would care and she would kill us."

"I wonder if we can trust that bounty hunter in the princess' body," Ichigo admitted.

"What makes you say that, Ichigo?" Ed asked.

"Think about it. She's only a bounty hunter who's here because Teresa promised her a reward," Ichigo reminded them, "how do we know she won't just cut and run if things get out of hand."

"Who cares?" Ed replied, "we've handled plenty of opponents in the past who were a lot more dangerous then an old man and two androids. We can handle whatever comes."

"Hey, how come Teresa never gives us a reward?" Natsu asked.

"Dude, we're getting a free meal," Jaden replied, "what more reward do you need?"

"Oh yeah, good point," Natsu replied.

"It must be nice to be so simple," Ichigo sighed.

...

Outside the castle, Vine groaned as he heaved a large slab of wood onto a pile of debris that had been blown outside in the battle.

"Man, how'd we get stuck with this job?" He groaned as Major Armstrong dumped an armload of debris onto the pile.

"You should be used to this by now, Raging Blast," Mustang declared, "it's the duty of a commanding officer to work hard through the night so his subordinates may rest!"

"Says the guy who isn't even doing anything," Vine declared as he and Armstrong both struggled to dislodge a large chunk of the castle wall from the ground it had embedded itself into, "we really need to have a talk with our 'subordinates' about collateral damage."

"Can't you guys just use alchemy to fix the castle?" Kakashi inquired as he joined the three, carrying more debris.

"Sure, if we have enough material to make the repairs," Vine revealed, "which we don't thanks to all the damage those synthetic beasts did combined with that demolition Dragon Slayer. That's why we need to try to find at least some of the materials that got blown away. Unfortunately, the glass broke into so many pieces, the only effective way to find it is... OW! Do that," he groaned as he lifted his left foot and pulled a shard of glass out of his boot.

"This one doubts that we will be finished before dinner, that I do," Kenshin sighed. Suddenly, his expression grew tense and he rose and glared into the tree line.

"Company," Kakashi declared, stepping up between Vine and Armstrong who had also noticed the new intruder.

"Show yourself," Mustang ordered, "before I decide to smoke you out." At Mustang's order, a figure clad in dark colored armor with a massive sword resting over his shoulder emerged from the trees.

"The Fallen One!?" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise as a red eye began to glow through the armor's left eyehole.

"No, the armor isn't a Fallen One suit," Vine replied as he transmuted his sword, "even so, I doubt this guy is here to make friends."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mustang demanded. Rather then reply, the figure lowered his sword off his shoulder and charged, swinging his massive sword, which was intercepted by Kenshin.

"This one may not know your intentions, but if you seek to harm others for any reason, then this one will be your opponent, that I will," Kenshin declared. The opponent still said nothing, instead jumping away from Kenshin as Vine jumped over Kenshin's shoulder and slashed down through where he had been.

"Lightning Blade, Twin Lightning Shimmer!" Kakashi shouted as he charged with a Lightning Blade in each hand which he used to strike the armor. The figure was blown back several feet, but the armor didn't even receive a scratch.

"That's a well built suit of armor," Kakashi declared.

"Let's see it get through this in one piece," Vine declared as he fired a blast which struck the armor, pushing their opponent further back but failed to damage the armor. "Huh, yeah, it's definitely sturdy."

"Well, I don't need to damage the armor," Mustang declared, "I'll roast him inside it." Snapping his fingers, Mustang launched a wave of fire which the armored figure jumped to evade.

Ryusuisen!" Kenshin shouted, jumping and slamming his reverse blade sword into his enemies throat, launching him back into the trees.

"Don't let him get away!" Mustang ordered as Vine, Armstrong, and Kakashi all gave chase, only to find that their foe had already escaped into the treeline.

"Darn it, it just isn't our night," Vine cursed.

...

"No way, no way, no way!" Alita shouted angrily.

"But you have to," Falis begged, "the kingdom is still in great danger, and you promised you'd protect it."

"I know that!" Alita shouted angrily, "don't remind me, but nowhere in my job description did it say I was going to have to become Queen! You're the princess, so you do it!"

"Falis," Teresa spoke up, "you know that isn't possible. You're in the princess' body now, and Alita is in your body. It is impossible for her to claim the throne as things stand."

"Please, it's only until my brother gets back and then I promise you, you'll be given a more then generous payment for all you've done. Please, I'm begging you," Falis pleaded.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Alita shouted irately, "darn it, how did I get myself into this mess? This sucks. Teresa, your sister had better be able to fix this!"

"She'll need time, but I'm certain she will be able to. You just need to be patient," Teresa replied.

"Yeah, you said that once," Alita sighed, "fine, I guess if it's the only way to get my body back... I'll just have to be the queen for a little while."

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	92. Coronation Duel

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 91**

**Coronation Duel**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

"Man, why on Earth are we dressed like this!?" Ichigo groaned as he moved his arms up and down. He, along with Ed, Natsu, and the other male members of their team had been forced to change into the armor of Forland's knights, and not one of them looked happy about it, with the exception of Jaden, who thought it was cool.

"This armor is so heavy, the only thing it could be any good for is to get you killed," Vine groaned.

"That will be enough complaining," a short old man who had introduced himself to the heroes as Milano's grandfather, Jodo, ordered, "that armor has been worn by Forland's knights for generations."

"A lot of good it did. Most of them got killed in that fight last night," Ikkaku reminded everyone.

"Silence!" Jodo ordered, "if you're to stay here, it is essential that you blend in. If you stand out, people will become suspicious.

"So how come Grape Ape and the mini death god don't have to wear armor? They're the real freaks," Vine asked as he pointed to Pete and Dominakov.

"You wanna run that by me again pal?" Dominakov demanded as he pointed his scythe menacingly towards the Raging Blast.

"Huh, why doesn't your mouth move when you talk? Are you wearing a mask?" Vine asked.

"That's none of your business!" Dominakov shouted angrily.

"Vine, why do you always have to antagonize people!?" Alicia shouted angrily, causing the others to look at her. They were surprised to see that she, along with Falis, were both dressed in maid uniforms.

"Wow, what's with the maid outfit, Licia?" Jaden asked.

"I did't have a choice," Alicia sighed in reply, "Forland doesn't have female knights, so we girls have to wear these."

"So all of the girls are dressed as maids?" Vine inquired, looking amused about something.

"Wipe that smug look off your mug, or this 'maid' is going to cut off your head," Imca growled angrily as she joined the group.

"Uhhh," Vine replied, his amused look now replaced with a nervous one, "uhhhh, sorry ma'am."

"Not even married yet and she's already got you whipped," Ikkaku chuckled, "well, I'm gonna laugh." He didn't get a chance as five swords suddenly shot past him, pinning him to a nearby wall. Erza stood a short distance from him, wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor which she quickly replaced with her own maid uniform.

"What were you laughing at?" she asked, smiling wickedly as the visibly horrified Ikkaku.

"Yeesh, and he was giving me crap. Don't rust your armor, Baldy," Vine ordered.

"I'm not bald! My head is shaved!SHAAVVEEDD!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Well, if you're all quite done acting like fools..." Jodo declared.

"This group? Never," Ed sighed.

"...we need to review the procedures for today's coronation ceremony," Jodo finished.

"Guhh, no thanks, I don't go near anything with the words festival, ceremony, or ball in the name," Vine declared.

"Same here, I'll pass," Ed agreed.

"Oh come on you two, it can't..." Alicia began to protest.

"Before you continue your protest, can I just remind you what happened at a certain Harvest Festival after you three had a conversation very similar to this one," Imca whispered to Alicia.

"Ohh, right," Alicia sighed in defeat.

"You two have no choice in the matter. I've discussed it with Teresa, and she is convinced you two and Colonel Mustang are the best choices to be Princess Alita's personal bodyguards," Jodo revealed.

"WHATT!?" both Vine and Ed shouted angrily.

"Sorry Ed," Kakashi admitted, "they wanted me to do it with Mustang and Vine, but I'm just no good at that sort of thing."

"So you dumped it on me!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Not to change the subject, but how is Fullmetal supposed to be a bodyguard?" Vine asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed growled.

"I think that's obvious, Fullmetal," Mustang recalled, "after all if you ever had to take a bullet for the person you were guarding, it would go right over your head and into her heart."

"SO YOU'RE SAYING I'M TO SHORT TO BE A BODYGUARD, IS THAT IT!?"

"In a word, yes," Vine replied.

"How did those three get chosen to be bodyguards?" Ichigo sighed.

"Because the only ones who're more qualified for the job are maids," Imca fumed.

"Enough," Jodo ordered, "it's not up for discussion. Your roles have already been decided upon."

"This is tyranny," Vine objected.

...

The sun was high in the sky before Jodo finished explaining the ceremony proceedings to the heroes.

"Well, that about covers it," Jodo declared, "any questions?"

"Yes," Vine replied, "what?"

"Keep it to yourself. We don't want him going through all of that again!" Ed shouted angrily.

"I didn't get any of that," Natsu declared.

"Ehh, it's no big whoop. All we have to do is stand guard, right? Piece of cake," Jaden declared.

"Easy for him to say," Ed groaned.

"So what do we do, Milano?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, our job is easy," Milano replied, "all we have to do is serve food at the banquet later tonight."

"That doesn't sound to difficult," Alicia replied, sounding relieved, "oh, Alita, I meant to ask. If Falis is going to be posing as you, then what are we supposed to call you?"

"Umm, well, I guess, I'll just have to be called Falis," Falis replied.

"Speaking of the princess," Milano said, "where is she? It's almost noon."

"Knowing the boss, she's probably still in bed," Dominakov admitted.

"What!?" Milano exclaimed in dismay, "what do you mean she's still in bed!? Doesn't she know that the coronation ceremony starts in an hour!? She needs to be ready!"

"Umm, why don't we just wake her up, then?" Alicia asked.

"How long can it take to get ready? An hour should be plenty of time, shouldn't it?" Ed asked.

"Well, it it takes her as long as it takes Cordelia to get ready, then not a prayer," Vine replied.

...

Just as Dominakov had predicted, Falis, Milano, and Alicia found Alita sawing logs. Her snoring alerted the three to her condition long before they entered the room.

"Did I used to snore like that?" Falis asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Heh, it's definitely a lot easier to believe she's not a princess after seeing her like this," Alicia declared, referring to the hap-hazardous way that Alita was strung out over the massive four-poster bed.

"Umm... your highness," Falis said gently as she gently shook Alita, "you need to wake up, your highness." Alita responded by rolling away from Falis with a loud snort.

"Your highness..." Falis moaned in dismay as Alicia noticed a pitcher of drinking water sitting on a nearby dresser. Filling up a glass that was sitting next to it, Alicia walked over and splashed the water into Alita's face. Alita gasped loudly and turned away from the water, but still didn't wake up.

"Wow, she's a heavy sleeper," Alicia declared, noticing that Milano had gone into another room, she was surprised when the royal handmaid emerged with a rather large bucket full of ice cold water."

"Milano, you wouldn't!" Falis gasped in dismay. Milano quickly proved her wrong, however, dumping the entire bucket of freezing water over the still snoozing princess.

...

"AHHHH! COLD! COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" Alita's waking shriek was heard by the remaining heroes down in the castle's main hall.

"Guess they got her up," Ichigo sighed.

...

"Uggghhhh," Alita shivered, "what the hell kind of awakening was that for a princess?"

"Well, if you'd woken up before, we wouldn't have had to have worried about this," Milano replied.

"You little brat," Alita hissed.

"I'm so sorry, your highness, but please understand, we really needed you to wake up so you can get ready for the coronation ceremony," Falis apologized desperately.

"Ceremony!? What the hell!? You didn't say anything about a ceremony!" Alita roared angrily.

"It's a tradition. The new ruler must officially be crowned in front of her subjects at the coronation ceremony," Falis excplained.

...

"WHAAATTTT!" Alita shouted angrily.

"I'm guessing the boss didn't take the news well. Pay up," Dominakov ordered as Vine begrudgingly threw five gold pieces that hit him in the forehead.

...

"Owwww!" Alita screamed as Falis and Milano attempted to force her into a corset.

"That looks painful," Alicia declared.

"And dangerous," Isara piped up, "not only are corsets linked to back injury, but the fact that they cut off air flow can also lead to brain damage and heart failure."

"Wait, really?" Falis asked in dismay, "oh, well that explains why my back always used to hurt after my father's balls. I always thought it was just fatigue."

"Great, so now you're telling me I inherited damaged goods?" Alita groaned, "OWWWWWW!" She screamed as the corset grew tighter, "what the hell, if we know it'll hurt me, shouldn't we get it off!?" she shouted at a nervous looking Milano.

"I'm trying!" Milano protested, "it's too tight, I can't loosen it! Alicia, get me a knife out of the kitchen!"

"Darn it, what kind of an end to life is this? The legendary bounty hunter, Falis, who even slew a dragon... being crushed to death by a corset in a princess' body!" Alita cried.

...

At a large cathedral in the town, the townspeople had long ago gathered to await the coronation of their new queen... who was over 30 minutes late.

"What's taking so long?" Mustang groaned. He, Vine, and Ed, still in their armor, had been standing on the right side of a coronation throne on a stage in front of the onlookers. Jodo stood just in front of them while Ichigo and the others stood around to cathedral. The left of the stage was open, awaiting the arrival of the royal hand maids, Milano, Falis, and Alicia.

"She'd better hurry, or Vine's sweat is going to rust his armor," Ed snickered.

"Can it, Bean-sprout, you know how I feel about being on stage," Vine hissed as his trembling caused his armor to rattle.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PUNY LITTLE BEAN-SPROUT!?" Ed shouted angrily trying to kick Vine who blocked the attack.

"Ugghh" Imca groaned from where she was in the audience as Mustang blasted his two 'comrades' with flame to separate them, "why did we pick those three? This is so embarrassing."

"At least we can pretend not to know them," Rukia sighed.

"Here she comes, here she comes," Aliasse whispered.

"Finally," Misao muttered as the cathedral door swung open to reveal a beautifully dressed Alita Forland, followed by Falis, Milano, and Alicia whie Isara snuck through the crowd and took a seat next to Imca.

"You look like you've had a rough day," Imca declared as Isara fell into her seat.

"That was a nightmare," Isara groaned, "I don't know how Milano does this every day." As Alita made her way to the throne. She stopped a few steps short when she noticed her three 'royal knights' standing by the throne.

"Wait, you three are my royal guard?" she said, rather loudly, "how'd you get suckered into that? Lose a bet?"

"Uhh... Your Highness..." Falis gasped in dismay.

"She's as socially clueless as Welkin and Vine!" Alicia gasped quietly.

"Have a seat, your majesty, so we may begin the ceremony!" Jodo ordered.

"Fine, if I have to," Alita groaned as she plopped down lazily into the throne, "nice chair, by the way."

"She's a complete nut," Ichigo declared, "and I'm starting to figure out why metal boots never caught on." Glancing over at Kenshin, he noticed his Samurai comrade was standing incredibly still. "Uhh, Kenshin... are you alright?"

"This one can no longer move in this armor, that I cannot," Kenshin replied. The two stood still for a moment, until Kenshin fell flat on his back.

"Crap, hey Kenshin! Darn it, you'd better not die or Kaoru's gonna kill me!" Ichigo exclaimed in dismay.

"This is turning into a mess. Can I go home now?" Ed groaned.

"What're you whining about, Sir Short-A-Lot?" Alita asked.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed shouted angrily, trying to assault Alita, only to be stopped by Vine and Mustang.

"Cool it Fullmetal, or these people will make you a head shorter," Mustang warned as Vine used his hand to make a slashing movement across his throat to drive home the point which made Ed freeze mid rant.

"Uhh... Princess, are you still sure this is a good idea?" Milano whispered to Falis who could only chuckle awkwardly, "I'll take that as a no."

...

The rather long ceremony in the cathedral was followed by a parade through the cities street, which forced the already exhausted heroes to escort a large parade float through the street.

"Ah man, where the hell is that crazy doctor and his androids when you need them?" Ichigo groaned. He was completely unaware that the enemies in question were watching them even as they spoke from a rooftop.

"There's the princess now, and I don't see any of those freaks from last night, either. Just a few royal knights, but they won't be a problem," Ana declared wickedly, "time to take 'em out!"

...

Alita, who had been all but asleep on the throne that was posted atop her parade float, was suddenly awoken by a violent shaking.

"At this point, I really hope we're being attacked," Vine pleaded.

"No kidding," Ed replied, "please be one of those synthetic beasts." Ed's wish was granted as the float they were on was suddenly thrown into the air. Alita landed gracefully followed by the three alchemists who had already destroyed their armor with alchemy and now stood in their usual attire. Alicia landed behind them in her Valkyrian state with Milano and Falis held under her arms. The cart was thrown into the air and started to fly towards the crowd. Most the bystanders ran away, with the exception of a little girl who had been playing with her puppy and noticed too late that she was in danger!

"Sparkman! Fuse with Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden ordered as he summoned Thunder Giant who caught the carriage, saving the child. "Time to go, kid," Jae ordered as he led the kid away as a massive ogre, that towered over the buildings of the city, who had erupted from the ground roared. "Whoa! That thing's huge!"

"Yeah, well the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Natsu shouted as a burst of flame shattered his armor, leaving him in his standard attire. He slammed his fists together and took a deep breath, "Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted as he fired his roar at the ogre. Everyone was surprised when the ogre opened it's mouth and countered... by firing a blue flame which stopped the roar!

"What the..." Alicia gasped, "that's... impossible. That was... Valkyrian flame!"

"Raging Blast, what was that!?" Mustang demanded.

"Artificial Valkyrian flame! But... the only person with access to the methods for creating Artificial Valkyrur are the Gassenarl's!"

"Yeah, and the eldest Gassenarl brother was working for the Fallen One," Ed reminded them.

"Darn it, and here I thought he wasn't going to make an appearance," Vine growled.

"You all again," a voice caught the three alchemists attention. Five figures had emerged from the shadows, each wearing the armor of the Fallen One.

"Their with the Fallen One!" Ed realized as he transmuted his Automail blade and Vine transmuted his sword.

"The Fallen One?" Alita repeated, "alright, so who's going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"No time," Vine replied, "Natsu! Jaden! Help Alita deal with that monster!"

"Got it," Natsu declared.

"Alright, time to throw down! Get your game on!"

"Alicia, take Milano and Falis and get them somewhere safe! Ichigo, Kenshin, let's take these Fallen Freaks," Vine finished his orders.

"Uhhh," Kenshin cried as Vine realized that while Ichigo had removed his armor, Kenshin was still wearing his.

"Kenshin, I thought you said that armor was to heavy for you to fight in!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It is, but this one can not get if off, that I can not!" Kenshin replied in dismay!

"What do you mean you can't get it off!?" Ichigo replied.

"Where's Mizore!?" Vine ordered.

"Over here Vine!" Aliasse shouted as she stood up revealing where she had been hiding with the other girls.

"Mizore, freeze Kenshin's armor. That will make it easier to break."

"Until then, though, I guess I'll take Kenshin's place," Kakashi declared as he joined the Substitute Soul Reaper and three alchemists who were facing the Fallen minions.

...

"I've got you!" Alita shouted as she jumped at her opponent's head. She was caught off guard when the ogre swung it's hand, slapping Alita back into the ground!

"Your highness!" Falis shouted in dismay as she was about to run to help Alita up. Alicia grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"You can't. You'll only be in their way right now!" She cautioned.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Attack, Thunder Giant!" Jaden ordered as his Thunder Giant and Natsu charged the enemy who swatted them both away, destroying Thunder Giant and knocking Natsu into the ground. He followed up by firing a Valkyrian flame which Natsu sucked in and ingested.

"Huh, Valkyrian Flame sure has a different flavor," Natsu shouted as he fired his roar. He was surprised when blue flame surrounded him. "Whoa! Awesome, I absorbed the Valkyrian energy from that flame! Alright then, Valkyrian Fire Dragon mode!" he exclaimed, "Valkyrian Dragon Roar!" he shouted as he fired a blue flame back at the Ogre which struck it, knocking it backwards.

"If we're fighting with fire, then I'm going to fuse Elemental Hero Heat and Lady Heat to summon Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden shouted as he summoned out Elemental Hero Inferno who struck the ogre with a flame of it's own, knocking it over. Roaring loudly and angrily, it rose to it's feet.

"Uh oh, I think we made it mad," Jaden declared as Alita rose as well, "oh, you're up, too!" Alita gave no reply. "Huh?"

"Hey, Princess Bounty Hunter, are you alright?" Natsu asked as Alita looked up at him. Her eyes were cold and her glare was murderous and terrifying. Picking up her sword, she charged at the monster without acknowledging Natsu or Jaden. The monster fired a blue flame, but Alita easily evaded it and leapt, slicing through the creatures neck and cutting off it's head. The beast fell dead while Alita was still airborne and Alita landed gracefully on its corpse.

"Well, it seems she's won," one of the Fallen One minions declared as Alita began to hack away at her enemies body.

"Hey Murder Princess!" Vine shouted, "it's dead! Cutting it up more won't make it any deader!" Alita showed no sign that she'd heard him and just kept cutting.

"Yeesh, what's her deal?" Ed wondered.

"Something isn't right," Dominikov revealed, "the boss has never acted like this before."

Just then, a small puppy ran out of a building and began barking at the dead ogre. Vine and Ed both grew nervous when Alita stopped chopping the monster and glared down instead at the pup.

"Puppy, come back!" a voice shouted as the girl Jaden had rescued ran out after the puppy.

"Crap! Stay back kid, it isn't safe!" Vine shouted as Alita leapt off of the ogre's back and descended towards the child and her puppy!

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Ed shouted in dismay.

"Raging Blast!" Mustang shouted.

"A blast won't hit her in time!" Vine revealed as Alita swung for the defenseless child. The sound of steel crashing against steel rang through the street as Reverse Blade intercepted the Princess of Cranes. Finally free of his armor, Kenshin stood between Alita and the child.

"If you still desire an opponent, Ms. Alita, then this one's blade will grant you what you seek. You do not need to raise your sword against a child, that you do not," Kenshin declared as Alita leapt back and the two swordsmen charged one another.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	93. Face of the Enemy

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 92**

**Face of the Enemy**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Doryūsen!" Kenshin shouted as he swung his sword through the ground, launching earth and debris at Alita who leapt over the attack and swung down at Kenshin who blocked with his sword. "Ms. Alita, there is no reason for us to fight, that there is not! The enemy is defeated, you must calm down!"

"Kenshin! Alita!" Ed shouted.

"Focus, Fullmetal! We still have enemies in front of us!" Vine ordered as one of the Fallen Minions leapt over the distracted Elric and swung his sword for Ed's vulnerable back.

"Tessai no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted suddenly as she shot behind Ed and used her Bankai to block the attack, "Fifth Dance, White Mist!" she shouted as a white mist surrounded the enemy, freezing him solid.

"Thanks, Rukia," Ed declared as he turned back to the enemy.

"Don't thank me yet, Rukia cautioned, "We've got more of those synthetic beasts heading this way!"

"You've gotta be kidding," Vine cursed, "Alright, Fullmetal, take Rukia, Ikkaku, Erza, Imca, and Is and intercept those beasts."

"What should we do Vine!?" Ali asked as she ran up to the others with Mizore, Wendy, and Misao.

"Take the townspeople and lead them to the castle where they'll be safe then keep them safe. Kill any synthetic beasts or androids that get close!" Vine ordered.

"Right!" Ali replied as the four girls left to carry out their task.

"Well, look at you, taking charge of the situation," one of the minion's mocked, "you must be quite proud of yourself."

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do," Vine replied.

"Alright, let's do our part then an take these four out," Kakashi ordered as he revealed his Sharingan.

"Right," Ichigo replied, "Bankai!"

...

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouted as he sent a small synthetic beast flying.

"Let's go, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, Tempest, Blade Edge, Great Tornado, and Neos, attack!" Jaden ordered as his five monsters each attacked synthetic beasts.

"Doesn't look like these ones have Valkyrian fire, but there sure are a lot of them!" Natsu declared as a blue flame surrounded him, "Valkyrian Fire Dragon Mode!" he shouted as he created a massive blue fire ball, "Valkyrian Dragon Brilliant Flame!" he cried as he threw the fire ball which engulfed several of the beasts.

"This might be a little tricky," Jaden admitted, "you ready, Bro?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fired up now," Natsu replied.

"Awesome, then let's get our game on! I activate Polymerization to fuse Neos and Blade-Edge to summon Neos Knight! Then, I use Miracle Fusion to fuse Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman, and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Electrum!" Jaden shouted as he summoned two more of his Fusion Heroes, "Alright, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted as he led Jaden's monsters against the Synthetic Beasts.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted suddenly as a freezing wave swept over the beasts, freezing them solid.

"Requip!" Erza shouted, equipping her Giant's Armor and throwing a massive spear through the beasts, shattering the frozen ones into pieces.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku ordered as he began cutting down beasts with Hozukimaru while Imca began using Var's rocket and machine gun attachments to gun them down. A beast leapt for Jaden from behind only to be crushed by a giant stone fist that Edward had transmuted.

"Darn it. How do I keep getting stuck with you two?" Ed complained as he faced the beasts with the two knuckleheads.

"Just lucky, I guess," Jaden replied.

...

Kenshin locked his blade with Alita's pushing the Murder Princess backwards. "Kazuryusen!" he shouted as he used his Kazuryusen to knock Alita back into a wall. He scowled when she slowly pulled herself from the rubble.

"Ow... what the hell hit me?" Alita whined as she rubbed the back of her head, "what happened?"

"That is what this one would like to know as well," Kenshin sighed with relief, "it seems you do not remember, that it does."

"Remember what?"

"That will have to wait, that it will. Right now, the others need our help," Kenshin declared.

...

"Let me go, Milano!" Falis ordered as Milano struggled to hold her back, "I have to do something!"

"Please, Princess, there's nothing you can do. Just leave it to the others," Milano pleaded.

"Don't worry Falis. Ed, Vine, and the others will take care of everything. It'll be fine," Alicia assured her.

"No, it will be anything but fine," a voice declared as a man in black armor suddenly leapt down off a rooftop and landed in front of the three girls.

"Who are you!" Alicia demanded, entering her Valkyrian state as a single red eye began to glow through the black knight's helm.

...

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as he swung his attack for one of the Fallen Minions who jumped away.

"Too slow!" the minion shouted as he swung his sword, releasing a wave of fire that engulfed Kakashi, "now burn to ashes."

"I could say the same to you!" Kakashi shouted as he emerged from the flames unharmed with his Mangaykayo Sharingan active, "Amaturasu!" he shouted as his enemy burst into black flames. The Fallen Minion screamed with pain as he was burnt to ashes.

"You'll have to try harder then that if you want to defeat me!" Vine's foe shouted as he blocked Vine's blade.

"Fine, then why don't I show you my new move!" Vine suggested as he placed his hand against the ground. A pillar of rock shot from the ground, striking the minion who blocked it with his blade, but was driven back. Looking back at Vine, he was dismayed to see transmutation circles had been carved all over the pillar!

"Now, Raging Blast Megaton Cannon!" Vine shouted as blast alchemy formed along the entire length of the pillar then concentrated to where the Fallen Minion's sword was pressed against the rock. The blast pierced the blade, armor, and torso before blowing out the minion's back and busting a hole through a building that was behind him.

"Good enough?" Vine taunted as his dead enemy crashed to the ground.

...

Mustang's opponent was being forced to keep his distance as Mustang began to launch waves of flame at him.

"What's the matter, Mustang!?" the minion demanded, "you can't kill something you can't hit!"

"I don't need to hit you just yet. You won't be dodging much longer," Mustang revealed.

"How do you..." the minion began to taunt as he backed into a wall, "WHAT!?"

"A soldier who doesn't watch where he stands... IS DEAD!" Mustang declared as he bombarded the trapped minion with flames, burning him alive.

...

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he fired his trademark attack at his Fallen enemy who swung his own sword and knocked the blast aside.

"Not bad, Ichigo," the man declared as he rose his sword, "now, try my GETSUGA TENSHO!" he shouted as he fired an exact replica of Ichigo's attack back at it's original user!

"No way!" Ichigo exclaimed as he dodged the attack, "how did he..."

"You liked that? Well then try this," he ordered as he slammed his fists together, "Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted as he fired a wave of fire at Ichigo who used a Getsuga to block it.

"That was Natsu's move! Has he been copying our techniques!?" Ichigo wondered.

"You catch on quickly. See, I can perfectly copy any technique I've seen. Allow me to demonstrate. How about LIGHTNING BLADE!" he shouted as he formed a Lightning Blade in his right hand and charged Ichigo who used Tensa Zangetsu's blade to deflect it.

"Kakashi too!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he blocked the attack.

"Oh I'm far from finished," the minion declared as he rose his hand and formed a blue flame which he used to blow Ichigo backwards.

...

"So what the hell happened back there!?" Alita shouted as she and Kenshin ran through the street, "why were we fighting!?"

"This one is not entirely certain, that I am not. For now, this one believes we must find Ms. Falis, Ms. Milano, and Ms. Alicia, that I do," was Kenshin's reply.

"Darn it, I just can't get used to that, you calling someone else by my name," Alita groaned.

"Mmmmmmm mppphhh mmmmmm!" a loud groaning sound stopped the two swordsmen in their tracks. They investigated the sound and soon found Alicia and Milano stuffed in a barrel and bound and gagged.

"What happened!?" Alita demanded as she pulled the gag off of Alicia.

"Some creep in black armor jumped us," Alicia revealed, "he tied us up and took Falis!"

"What!? Where!?"

"Dr. Akamashi had a lab just to the north of the city in the mountains," Milano revealed as Kenshin removed her gag, "that's probably where they'll take her!"

"Darn it!" Alita cursed as she took off in the direction Milano had indicated.

"Wait for me, Ms. Alita!" Kenshin ordered as he pursued Alita.

"Wait! Kenshin, untie us first!" Alicia shouted as she bolted upright, throwing the barrel off balance and causing it to dump both tied up young women. Milano's fall was, fortunately cushioned by the tied Alicia, but unfortunately for the tied Alicia, the only thing to cushion her fall was the stone road.

"Owwwww," Alicia groaned.

"That wasn't the best idea," Milano groaned.

...

The Fallen Minion's attack had buried Ichigo under a mountain of rubble.

"Was that it? Too bad, I was under the impression that you were stronger then that, but I guess I was wrong. What a waste of my energy," he declared as he stood over the pile.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as a Getsuga crashed out of the rocks and blew the enemy away. Ichigo erupted from the debris wearing his Hollow Mask.

"Nice mask, but don't forget, I can copy any technique I've..." the minion began to taunt.

"Maybe, but since you didn't actually see my technique then you can't copy it!" Ichigo replied as he began to swing his sword madly, as if trying to cut his foe to pieces. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he blew his opponent backwards with a powerful Getsuga.

"It seems I... Underestimated you a little bit," the minion groaned, "curses, my times up. We'll finish this another day, Kurosaki." With that, black smoke covered the man and he vanished.

"What do you mean, your time is up!? HEYY!" Ichigo shouted angrily but vainly.

...

"Who's next?" Imca growled as she and Erza finished dealing with a group of synthetic beasts.

"Imca! Erza!" Alicia shouted suddenly. Imca and Erza were surprised to see a tied up Alicia hopping towards them as quickly and frantically as her bound ankles would allow.

"Alicia!?" Imca exclaimed in surprise as Alicia tripped and fell to on the hard ground.

"What happened!?" Erza demanded as Imca cut Alicia loose with a field knife.

"It's Falis!" Alicia replied, "she's been kidnapped! Alita and Kenshin went after her, but we need to hurry and help them!"

"What!?" Imca exclaimed.

"Was it Akamashi and his androids?" Erza asked.

"No, it was some guy in dark armor... not the same armor as the Fallen One's men, though," Alicia admitted.

"I see, well, this can't be good either way. Alicia, go round up the others. Imca, let's go after Alita and Kenshin," Erza ordered.

"Right," Imca replied as Erza took off and Imca followed her.

"I'll get the others and join you as soon as we can!" Alicia declared.

...

"Let me go! Please, let me go!" Falis cried desperately. She was trapped in a dark cave where she had been bound to a chair with strong rope.

"Quiet maid. You're our prisoner now, so you'll answer our questions," Yuna ordered as Ana and Akamashi stood watching.

"But I'm just a maid, I don't know anything," Falis lied.

"We don't believe that," Yuna replied, "after all, you didn't even work for the kingdom before the king's death and now you're the number two servant to the queen. Something doesn't add up, and if you don't tell us what... you'll die."

...

"Darn it, you'd better not die before I get there, Princess," Alita cursed as she and Kenshin approached the cave.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	94. Exile

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 93**

**Exile**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

With their enemies dealt with, Vine, Mustang, Ichigo, and Kakashi had joined Ed, Natsu, and Jaden to finish off the few remaining synthetic beasts. They had just finished off the final beast when Alicia found them ad explained what had happened.

"Darn it, so that's what they were up to," Mustang cursed, "I guess that Akamashi guy saw through us."

"I was afraid of that," Vine sighed, "Akamashi used to work for the Forland royal family. It's likely he grew a little suspicious when a maid he'd never seen before was suddenly promoted to head maid."

"Guess it's time to play our ace in the hole, then," Mustang declared.

"Unfortunately," Vine replied.

….

Far away, Alita and Kenshin had arrived at the cave entrance to Akamashi's lab and Alita wasted no time darting in.

"Ms. Alita, wait for…" Kenshin began to protest as five synthetic beasts burst out of the ground, cutting the Battosai off from Alita. "More of those synthetic beasts! Akamashi seems intent on separating Alita and me that he does." One of the beasts swung down at Kenshin, but the Battosai was easily able to evade its attack and jump at its throat. "RYUSUISEN!"

….

"Hang on, I'm coming," Alita hissed as she dashed through the cave and emerged into Akamashi's lab. "Darn it, I lost Kenshin somewhere," she realized as she entered the lab.

"There you are," a familiar voice declared catching her attention. The voice belonged to Ana who was still standing next to the terrified looking Falis, "Ms. Falis and I were just getting to know each other a little better while we waited for you."

"Let her go," Alita hissed angrily as she drew her swords.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ana declared as she held her blade against Falis' throat, "unless you want this girl's blood on your hands."

"No…" Alita cursed silently, "darn android, leave her out of this!"

"Throw down your weapons and surrender or I'll cut her throat!" Ana ordered.

"No!" Falis protested, "Don't worry about me, and just stop them!"

"Darn it… fine!" Alita replied as she threw her sword aside, "There, now let her go!"

"Sure, once we capture you!" Ana replied as the lab began to shake. Alita was dismayed as two massive synthetic beasts burst out of the ground. Alita jumped backwards as both beasts fired Valkyrian flames from their mouth at her, barely dodging the attacks, she made to grab her sword but stopped when Ana threatened Falis.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Ana threatened.

"Darn!" Alita cursed as she began evading the beasts' attacks with no means of fighting back. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to dodge for long and soon, one of the beasts attacks struck her, slamming her against a cave wall!

"Princess!" Falis shouted in dismay as the beast grabbed the defenseless Alita, trapping her.

"Got you now!" Ana declared! Her celebration proved to be premature as the monsters arm was suddenly cut off, freeing Alita! "What… who did that!?" She got her answer as a cloaked figure carrying a sword landed, holding Alita.

"Who…" Alita began to ask but was cut off as the injured beast roared and began to attack her and her rescuer.

"KAZURYUSEN!" Kenshin shouted as he shot past the two, striking the beast with his attack and knocking it onto its back, "sorry this one was late, but I got a little held up, that I did."

"Hey! You'd better cut that out or this girl is dead!" Ana shouted as she once again held the knife to Falis' throat.

"Ms. Falis!" Kenshin shouted in dismay, "leave her be!"

"As if, there's no way I'm taking you on again," Ana admitted, "put down your sword and maybe I'll let her live." Alita, Kenshin, and the newcomer hesitated for a moment, then watched in shock as Ana's blade arm suddenly separated from her body!

"What!?" Ana shouted in surprise, "how did…" she yelped with surprise as her torso was suddenly separated from her legs, causing her to fall helplessly to the ground.

"Ana, what happened!?" Yuna asked timidly as she ran to join her fellow android. The two androids watched fearfully as Trafalgar Law suddenly landed in front of them. Falis let out a yelp as the ropes binding her were suddenly slashed as if by magic, freeing her.

"Who is that guy?" Alita asked.

"Trafalgar Law," Kenshin declared, "we certainly owe you, that we do."

"Don't thank me," Law replied, "that annoying Colonel asked me to come help you. You can thank him when he gets here."

"Colonel? I see, Colonel Vine and Colonel Mustang must have set up for you to come here secretly just in case, that they did," Kenshin realized.

"That's right, and I hope you haven't forgotten that we still have an enemy to deal with," Law reminded them as the undamaged synthetic beast suddenly attacked!

"Crush 'em all!" Ana ordered as the beast attacked the team.

"REQUIP!" Erza shouted as she shot past Alita, Kenshin, and the cloaked man in her Black Wing Armor and sliced through the monsters arm.

"I've got it!" Imca shouted as she fired a rocket from Var which struck the monster in the head. Grabbing a rocket from her ammo belt, she reloaded Var and fired a second rocket, then a third and a fourth, bombarding the synthetic beast until it fell. Erza followed up Imca's attack by using her Black Wing Armor to fly above the beast before instantly requipping her Giant's Armor and throwing its sphere down and through the beast's stomach, impaling both it and the ground beneath it.

"Erza! Imca! Thank goodness!" Falis shouted happily.

"Darn it, not again," Ana cursed angrily, "Guess it's time to go, but we've got a going away present for you!"

"I don't like the sound of that," Alita revealed as a loud alarm suddenly sounded in the lab, "uh oh."

"ROOM!" Law shouted as the lab suddenly exploded.

….

Ed, Mustang, Vine, Kakashi, and Alicia arrived just in time to see the explosion.

"Crud, I hope they weren't in there when that place went," Vine cursed as he saw the explosion. Fortunately, as they were approaching the cave entrance, the others suddenly appeared outside.

"That was close," Law admitted, "I was barely able to move us all out using my Room before the place blew."

"Oh good, so you did make it in time," Vine declared, "Guess we rushed over here for nothing."

"I guess so," Law admitted as Vine, Mustang, and Kakashi all turned their attention to the cloaked man.

"Who's this guy?" Kakashi asked.

_And more importantly, why does he seem so familiar? _Vine wondered, _I don't like the feel of this._

"It seems you've grown quite strong, Alita," the man declared as he removed the hood of the cloak to reveal himself to be a young man with mid-length blonde hair. Falis gasped when she saw him.

"Who is this guy?" Alita whispered to Falis.

"That's… my brother, Kaito," Falis replied.

"Wait, seriously?" Alita cringed.

"Well… this is awkward," Imca declared.

"Well, that's… convenient," Kakashi declared suspiciously.

"No kidding," Vine declared, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

….

Prince Kaito led the heroes back to Forland much to the surprise of the villagers of the kingdom when they saw their lost prince riding ahead of their newly coronated queen and her 'royal knights'.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Ed asked as he joined Vine and Mustang.

"Kaito Forland," Mustang replied, "he's Alita's older brother."

"Seriously? Where did he come from?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Vine revealed, "I can't shake this feeling that we've met that guy before."

"Same here," Kakashi revealed, "And I'm certain we didn't meet on friendly terms when we encountered him before."

"This one is certain that this prince cannot be trusted, that I am," Kenshin revealed.

"You too, huh," Vine replied, "well, guess I'm not just being paranoid."

….

"Thank goodness, you're all okay!" Alicia shouted happily when the heroes arrived at the castle, "who's the new guy?"

"Prince Kaito!?" Milano gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Milano," Kaito said, smiling, "you seem to be doing well."

"Uhhhh…" Milano stuttered nervously, "thank you, mi'lord."

"Prince Kaito… is that seriously Alita's brother?" Alicia asked.

"It seems that way," Imca replied.

"That's great," Alicia declared, "well, Alita, I guess you sat through that coronation ceremony for nothing, huh?"

"Uggghhh, don't remind me!" Alita groaned.

"Ah crap, we're not going to have to go through another one of those ceremonies, are we?" Ichigo exclaimed in dismay.

"That won't be necessary," Kaito declare as he joined the heroes' group, "I appreciate what you did to help my sister, but I've brought back the kingdom's main army now, so there's no reason for you to have to be involved any further."

"So we're getting the boot. That's almost as painful as having to go through another ceremony," Ed declared.

"Not even close. This is one job I can take being fired from," Vine declared, "although, there is something that's bothering me, Prince Kaito. Have we met somewhere before?"

"I don't see how that's possible," Kaito replied, "I can tell by your attire that you are not from Forland, so I don't know where we would have met previously."

"I see," Vine replied, "I guess it must have been someone else then."

"Well, I guess if they don't need our help here anymore, and what we originally came here for turned out to be a false alarm, I guess that means it's time for us to head home," Ed declared.

"We're leaving already?" Alicia asked, sounding surprised, "but what about Akamashi and those two androids?"

"They have their entire royal army back now," Mustang replied, "I doubt the doctor and his remaining synthetics will be enough to cause much trouble now, especially since the kingdom now has both Alita and Kaito to protect it."

"Those knuckleheads weren't even able to beat Alita by herself," Vine reminded Alicia, "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"I guess so," Alicia admitted.

"There is still that Fallen One goon that got away, though," Ichigo reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me about him, Carrot Top," Vine replied.

"Once again, those guys didn't seem to be expecting to encounter us here, which means they were here for something other than us," Kakashi declared.

"The Fallen One, huh. That was the guy who attacked with that synthetic beast earlier, right?" Alita asked.

"No, that was just one of his men," Ed replied, "we've never encountered the real Fallen One yet, at least not as far as we know."

"The question is, what does he want?" Vine admitted.

"Maybe this will help," Law declared throwing a clipboard of notes at Vine.

"What's this?"

"Notes I… borrowed from the doctor's lab. Anything useful in them?"

""Let's see… these are for you," Vine declared as he handed the top 4 pages from the stack to Isara.

"What are those, Is?" Imca asked.

"It looks like these are the blueprints for Ana and Yuna!" Isara realized, "these could be useful for finding a weak spot. Thank you, Law."

"Whatever," Law replied, "what does the rest say?"

"Something about a device called Teoria that's hidden somewhere in the castle," Vine replied.

"What did you say?" Falis stuttered.

"Do you know what that is, Falis?" Alicia asked as Vine handed the notes to Edward to look over.

"Well, according to these notes, the princess' body is the key to unlocking this Teoria thing, so I'm guessing yes," Ed revealed.

"Hold on… so you're saying that whatever they're after… Falis is the key to it?" Alicia asked.

"I didn't say Falis," Ed declared as both he and Vine turned their gaze to Alita.

"Are you kidding me!? Oh man, this sucks!" Alita declared.

"If the princess' body is the key, then I guess the soul that is inhabiting that body isn't a factor," Kakashi declared.

"Darn it! Where's Teresa? She's supposed to be putting me back in my real body!" Alita exclaimed angrily.

"She went home to talk to Valeria just before the ceremony started," Flora revealed, "I don't know when she'll be back."

"Got to admit though, if the Fallen One really need's Alita's body to accomplish whatever he's trying to do here, it's probably lucky that Falis' spirit is in Alita's body now. I doubt that Alita herself would have been able to defend herself and these guys would have likely succeeded by now," Mustang declared.

"Yeah, no kidding," Ed declared, "so, next question, what do we do now that that Kaito guy is back? We could take Alita and Falis with us now that Kaito's here to be the ruler."

"Not a bad idea… what do you think of that, Alita?" Vine asked.

"You guys want me to join your little inter-galactic scout troop?" Alita replied, sounding surprised, "interesting, that sounds like fun, and I bet a prospective young bounty hunter like myself could find plenty of opportunity to profit with a deal like that."

"Falis, will that be alright?" Alicia asked.

"Umm… it should be fine," Falis replied, "my brother is planning a pre-coronation party tonight, so if we wait until after that, the people of Forland will know that Kaito is back to be their king and we won't even have to wait for the ceremony tomorrow."

"That's probably for the best," Kakashi declared.

"Yeah, as much fun as it'd be to have to suffer through another coronation ceremony, the sooner we can get Alita out of Akamashi's reach, the better chance we have of thwarting the Fallen One's chances to get his hands on what he's looking for," Vine declared.

"Well this should be interesting," Dominakov declared, "but even so, we'd better not drop our guard tonight. I doubt Akamashi and those two androids'll stay quiet long. I'd bet my scythe they'll try something tonight."

"That's one bet even I'm not dumb enough to take," Vine declared, "Falis, where will this 'party' be held?"

"Huh? Oh, it'll be in the throne room," Falis replied.

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll set up a defense plan," Vine ordered, "Alicia, you're going to be in the kitchen with Milano, right?"

"Huh, oh, I can be," Alicia replied.

"Alright, we'll let you take care of Falis and Milano then. The rest of us will take care of the actual party," Mustang suggested.

"Right," Vine declared, "with a little luck, we shouldn't have anything to worry about from Akamashi."

….

The team didn't have long to set up their plan as soon, nobles from Forland's kingdom were beginning to arrive for the party.

"Man, the Prince only got back this afternoon and he already managed to set up a party with this many people. I've gotta admit, politicians never cease to amaze me with their abilities to toot their own horn," Vine declared as he and Ed watched the ball that was about to begin below from a balcony high above the throne room floor.

"No kidding," Ed declared, "darn, that's going to make our job a lot harder. It'll be far more difficult to spot Akamashi if he's blending in with all these people. It'll be like trying to spot a needle in a haystack."

"Actually, I think we're looking for a needle in a pile of needles," Vine sighed.

"You really don't like politicians," Ed declared.

"No, Fullmetal, no I don't."

….

"They just keep coming," Imca growled as she and Isara watched the front gate as the nobles continue to file into the castle.

"That's not good. I don't know if we'll be able to spot them in a group like this," Isara admitted.

"Not if they don't decide to bring along one of their synthetic beasts," Imca cursed, "darn it, they could already be inside for all we know."

….

Ichigo let out a sigh as he and Rukia, both dressed as Forland nobles, stood in a long line of nobles waiting to be introduced to their new king and former queen who were both sitting on thrones at the front of the line. Kaito looked like he was still perfectly calm, but Alita was obviously annoyed.

"Darn it, how'd we get stuck with this job," Ichigo cursed, "Imca's watching the front, Vine, Ed, Mustang, and Armstrong are watching above, Kenshin, Erza, Ikkaku, and Law are watching the hallways, Ali's group is mingling with the crowd, and Alicia's in the kitchen. There's got to be something better we can do that would be better than playing dress up with Forland's 'social elites'."

"Why're you whining? I doubt you'd ever get into a party like this otherwise," Rukia declared.

"Why do I want to get into a party like this?" Ichigo groaned.

….

Hours later, the party was still going strong and the heroes were wearing out, including Alita.

"Can we leave now?" Ed groaned.

"Looks like Alita is," Vine declared, causing Ed to look down at Alita's throne. Sure enough, Alita had slipped out of her throne and was sneaking towards the nearest exit.

"Should we…" Ed groaned.

"Probably," Vine replied as he and Ed began to leave.

….

"Oh man, I can't take any more," Alita groaned as she snuck into a hallway, "I am so glad this is my last night putting up with this royal crap."

"Ms. Alita, you should not be wandering so casually, that you should not," Kenshin declared as he emerged from around a corner to confront Alita.

"Oh, Kenshin. So you got stuck in this hallway, huh? I know, I know, I just had to get away for a bit. I am not suited for this kind of crap," Alita declared.

"This one can certainly understand, that I can," Kenshin declared, "however, with so many people present, we are not certain of Dr. Akamashi, Ms. Ana, or Ms. Yuna are present, that we are not."

"Ah, come on. Aliasse, Mizore, Misao, and Wendy are walking around checking on everyone," Alita declared, "they should have found them by now."

"Umm, not to say anything against Ms. Aliasse, but she, unfortunately, is more likely to make a friendly conversation with Ms. Ana and Ms. Yuna then to remember they are our enemies, that she is," Kenshin sighed.

"Right… well, Wendy strikes me as being bright at least. I'm sure she would have spotted them by now if they were here," Alita declared.

"I don't know," Vine declared as he and Ed joined the two swordsmen, "I've spotted Wendy and Mizore and they look like they're having too much fun to be much use watching for enemies."

"Given that those two are a lot more level-headed then Ali or Misao, I don't think we can count on those 4 to find Akamashi if he's here," Ed declared.

"Oh no, I'm surrounded now," Alita sighed in dismay, "I'm guessing you're going to make me go back?"

"Nah, we should be fine out here," Vine declared.

"We'll be able to defend more easily out here because Akamashi won't be able to blend in with the guests," Ed declared.

"Oh good, because I don't think I could stay in that room another minute," Alita sighed with relief.

"Eh, you're not the only one," Ed declared.

"Ah, there you are, Princess Alita," a woman's voice suddenly declared from behind Vine and Ed. The heroes instantly turned to face the voice with weapons drawn or transmuted, only to find the voice's owner to be a harmless looking woman wearing a cloak.

"Uhhh… who're you?" Alita demanded.

"I've been sent here by King Kaito, Princess Alita. He wishes to meet with you right away," the woman declared.

"Kaito? I bet he's not happy about you slipping out," Ed declared.

"Prince Kaito is not currently in the throne room himself. He wishes to meet with his sister in private prior to her departing from the castle," the cloaked woman revealed, "if you'll follow me, please."

"Oh, alright, lead the way," Alita replied.

"Fullmetal, Himura, let's go with them," Vine ordered.

"Right," Ed agreed as the three followed.

….

The cloaked figure was leading the 4 heroes deep into a portion of the castle that the heroes hadn't entered before, making the heroes more and more suspicious.

"Where's Kaito meeting Alita?" Ed wondered.

"He must really want to meet in private if he wants me to come all the way back here," Alita declared.

"I don't know, something's bothering me," Vine revealed.

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"I didn't tell Kaito that Alita was going with us. Did you?"

"No, I didn't," Ed revealed, "and I don't think Mustang, Kakashi, or Ichigo did either."

"Kenshin?"

"This one has said nothing to Prince Kaito, that I have not," Kenshin revealed.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell him," Alita declared, "do you think the real Alita or Milano told him?"

"Doubt it," Vine replied, "so how does this woman know you're going with us?"

"Prince Kaito will meet you in here," the woman declared as she stopped the group in front of a large door.

"In there?" Ed repeated in surprise.

"Alright, enough games," Vine threatened as he pointed his sword at the woman, "Kaito doesn't know Alita is going with us yet, so there's no reason why he'd be behind that door, so what's really behind that door!?" The woman surprised everyone by quickly grabbing Alita and pressing her hand against the door! A bright yellow energy began to course through the door, much to the surprise of everyone!

"Doryusen!" Kenshin shouted using a Hiten Mitsurugi Style attack to force the woman away from Alita who pulled away from the door.

"Darn it that must be the Teoria door!" Ed cursed as he transmuted his automail blade.

"Well, I'll admit, I had my doubts, but it looks like you really are the princess after all," the woman declared removing her cloak to reveal herself to be an attractive woman with dark skin, yellow eyes, and light blue hair. Alita's eyes widened with surprise and horror the moment she saw the woman.

"You!" she shouted angrily.

"Oh? Do we know one another?" the woman demanded.

"Falis, you know this girl?" Vine asked.

"Hell, yeah, I know this woman," Alita hissed in reply, "when I was a little girl, this witch murdered everyone in my home village."

"Is that so?" the woman replied, "It seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

"Hey, Falis, keep it down, will ya. There's no reason she needs to know about the soul swap," Vine cautioned.

"No kidding," Ed whispered, "if she figures out about you and Alita, we're in big trouble," Ed declared.

"Shut up, it doesn't matter what she finds out, because she's dying here!" Alita shouted as she drew her sword.

"A brave threat, but can you make good on it?" the woman declared as she held up a small device. The heroes were forced to scatter when a burst of lightning fired from the device. Alita recovered quickly and charged, but that turned out to be exactly what the woman had been planning for as she fired a fire ball from her weapon at Alita, striking her and sending the Murder Princess crashing into a wall with a sickening crash.

"Ms. Alita!" Kenshin shouted as Alita slumped to the ground.

"Oh man, that attack knocked her out!" Ed exclaimed.

"She's the only one I need alive. The rest of you can die," the witch ordered as she fired a fireball.

"Nice try!" Vine declared as he evaded the fireball and used a blast to knock her into the Teoria door.

"Kenshin! Grab Alita and let's get out of here!" Ed ordered. Kenshin did as he was told and the three heroes retreated with Alita in tow. They hadn't gone far when they were stopped… by Ana, Yuna, and Akamashi.

"Great, now they decide to show up," Vine cursed as he transmuted his sword.

"What do you mean, 'now they decide to show up'?" Ana replied, "We've been here the whole time, you just didn't see us. Now, hand over the princess or else!"

"Look, right now, you tin cans are on the bottom of my list of worries. We're kind of being chased by a woman who fights like she belongs in Natsu's world, so a couple of over glorified tin cans aren't really that dangerous right now," Vine declared.

"Not really dangerous!? You're gonna regret that!" Ana shouted angrily as she prepared to attack. The attack never happened as a large swords point suddenly stuck through the front of Akamashi's chest.

"Ah crap, it's just a gathering of freaks," Vine cursed as Akamashi fell dead to reveal the mysterious Black Knight had arrived.

"Doctor…" Ana stuttered as her dead creator stumbled past her and Yuna.

"Doctor's… dead…" Yuna began to stutter over and over again.

"Crud, if she snaps again, our situation is going to go from bad to worse!" Ed cursed.

"Darn you!" Ana shouted as she and Yuna both attacked the Black Knight who raised his sword to strike down the two androids.

"RAGING BLAST BLADE ATTACK!" Vine shouted as he shot under the two androids and struck the knight with his blade attack, knocking the knight flying backwards. The knight crashed onto its back but quickly rose without so much as a scratch on its armor.

"Even the blade attack didn't scratch that armor," Ed gasped, "that's some tough stuff."

"I'd hope so. I've enchanted it to be virtually indestructible," the woman declared as she closed in behind them.

"We'll see," Vine declared as he placed his hand on the ground and transmuted a pillar that struck the knight. "Raging Blast Megaton Cannon!" he shouted as a blast fired from the pillar, striking the knight and driving him through the wall behind him.

"Kenshin, go!" Vine ordered as he and Ed confronted the witch and Kenshin, still carrying Alita, made a dash for the new exit Vine had created. The new exit, as it turned out, led into the throne room where several surprised guests had watched the armored knight crash into the opposite wall.

"Princess!" Falis shouted in dismay as Ichigo and Rukia came to Kenshin's aid.

"Himura, where's Fullmetal and Raging Blast? They were with you, weren't they?" Mustang demanded as he and Armstrong jumped down from the balcony.

"What happened!?" Erza shouted as she, Ikkaku, and Law ran in from the hallways they'd been guarding just as Vine and Ed jumped out of the hole in the wall, firing blasts back in the direction they had come.

"Darn it, she's tough," Ed cursed as the knight emerged from a pile of rubble at the other end of the room, his armor still undamaged.

"No way, even the Megaton Cannon couldn't break it," Vine gasped in surprise, "I'm outta tricks with that guy. That was my strongest attack."

"Our best attacks aren't working much better on her," Ed cursed as the woman emerged from the hole in the wall as Falis, Milano, Alicia, Imca, and Isara all arrived to help.

"Soldiers, arrest these traitors," the woman ordered, surprising the heroes as Dominikov and Pete joined their allies.

"Traitors? Who's the one blowing holes in a castle wall and attacking the kingdom's princess?" Dominakov asked as he pointed his scythe at the woman.

"Uhh, actually, I blew the hole in the wall," Vine admitted.

"How dare you accuse us of being the traitors!? Where is King Kaito!?" Falis demanded as she searched for her brother.

"You may not want the answer to that question, Falis," Kakashi revealed as the Black Knight rose to its feet. Falis' eyes widened with dismay as the knight removed his helmet… to reveal that he was Prince Kaito!

"That's unfortunate," Dominakov declared.

"No… it can't be," Falis stuttered.

"These men and women have taken my sister and replaced her with this poor imposter," Kaito declared, "kill them, but bring the fake princess to me, alive!" he shouted. His soldiers rose to follow his orders without hesitation.

"Ah great," Ed cursed, "now what!?"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu suddenly shouted as a wave of flame blew away several of the knights as Natsu landed on the throne room floor to join his friends.

"Neo Force!" Jaden shouted as Elemental Hero Neos fired in and took out more.

"Mizore!" Vine shouted.

"Got it!" Mizore shouted as she created a pillar of ice that hid the heroes from the view of their enemies. When the ice shattered, the heroes had escaped!

"Don't let them escape!" Kaito ordered, "Catch them at any cost!"

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	95. War

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 95**

**War**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

"Just a little more and… there, all done," Isara declared as she finished repairing Yuna's mechanical arm.

"Thank you very much, Ms." Yuna said gratefully.

"Don't thank me. There's no way I could fix something as complex as you girls without the notes your doctor left behind," Isara declared.

"Why exactly did you bring them again?" Ikkaku groaned.

"I grabbed them without thinking," Vine admitted, "I'm too used to rescuing kids who get into trouble."

"But they aren't kids!" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP! I WAS MORE WORRIED ABOUT THE INSANE, HOMICIDAL KING TO WORRY ABOUT THE FACT THAT I WAS RESCUING A COUPLE OF TIN CANS!" Vine shouted back.

"Hey! You take that back, we're not tin cans!" Ana shouted angrily.

"Ah don't worry about Vine, he's just cranky because his strongest attacks didn't even put a scratch in that armor," Aliasse revealed.

"Shut up."

"At any rate, we're probably safe to assume that Kaito is the one who is really after Teoria," Rukia declared.

"So, Dominakov, what is Teoria exactly?" Ed asked.

"Well, if you believe what everyone else does, Teoria is the origin of the technology that used to be prevalent in the old world," Dominakov revealed.

"Old world technology… you mean like Ana and Yuna?" Wendy asked.

"They're based off it, yes," Dominakov admitted, "so are the synthetic beasts, the goblins and monsters the boss, Pete, and I fight for bounty, and, if I had to hazard a guess, our witch friend."

"Then, Dominakov, are you and Pete based off that same technology?" Isara asked.

"Huh?" Ana replied.

"Well, you really are quite the sharp little mechanic," Dominakov declared, "how long have you known?"

"I've been theorizing it for a while now," Isara admitted.

"Theorized what? Wait, is she saying you two are androids like Yuna and me!?" Ana exclaimed.

"You're half right," Dominakov admitted, "however, Pete and my design are both vastly superior to you two's. You're Androids, complete metal beings designed to look like human beings, while Pete and I are part cybernetic and part biological, Cyborgs."

"Wow, I definitely feel like I just stumbled into a science-fiction novel," Ichigo declared.

"No kidding, so when do the aliens attack?" Ed joked.

"I don't know about aliens, but if Kaito isn't stopped, we may find ourselves dealing with a god," Dominakov revealed.

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked.

"Everyone thinks Teoria is the source of the beginning of the old world, but actually, it's the seal for the monster that ended it, Ragnarok," Dominakov revealed.

"Ragnarok?" Vine repeated, "a death god named after the end of the world, huh? Can't beat the classics."

"Well, this is one 'classic' we need to make sure stays asleep," Dominakov declared, "because if he wakes up, this world is as good as done."

"Alita's still unconscious," Alicia revealed to the heroes discussing the Teoria matter, "what should we do?"

"We don't need her to be awake to transport her to the castle," Rene declared, "let's just teleport her out of this world, then. That'll put the key and this Teoria thing out of Kaito's reach."

"If only things were ever that easy," Mustang declared.

"Akamashi's notes say that any maiden with the blood of the Forland royal family can open the door, which means that unless Kaito is conveniently adopted, if he has a daughter between now and when we get back, there isn't going to be a Forland left for Alita to come back to," Vine revealed, "no matter how you look at it, we can't in good conscience leave things here as they are now."

"So, I guess we're going to war, again," Ichigo sighed.

"Sure looks that way," Mustang sighed.

"Well at least in this war, no one's going to be shooting at us, except maybe with bows and arrows," Vine declared.

"Or fireballs or lightning bolts," Ed declared.

"Or fireballs or… shut up runt," Vine growled.

"Do you think the Fallen One goon that got away will show up?" Ichigo wondered.

"I hope so. That'd be one less goon to deal with later," Rene declared.

"As long as we don't let him run again," Mustang declared.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't get away," Vine replied confidently, "and we'll make sure that the only awake Death Gods in this world stay Ichigo and Rukia."

"Ahem," Ikkaku said.

"And the bald one."

"Alright, for now though, we need to keep Alita out of Kaito's hands until she wakes up," Vine suggested, "and it might not be such a bad idea to call for back up."

"I can do that," Flora declared, "I'll take Alita home while she recovers and get the others."

"Alright," Vine declared, "we'll stay put for now and distract Kaito. Isara, use the Edelweiss. We can convince Kaito that Alita is inside it and that will prevent him from catching on that she's gone."

"Right," Is replied as she pulled her capsules out of her shawl and took out the Edelweiss capsule, "the fire power will also be useful if we're going to be laying siege to Castle Forland."

"Awesome, so we'll have a tank to help out," Ed declared in relief.

"Is that a good idea?" Alicia asked, "shouldn't we try to keep damage to the castle to a minimum?"

"I hate it when she's right," Ed sighed.

"Might as well get used to it, Fullmetal, she's usually right," Vine admitted. Just then, a noise caught everyone's attention. "Company."

"Flora," Renee hissed.

"Right," Flora declared as she snuck off to collect Alita.

"Elric, let's check the road," Vine ordered.

"Right," Ed replied as the two alchemists snuck towards the source of the noise.

"Do you think they've found us?" Mustang asked.

"I don't think so," Misao replied, "it sounds like they were pretty far away."

"If I had to take a guess, I'd be willing to bet that they're patrolling the road, but even if they haven't found us yet, it's only a matter of time," Kakashi revealed, "Kaito probably has the entire kingdom looking for us."

"No doubt," Mustang replied, "Alita is too valuable for him to risk losing. He would probably do just about anything to get her back."

"Looks like we've got about 50 cavalry soldiers riding past us on the road," Vine declared as he and Ed emerged from the forest.

"They didn't notice us yet, but with those numbers, it's only a matter of time," Ed admitted.

"Any sign of Kaito or the witch?" Dominakov asked.

"Not with that group, but I doubt they're far away," Vine revealed.

"He's probably not far behind his scouting parties, likely with his main force," Ed declared.

"Falis told me that the main Forland army has several hundred men," Alita revealed, "we'll be in trouble if we have to deal with all of them."

"No kidding, it'd be nearly impossible to deal with that many soldiers without going to the Valkyrian Nuclear option," Vine revealed, "we'd have to all but wipe out Forland's army, which would be a bit counter-productive given that we're trying to save the kingdom from death dealing diety."

"I don't see how we're going to stop Kaito without fighting his army though," Renee declared, "so what do we do?"

"That's a tough question," Kakashi revealed, "any ideas."

"Working on it," Vine revealed.

"Grrrr," Ali suddenly growled as she glared into the nearby forest.

"Trouble," Mizore declared as ice claws emerged from her long sleeves and the remaining heroes rose to their feet.

"Flora's not gone yet," Renee whispered.

"Alicia," Vine ordered.

"Right," Alicia replied as she snuck away and the witch Cecilia emerged from the trees, accompanied by the Fallen One minion from the coronation parade.

"It's the copy-cat," Ed cursed.

"I'll handle him," Kakashi declared.

"Well, don't you seem confident," the Fallen Minion revealed, "and how do you intend to do that?"

"By beating you at your own game," Kakashi revealed as he lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

"Interesting," the Fallen Minion replied, "alright, I'll play your game. Cecilia, I'll leave collecting the princess to you and Kaito."

"Fine," Cecilia declared as both Kakashi and the Fallen disappeared into the trees. "Now, why not make this easy on yourselves. If you hand over the Princess, I'll make your deaths quick and painless."

"Eh, quick and painless is overrated," Vine replied, "you want Alita, all I have to say is good luck."

"You'll have to beat us first," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade.

"Well, if you insist!" Cecilia shouted as she fired a bolt of lightning at the two alchemists who evaded. Mustang responded by unleashing a surge of flame but a magical barrier formed around Cecilia, blocking the flames!

"My turn," Cecilia declared as she fired a flame of her own which was engulfed by Natsu.

"You can't beat me with fire!" Natsu declared as he slammed his fists together, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted as he fired his roar at the witch.

"Interesting," Cecilia admitted as the same barrier blocked the attack, "you have some interesting abilities.

"You have no idea!" Vine shouted as he, Ed, and Armstrong all charged to attack Cecilia with melee combat. Cecilia barely rose her shield as sword, automail blade, and spiked knuckles slammed into it, driving her backwards.

"There's a limit to how much power you can use, you outdated relic," Dominakov revealed as he and Pete charged, "we wear you down and you're finished!"

"Sounds easy enough!" Ed shouted as he and Vine charged as well.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Ichigo and Rukia had both entered their Bankai states and launched attacks that shot between the 4 melee attackers, slamming into Cecilia's barrier and dissipating just as their comrades commenced a fierce melee barrage.

"That barrier is sure absorbing a lot of damage!" Ichigo exclaimed as a sudden burst of energy blew Vine, Ed, Pete, and Dominakov away from Cecilia.

"This is starting to look annoyingly familiar," Vine hissed.

"No kidding, where the heck did she get a Philosopher Stone?" Ed asked sarcastically as the two's attention were drawn to a glowing purple stone embedded into the witch's collar bone. "Well, that was supposed to be sarcastic."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Vine hissed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"Check out her chest," Vine replied.

"Keep your mind focused on the fight you pervert," Imca growled angrily.

"What!? No, not what I meant! I was talking about the stone in the center of her collar bone," Vine revealed, "it's obviously different, but whatever it is, it's emitting power similar to that of a philosopher stone."

"Definitely would explain why we're having so much trouble getting through her defense. That stone is emitting some incredible energy," Ichigo revealed, "How did we not notice it before?"

"We weren't looking for it," Vine admitted, "guess she's not as magic as she first appears."

"Just like I thought," Dominakov declared, "looks like she's a cyborg too. She draws power from that stone and focuses it through that weapon she's holding."

"Which means if we can break that stone, we can take her down," Ed declared.

"Huh, uhhh…." Vine gasped suddenly, looking nervous.

"What's up?" Ed asked.

"I just thought of something. Just before that Fallen guy left to fight Kakashi, didn't he say he was going to leave capturing Alita to the witch **AANNDDD **Kaito!?"

"Ahhh nuts," Ed cursed.

….

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi shouted as he charged at the Fallen Minion with his Lightning Blade as the Minion jumped over him and formed a Lightning Blade of his own and slammed it through Kakashi's back, piercing it and causing the Shadow Clone to pop.

"Clever," the minion declared as the smoke from the clone cleared and he glared up at Kakashi who glared down at him from a tree branch.

"So, you really can copy any technique just by seeing it once," Kakashi declared, "I'll have to be careful with my attacks."

"You know that your moves aren't the only ones that I've copied right," the Minion taunted, "the alchemists' and the valkyrurs' techniques may be useless to me since I lack the equipment to use them, but your other comrades are quite valuable."

"I've seen your copied attacks," Kakashi declared, "and I also know that you're copycat techniques aren't as strong as the originals."

"Is that what you think?" the minion asked.

"That's what I know," Kakashi declared, "it became apparent when you copied my Lightning Blade. Your Lightning Blade wasn't nearly as strong as mine is."

"Well, Copy Ninja, you of all people should know that a techniques strength isn't the only thing that's important," the minion replied as he opened his mouth, "Hikotsu Taihō!" he shouted as he fired a wave of red light from his mouth at Kakashi!

"That's one of Renji's moves!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise as he evaded the attack. "Given that Renji's not here, you must have been watching our battles in the Jaden and Natsu's worlds as well."

"Is that what you think? Well it's half correct, I was observing your battles in those worlds, however…" the minion replied as he held up his left hand. Kakashi's eyes widened with dismay as a Rasenshuriken formed in his hands, "I'm afraid I've been observing you and your friends far longer than you may realize."

"A Rasenshuriken!" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise, "but how could you know that move if you've never seen Naruto fight!?"

"Oh, this Rasenshuriken is not the same as Naruto's. I've vastly improved it!" he shouted as he threw the Wind Style Jutsu at Kakashi!

"He threw it!" Kakashi shouted in dismay as the Shuriken cut him in half. Fortunately, the cut Kakashi was only a Shadow Clone.

"Using Shadow Clones won't save you, Kakashi!" the minion shouted as he held up his hand, firing a wave of freezing energy that began icing over trees as it emitted away from the Fallen.

"That's Mizore's ice power!" Kakashi realized as he jumped out of range of the freezing ring.

"Try this, Kakashi!" the minion shouted as he pointed his hands at Kakashi as several golden wash basins appeared and fired at Kakashi.

"Yukari's techniques as well!?" Kakashi exclaimed as the tubs closed in on him, "Kaioken!" he shouted as he used a double Kaioken attack to evade the tubs.

"What do you think, Kakashi?" the minion asked as Kakashi landed on a tree limb.

"I think you know a lot of my comrade's techniques. Too many actually. For you to know Naruto and Yukari's techniques, that means you've been watching us for quite some time, haven't you. Since long before our fight with Corruption, in fact," Kakashi declared.

"You're starting to catch on," the minion declared, "and you're right. We have been watching you for quite some time. We know more about you and your little 'alliance' then you realize."

"Tell me something. What are you trying to accomplish? Is this Fallen One working for Corruption?" Kakashi asked.

"Working for Corruption? Don't make me laugh, Kakashi. My fallen master has no interest in Corruption," the minion replied.

"If you're not working with Corruption, then what are you after?"

"Well, if I had to choose, I'd say that our objective is to see the entire galaxy burn around us," the minion replied, "we desire the end of all that is."

"The end of all that is?" Kakashi repeated, sounding surprised.

"That is what I just said," the minion mocked, "our only desire is to see as many worlds as possible burn and see as many people die as we can kill. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So is that why you're trying to get to Teoria?" Kakashi demanded, "are you planning to release Ragnarok to destroy this world?"

"That's the plan," the minion replied, "kind of like our plan to use the Shadow Heroes to absorb souls, or our plan to destroy the wizard world by building a new Dark Guild. Oops, I said too much about that one. I forgot, you didn't actually stop that one, you just defeated the mercenaries we hired to try to undermine Fairy Tail."

"A Dark Guild?" Kakashi replied, sounding worried.

"Yeah, you're not supposed to know about that yet, so do me a favor and forget I said anything," the minion ordered, "or die, I don't care which."

"No thanks," Kakashi replied, "I'd rather stop you here and end this. Your future is death!"

"Oh? Is that so? Well, we'll see if you still think so when I blow you to pieces by the most powerful attack I've stolen from your allies," the minion declared as he cupped his hands in an all too familiar way, "Kamehame…"

"Kaioken x 20," Kakashi hissed as a tense Kaioken aura erupted around him and his Mangekayo Sharingan activated.

"…HAAAAA!" the minion shouted as he fired Goku's attack at Kakashi!

"Amaturasu!" Kakashi shouted as he fired his black flame attack which slammed into the copy Kamehameha, stopping it in its tracks and then beginning to overpower it!

"What!? How!?" the minion shouted in dismay as his Kamehameha wave began to be overpowered!

"I told you, your attacks are just weak impersonations of the attacks you stole," Kakashi replied, "You're not a copy warrior, just a weak mockery. You never stood a chance!"

"Grrr, you won't succeed…" the minion hissed, "you can't stop the storm that will engulf all of creation, Kakashi Hatake!"

"I won't have to," Kakashi declared, "right now, I just have to focus on stopping you. As for your storm, maybe I can't stop it, but you can bet **we **will!"

"Grahhhh!" the minion roared angrily as Kakashi's black flame engulfed him.

"Now to deal with Kaito and that witch," Kakashi declared as he re-covered his Sharingan.

….

"I wonder what's going on," Falis revealed as she and Milano waited with the unconscious Alita.

"It sounds like someone is fighting," Milano replied, "Do you think the Forland Knights found the others?"

"I hope not," Falis declared, "if they have, we may not be able to get away."

"It's already too late for you to get away," a menacingly familiar voice declared, terrifying the two girls. They both watched in terror as Kaito, clad in his armor, emerged from the forest, dragging an unconscious and injured Flora by the back of her Saiyan armor.

"Flora!" Milano shouted in dismay as Kaito threw the injured princess onto her stomach.

"Did you think we were going to let you leave?" Kaito declared as he walked callously past the injured Flora.

"Why are you doing this, Kaito!?" Milano demanded.

"A handmaid has no right making demands of a prince," Kaito declared, "I have my reasons. That's all you need to know."

"Not good enough!" Alicia screamed as she erupted from the forest in her Vakyrian state. She swung her lance. Kaito blocked with his sword, but was still struck with enough force to send him flying.

"You," Kaito hissed angrily as he rose and faced Alicia.

"I'm not going to let you have your way," Alicia declared, "I don't know what your reasoning is but I don't care either!" she shouted as she fired a blue flame at her enemy. Her attack had no more effect then Vine's had as the flame failed to even inflict a scratch on Kaito's armor.

"Grr, whatever power he's using to protect that armor, it's tough. I'm going to have to use a lot more power if I want to get through," Alicia cursed.

"Stand aside or you will die," Kaito declared.

"Not a chance," Alicia replied, "you're no different from the Homunculi I fought back home! If I run your energy out, I can beat you!"

"Run out my energy?" Kaito replied, "do you think you can?"

"Grrr…" Alicia growled in reply, "Milano, Falis, take Alita and Flora and get out! I'll keep him busy!"

"Right," Milano agreed as she ran to get Flora.

"Do you think I'll let you?" Kaito asked, "You can't stop me."

"I can try!" Alicia replied, holding up her shield as Kaito charged her!

"Ryushosen!" Kenshin shouted as he crashed into the ground between Alicia and Kaito, knocking Kaito away from Alicia.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he shot past Kenshin and slammed his fire enhanced fist slammed into Kaito, knocking him backwards.

"Kenshin! Natsu!" Alicia shouted happily.

"Looks like Colonel Vine and Edward were correct, that they were," Kenshin declared.

"Vine and Ed?" Alicia repeated.

"Just before the Fallen One guy left to fight Kakashi, he said something about leaving us to both that witch and this guy," Natsu revealed, "fortunately, Vine and Ed caught onto that and sent us here to make sure Kaito wasn't going after Alita. Apparently, he was."

"Two more of Alita's friends," Kaito cursed, now sounding worried, "I would have thought you would have had your hands full with Cecilia."

"Yeah, your witch is still plenty outgunned, pal," Natsu declared.

"You are far too overconfident in your power, King Kaito, that you are," Kenshin declared, "You have no chance of taking Alita from us."

"Not as things stand, I suppose," Kaito declared, "so I'll leave you with this instead. Tell my sister when she wakes up that if she decides to leave with you, I will see to it that the people of this kingdom suffer terribly until she returns."

"What!? How could you do something like that!?" Falis shouted in dismay! 

"This one will not allow you to cause harm to others, that I will not," Kenshin declared, "if that is your plan, then this one will defeat you, that I will."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," Kaito admitted, smirking, "then come and try to stop me so that I can crush you and gain what I desire. I'll see you soon." With that, he disappeared into trees.

"He must be returning to Forland castle," Kenshin cursed, "and now, it would seem we cannot simply retreat, that it does not."

"Good," Natsu replied, "I don't like running away, especially when I'm feeling fired up. I say we shoulda just kicked his butt in the first place."

"Owwiee," Flora groaned as she began to stir.

"Flora, are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah," Flora replied, "that jerk blindsided me."

"Quit whining, runt," Alita ordered suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Alita? How long have you been awake?" Alicia asked.

"Long enough," Alita declared as she stood, "long enough to know that I'm not going anywhere just yet. I can't let that man get away with this."

"No, we certainly cannot allow Kaito to harm innocent people, and this one is certain that the others will agree, that they will."

"Here we go again," Flora sighed.

"We should have never even considered retreating," Alicia declared, "we all knew it was going to come to a fight, and I'd rather we stand and fight now then wait and give Kaito a chance to do more damage."

"Good to hear," a voice suddenly declared. The others looked to discover the owner of the voice to be Vine as he and the others emerged from the trees, "that witch retreated along with the patrolling soldiers. Looks like they want us to come to them."

"The colonel, Kenshin, Ichigo, Is, and I were planning on staying put anyway to see what we could do while the rest of you waited for Alita to recover," Ed revealed, "but I guess we won't have to worry about that now."

"Fighting another army," Ichigo sighed, "it's never dull with us, is it."

"Oh, quit whining," Renee ordered, "Flora, you'd still better go home and get Teresa and the others. If Kaito wants to declare war against the Kingdom of the Full Moon, I see no reason not to oblige him."

"Right," Flora replied, giving a quick salute as she vanished suddenly.

"Another war," Vine sighed as he began stretching, "good. I feel completely useless if I'm not winning a war once every month or so."

"Seriously? How many wars have you been in, bro?" Jaden asked.

"Uhhh, six I think," Vine replied.

"Seven, actually," Mustang declared.

"Seven? Which one was the seventh?" Vine asked.

"You forgot to count the battle for Duel Academy," Mustang declared.

"The Battle for Duel Academy? I don't think I'd consider that a war," Ed declared.

"You wouldn't?" Ichigo asked, "it sure felt like a war to me."

"Eh, of course it felt like a war to you, because you've never been in a real war," Vine declared.

"But, Mustang's been in a real war, and he counted Duel Academy as a war too," Ichigo defended.

"Mustang likes to exaggerate to build up his own ego," Vine declared, "only a moron would take anything he says at face value."

"No one likes a liar, Raging Blast," Mustang declared.

"Which is why I never lie," Vine replied as both Colonels' expressions grew serious.

"We'd better get some rest," Mustang declared, "morning will be here soon, and it looks like we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"No kidding. How often do you literally find yourself fighting a battle to prevent Ragnarok," Ed declared, "if we don't beat Kaito, this entire world is going to die."

"And it won't be the last," Kakashi growled quietly as he remembered what the defeated Fallen Minion had said.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	96. Ragnarok

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 96**

**Ragnarok**

**Opening Theme: The Direction the Light Points (Murder Princess)**

Ten Forland soldiers stood guard, armed with swords, shields, and spears, in front of the Castle Forland main gate.

"Halt, who goes there!?" one of the soldier shouted, brandishing his spear as a figure emerged from the shadows, walking towards the gate. As the figure stepped into the light, the soldier relaxed as she was revealed to be a cute young maid with short pink hair."

"Hey, what're you doing here?" the soldier demanded as he lowered his spear, "you should be in bed."

"Oh," the maid replied, "I was told I was supposed to bring some food for the soldiers at the gate." She pointed behind herself as three more young women emerged from the shadows carrying baskets, "some of the women in the village made it for you, but I suppose that if you don't want it, we can just take it back. I'm sure the others will be heartbroken, but…"

"Whoa, wait," the knight declared, "that's alright, we'll take it."

"Oh good, I'm sure the Princess will be very happy," the maid said, bowing happily.

"The Princess?" the knight replied.

"Virgo!" one of the food carrying women, who had blonde hair, shouted in dismay.

"Huh, is something wrong, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Huh, so that's the Princess, huh?" one knight asked.

"That ain't Princess Alita," the other knight sighed in relief, "you had me worried for a second… there…" the knight stuttered as he became aware of the towering form of Elemental Hero Neos standing behind him.

….

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Jaden declared after Neos had knocked out the 10 enemies.

"Not so bad!? I thought they were going to kill me when Virgo called me the Princess!" Lucy cried, "I knew that was a bad idea!"

"Huh? Ehh, I don't think it was a big whoop. You don't look like Alita," Jaden declared.

"I guess not," Lucy declared, "alright, let's signal the others."

"Right," Jaden declared as he waited for Lucy to give the signal.

"Uh, Jae…"

"Yeah?"

"We need Burstinatrix to give the signal!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Jaden replied.

….

"There's the signal," Kakashi called down from his treetop perch.

"So far so good," Vine declared, "Lucy and Jae managed to take down the guards."

"So what's the next part of this plan?" Ichigo asked.

"Kaito's armor is imbued with power from the witch's stone," Kakashi declared as he dropped down to join the others.

"So we can't beat Kaito until we beat the witch?" Alita realized, "fine by me."

"Yeah, that'll be the tough part," Vine admitted, "our attacks are hard pressed to damage Cecilia, but they can't harm Kaito at all while his armor is enchanted. If we're going to defeat Kaito, Cecilia has to be taken down."

"You make that sound like it'll be the easy part," Ed groaned.

"I'm aware," Vine replied, "but at least we have an idea of where to hit her."

"Right, that stone that supplies her power," Ed declared, "if we can break that, then hopefully she'll lose power."

"That still will not be easy, that it will not," Kenshin declared.

"Well it's not getting any easier with us standing here," Ichigo declared as he drew Zangetsu, "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Bankai!" Rukia shouted, "Tenshi no Shirayuki!"

"Alright, let's do this," Alita ordered as the heroes charged towards Castle Forland.

"Alright, we're up, Fullmetal!" Vine declared.

"Right, let's get their attention!" Ed declared as both Alchemists fired Blast Alchemy at the main Forland gate, blowing it clean off of its hinges.

"Kind of overkill, don't you think!?" Alicia exclaimed in dismay.

"Just be ready to move as soon as we draw away the rest of the knights!" Vine shouted back as he and Ed charged through the door. They were greeted by a large number of Forland's knights!

"Hey guys, we're a little lost, mind showin' us around!?" Ed shouted as he transmuted his automail blade which he used to cut three Knight's spears while Vine used his sword to knock away the swords of several more.

"Twin Blade Dance!" Vine shouted as he used his Twin Blade Dance to bowl over several dozen of the soldiers, giving Vine and Ed a path through, which they took and charged into the castle. Just as planned, the knights followed them, leaving the castle entrance wide open.

"They're a little bit dangerous, but they definitely get the job done," Alita declared as she entered the castle followed by the others, "are they gonna be alright?"

"They'll be fine," Mustang declared, "trust me, I've been trying to get rid of those two for years, but they just keep coming back."

"Alright, Falis, you're up," Alicia declared, turning to Falis, "show us where that Teoria door is."

"Right," Falis replied, nodding, "follow me."

…..

"Man, how'd we get stuck watching the front door?" Lucy groaned, "Hey, Jae, what're you doing?" she asked as she noticed Jaden looking up at the sky.

"Check it out, Lucy," Jaden replied pointing at the sky where Lucy saw 9 shooting stars falling from the sky.

"Ow wow, it's a meteor shower!" Lucy exclaimed in awe as the meteors crashed into the forest nearby.

"Huh, looks like they hit somewhere in the forest. Let's go find 'em!" jae exclaimed excitedly.

"No, no!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the back of Jaden's collar, "we are staying right here. I swear, you're worse than Natsu!"

….

"They're not giving up!" Ed exclaimed as he and Vine continued to lead their group of knights away from the others.

"That's fine, we should have bought enough time, so let's deal with these guys," Vine declared as he and Ed stopped and faced the knights.

"You're outnumbered! Throw down your weapons and give up!" One knight ordered as he held out a sword in a threatening manner.

"Sure, we're outnumbered," Ed declared as he held up his Automail Blade.

"But you're significantly outmatched," Vine declared as he held out his sword.

….

"Everyone, keep your guard up!" Kakashi ordered as he and the others followed Falis, "Vine and Ed distracted quite a few soldiers, but there are plenty left."

"Stop! You're all under arrest!" a large group of soldiers emerged from a side hall behind the group.

"You had to say it!" Ichigo shouted.

"We'll handle them!" Ali declared as she, Mizore, Wendy, and Misao stopped and faced the knights.

"Well, I'm not running away. I'll help out," Anna declared.

"If you're hanging with us, Anna, we have a strict 0 body count rule, got it," Mizore ordered.

"Man, you guys are no fun," Anna replied as she pulled off her metal hand to reveal her blade.

"That won't be the last of 'em," Dominakov declared, "Boss, Pete, the other android, and I'll head to the other side of the castle and make some noise. That'll draw some attention off of you guys."

"Right, be careful!" Alita ordered.

"Alright, let's go, Yuna," Dominakov ordered.

"Okay," Yuna replied as she followed Dominakov and Pete down a side hall.

"Who've we got left!?" Kakashi shouted.

"Myself, Rukia Ichigo, Alicia, and Kenshin!" Mustang revealed.

"Darn it, we should have brought more of the others in with us," Kakashi cursed, "there're more knights then I thought."

"Natsu and Erza will be starting their attack soon, right?" Alicia asked.

"That'll help take some heat off of us," Mustang declared as a loud explosion rocked the castle.

"That's gotta be Natsu," Alicia sighed, "didn't we tell him to try to keep from destroying the castle."

"That little arson doesn't know how to hold back," Kakashi sighed, "let's hurry."

"We'd better, or there isn't going to be a castle to save," Ichigo declared.

….

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted as dozens of Forland knights fled the castle walls to evade the wave of flame he fired at them.

"Ice Make Lance!" Grey shouted as he bombarded the wall with ice spears.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza shouted using her Heaven's Wheel Armor to rain swords down on the wall, driving away more of the guards. The terrified guards assembled in the castle courtyard as Law, Ikkaku, and Renji leapt over the wall and landed in the middle of them.

"You guys are pretty unlucky," Ikkaku declared, twirling his Shikai as he charged at the soldiers.

"Room!" Law shouted as he unleashed a devastating slash with his sword that dismembered several nearby enemies without killing them.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted using Zabimaru to layout even more guards.

….

"Through here," Falis declared as she pulled down on a candle stick revealing a secret entrance in the castle wall.

"Alright, we'll keep watch," Kakashi declared as he and Mustang stopped at the secret entrance.

"Don't keep us waiting," Mustang ordered.

"Right, we'll be right back," Alicia declared as she, Alita, and Kenshin followed Falis through the entrance.

"You really think this'll work?" Mustang asked.

"If everything goes according to plan," Kenshin declared, "we can lock Alita and Falis behind the Teoria door like Milano suggested and make it impossible for Kaito to gain access to the door before we can take him down."

"And when does anything ever go 'according to plan'?" Mustang replied

"I didn't say I was optimistic," Kakashi declared.

….

"The door is just up ahead!" Falis declared as she, Alita, Alicia, and Kenshin ran through the dark hallway towards the door. They were surprised when, as they were passing a side hallway, a flame suddenly burst through the hallway at the heroes who scattered to evade it.

"Kenshin!" Alicia shouted in dismay when she realized Kenshin had been trapped on the opposite side of the flames from herself, Falis, and Alita!

"Keep going, Ms. Alicia. This one shall handle this matter, that I will!" Kenshin shouted back.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as we're done!" Alicia replied, "Alita, let's go!"

"I can't do that," Alita growled angrily.

"What!?" Alicia replied in surprise.

"I'm not leaving, not until I make that witch pay!" Alita replied.

"No, Alita!" Alicia protested, "I know how you must feel about this, but you're the key to all of this! If they get their hands on you and manage to wake up that Ragnarok guy, we may not be able to do anything to save your world!"

"But…" Alita began to protest.

"Kenshin, listen, that stone one her collar bone is the key! Try to destroy it!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I understand, Ms. Alicia. This one will do everything within my power to destroy that stone, that I will!" Kenshin replied.

"Alita, come on," Alicia ordered again.

"Fine," Alita finally relented, "Hey, Himura, you'd better take that witch down for me!"

"This one will do my best, that I will," Kenshin replied as Alita, Alicia, and Falis left him to face Cecilia.

"Well, look at the brave Samurai, willing to stand all by himself to try and stop me," Cecilia declared as she emerged from the shadows of the hallway.

"You will not pass this spot, that you will not. This one will not allow you to destroy the innocent people of this world," Kenshin declared as he drew his Reverse Blade sword.

"Do you think you can stop it? The end of this world? This galaxy? This universe?" Cecilia replied, "A storm is coming, Battosai, and it's a storm that's beyond the power of your Reverse Blade sword to stop."

"This one does not claim to understand this storm that threatens all of creation, that I do not," Kenshin replied, "This one knows only that I must do what I am able, and right now, I am able to stop you and end your evil ambitions for this world, that I am. I am curious though, what reason do you have to release this Ragnarok? Will such an event not result in your end as well?"

"What makes you think that that isn't exactly what I want?" Cecilia replied.

"What!?"

"I'm sure your Cyborg friends already pointed out that I'm not human. I am, in fact, a Cyborg myself, born from the same lost technology that gave birth to your two cyborg friends, those two Android girls, and of course, Lord Ragnarok."

"Lord Ragnarok? Does that mean that Ragnarok is one of these Cyborgs as well?" Kenshin demanded.

"No, Ragnarok is an Android, a completely synthetic being, but he is a large step above those two little runts," Cecilia revealed, "he was built for the sole purpose of completing the sole purpose of all Androids, Cyborgs, and other weapons based on Lost Technology. The end of human kind."

"So your purpose is to end human kind?" Kenshin declared, "then why are you working with Kaito? Are you controlling him somehow?"

"Hardly," Cecilia replied, "Kaito is helping me because he has seen the evil that humanity has committed against this world and he believes that it is time for it to end."

"'The evil that humanity has committed'?" Kenshin repeated.

"You've born witness to that evil, isn't that right, Battosai the Man-Slayer?" Cecilia declared, "you've witnessed firsthand how men butcher one another in the name of money, fame, or power. You've born firsthand witness to human greed and gluttony. You've even had a hand in those evils yourself. What happened to that woman, what was her name? Tomoe, was it?"

"That was years ago, that it was. I am only a wanderer now. One who has devoted his life and his sword to the protection of others, that I am."

"And you think that that fact somehow makes your evil right? Your good deeds can't even atone for the atrocities you've committed, let alone the atrocities committed by humanity as a whole. Destroying them is the only mercy they now deserve."

"This one knows that nothing I do now can atone for the evils I have committed, that I do. Even so, that does not mean that I can standby and allow you to destroy so many innocent people. I will use all of my power to stop you," Kenshin declared.

"Then I suppose you won't have to worry about surviving to be destroyed by Ragnarok," Cecilia declared as she held up her weapon and fired a burst of lightning at Kenshin who evaded and charged with his sword held out to strike.

….

"Here, we found it!" Falis declared as she, Alita, and Alicia ran up to the door in front of which, Alita and her allies had first encountered the witch, Cecilia.

"Hey, Princess, you sure this is gonna work?" Alita demanded.

"It should," Falis replied, "if we lock ourselves inside, then Kaito won't be able to get in before our friends manage to beat him. Once he's been stopped, then we can open the door from the inside and let ourselves out."

"A decent plan. A pity that it didn't work," a menacingly familiar voice declared from the shadows. Alicia had no time to raise a defense before a blade cut through her back, bringing her down.

"Alicia!" Falis shouted in dismay as Kaito emerged from the shadows.

"You! How did you…" Alita gasped angrily.

"Your plan was pitifully obvious," Kaito declared, "Cecilia deduced that you'd try something like this, so we were prepared."

"Well, you made a mistake coming to me," Alita declared, "I'll take you down right now!" she shouted as she charged, jumped over Kaito, and swung her sword down at him. He responded by lashing out wildly with his sword, striking Alita's blade and knocking her backwards. Falis flinched as Alita struck the Teoria door with a thud and slumped to the ground.

"Oh no! Princess!" Falis shouted in dismay as Kaito started to walk towards Alita, "Why are you doing this!?"

"To bring about the extinction that is long overdue for this world," Kaito replied.

"What!?" Falis stuttered in reply as Kaito stooped over Alita, grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her into the air, slamming her against Teoria's door which began to glow with a bright yellow light

"Thousands of years ago, humanity waged a war that threatened to engulf the entire world in flames. It was a war waged by greedy humans who wished for wealth and power, and the world burned as a result. In order to end the bloodshed and to save the world from humanities curse, the weapons they had built using the old world technologies turned on them, and the god, Ragnarok descended from the heavens to cleanse the world of humanity. Unfortunately, humanity was stubborn and refused to accept their destiny. Instead, they used their technology to create Teoria which they used to seal Ragnarok away in order to spare themselves from justice's wrath. Now, I seek only to subject humanity to the justice they should have been subjected to thousands of years ago," Kaito replied.

"But… you'll be killed too, won't you!?" Falis cried.

"I will be," Kaito replied, "I will share humanities fate and then the world will be safe from the plague of humanity once and for all."

"But… don't you know how many innocent people will die?" Falis cried, "you can't do this!"

"It's too late, sister," Kaito declared.

"Sister?" Falis stuttered in surprise, "but… how…"

"You and this woman were hoping that your new friends might be able to restore you to your original bodies, weren't you?" Kaito declared, "well, once you've both been killed by Ragnarok, you won't have to worry about that will you," he declared coldly as the door began to slide open.

"No…" Falis cried as the door opened wide and Kaito dragged the still unconscious Alita through it. "Wait!" she shouted in dismay, dashing through the door, seconds before it closed behind her, trapping her within, and her friends without.

….

"Ryushosen!" Kenshin shouted as he leapt over Cecilia and came down at her, swinging his reverse blade down at her and forcing her to step backwards to evade the blade. Cecilia rose her weapon to fire magic at Kenshin, but he had already darted to her side and was swinging his sword, forcing her to instead raise her weapon in defense.

"You're quick on your feet," Cecilia declared as Kenshin leapt back away from her.

"It seems I cannot lay any blows against her until I destroy that stone in her chest," Kenshin thought to himself as he began to place his sword back in its sheath, "No choice, I guess. I will have to defeat her using my Final Attack, that I will."

"You plan to defeat me with your final attack, and yet you're sheathing your sword," Cecilia taunted, "it looks more to me like you're giving up."

"This battle shall be decided with this next attack," Kenshin declared as he assumed his stance, "this one cannot afford to fail, that I cannot."

"Enough, it's time to die!" Cecilia declared as she rose her weapon and a surge of electrical energy pulsed through it. Kenshin stood his ground as Cecilia prepared to fire. Then, a millisecond before Cecilia fired the bolt, he surprised the witch by darting to his left, causing her attack to miss entirely! "WHAT!?" Cecilia exclaimed in surprise as Kenshin charged her.

"Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted as he unleashed his ultimate attack which cut across Cecilia's stomach and chest, throwing her over Kenshin's shoulder as a purple liquid spewed from her collar bone where the strange stone had been imbedded in her flesh. When she crashed to the ground, the source of the liquid was revealed to be a thick crack in the stone!

"No!" Cecilia exclaimed in dismay as the stone began to crack further, causing her to age significantly with each drop of purple liquid that seeped from the stone until the beautiful woman had turned into a wrinkled old hag, "this can't be… no… NOOOO!" she cried as the stone shattered entirely and her body crumbled to dust, leaving only her dress behind.

"What happened?" Kenshin wondered aloud as he watched what happened, "Dominakov said that that woman was a cyborg who has been alive for several thousand years. Perhaps the energy in that stone was all that has allowed her to survive for so long, that it is. It is unfortunate. With so much power, you could have accomplished great good for others, that you could have. Instead you choose to use that power to harm others and sought to destroy the good and innocent people of this kingdom. I will not allow Kaito to have his way, that I will not." Determined to stop Kaito, Kenshin took off to follow Alita, Falis, and Alicia, unaware that Kaito's plot was dangerously close to success.

….

Kaito was surprised as the magic energy surrounding his armor faded and then entirely vanished.

"So Cecilia was defeated," he mused, "no matter. It's too late anyway." His claim seemed in all likelihood to be true as he now stood inside a large chamber supported by several thick pillars. In the center of the room was a large machine attached to a table on which a still unconscious Alita now lay, her arms bound behind her back as she waited for Kaito to use her to break the seal that encased Ragnarok.

"You should have waited patiently outside, Sister," Kaito declared as he turned to face Falis, whom he had tied to one of the rooms support pillars to keep her from interfering, "you have nowhere to run, now."

"Where would I run?" Falis cried, "if you do this, you'll destroy our entire world!"

"I did not say that running would save your life," Kaito declared as he approached the table on which Alita lay, "merely prolonged it a short while." He pressed several buttons on a control panel near the table, which began to glow with a yellow light that surrounded Alita, "Teoria is now active. All I have to do now is disengage the seal and Ragnarok will be free to carry-out the judgment that he past upon us so many years ago."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Alita surrounded, surprising Kaito as she leapt off the table suddenly and kicked him under the chin, knocking him onto his back.

"Princess!" Falis shouted, sounding hopeful as Alita struggled to work off the ropes that bound her wrists behind her back.

"So, you finally decided to wake up," Kaito declared, "how unfortunate that you're too late. Teoria has been activated and I do not need you to disengage the seal. I doubt you will be able to do much to stand against me, not tied up as you are, and I have no further use for you, bounty hunter. It is time for you to die," Kaito declared as he moved towards the still struggling Alita.

"Crap, hey, not fair! Fight me like a man!" Alita protested as she jumped back, trying to put some distance between her and her opponent as she continued to try to free herself.

"Your friends can't help you now," Kaito declared, "they can't get through that door without you to open it for them and you won't be opening the door any time soon. It's over, Bounty Hunter, why continue to struggle?"

"Sorry pal, but Armageddon just isn't on my wish list," Alita replied as she managed to free her wrists and drew her sword. "Let's see how you do now that it's a fair fight!"

"I have no reason to fight you," Kaito replied, "I only need to disengage the seal and Ragnarok will be freed. Once that happens, you, me, and all your allies are as good as dead."

"Then I guess I just won't let you do that!" Alita shouted as she charged at Kaito and locked her sword against his. Kaito swung with incredible force that forced Alita to jump back, but as soon as the Murder Princess landed, she charged right back at Kaito and unloaded on him with a fierce assault of slashes that Kaito was forced to defend against. After a moments exchange, Alita locked Kaito's blade above his head, opening him up for a kick to his stomach that knocked him several steps backwards.

"You're finished!" Alita roared as she unleashed another fierce barrage on him and forced him back on the defensive. Finally, Kaito was able to gain a foothold which he used to lock Alita's blade and force her backwards again. This time, however, before she could regain her footing, Kaito charged, slamming his shoulder into her chest and sending her crashing against a support pillar.

"Ow!" she groaned as she slumped to her hands and knees, "that was a cheap shot!" she shouted as she charged at him again.

"Just get out of my way!" Kaito ordered as he prepared to intercept her. They were interrupted, however, as an explosion suddenly rattled the room. Kaito was shocked as the door separating the room they were in with the rest of the castle was suddenly blown down and Valkyrian Alicia Melchiott emerged from the smoke.

"What kept you?" Alita demanded.

"Impossible," Kaito stuttered, "you alone couldn't have had enough power to get through that door!"

"Not on my own," Alicia replied as Selvaria and Riela both emerged from the smoke afterward, "fortunately, I learned a long time ago to always have an ace in the hole."

"Two more Valkyria?" Falis said happily, "I thought you and Aliasse were the only ones."

"That's a lot of fire power," Alita admitted, "of course, if these two let themselves get blindsided as often as you do, that might not be much help."

"Shut up!" Alicia ordered.

"For these three to have enough power to destroy the door…" Kaito stuttered, "if I don't deactivate the seal, they could destroy Teoria and ruin any chance I have of awakening Ragnarok. I'd better make my move!" he shouted as he swung his sword with enough force to knock Alita flat onto her side as he turned to dash towards Teoria's control panel.

"Oh no!" Alicia exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" Selvaria shouted as she pointed her lance at Kaito and fired. She didn't use enough power to pierce his armor, but the blast was strong enough to propel him into Teoria's control panel, destroying it.

"Way to go, Sel!" Riela exclaimed.

"That was the panel Kaito was going to use to undo Teoria's seal," Alita revealed, "which means without it, he can't undo the seal!"

"Heh heh heh," Kaito began to laugh suddenly.

"What's so funny?" Alita demanded.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Kaito asked, "the only purpose of the panel you just destroyed was to disengage Teoria."

"Disengage Teoria?" Alicia replied sounding worried.

"That's right," Kaito replied, "'way to go, Sel', you just succeeded in destroying your only chance to stop Ragnarok's awakening!"

"What!?" Alicia exclaimed.

"But if that's the case, then how do you turn off the seal!?" Alita demanded.

"You already did, Bounty Hunter," Kaito declared, "the seal has been deteriorating from the moment you moved off of the activation devise. Now, in only a few moments, the seal will become too weak to hold Ragnarok any longer and he will be free."

"Crap," Alita gasped as Teoria began to glow with a menacing red light.

….

"What the heck is that?" Natsu wondered as he and the group fighting outside saw a bright, red light rising from the highest tower of the castle and begin to fill the sky.

….

"That can't be good!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Jaden watched the same light.

….

"You feel that," Vine asked as he and Ed stood surrounded by unconscious guards.

"Yeah," Ed replied.

….

"What is that spiritual pressure?" Ichigo stuttered, "it can't be…"

"You don't think…" Rukia stuttered.

….

"Oh no!" Kakashi exclaimed as he and Mustang darted into the secret passage.

"We should have known something was wrong. They were taking too long," Mustang declared.

….

"Ms. Alita, Ms. Alicia, what has happened!?" Kenshin shouted as he ran in to join his allies, stopping when he saw the light emitting from Teoria.

"Crap, crap, crap!" was all Alita could stutter as a humanoid shadow began to appear out of the devise and flew up, blowing a hole through the roof as it continued up.

"That must have been… Ragnarok!" Alicia cried.

….

Outside, the outer heroes continued to watch as the red light began to fade and a figure began to become visible. The figure appeared to be human at first, but as the light began to clear, they began to realize that the figure was a slim, metallic looking android with glowing red eyes. The destroying android, Ragnarok, had awakened.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	97. The Ultimate Warrior Returns

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 97**

**The Ultimate Warrior Returns**

**Opening Theme: Ranbuno Melody (Bleach)**

Not far from the forest, 9 smoking craters had been left in the ground by the 9 shooting stars Jaden and Lucy had seen earlier. As Ragnarok rose into the sky, 9 figures also rose out of the craters. Without a word between them, the figures took to the sky and began to fly casually towards Forland castle.

….

"Oh man, is that thing…" Lucy stuttered in terror.

"It's gotta be Ragnarok," Jaden replied in surprise.

"Alita and the others must have failed to stop it from awakening, but where are they!?" Renee demanded.

"They're alive!" Silphia replied, "I can still sense their energies and they're heading our way, but… that thing… aside from this eerie power that's emitting from it, it isn't giving out any sort of power level I can detect. I can't determine how strong it is!"

"Just that aura we're detecting should be evidence enough that this thing is dangerous," Teresa declared.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" Natsu shouted suddenly, firing an inferno of flame that engulfed Ragnarok.

"Hey wait, you moron! You can't just rush in like that!" Renee shouted angrily.

"Why not, we're not getting anywhere standing here!" Renji shouted, "Hikotsu Taiho!" he shouted as he fired his Bankai's cannon attack into the flame Natsu had fired.

"I'd hate to say it," Shantella declared, "but… they're right."

"Then hit it and don't hold anything back!" Teresa ordered as she fired a blast into Natsu's flame as her other sisters did the same.

"Come on out, Flame Wingman, and attack with Flame Shot!" Jaden ordered as he summoned Flame Wingman who joined the attack.

"Heh, that wasn't too hard," Natsu declared as the combined attacks exploded, engulfing Ragnarok in smoke.

"You had to open your mouth, Lizard Boy," Ikkaku growled as a pulse of energy suddenly blew away the smoke, revealing an unscathed Ragnarok.

"Darn it, I knew that wasn't going to work," Teresa cursed.

"Well aren't you just a little ball of sunshine," Vine declared as he and Ed joined the group, "would it kill ya to have just a little faith?"

"It will if this guy has his way," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade.

"Right, good point," Vine admitted, "Where're Ichigo and the others?"

"On their way," Silphia replied, "they'll be here soon."

"Heads up! It's attacking!" Renji warned as Ragnarok peered down at them and its eyes began to glow bright red. The doom dealing android rose its hands and a massive ray of dark red energy fired at the heroes below!

"I've got this!" Jaden shouted, "I fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! Defend!" he shouted as his Rampart Blaster appeared and intercepted the attack at the cost of itself!

"He destroyed Rampart Blaster with one attack!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Something tells me he won't have much trouble doing the same to any of us," Ed declared.

"Great, why do we always get stuck with the freaks," Vine grumbled angrily.

"We're not getting anywhere by sitting here talking!" Natsu shouted as he formed a flame over his fist, "Let's break this tin can!"

"Best idea that's come out of his mouth since we left Fairy Tail," Vine declared.

"Doesn't make it very good!" Ed shouted as the two alchemists transmuted several dozen pillars of rock and earth that rose up and attached to the castle roof tower that Ragnarok was still standing on!

"That'll give us a foothold, now let's get him!" Ed shouted as he, Vine, and Natsu charged up the pillar.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy shouted as she summoned her Celestial Spirit, Cancer.

"Help me out, Elemental Hero Mariner!" Jaden shouted, fusing Avian with Bubbleman to summon another Elemental Hero who joined the fray.

Natsu reached the enemy first and leapt over it to throw a fiery punch! "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he shouted as he threw the punch, which Ragnarok leapt over, leaving Natsu to completely obliterate the castle tower it had been standing on.

"No you don't!" Ed shouted as he and Vine both fired alchemy blasts after Ragnarok who created an energy shield to defend itself!

"Mariner, attack!"

"Go for it, Cancer!" Lucy shouted as both Cancer and Elemental Hero Mariner leapt at the airborne Ragnarok who released a pulse of energy that obliterated Mariner and forced Lucy to call Cancer back.

"Darn it, I'm running out of fusions!" Jaden realized. As Ragnarok opened fire at the heroes that were on Vine and Ed's transmuted platforms, forcing Vine and Ed to retreat to the castle rooftop while Natsu leapt onto the top of another tower. Ragnarok landed on the roof and charged at Ed, throwing a punch which Ed blocked with his automail arm, stalling the android long enough for Vine to kick him away from Edward. Ragnarok immediately recovered and charged again, passing between Vine and Ed and releasing a pulse of energy that obliterated Edward's automail arm and sent both Vine and Edward flying off of the roof!"

"Ice Make Ramp!" Gray shouted as he used his Ice Make magic to create a slide to save the falling Vine and Ed. A pulse of energy from Ragnarok soon destroyed it, causing the two alchemists to fall again, but fortunately, Mizore had arrived just in time and was able to save them with another Ice ramp.

"Well, that got a little closer then I'd like to… AHHH!" Vine winced as he grabbed his left arm, "owww!"

"Don't tell me, your arm's broken and mine is broken off," Ed groaned as he looked at the stub where his automail was supposed to be, "Winry's gonna kill me."

"Only if we can keep this guy from beating her to the punch," Vine revealed as Ragnarok once again flew up to the top of a tower.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as he attacked Ragnarok from behind, only to have the android jump over his wing attack. Using his flames to propel himself forward, Natsu charged at the enemy, throwing fire enhanced attacks at the android who simply blocked or dodged them all until Natsu was forced to fall back! "VALKYRIAN DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted, triggering his Valkyrian Fire Dragon mode and firing a blue flame roar at Ragnarok, striking it and driving it a short distance backwards!

"Anyone have any ideas!?" Renji shouted.

"Ali! Mizore! Freeze and smash!" Vine ordered, "He's made of metal, so freezing him should make him vulnerable!"

"Got it!" Ali replied as she and Mizore charged up two of Vine and Ed's transmuted platforms followed by Misao and Wendy.

"Try these on!" Misao shouted as she flung several Kunai which struck Ragnarok and bounced off his metal hide.

"That won't work if they can't stick into that metal guy!" Ali shouted!

"They don't have to stick!" Misao shouted as the other girls noticed several pods on the kunai which popped, releasing hundreds of small pieces of paper that looked like confetti!

"What's paper going to do to him?" Mizore asked.

"Those aren't ordinary paper," Misao replied as she held up another kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, "they're something Kakashi taught me!" she shouted as she threw the kunai, igniting the paper bomb which ignited the hundreds of paper bombs around Ragnarok, creating a massive explosion!

"My turn," Mizore declared, "CHILL OUT!" she shouted as she released a wave of freezing cold air that trapped Ragnarok in a block of ice.

"Our turn Wendy!" Ali shouted as she began to glow with her Valkyrian aura!

"Okay!" Wendy replied, "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" the tiny Dragon Slayer shouted as she fired her roar and Ali fired a wave of blue flame that shattered the ice and hid Ragnarok from view!

"Got him!" Ali shouted prematurely as a burst of energy blew away the smoke revealing an uninjured Ragnarok!

"It didn't work!" Mizore exclaimed in surprise.

"Guess that metal doesn't break easily even when it's frozen," Ed cursed.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Vine cursed, "Ali, Wendy, Misao, Mizore, fall back!" he shouted as Ragnarok attacked the four girls.

"Kamehameha!" Flora shouted, unleashing a Kamehameha wave that blew the android away from her comrades. Unfortunately for the young Super Saiyan Princess, this quickly attracted the powerful androids attention to herself!

"Come on!" she shouted as she transformed into a Super Saiyan. The god-like android did just that, vanishing from sight for a few seconds before reappearing behind Flora and striking the youngest princess in the back, knocking her flying into the castle wall!

"Flora!" Renee shouted as she transformed and charged Ragnarok only to be blasted away by an energy blast from the android!

"Darn it, it's too strong," Vine cursed, "it has to have a weak spot!"

"Grrr, in this condition, there's nothing we can do," Ed cursed.

"Not true, we still have our eyes," Vine reminded his younger comrade, "let's observe and come up with a way to take this guy down."

"Guess observing is the only thing we **can **do right now," Ed grumbled.

"Vine, Ed!" Alicia shouted as she, Riela, and Selvaria ran up behind them.

"Bout time, what'd you do, stop for Drive Thru?" Vine teased as they arrived.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi shouted as he charged at Ragnarok with his ace attack only to be dodged by the android.

"Licia, Sel, Riela, Ali, concentrate all your fire on Natsu!" Vine ordered.

"Natsu!?" Alicia replied in surprise, "what did he do to make you that angry!?"

"You idiot, he can absorb fire and increase his power, do the math!" Vine replied.

"Right," Selvaria nodded in understanding.

"Natsu!" Alicia shouted as all four Valkyria fired flames at the Dragon Slayer.

"Got it!" Natsu shouted as he began to suck in all of the Valkyrian fire, "SUPER VALKYRIAN MODE!" Natsu shouted as a massive aura of blue flame erupted around him, "now, Crimson Lotus, Valkyrian Dragon Final Roar!" he shouted as he released all of the flame he'd just absorbed in one massive roar that engulfed Ragnarok.

"Ed, contact Alphonse and Is," Vine ordered, "I have an idea!"

"Got it!" Ed replied as he ran off to carry out the plan.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouted, charging before the smoke from his roar had even cleared and knocking Ragnarok out of the smoke with a Valkyrian fire enhanced elbow attack!

"You're cooked!" Selvaria shouted as she, Alicia, and Riela fired powerful blasts of flame that struck Ragnarok and blew it back into the castle wall. As it attempted to recover, four stone pillars suddenly slammed into its arms and legs pinning it to the wall!

"We got it!" Isara shouted from where she and Al had created the pillars which started as a single pillar before they separated into the four that now held Ragnarok.

"Good work you two, since it's all connected, I should be able to…" Vine planned as he used his good arm to perform a transmutation on the stone which engraved transmutation circles across the length of all four pillars! "Now, RAGING BLAST QUADRUPLE MEGATON CANNON!" Vine shouted as Blast Alchemy formed along the length of all four pillars before concentrating at the end of the pillars and engulfing Ragnarok in a blast that leveled a large portion of Forland's castle wall and forced the heroes to cover their eyes due to the amount of dust it blew away.

"Darn, so much for protecting the castle," Alita grumbled.

"We can put the walls back up later," Ed declared, "did that do it?" His question was soon answered as the smoke cleared to reveal both Ragnarok and the wall immediately behind him to be completely unharmed.

"Well, I'm outta tricks," Vine admitted as he dropped to his knees, gasping for breath, "using that attack once usually wipes me out, but four… your turn to save the day, Fullmetal."

"How do you want me to do that!?" Ed shouted as he pointed with his left hand to the stump where his missing right arm should have been.

"Didn't I just say it's your turn to think of something?"

"If he's a machine, there must be a way to turn him off," Isara thought, "I need to go check the Teoria room where that thing was sealed! Maybe I can find some notes or something we can use!"

"That'll be easier said than done, since someone caved the roof in on top of the room," Alicia growled as she glared at Selvaria.

"I buried it, I can just as easily clear it," Selvaria declared confidently.

"Then get to it and see what you can find," Ed ordered.

"Right, we'll be back as soon as possible," Is promised as she and Selvaria headed back into the castle.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist into Ragnarok's fist, creating a shockwave as Natsu flipped over his opponent's fist and brought his foot down on the android's head! "Mallet and Wing Attack!" he shouted as he used his Wing Attack to blow Ragnarok away.

"Jaden, please tell me you have something left!" Lucy pleaded.

"Sure do," Jaden replied, "I have Elemental Hero Neos!" he shouted as he summoned his ace hero! "Now I'll shake things up with my Neo Space field spell and Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin!"

"Neo-Spacian?" Lucy asked as the heroes were surrounded by the Neo Space field and both Neos and Jaden's extra-terrestrial dolphin appeared.

"I haven't busted out this move for you guys yet," Jaden revealed, "GO, CONTACT FUSION!" he shouted as Neos and Marine Dolphin leapt into the air and fused together! "Let's go, Elemental Hero Marine Neos!"

"A water monster!" Lucy exclaimed as Marine Neos appeared.

"And there's more where that came from," Jaden revealed, "since Neos returns to my deck instead of going to the graveyard, I can summon a few more powerhouses, like Elemental Hero Flare, Glow, and Grand Neos!" he shouted as 3 more Neos monsters appeared!

"Oh wow, that's a lot of Neos!" Lucy exclaimed.

"And I'll finish off by using Polymerization to fuse the original Neos with Elemental Hero Bladeedge to summon Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" Jae shouted as Neos Knight appeared to join the 4 other Neos incarnations Jaden had called to help out!

"Well, looks like the Neos cavalry has arrived," Vine joked as the five Neos monsters attacked with Natsu.

"Way to go, Jae!" Alicia shouted as she joined her allies.

"I'm not standing on the sidelines any longer," Alita shouted as she charged.

"This one will do all that I can, that I will!" Kenshin shouted as he charged as well.

"Flame Lotus, Phoenix Blade!" Natsu shouted as a powerful flame formed around him.

"I'll help too!" Alicia shouted as she fired a blazing blue flame that began to spiral around Natsu's Phoenix blade.

"I'll up our power with this," Jaden declared, "my Neo Spiral Force spell card!" As he played the spell, his Neos monsters all unleashed attacks that began to spiral around Natsu as well.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Doryusen!" Kenshin and Alita both shouted as the swung their blades against the ground, throwing a large amount of debris which was caught in the Neos' attack and began to spiral around Natsu as well!

"Well this should be interesting," Ed declared.

"That's one heck of a combo move," Vine replied as the heroes' attack closed in on Ragnarok!

"Fire Dragon Phoenix Drill!" Natsu roared as the spiraling drill of combined power slammed directly into Ragnarok's chest.

"There's no way this can fail!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

"That's game!" Jaden declared.

"No… it wasn't enough!" Kakashi exclaimed in dismay.

"What're you talking about?" Ed asked, "there's no way there's a metal strong enough to take that much power."

"No, Kakashi's right," Vine cursed, "it isn't penetrating!"

Natsu's eyes widened with surprise as Ragnarok, who wasn't even being scratched by he and his friends combined attack, rose his hand and swatted the Dragon Slayer away. With a powerful shout, the monstrous android then released a shockwave which blew all the heroes away, destroying Jaden's monsters and sending Alicia, Alita, and Kenshin flying several feet until there flights were stopped by a tree for Kenshin, the Forland castle wall for Alita, and the Edelweiss for Alicia.

"Alicia! Alita! Kenshin!" Jaden shouted in dismay.

"Natsu! Get out of there!" Vine ordered as Ragnarok leapt into the air above Natsu!

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray shouted as he fired his Ice Make magic at the seemingly invincible android!

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted as she fired her roar. Unfortunately, both their attacks were decimated by an aura from Ragnarok which slammed into the two fairies, knocking them onto their backs and several feet into the ground! Ragnarok then held up his hand as metal from his hand began to change and formed a javelin in his hand.

"Oh no… NATSU!" Teresa shouted as the android threw the Javelin for Natsu's heart!

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" a familiar voice roared as a black Getsuga slammed into the javelin, obliterating it. Ragnarok looked in the voices direction, just as a flash of orange and black slammed into him, driving him backwards. The flash was…

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho (Bleach)**

"Ichigo!" Renee shouted as Ichigo Kurosaki knocked Ragnarok backwards with Tensa Zangetsu and charged at him again. He unleashed a furious barrage of sword strikes which Ragnarok defended against using its metal arms until Ichigo blew it away using Getsuga Tensho.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends!" Ichigo roared as he formed his Hollow Mask.

"Yeah, get him Carrot Top!" Ali ordered as she and Mizore were helping Wendy.

"Kurosaki!" Vine shouted.

"Get him, Ichigo!" Ed ordered as the now Hollowfied Ichigo roared onto the offensive. Immediately, Ichigo seemed to have the advantage as Ragnarok began dodging his sword strikes and seemed to be forced onto the defensive.

"Alright! Ichigo's got this guy beat!" Lucy shouted happily as Ichigo used a Getsuga Tensho to knock Ragnarok several feet backwards.

"No... he's done for!" Vine shouted in dismay.

"What're you talking about, Vine!? Carrot head's got this one in the bag!" Misao declared.

"No, Vine's right," Kakashi stuttered, "it's over… Ragnarok hasn't been forced onto the defensive… he's lost interest in us."

"Lost interest in us?" Alicia stuttered as Riela helped her reach the others, "then… that means."

"It's over," Vine cursed, "the only reason Kurosaki seems to be doing so well is because Ragnarok doesn't even feel like fighting back now. He's realized he can obliterate us at any moment he wants."

"No… that can't be," Alicia cried, "he can't be…"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, firing a Getsuga that his opponent was able to easily bat aside! "NOO!" He was unable to shout anything else before Ragnarok's fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to fall to the earth.

"No way… Ichigo couldn't even scratch him," Ed stuttered as Ichigo crashed to the ground.

"Great, now what?" Vine cursed as Ragnarok stared down at the battered and beaten heroes.

"This grows tiring," Ragnarok declared in an eerie, metallic voice.

"It talks!?" Ed exclaimed in surprise as the monster held up its hand.

"This isn't gonna be good," Shantella revealed, "he's launching a big attack!" Sure enough, as Shantella spoke, a small ball of energy formed in Ragnarok's hand, quickly growing until it was almost the size of the castle!

**Cue Background Music: Stand up be Strong (Bleach)**

"If that attack hits this planet… it'll destroy everything!" Teresa exclaimed.

"We can't let it hit then!" Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon Roar!" he shouted firing his Dragon's Roar just as Ragnarok threw the ball! The two attacks collided, but the enemy attack was barely even slowed.

"Hang on!" Alicia ordered as she fired a flame of her own in an attempt to help stop the attack. The two flames both struck the attack, slowing it slightly, but failing to stop it.

"We're not finished yet! I use O-Oversoul to bring back Neos and fuse him with Air Hummingbird and Marine Dolphin to summon Elemental Hero Storm Neos!" he shouted as he summoned Storm Neos who fired a powerful tornado like attack which struck the energy ball, helping to slow it even more!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, firing a Getsuga which actually managed to stop the attack for a moment. Unfortunately, the victory was short lived as a burst of energy suddenly emitted from the orb, canceling the attacks that had stopped it and knocking Alicia, Natsu, and Ichigo flying while destroying Storm Neos before continuing towards the planet!

"This is it!" Shantella shouted in dismay as the death ball neared the planet's surface. Suddenly, and seemingly without even being struck, the attack changed directions and flew harmlessly into space!

"What!?" Ragnarok exclaimed in surprise.

"That energy…" Flora stuttered, her nervous expression suddenly being replaced with a smile, "I knew it!" she shouted joyfully.

"But… how? It can't be…" Renee stuttered. Standing where the death ball should have struck the earth was a man with spiky black hair wearing black and green saiyan armor, long black pants, and red wrist and ankle bands. When he turned to face the heroes he had just saved they discovered he was wearing a red headband as well and he had a scar on his left cheek, but there was no mistaking the face.

"G… Goku?" Ichigo stuttered.

**Closing Theme: Naked Flower (Murder Princess)**


	98. Kakarot Appears

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 98**

**Kakarot appears**

**Opening Theme: Head Cha La (Dragon Ball Z)**

"That can't be, Goku… can it?" Flora wondered quietly, "he's… so different."

"Good, looks like I just managed to beat my son here," the man declared, "but what sort of abomination is this? Is this one of Kakarot's new weapons?"

"Kakarot? I know that name, it's what Vegeta always calls Goku!" Ichigo realized.

"Vegeta? Hold on, how does someone from Forland know Prince Vegeta and my son?" the man asked, "never mind, there's no time for that right now. Kakarot and his soldiers have already arrived on this planet. It's only a matter of time before he gets here and starts conquering your kingdom, and with this thing around, I don't know that I can stop him!"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't have much time for introductions, but since you asked, I'll tell you my name is Bardock. I'm a Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta, or at least I was. Unfortunately, ever since my son and the prince decided to continue to conquer planets to auction to the highest bidder, despite us finally being free of that tyrant, Frieza, I've been at odds with my old race," Bardock revealed, "my grandson informed me that Kakarot and the prince, along with my other son, the Namekian, and Nappa were on their way here, so I headed here to try to stop them. It was going to be difficult before, but if this thing's still around when they get here, it's going to be nearly impossible."

"Well, we're all for breaking it, if you have a plan to do it!" Alita declared.

"I see, so all of you weren't able to defeat it," Bardock sighed, "I was afraid of that. If that's the case, then I'll have to handle it."

"It won't be that easy, Bardock," Teresa cautioned.

"Yeah, we're Super Saiyans and we couldn't put a dent in that thing!" Renee shouted angrily.

"Super Saiyans?" Bardock replied, sounding unconcerned, "I see. Thanks for the information. If he's that strong, then I'd better cut loose right from the start!" he shouted as an intense yellow aura formed around him and he transformed into a Super Saiyan!

….

Hundreds of miles away, in a small, devastated village just outside the borders of Forland Kingdom, the Saiyan known as Nappa's scouter detected Bardock's power!

"Well would you look at that," Nappa declared, "hey Kakarot, guess who's here."

"My old man, who else," Kakarot replied. He was wearing dark colored Saiyan armor and a red scouter covered his left eye.

"Well, how good of Bardock to save us the trouble of tracking him down when we were done," Vegeta declared with a smirk as he used an energy blast to disintegrate a sword armed soldier who'd been running at him.

"What should we do?" Piccolo asked as he glanced at Kakarot.

"The rest of the people here can wait," Kakarot declared, "since my father's going to so much trouble to get our attention, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Heh, if that fool were smart, he'd have stayed hidden in whatever dark corner of the universe he crawled off to," Vegeta laughed, "now, it's time to tie up loose ends."

….

"Darn it, they've noticed me, which means I don't have a lot of time," Bardock cursed as he sensed the invading Saiyans begin to move towards himself and the others.

"Alright, I say it's time for round 2!" Natsu declared.

"I don't know what I can do," Jaden admitted, "I don't have very many monsters left at all, but I'll do what I can."

"No, stay back," Bardock ordered, "you'll only be in the way!" he shouted as he charged up into the sky at Ragnarok.

"Hey, hold on! You have no idea what that thing is capable of!" Ichigo warned.

"Relax Carrot-top, the guys a Super Saiyan, I'm pretty sure he's more than capable of taking care of himself," Vine declared.

"I'm more worried the guys he actually came here to try and stop," Ed revealed, "if Goku really turns out to be aggressive towards us, he might destroy every one of us before we have any chance to restore his memories."

Bardock flew up above Ragnarok and landed a devastating kick that sent it rocketing down into Forland castle, leveling the castle's only still standing tower.

"Oh come on, why don't you just level the entire castle?" Alita sighed in dismay.

"Uh, how about because Is and Selvaria went back in to try and find a way to turn Ragnarok off," Dominakov replied.

Ragnarok was quick to recover and flew up at Bardock, throwing a punch which Bardock blocked. The attack drove him several inches higher into the air before Ragnarok punched with his other hand, only to have Bardock catch it as well. A brief but tense pushing match followed, then suddenly, the two began a fierce mid-air exchange at incredible speeds as both fighters tried to overpower the others. The two vanished from sight for a moment, then reappeared in another part of the sky, never once breaking away from one another. This continued for several minutes before Ragnarok finally distanced itself from Bardock and flew higher into the sky with Bardock following him. Suddenly, the android switched directions, completely blindsiding the surprised Bardock and sending him crashing back down to the ground bellow before firing a barrage of red energy blasts at the Saiyan. Fortunately, Bardock recovered just in time to leap backwards as the blasts slammed into the ground where he had been only seconds before.

"Yeah, get him!" Flora shouted encouragingly as Bardock rocketed back into the sky and sent Ragnarok skyward with a devastating uppercut before throwing a ball of blue energy that crashed into Ragnarok and exploded.

"Yeah, I think he can win this!" Alicia gasped happily as Ragnarok was blown out of the smoke only to have Bardock knee him in the back and knock him higher into the air.

"Not unless he powers up pretty drastically," Vine cursed.

"Oh come on, why do you always have to be a pessimist!?" Alicia cried.

"Vine's right," Ed admitted, "Ragnarok's not taking any more damage from Bardock then he did from Ichigo. If Bardock doesn't have any stronger attacks, then Ragnarok's going to win!"

"Seriously? Do you two always have to be so smart!?" Alicia shouted angrily.

"Well, if we don't, who will?"

"We've got plenty more power where that came from!" Ichigo shouted as he held up his hand to form his hollow mask.

"I'm totally fired up now!" Natsu roared as he prepared to attack. Any attempt at an attack, unfortunately, was stopped in its tracks as an explosion suddenly rocked the battleground, leveling a large portion of the forest.

"Darn it, they got here sooner than I expected!" Bardock cursed.

"I don't like the sound of that," Kakashi declared as the heroes waited for the smoke from the explosion to clear so they could get a look at the new arrivals.

"You shouldn't have come here, Father," a very familiar voice declared from the smoke as a figure began to appear. The smoke cleared to reveal Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and two figures the heroes didn't recognize, all dressed in Saiyan armor and wearing scouters!

"Crap, what do you think the chances are they're here to back us up?" Ed stuttered.

"Uhh… not good," Vine replied.

"Who're the other two?" Ichigo wondered, "the bald one and the one who looks like a Super Saiyan 3 without the golden hair?"

"The bald one is Nappa. The other is my older son, Raditz," Bardock revealed, "they're both low class warriors so defeating them won't be a problem."

"How dare you classify us as 'low class warriors' you scum!?" Nappa shouted angrily.

"Silence, Nappa! The Namekian and the human both outrank you, that certainly counts as low class as far as I'm concerned," Vegeta declared.

"Ah, come on, Vegeta! Don't be like that!" Nappa pleaded.

"They may be 'low class', but at least they're not traitors, Father," Goku declared firmly.

"I'm not the one who let the power he gained by defeating Frieza corrupt him to the point that his own wife couldn't even bear to look at him, Kakarot!" Bardock shouted angrily.

"Hey, that's a low blow! It's not Goku's fault that Chi-chi wasn't…" Krillin began to protest.

"Not another word, Krillin!" Goku threatened, instantly silencing Krillin, "I'm not here to debate morales with you, old man. I'm here to wipe this planet clean of life so I can turn around and sell it to the highest bidder. You get in my way, and I'll wipe you out along with this planet's population."

"Go ahead and try, Kakarot, but I won't make it easy!" Bardock shouted angrily.

"Not to interrupt your family feud, but we've got bigger problems then a father-son disagreement!" Vine shouted pointing up at Ragnarok.

"Huh? Hey, is that an Android?" Krillin exclaimed.

"If it is, then it certainly explains why it's not giving off any power for our scouters to detect," Gohan declared.

"It's incredibly strong!" Ichigo revealed, "we unloaded on it with everything we had and we couldn't even put a scratch on it, including Bardock!"

"Seriously!? Even Bardock couldn't damage it!" Krillin cried in dismay.

"If Grandpa couldn't scratch it, it must be tough!" Goten shouted anxiously.

"Please, Bardock may be powerful, but compared to the prince of Saiyans, he seems as week as a child. I'll grind this android into tin shavings!" Vegeta declared.

"I see getting corrupted hasn't done anything to cure you of that arrogance problem," Ichigo sighed.

"Nappa, Raditz, wipe out these warriors here," Goku ordered as he motioned for Raditz and Nappa to attack Ichigo and the others.

"Goku wait! Don't do this!?" Flora shouted pleadingly.

"Goku? How do you know that name, runt?" Goku demanded.

"What do you mean how do I know that name!?" Flora replied, "I'm Flora! Have you forgotten me!?"

"Blue hair, she must be related to your woman, Vegeta?" Goku declared.

"I doubt it," Vegeta replied, "her energy is Saiyan in nature, though it's weak."

"Grrr, I'll show you weak, Vegeta!" Flora shouted angrily as she transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I'm only interested in my father, runt," Goku declared, "be a good girl and maybe I'll let you rejoin your race as a low class soldier."

"Goku, please, why don't you remember me!?" Flora pleaded.

"I don't remember you, because I don't know you! It's as simple as that!" Goku shouted as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and attacked Bardock who intercepted the attack. Flora could only watch powerlessly as father and son Super Saiyans began to clash.

"Don't take it personally, runt. When you reach the level that Kakarot and I have reached, you tend to quickly forget low class scum," Vegeta declared.

"Grrr, I'll show you low class, Vegeta!" Flora hissed as she prepared to charge only to have a green hand grab her shoulder and stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid," Piccolo warned, "do yourself a favor and take Kakarot's advise."

"Grrr… STOP CALLING HIM KAKAROT! HIS NAME IS GOKU!" Flora screamed angrily as she nailed Piccolo in the stomach with five quick punches before throwing an uppercut that caught the Namekian under the chin and knocked him onto his back.

"Heh, well, she sure got the better of you, Namekian," Vegeta laughed, "the runt may be weak, but she certainly has spirit!" he shouted as he transformed and charged at Flora!

"If you want to fight, Vegeta, then you'll fight me!" Shantella shouted as she transformed and blocked Vegeta's attack from hitting Flora.

"I'd better try and end this quickly, before things get out of hand," Gohan declared as he turned Super Saiyan as well.

"I won't let you, Gohan," Teresa declared as she appeared in front of him in her Super Saiyan state, "I'm sorry, but if we have to fight, then I won't hold back."

"Little runt, that was a cheap shot!" Piccolo roared angrily as he leapt over Flora's head and prepared to attack her.

"Pick on someone your own size, Piccolo!" Super Saiyan Renee roared as she rocketed in and kicked Piccolo away from her youngest sister!

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin shouted as he threw his disc attack at Vine and Ed!

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime shouted as she used her shield to block the disc, "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" she shouted as she formed her healing barrier around Vine's broken arm, "I'm sorry Ed, but I can't do anything to fix your automail!"

"It's alright, if there's nothing you can do, then there's nothing you can do," Ed replied.

"Here I come! You guys might wanna give up now!" Krillin shouted as he charged the two alchemists.

"No thanks," Vine replied as he transmuted a stone pillar that Krillin slammed headfirst into.

"Well… you're stronger… then I thought you'd be…" Krillin groaned as he slid down the pillar and fell unconscious on the ground.

"You're all mine, Carrot-top! I'm going to pull you apart limb from limb!" Nappa shouted as he threw a punch at Ichigo who used Tensa Zangetsu to block it.

"You're pretty weak, for a Saiyan!" Ichigo declared, "I'm sure I can beat you!"

"Saturday Crush!" Raditz shouted as he threw a blast which Alicia blocked with her shield.

"His attack was weaker than I thought it would be," Alicia realized, "maybe I can pull this off!"

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu shouted as he slammed a fire enhanced kick into Raditz's head and knocked him flying, "I'm too fired up to get left out of this. I'm gonna burn all that hair off your head, pal!"

"Hey, Trunks, what should we do?" Goten asked.

"You can always play with us!" Aliasse shouted, causing Goten and Trunks to face Mizore, Wendy, Misao, and herself.

"Ali, we should avoid fighting them if we can!" Wendy pleaded.

"No way, I got a bone to pick with these two," Ali revealed.

"Be careful, even if they're young, they're both still Super Saiyans," Mizore cautioned.

"Ah man, Mom always said I'm not supposed to hit girls," Goten whined.

"If they start it though, you don't have much choice but to fight back, right?" Trunks asked.

"Oh right, I guess it's okay since she started it," Goten replied, pointing at Aliasse. As the Alliance and the Saiyans began an all out battle royal, everyone seemed to have forgotten the malevolent Ragnarok hovering just over their heads. Everyone, that is, except Flora.

"No you don't!" Flora shouted as she charged up at him and began to unleash a barrage of punches into his chest.

"No, Flora! Stay back!" Silphia shouted desperately as Ragnarok grabbed her by the top of the head, punched her in the stomach, and threw her back into the ground!

"Kid, don't try to take that thing on by yourself!" Vine cautioned.

"Heads up!" Ed warned as Krillin recovered and charged them again. Vine responded quickly by transmuting yet another pillar, which shot up right underneath Krillin, slamming into his stomach and sending him flying into the sky, yelping as he flew.

"Man, this sucks, even the mere mortal Z-fighters are stronger than most of us," Vine cursed.

"No kidding, it's a good thing Krillin's never been the sharpest tool in the shed," Ed declared, "We'd never get away with these kind of tactics if we were fighting Tien."

"Krillin's not dumb, he'll figure out our tactic before long," Vine declared, "we've got to think of something."

"Well, stopping him would be a good place to… Flora no!" Ed shouted drawing Vine's attention back to Flora and Ragnarok as Flora, who had ascended to Super Saiyan, once again charged the android.

"Well, she's persistent, I'll give her that," Vine hissed, "but she loses points for both intelligence and patience!"

"What choice does she have, though?" Ed asked, "if someone doesn't stop him, he'll destroy us all while we're fighting!"

"I know, I know," Vine declared, "darn it… Natsu, Alicia, and Ichigo are all busy, and neither of us has the fire power to stop that thing."

"Do you think Is and Sel are having any luck finding a way to shut it off?" Ed asked.

"Seeing as how it's not off yet, I'm gonna say no," Vine replied as Krillin suddenly hit the ground, landing flat on his back.

"Krillin's back," Ed declared as the two alchemists turned their attention back to the human Z-fighter.

"Crap."

….

"Kakarot, stop! We don't have time for this right now," Bardock begged as he blocked one of his son's attacks, "we have to stop that thing or it'll wipe out all life on this planet!"

"So what? Did you forget that that's what we're here to do?" Kakarot replied, "if he does the dirty work for us, then we just have to destroy him."

"Grrr… Darn it Kakarot! What's gotten into you!? You weren't like this before you defeated Frieza!? Why would you choose to willingly continue to do the same evil things that tyrant forced our race to do while he was alive!?"

"Why not?" Kakarot replied, "is it wrong for the strong to devour the weak, Father? You're the last person who should be giving me a lecture about morals."

"I paid for my crimes," Bardock replied, "with the loss of not one, but both of my sons!"

"Good, then I suppose you can make peace with me ending your life now," Kakarot declared as he held up his hand and formed a ball of energy.

"Uhh… NO, DON'T DO IT KAKAROT! YOU'LL OBLITERATE THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" Bardock shouted in dismay!

"What's wrong, Father? You're not afraid of your own technique, are you?" Kakarot asked as he threw the orb into the sky! The orb flew high into the sky and erupted, lighting up the night sky as though it were a full moon.

"Now what?" Ichigo wondered as he blocked one of Nappa's punches.

"You're finished, kid," Nappa declared as he began to grow in size, much to Ichigo's surprise in dismay, "now we're going to destroy you!" he shouted as he transformed into a Giant Ape!

"No way! He's a monkey!?" Ichigo shouted in dismay.

"Ah crap, Goten, the grown ups are transforming!" Trunks shouted in dismay.

"Transforming?" Goten and Aliasse replied simultaneously as Goten threw a punch which Ali blocked with her shield, causing the two super powered youth to begin a fierce pushing match which they broke off just long enough to look up at the Great Ape Nappa had just turned into. "UH OH!" they both shouted simultaneously!

"Well, I hadn't expected things to come to this, but I guess my brother is quite determined to destroy our father," Raditz declared, "well, I'd be a fool to miss this opportunity to show you scum how hopelessly out matched you are!" he roared as he also grew into his Great Ape form!

"Oh no way! He's a giant monkey!" Natsu shouted, "that's awesome!"

"Maybe if it weren't trying to kill us!" Alicia shouted angrily at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, Krillin, you're not going to turn into a giant monkey too, right?" Vine asked.

"Do I look like a Saiyan to you?" Krillin replied.

"Just checking."

"What's going on!?" Teresa exclaimed as Shantella and Renee landed beside her.

"Surprised?" Vegeta asked, "you should feel privileged. Massacres such as this are rarely seen, even by Saiyan eyes. You're about to bear witness to the power wielded by only by a truly legendary Super Saiyan."

"What do you mean?" Shantella demanded. Her question was soon answered as Kakarot was the next Saiyan to transform… into a Golden Great Ape!

"Wha… what the… I've never felt… a power like this!" Shantella exclaimed in dismay.

"This level… it even surpasses Super Saiyan 3. It's almost god-like," Teresa stuttered.

"Darn it, Kakarot! Are you so desperate to wipe me out that you'd take the risk of destroying this entire planet!?" Bardock shouted in dismay.

"You've brought this on yourself, Father, now die!" Great Ape Kakarot replied as he threw his fist at Bardock who barely managed to get past it.

"Fine, come on, I won't make it easy for you!" Bardock shouted angrily.

….

Ichigo had been forced onto the defensive as he used Tensa Zangetsu's speed to evade punches from Nappa.

"Quit scampering around you little maggot!" Nappa shouted as he slammed his fist down, then shot up, holding his wrist as he howled with pain.

"If you require an opponent, then why not challenge this one?" Kenshin demanded as he stood beneath the angry ape.

"You little runt, if you want to die first then be my guest!" he roared as he threw a punch, only to stop as blood exploded from his wrist, causing him to yell with pain.

"Cutting his arms isn't really having the desired effect!" Alita shouted as she landed, covered in the ape's blood, "we need a better plan!"

"Ichigo!" a voice shouted, catching Ichigo's attention. He was surprised to see it was…

"Gohan!?" he shouted in surprise as he realized Goku's older son was hovering just above him.

"Ichigo, these things have a weakness! Cut of his tail and he'll shrink back to normal!" Gohan ordered.

"R… right!" Ichigo replied, a little startled by Gohan suddenly remembering him, but realizing there was no time to ask about it since Nappa was already beginning to attack Kenshin and Alita. Forming his Hollow mask, Ichigo rocketed at Nappa at top speed.

"Getsuga… TENSHO!" he shouted firing a Getsuga for Nappa's tail.

"Nice try!" Nappa shouted as he blocked it with his arm, "but not… AHHHH!"

"Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted as his final attack sliced through Nappa's tail!

"What!? No!" Nappa shouted angrily as he shrunk back down to his regular size, "Darn it, Gohan, why would you tell them that!?"

"So I can fight you the way I want to defeat you, Nappa," Gohan replied, "you may not remember this, but you and I fought years ago back on Earth. Back then, I wasn't strong enough to do any damage, but now, things are different."

"Hold on, Gohan, when did you get your memories back?" Ichigo asked.

"Get my memories back?" Gohan repeated, "wait, did I lose my memory? So that must be why my dad's been acting so weird lately. He's lost his memory. All I remember is that we were defeated by Corruption. After that, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and I came to about a month ago on Planet Vegeta."

"What… YOU HAD YOUR MEMORIES THE WHOLE TIME!?" Ali shouted angrily at Goten and Trunks.

"Well yeah, you didn't think you could beat us if we weren't holding back, did ya?" Trunks replied.

"Sorry!" Goten shouted, though his smiling face and jovial tone painted a picture of a child who was anything but sorry.

"And what's you're story?" Vine asked Krillin.

"I picked the wrong fight," Krillin replied, "I forgot I was fighting the guys who could make things for me to crash into and I paid for it."

"Hey, didn't you used to have hair?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I did!" Krillin replied, sounding depressed, "and it took me forever to grow too."

"Hey guys, not to interrupt, but neither Natsu nor I have a blade to cut off this guys tail!" Alicia shouted pointing at Raditz.

"Who're those two?" Gohan asked.

"Alicia is from our world. She's a Valkyrur just like Aliasse," Edward revealed.

"As for Salamander, he's from a different world, and between him and that Slyfer moron, I'm dreading reunitingwith Naruto and Luffy," Vine declared, "just use your flame and blast it off. That'll work just as well!"

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu shouted, "Flame Loutus Exploding Flame Blade!" he shouted as he launched a burst of flame at Raditz.

"Nice try!" Raditz declared as he blocked the flames with his arms, "but you'll need a much hotter flame then that to even singe my fir."

"Hey Goten, whatta ya say we fuse and put this little monkey in his place," Trunks suggested.

"Okay!" Goten replied as the two stepped forward into their fusion stance.

"FU-SION HA!" the two saiyan youth shouted as they stepped through their dance and merged into…

"DA DA DA DA! The it's the hero of justice, Gotenks!" Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks shouted as he struck a goofy pose.

"The hero of justice?" Ali repeated, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I'm starting to see why Kurumu always said these two annoyed her," Mizore said coldly.

….

Up above the warring fighters, Flora was struggling just to keep up with Ragnarok, and she was wearing down quickly.

"I won't let you win…" she gasped weakly as she threw a punch, only to have Ragnarok grab her wrist and instantly snap her arm.

….

Flora's scream of pain caused Kakarot to pause mid punch, which was lucky for Bardock who would not have been able to evade the attack otherwise.

"He stopped? But why?" Bardock wondered.

….

Tears were forming in Flora's eyes as she floated away from Ragnarok, gripping her arm as she glared at Ragnarok.

"Are those tears of pain, or tears of fear?" Ragnarok demanded of his young opponent.

"Neither, I'm not scared of you, and this pain is nothing!" Flora lied, trying to sound tough.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid child, when death approaches."

"The only person who's dying here is you!" Flora screamed angrily as a fierce yellow aura appeared around her.

"Oh man, not again!" Renee cursed.

"She's ascending to Super Saiyan 3 again, which means she's likely going to lose control again!" Teresa realized.

However, Flora's ascension was, unfortunately, cut short when Ragnarok suddenly appeared in front of her, placed its hand against her stomach, and fired a blast that cut clean through the young Super Saiyan.

"FLORA!" Renee shouted in horror as her sister began to fall.

….

Flora's fall was stopped quickly as Piccolo caught her, but she had already passed out and was losing a large amount of blood from the gaping hole in her stomach when Piccolo landed with her.

"Darn it, Flora," he hissed angrily, "you shouldn't have tried to take that thing on alone. She needs a healer, fast!"

"Well, you're certainly acting chummy with this lot, Namekian," Vegeta taunted, "what gives."

"Don't start with me, Vegeta," Piccolo threatened as he pulled of his Saiyan armor revealing that he'd been wearing his usual purple gi underneath it, "especially seeing as how you can't even transform into an ascended Super Saiyan right now. I'll have no trouble putting you down if I have to."

"Why you arrogant little insect," Vegeta hissed angrily, "why don't we test that theory!?"

"Flora… darn it Flora, say something to me!" Renee ordered as she knelt down next to her injured sister, "Rinoa, Isabella, Orihime, one of you get over here!"

"I'm coming, just hold on, Flora!" Orihime shouted as she ran to Flora's side and began attempting to heal her injury, "oh no… not again! This wound is covered with the same energy as Queen Fiona and Ichigo's mother's injuries! I can't heal her!"

"What!? But she'll die if we don't do something!" Renee shouted angrily.

"She needs a Senzu Bean!" Gohan shouted.

"Yeah, but how're we gonna get one?" Krillin asked, "Goku had all the beans we brought with us!"

….

"Darn it, that blue haired kid's in bad shape," Bardock cursed, "I need to get her a senzu bean, but how do I get one away from Kakarot?" he glared up at the Golden Ape Kakarot, whose head was turned so that he could glare down at the injured princess. "You may not be able to remember her, but whatever the case is, Kakarot, it's clear you're important to her. If you can remember anything at all about her, you have to help her!"

Kakarot wasn't listening to Bardock's words, however, as he was completely focused on the injured Flora.

….

_"Alright, here I come!" Goku declared turning into a Super Sayin. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Flora! Flora panicked and jumped back a few feet but Goku appeared in front of her again. Flora began jumping around the battle field, but with every move she made, Goku just appeared right in front of her._

_"Blue Blaster!" Flora shouted firing a beam of energy at Goku. The beam engulfed Goku making Flora unable to see him. Suddenly, a foot appeared just inches from her face. She panicked for a moment, then crumpled to her knees._

_"You… didn't even hit me once, but I can tell. You're a lot stronger then me. I still have a long ways to go." She looked up and saw Goku standing in front of her with his hand outstretched._

…_._

_"Alright here's the deal. I say we have a contest to see which one of us can find out what her name is the fastest," Naruto continued._

_"What!" Goku exclaimed._

_"Awesome! That sounds like fun!" Luffy shouted._

_"Hey keep it down," Naruto ordered, "she'll hear you."_

_"I think she already did," Goku declared._

_"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked._

_"Because she's standing right behind you," Luffy replied still smiling._

_"WHAT!" Naruto shouted taking off running past Luffy and Goku._

_"I knew I liked you for some reason," Goku declared smiling._

_"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship," Luffy declared smiling back._

…_._

"_Easy Flora," Goku cautioned, "you need to keep perfect control of your energy, otherwise you attack will just explode in your face."_

"_Darn it," Flora cried, "this is harder then I thought it would be."_

"_Don't give up now, you've almost got it," Goku said encouragingly, "let's give it one more try."_

"_Right!" Flora shouted enthusiastically._

…_._

_"Get out of there!" Naruto shouted as Clare rose to her feet, still to dazed from the impact to move. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked up just in time to see Goku's face before he pushed her out of the path of the attack! The creatures fist slammed into Goku!_

_"Goku!" Luffy shouted._

_"No! You idiot! Why did you do that?" Clare gasped looking back to where the monsters hand had broken into the ground. Anything underneath it had to have been crushed! Suddenly, a yellow light appeared underneath the fist! Slowly, the creatures hand emerged from the crater, being pushed up by Goku! His black hair had turned yellow and his eyes had turned blue. Goku had transformed into his Super Sayin form!_

_"This ends here!" Goku shouted firing a blast of energy that completely disintegrated the monsters left arm!_

_"Whoa!" Luffy shouted, "that was awesome!"_

_"You alright?" Goku called to Clare._

_"I'm fine, thank you," Clare replied standing up._

_"Good, then let's finish this thing!" Goku shouted._

_"Right!" Clare replied, "by the way. My name is Clare."_

_"Clare huh? Alright then, good to know," Goku replied smiling._

…_._

_"Thank you, Goku," the queen replied reaching up and putting a weak hand on Goku's shoulder, "my baby, Flora has informed me that you have accepted her request that you be her Knight."_

_"That's right," Goku declared._

_"Please, take care of my baby. She is my youngest daughter. You are a worthy choice for her Knight. Please… protect her," Fiona pleaded beginning to cry again._

_"I promise," Goku declared firmly as the 7 Princesses walked up behind him._

…_._

**Cue Background Music: FT (Fairy Tail)**

"FLORRAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Golden Ape Kakarot began to roar angrily as an incredibly powerful energy aura formed around him!

"Whoa, what the heck?" Ichigo exclaimed, "is his power… actually increasing!?"

A blinding light engulfed Kakarot as the Golden ape continued to roar angrily. Then, much to the heroes surprise, the light began to shrink as the sound of Kakarot's deep, menacing Great Ape voiced slowly began to change back into Goku's familiar voice. There was a massive surge of energy as the light cleared and a new figure now stood in place of the giant ape. This figure was the size of a normal man with spiky black hair that was very similar to Goku's. His body was covered with light red fur and the only clothing he wore was a pair of orange pants and a blue belt that were similar to Goku's usual attire **(A.N.** **I'm changing Super Saiyan 4's clothing to match Goku's trademark orange and blue outfit as opposed to the blue and yellow one he wears in GT) **and had a long tail that was covered with the same color of fir. As the warrior turned around, he glared up with angry, golden eyes at the Android who had harmed Flora.

"Uhhh… is there a Super Saiyan 4?" Ed asked Krillin.

"If there wasn't before," Vine replied, "there is now."

**Ending Theme: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**


	99. Goku's Wrath

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 99**

**Goku's Wrath**

**Opening Theme: Cha la Head Cha La (Dragon Ball Z)**

Ragnarok looked on curiously as Goku's ascended to his new transformation.

"What is this?" Vegeta stuttered, "no, don't tell me… has Kakarot ascended yet again!?"

"Heh, now this should be interesting," Bardock declared as he reverted to his base form.

"You shouldn't be dropping your guard just yet, Father!" Raditz roared as he fired a breath from his mouth down at his father!

"Look out!" Alicia shouted as she jumped between the Saiyan father and son, holding up her shield to block the blast. Fortunately, before the blast could hit either of them, Gotenks landed a devastating uppercut under Radtiz's jaw, closing his mouth and stopping the blast.

"Owww!" Raditz roared angrily, "you little runt!" he roared as he punched at Gotenks who easily evaded his fist.

"Missed me!" Gotenks declared as he shot forward and struck Raditz with several powerful punches that forced the Giant Ape to stagger backwards.

"I won't miss!" Alicia declared as she pointed her lance at Raditz and fired her Valkyrian flame which shot over Raditz's shoulder.

"I thought you said you wouldn't miss!" Gotenks shouted in disappointment.

"I didn't," Alicia replied, smiling as Natsu absorbed her Valkyrian Flame.

"FLAME LOTUS! FIRE DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, VALKYRIAN DRAGON PHEONIX SWORD!" Natsu shouted as he charged down at Radtiz, slamming into the Saiyans tail and burning it off before jumping back into the sky!

"What! No!" Raditz shouted as he shrunk down to his original form.

"Fire Dragon ROOOAAARRRR!" Natsu shouted as he fired his breath down at Raditz. When the flame cleared, a badly burned and charred Raditz lay groaning with pain.

….

"I'm gonna wipe you off the face of the planet, you little carrot haired punk!" Nappa shouted as he fired an energy blast at Ichigo.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo replied as he formed his Hollow Mask and knocked the blast away with a Getsuga.

"You're through Nappa!" Gohan declared as he slammed his elbow into Nappa's stomach, staggering the Saiyan warrior.

"Ahhh, why… you…" he stuttered through the pain.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted, unleashing a Getsuga on Nappa as Gohan jumped back. The Getsuga slammed into Nappa, laying him onto his back. He began to rise slowly, but Gohan landing a bone shattering kick into his stomach kept him down for the count.

….

"So much for those two," Vine commented as Nappa and Raditz were defeated.

"Guess not all Saiyans are as god-like as Goku and Vegeta," Ed concluded.

"Those two were never worth much," Vegeta admitted, "Nothing more than low class warriors."

"Uh huh, well, he definitely isn't a low class warrior," Ed declared as he glanced at the newly ascended Goku. Ragnarok was still glaring at the newly transformed Super Saiyan 4 as well. Suddenly, with no warning at all, the doomsday android charged, rushing Goku with incredible speed and throwing an incredibly powerful punch. However, just before its punch should have connected, Goku vanished from sight, reappearing behind the android, much to everyone's surprise. Ragnarok stopped and looked over its shoulder at Goku, as though uncertain as to what the Saiyan's next move would be. Goku, however, seemed to not even be aware of Ragnarok's existence, instead walking over to where Teresa, Renee, and Orihime were still fluttering over the injured Flora.

"Flora," he whispered gently as he knelt beside the injured princess who could only turn her head and look up him with blank, lifeless eyes as a response, "she's lost a lot of blood. She's already out cold. You'll be alright, Flora," he said reassuringly as he reached into his pants pocket and produced a bag of Senzu beans. Taking out one of the beans, he tossed the others to Orihime with enough force to nearly knock the healer onto her butt. "Orihime, get those to the others, will you," he asked, "looks like most of them could use 'em and you look pretty exhausted yourself."

"Uhhh oh, right!" Orihime replied as she took the Senzu Beans to her comrades. Meanwhile, Goku lifted Flora to a sitting position as he placed the Senzu Bean he'd taken in her mouth.

"Eat this, Flora. It'll have you up on your feet in no time," he ordered as Flora swallowed the bean. Within an instant, her injuries had healed and the life returned to her eyes.

"Huh…" she stuttered as she looked up at her rescuer who smiled at her. "GOKU!" she shouted happily as she jumped up and hugged him.

"How can you tell?" Renee asked, "he looks so different."

"Oh yeah, you do look a lot different? What happened?" Flora asked as she released Goku.

"I'm not sure," Goku replied, "but, whatever happened, this power is incredible. This new form and its power may be just what we need to defeat Corruption once and for all. Huh, speaking of which, where are Corruption and Broly? The last thing I remember is that weird red light."

"That's right, you don't remember anything that's happened this last year!" Flora remembered, "it's a really long story, I…"

"Last year?" Goku repeated, looking confused as he placed a hand on Flora's head, "you don't have to explain, I'll feel it out." The two were still for a few moments before Goku took his hand off of Flora's head. "I see, so that's it."

"Huh? What do you mean, you see? I haven't told you what happened yet," Flora replied, obviously confused.

"It's okay, I saw it all, in your memories," Goku replied, stunning the others.

"You gotta be kidding me. Mind-reading too? Is there anything he can't do?" Ed asked.

"Let's see, make Luffy smart, make Naruto not be obnoxious, make Ichigo change his hair color, and make Clare smile," Vine replied.

"Can he make you shut your trap?" Ed hissed.

"Very easily. It's killed death."

"Uhhh, anyway," Goku continued, "I saw that we lost to Corruption and that Corruption changed all of our worlds so that we'd never become a threat to him, and I saw how Flora here saved a bunch of our friends so they could keep fighting, and how the rest of you managed to track down Ichigo and Ed. Not to mention Vine and Ed's friends from Gallia joining us, along with Jaden, Natsu, Kenshin, and Alita. I also saw this new Fallen One guy who's been causing trouble. I pretty much got it all."

"Huh… I guess it really… wasn't a long story," Flora replied.

"How is 99 chapters not 'a long story'?"

"Alright then," Goku declared, "everyone just keep back, I'll finish things off with this guy."

"Fine with me," Ichigo declared, "he's all yours, Goku."

"Alright, I'll end this quickly, and then we can talk more," Goku declared as he faced Ragnarok. Ragnarok responded by raising his hand as though he were going to fire a blast at everyone. Before he could, however, Goku vanished from sight and grabbed his wrist, stopping the android cold. "You're going to leave my friends out of this fight from here on, you hear me?" Goku demanded angrily, "this is between you and me alone." Suddenly, there was a burst of energy from Ragnarok which momentarily knocked Goku off balance, allowing the android to escape. "What the… did he just get stronger?" Goku wondered.

"How the hell does an android just get stronger!?" Alita shouted angrily.

"I think I have an idea," Ed sighed.

….

"Selvaria! What did you do!?" Isara shouted in dismay.

"Uhhh… I don't know," Selvaria replied as she pulled her hand away from the button she'd just pressed on a control panel within Teoria's chamber.

"Crap," Isara sighed, "I really hope these instruments aren't monitoring Ragnarok's power level, because if they are, we're dead."

….

"So this is your true power," Goku realized as he looked a Ragnarok. The androids entire body was now glowing with a bright, red light that caused the androids metal body to glow red, much like the Kaioken attack, and even without being able to sense its energy, Goku could tell that the android had gained incredible amounts of power. "Good, I wouldn't have wanted to defeat you when you weren't at your best. That wouldn't have felt right," he admitted, "especially now that I've gained this new level of power."

"Darn it, I can't believe this guy was holding back. Guys, I'd hate to admit it, but I don't think Goku can win this alone," Ichigo admitted, "this guy tore us all apart before, so if he's stronger now…"

"Don't worry," Goku ordered, "I'll handle this."

"But…" Ichigo began to protest.

"What're you worried about, Kurosaki?" Vine inquired, "just sit down, shut up, and watch. This isn't going to take long."

"Yeah!" Flora shouted in excited agreement, "it'll be easy! Goku's got this!" Goku responded by nodding reassuringly as he turned and devoted his full attention to his foe.

….

Ragnarok didn't wait for Goku to make the first move, charging as soon as Goku turned his attention to the android. Charging forward, he caught Goku under the chin with a powerful uppercut which sent the Saiyan flying into the sky. Ragnarok responded by jumping up after the flying Saiyan, ready to attack again.

"No you don't! Getsuga…!" Ichigo shouted as he prepared to fire a Getsuga at Ragnarok. He wasn't able to as Vine's sword slammed into the ground in front of Zangetsu, preventing Ichigo from swinging.

"Two things," Vine declared, "A. you draw that things attention to us again, we're dead. B. you interfere with Goku's fight, you're probably going to wish you were dead."

"But…" Ichigo began to protest. A protest that was immediately silenced as Goku vanished a second before Ragnarok's attack connected with him. Reappearing beneath Ragnarok, he grabbed the androids feet, began to spin in circles, then threw the android at the ground.

"DRAGON THROW!"

Ragnarok was powerless to stop itself as he slammed hard into the ground.

"Super Saiyan 4…" Goku shouted, "KAIOKEN!" he roared as his Kaioken aura erupted around him and he rocketed down at Ragnarok, slamming a devastating punch into the android's stomach which sent it flying backwards. Before it could even stop itself, Goku appeared above it and slammed his fist down on top of its head, flattening it into the ground before he landed beside it and kicked it into the sky. The android was hundreds of feet into the air before it finally managed to stop its flight. When it did, it glared down at Goku, obviously enraged that it was being so thoroughly beaten.

"You're not giving up yet, are you?" Goku taunted, "we just started." The taunt had the desired effect, causing the enraged android to charge at Goku who easily sidestepped the attack and caught the android in the back of the neck with a bone shattering backhand. The android was slammed into the ground with enough force to cause it to bounce several times until it came to rest several feet from where Goku had struck it.

"Whoa! What were you worried about again?" Lucy asked Ichigo.

"Uhhh… nothing," Ichigo replied, obviously as surprised as the newcomers to see Goku in action again, "I'd forgotten how terrifyingly powerful he was.

"Keep your guard up. That thing isn't finished yet," Vine cautioned. As if to respond to Vine's advice, the androids head suddenly shot up and it glared at the heroes with menacing red eyes. Before anyone could move to stop it, the android charged them and moved to grab Flora, attempting to take her hostage. Fortunately for Flora, though unfortunately for herself, Renee was close to Flora and was able to shove Flora away from Ragnarok. She however, was not able to get away fast enough to keep from being grabbed herself as Ragnarok grabbed her arm before jumping away from the heroes with Renee still in his arms. Turning so he could face not only Goku but the other heroes as well, he held Renee in front of himself, using her as a human shield.

"Grr… let me go you freak!" Renee shouted angrily as she tried to pull away from the android.

"Hey! Taking hostages isn't fair!" Goku shouted angrily, "you coward!"

"Save your breath, Goku," Vine advised, "it's a machine, it has no more sense of honor then a radio or a tank. It'll do whatever it has to in order to carry out its function. This is our fault for being careless."

"Renee!" Ichigo shouted as he formed his Hollow Mask and prepared to attack.

"Cool it Kurosaki! What's your plan here? Just rush in and hope you can get behind it to force it to let Renee go before it kills her?" Vine demanded, "think. You're bankai is fast, but it isn't that fast."

"But I am," Goku declared confidently.

"Even that's taking an unneccesary risk," Vine admitted, "just hold on three seconds. This situation is already under control."

"Hold on, what do you mean, under control?" Ichigo asked. As if to answer Ichgo's question, the ground beneath Ragnarok and Renee suddenly exploded. Everyone was surprised as Natsu exploded out of the ground and slammed his head under Ragnarok's chin.

"Fire Dragon Phoenix Sword!" he shouted as he used his powerful flame attack to blow Ragnarok high into the air and away from Renee.

"What the heck!?" Renee gasped as she looked into the hole Natsu had exploded out of. As she did, Alphonse Elric in his human form climbed out of the hole.

"Are you alright, Ms. Renee?" Alphonse asked as he stood up.

"Good work, Al. I'm glad one Elric is smart enough to catch on to what I need him to do without having to be directly told," Vine declared.

"I caught on," Ed growled, "but WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH ONLY ONE ARM!"

"But hold on…" Ichigo stuttered as he looked back at Al's armor, "isn't Alphonse right…"

"Nope," Ed replied as he tapped on the armor with his remaining arm, causing the empty suit to fall completely to pieces.

"No way… it was empty?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Hold on, are you telling me that that little kid is who was wearing that huge suit of armor?" Alita inquired, her town making it obvious that she couldn't believe that.

"Uh, that is a complicated situation, Ms. Alita, that it is," Kenshin admitted.

"You made a big mistake dragging my friends into this fight!" Goku roared angrily as he flew up at Ragnarok who had just managed to shake off Natsu's surprise attack, "it's over, android! DRAGON FIST!" he shouted as he threw a punch. There was an explosion of energy that hid Goku from sight as a Golden dragon emerged into view and roared at Ragnarok. Ragnarok had no time to evade before the Dragon cut right through his chest, blowing a huge hole in it. The dragon vanished and Goku reappeared beneath the android with his hands cupped.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA X 10!" he roared as he fired a red Kamehameha wave at Ragnarok which slammed into the critically damaged android, completely engulfing and obliterating the planet destroying android. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left of the world destroyer.

….

Goku had reverted to his base form before he even landed on the ground. Much to everyone's surprise, he was now wearing his orange and blue turtle uniform as opposed to the Saiyan armor he'd been wearing when he transformed.

"Oh that's right," he said as he landed and inspected his clothes, "you have that ability that lets you change a person's clothes, don't you, Teresa. Like you did with Clare back when we rescued Shantella."

"I'm surprised you remembered that," Teresa admitted, "it's honestly not a very impressive, or usually a very useful, ability."

"Alright, I've got one question," Ichigo declared.

"Huh, what is it Ichigo?" Goku asked.

"What are you?" Ichigo replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I thought you were as strong as any living thing could hope to get! How in the world did you manage to get stronger!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not fair. I saw that you got a power increase from your new shikai and bankai states when I read Flora's memories. How come you're allowed to get stronger but I'm not?" Goku asked.

"That's not even close to the same!" Ichigo exclaimed, "I'm still nowhere near as strong as you used to be!"

"Why are you complaining?" Ed sighed, "if Goku hadn't shown up when he did, none of us would even be here right now."

"Ah come on, I'm sure you guys would have come up with some way to beat him without me," Goku declared, laughing.

"Maybe, but I'm sure glad I didn't have to try," Vine admitted.

"Goku!" Flora shouted as she suddenly shot past everyone, knocking Ichigo and Edward over as she did, "I'm so glad you're okay! But I don't understand, if we were in your world this whole time, how come I couldn't sense any your energy?"

"I'm not surprised you couldn't," Bardock declared, "Planet Vegeta is outside the range of even our most advanced scouters, and Earth is even farther away than that. You couldn't have hoped to have detected our energy from this far away."

"Oh, so that's it. We got to the right universe, just the wrong planet in that universe," Flora realized, "oops."

"In hindsight, it's probably a good thing we had that little 'oops'," Shantella declared, "if we hadn't been here to stop the Fallen One, not only would this world have been destroyed, but he'd have possession of Ragnarok."

"Yeah, but on the other hand, if you hadn't shown up, I'd still be in my own body," Alita growled.

"False," Vine declared, "your body would be laying in a bloody mess at the bottom of a cliff along with the princess' body."

"Oh right, guess I forgot that part," Alita admitted, causing the others to laugh.

"Hey Teresa," Goku said after he stopped laughing, "can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Huh? Oh, of course, Goku," Teresa replied as she and Goku walked off by themselves.

"Huh? I wonder what they're talking about," Ichigo wondered.

"I think I have an idea," Shantella replied. Only Vine and Mustang found it odd that her eyes drifted to Flora as she spoke.

….

"What is it you need to speak to me about?" Teresa asked once they were out of earshot of the others.

"I think you know," Goku admitted, "I want to talk to you… about Flora's Super Saiyan 3 transformation."

**Ending Theme: Wings of the Heart (Dragon Ball Z Kai)**


	100. Going to School

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 100**

**Going to School**

**Opening Theme: Discotheque (Rosario+Vampire)**

Teresa stood atop the outer wall of the Full Moon Palace, lost in thought as she gazed down at the quiet, lifeless village beneath her.

….

"_How do you…" Teresa stuttered._

"_I was able to read some of Flora's subconscious thoughts," Goku revealed, "While she's not consciously aware of her ability, her subconscious mind is completely aware of it. She's also subconsciously aware of how dangerous it is, which is why her body tries, without even realizing it, to prevent her from reaching that state. That's one reason why the transformation only occurs when she's been injured or knocked out. Her body can't suppress the transformation after it's taken too much damage and allows the transformation to occur. In fact, it had nearly happened while she was fighting Ragnarok, but Ragnarok blasted her before she fully ascended and left her to badly injured to be able to ascend after she was attacked. If she had reached Super Saiyan 3, though, we would have probably been in trouble."_

"_So what can we do about it? Is there a way to prevent Flora's accidental transformations?" Teresa asked hopefully._

"_No, and even if there were, I don't think that'd be our best option. I think it would be far better for Flora to learn to control and gain the ability to willingly transform into a Super Saiyan 3. I have a plan, but I need you to trust me, alright?"_

…_._

"Trusting you was easy enough," Teresa admitted, "still, as difficult as the next two weeks are likely going to be for the rest of us, for my poor little sister, these next two weeks are going to be the longest two weeks of her short life."

….

Back on Goku's planet Earth, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Flora arrived to find everything pretty much how they had left it.

"Phew, I was worried that Corruption's influence on our world would have done something bad here, but everything looks alright to me," Goku admitted.

"I'd hope so," Bardock declared as he climbed out of his own Saiyan pod, "Earth has been under the protection of the Saiyan race ever since Frieza's defeat. Only a fool would try to mess with a Saiyan controlled planet.

"Oh, well… that's good I guess," Goku replied, "so… uhh… how long has it been since I've been home?"

"Long enough," Bardock replied, chuckling, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that your wife isn't going to be happy, especially since Goten decided to go with Trunks and your other friends."

"I was afraid you were going to say something like that," Goku sighed, "and she's going to be even madder when she finds out Goten stayed with Ichigo and the others."

"Well this should be interesting," Bardock admitted, "guess we'd better get it over with."

"Heh, Grandpa makes it sound so easy," Gohan laughed, "I guess I wouldn't be worried either though if I were in your position. After all, if everything goes well, Mom won't even remember who you are when she's lecturing Dad."

"That's what I'm hoping," Bardock admitted.

"I see, tell me something, Bardock," Vegeta ordered, "my father, is he alive in this corrupted version of our universe as well?"

"Your father? Right, King Vegeta, actually, no, he's not."

"I see. Just out of curiosity, who did it?" Vegeta asked.

"I did," Bardock admitted, "during Kakarot's battle with Frieza, your father became concerned that the other Saiyans would be drawn to follow Kakarot after witnessing his strength and planned to kill my son after the battle was over. However…"

….

"_I don't care if you are our king, Vegeta!" Bardock shouted angrily, "your weakness has cost enough Saiyans their lives. Your reign ends today!"_

"_You dare to challenge me you low-class scum?" King Vegeta hissed angrily as he faced Bardock, "how dare you defy your king."_

"_Oh, I dare," Bardock declared. There was an eruption of yellow light as Bardock erupted into a Super Saiyan! "IT'S OVER YOUR HIGHNESS!"_

…_._

"I see," Vegeta replied, "he always was a foolish old man. Kakarot, while you're going to visit your wife, I'll go to the lookout. I should be able to get in one year's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before you arrive with Flora."

"I'll be coming along too," Bardock revealed, "training's more effective when you have someone to spar against."

"Fine," Vegeta consented.

"Oh, alright, then we'll meet you as soon as we can," Goku admitted, "Flora, Gohan, let's go."

"Right, Father," Gohan declared.

"Okay," Flora declared as the three Saiyans flew off towards Goku's home while Vegeta and Bardock took off for Dende's Lookout.

….

"I hope you will be okay," Teresa whispered to herself.

"Hey, Teresa!" she heard a voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Shantella standing in the courtyard beneath her. "You're going to want to see what Valeria's found!"

….

A few minutes later, Teresa and Shantella stood behind Valeria in her lab as the young scientist worked on a large computer. On the screen of the computer was a large, castle looking structure.

"Is that…?" Teresa began to ask.

"It is," Valeria replied, predicting Teresa's question, "there's no doubt about it, it's Yokai academy. The school for monsters where Moka, Tskune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore attended classes prior to joining up with us. I already confirmed it with Mizore."

"Things are finally starting to look up for us," Shantella admitted, "now we just have to find Moka and the others."

"Yokai academy uses a barrier which separates itself from the world of humans, but being from outside either worlds, none of our group should have any trouble moving freely through the barrier," Valeria admitted.

"Even so, we need to be cautious. We're treading into Corruption's territory now. It wouldn't be safe to take a large group," Teresa declared, "at least not until we know what we'll be up against."

"Don't worry, actually, Kisuke already set up a plan for us," Shantella revealed.

"Kisuke, huh?" Teresa chuckled, "I should have known."

….

At Yokai Academy, in the office of the school's headmaster, a man in a white cloak sat at a desk looking through several papers.

"So, you've finally arrived," he said suddenly, "it's been awhile since the three of us were last together."

"It will be a short while longer," Makarov Dreyer declared as he walked past the man from behind and hopped up on the man's desk, glancing down at him, "Kisuke will be a bit longer arriving, though I see your senses have not been dulled by time, Mikogami."

"Ahh, that's right, I forgot. Kisuke is bringing my new students with him, isn't he," Mikogami replied, smiling wickedly.

….

"Why am I dressed like this again?" Ichigo groaned as he followed a group of his comrades through a dark and creepy forest, fidgeting uncomfortably with the Yokai Academy school uniform Kisuke had forced him to wear.

"We've been over this, Ichigo," Rukia sighed, she was wearing a girl's version of the same uniform, "you, me, Renji, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Jaden are going to pose as new students at Yokai academy so we can look for Moka and her friends."

"Don't forget us!" Aliasse shouted. She, Wendy, Misao, and Mizore were following as well, though they were all dressed in their usual attires.

"How come you four don't have to wear these uniforms?" Ichigo demanded.

"Mizore never wears the uniform, so why should we," Aliasse replied, sticking her tongue out, "besides, Carrot Top, those uniforms are too bulky. It's hard for girls as small as us to move around in 'em."

"Drop it you two," Vine ordered before Ichigo could object. He and Ed were hanging behind the group and both were dressed in their usual attires as well.

"And what about you two, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Vine and I aren't actually going to the school," Ed reminded him.

"That's right," Vine declared," Fullmetal and I will be scouting the woods surrounding the academy, but if you find yourselves in trouble, don't forget to give us a call. We're here to back you up if you get into a mess."

"Thank goodness someone actually pays attention when I'm explaining things," Kisuke Urahara declared as he walked in front of the group.

"Ah come on, why can't I… I dunno… hang back with Vine and Ed?" Jaden begged, "I just got away from school, I don't want to go back!"

"No kiddin'," Natsu, who was wearing his scarf over the uniform's shirt, groaned, "this uniform is so stiff and uncomfortable, I hate having to wear it."

"Will you stop whining? You're giving me a headache," Gray threatened. His uniform had, unsurprisingly, already been removed.

"Gray! You've gotta keep your clothes on here!" Lucy shouted in dismay.

"Are you kidding me!" Gray shouted in surprise.

"Good grief, this was a bad idea," Vine declared.

"No kidding," Ed sighed, "I think Kisuke needs to have his head examined, coming up with a plan like this."

"Alright, well, there it is," Kisuke declared, pointing up through a clearing in the trees. Sure enough just above the trees, the towers of Yokai Academy could be seen a short distance away.

"So, that's it, huh," Natsu declared as he jumped up to the top of the trees to get a better look, "WHOA! THAT'S SO COOL! IT'S A HUGE CASTLE!"

"How is it any different than where we're living now!?" Lucy questioned.

"Man, let's hope this place stays in one piece while we're here," Ichigo sighed.

"With Salamander and Jaden around," Vine replied, "not a chance. Alright, Ed and I'll leave you here."

"Alright, sounds good," Kisuke replied, "the rest of you should have no trouble reaching the academy grounds from here and I have someone else I need to meet with, so good luck finding your friends," he said as he vanished from sight.

"Easy for him to say, and who the heck does he know in this world?" Ichigo growled in reply.

….

"Oh, there you are, Kisuke," Makarov declared as Urahara suddenly appeared in Mikogami's office.

"Well well, so you beat me here, Makarov," Urahara said, chuckling, "well, guess I'm the last to arrive."

"What of the allies you've brought with you, Kisuke?" Mikogami inquired.

"Three Soul Reapers, Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th division, Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 13," Kisuke replied.

"A Kuchiki," Mikogami replied when he heard the name, impressive.

"Maybe, but the most powerful by far is Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kisuke revealed.

"What of my Fairy Tail children?" Makarov asked.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfellia, and Gray Fullbuster are here as well, along with Jaden Yuki from Duel Academy. One of your old students, Mizore Shirayuki, is also here with her friends, Aliasse, Wendy Marvell, and Misao Makimachi. The operation is being coordinated by Colonel Vine of Gallia, and Edward Elric of Amestris, two of our groups best tactical fighters, so we should be ready. Oh, and one more will be joining us in about two weeks. If we can last until he gets here, our enemy isn't going to know what hit him."

"I can only hope so," Mikogami admitted, "to stop the crisis that lies ahead, we'll need all the strength we can muster."

….

"Darn it, leave it to Kisuke, Ed, and Vine to ditch us," Ichigo groaned as he finally sulked through the Yokai Academy gate with his comrades, "Kisuke could have at least shown us where the entrance was!"

"Guess he thought it'd be easy to find since we knew which direction the castle was," Renji replied, "but this school… it's pretty big for a school."

"It is a school for monsters, so I guess it needs to be a bit larger," Rukia guessed.

"Whatever, I just hope we don't actually have to go to class while we're here," Ichigo sighed, "I was kind of hoping that going on a mission to save the world would bet me excused from having to do homework."

"Ehh, it's no big whoop," Jaden declared, "I'll just sleep through the classes here just like I do back home."

"I guess that's… one way to look at it," Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, I wonder what's going on over there," Natsu declared, causing the others to look over at a group of students who were gathered around something. Some students were walking away from the group holding what appeared to be newspapers in their hands.

"Looks like they're getting the school newspaper," Ichigo replied.

"Oh yeah, Duel Academy had something like that, but I never read it," Jaden admitted.

"Newspapers…" Mizore whispered, "it must be the newspaper club!"

"The Newspaper Club?" Aliasse repeated.

"It's the club that I was part of before we left with Rinoa!" Mizore revealed, "with Tsukune and the others."

"If that's true, then… I bet that's where we'll find your other friends!" Aliasse realized, "come on, let's go have a look!"

"If this works out, this may turn out to be easier then I was worried it was going to be," Rukia admitted as the team made their way towards the gathered students.

Sure enough, at the center of the group, was a table covered with large stacks of newspapers which were being handed out to the gathered students by Kurumu, Yukari, Tsukune, and Moka!

"Alright! We found 'em!" Aliasse shouted happily when they spotted their lost comrades.

….

"You think they're having any luck?" Ed asked as he and Vine sat where they had separated from the others, sipping on some stew and munching on bread that Isara and Alicia had packed for them before they left, "they have to be to the school by now."

"I hope so," Vine replied, "hopefully, this doesn't take too… long." He stuttered as he said the last word as the two alchemists noticed a large, square rock moving slowly past them.

"Seriously? Who do Goten and Trunks think they're fooling?" Ed sighed.

"I've got this," Vine declared as he took a loaf of Alicia's bread. Sneaking up behind the poorly made disguise, he held the bread above the rock and slowly followed it as it moved. He hadn't followed them more than a few inches before the rock stopped cold.

"Trunks… I'm hungry!" Goten's voice could be heard from inside.

"Just ignore it, Goten, just ignore it!" Trunks ordered.

Vine held up his free hand so that Ed could see it as he began to count down from three. As he lowered his last finger, Goten suddenly erupted.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" the young Super Saiyan cried as he burst out of his hiding place and grabbed the bread out of Vine's hand.

"Way to ruin a perfectly good plan, Goten," Trunks complained as Goten landed and began happily munching on the bread.

"Yeah, you might have gotten away with that if you were sneaking past Natsu," Vine admitted, "otherwise, not a chance. What are you two doing out here, anyway?"

"We're going to Yokai!" Goten revealed as he continued to munch happily on the bread.

"Goten! That's a secret!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot," Goten admitted.

"How exactly are you expecting to fit in at Yokai?" Ed asked, "it's a High School, a couple of little kids like you will stick out easily."

"Thus why Fullmetal didn't go in with the others," Vine replied.

"That's not true!" Goten replied in excitement, "Yukari attends this school, and she's about our age!"

"She's also a genius, something neither of you are," Ed sighed in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, ask me any word and I can spell it!" Goten declared.

"Being able to spell it is far from genius material, Goten," Vine declared.

"Ah man, they caught on too quick," Goten whined.

"Well, ask us any question! We'll prove it!" Trunks ordered

"Alright, what's the chemical formula for steel?" Vine asked.

"Uhhh… the what?" Goten replied.

"Steel is a mixture of a large number of different substances including Iron and Carbon and doesn't really have a set chemical formula," Trunks declared, "try giving me a challenge next time."

"Name everything that makes up a human body, right down to the smallest proteins in your eyelashes," Ed challenged.

"Huh? No way, no one knows something like that!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"I do," Ed sneered at the young Super Saiyan.

"Ah come on. You guys aren't going to send us back, are you!?" Trunks asked.

"Not planning on it," Vine replied, "have fun, and try not to break anything. I'm going back to my lunch."

"Awesome!" Goten and Trunks both shouted happily as they took off towards the academy.

"Kids," Vine sighed as he and Ed continued eating.

….

"Don't forget your copy of the Yokai Gazette!" Tsukune shouted.

"Don't start the new term without it!" Yukari shouted energetically as students continued to gather around to collect their papers.

"Hmmm…" Moka sighed as she noticed Ichigo and the others moving towards the club table. "Oh, hello," she said in a friendly tone, "I haven't seen any of you around the school before. Are you new students?"

"So she doesn't remember us, then. I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Ichigo admitted.

"I had hoped we might get lucky, after all, Gohan, Mustang, and many of the others had regained their memories before we even found them, but I guess no one in this world has their real memories back," Rukia revealed, "I guess it must have just been random occurrences that some of the others broke free of Corruption's influence on their own."

"There's a strong possibility, especially given all of the trouble we had restoring some people's memories, like Vine and Ed. We definitely need to hope that this goes better than restoring Ed's memories did."

"No kidding. Moka is one person I don't want trying to teach me my place," Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

"Umm… excuse me…" Moka continued.

"Oh right, sorry about that," Ichigo replied, "didn't mean to space out like that. Yeah, we're new students here. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo…" Moka repeated the name as though she recognized something about it, "that's a nice name. I guess your parents must have really liked Strawberries," she declared happily.

"My name has nothing to do with strawberries!" Ichigo replied, sounding annoyed.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Renji Abarai." Rukia and Renji introduced themselves.

"Rukia and Renji," Moka repeated, "it's nice to meet you both."

"Uhh… it's… nice to meet you too, I guess," Rukia sounded uncertain of her response.

"Again," Renji muttered quietly.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm sorry. I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya," Moka introduced herself as she bowed politely to her forgotten comrades.

"Oh, so you're Moka, huh!" Natsu shouted loudly, "nice to meet ya. I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. I've heard about you. No offense, but you don't look like a super scary Vampire or anything like that."

"Hey, shut your mouth, you idiot!" Ichigo scolded.

"What? Who told you I was a Vampire?" Moka inquired, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey, 'Newspaper Club'!" a voice called, using a mocking tone when he called the clubs name. The group turned to see a group of 5 boys walking towards them, the crowd parting to let them through as they did.

"Oh no, not them again," Moka cried timidly.

"Uhh, what do you jerks want!?" Kurumu shouted angrily. Ichigo could see that something about the boys approaching their table made her nervous, which seemed unlike the Kurumu Kurono he knew.

"We just want to see the latest issue of the newspaper," a tall, fair-skinned boy with well groomed, golden hair replied as the group arrived at the table.

"Um, here you go," Moka said nervously as she handed the boy a copy of the newspaper she was holding, "it's our… latest issue."

"I already knew that," the boy replied rudely as he opened the paper and began to glance through it, "as usual nothing but garbage," he declared as he crumpled the newspaper into a ball and tossed it into the air, "hardly worth taking the time to even look at. As the ball fell towards the earth, he swung his hand at it, cutting the ball into five pieces as it fell to the ground. Then he turned his attention to the club table. "Garbage like this ought to be put through the shredder," he declared as he swung his hand towards the table. He was surprised when his hand was stopped cold, literally, by a mound of ice that suddenly appeared between him and the newspaper clubs table.

"What's this? Who's dumb enough to stand against me to protect this worthless little newspaper club?" the boy demanded.

"I am," Mizore declared as she stepped forward to confront the boy, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you harm the newspaper club."

"Yeah, we won't let you do as you please!" Aliasse shouted, "I don't care who you are."

"Is that right? So you don't care that I'm the deadly A-class Anima spirit of a samurai sword from ancient times, then? I'm a literal living weapon, you little runts," the boy replied.

"Anima? What's that?" Ali asked.

"A rare type of spirit," Mizore replied, "Rather than the spirit of a person or animal, it's the spirit of an object that was highly treasured by its owner. That's how he cut through that newspaper. This guy is a living sword!"

"That doesn't sound too tough. We've fought worse," Aliasse replied.

"I don't have time for this," the anima spirit declared glancing back at the group behind him, "you four, crush them."

"With pleasure, boss," the four boys replied as they transformed, one into a massive giant, one into a three-headed Cerberus, one into a rock giant, and one into a fire giant.

"Uh oh," Mizore stuttered when she saw the fire giant, which more or less looked like a massive flame in the shape of a giant.

"Snow women don't do so well against fire, do they," the anima spirit taunted, "so much for, 'not going to let me hurt the newspaper club'."

**Cue Background Music: Jaden's Theme (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

"Ice might not do well against fire, but I know what does!" Jaden declared, "You're on, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, equipped with Bubble Blaster!" he shouted as he called out Bubbleman with his Blaster equipped. "Go Bubble Blaster!" he shouted as Bubbleman fired the blaster which bombarded the fire giant with a barrage of bubbles that kicked up a cloud of steam around the giant. When the steam cleared, the boy lay on the ground in his human form, covered in burns from the steam and completely unconscious. "And that's game!"

"Well, what do we have here?" the anime spirit mumbled softly, smiling wickedly as he did.

"Why you runt! You're going to pay for that!" the rock giant roared as he charged.

"Shut up and get lost!" Gray ordered, "Ice Make Cannon!" he shouted as he formed a giant ice cannon which fired an ice cannonball into the giants stomach, sending it flying flat onto its back where it stayed, unable to rise.

"Whoa, these guys aren't like the other students here," the giant stuttered as he and the Cerberus began to back away nervously from the heroes.

"Ahh, losing your will to fight, are you, well, I guess it's fine, if you want to leave," the anima spirit declared in a threatening tone, "I'll be sure to come and visit you once I'm done here and see how you're doing."

"Darn, we got no choice, better to get knocked out by these guys now then get killed later for not following orders," the Cerberus admitted. The giant had no choice but to unwillingly agree and the two faced the heroes again.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted as he jumped over the two massive enemies forming his Fire Dragon wings as he did!

"Ah, wait… I changed my mind!" the giant cried in dismay as Natsu swung his wing attack, striking both giants and sending them flying.

"Look out, Moka!" Tsukune shouted as he tackled Moka out from under where the giant was about to fall. As he did, a blinding red light suddenly began to emit from where he and Moka had landed that was visible from the forest where Vine and Ed stood watching.

"Well, that didn't take long at all," Vine sighed.

….

"Wha… what is this?" the anima sword spirit stuttered as an overwhelming monster energy flooded the area. Suddenly, the giant, who had been knocked unconscious was sent flying into the sky, flying high into the air before crashing to the ground again on its stomach. Standing beside where it had been before it was sent into orbit, was Inner Moka Akashiya, her leg raised towards the heavens as her long silver hair was blown to the side by a light breeze.

As she lowered her leg, she let out a loud yawn, as though she were awaking from a long nap.

"What's going on… who is this girl? She can't be that spineless little girl from the newspaper club… can she?" the anima spirit stuttered.

"Moka!" Ichigo called.

"Huh?" Moka replied, "Oh, Ichigo, so you're the one who finally came. What kept you? Ahhh, it's been far too long since I've been able to move about."

"Hold on, you remember me?" Ichigo replied, sounding surprised.

"Of course. Since I'm usually sealed by the rosary, Corruption's power didn't have the same effect on me as it did on the other Moka. If I could have released the seal before now, I could have restored both of our memories sooner, but unfortunately, things didn't work out that way. With everyone, including the other Moka to scared of this clown to try to stand up to him," Moka admitted as she turned her attention to the anima, "we just haven't had the opportunity."

"Who is he anyway?" Ichigo asked as he walked up next to the silver haired knight, "is he strong?"

"Hardly," Moka replied, "just a spoiled, loud-mouthed brat."

"What did you call me?" the spirit hissed, "You little… you have no idea who you're speaking too! Now you've gone and pissed me off, so I hope you're ready to…"

"Die?" Moka finished. The spirit was surprised that the voice was coming from behind him. He turned, backing away in terror as he did to try to escape the mighty vampire. "You're the one with 'no idea who you're speaking too'. I think it's time you learned your place!" she roared, throwing a bone shattering kick that sent the spirit flying backwards, not stopping until he was lost from sight among the trees surrounding the academy.

"WHOA! AWESOME, SHE TOTALLY SENT HIM FLYING!" Natsu shouted in amazement.

"And just who are you?" Moka demanded of the Dragon Slayer, "where are the others."

"Uhh… that's a long story," Ichigo sighed, realizing that explanations were going to be his job.

….

Vine and Ed were sitting peacefully in the forest, when suddenly a figure shot out of the forest, flying past them before slamming into a tree, stopping him but knocking over the tree in the process.

"What the heck?" Ed said as the two rose and went to check what had happened. Laying on top of the now fallen tree was the anima spirit who had attacked Ichigo and the others. He had a very visible footprint on his face and had been knocked out cold.

"Three guesses who did this," Vine sighed.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	101. A Second Vampire

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 101**

**A Second Vampire**

**Opening Theme: Discotheque (Rosario+Vampire)**

"WHAAATTT!" Chi Chi shouted angrily, causing Goku to cringe, "what do you mean my baby isn't here with you! GOKUUUU! WHERE IS MY GOTEN!?"

"Ah, come on, Chi Chi, I told you," Goku replied timidly, "Goten went with Trunks to help the others find Naruto and our other missing friends. He'll be fine. Kakashi's with them, and Vine and Kenshin, not to mention Teresa and Shantella, they'll all make sure he's alright."

"THAT ISN'T THE POINT!" Chi Chi shouted in reply, "Ooo, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You never did understand the need for our children's education. If you didn't appreciate the value of an early start to education with Gohan, only a fool would believe you'd care anymore with Goten."

"Ahh, come on, Chi Chi, I do know how important Goten's education is, I really do, but… are you telling me that Goten's education is really more important than the fate of the entire universe? I mean if Corruption…"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT GOTEN'S EDUCATION ISN'T MORE IMPORTANT THEN THE FATE OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Chi Chi roared angrily, "MY RESPONSIBILITY IS TO SEE TO MY SON'S WELL BEING. CORRUPTION OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS YOUR PROBLEM, NOT GOTEN'S!"

Waiting outside, Flora and Gohan could hear every word as Chi Chi lectured her husband. Flora's eyes were wide with horror at Chi Chi's rage while Gohan could only laugh awkwardly.

"Well, we knew this wasn't going to be pretty," he sighed, "I hope the others are having an easier time then us."

….

Meanwhile, near Yokai Academy, Vine and Ed stood, watching and waiting for word from their comrades. A rustling sound in the trees above them caused them to look up.

"There you two are," Kakashi declared as he emerged from behind some foliage in the trees, "sorry if I startled you."

"That's not hard to do in this place. It feels like everything around us wants to eat us," Ed admitted.

"Ah, come on, Fullmetal, you're not afraid of a few trees, are you," Vine heckled.

"You realize we're in a world full of monsters, right?" Ed reminded him.

"Yes, I realize we're in a world of monsters," Vine replied, "but we're not even close to that school and the chances we're just going to get randomly attacked all the way out here are pretty low."

"I suppose that's a valid point," Kakashi admitted, "unless of course there are monsters nearby who don't attend the school."

"I did think of that," Vine admitted, "but even so, it's not like it'd be the first time we've dealt with monsters. I'm sure we can handle whatever comes."

"Makes sense," Kakashi replied, "so what have we missed?"

"We?" Ed replied.

"We," Miria declared as she emerged from the trees.

"We haven't heard from Ichigo and the others since they left to go to the school," Vine admitted, "however, if you'll look to the left, you'll notice a trail of leveled trees that leads all the way back to Yokai. Only girl I know who fights that brutally and has that kind of leg strength…"

"Is Moka Akashiya," Miria finished his statement, "but if they've already found the others, where are they?"

"Something tells me it isn't that simple," Kakashi admitted, "Valeria had a theory that the seal placed over Moka's vampire self, the one that creates the distinct personalities of the sweet Outer Moka and the more violent Inner Moka, may have caused one of her sides to not be affected by Corruption's power in the same way as the others."

"So wait, you're saying that the Inner Moka may have never lost her memories to begin with," Ed realized.

"I see, so that presents a few potential problems," Vine realized.

"That's right," Ed realized, "just because Moka's memories have been restored doesn't mean the others memories were restored as well."

"That's not the biggest problem," Kakashi revealed, surprising Ed.

….

At the Academy, Moka, still in her Inner state was conversing with Ichigo and the others.

"So, you're telling us that you never lost your memories like the rest of us did," Rukia declared, recapping what Inner Moka had told them earlier.

"That's right," Moka admitted, "and as a result, I know everything that's happened in my world during the year that's past since Corruption beat us. I can tell you right now that very little of it is good. Being a school for monsters, Yokai Academy has never exactly had the best safety record, but it's gotten much worse due to Corruption's influence. Those low-class monsters we just defeated were the least of our worries. They actually work for a far more dangerous group. A group that calls itself the 'Four Emperors of Yokai'. Even though there're quite a few students who could have stood up to that Anima from before, no one wants to risk getting the Emperors' attention."

"The Four Emperors, who're they?" Aliasse inquired.

"I've never heard of 'em," Mizore admitted, "they must be new."

"They didn't exist in our world before it was corrupted," Moka admitted, "however, you are familiar with one of them. I'm sure you remember Kuyo."

"The president of the Security Committee?" Mizore replied, sounding surprised, "he's one of these 'Emperors'!?"

"He is," Moka replied, "and unfortunately… he's the weakest of the four."

"What!?" Mizore stuttered, "the other three are even more powerful than him!?"

"I may not know much about this Kuyo guy, but if Mizore's this shaken up by him, I'm guessing he's not someone to take lightly, and you're saying there're three enemies here who are even more powerful?" Ichigo replied.

"That's right," Moka replied.

"Kuyo nearly wiped us out the last time we fought him," Mizore stuttered, "How can we stop opponents who are even stronger then him?"

"Just once, can't we go to a world and not encounter any problems," Ichigo sighed, "if Goku were here, this would be easy, but he's training with Flora. Without him, things are definitely going to be a lot more difficult."

"Goku!? Where is he!?" Moka exclaimed.

"That's a long story," Ichigo replied, "but the short version is that he wanted to take Flora to train in something called a Hyperbolic Time Chamber in his own world. They won't be back for a couple of weeks at least."

"Meaning our fight with these emperor guys will hopefully be over long before he gets here," Renji admitted, "Vine and Ed are scouting the forest, and Kakashi and whoever else decided to come as our back up should have arrived by now, but that's it. We don't have any way to contact the others until Flora arrives. I think the other princesses were busy with something Kisuke Urahara assigned them to do."

"So none of the princesses are here?" Moka repeated, "That's odd. I wonder what they're doing that's so important."

"We can worry about that later," Ichigo declared, "for now, the important thing is restoring the others memories. I think Tsukune's removal of your Rosary was more an accident then something he actually planned to do, and we need to try and restore Kurumu and Yukari's memories as well."

"They aren't the only ones," Moka admitted.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied.

"Who else's memories do you want to try to restore?" Mizore wondered, "Ms. Ruby?"

"No," Moka admitted, "you're also going to have to restore the memories… of the other Moka."

"The other Moka?" Ichigo repeated, sounding confused, "what do you mean?"

"It's just like you said," Moka replied, "Tsukune's waking me was an accident. Neither he nor my other half have their memories back. It just so happened that Tsukune was knocked into me during the fighting and the Rosary came loose. Once I put the seal back on, the other Moka will be as clueless as Tsukune and the others are."

"Well, that's annoying," Renji declared.

"So in all honesty, we're still right where we started," Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, who's the silver haired girl?" Natsu finally demanded.

"Natsu we already went over that!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Great, another idiot," Moka sighed, "why does this group almost seem to attract them?"

"Hey, who're you calling an idiot!" Natsu shouted.

"She's calling you an idiot, you idiot. Now shut up and pay attention!" Gray demanded.

"I can't believe that this is how desperate we've gotten," Moka sighed, "we must really be in a sad state."

"They're annoying, but they're reliable when it comes to a fight. Honestly, Natsu here is a lot like Naruto or Luffy in that regard," Ichigo admitted.

"Why doesn't that make me feel better," Moka sighed, "at any rate, we've definitely got our work cut out for us here."

"No kidding," Ichigo replied, "we'd better hurry with Tsukune and your other half. If we need help again, I don't think we're going to be able to rely on a 'fortunate accident'."

"I'll do what I can, but I'm afraid it's going to be up to you for a while," Moka admitted as she held up the sealing Rosary, "well, good luck," she declared as she placed the seal back into place.

"Easy for you to say," Ichigo sighed as Moka's hair turned pink and she collapsed.

"WHOA! HER HAIR CHANGED COLORS!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

"Why is that surprising?" Ichigo wondered, "You're a fire breathing wizard."

….

"Well, that's unfortunate," Vine admitted.

"So you're saying that Valeria thinks that Moka's two separate halves may have to have their memories restored separately?" Ed summed up what Kakashi had just told them.

"That sounds more or less right," Kakashi replied casually, "Ichigo definitely has his work cut out for him."

"No kidding," Ed replied, "maybe we won't get to just take it easy after all."

"Well, it's not like we were here for a vacation to begin with," Vine reminded him, "we're here because Kisuke Urahara thought there might be a reason for us to be here."

"Which means that the restoring our friends memories could be the least of our concerns," Kakashi sighed.

Suddenly, a large crashing sound caught their attention from the woods.

"What's that?" Miria wondered.

"Leave me alone you big bullies!" a girl with bright red-orange hair shouted angrily as she jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the heroes, looking behind her as she did. The source of the crashes soon followed her. A pair of giants who look liked they'd been stitched together using the corpses of various different people.

"That's definitely one of the top 10 most disgusting things I've ever seen," Vine declared.

"You know you've lived a colorful life when something like that is only in the top 10," Ed sighed.

"Well, shall we?" Vine asked as he stood up and pulled his alchemy gloves tight.

"Why not. Kill some time," Ed replied as he transmuted his automail blade, "we'll be right back."

"Right, have fun," Kakashi replied as he cracked open his Make Out Paradise.

"For the last time, get lost!" the girl shouted angrily, "what do you want from me anyway!?"

"Master Nero wants to see you, Kokoa Shuzen" one of the giants replied, getting the girl to stop and turn her attention to the giants. She had obviously been startled by what the giant had said, though she didn't want to show it.

"Nero? Why does one of the 'Emperors' want to see me?" Kokoa demanded, sounding angry though slightly unnerved.

"If you'd rather not go, we can always kill you and Master Nero can resurrect you when we bring you his corpse. You'd be far more useful to him as a zombie anyway," the second giant declared.

"You two think you can kill me?" Kokoa replied, seeming amused by the idea, "go ahead and try. Kou-Batty!"

"Right, Ms. Kokoa, whee!" a voice replied as a small, hamster-like bat suddenly descended from the sky and landed on Kokoa's shoulder. Grabbing the bat, she swung him off of her shoulder as he morphed into a massive broadsword which she rested on her shoulder.

"Come on then. I'll take you down and then deal with that annoying Lich," Kokoa declared.

"Your confidence impressive, but you should know that a Lich is an S-Class super monster, just like you, Ms. Vampire, and Lord Nero is far more powerful then you."

"Vampire huh," Ed declared from behind them, causing them to turn and face him, "if she's a vampire, then you guys are running the wrong direction. I'd be running away if I were you."

"Stay out of this runt. We're on official business for the 'Four Emperors of… OHHHH!" he cried in pain as a giant stone cannonball suddenly slammed into his stomach, bowling him over.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Ed shouted from atop a massive transmuted cannon!

"Where did that come from?" the still standing giant stuttered.

"Hey," Vine called from above him. He was surprised to discover that Vine was standing on top of his head, "you're not very bright, are you?"

"Why you little…" the giant roared, swinging it's hand up, missing Vine, who easily dodged the attack, and instead hitting himself on the head.

"That answered that question," Vine replied, landing on the shoulder of the now dazed giant, he turned his attention to some stitching that seemed to be holding the giants head on its shoulders. "Well, this looks important, I wonder what happens if I…" he said as he used his sword to cut a few of the stitches. He instantly regretted it as the giants head fell to the side, held on by only a few stitches, and Vine was sprayed by a disgusting green puss. "Yuck, not one of my better ideas."

"My head!" the giant shouted, spooking Vine who jumped down off of the giants shoulder and landed in front of Kokoa.

"Let's get out of here before these two kill us!" the giant Ed had shot gasped as it still clutched its stomach.

"This isn't over!" the nearly headless giant roared, "we'll be back." With that, the two giants fled back in the direction of the school.

"I hope they don't come back to soon," Vine sighed as he transmuted the puss out of his clothing, "definitely going to need a shower after that."

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	102. Yukari in Danger

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 103**

**Yukari in Danger**

**Opening Theme: Discotheque (Rosario+Vampire)**

"Hey you jerks, I didn't ask for your help!" Kokoa shouted irately at Vine and Ed.

"Huh? Well, we didn't ask if you wanted help," Vine replied casually, "who's this kid?"

"I don't know," Ed admitted, "she said she was a Vampire. Do you think she's related to Moka?"

"Moka!?" the girl shouted, sounding surprised, "how do a couple of inferior creatures like you know my big sister!?"

"Big sister?" Ed repeated in surprise.

"Really? Well, she definitely has the attitude to be Moka's sister," Vine admitted, "though they don't look that much alike."

"Maybe she's adopted or something?" Ed suggested.

"I guess it doesn't really matter either way," Vine replied, "right now, I'm more concerned about those things we just fought. They said something about a Lich."

"That's right," Ed remembered, "If I'm right, a Lich is essentially a really powerful Necromancer, right?"

"That's not entirely accurate," Vine replied, "if this Lich is like the ones I've read about, he's likely a powerful sorcerer who transferred his soul into a corpse in order to gain a sick form of immortality. Either way, a Lich is an extremely powerful monster, and in this world, you don't get to take comfort in the fact that it's just a story I used to tell my sisters at Halloween time to scare 'em."

"You're talking about Nero," Kokoa revealed, "one of the 'Four Emperors'. You've really gotten yourselves into trouble now. No one messes with the Emperors and lives to tell about it."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Vine replied.

"Yeah, this guy definitely won't be the first guy we've pissed off that we probably shouldn't have," Ed declared, "so what do we do about her?"

"What do you mean?" Vine replied, "Isn't she going back to school now?"

"Grrr, if I go back to the school," Kokoa hissed, "that jerk Lich'll just keep coming after me."

"What does this Lich want with you anyway?" Ed asked.

"It's not just me," Kokoa replied, "He's trying to force any monsters with high levels of power into his service. Unlike the other three emperors, that stupid Lich's strength comes from the power of his undead army, which means the more powerful the corpses he collects are, the more powerful his army is and the more dangerous he is."

"Hold on, so you're saying this guy is actually trying to kill you?" Ed realized.

"Wow, and I thought Military School was dangerous," Vine admitted, "so what then? Is there anywhere safe for you to go?"

"Hah? You obviously don't know who you're talking to," Kokoa declared, "I'm a Vampire, an S-Class Super Monster. I'm hardly worried about some Lich and his zombies."

"Uh huh," Vine replied, "well, at any rate, let's get back to Kakashi and Miria and plan our next move."

"Right," Ed replied as the two headed back towards their comrades.

"Hey, wait!" Kokoa shouted as she followed them.

….

Meanwhile, in the halls of Yokai Academy, an annoyed Ichigo was pretty lost.

"Darn, I have no idea where I'm going," he groaned, "why the hell am I taking classes here anyway? I thought we were just posing as students while we looked for Moka and the others. I didn't know Kisuke had actually registered us as students."

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice caught his attention and he looked down the hall. Moka was waving to him as she ran towards him.

"Oh, hey Moka," Ichigo replied as he waved back.

"Everything alright?" Moka asked, "You're new here, so are you finding everything okay?"

"Actually no," Ichigo replied, "I'm having a bit of trouble finding my first class."

"Maybe I can help, let me see your schedule," Moka offered. Ichigo accepted her offer, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and showing it to her.

"Oh, you're in my class," Moka realized, smiling happily, "come with me, I'll show you where to go!"

"Really?" Ichigo replied, "what a surprise." His voice did a poor job, however, of concealing the fact that he wasn't really surprised. _I'll bet Kisuke had something to do with this,_ he thought to himself as he followed Moka.

….

In a different classroom, Yukari Sendo sat alone waiting for her class to begin. No one noticed that she seemed very nervous.

"This is bad," she stuttered, "even though it wasn't our fault, what happened today had to have gotten the Emperors' attention, and if they decide to take any action against the Newspaper Club, I'm all alone in here. I've got a really bad feeling."

"Ah, there you are," a deep, menacing voice behind her caught her attention, causing her to freeze. Turning slowly, she found herself staring up at three young men who were looming over her menacingly.

"Uh… can I help you?" Yukari stuttered nervously.

"In the name of Emperor Baron, you're coming with us," one of the men replied as he grabbed Yukari by the shoulder and pulled her roughly from her chair.

"B… Baron?" Yukari stuttered fearfully, gritting her teeth against the sharp pain in her shoulder.

….

"Wow Trunks," Goten said excitedly as the two looked up at the school from their hiding place among a cluster of bushes, "it's sooo big!"

"I still can't believe we're actually trying to sneak **into **school. What's wrong with us, Goten?" Trunks replied.

"Guess you must really want to save Yukari," Goten replied teasingly.

"What!? That's got nothing to do with it, Goten!" Trunks shouted angrily in response.

"Ah, come on Trunks, we already know you're gonna marry her," Goten continued to tease.

"Grrr… shut up, Goten!" Trunks shouted angrily which made Goten start laughing. He wasn't laughing long, though, before something caught his attention and he stopped.

"Look Trunks," he said, causing Trunks to turn and look at what he was looking at. The three men, one of whom was carrying a now unconscious Yukari, had just walked out the front door of the school building and were now heading towards the dark woods around the school grounds.

"THAT'S YUKARI!" both Saiyans exclaimed simultaneously.

….

Yukari was awakened by a sharp pain in her back and realized that her captors had thrown her into a tree.

"OWWW!" she cried, "THAT HURT YOU JERK!"

"Yukari Sendo. You're part of the Newspaper Club which created an incident with some of the Emperor's men in front of the school this morning."

"Huh? You mean the Anima and the giants?" Yukari replied, "but that had nothing to do with us! It was that orange haired guy and…"

"Quit your whining," one of the other men replied, "those punks may have been partially responsible, but that doesn't excuse Moka Akashiya's attack on one of our men."

"Moka?" Yukari stuttered in surprise.

"That spoiled brat anima was completely worthless. If your friend hadn't taken him down, we probably would have killed him very soon, but even so, that doesn't excuse her actions and we can't let people get away with causing trouble for the Emperors."

"But… what does that have to do with me?" Yukari replied.

"You're going to be a message," the leader of the men declared, "after we're done, we'll send your corpse back to the newspaper club in a box. That will remind them of their place in this school."

"A message?" Yukari stuttered in reply.

"Or to be more accurate," the man replied as he and his allies began to grow in size, "your corpse will be the message," he roared as they transformed into three massive ogres.

"An Ogre!? Then… you must be…" Yukari stuttered fearfully as she held up her magic wand to fight.

"I am Ginrei Shugo, One of Emperor Baron's most feared Generals," the leader declared, "it is my duty to suppress those who seek to challenge the authority of the Four Emperors. Those such as the members of your newspaper club."

"Wow, Yukari sure has some ugly friends," a voice declared from behind the ogres who turned in surprise. They were confronted by Goten and Trunks.

"Who are you brats?" one of the ogres demanded.

"Are you friends of this little witch?" Ginrei demanded.

"Ugh, don't talk. You're voices are annoying," Trunks ordered.

"You little brat! You must have a death wish!" one of the ogres shouted angrily.

"Crush these two, I'll handle the girl," Ginrei ordered.

"You got it," the two other ogres replied as they approached Goten and Trunks.

"Hey, get lost! I don't need your help, just run!" Yukari shouted.

"It's too late for that," Ginrei replied, "even if they run, we'll hunt them down and kill them.

"That's right, brat," one ogre declared as he attacked Trunks, "you're going to die!"

"You're going to wish you were dead when I'm done," Trunks declared as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

"You're going to need more than a fancy hair trick to survive against…" the ogre began to shout. He was interrupted when Trunks swung his leg, knocking the ogre's feet out from under him and causing him to yelp with surprise as he began to fall towards the young Saiyan. A rising kick from Trunks then sent the ogre flying into the air before he landed on his head, reverting to human form instantly as he lost consciousness.

"What the…" Ginrei stuttered in surprise.

"Whoa… what happened?" Yukari asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"You brats! You're dead!" the second ogre shouted as he threw a punch at Goten, who easily blocked the attack with one hand. "WHAT!?"

"Come on, be serious," Goten begged.

"Why you… you asked for it kid!" the Ogre shouted trying to crush Goten by swinging both his arms down like a club, only for Goten to once again block him by simply raising his arm.

"You're not very strong, this is boring," Goten declared as he transformed into a Super Saiyan himself. The ogre backed away nervously, but he wasn't quick enough to get away. One punch from Goten and the Ogre was out cold.

"Worthless," Ginrei declared, "no matter. I suppose I'll just have to kill all 3 of you myself."

"Bring it on," Trunks taunted.

"Hey, no fair Trunks! I wanna fight this one!" Goten shouted.

"Then you'll get two and I'll only get one, Goten," Trunks reminded him, "I guess there's only way to make this fair."

"Yeah, let's do it Trunks!" Goten begged.

"Fine, why not," Trunks replied as the two boys stood side by side and pointed their arms away from each other.

"FU-SION HAAA!" they shouted as they fused into Gotenks.

"What's this?" Ginrei demanded as the boys fused.

"They… fused?" Yukari stuttered, _where have I seen this before?_

"The name's Gotenks, monster, you should be frightened," Gotenks declared, pointing at the monster and giving him a thumbs down, "you can fight or surrender, either way, you're doomed."

"You little brat. I am a general of Emperor Baron. The only one doomed here is you!" he roared as he charged at Gotenks!

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Gotenks declared, "VICTORY CANNON!" he shouted as he fired an energy beam that engulfed Ginrei. When the blast cleared, Ginrei lay unconscious and charred in his human state. "Game over."

….

"Man that was boring," Trunks declared, "I can believe you were scared of those losers, Yukari."

"HEY, I NEVER SAID I WAS SCARED, TRUNKS!" Yukari shouted angrily.

"Please, 'oh please Mr. Ogre, please don't eat me'," Trunks mocked, "you were definitely scared."

"OOOOOOO, SHUT UP, TRUNKS!"

"Huh… Trunks when did you tell Yukari your name?" Goten asked.

"What do you mean Goten?" Trunks replied.

"I didn't think Yukari remembered anything, so when did you tell her what your name was?" Goten repeated.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good point, but I don't remember telling her what my name was," Trunks replied, "weird, you think I'd remember something like that."

"What're you two blabbing about!? Where are we anyway?" Yukari demanded irately.

"What do you mean, where are we?" Trunks replied.

"We're in the scary forest outside that cool school castle," Goten reminded her, "did you hit your head and forget?"

"Forest outside a school castle?" Yukari replied, "but I don't remember coming here. When did we get here?"

"Hey, Goten, you don't think Yukari's memories came back do you?" Trunks asked.

"If they did, that was pretty boring. I thought something cool would happen when someone got their memories back," Goten admitted.

"Why did you think that? Nothing cool happened when we got our memories back."

"Uh huh, I got to meet my Grandpa when I got my memories back, Trunks!"

"That didn't have anything to do with actually getting your memories back, though," Trunks reminded him.

"Your Grandpa? So… your mother's father?" Yukari stuttered.

"Uh uh, Grandpa Bardock is daddy's daddy," Goten replied.

"Goku's father!?" Yukari exclaimed, "that's a scary thought."

"Hey, how come you know my daddy!?" Goten asked.

"What the heck is wrong with you two!? What do you mean how do I know your father? He isn't exactly hard to miss, even in a group like ours!" Yukari shouted, raising her magic wand and dropping heavy golden wash tubs right on the two Saiyans heads.

"Owww, Trunks, I think the real Yukari's back," Goten cried as he rubbed his head.

"Let's get out of here, Goten, before she kills us," Trunks cried as the two Saiyans fled from the young witch.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU TWO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE REAL YUKARI!?" Yukari roared as she gave chase.

….

Ichigo sat in the desk next to Moka, sizing up his new classroom. Besides Moka, Kurumu, Tsukune, and Jaden were also in his classroom, the last of whom was already fast asleep at his desk.

"Yukari's the only one missing," Ichigo realized, "I wonder where the others are." He glanced to his side and nearly fell out of his seat when he realized Mizore was standing next to him, staring at him.

"What the hell, Mizore!? You know, you're a little two good at that stalking thing! Did you ever consider joining the Hidden Leaf?" Ichigo demanded.

"Ali and the others are all in different classes," Mizore revealed, "us and Jaden are the only ones here."

"I guess Kisuke couldn't put us all in the same class," Ichigo realized, "well, I can understand why he got you put in the same class as your friends, but why Jae?"

As if on cue, Jaden suddenly sat bolt upright. "Neos!" he shouted loudly as he awoke.

"That idiot even dreams about dueling," Ichigo sighed as the other students got a laugh at Jaden's expense.

"He's true to who he is, there's no doubt about that," Mizore replied, sounding a bit envious.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine," Mizore replied, returning to her seat behind Ichigo as the teacher, Ms. Nekonome, entered the room.

….

Halfway through the class, Jaden was out again and Ichigo was trying his hardest not to join him.

"Man, I really don't have time for this," Ichigo sighed, "why do I have to take these classes again?" Suddenly, his eyes opened wide as something caught his attention. Several students screamed as the back wall of the classroom exploded and a shadowy figure exploded into the room, headed for…

**Cue Background Music: Stand Up Be Strong (Bleach)**

"Moka, watch out!" Kurumu shouted, causing Moka to look up at the figure that was about to attack her. Several shards of ice exploded away from the point of attack as Mizore stepped in, intercepting the attack with her ice claws.

"Mizore!" Moka exclaimed in surprise.

"A snow woman, huh, too bad for you," the figure declared. Mizore was finally able to get a look at him, he was a creepy looking man clad in a dark purple robe that hid his mouth and allowed only his dark black eyes be seen.

"What do you…?" Mizore began to ask, but her question was answered before she even had a chance to finish it as the man's foot lit on fire.

"I am a Fire Man in the service of Emperor Domaru," the man revealed as he placed the flaming kick into Mizore's stomach, launching her past Moka and Ichigo and into the wall. Mizore slumped to the floor, crying with pain as she held her hand over the severe burn that had been inflicted on her body.

"Mizore!" Ichigo exclaimed in dismay as the Fire Man's hands lit ablaze.

"Melt snow woman," he ordered as he fired the flame at Mizore.

"Look out!" Moka shouted in dismay, but it was no use. Mizore was powerless to dodge before the flame engulfed her!

"Mizore!" Ichigo shouted in dismay.

**Cue Background Music: Jaden's Theme (Yu-gi-oh GX)**

"You should have stayed out of the Emperor's business," Fire Man declared, laughing as the smoke from the flame cleared… revealing Mizore to be unharmed behind the protective shield of Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! "WHAT!?"

"Hey Fire Guy," Jaden's voice shouted, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to him, "if you wanna throw down, then I'm game. GET YOUR GAME ON!"

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	103. Challenging the Emperors

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 104**

**Challenging the Emperors**

**Opening Theme: Discotheque (Rosario+Vampire)**

Natsu sighed loudly as he walked through the hallway of Yokai.

"Man, that was terrible, I'm so glad I finally managed to sneak away," he sighed as he walked, "I'm not cut out for this stuff."

"Hey, Lizard-guy!" a familiar voice

"Lizard-guy?" he repeated, sounding confused as he turned to the source of the voice, which turned out to be Aliasse, "Oh, hey, Ali."

"What're you doing out here? You're skipping class, aren't you!?" Ali accused.

"Well yeah, of course I'm skipping class," Natsu replied, "you're doing the same thing, right?"

"Yep," Ali replied, smiling proudly, "the class was boring, so I left."

"Same here, you'd think a school for monsters would have more exciting stuff to do," Natsu admitted, "instead it's just math and history and all that other boring school stuff."

"Hey! What're you two doing out in the hallway!" a voice suddenly shouted.

"Uh oh," the two sluffers gasped as they looked up to see a man with spiky red hair running towards them.

"Isn't he one of the teachers?" Natsu gasped.

"Uh huh," Ali replied, "RUN!" she shouted as Valkyrur and Dragon Slayer both turned and bolted from the teacher.

"Hey, get back here!" the teacher shouted angrily as he gave chase.

….

Natsu and Ali finally managed to lose their pursuer, but by then, they were both completely lost.

"Man, I have no idea where we are," Natsu admitted as he looked around the hallway, "I'll never be able to get back to my class now."

"Hey, Lizard-head, look," Ali ordered, getting Natsu's attention as she pointed at a classroom, "that room has a hole in its wall!"

"Yeah it does," Natsu replied, grinning mischievously, "hey, you think Gray or Lucy or one of the others are in there?"

"Maybe," Ali replied, grinning to, "we should spy on 'em."

"My thoughts exactly," Natsu replied, "we'll be ninja's just like Kakashi," he declared, wrapping his scarf around his head so that it hid his nose and mouth, just like Kakashi's mask did.

"Yeah," Ali replied, laughing gleefully.

"Alright, let's see what's going on in here," Natsu declared as he and Ali both peeked into the classroom. What they saw dashed all hope of playing ninja, as they found Jaden struggling to battle Fire Man. He was badly burned and seemed to be struggling to hold his ground. Lying on the ground near him, unconscious and obviously badly injured was…

"MIZORE!" Ali shouted as she dashed into the room.

"Ali!?" Ichigo and Jaden both shouted in surprise as Ali's Valkyrian Flame aura erupted around her and she slammed her foot against the side of Fire Man's head, catching him off guard and managing to knock him off balance for a moment.

"Another little rat," Fire Man declared, "this is getting old. I only came here to eliminate Moka Akashiya of the Newspaper Club. The rest of you are just annoying."

"What do you want with Moka!?" Tsukune demanded.

"That's none of your concern, boy," Fire Man declared, "stay out of this unless you want to die."

"I'm making it my concern!" Tsukune replied, "why do the Emperor's want to hurt Moka!?"

"Yep, he's definitely still Tsukune, even without his memories," Ichigo declared, "BANKAI!" he shouted as a black aura engulfed him then vanished, revealing… "TENSA ZANGETZU!" he shouted as he charged at the Fire Man.

"What the…" the Fire Man exclaimed as Ichigo jumped over him.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he shouted as he used his attack to blow his opponent away.

"Tch, another would be hero with a death wish. You're all dead," Fire Man declared, "you realize by standing in my way, you've all invoked the wrath of the Four Emperors. You won't make it through the day."

"Keep talkin' pal!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Natsu! You're here too!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Jae, Mizore, are you two both alright?" Natsu asked.

"Never better, Bro," Jae replied, smiling energetically as he gave Natsu a thumbs up.

"I'll live," Mizore gasped as she stood, assisted by Aliasse.

"Good," Natsu replied, "as for you. Messing with my friends is a bad idea. You mess with Mizore or Jae, or Ali or Ichigo… or Moka, then you mess with me, got it!?"

"Well, aren't you just the brave little fool," Fire Man declared, "but you should be careful. At this school, the brave ones are the ones that always end up dead!"

"We'll see!" Natsu shouted as his fist lit ablaze and he charged at the Fire Man.

"Fire can't hurt me!" Fire Man shouted as he threw a flaming punch of his own at Natsu. The two punches collided, creating and explosion that knocked Tsukune off balance, causing him to fall towards Moka.

"Only a fool would challenge me with fire," Fire Man declared as he stepped backwards. A pillar of flame had erupted from the collision, engulfing Natsu!

"Natsu!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What're you getting worked up about, bro?" Jaden asked, "did you forget that fire can't hurt Natsu either?"

"Huh? Oh right," Ichigo remembered, "he just…" before he could finish, the entire pillar of flame began to be sucked into Natsu's stomach.

"Not bad," he declared, "that lit a fire in my belly."

"He ate the flames!" Fire Man exclaimed in disbelief.

"So he eats fire, does he? That'll come in handy," a voice declared from behind Ichigo who turned to discover Inner Moka standing behind him, "you've made some interesting friends while I've been gone, Kurosaki."

"What the!? How did…" Ichigo began to ask, but before he could finish, Moka pointed behind her at Tsukune, who was still lying on the floor with Moka's rosary in his hands, looking very confused.

"So my regular flames can't hurt you," Natsu realized, "but you got a burn on your cheek where Ali kicked ya. That must mean that Valkyrian fire can hurt you."

"What!?" Fire Man exclaimed, realizing his cheek was indeed burned where Ali had kicked him.

"VALKYRIAN DRAGON MODE!" Natsu shouted a a dragon shaped aura of Valkyrian flame erupted around him.

"A…. a dragon!?" Fire Man exclaimed in terror as Natsu slammed his fist together.

"VALKYRIAN DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted as he fired a blue flaming roar at his enemy, engulfing him and blowing him out the hole he'd blown in the wall.

"Well, not bad," Moka admitted, "he may be an idiot, but at least he's strong."

"So were Naruto and Luffy, but that didn't stop you and Clare from hating them," Mizore reminded her.

"Hate is a strong word," Moka admitted, "well, actually in Clare's case, it might not be strong enough."

"Looks like things are starting to get back to normal," Ichigo sighed, "that's a scary thought."

….

"Rise and shine," a frightening voice ordered as Fire Man began to regain consciousness, only to find himself staring up into Moka's eyes. Ichigo and Natsu stood on either side of her with Jaden, Ali, and Mizore standing just behind them and Fire Man immediately realized he was in trouble.

"You'll regret this," he stuttered nervously, "when the Emperors hear about this…"

"Shut up," Moka ordered as she slammed her foot into his chest, knocking him against the hallway wall, "you second-rate monsters make me sick, cowering behind your 'Emperors'. You need to learn your place."

"Darn Vampire, you're out of your league," Fire Man hissed, "you have no idea… who you're making an enemy of."

"No, you're the one with no idea who you've made an enemy of," Moka replied, "go back to your emperors and tell them the Knights of the Full Moon are coming for them. Their rule here at Yokai is over, and it wasn't short enough."

"You're declaring war on the Emperors?" Fire Man replied, obviously stunned, "you may be strong, but even you have to realize that's suicide. Even an S-Class Vampire can't stand up to 4 S-Class Super Monsters and their army of loyal followers."

"Bring 'em on," Natsu ordered, "I'm getting fired up just thinkin' about it."

"You better tell your friends to bring their A game, because I'm going to be ready to throw down next time," Jaden declared.

"This school is doomed," Ichigo sighed.

"Well, it'll only be the second school we've destroyed," Mizore reminded him.

"That doesn't help," Ichigo sighed.

"Are you guys insane!?" Kurumu exclaimed from behind them, reminding them that Ms. Nekonome's entire class was watching them intently as they basically declared war on the most powerful students at Yokai, "you can't declare war on the Emperors! It's suicide."

"When did you turn into such a chicken?" Mizore taunted.

"What does that mean, Snow Woman," Kurumu demanded, "I'm no chicken, I just don't have a death wish like you do!"

"Guys, come on, Kurumu's right," Tsukune said, "maybe you should just apologize and maybe the Emperors'll let this go?"

"No way, I ain't apologizin'," Natsu declared, "what do I have to apologize for? Kickin' this guy's butt? I'll just kick the Emperors' butts next!"

"He's cocky," Moka sighed in annoyance.

"You're one to talk, Ms. 'Learn Your Place'," Ichigo sighed in reply.

"Hey, look, we found everyone!" a happy voice shouted suddenly. The heroes looked to the source of the voice, discovering it to be Goten as he, Trunks, and Yukari ran towards them.

"Goten! Trunks! Yukari!" Ichigo called, surprised to see the younger heroes, "what are you doing here!?"

"We snuck after you guys. No one even noticed we were here," Trunks bragged.

"Well, except Ed and Vine, but that wasn't fair," Goten whined.

"Who're these annoying brats?" Kurumu demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, check it out, Goten, it's Scaredy Monster Kurumu," Trunks said mockingly.

"Heh heh, that's a good one, Trunks," Goten replied, "Scaredy Monster! Scaredy Monster!"

"What did you just call me you little brat!?" Kurumu shouted angrily as Goten continued to taunt her, "I'm warning you, you little brat!" she shouted as she charged at Goten who evaded her easily

"Try and stop me, Scaredy Monster!" Goten continued to tease, obviously enjoying himself as Kurumu looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"Uh oh, better be careful, Goten! I think the Scaredy Monster's getting angry," Trunks teased.

"Uh oh, she'll be an Angry Scaredy Monster then!" Goten shouted cheerfully.

"Grrr… DARN SAIYAN BRATS! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME!" Kurumu shouted as she transformed to her monster state and charged the two young Saiyans who bolted. "GET BACK HERE! I'LL SHOW YOU TWO SCAREDY MONSTER!"

"She really hates those two, doesn't she," Ichigo sighed.

"Good grief, even Corruption doesn't have enough power to make someone forget those two," Moka sighed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"So, hey, what're we gonna do about this fire jerk?" Natsu asked.

"Which one?" Mizore asked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Natsu shouted, "you callin' me a jerk, Mizore!?"

"Nuh uh," Mizore replied in denial, "but the other fire guy snuck away while you were all distracted by Goten and Trunks."

"WHAT!?" Natsu exclaimed, realizing the Fire Man was indeed gone, "NO WAY! WHERE'D HE GO!?"

"We told him to deliver a message to the Emperors for us," Ichigo reminded them, "which means we kind of wanted him to get away."

"Darn brats," Kurumu fumed as she walked back, having given up on pursuing Goten and Trunks, "what Emperors are we talking about? What did I miss, guys?"

"Honestly, I don't even know where to start trying to answer that question," Ichigo replied, confusing Kurumu.

"Well, I'm lost. What the heck is going on here?" Tsukune asked.

"Eh, it's no big whoop," Jaden replied, "see, we're all from different worlds and we came here looking for Moka to restore her memories of being a knight of the Full Moon."

"What?" Tsukune replied.

"Oh, well, maybe it's kind of a big whoop," Jaden realized, "I think that's also supposed to be a secret, so maybe you should just forget I said anything."

"Where do we keep finding these idiots?" Kurumu asked, "Is there a website or something?"

"Just lucky, I guess," Ichigo sighed.

"That reminds me, Ali. You're in a different class then us, so are any of the others in your class?" Mizore asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I got Rukia and Wendy in my class, but Wendy didn't want to skip class with me, so I came alone. I don't know where Misao or the others are though," Ali replied.

"Wait! You two are skipping class!" Ichigo exclaimed, "you're in a school where all the teachers are monsters! Do you have any idea how bad an idea that is!?"

"EVERYONE MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" a terrified voice shouted suddenly. The others looked up to see Misao running towards them.

"Oh hey, there you are Misao, what are you…" Ali began to call, but stopped when Misao ran right past her.

"TALK LATER RUN NOW!"

"What's her problem?" Natsu wondered.

"There you two are!" a familiar voice shouted as Natsu and Ali realized that Misao was being chased by the same teacher who had caught them earlier, "do you three have any idea how much trouble you're in!?"

"Crap!" Natsu shouted, "run Ali!"

"I hate this school!" Ali cried as Dragon Slayer and Valkyrur took off after the Oniwaban ninja.

"We really should have picked a better team for this," Ichigo sighed.

….

In a darkly lit chamber on Yokai's upper levels, four figures sat around a large table. One was a man clad in a massive suit of dark colored armor with a frightening looking sword resting beside him that seemed to be alive. Another was a giant of a man with massive muscles wearing a black Yokai uniform, the third was a malicious looking young man in a black outfit with long blonde hair, and the final one wore a dark gray cloak that completely hid his body from view.

"Looks like your Ogres weren't up to their job, Baron," the armored man declared, "they couldn't even succeed in killing one little witchling."

"Moka Akashiya is still alive, Domaru," the giant, Baron, replied, "so I'd be silent about failures if I were you."

"Stop your bickering," the golden haired young man ordered, "honestly, all you accomplish is making yourselves look like fools."

"Be silent, Kuyo," Domaru ordered, "unless you'd like me to remove your head from your shoulders."

"I meant no disrespect, Black Knight," Kuyo replied, "I was merely stating my observation."

"Enough," the final man hissed, "we have enough to deal with without turning on one another. The newspaper club has become quite a problem as of late. They need to be dealt with."

"My apologies, Lord Nero," Kuyo replied, "I should have had my security committee wipe out the Newspaper club when Ginei Morioka started to cause problems for us last year. I honestly thought he would have learned his lesson."

"That over-glorified mongrel is the least of our concerns," Baron declared, "the problem now is that blasted Vampire."

"Junior student, Moka Akashiya," Nero replied, "she'd been a timid little thing up until now. Not even worth paying attention to. Now, however, something seems to have changed. Her appearance and attitude have changed and her strength has skyrocketed. She is now comparable to the S-class super monster of legends known as vampires. To deal with her, we may need to take drastic steps. Kuyo, what has become of that… topic of interest, I assigned you to investigate."

"My Security Committee has investigated as you requested, Lord Nero," Kuyo replied.

"And?" Nero demanded.

"And, it was as you suspected," Kuyo replied, "our investigation turned up no reports that could confirm the monster identity of the subject in question. In fact, on the contrary, all evidence seems to point to the opposite conclusion. Even the headmasters directive state that they boy declined to state what kind of monster he was. I have overwhelming evidence to suggest that Tsukune Aono is indeed a human."

"Excellent," Nero replied, "in that case, have your Committee proceed as planned. Once we make this information public, the school will deal with this 'problem' for us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have recently received word that two interlopers in the woods have interfered with one of my projects. I need to tend to this problem quickly."

"Fine," Domaru agreed, though begrudgingly, "don't fail Kuyo."

"You needn't worry, Black Knight," Kuyo replied, "we dealt with the troublemakers of the Newspaper Club last year. This year's crop of troublemakers will be no different."

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	104. Danger Approaches

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 105**

**Danger Approaches**

**Opening Theme: Melody of the Wild Dance (Bleach)**

"Let's see, carry the 4 then multiply that by… gahh, I hate this," Ichigo groaned quietly, "those Emperors are almost certainly up to something big right now and I'm stuck doing this. Not only that, but…" he glanced over at the pink-haired outer Moka, "I don't get what the big deal is. She stayed in Vampire form for over a month while she trained with Goku in Amestris, but then again, I guess it'd be hard to restore the outer Moka's memories if the inner Moka were the one in control the whole time. Still, we're not going to be lucky enough to have Tsukune keep accidentally knocking off Moka's rosary when the fighting starts. We've got to find a way to restore their memories fast. Unfortunately, my only help is…" he groaned as he glanced at Jaden who was, as usual, out like a light.

"There's no way he's finished with the assignment yet. There's no way he acts like this at his school, is there? Who am I kidding? This is Jaden we're talking about, so I bet this is exactly what he does," Ichigo sighed, "we've only been here for a few days, which means that Goku and Flora won't be here for a while yet. I wonder how they're doing."

….

As Ichigo was suffering through school, worlds away, Flora was about to begin her own education as she and Goku entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Alright," Goku declared excitedly as he began stretching, "this is where the serious training begins. I hope you're ready, Flora."

"I'm ready," Flora replied, "but what's so special about this place?"

"Oh right, I forgot to explain," Goku remembered, "see, the reason we choose this place to train is because time works a little differently here. See, here, a year passes in the same amount of time that a day passes by outside. In other words, here, you can get a year's worth of training in a single day."

"What!? Seriously!? That's incredible!" Flora shouted in excitement, "huh, but wait! Let's see, we lost one day at your house, which leaves us with 13 days before we told the others we'd meet them, which means… thirteen years!? I'd be almost as old as Shantella!"

"It doesn't quite work like that," Goku admitted, chuckling, "see, you can only stay in the Time Chamber for one day at a time, and I only plan to be in here one of the days we're here. We'll be spending the other 12 training the old fashioned way, kinda like Vegeta, Gohan, and my dad are right now."

"You're dad…" Flora repeated, "is it weird? You know, having your father alive?"

"Huh?" Goku replied, "I hadn't thought about it much, but now that you mention it, yeah, I guess it is a little strange."

"But it's gotta be great, meeting your father and all," Flora continued, "my daddy died before I was born, so I never got to meet him, but at least I had my mommy and all my big sisters."

"Yeah, when I met my big brother for the first time, he kidnapped my son and tried to kill me," Goku admitted, "that was… unexpected."

"I guess that would be," Flora replied chuckling a bit, "let's see, your brother was that long haired guy who was with you in Forland, right? What happened to him?"

"No idea," Goku replied, "and I don't really know if I want to find out. Now, let's get started. We don't want to waste to much time."

"Right!" Flora replied, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Alright, let's start with some sparing to see how much you've improved since that first time we fought," Goku suggested as he powered up to Super Saiyan as well.

"Okay!" Flora replied as she began to charge. Goku prepared for her first attack, but just before he arrived, he was distracted by a voice that shouted his name.

"GOKU!" the voice shouted, distracting Goku and causing him to look back over his shoulder, just as Flora threw a punch which caught Goku right on the cheek and knocking him onto his back.

"Hey! I got ya!" Flora shouted happily.

"Owowowow," Goku yelped as he rubbed his cheek, "that wasn't fair."

"Goku!" the voice shouted again.

"Huh, ohhh, it's King Kai," Goku replied happily, "Hey, King Kai!"

"King Kai?" Flora replied, sounding confused.

"Hey, King Kai, does this mean you have your real memories?" Goku inquired.

"Of course I have my real memories," King Kai replied, "I'm a Kai. Corruption's powers don't work against me, but that isn't important right now."

"What!? No way, you're immune to Corruption's power!?" Goku replied, sounding impressed.

"I just said that, Goku," King Kai replied in annoyance, "I also said that isn't important. I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Goku asked.

"It's about your friends at Yokai Academy," King Kai revealed.

"Yokai?" Goku replied.

The entire time, Flora was just listening curiously, as she was only able to hear Goku's side of the conversation.

"I wonder what their talking about?" she whispered to herself as Goku seemed to be listening intently to whatever his unseen friend was saying.

"You're kidding!" Goku exclaimed, sounding surprised, "that's not good."

"What's not good?" Flora wondered.

"Darn it," Goku cursed, "it sounds like we're going to have to hurry things up here."

"What's wrong, Goku?" Flora asked, hopeful Goku would explain what had caused him to suddenly become so concerned.

"One year…" Goku said quietly, "I guess it should be possible, but it'll be tough. You'd better be ready, Flora."

"Ready for what?" Flora begged.

"This training is going to be far more grueling then anything we've done before. After all, I had originally planned for us to get to spend a couple of days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so we would have had plenty of time, but now we only have the one day, meaning we've got one year to get this right."

"But why!?" Flora was pleading at this point, "why the change of plans!?"

"Because something dangerous is headed for Yokai, and if we aren't there when it arrives, our friends are going to be in big trouble," Goku admitted, "but we can't afford you losing control and transforming into a Super Saiyan 3 again during the fight, so if you're not ready in the year, you'll have to stay here and continue your training with Vegeta, Gohan, and my father. Either way, I have to head for Yokai at the end of this year."

"Danger?" Flora replied, "that's all I need to know. I promise, I'll work hard so I can be… wait, did you say Super Saiyan…" Goku's interrupted her question by transforming into his Super Saiyan 3 form. "Ah crap."

….

Meanwhile, at Yokai Academy, a cloaked figure moved cautiously through the forest towards the school.

"I'm almost there," she said, seeming to no one, "no sir, no one knows who she is, but there's no doubt that she's one of our kind. Understood sir, I'll waste no time securing her and returning her to the land of the Snow Fairies. With any luck, we'll arrive long before the ritual begins." Falling silent, the woman continued her journey to Yokai.

….

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the forest, Rukia sat with Ed and Vine, discussing what had been happening at the school.

"You've got to be kidding," Vine sighed, "how do we always manage to get sucked into these messes?"

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be worried," Rukia admitted, "not now that both Moka and Ichigo are with us. The two of them were always among our team's strongest fighters, but unfortunately, we can't seem to restore the memories of Tsukune or the Outer Moka, which means it will be difficult to bring the Inner Moka into the fight."

"Fortunately, Goten and Trunks were able to pretty easily restore Yukari and Kurumu's memories," Kakashi declared as he joined them, "I guess it was a good thing we let them come along after all. Speaking of which, I came to tell you that the others who came here with Miria and me have finally reported in."

"Oh, right," Vine replied, "I forgot to ask who else had come with you. Who've we got?"

"Well, there's Kenshin and Sanosuke, as well as Alita, Pete, and Dominakov who said they were absolutely unwilling to stay behind from the first new world they were going to get to visit," Kakashi admitted, "Erza, Imca, and Shuhei Hisagi are rounding out the scouting party."

"Shuhei… he's the one with the 69 tattooed on his cheek, right?" Vine inquired, "so baldy bowed out of this one, huh? Huh, that's unexpected."

"To bad. We could use all the help we could get by the sounds of things," Ed admitted, "the Four Emperors... Hey, Kokoa, wasn't one of these 'Emperors' the guy who sent those giants after you yesterday?"

"That's right," Kokoa growled in reply, "the Lich King, Emperor Nero."

"Moka is familiar with the second 'Emperor'," Rukia revealed, "his name is Kuyo, and he's the head of the school's disciplinary committee. They're essentially the schools police force, but their extremely corrupt."

"That leaves us in the dark about the other two," Ed realized.

"Not really," Vine replied, "I'm sure Kokoa can give us some idea what we're up against."

"Of course," Kokoa replied proudly, "the other two are Domaru the Black Knight and Baron the Titan."

"And…" Vine tried to encourage her to continue.

"And what!?" Kokoa shouted angrily, "that's more then you knew!"

"That's not the point," Vine sighed, "the way you were talking, I thought you knew everything about them. Knowing their names doesn't do us a lot of good."

"So, what's our plan?" Ed asked.

"Guess we'll have to do some recon work," Vine sighed, "what a mess."

"I may know someone who can help us," Rukia revealed, "he's the head of the school's Newspaper club, so he's dug up a lot of information most others don't even know about."

"So he's a reporter," Vine replied, "I hate reporters."

"What don't you hate?" Ed replied.

"First reporter I ever met, decided she wanted to publish my obituary," Vine replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Rukia asked.

"She decided to do it **before **I was dead."

"Vine's usual groanings aside," Kakashi spoke up, "do you really think this reporter will be able to help us?"

"It's a long shot, but it's our best lead," Rukia replied.

"Guess it won't hurt to do a little recon at the actual school," Vine admitted, "Fullmetal, you stay here and tell the others what's up when they get here. Shall we, Kakashi."

"Let's go," Kakashi replied as Rukia began to lead them back to the school.

"Yeah, whatever," Ed replied carelessly, "no way I'm going near that school if I don't have to. It's full of freaks, no offense."

"HOW IS THAT NOT OFFENSIVE!?" Kokoa roared angrily, "and where the heck did that stupid bat go? Hey, Kou-batty, where are you!?"

….

As Vine and Kakashi followed Rukia to the school, the cloaked woman was just arriving as well.

"I have no time to waste," she said to herself, "I must find her quickly."

….

High above the campus grounds, Ginei Morioka lay on top of the school roof, combing the campus with his camera.

"Let's see," he mumbled quietly to himself, "what do we have here… huh?" he gasped quietly as he spotted the cloaked figure through his camera. "I don't recognize her. Who is she?" His concentration was broken as a katana blade suddenly stabbed into the ground in front of his camera, causing him to panic.

"I thought you were digging up information for me," Rukia growled angrily, "instead, you're up here, peeping on girls again!"

"W-w-w-wait, Ms. Rukia, I swear, this isn't what it looks like!" Gin stuttered as he turned to face Rukia, "I was just… uhh… trying to get a good vantage point. You know… to monitor the Emperors' activities." He froze with fear when Rukia took his camera and began flipping through the images saved on it. Her face turned bright red with anger as soon as she saw the first photo.

"What's up?" Vine asked curiously, causing Rukia to hand him the camera, "uhhh… it's for you," he declared trying to pass the camera off onto Kakashi.

"Why? Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore are all part of the newspaper club too. They would have been just as good at collecting information. Why did I choose you?" Rukia growled angrily.

"Well, he probably doesn't raise many eyebrows when someone sees him photographing up here. There's no way all of these were taken in one day," Vine sighed as he continued to sort through the photos, looking for anything that might be useful, "good grief. Just tell me right now if there's anything I can actually use on this camera before I decide to blow it up."

"Uhhhh… oh, the last picture I just took!" Ginei exclaimed, sounding relieved that he'd thought of something the Raging Blast might find useful, "it's some girl who just wandered onto campus. I don't recognize her, though."

"Given your 'collection' I'm guessing if she were a student here, you'd know," Vine sighed as he skipped to the last image on the camera. "Huh, well what do we have here?"

"Something useful?" Ginei begged.

"What is it, Vine?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at the image of the cloaked woman. Most of her figure was hidden by the cloak, but despite that, Gin had managed to get a pretty good shot of the woman's face. "She looks like Mizore."

"That's what I was thinking," Vine revealed, "and you're sure she's not a student here."

"You said it yourself. If an attractive girl like her were a student here, I'd know," Gin replied, "she's definitely from off campus. Speaking of which, who're you two?"

"They're friends of mine," Rukia replied.

"Oh great, more weirdoes," Gin sighed.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Vine replied, "I wonder if Mizore would recognize this woman. Let's see… ah ha, delete."

"Hold on, if you wanted to show it to someone, why did you delete it?" Gin wondered.

"I didn't," Vine replied, "I deleted everything else."

"Huh… NO WAY, THAT'S COLD!" Gin shouted in dismay, "I could have just printed you off a copy of the photo!"

"Thanks for your help," Vine said as he and Kakashi turned to leave, "I'd say keep up the good work, but honestly, I think that would be the worst idea ever… of all time."

"He took my camera," Gin stuttered in disbelief.

"You should be glad that's all he took," Rukia sighed in annoyance, "I should have known this was a bad idea."

….

"So, what's our plan?" Kakashi asked.

"I thought you had the plan," Vine replied, "Mizore is probably still in classes right now, and I have no idea where she'll be.'

"Besides which, we can't even be certain that this girl is connected to Mizore. She could just be a new student here."

"I don't know," Vine replied, "she looks too old to be a high school student, and I'm almost certain she's a Snow Fairy just like Mizore. That's just too much of a coincidence to not merit at least some degree of investigation."

"You're probably right," Kakashi admitted, "well, we may not know where Mizore is, but we know where Kisuke is. Let's find him and see what he knows."

"He'll be with the headmaster, too, so maybe he can tell us something we don't know yet about the Emperors or this new woman," Vine admitted, "worth a try I guess."

….

Meanwhile, unknown to Vine and Kakashi, Mizore, along with the others, were actually outside, enjoying the summer air during a break between classes.

"Man, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Ali groaned.

"It's only been three days, Ali," Wendy replied, "and it's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself," Misao ordered, "I'm getting sick of it to. I'm honestly thinking about going into the forest with Ed and Vine."

"Me too," Ali admitted, "sure we'd have to sleep on the ground and probably have to eat bugs and grass, but it'd still be waaay better then this."

"I don't mind," Mizore admitted.

"Of course not," Ali replied teasingly, "you wouldn't mind anything as long as you got to be close to Tsukune."

"That's true," Mizore admitted.

"Huh," Misao gasped suddenly, "hey guys, we've got company."

"Yeah, we do," Mizore replied as the four girls stood and turned to face the mysterious cloaked woman, "who are you?"

"Well, I'll be," the woman replied, "I'll admit, when I first heard the rumors of an unknown Snow Fairy at Yokai Academy, I was reluctant to believe we could have such good luck, but it seems the reports were true. How fortunate for us."

"Unknown Snow Fairy?" Mizore repeated, "why is that fortunate?"

"Because now, you can die in our place," the woman replied.

"Die?" Mizore replied, sounding shocked.

"Oh no you don't, you'll have to get through us first, lady," Misao growled angrily as she drew out several of her kunai.

"You should stay out of business that doesn't concern you, little weasel," the woman ordered, raising an ice barrier that blocked 5 kunai that were aimed for her head.

"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL!" Misao shouted angrily.

"Ice? Then… are you…?" Mizore began to stutter.

"A Snow Fairy?" the woman replied, "that's right." The woman reached up and removed the hood of her cloak, surprising all four girls when they saw her face. The only physical difference between her and Mizore was the color of her hair, which was white.

"You… look just like…" Mizore stuttered.

"You?" the girl finished her statement, "you sound surprised."

"It's just like in my world," Ali realized, "where the Winry of the corrupted world died. Mizore, this must be this corrupted world's version of you!"

"But… that doesn't make sense. We didn't encounter anything like this in your world," Mizore replied, still obviously unnerved by what she was seeing.

"Heh, that airhead Valkyrur is actually smarter than I thought," the girl replied, "good guess, you annoying little runt. I look just like Mizore Shirayuki because I am Mizore Shirayuki. The real Mizore Shirayuki, not some imposter like you."

"I'm not the imposter," Mizore declared angrily as she formed her ice claws.

"All the people you care about would say otherwise," Corrupted Mizore replied, "see, they all think I'm the real Mizore Shirayuki, which means to them, you're the imposter."

"Yeah right!" Ali shouted angrily, "who are you!?"

"Guuh, do you ever stop!? Your voice is like listening to nails on a chalkboard. Isn't that right, Mizore?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mizore demanded.

"Come on, you don't have to hide it from me," Corrupted Mizore replied, "we both share similar personalities, so it's logical that we'd have the same opinions. Besides, now that you have your real friends back, you hardly need these worthless replacement friends anymore."

"Replacement friends?" Windy repeated.

"Say that again, I dare ya!" Misao shouted angrily.

"You don't know anything about me," Mizore shouted angrily, "you're just a fake created by Corruption!"

"Easy guys," Ali cautioned, "she's trying to get us riled up."

"You're one to talk, usually, you'd be the maddest one of any of us," Misao growled.

"Usually," Ali replied, "but we can't afford to lose our heads here. This girl is talking about killing Mizore, so we have to defeat her."

"Oh yeah, what's that about, anyway?" Misao demanded.

"It's nothing personal," Corrupted Mizore replied, "I just have a small… well actually, it's a rather large problem, and Mizore's soul just happens to be the perfect fix."

"How is that not personal?" Misao growled.

"I'll be blunt," Corrupted Mizore declared, "there's this really large Ice Dragon who's terrorizing the land of Snow Fairies as of late."

"An Ice Dragon?" Mizore repeated, sounding terrified.

"Yep. There's a way to stop it, but in order for the ritual to work, a Snow Fairy has to be sacrificed. That, dear original, would be you," Corrupted Mizore declared coldly.

"Not gonna happen," Ali declared.

"I wasn't asking you, you little pest," Corrupted Mizore declared, "to be quite honest, I wasn't asking at all. I'm just here to collect Mizore and be on my way. Honestly, Mizore, I'd think you'd be happy to come with me. It's not every day you get to be the hero who gave your life to save your home from an Ice Dragon."

"I… I don't…" Mizore stuttered.

"If you don't like it, why don't you just kill it?" Ali demanded.

"Kill a Dragon? Do you have any idea what you're suggesting? Dragons are the most powerful monsters in all of existence, and to defeat one of your element is virtually impossible. In other words, even if every Snow Fairy in existence banded together against this Ice Dragon, it wouldn't even feel our attacks. Its scales our far colder than our ice and far stronger than our spears. We can't hope to kill it. A seal is our only prayer of stopping it," Corrupted Mizore declared, sounding like she was pleased by this fact.

"Then why don't you die for it, huh?" Misao mocked, "after all, 'it's not every day you get to be the hero who gave your life to save your home from an Ice Dragon.'"

"I didn't come here to discuss this with brats," Corrupted Mizore declared as ice claws that were far larger than the real Mizore's emerged from the sleeves of the cloak, "now, will you be coming peacefully, or do I have to rough you up first."

"Just try it!" Ali shouted angrily as her Valkyrian flame aura erupted around her.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	105. War on Multiple Fronts

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 105**

**War on Multiple Fronts**

**Opening Theme: Melody of the Wild Dance (Bleach)**

Mizore was panting heavily as she struggled to rise from her knees. Her arms and legs were covered in blood from deep wounds, and a gash above her eye had caused blood to cover her right eye, blinding it. Corrupted Mizore looked down at her, grinning wickedly at the sight of her counterpart's pain.

"That looks unpleasant," Corrupt Mizore declared, chuckling wickedly, "you should have chosen the easy way."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Misao growled, causing Corrupt Mizore to turn her attention to the shinobi. Both she and Ali were still standing, but neither were really in any better shape than Mizore as their bodies were covered with deep gashes that left them covered in their own blood. Mizore couldn't even tell whether or not Wendy was still conscious, though she had been lying still for far too long.

"She's… so strong," she gasped as she tried to rise again, "we can't… defeat her."

"So, you two want to play some more," Corrupt Mizore said as she turned and began to walk towards Ali and Misao, "that's good. I want to hear you scream some more anyway. If you hadn't gotten up, I was thinking of torturing you for a while before I took Mizore back with me.

"You're sick," Ali growled defiantly.

"Now, Ali, is that any way to speak to your dear friend, Mizore?" Corrupt Mizore taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Ali shouted angrily as she charged. She hadn't gotten far when a spear of ice pierced her right arm, causing her to scream due to the pain. She dropped instantly, clutching at her speared arm.

"Darn you!" Misao shouted angrily as she threw several kunai at Corrupt Mizore, which were blocked by a wall of ice. The wall shattered and the shards of ice from it began to pelt Misao like hundreds of furious hornets, knocking her onto her back.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING THEM!" Mizore pleaded as her Corrupt counter-part approached the still downed Aliasse, holding an ice javelin.

"Ahh, don't you want me to send them off so you can meet them on the other side when you die?" Corrupt Mizore replied wickedly as she stabbed the javelin into Aliasse, causing her to cry out again.

"STOP!" Mizore roared firing several shards of ice that slammed into Corrupt Mizore's back and shattered!

"Do you really want to keep getting on my nerves, Mizore Shirayuki?" Corrupt Mizore taunted as she pointed her hands at Wendy and fired two ice spikes that jabbed into the Sky Dragon Slayers shoulders, causing her to finally stir as she cried with pain. "I'm quite good at this game. I bet I could torture your friends for hours before one of them actually dies. Do you want to find out?"

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho**

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" a familiar voice shouted as a black, crescent blade of energy roared towards Corrupt Mizore, forcing her to back away.

"Ali! Wendy! Misao! Mizore!" Ichigo shouted, running towards the girls as Corrupt Mizore landed next to Mizore.

"I hate uninvited guests. Get lost, you're ruining my fun!" Corrupt Mizore ordered as she prepared to charge Ichigo. She was stopped in her tracks as a rocket suddenly shot inches in front of her face, causing her to look to her side.

"Get away from them, you monster!" Imca ordered, pointing Var at Corrupt Mizore.

"Im…ca…" Ali cried weakly.

"Aliasse!" Imca shouted in dismay when she saw Ali's condition, "darn you!"

"Darn, well, it was fun while it lasted," Corrupt Mizore declared as she grabbed the severely injured Mizore by the hair and pulled her up to her knees, "but I have an appointment to keep!"

"LET GO OF HER YOU SNOW WITCH!" an angry voice screamed, causing Corrupt Mizore to look up and see Kurumu in her succubus form blazing down at her. She instantly raised a barrier of ice that encompassed both herself and the real Mizore, but Kurumu easily shattered through it. However, both the Corrupt and the real Mizore had vanished. "No way! Where did she go!?"

"Ali!" Imca shouted as she ran to the injured Valkyrur's side.

"Hey, stay with me, Misao!" Ichigo ordered as he ran to Misao and held up her head and shoulder, "hey, do you hear me!?"

"Guys!" the heard Yukari shout, causing them to look behind them and see Yukari, Goten, Trunks, Renji, and Jaden running towards them.

"What happened here!?" Renji gasped in disbelief when he saw the injured girls.

"We'll explain in a second," Kurumu declared as she picked up Wendy, "let's get these three to the nurse's office!"

"Right," Ichigo replied as he picked up Misao while Imca carried Aliasse.

….

Minutes later, Ali, Wendy, and Misao all lay unconscious in hospital beds, wrapped in so many bandages they looked like mummies.

"Why… why the hell would anyone do this to Ali, Misao, and Wendy?" Ichigo cursed.

"They'll be alright," Imca revealed, "but… where did that girl go? And where did she take Mizore?"

"Well," a voice declared from behind them, causing the heroes to turn and face Kisuke Urahara, "given that their attacker was a Snow Fairy, I think it's a safe bet that Mizore has been kidnapped and taken back to the land of the Snow Fairies. The question is why."

"Kisuke?" Ichigo said, sounding surprised.

"They're gonna… kill her," Ali suddenly gasped weakly.

"What did you say?" Imca replied, a dismayed look in her eyes.

"Vine…" she cried.

"Right here, kiddo," Vine declared as he walked past Kisuke into the room with Kakashi. Ichigo moved aside so Vine could kneel down next to Ali's bed, "what's up?"

"Please… they're gonna kill her. You… you gotta…" Ali continued to gasp as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Easy Squirt. No point in wasting energy asking me to do something I was planning to do anyway," Vine replied firmly, "I'll go get Mizore, so you three just focus on getting better. We're gonna need all four of you on your feet for what's ahead of us." 

"R…right," Ali replied weakly as she slipped back to sleep.

"Darn it, whoever did this has a lot to answer for," Imca growled angrily.

"Kisuke, you're certain Mizore's been taken to the land of the Snow Fairies?" Vine inquired.

"Positive," Kisuke replied.

"Then I need to get there, fast," Vine declared.

"Hold on, we should all go," Ichigo declared.

"Great idea, Carrot Top," Vine replied, "why don't we all go and leave Moka, Tsukune, and these three completely vulnerable to attacks by the Emperors. That's a terrible plan."

"Guess I didn't think about that," Ichigo admitted.

"Maybe, but you've gotta admit, going alone is an equally terrible plan," Renji declared.

"Not planning on it," Vine admitted, "alright, listen up, I'll bet anything that the Emperors make a move while I'm gone, so be alert. We have no clue what they'll try, so you need to be ready for anything."

"There's something else," Kisuke revealed, "and that's actually why I came here in the first place. Looks like the Security Committee in this corrupt world know what Tsukune Aono really is. They're likely going to move against him soon."

"What Tsukune is?" Kurumu repeated, "Darn it, this is starting to look way to familiar, and now we have to save Mizore on top of it."

"Guess there's no helping it," Renji sighed, "I'll go with Vine and we'll get Mizore. If one Emperor's making a move, the other three can't be far behind."

"I'm coming too," Imca declared.

"I am too," Kurumu declared firmly, "Yukari, I'm leaving Moka and Tsukune to you, got it!?"

"Yep, just leave it to me," Yukari replied.

"Kakashi, what are you going to do?" Vine inquired.

"I have something else that needs my attention," Kakashi whispered back, "Teresa contacted me just before we got here. Looks like our contact found what we were looking for."

"I see," Vine whispered back, "then you and Miria definitely need to look into that. We can handle things here."

"Right," Kakashi replied, "this'll probably all be over before we get back."

"Let's hope so," Vine replied, "let's go."

"Since you guys all need to travel quickly, I have just the thing," Kisuke declared.

"Alright, sounds good," Kakashi admitted, "well, good luck, you guys. We'll see ya soon." With that, Kakashi, Vine, Imca, Renji, and Kurumu left, leaving the others with Ali, Misao, and Wendy.

"Rukia, can you and Jae stay here to look after the girls?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Rukia replied.

"Sure thing, bro," Jaden declared.

"Alright, then the rest of us had better head to Tsukune and Moka's class. Something tells me our afternoon classes are about to get canceled," Ichigo admitted.

"Alright, sounds fine by me," Natsu declared, "'cause I'm really fired up now."

….

In Ms. Nekonome's classroom, Ms. Nekonome looked concerned.

"Let's see, Jaden Yuki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mizore Shirayuki, and Kurumu Kurono are all missing. I hope everything's alright," she revealed looking at their empty seats.

"They were here before lunch," Tsukune realized, "I wonder what happened."

"Well, I suppose we should begin," Ms. Nekonome revealed as the door to the classroom opened.

"Is that them?" Moka wondered, looking up. Her eyes widened with horror as several students, dressed in the Security Committee's uniform, walked through the door, followed by Kuyo.

"Oh man, it's one of the Emperor's," Tsukune stuttered in dismay.

"Umm, excuse me, but we're right in the middle of class now," Nekonome protested.

"I apologize, but this is a matter of the utmost importance," Kuyo declared, "we're here to settle a matter that poses a great threat to the safety to the school."

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" a voice shouted from behind the Security Committee leader as a wave of fire slammed into him from behind, blowing him forward and blowing his Committee in all directions. "Well, what do ya know, that's exactly what we're doin' here," Natsu declared as he and Ichigo walked into the room, Ichigo in his Shikai state.

"We're here to deal with a 'great threat to the safety of the school' as well," Ichigo declared, pointing Zangetsu at Kuyo.

"You two were among the fools who challenged the Emperors," Kuyo realized, "the so called 'Knights of the Full Moon'. I warn you, the Emperors may forgive careless words, but there is no forgiveness for what you are doing right now."

"And what's that?" Ichigo demanded.

"Defending a human," Kuyo replied, causing a gasp to spread through the room.

"A… human?" Moka repeated, sounding surprised.

_Wait, don't tell me Moka doesn't know!_ Ichigo realized in dismay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu growled, "So what if we're defending a human. I don't care about any of that, I'm just here to take you down."

"How could a human be at this school?" Moka inquired, "I thought the barrier killed any humans that tried to pass through it."

"Kill humans?" Natsu repeated, "what!? No way, then how am I still alive!? Don't tell me I ain't human, cause if not, then what the heck am I!?"

"You idiot, we didn't pass through their barrier, remember," Ichigo growled quietly.

"Wait, but does that mean that if we pass through their barrier, then we'll die!?" Natsu asked.

"We're not exactly ordinary humans, so I don't think so," Ichigo sighed in annoyance.

"Oh," Natsu replied, sounding relieved, "phew, well that's a relief. Sooo, if we're not the humans, then who is?"

"Tsukune Aono," Kuyo replied as he turned his attention to Tsukune, "we have discovered convincing evidence that you are a human being."

"What?" Tsukune stuttered in shock.

"Tsukune?" Moka gasped, obviously equally shocked.

"Darn it," Ichigo cursed, "you idiot, you had to ask," he growled at Natsu.

"NO WAY, YOU WERE A NORMAL HUMAN THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!? THAT REALLY BURNS ME…" Natsu began to shout, "…wait… didn't we already know that."

"YOU IDIOT! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

"Why? You guys told me he was human before we came here, didn't you?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, we knew that," Ichigo growled quietly, "but they didn't, until you told them!"

"So, it seems the two of you were aware of Tsukune Aono's true nature, weren't you," Kuyo declared.

"Sure did," Natsu replied, "what're you going to do about it, huh?"

"Stop making things worse!" Ichigo shouted.

"I see," Kuyo replied, "you should know that aiding and harboring a human is a capital offense."

"Wait, there's no way those two could have known. We just met a couple of days ago," Tsukune protested, "uhh, I mean…"

"Please tell me Tsukune didn't just confess," Ichigo cried.

"I see, so you don't deny it then," Kuyo declared, smiling wickedly at Tsukune who looked terrified.

"Crap," Ichigo cursed, "NATSU, TAKE HIM!"

**Cue Background Music: Fire Dragon vs Flame God (Fairy Tail)**

"I thought you'd never ask!" Natsu roared as he charged Kuyo. "FIRE DRAGON TALON!" he shouted as he used a flame enhanced kick to launch Kuyo into the rooms back wall.

"So you are choosing to protect the human, then. Very well, you can die with him!" Kuyo shouted as he charged at Natsu.

"That ain't happenin' pal!" Natsu shouted back as he charged at Kuyo with his fist ablaze. He threw the punch and was surprised when Kuyo threw a flaming punch of his own to counter Natsu's.

"You fight with fire too, huh," Natsu realized, "this should be interesting!"

"Interesting indeed," Kuyo replied, "however, I have little time and the human is my only concern at the moment, so get out of my way!"

"Not a chance! If I don't getta go after the freak who hurt Wendy, then kickin' your butt's the next best thing!" Natsu roared, "FIRE DRAGON IRON…"

**Cue Background Music: Tragic (Fairy Tail)**

"Stop it!" Moka cried suddenly.

"Huh?" Natsu replied, allowing Moka's cry to distract him and open him up to being punched in the cheek by Kuyo. A punch which sent him flying backwards and into the classroom chalkboard, knocking it over and causing it to land on him.

"Natsu!" Ichigo shouted charging at Kuyo. He swung Zangetsu, but was surprised when it was stopped by another sword! "What the…" he gasped as he stared up at the helmet of Domaru, the Black Knight. Before Ichigo could react, Domaru's sword cut deep into his shoulder, knocking Zangetsu out of his hands and causing him to fall to his stomach, just as Yukari ran into the room. Her eyes widened with horror as soon as she saw what had happened.

"ICHIGO! NATSU!" she cried.

"Pathetic," Domaru declared, "those fools should have never challenged us."

"I hardly needed you to interfere," Kuyo declared.

"Maybe not," Domaru replied, "but it's no fair if you have all the fun."

"Hang on guys! Magic Wand: Golden…" Yukari began to scream, but stopped short as she was suddenly sent flying forward into a wall and a lumbering monster of volcanic rock walked in.

"Annoying little witch," the titan declared, glaring at the now unconscious Yukari.

"What are you doing here, Baron?" Domaru demanded.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd come and see what you were up to," Baron replied, "and see if I could crack some bones."

"Yukari! Are you alright!?" Tsukune exclaimed in dismay.

"Is it true, Tsukune?" Moka gasped quietly.

"What?" Tsukune replied, obviously distraught.

"I asked you if it was true!" Moka shouted angrily, "are you… are you really a human!?"

"Moka… I…" Tsukune stuttered in reply.

"You see his reaction and how these others have reacted," Kuyo replied, "what more evidence do you need that it's true?"

"Darn it," Ichigo cursed as he tried to get up, "what're you planning to do!?"

"Still conscious, are you?" Kuyo replied, "you and your friends won't be executed. At least, not yet."

"You'd better not underestimate us, or you'll regret it," Ichigo declared angrily.

"Don't push your luck, boy," Domaru ordered as he slammed the flat of his blade against Ichigo's back knocking him flat on his stomach again, "just enjoy what little time you have left. This mercy is only temporary."

"Ah, yes, and it doesn't apply… to the human," Kuyo replied as he turned his attention back to Tsukune, "I believe a public execution will be quite fitting."

"An execution?" Moka stuttered in reply.

"Darn you," Ichigo gasped.

"You're welcome to try and stop me," Kuyo declared as he turned his attention back to Ichigo, "but if you do, then my merciful judgment of you and your friends will be revoked and you will die." With that, he walked over and grabbed Tsukune by the throat.

"Gahh, let go!" Tsukune shouted, desperately trying to escape.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted desperately as she shot to her feet and began to move towards Trukune and Kuyo.

"Stay back… Moka," Tsukune pleaded.

"The execution will be in one hour," Kuyo revealed, "you'd best decide what you intend to do in that time." Suddenly, a burst of fire emitted from Kuyo and filled the room. When the flames cleared, Kuyo, Domaru, Baron, the Security Committee, and Tsukune were gone."

"Darn it," Ichigo cursed as he climbed to his feet and ran to Yukari's side, "hey, Yukari! Are you alright!?"

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!" Natsu roared as he exploded out from under the chalk board, blowing it to bits.

"That was… Kuyo…" Moka stuttered.

"Hey, Moka!" Ichigo shouted, "what's wrong!?"

"Why… why is he here? What's going on?" she continued to stutter.

"Moka!"

"What's going on, Ichigo!?" Moka shouted desperately at the Soul Reaper, surprising him.

"Where do I even begin to answer that?" Ichigo sighed in reply.

….

As things at Yokai Academy were beginning to heat up, in the land of the Snow Fairies, Mizore Shirayuki was chained to a massive pillar of ice inside a large temple, her Corrupted clone watching gleefully as she desperately struggled to escape.

"Why bother?" Corrupt Mizore lectured, "even if you manage to break free, I'll just capture you again. I'll tell you what, if you give up right now, then I'll make sure that runt Wendy dies quickly and painlessly. I'm not making any promises for Misao or Aliasse, though. I'm sorry, but the sounds of their screams are quite appealing."

"You'll pay for this," Mizore declared, "you're not going to get away with this!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Corrupt Mizore replied, "your girlfriends aren't coming to save you and let's be frank. No one else really cares what happens to you."

"What do you mean!?" Mizore growled.

"Come now, you don't honestly think that your so called 'comrades' really care what happens to a creepy stalker like you, do you?" Corrupt Mizore taunted, laughing hysterically.

"You're wrong," Mizore hissed, though she didn't sound as certain as she wanted to.

"Oh, look at the bright side," Corrupt Mizore smirked, cupping Mizore's chin in her hand and forcing her to look into her Corrupt clone's eyes, "at least your death won't be completely useless. Not many Snow Fairies can say they stopped an Ice Dragon from destroying their home."

"Even if they don't come for me, they won't let you hurt any of the others," Mizore declared, "you still won't get away with this."

"Poor little stalker," Corrupt Mizore smirked as a long spear of ice began to extend from underneath the sleeves of her robe, "you're going to wish you'd never come back here, but I, on the other hand, am thoroughly going to enjoy this." She held up the spear to stab it through Mizore, but as she stabbed, half the spear was suddenly sliced away and went flying. "Darn pests," Corrupt Mizore hissed as Kurumu landed behind her in her Succubus state.

"I've heard enough out of you," Vine declared as he, Renji, and Imca kicked down the door to the temple and walked in, "now, why don't you get away from our little stalker."

"You're outnumbered here, and we're not some little kids," Renji declared, "I wouldn't make this harder on yourself."

"You think so?" Corrupt Mizore replied, "what do you have to say to that?" she asked as the roof of the temple exploded and a white dragon crashed down onto the temple floor.

"The dragon is… under your control!?" Mizore realized.

"Of course," Corrupt Mizore replied, "an Ice Dragon hasn't been seen in thousands of years. You didn't honestly think one just happened to show up when you returned to this world, did you?"

"Good," Renji declared, "saves us some time."

"We were planning on hunting this thing down once we were done with you, but now, we can take you both together," Vine declared, "Kurumu, she's all yours."

"Fine by me!" Kurumu replied, facing Corrupt Mizore while Vine, Renji, and Imca faced the Ice Dragon.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	106. For Our Friends

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 106**

**For Our Friends**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

Shards of ice flew in all directions as Kurumu and Corrupt Mizore clashed driving both fighters backwards.

"Darn it. You're stronger then I expected," Kurumu cursed.

"Don't tell me you were only expecting me to be on par with the other Mizore," Corrupt Mizore replied, laughing loudly, "did you forget that I defeated not only her but those other three brats at the same time?"

"Those brats are Aliasse, Wendy, and Misao!" Kurumu shouted angrily as she charged, "and you'll pay for what you did to them!"

"Please. You're no stronger then this wannabe. Your chances of winning are no better then hers!" Corrupt Mizore warned, "but, since your determined, let me hear you scream."

"So... That's everything that's happened then?" Moka asked, "and now... These Emperors..."

"They have Tsukune," Ichigo sadly admitted, "but not for long."

"It had to be Kuyo," Moka cried, "why him."

"What's the big deal with this Kuyo guy?" Natsu asked.

"He's bad," Moka replied, "if we don't stop him, he'll kill Tsukune for sure. He nearly succeeded last time."

"Calm down, Moka," Ichigo comforted her, "we'll save him."

"Don't get the girl's hopes up, Ichigo," Urahara's voice surprised the others who turned to find him standing in the doorway with a serious look on his face, next to an equally serious looking Makarov.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo said in surprise.

"Hey, what're you doing here, Gramps?" Natsu asked happily.

"I'm here to deliver some bad news, Natsu," Makarov replied solemnly, "you should brace yourselves, Children. What I have to say will be hard to hear."

"What do you mean?" Moka inquired.

"You need to forget about rescuing Tsukune Aono," Kisuke replied,

"What do you mean?" Ichigo stuttered in surprise.

"He means exactly what he says, my boy," Makarov replied, "as much as it pains me to say this. You need to forget about saving Tsukune."

"I got that!" Ichigo shouted angrily, "but tell me why!?"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Kisuke cautioned.

"No way! Tsukune's my friend and you want me to abandon him!? You should know better than anyone that I can't do that, Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then you will endanger Moka and this world to save the boy?" Makarov demanded suddenly.

"What?" Ichigo stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"You foolish children cannot possibly hope to comprehend the dangers the four emperors pose, most notably, that so called, Lich, Nero," Makarov declared firmly.

"Nero?" Ichigo repeated the name.

"Needless to say, he isn't just some powerful student," Kisuke admitted, "actually, he's not even from this world."

"Not from this world?" Ichigo replied, "then... That must mean..."

"This guy is no Lich and Nero isn't his name," Kisuke revealed, "actually, his name is Reaper... and he's a Dark Saiyan."

In the headmaster's office, Mikogami sat, waiting.

"Our situation grows worse still," he sighed.

"I wish I had some good news to share," King Kai's voice filled the room.

"Ahh, King Kai," Mikogami replied, "what is our situation?"

"Goku won't be arriving as soon as I had hoped," King Kai revealed, "his training with Flora is far to important. If she loses control of her latent power at the wrong moment, she could destroy an entire planet without even meaning to."

"How long?" Mikogami asked.

"To long, I'm afraid. He certainly won't arrive in time to save Tsukune Aono," King Kai replied.

"I see," the headmaster replied, sounding disappointed.

"Mikogami, I was under the impression that Tsukune had received vampire blood from Akasha's daughter. If that's true, then we may be taking a great risk if we lose him," King Kai admitted.

"I am aware of the risks, King Kai," Mikogami admitted, "but... those risks are far preferred to the alternative."

"You're right, of course," King Kai admitted, "Tsukune's death is unfortunate, but Moka's would be disastrous."

"Whatever else happens, Corruption must not kill Moka, or nothing will prevent him... from gaining Alucard."

"I can't just accept that!" Moka shouted angrily, "who are you, anyway!?"

"If you save, Tsukune, you endanger not only your own safety, but everyone else in this world as well. Will you endanger an entire world for one boy!?" Makarov replied angrily, stunning Moka, who couldn't answer.

"Then Moka can stay here, and we'll save Tsukune!" Natsu shouted.

"And risk exposing yourselves to Corruption!?" Makarov replied, "we are fortunate that Reaper has not yet discovered our true identities, but we can't give him a chance to!"

"So what!? We'll just take down Reaper then!" Ichigo declared, "with Ed and Kenshin and the others help..."

"Edward, Kenshin, and the others are already aware of what's happening," Kisuke revealed, "and... they've been told not to interfere."

"No way... and... they just accepted that?" Ichigo stuttered in disbelief.

"They had no other choice... once they learned what was at stake," Makarov sighed sadly.

"But..." Moka began to protest again.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted angrily as he turned and began to leave, "you know what you have to do! Now do it!" With that, he stormed out of the room.

"How can he just say that?" Moka cried, "how can he be such a heartless old man!? I'm not staying here! Tsukune's my friend, I have to..." A powerful blow to her right cheek not only silenced her but laid her out onto her back.

"NATSU!" Ichigo yelped in disbelief when he realized Natsu had struck Moka.

"Don't you dare talk about the old man like that!" Natsu roared angrily.

"How can you stand up for that monster?" Moka cried as she sat up.

"Monster, huh!?" Natsu shouted, "that's rich, comin' from a Vampire!"

"Hey, come on you two, this isn't helping!" Ichigo cautioned.

"You don't know anything!" Natsu roared, "you don't know the old man like I do! There's no way he'd tell someone to just turn their back on their friends!"

"But he did," Moka cried, "he told us to abandon Tsukune!"

"He told us to do what we had to do," Natsu hissed as he walked to Moka and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her up off her knees, "so tell me, Moka, what do you have to do!?"

"What do you mean?" Moka demanded

"If your the kinda girl that gives up on her friends just cause someone told her to, then you ain't worth our time!" Natsu declared as he threw Moka back onto her back, "Gramps and Hat and Clogs were tellin' us to forget Tsukune and protect you, but he was tellin' you to do what you have to! So one more time, Moka, what do you have to do!?"

"I HAVE TO SAVE TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted angrily, closing her eyes tightly as if she expected Natsu to strike her again. Instead, when she opened her eyes, she found Natsu standing over her, smiling wickedly, with his hand held out to help her up.

"Then let's go. Besides, I gotta clobber that Kuyo guy for sucker punchin' me earlier," Natsu replied.

Moka's eyes were opened wide with surprise. Then, she suddenly broke down laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just funny, that's all. You and Luffy... and Naruto too. You're so much alike, you could all three be brothers," Moka replied.

"That's the scariest thing I've heard all day," Ed declared as Kenshin and Sano, Alita's group, and he entered the room.

"I may not know this Naruto kid, but if he's like Natsu, I don't think I want to," Dominakov declared.

"Ed!" Moka exclaimed happily, "you guys came! But... I thought..."

"Hey, come on. You think I got to be the Fullmetal Alchemist by always following the rules?" Ed asked holding up his automail, "honestly, once you've broken the rule I did break that got me here, the rest seem like pretty small potatoes, if you know what I mean."

"You're the last person who should be calling anything small, runt," Alita declared.

"Kisuke's words may well have some truth to the, that they might. However, so long as even one innocent life is in jeopardy, this one cannot stand idly by, that I cannot," Kenshin declared.

"That's sissy samurai talk for 'let's get this party started,'" Alita declared.

"You know, Ms. Alita, you can be quite mean when you want to be, that you can," Kenshin whined in response.

"And she always wants to be," Ed declared.

"You say something Mouse? I couldn't hear you from down there," Alita declared.

"DON'T CALL ME A MOUSE!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Who're they?" Moka asked.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Moka. It's a pleasure to meet you . This one's name is Kenshin Himura. I am a wanderer, that I am."

"The name's Sanosuke Sagara," Sano revealed.

"Guess you'd better call me Alita. I think everyone's used to calling the princess by my real name," Alita sighed.

"What?" Moka replied.

"That's another long story," Ichigo sighed, "and that once going to have to wait."

"Alright let's go kick him Emperor butt!" Natsu shouted, "i'm really fired up now!"

"Moka, you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, let's do this," Moka replied.

Kurumu slid back as a barrage of ice slammed into her.

"Darn it, I'm not going to lose it!" she shouted as she charged at Corrupt Mizore again.

"You must really enjoy suffering. Well that's fine, because I enjoy making you suffer!" Corrupt Mizore shouted as she formed ice claws over her hand, "even so, I really need to get around to killing that other girl, so I should probably wrap this up."

"That's not going to happen! I won't lose to you!" Kurumu shouted.

"Cute. You know, Aliasse said the exact same thing. A minute later she was lying facedown in her own blood," Corrupt Mizore taunted.

"You don't know much about Valkyrur do you," Kurumu said, chuckling.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Corrupt Mizore demanded. Her question was answered almost immediately when there was a sudden explosion on the ceiling. Corrupt Mizore barely managed to jump backwards as a blue flame crashed into the ground where she had been standing. Kurumu stood up smiling as Aliasse landed in front of her, glaring at Corrupt Mizore.

"We heal fast," Ali declared coldly.

"So I see," Corrupt Mizore declared, "I guess this time, I'm going to have to make sure that you never heal again."

"Do you think one of us should help?" Renji asked as Vine, Imca, and he watch from outside.

"Nah, let's just watch for now. This should be interesting," Vine replied.

"I guess," Imca replied, "but... If we're not going to help them we should probably figure out what we're going to do with this thing." She pointed out back over her shoulder and a large, mostly roasted dragon corpse laying in the middle of the street.

"Can't you just... I don't know... bury it with alchemy or something?" Renji asked.

"Works for me," Vine replied, "let's see Salamander or that Iron Head do that."

"They are Dragon Slayers, so slaying a dragon can't be too hard," Renji replied.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	107. Fire Ice, and Blade

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 107**

**Fire, Ice, and Blade**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"Man this sucks! Why did I have to get left behind!?" Misao grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Misao, I was only able to heal Aliasse because of how quickly her body heals naturally. I just didn't have the strength to heal both of you," Wendy whimpered.

"Ooooh," Misao groaned, now feeling bad, "it's not your fault."

"That's right," Rukia declared, "you did the best you could. Just leave it to Vine and Renji. They won't let you down."

"Right," Wendy replied in agreement.

"Hey Jae what're you looking at?" Goten asked, walking over to Jaden who was looking out the window.

"I don't know, but something's going on outside," Jaden replied.

"Let me see," Trunks ordered, pushing Jaden aside so he and Goten could see. A large group of students were gathered on the academy lawn, but Trunks couldn't quite see what they were gathered around.

"Looks like they're gathered around some kind of stage," Trunks revealed.

"Do you think it's some kind of concert?" Goten asked.

"Let me see," Rukia ordered as she pushed Goten and Trunks aside so she could see. "That's no concert! Come on!" she ordered as she ran out of the room.

"That can't be good," Misao declared as she jumped out of bed, "let's... UWAHHH!" she cried out in pain as she fell back into bed.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, Misao," Wendy admitted.

"THIS SUCKS!" Misao cried loudly.

"You two just stay here and rest. We'll be back," Trunks ordered as he ran out after Rukia.

"Trunks, wait for me!" Goten shouted.

"Okay, we'll catch you later guys," Jaden said as he followed them.

"So what do you think is going on outside?" Wendy asked.

"We're probably better not knowing at this point," Misao sighed in disappointment.

Outside, Tsukune could do nothing but watch as the students of Yokai gathered around the elevated platform and stake he'd been chained to.

"Why... why does this seems so familiar?" Tsukune said quietly as he waited for the inevitable.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Kuyo asked, "so you're that afraid to die."

"Tell me something," Tsukune ordered, "after you finish with me, what are you planning to do the others?"

"Others?" Kuyo replied, "ahh, you mean Moka Akashiya and your other friends. They were foolish enough to challenge the Emperors. The only fate left for them is death."

"To be completely honest," Domaru declared, "I am hoping that they are dumb enough to try and rescue you. My blade thirsts for their blood."

"That would certainly be convenient," Baron declared, "save us the trouble of hunting them one by one."

"You won't get away with this," Tsukune declared, "you have... no idea what you're dealing with."

"Is that what you think?" Kuyo replied, "well, I know that Moka Akashiya is an S-Class Vampire, and I know that for whatever reason, you are the only one capable of moving the rosary that seals her powers. That means that once you're dead, she will be defenseless."

"So you guys know that much, huh," a voice declared from the crowd. The emperors were surprised as Kisuke Urahara and Makarov emerged from the crowd.

"Well we weren't sure how much you need," Makarov admitted, "but it makes no difference."

"Will be taking the boy," Kisuke declared.

"Is that right?" Baron replied as he changed to his monstrous Titan form, "let's see what you can do."

"Young man, I would advise against this," Makarov declared.

"Old man, i'm going to shatter every bone in your body," Baron declared, "what exactly do you think..." he was silenced as Makarov's massive fist flattened him.

"I warned you," Makarov declared.

"You're going to pay for that," Domaru declared, charging with his sword raised. His blade was stopped by Kisuke's Zanpakto.

"It's nothing personal guys," Kisuke declared, "we just need the boy alive. Now, Scream, Benihime!" He ordered firing a wave of red energy that blew Domaru onto his back.

"Well it seems there's more to you two then first appears," Kuyo realized.

"You can't win this. Let the boy go," Makarov ordered.

"Come and get it," Kuyo suggested as he held up a ball of fire, "Best move quickly though, these flames won't take more than us a few seconds to burn the boy alive."

"No!" Kisuke shouted as Kuyo began to throw the flame at Tsukune!

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he burst in and slammed his fist into Kuyo's cheek, diverting his fireball harmlessly into the sky!

"Well, I guess you were right, Makarov. It really was pointless telling them to stay out of this fight," Kisuke declared.

"Hey, Gramps! If you're plannin' on coming here and sayin' Tsukune yourself, how come you told us we had to just let him die, huh!?"

"My reasons are important to you, Natsu," Makarov replied, "I want to know why you disobeyed my orders."

"Ah, Don't act so surprised Gramps. Besides I'm actually doing what you told me to do. I'm supposed to be protecting Moka, which means if I want to do that and she decided to come here, naturally I had to come here too," Natsu declared.

"Moka's here?" Tsukune asked.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted as she burst out of the crowd.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted happily.

"You fool," Makarov shouted, "you must run away! We can't afford to give Reaper a shot of both of you at the same time!"

"And here she is," Kuyo said, smiling.

"Cut off her head," Domaru ordered, "and make sure you crush that accursed rosary while you're at it!"

At Domaru's order, several dozen armored swordsman emerged from the crowd and charged that Moka!

"Watch out! Those are Cursed Swordsmen!" Makarov shouted.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried as the Cursed Swordsmen surrounded Moka. Suddenly the swordsman behind her were sent flying, and Kenshin appeared in front of her.

"If an opponent is what you seek, then I shall gladly step forward, that I will. If you wish to taste the ground, feel free to attack me," Kenshin declared. A small group of the swordsman decided to accept this challenge, but found themselves unable to match up to Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurigi style and were soon incapacitated. "Who's next?" The Cursed Swordsmen who remained seemed unwilling accept Kenshin's challenge.

"Cowards! He's only one man, crush him!" Domaru ordered!

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as Domaru was struck in the back by his attack.

"Hey, 'Black Knight'," Ichigo said as he landed behind Domaru, "i've got a bone to pick with you."

"The carrot haired swordsman wants to try his luck again. Just a warning boy, I won't be so merciful this time," Domaru declared.

"That goes for me too," Ichigo replied, "BANKAI!"

"The little Fire Dragon returns to get in my way," Kuyo taunted, "I should've crushed you the first time we fought. You won't walk away this time."

"Less talkin' more fightin' pal! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu declared as he and Kuyo charged one another.

"Hang on! I'm coming, Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she ran towards Tsukune.

"Since we have to kill you as well, I think I'll deal with you before I get your little boyfriend!" Baron shouted as he charged Moka.

"Let's go, Neos!" Jaden's voice shouted as Neos flew in and tackled Baron, surprising Moka.

"Hey, I've got this!" Jaden shouted, "alright Rock Dude, get your game on!"

"Get out of my way," Baron hissed.

"No way! Neos, attack!" Jaden ordered as Neos engaged Baron.

Ichigo charged up the offensive, using Tensa Zangetsu to pressure Domaru and force him backwards. A fierce swing from Domaru forced him to jump back, but he wasted no time resuming his offensive.

"You're much faster than I anticipated," Domaru declared as he pushed Ichigo back.

"Tell me something. Why are you so determined to kill Moka and Tsukune!?" Ichigo demanded, "and don't try to feed me that crap about punishing Tsukune for being a human."

"To be completely honest I could care less about Tsukune Aono," Domaru admitted, "he's merely a means to an end. As for Moka, her status as an S-class super vampire makes her quite dangerous to us. In fact she's likely the only student on campus who could threaten our position of power. The best way, of course, to deal with the potential threat, is to crush it before it can become a threat."

"And who was it who decided she was a threat?" Ichigo inquired.

"It was Nero who ultimately decided that Moka Akashiya needed to die," Domaru admitted, "he was the first of us to identify her as a potential threat, though after seeing the power she commands after that rosary was removed, I was certainly forced to agree."

"Nero... Reaper!" Ichigo replied, "I don't care either way. Moka and Tsukune are both my friends, and I won't let you hurt them!"

"Try and stop me," Domaru taunted.

"I'll beat you!" Ichigo roared as a charged at his opponent once again.

That you swordsmen began a fierce clash with their blades as each sought to find a hole in the other's defense.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he fired a Getsuga that Domaru knocked aside with his sword as the two fighters locked blades.  
>...<p>

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he and Kuyo clashed with flaming punches, "Fire Dragon Talon!" he shouted as he kicked Kuyo into a tree. Before the dust settled, Kuyo suddenly jumped out of the smoke and landed on a tree branch, now in his demon fox form.

"Well that's disappointing," Natsu declared, "don't tell me your monster form is just that overgrown doggie."

"We'll see if you're still so arrogant after you have a taste of my Fire Wheel!" Kuyo roared as he began to spin his tails, creating a ring of fire that he fired at Natsu. It never struck its target, however, as Natsu sucked in the fire.

"Not bad, but I've tasted better," Natsu declared.

"You're an unusual little lizard aren't you," Kuyo taunted.

"You've got no idea, pal," Natsu replied as he formed flames over both hands and charged Kuyo.

Neos used its arm to block a punch from Baron before countering with a kick that knocked Baron backwards.

"Why are you getting involved?" Baron demanded, "you only met Tsukune Aono a few days ago. Are you really willing to risk your life for someone you just met?"

"Sure am," Jaden replied, "i'm always ready to throw down."

"I see. In that case, i'll enjoy crushing your skull,"

"You're going to have to beat Neos first!" Jaden replied as Neos and Baron locked hands and began trying to push each other away.

Hi atop the Yokai Academy rooftop, Reaper stood watching the battle unfolding below.

"Worthless fools," he cursed, "they can't even kill one little girl. I guess I'm going to have to get involved. Let's see how those fools down there handle this."

"Getsuga..." Ichigo shouted as he prepared to attack Domaru again. He wasn't able to carry out his attack, however, as the ground beneath him suddenly exploded, forcing him to jump away. When he recovered, he looked up and was surprised to discover that's several dozen creatures he could only describe as zombies had crawled out of the ground between himself and Domaru!

"What the heck!?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"This cannot be good, that it can't," Kenshin declared as he faced even more zombies.

"Curses," Makarov cursed, "it looks like Reaper has been watching us."

"That's not good," Kisuke sighed, "well I guess there's no helping it now. Better free Tsukune."

"Back off!" Ichigo ordered as he struck out at the zombies with Tensa Zangetsu.

"Ichigo!" Ed shouted as he stepped between Ichigo and the undead, "I've got this. Take care of that Black Knight!"

"Got it thanks, Ed!" Ichigo replied as he shot at Domaru and Ed formed his automail blade.

"Alright you walking dead rejects, let's go!" Ed shouted as he attacked.

"Ryūsōsen!" Kenshin shouted as he attacked several zombies, "Ms. Moka, we shall handle this! You must rescue Tsukune now, that you must!"

"Right, thank you, Kenshin!" Moka replied as she began to run to Tsukune, only to have her path cut off as more zombies emerged from the ground.

"Out of the way!" Yukari shouted suddenly as several golden washtubs flattened the zombies in front of Moka! "Go Moka!"

"Thank you Yukari!"

"Sparkman, Bubbleman, Avian, Burstinatri, cover Moka!" Jaden ordered as he summoned his four Elemental Heroes who began fighting off the zombies. Unfortunately, as Yukari and Jaden knocked them down, even more emerged from the ground to block Moka's path.

"Darn it, move!" Moka shouted as she kept charging.

"Tenshi no Shirayuki! Hakuren!" Rukia's voice shouted as the zombies froze and then shattered and Rukia in her Bankai state landed beside Moka! "Go, Moka!"

"Rukia!" Moka shouted happily.

"Don't forget us!" Trunks ordered as he and Goten landed in front of Moka and each blasted a zombie.

"That's impossible," Rukia sighed.

"Thanks guys!" Moka shouted as she charged past.

"Thank us after this is over!" Ed ordered, letting a zombie chomp down on his automail leg, "what's wrong? Not quite what you were expecting!?" he shouted as he crushed the zombie's head under his metal foot. "Alright who's next."

"Tsukune! I'm here!" Moka shouted as she approached the platform Tsukune was standing on!

"Moka, Look out!" Tsukune warned as several zombies exploded from the ground surrounding Moka!

"Oh no!" Moka exclaimed.

"It's over," Reaper declared smiling wickedly.

He was wrong, as his zombies, now short their heads, crash into the ground around Moka with a blood stained Alita landing in front of her.

"Enough drama already, just get it done!" Alita ordered.

"Right!" Moka replied as she climbed up on the platform and attempted to break the chains binding Tsukune!

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted.

"They won't... break!" Moka realized.

"Get out of the way!" Alita ordered as she sliced through the chains, freeing Tsukune, "there, done."

"Ohhh, uhh, thanks... Alita," Moka stuttered in surprise.

"No time for that," Alita declared as she held her sword up and turned to face a large group of zombies who were closing in, "you and your boyfriend should get lost, you're in the way."

"Uhh, okay," Moka whined, looking a bit distraught by Alita's brutal honesty.

"Wait, don't get out of the way!" Ichigo shouted.

"PULL OFF THE ROSARY YOU IDIOT!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Oh, uh... right!" Moka replied, looking distraught by all the yelling.

"Remind me again, what good is pulling off of rosary going to do?" Alita inquired.

"You'll find out," Ed replied.

"Well whatever you're going to do, now would be a good time to do it!" Alita shouted as she beheaded several more zombies.

"Hate to say it, but she's right!" Ed shouted as he took down several more.

"Right! Tsukune! You have to hurry and pull off my rosary!" Moka shouted.

"Right!" Tsukune replied, reaching for the rosary.

"I won't to let you!" Kuyo shouted as he leapt at them.

"You ain't got a choice in the matter, pal!" Natsu shouted as he kicked Kuyo away.

"Got it!" Tsukune shouted as he grabbed the rosary and pulled it off... just as a beam of energy from out of nowhere pierced his chest!

"Tsukune!" Ichigo shouted in dismay.

"You fools are absolutely useless," Reaper declared as he landed on the Academy lawn, "I gave you one task, don't allow the boy to remove Moka's rosary seal, and you failed to even accomplish that."

"REAPER!" Ichigo roared angrily.

"Stay out of this, Ichigo!" a terrifyingly familiar voice roared. Ichigo looked to the voice's source... and discovered Inner Moka kneeling over Tsukune.

"Darn, so the boy was able to remove the rosary before you died. That certainly makes my job more difficult," Reaper cursed.

"Your sloppy," Alita declared as she checked Tsukune's injuries, "next time you want to kill someone, you might want to hit something vital."

"I see, so that was my error. Well unfortunately I must admit personal combat has never been my forte," Reaper admitted. As if to illustrate his point, dozens of zombies and five of the massive stitched-flesh giants that Vine, Ed, and Kokoa had encountered in the forest emerged from the ground around him. "I much prefer to use my pets. I'm going to enjoy this, but don't worry. After I kill you I intend to at most of you to my collection. Your corpses will serve me well for the rest of eternity."

"Is that right?" Alita replied.

"I wouldn't count on it," Moka declared, "The only one who's going to be dead when this is over if you."

"I can hardly wait to get my hands on the two of you. I think I'll take you first," Reaper declared.

"Wow, what a creep, huh?" Alita declared.

"He's a creep, who needs to learn his place," Moka replied.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" Alita asked.

"You're not waiting for me!" Moka replied as Murder Princess and Vampire charged the Dark Saiyan and its horde.

"I better hurry up and finish this, so I can help with the real fight," Ichigo declared as he turned his attention back to Domaru, forming his Hollow Mask.

"Time for an upgrade! Polymerization style! Neos and Blade Edge fuse into Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" Jaden shouted as he summoned Neos Knight to face Baron.

"I'm endin' this right now, Kuyo!" Natsu roared as a dragon shaped blue flame formed around him, "Valkyrian Dragon Mode!"

Kurumu let out a shout as she swung her claws for Corrupt Mizore who narrowly managed to step back only to be batted and sent flying by Ali's shield.

"Darn brats," Corrupt Mizore cursed, "you're determined, I'll give you that."

"Where a lot stronger than you think!" Kurumu roared as she held her hands together, "but don't take my word for it! I'll show you! KAMEHAME...!"

"Is she's doing what I think she's doing?" Renji asked.

"Looks that way," Vine agreed, "where the outcome, this should be interesting."

"HAAA!" Kurumu shouted, firing a pitifully small kamehameha wave that traveled only a few feet before dissipating.

"That was..." Aliasse began.

"... Disappointing," the still chained Mizore finished.

"Hey give me a break! So I'm out of practice," Kurumu shouted angrily.

"Should've seen that coming," Renji sighed.

"Well, at least she tried, I guess," Vine said, chuckling.

"This isn't worth it," Corrupt Mizore said, "don't get cocky and think you've won this fight. It's just been postponed for a time. Next time we meet I'm going to bleed you both dry." Aliasse and Kurumu were surprised as a black smoke covered Corrupt Mizore!

"Don't let her get away!" Kurumu shouted as she and Ali both charged, blowing away the smoke, only to find the Corrupt Mizore gone.

"Was that our fault for not intervening?" Renji asked.

"Might as well say yes, I know I'm going to get blamed for it anyways," Vine sighed.

"Where's Kakarot? We need to hurry," Bardock declared.

"He should be coming out any minute now," Piccolo replied.

"Speak of the devil," Vegeta declared as Goku and Flora emerged from the Time Chamber. Goku looked the same as ever, but all the Z fighters were amazed by how different Flora looked. Her body looked leaner and stronger and her hair now hung long over her back. She had also changed her clothes, swapping her armor and blue jumpsuit for a turtle uniform like Goku's.

"Well, how'd it go?" Gohan asked.

"You'll find out," Goku replied confidently, "as soon as we get to Yokai."

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight (Rosario+Vampire)**


	108. Moka's Fall

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 108**

**Moka's Fall**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he fired a Getsuga which forced Domaru backwards. Shooting in right behind, his own attack, Ichigo managed to catch Domaru off guard and knock him sliding back several feet.

"Not enough!" Domaru roared as he swung his sword and locked blades with Ichigo, "why do you keep fighting? Do you honestly think you can win!?" he roared as he put more force behind his sword and sent Ichigo sliding backwards, forcing the Substitute Soul Reaper to drop to one knee to keep from losing his balance.

"I'm not fighting just because I think I can win! I have to win so I won't stop fighting until I win!" Ichigo shouted as he charged Domaru at top speed and swung Tensa Zangetsu with all his might. Domaru countered with his own sword. The two blades struck with enough force to create a shockwave.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu roared as he struck Kuyo with his wing attack.

"Not bad! Now have a taste of my Fire Wheel!" Kuyo shouted as he unleashed a ring of flame from his tails. As they neared Natsu, he opened his mouth and sucked in the flames.

"Not bad," Natsu replied, "but I've tasted better. For instance..." he said as Valkyrian fire engulfed him, "Valkyrian fire is definitely the good stuff! Valkyrian Dragon Roar!" he roared as he fired a wave of blue fire that engulfed Kuyo. "That should do it."

"Don't be so sure," Kuyo declared as the flames dissipated to reveal Kuyo had transformed again, now resembling a four-tailed fox demon standing on two legs and surrounded by blue fire.

"Heh, good. I was just getting warmed up," Natsu declared, smiling.

"Go for it Neos!" Jaden encouraged as Neos and Baron continued to exchange blows.

"I'll enjoy crushing your skull boy, as soon as I finish with your monster!" Baron roared.

"Neos isn't the only one you'll have to fight if you wanna do that, bro! Show him, guys!" Jaden declared as Avian, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, and Bubbleman swarmed Baron, attacking with all their might to try to overwhelm the titan.

"Is this the best you can do!" Baron roared as he defended against the attacks.

"Not even close!" Jaden declared, "go Bubble Blaster and Spark Blaster!" he shouted as Sparkman and Bubbleman's blaster weapons appeared in their hands and they opened fire on Baron.

"Darn brat! You can't beat me!" he shouted as he destroyed Avian and charged Burstinatrix, only to be blocked by Neos Knight who began a one on one fight with him.

"Polymerization! Fuse Burstinatrix and Bubbleman to summon Steam Healer!" Jaden shouted as he summoned another fusion monster who joined the fight alongside Sparkman and Neos Knight.

Ed cut down a zombie as a errant Dragon Roar from Natsu took out an academy wall.

"If this keeps up, we'll level the school!" Ed shouted, "we need to take it somewhere else!"

"No worries, bro!" Jaden called, "I got it! A change of field'll do just the trick!  
>We're taking this fight to Hero City! Go, Skyscraper 2: Hero City!"<p>

"What is that going to do?" Baron inquired.

"You'll see!" Jaden replied as the area around them changed into a city. "If Val's chip works how I think it does, then this city' same whole different place from the school so we can go all out!"

"Hold on," Moka shouted as she kicked aside a zombie, "is that kid a duelist!? I thought duelists were smart! You know, like Yusei or Yugi!"

"I don't know about those two, but that guy definitely isn't smart," Alita replied as she dissected two more zombies.

"He's no worse then a few other morons I know," Moka revealed as the two deadly female warriors continued to unleash their wrath on Reaper's forces. "Not bad. You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Is she a monster too?" Alita asked as she cut down two more zombies

"Only half," Moka replied as one of the monstrous giant zombies who had attacked Vine, Ed, and Kokoa crashed down in front of the two. "Well, he's a big one."

"I've killed bigger," Alita replied as they faced the giant. They didn't get to attack as the giants head was cleaved off, causing it to fall, spraying the duo with green puss, as Erza landed on top of the giant corpse.

"Yuck," Moka sighed as she shook off the puss.

"Eh, whatever. I've been covered in worse," Alita declared, not seeming to care, "hey, what's the deal Erza. I didn't think you were getting involved."

"When did I say that?" Erza replied.

"So why are you just getting here?" Alita asked.

"I didn't know anything was going on until the tree I was standing in turned into a skyscraper," Erza replied as she hopped down off of the corpse, "so what's going on here?"

"Eh, same old same old," Alita replied, "well, other then something about a Dark Saiyan."

"A Dark Saiyan? That doesn't sound good," Erza replied, "if that's anything like a regular Saiyan, we're in trouble."

"Some of them are definitely best left to Goku or Vegeta," Moka admitted, "but not this one. I could take this one if I could get close."

"That shouldn't be hard," Alita declared, "let's do it then."

"So we have to get through these guys then?" Erza stated as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, "let's take 'em."

"Sounds good to me," Alita replied as the two swords women started to cut a path through the zombies.

"I feel like I just got forgotten," Moka sighed as she went on the offensive herself, "they're worse then Clare."

Reaper smiled wickedly as Moka, Alita, and Erza started towards him. "Do you have it?" he demanded as Corrupt Mizore suddenly landed behind him.

"You have to ask," she replied, smiling smugly as she held up Moka's Rosary.

Tsukune groaned loudly as he opened his eyes to find Wendy Marvell and Misao Makimachi standing over him.

"He's finally awake," Wendy gasped as she fell on her back in exhaustion.

"Hey, are you alright?" Misao asked.

"What happened?" Tsukune groaned as he sat up.

"You got shot," a voice replied from behind him. He looked back to see Ali standing behind him.

"You're... Aliasse, right?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep," Ali replied, "Vine said you weren't in any life threatening danger, but those two were worried, so Wendy healed ya anyway."

"Uh... what two?" Tsukune asked.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu shouted excitedly as she nearly tackled Tsukune with a massive hug.

"You had to ask," Misao sighed.

"Kurumu, be careful!" Wendy cried, "he's not fully healed yet!"

"And Wendy's done healing him, so if he breaks again, you can try to heal him yourself!" Misao shouted angrily as a small ice shard suddenly struck Kurumu, forcing her off of Tsukune.

"You heard her, Kurumu, now get off of my Tsukune," Mizore ordered.

"Mizore! Isn't a bit far!?" Wendy cried.

"We should have left these two behind," Misao sighed.

"Thanks guys, you really saved me there," Tsukune said, chuckling, "hey guys," he asked as he looked at the ground around him, "have you seen Moka's Rosary?"

"Huh?" Kurumu replied.

"The rosary. I know I pulled it off before I got hit, but it's not here," Tsukune revealed, starting to sound worried.

"Hold on, if you don't have it then who does?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Ali, did Renji or Vine take it?" Mizore asked.

"Nuh uh," Ali replied, shaking her head furiously.

"You don't think..." Kurumu stuttered.

"This is bad! We have to find it!" Tsukune shouted as he rose to his feet.

Reaper watched as Erza, Moka, and Alita continued to cut a path towards him.

"Not much longer now. Soon I'll be able to burn this world's ashes in the name of Lord Corruption and be rid of one of those old knights for good."

"Darn it, this is taking forever!" Alita groaned as she cut down yet another zombie.

"They aren't going to stop coming as long as that Dark Saiyan keeps summoning more. I need to get close to him!" Moka cursed.

"I have an idea," Erza declared as she requipped into her Giant's Armor.

"What good is a change of clothes going to do!?" Moka inquired as she kicked aside several zombies.

"This," Erza replied as she grabbed Moka by the front of her shirt.

"What're you..." Moka began to ask. Her question turned into a shriek as Erza threw her, sending her flying over the zombies towards Reaper.

"Should have done that to begin with," Alita declared.

"Less whining, more fighting," Erza ordered as she requipped into her usual armor.

Reaper smiled as Moka came flying through the air towards him. "And here you are."

"This ends right now!" Moka roared as she cupped her hands as she closed in, "time to learn your place, Dark Saiyan! Kamehame..."

"If you think you can beat me with a move you learned from one of your friends, you're very wrong," Reaper declared as he began to fly towards Moka.

"We'll see! HAAA!" she shouted as she began to point her hands towards Reaper to fire. Her eyes widened with surprise as he vanished and reappeared right beside her!

"Game over, Moka Akashiya," Reaper declared smugly as he reattached Moka's sealing Rosary to its chain!

Outer Moka was powerless to stop herself as she crashed into the pavement, rolling several feet before stopping and lying flat on her stomach.

"With that Rosary removed, you're quite intimidating, but once it's placed back on, you're nothing," Reaper declared, landing nearby and walking towards her.

"How... did you get that?" Moka cried.

"It wasn't hard," a female voice declared. She looked up and realized Corrupt Mizore was standing over her with an ice spear in her hand, "your boyfriend was unconscious, and even if he hadn't been. He wouldn't have been a challenge."

"Mizore?" Moka stuttered as Corrupt Mizore rose her spear.

"Now I can kill you and destroy the Rosary in one shot. Don't bother struggling, unless you wanna suffer," the corrupt Snow Witch declared, smiling wickedly as she stabbed for Moka's heart. Defenseless, Moka closed her eyes and awaited death.

"I won't let you!" a familiar voice shouted, causing Moka's eyes to open wide. A bright smile flashed across her face. Standing between her and her enemy... was Goku!

**Closing Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moonlight**


	109. Defeat the Reaper

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 109**

**Defeat the Reaper**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"Well, I didn't realize you were here, Kakarot," Reaper declared as Goku turned to face him.

"Listen up. Some friends call me Kakarot, but my name is Goku and you're definitely not my friend!" Goku replied.

"Goku, it's you!" Moka exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Moka. Long time no see," Goku said, smiling back.

"I don't like being ignored, so I think I'll cut this little reunion short!" Corrupt Mizore declared as she lunged at Goku with her spear, "you can reunite again on the other side!" she roared as she stabbed Goku in the back, causing her spear to shatter into pieces. "What!?"

"I could have told you how that was going to end," Moka declared, smiling as Goku began to channel ki, blowing Corrupt Mizore away as he ascended to Super Saiyan.

"Moka, you'd better go find Tsukune. I'll finish this," Goku declared.

"Yeah, okay!" Moka replied as she stood up.

"You're not going anywhere," Reaper declared as dozens of zombies burst from the ground around Goku and Moka.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh!" Goku roared as his ki sent the zombies flying.

"How did you..." Reaper stuttered as Goku charged at him.

"Get going!" he ordered Moka who took off.

"I'll be back!" she promised as she ran.

"You're not going anywhere, kid," Corrupt Mizore declared as she cut Moka off.

"Mizore, why are you doing this? What's wrong?" Moka begged.

"Nothing's wrong with Mizore," a familiar voice replied as Vine suddenly blindsided Corrupt Mizore with a kick that knocked her away from Moka, "this just isn't Mizore."

"Vine, it's you!" Moka said happily.

"As much as I love long, drawn out greetings... not at all... I have a bone to pick with this thing and I'm pretty sure you have things to do," Vine reminded her as he held out his sword and charged Corrupt Mizore.

"Yeah, thanks!" Moka declared as she took off to find Tsukune.

Ichigo let out a roar as he charged Domaru and shoved him backwards with his zanpakuto. Both were exhausted and gasping for breath as they faced each other.

"Enough of this. We end this now," Domaru declared as his blade became engulfed in black flame.

**Cue Background Music: Final Getsuga Tensho (Bleach)**

"You've been holding back a new trick this long?" Ichigo inquired, "well, I don't have anything new to show, so I'll just use this." As he spoke a Getsuga Tensho formed over Tensa Zangetsu.

"Now burn in my Black Hellfire!" Domaru shouted as he swung his sword, unleashing a wave of black flame at Ichigo.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he unleashed his attack. The two waves of black slammed into one another creating an explosion that hid both Swordsmen in black smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal that both fighters were still standing. Ichigo was gasping for breath as his mask shattered and he dropped to his knees.

"So, you're finally finished," Domaru declared, beginning to move forward, "I never would have thought... that the likes of you could defeat me, but... I guess... I was... wrong," he gasped as he fell flat on his face.

"Guess so," Ichigo replied as he used Tensa Zangetsu to push himself to his feet.

**Cue Background Music: Dragon's Force (Fairy Tail)**

Natsu and Kuyo continued to exchange flaming blows.

"Give up! You're nothing to me! I protect the peace and uphold justice!" Kuyo shouted.

"Don't make me laugh! I don't think you know anything about justice!" Natsu shouted as he kicked Kuyo into one of Jaden's skyscrapers, blowing out a large chunk of the building's wall. "I know lots of guys who uphold justice and all that stuff and you don't act anything like them! You goons're so corrupt, you've got no right to preach about protectin' peace and justice! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted as he fired his roar at the building, leveling it.

Kuyo was dazed as he pushed his way out of the rubble while Natsu jumped up onto a smaller building and glared down at him.

"Get out here so I can show you just how outclassed you are!" Natsu roared down at the fox demon.

"Darn brat!" Kuyo roared as he jumped up towards Natsu, his tails beginning to form a fire wheel as Natsu jumped off the roof to dive bomb Kuyo as Valkyrian fire engulfed him!

"Flame Lotus! Valkyrian Dragon...!" Natsu roared.

"I'll burn your bones to ashes!" Kuyo roared as he fired his Fire Wheel at Natsu!

"PHOENIX SWORD!" Natsu shouted as he rocketed through Kuyo's flames and slammed into Kuyo, blowing him back into the ground, creating a deep crater and knocking Kuyo out cold as Natsu landed at the top of the crater.

"Learn your place," Natsu ordered, smiling cheekily.

Jaden gritted his teeth as Baron destroyed Sparkman and Steam Healer.

"That isn't good," Jaden declared as Neos Knight jumped back to his side.

"You're running out of monsters, boy," Baron declared as he approached Jae and Neos Knight.

**Cue Background Music: Jaden's Theme (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)**

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jaden replied, "don't forget, we're fighting in my Hero City, and in Hero City, Elemental Heroes that are destroyed in battle can be brought back!"

"What!?" Baron exclaimed.

"Heroes such as Sparkman and Avian!" Jaden shouted as Sparkman and Avian burst out of buildings, "and I'm not done! I'm using my Wroughtweiler! With it, I'm brining Bubbleman and Polymerization back so I can summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado by fusing Bubbleman with Avian!" Jaden shouted as his two heroes fused into Great Tornado. Unfortunately, Hero City can't bring back Heroes used for fusion, but that's alright, because I have everything I need to win."

"I'd advise against being overconfident, boy," Baron cautioned.

"It's not overconfidence. It's Defusion! I'm separating Neos and Blade Edge!" Jaden revealed as he defused Neos Knight.

"You've already tried to overwhelm me with numbers and failed," Baron reminded him.

"Slow down, Bro. I didn't say anything about numbers. I still have one card to play! Neos Spiral Force!" Jaden shouted as he played a trap.

"How will that help you?" Baron demanded.

"Easy, now I can combine Neos and Great Tornado to double their power!" Jaden revealed as energy began to spiral around Neos and Great Tornado and they charged at Baron.

"It won't be enough to stop me!" Baron shouted as he prepared to take the attack.

"We'll see!" Jaden replied, "Go, NEOS SPIRAL FORCE!" he ordered as Neos and Tornado slammed into Baron, sending the Emperor flying into a nearby building. "That's game," Jaden declared proudly as the building collapsed on top of Baron.

"You're running away again!?" Vine taunted as he cut, kicked and dodged through zombies in pursuit of Corrupt Mizore.

"Ah, what's wrong? If you can't keep up with me then what's the point of fighting you!?" Corrupt Mizore taunted.

"This is getting really old really fast," Vine cursed, blasting through a group of zombies in order to clear a path for himself. Ed yelped as he narrowly evaded the blast.

"What the... HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Ed shouted angrily.

"Outta the way Fullmetal!" Vine ordered as he dashed past Ed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ed shouted as he gave chase, "where's the fire!?"

"Up!" Vine replied as he rolled to one side. Ed looked up just in time to duck under several shards of ice.

"I nearly got shot in the head!" Ed exclaimed as he looked up at Corrupt Mizore, "why is Mizore shooting at us!?"

"That isn't Mizore.," Vine replied, "it's her... clone I guess. I dunno, the details are a little foggy. By the way, I didn't miss that opportunity for a short joke, I just let it slide because I'm feeling nice."

"There's a first," Ed replied.

**Cue background music: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Alright, enough chatter, let's end this" Vine ordered as both alchemists used their alchemy to transmute a wall to block Corrupt Mizore's retreat.

"Fine! You wanna play?" she hissed as she covered her hands with claws of ice, "let's play!"

"Play time's over!" Ed shouted as he transmuted his automail blade and charged. He swung his blade which Corrupt Mizore caught with one of her claws. She rose her other claw to strike Ed, but was dismayed as Vine's sword shattered the other claw seconds before Ed shattered the one that held him and both alchemists cut her.

"Darn it," she shrieked as she formed an ice spear and swung for Ed who deflected it with his Automail. She tried several more times to strike him, but failed each time before raising the spear for one more strike!

"Raging Blast Blade Attack!" Vine shouted as he swung his sword which melted through the spear with ease.

"Guess Snow Fairies can't take the heat!" Ed declared, earning him a boo from Vine, as he clapped his hands, "come on, that was a good one."

"Maybe if you're five," Vine replied, "or small enough to pass for five."

"What happened to being nice?" Ed asked.

"I got better," Vine replied.

"Don't ignore me!" Corrupt Mizore screamed as she formed twin ice blades over her hands and charged the two alchemists.

"Don't take it personally," Ed replied.

"Yeah, we always act like this once we realize we have our opponent completely outclassed," Vine declared as they shattered her blades and cut deep, immobilizing gashes into her, knocking her out.

**Cue Background Music: Super Saiyan 3 (Dragon Ball Z)**

Reaper watched furiously as his zombies were overwhelmed and obliterated by Goku.

"Enough!" Goku roared as he obliterated all the remaining zombies by channeling his Ki, "if you want to win this fight, you'd better learn some moves."

"New moves!?" Reaper replied in anger, "fine, try this then!" he roared as a dozen of his giant zombies burst from the ground and dog piled Goku. "How's that!?"

He was quickly answered as the giants were obliterated, revealing a now Super Saiyan 4 Goku.

"Come on, is that it?" Goku demanded, sounding thoroughly disappointed.

"Arrogant monkey. You'll change your tune after Moka Akashiya's death revives Alucard!" Reaper shouted angrily.

"That won't happen!" Goku declared as he charged Reaper. The Dark Saiyan attempted to summon more zombies, but failed as Goku's fist punctured his stomach.

"Gak," Reaper coughed blood, "you... you think you've won? This... this is..." Goku's eyes widened with shock as Reaper's head suddenly exploded.

"I thought he'd never shut up," a voice declared as a man with short black hair wearing a white shirt under a black coat approached Goku and the now dead Reaper.

"You," Goku said as he dropped Reaper's body, "wasn't he your ally? He would have been alright! You didn't have to do that."

"You're heart is as soft as your head, Kakarot was it?" the man replied.

"I'll tell you what I told him. Some friends call me Kakarot, but my name is Goku and you're not my friend. You're the source of the imbalance in this world' synergy I've been sensing since I got here, aren't you."

"Your senses are sharp. You're obviously a cut above those other fools," the man declared, "then you must realize your fight here is far from over." As he spoke, Goku's eyes widened with shock.

"Where did those other two huge powers come from!?" he exclaimed in dismay.

"Your senses must have been dulled by this fools zombies to have not noticed them before now. Of course, Reaper's death destroyed all of his zombies, so now you can sense them clearly," the man declared. Goku's only response was an angry glare.

"Where'd all the freaks go?" Alita wondered as she, Erza, and Kenshin looked around for the zombies who had suddenly vanished.

"Ms. Alita, Ms. Erza, you should be on your guard, that you should. This battle is not yet finished," Kenshin declared.

"HEEEYYY!" a loud and angry voice startled them and they turned to see Kokoa running towards them with Kou flying above her, "what the hell!? I came back to the camp and you guys were nowhere to be found! And what's with this city!? Where's the school!?"

"Huah, you scared me, Ms. Kokoa, that you did," Kenshin said, laughing. Suddenly his expression became very serious as he turned and assumed a fighting stance. Erza and Alita did the same as Kokoa's eyes opened wide with terror.

"No... It can't... why is she here?" Kokoa stuttered.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire)**


	110. Kahlua

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 110**

**Kahlua**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"No... it can't... why is she here?" Kokoa stuttered.

"If Ms. Kokoa is frightened, we must be dealing with something very dangerous, that we must," Kenshin realized as he slowly drew his Reverse Blade sword. As he did, he was surprised as a lovely, dark skinned young woman with blonde hair in a white dress suddenly tumbled out from between two buildings, rolling several feet before stopping, landing flat on her face. "Oro?"

"Okay, please tell me she's not what had you so scared," Alita asked.

"You have no idea who we're up against," Kokoa replied, continuing to stutter.

"Who are we up against?" Erza asked.

"It's... it's Kahlua. She's... she's my big sister," Kokoa revealed.

"Wait..." Alita stuttered, seeming to freeze in place, "she's... your big sister? Which means... she's a vampire."

"And that also makes her Moka's half-sister," Kenshin realized, "and judging by her appearance, she is likely Moka's elder as well, that she is. The question is whether or not that makes her stronger than Moka. If Ms. Kokoa's reaction is anything to judge by... that may be the case."

"Owww," the girl groaned as she sat up, "how embarrassing. I can't believe I tripped."

"Uhh... are you sure this is your sister?" Alita asked.

"Yeah... it's her," Kokoa stuttered in reply, "that's her. My big sis Kahlua."

"Appearances can be deceiving, that they can," Kenshin revealed as Kahlua rose to face them, "though her demeanor is that of a child... Her eyes are the eyes of a man slayer."

"Huh?" Kahlua said, "oops, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that anyone else was here!" she apologized.

"You have no reason to lie, that you do not," Kenshin declared, "tell me, was your clumsy entrance meant to lure us into lowering our guard?"

"Huh? Oh, no, not at all, I swear!" Kahlua protested, "I just thought... you know... maybe a funny entrance would help put everyone at ease."

"I see, well, that was kind of you, that it was," Kenshin replied, though he didn't sound convinced.

"Why're you here, Kahlua!?" Kokoa demanded.

"Oh, Kokoa! I'm so glad to..." Kahlua began to say happily.

"Don't change the subject!" Kokoa roared angrily, "am I supposed to think it's just a coincidence... that some guys want Moka dead and you just happen to show up!? Is Big Sis Moka the one you're here to kill!?"

"N... no!" Kahlua replied, her eyes opened wide with horror, "why would you..."

"I see, so it would seem that the Emperors were not Reaper's only weapons, that it does," Kenshin realized, "if I were to guess, then this one would assume that it is not Moka but those protecting her that you intend to kill, that it is."

"How did you..." Kahlua stuttered.

"Your sister may not be your target, but she is the target of the one who sent you, that she is. The easiest way to do that is to eliminate those fighting with her," Kenshin revealed.

"Guess that means she wants to fight us then," Alita realized.

"That's mean! How do you know I'm here to kill anyone, huh!?" Kahlua protested.

"You know why!" Kokoa shouted back, "the only time you leave home is when you have someone to kill!" Kahlua's eyes were wide open, as if she wasn't sure how to reply, as tears began to appear in her eyes. Kenshin and Alita suddenly grew tense.

"Did you feel that?" Alita asked.

"Yes," Kenshin replied, "as soon as she began crying her demeanor changed entirely, that it did."

"This isn't good she's about to attack," Kokoa revealed, "she always starts crying like this before she gets to work."

"Ms. Alita, get ready," Kenshin ordered.

"I'm always ready, that I am," Alita replied in a mocking tone.

"No way, we can't fight her!" Kokoa shouted in protest.

"Kokoa," Erza ordered as she requipped into her Black Wing Armor, "if you can't fight your sister, then just stay back."

"That's not the problem!" Kokoa protested, "we can't win. She'll..."

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" Aliasse's voice shouted suddenly. Kenshin, Alita, Erza, and Kokoa looked to the source of the voice to find Ali, Wendy, Misao, Mizore, Kurumu, and Tsukune running towards them.

"Hey, is that Moka's sister?" Kurumu asked when she spotted Kokoa.

"Yeah, but who's the blonde girl?" Mizore asked.

"That's Alita," Ali replied.

"I think she means the one with the red eyes," Misao replied.

"Still Alita," Ali declared.

"The scary one," Wendy said, shivering nervously.

"Ms. Kahlua and Ms. Alita certainly have a lot in common, that they do," Kenshin sighed quietly, though not quietly enough.

"The one that's not me!" Alita growled, "and what was that supposed to mean!?"

"I swear, this one meant nothing by it, Ms. Alita, that I did not!" Kenshin replied in terror before becoming serious and facing Kahlua again. "Watch out, she's attacking!"

"Why is she attacking!?" Tsukune replied in confusion as Kahlua charged them without warning!

"Look out!" Ali ordered pulling Wendy out of the way as Kahlua swung for her and narrowly missed.

"What did I do!?" Wendy cried as Ali attacked Kahlua, forcing her to jump back. Ali didn't hesitate to pursue the vampire, but quickly paid for it as Kahlua connected a bone crushing blow to her stomach, launching her back into Misao and launching them both into the side of a building.

"Owww," Ali whined as she fell flat on her stomach and Misao fell on top of her, both dazed by Kahlua's attack.

"Why do we always get the freaks?" Misao groaned.

"Are you two alright!?" Wendy called before freezing with fright as Kahlua landed behind her. Ali and Misao managed to stand up just in time to catch a flying Wendy and get knocked back into the building.

"It's not my day," Misao cried as the dazed Ali and Wendy lay on top of her.

"Wow... she only needed one shot each," Tsukune stuttered.

"Not even that," Mizore replied, "Ali took out Misao."

"Well, the brat wasn't exaggerating when she said her sister was tough," Alita declared, "now I wanna see how tough!" she declared as she charged at Kahlua.

"Her... sister?" Kurumu stuttered, "as in... Kokoa's sister? As in a VAMPIRE!?"

"That sucks," Mizore sighed.

"Now you tell us," Ali groaned as she managed to move the still dazed Wendy and get to her feet.

"I didn't kill either of you?" Kahlua sobbed as her tears continued to fall, "you're so strong!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Alita shouted as she leapt over Kahlua and cut a deep gash into the Vampire's back. Kahlua flinched, but showed no other signs of pain as she turned and pulled back her arm to strike Alita!

"Above you!" Kenshin suddenly shouted, causing Kahlua to pause and look up to find him in the air above her! "Ryūtsuisen!" he shouted as he brought his Reverse Blade down on her shoulder, flattening her onto her back.

"Owww," she cried as she sat up.

"Enough of this, Ms. Kahlua! There is no reason for us to fight that there isn't!" Kenshin declared.

"I can't. I have to kill you," Kahlua replied as she rose to her feet.

"Incredible. She took the full force of my Ryūtsuisen and she's already back on her feet!" Kenshin said in surprise.

"Ow... That hurt. I didn't think you guys would be this strong. I didn't want to do this," Kahlua continued, "but I guess I have to if I'm going to carry out my mission." As she spoke, she brushed her hair back, revealing two Rosary earrings in her ears.

"Those aren't what I think they are, are they!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"They look like Moka's Rosary!" Mizore replied.

"I'll have to remove... one of my restraints," Kahlua revealed sadly as she reached for one of the earrings.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Kuzuryūsen!" Kenshin shouted suddenly, striking Kahlua with a powerful attack before she could remove the seal, knocking her down again. His eyes widened with surprise as she didn't stay down long, rising quickly and reaching for her earring again.

"Her endurance and recovery are incredible, to be able to take the Kuzuryūsen and still be standing," Kenshin realized, "my attacks are damaging her, however, and her body isn't taking it well. If she continues fighting through this damage... she'll die. Her body won't be able to take the damage. Ms. Kahlua, you must stop this. You can only ignore so much damage before your body can take no more."

"I'm impressed. As much damage as we've done to her and she still wants to go. Well, let's see if she's still able to get up if I cut off her head," Alita declared as she prepared to attack.

"Wait, Ms. Alita, we must not. She is Ms. Kokoa and Ms. Moka's sister!" Kenshin pleaded.

"Well she isn't going to stay down if she's still breathing," Alita replied, "we kill her or she kills us. That's how it is."

"No, that is something this one can not accept," Kenshin replied, "This one will find a way to end this without taking Ms. Kahlua's life."

"Well, good luck with that, but don't expect me to wait around for you to do that," Alita declared, "I'm going for the kill," she declared as Kahlua removed one of her earrings. Everyone watched with surprise and terror as her arm turned black and transformed into several bat-wing shaped blades.

"What happened to her arm?" Tsukune asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen Moka do that," Kurumu replied.

"Alright, now things are getting interesting," Alita declared, smiling.

"Her power increased quite dramatically and she is still wearing one earring. Ms. Kahlua is quite intimidating, that she is," Kenshin realized.

"We're dead," Kokoa stuttered, "we won't survive this fight."

"We'll see!" Alita declared as she charged at Kahlua, locking her sword against one of Kahlua's blades.

"I have one shot at this," Kenshin realized as he sheathed his sword, "this has to be timed perfectly, that it does."

"Come on, is that all a vampire is capable of!?" Alita taunted as she deflected several attacks from Kahlua's blades. Kahlua rose her claws, trying to cut Alita from above, but was surprised when Alita blocked all of her claws with the Princess of Cranes. "Darn, lucky you. I guess Kenshin get's the finishing blow. You get to live another day."

"Huh?" Kahlua replied in confusion. Her eyes widened with shock as Kenshin appeared behind her.

"Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki!" Kenshin shouted as he drew his sword to strike. However, Kahlua surprised both swordsmen by punching Alita with her untransformed hand, allowing her to step back and narrowly dodge Kenshin's attack!

"Not good!" Alita exclaimed in panic.

"That attack was so fast!" Kurumu exclaimed in surprise, "it was like he struck with the speed of a god!"

"Yeah, but even god-like speed wasn't enough to hit Kahlua," Mizore stuttered.

"Yeah, but something happened," Tsukune replied, "look at Kahlua. She's not moving at all!"

"Wh... what's going on?" Kahlua cried as she was pulled towards Kenshin by an unseen force, "where did this wind come from! It's so strong!"

"Incredible," Alita gasped as her hair was being blown towards Kenshin, "that attack... it actually pushed the air away from it as it swung. Now the air is rushing back into the area his attack pushed it out of, and even that vampire isn't strong enough to resist the vacuum it's created. So as dangerous as that Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki is usually... it's even more dangerous if you manage to defend against its first strike!"

As Kahlua was powerlessly pulled towards him, Kenshin's attack had caused him to spin a full 360 degrees and now his sword was coming at Kahlua again, now with significantly more force. Kahlua could do nothing to keep from being struck by Kenshin's strike which launched her into the air.

"I can't believe it," Kokoa stuttered as Kahlua struck the ground. Kokoa didn't dare speak as she waited for her deadly sister to rise again, but when she didn't, Kokoa looked like it might be her turn to cry, "she's out! He beat her!"

"Well, I'm impressed," Kurumu revealed.

"I coulda beat her if you'd told me she was so strong," Ali protested.

"Please, you're lucky you're not heading back to the hospital," Misao groaned as she staggered over to them with Wendy whose arm was slung over the young shinobi's shoulder for support.

"Ah shut up," Ali sighed.

"Alright I'll admit it, I'm impressed," Alita declared as she walked up next to Kenshin, "I thought for sure we were gonna have to kill her."

"Ms. Kahlua was powerful, that she certainly was, but her heart was not that of a man-slayer. It seems that the sweet and clumsy Ms. Kahlua who was first introduced to us was the real Ms. Kahlua and only by blinding herself with tears could she force herself to shed blood," Kenshin revealed.

"Right, are you making a point, or is this just another one of your sappy monologues no one but you really understands?" Alita demanded in annoyance.

"This one is certainly making a point," Kenshin replied, "the man who forces such an innocent girl to shed the blood of man... is a person to be feared, that he is."

"Oh," Alita replied, "yeah, I guess that's a good point."

"Well, I guess Kahlua was defeated," the man confronting Goku declared, "and without eliminating even one of her targets. Such a disappointment."

"I see. You must be the one King Kai warned me about," Goku declared, "you're Alucard."

"So you know who I am. I'm impressed. Well, you're half correct, but I'm not fully Allucard yet. Merely a clone," Alucard replied.

"That makes sense, since King Kai said you could only be awakened if Moka's rosary were destroyed," Goku admitted, "your plan isn't going to work. We'll stop you!"

"You're welcome to try, but I think you'll find that to be harder then you expect," Alucard revealed.

"We'll see!" Goku shouted as he channeled his Ki and attacked.

Meanwhile, Moka was growing desperate. Not only had she not found Tsukune, but she hadn't even bumped into any of her other comrades who had been fighting in Jaden's Hero City.

"Oh, I hope everyone's alright," she declared as she kept running.

"We finally meet... my beautiful Moka," a voice behind her suddenly declared, causing her to freeze. Her eyes wide with fright, she turned to face the source of the voice.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire)**


	111. Akua

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 111**

**Akua**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"Surely you realize that Kahlua's defeat is meaningless," Alucard taunted Goku, "if you can sense power from afar as you claim to be able to, then you must realize that my remaining pawn is far more terrifying then she was. You're friends are doomed, and Moka and this world are doomed along with them."

_That larger power level I sensed… it's close to Moka, _Goku realized, _darn it. I don't have any time to waste here!_

"This ends now, Alucard!" he shouted angrily.

….

"We finally meet… my beautiful Moka." Moka froze instantly at the sound of the familiar voice coming from behind her. As she turned, her eyes open wide with disbelief, she felt like the blood in her veins had frozen. Standing behind her was a young woman with black hair and red eyes clad in a black outfit. Moka recognized her immediately.

"There's… no way. Akua? Why are you here?" Moka stuttered.

"What kind of question is that? I'm here for you of course, my dear Moka," Akua replied, "well, to be more accurate, I'm here to break that sealing Rosary you're wearing and free the real Moka."

"My Rosary?" Moka replied questioningly, "but there's no way you can remove my Rosary, Akua, it's impossible." As Akua advanced towards her, she began to back away nervously. "Don't come any closer!"

"It's impossible, is it, Moka?" Akua replied, "I don't think I agree with you on that point." Moka was terrified as Akua vanished from sight for a moment and reappeared, her face inches for Moka as she took the Rosary in her hand. "You have no idea what I can do."

"No… you can't… get away!" Moka pleaded, "help me, Tsukune!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" a voice shouted as a black blade of energy slammed into Akua, knocking her away from Moka. "Moka, are you alright!?" Ichigo shouted as he landed in front of Moka.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Ichigo," Moka replied.

"Don't mention it, but what happened. I thought Tsukune already removed your Rosary," Ichigo declared.

"Reaper stole it and managed to put it back on me," Moka revealed, "I need to find Tsukune so he can remove it again!"

"Aiya, I thought Kahlua was going to deal with you nuisances," Akua declared, surprising Ichigo and Moka as she quickly recovered from Ichigo's attack, "how annoying."

"She recovered from my Getsuga that quickly. What is she?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Ichigo… this is my older sister, Akua," Moka revealed.

"What? Seriously!?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock, "wait, she's your older sister? If that's true, then why does she look younger then you?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Carrot Top!?" Akua shouted angrily at Ichigo's comment.

"Someone's a bit sensitive," Ichigo declared, "so what's the deal. If she's your sister, then shouldn't she be on our side, like Kokoa?"

"I don't know," Moka admitted, "I don't even know why she'd be here in the first place."

"Guess we can safely assume our problems are a little bigger than the four emperors," Ichigo realized, "Maybe she's working for that Reaper guy, but if that's the case, then she's trying to kill you."

"Aiya, you really are clueless, aren't you," Akua sighed, shaking her head, "it's not dear Moka's life that needs to end, just the influence of the sealing Rosary she wears around her neck. Killing her is one method of doing that, but it's not the method I want to use. I have no intention of killing my dear Moka, but if you make an enemy of me, you'll regret it, Carrot Top."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and it's too late for that!" Ichigo declared firmly, "anyone who threatens my friends has already made an enemy out of me!"

"Is that so?" Akua replied, "Then don't blame me if you die." She charged at Ichigo with breathtaking speed, jabbing for his stomach with her hand, but her attack was deflected by Tensa Zangetsu as Ichigo countered with a slash that Akua dodged. Both fighters disappeared from Moka's sight and began to trade blows, creating a burst of wind with every strike that was strong enough to blow Moka's hair and clothing a bit. Suddenly, Ichigo reappeared, landing on the ground and vanishing as Akua slammed into the ground where he'd been standing and vanished as well.

"Darn it, there's nothing I can do like this," Moka cursed, "be careful, Ichigo!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted, using another Getsuga to blow Akua onto her back.

"Well, I'll admit I didn't expect that," Akua declared as she stood up and brushed dust off of her clothing, "but don't get to confident in your abilities. I'm just getting warmed up."

"That's fine," Ichigo revealed, "I'm not going all out yet either!" The two charged each other again. Moka continued to watch helplessly as Ichigo continued to battle against her sister.

"This is bad, I have to find Tsukune fast!" she realized as she turned to leave to find Tsukune.

"Moka!" she heard a voice shout, causing her to turn back. Her eyes lit up with joy as she saw Tsukune running towards her with Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" she shouted as she started to run towards Tsukune.

"No you don't!" Akua hissed as she began to charge Tsukune as well, "the likes of you aren't worth of Moka's affection!"

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous!" Ichigo declared as he appeared in front of Akua, cutting her off, "but you're not done with me yet!"

"Wrong!" Akua shouted, kicking Ichigo's sword aside, "I'm quite finished with you!" Ichigo wasn't able to recover in time as Akua landed a devastating elbow strike to his side and sent him flying into a nearby building!

"Ichigo!" Moka shouted in dismay.

"Now for you!" Akua shouted as she charged at Tsukune.

"No! Tsukune! Kurumu! Run away!" Moka pleaded, realizing it was impossible for her to beat Akua to her friends.

"Don't bother! You can't escape me!" Akua roared as she jumped over Tsukune to attack. Kurumu quickly shifted to her monster form and attacked Akua but was easily swatted aside by the vampire. As she did, though, a Getsuga slammed into her, sending her sprawling. She rolled to her feet just in time to see Ichigo, now wearing his Hollow Mask, appear right in front of her and strike her with another Getsuga, sending her flying backwards into a building. Moka stopped and looked back at the cloud of dust her sister's body had created as she'd crashed into the building.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted, bringing Moka back to her senses.

"Tsukune, hurry and take off my Rosary!" Moka pleaded.

"No don't!" Ichigo ordered.

"What!?" Moka exclaimed in surprise.

"Why not, Ichigo!?" Tsukune demanded.

"Think about it! Whatever Moka's sister is after, it involves undoing Moka's seal!" Ichigo reminded them, "if you remove the Rosary, we might be playing right into her hands!"

"So you caught that, did you," Akua sighed as she emerged from the dust cloud, "Aiya, you're annoying. It doesn't matter whether you do it or not, because I'm going to remove that seal once I finish with you."

"It won't be that easy!" Ichigo shouted as the two prepared to charge again. Before they could, though, something crashed into the ground between them!

"What the heck!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What was that!?" Akua demanded as the dust from the crash began to clear… to reveal Alucard lying in a small crater!

"Who's that?" Ichigo wondered as he removed his mask.

"No way. Who…" Akua wondered as she looked in the direction Alucard had come flying from as Goku, still in his Super Saiyan 4 form, landed and began to walk towards the downed Alucard who was rising to his feet with great difficulty.

"Well," he declared, "I'll admit, I'm… impressed."

"Goku!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"That's Goku!?" Tsukune shouted in surprise as Goku reverted to his base form to let Moka and Tsukune see it was him.

"Yeah, that was Super Saiyan 4," Ichigo revealed.

"There's a Super Saiyan 4 now?" Moka exclaimed in surprise.

"Well. If it isn't the guest of honor," Alucard declared glaring at Moka, "looks like Akua failed to remove your seal after all."

"Who… who are you?" Moka asked, suddenly feeling very afraid of the man before her.

"He's the guy who's responsible for everything that's happened here," Goku revealed, "Alucard."

"That's somewhat accurate," Kisuke Urahara surprised everyone as he strolled past Moka with Makarov.

"However, the fact that Moka isn't dead means he hasn't fully awakened yet," Makarov revealed.

"Oh right, he said something about being a clone or something," Goku revealed.

"Makes sense," Urahara revealed, "you're a pretty tricky one aren't you, Alucard."

"Kisuke Urahara," Alucard hissed closely as he glared at Makarov, "and who are you. You don't look like Mavis Vermillion."

"I'm not. I am her successor as the Guild master of Fairy Tail. My name is Makarov. It's nice to make your acquaintance," Makarov declared sarcastically.

"I see. Well, I honestly couldn't care less who you are," Alucard revealed, "if you two attempt to get in my way, you'll die, just like Moka Akashiya."

"Hold on!" Akua protested, "you said that if I removed the seal, you wouldn't have to kill her!"

"Did I now? Well, I may have been lying when I said that," Alucard declared, infuriating Akua.

"Now, I think it's time to end this farce!" Alucard declared as he charged at Moka.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu's voice shouted as a flame passed between Alucard and Moka, stopping Alucard in his tracks.

"You're making this far more difficult than it needs to be," Alucard hissed as he glared up at Natsu who was standing on top of a building overlooking the fight below.

"I do agree with you on one thing, Alucard!" Goku shouted as he erupted back into his Super Saiyan 4 form, "LET'S END THIS HERE AND NOW!" Alucard was blindsided by Goku's elbow attack that sent him flying towards Akua.

"You liar!" Akua shouted as she spun around and kicked Alucard into the air as he came flying at her as Natsu jumped above him.

"Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu shouted as he unleashed a wave of fire that blasted Alucard into the ground.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as he unleashed his own attack onto the downed Alucard.

"This ends now!" Goku shouted, "DRAGON FIRE!" he shouted as his energy erupted into a massive dragon that engulfed Alucard and obliterated. When the dragon vanished, only Goku, now in his base form remained standing.

"Yeah! He won!" Tsukune shouted.

"Well, that was easy!" Natsu declared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Too easy," Goku declared, feeling uneasy. Suddenly he sensed something behind them! "WATCH OUT!" he shouted in dismay as he turned just in time to see a sharp tentacle burst from the ground… and impale Moka through the chest, shattering her rosary.

"No!" Goku shouted in dismay.

"Moka!" Tsukune cried as the tentacle retracted from Moka's body and she began to fall. Instantly, Ichigo was by her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Not good," Ichigo stuttered, "looks like the attack just missed her heart, but the sealing Rosary… it's been completely destroyed!"

"Will she be alright!?" Tsukune begged as he and Natsu ran up alongside them.

"She'll be anything but alright," Alucard's voice declared from behind them, causing them all to turn and face him.

"I'm only a clone, therefore as long as my main body exists, so do I. You got careless, Super Saiyan," Alucard revealed.

"Darn you!" Goku shouted angrily, "you ruthless… heartless…"

"You can shout all you want," Alucard declared, "but it changes nothing. You see, you're already too late."

"What do you…" Goku began to demand, but was answered a massive earthquake suddenly shuck Hero City.

….

"What was that!?" Ed shouted as the shaking nearly knocked Vine and him off of their feet.

"That can't be good!" Vine exclaimed.

….

Jaden was knocked off of his feet by the quake.

"Uh… did I do that?"

….

"What the hell was that!?" Alita shouted as she, Ali, Misao, Mizore, Wendy, Kokoa, and Kenshin, carrying Kahlua on his back, felt the shaking.

"We should endeavor to find the others quickly, that we should," Kenshin declared nervously.

….

Goku's eyes widened with surprise as several buildings suddenly exploded.

"What now!?" Natsu shouted as he and Ichigo shielded Moka and Tsukune from the dust kicked up by the explosion.

"Alucard's free now," Kisuke revealed nervously as the smoke began to clear. The heroes were all dismayed when the smoke and dust from the explosion began to clear, revealing a massive, towering monster that was as large as any building.

"That's a vampire!?" Ichigo exclaimed in horror.

"Not just any vampire," a voice declared from behind them. The heroes looked back to discover

Tenmei Mikogami standing behind them, glaring up at the monster now facing them, "that… is Alucard."

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire)**


	112. Alucard

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 112**

**Alucard**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"Hurry Fullmetal! We've gotta find the others, now!" Vine ordered as he and Ed continued through the city. Suddenly, Ed stopped in his tracks and began staring up at the buildings, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Colonel!" he shouted, drawing Vine's attention to what he was looking at as he realized the buildings were beginning to disintegrate! "Jaden's Hero City! It's being destroyed!"

"That's impossible. What could be strong enough to do something like that?" Vine wondered, "come on, we gotta hurry!"

….

Meanwhile, Goku, Ichigo, and Natsu's group had also begun to notice the disappearing city.

"Alucard's energy… it's starting to break apart Jaden's field spell!" Ichigo realized.

"If this field breaks, the students at Yokai will be in danger," Goku realized as he glared up at Alucard, "how's Moka doing!?"

"She's out cold," Ichigo replied, "but I'm worried. If the rosary is destroyed, can the Outer Moka survive?"

"I don't know," Tsukune admitted, "I don't know what will happen."

"Darn it," Ichigo cursed, "either way, we need someone to heal her."

"Is anyone here who can heal her?" Goku asked.

"Goku! Ichigo!" a familiar voice shouted as Rukia and Renji ran up to join them.

"Renji! Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed with relief as Rukia knelt down next to Moka.

"I'll do what I can," Rukia revealed, "I doubt my kido can restore Outer Moka, but I should be able to at least save Inner Moka. You need to focus on stopping him," she declared as she turned her gaze to the monstrous Alucard.

"Alright," Ichigo declared, standing up as the buildings of Hero City completely disintegrated and the world they had been fighting in began to fade away, leaving them in the Yokai Academy courtyard as Alucard towered above them.

"What happened to my field spell!?" Jaden wondered as he suddenly appeared nearby, "it was completely destroyed!"

"Guess that's one way to track everyone down," Vine declared as he and Ed appeared too.

"What the heck is that thing?" Ed asked.

"I knew there were some freaks in this world," Alita declared as Kenshin and her group appeared as well, "but that is definitely the biggest freak of them all."

"Goku… if just his being in Jaden's field spell was enough to destroy it… then does that mean…?" Ichigo began to ask nervously as Goku began stretching.

"I guess we won't know until we see what he's got," Goku replied, sounding eager to start fighting, "still, there's no doubt he's strong. Probably one of the stronger opponents we've fought so far."

"I'm all fired up now," Natsu declared as he cracked his knuckles.

"Rukia, let me help you heal Moka!" Wendy offered as she ran over to join Rukia.

"Thank you, Wendy," Rukia replied.

"Ali, Misao, Mizore, cover Rukia and Wendy," Vine ordered.

"Aye aye sir!" Ali replied.

"Goku, Fullmetal and I'll work on getting the students out of here so you can focus on the fight," Vine declared.

"Right, thanks!" Goku replied as he, Ichigo, and Natsu faced the massive monster. "ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" he shouted as he took off at the beast.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Natsu shouted as he rocketed after Goku.

"HERE GOES!" Ichigo shouted as he formed his Hollow Mask and charged as well.

Alucard attacked the approaching heroes with a massive tentacle, but all three were able to evade it.

"FIRE DRAGON TALON!" Natsu shouted as he severed the tentacle with a fire enhanced kick as two more tentacles shot in the hero's direction.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted, slicing one in half as Goku blasted through the other with a ki blast.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted, firing his roar attack which made contact with Alucard's body, burning him. The three heroes watched as the burns healed right in front of their eyes!

"No way! He regenerated!" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"What now!?" Ichigo shouted to Goku.

"His power dropped when he regenerated those injuries!" Goku revealed, "Don't give up! Keep attacking!"

"Right!" Ichigo replied as Saiyan and Soul Reaper shot at Alucard at top speed. Alucard countered by attacking with several tentacles, but Ichigo was easily able to evade and slice through his attacks with Tensa Zangetsu as Goku vanished and reappeared behind Alucard using Instant Transmission!

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted firing a Kamehameha wave that cut through Alucard's stomach, leaving a gaping hole in its chest that quickly closed as Ichigo flew above its head.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" he shouted as he fired his Getsuga into Alucard's head, leaving a deep gash in the top of it!

"FLAME LOTUS FIRE DRAGON PHEONIX SWORD!" Natsu shouted as he shot into Alucard's body, enshrouded in flame, and cut through the body leaving another hole. Unfortunately, both the gash and the hole closed as Goku caught Natsu, preventing him from falling onto Alucard.

"Not even a scratch," Ichigo cursed.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted as he began to bombard Alucard's back with fire, leaving burns that instantly healed. Alucard responded by attacking Natsu and Goku with tentacles, but Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport both Natsu and himself to the ground a distance from Alucard as Ichigo landed beside them.

"We're not getting anywhere fast," Ichigo declared.

"There's no helping it," Goku replied, "we just have to keep attacking until his energy runs out."

….

"Wendy, will she be alright!?" Mizore asked as Rukia and Wendy continued trying to heal Moka.

"The attack missed her vitals,' Wendy replied, "but she's lost a lot of blood, so I don't know."

"Come on, Moka," Tsukune pleaded, "you can't die."

"Heads up!" Ali shouted as Alucards tentacles suddenly came flying in their direction!

"No you don't!" Misao shouted as she flung several kunai with exploding tags that blew up some of the tentacles.

"Chill out!" Mizore shouted as she froze several more.

"Burn up!" Ali shouted as she destroyed all but two of the rest with her blue flames.

"You won't get past us! Kamehameha!" Kurumu shouted, surprising everyone as she obliterated one of the remaining tentacles with a fairly powerful Kamehameha wave!

"One left!" Ali shouted, raising her lance to fire again. She didn't have to, however, as Akua suddenly shot past her and cut the tentacle in half.

"Awesome!" Ali shouted happily.

"You won't lay another finger on my sister, ALUCARD!" Akua shouted angrily.

….

More of Alucard's wild tentacle attacks were foiled by a transmuted wall as Vine and Ed struggled to cover the Yokai students who were now fleeing from the school an attack managed to slip past them and close in on a group of students, but was stopped in its tracks by Elemental Hero Neos as Kenshin severed the tentacle. Dozens more tentacles were nailed to the ground by swords as Erza landed just behind the two Alchemists in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"I won't let you have your way!" Ed shouted as he transmuted a stone pillar from the ground that slammed into another tentacle as Vine blasted a second one.

"Bring it on!" Vine ordered, "we can handle anything you can dish out!" As if to meet the challenge, several dozen more tentacle attacks suddenly launched at them, but most were cut down by dozens of cards that suddenly shot through them. The rest were caught and instantly obliterated by Goten and Trunks.

"You didn't forget about us, did ya!?" Yukari shouted, running up beside Erza as Goten and Trunks landed in front of Vine and Ed.

"Not a chance," Vine replied, "alright you two, do what you do best!"

"Right!" Goten and Trunks both shouted simultaneously, "FU-SION HAA!" they shouted as the fused into Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks shouted as he began spewing ghosts that began slamming into incoming tentacles while the other heroes mopped up any that managed to slip past the ghosts.

….

Goku slipped to the side, evading a tentacle before blasting it and destroying it. Ichigo managed to evade one as well, but was struck by a second one and slammed into the ground. Natsu used a talon attack to sever the tentacle but was instantly grabbed by another one. It began crushing him, causing the Dragon Slayer to cry out in pain.

"NATSU!" Ichigo shouted in dismay as a blast of ki struck the tentacle, freeing Natsu.

"Well, we're dealing with quite the freak this time," a voice drew the fighter's attention to one of the academy towers where they spotted Vegeta standing on the towers roof, watching.

"Vegeta!?" Ichigo shouted in surprise.

"You children run along to your milk and cookies and leave this fight to the true warriors!" Vegeta shouted as he erupted into his Super Saiyan 2 form and charged at Alucard.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Natsu shouted, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted as he bombarded Alucard with fire from below.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted, firing a blast that blew apart a large portion of Alucard's body, "heh, let's see you regenerate from that." Unfortunately, that was exactly what he did!

"No way, even an injury like that!?" Ichigo shouted in dismay. The Substitute Soul Reaper was caught completely off guard as a tentacle suddenly erupted from the ground, knocking him into the air and leaving him wide open for a second tentacle to swat him aside, launching him into and through the academy's outer wall.

"Ichigo!" Natsu shouted, failing to notice a tentacle that crashed down on him from above, flattening him into the ground. Vegeta blasted the tentacle off of Natsu, but was blindsided by another one that sent him flying into the upper level of Yokai.

"No!" Goku shouted as a tentacle slammed into him, knocking him into the ocean!

….

"Not good!" Vine shouted as he watched Natsu, Ichigo, Vegeta, and even Goku fall.

"Darn it. We can't even do any damage to him," Ed cursed, "how can we win this fight?"

….

Under the water, Goku, reverted to his base form, floated wondering the same thing. Alucard's attack hadn't injured him, but even so, nothing he was throwing was having any effect.

_If this keeps up, our energy will run out before he does. I need an attack he can't regenerate from, and I know just the attack,_ he thought to himself as he raised his hands above his head, _rivers and streams, grass and trees, all living things of this world, PLEASE LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!_

….

On the surface, Ichigo, Natsu, and Vegeta had all risen to their feet and were once again facing Alucard.

"You won't win!" Ichigo shouted angrily as he charged at Alucard.

"Everything has a weakness," Natsu hissed, "and we'll find yours!"

….

"They're going to need all the power they can get," Renji realized, "Rukia."

"Wendy, can you handle this by yourself?" Rukia asked.

"I'll be fine," Wendy replied, "go help Natsu and Ichigo."

"Ali, Mizore. With Akua here, I can protect Wendy myself. You two should go help to," Misao suggested. Mizore and Ali quickly agreed.

"Alright then," Renji declared, "BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!" he shouted as he released his Bankai.

"BANKAI!" Rukia shouted, "Tenshi no Shirayuki!"

….

"We've got things under control here!" Ed shouted, "GO!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Gotenks shouted as he took off towards Alucard as well. Vine glanced back at Erza who nodded as she grabbed Yukari and took flight into the fight as well.

"Looks like it's do or die now," Ed realized, "what do you think?"

"There's nothing to think," Vine replied as they watched their allies go on the offensive against Alucard, "either we stop him here… or this world is doomed."

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire)**


	113. The Death of Moka

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 113**

**The Death of Moka**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

"Look out!" Ed shouted as another tentacle attack closed on the two alchemists who transmuted a large blade that sliced right through it.

"Come on, I don't know how much longer they can last," Vine cursed, "get the lead out!"

"It can't be helped. We just have to hold out," Ed cursed.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind them. They looked back to see Ms. Nekonome running up behind them.

"It's done!" she shouted.

"Good!" Ed shouted, "then get to safety yourself!"

"That isn't going to happen," a woman with long dark hair declared as she walked past Ms. Nekonome.

"We can't protect you if you stay. You should go with the other students," Vine ordered.

"Meow, Ms. Ruby, I think he might be right," Ms. Nekonome pleaded.

"I can't leave. Not while my friends are fighting," Ruby replied, holding up a wand.

"She's a witch," Edr realized.

"Who are you again?" Vine asked.

"That's a long story, but for now, my name is Ruby. I'm a friend of Tsukune and Moka's," Ruby replied.

"I'm not getting left out either," Gin declared as he walked up behind the Ruby, "I can't let the rest of my club fight without their president after all."

"Hold on," Ed began to protest, "we can't..."

"Leave it be, Fullmetal, it's their choice," Vine declared as he transmuted his sword from metal on the academy wall, "besides, we're not exactly in a position to turn away help."

"Guess you're right," Ed admitted begrudgingly as he transmuted his automail blade, "guess it's showtime then."

"Looks that way," Vine replied as both Alchemists left to join the fight.

Wendy looked completely confused as she looked down at Moka.

"What's wrong, Wendy!?" Tsukune exclaimed desperately, "is Moka..."

"I can't figure out what's wrong with her!" Wendy admitted tearfully, "I've closed the wound, I've stopped the bleeding... She should be okay, but she's still getting weaker!"

"What do you mean she's getting weaker!" Akua shouted angrily as she grabbed Wendy and hoisted her into the air, "I thought you were healing her!"

"Stop it, Akua!" Kokoa shouted angrily, "at least Wendy is trying to save big sis Moka! If you hadn't been attacking her in the first place, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"You're wrong," Kurumu sobbed, "that Alucard guy... This was his plan all along. Moka can't recover from this. Even if her body is completely healed, it's just a corpse without a soul.

"The... rosary..." Akua stuttered as she lowered Wendy to the ground and stared in dumbstruck despair at her motionless little sister.

"The Rosary was Moka's soul! With it destroyed..." Kurumu couldn't finish her sentence through her tears.

"That's not... true," a weak voice gasped.

"Moka!" Tsukune shouted sadly as they realized Moka's eyes had opened.

"Is she..." Kurumu asked hopefully, but her hopes were dashed when Wendy shook her head sadly.

"We can't give up!" Misao shouted, "let's call the princesses! They can bring Orihime and..."

**Cue Background Music: Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)**

"It's alright Misao," Moka said kindly, "Wendy... already healed my body completely. It's just this broken soul that has to go."

"What do you mean? Moka!?" Tsukune shouted desperately as Moka weakly grabbed his hand.

"It's okay... Tsukune," Moka promised, "I'm... actually... happy."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Kurumu shouted angrily.

"Because... I... I lived a wonderful life," Moka revealed as tears began to flow from her own eyes, "I've met so many great friends and had so many great experiences..."  
><em>\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
>"My name is Goku, and I won't let you hurt my friends!"<em>

_"I'll never lose! Not until I've become the greatest Hokage!"_

_"I don't care who you are, because I'm the man who'll be King of the Pirates!"_

_"I'm Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and if you mess with my friends, then you mess with me!"_

_"My friends are my strength! It's time to duel!"_

_"Nothing will stop me. Not until I take the head of the awakened being, Priscilla."_

_"Darn it! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! Me, not him!"  
>\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Moka smiled happily as she looked at Tsukune.

"Moka..." Tsukune cried.

"When you see them... tell Naruto... I know he'll be the greatest Hokage ever. And tell Luffy... he'll be a great King of the Pirates," she pleaded, "tell Yugi... I had fun dueling with him... Even if it was the other me that did the actual dueling. And Tsukune... make sure you tell Clare... that she's not alone anymore. I know our friends... get under her skin sometimes, but... she's still got... the best friends anyone could ask for. I know because... they're my friends... too."

"You should tell her that yourself, Moka," Tsukune pleaded, "it'll mean more coming from you."

"Maybe... I will," Moka smiled, confusing her friends, "but it won't be... me that tells her."

"What do you..." Tsukune began to ask as suddenly jerked his hand across her chest, dislodging the shattered Rosary from it's chain! "MOKA!" he shouted in dismay as Outer Moka smiled one last time.

"Tsukune... of all our wonderful friends... you're still the one... I'm the most glad I got to meet," Outer Moka cried, "I... I love you... Tsukune." Tsukune had no time to reply as a pulse of red energy knocked him away from Moka, still holding the destroyed Rosary!

"MOKA!" Tsukune shouted, trying to run back towards the pillar of energy that now engulfed Moka.

"Tsukune, you can't!" Kurumu cried as she grabbed him from behind and stopped him.

Wendy crumpled to her knees as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, what...!?" Akua cried out.

"She's..." Wendy stuttered before her cries stopped any more words. Kokoa understood, though, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Big... Sis?"

Underwater, Goku's face lit up with dismay.

_No... Moka's power level,_ he thought, _it's gone!_

"What's with the light show?" Natsu wondered as he looked up at the pillar of red light.

"It's coming from where Moka was," Ichigo realized as he took off towards the light at full speed. He was close to the light when it suddenly vanished, emitting a pulse that stopped him in his tracks. When he recovered, he realized that directly in front of him, floating in the sky with bat-like wings, was Inner Moka Akashiya, and she was angrier then Ichigo had ever seen her before as she glared at Alucard.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" she roared angrily as she dove down at the mighty Vampire.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario + Vampire)**


	114. Spirit Bomb

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 114**

**Spirit Bomb**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

Under the water, Goku's eyes opened wide with shock.  
>A huge power level just appeared from nowhere! Is that… it feels like Moka's energy, but it's power level is way to high!<p>

On the ground, Tsukune and Kurumu could only look up in awe at the evolved Moka.

"I don't get it," Kurumu exclaimed, "what happened to her!?"

"Well, wasn't expecting that to happen," Kisuke admitted, "looks like the seal's destruction had a bit of a… side effect."

"What does that mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, this is just a guess of course," Kisuke admitted, "but I think Moka might've actually inherited power from the girl you knew as the Outer Moka when the seal binding them was broken. Because of that, the Inner Moka is now more powerful than ever before."

"The question is," Makarov replied, "will it be enough?"

"Not likely," Kisuke revealed, "we should probably help out. What do you say, Mikogami?" As he asked, Yokai's headmaster removed the cloak covering his head, and transformed into a muscular, young looking demon with long white hair.

"Yes. It's time this fight ended," he declared as he charged at Alucard.

"Always rushing in recklessly," Makarov sighed, "I swear, once he transforms, even his brain becomes just another muscle."

"Awaken, Benihime!" Kisuke ordered as he activated his Zanpakto, "well, shall we."

"I don't see any other option," Makarov replied as the two charged as well.

"Alright, Ko-batty," Kokoa ordered "we're gonna help to!" she shouted as she grabbed her little bat which transformed into a large broadsword."

"It's time for Alucard to pay for what he's done," Akua agreed, "let's go, Kokoa."

"Right!" Kokoa shouted as the two vampires followed.

"I'll do what I can to help!" Wendy declared firmly.

"Then we'd better go help out," Misao declared.

"Yeah, this battle's to important for us to lose," Kurumu declared, "LET'S ALL GIVE IT ALL WE'VE GOT!"

"Moka!?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, "what happened to you!?"

"You didn't honestly think you were the only one who could get a power upgrade, did you, Kurosaki?" Moka replied, "I'm not sure how this happened, but… when the other Moka disappeared, this happened."

"The other Moka? Wait, you don't mean…!" Ichigo stuttered. Moka just nodded.

"It's just me now. The one and only Moka," Moka replied, "now, enough chatting. We have a fight to win."

"Darn it, he's going to pay for this," Ichigo declared.

"Just make sure you don't fall behind," Moka ordered as Ichigo formed his Hollow Mask.

"I won't," Ichigo replied as both fighters charged Alucard.

"I'm not getting' left out!" Natsu shouted as he charged Alucard from below.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted, striking first with his crescent blast which struck Alucard's head.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu shouted, breathing fire at the monster from below while Moka flew above it.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" she shouted as she opened fire on the monster's back, blowing a hole clear through it. "Darn it," she cursed as the hole began to close.

Suddenly, two pillars slammed into Alucard, busting open the nearly closed hole again and Moka was surprised as Ali and Mizore launched from the pillars and soared over Alucard, assaulting him frim above with a barrage of ice and blue flame. A swarm of tentacles shot from Alucard's body at the two, but before they even got close, a third pillar launched Misao between them and she threw several kunai with attached paper bombs at the tentacles, destroying them!

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy shouted, firing a roar at Alucard from below. The monstrous vampire responded by swinging a tentacle which struck Wendy, knocking the young Dragon Slayer high into the air.

"WENDY!" Ali shouted in dismay. Suddenly, another stone pillar shot from the ground, launching Vine into the air where he was able to catch Wendy.

"FULLMETAL!" he shouted to Ed.

"Got it!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands and transmuted a stone slide which Vine and Wendy slid down to the ground on.

"Thank you, Vine," Wendy sighed as Vine put her down.

"No problem, let's go," Vine ordered.

"Yeah!" Wendy replied.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji roared as he used his Bankai to strike Alucard's shoulder as Rukia jumped above him, her Bankai active and her Hollow Mask formed.

"WHITE MIST, TESSAI NO SHIRAYUKI!" she shouted as a white mist emitted from her rod that froze a massive chunk of Alucard's body, causing it to shatter.

"Nothing stops him," Renji cursed as Ichigo landed beside him and Alucard began to regenerate from both attacks, "where's Goku!?"

"He went underwater!" Ichigo replied, "but he hasn't come out yet!"

"This isn't the best time for a swim," Renji cursed.

"He's gotta be planning something!" Ichigo replied, "just stop whining and keep attacking!"

Alucard staggered backwards as Moka landed a bone shattering kick into its stomach.

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu roared as he threw a massive ball of flame into Alucard's mouth, "just keep on regeneratin' so I can keep on burnin'! I'm really fired up now!"

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache!" Moka hissed as she landed in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"He does that now and again," Vine declared as he and Ed joined them.

"SCREAM, BENIHIME!" Urahara shouted as he fired a crimson beam of energy that sliced through Alucard.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"Darn it, we aren't getting anywhere!" Ed cursed as he watched Alucard regenerate from another bombardment of attacks.

"At this rate, we'll run out of energy before he does," Ichigo cursed, "everyone! Listen! We need to coordinate our attack and all hit it at the same time!"

"I've heard worse plans," Vine admitted, "alright, let's do it!"

"Get ready to attack!" Ed ordered as he clapped his hands together. "ONE!"

"TWO!" Vine shouted as he placed his hands against the ground.

"THREE!" Ichigo roared, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"MAGIC WAND, GOLDEN WASHTUB!"

"VICTORY CANNON!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

"TSUGI NO MAI, HAKUREN!"

"SCREAM, BENIHIME!"

From all directions, Alucard came under a massive bombardment of attacks from the heroes as they tried to overpower his regenerative abilities.

"I invoke… FAIRY LAW!" Makarov shouted as he unleashed his judgment spell, drowning the area in white light.

"That had to end it!" Ed declared.

"I don't know," Vine admitted, "I'll believe it when the light clears and there's no more 20 story freak." Unfortunately, when the light cleared, the 20 story freak was not only alive, he seemed completely unharmed!

"No way!" Ichigo exclaimed in dismay as hundreds of tentacles suddenly attacked the heroes. The heroes were quickly overwhelmed as many were sent flying into the ground or the school!

"No you don't!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands together and transmuted a massive stone hand and arm that grabbed dozens of the tentacles as Vine ran up the arm.

"Raging Blast Twin Blade Dance!" he shouted as he transmuted two swords from the wrist of the stone hand and used them to dice through the tentacles held in it.

"White Mist!" Rukia shouted as her mist attack froze dozens more tentacles, causing them to shatter. Her eyes widened with dismay when a tentacle swung in as the mist dissipated and headed right towards her!  
>"Ryutsuisen!" Kenshin shouted as he suddenly dropped in, slicing through the tentacle with his reverse blade sword.<p>

"Kenshin!" Rukia called happily.

"We've certainly found a powerful opponent, that we have," Kenshin admitted, "this will be difficult."

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he sliced through several tentacles with his attack. Another one swung down at him, but was driven back by a barrage of golden washtubs.

"Take that you creep!" Yukari shouted triumphantly, unaware of three tentacles closing in behind her!

"Watch out, Yukari!" Ichigo shouted. Suddenly, the tentacles were sliced to ribbons as Alita landed behind Yukari.

"Man, what a pain in the neck," Alita spat, "you guys really haven't taken this thing down yet?"

"Well, looks like this is going to be tricky," Urahara admitted, "even Fairy Law couldn't do any permanent damage."

"There may be no way to defeat him," Makarov admitted unwillingly, "he's taken every attack we've thrown at him and it's done nothing."

"If you're ready to throw in the towel, old man, then by all means, be my guest," Vegeta taunted, "however, the prince of saiyans bows to no one! Least of all some Vampiric mutt!" he roared as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2!

"Wait, Vegeta!" Ichigo shouted to no avail as Vegeta charged at Alucard, "Darn it!" Ichigo cursed as he followed.

"I guess he's got the right idea," Moka admitted as she flew after them both.

"Darn it! Why can't I fly!?" Ed shouted angrily as he jumped up and down as if trying to take off.

"I'm pretty sure I can make you fly," Vine admitted, "however, I think the two of us are more useful on the ground where we have stuff to transmute."

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted as he jumped over Alucard and threw another fire ball down onto its back before using flame to rocket at him. "FLAME LOTUS FIRE DRAGON PHEONIX SWORD!" he shouted as he crashed into his own Brilliant Flame and drove it down into and through Alucard's back. He didn't even manage to land before a tentacle from Alucard sent him flying.

"GETSUGA TENSH… AHHH!" Ichigo cried as he was knocked into the ground by a tentacle before he could fire.

"This ends now!" Moka roared as she shot down at Alucard with a powerful kick. The attack never made contact as a tentacle knocked her into Ichigo.

Tsukune could only watch in horror and frustration as his friends were battered and beaten by Alucard.

"He's gotta have some kind of weakness," Tsukune cursed as he looked down at the destroyed Rosary, "Moka… what should I do?" His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "THAT MIGHT WORK!"

Vegeta slammed into the ground and slid several feet until he was standing at the edge of the cliff leading down to the ocean.

"Heh, is that it!?" he shouted.

"I think that's more than enough," Ichigo groaned as he rose to his feet and looked over at Vegeta. His eyes widened with surprise as what looked like a massive ball of blue energy began to rise up from beneath the cliff behind Vegeta. Soon, it was positioned high above Alucard, and beneath the energy ball, holding it, was Goku!

"What is that!?" Moka exclaimed, "has he been building up energy for that this whole time!?"

"That things bigger than any attack I've seen before!" Ed realized.

"Hopefully it's big enough," Vine hoped.

"It's over, Alucard!" Goku shouted, "This Spirit Bomb holds the energy and hope of this planet and all its people! You're through!"

"Alright! This has to end it!" Ichigo realized.

"ICHIGO!" he heard Tsukune call suddenly, causing him to look down as his human comrade threw him Moka's broken Rosary.

"Tsukune? What is…?" he called.

"It's Moka's Rosary! It was made to suppress Alucard's power, right!?" Tsukune replied.

"But it's broken now!" Moka replied, "it won't work!"

"Maybe not if we put it on Moka," Tsukune shouted, "but what if we can get it onto Alucard!?"

"Even in its broken state," Kisuke realized, "it still might have enough power to effect Alucard's power. Good thinking, Tsukune. How'd you figure it out?"

"I don't know," Tsukune replied, "it was almost like the rosary told me it would work."

"I see," Kisuke replied, "King Kai, are you listening in by chance?"

"Naturally," King Kai's voice replied, "I've been watching since the beginning."

"Good. In that case, I need you to tell Goku not to throw the Spirit Bomb yet," Kisuke revealed, "if he does it now, we risk Alucard just regenerating again, but if this plan works and the Rosary can reduce Alucard's power, we might have a shot."

"Alright, I'll do it," King Kai replied, "but you'd better hurry."

"Then let's not waste time," Kisuke declared, "alright, we just need to make it touch Alucard's main body and it should take effect."

"Sounds easy enough!" Ichigo shouted as he took off towards Alucard. He hadn't gone far when a tentacle slammed into him, knocking him backwards and knocking the Rosary out of his hand!

"I've got it!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up and grabbed the Rosary as Alucard's tentacles swung at him, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted as he burned several of the tentacles only to be slammed into the ground by another. The tentacle lit ablaze and burned away as Natsu burst through the fire just as another tentacle swung down at him!

**Cue Background Music: Stand Up Be Strong (Bleach)**

"Catch!" he shouted as he threw the Rosary to Moka just as the tentacle slammed down on him. Moka caught the Rosary and took off towards Alucard, ducking and dodging through tentacles.

"No!" she cried in dismay as a tentacle clipped her hand and knocked the Rosary out of her grip as several tentacles converged on the Rosary as if trying to crush it!

"No you don't!" Misao shouted, throwing a kunai that struck the Rosary, knocking it out from under the tentacles as Aliasse jumped and caught it.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy shouted as she fired her roar at Alucard.

"WHITE BLIZZARD!" Mizore shouted as she launched a bombardment of tiny ice shards that shredded any tentacles that came in contact with them. Ichigo shot into the opening created by the two girls as Ali threw him the Rosary!

"CATCH CARROT TOP!" she shouted. Ichigo did just that as he tried to shoot through the opening before Alucard could close it off. He came close, but inches before he could place the Rosary on Alucard, a tentacle struck his arm! Ichigo let out a yell of pain as his left arm broke and the Rosary was sent flying. Another tentacle slammed into him, knocking the injured Soul Reaper flying backwards.

"GOT YA!" Vine shouted, propelling himself upwards with a rock pillar, catching Ichigo before he slammed into the ground as both fighters slid backwards several feet across the ground.

"Darn it," Ichigo cried as he grabbed his broken arm with his other hand, "where'd the Rosary go!" Vine looked around and quickly spotted it, lying on the ground near the cliff.

"Fullmetal!" Vine shouted as he took off towards it!

"Yeah!" Ed shouted as he followed close behind. The two were able to duck and weave through tentacles and were feet from the Rosary when a tentacle slammed into the ground between them and it, knocking it into the air over the cliff.

"No you don't!" Vine shouted as he jumped up onto the tentacle and used a blast to propel himself off of it towards the Rosary. He grabbed it and threw it back to Ed who caught it!

"Vine!" Ed shouted in dismay as Vine realized he had gone over the cliff.

"Ahhhh… nuts!" he cried as he began to fall.

"Got you!" Erza shouted as she flew in with her Black Wing Armor and grabbed Vine.

"Here!" he shouted as he threw Vine the Rosary.

"Ready!?" Erza shouted.

"Uhhh… noo!" Vine shouted in reply as Erza requipped into her Giant Armor and threw him at Alucard. Vine rocketed through the tentacles and landed on Alucard's back, but as he attempted to place the Rosary on the monster, a tentacle crashed into him, knocking him off of Alucard's back and into Erza. Fullmetal covered his face with his arm as both crashed into the ground in front of him.

"This is going… well," Vine groaned as he rolled off Erza and lay flat on his back, still clutching the Rosary.

"Darn it, we can't get through," Ed cursed as Vine sat up, "we need to clear a path through those tentacles."

"That's not the real problem," Vine groaned, "The real problem is keeping the path clear long enough to reach him. Even Ichigo wasn't fast enough to make it through."

"Should have known he wouldn't make it easy for us," Kisuke cursed

"No more playin around!" Natsu roared as a blue flame erupted around him, "VALKYRIAN DRAGON MODE!" he roared as he leapt at Alucard.

"I only need one arm to swing my sword!" Ichigo declared as he charged as well. Both heroes' charges ended as quickly as they began as tentacles sent them flying.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as a large portion of Alucard's body was suddenly obliterated. "Why don't you kids run along home to your milk and cookies and leave this fight to the real warriors. Let the saiyans take care of this."

"Darn it, this isn't going well," Goku realized, "alright, guess now's as good a time as any. Time to show everyone how strong you've gotten."

A short distance away, a young girl hovered just above the trees of the forest, watching the battle.

"I'm ready," she declared as she vanished.

"Vine, let's try to put the Rosary on Alucard while Vegeta has him distracted!" Ed Vine stood up.

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," Vine replied as he held up the Rosary. Both alchemists' eyes widened with surprise and horror as it suddenly vanished from Vine's hand!

"What happened!? Where'd it go!?" Ed shouted in dismay.

"Someone pulled it out of my hand," Vine revealed, "but who could have been moving so fast we couldn't see them!?"

Suddenly, Alucard was launched into the sky, surprising everyone.

"What the…!?" Ichigo exclaimed, "Don't tell me it's able to fly!"

"Wow, he's goin' pretty high up," Natsu declared.

"It can't be," Moka stuttered, looking down at the ground where Alucard had been. Standing calmly and looking up at the still ascending Alucard was Flora!

"Did she do that?" Ed asked.

"Guess her training paid off," Vine replied.

Flora jumped into the air and vanished from sight, reappeared above Alucard, and slammed her fist into the top of his head, knocking him back to the ground.

"Now!" Flora shouted as she ascended to Super Saiyan and flew down at the vampire. Alucard tried to strike her with his tentacles, but she easily maneuvered through them and slammed the broken Rosary into his head with enough force to drive the Rosary into him.

"Got ya," she declared proudly as she jumped off of Alucard, landing near Vine and Ed.

"Is that really Flora?" Ed stuttered in disbelief.

"You know any other blue-haired Saiyan princesses?" Vine asked curiously.

"So what do we do now!?" Ichigo shouted to Kisuke.

"All we can do is hope Tsukune was right," Kisuke replied. At first, it seemed nothing was happening. Then, the heroes were surprised as the Rosary began to emit a red light and a human figure began to appear from it.

"What the heck!?" Ed shouted as he tried to get a good look at the figure through the red light, "there's no way! Is that…"

"No way," Ichigo stuttered as the figure landed on the ground and faced the heroes. As the light dimmed, a dark purple dress and long pink hair became visible.

Above Alucard, Goku was confused.

"Darn it, Alucard's body is in the way. I can't see what's happening down there! This energy that appeared suddenly… it feels like… but that's impossible. Even if she is okay, I shouldn't be able to sense them both at the same time like this."

All of the heroes were surprised by the figure they saw emerge from Alucard, but none more… then Inner Moka. Standing before her was her other self. The figure was the Outer Moka.

"You're… you're my other half!" Inner Moka stuttered in disbelief, "but… how are…"

"Moka?" Tsukune stuttered in surprise.

"She's alive? How!?" Mizore wondered.

"I don't get it," Ali revealed, "how come there're two Moka's?"

"There aren't," Ed realized, "the Outer Moka is just an illusion. A fake personality created by the Rosary. A personality can't exist without a body of its own, though. So, who are you?"

"You would be the one to figure that out, Ed," Outer Moka replied, smiling sweetly at the Fullmetal Alchemist, "and… you're half right."

"I'm lost," Ichigo revealed, "what's going on?"

"Let me see if I can explain," Kisuke offered, "as you already knew, the girl you knew as Outer Moka was actually a fake personality created by the Rosary seal. It was used to both seal Moka's powers and act as a seal to keep Alucard in check. As for the Outer Moka persona herself, while her memories were erased, the personality was actually based on an entirely different person. Someone who was willing to give up her very existence in order to protect her daughter."

"Her daughter?" Ed repeated, "wait, are you saying…"

"Then… this woman… isn't Moka at all," Vine concluded, "not really."

"Alright, someone explain this to me, cause I've got no idea what's goin' on," Natsu shouted.

"You're not alone, bro," Jaden admitted, "how can Moka not be Moka?"

"To think you were able to steal a portion of my body in order to reconstruct your own," Alucard suddenly shouted in a deep, terrifying voice, surprising the heroes, "I must have lost more power to these worms then I realized."

"It talked!?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise.

"Guess we shouldn't be too surprised," Ed admitted, "the clone talked, so why not the real thing?"

"This has gone too far, Alucard," Outer Moka shouted, "It has to end!"

"Is that right?" Alucard replied, "Well then, if that's how you feel, I suppose I'll end it then."

"Fine by me," Natsu roared, slamming his fists together, "I'm really fired up now!"

"I hope this worked," Vine cursed, "NATSU! HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE," Natsu roared, "VALKYRIAN FIRE DRAGON MODE: FLAME LOTUS: VALKYRIAN DRAGON EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu roared as he unleashed a blaze of blue flame that engulfed Alucard.

"Fools!" Alucard shouted as the flame cleared, revealing him to be severely burned, "that won't work!" The heroes waited nervously, but Alucard didn't begin to heal.

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Alright! It worked!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"It's not enough," Outer Moka gasped, sounding surprised, "I can't suppress his power enough!"

"What do you mean!?" Ed asked.

"She means it isn't going to be enough," Kisuke repeated, "Akasha has managed to regain her physical form by stealing some of Alucard's energy and combining it with the sealing Rosary's left over power. Because of that, Akasha was able to suppress his healing abilities slightly. Enough to hurt, but not quite enough to kill."

"So even if Goku throws the spirit bomb now..." Flora realized.

"There's no guarantee it'd finish the job," Vine cursed.

"No problem," Natsu declared, "if we can hurt him now, then we just beat on him until he's weak enough to finish."

"If we weren't all tired and injured," Makarov replied, "that might have worked. As things stand, though, we'd all drop from exhaustion before we dealt enough damage."

"So that's it then?" Kurumu stuttered, "we can't win!?"

"No one said that," Mikogami declared as he began walking towards Alucard and Akasha.

"Headmaster?" Moka asked in confusion.

"No, Mikogami!" Akasha shouted, "you can't."

"What's he doing!?" Tsukune demanded.

"The only thing he can do," Makarov replied, "he's going to add his power to Akasha's in order to further weaken Alucard."

"So we can win!?" Kurumu asked, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, but it'll come at a cost," Kisuke sighed.

"What kind of cost?" Ichigo asked.

Neither Kisuke nor Makarov answered, finally, Vine broke the silence.

"The Outer Mo... Akasha... and your friend... there's no version of this where they survive... is there," he realized.

Makarov sighed. "The body Akasha now inhabits is formed by Alucard's power. When he is destroyed... so is she."

"As for Mikogami," Kisuke continued, "this kind of tactic is risky. He'll disappear right along with Akasha and Alucard."

"Moka... and the headmaster..." Tsukune stuttered in disbelief, "NOO! There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry my boy," Makarov replied, "but this is something you must accept. The girl you knew as Moka never existed. She was merely an illusion. An illusion that has now been broken. The Outer Moka cannot return because she did not truly exist."

"Didn't... exist?" Tsukune repeated as if he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"That's not true, Maka," Akasha said kindly as she turned so she could look at everyone around her, "when the Rosary's power was returned to me, all of the illusion Moka's memories returned as well. I remember everything she remembered... and feel everything she felt." Several of the others were surprised to see she was crying. "Tsukune... I have so many happy memories of the time you've spent with my daughter. I know you've shared many hard times... and many happy times with her. That's why... I know that I can go, and leave her with you." A wave of sadness washed over the group as Akasha's crying became more intense.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this to be a sad goodbye, but... I can also feel just how much... she doesn't want to go," she cried.

"Stop crying!" Natsu shouted suddenly, surprising everyone, "don't you know anything!? It doesn't matter whether we're together or separate! If you're really our friend, Moka, then even if we don't see each other for awhile, it doesn't matter, 'cause friends are always right here with ya!" He shouted, pointing at his heart, "no matter what!?"

"Wow, that was deep. Who are you and what have you done with Lizard Breath?" Vine asked.

"Whatever it was, can we not trade him back?" Ed pleaded as Akasha began to laugh.

"I didn't think it was that good a joke," Vine declared.

"I wasn't joking," Ed replied.

"Ouch, that's harsh, Sho..."

"Go ahead, call me Short Stuff, I dare ya. I swear, I'll turn you into a fish!" Ed shouted as he was suddenly encased in ice.

"You two are ruining the moment," Mizore hissed angrily, "stop talking."

"When Mizore starts getting aggressive, it's time to shut up," Vine sighed, sitting down as if silently moping. By now, Akasha was giggling so hard, it was easy to forget she'd been crying moments before.

"Thanks, Natsu. I hope we meet again soon," Akasha declared, "it's going to be so boring and quiet for me now."

"You know things are bad when I envy the girl who's about to die," Alita sighed.

"I wish I didn't have to cut this short," Mikogami declared, "but we must strike now, or we may miss our chance. King Kai... tell Goku it's time."

"Do it now, Goku!" King Kai shouted, "you won't get another chance!"

"HAAAAAA SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku roared as he threw the Spirit Bomb at Alucard.

"No, this can't happen, I will not be defeated by you!" Alucard roared.

"It's okay, Alucard. It's time for us to leave," Akasha said in a comforting tone as the Spirit Bomb engulfed him. Akasha smiled sweetly as she looked back at her friends. "Good-bye everyone. Until we meet again!"

The blue light that followed blinded the heroes for only a moment, but when it cleared, Tenmei Mikogami, Akasha Bloodriver, and Alucard... were gone.

**Ending Theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon (Rosario+Vampire)**


	115. Kakashi's Mission

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 114**

**Kakashi's Mission**

**Opening Theme: Blue (Bleach)**

Several Yokai students let out a cheer as several of their school's walls were repaired.

"At this rate, the school'll be fixed up in no time!" Kurumu shouted happily.

"Easy for her to say," Ed groaned as he used his alchemy to repair another section of damaged wall, "how is it that we always do the smallest amount of damage yet always end up having to fix everything!?"

"Because Natsu's idea of 'fixing it' is probably just knock the whole thing down," Vine sighed in reply.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Natsu declared as he formed a flame over his fist, "let's get this done so we can go!"

"Touch anything, and I'll personally bury you under a hundred feet of earth," Ed hissed.

"Come on, you gotta admit, it'd be a lot faster!" Natsu protested.

"I hear ya bro," Jaden replied, "besides, what did destroying a school or two ever do to hurt anyone?"

"Let's see, it broke Ichigo's arm, turned Rukia into a hollowfied monster which resulted in us meeting Natsu, and, gee, I know I'm forgetting something," Vine replied, "oh yeah, killed the school's headmaster and Moka's mother!"

"Well, anything sounds bad when you put it that way," Jaden replied.

"And done," Ed declared as he closed the last hole in the wall.

"With one wall," Vine sighed, "remind me again why we didn't just skip town like we did with Duel Academy?"

"Probably because this time, no one turned into a partially hollowfied death machine," Ed replied.

"Right, almost forgot about that," Vine replied, "alright, let's take five. Natsu, this wall had better still be in one piece or else."

"Relax, I ain't gonna touch anything," Natsu declared.

"Right," Ed replied, "Kurumu, if he gets with in 10 feet of this wall, scratch him."

"My pleasure," Kurumu declared, smiling as she held up her hands and extended her claws.

"I definitely would not wanna get scratched by her," Jaden admitted as Natsu nodded in nervous agreement.

"Any particular reason we're taking a break?" Ed asked Vine.

"Of course," a voice from their side declared. They looked up to see Kakashi standing in a tree limb above them. "Miss us?"

"You know, you could have gotten back before we fought the giant invincible vampire," Vine declared.

"I figured you'd be alright," Kakashi replied, "Miria and I encountered a little more trouble then we expected."

"What kind of trouble?" Ed asked.

"Trouble I thought you two might be interested to hear about," Kakashi revealed, becoming serious and surprising both alchemists.

In a warehouse Kyoto, several men were moving crates off of wagons as Kakashi and Miria, wearing her Claymore uniform, watched from a rooftop.

"Are we sure about this?" Miria asked, "doesn't look that out of the ordinary to me."

"One way to find out," Kakashi replied as he vanished from sight, followed by his wife.

Two workers groaned as they pulled the final crate off of the wagon.

"Finally. Let's finish the job so we can get out of here," one of the workers ordered. They hadn't even taken a step before both were knocked unconscious.

"Sorry about that," Kakashi declared as he knelt next to the crate.

"I really hope we didn't come all the way here for a few crates of fish," Miria sighed as Kakashi opened the crate and reached into it.

"We didn't," Kakashi replied as he pulled an object out of the crate and tossed it to Miria. Miria was surprised when she caught a Gallian Assault Rifle.

"Pretty sure they don't make those here," Kakashi admitted.

"Alright, you convinced me," Miria sighed as she broke the rifle in half and drew her Claymore, "Don't rub it in."

Inside the warehouse, a noble looking man wearing an expensive suit watched as workers unloaded various Gallian weapons which they were storing throughout the building.

"Be careful with those!" he shouted angrily, "one of those weapons is worth more then all of your hides! This had better be worth it."

"You've seen what the weapons are capable of, yet you still doubt," a man declared as he walked up behind the nobleman. He wore dark colored armor and and a long cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. Most of his face was hidden under a cloak, but a dark blue beard was visible on his chin.

"I don't doubt the equipment. What I'm uncertain about is your master. I tend not to trust someone I haven't met," the nobleman replied.

"If that's how you feel, perhaps my services would be more appreciated elsewhere," the hooded man declared.

"Now, let's not be hasty. I simply can't understand why I can't meet this Fallen One who has so generously provided these weapons," the nobleman declared.

"You should be grateful you haven't earned the Fallen One's personal attention," the hooded man declared.

"I don't know," Kakashi's voice suddenly called from above them. They looked up and discovered the copy ninja hanging upside down from the ceiling above them, "I know my friends and I would love a visit from your master. So, how do we earn his 'personal attention'?"

"How did you get in here!?" the nobleman demanded, "where are my guards!"

"They wouldn't let us in, so I gave them the rest of the night off," Miria declared as she walked in on the warehouse floor.

"Interesting. I was under the impression that you had already departed from this world," the hooded man declared.

"We did," Kakashi declared, "but we still have eyes and ears keeping tabs, and let's face it.. You all stick out to anyone who knows what to look for."

"I see," the hooded man replied, "I had hoped I was being more subtle then my allies."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kakashi replied as he dropped down next to his wife, "you were."

"It's just not hard to be more subtle then your allies," Miria sighed.

"You mean Baldren, I assume," the hooded man sighed, "I still wonder why the master chose to bring him. "My forces make that fool useless."

"Is that so?" Kakashi replied, "the weapons you have are similar to Squad 7s weapons. Can I assume, then that your from either Gallia or the Empire?"

"You can not. I am from no country," the man replied.

"Then who are you?" Miria demanded.

"As you wish," the man replied as the man removed his hood, revealing dark blue eyes and hair.

"A Darcsen!?" Kakashi exclaimed in surprise.

"Enough, Dahau!" the nobleman ordered, "they've seen to much. Kill them!"

"Your welcome to try," Dahau replied as a black cloud began to engulf him, "how unfortunate. It seems our takeover of this world has been foiled before it even began." With that, the cloud engulfed him and he vanished.

"Kill them!" the nobleman ordered as his men began grabbing weapons and aiming them at Kakashi and Miria.

"Lightning-Style, BEAST RUNNING JUTSU!" Kakashi shouted as he unleashed a beast of lightning that blasted through the henchmen, destroying their weapons.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Miria shouted as she cut through the remaining weapons utilizing her phantom and twin Lightning enhanced Claymores.

"I hope you can get a refund on those," Kakashi declared as Miria cut the last weapon in half.

"That... how!?" the nobleman stuttered in dismay.

"That's about to be the least of your problems," Kakashi revealed as he and Miria both burst into a cloud of smoke.

"This is the police. You're surrounded! Give up quietly!" a loud voice boomed from outside.

"No, how did they find us?" the nobleman stuttered in horror.

Kakashi watched from a rooftop as the treacherous nobleman and his men were dragged out and placed into police wagons.

"Looks like that's done. I don't think the Fallen One will be back for awhile," he determined. He looked to his side as a man with black hair wearing a white overcoat walked up beside him.

"Perhaps, but whether he returns or not, we will know. The Fallen One can not hide from the Oni-waban," he declared.

"Well, if he does, I'm sure we'll be back," Kakashi declared.

"You should come back with us," Miria suggested, "I'm sure Misao would appreciate it."

"Is Misao well?" the man asked.

"Fine," Kakashi replied, "she and Aliasse two of a kind. Neither one of them has any ability to control their temper, but Wendy can usually keep them out of too much trouble... Usually."

"I see. Then I will remain here for the time being. With the Battosai joining your allies, it is best that I remain to keep an eye on our world."

"Suit yourself. Miria, I'm going back to Yokai. I need to ask Vine what he knows about the guy we saw tonight," Kakashi declared.

"Good idea. I'll head home and see what Mustang knows," Miria replied.

"Alright, guess I'll see you when we get back then," Kakashi replied.

"Calamity Raven? Weren't those the guys we fought at the Hammer of the Valkyrur?" Ed asked.

"I thought something was off when we fought them before. Most of their leaders were nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but their standing force at the hammer was incredibly small. They even had to resort to that rebel alchemist, and given that most Darcsens view alchemy as a forbidden taboo, that definitely seemed off. Now the pieces are starting to fit," Vine admitted.

"First Baldren, then that freak, Jose, and now Calamity Raven," Ed mused.

"Sounds to me like the Fallen One is starting to put his own alliance together to counter ours," Kakashi suggested.

"A dark Alliance made of our enemies," Vine repeated, considering the option, "there's a scary thought, but it makes sense. It would explain why he went to the trouble of resurrecting Shishio."

"Not to mention Ragnarok, and we never did find Alita's brother, that Kaito jerk," Ed continued, "but he didn't even make an appearance here. It was that Dark Saiyan who resurrected Alucard, which means the mess in this world was caused by Corruption."

"Corruption already had Broly," Kakashi reminded them, "he also used Rigaldo in the past. Is he trying to do something similar?"

""If so, I've got a bad feeling neither of them will be quiet for long," Vine sighed. Both Ed and Kakashi agreed.

Moka let out a roar as her kick knocked over a tree.

"Not bad," she declared as she put her hands on her hips, "being separated from my other half has given my power a a pretty good upgrade. Still..." She groaned as she looked back so that she could just barely see two holes that had been left in her uniform by her wings, "that's going to get annoying. Guess I'll need to start wearing something with the back cut out if I don't want to ruin all my clothes."

"There you are," a voice called as Ichigo emerged from between a group of trees, wearing his soul reaper uniform.

"Please tell me we're ready to get going," Moka pleaded.

"Not quite," Ichigo replied, "the princesses want us to finish fixing the academy grounds before we leave. Shouldn't take long though."

"We'll see," Moka sighed, not sounding convinced.

"I meant to ask, where did your sisters go? Did they go home?" Ichigo asked.

"Huah, I wish," Moka sighed.

"Oh big sis!" a voice shouted, causing both knights to torun their attention to the source.

"I'm begging you, Mr. Kenshin," Kahlua pleaded as she bowed down at Kenshin's feet, "please teach me! I want to become a gentle warrior like you!"

"I'm flattered, Ms. Kahlua, that I certainly am," Kenshin cried as he tried to shake her off of his leg, "and I am very glad that you wish to learn to use your powers to do something other then take lives, but I am afraid this one does not intend to pass on my techniques, that I do not."

"Then don't teach me your techniques. Just teach me to be more like you!?" the vampire pleaded.

"Huah," Kenshin sighed.

"Just what we need," Alita sighed, "a sissy vampire to complement our sissy samurai."

"Aiya, Kahlua," Akua sighed, "don't you have any pride? It's bad enough you lost to a human, stop making it worse by begging the same human."

Ichigo and Moka jumped back as Koka smashed the ground with a massive flail.

"I've got you now, big sis!" Kokoa shouted as she charged Moka.

"In your dreams!" Moka replied as she swung her foot and booted Kokoa into a tree, "know your place!"

"Yikes! Moka, wasn't that a bit harsh!?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Think of it as tough love," Moka replied as an explosion suddenly rocked the area.

"Darn it, why do I get the feeling I know who that was," Ichigo sighed.

"You got some nerve, pal!" Natsu roared angrily at a group of students.

"Watch your mouth you punk. This has nothing to do with you," one of the students growled fiercely. The next sound out of his mouth was a painful yelp as Natsu launched him into the sky.

"Keep talkin' pal! I'm fired up now!" Natsu roared angrily.

"What happened!?" Vine yelled at Kurumu as he, Ed, and Kakashi ran to the scene.

"Uhh, I'm not entirely sure," Kurumu replied, "he just went off."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ed sighed as one of Natsu's victim crashed into the repaired wall, bringing it down. "DARN IT NATSU!"

"Whoops. Might a gone a little overboard," Natsu realized.

"Why can't you ever come to that realization before you break something," Vine sighed.

"Kakashi!" someone shouted from behind Kakashi. Someone who turned out to be Tsukune Aono.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted happily as she jumped at Tsukune, "where have you been!?"

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask of you," Tsukune revealed.

"No," Kakashi replied bluntly.

"Hold on, you have no idea what I was gonna ask," Tsukune begged.

"You don't even need to ask. You know my answer, "Tsukune," Kakashi declared."

"Hold on, what is he going to ask?" Vine inquired.

"He's here to ask me... for training," Kakashi replied.

"Training?" Ed replied.

"He wants training from me, because he knows he can learn what I have to teach," Kakashi replied, glaring at Tsukune with his visible eye, "but if he remembers that, then he knows why I won't do it. You can't be trusted with any sort of power. Not anymore."

"Tsukune can't be trusted?" Vine repeated, "why?"

"He knows why," Kakashi replied, "let's leave it at that."

"I won't!" Tsukune shouted angrily, "I remember what Moka, Clare, and Yugi said about the other future, but that future has changed!"

"But the important thing hasn't," Kakashi replied, "the reason you want power now... Is because Moka, the outer Moka at least, is gone."

"I know, but..." Tsukune pleaded.

"My answer if final," Kakashi declared.

"Uh, Fullmetal, let's get back to work," Vine suggested.

"Good idea," Ed replied as another loud crash was heard, "DARN IT NATSU! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Just give me a chance," Tsukune pleaded, "let me prove you wrong!"

"You want to prove me wrong," Kakashi replied, "fine, Vine."

"Hey, this has nothing to do with me, so leave me out of it," Vine pleaded.

"You're going to start Tsukune's training," Kakashi declared.

"Oh yeah, sure, let me just... what?" Vine replied.

"Vine? But what can he teach me? He's not that strong," Tsukune declared.

"Oh is that right," Vine replied, "I'm gonna warn you now, I'll probably kill him."

"Wait, what!?" Tsukune replied.

"If he dies with you, he didn't have a chance with me," Kakashi replied.

"We'll see," Vine replied, "I wonder who you'll think the weak one is when I'm done."

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Tsukune panicked.

"Don't care."

The sun had gone down long ago when repairs on Yokai were complete.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Tsukune admitted, "I wonder if we'll ever come back."

"Who cares. I never wanna see another school as long as I live," Natsu hissed.

"Same here," Ali agreed.

"Good grief," Vine sighed, "you two probably are the most in need of a school."

"No kidding," Ed sighed

"I'm sure we'll be back," Kurumu replied, "we can bring the others back after we have the whole team back."

"That sounds like the worst idea ever, of all time," Vine declared.

"Alright, time to go," Flora declared, causing the others to agree.

In a small bar on an island far away, a lovely young woman stood, tending the bar.

"Luffy, can you bring out some more juice!" the woman shouted.

"Oops, uhh, sorry Makino. I might a accidentally drank it all!" a familiar voice shouted from the back room, "by the way, when're we getting more meat!?"

**Ending Theme: Memories (One Piece)**


	116. Fire and Rubber

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 115**

**Fire and Rubber**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

"Alright, we're here," Silphia declared happily as the alliance arrived on the shore of an island in East Blue, "and a perfect arrival, if I do say so myself."

"Speak for yourself," Ed grumbled as he and Vine both were soaked.

"You dropped us in the ocean!" Vine shouted angrily.

"What did you expect?" Alicia asked as she looked out at the sea.

"Wow, nothing but water as far as the eye can see," Goku declared.

"Makes sense," Miria declared, "a world covered in ocean is definitely a place where one would expect to find pirates."

"So this guy's a pirate!?" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, "that's so cool!"

"But what kind of pirate is he?" Lucy asked, "I mean if he's your friend, I guess he can't be a bad guy."

"Bad guy?" Mustang replied, "hardly, but he's definitely a pain in the neck."

"Sounds like my kinda guy," Natsu declared.

"Ah man, time for the moment we've all been dreading," Ed sighed.

"One of our old knuckleheads is about to meet our new ones," Ichigo groaned.

"Well, what're we standing around for," Silphia shouted, "let's go find my knight!"

"I don't wanna," Vine whined.

A town wasn't far from where the group had arrived, but it became almost instantly apparent that something was off. As the group walked into town, people ran into homes, closed doors and windows, and cleared the streets.

"Wow. Usually people wait until after Salamander goes on a rampage to terrified of us," Vine declared.

"What do you think they're scared of?" Isara asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say us," Imca replied.

"They probably have good reason to be," Law declared, "it's likely they think we're pirates."

"Well, they're partially right," Vine declared.

"Whatever," Ikkaku declared, "where can I get a drink?"

"Yeah, I want some juice!" Ali shouted in agreement.

"Juice? You're such a kid," Ikkaku taunted.

"Please tell me you didn't just figure that out," Vine sighed.

"Let's see," Alicia replied as she looked around, "how about there?" she asked, pointing to what looked like a pub.

"Oh, hello," Makino called as the heroes entered her bar, "please make yourselves at home. What can I get you?"

"Alright, now we're talking," Ikkaku declared, smiling, "give me five bottles of your best sake."

"And a bottle of your best fruit juice!" Ali shouted happily.

"Remind me again how you two are paying for this," Vine inquired.

"You're paying for it," Ali and Ikkaku both shouted in unison.

"Oh good, then in that case," Natsu declared, "one juice for me to!"

"Oh no," Vine declared, "I'm done being the groups cash cow. We have two princesses in the group, we don't have to keep breaking my State Alchemist account."

"Don't look at me," Alita declared, "I'm broke."

"Uhh, Teresa kinda cut my allowance awhile back, so I'm broke too," Silphia admitted.

"I'm sorry. I have juice and a few other drinks, but I'm afraid I don't have any alcohol to sell until next week," Makino revealed, bowing apologetically.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"What kind of bar doesn't have alcohol?" Alita asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you've all arrived in town at a pretty bad time," Makino apologized, "can I offer you a round of juice to apologize."

"You have no reason to apologize, Miss, that you do not," Kenshin replied, "it is certainly not your fault."

"A bad time, huh," Kakashi repeated, "the reason for that wouldn't have anything to do with why everyone in town seemed on edge when we arrived."

"I'm sorry. I promise, it's not you they're scared of. Please have a seat. I'll bring you some drinks," Makino invited.

"Awesome, sounds good to me," Goku replied excitedly, "by the way, do you have any food here? I'm starving!"

"Of course. Well, that's assuming of course that my assistant hasn't eaten all of our meat," Makino replied, smiling.

"An assistant who loves meat," Ed replied, "you don't think..."

"Actually, yeah I do," Vine sighed in reply.

"Luffy! We have..." Makino shouted. She was interrupted as a door in the back suddenly exploded.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" a voice shouted as a fist suddenly shot out and clobbered Natsu, knocking the dragon slayer through a table!

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted in dismay.

"Definitely starting on a high note here," Ichigo sighed as Moka shook her head in annoyance.

"Good, you stupid bandits are here!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted as he walked out and jumped up on the bar, "ready to get your butts kicked back to the mountains!?"

"Alright, who the heck sucker punched me!" Natsu roared angrily as he shot up, glaring at Ed, "you're asking for a fist in the face, Metal Arm!"

"Why do you think it was me!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy shouted as he swung his leg and struck Natsu, knocking him into a wall. Natsu roared angrily as a burst of flame surrounded him.

"If that's how ya want it, then let's go, pal! I'm fired up now!" Natsu roared.

"Luffy, wait! They're..." Makino cried in dismay.

"GUM GUM..."

"FIRE DRAGON..."

"PISTOL!"

"IRON FIST!"

Both pirate and Dragon Slayer let out a roar as their fists collided.

"WHIP!"

"TALON!"

"BAZOOKA!"

"FLAME ELBOW!"

Several tables and a large portion of the bar were reduced to splinters as Luffy and Natsu went flying.

"FLAME LOTUS!" Natsu shouted, "FIRE DRAGON!"

"GUM GUM!" Luffy roared.

"Just once, can't we go somewhere new and not break something?" Ichigo sighed.

"Asking way to much of this group?" Ed sighed.

"FIST!"

"GATTLING!"

Tables and chairs were sent flying as both fighters unleashed rapid punch barrages at each other. The two continued for several seconds, and likely would have continued... had a flying chair not shattered against the back of Moka's head.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TWO TO LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka roared as she charged the now terrified knuckleheads.

"And so it begins," Vine sighed as Natsu and Luffy's cries filled the bar.

**Ending Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	117. Bandits

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 116**

**Bandits**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

"Owwww!" Natsu groaned as he sat in a corner with Luffy. Both their heads were covered with very noticeable goose eggs.

"I'm made of rubber, this shouldn't hurt this much," Luffy groaned.

"You've obviously forgotten who you're dealing with," Moka hissed as she dropped an ax kick on top of Luffy's head.

"So it begins," Ichigo sighed.

"We haven't even been in town ten minutes and Salamander's always breaking things," Vine sighed.

"Well, to be fair, Luffy did start it," Goku reminded them.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Ed asked.

"I'm so sorry about Luffy," Makino cried, "he just gets a little excited. Please forgive him."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! They looked like bandits!" Luffy protested.

"I look like a bandit!" Moka hissed as she slammed her foot down on Luffy's head, "I think someone needs to relearn their place."

"Oww, you're mean! I definitely think you're a bandit!" Luffy shouted.

"You never learn!" Moka shouted angrily.

"Owww! Cut it out!" Luffy shouted.

"Heh, serves ya right," Natsu snickered earning him a kick from Moka.

"Keep talking, lizard boy," Moka hissed, "there's plenty to go around."

"I apologize, Ms. Makino, I certainly do. This one promises, we will repair whatever we break," Kenshin cried, bowing apologetically to Makino.

"Yeah, 'we'll' fix the damage," Ed sighed.

"I'm starting to think this is the only reason they still keep us around," Vine sighed, "this and occasional comic relief."

"Man, I can't believe you thought I was a bandit," Natsu grumbled.

"Sorry," Luffy said, smiling with his usual goofy smile, "it's nothing personal. You just look funny."

"How is that not personal!" Natsu shouted angrily, causing Luffy to laugh.

"Hahaha! You're fun! You remind me of this awesome guy I know," Luffy shouted.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Natsu asked.

"Uhh, I don't remember his name," Luffy admitted smiling goofily, "oh, but your fire powers are just like my brother's!"

"Luffy has a brother!?" Ichigo asked, obviously surprised.

"Great. I bet he's a moron to," Moka sighed.

"You're brother has fire powers, huh? Sounds like my kinda guy," Natsu declared, smiling.

"Yeah, you'd like Ace. To bad he doesn't come visit anymore," Luffy replied.

"So do we have a plan here?" Ichigo whispered to Vine and Ed as Natsu and Luffy continued chatting.

"How can we?" Vine asked, "it's not like we've determined any sort of pattern in this whole 'restore the memories' thing."

"It usually seems to happen when someone the person cares about is threatened," Ed declared, "like Goku with Flora or Ichigo with Sena."

"Yeah, this coming from the guy who attacked Winry in his memoryless state," Vine reminded him.

"Good point," Ichigo replied, "and did Alicia or Selvaria ever get back their original memories?"

"Given that they haven't blown up the castle yet, I'm gonna say no. Let's hope it stays that way," Vine replied.

"How would that even work with someone who was dead?" Ed asked, "has Isara gotten her memories back?"

"No. Wasn't Senna dead?" Vine asked Ichigo.

"I guess it'd be more accurate to say she never really existed," Ichigo admitted.

"Geez this is confusing," Ed sighed, "what're we gonna do?"

"Guess all we can do is wait and see," Vine sighed in reply.

"What're you guys doing?" Goku asked.

"Strategy meeting," Ed sighed, "and we've got nothing."

"So why would Luffy have thought we were bandits?" Alicia asked Makino, "does it have to do with why everyone seemed so nervous when we got into town?"

"I'm afraid so," Makino replied, "we've had some trouble with a group of bandits from the mountains near here. They always come down every month around this time and take all of our alcohol, steal our food, and break anything they can get their hands on. We're expecting them any day now."

"And this time, they're not getting away," Luffy declared, "I'm gonna kick all their butts!"

"I'm with ya! Bring 'em on, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted.

"Now now, this one is certain a peaceful solution can be found, that I am," Kenshin declared.

"There's no 'peaceful solution' with bandits, you sissy samurai," Alita declared, "you cut off their heads and be done with it."

"Hmm, that might work," Vine said quietly, "Silphia you think you can track those bandits?"

"Huh? Sure, piece of cake. Why?" Silphia replied.

"We're gonna track them down and see if we can use them as an opportunity to restore Luffy's memories," Vine revealed, "maybe something during a fight would jog a memory."

"Guess it's worth a try," Ichigo replied as he stood up.

"Ahh, I didn't get to finish my juice," Ali moaned.

"Come on, we take down these bandits, and the people here will probably give us a whole ship of juice," Ed replied.

"Yay! Alright, let's go!" Ali shouted happily.

"Wait, you can't honestly be thinking of fighting those bandits!" Makino protested, "there're dozens of them in their camp! You won't have a chance!"

"Relax, we'll be fine," Vine replied, "in fact, I think all we need to beat all of them are those three," he declared pointing at Goku, Natsu, and Luffy.

"Yeah, more for me!" Natsu roared.

"Sounds good to me," Goku acknowledged.

"A thousand bandits couldn't beat me, cause I'm the man who's gonna be King of the Pirates one day!" Luffy shouted, his enthusiasm as apparent as ever.

"Right!" Goku replied, "alright you two, grab my shoulder."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted happily as he jumped right onto Goku's shoulder, "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THIS!"

"Try what!?" Luffy shouted energetically.

"Instant Transition!" Natsu replied.

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Uhh, actually, it's Instant Transmission," Goku said, laughing, "Silphia, come over here for a second.

"Sure," Silphia replied, walking over to Goku who put his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Alright, just locate them and I'll take care of the rest," Goku instructed her. After a moment, he lifted his hand off the princess. "There they are. Alright, be right back," Goku declared as all three fighters vanished.

"What are the consequences of what I have just done?" Vine sighed.

"It got'em out of our hair for a minute, so I couldn't care less," Moka replied.

"Hey boss, when're we heading into town?" a bandit asked as he sat inspecting his sword.

"Let's see, I think it's about time to restock the liquor supply," a large, muscular man with long black hair and a scar over his left eye, "I guess it's time. Gather up the men, we're heading into..."

He was cut short as three figures crashed to the ground.

"What in the..." a bandit gasped as the dust settled, revealing Goku, Natsu, and Luffy standing in the middle of the large encampment of bandits.

"You stinkin' bandits ain't goin' anywhere," Natsu declared, forming flames over both his fists.

"You're not getting anywhere near the town. We're gonna kick your butts! GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted, punching in one direction and plowing several bandits into a cliff face.

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu roared, throwing a sphere of flames in the opposite direction, roasting several more.

"Who're you brats!?" a bandit demanded, charging with a sword held out to swing.

"You're dead!" another roared as he did the same. Both swung for Goku who held up his arms to defend, shattering both blades before sending both bandits flying by channeling his Ki.

"AWESOME!" Natsu and Luffy both shouted in excitement as the bandits struck boulders, sliding them backwards.

"Do you have any idea who you punks are messing with!?" the bandit leader shouted angrily, "I'm a mountain bandit. I have an 8 million berry bounty on my head. You kids were dead the minute you set foot on my mountain! KILL 'EM!"

"Bring it on!" Luffy shouted, planting his feet as bandits charged the three, "GUM GUM GATTLING," he shouted as he laid out the approaching bandits with a barrage of punches.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu roared, using his wing attack to roast the bandits Luffy had taken down.

"They have Devil Fruit powers!" an injured bandit cried panicking as he rose to his feet.

"Got that right," Luffy revealed, "I ate the Gum Gum Fruit and now I'm a rubber man."

"I don't know what Devil Fruits are," Natsu replied, "I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail!"

"Whatever you are, it won't save you," the bandit leader declared as he reached behind a boulder and picked up a sword the size of Ichigo's Zangetsu and twice as long, "I'll deal with you personally!"

"We'll see," Goku declared as he assumed a fighting stance. Both bandit and Saiyan charged, the bandit leader swung his sword as Goku threw a punch. The bandits eyes widened with horror as half of his blade was suddenly headed into orbit. A second punch from Goku, and he fell unconscious.

"The boss is down!" a bandit cried.

"Run!" another cried as they tried to flee.

"No you don't!" Luffy roared, "GUM GUM GATTLING!"

"FLAME LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON FIST!"

Natsu and Luffy's assault was fast and brutal, and when they were done, the only bandits left conscious were to busy crying in pain to run away.

"YEEEEAAAHHHH!" Luffy shouted happily, "that was even easier then I thought it'd be!"

"Piece of cake," Natsu declared, "so what do we do now?"

"Uhh... I guess we turn them into the Navy and get the bounty," Luffy replied, "eight million isn't a lot, but Makino could probably fix up the bar a bit with it."

"Doesn't look like that worked," Goku sighed as Natsu and Luffy kept chatting, "I hope the others thought of something else.

Out at sea near Luffy's home, a Navy ship sailed towards the island. A strong looking, elderly officer stood on the deck, looking out at the island.

"Commander Garp!" a navy soldier reported, "we're preparing to dock!"

"I see that," Monkey D. Garp sighed, "but I'm not looking forward to what comes next."

**Ending Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	118. Luffy's Grandfather

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 117**

**Luffy's Grandfather**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

"Hmm, maybe we could beat the memories back into him, like I did with Short Stuff," Vine suggested.

"Moka's done nothing but beat him since we got here," Ichigo sighed.

"Maybe she's not kicking him hard enough," Ed groaned.

"If I need to kick him harder, I'd be happy to," Moka declared.

"Tempting, but we need him conscious," Vine sighed.

"Did anyone consider that your first plan might work?" Isara asked.

"When have we ever been that lucky," Ed sighed as he laid his head down on the table.

"Maybe..." Ichigo began to suggest before being interrupted by the door opening.

"Darn it, they're back already," Moka sighed. However, it wasn't Natsu, Luffy, and Goku who entered. Instead, six navy marines entered and lined up on either side of the door.

"They look official," Ed whispered.

"This could be trouble," Vine sighed.

"Why're the marines here?" Makino wondered. Her eyes widened with surprise when Monkey D. Garp entered. "Garp!?"

"Well, if it isn't little Makino. It's been awhile," Garp replied.

"Guess they know each other," Ed realized.

"Looks that way. Wonder who he is," Vine replied.

"I'm here to see the brat. Where'd he get off to?" Garp asked looking around the bar.

"The brat?" Ichigo repeated, "you mean Luffy?"

"Huh?" Garp replied, looking around as if just noticing the gathered heroes, "looks like you've got a full house today, Makino. So, Carrot-top. How do you know my grandson?"

"GRANDSON!?" Ichigo, Ed, Vine, and Moka all exclaimed simultaneously.

"You heard the man," a familiar voice declared, surprising everyone as Kisuke Urahara entered the tavern.

"Hmm? Oh," Garp said, smiling, "now it makes sense. I thought these guys seemed a bit different. Now I know why."

"It's been awhile, Garp," Kisuke declared.

In the Grand Line, a pirate ship sat under a flag with a skull with a red scar drawn over its eye. The flag of the Red-Hair Pirates. A small boat had just been pulled aboard. As Red Haired Shanks emerged onto the ships deck carrying a large flask, Makarov and Laxus Dreyar climbed off of the boat.

"So who exactly is this guy, Old Man?" Laxus asked.

"Red Haired Shanks," Makarov replied, "he's one of the five men who knew of Corruption's existence prior to his awakening, like Mikogami and myself."

"So he's a friend of yours, then?" Laxus asked.

"That depends on the current state of his memories," Makarov replied, "although, the fact that we've been allowed to board is a good sign." When Shanks reached them, he took the flask and placed it on the deck.

"Well, this brings back memories," Shanks declared, "to what do I owe the pleasure, Master Makarov?"

"Unpleasant business, unfortunately," Makarov replied, causing Shanks' expression to become serious.

"I was afraid of that," he sighed.

"Why're we bringing all of these guys back with us?" Goku asked as he, Natsu, and Luffy walked into town. Luffy and Natsu were both carrying a couple of unconscious bandits each, while Goku had the remainder piled on his shoulders.

"We need the bounty to replace everything they stole," Luffy replied.

"Here we are," Natsu shouted happily as he dropped his two bandits in front of Makino's tavern. They groaned and sat up, only to be flattened by Luffy's two. The unlucky four were then flattened under the rest of their gang.

"HEY MAKINO!" Luffy shouted as he ran to the door, "WE'RE BACK, AND WE BROUGHT..."

Everyone was surprised as Garp exploded through the door, breaking it to pieces, slugged Luffy, and sent him crashing through the bandits scattering them like bowling pins.

"He's as dangerous as his grandson," Ed sighed as he emerged from the tavern with Vine and Ichigo.

"Well, I like him already," Moka declared as she observed Garp's handy work.

"You got a lotta nerve, brat, making your old man wait," Garp growled.

"Oh no... GRANDPA!" Luffy shouted in dismay.

"GRANDPA!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

"I came a long way to see you, Brat, you could at least..." Garp continued to lecture.

"FIRE DRAGON TALON!" Natsu roared, kicking Garp in the cheek, launching him into and through the tavern wall.

"Commander Garp!" a marine shouted in dismay as Garp's marines pointed their rifles at Natsu, Goku, and Luffy.

"I don't know who you are, pal, but that was uncalled for," Natsu growled at Garp.

"Leave it to Natsu to cause trouble," Vine sighed.

"We'd better do something before they get shot," Ed sighed, clapping his hands.

"Fine," Vine sighed as both alchemists transmuted stone cages around the marines, knocking away their they did.

"LET US OUT!" the marines shouted angrily, trying to break out.

"Well," Garp groaned, "not bad, kid." He emerged from the hole, cracking his neck, "you're definitely annoying enough to be one of my Grandson's friends."

"Grandson? Who're you talking about?" Natsu asked. Suddenly, the dragon slayer gasped loudly.

"Oh boy, here we go," Ed sighed.

"NO WAY! IS... IS ED YOUR GRANDSON!" Natsu shouted in dismay.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!?" Ed shouted angrily.

"Natsu, I think he's Luffy's grandpa," Goku admitted.

"NO WAY, REALLY!?" Natsu shouted in surprise.

"When did bringing this idiot along seem like a good idea?" Vine sighed.

"I see, it seems this world has had slightly less trouble caused by Corruption's influence then otherw we've been to," Makarov admitted.

"So where're Mikogami and old man Yama? They here to?" Shanks asked.

"I'm afraid not," Makarov replied, "Kisuke is here on Yamamoto's behalf, however, I'm afraid Mikogami is no longer with us. He perished sealing Alucard's power so that the demon could be destroyed, along with Akasha Bloodriver."

"I see," Shanks sighed, "that's two we've lost now. I'm guessing you heard about what happened to Sarutobi."

"No, I haven't heard much from anyone since Paradon passed away," Makarov revealed.

"So Fiona didn't contact you about it then. That's surprising. Is she here in this world with you?" Shanks asked.

"No. Fiona, and all but 8 of her daughters have been murdered by Corruption," Makarov revealed.

"I see. Looks like things aren't looking good for us, then," Shanks sighed.

"For the time being, perhaps," Makarov replied, "however, things are looking up. Even without their mother, the remaining princesses are gathering allies and preparing fighting back, and with the warriors we have in our corner, we have a good chance of coming out on top. However, we need to recover Monkey D. Luffy and his crew while we're here."

"Luffy? You don't say. So tell me, how did Luffy come to be mixed up in all of this?" Shanks asked.

"Luffy was selected as the knight of Silphia, one of the eight surviving princesses, and his crew have helped as well," Makarov revealed.

"That explains a lot. Well, in that case, I've got someone here who'll want to meet you. My newest crew member. Rescued her from Alabasta Kingdom awhile back, and she happens to claim to be a member of a pirate crew that most people seem to have forgotten ever existed. Luffy's crew, the straw hats."

"Hold on, one of Luffy's crew mates is aboard this ship!?" Makarov replied, sounding surprised.

"Hey, where's Nico Robin!?" Shanks called, "it's time we gave her back to her crew."

"I'm here," a pleasant voice replied as a beautiful woman with shoulder length dark hair wearing a long sleeved purple jacket over a short black tank top stepped onto the deck.

"There you are, Robin," Shanks declared, "Master Makarov tells me you know the princesses of the Full Moon?"

"I do, though I'm surprised, Captain, that you know of them," Robin replied, "Makarov, was it? I'm afraid I don't remember you? Is it possible some of my memories have yet to return."

"Your memory is fine, my dear," Makarov revealed, "my children and I had not yet joined your fight when you were separated. Princess Teresa came to us for help only a short while ago."

"I see," Robin replied, smiling, "that makes sense. So are the others with you as well?"

"There are others you should know, though many others are still missing. Perhaps with your help, though, we will be able to find at least some of the others," Makarov revealed.

"Well, if you're planning on spending some time here, there' something you're probably gonna want to know. There's trouble brewing, involving White Beard," Shanks revealed.

"White Beard? What sort of trouble is that old fool stirring up this time?" Makarov wondered.

"I'll tell ya what, it's been rough," Garp groaned as he sat drinking, chatting with Makino. "So brat, when're you going to grow up and come join the marines like your old man?"

"I already told you, old man," Luffy replied, "I'm gonna gather a crew and become the King of the Pirates, not some lousy marine."

"Still has hard headed as ever," Garp snickered, "at this point, you trying your hand at being a pirate would almost be a blessing if it'd get you to do something"

"Whatever, like I need any crap from you, Old Man," Luffy moped, looking away from Garp.

"So the grandpa is a marine and the grandson is a pirate. I'm starting to see a problem here," Vine revealed.

"No kidding," Ed replied, "I wonder what happened to make Luffy want to become a pirate."

"So, Garp, what brings you here?" Makino asked.

"Well, I wanted to see my grandson, naturally," Garp revealed, laughing awkwardly.

"Wow, even Natsu could probably figure out that he was lying," Ed Sighed, "he's as dumb as his grandson."

"I don't like the feel of this," Vine declared, "whatever he's here for, he's hesitant to talk about it."

"We're about to get into another mess, aren't we," Ichigo sighed.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Actually, brat, there is something I need to tell you. It's about Ace," Garp sighed.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted happily, "where is he! How come he never stops by anymore!?"

"Shut up, brat. There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it! Ace was arrested by the marines! He's being held right now in Impel Down and in a few days, he's going to be executed," Garp said bluntly.

"Well, that was blunt," Vine declared.

"Ace? As in Luffy's brother?" Ichigo asked. Luffy looked dumbstruck as if he were still processing suddenly, he bolted upright.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACE WAS ARRESTED!?"

"Exactly what I said," Garp replied, "he was arrested and taken to Impel Down to await execution."

"HOW! NOONE COULD BEAT ACE! DARN IT!" Luffy shouted, turning to run. Garp grabbed the back of his shirt, but Luffy's legs and neck began to stretch towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Garp sighed as Luffy's neck and legs snapped back, nailing him in the forehead, "OWWWW!"

"What do you think!? I'm going to rescue Ace!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't be stupid," Garp threatened, standing up, "even if you could get into Impel Down, you think I'll let you go. I'm a vice-admiral of the navy. It'd be my job to stop you!"

"Heh, even you can't beat me when my buddy and I bust out our new technique, Grandpa!" Luffy declared, smiling.

"New technique?" Goku asked, "when did you and Natsu develop a new technique?"

"Who's Natsu?" Luffy asked, "never mind. HEY NARUTO, LET'S FUSE INTO LUTO!"

"Who's Naruto?" Natsu asked.

"Huh!?" Luffy exclaimed, "WAIT... NO WAY! WHERE'RE NARUTO AND CLARE!?"

"Yugi's missing too, thanks for noticing," Vine sighed.

"He's back," Ichigo sighed.

"Darn it, is there even a trick to this at all?" Ed wondered, "there was no reason that should have triggered his memories."

"I don't know what 'new technique' you've got, Brat, but it won't work on me," Garp declared, preparing to throw a punch.

"CRAP! SECOND..." Luffy shouted.

"To slow!" Garp shouted, throwing a punch, only to have it strike against Moka's shin.

"You're as annoying as your grandson," she hissed.

"Moka!?" Luffy shouted.

"Stay out of this," Garp ordered.

"If Ace is Luffy's brother, then he's your grandson too," Moka growled, gritting her teeth as she remembered the Outer Moka's, her mother's, sacrifice for her, "and you're just going to let this happen!?" She was surprised when Garp pushed her back, knocking her onto her back.

"It can't be helped," Garp sighed, "I'm a marine and he chose to be a pirate. There's nothing that can be done." He moved to strike Moka, but was sent flying into the wall of the bar by an invisible force.

"Sorry about your wall, Makino," Luffy apologized as he faced Garp as steam emitted from his body as his skin glowed a pink shade, "SECOND GEAR!"

"Not bad, Brat," Garp declared as he stood up and faced Luffy.

"Flame Lotus!" Natsu shouted, causing a surprised Garp to look up at an airborne Valkyrian Dragon Mode Natsu! "VALKYRIAN DRAGON EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" he roared as he unleashed his attack which engulfed Garp. Seconds later, Garp burst from the flames and smashed his fist into Natsu, sending him flying. Fortunately a dirt catchers mitt rose up and caught him.

"Nice catch, Metal Arm," Luffy declared, looking back at Ed who was leaning against the pillar supporting the glove. Natsu yelped as Ed had the glove drop him flat on his face.

"I think I actually like your grandfather less then I like you," Ed declared in annoyance.

"Interesting techniques?" Garp admitted.

"Why don't you let it go, Garp?" Kisuke suggested, walking up behind Garp, "I think you can be satisfied with that. They're keeping up with you and the two strongest fighters haven't even joined in yet."

"Heh, I guess now that the brat's memories back, there's no point in arguing with him," Garp sighed, "alright, fine. You wanna save Ace, brat, be my guest. It's a suicide mission, but I guess that won't stop you. If you survive Impel Down, maybe I'll see you at Marine Headquarters," he declared as he began to leave."

"Right," Luffy declared as he reverted back to normal, "don't worry, Gramps. I can't die until I save Ace and become King of the Pirates!"

_You're resolve won't be enough to get you out of this one brat, _Garp thought, looking back,_ I just hope your friends are up to the task of pulling you through._

"He'll be fine, Garp," Kisuke said quietly, though not quietly enough for Vine not to hear.

"I hope so," Vine sighed.

**Ending Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	119. Divide and Conquer

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 118**

**Divide and Conquer**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

"OHHH I GET IT!" Luffy shouted energetically.

"You have no idea what I just said, do you," Ichigo sighed.

"NO CLUE!" Luffy replied proudly.

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

In Makino's bar, Ichigo was trying to explain to Luffy what had happened, the others were planning.

"How're we going to pull this off," Ed sighed as he sipped juice from a straw.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Robin. The six of them could be anywhere in the world. Even so, Luffy's brother is the real concern," Vine sighed as he looked over a map, "Luffy's grandpa said Impel Down, well if it's the Impel Down I'm looking at, it's not close."

"It'll take us a few days just to reach it. There won't be time to do anything else," Isara declared.

"Is he up to speed yet?" Moka asked.

"Does he look 'up to speed'?" Ichigo sighed as he pointed at Luffy's blank face.

"Who cares. He doesn't need to know what's happened. He probably wouldn't get it anyway," Vine sighed, "we gotta get out there. Is, you got a boat or anything we can use?"

"Oh!" Isara gasped, looking like she'd just realized something, "Valeria had something in her lab that I had been working on! She said it had belonged to someone who had been part of their team before! I think it can help!"

"Is, you're a miracle worker!" Ed shouted as Is pulled her box of capsules and walked outside.

"What're you doing?" Luffy asked, standing up and following her out.

"Hey! Hold on!" Ichigo protested, chasing after them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the ocean, Isara opened the box and pulled out a capsule.

"I didn't do much to it, other then repair some frame damage and reinforce the body, but I'm pretty sure it was built in this world, so that shouldn't be a problem," Is revealed as she tossed the capsule.

"It's from here?" Ichigo replied as Luffy suddenly became excited!

"No way... YOU FIXED IT!" Luffy shouted happily as the capsule popped open. Luffy let out a cry of joy as his ship, the Going Merry dropped into the ocean.

"It was pretty beat up, but I was able to gather enough materials and the rest was just simple alchemy," Isara revealed.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arms up, grabbed the goat head on the Merry's front, and rocketed up, landing on top of the head, sitting on top, "SHE'S PERFECT! ISARA, YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"Gotta give the kid credit, she's good at what she does," Vine admitted.

"The only problem is that it isn't very fast," Is admitted, "I didn't think the owner would mind if I fixed it, but I didn't think it was my place to just start making upgrades."

"You can UPGRADE the Merry!" Luffy shouted excitedly, "ISARA, YOU'RE LIKE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER!"

"Heh, well, I don't know about that," Isara replied nervously.

"Ah, Isara's blushing," Alicia teased.

"Well, that'll get us around, but we still don't have time to go after both Luffy's brother and his crew," Ed admitted, "not if we go in one group at least."

"THAT'S IT!" Alicia exclaimed suddenly, "I've got an idea!"

"This should be good," Vine sighed.

"Divide and Conquer!" Alicia exclaimed, "we can have a group go after Luffy's crew and another go after his brother!"

"She realizes we were..." Ed began to whisper to Vine.

"Let her be proud of herself for a second," Vine sighed shaking his head, "good thinking, Licia."

"Why do I feel like you're making fun of me?" Alicia growled.

"Probably because I am," Vine replied, "Fullmetal and I were already discussing that option in the tavern, and we've already got a plan."

"I should have known," Alicia sighed as her face turned bright red.

"We just need to divide up the teams," Ed revealed.

"And find a second means of transportation," Isara reminded him.

"I just need a lot of wood and I can remedy that," Vine declared, "I think I can gather enough salvage from the town."

"I'll help, too," Is declared.

"Alright, now for the teams. First the Impel Down team," Vine continued, "the team needs to be a small unit of our heaviest hitters to bust in to the prison, get Luffy's brother, and bust out. That team will be Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, Moka, Natsu, Kenshin, and Alita. Meanwhile, Jae, Licia, Fullmetal, and I will take a small group of the others to find Luffy's crew. It'll be tricky without someone who knows the world, though, and Luffy's as useless in that regard as those of us who aren't from here."

"What regard?" Luffy asked Natsu who shrugged to indicate he had no idea.

"Let me guess," Kakashi sighed, "you plan on bringing Trafalgar Law."

"That's the plan," Ed replied, "alright, I'll go with Silphia to get Law."

"Might as well take Jae and Licia with you. That way, they can get anything and anyone they want to bring along. Keep the team small though. I doubt we'll be able to make a big ship," Vine replied.

"You won't have to," Luffy declared, "cause you're taking Merry!"

"Huh?" Goku replied, "Luffy, don't you want to take your own ship."

"Sure I do," Luffy replied, "especially now that she's all fixed up."

"Then don't worry about us," Isara suggested, "we'll..."

"It's okay, I want you to take her more," Luffy replied, "I want Usopp and the others to see her now that she's all fixed up."

"Alright, the bigger ship'll help, so I guess we'll take you up on that offer," Vine declared, "you guys are still gonna have a rough time though, especially without Fullmetal or I to come up with a plan to get you in."

"I doubt we'll need a plan," Ichigo replied, "besides, even if we had one, Luffy and Natsu would ruin it before we even started."

"Just burn the whole place down, I say," Natsu suggested.

"With Luffy's brother inside?" Ichigo asked.

"It'd be fine. Ace is a fire man, so fire couldn't even hurt him," Luffy revealed.

"That's convenient," Moka admitted.

"Of course, if he's in prison, he's probably in sea prism cuffs so his Devil Fruit powers won't work," Urahara chimed in, "besides, Impel Down isn't exactly a prison you can just burn down.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something we don't?" Vine asked.

"Doesn't he always?" Ed replied.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kisuke replied.

"Now I'm really glad I'm not part of the prison break team," Alicia sighed.

"You should be," Vine sighed in reply, "alright, let's do this. The prison break team especially has no time to waste."

"Uh Vine, they need a boat," Isara reminded him, causing him to fall silent.

"Yeah, that's probably important," Vine sighed, "alright, Is, let's do this."

"Right behind you," Isara replied.

On a nearby island in the South Blue, a large, majestic tower flying a marine flag towered over a small, run down town. In the courtyard in front of the tower, tied to a pole, but looking defiant, stood Roronoa Zoro.

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	120. Departure

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 119**

**Departure**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

The heroes sat on the beach as Vine and Isara began piecing together the new ship. Ed and Alicia had returned with Silphia to collect Law and now they were just waiting for the time to set sail.

"Who do you think will come back with Ed?" Isara asked as Vine continued to work on the ship.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your brother comes," Vine replied, "maybe Sel and Reila, but they'll probably be it. With them, Ikkaku, Erza, Imca, and Law, we should have more then enough to get the job done."

"So how many crew mates does Luffy have?" Isara asked.

"Well, let's see, there's Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Robin," Ichigo replied, "so six. Seven if you count Luffy."

"Which gives us our first problem," Vine admitted, "do any of us know where to even begin looking for them?"

"Not a clue," Ichigo admitted, "I doubt even Luffy would remember exactly where he met everyone."

"It seems you've found yourselves in quite the predicament," a familiar voice declared. The voice belonged to Makarov, who was walking down the beach towards the heroes, accompanied by Nico Robin, "honestly, where would you children be without me."

"Alright Gramps! You here ta help?" Natsu shouted, "uhh, who's the girl?"

"Hold on, isn't that..." Goku began to ask.

"No way? How did he?" Ichigo stuttered.

"Hello, everyone," Robin said calmly, "it's been awhile."

"ROOBBBIIINNN!" Luffy shouted excitedly as he jumped up and ran at his crewmate.

"Hello, Captain," Robin said, smiling sweetly.

"Where'd ya find her, old man?" Vine asked, glancing at Makarov.

"That's my little secret," Makarov replied.

"Uh huh," Vine replied, "so am I right in assuming you two won't be helping much in this little field trip?"

"I've brought you your guide, what more can you ask of me?" Makarov replied.

"Right," Vine replied, "well, you two haven't proven useless yet, so whatever."

"Aaaaand... Done," Isara declared as she stepped away from her finished ship, "I wish I had more time to work on it, but it'll get you where you need to go."

"If I gave you all the time you wanted to tinker with it, the Impel Down team would never get to leave," Vine replied.

"Impel Down?" Robin repeated, "why are you going there?"

"We're going to bust my brother Ace out of prison!" Luffy shouted confidently.

"I see, but won't we need a larger ship if we're all going to reach Impel Down?" Robin asked.

"We're not going to Impel Down," Vine revealed, "just Goku, Luffy, Ichigo, Moka, and a few others. We're responsible for tracking down the rest of your crew while they do that."

"Oh, I see. Then will I be accompanying your crew then, Colonel?"

"Huh? I hadn't thought about it, but that's actually not a bad idea. Having one of their old crew mates along with us might help them regain their memories."

"Alright, I'll be glad to accompany you," Robin admitted.

"We're still waiting for Ed to get back," Vine revealed, "but the Impel Down team should get going."

"Right, if there's no time to lose, we'd better not sit around here for very long," Ichigo declared.

"Alright, everyone on!" Goku shouted. The rest of the Impel Down team loaded onto the ship as Goku stood in front of it. "EVERYONE ON!?"

"Looks like it," Vine replied as Goku grabbed the front of the ship.

"THEN HANG ON!" Goku shouted as he spun around and threw the boat out to sea, causing his comrades on board to scream in terror.

"That's one way to do it," Isara declared as she watched the ship fly into the distance.

"Alright, see you later, guys," Goku said, waving as he took flight after the boat, which was now out of sight.

"Glad I'm not with that group," Ikkaku declared.

"Especially since Salamander's with 'em," Vine agreed, "that deck is probably not as clean as it was a second ago."

An hour had passed since their friends had left and Ed and Alicia had still yet to return with the others. The leftover heroes had scattered across the dock and were now just killing time.

"Mizore, got any fours?" Ali groaned as she looked over a hand of cards from Makino's tavern. Mizore, Misao, Wendy, and she were gathered on the beach around a deck of cards playing...

"Go fish," Mizore replied, causing Ali to groan loudly as she drew a card

"Umm, Ali, do you... Have any fours?" Wendy asked, yelping as Ali threw three cards at her.

"How long is this gonna take!?" Ikkaku roared loudly as he swung Hozukimaru at Vine who just managed to step back out of the weapons range.

"One job, get Law and come back. How did Licia and Fullmetal screw that up?" Vine groaned, blocking another swing from Ikkaku with his sword.

"We could just leave," Erza suggested, "now that we have Robin, we don't really need Law."

"HEEEYYY!" a familiar voice shouted. The heroes turned in its direction and saw Ed, Alicia, and Law traveling towards them with several others Vine hadn't expected to see. Welkin, Selvaria, and Riela were among them, as were Mustang, Hawkeye, and Major Armstrong. Though Vine hadn't expected to see Mustang joining them for sailing on the open sea, he really wasn't prepared to see Edy Nelson, Susie Evans, Largo Potter, Chazz Princeton, Cana Alberona, and Laxus Dreyer.

"What the heck, Runt. I sent you after one guy and you brought back ten," Vine growled.

"Can't blame him," Cana replied, "you guys keep going on adventures while we stay cooped in that castle. We're tired of it."

"She's right. What the heck, Raging Blast. You brought us all the way from Gallia and the only thing we've done is sit on our thumbs!" Largo shouted angrily.

"And not get eaten by Vampires, demons, or synthetic beasts," Ed sighed.

"And what's your story, Mustang? You were dead set against coming when we left," Vine said, scowling at the Flame Alchemist.

"My reasons are too complicated for you to understand, Raging Blast," Mustang replied.

"Yeah, nothing to complicated about wanting to see girls on beaches wearing bikinis," Vine sighed in reply, causing both Mustang and Havoc to wince while Hawkeye sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, we can talk later," Ed sighed, "let's get going."

"Oh no, it looks like Luffy's group already left," a familiar voice said as Makino walked onto the beach.

"Yeah, they took off a couple of hours ago," Vine replied.

"Literally," Isara replied, "did you want to say good-bye to Luffy, Makino?"

"Well, there was that," Makino replied, "but actually, I wanted to make a suggestion. It's about your clothes."

"Our clothes?" Ed replied.

"What about them?" Alicia asked, nervously inspecting her uniform, as though she were searching for a hole or stain in the fabric.

"Well, when you arrived, you probably noticed that you gave the whole town a start. That was partially because of our bandit problems, but it was also partially due to the fact that none of you really blend in that well in this world. Your clothes automatically give you away as foreigners, so people are more likely to suspect you as pirates or bandits."

"Okay, well, we don't exactly have time to go clothes shopping," Vine replied, "we'll just have to deal with the problems as they come up."

"It won't take long," Makino promised, "I can get everything we need right here in town, and if it helps you avoid even a little trouble, won't it be worth it?"

"Well, I could use a change of clothes," Alicia replied.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee Vine," Ali pleaded.

"Good grief," Vine sighed, "do what you want, it's not like we're going anywhere without ya. Just..." he said turning back, only to discover he was alone on the beach with Ed, Mustang, and Law. "Seriously!? Even Hawkeye!?"

"We're gonna be here all day," Ed sighed.

Ed proved to be right. By the time everyone had gathered back on the beach, the sun was starting.

"Why were you begging me to let you get new clothes if you weren't going to actually change clothes?" Vine asked, glaring at Ali, who was still wearing her usual attire.

"Eh, I couldn't find anything I liked," Ali replied, "my clothes are way better."

"Nothing you liked, you say?" Erza said from behind the two, causing them to turn towards her. They were both shocked to discover she was wearing a black bikini top, black sweat pants, and a pair of sandals, "I disagree. I was able to make several outfits myself."

"I hope you have something for if we get stuck on a winter island," Vine sighed, noticing Ali seemed to suddenly be sulking about something, "problem, kiddo?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ali moaned.

"This'll be great, dearies!" Edy shouted suddenly from behind Vine who spun quickly, only to discover that she was wearing an identical outfit to Erza's, except with a blue bikini top and gray pants, "sailing the open sea on a big ship. It'll be just like the fancy cruises we stars enjoy so much."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know," Vine replied, "right now, I'm just hoping I haven't been written into a fan-service arc."

"Well, I think this little trip, is already proceeding quite smoothly," Mustang declared.

"You would think that, Colonel," Hawkeye, who was wearing a white t-shirt, black pants and black boots, sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time here," Vine declared, "let's go."

An hour later, the Going Merry was on the open sea and Luffy's home had vanished from sight.

"So, where do we start?" Vine asked.

"Unless something has drastically changed," Law replied, "Roronoa Zoro was an infamous swordsman with the marines, even before joining the Straw Hats crew."

"In that case," Mustang declared, "maybe the marines will have some information about him."

"The map says there's an island to the north. It's worth looking into," Ed revealed, looking over their map, "it's the only lead we've got right now."

"Then let's go for it," Mustang ordered, "set sail to that island."

"Wasn't even gonna come, but that sure ain't stopin' him from barking orders," Ikkaku sighed.

"No surprise there," Vine replied, "whatever, I can't think of any reason not to try."

At Law's advise, the crew found an abandoned beach far from the city and marine base on the island to land, and soon, everyone was standing on the beach.

"So, here's my plan," Law explained to Vine and Mustang, "it would be best not to all go in at once or people will get suspicious. Colonel Vine, you'll serve as our scout."

"Why me?" Vine inquired.

"Because you can get in easily without arousing suspicion. If you and Aliasse pose as a father and daughter," Law revealed, "you shouldn't raise to many questions."

"I don't know," Mustang replied, "it'll be a tough sell to convince anyone Ali is Vine's daughter when they look nothing alike. Unless of course the mother looks like Ali," a mischievous smirk appeared on Mustang's face, "someone like Selvaria perhaps?"

"WHAT!?" Selvaria shouted in surprise as her face turned bright red.

"A good plan," Law replied, "Selvaria and Aliasse look like they could in fact be mother and daughter. If Selvaria posed as the mother, it would make it even more convincing."

"Hold on, don't I get a say in this before you two start trying to marry me..." Vine began to protest.

"I ACCEPT!" Selvaria shouted nervously.

"Nope, guess not," Vine sighed.

**Ending Theme: Run Run Run (One Piece)**


	121. Marine Base

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 120**

**Marine Base**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

From the moment Vine and Selvaria entered the city, it was apparent that something was wrong. People wandered about nervously as if they were waiting for something bad to happen.

"They seem so frightened. With their protectors so close, shouldn't they feel safer?" Selvaria asked.

"I don't know," Vine replied, "depends on whether or not the marines here are protectors..." He declared glaring at a group of arrogant looking marines walking towards them, "...or tyrants."

"Look what we got here, guys," one of the marines ordered as he blocked their path.

"I don't recognize you. State your business here," a large, muscular marine ordered.

"Sorry to bother you, good sir," Vine replied, "I just arrived here only an hour ago with my dear wife and daughter. We were simply looking for a place to spend the night."

"Spending the night in our town, huh?" The first marine declared walking up and standing on his tip toes so he could look squarely into the eyes of the taller Vine. "In that case, you're going to have to pay the toll."

"Toll?" Vine replied in confusion. Noticing that Ali was growling aggressively at the marines, he placed a hand to her mouth to silence her, "easy squirt, you can cause trouble later," he whispered.

"That's right," the marine replied, "the toll is 200 berries. If you want to stay in town, you have to pay the toll?"

"Two-hundred?" Vine replied, "that's pretty steep, isn't it?"

"Well, if you can't pay the toll, I suppose your wife can come spend the night with us at the marine base," the large marine said, eying Selvaria's figure with a twisted smile, "of course, you and your brat'll be sleeping on the ground outside."

"No thanks," Vine replied as he pulled a bag from under his cloak and tossed it to the first marine, "I'd rather have my lovely wife close to me tonight." He noticed Selvaria tense up, but couldn't see that her face had turned bright red.

"That so," the marine said, scowling as he looked over the gold in the bag, "get out of my face."

"Actually, there is something I'd like to ask you," Vine revealed, "I'm looking for someone."

"Get lost friend," the big marine ordered as he grabbed the front of Vine's cloak, "we don't look for lost children."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't damage my cloak," Vine ordered, grabbing the marines wrist and pulling it away from himself, "and this is no lost child," his expression became cold and threatening, "I'm looking for the swordsman, Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro…" The giant marine stuttered nervously.

"So you do know who I'm looking for," Vine growled, "Ali, entertain our friends while I get this guy to spill his guts."

"Yeah," Ali shouted as her Valkyrian aura erupted around her and she charged the other marines.

"You're making a huge mistake, attacking officers of the marines!" The large marine shouted over the cries of his allies.

"If all 'officers of the marines' are like your group, it's a mistake I'll be making a lot," Vine hissed, "tell me, do you always rob newcomers to your island, or just groups who have pretty girls you want to get alone where you think you're at your strongest?"

"Why you!" the marine shouted as he rose his free hand to strike Vine. Both men where surprised when Selvaria grabbed the officers arm and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.

"Thanks, Sel," Vine said as he knelt down next to the marine, "except you knocked him out."

"Forgive me, Sir Vine, I overreacted," Selvaria cried in dismay as she bowed apologetically to Vine.

"Eh, whatever. Hey, Ali, don't…" he began to say as he looked over at Ali as she slammed her lance into the back of the final conscious guard's head, knocking him out. "To late."

"What were ya gonna say, Vine?" Ali asked as a dazed guard tried to rise, only to have Ali crack her lance over his skull.

"Forget it," Vine sighed in reply, "I got enough information out of this guy anyway."

"How?" Selvaria asked in obvious confusion.

"Well, by the way he reacted when I mentioned Zoro's name. As nervous as he was, I'm willing to bet that Zoro is nearby. Either these marines have gotten word he's coming here or he's here already. Why be so nervous about someone who's far away?" Vine replied.

"Right!" Ali replied smiling cheekily, "my thoughts exactly."

"Really," Vine replied, "well then, I'll just leave the detective work to you and I'll go take a nap."

"I'm sorry, I lied!" Ali cried apologetically.

"No kidding," Vine replied, "so now, we need to figure out our next move. Ali, can you find your way back to the others?"

"Sure, piece of cake," Ali replied, nodding furiously.

"Alright, then go tell Law what we've found out. Sel and I'll see what else we can find," Vine ordered.

"Aye aye sir!" Ali replied, saluting energetically.

"Wait, we're… We're going to be… alone?" Selvaria stuttered nervously, turning bright red.

"Huh? You alright, Sel?" Vine asked, "you're bright red. Maybe you should head back with Ali and have one of the others check to make sure your not sick."

"NO I'M FINE!" Selvaria cried, "I'LL STAY!"

"Huh? Alright, but stay close," Vine ordered.

"Yessir," Selvaria stammered nervously.

"We'll be back before nightfall," Vine instructed Ali, "just stay with the others til we get back."

"Got it," Ali replied as she took off to rejoin the others.

"As for us, we're going to go get information straight from the source," Vine revealed to Selvaria, motioning towards the Naval tower at the center of town.

"Yes, Sir Vine," Selvaria replied, following Vine.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that, are you," Vine sighed.

Soon, Vine and Selvaria approached the Navy tower at the center of town, however, when they arrived, they found a large metal gate blocking their way.

"Well what now?" Vine wondered aloud, "I really don't feel like storming the gate and making an enemy of the entire military force of this world just yet, though I'm almost positive that's where this is going."

"Shall I destroy their wall and create an entrance for us, Sir Vine?" Selvaria asked.

"Let's try a more subtle approach first," Vine replied as he pulled on his alchemy glove and placed his hand on the ground, transmuting a ladder up to the top of the wall, "wait here, I'll be right back," he ordered Selvaria as he climbed up the ladder and peeked over the wall. He was surprised to discover the entire courtyard on the other side of the wall was deserted. Motioning for Selvaria to follow him, he vaulted over the wall, landing in the courtyard.

"Weird. There aren't any guards," Vine voiced as Selvaria landed behind him.

"They're either incredibly sloppy or incredibly arrogant to allow such a hole in their defenses," Selvaria stated.

"Even so, don't drop your guard," Vine cautioned, "search around the grounds, I'm heading in."

"By your order, Sir Vine," Selvaria replied.

"Never… ever say that again… ever," Vine ordered as he headed towards the tower.

Selvaria was never one for stealth, but that mattered little as there were no marines to be seen anywhere on the grounds of the base.

"Bizarre. Where are all of there soldiers. Do they have no fear of an enemy attack?" she wondered as she went. As she walked and looked around, something in the grounds caught her eye. It was a figure that seemed to be lashed to a makeshift cross.

"Who is…" she wondered as a noise above her drew her attention to the roof. She was surprised to see a large golden statue rising up on the roof. "So there are soldiers here."

"Work you maggots," a massive figure roared as several Marines around him pulled on ropes. The man was a ruthless and cold-hearted dictator who had risen through the ranks of Major in the Navy. The corrupt officer, Axe Hand Morgan, who made every waking moment for his soldiers and the civilians under his influence a living hell. A few feet away, a scrawny, pink-haired boy in a marine uniform tried desperately to help pull the massive golden statue into place.

"If there's so much as a scratch on my greatness, I'll have you all executed!" Morgan roared angrily. With one last pull, the marines were able to hoist the statue into place.

"Finally!" Morgan exclaimed triumphantly as the marines caught their breath.

"That was heavy," the pink haired youth gasped as he looked down into the court. His eyes widened with horror as he saw Selvaria walking towards the bound figure in the courtyard. "WHAT'S SHE DOING!?" he yelled, "MAJOR! THERE'S A WOMAN IN THE COURTYARD MOVING TOWARDS THE DEMON!"

"What?" Morgan growled as the boy pointed at Selvaria, "huh, one of the treacherous little witches from town wants to challenge my rule, eh. She'll learn respect when I have her executed! What're you all standing around for!? Get down there and arrest her!"

Vine peeked in cautiously as he entered a large office. Discovering the coast to be clear, he slipped inside. The office was full of expensive looking treasures. Gold statues with jewels embedded in them, expensive paintings, and all sorts of other fancy trinkets lined the walls and surfaces of the office.

"Why do I find it hard to believe any of this was bought on a soldier's salary. One or two of these items would probably drain my State Alchemist funds," Vine realized as he cautiously moved through, "anything of actual use among all this high priced junk, I wonder." Silently and cautiously, Vine began searching the office for any items or information the group could use. As he pulled open one drawer, a roll of paper caught his attention. Pulling it out, he discovered it to be a map with several Xs drawn on it in various locations. Written underneath the map was a hastily scribbled note.

"By order of our master, the Fallen One, you are to proceed immediately with the execution of Roronoa Zoro and proceed to arrest and execute the remainder of the former Straw Hat pirates," he read aloud, "the Fallen One!? Just great." The next drawer contained several photographs of all the Straw hat crew members.

"Heh, so the Fallen One wants to get the others before we do. To bad for him that it looks like his plan backfired. This could be just the break we need," Vine realized, as a sound behind him caught his attention. A figure behind him lunged at him and managed to clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent speaking. The assailant's victory was short, however, as Vine spun out of her grip and turned the tables. Transmuting a dagger from one of the statues, he slammed his attacker down onto the office table, pinning her with his arm and pressing the blade to her throat.

"Don't make a…" he began to demand, stopping when he saw the girl. She had long orange hair and dark red eyes with only a bikini top and a pair of jeans covering her well proportioned body. Her hair was longer and she looked more mature then he remembered, but Vine knew instantly he'd seen the face. "Hold on, you're not… Nami?"

"How do you…" Nami began to ask in confusion, "wait," she said as Vine pulled off her and she stood up, "it's you!? WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG TO COME AND RESCUE ME!?"

"I'm getting really sick of this inconsistent memory loss crap," Vine sighed, "how do you remember who I am?"

"Shut up and stop playing games!" Nami ordered, "we've got a problem! Luffy's brother, he's…"

"Gonna be executed, I know," Vine replied, "so that must be what happened. You heard the news and were worried about Luffy. Don't worry, Goku, Ichigo, Moka, and Luffy are on the job already. My job was to find you and the rest of your crew, which just got a whole lot trickier because it looks like the Fallen One wants to take you all out before we find you."

"The Fallen One," Nami repeated.

"Shh," Vine cautioned, putting a finger to his lips before moving up against the wall. Looking out the window on the door, he realized that dozens do marines were heading down the hall in the direction he'd just come from, "looks like they're heading outside," he realized as the last one passed, "shoot, Selvaria."

"Hey did you see these?" Nami asked, pulling three swords from behind a bookcase, "they're Zoro's!"

"So he is here then. Alright, we gotta find him fast," Vine ordered.

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece) **


	122. Baldren Reborn

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 121**

**BALDREN REBORN**

**Opening Theme: New We Are (One Piece)**

Nami gasped for air as she carried Zoro's swords, following Vine up a flight of stairs.

"WHY ARE WE GOING UP! The dungeons are below ground!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Be my guest," Vine replied, "just don't come running to me when you run into those marines that were headed down stairs. We can find a way out on the roof."

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT FROM THE ROOF!?" Nami roared angrily.

"Don't know yet, I'm making this up as I go," Vine replied.

"We're gonna get killed!" Nami cried.

"Hey, believe it or not, I make up a lot of plans as I go and I haven't died yet," Vine revealed.

Down below in the tower courtyard, Selvaria had gotten close enough to see that the figure tied up in front of her was a man wearing a black bandana, white shirt and black pants with a green sash over his stomach.

"What did you do to deserve this, I wonder," she wondered aloud as she stood in front of him as the man glared up at her weakly.

"Get out of here, lady, unless you want a cross next to this one," the man growled angrily.

"The marines of this world do not concern me," Selvaria replied, "I'm waiting for someone inside."

"Is that right?" he replied, "most the girls in town wait for their boyfriends to get out of prison outside the gate."

"What!?" Selvaria yelped turning bright red, "n…n…no, that's not…"

"What world?" the man demanded.

"What?" Selvaria asked in confusion.

"You said this world's marines didn't concern you, so I'm guessing that means you're not from around here. I've never met you, though, I'm sure of that, so who are you and where are you from?" he demanded.

"I do not like your tone. I am Selvaria Bles, formerly a general of the empire, now a woman of Amestris!" Selvaria boasted in reply.

"Amestris?" the man replied, "alright, next question then. Are you a friend or an enemy?"

"Who are you?" Selvaria asked.

"Darn it, do you know the Elric's?"the man shouted angrily.

"Edward? Yes, I know Edward Elric. He is a friend," Selvaria replied.

"Is that right? Fine, guess that'll have to be good enough for now. Name's Zoro and I'm part of Luffy's crew. I was making my way east to find my captain when these Marines arrested me. At first, it didn't make any sense since as far as I can tell, no one here can seem to remember who any of my crew are, but I'm starting to think something's off."

"Zoro? That's the name of the man Sir Vine said we were here to find!" Selvaria remembered.

"Sir Vine?" Zoro repeated.

"Hold a moment and I will cut you loose," Selvaria said as she stepped towards Zoro.

"You'll do no such thing!" a voice shouted, drawing their attention to their side. They discovered a large group of Marines pointing rifles at them with Axe Hand Morgan standing in front of the marines.

"It would seem I was spotted," Selvaria cursed as she turned to challenge the marines, "if you seek to arrest me, I will not make it easy for you. I have spent enough time locked within a cell."

"Is that so? Well, you happen to be in luck then. I don't arrest traitors, I execute them!" Morgan shouted.

"Traitor? I have no loyalty to you, so how can I be a traitor?" Selvaria replied.

"Anyone who sets foot on this island sets foot in my domain!" Morgan shouted, "and if they defy me, then they're traitors, and the only option left to them is death!"

"So that's how it is, then," Selvaria replied as she pulled a small capsule from a pack on her hip, "then a fight it is."

"This won't be a fight, it'll be an execution!" Morgan declared as Selvaria threw the capsule at the marines! "FIRE!" Morgan ordered, causing the marines to fire as Selvaria's capsule opened. The bullets flew into the smoke, only to strike two solid objects, propelling Selvaria's lance and shield out of the smoke and into the Valkyrur's waiting hands as she began to glow with her blue aura.

"What's this!?" Morgan shouted.

"A Valkyria? HOLD ON, YOU'RE NOT ALIASSE, ARE YOU!?" Zoro shouted in surprise.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY NAME IS SELVARIA!? WHY WOULD YOU THINK I AM ALIASSE!?" Selvaria shouted back angrily.

"How did that woman do that? Is she some sort of monster?" Morgan growled angrily.

"You're not far off, Major," another voice declared as a figure walked past Morgan, "either way, she is out of your league."

Recognizing the voice, Selvaria turned her attention to the new enemy. Her eyes widened with surprise at what she saw. The left half of the man standing before her was Baldren Gassenarl. In his left hand, he held the cannon weapon attached to his Artificial Valkyrur power source on his back and he wore no clothes other then a brown pair of pants. His right side, however, had been completely replaced with metal and he now looked like a cyborg with a human eye embedded into its eye socket. His arm had been rebuilt into a cannon, rather then simply holding a cannon and a large metal wing extended from the metal back.

"Baldren Gassenarl?" she gasped in surprise.

"You sound surprised Valkyrur. You have your friend Colonel Mustang to thank for my new appearance. Our clash in Kyoto left most of my body burned beyond use. Fortunately, the Fallen One's scientists were able to rebuild my body and return to me what I had lost and more. I am now a living weapon, and even the alchemists cannot defeat me. You are less then an annoyance to me now!" Baldren shouted angrily as a pair of rocket pods popped out of his shoulders and fired two rockets at Selvaria.

Selvaria blocked the first rocket before running left, taking Zoro, cross and all, as the second struck the ground and exploded, sending both heroes flying, breaking Zoro free in the process. The two heroes rolled to their feet and faced Baldren as he pointed his cannon arm at them. Zoro dove aside as the cannon fired a massive stream of Valkyrian flame at them. Selvaria held up her shield to block and was drove back by the fire until she slammed into the wall of the tower!

As the flame stopped, she dropped to her knees and glared at Baldren as he fired another flame from his cannon. Reacting quickly, she rose her lance and fired. The two blasts crashed and exploded, kicking up a cloud of dust and smoke. Selvaria was caught completely off guard as Baldren burst from the smoke. His arm cannon had been replaced by a glowing blue ragnite blade that he stuck through Selvaria's shoulder, pinning her to the wall of the tower. Her eyes widened with horror as Baldren pointed the gun in his left hand at her head.

"I was going to have you deliver a message for me to your Darcsen hero, but now, I'm thinking your corpse will be enough of a message," Baldren declared as the gun began to charge a flame, "now die!"

"HEY METALHEAD!" a voice shouted causing Baldren to turn and raise his gun just in time to block Aliasse's lance. He was forced to pull his blade out of Selvaria's shoulder and jump away as Ali threw a wild kick that just missed him. "Hold on, you're that Gassenarl guy! Well, half of him, at least."

"The Darcsen's Valkyrian pup. Is the Colonel only sending his Valkyria to fight me today?" Baldren threatened.

"Why not, I can take ya," Ali replied grinning confidently.

"Ali, where are the others?" Selvaria gasped wincing as she held her hand over her wound.

"Uhhh, I got lost and didn't find the others," Ali replied, smiling nervously.

"Then we're in trouble," Selvaria gasped.

"Against him? No way, he's weak," Ali replied, "we've beat 'im dozens of times."

"You think I'm weak? Well, I suppose we'll see, won't we," Baldren declared as his blade retracted into his arm and the cannon reemerged.

"I'm taking this!" Zoro said as he stole three swords from nearby marines.

"Die, Valkyria!" Baldren roared as he fired his arm cannon. Selvaria and Ali split up, allowing the beam to pass between them as Ali charged, swinging her lance, only for Baldren to block it with the gun in his left hand as a robotic hand replaced the arm cannon on his right. He grabbed Ali by the throat as an electrical charge surged through the arm, electrocuting the young Valkyrur, causing her to scream in pain.

"Aliasse!" Selvaria cried desperately.

"To bad," Baldren said as he continued to shock Ali, "the Darcsen is going to arrive to find his little Valkyrur charred beyond recognition."

"ONI-GIRI!" Zoro roared as he flew in and knocked Baldren away with a three sword attack. "Not gonna happen, metalhead. Just who the heck are you?"

"Stand aside, swordsman," Baldren ordered, "I have no interest in you."

"Get interested, you're fighting me now, pal," Zoro threatened.

"Morgan, carry out your orders and dispose of this worm," Baldren hissed.

"Don't tell me how to execute my prisoners!" Morgan roared as he moved behind Zoro and rose his axe to strike.

"Great, it's you again," Zoro growled as Morgan swung down at him, causing him to jump over the Marine who slammed his axe hand into the ground.

"Darn little…" Morgan roared as he looked up after Zoro.

"Hey ugly!" Ali shouted, causing Morgan to look down to find Ali charging at him. He had no chance to react before Ali swung her lance, striking him and sending him flying until he crashed into the tower. "Heh, to easy," Ali bragged victoriously as she dropped to her knees, fell flat on her stomach, and lost consciousness.

"Aliasse!" Selvaria cried in dismay as she ran to Ali's side, "what happened!?"

"Why don't you find out!" Baldren shouted as he grabbed Selvaria by the back of her neck with his robotic hand and began shocking her.

"108 Calibur Phoenix!" Zoro roared as he launched a beam from his blades which sent Baldren flying away from Selvaria who collapsed next to Ali.

"You're getting on my nerves, swordsman!" Baldren growled angrily as his hand swapped out for the blade.

"You're a real piece of work," Zoro cursed as he prepared to fight. The fight never started as a red beam of light slammed into the dirt between them, kicking up a cloud of dust that covered the battlefield.

"Finally, you arrive. Show yourself, Darcsen filth!" Baldren roared.

"Look up," Vine shouted from above, causing Baldren to look up, just in time to block Vine's sword with his blade, only to have Vine kick him in the side of the head and send him sliding away. Wasting no time, Vine instantly transmuted a second sword and attacked Baldren with a relentless barrage of slashes that Baldren parried with his blade.

"Your same tired techniques won't work any more," Baldren taunted as a rocket pod emerged from his robotic shoulder.

"Nice new toys, Baldren," Vine declared as he ducked under the rockets which exploded behind him, "the metal's an improvement to, though I'm a little disappointed they stopped half way."

"Always the comedian, even until the end," Baldren declared as he began to switch his blade for his arm cannon only to be sent flying by a blast from Vine.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted as she struggled to lift Ali onto her back, "grab the other girl and let's get out of here!"

"What the…? How the heck did you get here!?" Zoro shouted, noticing the swords on Nami's shoulder, " how did you get my swords, give 'em back!"

Take 'em!" Nami shouted angrily as she threw the swords into Zoro's head, "now help me! We're getting out of here!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Zoro shouted as he ran over and effortlessly threw Selvaria over his shoulder as Nami continued to struggle with the much lighter Aliasse.

"Hey, take her too!" Nami cried as Zoro took off towards the tower with Selvaria, "you idiot! Don't run towards the tower, we want to leave!"

"Sorry, Baldren, but I gotta run!" Vine shouted as he blasted Baldren again and placed his hand against the ground, "get a few upgrades before next time," he taunted as he created an explosion of dust that covered the battlefield.

"Get back here!" Baldren roared as he was blinded by the dust and sand.

"Darn it," Nami shouted angrily as she tried to drag Ali through the dust cloud, "ZORO GET BACK AND HELP ME!" she ordered, shrieking as Vine ran past her, grabbing both her and Ali as he ran past and carrying them with him.

"Will you be quiet! Smokescreens do not block sound," Vine ordered as a blast of blue flame shot behind them, "see what I mean."

"This isn't over, Darcsen, not by a long shot!" Baldren threatened.

"I don't doubt it," Vine sighed in annoyance.

Vine let out a deep sigh as he slumped against a rock.

"That was at least five times more annoying then I thought it was going to be," he sighed. The group had finally managed to get back to the ship to rejoin the others, though it had taken until well past nightfall due to Vine having to constantly chase down Zoro and turn him in the right direction. "Memo to self, when giving moss head directions, use the opposite direction of the way I want him to go."

"Owwie!" Ali screamed in pain, causing Wendy to panic.

"I'm sorry, Ali," she cried, "these burns are bad."

"Darn it, I'm gonna make that guy… OWWWWWW!" Ali cried out.

"Good grief," Ed sighed, "how did Baldren manage to do this much damage?"

"It looks like we've underestimated our enemies," Law revealed, "but at the same time, it looks like they've given us the break we needed. Now we can find Straw Hat's crew."

"Well, hopefully things go better then they did here," Vine sighed, "wonder how the others are doing.

"Somebody stop this thing," Natsu moaned as the ship continued to fly above the ocean.

"Please!" Ichigo shouted, trying to hold onto the ship's mast.

"Don't worry," Luffy said, "we're gonna stop soon."

"Why do you say that?" Moka asked nervously.

"We're gonna hit those guys," Luffy replied, smiling his big goofy smile and pointing at a ship they were flying at.

"You've gotta be kidding," Ichigo cried in panic. They were so close, they could see the crew beneath them beginning to panic when the ship suddenly lurched up, over the ship and into the ocean.

"What happened?" Alita asked as Goku exploded out of the ocean, drenching everyone.

"Phew, that was close," Goku declared as a loud explosion came from the other ship and a cannonball struck Goku in the back of the head, causing him to kneel down, grabbing the back of his head. "OWOWOWOWOW," he cried in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"So, you thought you could get the drop on us did you?" a voice shouted from the other ship.

"I know that voice!" Luffy realized as he turned to look at the other ship and faced Buggy the Clown and the Buggy Pirates.

"Well, you were wrong, and now you'll face the wrath of a Warlord of the Sea!" Buggy shouted angrily.

**Ending theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	123. Showdown with the Clown

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 122**

**Showdown with the Clown**

**Opening Theme: We Are (One Piece)**

"What's a Warlord of the Sea?" Goku asked.

"Oh, the Warlords of the Sea are these seven really strong guys," Luffy said, "they're supposed to be the strongest guys on the sea, but I already beat one of 'em, so they're not so tough."

"So this guy's strong then?" Ichigo asked.

"Buggy? No way, he's super weak," Luffy replied loudly, causing Buggy's entire crew to gasp in surprise.

"Super weak, am I," Buggy replied, obviously enraged by what Luffy had said.

"You heard me," Luffy replied, "how'd a weak guy like you become a Warlord?"

"I became a Warlord because I'm anything but weak, boy! Clearly you've never heard of me! You're speaking to Buggy the Clown! The feared leader of…" Buggy began to shout angrily.

"Yeah, I don't care," Luffy replied, "we're kinda in a hurry so see ya Buggy! Goku, give us another toss and let's see where we land this time!"

"Please… no…!" Natsu groaned loudly and desperately.

"You won't ignore me!" Buggy shouted angrily, "you can't just cross Buggy the Clown and expect to be allowed to walk away!"

"Give it a rest, will you," Alita ordered, drawing the Princess of Cranes, "we didn't cross anyone it was an accident, and unless you want me to slice you to ribbons, you'll get lost."

"A feisty one," Buggy replied, smiling wickedly, "why don't you just try it, little girl," he taunted as he reached behind him and pulled several knives from his belt which he held between his fingers.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Alita shouted, effortlessly jumping from the heroes' ship to the clown's. Buggy seemed to be caught completely off guard as Alita rushed him, severing his hand from his body before slicing him in half at the waist allowing the two severed halves to fall to the deck of the ship.

"Alita, wasn't that a bit much?" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell, this guy doesn't have any blood," Alita realized, "what's the deal?"

"Oh, cutting him doesn't work," Luffy revealed as if it were no big deal, "his devil fruit power lets him separate his body parts at will."

"You might have mentioned that sooner," Alita stuttered as Buggy's severed hand suddenly shot at her, attempting to skewer her with the knives between its fingers, which she narrowly dodged.

"Anything else we should know about this guy!?" Moka shouted angrily.

"Uhh, oh yeah, did I tell you that he's super weak!?" Luffy shouted happily.

"Maybe to a super powered freak," Alita growled as Buggy put himself back together and stood up to face her, "but to a girl who relies on cutting her enemies heads off, this guys a real pain in the neck."

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Buggy declared, "A mere swordswoman can't defeat a Warlord of the Sea!"

"So I can't cut you," Alita replied taking a step back, "I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve." Buggy was completely unprepared as Alita pulled back and let loose a powerful kick that nailed the pirate captain… right between the legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buggy cried in pain as he fell to the ground, holding his hands over his wounded crotch as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Ahh, guess you weren't immune to that, were you," Alita taunted.

"You witch… you'll… pay for… that," Buggy gasped between cries of pain.

"Whatever," Alita replied, "so I wonder, is it possible to break your neck and kill you or will that not work either?"

"Step away from our captain, witch," a voice ordered from behind Alita as two figures stepped to the head of the crew. They were big, muscly men, one wearing a black and one a red tank top that left their muscular arms bare. Their face was covered with white paint like a clown.

"Huh, those two are new," Luffy revealed as he began moving backwards, stretching his arms from the ships rail like a sling shot.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Gum Gum Slingshot!" Luffy shouted, lifting his legs and allowing his arms to snap back, launching him towards Buggy's ship.

"Guess we've got no choice now," Ichigo sighed as he and Goku took flight towards the ship.

"We're gonna break your bones, little girl," one of the clowns threatened.

"Go ahead and try," Alita taunted, "I"ll cut your fingers off one by one."

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy shouted as he rocketed in, sending both giant clowns flying across the deck with a powerful punch as he did.

"Uh oh," Buggy stuttered nervously.

"You're dead you little punk!" one of Buggy's crew shouted as his entire crew converged on Alita and Luffy just as Goku landed in the middle of them. Stretching his arms out wide, Goku unleashed a wave of ki that sent the entire enemy crew flying backwards, knocking most of them clean off of the ship.

"What happened there!? How did you do that!?" Buggy demanded in terror as his remaining crew backed away from the three heroes.

"Sorry about nearly dropping our boat on you," Goku apologized, "that was definitely my fault for not looking where I was throwing it, but we missed so there's no harm done. There's no reason for us to fight, so why don't you just leave, now."

"Huh," Buggy replied, "oh I get it. You're terrified of my power so you're hoping you can intimidate me into backing off so you can escape with your lives, well it's not going to work! Noone crosses Buggy the Clown!"

"I've heard just about enough of this," Moka shouted she crashed into the deck next to Buggy, terrifying the clown captain as she glared down at him with cold, angry red eyes, "I think it's time for you to LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Moka roared as she nailed the clown in the head with a vicious round house kick, sending him flying into the mast of his ship.

"O…kay… just… this once… the Buggy pirates will show… mercy," Buggy gasped as he lost consciousness.

"See, told you he wasn't that strong," Luffy sighed, "man, the Warlords of the Sea must really suck now. How'd this guy become one?"

"It would seem we weren't needed for this fight after all, that it would," Kenshin declared as Ichigo landed back on their ship, depressed at the fact that he hadn't been able to get involved in the fight.

"Someone… get me off this thing!" Natsu pleaded as he hung over the side of the ship.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That was fun! Goku, give us another toss and let's see where we land this time!" Luffy shouted energetically after the heroes had returned to their own ship.

"That seems like a bad idea," Ichigo replied, "we did cover a lot of ground quickly, but we also nearly got killed. We'd probably better play it safe from here out."

"Ah, you're no fun, Ichigo," Luffy groaned

"We're not here to have fun," Ichigo replied, "or did you forget that we're trying to save your brother!?"

"Of course I didn't forget," Luffy replied.

"Speaking of which," Alita spoke up, "has anyone thought about how we're going to get into the prison? Something tells me the Marines won't be thrilled about us just trying to walk in the front door."

"I've got a question that we need to answer first," Moka sighed as she looked over their map, "where are we?"

"Crap, we got so disoriented while we were flying through the air that I have no idea how far we went or even in what direction," Ichigo sighed, "Luffy, any idea where we might be?"

"No clue," Luffy replied smiling his goofy smile.

"That was a dumb question," Moka sighed as her wings suddenly appeared, "I guess it can't be helped," she sighed as she took off straight up into the air to have a look around."

"See anything!?" Alita shouted up to her.

"There's an island in that direction," Moka replied pointing out to sea, "looks like there's a town on it. We can probably get our bearings there!"

"Worth a try I guess," Ichigo replied, "so does anyone know how to steer this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Just leave that to me," Goku replied as he took flight and flew over the edge of the boat.

"This one has a bad feeling, that I do," Kenshin revealed as the boat suddenly lifted into the air and began to fly in the direction Moka had pointed.

"Guess that's one way to do it," Moka sighed as she took off after her flying comrades. Meanwhile, on the Buggy Pirates Ship, Buggy watched angrily as they flew away.

"You'll pay for this," Buggy cursed, "set sail and prepare the big top! They'll regret ever crossing me!"

"YES SIR!" the crew replied as they set to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The heroes all let out a sigh of relief as they dropped onto the beach, except Luffy who had obviously been having a great time.

"That was great! Let's do it again!" Luffy shouted happily.

"No thanks," Ichigo sighed as he stood up and looked around, "are there any people on this island?"

"I hope so! I'm starving!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I do sense power levels in that direction," Goku revealed, pointing inland, "let's go get some food and see if anyone can tell us where we are."

"Sounds like as good a plan as any," Ichigo sighed as they set off in the direction Goku had pointed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"HEEEYYY!" Luffy shouted into a building, "SOMEONE FEED ME!" The heroes hadn't been wandering long when they found a small town, or rather a cluster of buildings with no people. "Ah man, Goku! You said there'd be people with food here!"

"Where is everybody?" Ichigo wondered, "this town is completely deserted."

"It has not been this way long, that it has not," Kenshin revealed, as he inspected the ground near a home, "there are signs of a very recent struggle, that there are."

"So where'd they go?" Moka asked.

"I'm still sensing some power levels in that direction," Goku replied pointing.

"I don't need to be able to 'sense power levels' to figure out where they went," Alita shouted down to the heroes from a rooftop she was standing on. The others only had to climb and fly up to where she was standing to see what she meant. In the distance, they saw a large , colorful, big top tent.

"WHOAAA! IT'S A CIRCUS! CAN WE GO!? PLEASE!?" Luffy shouted energetically.

"Oblivious as ever," Moka sighed, "I'm guessing most of us know where this is going."

"Yep," Ichigo sighed.

"So… we're going, aren't we," Alita sighed.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO THE CIRCUS!" Luffy and Natsu both shouted happily as they danced about in a ridiculous fashion.

"Sounds fun," Goku declared as he began stretching, "let's do it."

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	124. The Invasion Begins

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 123**

**The Invasion Begins**

**Opening Theme: We Are (One Piece)**

After a short walk, the heroes of the alliance soon stood in front of the entrance to the mysterious big top.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO INSIDE!" Luffy shouted happily as he ran into the tent.

"May as well, as long as we're already here," Moka sighed as she followed the others in and looked around. "What the heck?"

The stands of the big top were full of people that most of the heroes quickly realized were likely the missing people from the village they'd just left. All of them had been bound to their chairs, preventing them from leaving as they watched the ring below, which the heroes had just entered. Standing in the center of the ring was a surprise to… almost no one.

"Buggy?" Luffy said in surprise, "why're you following us, huh!?"

"Did you think I'd simply accept that embarrassment, Straw Hat!? I'm a Warlord of the Sea, and as such, I have a reputation to uphold."

"This might work out in our favor," Ichigo realized, "if he's a Warlord, I bet he knows which way to go to get to Impel Down!"

"Actually, I was just thinking the same thing," Moka admitted, "though I doubt he'll take us there willingly."

"Well then, I say we cut off his head and force him to take us there," Alita suggested as she drew her sword, "I'd be happy to do the cutting."

"HEY BUGGY! IS THAT TRUE!?" Luffy shouted, "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET TO IMPEL DOWN!?"

"Impel Down?" Buggy replied, "of course I know how to get there! Why wouldn't I?"

"Awesome! Then you gotta take me there!" Luffy shouted.

"ARE YOU INSANE, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO TO THAT HELL OF A PLACE!?" Buggy shouted in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, my brother Ace is in there so I'm going to bust him out!" Luffy shouted, smiling his goofy smile.

"You're actually planning on breaking into that prison?" Buggy replied in confusion, "You ARE insane!"

"Guess so," Luffy replied, "so are you going to tell us where it is or not?"

"Hmm," Buggy replied, "I'm going to go with not! You're not going to have to worry about your brother, though. In a few minutes, you won't have to worry about anything!"

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"He's going to try to kill us," Alita sighed in annoyance.

"Oh," Natsu replied.

"Do we need him alive?" Alita asked.

"They do know where we're need to go," Ichigo replied.

"So that's a yes," Alita sighed, "well, guess I can't cut his head off anyway."

"Prepare yourself for a show!" Buggy shouted, "attack!" he ordered as his crew flooded the big top to attack the heroes.

"We've got this," Luffy declared, popping his knuckles as he and Natsu stepped forward. "GUM GUM…"

"FLAME LOTUS, FIRE DRAGON…" Natsu said as his fists lit on fire.

"GATTLING!"

"FIST!"

Buggy could only watch in powerless terror as a flurry of fists and flame sent the members of his crew flying right back out the way they had come in.

"Uhhhh…" Buggy stuttered as Luffy and Natsu began to approach him.

"Alright," Luffy said, smiling as he cracked his knuckles, "you ready to take us where we're going?"

"Or do we get to knock you and your guys around some more?" Natsu asked as he ignited his fists.

"Grrr… DIE!" Buggy roared as he split apart his body in preparation to attack.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu shouted, striking Buggy's arms with flames, causing him to scream with pain.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted striking Buggy's head and body and slamming him into the ground.

"How about now?" Natsu asked.

"O…kay… I'll do it…" Buggy gasped before passing out.

"Piece of cake," Luffy declared, laughing.

"Well, that was dull," Alita groaned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Despite their new found guide, it still took several days before their lookout sighted the walls of Impel Down. So is that it?" Luffy asked looking out at the walls.

"Inside those walls lies one of the worst hells in this world," a member of Buggy's crew stuttered fearfully.

"What's so bad about it?" Luffy asked.

"None of us would know," Buggy revealed as he looked out at the prison as well, "Even Warlords need special permission to enter it, and I'd have no reason to ever want to. All I know is that no one who goes in ever comes back out."

"Just what we needed to hear before going inside," Ichigo sighed, resting Zangetsu over his shoulder, watching Natsu as he barfed over the edge of Buggy's boat, "so what's our plan?"

"I just assumed we were going with the usual plan," Moka replied, "break everything and everyone who gets in our way."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luffy declared.

"If we had ten days when we started," Alita revealed, "then they'll be taking Luffy's brother for execution tomorrow and we've still got a lot of ground to cover. I think the time for subtlety has passed."

"Right, then let's go!" Goku shouted as he transformed into his Super Saiyan state.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted, triggering his Bankai as Moka's vampiric wings emerged from her back.

"Here we go!" Goku shouted as the heroes took off from the deck, Goku carrying Natsu and Kenshin, Ichigo carrying Alita, and Moka carrying Luffy!

"Good riddance," Buggy sighed in relief as the left, only to have his relief be replaced with terror as Luffy's hand suddenly shot back and grabbed him, dragging him behind them!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

On a dock near the entry to the undersea prison, Impel Down, several Marines who were standing guard saw the heroes flying over the sea gate and soaring towards them.

"Captain, what is that thing?" a soldier asked as Goku, Natsu, and Kenshin neared them.

"Time to clear a landing spot!" Goku declared, "ready guys!?" When both Natsu and Kenshin had nodded, Goku tossed them, sending them towards the marines. Kenshin preformed a quick flip and drew his Reverse Blade sword.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style- Ryūtsuisen!" Kenshin shouted as he landed on a marine, knocking him out instantly before stabbing his sword into the dock, "Doryūsen!" he shouted, using his sword to launch a wave of debris from the ground at the marines, knocking several more of them out."

"What the! Who'd be dumb enough to attack us here at Impel Down!?" the Marine captain shouted in disbelief.

"That'd be us!" Natsu shouted, "FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" he roared as he slammed a fiery headbutt into the captain, knocking him out. Goku landed and released a burst of Ki that launched the remaining Marines into the ocean as Ichigo, Alita, Luffy, and Moka landed behind him and Luffy brought Buggy crashing down behind them.

"Why did you bring him along?" Moka asked in annoyance as her wings disappeared.

"Oh, was I not supposed to?" Luffy asked.

"NOOO!" Buggy cried running up and wrapping his arms around Moka, "TAKE ME BACK! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME BACK NOW!"

"Stop whining and get off of me!" Moka hissed as she kicked Buggy away from herself, "I'm not about to waste my time flying you back, so I guess you're stuck here."

"No turning back now," Ichigo declared as he and Natsu walked up beside Goku.

"Then let's do this!" Goku ordered as he took off towards the entrance followed by his other comrades.

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	125. The Liar and the Cat

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 124**

**The Cat and the Liar**

**Opening Theme: Kaze wo Sagashite (One Piece)**

Several days before the invasion of Impel Down began, the Going Merry landed on a small island in the East Blue.

"This is the place!" Nami shouted as Vine, Ed, and Law jumped down onto the shore, "this is the island where Usopp's village is!"

"Hope he's not already dead," Zoro declared, "Usopp wouldn't last long against that Fallen One guy."

"Especially now that he's been upgraded," Ed sighed, "he's gonna be tough to beat."

"Not really. The weapons are new, but the brain is the same idiot we know and hate," Vine declared, "I still don't consider him a threat. Now the idea of an android like that Ragnarok thing with artificial Valkyrian power added on, that scares me."

"Care to share where that came from?" Ed asked.

"Ask Isara," Vine replied, "she's the one trying to put together the pieces of this Fallen One puzzle right now."

"I don't think I want to know," Ed declared.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now, let's stay focused on the task at hand," Vine ordered.

"Should we have a scout get a feel for the area again and see what's up?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Vine replied, "take Nami and Zoro and find Usopp. I'm going to get a feel for the terrain and see if any enemies are here. Laxus, Largo, you're with Fullmetal. Law, Mustang, Welks, you guys are with me."

"Oh no you don't, I'm coming to," Cana shouted as she jumped down off of the ship and onto the beach, "this is my first time in a different world and I'm not spending my whole time stuck on a boat!"

"Fine, you can go with Fullmetal to find Usopp," Vine sighed in reply, "I'll leave the rest of you to hold down the fort while we're gone."

"Sure thing," Jaden called down, "give us a call when you need us!"

"Will do," Vine replied as the two groups set out, "see you soon."

….

It didn't take long for Ed's group to reach Syrup Village, where they hoped to find their lying sniper.

"Well the village looks okay," Nami declared, "I guess our enemies haven't gotten here yet."

"They won't be far behind," Laxus declared, "where're we going to find this guy?"

"I can think of a few places to look," Nami replied, "best guess though is there," she declared pointing at a large mansion in the town.

"Hold on, don't tell me he lives in a place like that," Laxus asked, "is this guy rich?"

"He'll tell you he is," Nami sighed, "but no, it's not his house. It's his friend's."

"If it's his friend's house, then maybe they'll know where he is, even if he isn't there," Ed declared, "it's a good place to start."

….

"So how do we get in?" Ed asked as they stood in front of the gate leading to the mansion, "I don't think they're going to let a bunch of random strangers into their mansion."

"Huh," Nami replied, "if Usopp's here, he won't be inside the mansion. Let's try checking around the sides and see if he's here."

"You fiends freeze right where you are!" a voice declared from behind them, "don't even turn around, unless you want my fighting force of 100,000 men to gun you all down where you stand!"

"A hundred thousand men, huh?" Cana repeated glancing over at the others to see how they reacted to the threat. Nami, Zoro, Ed, Largo, and Laxus had all turned without even hesitating to face their threat giver.

"I knew it," Zoro sighed. Standing behind them, armed only with an oversized slingshot and with his knees visibly shaking stood a man wearing a sun shaped mask with a red cloak similar to Vine's over a pair of brown overalls with a white cloth tied over his stomach.

"If you're going to lie about your numbers, pal, you should at least pick a believable number," Laxus declared.

"You get used to it after a while," Nami revealed, "what's with the costume, Usopp?"

"What!? How did… I mean… whooo is this Uuuusopp you speak of. I do not knoooww any Uuuusop! I am the Sniper King! The Hero of Sniper Island and the protector of Lady Kaya and this village!"

"Sniper King?" Ed repeated doubtfully, "what kind of a stupid name is that?"

"Uhh, I don't need a lecture about names from a member of the Black Cat Pirates!" Usopp shouted angrily.

"Did you say Black Cat Pirates?" Nami repeated, sounding worried, "Wait, what do you mean Black Cat Pirates!?"

"Don't play dumb," Sniper King replied, "I don't know what Kuro's planning and I don't care. Tell your captain if he comes back to this island, he won't leave it!" he threatened as he loaded and aimed his slingshot at the team.

"Buddy, that's not a good idea," Laxus threatened as an aura of lightning erupted around him, causing Usopp to panic, "why don't you put that down so we can talk?"

"Usopp, calm down! We're not with Kuro!" Nami pleaded, "don't you remember us!? We're part of your crew!"

"Great, now what?" Ed wondered, "when both Zoro and Nami had recovered their memories, I thought this world might be easy, but no such luck I guess. What was the event that triggered their memories?"

"You… you don't scare me!" Sniper King said, though he was obviously terrified, "I'll protect this village no matter what, so come on!"

"Knock it off, Usopp!" Ed shouted suddenly, "we don't have time for this! Luffy's brother has been captured by the Marines! We've only got a few days before he's executed and we still have to find Sanji and Chopper!"

Usopp paused for a minute before reacting, but since he couldn't see Usopp's face, he wasn't certain whether it was confusion or shock that caused the pause.

"What're you trying to do?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy's brother seems to have been the key so far. The news of his arrest is what broke the corruption's control over Luffy and you two. Hopefully it works here, too," Ed replied, "it's worth a try at least."

"Luffy?" Usopp replied as he removed his mask, revealing his face.

"Hey, I think it worked!" Nami shouted excitedly, "Usopp, do you remember us!?"

"I don't," Usopp replied, "I don't know who you are, but for some reason I can't explain, I know the name Luffy, and… I know you're not my enemy. In fact, I have a feeling you might be able to help me."

"Hold on, how do you know Luffy's name but now who we are?" Nami asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Ed replied, "after we help you with what you need."

….

Neither Vine nor Law could shake the feeling that something was wrong as they quietly moved around the island.

"Something wrong, Vine?" Welkin asked.

"Isara's idea," Vine replied, "it's still bothering me. Ragnarok, the Artificial Valkyria project, Baldren's new cybernetic upgrades. She's right, the Fallen One is building up to something, but I can't figure out what. I'm worried we might be running out of time to figure it out if we want to stop him."

"Stay focused on the task at hand, Raging Blast," Mustang ordered, "right now we need to focus on keeping the Fallen One from taking out Luffy's crew. We can worry about the long term project after we've dealt with the immediate threat."

"Sure, because that always ends so well," Vine replied.

"Quiet," Law ordered as the group approached a cliff, "we've got trouble." Vine, Mustang, and Welkin looked down the cliff and quickly saw what he meant as down below, a large group of pirates was arriving on the beach.

"Great, now what?" Mustang wondered, "this can't be good."

"I get the feeling they're not here to have a nice spot of tea and a bit of cheery conversation," Vine declared, "the question is whether this is related to the Fallen One or do we just have bad timing."

"Have a look at who's on the ship," Law ordered, pointing at two men, one of whom wore a dark suit, glasses, and short black hair and a second familiar figure in dark armor, "the one in the suit is Captain Black Cat Kuro. He had disappeared awhile back, but he suddenly reemerged not long ago. There was a rumor circulating that Straw Hat had screwed up a plan of his, forcing his return. He's not a big deal, though I wonder what he's doing here. The other guys the one we're interested in."

"I don't believe it," Vine hissed.

"Who is he?" Welkin asked, looking down at the armored man.

"Alita's brother, Kaito," Mustang replied, "I wondered where he'd disappeared to after our fights in Forland."

"That sells it," Vine cursed, "they're here for Usopp. Looks like we've got another fight on our hands."

"Do you want me to contact the others?" Welkin asked.

"Yeah," Vine replied, "for now, the three of us'll keep these guys busy."

"Kaito's armor won't be enchanted anymore so he'll be vulnerable," Mustang reminded them, "this time, I say we put him down for good."

"If we get a chance, we'll take it," Vine replied, "but I want to focus on keeping the pirates out of the city, at least long enough for the others to find Usopp."

"Fair enough, I guess taking down Kaito won't help us much if the pirates get to Usopp," Mustang admitted.

"Alright," Vine ordered as he transmuted his sword, "here we go."

….

The only way the pirates and their leaders could move up the cliff was to travel up a ramp like slope that would lead them into Syrup Village. Unfortunately for them, as they began to move up the slope, they found themselves confronted by Vine, Mustang, and Law standing halfway up the slope.

"Alright, Kaito," Vine called down to the dark armored knight, "your pirate buddies don't know how this is going to end, but you do. Why don't you save your new friends a very painful beatdown and get lost."

"So you're here after all," Kaito cursed as he walked to the front of his pirate allies, "but there are only three of you and I know you're far from the strongest of your team. I have no reason to be afraid of the three of you."

"Then allow me to give you a reason," Mustang declared as he snapped his fingers. Kaito's eyes widened with shock as a wave of fire scorched dozens of the pirates behind him.

"Grr, it seems I forgot what you were capable of, but I'd advise you against underestimating us," Kaito threatened. Mustang was surprised as Vine stepped in front of him and swung his sword, just in time to block an attack from Kuro who seemed to appear out of nowhere and attacked Mustang with a set of five claw like blades on a glove. Mustang didn't hesitate, unleashing a flame that forced Kuro away.

"He's fast," Mustang admitted, "I barely saw him move."

"He's a lot faster then I'd heard," Law revealed as Kuro began to charge again without even acknowledging he'd been attacked! "ROOM!" Law shouted unleashing his Devil Fruit power to try to stop him. "What!?" he exclaimed as Vine was forced to block another attack, "my Room wasn't able to affect him!"

"This guy's not all here," Vine declared as he kicked Kuro away, "the way he's behaving feels savage, mindless. Something's wrong."

"Curious?" Kaito inquired as Kuro rose and faced the heroes again, again barely recognizing that he had been struck, "you should actually be familiar with this process, Colonel. Have you never dealt with something like this before? A new power source that results in the loss of memory and personality of its wielder?"

"Raging Blast?" Mustang questioned.

"If he's getting at what I think he's getting at, we're in trouble," Vine revealed as Kuro let out an angry roar as a blue aura formed around him before he charged at the heroes a third time. Vine blocked the attack a third time, but the sheer force of the attack sent him flying back into Mustang and knocking both Alchemists flat on their backs!

"Artificial Valkyria power!" Law realized as Kuro turned to face him, "and it seems somehow he's been made immune to Devil Fruit powers. What have you done to this man?"

"I don't believe you have time to get the answer to that question," Kaito declared as Kuro struck requiring Law to draw his sword to defend himself.

"Owww," Vine groaned as he and Mustang got back to their feet, "oh good, here I was afraid this might be easy," he cursed as Kuro and Law locked blades.

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	126. Alchemists Fall

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 125**

**Alchemists Fall**

**Opening Theme: Kaze wo Sagashite (One Piece)**

Vine hit the ground hard as he was thrown again by the vicious Kuro. He barely recovered in time to raise his sword and deflect Kuzo's blade, throwing a desperate kick as he did, that missed its mark entirely.

"Darn it!" Vine cursed as Kuro reappeared beside Kaito, "I can't land a hit on him at all. Now what!?"

"These three are no threat to us as they are," Kaito declared smugly, "kill them as you please, Kuro, I'll take the crew to the village to kill the long-nosed Straw Hat."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Vine roared as he attempted to attack Kaito, only to be sent flying into a cliff face by Kuro.

"You three may want to focus on the opponent in front of you," Kaito smirked confidently as Vine stood up and wiped away blood from a cut left on his cheek by Kuro's blades.

"I won't let you!" Mustang declared preparing to open fire on the pirates who were advancing up the slope leading off of the beach, only to be sent sliding across the dirt by Kuro.

"Darn it," Law cursed as he saw Vine and Mustang fail and the enemy pirates began moving up the slope towards him, "my Room may not affect Kuro, but I doubt you all have the same immunity!" Law drew his sword preparing to activate his room, only to be forced onto the defensive by Kaito.

"I suppose there's no harm in getting my hands a little dirty crushing you," Kaito declared as he and Law locked blades, as pirates rushed past them.

"Great," Vine cursed has he powerlessly watched the final pirates rushed up the slope, "no problem, we'll just have to hope Welks warned the others in time."

"I guess so," Mustang replied as te two alchemists focused their attention on Kuro.

"I'd hate to miss your deaths, but I have more pressing matters to attend to," Kaito declared as he broke away from Law and pursued his army.

"Hey stop right there!" Law shouted.

"Law, you won't be able to help much with your room ineffective!" Vine shouted to Law, "help the others!"

"Right!" Law shouted back as he took off after Kaito.

"Now, about this guy…" Vine groaned.

"Any ideas?" Mustang asked.

"We could try politely asking him to surrender," Vine replied.

"I doubt that'll work," Mustang sighed in reply.

"Plan B then," Vine replied as he fired a blast which Kuro evaded effortlessly.

"Dodge this!" Mustang shouted as he unleashed a massive flame. Both alchemists where shocked as Kuro suddenly appeared unharmed above the flames.

"I'll believe it when I see a body," Vine cursed as the flames began to die down revealing a charred but otherwise unharmed Kuro, "I was afraid of that."

"I knew this wouldn't be easy, but this is ridiculous," Mustang cursed.

"Darn it," Vine hissed, "fine, if range won't work, I'll just have to get up close and personal!"

"This is a bad idea," Mustang replied.

"No kidding, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" Vine shouted as he charged Kuro with his sword raised to strike. He managed to get in one swing, which was dodged, before being forced to defend himself from Kuro's blades.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Mustang sighed, stepping aside as Vine was sent rolling past him.

"You're not helping!" Vine groaned angrily as he got back on his feet, "I'm getting tired of this. We don't have time to play around here!" he roared as he rose his sword and charged again. He stopped cold as Kuro suddenly disappeared from sight all together!

"Shoot, where'd he go?" Vine cursed, as both he and Mustang grew tense. Before either of them could even figure out where he'd gone, Vine lurched forward as five blades stabbed into his back and out his stomach.

"Darn… it…" Vine gasped, coughing blood as he glanced behind him, seeing Kuro's psychotic smile as the captain pulled his cat claws out of Vine, causing him to drop face first into a pool of his own blood.

"Raging Blast!" Mustang shouted in dismay as he watched Vine fall. He was beginning to move towards his downed ally, only for Kuro to appear right in front of him.

"No!" Mustang exclaimed in dismay as Kuro stabbed his cat claws through Mustang's stomach. "N… no," Mustang gasped as Kuro pulled out his blades out of Mustang and allowed the colonel to fall. Kuro smiled psychotically as he stood over Mustang and prepared to strike Mustang with a killing blow.

"No you… don't…" Vine gasped painfully, firing a blast that caught the off guard Kuro right in the eye, causing him to yell out in pain.

"Heh, at least a got a shot in. A little something to remember me by… you freak," Vine cursed as he passed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So this Kuro guy used to work here in the village?" Ed asked as he and his comrades walked through the town with Usopp and his other allies.

"Yeah," Usopp replied, "he posed as a butler for the girl who lives in the mansion, but was actually trying to kill her to steal her fortune. We got lucky and caught him before he could get away with his plot, but he wasn't ready to give up. He and his pirates keep trying to take our village, they've attacked us four times since then, but we managed to drive them back, though we suffered quite a few losses doing it."

"So I'm guessing you want us to stop this guy permanently," Laxus declared, "doesn't sound too difficult."

"I hope not," Usopp replied, "he's always been terrifying, but something was definitely different last time we saw him. I hope I'm wrong, but I've got a really bad feeling."

"It'll be fine," Largo replied, "Raging Blast, Mustang, and the boss are taking a look around, so if anyone attacks we'll know. Heck, with Mustang, Raging Blast, and Law around, any problems might be handled before they even get this far."

"That's not going to be the case!" a familiar voice shouted getting the others attention. They were surprised as Alicia, Imca, Erza, Jaden, and Ikkaku came running towards them.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Welkin came back to the ship to warn us that an enemy was coming," Alicia gasped out between breaths, "I don't know what's happened, but we were going to help Vine and Mustang we saw a huge group of pirates coming this way. They'll be here any minute!"

"What do you mean, kid?" Largo asked, "if Welkin warned you about 'em, that means Raging Blast and Mustang must have been fighting these guys, are they behind you?"

"We don't know," Imca replied, "it's possible they're busy with a more powerful enemy, but we didn't see either of them."

"They'll be fine," Ed replied, "right now, it sounds like we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Heh, sounds like fun," Zoro declared, "let's do this."

"Right," Ed declared as he transmuted his automail blade though he was far more worried then he was letting on. _If these are just ordinary pirates, Vine and the Colonel should have had no problem stopping them, they've dealt with worse. I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong._

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


	127. The Blast, The Flame, and The Liar

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**BOOK OF THE SHADOWS**

**EPISODE 126**

**The Blast, The Flame, and The Liar**

**Opening Theme: Kaze wo Sagashite (One Piece)**

"Here they come," Ed declared as the first wave of pirates came into view.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of them," Jaden declared looking over the advancing pirates. "Well, guess it's time to throw down."

"I don't like this," Alicia murmured, "Where're Vine and Mustang?"

"Heh, quit complaining," Ikkaku declared, smiling as he rested Hozukimaru over his shoulder, "you act like we need those two or something. This'll be child's play!"

"Then, guess we'd better get started," Jaden declared, activating his Duel Disc, "alright, Neos, time to get our game on!" he shouted as he summoned Neos and sent him to attack the pirates. The Elemental Hero slammed headlong into the army of pirates, sending a large group of them flying in all directions.

"Three Sword Style…" Zoro shouted drawing all three swords as a group of pirates advanced on him, "ONI-GIRI!" he roared as he shot through the pirates, sending them flying.

"Requip!" Erza shouted as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoned dozens of swords which she sent flying into another large group of pirates as Ikkaku spun around with Hozukimaru sending several more flying away.

"Come on runt, you don't think you can really take us on do… AHHHH!?" a pirate cried as Ed kicked him in the head.

"DON'T CALL ME A RUNT! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" Ed shouted angrily as he slammed through several pirates in a fit of rage.

"Yah, go get 'em guys!" Nami shouted encouragingly at her fighting friends.

"Don't worry," Usopp declared, "we're watching your back!" he shouted as he and Nami watched the fight from back by the gate to Kaya's mansion.

"Remind me again why those two are even here," Cana declared as she held up a card to throw at the pirates.

"Who cares, just ignore them," Laxus ordered as he fried dozens of pirates with lightning. His eyes suddenly widened as he looked back at Nami and Usopp.

"What's wrong?" Cana inquired as Laxus suddenly erupted with lightning as he took off at top speed towards Nami and Usopp, "HEY, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"

"Wh…wh… why is Laxus charging at us!?" Nami stuttered in terror.

"Stay back!" Usopp shouted in horror as both he and Nami shrieked as Laxus charged between them.

"Huh?" Nami and Usopp both gasped as they looked behind them and saw Laxus using a lightning enhanced hand to stop the sword of Kaito who had been standing behind them.

"Where did this guy come from!?" Usopp exclaimed in horror.

"Not bad, I'm surprised you realized I was here," Kaito praised Laxus.

"You're Alita's brother," Laxus realized, "why're you here?"

"I'm sure you've heard. We're here to kill the Straw Hat crew," Kaito replied, "though you people seem to keep getting in our way."

"Sounds annoying," Laxus replied as he erupted with Lightning Magic, "tell you what, I'll make it so you don't have to worry about us getting in your way again."

"I have no doubt that doing such a thing is well within your power, that would be a simple task for you, but are you sure you have time for that?" Kaito asked.

"What do you mean?" Laxus demanded.

"Well, I'm just saying that it would be unfortunate if something were to happen to dear Ms. Kaya, wouldn't you agree, Long Nose?" Kaito asked.

"Kaya? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" Usopp shouted angrily.

"You're bluffing," Nami declared uncertainly, "we've been here this whole time, there's no way someone could have gotten past us."

"Yet this guy did," Laxus cursed sounding uncertain, "what's your game?"

"I've told you, I'm here to kill the Long Nose Straw Hat. I'll go to any lengths to do that," Kaito replied, "now here's the question, will you go to save the Straw Hat's friend and leave me to kill him, or stop me and let Long Nose go help her and be killed by my colleagues. It's your call, Laxus Dreyar."

"I have a third option," Laxus declared, "I'll shock you to death with 100,000 volts and then go take down your 'colleague'."

"I have a fourth option," a voice declared, drawing everyone's attention to the top of the wall around the mansion where they saw Law standing and looking down at them, "you let me handle him and you go deal with the one in the mansion. No doubt it's Kuro, which means he either killed or critically injured the two colonels."

"Two colonels?" Nami repeated, "oh no, you don't mean…"

"Colonel Vine and Colonel Mustang are dead," Kaito declared, "but I suppose their sacrifice must have been worth something if you're still alive, Law."

"Darn it, I've gotta go in there!" Usopp shouted suddenly as he dashed past Kaito and Laxus.

"USOPP WAIT! IF IT IS KURO, HE'LL KILL YOU!" Nami shouted desperately.

"Guess I've got no choice," Laxus declared running past Kaito who held up his sword to try and block him.

"I'm afraid that wasn't one of your options," Kaito threatened only to be forced to step aside when Law attacked him.

"I'll be your opponent," Law declared, holding up his sword, "I wonder if you have the same immunity to my Room as Kuro."

"Alright, I guess he's yours," Laxus sighed, "come on, Navigator," he ordered Nami as he took off towards the mansion.

"What, why me!?" Nami cried in horror as she followed Laxus.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several pirates scattered in all directions as a rocket shell from Var exploded in the middle of them.

"These guys are way too easy to take down," Imca realized.

"Heh, quit whining," Ikkaku ordered, "I've taken down 21, you?"

"I am not your replacement Vine," Imca replied, "25."

"WHAT! NO WAY, HOW HAVE YOU TAKEN DOWN MORE THEN ME!?" Ikkaku shouted angrily.

"Hey, has anyone seen Usopp!?" Ed shouted.

"He's probably hiding somewhere," Zoro replied as he cut down several pirates, "maybe he's in Kaya's mansion."

"We probably shouldn't leave him alone, given that these guys are after him," Ed sighed, effortlessly knocking out an attacking pirate with a backhand from his automail.

"I'll go," Imca sighed, "anything's better then listening to baldy here." Without even waiting for a response, she took off towards the mansion.

"Hey wait! You can't leave!" Ikkaku complained, "darn it, now who's left to compete with? Hey, Moss Head, how many have you taken down!?" he shouted to Zoro who tensed with anger as he took down an unfortunate pirate.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BALD HEADED FREAK!?" Zoro shouted angrily as he glared down Ikkaku.

"I'M NOT BALD MOSS HEAD, MY HEAD IS SHAVED!" Ikkaku shouted as he swung Hozukimaru at Zoro who blocked it with his three swords.

"Great, now this is happenin'," Largo sighed as he and Ed watched in annoyance as Ikkaku and Zoro began a fierce brawl.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The walls and doorways were covered with deep claw marks as Usopp ran through the halls of the mansion.

"This is bad," Usopp cried, "KAYA, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"USSSSOOOOPPP!" Kaya's voice cried from the kitchen. Usopp burst in to find Kaya curled up against the sink, but thankfully, Kuro was nowhere to be seen.

"Kaya! Thank goodness!" Usopp shouted as he ran up next to her, "come on, we've gotta get you out of here!"

"Usopp, he's here! It's…" Kaya began to cry suddenly stopping as her eyes widened with horror.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked as an unearthly roar from behind him caused him to shriek with terror as he dove aside with Kaya, narrowly dodging as Kuro sliced through the kitchen sink, flooding the room with water.

"What was that!?" Usopp exclaimed in surprise as he looked back at Kuro who was now glaring at him with a terrifying expression. "It… it's Kuro!"

"Die!" Kuro shouted in an inhuman voice as he vanished.

"He's faster then before!" Usopp realized as he dove at Kaya, pushing her away as Kuro's claws cut into his back causing him to cry in pain. Kuro reappeared momentarily behind the two before vanishing again to finish Usopp off. His attack was interrupted as Laxus knocked him aside with a kick.

"That's as far as you go," Laxus declared holding up a hand that began to glow with lightning. He was about to attack, but stopped when Nami hit him over the head with her rod. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" Laxus growled glaring at Nami who panicked.

"You idiot, you can't go throwing around lightning in here! The room is flooded in water, you'll shock us all to death!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Huh? Oh right," Laxus replied, looking around as if just realizing that the sink Kuro had sliced had flooded the room.

"Usopp, can you run!?" Nami asked as she ran to Usopp's side and Laxus faced Kuro.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I won't give you a chance to use your Room, Law!" Kaito hissed as he and Law locked swords.

"Given that you're determined to keep me from using my Room, I guess I can assume I was right that you don't share Kuro's immunity to it." Law determined.

"It doesn't matter," Kaito replied, "soon enough, you'll be dead and I won't have to worry about your powers any longer!" He prepared to attack Law but was distracted by the sound of a rocket shot that caused him to jump back to avoid an explosion.

"Guess it was a good thing I came," Imca declared as she walked up next to Law, "what is Alita's crazy brother doing here?"

"You'd best turn around and flee, girl," Kaito ordered, "unless you're eager to join your commanders."

"Commanders?" Imca repeated, sounding concerned.

"So Kuro did defeat Vine and Mustang," Law cursed as he started towards Kaito, "guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"That's impossible," Imca cursed, "someone like you take down the Colonels!? Not a chance!"

"He wasn't the one who did it," Law revealed, "the pirate captain who's with him is far more powerful than he is. Vine and Mustang didn't have a chance against his speed."

"So you abandoned your comrades knowing they didn't stand a chance?" Kaito realized, "I'm impressed Law. You're even more heartless then I realized."

"We might have a few surprises in store for you," Law replied, smiling as he held up his sword.

"DARN YOU!" Imca roared suddenly shooting past Law and locking Var's blade against Kaito's sword.

"Idiot, get back!" Law ordered.

"So eager to follow your commanders to the other side?" Kaito taunted, "then I'll be happy to send you to meet them."

"DIIIEEEE!" Imca shouted trying to push Kaito back.

"ROOM!" Law shouted triggering his room which engulfed Kaito and Imca.

"That won't help you!" Kaito shouted as he pushed Imca back and prepared to cut her down, only to have her vanish and reappear next to Law.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Imca shouted angrily at Law as she prepared to attack again.

"Just be patient for a minute," Law ordered, blocking Imca's path with his sword.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Imca shouted angrily, looking like she was about to attack Law.

"If you're ready to give up, Law, I understand!" Kaito declared as he charged at the two. Suddenly, the ground in front of him shot out, forming into a giant hand and slammed into the ground as Kaito barely managed to dodge it. Another hand emerged from the wrist of the first and began closing in on Kaito again, who swung his sword, severing the stone hand from the pillar it was attached to and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Cursed Alchemists," Kaito cursed, "looking up into the dust as a silhouette became visible through the dust, "why don't you show yourself instead of hiding."

"RAGING BLAST…!" a voice shouted from the dust.

"No… impossible!" Kaito exclaimed as Vine burst from the cloud of dust with a blast formed around his clenched fist.

"HAMMER!" Vine roared as he slammed the fist into Kaito's stomach and sent him flying back into a wall.

"What the heck?" Imca gasped.

"That's… impossible," Kaito gasped as he dropped to his knees, "Kuro killed you both!"

"Not quite, obviously," Vine replied, landing in front of Kaito to reveal that his uniform was torn where he'd been stabbed, but his actual body was unharmed except for a small scar. "To bad your pet psycho is too sloppy to make sure the job was finished. A short visit from my favorite little healer and we were good as new."

"A healer?" Kaito replied, "impossible. We have good information that your team only has one healer with that kind of power and she isn't with your group."

"Really?" Vine replied, "so you think Orihime is our only healer? You're… poorly informed, aren't you."

"What!?" Kaito replied.

"HEY, UGLY!" a voice shouted from the top of the wall, drawing everyone's attention up to Aliasse and Wendy standing on top of the wall.

"I thought I told you to go back and help Fullmetal and the others!" Vine shouted up at Aliasse.

"Yeah, but if I listened to you all the time, you and Flame Colonel would've bled to death," Ali declared, smiling mischieviously.

"I hate it when she's right," Vine sighed as he turned his attention back to Kaito.

"You mean to tell me that the Valkyria brat is a healer as well!?" Kaito shouted angrily.

"What? No, not…" Vine groaned, "oh forget it, it doesn't matter. You're not going to be sticking around long!" he shouted as he charged at Kaito.

"We'll settle this later," Kaito declared as a black cloud engulfed him. Vine fired a blast at the cloud but it passed through, striking nothing as Kaito vanished.

"I still hate that trick," Vine cursed as he turned his attention to the mansion, "one problem at a…" he was cut off as a window on the mansions upper level suddenly exploded with a burst of fire and lightning, "there's Mustang."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Laxus was having an easy enough time fending off Kuro's attacks but with the flooded room limiting his lightning use, finishing the pirate captain had proven difficult and Kuro had even managed to scratch Laxus' cheek.

"This is starting to get annoying," Laxus declared as he jumped back to avoid an attack from Kuro.

"Darn it, what do we do?" Usopp cursed as he watched Laxus and Kuro's battle, "I can't believe he got so fast in such a short time! We don't stand a chance!"

"Usopp, we've got to get out of here!" Nami shouted running to Usopp and Kaya's side.

"Right," Usopp replied, "Kaya, can you…" his eyes suddenly widened as he turned his attention to Nami's Clima-tact. "THAT'S IT!"

"What's it!" Nami exclaimed in surprise.

"I KNOW HOW WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS!" Usopp revealed, "Nami can you use your Clima-tact's Cool Ball to freeze the water!?"

"Probably, but how can… oh, I get it!" Nami exclaimed as her eyes widened with realization as Usopp pulled down his goggles and picked up his slingshot.

"All that speed will be useless on a floor of ice!" Usopp declared as Nami pulled off a section of her Clima-tact and began spinning it, creating cool balls that slowly began to freeze the water around them. Kuro vanished to attack Laxus, but slipped on the ice. Unable to stop himself, he slid and slammed into a wall.

"SPECIAL ATTACK! STICKY STAR!" Usopp shouted, firing off a ball from his slingshot that struck Kuro's arm and exploded into a wad of goo, sticking Kuro to the wall. "Got him!"

"Not bad," a voice from the doorway gained everyone's attention as they looked up to see Mustang standing in the doorway, "looks like I made it just in time to get a little payback," he declared as he held up his hand to strike and a burst of lightning erupted around Laxus.

"Time to finish this!" Laxus roared, "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" he shouted, launching a roar of lightning as Mustang unleashed a wave of flame, both of which struck Kuro, causing explosion that blew out the kitchen window."

**Closing Theme: Run! Run! Run! (One Piece)**


End file.
